


Kryptonian Consort

by phoenixnz



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 383,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal-El returns from the matrix where he has been for the past three months and meets the woman he decides is his Consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off as a new take on Season 4. Each episode is written with dialogue quoted with a difference. In this, Clark and Lois get together right off the bat and each episode is written only from Clark's or Lois' p.o.v. It will be as if Lois was always in the episode.
> 
> Publication date of each chapter is the date they were posted on LJ although some episodes were posted in multiple parts.
> 
> Cover by ctbn60

[ ](http://s1202.photobucket.com/albums/bb361/phoenixnz1/LJ%20Covers%20Phoenixnz/?action=view&current=consort.jpg)

Lois Lane was completely lost. She had been driving for what felt like hours and all she could see was corn. For miles. Cricking her neck to keep the phone on her shoulder, she spoke impatiently to the operator.

“K-E-N-T. It’s a farm. Do they even have addresses?”

She continued speaking to the operator, trying to make sense of the directions she’d been given. But a bolt of lightning nearby shorted out the signal and she threw the phone down in disgust. Sighing, she reached up, pulling down the sun visor and grabbing the cigarette she’d stashed there. Then she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the rear-view mirror.

“If you smoke this,” she chastised herself, “you’re going to spend the rest of the night hating yourself.”

Whatever she was going to tell herself next was lost in her scream as another bolt of lightning hit too close for comfort and she found herself swerving off the road into a field of corn. The stalks were ignited by the lightning, surrounding a large, circular area with small fires.

Lois barely managed to keep her equilibrium as the car slid to a stop, the engine spluttering and stalling. Looking out the windscreen she saw what looked like the body of a man. She pushed open the door and got out, just as the man got to his feet. To her shock, she saw he was totally naked.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He was facing away from her, but she heard him say stiffly: “I am fine.”

“You’ve just been struck by lightning and you’re standing in the middle of a cornfield. You have a strange definition of fine.”

She started forward but then he turned around. Oh my god, she thought. Not only was he butt naked but he was an incredible-looking specimen of a man. Her eyes strayed lower and she quickly snapped her gaze upward.

“Look at his face,” she told herself. But she’d already got a glimpse of the family jewels and wow, was too simple a word for it.

“Uh, so I think we should get you to a hospital. Um, I have a blanket in the car.”

She turned, relieved to have something to do.

“Wait,” he said. “Who are you?”

“Lois. Lois Lane.”

The drive to Smallville Medical Centre was mostly quiet. Lois couldn’t help but steal glances at the man as he sat beside her, the red blanket around his shoulders. There was something about that colour next to his skin that made him glow. Lois bit her lip nervously. She’d had boyfriends, but this was the first man she’d ever had an instant attraction to. Even if he did seem a little weird.

“What’s your name, anyway?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, after a moment’s thought.

“You must remember something.”

“I remember nothing.”

“O-okay,” she said, digging in her bag for a stick of Nicorette gum.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Nicorette. I’m trying to quit smoking.”

“Smoking? Is bad for you.”

Lois wanted to roll her eyes. He didn’t remember his own name, but he remembered that?

“Yeah, well, spare me the lecture, okay? Now where is this medical centre?” She glanced at her passenger. “I don’t suppose ... what am I saying, of course you don’t know where the medical centre is.”

“Medical centre?” he said, as if trying out the words.

“Yeah, you know, so a doctor can look at you.”

“I do not need a doctor. I am fine.”

“Well, I ... Look, I don’t know a lot about these things, but you were struck by lightning and in my book that’s ...”

“You talk a lot.”

“Yeah, well uncomfortable silences make me nervous, you know?”

“Why don’t you stop and let me out if I make you nervous.”

“I didn’t say you make me nervous. I said uncomfortable silences ... “ Sighing she picked up her cellphone, but the signal was dead. “Damn it. Okay, obviously I’m never going to find this place in the dark, so there has to be somewhere I can take you.”

“Where is your place?”

“Uh, well, actually, I’m staying at the base.”

“Base?”

“Army base? My Dad’s a general. I mean, he’s in Washington right now, but I’m staying with this Lieutenant.”

“Then take us there.”

“I really don’t think ...”

Her passenger just stared at her. With a sigh, Lois pressed her foot down on the accelerator and headed in the direction of the army base.

Thank god my father’s not here, she thought as she pulled up beside the small block of housing for junior officers. A woman came out, a puzzled frown on her face.

“Lois? I thought you’d gone to Smallville to look up that friend of your cousin’s?”

“Hi Maggie. Yeah, change of plans.”

Maggie stared as Lois’ new friend (which was kind of pushing it) got out of the car, dropping the blanket on the ground. Lois quickly went to his side and picked up the blanket, covering him with it.

“Would you keep that on,” she said in an exasperated whisper. He just stared at her.

“Who’s this?” Maggie asked and it was clear she was trying not to laugh.

“Uh, this is ... “ Lois sighed. “Actually, he doesn’t know his name. I was going to take him to the hospital but he refused, so I didn’t know what else to do.”

“What happened?”

“He was struck by lightning.”

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Maggie asked.

“I am fine,” he said.

Maggie cocked an eyebrow at Lois, clearly thinking that Lois’ new friend was not all there.

“Well, bring him inside,” she said, glancing around. Fortunately it was late enough that none of the other officers were around. “If your father ...”

“Well, Daddy’s in Washington,” Lois told her.

“No, he isn’t, Lois. He’s here. On base.”

“What?” Lois stared at her friend, startled.

“Never mind that,” Maggie said, ushering them inside. “Come on, let’s get your friend some clothes. I think I have something that will fit.”

Lois bit her lip. If her father was on base, it meant only one thing. She was in big trouble! She watched as Maggie bustled around the tiny apartment, grabbing some of her husband’s clothes while instructing Lois to boil the kettle.

“Uh, you know I burn things, don’t you?”

“Lois, it’s a kettle. Fill it up with cold water and put it on the stove,” Maggie said from the living room while she helped the young man dress. She looked him over. “Well, you don’t look as if you actually got hit. Are you sure he was struck by lightning, Lois?”

“I was there, Maggie.”

“Well, he seems fine. In fact, not a mark on him.”

“I am fine.”

Maggie patted the young man’s shoulder. “Of course you are, honey. Now that we’ve got you looking decent, I’m going to make some hot chocolate.”

“I’m waiting for a sign,” he said.

Maggie frowned at him but said nothing. She just patted him again and told him to sit while she went to make the hot chocolate.

“He’s not exactly playing with a full deck, Lois,” she said.

“Maybe it’s the amnesia,” Lois said.

“Well, whatever it is, we’ll have to figure it out in the morning. Get me some blankets from the closet, will you Lois? And a couple of pillows. He’ll have to sleep on the sofa.”

“Sure.”

Lois did as asked and dumped the blankets on the sofa.

“Sorry,” she said to her guest. “It’s not the most comfortable of sofas but it’ll have to do.”

He said nothing, just drank his hot chocolate.

Lois went to bed not long after, tossing and turning in the narrow cot bed in the spare room. She supposed she could have gone to stay with her father, but the two of them were like chalk and cheese and she just didn’t want to face the general, especially if he was in one of his moods. And from what Maggie had said, it looked like things had not gone well in Washington.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the young man in the living room. There was no other word for it. He was hot! She’d been with lots of guys, but this one ... okay, so maybe he had a few screws loose, but that could have been from the lightning.

Lois rolled over onto her back. The late summer heat was cloying. Sweat was sticking everywhere. At least, that was what she kept telling herself. But she couldn’t stop picturing the young man in that cornfield, in his birthday suit. She had never felt instant attraction before but she was feeling it now.

She was dreaming. She had to be. She could almost feel him in the room with her. The air was electric with awareness. He was coming toward her.

“Lois,” he whispered. “I need you.”

She reached out almost automatically as he sank to the bed, pulling him into her arms. She didn’t know why, but she wanted him. Needed him. And as his mouth claimed hers, she felt that this was so right.

With a start, Lois snapped to full awareness. He was here with her. In her bed.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked trying to pull away from him, but his arms were like a steel band around her. With a shock she realised he was naked. Again. And she felt something else too. Something hard and heavy against her hip.

“I need you,” he said. Lois finally realised this wasn’t a dream. He really had been kissing her.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Kal-El,” he said.

“So you remember now?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of name is Kal-El?”

“What kind of name is Lois Lane,” he countered.

Point taken, she thought. “This really isn’t ...” His hands were stroking her, sending shivers up her spine. “Kal-El, stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop that. I barely know you and this ...”

“I want you,” he said.

“You’re crazy,” she returned, still trying to pull away.

“There is a reason why you found me in that cornfield, Lois.”

“And what’s that?”

“You are my mate. My consort.”

“Okay, now I know you’re crazy.”

“What is crazy when I know you wanted me the moment you saw me.”

“I so did not.”

“You were looking at my body.”

“You were stark naked in the middle of a cornfield. Where was I supposed to look? Stop it. Please.”

“Your mouth says no, but your body says yes,” he said, caressing her, making her shiver once more.

Oh god, she moaned inwardly. He knew. Somehow he knew what she had been thinking from the moment she’d laid eyes on him.

“Kal-El, please, I ...”

“Tell me you don’t want this and I will go.”

Lois bit her lip. Then looked him straight in the eyes. “I don’t want this,” she said firmly.

“Liar,” he said, stroking her again.

“You said you would stop.”

“You weren’t being honest with me.”

“You lied too.”

“Only because I knew you would lie.” His logic really did not resemble any other kind of logic she knew of. But Lois was having a hard time trying to think at all let alone attach any logic to her thoughts.

“You know, where I come from when a woman says no, she ...” He kissed her again, silencing her protests. And oh god, he was an amazing kisser! All the other guys she’d kissed just paled in comparison.

She was dizzy. It almost felt like she was floating. Lois frowned. Wait a minute! They were floating! Lois discovered they were a metre above the bed.

“How are you doing that?” she asked Kal-El.

“I’m not from around here.”

“Boy, that’s for sure.”

Suddenly, Kal-El was dropping them to the bed, then he stood up, holding out his hand to her.

“Come with me,” he said.

“Where?”

Lois bit her lip as he sent her a cajoling look. She could almost call it a puppy dog look except for the fact that he was human. At least, appeared human.

“Trust me,” he said softly.

Lois scrambled out of bed, then looked down.

“I’m not wearing anything.”

Kal-El smirked at her. Well, okay, she was wearing a tank top and shorts, but they were her night clothes. Hardly something she’d wear in public.

“It’s night,” he said. “No one will see you.”

“Okay, fine, but if we get arrested for indecent exposure, I’ll tell them it was all your idea.”

She took his hand and let him lead her out of the apartment. Then he picked her up in his arms, telling her to put her arms around his neck and he took off into the night sky. Lois held on for dear life as he climbed higher and higher, then stopped, appearing to float without effort.

Clinging on to him, she looked around her, then down at the lights below. It seemed almost magical. Breathless she looked up at him.

“This is beautiful,” she breathed.

“It pales compared to you.”

Lois let out a long, throaty laugh. “Oh come on, you really expect me to buy that line?”

“It is not a line,” he said, looking offended.

Lois realised she had hurt his feelings. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, no one’s ever said that to me before. Well, not quite in that way.”

“I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one I was destined to be with.”

“How can that be? We’ve only known each other a few hours. And you didn’t even remember your own name for half of it. Just how did you get your memory back, anyway?”

“I woke up and I remembered.”

“Did you get the sign?”

He frowned at her. “What sign?”

“You said you were waiting for a sign.”

“The sign will come. And then I will have to go. But I wanted ...”

For just a moment, he seemed oddly shy. The total opposite of the way he’d been acting since they’d met. Well, since he’d climbed into her bed with her. But then he looked at her, his green eyed gaze steady and full of ... Lois could only imagine it was lust, or something deeper.

“I wanted you.”

Lois shook her head. “I hate to burst your bubble, flyboy, but most people don’t usually sleep with someone they’ve just met.”

“I’m not most people.”

“No, you’re clearly not,” she mused. She looked him over. “You do know we’re like a hundred feet in the air and you’re still stark naked, right?”

“What’s your point?”

What was her point? She couldn’t remember. She shivered. Up here, the night air was somewhat cooler than down on the ground.

“We should go back,” she said softly.

He nodded, holding her close as he flew them back to the apartment and into her bedroom. Lois felt like a little kid as he tucked her in bed. Then he turned to go.

Wait, that’s it? Lois thought. He says he wants me, now he doesn’t?

“Where are you going?”

“You are right. We should not do this now. We must wait.”

Lois blinked rapidly. “You don’t have to. I mean, okay, there’s not a lot of room, but, uh, I wouldn’t mind the company. I guess.” Why oh why was she blushing?

“If you are sure.”

She nodded, sitting up and holding out her arms for him. And as he got into bed beside her and moved into her embrace, she had a feeling of absolute certainty that this was right. That he was the one she had been waiting to meet all her life.

As she lay with him, she stroked his muscular arm. He gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss that contained none of the passion of the kisses he’d given her before, but were just as nice.

“Kal-El?”

“Mmm?”

“What did you mean when you said I’m your consort?”

“You are the one I am destined to be with.”

“But how do you know that?”

“My father told me.”

“But consort? Doesn’t that mean ...?

“It means by Kryptonian law, once the bond is completed, we are married.”

Lois sat up suddenly, pulling away from him. “Married? And bond? What bond?”

“Shh, Lois, you will wake your friend.”

Lois let him pull her back down. She spoke in a loud whisper.

“Married! We can’t get married. I’m only eighteen. And my Dad would kill me.”

“It is Kryptonian law. Once you are bonded to someone, you are bonded for life. It is why we can only bond with one person until death.”

“Bond? You mean sex? That’s what you were trying to do?”

“Yes.”

Lois looked at him. Was he serious? Another thought occurred to her.

“Kal-El, are you seriously telling me you’re a virgin?”

“I have bonded with no-one else,” he told her. “I only wish to bond with you, Lois Lane.” He stroked her. “Go to sleep,” he said, closing his eyes.

Whoa, Lois thought. Either this guy was totally serious, or he was totally nuts. But she had to think it was the former, rather than the latter. She really, really wanted him to be sane. For all his idiosyncrasies, she actually liked him. And it was the last serious thought she had as she drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like just minutes later, although she realised afterwards it was several hours later, she was woken by him screaming in pain. She sat up. He was on the floor of her room, clutching his head, hands over his ears.

“Kal-El?”

Lois got out of bed and went to him. He looked as if he was in terrible pain and it wrenched at her heart. She tentatively touched his shoulders and he flinched.

“Kal-El?”

Suddenly it seemed as if the pain stopped and he stood to full height. Lois got up and stared up at him.

“What is it?”

“I have to go.”

“The sign?”

He looked down at her. “Yes.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. “But once I have completed my mission I will come back to you.”

She nodded, unwilling to say anything lest she try to stop him leaving. She didn’t know why, but she was afraid for him. For whatever his mission was.

“Be careful,” she told him, tears inexplicably clouding her eyes. He gently lifted her chin with his finger.

“Sweet Lois. You are my destiny, remember that.”

She nodded and watched him go out into the other room, obviously to get his clothes. Mere seconds later he went out the door. She ran to the window and pulled back the curtain, hoping to catch some sight of him, but he was nothing more than a blur in the slowly lightening sky.

With a sigh, she went back to bed. His scent was still on the pillow and she held it to her face, breathing it in. Hugging the pillow close, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

***

Kal-El found himself thinking about the beautiful Lois Lane. He flew through the air, his mind on his consort, rather than the mission. Never mind, he thought. He would get what his father had sent him to retrieve, then he would return and make the beautiful girl his. As he flew on to his destination, a smile crossed his face, thinking of how he would soon claim her.

As he flew through the clouds he saw his target. The jet was only a few hundred metres away. Steeling himself, Kal-El flew to the door of the jet, a dark streak in the sky. He pulled the door away, hearing the alarms go off as the cabin began to depressurize. He strode forward, ignoring the jet’s sudden drop as the pilot struggled to control the now destabilising plane and punched a whole in the wall of the passenger cabin. Opening his hand, he focused his mind on bringing the stone to him, x-raying through the metal of the wall to check its location. He could see the bald countenance of Lex Luthor as he tried to grab the stone.

“Mine!” Kal-El said to himself.

The stone flew through the air and landed in his hand as if he’d suddenly become magnetic. He closed his fist around it, aware that Lex was trying to get to the main door to catch him. Now that he had the stone, Kal-El smirked. He turned and left the plane, creating almost a rainbow effect in the sky as he flew away.

Heading back toward Kansas, Kal-El’s thoughts turned once more to the beautiful girl. Through the long days when he had been under his father’s tutelage, he had learned of Kryptonian mating rituals. His father had told him that he would know in an instant when he met the girl who was destined to be his consort. He smiled when he thought that he had met her within a moment of being released from the matrix.

His father had told him of the human girl he had once loved. But she had died before they could complete the bond. They had come very close, and Jor-El had wanted to defy his own destiny to stay with Louise McCallum. But it was not meant to be.

Now, Kal-El knew, it was his destiny to continue the El bloodline. And Lois Lane was the one he would continue it with.

Landing back at the base where he had left her, Kal-El entered the apartment block. It had been no more than an hour since he’d left, but Lois was up. As was her friend. Maggie. That was her name.

Lois looked up as he came in and smiled. Kal-El felt a tiny frisson of desire at the beauty of that smile. He stood there, looking at her slender form, the rounded curves of her ass. Lois caught his gaze and blushed.

She seemed a little uncertain as she approached him.

“Kal-El,” she said, almost breathlessly.

“Lois,” he said with almost reverence in his tone. But then, in his mind, he was addressing his queen. His consort. His mate.

“Did you do what you needed to do?” she asked as he kissed her gently.

“Yes. Part of my mission is complete.”

“Only part?” she said, frowning.

He showed her the stone he had taken from Lex Luthor. “I must locate the others.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked.

“Come with me,” he said. “I want to show you.”

“Show me what?” she said curiously. But she let him take her hand and lead her to the door. “Wait,” she said, turning. “Maggie? I’m going out.”

“Call me if you need anything,” Maggie called from what must be her bedroom.

Lois turned back to Kal-El and smiled. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said. She stepped into his arms and let him lift her into the air.

“Hold tight,” he told her.

Lois closed her eyes as she felt him increase his speed. But once they were flying over the cornfields, she opened her eyes and looked around at the land blurring by. Kal-El smiled down at her.

“Okay?” he asked.

She nodded, feeling a little breathless at being this high in the air.

“Hold me,” she said, clutching his shoulders.

“I would never let you fall, Lois.” His eyes seemed to bore into hers. It was almost as if he could read her very soul.

Slowly, he began to descend into a copse of trees. As Lois’ feet touched the ground, she found herself fighting a wave of dizziness. Kal-El caught her before she could fall.

“It’s all right,” he assured her. “I’m here.”

“Where are we?” she said, once she’d gained her footing and began looking around.

“Smallville. The caves.”

Lois frowned. “What caves?”

Kal-El took her hand. “Come.”

Lois followed him as he walked along the trail and there she saw the mouth of a huge cave. Much of the entry had been covered in brush but Kal-El pushed it aside and led her inside. Lois saw what appeared to be old scaffolding.

“Has someone been working here?” she asked.

“Lionel Luthor,” Kal-El told her. “He was studying the caves. Trying to uncover their mystery.” Kal-El felt in the darkness near the cave wall and picked up a flashlight. Turning it on, he shone the beam onto the walls. “Here. This is what I want to show you.”

Lois stared. There were pictographs along the wall, telling some kind of story.

“What is this?”

“It is the story of Naman. A man who fell from the sky in a rain of fire. Meteors,” he clarified for her. He shone the light on what seemed to be a two-headed monster.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Naman and Sageeth. They are brothers, and enemies.”

Another pictograph caught her attention. A figure of a woman. “Who’s this?” she asked, stroking the figure with the tips of her fingers.

“The woman Naman is destined to be with.” Kal-El turned her to face him, gently lifting her head and placing almost a chaste kiss on her lips. “She is Lois Lane.”

Lois huffed. “Me?” she said.

“You,” he said softly.

And there it was again. Lois felt a tingle up and down her spine as he looked at her so intently. Her mouth felt dry. All she wanted was for him to kiss her again.

The rational part of her told her that this shouldn’t be happening. She shouldn’t feel this much for someone she had only just met. But there was another part of her that wanted this. Wanted him, and damn the consequences. She ached to be with him, feeling it deep down in her core.

Kal-El took her hand again and led her into the inner chamber. Here she saw what looked like an octagonal shaped indentation in the wall. There seemed to be symbols around it. Strange symbols.

“What are those?” she asked.

“The language of my people.”

“Can you read it? Augh, what am I saying, of course you can read it. What does it say?”

“It is a warning. That those who are not Kryptonian are intruders.”

“Something like ‘Trespassers will be prosecuted’?” Lois chuckled.

“More serious than that,” Kal-El told her. “The last person who dared go up against my father ended up in a coma.”

“Who was that?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Your father is in these walls?” Lois asked.

Kal-El shook his head. “My father is dead. As are all my people. I am the last son of Krypton.”

“I don’t understand,” Lois said. “You just said your father ...”

“An avatar, I think you would call it. A mere echo of a man long dead.”

“What happened to Krypton?” she asked.

“It blew up,” he told her simply.

Lois felt a lump in her throat. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. She had no idea what it was like to lose an entire people. No wonder he seemed so odd, so unemotional. He had lost everything.

“I lost my mom when I was six,” she told him softly. “Lung cancer. I’m sorry you lost your ... your people.”

“I have no memory of them,” Kal-El said.

“But still ...”

Kal-El pulled her close. “It is good that you care, Lois. Come.”

“What now?” she asked.

“I must put the stone in safekeeping.”

She watched as he touched the panels on the wall around the indentation. Inhaling sharply, she saw the symbols begin to move and three lights, one red, one blue and one yellow began to glow in the wall. There was the sound of rocks sliding and she stared as a door to a hidden chamber seemed to open.

Kal-El strode forward into the chamber, taking the stone out of his pocket. He approached a stone table and Lois could see a large diamond shape in the middle of it. The stone was placed along one edge of the diamond. He turned and smiled at her.

“It will be safe here. No one but me can open the panel.”

“I’m glad you showed this to me, Kal-El.”

“I would like for you to know more, Lois Lane.”

“I’m ready,” she told him.

“You understand,” he said, going to her and softly caressing her cheek. “I meant what I said last night. You will be my consort. My love. My wife.”

Lois didn’t hesitate. Nothing had ever felt more right than this. Than being with him. She didn’t know why. There was no rhyme or reason. But here, in this cave, in this place that seemed to be as much a part of him as he was a part of its history, she felt a power that was stronger than both of them. And that power told her that they belonged together.

“I understand,” she told him. “And I want that too. For the first time in my life, I know what I want. And this feels so right.” She looked up at him, hazel eyes shining. “I want to bond with you, Kal-El. Make love to me.”

Kal-El looked down at his beautiful mate. He ached to be with her, to bond with her, but not here. He pondered the situation. The cave was no place for the bonding. But where could he take her, that was like no other place on Earth? Or a place that was rivalled by her beauty.

“Kal-El?”

She slipped her smaller hand in his, looking up at him confidently. He led her out of the caves, pulling her into his arms and launched himself into the air. There was only one place he knew where he could take her.

It was a short while later that he came to a smooth landing in an isolated clearing near the edge of the Niagara Falls, away from the local tourist spots. Lois stepped away from him to look at the view.

“Kal-El, this is beautiful.”

“It is nothing compared to your beauty, my queen.”

Lois looked at him askance, laughter in her voice. “Okay, that is either the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard, or the most romantic ...”

Kal-El didn’t let her finish. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply until she was breathless. She trembled in his embrace. When they finally split apart she looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“Oh, do that again,” she said.

“You mean this?” he said, pulling her into his embrace once again and covering her mouth with his own. Lois moaned beneath his lips, tightening her arms around his neck.

The Falls were forgotten as he lowered her gently to the ground. She wrapped herself around him, still fully clothed, feeling the hardness of his arousal through the layers. She lost herself in the power of his kiss. Her body no longer belonged to her – it belonged to the man lying on top of her, laying claim to her. Even if she wanted to stop, she knew she couldn’t. She wanted this so much!

His hand moved down to cover her breast, kneading it. She moaned softly, loving the way he quickly brought her to the peak of arousal. Then he pushed her blouse up, one hand deftly undoing the front clasp of her bra. How was it possible he was a virgin when he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, she asked herself. But as his hand touched her heated skin everything else was forgotten.

She whimpered when his mouth left hers and found the hard peak of her nipple. A sharp jolt shuddered through her as he sucked the nipple into his mouth. She carded her fingers through the luxuriant waves of his dark hair, closing her eyes as the sensation went straight to her core. She gasped when he flattened his tongue against the hard bud, mouthing her breast, tracing every inch of her skin until it was wet with his saliva.

She wondered briefly if his saliva was anything like humans, but it was a brief thought and quickly forgotten as he moved on to her other breast, kneading it until her nipple rose into a hard bud.

When his hand moved to the front of her jeans, Lois had a sudden moment of clarity. This was really happening. Should she stop it now? She barely knew him. All she knew was that he wasn’t human. And how did she know he wouldn’t hurt her? He was obviously very different from humans, despite how he looked on the outside.

But another part of her knew he wouldn’t hurt her. He had already made that promise to her. And a small part of her realised that it was too late to back out now. She wanted him. Needed him. Like she had never needed anyone else. She might be only eighteen, but Lois had been forced into adulthood long before she was considered legally an adult. Taking care of her little sister from the moment her mother died had forced her to grow up sooner than she should have. She was used to making adult decisions.

“You are somewhere else,” Kal-El said. She opened her eyes. He had lifted his head, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

“I’m sorry, Kal-El. I was just thinking.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

He was giving her an out. Even though he wanted her and he was clearly very aroused by her. She could feel the evidence of that on her hip, the heat strong even through her jeans.

She thought for another moment.

“Kal-El, you said that Kryptonians bond for life. That they only ever bond with one person. How do you know it’s the right one?”

“You feel it. A connection.”

It was true. She felt this inexplicable connection to him. But there was another concern.

“I’m not a virgin,” she said. “There was this one guy, back in high school. But it was only the once.”

Kal-El shushed her. “It matters not. I understand about human relationships. You see things differently to Kryptonians. But you are here with me now. All these questions. Have you changed your mind?”

“No,” she said, making that quick decision. “I - I want to be with you.”

Kal-El smiled then and she took a deep breath. He was so beautiful when he smiled. She lifted a hand to touch his face, caress the strong line of his jaw.

“You’re beautiful,” she said when he looked at her questioningly.

“No,” he returned, shaking his head. “That is you.”

“Kiss me,” she begged softly.

With a smile he did just that and with his kiss Lois’ final seed of doubt vanished. She closed her eyes again, arching her back as his hand quickly undid the button of her jeans. She could feel his hand trembling as it sought out her entry. She cried out as his finger brushed her clit, sending fire through her veins.

“Kal-El,” she cried out.

Then he was pulling her jeans down, undoing his own pants and laying over her. Lois opened her eyes and looked at him as she felt the blunt head of his cock at her entrance and she clung to him. He was so big she thought she might be split in two. But he was so gentle as he held back on his power, entering her so slowly, easing into her passage. Sweat stood out on his brow and the strain showed on his face. She made him look at her.

“It’s okay,” she said.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she told him, conveying her trust for him in her gaze.

Then he was filling her, thrusting inside her and Lois arched her body, giving in to its demands to feel him close to her. The world seemed to vanish around them and it was almost as if they had flown to the stars as the sensations overwhelmed her. Then the world came sharply into focus with an explosion of sight and sound as she climaxed, body shuddering. Kal-El’s own orgasm followed shortly after and they lay together, panting.

“Wow!” she said finally.

Still flushed and breathless, Kal-El looked down at her, his eyes as green as the lake on a summer’s day. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, I feel ...I feel like I could fly,” she said joyfully.

She felt a deeper connection with him now. She couldn’t explain it, but Lois just knew that there was a reason for the bonding ritual. As if, by joining with each other, they had sealed the deal.

“You realise now that by Earth law you have to buy me a ring?” she said, then wanted to smack herself for the lame joke.

“I would buy you the moon and stars if I could, my queen.”

Geez, he really was serious about this consort stuff. But Lois was too happy to care. And it seemed her mood was infectious as he laughed with so much joy and happiness in his expression.

“Promise me you will never leave me,” Lois said, her deep set fears coming to the surface. All those times her father had left her behind, choosing his career over his two daughters had made her insecure about relationships.

“I promise I will never leave you,” Kal-El said seriously, stroking her cheek.

“Good,” she said, snuggling against him, loving the protective way he curled his arms around her. She dozed off in his arms, safe and secure.

Lois wasn’t sure how long she slept but she guessed it was some time in the afternoon when she woke. Kal-El still slept beside her and she rolled onto her elbow to look at him. He was an incredibly beautiful man and she felt extremely lucky to have found him.

As she lay there looking at him, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

“What are you looking at?” he asked sleepily.

“You. You are so cute when you sleep.”

“Kryptonians are not cute,” he growled in protest. Lois squealed as he rolled her onto her back and attacked her ticklish spots.

“No, no, okay, uncle, uncle.”

Kal-El frowned. “What is this uncle?”

“It’s what we say when we surrender,” she told him.

“Would it not be better to say ‘I surrender’?” he asked.

“But where’s the fun in that?” she countered, laughing. He laughed with her.

It seemed almost odd that he could laugh when he had been so serious before. But she supposed that in some ways she might be rubbing off on him. As if the bond had suddenly given him the humanity he had been so lacking before. Not that he was cold – just oddly detached.

Lois could feel that he was once more aroused. She bit her lower lip, a wicked gleam in her eye.

“Roll over,” she said. “There’s something I want to do for you.”

Kal-El looked at her, puzzled, but obeyed, rolling onto his back. Lois climbed on top, sitting astride him. She leaned down and kissed him, exploring his lips with her tongue, feeling every small imperfection. They were minor, but they were there and they just made him more beautiful to her.

She continued to kiss her way down his body, pulling up his shirt, raking her nails over his nipples until he cried out in sheer pleasure.

“Like that?” she said softly.

“More,” he demanded.

“Oh, don’t worry spaceboy, I’ll give you more.”

He frowned, then chuckled. “I like it,” he said. “Spaceboy.”

Lois cocked an eyebrow at him. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“Are all Earth women like you?” he said admiringly at her take-charge attitude.

“No,” she admitted. “Not all like that.”

“I like it.”

“Good, because there’s more where that came from,” she said, sliding the rest of the way down his body until she was astride his thighs. His cock was rising, the uncut head purple and glistening with pre-cum. Lois licked her lips a little nervously.

“I, uh, have never done this before,” she told Kal-El. She’d seen pictures, but she had never actually given head before. Hey, she was no innocent, but it wasn’t like she had slept around! The one guy she had lost her virginity to had never asked her to try oral sex and he’d never done it to her either.

“You do not have to,” Kal-El told her.

“But I want to,” she answered.

She lowered her head, licking at the little drop of pre-cum. The taste seemed strange in her mouth. Not that she knew what man juices were supposed to taste like anyway, but this was ... exotic. It was the only way she could describe it. Exotic, organic. And addicting. She wanted more.

Reaching out a tentative hand, she touched the thick cock, fingers pushing the foreskin down. More of the pre-cum dropped and she leaned down, licking it again, then closed her mouth over the head, sucking briefly. Kal-El made an inarticulate sound in his throat. Okay, must be doing something right, she thought.

Growing bolder, she opened her mouth wider, taking more of him in, enclosing the rest of his shaft with her small hand. She wasn’t sure she could deep throat him just yet, but Kal-El didn’t seem to mind that she couldn’t go much further. She flattened her tongue against him, feeling his pulse throbbing beneath her. Kal-El made another garbled sound and he reached for her, his hand latching onto her hair. But even in his aroused state, he seemed to realise this and he let go, seeking out another part of her.

His hips bucked and Lois guessed he tried to call out a warning, just as warm, salty liquid gushed in her mouth. She almost choked on it, but fought the urge, swallowing as much as she could, knowing the rest would splatter on the ground around her.

Panting, Kal-El sat up and pulled her into his arms.

“You are amazing, Lois,” he said softly, kissing her. He frowned slightly at the taste, but continued kissing her. Lois realised he had never tasted his own cum. But none of it mattered as they each became lost in the intimacy of that kiss.

Kal-El rolled her onto her back and lifted his head.

“You have done something wonderful for me, now I would like to do the same for you.”

“Kal-El,” she said, eyes shining. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” he said simply. “Lie back and close your eyes. Just feel.”

Feel. She could do that. Lois did as he instructed, enjoying the sensations of his mouth on her body as it slowly travelled down. As his mouth brushed over her pubes she had the momentary thought that she was glad she had waxed before coming to Smallville.

She thought she was ready for this, but she screamed when he licked her clit. God, the sensation was incredible! She clutched at handfuls of the grass beneath her as his mouth began its assault on her sex. As his confidence grew she felt herself growing wetter and wetter in response. Before long she was babbling his name, barely coherent as his tongue thrust inside her. Then he was pressing his thumb to her clit, massaging it, his movements speeding up until Lois couldn’t hold back any longer and she came hard.

When she opened her eyes, he was leaning above her. She reached out her arms to him, pulling him down, kissing him. She could feel that he was hard again – his cock pressing against her belly. Moving one hand down between them, she guided him inside her, crying out as they joined together once more.

It was dark when she woke again. This time, it was Kal-El watching her. He ran his finger over her nose and she turned her head.

“That tickles,” she said. “What time is it?” She sat up and dug in her jeans for her phone, checking the time. It was nearly midnight. Maggie had sent a couple of texts, checking up on her, and she sent a text back telling her friend that she was okay.

Kal-El was watching her.

“Do you want to go back?” he asked.

Lois smiled at him. “I wish we could stay here forever, but Maggie would worry about me. And my father might not like it.”

“This is the man who is a general? He commands your army?”

“One part of it,” she told Kal-El.

“Then we must go. We must not displease your father.”

Lois frowned. “Why? I’ve taken care of myself ever since my Mom died. He won’t care where I am.”

“Still, it is not a good thing to disobey one’s father,” Kal-El told her.

Now she understood. Kryptonians must have strict rules about obeying parents. But surely, since they were now technically married by Kryptonian law, they were free of that obligation?

“A father’s word is law,” he said, shaking his head. He handed her clothes to her and she dressed quickly, still a little surprised that no one had found them here. The Falls were a popular tourist destination, as well as being one of the most romantic spots in the world.

It seemed like only minutes later that he touched down in the parking lot of the apartment building where Maggie lived. Then he made to fly off.

“Wait,” Lois said. “Don’t you want to stay with me?”

“More than life itself,” he told her seriously. “But I must begin my search for the other stones. I must return to the home of my childhood but I will come back for you, I promise. We will search together.”

But Lois had forgotten something else in the excitement of meeting Kal-El. Something just as important.

“I want to, Kal-El. But I need to do something else. I need to find out what happened to my cousin.”

Kal-El looked puzzled. “Your cousin?”

“She was murdered,” Lois told him. “I have to know.”

Kal-El smiled gently. “Then I will help you with your quest, if you will help me with mine.”

Lois smiled back. “It’s a deal.” She let him pull her into his arms as he kissed her goodbye.

Kal-El hadn’t wanted to leave her. Even now the bond was pulling him back to her. But he also felt a pull toward the home where he had spent his childhood. As if the ghost of something was calling him back. It was not his home now and would never be again. Nevertheless, he needed to go.

As he landed in the yard, he could see the house was quiet. Dark. He turned away from the dark building and strode to the barn. Last time he had seen what he needed, it was here. Opening the door, ignoring the creak of the old hinges, he scanned using his x-ray vision. It had once nestled in the metal toolbox, but it wasn’t there now.

He had to find the key. He just couldn’t remember what had happened to it. He was so sure that Jonathan Kent must have found it after it had vanished in the caves. But he couldn’t ask the farmer, who was lying in a coma in the hospital. That much his father had told him.

Kal-El began turning the barn upside down, cursing Jonathan Kent for his human stupidity. If Jonathan hadn’t gone down to the caves in the first place and taken the key with him, it would never have vanished.

He picked up a framed photograph of Jonathan Kent, which had been sitting on the desk in the loft. He stared at it for a long moment.

“Clark?”

He turned and faced Martha Kent. He realised she must have heard him ferreting around out here and had come to investigate. She was holding a shotgun.

“Oh Clark,” she said, letting the gun fall and going to him. He pulled himself away from her embrace.

“Clark Kent is dead,” he told her coldly. “Where is the key, Martha Kent?”

“Key? That’s all you came back for? The key is gone, Clark.”

“I am not Clark.”

“You are my son,” she told him sternly.

“You are not my mother,” he told her.

Martha grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. “You are my son, Clark Jerome Kent. What has gotten into you? Where have you been the last three months.”

“Learning my destiny. Now I must fulfil it.”

She stared at him, incredulous. “Destiny! That’s Jor-El talking. He did this to you.” She pounded ineffectually on his chest. “I want my son back,” she said, but it was almost as if she was talking to the ghost of Jor-El, rather than Kal-El himself. “Give me my son back.”

“Clark Kent is dead,” he told her, his words dripping like ice off his tongue. “And unless you tell me where the key is, you will join him.”

Kal-El had to admire the human woman. She showed no fear as she looked at him, equally as cold.

“Then you’ll have to kill me,” she said. “Your father too. Because we don’t know where the key is. It vanished.”

Kal-El pushed past her. She spoke the truth. The key had vanished. He must go to Jor-El and try to uncover the truth of the key’s disappearance. She was nothing to him. He would not waste any more time on her.

Kal-El flew into the air, ignoring the shocked gasp of the redheaded human. He would discover the whereabouts of the key and return to his consort and together they would continue his quest. A small smile played upon his lips as he thought of the things he would do with her once he had what he wanted.

***

Lois didn’t know when Kal-El would return and she wanted to get a head-start on finding out what had happened to Chloe. There was only one place she could go, since Chloe’s last message had been for Clark Kent. The other night she had tried to find the farmhouse in the dark, relying on the directions of inept operators who couldn’t find their way out of their asses. This time she was smart, going into town first and asking for directions from one of the local stores. She noticed a coffee shop that was boarded up and wondered what had happened.

Half an hour later found her driving down the dusty driveway to the yellow farmhouse. She stepped up to the porch, hearing a woman speaking on the phone.

“Listen, I don’t care if he’s unavailable. I need to talk to him. Tell him it’s about my son. No, listen to me. Just give him the message that Clark is in danger and I need his help. Just tell him that Kal-El has Clark. He’ll understand.”

Lois frowned. Kal-El had Clark Kent? He hadn’t mentioned anything about that. And surely he wouldn’t have done anything like kidnapping. Not the man who had made love to her only yesterday.

She knocked tentatively. The woman put the phone down and looked at her, frowning.

“Yes?”

“Mrs Kent?” The woman nodded and opened the screen door.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m Lois,” she said, bounding inside, her ponytail flying. “Lois Lane. I was hoping to talk to your son, Clark.”

“Well, Clark isn’t here right now,” Martha Kent said, her eyes darting nervously.

“I guessed that.”

“Why do you need to see Clark?”

“Well, I thought he could help me. See, he knew my cousin. Chloe Sullivan.”

Martha looked grieved. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Lois shrugged. “I really need to find out what happened to her, and I was hoping Clark could help me with that. She deserves justice, you know? The FBI closed the inquest last week and they’re ruling the explosion an accident. I mean, hello? It’s a safe house. How many accidental gas explosions have you heard of in ‘safe houses’,” she said, using air quotes to emphasise it.

She sighed. “In two weeks, Lionel Luthor’s going to walk free and Chloe’s death will have been for nothing.” She glanced around, hoping to find some clue as to what Martha had been saying on the phone. “Is Clark going to be home soon?”

“I’m not sure,” Martha said, sounding on edge. “But give me your phone number and I can have him call you when he returns.”

Lois peered at the woman. Chloe had left copious notes about the case, including various facts and figures on Lionel himself. And she remembered that Martha Kent had worked briefly for the elder Luthor.

“You used to work for Lionel? I’ve been trying to get in to see him, but he keeps refusing. Any advice?”

“Stay away,” Martha said firmly, leaving Lois in no doubt that she meant every word. Lois knew Lionel was dangerous, but she couldn’t help herself. “You really don’t want to get pulled into Lionel’s web.”

Lois nodded. She continued to glance around and spotted something on the fridge. She inched away from Martha, who seemed to be subtly trying to stop her going any further, and grabbed the photograph off the fridge. It was of Martha, a blonde man, who had to be Jonathan Kent, and Kal-El! He looked younger in the photo and was smiling broadly.

“That’s Clark,” Martha said, before Lois could ask.

Lois frowned. Had she misheard something Martha had said? Because Kal-El was Clark! Suddenly she had the urge to leave. To go and find Kal-El and find out what the hell was going on.

“Uh, well, I ... “ She wrote down her cellphone number on the pad on the counter. “If you hear from Clark, have him call me,” she said, handing Martha the photo.

“I will. Goodbye, Lois.”

“”Bye.”

Lois left the farmhouse, racking her brains. Since Kal-El had flown them to the caves, she had no idea where they were. She called Maggie who told her that Kal-El hadn’t been by.

“Listen, Mags, do you know anything about some Kawatche caves?”

Maggie’s voice crackled on the other end. “A little. Why?”

“I need to find them.”

“Sorry, honey. I don’t know where they are.”

Lois sighed. “That’s okay. Thanks anyway. I guess I’ll just go back into town and ask around.”

Doing just that, Lois managed to get a crude map drawn up. She drove to the location and left the car on the side of the road, walking through the brush to the caves.

As she walked down to the entrance, she heard voices in the cave.

“I cannot locate the key, father.”

“The key is vital to your destiny, Kal-El. It will help you locate the remaining stones. Only then will you be able to create the receptacle of knowledge.”

“And what of Martha Kent? Both she and Jonathan Kent have tried to keep me from my destiny.”

“Martha Kent is no longer your concern, Kal-El.”

Lois could hear the smile in Kal-El’s voice as he spoke.

“Then once I find the stones, there will be nothing standing between me and ruling this planet. With my consort.”

“You have found the one, then, Kal-El?”

“Yes, father. And she is beautiful. I knew the moment I met her she would be mine.”

“You have bonded. That is good news, my son.”

Lois was reeling. Kal-El was sent to rule? But Kal-El was Clark Kent. And was she supposed to rule at his side? She was confused. Dizzy. She stumbled, wanting to turn and go back outside. But Kal-El must have picked up the movement and he was by her side in an instant.

“Lois,” he said, joy in his voice.

“Kal-El, I don’t understand. What’s this about ruling the planet?”

“That is my destiny. That is the reason I was sent here.”

“What is this, some kind of Independence Day crap? What happens to the people?”

“You need not concern yourself with them, Lois. As my consort, you will be their queen.”

Lois tried to push him away. “Maybe I don’t want to be a queen. Kal-El, you can’t just take over the planet. That’s just ... wrong.”

“Humans are destroying this planet by their own stupidity.” Kal-El frowned. “Lois, I am saving them.”

“You save them by teaching them, not by conquering them,” she told him. “I won’t be a part of this.”

“It is too late to change your mind, Lois. We have bonded. By Kryptonian law, we are married.”

“I don’t care about Kryptonian law,” she snapped. “And on Earth, they have this little thing called a divorce.”

Kal-El grabbed her, kissing her forcefully. Lois struggled against him.

“Let go of me. You’re hurting me.”

“You cannot leave me,” he told her. “You are bonded to me.”

“No,” she screamed at him. “I don’t want this. Just stay away from me you creep.”

Somehow, Lois managed to get away from him, running back along the path she had taken, managing to hold off the tears until she was safely in the car. She knew, somehow, that he wouldn’t come after her. She didn’t know how. But it was like her heart had been pierced by a thousand knives.

She made it back to the base without incident, which surprised her, since she was crying so hard. She fell into Maggie’s arms, crying harder than ever.

***

Kal-El had watched her go, but did nothing. He turned back to talk to Jor-El. Together they would have to solve the mystery of the missing key. But as he started to walk back into the hidden chamber, he heard footsteps. He turned, hoping it was Lois, but growling in annoyance when he saw it was Martha Kent.

“You should not have come here, Martha Kent.”

Martha was carrying what looked like a lead box. Kal-El confirmed it when he tried to x-ray the box. He hissed in pain when she took out a small rock and pressed it to his chest.

“Clark, if you’re still in there, I love you.”

“No,” Kal-El screamed, fighting the waves of pain and nausea. And something else. It felt as if he was splitting in two. Then he was split in two as the personage of Clark Kent seemed to erupt from his chest.

Clark fought, looking toward his mother. Trapped inside the body of Kal-El, he had been helpless, forced to watch Kal-El be so cold and callous toward the only mother he’d ever known. He’d feared for her, just as he’d feared for Lois a few moments earlier.

“Moom!” he cried out, reaching out for her. But Kal-El had him by the throat and his cries were quickly cut off.

“Clark!” Martha called, her love urging him to fight harder.

“Humanity has made you weak,” Kal-El sneered.

Clark fought harder, spinning around and around, caught in Kal-El’s strong grip. But Kal-El had it wrong. Humanity made him stronger. Love made him stronger. He thought of Martha, and his father, and of Lois. And suddenly Kal-El was gone. Shirtless, Clark collapsed to the cave floor, panting. He felt Martha’s arms go around him and pull his head into her lap.

“Clark,” she said softly.

“It’s me, Mom,” he said, smiling weakly. “I’m back.”

After a few minutes, he had the strength to get up and return with her to the farmhouse. He changed his clothes, determined to find Lois. Explain everything to her. But then Martha came up the stairs, shouting joyfully.

“Mom?”

“It’s your father. He’s awake!”

Clark was torn. Lois would have to wait, he decided. She probably needed some time to calm down.

The reunion with his father was just as joyful as he’d hoped. He watched his parents hug each other. Part of him wanted to tell them about Lois. He felt sure that, once he sorted it out with Lois, he was going to have the same relationship with Lois that his parents had. But he said nothing. He wanted to keep this to himself for a little while.

Clark wasn’t sure he believed in love at first sight. He had known Lana for as long as he had lived at the farm, and thought he had loved her. But his feelings for Lana paled in comparison to what he felt for a girl he’d barely known two days. Two wonderful, amazing days. Okay, so there was the whole Kal-El thing, but it hadn’t been Kal-El who had felt those feelings, who had made love to her. It had been him. Clark.

Kal-El was all about power. About conquering. Yes, he’d wanted Lois too. As his consort. As his queen. As a vessel – to continue the El bloodline. But Kal-El, devoid of humanity, knew nothing about love. So when he’d laughed happily, it had been as himself. As Clark.

Jonathan was looking at him.

“Something on your mind son?”

Yeah, a beautiful girl named Lois, he thought. But he said none of that.

“What did the doctor say?” he asked.

“That your father is a walking, breathing miracle. And that’s thanks to you,” he smiled.

Clark shook his head. “No, the real hero’s Mom. If it wasn’t for her, I’d still be Kal-El.”

Jonathan frowned. “Son ... do you remember anything that happened after you got pulled into that wall?”

Clark shook his head again. “I just remember the last couple of days. Even that’s a little jumbled,” he lied. Oh he remembered all right. He remembered everything about those two days.

***

Lois decided she was going to forget Kal-El. She was going to focus on the reason she’d come here in the first place. Which was to get justice for Chloe.

She walked in to the cell block at the prison where Lionel Luthor was being held. Lionel had agreed to see her. Well, actually, he’d agreed to see Martha Kent. Lois figured a little white lie wouldn’t hurt.

Lionel stared at her from behind the wire.

“You’re not Martha Kent.”

“Would you have seen me if I’d said I was Lois Lane?”

He studied her as she put her hand through the wire. “Lois Lane. Of course. Chloe Sullivan’s cousin. Such a loss.” He peered closer. “You bite your nails, bad girl.”

Yeah, I’m the epitome of a badass, she thought.

“But getting through the door doesn’t mean I’ll talk to you. Guard!” he called.

“I don’t believe that safe-house explosion was an accident.”

Lionel huffed. “Of course you don’t. You believe I’m responsible.” He tried to take on the long-suffering expression of a man who was innocent of the crimes he was accused of.

Lois shook her head. “No,” she said thoughtfully. “A stunt like that is ... thuggish and obvious. It smacks of desperation.” She looked him over. “All the things you aren’t,” she said coolly.

But despite her cool demeanour, Lois was seething inside. What she wouldn’t give to be able to strangle the man before her. Make him pay for the death of her cousin. As the conversation continued, she decided she hated this man with every core of her being. And she would fight with her last breath to make sure he paid dearly for what he’d done.

Back from the prison, she decided to visit Chloe’s grave.

“I’m sorry, Chlo,” she said. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. It’s just ... I hate funerals. Well, you know why. The last time was my mom and ... oh god, Chlo. This is so unfair. It’s so not right. And I swear I’m going to find out who did this to you. Even if I have to do it alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

Lois turned, startled to hear his voice. She glared at him, getting up.

“Stay away from me, Kal-El.”

“No, Lois. Not until you hear what I have to say.”

Lois started to walk away. But he stopped her, standing in front of her, grasping her arms.

“I’ll scream,” she warned.

“Lois, please, listen. I know he hurt you, but I can explain if you’ll just let me.”

“He?” Lois echoed. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s me. Clark. Kal-El’s gone. Well, not gone, but ... I promise, I’m not like him.”

“I don’t understand. Leave me alone, Kal-El, or Clark, or whatever the hell you want to call yourself now.”

“I can’t. Lois, don’t you feel it? The bond? Even now it’s calling out to me and I can’t keep away from you. I let you have a day to calm down, but no more. Lois, please!”

Lois struggled.

“I don’t know. I can’t ...”

But the bond was calling out to her too and she needed him as much as she could see he needed her from the expression on his face.

“I’m so confused,” she said. “I don’t understand.”

“Understand this,” he said, kissing her softly.

The kiss broke her resolve and she flung her arms around his neck. He lowered her to the ground and they sat there, kissing for a long time. Finally, they broke apart. Lois’ eyes were shining with unshed tears as she looked at him.

“You’re really Clark?” she asked.

“I’m really Clark,” he smiled. “And I know it sounds crazy. But I love you, Lois. You’re all I can think about.”

“You’re all I can think about too.” She smiled back. “And you’re not crazy. Although I was beginning to think I was for a while there.”

Clark pulled her up. He glanced over to Chloe’s grave, x-raying it.

“Lois, there’s no body.”

Lois frowned at him. “What?”

“Chloe’s not in her grave.”


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark continue to unravel the mystery of Chloe's 'death'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from Season 4: Episode 2

Lois stared. “What do you mean?”

“I x-rayed the grave. There’s no body in the coffin.”

“Well, that can’t be right. Unless ... unless there was no body to bury.”

“There would be something. Wouldn’t there?” Clark suddenly didn’t look very sure.

“Maybe we should go check out the safe house,” Lois said.

Clark smiled and nodded. “Let’s do that.”

Hand in hand, they walked to her car. Lois looked around. 

“I’m guessing you ran? Or did you fly?”

“Uh, no. Kal-El can fly. Clark Kent is still earthbound.”

“Good to know. Course, this doesn’t get you off the hook you know.”

“About what?”

“The whole Kal-El/Clark thing. I mean, what was that about taking over the world?”

“That was Kal-El. I’m not interested in conquering the planet.”

“But Kal-El is you. He’s part of you.”

“The part that is devoid of humanity.”

Lois stopped walking and looked at him searchingly. She bit her lip. “Okay, spaceboy. I’ll buy that. I mean, you are different. Softer, somehow. In manner, I mean.”

Clark nodded. “I know what you mean.” He frowned. “Uh, could you not ... I mean, my parents don’t know about you. Yet.”

“They don’t know that I know that you’re ...”

Clark shook his head.

“So ixnay on the Spaceboy comments?” Lois continued. “Okay, fine. I’ll just call you Smallville or something.”

“Why Smallville?”

“Please, you’re a farmboy from a hick town. No one could make that name up.”

Clark rolled his eyes. She was going to be a handful. “I’m really not going to like this, am I?”

“Hey, it’s my job to bust your chops.” She unlocked the door of her car and got in. Clark sighed, but a small smile played about his lips as he got in beside her. He’d met his match in Lois and he knew it. And he was going to give it right back to her.

“Well,” he drawled, “I guess there’s only one thing I can do about that.”

Lois looked at him, key in her hand, ready to put it in the ignition.

“What’s that?”

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Lois was breathless when they finally parted. Clark chuckled.

“Push my buttons Lane, but I definitely know how to push yours.”

“You’re telling me,” she muttered, red-faced as she put the key in the ignition and started the car.

They bantered back and forth, enjoying this new dynamic, as Lois drove to the location. But she fell silent, staring out the windscreen at the blackened remains of the house. The explosion and resulting inferno had wiped out enough for a whole block.

The devastation was written in her expression as she got out of the car and continued staring at the destruction.

“Oh my god, Chlo.”

Clark took her hand and she leaned back in his arms, seeking comfort from him as he squeezed her gently. He too, felt a sickening lurch in his stomach when he thought of the explosion. The thought that Chloe might have been in that was just too horrible to consider. He closed his eyes briefly and took a slow, deep breath, not surprised to find it was shaky. Lois was near tears and he wasn’t far behind.

“What are we expecting to find here?” Lois asked.

“I don’t know. The FBI’s sealed the case. Even the autopsy reports. Doesn’t that sound a little odd?”

Lois turned, smiling tightly. “Remind me if I’m ever a witness to never leave my life in the hands of the FBI.” She looked around, sighing. “I don’t know how she could have survived this, Clark. They said she went inside. It was less than a minute before the explosion. I think you’re wrong. I think she’s gone.”

Clark shook his head. “I don’t know, Lois. I just have this feeling.”

“Is it a Kryptonian thing?” she asked, frowning.

He shrugged and smiled. “No, more a human thing, I think.” He frowned, tilting his head to look up into the sky. He squinted against the sunlight. “Lois, there’s a helicopter headed this way.”

“What?”

He pushed her back toward the car. “Run!”

“What about you?” she asked, but it was already too late. Men in black fatigues, carrying automatic weapons had dropped down from the helicopter, which was hovering above the crime scene. Lois’ eyes widened as one of the men turned his gun on Clark. She ran, covering the distance and grabbed the man’s firearm. “Oh no you don’t,” she told him, aiming a well-placed kick in his stomach.

Clark, meanwhile, was staring at the helicopter. Just as Lois managed to knock the guy out, she saw a small flash on the helicopter and smoke rising. The helicopter was forced to land. Clark turned and ran, grabbing her hand, before the other men on the chopper could reach them.

“What did you do?” she asked when they were in the car speeding away from the scene.

“Heat vision. I just knocked out the engine, that’s all,” he said as she flashed him a concerned look. “Don’t worry. They didn’t see me doing it.”

The car swerved dangerously and Lois fought to correct it. She was still speeding.

“You drive like Lex,” Clark commented.

“You wanna walk the rest of the way spaceboy?” He was silent as she glared at him. “Then shut up.”

Clark stayed silent. Lois had been badly scared by what had just happened. She just wasn’t the type to admit it. But she did slow down.

A short while later, they arrived at the farm. Lois stopped the car just short of the house, but didn’t get out. Clark stepped onto the gravel and was about to walk into the house when he noticed that she wasn’t following. He went around to the driver’s side and could see she was shaking. She was also crying. He pulled open the door, glancing toward the house and x-raying. His mom was upstairs on the other side of the house. 

He gently pulled Lois out of the car and into the barn, putting his arms around her. He kissed her salty cheeks, holding her as she sobbed.

“It’s okay,” he said, over and over until she slowly began to respond to him. He kissed her full mouth, tasting the salt of her tears. He knew she was beginning to recover when she kissed him back. They sank to the floor of the barn, holding each other.

It was a few minutes before they came up for air again. Lois looked down at her clothes and grimaced.

“Ugh. Well, that’s the last time I let you drag me to a crime scene. I’m filthy. So are you, Smallville.”

Clark grinned. “Well, better hit the shower then.”

Pulling her up, he walked with her into the house. It appeared Martha had gone out to the field in the time they’d been in the barn. He showed her his bedroom. Lois took in the high school pennants and the books scattered all over the desk.

“Uh, just how old are you? I mean, it looks like you haven’t even finished high school yet.”

“I’m seventeen,” he told her. “I’ll be a senior this year.”

“You’re really seventeen?” she said sceptically.

“Ah, well, I guess so. It says so on my birth certificate, but it’s not really, uh, I don’t exactly know ...” Lois was laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh my god, I’m a cradle snatcher,” she giggled. Somehow she found that hilarious.

Clark rolled his eyes. “Lois, come on, it’s not like I’m just out of the cradle.”

Lois just kept giggling. So Clark kissed her. Her eyes widened, and she stopped laughing.

“Is that your solution for everything Smallville? Kiss me so I shut up?”

He shrugged. “Pretty much.”

“Eh, okay, I guess I can live with that.” She grabbed the towel off the bed. “Last one in the shower’s a rotten egg.” She turned and ran out the door.

“Uh, Lois, I don’t think we should ...” he began, but she just laughed and opened the bathroom door, winking at him.

“C’mon Smallville. Not shy are you? Not after the other day.”

“Well, that was different,” he started to explain.

“Am I your ... what is it, your ‘consort’ or not?”

“Well, technically ...”

“Clark Kent’s a wuss,” she sang. “Can’t even take a shower with a girl,” she taunted.

He was tempted. He was very tempted. He thought for a moment, scanning the downstairs. His mom was nowhere in sight. And he wanted Lois. Badly. Decision made, he picked Lois up and put her over her shoulder.

“What are you doing you Neanderthal?”

He slapped her lightly on the butt. “Be quiet, Lane. Do you want my parents to hear us?” Setting her down and locking the bathroom door, he turned back to her and began stripping her clothes off. She just grinned up at him from her perch on the counter.

“Right. Because I’m not the one who can’t be quiet,” she smirked. “I mean, if the other night was any example.”

“You’re asking for it Lane.”

“Asking for what?” she giggled, eliciting a growl from him as he stripped off his own clothes and turned on the shower. “Told you I wouldn’t let you off the hook that easy.”

“Oh really?” he returned, picking her up and carrying her into the shower with him, silencing her giggles with another kiss. Lois threw her arms around him, giving as good as he gave.

When she started moaning loudly, he was forced to shush her. But he was unable to hold back his own moans as she climbed on, impaling herself on his cock. They both moaned as he drove into her again and again under the water. He dreaded the thought of what would happen if his mother happened to hear them.

Fortunately, there was no knock on the door. No enquiry from Martha as to why he’d kept the door locked. He thought they’d just made it as Lois combed her hair, dressed in a clean shirt of his, saying it was the first thing she could find. But just as Clark had managed to get pants on and open the door, he saw Martha standing there with clean towels.

“Ah, Mom!”

“Hey, sweetie, taking a shower in the middle of the day?”

Lois peeked from behind his shoulder. She grinned. “Hi, Mrs Kent.” Martha stared. Clark rolled his eyes. They were in trouble now.

As they were marched downstairs, Lois quickly whispered to Clark. “Let’s keep the little incident of chopper tag quiet, okay, Smallville?"

Both Jonathan and Martha were glaring at them. Clark gulped.

“We were just taking a shower, Mrs Kent,” Lois said.

“Showers,” Clark lied. “We were taking separate showers.”

“Like I said, in the middle of the day?”

“Uh, we went to check out Chloe’s safe house,” Clark said. “These guys showed up and chased us.”

“Clark,” Jonathan said. “That is a federal crime scene. The last thing we want is for you two kids to get involved with the FBI.”

Lois looked from father to son. There was something else going on here. And she had a feeling it had everything to do with Clark’s powers.

“Your non-verbals are killing me here,” she said. “I’m just gonna go.” She glanced at Clark, but he was being stared down by Jonathan. She hadn’t meant to get him in trouble with his father. But the truth was, she couldn’t stay away from him. She thought she’d had it bad for Kal-El. But Clark was ... 

Walking out of the house, Lois went to her car. She knew now it was Clark who had made love to her. Clark who confessed his love for her. Kal-El had wanted her as his consort, but Kal-El knew nothing about love. She knew that for certain.

Clark tried to look as innocent as possible.

“Dad, Lois just needs to know what happened to Chloe. Can you blame her?”

“You should never have gone to the crime scene. Tell me you didn’t do anything that might expose you?”

Only downed a chopper with my heat vision, Clark thought.

“I didn’t do anything,” he said. “Just those guys chased us and Lois and I ran out of there as fast as we could. At normal human speed,” he added at the look from his father. 

Dad seemed reassured.

“Honey, I know you want to help Lois,” Mom said soothingly. “But this isn’t the way to do it. If you’d been caught at that crime scene ...”

“I know, Mom. I’m sorry.”

Mom patted his arm. “It’s okay, sweetheart. But you should go and do your chores now.”

He nodded, going out to start his chores. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Lois. Wondering if she was in trouble over what had happened. He tuned in his super-hearing, hoping to hear her heart beat. Somehow the bond made it easier. Her heart was beating steadily. She was okay.

As Lois drove into the carpark of the complex, she saw an official car parked beside Maggie’s.

“Oh oh,” she said to herself.

As if he’d heard her pull up, a man came out of the complex. He was a little taller than her, stocky, with a bald pate. He was wearing army fatigues. And he looked extremely pissed.

“Daddy,” she said as she approached him. General Sam Lane frowned at her.

“Don’t start with me Lo. That was a federal crime scene.”

“I’ve already been read the riot act once today, Boss.”

“Don’t get smart with me, missy. You had no business ...”

“Dad, come on. It’s Chloe.”

“Chloe’s gone, Lo. It’s time you accepted that.”

“I know she’s gone, Dad. But I still want to find out who did this to her.”

“You need to leave this alone, Lois. Now who was the boy with you?”

“Leave him out of this. This is between you and me.”

“If you’re protecting ...”

“All we want to do is find out the truth. That’s all. And I’m not going to let this go, General. I’m not a Lane for nothing.”

Sam scowled, clearly not wanting to be reminded of his own failings in that arena. He sighed, then spoke gruffly.

“Pack your stuff. You’re staying with me.”

“Yes sir,” Lois sighed.

As soon as she could, she snuck out of her bedroom in the general’s quarters and dialled Clark’s number. Martha didn’t seem surprised to hear it was her on the phone and she immediately handed it over to Clark.

“You okay?” Clark asked softly.

“Define okay. The general read me the riot act. It must have been him in the chopper. Don’t be surprised if he turns up on your parents’ doorstep.”

“Where is he now?”

“Outside smoking a Chevello I guess.”

“Will you be able to get away tomorrow?” Clark asked. “I’m thinking we might go and see someone.”

“Who?”

“Lex. He’s as involved in this as Chloe was. Maybe he might have some answers.”

But there was a tightness in his voice that made Lois wonder if there was something wrong. “You don’t sound very happy about it,” she said.

“It’s a long story,” he said. “I’ll tell you tomorrow. Uh, but listen, when you come over, my parents ...”

“I get it,” she said. “You don’t want your parents to know about us. I get the feeling they’d be kind of uptight about it.”

“Oh, well, you know, my Dad just got out of the hospital. And last time he caught me in a co-ed situation he kind of blew a fuse.”

Lois smiled. “Don’t worry. I won’t say anything. I haven’t told my Dad either.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. “Love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she said with a smile. She felt a warmth steal over her body and knew it was the bond. As she hung up, she turned around and gasped. The general had come up behind her. He didn’t say anything except ‘lights out’.

Clark’s thoughts were of Lois as he got out of bed next morning to start on his chores. He wasn’t sure what time she would turn up but he hoped it would be early. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, as well as find out who had killed Chloe. Part of him felt guilty that he wasn’t there to save Chloe. But Jor-El had put him in a horrible position. If he hadn’t gone to his birth father, Dad would now be dead. And he wasn’t sure what he could have done differently.

He looked up from mucking out the stalls, hearing a car in the driveway. It didn’t sound like Lois’ car, but he went out eagerly, with a smile on his face. His smile dropped when he saw who it was as she got out. Lana.

He didn’t want to see Lana. She was his past. Lois was his future. Any feelings he might have had for the pretty brunette with the almond eyes were gone. He knew now that it had just been a crush.

“Lana. I didn’t know you were back from Paris.”

“I just got back yesterday,” she said. “Uh, look, something weird happened, and well, you worked with Chloe a lot on this, so I thought you should know.”

Clark stepped forward into the sunlight, puzzled. “What is it?”

“I went to visit Chloe’s grave and there was this guy there. It was really strange. He came at me with these blades, only they were like an extension of his arms.”

“Blades? That is weird.”

“I managed to fight him off with some mace, but ...”

Clark was only half listening to Lana. His heart leaped for joy, hearing Lois’ car coming down the driveway. But he quickly schooled his expression. He turned his attention back to the brunette before she could notice anything was wrong.

“That’s great, Lana. That you managed to fight him off. Did he say anything?”

“Only that he was looking for Chloe. That was the weirdest part. I mean, Chloe’s dead, isn’t she?”

Clark didn’t want to voice his suspicions to Lana. So he just nodded. Lois, meanwhile, had got out of the car and was heading straight for them.

“Hi,” she said. She was looking at Lana, then back at Clark as if prompting him to introduce them.

Lois immediately noticed the tension between the two.

“Lana Lang, Lois Lane,” Clark said, clearing his throat.

Lana sent him a look, then turned and held out her hand to Lois. “Clark and I were just catching up.”

Lois looked from one to the other, not missing the subtext. “Really? You two?”

“We were never really a thing,” Clark clarified.

“It’s complicated,” Lana nodded.

Lois nodded back. “A complicated thing.” But despite her mildness on the outside, on the inside she was seething, wanting to rip Lana’s guts out. Get your beady eyes away from my man, she told her silently.

“Well, I better go,” Lana smiled. “I’m moving into the apartment at the Talon. Lex is reopening the shop.”

“That coffee shop I saw all boarded up?” Lois asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay. We’ll see you around, I guess.”

She watched Lana leave, noticing that Clark had gone back to mucking out the stalls. She went into the barn, knowing he was trying to avoid an argument.

“Lucy, you got some ‘splaining to do,” she said, waggling her finger at him.

“Lois, come on.”

“No, Smallville. You start talking about Lana, right now.”

“Not here, Lois. Look, I’ll explain everything on the way over to Lex’s okay? I just have to finish up here.”

“Well, hurry up then.”

“Well, watch the door then. So my parents don’t see me doing this at super speed.”

“Oh, right. ‘Cause they don’t know that I know.”

Clark explained about his crush on Lana as Lois drove to the mansion.

“So, if that was just a crush, why do I still feel like there’s unfinished business between the two of you?”

“I guess because we never really got to finish things.”

“And how do I know that when you say you love me that this isn’t just a crush.”

Clark looked at her steadily, total honesty in his green eyes. “Because, Lois, I’ve never felt about Lana the way I feel about you. I’ve never felt that connection. That bond. If I did, do you think I’d have made love to you?”

“Speaking of which, are you sure you were a virgin before we ... you know?”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Of course I was.”

“Well, let me tell you something, spaceboy, you didn’t make love like a virgin.”

“There’s this little thing called the Internet, Lois. And I did have a fair idea. Besides, Jor-El taught me the rest.”

“Eww, that’s an image I really don’t want in my head. You and your father watching porn together.” She sighed. “Okay, so I guess the whole Lana thing is ancient history. Now tell me about Lex.”

How did he sum up three years of so-called friendship in one short spurt? Clark sighed.

“Okay, well, I met Lex when I was fourteen. I saved his life when he went off the Loeb Bridge. Actually he hit me with his car and that was sort of how I found out I wasn’t from around here. Long story short, Lex got curious and I think he began cultivating a friendship with me so he could study me. Find out what I am.”

“So Chrome Dome had you investigated? What a creep.”

“Anyway, we found out his Dad killed his parents and Lex spent most of last year trying to uncover the truth, and helping the Feds. But then I found out about a room he has at the castle. The last time we talked I told him the friendship was over.”

“Ouch. I’m sorry, Smallville.”

“Yeah, me too.” The gates of the Luthor mansion opened to admit them and Lois drove down the long driveway.

Lex turned and smiled at them as they walked into the study.

“I must admit I was surprised to hear you were at the gate,” he said. “Does this mean you’re talking to me again?”

“Only because I don’t have a choice,” Clark told him coolly.

“Relegated from best friend to last resort. “ Lex looked about as hurt as it was possible for him to look. For a man used to hiding his emotions. “I guess I have to accept it’s the only chance I’ll have to prove myself.” He looked at Lois, who nodded coolly.

“I’m Lois. Chloe’s cousin.”

“Ah, I should have guessed that’s why you’re here. I can’t help you Clark, Lois. Look, I’d really like to set things straight between us, especially after what happened last spring, but even I can’t raise someone from the grave.”

“Chloe isn’t in her grave, Lex.”

“And how would you know that?” Lex said, looking pointedly at Lois.

“Just a feeling.”

Lex smiled tightly. “Well, your ‘feelings’ are usually extremely insightful, Clark, but on this occasion you’re wrong. You’re right about the grave being empty, but that’s because there was nothing left. Not even a body. I’m sorry, Clark. I wish I could help you. But Chloe’s gone.”

But Lois had turned her attention to Lex’s desk. She nudged Clark, who glanced at it. There was an ashtray on the desk. And a cigar stub. A Chevello cigar.

“Well, that was useful. Not,” Lois sighed. 

“But we did get something out of Lex,” Clark said softly as they left the mansion.

“That my Dad’s working with him on something.”

“And I doubt it’s any kind of military contract. My mom said Lex was poisoned the same day of the explosion. He nearly died. If it wasn’t for his healing abilities ...”

“How did he become bald, anyway?” Lois asked, looking at Clark.

Clark grimaced. “Uh, that’s kind of my fault,” he said. “When my ship came down, it brought meteors with it. They kind of have this mutative effect on people.”

Lois turned in her seat and looked at him.

“Wait, wait, how is this your fault?”

“Well, it was my ship,” Clark said. “They came with me.”

Lois frowned. She pulled off the road and stopped the car. “Smallville, I hate to sound like a character from a bad sci-fi show, but that is so not logical.”

“Lois, you don’t understand. A lot of people died that day. Lana’s parents were killed.”

“And that makes you guilty how? Clark, you were two years old. At least, I’m guessing. I was never really good at maths. So unless you had the power to attract them here, doofus, you are not responsible for Lana’s parents, or Lex, or anything else that goes wrong in this town.”

“Doofus?” he said, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t you dare, Smallville,” she said, practically baring her teeth at him. He reached for her and she grabbed his hands, trying to push them away. But he was too strong for her and she squealed as he poked her in a very ticklish spot. She squirmed away – as much as she could in the confines of her car. Which wasn’t saying much. 

Clark got her in another ticklish spot and she giggled.

“Stop it. No,” she squealed again, laughing harder. Clark just kept tickling her. 

Oh that does it, she thought. You are so going to pay for that, Clark Kent, Kal-El. She glared at him, or at least tried to. It might have worked if she hadn’t been giggling. Grabbing his hands, Lois managed to push them away, only for Clark to lift her, pulling her into his lap. Now they really were in a tight squeeze. But Lois didn’t care. All she cared about were his lips on hers, his hand pushing her long dark honey coloured hair off her face, then cupping her neck gently.

Lois thrust her tongue into his mouth, grinding down on him as he pulled her closer, crushing their torsos together. She moaned deep in her throat, her mouth busy tasting every part of his. She rocked against him, feeling his hardness beneath her. Clark’s answering moan was deep and full of his arousal. His hands moved to her butt, cupping each cheek, lifting her slightly, then letting go so she could grind herself down against his erection.

Lois shifted her hand, slipping it in between them, feeling blindly for the zipper of his jeans. She managed to unzip them, pulling his cock out, wrapping her small hand around his hard shaft. Clark’s hand was finding its way inside her own jeans, seeking out the hard nub of her own arousal.

They were both breathing hard, caught up in the heat of the moment. Lois broke away from him for a moment.

“God, Clark, please!” she cried out, moving her hand faster up and down his shaft. Clark, in turn, was rubbing harder and even faster. Lois suspected he was using just a little of his super speed. He thrust his finger inside and Lois gasped, eyes widening. She tightened her hold on him until he gasped in return.

She desperately wanted him inside her. She knew Clark felt the same way, but she just didn’t see how it was going to work. Clark somehow managed to twist to give her a little room to almost kneel over him as he pulled her jeans off. Lois held on, lowering herself onto him, riding him hard and fast. Clark cried out, and she felt him stiffen beneath her, before he released inside her. It was enough to take her over the edge and she came with a cry.

Lois had just managed to get her jeans back on when a car pulled up beside them. The local Sheriff, Nancy Adams got out.

“Problem, kids?” she said, looking into the car. “Kent. What a surprise.”

“Hi, Sheriff. Uh, no, we were just ... talking,” Clark said, blushing.

“Uh-huh,” Adams said with a little grin. She knew damn well what they’d been up to. But she said nothing. “You kids run along now,” she said.

“Yes ma’am,” Lois said, stealing a glance at Clark. He was beet red. She hid a smile. She kind of liked seeing him blush and wondered how she could make him blush even more.

Clark cleared his throat as the sheriff got back in her car.

“Uh, I guess we should go check out the base,” he said. “I figure if your Dad and Lex are working together, there might be a clue in his office.”

Lois nodded and started the car, pulling back out onto the road. She looked straight ahead.

“Think she’ll tell your parents?” she asked.

“She doesn’t have any proof,” Clark said, although his tone suggested he didn’t believe that for a second.

“Not unless your red face was any indication,” Lois grinned, glancing at him. Clark looked at her as if his pride had been hurt. “I like it when you blush,” she added. “It’s cute.”

Clark growled softly at that and she remembered his ‘Kryptonians are not cute’. He couldn’t be more wrong, she decided. She didn’t know from other Kryptonians, but he was definitely cute.

Lois parked the car in the lot and they walked together to her father’s office. It wasn’t locked and Lois was extremely relieved at that. She’d hate to think how she would have explained it if Clark had broken the lock. Clark had an intense look on his face and she guessed he was checking to make sure her father, or anyone else, wasn’t around.

“I think my dad’s out on manoeuvres,” she told him.

“Still, I want to be sure.”

Lois nodded. She opened the door and went in, Clark following.

“Just what are we looking for?” she asked him. Clark shrugged.

“Guess we’ll know it when we find it.”

Lois looked over the desk, then moved to the bookshelf and started looking over papers scattered there. Clark began looking through the calendar on the desk, flipping through the pages. His eye caught the framed photograph and he picked it up. That must be the general, he thought.

Lois saw him studying it and she took it from him, smiling. 

“That’s my mom. I was two, I think. Or almost. Lucy hadn’t been born yet.”

“Your mom was beautiful.”

“Yeah. Dad loved her a lot. It was really hard for him when she died. Well, all of us really. I mean Lucy was too young to understand. He kind of cracked. He buried himself in work and kind of left me in charge of the chain of command. Honestly, it was like he was commanding his troops rather than raising two daughters.”

“I guess my family life must seem Rockwellian in comparison,” he said. “I mean, my parents and I, we’ve had our problems, especially over my powers ...”

“But your parents love you. They worry about you. The only thing my dad worries about is how it will look to his superiors.”

“I’m sure your dad loves you in his own, gruff way, Lois,” Clark said. “Why else would he keep this picture on his desk?” He put the frame back where he’d found it.

Lois looked at him. “I never really thought of it that way,” she said. She picked up her father’s date book and flipped the pages. “Hey, look at this. He’s been meeting the same woman every week for the last two months.” She grinned. “After twelve years, it looks like the old man’s getting some action.”

Clark looked at the entry. ‘Nellie Bly’, it said.

“Lois, that’s not ... That’s Chloe, it has to be.”

“What? How do you figure that?”

“Because Nellie Bly was a famous undercover reporter. She’s Chloe’s idol. What’s the address?”

“2348 Walnut Street. Clark, what are you going to do?”

“Hope that Chloe’s there.”

Lois stopped him before he could get out the door. She put her arms around him and kissed him.

“Be careful, okay?” she said. “I’m going to poke around here some more and see what I can find out.”

Clark grinned, then took off. Lois felt the breeze from his speedy departure lift her hair and she grinned. “I’m so never going to get used to that.”

Lois went back to searching through her father’s papers. But she sighed. There was nothing there that would tell her whether the general was working with Lex to protect Chloe. And there was something about Lex that had really rubbed her up the wrong way. It seemed like he knew a lot more about Clark’s secret than he was telling. She was going to have to try damage control there. Especially if Lex had mentioned any of his suspicions to the general.

Suddenly, she froze. There were men right outside the office. And ... oh god, she thought, looking around frantically. The general! Lois stared around the room. There was nowhere to hide. And if the general found her, she would be toast. Scrambling to her knees, Lois scrunched up into as tight a ball as she could and hid under the desk.

The door opened and footsteps were heard entering the room. Lois held her breath. But the general’s steps faltered with the sound of a cellphone.

“Lane. Luthor, what? Well where is she?” 

For several agonising minutes, Lois stayed where she was, wishing she was a lot more flexible, as her father barked into his phone. The footsteps paced across the floorboards. Then she heard the click as the general shut off the phone. He must have turned as he barked orders at the junior officer standing at the doorway.

“She’s at the Smallville Foundry. Go and get her. And double time it.”

The footsteps went out and the door slammed shut. Lois felt she could breathe again. She slowly crawled out from underneath the desk and looked through the blinds. The general was at his car in the parking lot, talking to one of his officers. Lois snuck out quietly, hoping the general wouldn’t turn around and see her leaving his office.

Now all she had to do was find the Foundry and she would find Chloe. 

As Lois had continued to search the office, Clark had entered the house on Walnut Street. He could hear music playing as he opened the door. He looked around. There was a wall papered with old news articles. Chloe’s Wall of Weird, he decided. 

“Chloe!” he called out, moving toward the wall. Definitely Chloe’s work. Continuing to look around, he saw the laptop, playing a selection of MP3s on the media player. Glancing down, he saw a smear of blood on the timber floor. Further investigation turned up another smear of blood on the door frame. Heart pounding with fear and worry, Clark moved quickly into the other room, shoving the door and ignoring the crash of it against the wall. He stared at the two men, presumably Chloe’s bodyguards. They’d both been stabbed.

As he knelt to check the pulse of one of them, he heard footsteps and looked up at the door. Lex. The older man looked around, an expression of deep remorse and concern on his face. Lex immediately pulled out his cellphone and made a call.

“It’s Lex. Chloe’s guards are dead and she’s gone. Activate the tracking bracelet,” he said.

“What?” Clark said, glaring at him.

“I had a tracking bracelet on Chloe. If she’s been taken, the bracelet will help us find her.” He continued to spit orders into the phone.

The two of them paced in the other room. Clark almost felt like an animal in a cage as he watched Lex talk on the phone.

“How long does it take to locate her?” Lex was demanding. “Well do it.”

He shut the phone’s fliptop and looked at Clark, whose expression was accusing.

“Clark, I was trying to protect her.”

Clark just glared at him. He couldn’t have thought she was that safe if he had a tracking bracelet on her, Clark thought. And he told him so. But that wasn’t the worst of it. Lex had lied to him. The one person who could have protected Chloe. Despite what had happened the last three months ... being pulled into the cave wall, Clark felt that he should have been there. He knew Lois would probably have given him a good slap upside the head for that, but he still felt guilty. And the only way he could deal with that guilt was by turning it on Lex.

“I tried to take every precaution,” Lex was reasoning.

Clark stepped toward the man he’d once thought of as his best friend. “You looked me straight in the eye and told me she was dead.”

If Lex could lie so smoothly about this, what other things had he lied about? Were they ever friends, Clark wondered. 

Lex just looked away, gathering his thoughts, then back at Clark.

“Look, sometimes you have to do the right thing, no matter what the cost.”

And was that a dig at Clark himself?

“Even if that cost is Chloe’s life?” Clark said coolly.

Lex almost looked smug. “Clark, if it wasn’t for me, Chloe would have died in that explosion.”

So it was going to be that old game, was it? Lex was going to take all the credit and rub in the fact that Clark wasn’t there.

Lex explained how he’d had the investigators watching Chloe, because he’d felt responsible for Chloe’s life. A detonating device had been found in the safe house, to ensure that Chloe would never make it to the witness stand when it came time for Lionel’s trial. Chloe and her father had been grabbed by Sam Lane’s men just as they entered the house and rushed underground through a tunnel built back in the days of abolition. The explosion had caved in the tunnel behind them, but Chloe and her father had survived and were taken to separate safe houses. They were both watched over by Sam Lane, who was Chloe’s uncle on her mother’s side.

Just as Lex began to explain why he had used Sam Lane, his phone rang, alerting him to a text message. He read it.

“She’s at the old Foundry,” he said. Clark didn’t wait around for more. He sped off to the Foundry.

When he got there, Chloe was struggling with the man that Lois had dubbed Ginsu Boy. Clark’s mouth twitched at the thought. Lois and her nicknames. He was so going to have to think of something to nickname her that would annoy her. But then he saw the seriousness of the situation. Ginsu Boy had his hand, moulded into something metal, around Chloe’s throat, and was squeezing. She was gasping for breath.

Clark grabbed his arm and threw him twenty feet across the room into some pipes. The pipes collapsed and the youth groaned in pain as sparks flew and he crashed to the floor. Clark strode toward him, a determined look on his face. No one tried to kill his best friend.

His step didn’t falter as the youth got up and turned, his arm morphing into a sharp blade. A lot like the T-1000 on Terminator 2, Clark thought, briefly remembering the Terminator marathon he’d once watched with Lex. 

Sparks flew as he parried each attack of the blade. It was almost as if it was metal against metal, Then Clark leapt at the youth, who turned into liquefied metal. Clark fell to the floor, and almost into the hot, liquid metal bubbling in the foundry vat. He turned onto his back, ready to flip up and grab the guy when Ginsu Boy was suddenly hit with electrical energy. He groaned, trying to turn and attack his attacker.

Clark saw it was Lois. She was holding some kind of weapon which fired off bolts of electricity. My girl is awesome! Clark thought as he fired off some of his heat vision, heating the liquid metal in the body. Unable to keep to solid form, between the electric shocks and the heat, the body exploded into bits of metal which fell into the vat.

Lois stared.

“What the hell was that?” she asked as Clark got up. She grinned at Clark. “I don’t know how you ever survived without me.”

Clark rolled his eyes and she snickered. Then they both realised they were forgetting Chloe, who had passed out.

Clark quickly untied her hands and held her as she laughed in relief.

“Clark.”

“I was afraid I’d lost you,” he said as he hugged her, then helped her to her feet.

Chloe was almost crying as she stared at him and Clark wondered if she was thinking he was some sort of mirage. Then she looked over his shoulder at Lois.

“Lois? Lois what are you doing here?” she said as she rushed into her cousin’s arms. 

“Putting the worst three months of my life behind me,” she said as she hugged Chloe. She bent a little, touching the cut on Chloe’s head. “I’m so glad I found you,” she added.

Clark looked at her. “I?” he said. Lois gave him a look as if to say, not now, Smallville. He just rolled his eyes.

The general’s men took over, helping Chloe out of the Foundry. Both Lois and Clark had to face the general after that.

“You went in anyway, after I specifically told you not to,” he berated Lois. Then he turned on Clark. “And you ... I would have expected better from you, Mr Kent. I’ve already spoken with your parents. You two are extremely lucky you weren’t hurt. Or killed.”

“Aw, come on, boss, what did you expect me to do?” Lois said, rolling her eyes at her father. 

“Drop the attitude, Lo.”

All in all, Clark realised he and Lois had got off with a warning. A week later, thanks to Chloe’s testimony, Lionel was convicted.

Clark sat on the sofa in the barn with Lois. He’d told her everything about the Kawatche caves and the legend of Naman. He’d also told her about the ceremonial dagger made from Kryptonian metal which had almost killed him, and of Lionel and Lex both touching it.

“I know Lex was trying to help Chloe, but there’s a big part of me that wonders ...”

“What?”

“Whether Lex is the one destined to be my enemy.”

“It’s just a story, Smallville.”

“That’s the thing. Is it just a story? Or some kind of ... I don’t know, prophecy.” He got up and went to the desk, opening the drawer and taking out a box. He handed it to Lois. “Open it.”

Lois frowned at him. Clark shrugged. “Well, you said I had to buy you a ring. I mean, we can’t exactly get married yet, by Earth standards, but ... this was given to me. For the ‘true one’ in my life. I know, somehow, that it’s you, Lois,” he added, as he sat beside her.

“You know I feel the same way. But I can’t take this,” she said.

“You don’t even know what it is,” he said. “Open the box.”

Lois gasped as she opened the box and looked at the bracelet with the stone in the middle.   
“This is beautiful,” she said. 

“It belongs to you, now,” he said. He took it out of the box and slipped it on Lois’ wrist. The stone glowed for just a second.

“Wow!” she said. “Did you see that?”

Clark nodded. “It’s proof, isn’t it? That we’re meant to be together. That you’re ... my consort.”

Lois grinned and crawled into his lap. “You know, this consort thing works both ways.”

“Really?” he said with a grin. “How so?”

“Well, if I’m your consort, that makes you mine. Which means I can make you do anything I want.”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Clark said, but he couldn’t help grinning.

“Oh, you’re done for, Spaceboy,” she grinned back, as she kissed him. And all he could think was, thank the deity that his parents had gone into town as Lois pushed him onto his back on the sofa, and proceeded to have her wicked way with him.


	3. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to Smallville High and Clark and Lois are still figuring out the dynamics of their relationship, not to mention trying to keep everyone from knowing about it.

Clark leaned his head against the tree, enjoying the last rays of afternoon sun. Lois lay with her head on his chest, her hand splayed on his belly. She was lazily running her finger in circles on his navel.

“Stop that,” he sighed. “You know we can’t get into anything.”

“Says who?” she drawled softly.

“If my parents ...”

Lois lifted her head, her elbow on his chest. “When are you going to tell them about us?”

“Let’s see ... hmm, maybe when my Dad wins the lottery?”

Lois slapped his chest. “Are you ashamed of me Spaceboy?”

Clark frowned down at her. “Ashamed of you? Why would I be ashamed of you? No, Lois, it’s just ... they wouldn’t understand. Especially about Kryptonian stuff.” He sighed, then ran his hand along her bare arm until he touched the bracelet, which she never took off unless she was in the farmhouse, thus in sight of the elder Kents. “They think I’m too young to know what I want.”

“This from the man who had a crush on the girl next door from grade school,” Lois huffed.

“That was different. That really was a crush. You and I ... we’re destined to be. The bracelet proved that.”

“Mmm,” Lois stretched lazily, almost like a cat as she continued to snuggle close to him.

Clark sighed. “School day after tomorrow.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Which means you’ll be going to Met U.”

Lois looked up, hearing the shift in tone in Clark’s voice. 

“It’s not like you couldn’t come to Metropolis and visit me,” she said. “Although, I wouldn’t want you doing anything that might get you caught.”

“Not to mention I have school, homework, chores. We’d be lucky if we got a Saturday here and there,” he said.

It was Lois’ turn to sigh. “You’re right. But look on the bright side. There’s always phone sex.”

“Lois!”

Clark missed the opportunity to say any more as he heard his mother calling him in to dinner. He gently pushed Lois off.

“Dinner,” he said, getting to his feet.

Lois stared up at him, pouting. “I’m losing my favourite pillow. Over dinner.”

“It’s not just any dinner. It’s pot roast. My favourite.”

Lois cocked an eyebrow. “Pot roast?”

“You’ve obviously never tasted my mom’s pot roast,” he said, smacking his lips. Lois punched his arm and he grinned. “Careful. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Smartass. You’re a smartass, Smallville.”

They walked together over the fields to the house. Martha looked at them as they came in.

“What have you two been up to?” she said.

“I was just showing Lois around the farm,” Clark told her. He’d made sure his hair wasn’t all mussed up and didn’t show any evidence of what he and Lois had been doing. But Martha gave him a look he knew too well. As if she knew when he wasn’t quite telling the truth.

“Staying for dinner, Lois?”

“Uh, well, I guess ... would it be okay? I mean the general’s in Metropolis, so he’s not expecting me back. Something to do with the case and Lex.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Martha smiled warmly. “Clark, set the table please.”

“Yes Mom.”

Dinner was the kind of family gathering that Lois would have loved to have had with her family. It wasn’t that her family was that dysfunctional. When her mother was alive, she had tried to have the same kind of family dinners that the Kents obviously had, but with Sam always out on army business, and her mother sick with the cancer, Lois’ memories of those days were vague to say the least. So it was nice to get to know the other side of it. To know how a real family sat down to dinner.

She loved how free and easy the Kents were. She understood the elder couple’s need to protect Clark’s secret, and she was going to do her utmost to do the same. Clark was hers and she protected what was hers.

She watched as Jonathan teased his son about something that had happened during the day before she’d got there and smiled to herself as Clark gave it right back. She wished her father was that easy with her, but he wasn’t, and would never be.

Clark walked her out to her car.

“I really like your Mom and Dad,” she said.

“Yeah. They like you too.”

“How can you tell?” she asked

Clark just shrugged and smiled. His expression took on a furtiveness and she knew he was checking to see where his parents were.

“They’re watching tv,” he said. He leaned forward, his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. “Come by tomorrow, before you have to go to Metropolis,” he said.

“I will,” she promised. She let him go and got into her car, reversing and driving out to the gate, watching him in the rear view mirror.

Clark went inside, preparing to sneak up to his room. But Mom called out.

“Clark, can you come in here a minute?”

Clark hesitated. Damn, he thought. He’d hoped to have gotten away with it.

“Yeah, Mom. What is it?”

He sat down in the stuffed armchair, looking at his parents, who were both stretched out on the sofa, relaxing.

“Son, I know you’re seventeen, but don’t you think you’re a little young to get so serious with a girl?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you and Lois seem very close,” Mom pointed out. “Plus I’ve heard the two of you arguing.”

“Yes, arguing. Like two people who aren’t friends.” Well, it wasn’t technically lying, since they weren’t actually friends. They were far, far more than that.

“In my day, we would have called that foreplay,” Dad commented. That earned him a slap on the arm and a sharp look from his wife. “Well, it’s true, Martha.”

Clark grimaced. Talking about sex with his parents was just ... he shuddered. And the thought that his parents might actually still do the deed themselves was even worse.

“Urgh! Dad! I really don’t want to have this conversation.”

“We’re just saying, son. We like Lois. We think she’s good for you. She certainly keeps you on your toes, from what I’ve heard. But just take my advice. Take it slowly. You’re both still very young.”

There was no point in even trying to lie to his parents. Except by omission. Something he’d learned a long time ago. Denying it didn’t help anything. So don’t deny. Just nod and agree.

“Okay, Dad. I’ll think about it.”

Next day, after his chores were done, Clark hung out in the field, tossing a football around. He and his father used to play when he’d been little, until Clark had got too fast with his super speed. Now as he fooled around the ball, he could just imagine the announcer, commentating on the last game of the playoffs. 

He threw the ball, then sped forward, grabbing it out of mid air, then made it back to the fenceline before anyone could see him using his superspeed.

“Nice arm, farmboy,” Lois smirked. “So when’s the first game?”

“I’m not on the team,” he told her.

“Why not? Guaranteed get out of geek free pass.”

Clark looked at her coolly, not wanting to give in to her teasing. “Thanks, but I never considered myself a geek.”

Lois grinned at him. “Why not? I happen to like geeks. Well, this one at least,” she said, licking his ear.

“Lois, they might see.”

“And this is a problem how? Clark they’re going to figure us out sooner or later. Your parents aren’t dumb.”

“Actually,” he said, blushing, “I kind of think they have. They sort of gave me a lecture last night about getting too serious. With you. Too serious with you.”

Lois frowned, looking toward the house. “They said that? Damn, they’re good.”

“So much for keeping it below radar.”

“Well, you know, all the arguing we do, it’s kind of like foreplay. It’s no wonder they’re on to us.”

Clark sighed. First his father had said it and now Lois.

“Gee, thanks. Now I feel better.”

Lois leaned in to kiss him, but the sound of tyres crunching in the gravel had them turning to look at the visitor. Lois sighed as the general got out.

“Daddy. Don’t you have three thousand guys to babysit. Do you really have to keep checking up on me.”

“It would seem so,” the general replied wryly. “Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t have enough credits to finish high school.”

“Well, considering you transferred right before graduation, Daddy, I didn’t exactly ... wait, what does this mean?”

“It means young lady, you failed the last semester of high school. No Met U until you get those credits. Never mind, I’m sure Clark will be only too happy to show you around.”

“Around where?” Clark said, simultaneously with Lois. Although he knew exactly what the general was referring to. Part of him wanted to keep the teasing going, knowing how much she’d hated high school. The other part of him was whooping for joy and thinking, yes, I get to spend my senior year with her. Am I lucky or what?

Lois glanced at him, then turned back to the general, who continued smirking at his daughter.

“Bright and early tomorrow morning, you start Smallville High.”

Lois sighed. “Great,” she said.

Clark wondered if she was just keeping up appearances, or whether she really was annoyed at the fact that she was now forced to repeat her senior year. He watched as the general pulled away, then pulled Lois with him into the barn.

“Are you really upset about this?”

“Clark, just this morning I was going to be a freshman at Met U, now ...” She sighed.

“But don’t you see? That means we get to spend more time together.”

Lois bit her lip. “Well, I guess there is a silver lining.” 

It was true. She hadn’t liked the thought of being separated from him, even for a few days. It was as if the bond didn’t want them separated for too long. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to survive days without seeing him. Even just sleeping with him. There were times when they’d snuck off to the far end of the farm and just lay there, dozing in the sun, holding each other.

It was at those times that Lois was reminded of a teddy bear she’d had when she was young. She had been three or four and she had been terrified of thunder and lightning. Back then, the general had been less gruff, and her mother had talked Sam into buying her a huge teddy bear, even though he’d protested, saying he didn’t want his daughter growing up afraid of the dark. Ellen Lane had reminded him that Lois was still a little girl and she needed comfort, not orders to ‘buck up’.

When Lois was afraid, or feeling particularly sad, she would pull out the teddy bear, which of course was a lot smaller than she remembered, and think about those times. And she would feel happy, and safe.

“I remind you of your teddy bear?” Clark laughed when she told him the story.

“Well, yeah, you do. I mean, I always felt better after hugging it. And you make me feel safe. And wanted. And ... and loved. I haven’t really had that since I was little.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll be your teddy bear,” Clark chuckled. “But if you ever call me Pookie or Snookums or anything teddy bear ish I’m going to have to punish you.”

Lois had looked at him. “Punish me how?” she said, a look of challenge in her eyes.

“No nooky for a week,” he told her, right before he proceeded to give her just that. And the silliness of the conversation went completely out of her head after that. Until the next time she wanted to tease him. She’d called him Pookie and he’d chased her around the back paddock, scaring the grazing animals until they’d collapsed in the grass, laughing.

Lois sighed as she got ready for school the next day. She would have to swing by the apartment Chloe shared with her Dad. It was tiny. But then Uncle Gabe wasn’t working, thanks to a certain Luthor, and they didn’t have much money. It was all very well for Clark to say they could spend more time together, but it was going to be hard with Chloe around. She loved her cousin, but given Chloe’s history with Clark, she didn’t really want to get into a fight.

They’d decided to keep up the pretence of the ‘just friends’ routine around everyone. It just seemed easier that way. And it was no act to walk into that high school as if she hated it. Lois was the least academic person of all her friends and the thought of repeating her senior year ...

“You know, socially divisive cliques and hall passes aside, this place isn’t all that bad,” her blonde cousin assured her.

Lois groaned as she drove into the parking lot, parking her car. “It’s the varsity version of Dante’s seventh ring,” she replied, thinking of the book Dante’s Inferno and the levels of hell. 

Chloe was not fazed. “Come on. Do you know how many people would kill to relive their senior year in high school?”

“Make that semester,” Lois told her. “Five more credits and I am out of this cow pile.”

Chloe frowned, nonplussed. “Wait a minute. Five credits in one semester? Lois, the only way you’re going to do that is if you add an extracurricular to your class list.” Both girls grabbed their bags and started walking into the foyer. “Like, say, maybe ... writing for the Torch.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “No hard feelings here, cuz, but unlike you, the last thing I want to be is a reporter.”

Chloe rolled her own eyes in return. “Yeah, God. What could be worse than, you know, uncovering the truth and protecting the public.”

Lois had enough to worry about. What with the fact that her boyfriend was an alien with super-powers. The last thing she wanted was for a reporter to come sticking their nose into her and Clark’s business. And much as she loved her cousin, she knew Chloe was the type to not let go of a lead until she got what she wanted. God only knew how Clark had managed to keep under her radar all that time. If he really had. Chloe was good at uncovering secrets, and she was even better at keeping them.

“And sticking your nose in other people’s business,” Lois finally answered her cousin, who just grinned and put her arm around Lois’ waist.

“Like I said, you’d be perfect. Come on, let’s go. It’s going to be great having you here.”

***

Clark was waiting for Lois and Chloe to come in when he noticed Abigail Fine walking in. At least, he thought it was her. She had changed so much. And clearly, other people thought so too.

“Check it out,” they said, whistling. “New girl.”

She walked past him, long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders as she smiled at him. 

“Hi Clark.”

Clark’s eyes widened as he got a good look at her. “Abby?”

She bent forward slightly, opening her locker. “Actually, it’s Abigail now,” she smiled.

“I almost didn’t recognise you,” he said.

Abby’s smile became even wider. “After an entire summer in recovery? Good. With any luck, this old locker will be the only thing that stays the same this year.”

“Yeah, um, that shouldn’t be a problem,” he returned. He was sure that every guy watching was mad with jealousy because she was talking to him. Every guy, well every heterosexual guy in the corridor was probably dying to ask her out. Hell, if he didn’t have Lois, he would have wanted to ask her out. He might be in love with the most gorgeous girl on the planet, but he had eyes! And he liked what he saw.

Abby continued talking to him for a few more minutes, then smiled at him as she left to go to homeroom. She passed Chloe and Lois in the hall.

“Good morning, Clark. Hey ... Abby,” Chloe exclaimed. “Whoa! Either she spent an entire summer at a silicon farm, or I am shopping at the wrong make up counter.”

Lois frowned. “How old is she? Seventeen? That’s like messing with the batter before the cookies are even baked!”

Chloe looked at her cousin. And it seemed like her own insecurities were coming to the surface. 

“Don’t tell me the world isn’t nicer to prettier people. Besides, you know, I mean, it’s her body and if it makes her feel better, then it’s none of our business.” She stared at Lois, who was practically glaring at her. “What?”

“I’m just stumped that Miss ‘Letters to the Editor’ doesn’t find it one bit disgusting that a girl would get nipped and tucked to transform into some plastic pod person.”

“I think she looks great,” Clark told her.

Lois just smirked at him. “What a shocker.” But the look she gave him told him something else entirely.

Lois continued on her soapbox for a few more minutes, the result of which was Chloe persuading her to write her first story. 

“Well, I better get to the Torch. Coming Lois?”

“Uh, no, I have to go to the office and get my class schedule. Smallville, show me where.”

Clark made a face, as if it was a chore and let Lois drag him away. She found an empty room and pulled him inside.

“What the hell was that?” she said. “You thought she looked great?”

“What did you want me to say? I was being honest. Besides, you said ...”

“I know what I said,” she replied, practically stomping her foot.

“Lois, are you jealous? Because you know, I think you’re way better looking than Abby.”

“Don’t try and score points, Smallville. You ...”

“I what, Lois? Because did it ever occur to you that I’m actually trying to be supportive to a friend? And that’s all she is. A friend. Okay, maybe I did think that for a second I might like, you know, but I wouldn’t because I’m with you and you’re all I care about. And maybe, just maybe there is a bigger issue at work here.”

“Like what? That she, I don’t know, broke a nail in third grade or something? I’m sure that would be a traumatic experience.”

“No. Abby was bullied by the jocks. It’s no wonder she resorted to surgery. You have no idea what it’s like to be treated like the biggest loser around, do you? Well I do.”

Lois blinked hard at him for a few moments. “Oh, god, Clark, I’m sorry, I never ... I didn’t know. Was it really that bad? For her ... and ... and you?”

Clark nodded. Lois sighed softly and put her arms around him, hugging him. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just thought ... she isn’t giving herself a chance. Seventeen is too young for something that drastic.”

“I know. But she looks like she feels good about herself and I guess that’s what matters most to her.”

“And while we’re on the subject,” Lois said, giving him a quick kiss. “I don’t think of you as a loser. I might treat you like a geek sometimes, but that’s only because I like busting your chops.”

“I like that you like busting my chops,” he grinned. Lois rolled her eyes and pulled away, grabbing his hand.

“Come on, spaceboy, take me to your leader.”

“Lois ...”

“It’s a joke, Smallville. Lighten up. I just meant take me to the school office. I really do have to get my class schedule.”

Clark shook his head, sighing, and followed her out of the room.

***

Clark was on his way to class when he saw the poster. Football tryouts. He had to admit that it still bothered him that more than half the school still saw him as a loser. He knew Lois was just teasing him when she called him a geek. But then again, she knew him. She knew what he was capable of.

It had always annoyed him when his parents told him to be more careful about his powers. Okay, so he did sometimes develop new powers without warning. Probably part of his occasional growth spurt. But he had more control over his powers now. Especially since his time in the matrix with his birth father. 

He remembered freshman year and arguing with Jonathan about wanting to join the football team. At the time, he’d wanted to avoid being chosen as the scarecrow. But it was more than that. He wanted to feel a part of something. Like joining the team would make him feel less separate from others his age. He’d feel less like an alien then.

Biting his lip, he made up his mind. He made his way to the gym, looking for the office of the new assistant coach, who was in charge of the sign-ups. He knocked on the door and opened it, seeing a young man, probably about Lex’s age, or a couple years younger, looking as if he had been caught at something. But Clark ignored it.

“Coach Teague,” he said, putting out a hand to shake the other man’s hand. He looked a little familiar. “I’m Clark Kent.”

“Hi,” the coach returned. 

Clark frowned, realising he had interrupted the coach in something. He heard a little movement and turned, startled to see Lana standing there. He almost rolled his eyes. It was hard to believe what he’d ever seen in her. Especially now that he had Lois. But he figured he’d better keep up appearances.

“Lana,” he said, surprise in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh ...” she stuttered, brushing her hair away from her face and looking just as guilty as the coach. Teague came to her rescue.

“The principal asked this young lady to give me the grand tour.” 

Clark didn’t fail to catch the look of relief on Lana’s face as the coach came over to them.

“It’s good to meet you, Clark.”

Clark smiled brightly, ignoring the vibes. He turned away from Lana. “You know, they didn’t tell me you were Jason Teague.” He turned back to Lana, adding enthusiastically: “This guy threw a passing record his freshman year at Metropolis University. He could have gone pro.”

Jason smiled tightly. 

“Yeah, well, now I’m just a transfer to Central Kansas A&M. It’s amazing how quickly you fall off a recruiters’ list when you tear your rotator cuff.”

Which meant he had to have taken some time off his studies because of his injury. A couple of years at least.

Lana smiled and chuckled. “Well, then, I uh, I guess we’re lucky to have you here, coach,” she said.

She clearly knew nothing about football, which was hardly surprising even though she had dated the captain of the football team in her freshman year.

“Assistant coach, Miss Lang.”

Lana’s expression suggested she felt a little stupid, but she just smiled. Jason continued.

“Um, Quigley’s still gonna be calling the plays for you guys.”

It was Clark’s turn to feel a little uncomfortable. “Actually I’m not on the team,” he told Jason. “I was hoping I could try out.”

“You look big enough,” Jason told him, while Lana looked at him in surprise. “Sure.”

Clark was almost on cloud nine as he made his way to the Torch office later. Lois was sitting at Chloe’s desk surfing the ‘net.

“Where’s Chloe?” Clark asked.

“Out chasing a story,” Lois said casually.

Clark grinned slyly. “Really? So she won’t be back for a little while?” He approached the desk and stood behind her, pressing himself up against her back. Lois moaned softly.

“Is that something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” she murmured.

Clark nearly rolled his eyes at the cliché, but then Lois swivelled her chair around, grabbing his hips. It had been hours, no days since they’d done anything remotely this intimate and it felt like years. As Lois pressed her nose to his groin, Clark groaned.

“You better not be thinking of doing what I think you’re doing,” he told her. “I’d hate for you to start something you can’t finish.”

Lois ignored him, her hand already slipping inside the unzipped fly of his jeans. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Boxers? You don’t like to make it easy, do you Smallville?”

Clark was too busy trying to stop his heat vision from activating to reply. Her hand was hot against him, even through the cotton boxers. He could feel his balls tightening as his cock hardened. He reached out, grasping her shoulders, fingers tightening as she pulled his cock out, blowing lightly over him. Then he was engulfed in wet heat and he lost all ability to think, let alone verbalise anything . Reduced to animalistic grunts, it was all he could do to hang on as Lois sucked on his cock.

“Ungh!” he grunted. He felt Lois’ smile widen around him, but she didn’t stop what she was doing. He lost himself in the pleasure, feeling the pull of her mouth, hearing the sounds of her sucking. It might have been sloppy and almost hurried, but right at that moment, he didn’t care. 

He was going to pop. Lois was going to be the death of him at this rate. But he could sense that she was just as aroused. 

“Lois,” he said, trying to pull away. But for a slip of a girl, Lois was pretty strong. Clark tried to be a little more forceful. “Lois!”

She pulled off him and looked up, wiping her mouth. “What?”

“Get those jeans off,” he told her. “Now!”

Lois grinned slyly. “I love it when you’re forceful.”

“Less talk, more action,” he told her, pulling her out of the chair and whipping her jeans down before she could blink. 

Lois pushed him down on the chair as he roughly pushed her panties aside and turned her around to face the desk. Lois was forced to shut her mouth tight as he entered her from behind, not wanting to attract attention. The door to the office might be closed, but anyone could be walking past and hear them.

Clark pulled her long hair aside to nuzzle her neck, his hands then moving to massage her breasts through the lime green top she was wearing. Lois could feel him thrusting deep within her and she braced herself by placing her hands on the desk, moving up and down on his shaft. Clark grunted against her neck and punctuated it with a forceful thrust inside her.

“Ahh, Clark!” she cried out.

“Shh,” he said. “You want them to hear us?”

“Nooo!” she moaned, feeling her body tightening, preparing for the climax. Panting, she threw her head back against his shoulder, allowing him to capture her mouth in a deep kiss, tongue thrusting practically down her throat. Then he tensed for a micro-second, spurting inside her. It was enough to send Lois spiralling into her own climax.

She stayed in his lap for a few moments, trying to get her breath back. Clark kissed her nose.

“Sorry if I got a little rough there,” he said softly, his hands moving from her breasts to clasp her hands, curling his fingers over hers.

“I liked it,” she whispered. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

He gently pushed her off, giving her time to get her jeans back on while he rearranged his clothes.

“Let’s get out of here before Chloe comes back. We can grab some lunch. I’m starving.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Lois said dryly. She looked up at him and smiled. “Uh, you might want to do something about your hair.”

Clark frowned. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Well, in case you hadn’t noticed, it looks like you’ve just had hot sex. It’s all mussed. You walk out that door looking like that and the whole school will know.”

Clark pulled her close. “Mm, hot sex with the hottest girl at Smallville High? I’m failing to see the problem with that.”

Lois pushed him away, then reached up, helping to bring some semblance of order to his hair. And just in time, she realised, as Chloe came in.

“Oh hey, great. I was just thinking ...” She frowned. “What’s that weird smell?”

Lois frowned at her. “What smell?” she asked, realisation quickly dawning. The room smelled like sex. Oops. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way to cover it. “You know, it’s probably Smallville,” she said, frowning at him and crinkling her nose as if she was smelling something distasteful. “You know teenage boys and their hygiene issues.”

Clark glared at her. “I showered this morning, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised the water even touched you,” she added dryly. “Chop chop Smallville. You did say something about buying lunch and I’m starved.”

“But, wait ... I thought we were going to work on the story,” Chloe protested as Lois pushed Clark out of the room.

They grabbed trays at the cafeteria and filled them.

“Great! Meatloaf special,” Lois said. “Don’t you just love cafeteria food?”

“Not particularly,” Clark said.

Lois looked at him askance. “I thought you could eat anything?” she said.

“Good food, Lois. Just because I can’t get food poisoning doesn’t mean I’ll eat anything. Especially something that might have looked good last century.” He made a face at the meatloaf and grabbed burgers instead, as well as a few cups of jello. “My mom’s meatloaf is better.”

“Mm, amen,” Lois said. She grabbed whatever was packaged and loaded her tray, moving down the line.

They took their trays outside and found a quiet spot in the sun. Just as they sat down to eat, Coach Teague walked past.

“Don’t forget tryouts after school tomorrow, Clark,” he said.

“Yeah, thanks Coach.”

Lois looked at him. “Tryouts?”

“I thought I’d tryout for the football team. Get out of geek free pass, remember?”

“Smallville, you know I was just yanking your chain about that.”

“I know, Lois, it’s just ... you have no idea what it’s like to not be able to fit in.”

“Please. I’ve been through about six different high schools in the last four years. Not counting Podunk High.” Clark looked at her, an expression of puzzlement on his face. “Army brat, remember? I’ve been the new kid so many times I lost count.”

Clark put a hand on hers. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I forget that sometimes. You seem so much more confident.”

Lois lowered her eyes, loving the warmth of his hand on hers. 

“Well, trust me, I’m not. It’s all a facade. But being here with you kind of makes it easier.”

“Speaking of facades, how is the story going?”

Lois started to regale him with tales of trying to interview cosmetologists and getting soundly rejected. They were both chuckling as Chloe found them.

“Hey guys. Can’t believe you deserted me.”

“We were hungry,” Lois told her cousin, glad that she had let Clark’s hand go before Chloe had seen what was happening between them. 

Chloe didn’t mention what had happened in the Torch office, but she clearly didn’t buy Lois’ explanation. Lois hoped her cousin would put it down to bad air or something. She didn’t feel like explaining her relationship.

Lois came over to the farm later that afternoon, hoping that Clark had got through his chores. She saw him sitting on the sofa in the loft and climbed the steps. He closed his textbook and smiled at her as she sat down next to him.

“I had to ditch Chloe. I think she might be on to us, Clark.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, after what happened in the Torch. I don’t think she bought my excuse.”

“Well, it was kind of lame. Maybe we should stick to somewhere less public.”

“Says the man who practically manhandled me.”

“You said you liked it. Besides, you started it when you had my dick down your throat.”

Lois grinned evilly. “I did, didn’t I?” She had her hand on his crotch, stroking in small circles. Clark jumped.

“Lois, the parents are in the house.”

“But you can hear them coming can’t you?”

“Lois, I can barely think straight when you have your hand in my pants, let alone hear anything.”

“Poor baby,” she purred, palming the hardness beneath his jeans.

“Don’t do that,” he said. “You’ll be sorry.”

Lois pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Still fully clothed, she pressed her butt against his groin, rubbing her sex against him. Clark groaned and she leaned down to kiss him, muffling the sounds he was making. She loved that he would just turn to mush whenever they made love. He might be a super-powered alien, but he was helpless against her feminine wiles.

“Clark?”

Clark quickly pushed Lois off. She pouted, but straightened her clothes up and smiled at Martha as she came up the stairs. Martha smiled back.

“Lois? We seem to be seeing more of you than Clark these days.”

“Oh well, you know, I just can’t stay away from the home cooking,” Lois grinned brightly. “Clark invited me to dinner.”

Martha’s expression was ominous as she looked at Clark. Lois turned her head and looked at him, telling him he better agree or else. Clark rolled his eyes but then smiled up at his mother.

“Yeah. I took pity on her. Army food is worse than cafeteria food, or so I’ve heard.”

She was soo going to pay him back for the ‘pity’ remark later.

But over the next few days, she didn’t get much of a chance. She was driving through the parking lot at Smallville High, on the phone to Metropolis University, when one of the football players ran in front of her car.

She slammed on the brakes but she was too late. The boy, Brett, she thought, was hit dead on, shattering her windscreen. She screamed.

Clark saw the police and the ambulance and then Lois’ car. Immediately concerned about his consort, he ran up to her.

“Lois? What’s going on?”

Lois glanced toward the ambulance where the stretcher with Brett laying on it was being put inside. She looked upset.

“He just ran right out in front of me.” She turned away. “I don’t know. They said he’s gonna be okay. Physically, anyway. The cops think he kind of lost it.”

She was clearly still shaking and Clark wanted to reach for her. But there were too many people around and he couldn’t comfort her as much as he wanted to.

Clark was puzzled as to why Brett would suddenly lose it.

“Brett? I just saw him at practice an hour ago. He was fine.”

Lois didn’t seem convinced. “You sure about that?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Lois started to walk around to the driver’s side of her car and leaned against the door.

“Think about it, Clark. It’s the start of a new season, scholarships, the entire town counting on you to be their hero. Who knows what kind of neuroses are hiding behind that ‘Big Man on Campus’ mask?”

Clark shook his head. “No way. If anything, Brett was too overconfident. He probably just didn’t see you.”

“Yeah, that might explain the broken windshield, but do you want to tell me why he was running around half naked, soaking wet? Who would do that?”

She straightened up, looking thoughtfully toward the school gym. “I think I need to go talk to some of the guys.”

Clark shook his head again. “No, Lois. Let me talk to them.”

Lois slapped his arm. “Relax Smallville. I do know how to ask questions.”

“You can’t just go in the boys’ locker room. Last time I checked you were missing a few prerequisites for being in there.”

“Is that your way of saying you’re checking me out?” she grinned as they walked to the locker room. Clark let her walk ahead and deliberately eyed her ass. She stopped walking and looked around at him. “Down farmboy. We have work to do.”

“Spoilsport,” he told her.

As Clark opened the door he looked at her. “Just wait outside,” he told her.

Lois snorted. “Are you kidding? Tortured senior can’t keep the hometown hero act and buckles? This is as juicy as my teen cosmetic surgery article.”

Clark wondered where she had suddenly got the enthusiasm for journalism. Then he remembered that she was trying to get extra credits so she could get out of high school and into Met U. He bit his lip. Did she really want to get out of high school that badly? Considering the fact that if she went to college it would mean they would spend even less time together.

Lois saw his face and knew what he was thinking. They needed to have a little talk about that. But right now, she had bigger fish to fry. She cornered one of the guys, who was clad in just a towel.

“Excuse me,” she said. “How well did you know Brett Anderson?”

The guy leered at her. “Not as well as I’d like to know you.”

She felt Clark’s grip tighten on her arm, but he had no need to be jealous. She wasn’t interested in anyone but him. 

“Charming,” she said sarcastically. “Look Brett ran in front of my car. Do any of you guys know what that was about?”

Clark took the opportunity to do some sleuthing himself while Lois talked to the boys in the locker room. As he made his way toward the showers, he saw a football jersey laying on the floor. He picked it up. The number on it was eighty-seven. Brett’s. Searching the showers further, he saw a chain lying on the drain. Picking it up, he saw a pendant on the chain. The letter ‘A’. 

He put it in his pocket and went back to Lois, grabbing her arm. She protested.

“Let’s go, Lois, before you get yourself into more trouble.”

Once outside, she shook him off.

“What the hell was that?” she said, glaring at him.

“Didn’t you see the way those guys were ogling you?”

“Yeah? So what? Not jealous or anything, are you Smallville?”

Clark pulled her aside, away from the rest of the students still milling about. 

“Look, I get it, okay? You want out of this cow town as quickly as possible. Did you never stop to think about how that would make me feel? I love you.”

“And I love you, Clark. But this isn’t about us. It’s about me going to Met U. You’re right, okay? The less time I spend in this dump the better I feel. About the only good thing it’s got going for it is you. And Chloe, I guess. And it’s not like you couldn’t come to the city whenever you can make a run for it. I’m sorry if it hurts your feelings but I want to do something with my life. Other than be, you know, your consort.”

Clark sighed and shook his head. Then he smirked, an evil thought going through his head. “You know, under Kryptonian law, the consort has to obey her master. I could make you stay, if I really wanted to.”

“What am I, your pet now?”

Clark touched the bracelet on her wrist. “This marks you as mine.”

“Yeah? Well, let me remind you, spaceboy, that we’re on Planet Earth, not Krypton. And around here, we do things a little differently.” She pulled away from him and started to walk away.

“That so?” Picking her up in a fireman’s lift, he ran back to the farm.

Dizzy with the speed of the journey, Lois was breathless as she beat her fists against his back. “Put me down, you Neanderthal. I’m not done with you yet, Clark Kent.”

He smacked her lightly on her butt. “Oh yes you are. Trust me Lanie, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll do anything to please me.”

“In your dreams Kent,” she said, still struggling as he carried her up the loft steps. She started to scream but Clark just laughed at her.

“My parents are over in Granville picking up some feed supplies.” He dumped her unceremoniously on the sofa, laughing as she glared up at him. He pulled off his shoes and socks, then started to strip. Her glare turned mutinous. “Get those clothes off, consort!” he told her. “Or do you want me to strip them off you?”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Resisting at first, Lois tried to keep her lips firmly closed, but Clark was having none of that. He flicked his tongue in between them, forcing her lips open.

“Trust me,” he said, breaking the kiss when she started panting breathlessly. “I would.” He pulled her top out of her jeans and stripped her before she could protest anymore. Lois was already gone. He could tell by the way she chased his mouth, begging for another kiss.

But she wasn’t going to give in that easily, Lois told herself. She continued to struggle in his grip, trying to push him away as he kissed her again. She knew that if she let herself open up to him, then she was lost. But oh god, he was so sexy when he was aggressive like this. And hot! She was practically salivating at the thought of that big, hard cock inside her.

To her surprise, instead of taking her like she thought he would, he sat on the sofa, pulling her over him, turning her on her belly. Lois struggled in earnest.

“Keep that up, Lanie, and I might just have to tie you up.”

Gulp! she thought. Why did the idea of that make her suddenly so hot? With a little smirk, she decided to test him, struggling harder. Her struggles were making him hotter, his cock practically thrumming in anticipation. Her breasts were squashed against his thigh and all she could think about was that cock beneath her.

“That does it,” Clark told her. He must have grabbed a leather strap from somewhere because he was tying her wrists together behind her back. 

“I didn’t know you were so kinky Smallville,” she said, giving up on the struggles.

“Time you found out, isn’t it?” he returned.

Lois shivered as he ran his hand over her supple ass. But she wasn’t prepared for what came next as he smacked her. Not enough to hurt, but enough to shock her.

“Are you going to behave, consort?” he asked.

There it was again. That tiny shiver that she felt every time he said the word consort. It felt so good, almost like belonging. She jumped, nerves jarring as he smacked her again.

“Answer me,” he said.

Lois was resolute, pressing her lips together, refusing to make a sound. Clark slapped her butt again and she shivered, hearing the sound echoing around the loft. It was starting to hurt.

“Okay, okay, I give,” she said. “Now let me up. Please?”

“But we’re not done with your punishment,” he said.

There was more? What else was he planning on doing with her? She got her answer as he lifted her to sit astride his lap. His cock was begging for attention. Lois decided to play the game.

“I’ll do anything for you, master,” she said, eyeing him. Her hands were still bound behind her, but she liked the feeling of helplessness. Liked that he could do anything to her and she was powerless to resist.

“That’s my girl,” he smiled, lifting her up so his cock was at her entrance.

Oh god, she was so wet. He slid in easily, feeling her body give way to him. He undid the strap on her wrists, pushing her gently down on her back. Her legs locked around his hips, pulling him in deeper as she reached for him.

“Tell me you’re mine,” he said, holding her close once they’d both reached their climaxes. “Mine like I’m yours.”

Lois caressed his cheek, looking up at him. “I’m yours,” she said. “Forever. I love you, Clark.”

“I love you, Lois.”

She snuggled closer to him, her hand tracing the contours of his torso. “Me going to Met U, it’s not about me wanting to leave you. It’s not. I mean, when I have to go home to the base, it almost hurts, like we’re being ripped apart. But I don’t want to be, you know, that girl that everyone thought of as, you know, the general’s daughter, or the Kryptonian’s consort. I want something that’s just, you know, mine. Can you understand that?”

Clark nodded. He understood that because it was the way he felt sometimes. Like he had no identity because it was defined by someone else. 

“I’ll help you, anyway I can,” he said. “I promise, Lois.”

She reached up and pulled his head down to her, kissing him. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Clark stirred, stretching languidly. Lois was still asleep beside him. He wondered what had woken him. A polite cough had him looking up in surprise. He sat up, hurriedly grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa and covering Lois with it.

“I think it’s a little late for that Clark.”

Clark glared up at the bald countenance of his ex-friend.

“What are you doing here, Lex?” he asked.

“I came to see your parents about a business investment I thought they’d be interested in.”

Yeah right, Clark thought. Pretty flimsy excuse to come down, considering his father would never be interested in anything a Luthor might have to sell. 

“Smallville?” Lois’ eyes flickered open and she looked up at him, frowning. She must have heard the voices.

“I’ll, uh, wait at the house, shall I?” Lex said.

Reddening, Clark nodded dumbly. Lex had seen him in all his naked glory. And Lois. He watched Lex walk down the stairs, then grabbed his clothes. Lois, still puzzled by this turn of events, grabbed her own clothes.

“What the hell just happened?” she asked as soon as she had gained some equilibrium.

“Lex saw us together. Naked.”

“Shit! You think he’ll tell the olds?”

“Only one way to find out,” Clark said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the steps. They walked quickly to the house where Lex was waiting on the porch. 

Clark was tempted to ask him what his real reason was for coming to the farm. But he obviously wasn’t going to discuss it in front of Lois. And Clark wasn’t going to tell Lex that Lois knew everything about him. But Clark had been taught to be polite, even to unwanted visitors and he invited Lex in, going to put on some coffee.

Lex got right to the point as he sat across from Lois and Clark at the kitchen table.

“You know, I knew there was something going on between you two the day you came to the mansion.”

Well, congratulations, Clark thought. He continued to look coolly at Lex as the bald man continued.

“I have to say though, it’s unlike you to get so serious about someone other than Lana.”

“Well, Lois isn’t Lana. Besides, it’s none of your business,” he said, putting a hand on Lois’.

“I see,” Lex said. “So I take it if I expressed concern at this sudden change in attitude I would be firmly rejected, is that it? Clark, you’re seventeen years old. Don’t you think you’re a little young to be indulging in, uh, well, to put it bluntly, sex with a girl you’ve known how long? A month?”

“Considering you were about sixteen when Lana caught you having sex with a girl in the pool at your father’s estate, I would say you’re hardly one to talk.”

“Fine. Call me a hypocrite, and I didn’t know you knew about that. But you’re not me, Clark. And I cannot believe that your parents would approve of this relationship.”

Clark must have looked uncomfortable because Lex looked as if he understood everything.

“They don’t know, do they?”

“They suspect,” Lois said, speaking up for the first time. “And it’s like Clark said. It’s none of your business.”

“Maybe I’m just showing concern for a friend.”

“And like I told you last spring, the friendship is over, Lex.”

“You would throw away three years over a misunderstanding?”

Clark banged his fist on the table in anger.

“You were investigating me, Lex,” he shouted. “How is that a misunderstanding?”

Lois turned to him, grabbing his hand, and shushing him. 

“Calm down,” she said softly. “Shouting’s not going to change anything.” His eyes blazed, but she looked at him pleadingly and he took some deep breaths, slowly calming down.

“Clark, I apologise if you thought that what you saw was all about you. Please believe me when I say it isn’t. I just wanted to know what happened. Why it happened.”

“Can’t you just accept that it did? Besides, it’s not just about that. It’s about Chloe. You lied to me, to both of us,” he added, looking at Lois, “when you said she was dead.”

“It was for her own protection, Clark. Can’t you understand that? Lionel would do anything to get out of going to prison. He nearly killed me. And Chloe.”

Lois looked at him. “Are you saying you think Lionel might have had the mansion bugged?”

“It’s possible,” Lex confirmed. He sighed. “Look, this is getting off topic. Clark, I’m just concerned that the two of you might not know what you’re getting into here. Maybe I don’t have the right to pass judgment, but when I walk in to the barn and see the two of you naked, well let’s just say that you were fortunate that it wasn’t your parents.”

“We know what we’re doing,” Clark told him firmly. “And you’re right about one thing. You don’t have the right to pass judgment.”

“Fine. I can see I’ve worn out my welcome,” Lex said, standing up. “Tell your parents I stopped by.”

They watched Lex leave, not bothering to get up out of their seats. Lois sighed. 

“He’s right, you know. We were pretty lucky it wasn’t your parents who caught us.”

“What are you saying? Do you want to cool it for a while?”

“No,” Lois said quickly. “I want to be with you, Clark. But what we did in the loft, I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was great. It was more than great. But afterwards, well, that wasn’t exactly smart.”

Clark nodded. “Yeah. And what we did in the Torch today wasn’t too smart either.”

Lois sighed. “I don’t want to have to sneak around either. Maybe we should just come clean with your parents at least.”

“Are you kidding? They would murder us.”

“Maybe not. Maybe if we tell them about the whole Kryptonian thing.”

“They’re not going to like it.”

“What’s the worst they could do, Clark? They can’t stop us from being together.”

“Let’s not make any decisions right away,” Clark told her. He sighed. “I guess I should get you back to school to pick up your car.”

“No, I called my Dad and told him what happened. Of course, I didn’t exactly tell him everything. He was going to have one of the guys from the base come and pick the car up. I told him I’d call Chloe and stay at her place.”

“You can’t exactly stay in a one-bedroom apartment. I bet my parents would let you stay here,” he said. “You could sleep in my room.”

“And where would you sleep?”

“On the sofa.” He grinned at the look on Lois’ face. “My parents would freak if they found me in another co-ed situation in my room.”

“Someday you’re going to have to tell me that story, Smallville.”

Clark got up and started making dinner so his parents wouldn’t have to worry about it when they got home from Granville. Lois decided to help him by peeling the carrots and potatoes. She turned on the radio and danced around the kitchen. Clark began dancing with her. And badly. Lois giggled at his antics. She was still giggling when the elder Kents came in.

“Clark,” Martha said. “Hi Lois. Here again?”

“Yeah. I had kind of an accident at school and Clark helped me out of a tight spot. Uh, would it be okay if I stayed over? I can catch a ride with Clark to school tomorrow.”

“Of course. Clark can sleep on the sofa,” Martha said. Clark shot a grin at Lois Told you so, he mouthed.

Jonathan put a bag of groceries down on the table.

“By the way, Clark, Coach Quigley called before we left for Granville. You made the football team.”

Clark looked guiltily at his father. He glanced at Lois then went out to the porch with his father while Lois helped Martha unpack the groceries.

“Uh, yeah, Dad,” Clark said, when he stepped out onto the porch. He glanced quickly inside but Lois was busy chatting to Martha. He didn’t mind her overhearing, but it was the fact that his parents didn’t know that she knew. “Look, you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to hurt anyone. I know how to control my abilities.”

“The person I’m worried about you hurting, Clark, is yourself. You’re going to be tempted to run just a little bit faster, to throw the ball just far enough to win every game.”

“You think I’m going to cheat?” Clark accused, staring incredulously at his father. Dad didn’t know him at all. “I won’t cross that line.”

“You won’t even know where that line is, Clark. Come on, think about it. You’re out there, your friends are giving it their all. You’re going to do whatever it takes to win. That’s football, son. And with you, it’s never going to be a fair competition.”

Clark tried to keep his voice down, but his Dad’s lack of faith in him just riled him.

“Let’s talk about what’s fair. What’s the first thing you remember about high school when you think back? And don’t tell me it’s not football. I want that too, Dad. And I’m sick of begging for the same chances that you just had. I want my own life.”

Dad snorted. “Your own life? Clark, is that really what this is all about or are you just doing it to impress a girl?”

Clark bit his lip. He didn’t need to play football to impress Lois. She didn’t care about stuff like that. But he knew it was pointless arguing with his father about that. Martha chose that moment to call them both in for dinner and that was the end of the argument.

Jonathan said no more about it the next day. And Clark and Lois were too busy worrying about other things, especially when Lana ended up in hospital. And she’d begun acting just as strangely as Brett had. Chloe discovered that both had a spike in their serotonin levels at the time of each accident.

Lois sat nervously in the doctor’s office. She’d been doing a lot of research on cosmetic procedures for the article and she’d come across a paper written by Abigail’s mother. Now she was pretending to be a girl desperate for cosmetic surgery. She just hoped Clark got her message in time. She hadn’t wanted to do this alone, but Clark had been at the hospital with Chloe, investigating Lana’s sudden break down.

Clark, meanwhile, had returned from the hospital. As he and Chloe walked into the Torch office, he could see papers strewn everywhere.

“Wow,” he said, with a grin. “Kind of let the inner slob out, huh?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and her name is Lois. She’s been pulling these articles that Abby’s mom published on this new breakthrough insta-makeover technique, but, uh, Dr Fine ran into one snag. It’s sending the patient’s serotonin levels into overdrive.”

Clark read one of the pages. “It says here she was working on a suppression medication called Serythro to keep the serotonin levels in check. Maybe it worked. Maybe Abby was a trial run.”

Poor Abby, he thought. Used as a guinea pig by her mother. As if she hadn’t had enough to deal with. Now it was possible that whatever had been done to her was causing these breakdowns.

“I guess Abby’s seismic surgery didn’t come without aftershocks. She’s passing something to people that’s super-boosting their serotonin.”

“That would make sense where Brett’s concerned. Lana did mention the other day that she saw Brett and Abby together. But that doesn’t explain Lana.”

Chloe sighed. “I don’t know. But Abby’s not hallucinating. Maybe all Lana and Brett need is a dose of that Serythro medication.” Chloe picked up Lois’ appointment diary. “And it looks like Lois is way ahead of us.”

Oh no, Clark thought, his heart skipping a beat. He tuned in with his super-hearing, but he couldn’t locate her. That had to mean she was in trouble. The bond between them screamed at him. He couldn’t let his consort get hurt. Forgetting Chloe, he ran out of the office.

Running at super speed, Clark found his way to Dr Fine’s office. X-raying through the main door into the lab, he saw Lois strapped to a table. She was struggling.

Lois tried not to panic as the plastic shield began to descend. She could see there were needles attached to tubes on the shield, which was shaped like a human body. Whatever was in those tubes didn’t look pleasant. 

Part of her wanted Clark to come to her rescue, while the other part wanted to show him that she could take care of herself. After all, she’d got herself into this mess by bringing in the recorder. It was just her mistake that had caused the good doctor to realise she was being recorded. She’d then drugged Lois and Lois had woken up to find herself strapped to the table.

Still struggling beneath the straps, her body still numb from whatever she’d been drugged with, Lois heard the ruckus from the front room as Clark burst in. He knocked over the shield, moving to undo the straps binding Lois. To her dismay, he began to look sick. Oh no, she thought. There’s Kryptonite in the formula. Clark had no strength to defend himself as the doctor attacked him. But the drug was wearing off and Lois managed to get a good hard kick in, knocking the woman off her feet and out cold.

Lois got up from the table. “Clark?” she said, trying to help him to his feet.

“Get me out of here,” he groaned. Putting his arm around her waist, she helped him struggle out.

The story became the hit of the school when the first edition of the paper came out. Lois laughed at the thought of her story being a ‘life-changing experience’ for one student. Chloe just grinned at her.

“Say what you want, but I know inside, it’s getting to you. Welcome to the bullpen, Miss Lane.” She started walking backwards toward the school gym. The newest member of the Smallville Crows was taking part in a pep rally and would be the dunk tank ‘victim’ this year.

Jason handed Lois the football while Clark shouted taunts. Lois grinned evilly. She still owed him for that spanking and okay, maybe this didn’t come close to payback, it would do. And who wouldn’t love seeing Clark Kent in a wet t-shirt, she thought.

Lois aimed and threw and ... missed. Clark laughed at her from his perch.

“Come on, Lois. Didn’t those guys on the base teach you anything?”

She grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Doesn’t matter, ‘cause you are going down.”

Clark grinned back. “That’ll be the day.”

Meaning what, exactly, she thought. But she started to get caught up in the enthusiasm of the crowd, which began chanting ‘dunk, dunk, dunk’.

Lois threw the second football. It hit the bullseye and tipped Clark into the pool, giving him a thorough dunking. Lois yelled in triumph then ran up to him as he pulled himself out of the tank, ruffling his wet hair.

“I’ll get you for that later,” he said in a low voice.

“Promises, promises,” she said, with a huge grin on her face. She was looking forward to it.


	4. Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois deal with cheerleaders and a love molecule. Lois questions Lex's motives and the parents find out about the relationship.

Lois and Clark still had the problem of whether or not to reveal to his parents the extent of their relationship. Clark knew his parents weren’t going to be happy with the thought of him having sex, let alone that technically under Kryptonian law he and Lois were married. Or the fact that Lois knew everything about him.

They had other problems to contend with. Especially when the cheerleaders’ boyfriends started acting ‘Stepford’ on them.

Lois and Clark stood in the corridor, watching as the football jocks carried around the girls’ books, and bags as if they were servants. 

“Will you look at that,” Lois commented. “Looks like the pom pom parade got themselves some new pets.”

The head cheerleader Mandy sneered at her. “Yeah, and where did you get your boy toy. Sears for Losers?”

Oh yeah, that’s witty, Lois thought.

Lois wanted to slap the girl, but Clark held her back. She turned and looked at him, realising he was wearing a letterman jacket.

“Oh god, don’t tell me you went and joined them,” she said.

“It’s just a letterman’s jacket,” he said. “Pretty cool, though.”

“What do you need a jacket for anyway,” she said as they walked along the corridor.

“It’s called school spirit. And you’d know that if you spent more time actually in school, rather than on the phone trying to get out.”

“You know I’m trying to get into Met U,” she said. “Why are you riding me?”

They were two doors away from the Torch office. Clark pulled her to the side, looking upset. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t mean to. It’s just ... this is hard for me.”

“I know, Clark, but you said you’d help me. You promised.”

“Okay, okay, but let’s just try to survive another week here first, okay?”

“’K.” They resumed walking and entered the Torch office. Chloe was walking back and forth trying to layout pages.

“Hey Chloe,” Lois said, dropping into the chair. “Have you seen the way the football jocks have been acting lately? It’s like some freakish Stepford universe.”

“Yeah, not to mention one of them goes postal in the boys’ locker room with a shotgun,” Chloe answered. “I was going to do an article on it but my two reporters are never here ... oh wait, there you are,” she said, with a meaningful look at Clark.

“Yeah, um, I need to talk to you about that Chloe,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking uncomfortable. “I need to quit the Torch.”

“What?”

“Well, with football practice and everything, it’s taking up a lot of my time and I just ... don’t think I can find the time.”

“And I’m still trying to storm the gates of Met U to get them to change their admission policy.” With that, she picked up her mobile phone and dialled the university. “Yeah, it’s Lois Lane. I need to speak to the Dean of Admissions. Yes, I’ll hold,” she sighed.

“But wait, Lois, Clark, I need someone to talk to Danny at Smallville Medical Centre. He woke up with second degree burns and apologising non-stop.”

Clark looked at her apologetically. “No can do, Chloe, sorry. I’ve got football practice.”

Chloe looked at Lois, who was still holding, then she sat up at attention. “Dean Marshall? Lois Lane. It’s about your admissions policy. Well, can’t you make an exception?” She stood up, walking out the door, leaving Chloe staring at Clark.

“Well, guess I have my work cut out for me,” she said.

Clark shrugged. He left the office, passing Lois in the hall. She sent him a grin and slapped him on the butt as he passed. He made his way to the locker room, thinking about the last two days. Danny had attacked Coach Teague in the locker room and the only thing that had stopped him from shooting the coach had been Clark using his heat vision on the shotgun. When he’d told Lois about it, all she said was that she hoped he’d been careful not to be seen. Since Coach Teague had been unconscious at the time, there wasn’t much chance of him being detected, but she still warned him to be careful. 

Since Danny was the quarterback, and had now been effectively dismissed from the team for the attack, Clark was now the new starting quarterback. And the decision had not been popular with his team-mates. They’d been playing together for three years and now a guy who had been playing less than two weeks was quarterback.

As Clark entered the locker room, one of the guys thrust his football jersey at him. Clark could see that the other players were holding up what looked like brand new jersies.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

The boy who had thrust the jersey at him just glared at him. “You owe me one, Clark. I saved it from the toilet.”

Clark sighed. So much for trying to be different this year, he thought. At least he still had Lois.

He realised the source of all this new-found wealth for the team when Jason walked past him. 

“All right ladies, listen up. You’ve obviously found the new jerseys. I want to introduce you to the man responsible for them. Lex Luthor.”

Lex, looking as rich and arrogant as always in an Armani suit, looked at them. 

“The coaches tell me this is going to be a rebuilding season. And I want to encourage you to keep at it. In my life, I’ve learned that you can never give up on something that means a lot to you, even when you’re coming off a losing season.” Clark didn’t miss the pointed look in his direction. He almost snorted with derision. Lex continued. “You keep trying. Because sometimes you just need a fresh start. So please, enjoy the new uniforms.”

Clark watched Lex with narrowed eyes as Jason dismissed the team and sent them out for practice. He wondered if Lex was still going to tell his parents about him and Lois. It looked as if he was trying to manipulate things as usual. 

As Lex approached, Clark glared at him.

“I know what you’re doing,” he said. “But you can’t buy back my friendship.”

Clark was still on his way out of the locker room when he saw Chloe trying to talk to Coach Teague. She approached him, after being soundly rejected by the Coach, realising she was going to try to get him to work on the story about the attack. 

“Hey, Clark, I know you’re not journalistically inclined right now, but ...”

“Not a good time, Chloe,” he said, as he prepared to jog out to join his team mates. Chloe looked disappointed and went over to the water cooler, taking a drink. He turned away and began to call the play.

Lois was on the phone in the Torch office, still trying to get someone from the university to listen to her when Chloe came in.

“Uh, Lois, look, I’m going to need you to run with the psycho quarterback story. You might want to interview his girlfriend Mandy. You know, the cheerleader?”

Lois looked at her cousin. “Hi, I’m busy trying to get out of Mayberry,” she said. 

Chloe didn’t seem to have heard her. She smiled beatifically.

“That’s fine. Do whatever you want. You’re in charge now. I’m quitting the Torch.”

Lois sat up in her chair and stared at her cousin. “Whoa! Wait. Quitting? Why?”

Chloe’s smile just bugged her. There was something up with her cousin.

“I finally understood why it never worked with Clark,” Chloe said.

Okay, Lois thought. This was going to be good. Since Clark wasn’t interested in her cousin that way. But she realised something weird was going on so she decided to bite. Chloe kept talking as if she didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Because I was never there for him! I was always here, buried in this stupid school newspaper. I wasn’t devoted to him. But that’s all going to change now.”

Okay, somehow she’d woken up this morning in the Twilight Zone. Or maybe Pleasantville. Because Chloe was acting a little ... she was acting a lot Stepford. Just like the football players. And Lois would bet a whole month’s allowance from the general that the cheerleaders had something to do with it. 

But first, she had to try to talk some sense into her cousin. 

“Please, stop with your crazy talk,” she said. “You can’t quit because, seriously, I need the credit. And how many anvils are you going to let this guy drop on you?” And stay away from my man, she wanted to say. She loved her cousin. She really did. But at that moment, she wanted to claw the other girl’s eyes out for even thinking of trying to make time with her man. 

But Chloe turned on her angrily. “You know what’s crazy? I actually thought you’d be happy for me. Now that Lana and Clark are finally a thing of the past, I may actually have a shot at this. Why are you getting in my way?”

Lois bit her lip. Okay, a jealous Chloe was not a good sign. She decided the quicker she placated her cousin, the quicker she could find out what was going on around this school.

“Okay, okay, looks like I’m hitting the pom pom beat,” she said with a sigh. It worked. Chloe looked placated. 

But she got even more pissed off when Mandy started talking about getting her claws into Clark. Lois could handle her cousin. But when a cheerleader decided to start hitting on her man, it was war! She approached the bottle blonde, wondering what on Earth the ex-quarterback had seen in this bitch.

“Mandy, right? I’m doing a story for the Torch on your boyfriend.”

“She doesn’t want to talk about it,” one of the other girls said. Lois glared at her, eyes narrowing. No one asked you, she thought looking the girl, yet another bleached blonde, over. 

“I don’t want to write the article either,” Lois told her. “But my cousin dumped it on me and I need the credit, so let’s ...”

Mandy looked down her plastic nose at Lois. “I wouldn’t give that geek rag a quote if it were the last paper on Earth.”

Lois almost laughed. She opted for sarcasm instead. “Darn. And I thought it was going to be so insightful. Oh, look,” she said, as the football players came in. “Your valets are here. Except you don’t have one anymore, do you?”

“I could have another boyfriend like that,” Mandy said loftily, snapping her fingers.

Lois stared coolly back at her. “It’s amazing what a short skirt and the ability to rhyme will get you,” she said disdainfully. 

One of the boys clumsily dropped a book he’d been handed by his girlfriend while emptying out her locker. “Oh, advanced chem,” she said, picking up the book and looking at the pages. She noticed the top page had the title ‘The Love Molecule’ written on it. “How many cheerleaders does it take to draw a double helix?”

Mandy snatched the book away from her and leaned closer. “You want a quote?”

Oh, this was going to be good, Lois thought.

“Back off. Bitch,” Mandy said.

The cheerleaders pushed rudely past Lois, but she just smirked. “Just got my headline.”

Clark climbed the loft steps, looking through his history textbook as he walked up. He had been expecting Lois to come over after dinner. But she’d had to wait for the general to get home before she could leave and he was running late. 

To his surprise, he saw Chloe sitting on the sofa. Wearing nothing but his football jersey. She patted the cushion beside her, smiling at him. Clark sat down, feeling a little weirded out. 

“So,” she said. “Remember that conversation we had this morning about your priorities? Well, I’ve been thinking about my priorities and I think they’re a little screwed up. Who needs the Torch. Especially if you’re not going to be there.”

Clark stared at her. This, from the girl whose chief ambition was to work at the Daily Planet. And now she was deciding she didn’t want to be editor of the Torch anymore. Her sanctuary. Her lifeline?

“Right. But that still doesn’t answer why you’re only wearing ... my football jersey.”

“I want to make you my number one priority,” she said. “I would do anything for you. Things that Lana would never do. Relieve your stress.”

My stress is relieved just fine, he thought. Where was Lois? He really didn’t want to do anything to hurt Chloe. And Lois would shove Kryptonite down his pants if he did. But he had no idea how to let her down gently. 

She was his best friend. Not to mention his girlfriend’s cousin and practically an in-law. There was no way he was going to ... Suddenly Chloe was wedged up against his side, her hand moving down toward a certain spot and he grabbed her hand.

“Chloe, are you feeling all right?” he asked.

“I’ve never felt happier,” she said, sitting in his lap. “Clark, can’t you see? I’m devoted to you.”

There were footsteps on the stairs and Clark was relieved to hear Lois’ voice. “Hey Smallville, have you noticed ...”

She stood at the top of the stairs, glaring at her cousin. Clark looked at her, eyes trying to convey the message.

“Hey, Chloe, uh, I think your Dad was looking for you,” Lois said. “He called the base.”

Chloe waved her hand airily. “Aww, he knows how to reach me. Go away, Lois. Clark and I are busy.”

“Sorry, cuz, I’ve got this calculus test tomorrow and Clark was going to help me study.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s right,” Clark said. “And, you know, Lois needs a lot of help.”

Lois glared at him, but said nothing. Chloe looked disappointed, pouting. But she smiled at Clark. 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said. She tapped his nose with her finger and Clark fought a flinch. “Now don’t do anything naughty,” she added. “Not without me.”

Clark sighed as she stood up, grabbing her clothes and going down the steps. They heard her putting her clothes on, then she came running back up the stairs. She threw Clark his football jersey and grinned, running back down the steps.

Lois blinked hard. “O-okay,” she said. “That was weird. Don’t you think that was weird?” She shuddered.

“Yeah, it was weird.”

“Like the football players. Almost like Stepford weird.”

Clark sighed. He pulled at Lois’ hand. The incident with Chloe might have freaked him out a little, but at least his consort was here now and all he wanted to do was make out with her.

“Smallville,” she said, half laughing, half protesting.

“You know you want to,” he said. “Nice save, by the way.”

“Yeah, well, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights.”

“I wasn’t sure what she’d do if I rejected her outright. I thought she might do something ...”

“Psycho? Like Danny? Hey, you know, I saw something weird today. One of the cheerleaders had a book on Advanced Chem.”

“Hmm, cheerleaders and Advanced Chem. Isn’t that like an oxymoron or something?” Clark smirked.

Lois punched him in the shoulder and he grinned. He pulled her to him, kissing her.

“Can we just forget about the cheerleaders and psycho jocks for one night and make out?” he asked.

“Is sex all you think about?” Lois asked.

“When it comes to you? Hell, yes.”

Lois moaned in response, her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. It was a while before they came up for air. When they did, they realised they weren’t alone. Clark’s parents were standing at the top of the stairs.

“In the house. Both of you,” Dad said gruffly.

Clark gulped, staring at his parents. They did not look happy. Lois buried her head against his shoulder, trying to hide her red face. 

“Told you we should have said something,” she said.

They followed the older couple meekly into the house and sat down at opposite ends of the table.

“Clark, I would like an explanation please. First Sheriff Adams swears she saw you parked in a car with Lois over a month ago and she claimed your behaviour was suspicious. Now the two of you are in the barn indulging in what I can only see as very heavy petting.”

Clark looked at his father and took a deep breath.

“Lois and I are dating. Actually we’re more than dating. We’re, uh, having sex.” He blushed furiously.

“Clark, you are seventeen years old. And I know some of your friends are already doing it, but we expected better from you. To indulge in casual sex with ...”

“It’s not casual Mom. Lois and I love each other. We’re destined for each other.”

“What?”

“She’s my consort.”

Mom blinked rapidly while Dad was going red.

“Your what?”

“I chose her. When I was Kal-El. And under Kryptonian Law, the one you choose is your mate. Your consort. For life.”

“Well, this is Earth, son, not Krypton.”

“It doesn’t matter where I live, Dad. I’m still Kryptonian.”

“Wait a minute. Lois, you know about Clark?”

“Yes, Mrs Kent. I know everything. About his powers, his origins. I even know about the caves. We met when he was Kal-El. And believe me, Mrs Kent, I wanted this too. I love Clark. I’ve loved him from the moment I met him in that cornfield.”

“You have?” Clark asked.

“Yeah, doofus, I have,” she said, with a smile. Then she looked at Clark’s parents. “I know that we’re not on Krypton. But according to their laws, Clark and I are sort of married. And as soon as Clark is old enough, we’re getting married. The Earth way, that is.”

“This is ridiculous and it has to end now.”

“No, it isn’t, Mr Kent. I can prove that Clark and I are destined.” She held up her wrist with the Kawatche bracelet. She never wore it around those who might be able to identify it as having been Clark’s and she’d never worn it in front of Clark’s parents before. But she figured it was the only way to convince them. “The stone glowed when Clark put it on me. And Jor-El told us the stone glowed because we were meant to be. Because I’m his mate. His consort. And I know what it means.”

“You are far too young to be thinking of marriage,” Jonathan said.

“What’s too young?” Lois argued. “You know, back in the Dark Ages, people got married when they were barely in their teens. Girls were raising children from the age of twelve or thirteen. Clark may be seventeen, but we know how we feel.”

“We wanted to tell you, especially when you made it pretty clear that you knew something was going on,” Clark told his parents. “But we didn’t know how to make you understand about the whole consort thing.”

“And I still don’t understand,” Jonathan said. “But I suppose I will have to learn to understand. But let me make this perfectly clear. I can’t stop the two of you having sex. But I expect you to be responsible about it. And no more sneaking around.”

Clark stared at his father. Did that mean he was giving his permission? Mom answered that question for him.

“Yes, we are giving our permission. But your father means what he says.”

Which meant if they wanted to have sex it would have to be under controlled conditions. Which kind of took the fun out of it, Clark sighed. 

Clark saw Lois to her car. It was almost ten. Jonathan had been lecturing them for three hours on not just safe sex, which had Clark inwardly cringing, but he’d also laid down the law. When he said he was giving his permission, there were conditions attached to it. There would be no overnights without his approval, and the General had to be informed as well. Clark had protested at that, knowing the General would never allow it. Which pretty much meant they couldn’t do anything until they got married.

Lois kissed him, bringing him back to the present moment.

“At least they’re going to let us get married,” she said. “And the time will fly just like that.”

“The general’s never going to let it happen,” Clark sighed.

“Yeah, well, last I heard, you don’t need a parent’s approval to get married when you’re eighteen. I’m eighteen, so I’m considered an adult. Sort of. Clark, I don’t care what the general thinks. I love you and I want to marry you. The Earth way, I mean. Since we’ve already done the whole Kryptonian ritual bonding thing.”

Clark had to smile at that. Still, he worried. His parents were only accepting this because they had to. They knew Clark would just take Lois away somewhere or resort to sneaking around. He winced inwardly at his father’s ‘I still remember what it was like to be a teenager and fancying myself in love’ speech. 

He watched as Lois got in her car and drove off. She was going to invite the general for dinner at the farm on Saturday and he was not looking forward to that.

Meanwhile, he had to face his parents. He went back inside and looked at them both. Mom smiled sympathetically.

“We’re not going to try to talk you out of this relationship, Clark,” she said. “Because while we’re concerned at how serious you two are, we can both see that Lois has been good for you. And it seems mutual. Whether we understand the Kryptonian law or not is irrelevant. You both seem to really care for each other and she makes you happy. That’s all that matters to us.”

Clark bit his lip. The fact that they were trying to understand was enough.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “That we felt we had to sneak around. I guess we should have been honest with you, about everything. Lois thought we should have said something weeks ago and I didn’t want to.”

“Lois strikes me as a very mature young woman,” Dad said, “and I’m impressed with the way she handled herself tonight. You’ve chosen, uh, well, as a, er, consort. I’m not saying I like the way you two have been going behind our backs, but I’m glad that things are now out in the open. Clark, you should get to bed. You have chores, then school in the morning.”

“Yes sir,” he said.

Next morning he came downstairs dressed in his red plaid shirt. Mom was bustling about.

“Clark, I got all your football gear together, but I can’t find your jersey.”

Clark cringed. “It’s uh, in the barn,” he said. “I left it up there. I’ll get it later.”

But Mom, with her mother’s instinct, spotted something was up. “Clark? Did something happen?”

“Uh, Chloe came on to me. Pretty strong. Luckily Lois came over before Chloe tried something, uh, worse ...”

“She doesn’t know. About you and Lois.”

“No. We haven’t really told anyone yet.” Clark didn’t mention that Lex had already seen them together. “Anyway, I’m not sure what to do about it. Lois thinks there might be something weird going on.”

“Well, Lois is a smart girl. She might have seen something you haven’t. But you need to tell Chloe the truth, before she gets hurt.”

“Yeah, Mom. I guess you’re right.”

Dad chose that moment to come in from the barn. “Hello.”

Mom realised the time. “I have to get to the Talon. I’ll see you two later,” she said rushing out the door, but not before she blew Dad a kiss. 

Dad went to the refrigerator and pulled out some food.

“So how’s football practice going?” he asked.

“It’s not going so great. Some of the guys have been giving me a hard time since they found out I was starting. Missing my passes ...”

Dad pulled a cup down from the cupboard to pour himself a coffee.

“Nobody said it was going to be easy,” Dad told him. Clark just continued packing his bag, not able to see his father’s expression.

“Frustrating thing is I could score every time.”

Dad sighed and came around to look at him. “Clark, we talked about this remember? The football field is not a place for you to be using your powers to save the day.”

Clark just continued to stare straight ahead, playing with the football in his hands. “I just said it was frustrating.”

Dad tried to be understanding but the truth was there was no way he could understand.

“Look son, if you’re going to be the quarterback then you have to be the leader. Of course a bunch of the guys are going to want to challenge that, especially if they don’t think you deserve it. Same thing happened to me.”

Sure it did, Clark thought, frowning. “I thought your team worshipped the ground you walked on.”

Jonathan huffed. “Not when I was a sophomore they didn’t. See, the coach made me starting quarterback. A bunch of the seniors didn’t like that very much.”

Suddenly it seemed as if he and his Dad were not so different after all. “What’d you do?” he asked.

“I earned their respect.”

It was going to be easier said than done, though, Clark thought as he went to practice that afternoon. The guys were still coming down hard on him. As the team began to split into their positions, he noticed Lana sitting on the bleachers and wondered what she was doing there. But then he noticed Lois watching from the other side. She blew him a kiss and he grinned, ignoring Lana and going off to practice. 

But even as he turned to join his team mates, he heard the sound of Chloe’s voice. Oh no, he thought. She was dressed in a cheerleading uniform. 

“Hey, hey Clark!”

She was grinning from ear to ear. Clark tried not to roll his eyes. Lois saw what was happening and came running up.

“What’s with the cheerleader outfit,” Lois asked her cousin.

“I found it in a storage locker. And I thought, what better way to support my quarterback than to join the cheerleading team.”

Clark stared at Lois, wide-eyed. “Just keep her away from me,” he hissed. “At least until we can figure this out.”

Lois nodded. “Hey cuz,” she said, taking her cousin’s arm. “Why don’t we go watch Clark practice from over here.”

“Yo, Kent, some time today would be good,” Teague yelled. “You can make time with your groupies later.”

Groupies, yeah. He was going to pay for that one with Lois later. He could see the look on her face now. She glared in his direction and he shook his head, going to the drinks cooler and pouring some into a cup. But as soon as he drank it, he felt something was wrong. It was like a hundred knives in his stomach. It was churning, filling his throat with bile.

Teague came over, obviously impatient. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I suddenly don’t feel well, Coach. I think I need to leave.”

“Aww, you’re going to walk away because you don’t feel well,” Coach taunted. “Get out there,” he said. “Don’t make me regret making you quarterback.”

Practice was punishing. Aside from the fact that there was something wrong with his stomach, Clark felt the guys were out to get him. Or maybe it was just paranoia. But as he was brutally tackled for the tenth time, he realised it wasn’t just paranoia talking. They were being more aggressive toward him than usual.

As he sat in the barn that night, pressing an ice pack to his bruised ribs, he pondered the situation. He’d seen the cheerleaders walking off with the drink cooler. There was something Lois had said about an Advanced Chem book in the hands of one of the cheerleaders. And there was something in that water.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Chloe, he thought. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now. He knew it couldn’t be Lois because she was stuck with the general. He’d put her on KP duty over some infraction. Probably had forgotten to make her bed with hospital corners or something.

“Chloe. If that’s you, I’m really not feeling very well.” But it wasn’t Chloe. It was Jason, in a hooded sweatshirt. “Hey Coach Teague.” He smiled, or tried to, at least.

“Clark, we need to talk,” Jason said as he continued up the steps.

“Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but I think there’s something in that drink cooler.”

“Yeah,” Teague smiled. “You should have stayed away from my girlfriend.”

Clark frowned at him. What the ... Who was Jason’s girlfriend. And he hadn’t gone anywhere near any girl, except Lois and Chloe. And he knew it wasn’t either of them. There had been Lana, but he’d barely spared her a glance. But Lana had been watching him and if he hadn’t been feeling like crap, he would have gone over to talk to her. Mostly to tell her that whatever they’d had was long over.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

Then Teague hit him with a punch to an already sore stomach and Clark grunted. Jason hit him again and Clark could feel it cramping. Clark felt himself tossed to the floor and he had no time to get up before Jason was punching him in the jaw. Then Teague pushed him over to the railing. Clark put a hand to his face and realised he was bleeding. Suddenly everything he was feeling started to make sense. But he had no time to do anything as the coach hit him with a sharp punch which sent him reeling, breaking the railing and he fell to the barn floor. 

Clark sprawled in the sawdust, pain in every part of his body, groaning. His vision was greying out. He saw the blurry form of Jason standing over him and he really thought the coach was going to kill him. Then, of all people to show up, there was Lex. He grabbed Jason and shoved him so Jason stumbled and fell. Getting to his feet, he ran out.

Lex rushed to his side. “Clark.”

Clark stared at him through blurred vision. “Lex.”

“Are you okay? Who was that?”

Lex helped him up, then found the ice pack he was using and a gauze pad from the first aid kit which he pressed to the cuts on Clark’s face. 

“You should call the police,” Lex said. “That guy looked like he was going to kill you.”

Clark shook his head. “No, I’ll be okay. It’s not like either of us got a good look at him.”

It was just like Danny, he realised. Jason had gone postal because he’d thought Clark was getting too close to his girlfriend. It didn’t matter that Clark hadn’t been doing anything of the sort. As far as Jason was concerned, he had. Whatever this thing was, it inspired jealousy, of the murderous kind.

“At least let me call a doctor,” Lex said from the workbench where he was searching for a clean pad.

Clark felt a drip from his nose. Thinking it was blood, he reached up, but then saw the drip on the floor. It was green. Kryptonite. There was Kryptonite in the drink. He opened his shirt and looked down at the bruises on his body. They healed as if he’d never hurt them. 

Lex turned around, frowning. “That’s odd. I could have sworn there was a cut above your eye.”

Clark evaded the rhetorical question. “Actually, I’m feeling a lot better all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, well I still think you should have a doctor take a look at you.”

“I’m fine,” Clark said, squirming uncomfortably.

“Guess I was lucky you were here,” Clark said, pretending to wince and get up with difficulty, even though he was now feeling no pain at all. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“I wanted to give you something. Actually, that was the real reason I called in the other day, but you and Lois ...”

Clark knew Lex’s claim that he’d come over to discuss business with his parents was just an excuse. He turned and looked at Lex, seeing the Luthorcorp pack in Lex’s hands. 

“It’s every file I ever had on you,” Lex said. 

Yeah, right, Clark thought. He looked sceptically at Lex. “How do I know you don’t have a copy?”

“You don’t,” Lex said coolly. “But it’s the truth.”

“Lex, if this friendship was so important, why did you lie to me for so long?”

Part of him did feel a little guilty that he was lying to Lex, as much as Lex was lying to him. But Clark had good reason for it. At least with Lois knowing the truth from the beginning, and given how close they were, he could protect her. A lot better than he could protect Lex. There was only so much Lex’s bodyguards could do. 

“I don’t know, Clark,” Lex said, and for once, Clark felt he was getting the truth from the older man. “There’s a darkness in me that I can’t always control. I’m starting to think that’s my curse. Why every relationship I have ends badly.”

Clark knew about having a dark side. There was a big part of him that had that too. A part of him that he didn’t like. 

“We all have a dark side Lex.” The point was what they did with that dark side.

“Yeah, but I can feel mine creeping over the corners. Your friendship helps keep it at bay. It reminds me that there are truly good people in the world. I’m not willing to give up on that.”

A heartfelt speech to be sure, Clark thought. But part of him wondered if it was too much of a burden for Lex to be placing on him. As if he was some beacon of goodness for Lex to aspire to. And why should Lex need that anyway, Clark thought. Surely he was strong enough in his own mind, his own principles, to fight the darkness himself.

“Wait a minute,” Lois said as they walked the school halls. Clark had gone back to school to look for the coach. “Lex said that to you? That’s totally moronic.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know, he just ... he seemed sincere.”

Lois stopped walking and grabbed his arm. “Look, I get it okay? He was your best friend for three years and you want to give him the benefit of the doubt. But the guy had you investigated Smallville. He had a room full of stuff about you, and you know he at least knows something about you. He would have to be braindead not to know. You’re not exactly careful when it comes to your secret.”

“What are you saying?” he said, pulling her aside.

“Clark, I’m not admonishing you, okay? You do it because you want to help people and it’s a risk you take when you use your powers. I mean, from what Chloe’s told me, a lot of people would be dead if it wasn’t for you. Including Lex. And Chloe. But seriously, you need to be more careful. Now what’s this about Coach Teague attacking you?”

“I don’t know, but I do know this. There’s Kryptonite in the drinks cooler.”

Lois stared at him. “What? Do you think this is why Chloe’s gone all, you know, Stepford?”

“I don’t know. But we need to find out exactly what the cheerleaders have been spiking the drinks with. Got any ideas?”

“Actually, I have,” she said, pulling him into the Torch office. She picked up a folder.

“You actually did some investigative reporting?” he snickered, and she threw a light punch at his stomach.

“I talked to the chemistry teacher.”

“Rhonda and Mandy’s science fair project.”

“Our smoking gun. It’s a hormone, called phenylethylamine.”

“The love molecule?” Clark asked, quickly reading the page.

“Exactly.”

“So, it’s a love potion?” he asked. Which he supposed could explain the weird behaviour.

“Yeah, but it didn’t work. Not until they ...”

“... added Kryptonite,” he finished for her. “We have to find a way to reverse the effect.”

“It must wear off at some point. Otherwise they wouldn’t keep juicing the football players.”

Clark shook his head. “Not enough time. What if another player goes into a jealous rage?”

Lois looked thoughtful. “You drank some of it too.”

“Yeah, but it just made me sick because of the Kryptonite. And it took away my powers for a bit.”

“Hmm, and I’m betting Mandy thought you would get infected too. Let’s get you in a swimsuit.”

“What? No!” Clark was getting an idea of what Lois was thinking. And there was no way he was going to flirt with Mandy and act like Chloe had been acting with him.

“Clark, come on. The report has to be in her bag. And the only way we’re going to get close is by getting into the pool party.”

Clark sighed. This was a really bad idea. How was he supposed to pretend he was attracted to Mandy, in front of his consort? He was a bad liar. There was no way she was going to believe this. 

Lois pushed him. “Show time,” she said.

Clark quickly found Mandy, who looked delighted to see him. Of course she would, the shallow little bitch, he thought. She was into status, and people with status. And if he hadn’t been quarterback, she wouldn’t have looked twice at him.

Lois watched as Clark flirted, very badly, with Mandy. She chuckled softly, knowing just how uncomfortable he was with the situation. She was going to have to make it up to him. Hmm, cookies – nah, she was terrible at baking. Buy him coffee at the Talon. Not big enough. 

Lois raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly how she was going to make it up to him. As long as they could survive the night. 

She watched as Clark put his arm around Mandy and they walked out of the room. She followed them, listening as Clark put on a fake laugh. Mandy didn’t even notice. Mandy laughed and flirted and had Clark pinned on one of the desks in the workout room. Lois rolled her eyes, then noticed Clark grabbing the bag and holding it out, dropping it on the floor, then rolling over, kissing Mandy.

Ooh, you bitch, Lois thought as Mandy stuck her tongue down Clark’s throat. That’s my man you’re Frenching, she thought. But at least Clark was managing to keep her occupied.  
She left them to it, grabbing the bag and going to the boiler room. But just as she managed to get the folder out to start reading, something hit her from behind. She turned, staring at Chloe, who had a wrench in her hand. She swung it and Lois put her arm up to defend herself.

“I know what you’re doing. I went through this with Lana and I’m not going to go through it with you.”

“Through what?” Lois asked, although she already had the idea.

“Steal Clark.” Chloe swung again and missed, hitting one of the pipes. Steam billowed out. Lois ran and Chloe chased her, still holding the wrench. Lois managed to get it away from her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she said, shoving her cousin.

“Too late, you already did.”

Lois aimed a roundhouse kick at her cousin, sending her sprawling. Thrusting out her hands to prevent a fall, Chloe’s hands touched the hot furnace. She yelled in pain and dropped to the floor. Lois immediately went to her cousin’s side.

“Ooh, sorry, sorry, sorry,” she said, realising Chloe had come very close to getting second degree burns. But the contact had been brief enough that it might just sting a little. “Are you okay Chloe?”

Chloe sat up, a perplexed frown on her face. “Yeah. What happened? What’s going on?” Chloe looked around as if she suddenly didn’t know where she was.

Lois thought for a moment. Clark had stopped Danny when he’d used his heat vision on the gun, burning Danny’s hands. Eureka. 

She quickly explained it all to Chloe, who looked mortified when she realised what she’d done. Lois pulled her cousin up and they quickly went into the weight room where Mandy was busily untying Clark’s bathing trunks. 

“So, how far do you want to go here?” Mandy asked.

“Uh,” Clark answered. Lois grinned.

“Right about there would be good, thanks.”

Mandy quickly realised she’d been had. She got off Clark and glared as he made his way to Lois’ side.

“I can’t believe you Clark,” Mandy said.

“Oh please,” Lois told her. “Do you know how pathetic it is that you had to resort to chemicals to control your boyfriend?”

Mandy was unrepentant. “I’m sick of being a distant second to a football.”

“So you created a bunch of psycho nut jobs. No offence,” Lois said, looking at Chloe, who shrugged.

“None taken.”

“Did you find the cure?” Clark asked.

“Yeah, we worked out our own little experiment.” She looked pointedly from Clark to Chloe and back again. “I accidentally burned her on the furnace in the boiler room and she snapped out of it.”

Clark got the point. “So it’s heat,” he said.

Lois looked proudly at her boyfriend. Well, at least his brain worked almost as fast as his super speed.

Chloe was looking around and frowning. “Uh, you guys, where’s Mandy?”

Damn, she’d slipped out while they’d been discussing the cure. Lois sighed, then punched her boyfriend in the arm. He pretended to flinch. “You only had to do one thing,” she berated him. 

He glared at her. “Me? You’re closer to the door.”

“So it’s my fault?” They continued to argue until Chloe caught their attention. 

“Guys?”

They looked at Mandy. Lois smiled brightly. “Oh hey, we were just talking about you.”

“Yeah, well now you’re going to wish you never crossed me,” Mandy told her. She looked at the door. Three of the football players came in. 

Clark pushed Chloe and Lois toward the door as the three beefcakes crossed the room, holding baseball bats. Lois glared at them, refusing to budge, even as Clark ushered Chloe out the door.

“Bring it on, hotshot,” Lois taunted the first guy as he wielded the bat. She aimed a kick at him, sending him sprawling into the others. 

“Lois, what are you doing?” Clark asked, his voice full of concern for his girlfriend.

“Hey, Clark, you got any explosions up your sleeve?” she said, looking up. Clark followed her gaze and realised there were steam pipes above them. Making sure no one could tell he was using his heat vision, he aimed it at the pipe. Hot steam billowed out, hitting the three players.

Chloe peered in. “What was that?” she asked.

“Guess the pipe must have broken,” Clark told her. “Lucky huh?”

“You better hope for that kind of luck on the field tomorrow,” Lois told him and Clark rolled his eyes.

Lois drove him home, first dropping off Chloe. She knew they would have to tell Chloe the truth about their relationship. And sooner, rather than later. She discussed the situation on the way back to the farm.

“You’re right,” Clark said.

Lois stopped the car on the side of the road. “Clark, I uh, look, I know you didn’t want to do ... well, whatever with Mandy. So I owe you big time.”

He looked at her. “Yep. You do.”

She leaned over and put a hand on his crotch. He jerked slightly and she could feel his cock filling.

“Lois, you know we told my parents ...”

“They’re not here, right now,” she said. “And you did agree that I owe you one. Don’t you want to collect?”

As she spoke, she stroked his cock through the jeans he was wearing.

“This really isn’t the best place,” he said.

“Got nowhere else in mind. We can’t exactly do this in the barn. Not if we don’t want to get caught.”

“Lois ...”

“Clark, stop talking,” she said, shifting over to kiss him hard on the mouth. He surrendered to her kiss.

“Mm, much better than Mandy,” he said.

“Clark, if you want me to blow you some time tonight, you will not mention that name ever again in my presence.”

“Yes dear,” he sighed. She chuckled, her hand on his fly, pulling down the zip. She slipped her hand inside and pulled out his cock. He was still only half hard, but she was going to do something about that.

Making herself more comfortable, she knelt on her seat and leaned down, taking his cock in her hand. She dragged her tongue up his length, swirling it around the tip, feeling it harden in her hand even more. Clark groaned, pushing his seat back as far as it would go to give her more room to manoeuvre. Pre-cum started to leak from the head. She pulled the foreskin down, sucking briefly on the tip, then began stroking his balls. Clark whimpered.

“Jesus Lois,” he said.

She didn’t answer, closing her mouth around him, swallowing as much of him as she could. She could hear the squeak of the leather as he bunched his fists around the edge of the seat, clearly fighting for control. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked hard. 

He thrust once, cautious of his strength. Lois moved her mouth up and down on him, focusing only on his satisfaction rather than hers. Clark’s hand moved up to her head, guiding her, without pushing. Then he was coming, his hot seed spurting down her throat. When he finally softened in her mouth, Lois pulled off and smiled up at him.

“Are we even?” she asked mischievously. 

“Ask me again tomorrow after the game,” he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Lois had a feeling she wasn’t being let off the hook that easily. She couldn’t wait to see what punishment he had in mind.

Lois stopped the car in the driveway of the Kent Farm. The lights were on in the house and Clark knew his parents were waiting up for them.

“We really need to talk to Chloe,” he said. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty stupid to think she hasn’t noticed anything. Especially after the way she attacked me.”

“And after what happened in the loft yesterday.”

Lois looked worried. “I don’t want to hurt her Clark. She’s my cousin.”

Clark turned to her and put a comforting hand on the one that rested on the gear shift.

“Lois, don’t you think she’d be hurt even more if we didn’t come clean with her? It’s pretty obvious she still has feelings for me.”

“Yeah, and that pom-pom juice just intensified it until she got tunnel vision.”

“It’s not her fault.”

Lois sighed. “I know. And you’re right. It would hurt her even more if she found out from someone else. Maybe honesty is the best policy in this case.”

Clark leaned forward and kissed her. Lois wrapped her arms around him, loving his touch. Always when he kissed her it felt like every trouble went away. But just as she began to lose herself in the kiss, Clark pulled away.

“My dad’s on the porch, watching us.”

And if that wasn’t a wet blanket, she didn’t know what was.

“What? No shotgun?”

“Lois, come on.”

With a sigh, she turned in her seat. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said. “At the game.”

“’Night Lois.”

He watched her reverse and drive out of the gate, then mounted the steps. 

“Lois not staying?” Dad asked.

Clark shook his head. “But her and the general are still coming for dinner tomorrow, right?”

Dad nodded. “I think we need to discuss the situation with Lois’ father. So what happened at school?”

Clark quickly related everything to his father, noticing his mother was also listening intently, even as she poured juice for them all.

“So what’s going to happen to Mandy?” Dad asked.

“I think Principal Reynolds was going to suspend her until he finished his investigation. Lois and I turned over everything we had on it.”

“And what about Jason? He attacked you in the loft. And if Lex saw who it was ...”

“I don’t think Lex knows what he saw. And Jason wasn’t himself.”

“Speaking of Lex,” Mom said. “He called to make sure you were all right. He said he had something he wanted to talk to you about.”

Clark bit his lip, wondering if he should go over to the mansion. It wasn’t quite nine and Lex had tried to help him earlier.

“I guess I owe him a chance,” Clark admitted reluctantly.

“Well, don’t be too long, son,” Dad said. “Just hear him out but don’t go making any rash decisions. If you’re right about Lex ...”

“That’s just it, Dad. I don’t know.” Clark sighed. He took the truck keys and went back outside, getting in the truck. He could have run over, but he didn’t want to arouse suspicion. It was clear that Lex knew a lot more than he was letting on anyway, and he didn’t want to add to the problem.

He gave his name at the gate and was led through the mansion’s dim hallway to the room where, just last spring, he had discovered what could almost have been a shrine to him. And the source of the destruction of their friendship.

Lex was standing just below the steps in what was now mostly an empty room. There were no photographs on the wall, no artifacts. Nothing except one huge square hunk of squashed up metal. 

“You know, when they told me Clark Kent was downstairs, I couldn’t believe it,” Lex said, making it clear that he doubted Clark would even come. Clark walked down the little flight of stairs, as Lex turned and looked at him. “I wanted you to see for yourself the investigation is over.”

Clark looked at Lex sceptically, still keeping his guard up. He nodded to the hunk of metal.

“What’s that?” he asked.

Lex walked casually over to it, hands in his pockets. “The Porsche you pulled me out of the day we met.”

Why would Lex still be holding onto that if the investigation was over?

“Why is it still here?” he asked, his tone slightly bitter.

“To remind me of what I almost lost. It’s over Clark,” Lex said, turning to face him again. “It really is.” Lex began walking toward him. “Look, I’m willing to give this friendship another shot if you are.”

Clark still had to wonder about Lex’s motivations for the friendship. Considering the lengths he’d gone to before to learn Clark’s secrets, Clark just didn’t think he’d let it go so easily. And now there was someone else involved.

Clark decided to do something worthy of Machiavelli. Or a Luthor. He decided to test that friendship. To see exactly what Lex would do to keep it.

“In the spirit of friendship, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem.”

Lex waited, his expression neutral.

“Lois really wants to go to Met U. She didn’t earn enough credits in her senior year to graduate, and her father moved her to Fort Ryan before she could find that out.”

“And you’re just going to let her?” Lex said.

“I trust Lois. And I know she’s not happy at Smallville High. She’d stay for me if I asked her to, but I don’t want to hold her back from doing something she wants just to please me.”

“Well, it sounds like you and Lois have quite the relationship.”

“I’d do anything for her. Almost anything.”

Lex frowned. “What about Lana?”

“I realised something over the summer. Lana and I were never meant to be. Lois and I are.”

“For someone you’ve only known a month, you seem quite serious about this.”

“Haven’t you ever met someone and just known that they were destined for you?”

“Other than my friendship with you, no, I can’t say that I have.” Lex smiled. “Clark, if this is what you want, then I’ll help you. I’ll speak to the Dean of Admissions. Perhaps offer a cash injection. I’m sure the university could use some new equipment.”

Part of him wondered if he was making a deal with the devil, but Clark decided this was for Lois’ benefit.

When Lois found out, however, she was not happy.

“I can’t believe you went to Lex,” she said.

“I thought you wanted this.”

“I do, but not like this.”

“Lois, you and I both know you wouldn’t have got the credits you needed. You hardly attend class as it is.”

“That’s not fair, Smallville! You shouldn’t have done it. There had to be another way.

“There was no other way, Lois. The Dean already told you ... and since your father wouldn’t help.”

“You don’t have to be so smug,” Lois told him, glaring.

“I’m not being smug. I mean, if I’d wanted to I could have said no in the first place, but no, I did this because I love you and I wanted to make you happy.”

Lois bit her lip and looked at him. She realised he was right. She had skipped most of her classes and she didn’t have a chance in hell of getting the credits she needed to graduate early. Lex’s offer to the university had opened a door for her, and Clark was the one who had provided the key. She just worried that he’d made a faustian deal. Who knew what Lex would want in return. Despite the fact that Lex owed him anyway. 

“You’re right,” she said, putting her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoe to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry.” She kissed him again. “I’m sorry.”

Chloe was waiting for them as Clark walked with Lois to the locker room.

“Hey,” she said.

“We’re glad you came,” Clark said. “We needed to talk to you.”

Chloe frowned. “Don’t you have a game to get ready for?”

“We have a few minutes,” Lois said. “Chloe ...”

“Wait, is this about the pom-pom juice, because you know I wasn’t myself.”

“Yes and no, Chloe. Look, as much as we all think we can blame the pom-pom juice, you made it pretty obvious how you feel about me.”

Chloe was blushing, her cheeks reddening.

“Clark ...”

“No, cuz, it’s okay. The thing is, we ... ah ... Clark and I are together. As in ... dating.”

Chloe looked from one to the other. “Well, I kind of figured that one days ago. I mean, you two weren’t exactly hiding it.”

“You knew?” Clark asked, incredulous.

“Well, I am a reporter, Clark. And like I said, it was fairly obvious there was something going on between you.”

“Chloe, we never wanted you to find out like this.”

“I get it, Lo.” But her face was a picture of misery and Clark thought he saw a tear in her eye. 

“Go on, I’ll be fine. You’ve got a game to win. Go.”

Clark kissed her on the cheek, then quickly kissed Lois.

“Good luck out there,” Lois said.

Clark felt great after the game. It really did look like the team was finally on his side, and they managed to win the game. Of course, now the only problem was facing the general.

Mom was busy organising dinner when Clark and Lois made it back to the farm.

“He’s not here, yet,” Lois said, sounding nervous. “Why isn’t he here yet?”

“He called and said he was running a little behind schedule,” Mom said. She smiled at Lois. “Why don’t you peel the potatoes.”

“KP duty again,” Lois groaned. 

“Well, if you’re going to be part of the family, Lois,” Dad said, coming in behind them, “you’ll have to learn that every member of the family does their bit to keep things running smoothly.” He kissed his wife on the cheek. “The wood is chopped and we should have a fire going in just a minute. Clark, why don’t you do the honours?”

“Yes sir,” Clark said, stacking the wood in the fireplace and lighting it with his heat vision, while Lois went to peel the potatoes as ordered. She glanced over.

“I’m never going to get used to that, am I?” she said.

Martha smiled at her. “Oh, you should have seen Clark when he was a little boy. He was strong even then, but he didn’t have much control over it. Oh, I remember when he was about four, Jonathan was looking for something in Clark’s room and Clark just lifted the bed up like it was nothing.”

“Mom, not the stories again,” Clark protested.

Lois grinned. “I’d sure like to hear more,” she grinned. 

“We can show you some photos too, if you like.”

“Mo-om!”

“I bet you were a cute kid, Smallville,” Lois grinned. “And you’re still a cute kid,” she added in a whisper so only Clark could hear. Clark grinned back and grabbed her, twirling her around to face him, kissing her deeply.

“Hey, none of that in my kitchen!” Martha said.

“I don’t know,” Jonathan chuckled, his arms snaking around her waist. “I think they might be onto something.”

Martha smacked him lightly on the hand. “Jonathan Kent,” she growled.

Lois watched the older adults with a smile. This was the kind of relationship she always wanted – hoped to have. As they were shooed out of the kitchen, having completed their pre-dinner chores, Lois found herself being led out to the barn.

“So,” she said, putting her arms around him as they sat on the sofa in the loft. “Didn’t you say something about evening the score after the game?”

Clark nodded. “Yes I did.”

“So what did you have in mind, Smallville?” As if she didn’t know, because his hand was sneaking in under the waistband of her jeans, his fingers seeking out her core. His mouth sought out the pulse point in her neck, sucking lightly. “Smallville,” she said, already finding herself out of breath as his finger rubbed over her clit. “My Dad’s going to be here in less than thirty minutes.”

“Plenty of time. And I’ll hear him coming.”

“Mm, considering your brain begins to resemble nothing but mash at this point, I very much doubt that.”

Her own hand was cupping his erection through his jeans and he groaned.

“Keep that up and I’ll come too soon,” he said.

“Can’t have that,” she murmured, gasping as his finger found its way inside, despite the tightness of her jeans, plunging deep. “God, Clark!”

Moving at superspeed, Clark had them each out of their jeans. Lois climbed into his lap, arms around his neck as she lowered herself down to him, impaling herself on his cock. She moaned as he filled her.

“Quiet, Lois. Do you want them to hear?”

“Well, then you’ll have to kiss me to shut me up,” she said with a little giggle. He complied, pressing his mouth to hers as she moved up and down his shaft, using his shoulders for leverage. The lovemaking was a little hurried, but neither one of them cared, more concerned about getting caught.

They held each other close in the aftermath, not moving until they heard Jonathan coming in.

“Clark? Lois? The general will be here any minute.”

Clark quickly handed Lois her jeans and she pulled them up, bouncing on her heels. He did the same with his jeans.

“Okay, Dad,” he called.

When they went in the house, it was fairly obvious the elder couple knew what they had been doing. Martha pursed her lips and Lois felt her stomach flutter in dismay.

“We ask the two of you to observe one simple rule and you couldn’t do that,” she said.

Good thing she doesn’t know about the blow job, Lois thought, flushing guiltily.

“It’s not like we were actually sneaking around,” Clark said. 

“And what would have happened if General Lane had walked in and saw you both inflagrante?” 

“Mom,” Clark whined.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Jonathan said. “He’s here. Clark, set the table. Lois, why don’t you go out and meet your father.”

“Yes sir,” she said. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Her father greeted her with a nod and a stern look. He walked up the steps and shook Jonathan’s hand brusquely. 

“Mr Kent. I hope my daughter isn’t causing you any trouble?”

“Not at all,” Jonathan said. “Why don’t you come in, General?”

“Sam, please.”

Dinner was just as awkward as Lois thought it was going to be. She ate silently, sitting next to Clark, who looked just as tense. He kept eyeing the general as if he was the enemy.  
After dinner, the general relaxed, drinking coffee.

“I appreciate your hospitality, Mr and Mrs Kent. But I have to admit to some curiosity as to why you invited me tonight. I understand my daughter has been taking advantage of your kindness and I intend to repay you ...”

“Nonsense,” Martha said, with a smile which Lois took as a hopeful sign. “We like Lois.”

Jonathan cleared his throat. “Sam, we felt it only right to talk to you about your daughter’s relationship with our son. It appears the two of them believe themselves in love ...”

“We don’t believe, Dad. We know.”

“Clark, this is not helping.”

“I don’t quite understand.”

“Lois and Clark have been seeing each other, behind our backs. Now, we all know what teenagers are like in those first few stages of a teenage crush.”

“This is not a crush, Dad,” Clark protested.

“Clark!”

“No, Mom. You don’t seem to get it. Lois and I want to be together, and we’re getting married next summer. Whether you like it or not.”

“What?” The general rose up in his chair, then looked at his daughter. “Lois, what the hell is the meaning of this?”

“Clark and I are engaged, sort of. We met this summer and we ... we want to get married.”

“This summer? You’ve known each other barely a month.”

“We don’t care about that, Daddy. We know how we feel.”

“And just when were you going to tell me any of this? Did you expect me to just accept this?”

“No, Daddy, because I knew you wouldn’t. I’m not a child, Dad, and I know what I want. And what I want is Clark.”

“I should have sent you to military school.”

“That’s your answer to everything, isn’t it Boss? Just ship me off to some school like you did Lucy so you wouldn’t have to be bothered with us. It’s been the same way since Mom died.”

Clark squeezed her hand and she looked at him.

“Lois, it’s okay.”

She hurriedly brushed away tears in her eyes. “No, it’s not. Ever since Mom died it’s been like living in a prison camp. Obeying orders like we’re soldiers, not daughters. And every guy I’ve gone out with has been treated the same way.” She glared at her father. “Well, I won’t let you do that to Clark.”

“You’re too young to even contemplate ...”

“Daddy, how old were you when you met Mom? You were my age.”

The general looked away, then back at her. “That was different. Those days were different.”

“No, they weren’t,” she sniffed. “Daddy, you know I can do this with or without your consent. I’m legally considered an adult. And even a three-star general doesn’t have the power to suddenly change the rules.”

Jonathan finally broke in. “Sam, as hard as this is for you to take in, believe us, we were as shocked as you were by all this. But Martha and I talked about it and we realised that it won’t matter what we do. We know our son and when he decides he wants something, nothing will stand in his way. And from what we’ve seen of Lois, she’s the same. If we rule against this, they will do it anyway and be damned.”

The general considered this for a long while. Then he looked at Lois.

“You really love him?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Fine. I’ll allow this. On one condition. You do not let this relationship affect your studies. Which means you knuckle down Lois. Just one infraction of the rules and I will ship you off to military school. And I will see to it that you and Clark never see each other again. Is that clear?”

Lois bit her lip, then nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

Lois and Clark were assigned dish duty while the elder Kents saw the General off. Lois stubbornly refused to go with her father back to the base, telling him she was staying the night with Clark and that was that. The General, just as stubborn as she was, glared at her for a long moment, but said nothing more.

Clark heard the sound of a car engine starting up and his parents coming back in. He glanced at Lois, who looked a little upset and squeezed her hand. The screen door squeaked as the elder couple came in.

“All right, you two. Come in here.”

They glanced at each other, then dried their hands and went into the parlour. Clark looked guiltily at his Dad.

“This is not a Spanish Inquisition, Clark. You don’t have to look like you’re being sent to the gallows. However, we would like to lay down some ground rules. Your mother and I have discussed this and we realise that we cannot stop the two of you having sex ...”

“Dad!” Clark moaned, his face reddening.

“Clark, if you’re old enough to do it, you’re old enough to talk about it. Now firstly, we expect you both to be safe. I take it you’re on some kind of contraceptive, Lois?”

“Yes sir,” Lois said. “My Dad made sure of it.” And hadn’t that been a conversation she’d squirmed over.

“But you should know that no contraceptive is a hundred percent foolproof and the last thing you both need is for Lois to get pregnant.”

“I don’t even know if I can have kids, Dad,” Clark protested.

“That’s neither here nor there, Clark. We still expect you both to be responsible about it. And when we ask you to stick to the rules – which means no sneaking off to have sex when you feel like it – we expect you to abide by them. Now we know that Lois is starting at Met U on Monday, which means you have tomorrow. But before you two go off and do whatever it is you do, I expect your chores to be done, Clark. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Clark said, feeling like he was being given orders by General Lane, rather than his father.

Dad’s face softened. He put a hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“Son, you just have to give us some time to adjust to this. In our eyes, you’re still the little boy we found in the cornfield fifteen years ago. It’s hard for us to see that you’re a young man now. If we’re being a little tough on you over this, then I’m sorry.”

“I know, Dad. But we both know what we want.”

“Okay, son. Why don’t you two finish cleaning up the kitchen. Your mom and I are going to hit the hay early.”

“Sure Dad.”

“Goodnight Clark. Goodnight Lois,” Mom said as she followed Dad up the stairs.

“Goodnight,” Lois said, then turned to Clark, putting her arms around him. “Wow!”

“Yeah. Hey, let’s finish up the dishes and watch a movie or something.”

“Or we could just put on a movie and make out on the sofa.”

“Hmm, I love the way your mind works, Lanie.”

“Lanie? Is that the best you can come up with, spaceboy?”

“For now,” he said. He grabbed a dishtowel and swiped her butt with it. “Get back to those dishes consort.”

“That’s consort, not slave,” she said, poking her tongue out at him. 

“Wanna bet?” he teased.

“Oh, you are in for it, spaceboy,” she giggled, dancing away from the towel.

“Is that so?” he asked, wrapping the towel around her waist and pulling her into him for a long, deep kiss.

“Mm, hold that thought,” she said.

They worked quickly together to finish the dishes and Clark used his heat vision to dry them off. Lois giggled at him. 

“Show off,” she muttered.

Clark answered that by lifting her up and putting her over his shoulder, carrying her back into the parlour.

“Put me down, you big oaf!” she cried out.

“Shush,” he told her. “You want my parents to come down?”

“You started it,” she said. “Ow!” She frowned at him as he dumped her on the sofa, rubbing her butt. 

Clark was immediately concerned. “I’m sorry, Lois, did I hurt you? Where did it get you?”

Lois held out a hand and he took it. “Right here,” she said, smiling slyly as she pulled him off his feet. He landed with a hard thump on the floor, then rolled over and glared at her.

“That was not funny, Lois Lane.”

“Really? I thought it was hilarious.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” he said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the floor on top of him. They mock wrestled for a while, laughing. Lois sat astride his hips, wriggling her butt.

“Cut that out,” he said, feeling his cock harden thanks to that wriggling.

“You mean this?” Lois said, wriggling her shapely ass once more.

“I mean it, Lanie.”

“What are you going to do about it spaceboy?”

Clark didn’t answer, pulling her down for a kiss that left her breathless. He pushed her long hair aside, keeping it back with one hand, while the other began massaging her breasts through the top she wore. Lois moaned softly against his mouth as his fingers found her nipple, trying to pinch it.

She pulled away gently and sat up, lifting her top over her head. Clark looked up at her, lust already misting his eyes, enlarging his pupils. Biting her lip, Lois began undoing his shirt, pushing it apart to reveal his tight abs.

Clark’s voice was strained as he spoke. “Maybe we should, you know, take this to the bedroom,” he said.

“I’m comfortable right here.”

“And my parents could come down. It’s one thing for them to give us permission, it’s another for them to actually see us doing it.”

“Good point.” Lois moved off him and got up, grabbing her top and heading for the stairs. “Well, come on Smallville,” she said in a loud whisper, wriggling her ass as she stared to climb the stairs.

Clark smiled slyly, then moved at super speed, grabbing her around the waist on the way and zipping them up the stairs to his room. He put her down on the bed, moving around the room at super speed to tidy it up, making it look less like a teenage boy’s room.

Lois laughed as he finished. “I have seen a teenage boy’s bedroom before,” she said. “And you should see my room at the base.”

He’d forgotten about the inner slob that was Lois. But it didn’t matter. He pulled her up off the bed, kissing her. Lois pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he shrugged it off the rest of the way, still kissing her. He then pulled at his belt, nearly tearing his jeans in his haste to get them off.

Lois’ hand stilled him. “Slow down,” she said. “We’ve got all night.”

“I just want to be with you,” he said softly. “You’ll be starting Met U on Monday and then we won’t be able to see each other for a whole week.”

“I know,” she said, kissing him. “I know.” She took his hand and put it on her breast. Clark slipped his finger in under the strap, pushing it down, exposing the soft mound. He gently began to caress her, watching as her nipple began to rise and harden. His cock was tenting his boxers. With his hands busy, that left Lois free to undo her own jeans and shimmy out of them. She undid the clasp on her bra, giving him another brief kiss as she did so.

They moved closer together, almost like a couple moving into a tango, their bodies drawn together as if compelled to. Clark cupped the cheek of her ass, squeezing it a little, while Lois slipped her hand in –between them, pushing his boxers down to let his erection spring free. She took his shaft in her hand, holding it firmly, running her thumb through the pre-cum on the tip. Clark moaned, bucking in her hand.

“Shh,” she shushed him, conscious of the parents in the next room.

Clark lowered her to the bed, removing her panties and tossing them on the floor. He lay over her, careful not to crush her with his weight, his cock snug against her sex. Lois stifled a moan as he rubbed himself against her, arching her back. Clark moved his hand down to cup her sex, feeling the moist heat. She was hotter than a furnace. Parting the soft curls, he slowly rubbed a finger over her clit until she shivered and moaned, unable to hold back.

“Clark,” she whispered.

She was already so wet his finger slid in her entrance easily. Her muscles tried to grip him like a vice, but he kept thrusting until she squirmed beneath him. Hazel eyes stared up at him, silently begging. Clark removed his finger and she whimpered.

Levering himself up a little, Clark used his hand to guide his cock, rubbing it slowly over her clit, teasing her entrance until she let out a little growl of impatience. Finally, Lois made it clear she couldn’t take anymore by pushing him down on the bed and rolling over so she was now on top. She lowered herself down onto him, moving up and down in a gentle rhythm until he took control, grabbing her by the hips and pushing her down, thrusting up at the same time.

Lois put her arms around his neck, kissing him, muffling her cries as she reached climax, her inner muscles squeezing him until he also broke from the pressure.

Lois couldn’t take the knowing looks from Martha the next morning as she helped make breakfast while Clark was out doing his early morning chores.

“You didn’t, uh, hear us, last night, by any chance,” she said, blushing and knowing the answer.

“Lois, I do remember what it’s like to be a teenager and in love. And to have that much energy.”

Lois felt herself growing hotter. “Um, so you and Mr Kent ...”

“Lois, we’ve been married twenty-five years. And Jonathan was raised on a farm. There is nothing we haven’t seen or heard.”

“I didn’t mean that. Uh, Clark told me you met in college.”

“Well, not exactly. Jonathan was taking a couple of college courses. He gave up thoughts of college to help run the farm.”

“Did you know? Right away, I mean, that he was the one?”

“Yes and no. I thought he was very cute when I first saw him. And I wanted to get to know him. Did Clark ever tell you this story?”

Lois shook her head. Martha smiled.

“Well, as I said, Jonathan was taking a couple of college classes and he didn’t really socialise much. But I was watching him one lunch break and here was this young man, blonde and tall, and so good looking. And I asked him if I could borrow his notes. What he didn’t know was that I was the note-taker for the class. But he handed them over, no questions asked. We got talking and it just happened from there.”

“That is such a cool story.”

“It clearly was very different for you and Clark.”

“Well, yeah, he was Kal-El when I met him. But there was always something about him. I mean, he drives me crazy at times, but I just felt like it was right, you know?”

“I know. But Lois, I don’t want to sound like a broken record, but I do wonder if the two of you are moving too fast with this. I mean, you meet and then you talk about getting married. I know,” she said, going to turn the pancake over. “Under Kryptonian law, you’re married already. But Lois, you’re not on Krypton. And the fact is, you’re still very young. I mean, you’re both very mature in your outlook, but there are things you need to consider. Like where Clark is going to college. Because to be honest, college isn’t cheap.”

“I guess I always thought we’d go to Met U together. I never thought about it from that angle. But we’ll be getting married next summer and we can live in the dorms as a married couple. That wouldn’t hit the pocket too much, would it?”

“Lois, do you really see your father agreeing to this?”

“No. And I know I’m going to have to knuckle down. He’s dead serious when he says that he’ll send me away to school if I don’t do as I’m told.”

“Well, good, I’m glad that you’re taking it seriously,” Martha said. Lois had the impression she was going to say something else, but they were interrupted by a knock on the screen door. Lex.

“Good morning, Mrs Kent. Lois.”

“Hi Lex. Come in. Would you like to stay for brunch?”

“Thank you, Mrs Kent, but I only came to drop off the produce order.”

Lois bit her lip, looking at the bald man. She still didn’t trust him completely, and she wondered how Lex had managed to convince the Dean of Admissions so quickly. But then, money always spoke volumes.

“Lex, Clark told me what you did for me. To get me into Met U. I wanted to thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Lois,” he said, regarding her silently. She began to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze, and she just knew he had an ulterior motive for doing what he’d done. She was going to talk to Clark about it later. For some reason, Lex wanted her away from Clark. She could sense it. Question was, would Clark believe her? Lex was supposedly his friend.


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark meets a young man with the power of speed and Lex gets a delivery which brings him dangerously close to Clark's secret

“Hey Smallville, hurry up with those boxes.”

Clark groaned inwardly. “I thought she was my consort, not that I was her slave.”

Lois turned around, smirking at him as if she realised exactly what he was thinking. She waited for him to come to her.

“Come on spaceboy,” she whispered. “The sooner you help me unpack, the sooner you’ll get a reward.”

“I thought it was against the rules in the dorms?” he asked.

“Meh, rules are for little kids.”

Clark shook his head, following her along the path to her newly assigned dorm. He watched as she climbed the stairs, her shapely hips swinging in tight jeans. There were wolf whistles from some of the boys gathered.

“Whoa, new girl,” they said.

Clark wished at that moment he could use his heat vision. There would be a few asses he’d light on fire in that case. 

Lois turned and looked at him, grinning. She wiggled her butt deliberately, knowing it would aggravate the hell out of him. She felt him push her forward and knew it had worked.

“Find your room and hurry up,” he hissed in her ear.

“Where’s the fire Smallville?” she complained, half-seriously.

“You’ll find out. Hurry up consort.”

She felt her body tingle once more at the way he called her consort. Knowing she’d pushed him a little too far, she picked up her pace, walking quickly the rest of the way to her room. It was the last available room in the whole dorm, and fortunately, a single room. She hefted the box in her arms, and reached out with one hand to the door handle, pushing it open. 

Within seconds, Clark had put her suitcase and the three boxes he’d been holding down on the floor and had her pinned to the mattress.

“Smallville, what ...” she began, but was cut off as he claimed her mouth with his. She could feel his hard cock through his jeans. “Oooh,” she moaned. 

It was a good thing, she decided, that his parents had stayed in Smallville, and that she had declined Chloe’s offer to help her move in to the dorm. Because it was clear that nothing was going to get in the way of Clark having his way with her.

Before she could move, he’d stripped her jeans and panties off, then flipped her onto her stomach. He’d just as swiftly stripped off his own jeans. She could feel his cock in the cleft of her ass as he rubbed himself against her.

“Don’t make a sound,” he told her, “or we’ll have the whole dorm descending on us.”

“Clark,” she moaned.

“What did I just say, consort?” he said, delivering a light slap to her naked butt, making her jump.

“Ow, stop hitting me.”

“That’s the least of your problems,” he told her. “You’ve been a very bad consort.”

Clark kept dragging his cock along her ass, while his hand stroked underneath, teasing her clit. Lois buried her face in the pillow, trying not to cry out. She was shaking with the effort, wanting him as badly as he wanted her.

“Please,” she whispered. “Kal-El.”

It was the first time she’d called him by his Kryptonian name since the day he’d come back to himself in the cave, but hearing that name again had him hotter than a furnace. Clark lifted her hips slightly, angling her, then rammed his cock into her. Lois clutched the pillow, effectively gagging herself with it as she tried to hold back a scream. 

Clark thrust deep into her, his thrusts so powerful they kept pushing her up the mattress. But somehow the angle wasn’t right. Pulling out, he heard Lois whimper at the loss.

“Roll over,” he told her softly.

Lois did as she was told, rolling onto her back, and he entered her again, looking deep into her hazel eyes, letting the desire and love wash over him. She looked up at him with complete trust and it was almost as if he’d become hypnotised. She reached up for him, pulling him down for a kiss. They linked hands and it felt as if they’d become one.

Then he was reeling, caught in a tidal wave as an intense orgasm washed over him. Lois gave a muffled cry beneath him as she came. He collapsed beside her, holding her close, and she stroked her cheek. 

“You’ve never done that before,” she said.

“What?”

“Been so ... I mean, you’ve been aggressive, but never that rough.”

Clark was immediately concerned. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, not really. I mean, I might have a couple of bruises, but nothing I can’t handle. Why the caveman act? Or maybe the Kryptonian?”

“I guess I was jealous,” he said. “I saw those guys watching you.”

“But I belong to you, you know that. I can’t help how other guys look at me.”

“You were flirting with them.”

“I was flirting with you,” she told him.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Tell me where I hurt you.”

She put his hand on her hip. He could see there were slight reddish marks, clearly where he’d held too tight. He moved down the bed, planting a kiss on the mark, making her giggle.

“Smallville, stop, that tickles.” He continued kissing his way down her thighs until she wriggled. “I mean it,” she told him. “Stop it.”

He looked up at her. “But I’m not done yet.

“Oh yes you are,” she told him. “I still have to unpack.” He was nuzzling her pubic region, making her groan. “That is so not fair, Smallville! Oooh, Smallville!”

“Be quiet,” he said, pausing briefly. “Or the whole building will hear you.”

She lifted her head and glared at him. “You are evil!” she told him.

“Takes one to know one,” he said, moving his head in-between her thighs. She whimpered at the first lick of her clit.

She was so going to kill him. As soon as he was done with this. Trouble was, she thought, he was taking his time about it, with long, leisurely licks. She grabbed the pillow again, putting it over her face so she could muffle her cries. God, he was getting way too good at this!

She squirmed on the bed as he thrust his tongue inside her, his thumb on her clitoris, pressing just hard enough to send shocks through her body. She wanted to kick and scream but she knew he’d stop if she did that.

Oh no, he didn’t just use super speed, she thought. Oh god, he did. His tongue had sped up, vibrating against her, sending her body practically into convulsions. She screamed into the pillow as she had a mind-blowing orgasm.

She lay there, panting, trying to recover. The bed dipped as Clark shifted position, then pulled the pillow away from her face. Lois opened her eyes and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

“God, Clark, that was amazing!” she said.

He grinned. “Glad I could be of service,” he said. She punched him in the shoulder.

“Very funny, Smallville. Now let me up. I need to get unpacking.”

She sat up, grabbing her jeans and pulling them on, conscious of him watching her.

“You know, I could do the unpacking for you. It would go so much faster.”

“Thanks, but I prefer to do it at normal speed. You know some things should be savoured.” Lois began pulling her things out of the box.

“But then we wouldn’t have time for me to take you to dinner,” he told her. “Mom and Dad gave me an advance on my allowance. We can even go to a nice restaurant.” 

Lois stopped what she was doing and looked at him. “Ah, to hell with savouring it. Hop to it, spaceboy.”

The only thing Lois was aware of for the next five minutes was a breeze blowing in the room as Clark began unpacking all the boxes they’d brought up. She grew dizzy with trying to keep up with where he was in the room. Clark paused long enough to move her from her spot, gently lifting her and placing her in another part of the room before moving back into blur mode.

Finally, he stopped. Lois looked around her, stunned to see not only the boxes unpacked but the bed made and her old teddy bear sitting in the middle.

“Wow!” she said, stunned. Clark just grinned back at her, then glanced at his watch. 

“We should go,” he said. “The reservation’s for seven.”

“Reservation?” Clark was certainly going all out to impress. Then she looked down at her clothes. “I should really change into something more appropriate,” she said. “And I need to fix my hair and make-up. I don’t want to go out looking like I’ve just had hot sex. Not that I haven’t, it’s just ...”

“Lois, you’re babbling.”

“Am not,” she said.

“Are too,” he said, kissing her nose. Then he sighed. “Okay, go freshen up and find something nice to wear. We’ve got about half an hour before we have to be at the restaurant.”

Lois grinned at him, giving him a quick peck on the mouth before going to the closet and pulling something from a hanger. All Clark could see was that it was red. She winked at him as she went out the door. Clark was tempted to listen in with his super-hearing, but he knew he had to trust Lois. 

He just hoped she wasn’t planning on taking one of her marathon showers.

Ten minutes later she was back. Her hair was brushed neatly and she had fixed her make-up. But what caught Clark’s gaze was the red dress she was wearing. She turned her back on him, holding her hair up. 

“Zip me up?” she asked. 

Clark stood up to zip up her dress. She smelled nice, with a light floral scent. He bent and kissed her shoulder.

“Clark, don’t even think about it,” she said. 

He shrugged and grinned at her reflection in the mirror. “It was worth a shot.” She twirled and looked at him expectantly. “You look beautiful, Lois,” he said.

“Let’s go to dinner,” she said, taking his arm.

They arrived at the restaurant only five minutes late. Lois looked impressed. So impressed she didn’t dare ask just how long and how hard Clark was going to be working to earn the advance on his allowance.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she said as they were shown to their table.

“Yes I did. Because I’m going to miss you, Lois. I’m going to be stuck in Smallville, while you’re here, and between school and chores ...”

“Not to mention the freak of the week,” she said. She held his hand across the table. “Clark, I’ll miss you too, but it won’t be forever. You’ll be graduating next year and then we can get a place of our own. And we’ll have weekends.”

“I love you, Lo.”

“I love you too, Clark.”

The waitress came over to take their orders and Lois let Clark order for her. She grinned as he ordered her favourites. He knew her so well.

Dinner was perfect. The whole evening was so perfect that the only thing that could put a dampener on it was saying goodbye. Clark escorted her up to her room and they stood at the door, kissing for long moments.

“You should get back to Smallville,” Lois whispered, reluctantly breaking apart. “You have school tomorrow.”

He nodded, then kissed her again and it was all she could do to stop herself from clutching on to him and not let go, but she had to.

“Smallville,” she moaned.

It was so unfair, she thought as she watched him leave. She’d been pretending that it was going to be okay, but the truth was she felt ripped apart inside. She knew it was the bond. There was no other way to explain it. She hated being separated from him for even one day. How was she going to cope when it was a week?

Clark called her the minute he got home, despite the late hour.

“Hi,” he said. “I miss you already.”

“Me too.”

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Lying in bed, just thinking.”

“About?”

“Remember when you took me up to Niagara Falls?”

“That was our first time together,” Clark remembered.

“It was so beautiful there.”

“You make it more beautiful.”

“You are so totally biased.”

“And proud of it.” He paused and Lois sensed he wanted to say something else. “Lo?”

“Yeah Clark?”

“I’m sorry about this afternoon. I know I shouldn’t get jealous, it’s just, when I see other guys looking at you ...”

“I know. It brings out the worst in you. It’s kind of the way I felt when you were with Mandy.”

“Ugh. Let’s not talk about her.”

“You didn’t like kissing her?”

“No way. She’s not my type.”

“So you don’t think she’s pretty?”

“No!”

“Good answer, Smallville. So what is your type?”

“How about tall, feisty brunettes, with gorgeous hazel eyes?”

“Keep talking!”

“Do the initials LL mean anything?”

“Lana Lang,” she said promptly.

“Wrong.”

“Lucy Lawless.”

“She’s blonde in real life. Try again.”

“Lois Lane.”

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!” 

“You’re such a goofball, Smallville,” she giggled.

“But you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do. Do you love me?”

“You know I do.”

Lois yawned. “Goodnight Clark.”

“Goodnight Lois. Sweet dreams.”

Clark didn’t know how he got through the rest of the week. The bond was crying out for him to go to his consort. Tie her to him in some way. But he knew Lois needed to concentrate on her studies. Maybe she hadn’t taken high school seriously enough to graduate, but she knew how much they both had riding on her doing well in school. Her father might threaten military school, but they both knew he was bluffing. Lois was eighteen.

Clark worried what might happen if Lois did flunk out of college. They would both have to get jobs because there was no way they could live together without some kind of income. And there was no way they could both live on the farm. The thought of having sex with her while his parents were just a wall away was just too much. They might say they had accepted it, but that was all good in theory.

Lois called him every night, telling him about her classes and how much she missed him. Every time Clark heard her voice he wanted to run to Metropolis. But even Jor-El had made it clear that there were times when he would have to be separated from his consort. The bond between them was strong. Unbreakable.

Still, he couldn’t wait for the weekend. As soon as he was able, Clark ran to the city. Ignoring the students gathered in the hallway, he knocked on Lois’ door. There was no answer, and the door was locked. She knew he was coming. Why wasn’t she here?

“If you’re looking for Lane, try the cafe,” one guy told him. Clark turned and quickly sized the guy up. He was shorter than Clark. Skinny, with dark blonde hair. And clearly no threat.

“Thanks,” he said.

“No problemo,” the guy grinned. “She your girlfriend?” Clark nodded. “Well, you’re one lucky S.O.B,” the student said, giving him directions to the cafe.

Clark nodded again and took off for the cafe. Lois was sitting in a small group, drinking coffee. But she looked up as soon as he entered, grabbing her bag and practically running to him.

“Smallville!”

“Lanie,” he cried out, enveloping her in his arms and kissing her deeply. There were a few wolf whistles, but he was beyond caring. She was here, she was in his arms and she’d clearly missed him as much as he’d missed her.

Holding hands, they walked out of the cafe and over the campus to a small park. Clark took off his jacket and spread it on the grass, sitting against a tree. Lois sat with her back to him, between his legs.

“I missed you so much,” she told him. 

“I missed you too. All the time. I kept thinking about you. Even in class. Chloe just kept laughing at me.” Especially when he’d got hard thinking about Lois and having to readjust himself. It had made sitting without fidgeting in the classroom rather difficult. And Chloe’s knowing smirk hadn’t helped.

Lois snorted. “She would. I hate being apart this long.”

“It won’t be forever,” Clark said, thinking he was reassuring himself as much as her.

Lois sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He bent his head and kissed her nose.

“How long can you stay?” she asked.

“Until tomorrow morning. Lex got me tickets to the Sharks game tomorrow. I, uh ... Dad has a doctor’s appointment tomorrow and I promised him we’d go to a game.” He looked guilty.

Lois clutched his hand. “Clark, you don’t have to ask permission to spend some time with your Dad. You should spend time with him.” She stroked his hand. “I wish I was that close with my Dad.”

“You know my parents love you. Even if they don’t quite understand how things are, I know they love you. They think you’re good for me.”

“And I love them,” she said softly. “If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have you.”

Lois snuck Clark into her dorm and he stayed the night. Their lovemaking was slow and sweet that night and they slept in each other’s arms, sated and happy to just be together. Clark sped out of the dorms at first light and they met in the cafe for breakfast, barely paying any attention to the food, holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes.

Parting that morning was difficult, but Clark had already promised his father. He kissed Lois goodbye and ran to meet up with his father at the doctor’s office. They were walking along the street, talking after the appointment.

Jonathan sighed as he stared morosely at the bottle of pills. “Ah jeez.”

Clark tried to be reassuring. “The doctor said you’re doing great.”

Dad shook his head. “Yeah, right before he gave me this new prescription. Red ones.” He sighed again. “At least they’ll go nicely with my pink, blue and green ones I’m already taking.”

Clark placed a comforting hand on his father’s shoulder. “I’d rather have more colours in the medicine cabinet than not have you around.”

“I just didn’t want to have to worry your mother with any more of this stuff. That’s all.”

It was Clark’s turn to shake his head at his father’s depression. “Dad, we both worry about you. What Jor-El did to you because of me ...” His father had, after all, made a deal with Jor-El to get him back from the city last summer. And because of that, his father’s heart had been seriously weakened. To the point where he’d had to have open heart surgery.

Dad stared at him, frowning. “Wait a minute. I knew what the risks were, Clark. And I’d take them again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe.” He took the football tickets from Clark’s pocket and pulled out his wallet to put them in. “Don’t you and I have a game to catch?”

Clark grinned and nodded. “Metropolis Sharks. Fifty yard line. Lex really came through this time.”

Jonathan looked concerned. “Look, son, I understand what that friendship means to you, but please don’t forget he had you investigated. Be careful.”

“Yeah, Lois sort of said the same thing last night. She sort of said she thinks Lex is up to something. She thinks he doesn’t like her.”

Lois hadn’t exactly said that. More that she’d picked up some negative vibes from his friend. Clark didn’t know what to believe. But Lois had good instincts about people, and he had to admit that he’d picked up some different nuances too. But he wanted to give Lex the benefit of the doubt.

“Lois has a good head on her shoulders,” Dad said, in a moment of rare praise for Clark’s consort.

Clark nodded. “Yep. She does. Anyway, Dad, I’m not going into this friendship with Lex with my eyes closed. He wants another chance to prove he’s changed ...”

“Clark,” Dad sighed.

“Dad, this is my senior year. I don’t want to have to worry about Lex, or Jor-El or any of that. I just want to live a normal life, hang out with my friends, play football, and be with Lois.”

Even as he said it, Clark didn’t quite believe it. What was normal for him anyway, he wondered. 

Dad chuckled. “All right,” he said, handing Clark the truck keys. “Why don’t you go get the truck? We don’t want to miss the kick-off.”

Clark started to walk away, leaving his dad at the magazine stand. He heard a squeal of brakes and turned to run back toward his father, just in time to see a figure in a red sweatshirt shove his father out of the way out of an out-of-control truck, barrelling toward him. The magazine stand collapsed and Clark ran to his father in the road.

“Dad! Dad, you okay?”

Dad got to his feet, staring back at the stand which was now a mess of broken boards and PVC pipes from the crashed truck. The other figure was long gone.

“Yeah, I think so,” he answered. “Your mother would be visiting me in the hospital again if you hadn’t pushed me out of the way.”

Clark shook his head. “Dad, it wasn’t me. I saw someone who can move like I can. I couldn’t believe it. He saved you.”

Dad sighed. His expression changed as if he’d had a horrible thought. Clark saw him feel in the back pocket of his jeans. “Whoever it is, not only did he save my life, Clark. He also stole my wallet.”

They drove back to Smallville after making a report to the police about the accident. But Clark persuaded his father not to say anything to the police about the stolen wallet. If the boy who had stolen the wallet was indeed that fast, Clark wanted to talk to him first.

Mom was dressed for work at the Talon when they pulled up and got out.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be at the game?”

Dad sighed again. “Well, the tickets to the game were in my wallet.”

“Which was stolen,” Clark interjected. “Some kid swiped it outside the medical building.”

Mom looked worried, immediately checking for injuries. “Oh my god, you were robbed? Are you all right? Did he have a gun?”

Dad shook his head. “Yes. No. He had a very fast pair of sneakers,” he said, answering her questions. “But I’m going to call the credit card company and report my card stolen.”

Clark’s germ of an idea took seed. “Wait. I really want to find out who this kid is, Dad. Let me talk to Chloe. Maybe she can track down where he’s been using your card.” Dad looked sceptical. “Come on, Dad,” Clark wheedled. “If I don’t find anything by the end of the day, then make the call.”

“All right. But I want you to be careful, Clark. We don’t know anything about this kid.”

“That’s why I have to find out who he is.”

Before Clark went to the Torch office to talk to Chloe, he called Lois and told her what had happened.

“Oh my god. Clark are you guys all right? Your Dad didn’t get hurt?”

“No. But I’m going to find out who this kid is.”

“Need any help?” she asked.

“I’ll see what Chloe can come up with first.”

“Well, be careful. This kid might be bad news.”

“I know. Don’t worry. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?”

“One of the girls in my dorm invited me to a sorority thing. I hate sororities. But I think I’ll go. Unless you want me to help?” Clark could hear the hope in her voice, but he didn’t want her to be all about him.

“I promise, I’ll call if I need you for anything,” he said. 

“You will come back tonight won’t you?” she asked.

“Try and keep me away,” he told her.

Chloe did come through, providing him with the name of a hotel the kid was staying at. He’d used the credit card to pay for the room. Clark sped to Metropolis, opening the door of the room. The door had a safety chain on it but he broke it with a quick swipe of his hand. There was a radio playing and he could see steam coming from the bathroom. The kid was obviously in the shower. 

He looked around the main room. The kid had had a spending spree. Clothes and junk food was strewn around the room. He saw a bag on the table with what looked like a lightning bolt on the front of the pack. Picking it up, he unzipped it and emptied it out. Watches, jewellery and a number of other items, clearly stolen, fell out. He looked through them and found what looked like driver’s licences, fake ids. All with different names.

Just as Clark started to look for his Dad’s wallet, he heard a voice.

“Dude!”

Jumping up, startled, Clark stared at the boy, who couldn’t be more than fifteen or sixteen. 

“You lost? You know, because I guess you must be, because this is my room.”

Clark glared at the kid. “Technically, it’s my Dad’s. Since you used his credit cards to pay for it.”

The kid tried to look innocent. “I didn’t take anything from anybody.”

“Save the innocent act. I had a friend trace all the charges you’re trying to stick on him after you stole his wallet.”

The kid snickered. “And you went through my backpack. Man, that’s an invasion of privacy, messing with my stuff.”

Typical, Clark thought. Try to turn it back around on him, implying that Clark was guilty of wrongdoing.

“Your stuff? You stole all this,” he said, gesturing to the pile on the table.

The kid moved faster than Clark could blink, if he was blinking at normal speed rather than super speed. Clark turned around to see the kid dressed in a red hooded sweatshirt and tan cargo pants.

“Yeah? Prove it.”

Clark just smirked at him. “I saw you save my Dad from that truck this morning.”

The kid looked sceptical. “Man, nobody sees me when I’m doing my thing.”

Clark spoke casually. “Maybe you’re not the only one who can move like that. Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, Wally West. Whatever your name really is.”

“It’s Bart,” the boy said coolly. “Not that that matters because I’ll be a thousand miles away before4 you can even blink.”

“I don’t know,” Clark replied coolly. “I can blink pretty fast.”

“Who are you, man?” Bart asked.

“I’m going to get my Dad’s wallet, and then you and I are going to sit down for a long talk.” 

Clark turned away to grab the wallet but he’d obviously moved too slow as Bart had grabbed the backpack and was holding up a card.

“I’m not big on the chit chat, dude. Smell you later.”

Bart ran out and Clark chased him. Bart was just a smidgen faster than him. Clark tried to grab him as they paused at the docks, but Bart somehow managed to get across the water, making it appear as if he was running on the water. Dejected, Clark returned home.

Dad was in the living room, shaking out a sheet when Clark came in. 

“Dad, I found the kid who stole your wallet, but I lost him down at the docks. He just took off across the water.“

Dad glanced toward the kitchen. “Uh, son.”

There was Bart, sitting at the breakfast bar, calmly drinking some orange juice. 

“Hey, Clark. What took you so long?”

Clearly, Bart had had some time to talk to his father. Clark realised he shouldn’t have wasted that ten minutes checking around the docks.

Clark took Bart out to the barn. Bart was gushing.

“Dude, I didn't think anybody else could move like that except me! Because, hey, I'm the fastest man alive, right? Yeah. You were right on my butt, man. You know, I've always wondered if there was anyone out there like me, and it turns out to be you, Jimmy Crack Corn fresh from the farm.”

Bart’s mouth obviously moved just as fast as the rest of him. Even Clark had trouble keeping up. Clark turned and glared at him. 

“What kind of story did you spin to con my dad out of a free meal and a bed on the couch?”

Bart just looked at him. “No story, Clark, just the truth.” Clark just glared back sceptically. 

“And what's that?”

“All right, well, a couple of years ago there was, like, this accident, right? There was this huge flash of light, and my body went into overdrive.”

“And this happened in Smallville.”

Bart snickered. “No. Man, this is my first time here, and no offense, dude, but hopefully the last.”

Clark climbed the steps to his loft. “I've never met anyone with powers like yours that wasn't from around here.”

Bart sniffed. “Yeah, well, maybe you should get out more. So, how'd you get so fast? You in an accident too, or... “

Clark shifted nervously. “I was kind of born this way.” He tried for a sympathetic look. “Why are you living on the streets, Bart? What happened to your parents?

It was Bart’s turn to shift uncomfortably. “Their son got zapped into a human lightning bolt. That's what happened. I mean, they made this whole big deal that everything was gonna be okay and that ... I don't know, man, you should've seen the way they looked at me, you know? I could tell that nothing was gonna be the same.”

“So you ran away?” 

Bart jumped up the last few steps and went to look out the loft window. “I just didn't fit in. But, man, I guess you don't have that problem.” He snickered, turning to look at Clark.

Clark went up the steps the rest of the way. “Oh, you'd be surprised. I ran away once, too.”

“Why'd you come back, man? Mow the lawn? Milk the cows? Dude, you should be out there with me tearing it up.” 

“You mean stealing everything in sight,” Clark admonished him. 

“It's not like I ever really hurt anybody. I mean I usually just swipe a little bling from the stiff upper crust whenever I need some cash. I'm what you'd call a have-not, Clark. I take from the haves.” 

“Like my dad?”

The kid just didn’t get it. They weren’t rich like everyone else Bart stole from. And it didn’t make it okay that Bart only took from people who had more money and could afford the loss. It was still stealing. 

“Look, man, don't even sweat it, okay? They don't charge you if your card's stolen.” 

“Oh, and that makes it all right.” 

“Look, man, my friends down in the Suicide Slums, they shortchanged me. So I had to boost your dad's card in order to get a room. I don't like spending the night out in the streets, okay? Stuff happens there. When I'm asleep, I'm just as slow as everybody else.”

That had Clark wondering if Bart had been abused or worse while out on the streets. He looked at Bart with sympathy. But Bart just smirked.

“Don't you make the big cow eyes there, stretch, okay? I can always take care of myself.” 

“Yeah, you've done a great job so far,” Clark said sarcastically. 

“You know what, man? Enough about the poor little street urchin, all right?” Bart sped around the loft, picking up some of Clark’s books. “Let's take a closer look at the mysterious Clark Kent. You like to study Native American mythology. You've scrawled the name ‘Lois’ on your notebooks, and you have one of the most boring hobbies known to man. Rock collecting. 

“I don't collect r—“ Clark grunted in pain as Bart opened up the lead box. The Kryptonite inside began glowing. Bart immediately looked concerned as Clark staggered back, stumbling, and falling, leaning on the desk.

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Put that away,” Clark groaned. “I’m allergic.” Bart immediately closed the lid.

“I’ve heard of people sneezing around cats and dogs and stuff, but never getting all weak in the knees over a rock.”

“It’s a long story,” Clark said.

“Which is one I’m sure I would love to hear. After we get back,” Bart grinned.

“Get back from where?”

“Anywhere we want. I mean, dude, we are two super-powered studs here. Why else do you think I came to Smellyville looking for you, man? Let’s go crank it up, go have some fun!”

“Where?”

“You been to Florida?”

Clark shook his head. “I can’t,” he said regretfully.

“Why not?”

“Because I have a girlfriend. She’s at Met U. And we have a date.”

“Aw come on, man. Look, just for a couple of hours. When do you have to meet your girl?”

Clark sighed. He wanted to see Lois, but then again, he wanted to try to help Bart as well. And they hadn’t had any definite plans. A couple of hours wouldn’t hurt. He nodded, taking off after Bart.

When they returned, they made their way to the Talon.

“Dude, you really should have got that girl’s number,” Bart said.

“I told you, I have a girlfriend.”

“And how’s she going to know. Come on, that girl was panting over you. Even if you are the king of plaid.”

“There’s nothing wrong with what I wear,” Clark said defensively. He saw Bart zip into super speed for a moment to grab a cookie.

“Hey!” he said. “What are you doing?”

“Eating a cookie, man. I’m starving,” Bart said, taking another bite. 

“You can’t just take whatever you want,” Clark told him. “My mom runs this place.”

“There’s a line, Clark. I don’t do lines.”

Clark rolled his eyes, just as Chloe walked up to them.

“Hey Kent, I thought you’d be in Metropolis playing detective.”

“I thought I’d leave that one up to the authorities,” he answered, emphasising the last word with a glare at Bart. 

“Never would have caught him anyway,” Bart said snidely.

As Clark watched, Bart began flirting with Chloe, making her laugh. He sighed and rolled his eyes again as his mother caught his attention.

“Your Dad called,” she said. “Is that the boy who robbed him?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah. His name’s Bart Allen.”

Mom frowned slightly. “Why is he here?”

Clark shrugged. “I don’t know. I think he’s lonely. Wants to be my friend.”

“Well, maybe you can knock some sense into him,” Mom said. Clark sighed. That would be a difficult task in itself. But he said nothing. “By the way, Lex was looking for you earlier. He asked if you’d stop by the mansion. Sounded important.”

“I don’t want to leave Bart alone,” he said.

“Somehow, I don’t think he’ll miss you. Besides, don’t you and Lois have a date tonight?”

“Uh, yeah. Will it be okay if Bart stays ...”

“Go. We’ll see you later.”

Clark ran to Lex’s mansion. Lex immediately showed him something he’d bought.

“I purchased it from a private collector in St Petersburg. Convincing him to part with it required quite a few glasses of vodka and a small fortune, but it was worth it.”

“It’s nice,” Clark said, not understanding why Lex wanted him to see it.

“Take a closer look at the border design. Embedded glyphs, similar to the Kawatche symbols found in the cave.” Clark moved closer, peering at the symbols. “No one’s spent more time down there than you. Any idea what they mean?”

Clark turned to Lex, his heart thudding painfully. He knew what the symbols meant. They were telling him to look closer. “No. But I thought you weren’t interested in this stuff anymore?”

“Oh, I’m still interested, Clark, just not obsessed,” Lex told him mildly. “Which is why I’m not keeping this from you. I’d like it if we could work on this mystery together.”

Clark smiled. “I’d like that.” He turned back to the piece. “So what is it?”

“It’s the last surviving page from a fourteenth century manuscript. It depicts the Grand Prince Danskoy’s victory over his mortal enemy Mamaya at the Battle of Kulacova. Legend had it that this was the only object adorning the walls of Rasputin’s chamber while he studied at the Verkhoture Monastery. He believed this page would reveal a path to unimaginable power. Rasputin would stare at it for days at a time, attempting to penetrate its secrets.”

Clark x-rayed the manuscript while Lex talked. It appeared to be some sort of map.

“It’s incredible,” Clark said, covering his own surprise at finding the map, which was clearly meant for him. There was the El family symbol. Clark reached out to touch it and Lex admonished him, telling him he had state-of-the-art security installed.

Lex claimed to have an appointment and asked Clark to stop by the next day. As he was leaving, he bumped into Bart, who had obviously seen the manuscript.  
As he lay with Lois that night, he told her everything that had happened. 

“It’s some kind of map,” he said.

“Do you think it might have something to do with those stones your father wanted you to find?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said. “But it worries me. Lex says he’s not obsessed anymore, but ...”

“But you don’t believe him.”

“I think he’s still trying to find the stones for himself. If Jor-El’s right about them, then there’s no way I can let Lex get his hands on them. If the theory’s right about the manuscript, I have to get that map somehow.”

Lois unlocked the door to her room. Clark was still asleep in her bed. She’d snuck out early to get some coffee, hoping she wouldn’t get caught. The college had certain rules about the dorms and the last thing she wanted was to get kicked out.

She sat on the bed, the motion enough to wake Clark up.

“Hey Smallville. I got some coffee. Had to sneak out early, but everybody else is still asleep. Probably recovering from whatever frat party they went to last night.”

Clark put a hand on her thigh, smiling sleepily. His hand crept up to her waist, attempting to pull her back down into the bed with him. She pulled away and held a cup of his favourite coffee under his nose.

“I’ve been thinking about last night. The manuscript?”

Clark sat up, frowning. “What about it?”

“Well, why do you have to worry about it? I mean, I thought you told your Dad you wanted to just have a normal senior year.”

“And what if Lex finds the stones?” Clark said. “Jor-El said they could be dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“This from the man who basically kidnapped you for three months and reprogrammed you.” Lois snorted.

“Lois ...”

“You said you wanted normality,” she said again.

“But I’m not normal, Lois. That’s the problem. Hanging out with Bart made me realise that.”

“I don’t trust short stuff,” she told him. “Especially when he’s encouraging you to go down to Florida and, you know, look at other girls.”

“What other girls?” Clark said, looking meaningfully at her.

“Don’t try and score points, Smallville.”

Clark sighed. “Look, I already have one of the stones. If I could get another look at that map, I could copy it somehow.”

“It still doesn’t tell you where to start looking for the stone.”

“No. But if Lex could find one of them, I’m sure we could.”

“With what? Lex is a gazillionaire.” Clark rolled his eyes.

“Don’t exaggerate.”

“All I’m saying is, Lex has a lot of resources at his disposal. You wouldn’t even know the first place to start looking.”

“We’d just have to find more of those symbols,” Clark told her.

Lois nodded. “Well, the first thing you need to do is stop Lex from looking any deeper into that manuscript. Because if he finds that map ...”

“He’ll start looking for the other stone.” 

“And that would be bad.”

Clark didn’t answer. He still wanted to believe that Lex was being sincere. That all he wanted was their friendship. That he wasn’t obsessed with Clark’s secrets anymore. But there was still that niggling doubt.

His cellphone vibrated and he picked it up, looking at it.

“Whoa. There’s like ten missed calls from Lex. Wonder what’s up?”

Lois frowned. “That’s weird.”

“I better call him.” Clark got up, dressing quickly, then dialled Lex’s number. “Lex, it’s me.”

“Clark. Where are you? I called your parents last night and they said you were out on a date with Lois.” Clark could hear stress in Lex’s voice.

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah. The manuscript’s gone. Someone broke in in the middle of the night. You wouldn’t happen to know who might have taken it?”

There was only one other person who knew of the existence of the manuscript. Bart. Right before he’d left for Metropolis, he and Bart had had an argument. Bart had given him an MP3 player, which he’d stolen from a store, thinking he was being nice, but Clark had lectured him on stealing once again and Bart had taken off. 

“Sorry, Lex. But I’ll see what I can find out.”

“I’m not that worried, Clark,” Lex said, sounding very confident. “Because there’s not that many fences who can unload such a high-end item. Our thief is going to discover there’s no place he can hide from Lex Luthor.”

That didn’t bode well for Bart. 

He hung up and looked at Lois. “The manuscript’s gone. Bart was the only other person who knew it was there. He saw it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What we’re going to do,” he said. “Wait here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He sped out the door, leaving a whirlwind in his wake. Lois stared at the closed door, wondering what the hell had happened. True to his word, a few minutes later, he was back, holding a backpack. 

“Clark, what?”

Clark just grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

He sped with her off the campus and to Suicide Slums. Lois looked around uneasily at the dilapidated shop fronts. She could see a number of people sleeping in the doorways. It was still early on a Sunday morning and few people were about. 

“What are we doing here, Clark?” she asked, shivering, and not just from the cold.

Clark put his arm around her. “I need to find Bart. He said something about some guys in Suicide Slums. And Lex said something about a fence.”

“Where are you going to find a fence in this neighbourhood?”

“Look around, Lois. There’s all kinds of people out here. Drug dealers, you name it.”

“It’s also eight o’clock on a Sunday morning,” she pointed out. “No one’s going to be out here.”

She couldn’t be more wrong. Together, they walked the streets, talking to whoever was around. Lois began talking to some of the street walkers still out, sticking to the story Clark had made up on the spot about having a thousand stolen MP3 players to unload.

“Look, I just need to find a guy I can sell the stuff to,” she told one of the hookers. The woman looked uninterested. Lois sighed, turning away. She watched Clark across the street, talking to another hooker. This was getting them nowhere.

“Hey girlie.”

Lois looked around at the big man calling her.

“I might know a guy. Scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours. Looker like you ...”

Lois knew exactly what he was meaning without him having to say the words. Her heart began to pound in her chest as the pimp crowded her. She might know martial arts but this was a big guy.

“Yeah, thanks, but I really don’t need a favour this bad,” she told him.

“C’mon girlie. You could make plenty of cash.”

Lois pushed at him ineffectually, ready to tell him off. “My boyfriend is just across the street and he ...”

The pimp chuckled. “That little wimp? I could wipe the floor with his ass.”

Lois smirked. “Oh really? I think that’ll be the other way around.”

The pimp didn’t stand a chance as Clark clapped a hand on his shoulder. “That’s my girlfriend you’re pawing,” he said coolly. Before the pimp could make a sound in protest, Clark had pushed him against the wall of the alley. “You said you know a guy. Tell me who,” Clark said menacingly.

Lois watched, feeling a little sorry for the pimp, who hadn’t realised he’d bitten off more than he could chew. But the pimp was still completely ignorant.

“I’m not tellin’ you nothin’,” the moron told Clark, pulling out a switchblade.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Clark said with a grin that was almost feral.

“Clark, don’t ...“ Lois warned. 

Clark ignored her and grabbed the pimp by the throat, lifting him in the air. “Try again, dude.”

“Clark, honey, let him go. He’s sorry, okay? Put the nice man down. I’m sure he’s going to tell us who we’re looking for. Right?”

The pimp made a sound in his throat, struggling ineffectually in Clark’s grip. He nodded at Lois’ words. Clark dropped him.

“Uh, the guy you’re looking for. His name’s Hanison. He deals mostly in high-end stuff.” The pimp gave an address, then stared up at him. “Dude, you ever think about going into the business? Could use a strong arm guy like you.”

“Thanks, but I’m not interested. Come on, honey.”

Holding hands, they walked away until they were out of sight. Lois looked at him, chuckling.

“Did you see his face? Nice improv there Smallville.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself. Come on. Let’s go find this Hanison.”

The address they’d been given was a garage. It looked like Hanison did a lot of his business there. By the time they got there, Lois saw that Hanison had a gun trained on Bart, who was on the floor. Lex was also down for the count.

Clark left Lois at the doorway and grabbed the gun off Hanison, picking him up and throwing him up through the skylight in the roof. 

Lois glanced outside, seeing the man land on top of a mobile home. Out cold. She cocked an eyebrow, then turned back to the action.

“You don’t wanna be here,” Clark was telling the other man, who hurriedly got to his feet and ran out.

She watched as Clark turned to look at Bart.

“You still think what you do never hurts anyone?”

Lois moved forward. “Clark ...”

Clark turned to her. “No, Lois. He needs to understand. Lex could have been killed.”

As she watched, he turned to go to Lex to check on him. Bart got up and she saw with horror that he had Kryptonite in his hand.

“I’m sorry, Clark. This doesn’t change anything.”

Lois looked at him. “Don’t. You’ll kill him.” She tried to get the Kryptonite away from him but Bart avoided her. He grabbed the manuscript from Clark’s weak hand.

Clark grunted. “Bart, you’re not a murderer. That’s not who you are.”

“You don’t know who I am,” Bart cried. Lois could hear the pain in his voice. Clark was still on the ground, looking pale and ill from the meteor.

“Yes, I do, Bart,” Clark said. Lois stood there, knowing that Clark needed to get through to Bart. He was a good kid. He just needed to believe that. And Clark was the only one who could convince him. “I saw you save my Dad. I’ve seen the good in you. Bart, you’ve got to stop running, or in the end, you’ll just be alone. You don’t want that. I know you don’t. Because, deep down, we’re the same.”

Bart shook his head sadly. “I wish that was true, Clark.” Then he was gone.

Lois went to Clark, holding him as he recovered from the meteor rock. They heard sirens in the distance. 

“We’ve got to get out of here,” she told him. “The police are coming.”

Clark nodded and struggled to his feet. Lois moved into his arms and they sped off back to campus. They sat in the cafe, talking. Clark listlessly picked at his breakfast.

“I wish I could have got through to him,” he said.

“I think you did, Clark. I think Bart’s a good kid underneath. He just hasn’t had the same chances you had.”

“I have to find him. Find some way to help him.”

“But how? He could be halfway around the world by now.”

“I know.” Clark sighed. He held her hand. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“Where else am I going to be? We’re in this together, Smallville.”

Clark grinned up at her. “I like it when you call me Smallville.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a sap, Smallville?” Lois grinned.

“Yep, you do. And you love it,” he told her.

“Ah well, you grow on me,” she said. “Like mould.”

“Eww!” he said. She laughed at him and kissed him and he found himself chuckling.

Clark was still wondering what to do about the map. Without the manuscript, he had no chance of being able to copy the map. But he was surprised when he called in to the mansion later that day to check on Lex, who had been released from the hospital with a mild concussion.

When he opened the door to Lex’s den, Lex was looking at something on his laptop. He closed the top and smiled.

“Clark.”

“I heard you ran into some trouble in Metropolis,” Clark said.

“News travels fast,” Lex replied. Clark shrugged.

“Curse of a small town. So what happened?” he asked, as if he didn’t know.

“I decided to play cowboy and got my spurs handed to me. To be honest, I don’t know why I’m not dead.”

Clark knew. But he just smiled. “There must be someone watching over you.”

“In more ways than one.” Lex smiled enigmatically, as if he was implying that he knew Clark had been there somehow. 

Lex turned his head and looked over toward the middle of the room. Clark followed his gaze and saw, to his shock, that the manuscript was back in place. He’d have thought that Bart would have tried to fence it somewhere else. Given how much it was worth.

“How’d you get this back?” he asked, looking at Lex curiously.

“I didn’t,” Lex answered honestly, getting out from behind his desk to join Clark in front of the stand holding the manuscript on display. “It was sitting on my desk when I returned from the hospital. Whoever took it must have had a change of heart.”

Maybe Lois was right. Maybe he did get through to Bart after all.

“I guess he did.”

Lex seemed to hesitate, turning his head slightly at that, but didn’t respond.

“Look, we’ll have plenty of time to study this later. Right now I’m still nursing a bit of a headache.”

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better,” Clark told his friend.

He left, still a little concerned over what had happened. Wishing he’d had a little more time to study the map. But he could see that Lex was tired and not wanting to talk. 

Back at the farm, he sat outside on a haystack, drawing what he could recall from the map.

“Dude, your drawing sucks. Stick to the hero thing.” Bart dumped his bag on the haystack and grinned at him.

“You mean like returning a priceless artefact to its owner?” Clark responded, putting down his sketch pad.

“Carrying all that money around would have slowed me down anyway,” Bart said, with his typical bravado.

“To a dead stop if I hadn’t found you,” Clark told him pointedly. Bart had nearly got himself killed after all. Bart smirked.

“Yeah, how did you do that? What are you? Fast, strong and psychic?”

“Yeah, I wish,” Clark snorted. “Lois and I just did a little investigating, that’s all. Tried to convince people that we had a thousand MP3 players to fence.”

“Man, your girlfriend is cool, by the way. I can see why you would blow off that chick in Florida.”

Clark wasn’t going to tell the kid that Lois was definitely hands-off. That would have given him more complications than he had already.

“So, uh, what are you going to do now?” he asked. Bart shrugged.

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s a big world. I figure I’d check it out, see if there’s anyone else out there like us. Maybe start, like a club, or a league, or something. You know, you could come with me,” Bart suggested slyly.

“Or you could stay,” Clark replied.

Bart shook his head. “Nah. You have a great life, Stretch, but it’s not mine. I have no reason to stay in Smallville.”

“You have me.”

Bart grabbed his backpack and put it on. “Thanks for being my friend.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?”

Bart smirked. “Tell you what,” he said. “If you can catch me, I’ll think about it.”

Clark needed no other incentive as Bart took off across the fields. He quickly went into super speed mode, chasing after Bart with a laugh. He might not be able to catch the kid, but one day, he told himself. Bart would have to stop running eventually, and Clark would be there when he did.


	6. Transference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark hears a sound that can only be Kryptonian and tracks it, only to somehow end up in Lionel's body. Has Lionel taken over his body? And what will he do once he realises the truth about Clark's abilities?

The cows on the Kent Farm had seen a lot of strange things over the years. Especially as Clark was growing up. The kid racing off at top speed, just a blur as he ran across the field, shooting fire from his eyes as he aimed at a scarecrow and set it alight, and really, what had the scarecrow done to him? And then there’d been that odd girl last year who had made that car disappear. But this was ridiculous. They were cows, not linebackers!

But Clark didn’t care. He was enjoying the chance to get in some football practice. Even if it was against a herd of dumb cows that looked at him as if he was from another planet. Well, he was.

“Thirty one, forty-two. Hut! Hut!”

One cow decided to moo balefully at him, letting him know her displeasure at this whole farce. Clark ignored it, running left and right, feinting, and threw the football, hitting the wooden tub, which shattered on impact from the strength of Clark’s throw. The cow mooed again. Clark was sure if she could talk she would be telling him he was a very strange boy.

Clark waved his hands gleefully in the air.

“And the Crows take the state championship.!” He laughed, then whirled as he heard the sound of clapping behind him.

“I knew you were talented, but I didn’t know you could see in the future.”

Jason Teague was walking up to him, along with his father. Damn, caught, Clark said, blushing in embarrassment, and hoping that Jason hadn’t seen the power of that pass. 

“I was just practicing.”

Jason nodded. “That’s good. It’s good to visualise game-winning plays, especially when the coach from Metropolis University is coming to the game on Friday night to check out the new star quarterback.”

Clark glanced at his father, who looked him up and down with a huge smile of pride on his face. 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked Jason, wide-eyed.

“I don’t kid about football,” Jason told him.

“That’s great, I ...” Suddenly there was a high-pitched sound, similar to the one he’d heard when the key had been calling to him, not to mention the one he vaguely remembered from late summer when Lex had discovered one of the missing stones. Clark covered his ears, the piercing sound like thick needles piercing his skull and driving into his brain. The pain was incredible!

“You okay?” Jason asked, sounding concerned. But Clark couldn’t concentrate on anything but that sound. He started to walk off the field. He was sure Dad must have said something to Jason, but he was in too much pain.

Clark rounded the corner by the haystacks when Dad grabbed his arm.

“Clark, Clark, what’s the matter son?”

“I hear a ringing,” he said hoarsely.

“Can you tell where it’s coming from?”

Instinct was telling him to run to the source of the sound. “I have to go,” he said, speeding off.

Less than five minutes later, he found himself outside Kansas State Penitentiary. He stared at the gates. The sound had stopped momentarily and he paused. This couldn’t be good. It had to be something to do with Lionel. The sound started again and he sped through security, registering as nothing more than a blur on their monitors. They would have thought it as an anomaly.

Why the guards didn’t stop him once he got inside, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he could see Lionel and Lex sitting at a table. He x-rayed Lionel’s hand, the one hidden underneath the table top. There was something in it. One of the stones, he realised. Lionel had his hand out, ready for Lex to take it. Wide-eyed, Clark realised something was very wrong with this scenario. 

“No,” he yelled, moving quickly. He thrust his hand underneath the table, upending it, and grabbed Lionel. Lex went flying backwards, hitting the wall. Meanwhile, Lionel had lifted the hand holding the stone and had touched Clark’s wrist.

Something very strange happened. It almost felt as if he was flying through the air, but that wasn’t possible, since he couldn’t recall floating. His mind went blank for a second, then he found himself falling to his knees. But everything was different. He was disoriented, dizzy, and feeling very nauseous. 

“Clark?”

Clark whirled on his knees and stared at Lex. But Lex wasn’t looking back at him. He was looking at ... no, this wasn’t possible. Clark wasn’t in his body. There was someone else with his face staring back at them. And he, Clark, was holding the stone.

He felt himself grabbed by two guards and hauled to his feet. 

“What are you doing? What are you doing?”

The guards kept trying to get him to move and he caught a glimpse of his reflection. Oh shit, he was in Lionel’s body! 

“Let me go,” he said, still hoping to somehow convince Lex that he wasn’t Lionel. “Let go of me,” he said, feebly struggling. “Lex!”

He kept calling for his friend, even as the two guards hauled him away. He found himself thrust into the cellblock. He clung onto the stone, wondering what was going to happen. But he was merely pushed into a cell and the door locked behind him.

Still feeling disoriented, he stood in the middle of the cell. Then, with the realisation that he was about to be locked up, he practically threw himself at the door.

“Please, I – I need to talk to the warden. It’s important. I’m not ...” Oh god, how was he going to explain that he wasn’t really Lionel Luthor? 

“Yeah, save it for your lawyer, Luthor,” the guard sneered.

Dejected, Clark sighed. He turned and looked around him. On the wall were several photographs. Some with symbols on them that he recognised from the caves. Lifting the stone in his hand, he saw that it matched one of the symbols. This had to be one of the stones Jor-El had sent him to find. Now he had to figure out what had happened and how he was going to get himself back into his own body. He didn’t like the feeling of being in Lionel’s body. For one thing, the very thought of him being in this body – the body of a murderer, made his skin crawl. And second, he could tell that Lionel was very unwell. 

Maybe, he thought, he could talk to the doctor. Perhaps talk him into getting him released. If he could just do that, he might be able to get his own body back.

A distant electric buzz sounded and he heard the voice of someone as the cell door slid aside.

“It was checked out for three weeks consecutively. I don’t know.”

Clark turned, staring at the man who had just come in, carrying several books. He was short and skinny, his eyes hidden behind thick horn-rimmed glasses. The other man stared at him, looking a little uncertain as the cell door slid closed again.

“Oh. You must be Lex.”

“Lex?” Clark frowned. This must have been Lionel’s plan. Swap places with Lex. “No, I’m not Lex. I’m Clark Kent!”

The man twitched nervously. “Oh, Houston, we have a problem,” he said quietly. His voice shook as he nodded to the stone in Clark’s hand. “That stone was meant for Lex. No ...” 

The man moved to the other side of the cell, putting his books down on the bunk.

Clark approached him, realising with the man’s nervous twitching that he was the type who would bolt if he had the chance.

“Where did Lionel get this?”

The man turned and shook his head vigorously. “Uh, uh, um, I – I don’t know.”

Clark kept his tone soft, not wanting to scare the man. “Please. You have to tell me.”

The man looked furtively toward the outer area of the cellblock, then moved toward the back wall of the cell, pulling up the corner of a large poster. Clark realised there was some kind of hole behind.

“It came from this ... Mayan rain god statue.” Clark moved forward and grabbed the statue. “One of his teams found it in an underwater ruin off the coast of Honduras.”

Which meant Lionel had someone still working for him in Luthorcorp who had smuggled the item in to the prison. How they’d managed to sneak in something so big without the guards noticing was another matter. It seemed that there was no limit to corruption, even in a state prison.

“How did he know to search there?” Clark asked, wide-eyed.

His new cellmate took the statue back. “Oh, he’s scouring the globe. Yeah. These ancient symbols – they’ve shown up in Egypt, Central America, even a, uh, sacred Indian cave right here in Kansas.”

So Lionel was searching for the stones too. That didn’t bode well. If Lionel knew about the stones, then Lex definitely did. He wondered just how much Lionel had told his cellmate. Who seemed to know quite a bit anyway.

Clark turned, thinking quickly. “These symbols – they look like they mean something.” He went to the other wall, looking at the charts and photographs.

His cellmate chuckled nervously. “Well, you’d better believe it. The, uh, mark on your stone right there,” he said, tapping the corresponding pictograph, “that, uh, that means ‘water’. That’s the element of, you know, transformation. You know.”

Transformation? So this was how the transference had occurred? Then it must be the key to changing back. He looked at the other man. He seemed a ferrety kind of man, but he   
obviously knew a lot more.

“How do you know that?” he asked. 

“Oh, you know, I’ve always kinda had a thing for pattern recognition. You know, codes and ciphers ... that sort of thing.” He pointed to two other symbols. One he recognised from the stone already in the cave. So the other one must be the other stone. “That one means ‘fire’. And the other one up there – that’s ‘air’. So you take the three and put ‘em together ...” His fingers formed a triangle shape. “Mayan legend says it leads you to a trove of knowledge beyond your wildest dreams. Oh, I didn’t believe any of this myself until 58 minutes and 14 seconds ago when a myth about body jumping suddenly became, uh, real.” He chuckled nervously, touching Clark with a finger. “It’s hard to argue with it now. Stranger things have happened.”

Clark stared at him. Someone this smart, and that precise with details – he wondered what sort of crime this guy could have committed.

“What’s your name, anyway?” Clark asked. 

“Edgar.”

“How did you end up in here?”

“If you ask the D.A., I embezzled $14 million from the Princeton University pension fund.” Edgar looked rather put out.

Wow! Clark thought. “Did you do it?” he said, catching the way Edgar worded it.

“I’m a mathematician, you know. I’m looking for hidden patterns in the Dead Sea Scrolls. No, money really doesn’t mean a lot to me. You know what happened? I was framed.”

“And you just happened to end up in this prison in Lionel Luthor’s cell?” It was too much of a coincidence. Lionel was using him. He had to be.

“Yeah, that was pretty lucky, huh?” Edgar said, oblivious to what was obviously a scam on Lionel’s part. “All I have to do is get my hands on a couple of these symbols, and, um, he set me up with his lawyers. They’re still trying to get me out of here. I just hope he lasts long enough.”

Clark stared at Edgar. What did that mean?

“What do you mean?”

“He’s dying,” Edgar told him, turning to look at the pictures on the wall. “Yeah, he’s dying.”

Clark stared at Lionel’s reflection in the mirror. It was the reflection of a dying man. Which meant he had very little time to get out of this body. Who knew what it could do to him.

“If he’s dying, then ... that means, I’m going to die.”

***

Lois ran up the stairs to her dorm room. She couldn’t wait to call Clark. She was going to drive down to Smallville on Friday, watching him play, then they were going to spend the weekend together. Since that Friday she didn’t have any classes, she and Clark had thought it was a good opportunity for them to spend some time hanging out.

She closed the door behind her and picked up the phone, dialling the familiar number.

“Hey, Mrs K, is Clark around?”

“He’s just washing up after doing his chores. Want me to call him?”

“Please,” Lois said, settling on the bed for a long chat as she waited for Clark to come to the phone. Although the last time they’d talked on the phone, they’d done more than just chat. Her body tingled a little with the memory.

“Lois,” Clark said on the phone.

“Hi. How’s things in Smallville.”

“Fine. What do you want, Lois?”

She frowned. Clark didn’t sound like Clark. He was short with her. And he wasn’t usually. Even with his parents in the room. Normally he’d take the phone in another room, or outside.

“Is everything okay, Clark?”

He seemed to realise he’d been acting out of character with her. “Yeah, it’s just been a bit of a rough day.”

“Well, I’m coming to Smallville for the weekend. I can’t wait to see you,” she said.

“Me too,” he said, although he didn’t sound sincere. There was something weird going on. He didn’t sound at all like her Clark. His tone suggested he wasn’t happy to hear from her, and Clark was always happy to hear her voice.

Lois hung up the phone after the shortest conversation she’d ever had from her boyfriend. He hadn’t even told her he loved her. Which was just plain weird.

***

After a dinner of something indescribable, Clark followed Edgar into the common room.

“Edgar, I need to get to a phone. I’ve got to make a call. How do I do that?”

“You get a turn once a week. Unless you know how to work the system, which, of course, I do.”

Obviously Edgar had been here a little while. Plus his logical brain must have given him some idea of what to do. But Edgar still seemed reluctant to help.

“Edgar, please, you have to help me.”

As was typical of all prisoners, Edgar wasn’t going to make it easy. He wanted something in return.

“I can get you out of here,” Clark told him.

Edgar snorted cynically. “Come on, if the real Lionel Luthor can’t do it, what are you going to do? I mean, you have no money, no power ...”

But he did. If Edgar only knew just how much power he had. And he didn’t want to let on to Edgar that Lionel had been playing him. Promising him everything, but would deliver nothing.

There was no chance for Edgar to reply. One of the other convicts came through the doorway.

“Time to play Who Wants To Beat A Billionaire.”

Edgar looked even more nervous. The guy coming through had long matted black hair and tattoos all over his body. He was even bigger than Clark normally was, in his own body, although not necessarily taller. Clark noticed with some trepidation that there was a group of them gathering around him.

The man glared at him. “You got my five large?”

This was not good. “What? What are you talking about?”

“That senile act isn’t gonna work, Trump. Payment’s past due.”

Clark desperately tried to talk the guy out of whatever he was threatening to do. “Things have changed,” he stammered. “I don’t have any money. You have to ...”

The man swung at him. Clark ducked, then aimed a punch at his opponent, thinking he could just use his powers. But he found to his consternation that he had no strength. The man caught his fist, practically crushing it, forcing Clark to his knees. Then he leaned over him, making it clear who held the power here.

“Don’t play me Trump. I’m doing three life terms for murder. What’s one more?” He whacked Clark across the face and when he fell to the floor, kicked him in the ribs. “You got until tomorrow.”

Clark lay there, his head bleeding from a cut on his forehead. He’d been wrong when he’d told Edgar he had power. What in God’s name was he going to do now?

***

Lois had picked up her English Lit textbook and was trying to study. But she had never been a fan of Shakespeare and she hated his sonnets even more. She was glad of the interruption when her phone rang. Glancing at the caller id she noticed it was Chloe.

“Hey cuz, what’s up?”

“Your boyfriend came on to me,” Chloe told her. 

“What?” 

“I swear. Let me tell you what happened. He was in the Torch office, on my computer, which by the way, I don’t appreciate. Anyway, he started asking me about Lionel Luthor, although god knows why. What Lionel would do if he suddenly got out of prison. To me.”

“That sounds like a threat more than a come-on. But go on.”

“He was acting so weird. I mean, you know how he’s like all bumbling. Well, except when he’s with you. But the way he was looking at me, it was like he was checking me out. And then he said he found me ‘fascinating’.”

“Smallville said that?” 

“Yeah. And I swear he was going to kiss me. Lo, I’m sorry.”

Lois had a horrible thought. What if Clark was on Red K? It might explain his behaviour.

“No, Chloe, it’s okay. I think there’s something weird going on.”

“Yeah, well here’s the weirdest part. He called me ‘Miss Sullivan’. Why would he do that?”

Chloe was right. That did sound weird. Lois bit her lip. “Listen Chlo, whatever you do, stay away from Clark for now. At least until I can figure this out.”

“Yeah, okay.”

As soon as Chloe hung up, Lois dialled the Kent Farm. Jonathan answered.

“Mr K, it’s Lois. Is Clark around?”

“No, Lois, I’m sorry. I’m not sure where he is.”

“That’s okay. It’s you and Mrs K I need to talk to. I think something weird’s going on. I can’t put my finger on it, but have you guys noticed anything strange about Clark?”

“Well, he did hear something today. He said it was ringing in his ears. Then he ran off. He came back about an hour later and he seemed fine. But I’ll talk to Martha. See if she’s noticed anything. Why? What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure. He sounded weird when I talked to him earlier, and he did something to Chloe.”

“Like what?”

“Well, she says he came on to her. Clark wouldn’t do that to me. I know he wouldn’t.”

“He may be on Red Kryptonite.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. But from what Clark’s told me, it doesn’t sound right. Look, don’t do anything, don’t say anything to him until I know for sure.”

“Maybe you should talk to Lex. He was with Lex when he came back this afternoon.”

Lois rang off after getting Lex’s number. She at least had a lead to follow. 

“Mr Luthor is not available,” Lex’s security told her when she called.

“Please. I need to talk to him,” Lois begged. “Tell him it’s about Clark.”

“Mr Luthor does not wish to be disturbed.”

Lois tightened her jaw, calling up all the military training her father had forced her to undertake as a kid.

“Listen you moron. You think I don’t know that the only reason you’re working security is that the Police Academy wouldn’t take a loser like you? Now you put Lex Luthor on the goddamn phone or I am going to get in my car, drive down there, and storm that gate like a Green Beret. You hear me?”

“You cannot threaten me, Miss Lane.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “Oh, you’ll know when I’m threatening you,” she said.

The phone clicked sharply and Lois threw her phone on the bed. She bit her lip, then glanced at the clock on the side drawer. It was ten o’clock. Lex wouldn’t appreciate her storming the manor at midnight, so it would have to wait until morning. She’d have to miss some classes though. But it wouldn’t be the first time she’d blown off a couple of classes. And this was an emergency.

***

Clark had spent a sleepless night in the cell on the uncomfortable bunk bed. It was too narrow, too hard, and it was freezing in the cell. He missed his super powers. Yet it was funny. Most of his life he would have given anything to be normal. Now, all he wanted was his abilities back.

Breakfast sat uncomfortably in his gut. He could normally eat anything, and plenty of it, but right now he was just feeling nauseated.

“Yo, Luthor, you got a visitor.”

It had to be Lionel. He quickly grabbed the transference stone and followed the guard out to the visiting room, swallowing hard. He sat down at the table and looked expectantly at the door. Sure enough, it was Lionel. God, was that really what he looked like when he walked with confidence?  
Lionel stood there, smirking. He held up his arms.

“What do you think?” He approached the table. “I want to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, Mr Luthor,” he said, obviously for effect. “I understand how time-consuming making license plates can be.” He looked down, squinting slightly.

Clark realised Lionel knew about his powers as soon as he smirked.

“You’re not going to touch me with that rock in your hand.” Clark looked down at his hand as Lionel continued. “You won’t get near me. Not with my ... speed.”

Oh god, did he know everything?

“You’re never going to get away with this,” Clark said, trying for a bit of bravado. Even though he knew it wouldn’t work.

Lionel was smug. “Oh, but I am. With my mind and your body ... the sky’s the limit ... Clark.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clark sniffed.

“You know, it’s becoming clear to me why you’re so secretive. You understand that true power is better left concealed.”

Clark leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. “No matter how hard you try, you’ll never be me. My parents, my friends ... they’ll see right through you.”

Lionel smirked again, so smug. “I’m not so sure. They haven’t so far, have they? I need you to do something for me,” he said, pulling a recorder and a slip of paper out of his back pocket. “Say the name Meehan and these numbers,” he said, holding the recorder up.

“Why?” Clark asked.

“Because if you don’t ... your good friend Lex will shortly be dead – an unfortunate accident.”

Clark swallowed. “But he’s your son. Your only child.”

“And I’m his only father, but that didn’t stop him from putting me in prison and robbing me of everything I had. Now speak the words into the recorder, or you will be directly responsible for your friend’s death.”

Clark had no choice but to obey. The last thing he wanted was for Lex to be killed. And Lionel would do it. Now that Lionel had Clark’s powers, and body, he didn’t see the need for Lex to continue running Luthorcorp.

***

Lois parked at the gate and got out of the car.

“Hey! I want to see Lex Luthor. Now!”

“Mr Luthor is not expecting visitors,” the guard at the gate said.

“Are you the moron I talked to last night?” she said. The guard just stared dumbly at her. “You listen to me. You let me in this gate now or I swear I will call the Daily Planet and tell them the real story about Lex Luthor.” She continued to glare, knowing the camera on the gate was on her. “And all about how he and my cousin ...”

She didn’t get a chance to get fully into her rant. The phone rang in the gatehouse and the guard picked it up. 

“Yes sir,” he said. He put down the phone and came back out, opening the gate. “Drive in, Miss Lane.”

Lois got back in her car and drove in. Security was waiting for her as she pulled up outside the main entrance, and a guard escorted her to Lex’s study.

“You want to tell me why you threatened to storm my gates, Lois?”

“I needed to talk to you. It’s about Clark.”

“So my security said last night.”

“Then why didn’t they put me through.”

“I’m a very busy man, Lois.”

“Yeah, well something’s going on with Clark. Mr Kent said you dropped him off yesterday. Where were you two?”

“This is hardly the time for the Spanish Inquisition, Lois.”

“Just tell me,” she said.

“I was at the prison, visiting Lionel yesterday. Clark somehow showed up.”

Lex quickly explained that Clark had come in just in time to stop Lionel from stabbing him.

“And you’re sure nothing strange happened?”

“Apart from the fact that Clark got there without a vehicle? And he had no reason for being there either.”

“What about on the ride back? Did Clark say anything?”

“He was quieter than normal. Why?”

“I don’t know. Something strange is going on. I talked to Clark last night and he didn’t seem like himself. It has to have something to do with what happened at the prison.”

Lois’ phone rang and she looked at the number. She didn’t recognise it.

“Hello?”

“Lois Lane? You have a collect call from Kansas State Penitentiary. Will you accept the charges?”

Lois whirled and looked at Lex, raising an eyebrow. “It’s the State Pen. What do I do?”

“Accept the charges,” Lex said. “I’ll take full responsibility.”

“Yes, I’ll accept the charges,” she said. There was a click on the line. 

“Lois?”

“Who’s this?” she asked, not quite recognising the voice.

Clark spoke low into the phone. “Lois, it’s me, Clark. Look, I can’t explain, but somehow I’ve ended up in Lionel’s body.” 

Now she knew the voice. It was Lionel Luthor.

“What? Wait a minute. How do I know this isn’t a trick?” she said.

“Would I lie to my consort?” he said. It sounded odd coming from Lionel, but Lois had to believe that Lionel didn’t know anything about her relationship with Clark. Which meant ...

“Oh my god. Lionel’s in your body. Clark, how?”

“No time for that. Listen to me. Lex is in danger. You have to warn him. So are my folks. Chloe and Lana might be too. He has my abilities Lois. You need to get some Green K. Understand?”

Lois nodded, even though she knew Clark couldn’t see it, then hung up. Lex was staring at her.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I can’t explain right now. But I need to get something. Whatever you do, if Clark comes around, don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“Lois ...”

“No, Lex. Listen to me. You’re in danger. So are the Kents. And there isn’t time to explain. I’ll be back as quick as I can. Just, if he shows up, humour him.”

She ran out, leaving Lex staring after her, dumbfounded. Lois quickly ran to her car and drove out. The Kent place was on the other side of town, so the closest place was the school. Parking in the lot, Lois ran to the door, dialling Chloe’s number on her phone. 

“Please be there,” she said, her heart pounding.

“Hello?”

“Chloe, are you in the Torch office?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m right outside the school. Chlo, listen, do you have any meteor rock? The green stuff?”

“Yeah, I might have some here somewhere. Why?”

“I need it Chloe. Hurry. This might be life or death.”

Chloe came out a couple of minutes later, handing Lois the rock.

“What are you going to do with it?” she asked.

“Help Clark stop a monster,” Lois answered.

Running back to her car, she drove at top speed back to the mansion. The guard opened the gate for her without hesitation and she drove through, getting out and running back inside. Her timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Lionel, in Clark’s body, had Lex face down on the desk. Lex was struggling in Lionel’s grip.

“Dad?” he said hoarsely. Lois realised Lex had figured out some of it. She pulled out the rock, watching as it glowed green.

Lionel weakened and began to stumble. He let Lex go, falling to the floor. Lois kept holding the rock, watching as Lionel writhed in pain. Lex groaned, falling off the desk himself. Lois went to help him as he coughed and spluttered. She heard Lionel stagger to his feet and speed out.

“Lex, are you all right?”

“Yeah,” he said after a minute or two. “That was Lionel. In Clark’s body.”

“I know,” she said. “He’s gone.”

“You need to warn the Kents. He’ll be going after them next.”

Lois nodded. “You’re right.” She picked up the phone and dialled the number. “Mr Kent,” she said when he answered. “You need to get out of the house before Clark comes back.”

“Lois, what’s going on?”

“Mr Kent, please, listen. You have to get out. Get somewhere safe. It’s not Clark. It’s Lionel, in Clark’s body.”

“What?” Jonathan seemed to choke back a laugh, as if he thought it was a joke. Lois heard a crash in the background and realised it was too late. Lionel had him.

***

Clark searched the common room for Edgar.

“Edgar,” he said, when he finally found the smaller man. “I need your help.”

“Oh, I can’t,” Edgar said.

“Listen to me. My family’s in danger. My girlfriend too. I have to get my body back and stop him. Look, as soon as I get out I’ll talk to a friend of mine about getting you out of here. I promise. But you need to help me now.”

“What do I do?”

“I just need you to get Lionel to come to the prison. Tell him ... tell him that the transference isn’t complete. That we’ll switch back spontaneously and that the only way to stop that from happening is that he’ll have to kill me.”

“Are you nuts?” Edgar said.

“Maybe. But it’s the only way to stop him.”

Clark waited. Within an hour, he was assured by his cellmate that the phone call had been made. Edgar was probably right now telling Lionel exactly what Clark had told him to say.

There was only one problem. The guy from yesterday had told him time was up. Clark didn’t have time for this. The man pulled out a shiv and Clark tried to run, but he was quickly surrounded by some of the other prisoners. There was nothing for him to do but face it. As the man came at him with the blade, Clark grabbed his wrist, pushing it down hard against the railing on the stairs, forcing him to drop the blade. The man hit back, first with a backwards slap, then a punch to the stomach. Clark reeled back. He was then punched in the jaw, forcing him on his back on the steps. The prisoner held out his hand for the blade and thrust it at him. With all his remaining strength, Clark grabbed the man’s wrist, pushing the blade away from his face, and hit the man with a solid punch to the jaw. He then grabbed the man by his long hair, pushing it down against the railing, knocking him out.

Guards were calling a lockdown, sensing a riot about to take place. Clark stared at the fallen man, unable to believe he could have been so angry that he would deliberately do that to another man. Despite the fact the man would have killed him.

As he stood up, he could hear the rest of the prisoners chanting “Luthor” over and over, as if he, in Luthor’s body, was suddenly king of all he surveyed.

Guards came rushing in with batons and Clark knew there was trouble. Some of the inmates began fighting the guards. Clark stood there. Part of him realised that Lionel would see this as the perfect distraction. He quickly took the stone from his pocket and hid it in his armpit, knowing Lionel wouldn’t think to x-ray him there.

Sure enough, Lionel came in. He used a burst of super speed.

“Whatever happened to concealing your powers?” Clark asked.

Lionel grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air and squeezing. “Sorry. Only one Clark allowed.”

Clark opted for taunting Lionel. “What are you going to do. Go to high school and stack hay for the rest of your life?”

Lionel smirked. “A farm boy? I don’t think so. I have big plans for this Clark Kent.”

Clark allowed the stone to slip down, catching it in his right hand. He lifted his hand, knowing it activated as soon as it touched Lionel’s hand. He felt the same sense of displacement, then he was flung through the air, sliding to a stop at the end of the common room.

He got to his feet, just as guards threw in tear gas to stop the rioting prisoners. Squinting through the fog, he saw Lionel get to his feet, seemingly healed. But the stone was nowhere to be found. He sped out of there before the guards could connect him with the riot.

He ran back to the farm.

“Mom? Dad?”

A car pulled up in the gravel and he went out to the porch. Lois came up the steps. She was holding green meteor rock.

“Lois, it’s me. Clark.”

“Tell me something only Clark would say,” she said, holding him at bay with the rock. 

“Who else do you call spaceboy?” he said with a grin. “And we really have to talk about all these nicknames you keep giving me.”

“Just because you’ve got no comeback, spaceboy,” she said with a grin, throwing the rock away and flinging herself into his arms. “Thank God you’re okay, Smallville,” she said.

He kissed her, long and hard. “It has been a strange couple of days,” he said.

He learned later that Lionel had done some serious damage while he’d been in Clark’s body. He’d thrown his father against the kitchen cabinets, made passes at Chloe and Lana, quit the football team and threatened Lex. Fortunately, with Lois’ help, he managed to explain the situation. Chloe was a little upset over what had happened, and Lana was still angry with him. As for Lex, explaining what had happened was a lot easier than trying to placate Lana and Chloe. Even if he did have to lie about most of it.

He lay with Lois that night in the hammock in the loft. 

“I have to find that artefact. I’m sure it’s one of the stones Jor-El sent me to find. I heard the same ringing sound when I was Kal-El.”

“Yeah, but going back to that prison, Clark. What if Lionel ...”

“If I don’t find it, Lionel could.”

“And he could do the same thing to you. Clark, he knows your secret. That makes him even more dangerous.”

“I know. But it won’t be a problem much longer.”

“Why?”

“He’s dying.”


	7. Jinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois have to deal with someone deliberately trying to sabotage the football team in order to profit from illegal betting and their relationship grows deeper

“Come on. I just need to talk to him. It’s ... it’s about his appeal.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Kent, but we have procedures for a reason. And Mr Cole is speaking to no one except Mr Luthor’s lawyers.”

Damn it, Clark sighed as the phone on the other end was abruptly hung up. It had been a week since Clark had talked Lex into getting his lawyers to look into Edgar Cole’s case. He needed desperately to talk to Edgar about the stone. It couldn’t have just vanished.

Arms came around his waist and Lois pressed her cheek against his bare back.

“It’s late,” she said softly. 

“It’s six-thirty, Lois,” Clark chuckled, but he let her pull him back down to the bed. She grinned, moving to straddle his hips, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed back, but without much enthusiasm.

Lois frowned. “You know, you’re usually a lot more animated when I kiss you.”

“I’m sorry, Lois,” he sighed. “It’s just, with the championship game coming up, the thing with the stone. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Well, maybe you should talk to Lex again. I mean, if anyone can talk to Edgar, or his attorney, it’s Lex.”

“You know, I thought they would have let Edgar go by now. I mean, he says he’s innocent.”

“And you know that’s not how the legal system works. No matter how rich and powerful you are, like Lex, I mean, you can’t just snap your fingers and it’s done. It doesn’t work that way.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Now, will you please focus?” she said. “I mean, with the lead up to the championship, you’re going to be playing football every night and on weekends and we’re not going to get much time to see each other, now are we?”

He grinned up at her. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right,” she grinned back.

“You wish, Lane,” he growled.

“Is that a challenge, spaceboy?”

He rolled her over onto her back. “You bet it is, Lanie.”

She smirked. “You know, I still win in the comeback department. I mean, Lanie? Come on, Smallville, you’ve gotta come up with something better than that.”

“How about I just stick with Little Lo?” He chuckled at the dirty look she gave him, but it was quickly forgotten as she thrust her hips, grinding against him.

Clark dropped a kiss on her belly, moving slowly down the bed. Lois lifted her head and glared at him.

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing, Smallville. The last time you did that, I got in so much trouble with the super.”

“Well, then, maybe you shouldn’t be so loud,” he said, mouthing her pubes. He briefly licked her clit with his tongue and she bucked, moaning.

“See, what did I tell you?” he said with a grin.

“Shut up and kiss me, spaceboy,” she said.

“Where?” he enquired.

She rolled her eyes. “If you have to ask ...”

“Just checking!” Lois aimed a punch at his shoulder and he grabbed her wrist, pushing it up above her head, prying her hand open and making her clutch the headboard. He then did the same with her other hand. “Hold on tight now!”

He moved back down the bed, tasting her. Lois whimpered at the first full flick of his tongue. He heard the creak of the headboard as she tightened her grip. Lois pulled her legs up, bending them at the knee, widening the gap between her thighs. Clark dove in, burying his nose in her sex, thrusting his tongue into her vagina, hard and fast, just the way she liked it.

“Oh, oh, oooh,” she moaned.

He changed tack, dragging his tongue up, over her clit. Lois’ moans increased in volume. He could have shushed her, he decided, but Lois’ moans were half the fun. 

The thing he enjoyed most though, was that every time it was different. He loved thwarting her expectations, changing tack part way through and varying each way they made love. And while Lois often cursed him out loud, he knew she enjoyed it too. At least, judging from the noises she made when she climaxed.

He went back to thrusting his tongue inside her, using just a little super speed. He could feel her muscles tense up. It seemed almost redundant, but she screamed it out anyway.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

Her knuckles were almost white from the pressure she’d exerted against the headboard. As Clark lifted her abused fingers away from the headboard, rubbing them, he chuckled.

“You know, it’s a good thing you’re not the one who has super powers,” he remarked. “Otherwise we’d have needed to replace that headboard ten times over.”

Lois glared, pushing him on his back and straddling him once again.

“Laugh now, Smallville, but I plan on having the last laugh.”

“Really?” he said.

“Are you mocking me?” she asked, shoving him playfully.

“Mocking you? I wouldn’t dare,” he returned.

She pushed hard, then started hitting him until he grabbed her waist.

“It’s not funny, Smallville!” she glared

“Do you see me laughing?” he retorted.

“You’re having a damn good try,” she said, wriggling her butt against him. Clark tried to still her wriggling body.

“Stop it,” he said.

“No!”

“Lois!” He gave a warning growl. Lois’ eyes widened and she started trying to pull away. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. “Don’t test me,” he told her.

“Huh! You’re the one making fun of me.”

“You started it,” he said. “Considering you jumped my bones as soon as you got here.”

“I think you might have that a little backwards, Smallville,” she told him. “You jumped my bones!”

“You wish!”

Lois was silent for a moment and Clark just knew she was scheming something.

“Okay, Smallville, you win.” She slid her hand between them, grasping his cock. “Now I get the feeling Clark Junior wants to play.”

“Oh, Clark Junior wants to do more than that,” he said, pushing her back down on the bed and laying over her. He sucked on the skin at her throat as he pushed the blunt head of his cock inside her. Lois locked her legs around his waist, urging him to thrust deeper. Clark moaned as her inner muscles squeezed him. “Lois!”

“Smallville!”

“Lois!”

“Smallville! Oh, Claaark!”

It was a good thing, Clark thought about thirty minutes later, that they’d still been recovering from their last orgasms. His super-hearing had picked up the sound of tyres scraping over gravel. His parents had come back from Granville.

“Lois,” he said softly. “Wake up.”

“Wha ... is’t Smallville?”

“My parents are home.”

“So?”

“Lois! They might have given us permission ...”

“Yeah, yeah, heard the song, bought the CD.” She rolled over and sat up, grabbing her clothes. Clark got up and grabbed his own clothes, dressing at super speed. Lois glared at him. “Show off!”

They bounded down the stairs together, in time to help the older Kents bring in the groceries.

“Lois,” Martha said. “Staying the weekend?”

“Yeah, well I was down for the game anyway,” she said, taking a sack from her and putting it on the counter.

“Thank you,” Martha responded. “Did you enjoy the game?”

“Yeah, it was great,” Lois smiled. “All those big, tough boys in football uniforms.” She grinned wickedly. “Just does something to ya.”

“Cute, Lane,” Clark answered, coming in from outside after helping his father unload the feed from the track. 

“Ah, you know I’m only interested in one man,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “The assistant coach.”

“Funny!”

“So, how’s the other player?” Dad asked.

Clark had been playing at a Crows game when he'd suddenly stumbled, right into another player from the opposing team. Clark never stumbled. 

“His collarbone’s broken in two places,” Clark said, the guilt showing clearly on his face.

“It was an accident, Clark,” Lois spoke up.

“Nevertheless, this is what I was concerned about when you joined the team, Clark.”

“Jason said Coach Quigley was asking if I was using steroids, or something. He told me that if it turned out I’m not on the same playing field as the other guys, we’d have to forfeit an entire championship season.”

“Clark, there’s more to life than championships.”

“That’s so easy for you to say, Dad. I mean, you took the Crows to a winning season when you played.”

“That was different, Clark.”

“Why? Because of my abilities? Dad, come on, you keep saying that you worry about me losing control, but the truth is, you don’t trust me to use that control.”

“That is not true, Clark.”

They’d had that argument before, back in freshman year. Clark had told Lois all about it. And all she could do was look on in sympathy, knowing how much it often cost Clark to hide his abilities.

“Dad, I know what you said when I first joined the team, and I do understand my responsibility. What can I say? I tripped. I don’t know what happened. I don’t know why it happened. I just know that it did. Something happened out on that field.”

“Just because you are strong does not mean you can’t get rattled out there just like anybody else. I’m sorry, but the last place you need to be right now is out on that football field, and you know it.”

“You mean quit the team?” Lois asked. “Mr K, I may not know much about football, but I know Clark. And he doesn’t get rattled out there.” She turned and smiled at him. “I’ve never seen you more at peace than when you’re out on that field.”

She didn’t say it, but she didn’t have to. The only other time he was at peace with himself, and comfortable in his own skin, was when they were together. She turned back to Clark.

“Maybe we should talk to Chloe. Or see if we can get a look ourselves at what happened.”

Clark looked at her. “You know, you’re right.” He then turned to look at his father. “Dad, I can’t let the team down. Not when we’re so close to the championship. And if we can’t find anything, then maybe we can find a way for me to go out on that field without my abilities.”

Mom stared at him. “But Clark, the only way ... no, you are not going to use Kryptonite. You will not make yourself sick.”

“I don’t see any other way,” he said. “I can’t just quit, Mom.”

“Then you and Lois go and investigate this. Whatever it is,” she said.

Clark and Lois sat in the Torch office, going over the tape. Chloe came in, dropping some books. She still looked upset over the whole Lionel in Clark’s body episode, but the couple knew she just needed time to come to grips with it.

“You can stay,” Chloe said as Clark and Lois got up to leave.

“Does this mean you’re talking to me again?” Clark asked, with a glance at Lois.

“Not quite. It just means I’m willing to take a chance on getting your Dr Jekyll side today. What’s up with the self-flogging?”

“We’re watching the sports editor’s tape of the game,” Lois told her, leaning on Clark’s shoulder. “Just trying to figure out why he tripped.”

“Maybe because he’s a klutz?” Chloe told her cousin.

“Smallville may be a geek,” Lois said, with a grin.

“Hey!” Clark said, sounding wounded. Lois continued.

“But he’s not a klutz. He says he didn’t mean to trip and I believe him.”

“Of course you would,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes. “You’re his girlfriend. You’re supposed to believe him.”

“Are you saying I’m biased?” Lois accused her cousin.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Why do you think you tripped?” she asked Clark.

“I don’t know. It’s like I had no control. My mind was sending one message, but ...”

“Your body was getting another,” she finished.

“Yeah.”

“It’s Mikhail,” she said, clearly remembering something.

“The foreign exchange kid? Mx ... uh ...” He had no idea how to pronounce it. All he knew was it was a weird name.

“Mxyzptlk. Say that three times fast. He’s our new resident puppet master.” She blushed slightly, drawing smiles from Lois and Clark. “This is kind of embarrassing, but he made me kiss him.”

“Made you?” Lois asked.

“Yeah.” She looked again at Clark. “It’s just how you explained your trip. Like something, or someone was controlling me.”

“Why would he want Clark throwing the game?” Lois asked, realisation slowly dawning. Mikhail had obviously thought making Clark trip would make him lose the game. Not break a guy’s collarbone in two places.

“He’s the biggest bookie in school,” Chloe told them.

“So he can control the odds,” Clark mused aloud.

Chloe shooed her cousin away from the desk and went to the computer. “Let me do a search on his name.”

They looked over her shoulder, but the screen message that popped up said no records found. But the search engine was asking if she meant to search for Kltpzxym instead.

“What’s that?” Lois asked.

“It’s Mikhail’s name backwards.” An odd looking painting came up on the screen.

Lois snorted. “Yeah, that’s a nursery rhyme gone bad.”

Chloe clicked the link and read the description. “It’s some legend from the Piatore region in the Balkans. That’s near where Mikhail’s from.”

Clark sat down in her place as Chloe got up, going to search her notebook. “It says the region has been terrorised for centuries by a bloodline of people who have ... can control the hand of luck.”

Lois shook her head. “It’s not luck if they’re controlling people. What does it say about the backwards name?”

Clark continued to read. “They changed their name a century ago and fled the area to escape the stigma after a village mysteriously burned to the ground.”

“Well, that settles it,” Lois said. “This Myxz ... whatever, put the whammy on you. So how do we stop him doing it again?”

Chloe read further on the screen. “The only thing that stopped them was a plague of locusts.”

“Hmm. There might be another way,” Clark mused. “I mean, think about it. Who brought him here in the first place?”

Chloe frowned. “You mean Lex?”

“Are you sure you want to trust him?” Lois said.

Clark looked at his girlfriend. She was the one who had suggested he talk to Lex about seeing Edgar Cole. Now she was telling him not to trust him?

“Come on, Smallville, I’m just saying that maybe you need to be careful about what you trust Lex with, that’s all. And don’t you think it kind of odd that Luthorcorp would sponsor someone like Mikhail? Lex is nothing if not thorough when he’s information gathering. I’m sure he’s done his due diligence.”

Clark nodded thoughtfully. He grabbed her hand. “Come on, Lois. We’re going to see Lex.”

Lois let him lead her out. “’Bye Chloe.”

But Lex’s response wasn’t encouraging.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to deport a Luthorcorp exchange student?” He was leaning over the pool table, practicing.

“Gambling on Crows games isn’t exactly a sanctioned extra-curricular,” Lois told him.

Lex looked at her, smirking. “You’d know all about unsanctioned extra-curriculars, wouldn’t you, Lois?”

Lois folded her arms and glared at him. “Like the ones that got you kicked out of Met U?”

Clark got in between them before it could escalate. “Stop it. We’re not here so you two can bait each other.”

Lex looked at him. “You’re right. I apologise, Clark. It’s not my business. But I admit I’m surprised you care so much about some half-rate bookie. Or is there something about Mikhail you’re not telling me?”

Clark looked at his friend. Yep, he was definitely trying to dig for more information. But Clark wasn’t that stupid. Lex might be his friend, but it didn’t mean he completely trusted him. 

“Lex, you sponsored him,” he reminded him.

“And we just thought you might want to do something about it,” Lois added.

Lex looked at them. “You two double-teaming it now?” he said with a sly grin. Lois rolled her eyes. Lex continued. “I’ll look into it, of course. But I’m surprised you didn’t go to the principal first, or Coach Teague. But then I can see how that could be more complicated than it sounds.”

Lois raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I can’t be the only one who’s picked up on Lana’s fondness for ex-quarterbacks. Even retired ones.” 

Clark had discovered Lana had been dating Jason a couple of weeks ago, after Lana had confronted him over something Lionel had done while in his body. He had tried to explain the situation but Lana hadn’t wanted to hear it. She’d accused him of being jealous because things had never worked out between the two of them. She’d gone to France partly to get away from the problems and the stress their on-off relationship had caused.

Clark hadn’t had the heart to tell her that none of that mattered any more, since he was now with Lois. He loved Lois. But the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the girl he’d had a schoolboy crush on.

If he had to be honest with himself, he was being a coward when it came to Lana. He’d been getting the impression that Lana had been seeing someone new, but he just hadn’t known who it was. And he’d let it lie. Not bothering to tell her what was really going on between him and Lois. 

“Lana has nothing to do with this,” Clark said. “I’m with Lois.”

“But she doesn’t know that, does she?” Lex pointed out.

Lois sighed as they left the castle.

“Do you think he’ll do it?” she asked Clark. “Do you think he’ll deport Mxyz Mixy ... oh, whatever. I can’t even pronounce it.”

Clark shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m sure Lex wants to help, but I ...”

“You think Backwards Boy might ‘dissuade’ him?”

Clark smiled at his consort. She had a fondness for giving nicknames to anyone and everyone. It was her way of dealing with the weirdness of Smallville. He wondered if she might be right about Mikhail. Lois was a lot like Chloe. They both had a way of seeing things from different angles. 

They got back to the farm and spent the evening on the sofa, snuggling under a warm blanket, watching DVDs. 

“Don’t stay up too late you two,” Jonathan said, ruffling Clark’s hair. “Don’t forget you have to drive back to the city early tomorrow morning, Lois.”

Lois smiled up at the blonde man. She was becoming very fond of the elder Kents. They reminded her a little of her parents when she’d been a kid. Sam Lane might have been gruff even then, but he was a lot softer around her mother.

She leaned against Clark, her head on his shoulder, warmed by his arm around her. He always seemed warmer than normal people.

“Comfy?” he asked.

“Mm. I never need an extra blanket when I’m with you, Smallville. You’re always so warm and toasty.”

Clark chuckled. “Relegated from teddy bear to toasty blanket.”

Lois lifted her head and looked at him. “Oh no, you’re that too, Pookie.”

He growled softly. “Remember what I said about calling me any cute names?”

She grinned. “What are you going to do about it, Pookie?”

“What am I going to do? Oh, you are so going to pay for that, Lanie,” he said, pushing her down onto her back on the sofa cushions. She giggled as he began tickling her. It eventually became a playfight, the two of them doubled up laughing hysterically.

Lois suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him. His own laughter died as she looked at him, the love clear in her expression. Lois put her arms around his neck.

“You always make me feel so good, Clark,” she said softly. “Like I can do anything, as long as we’re together. And nothing else matters. Not my Dad and his rules. Nothing.”

Clark rubbed her back, holding her close. They lay on the sofa, curled in each other’s arms. 

“You want to hear something crazy?” he asked.

“Mm.”

“When I was little, I was pretty strong, even then. It used to scare my mom sometimes, with how strong I was. Not because she was afraid of me. More that she was afraid that someone would come and take me away, and turn me into a lab rat, or something. And you know, they used to look at me sometimes, as if they weren’t quite sure what to make of me. Sometimes I just felt so alone, you know? Like I was never going to be accepted for what I am.”

He sighed, blowing gently so her hair lifted in the breeze. “It’s one of the reasons why it just never worked with Lana, you know? Because I was always so afraid of telling her the truth about me. I mean, there was the whole thing with the meteor shower killing her parents ...”

Lois put a finger on his lips. “That’s not your fault, Smallville. I told you that.”

“I know,” he said, biting gently on her finger and making her laugh and pull away. “The thing is, ever since I met you, I feel like I finally found where I belong. It’s not just because it’s destiny, Lois. I can’t explain it. I just ... you accepted me. You drive me crazy sometimes, with the way you tease me, and finish my sentences, but I feel ...”

“How do you feel, Clark?” she whispered.

“I feel like ... like being together is stronger than being alone.”

“You’ll never be alone, Clark. I promise.”

He kissed her gently and pulled her close. Lois lay with her head on his chest, snuggling into him. Clark pulled up the blanket, covering them both, and closed his eyes, loving the feel of her in his arms. They both fell asleep that way.

His parents didn’t say anything when they woke them early the next morning. Clark sped through his chores and gulped down his breakfast, anxious to not miss a single moment of being with Lois, knowing that for the next week they wouldn’t be able to see each other.

He walked out to her car with her and kissed her.

“I’ll miss you,” he said.

“Me too,” she said, reluctant to let him go.

He sighed. “Now I know what Shakespeare meant when he wrote ‘parting is such sweet sorrow’.”

“Quoting Shakespeare?” Lois asked with a sardonic lift of her eyebrow. “Clark Kent, are you turning into a romantic?”

“Is that such a bad thing?” he teased back. “Or are you just a cynic.”

She growled. “You wait until Saturday’s game, Smallville.”

“What are you going to do, Lanie? Dress up in a cheerleader outfit and wave pom poms?”

She slipped a hand between them and squeezed him a little, making him gasp and shudder.

“Will that get you all hot and bothered?” she said.

“Mm, maybe that might not be such a good idea,” he said. “It is the state championship. I wouldn’t want to get distracted and lose the game.”

Lois grinned wickedly. She kissed him again and turned away from him, getting in the car. 

“See you Saturday, Smallville.”

Clark watched as she drove off, chuckling. That was his Lois. And he wouldn’t change her for anything.

Practice that week was as tough as he had predicted it would be. Jason kept them working hard on drills. Clark wondered if Lana had said something to her boyfriend about the confrontation. But it didn’t seem as if Jason was being any harder on him than on any of his teammates.

Clark was practicing in the barn a couple of days later when Mikhail came in.

“Oh look, a real live American football superhero,” he sneered.

Clark realised Lois had been right. Mikhail had somehow made Lex change his mind about deporting him. Although he wondered if it wasn’t just Mikhail. Lex had taken an interest in people with meteor abilities. While Mikhail’s hadn’t been because of the meteors, it was still something that would appeal to Lex’s curiosity.

“What are you doing here?”

Mikhail smirked. “I came here to thank you for ratting me out to Lex. It wasn’t hard to figure out. I knew Chloe would squeal. Just not to him. She’s too proud. You seem to be the common denominator. You forget games are my business, so if you don’t know the players, you cannot guess the outcome.”

Despite his strong Eastern European accent, Mikhail sounded oddly flat in tone. Clark wondered why.

“I thought you’d be back in the Village of the Damned by now,” he said, smirking at the other teen.

Mikhail huffed. “I’m not cursed, Clark. I am lucky. And on Saturday at the championship game, I’m going to be very lucky.”

Clark snickered. “You think I’m going to throw the game for you?”

“If,” Mikhail interrupted. “When there is ‘if’, there are odds. And I always beat the odds. Choke.”

Suddenly, Clark felt his throat constructing. He couldn’t breathe, and his abilities were useless. He began coughing, dropping to the floor.

“For example,” Mikhail continued, “the odds in the championship are based on your playing. If you don’t go out on the field, then my profit margin takes an unfortunate turn. That is why you’re not going to tell anyone else about me, and you are going to be on that field ... unless you want to see more of your buddies in the hospital.” Clark was still struggling for breath as Mikhail got up and went down the stairs. “Breathe.”

Clark suddenly felt his throat clear and he could breathe. What the hell just happened? he asked himself. Mikhail left, having given his warning. 

Clark called Lois later that night. 

“Clark, he could have ... I don’t get it. How can he affect you?”

“I don’t know, Lois.” He sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, good thing Chloe and I have been working on that. Remember the locusts?”

Clark frowned. “What about them? I mean, besides the fact they can eat crops in a single bound.”

Lois chuckled. “Yeah, there is that. But, look, Chloe found out that when locusts swarm, they emit an energy wave to avoid crashing into each other.”

“So, Mikhail’s commands operate on a similar frequency.”

“Like a radio signal.”

“Or a dog whistle,” he mused.

“And here’s the really interesting part. Once the signal’s jammed, the locusts can’t fly anymore without running into each other.”

Now that was interesting. “So all we have to do is find something to jam Mikhail’s frequency?”

“Already covered, Smallville. You just worry about the game on Saturday.”

“Lois, what are you and Chloe going to do?”

“Well, am I a general’s daughter or not?” she asked. “You just leave the details to us, Smallville.”

Fifteen minutes to game time and Clark was still watching anxiously for Chloe and Lois, wondering what they were going to do. He knew Mikhail would be in the bleachers somewhere. He bit his lip. He had no choice but to go out on that field and trust that Lois and Chloe had it all in hand. 

Dad caught him as he left the locker room. 

“Clark,” he said. “What are you doing?”

Clark stopped and looked at him. He’d told his parents what had happened in the barn. “You know what Mikhail said. He’ll hurt those guys if I don’t go out there.”

“A bunch of two hundred and fifty pound guys banging into each other on the field is one thing. But getting hit by you is like getting run over by a freight train. It’s different son.”

“I hope that doesn’t happen. I think Chloe and Lois found a way to stop Mikhail.”

“Thinking isn’t good enough son.”

Clark sighed. His father clearly still didn’t trust him. And that just pissed him off. But he tried to keep his temper.

“Dad, I know you don’t agree with me. But sometimes taking responsibility means having faith in yourself to make the hard choices.”

“And it also means being willing to accept the consequences.” He still didn’t get it.

“Every handshake, every hug, every time I’m out on that field, I make a conscious decision to fall when those guys hit me so they don’t get hurt. No matter how hard you try, you can’t understand that. That’s why it’s my decision. Not yours.”

Dad’s expression changed and Clark could see the pride on his face.

“You’re starting to sound more and more like your father,” Dad smiled. Clark smiled in return.

“I hope so, Dad.”

Clark kept only half his mind on the plays Coach Quigley had given them, still wondering where Mikhail was and what Chloe and Lois were doing.

Lois watched as her cousin hooked up the jammer to the PA system.

“I’m so glad your Dad has access to such cool toys,” Chloe smiled. “This is great Lois.”

“Yeah, just hope he doesn’t find out we commandeered it,” Lois told her.

“You stole it?” Chloe asked, staring at her cousin, wide-eyed.

“Dad would never have let me borrow it.”

Chloe shook her head. “Yeah, well hope it works.”

They would find out very shortly when Mikhail realised what was happening. Lois stood guard at the end of a corridor while Chloe continued using the jammer. She tried to stop Mikhail as he strode angrily down to the office. He pushed her aside, barking a command. But it quickly became clear that his ‘gift’ was no longer going to help.

Lois grabbed his arm before he got to Chloe.

“Out of juice?” she said.

Mikhail pulled out a knife. “Well, where I come from, we adapt to the unexpected.”

“Adapt this,” Chloe snapped, swinging a bat at him. Mikhail turned and grabbed the bat, struggling with it. Lois used her own martial arts skills to give him a sharp punch at the back of the neck and he went down.

“Call the cops,” she told Chloe. 

Lois ran out to the edge of the field and looked for Clark. She spotted the number eight standing on the sideline.

“Smallville!”

Clark turned and looked at her. She grinned and held up her hand, her fingers in a ‘v’ for victory salute. “We got him,” she told him, hopping from one foot to the other. “Now go out there and win this one baby.”

Clark grinned, just as Jason came up to him, telling him what play to use. Lois watched as the seconds ticked. Clark threw the pass and his teammate scored.

“Yeah,” Lois screamed. “Touchdown.”

Hours later, after the victory party, Lois and Clark returned to the house, still laughing happily.

“So, I guess championship quarterbacks no longer have a curfew, huh?”

Clark looked at his father. His mother was standing beside him. She gave his father a small grin and went back to boiling the kettle. Clark looked at Lois. Curfew? she mouthed with a grin and a nudge.

“We’re late. Sorry.”

“We heard Mikhail was arrested,” Dad said. “You know, when I was out on that field, my biggest worry was completing the next pass, or whether or not I was going to get sacked. We’re very proud of you. Both of you,” he said, looking at Lois. “Now go on, I’m guessing the two of you want to, uh, celebrate privately?”

Clark blushed, then grabbed Lois’ hand and pulled her with him upstairs. Lois stood leaning against the door.

“Did he just imply what I think he implied?” she asked.

Clark blushed even harder. “I think so.”

Lois jumped him, pushing him onto the bed. “You know, Smallville, you’re very cute when you blush.”

“You just think I’m cute, period!” he grinned.

“Ego much?” she laughed.

Clark didn’t answer, instead pulling her down for a kiss. 

“Mm, Smallville!”


	8. Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches, the quest for the stones and a surprise birthday party that turns into Sodom and Gomorrah. Life is never dull in Smallville for our super-couple.

Clark hefted the case as he started to walk out the door to the porch. His mother gave him a look as if to say, ‘don’t even pretend that’s heavy’.

“I thought you were supposed to meet Dad at the train station in like ten minutes?”

“I’m running late,” Mom sighed. “And I need to stop by the Talon and make sure everything’s okay before I take off.”

“Mom,” Clark said, stepping down onto the driveway, turning to look at her. “Didn’t Lex give you a vacation because you’ve been working so hard? Come on, take a break. The Talon will still be there when you get back.”

Mom smiled and pushed a stray hair out of his eyes. “Maybe I should listen to my wise son,” she said. “Hopefully the alumnus from Princeton will too.”

“Yeah, about that,” Clark said with a frown. “I know you guys just want the best, but Lois will be at Met U, and, you know, since she is my consort ...”

“Clark, your father and I just want you to get the best opportunities and Princeton is Ivy League. Besides, if you get accepted, I’m sure if Lois keeps her grades up, she might be able to get a transfer.” Mom sighed. “I’m still not sure about the two of you getting married. You’re both awfully young for that kind of commitment.”

“I know you worry about that, Mom, but it’s what we want. I love her.”

“I know you do, sweetheart,” she said. “Is she coming this weekend?”

“Uh, yeah, she decided to have a surprise party for Chloe’s eighteenth birthday in the barn.”

The last time Clark had hosted a party at the farm, the house had ended up completely trashed and Earl Jenkins had hidden in the barn.

“Clark, you’re seventeen now, not fourteen. Just don’t let things get out of hand.” She bit her lip. “Maybe I should stay.”

Clark huffed. “Mom, you need this vacation. It’s the first one in three years. I’ll be okay. Promise.”

He put the suitcase in the truck and helped her into the driver’s seat.

“You have the number of the hotel in Metropolis,” she said as she started to drive away. “Call if you need anything.”

Just as his mother turned onto the highway, another vehicle came in the driveway. Lois pulled in and jumped out of the car and into his arms.

“Miss me?” she said as she kissed him hard.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he told her, his hands under her ass to keep her from slipping down.

“Mm,” she said, grinding herself down against him. “Feels like Clark Jnr missed me a whole lot more.”

“I thought we had to get ready for the party?” he asked.

“We still have some time,” she said, purring seductively. “Since you can, you know, use your superspeed.”

“You are a little minx, you know that, don’t you, consort?”

Lois shivered at the mention of that term. She loved the way he used it to claim her. The way she claimed him. She pressed her mouth against his, thrusting her tongue in between. Clark made a small, impatient moan, pressing her up against the barn wall. She clung to him, locking her legs around his waist, the need inside building like the fire in a furnace.

“Clark!” she moaned, turning her head slightly. Clark took advantage, his lips latching on to her throat.

Lois slipped one hand between their bodies, pulling at the fastening of his jeans, pushing them down. He wasn’t wearing any boxers.

“Going commando? Feeling lucky Kent?” she asked.

“Don’t you know it,” he rasped, his own hand scrabbling for the button of her jeans. 

She felt his hard length pressing against her belly as her beloved boyfriend pushed her jeans down off her butt. Clark groaned.

“Baby, you need to let me go so I can get these off,” he told her.

“Don’t wanna,” she pouted, reluctant to lose any contact.

“Lois, I can’t ...” Her jeans were in the way, but the last thing she wanted was for him to rip them. With a sigh, she let herself down long enough for the jeans to slide down her legs. She used her toes to push the backs of her sneakers down, kicking them off, then stepped out of the jeans.

“That better?” she asked.

“Much,” he grinned. Before she could lift herself into his arms again, he was turning her around, pushing her up against the wall. Lois used her hands to brace herself against the wall as his fingers sought out her clit. He stroked roughly until she cried out.

“Smallville!”

Then she lost all sense of time as his cockhead pressed inside her from behind.

“Ahh!” 

She felt him lift her away from the wall and carry her, still impaled on his cock, to the stairs. He bent her over the railing, allowing him to take her deeper, as he braced himself with one foot on the stair.

“Oh god!” Lois screamed. This was too good. She clung on for dear life as Clark pounded inside her, feeling her muscles tense, and she came in an explosion of stars.

As Clark pulled out gently, Lois swayed unsteadily, her legs clearly wobbly.

“Whoa,” he said, grabbing her by the waist. “You okay baby?”

She leaned back against him and nodded, panting. “Just got a little wobbly there. That was intense.”

“I know,” he said, holding her close. “I wish we didn’t have to spend so much time apart.”

“You know we don’t have a choice right now, Clark. But it’ll only be for a few more months. Promise.” She turned in his arms, kissing him. “Promise.”

Clark smiled and kissed her back. “Okay,” he said. “Why don’t we go put our clothes back on and get the stuff from the car.” 

They’d been discussing the party for a week. Clark had argued that it wasn’t such a good time, since the man from Princeton was due to visit that night as well. But Lois had won him over. Even his parents joked that Lois had him twisted around her little finger. But he didn’t mind it so much.

“It won’t be Sodom and Gomorrah okay?” she said. “And I’d hate to think what Chloe’s reaction would be if you rained on her parade. Trust me. It’ll just be a couple of people standing around singing happy birthday.”

Lois had slipped her panties and jeans back on and was pulling the stuff out of the car. “We better do a rush job on this,” she said. “I have to get the wheels back to my Dad before he notices them missing.”

Clark sighed and shook his head with a grin. Lois would never change. But that was what he loved about her.

Using his superspeed, Clark made quick work of the decorations, with Lois standing back and directing. More than once, Clark would roll his eyes at her in exasperation.

“Ah, come on, Smallville,” she grinned. “You love it when I boss you around. Admit it.”

Never in a million years, he thought. 

Lois returned the car to the base, leaving Clark to finish up his chores, then got Chloe to pick her up. She’d told Chloe she’d come to spend the weekend with Clark, which wasn’t too far from the truth. Her cousin had a nose for trouble like a bloodhound. She just hoped that Chloe hadn’t found out about the birthday party. 

“So how are things with you and Clark?”

“They’re fine. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I just heard it on the grapevine that you two were pretty hot and heavy. So hot and heavy that you were planning to get married next summer.”

“This grapevine wouldn’t be, I don’t know, early fifties, balding, likes Chevello cigars and has a fetish for camouflage clothing, would he?”

“Aw come on, Lo, he’s worried about you. I mean, he’s never seen you this serious about anyone before, and it is kind of sudden.”

“What Clark and I do and how we feel about each other is nobody’s business but ours,” Lois snapped, then sighed. “Chloe, I’m sorry. But Clark and I really care about each other and it’s not going to matter what the general says. Besides, since when did you two get so close?”

“Ah, hello? He helped hide me before Lionel’s trial, remember? Uncle Sam and I used to talk a lot over the summer.”

That’s right, Lois thought. Her father had visited Chloe every week while she was in witness protection. 

Chloe pulled up outside the Talon. Lois had arranged with Lana for the two girls to go shopping so Lois could get back to the farm and help Clark get things ready for the party. Chloe got out of the car and looked at her.

“Lo, I can see that you’re really happy with Clark, and I’m happy for you guys. I mean, I won’t pretend that I’m not a little bit jealous, because, you know, I always hoped that Clark would see me that way, but if you’re happy, then I’m happy. You’re like my two best friends, you know? And even I can see that you’re good together.”

“Thanks Chloe. It means a lot, to both me and Clark.”

“Good. Now, why are we here to see Lana?”

“Oh, I just needed to talk to her about something,” she said.

Chloe frowned, then nodded. “Uh huh.” She looked sceptical, but Lois let it slide, not wanting to give too much information away. She followed Chloe up the stairs and waited as she knocked on the door of Lana’s apartment and went in. There was a weird smell as they entered. Lois could see that Lana was cooking up something.

She’d already tried calling Lana, but there had been no answer.

“Hello,” Chloe said. Lois frowned as Lana quickly covered something with a cloth.

“Oh, you are home. I’ve been calling, but no one answered.”

Lana looked up. “Well, I’ve been kind of preoccupied. Science project,” she smirked.

Chloe frowned. “From what century?”

“Oh, it’s a whole retro thing. I’m trying to recreate some of the stuff they did back in the 1600s.”

Lois stared at her, wondering why she was looking back and forth at her and Chloe. Lana was not acting like herself. Not that Lois had a lot to do with her. She knew Clark still hadn’t told Lana the truth about their relationship. But then Lana was dating Jason Teague, so it wasn’t a big deal.

“I really think you two are going to like it,” Lana said with a gleam in her eye. She was definitely up to something.

Lois decided this was the perfect chance to talk to Lana about the party. She turned to her cousin.

“Damn,” she said. “I left my phone in your car. Do you mind?” she said, hinting for her cousin to retrieve it. Chloe grinned.

“No worries. This whole smell of science is making me crave an aromatic latte anyways. So I’ll just meet you downstairs with your cell phone.”

Chloe walked out with a quick ‘bye and Lois turned to Lana as soon as the door was closed.

“What’s the matter with you? You were supposed to take Chloe shopping so that I could finish everything with the party.”

Lana seemed totally unconcerned. “Right,” she said, a little too nonchalantly. “Must have slipped my mind.”

“Well, get some traction. Little Miss Reporter there? She can smell a ruse a mile away.” Lois turned her back on Lana, checking the door. “I’m going to need some serious help to keep her from ferreting out whatever it is we’re planning tonight.” She felt a sharp tug on her scalp. “Ow!”

She turned and looked at Lana, who was staring at the hair she’d pulled out.

“Oh no. That’s no good.”

“Well, yeah, not since you pulled it out.”

“It was gray,” Lana said, looking up at her.

“I don’t have gray hair,” Lois told her, feeling the back of her head. Do I? she thought. “I’m just gonna use your bathroom for a second.”

She quickly went to the bathroom, checking her hair. Nope, no gray hairs. She didn’t know what Lana was on about. She left the apartment, going back down the stairs. Chloe was standing at the counter, deciding on her order. Lois grabbed her cellphone.

“Did you want a coffee?” Chloe asked. “I can order you one.”

“Thanks cuz.” She made a show of looking at her screen. Good thing she’d switched it off so Chloe hadn’t seen anything. “Oh, Clark’s left me a message. I’m just going to see what he wants.”

She quickly dialled the Kent Farm. Clark picked up.

“Lois?”

“Sorry baby, looks like plans have changed a little. Lana was supposed to take Chloe shopping but she forgot. I was going to come back and help with the party.”

“Lo, it’s okay. You just keep Chloe away from the farm long enough for me to get it all done and for people to arrive, okay?”

“You are the best boyfriend in the world,” Lois beamed. “Have I told you that lately?”

Clark chuckled and hung up. Lois switched off her phone and went to the table where Chloe was waiting.

“Everything okay?” Chloe asked.

“Yup. You know how Clark is. He’s so needy!” she said, crossing her fingers behind her back. Chloe just smiled and sipped her latte.

Clark had just finished wrapping Chloe’s gift and was tying the ribbon in a bow. Okay, so it wasn’t pretty, but since Lois hadn’t been there to help him, he’d had to go it alone. He’d just added the finishing touches to the gift when he heard the door open.

“Maybe you need a woman’s touch.” He looked around in surprise. Lana.

“Hey, Lana,” he said uncomfortably.

“Hello, Clark,” she said softly. She was looking at the package. 

“It’s um, it’s a gift for Chloe. Lois and I got it for her.” 

Maybe this was the opportunity he needed to tell Lana the truth about his relationship with Lois. After all, he and Lana weren’t dating anymore. She was seeing Jason. 

Lana was closing in on him, making him feel a little claustrophobic. “Um, about Lois ...”

“I’m sure Chloe will love the gift,” Lana said, as if he hadn’t said anything. “Especially if it’s from you.”

“Look, I uh, I’m glad you’re here. Because there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Well, if it’s about Jason, I wouldn’t worry about him. It’s all water under a very tall bridge.”

Clark frowned at her. She didn’t seem like herself.

“Are you okay? You seem a little different.”

“Maybe it’s the company.”

She seemed to be leaning in for a kiss. Clark moved away from her. 

“Lana, Jason’s my friend. And, um, I’m with Lois. Yeah, Lois and I are dating.”

Lana raised an eyebrow. “Really? You and Lois? She hardly seems your type.”

Which goes to show just how little Lana really knew him, he decided. Lana continued to flirt with him, crowding him. She moved, her hand going up behind him. He heard the metallic clink of something and frowned at Lana as she stared in surprise at the broken pair of scissors.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m making a scrapbook for Chloe’s birthday,” she said, looking innocently at him. “I just needed a lock of your hair. What happened to these?”

“They were already broken,” he lied. He pulled at a couple of strands of his hair. “There. Does that help?”

Lana looked at the strands he handed to her. He suddenly had the sense that she was angry about something. But she quickly hid it.

“It’s perfect,” she said. She turned away, leaving the house without saying goodbye. 

Clark frowned. What the hell was that all about? He sighed and shook his head. Lana was just getting weirder and weirder. He was glad he’d chosen Lois for his consort.

Lois had spent the last several hours driving around with Chloe, trying to keep her distracted long enough for the party to be organised. Her phone rang. Lana.

“Hey, can you meet me?”

“Where?”

Lana gave her the location of a clearing in the woods. It was a few minutes walk from the road. Lois sighed and told Chloe she had to go and meet someone. Chloe frowned, but drove to the location.

Lana was holding some kind of carafe when Lois got there.

“Okay, what are we doing in the woods? Chloe’s right behind me and the moonlight nature hike – it’s making her a little suspicious.”

Lana’s eyes were doing that odd little dance again.

“I thought it would be nice to get together with my girls before the party.”

“What party?” Chloe said breathlessly and Lois rolled her eyes at Lana.

“Way to ruin the surprise,” she sighed.

“Oh,” Chloe snickered. “You mean the party that you’ve been planning for the last month?”

Lois frowned at her cousin. “You know about that?”

“Oh, hello, investigative reporter. Nothing gets past me. Except why we’re playing wood nymph when there’s a party waiting for me with my name on it,” she said, frowning as she looked around at their surroundings.

Lana smiled. “Then we’d better hurry. A toast ... in honour of this special night.”

She handed them each a glass of wine poured from the carafe. Lois grinned. 

“All right. This is getting better.”

“No matter how much time passes, old friends are never forgotten,” Lana toasted.

“I’ll drink to that,” Chloe said. They all clinked glasses and said ‘cheers’.

The wine had an odd taste to it. Lois stared at the glass for a second as thunder crashed around them. Then suddenly it was like she’d been hit by lightning. Something strange was happening. She felt an odd chill through her and then it was as if she’d lost control of her body. She gasped.

Then it was as if she was watching the events from afar. Lana grinned at both her and Chloe. 

“Madeline. Brianna. Welcome to the twenty-first century.”

Who the hell were Madeline and Brianna? And why couldn’t Lois speak?

“How did we come to be here?” said the one in Chloe’s body.

“The last spell I cast before Wilkins condemned me to the pyre – my blood entwined with the symbol in the book which called to my heir. And when she touched it, I gained possession of her body. And brought you back.”

“So you used a spell to bring us back?” Brianna, in Lois’ body said.

Lana frowned. “It was much more difficult than I believed. I required the hairs of two virgins. Imagine my surprise when the one called Clark Kent was not a virgin. Yet, my heir seemed to believe he was completely enamoured with her.”

Lana explained that she had eventually managed to get the hair from a spotty-faced teenager in the Talon. Lois, watching, grinned. Guess Lana was pissed at the thought that Clark wasn’t waiting for her, she said to herself.

Lana began talking about some quest to find the stones. Lois realised what she was talking about. The stones that Clark was looking for. If only, she thought, I could get control of my body. I’d stop this bitch from ever getting the stones. They belong to Clark. She wondered if there was a way for her to influence Brianna. Concentrating, she fought for control.

“Perhaps we might find out more about the stones if we go to this party tonight,” Brianna suggested. “Get among the locals.”

Well, whoever had taken over Lana’s body had said to use the host memories. Lois quietly cheered as Lana agreed to the plan. She wasn’t sure if she had influenced Brianna, but then again ...

Of course, as soon as she saw the outfit that Brianna chose for her to wear to the party, she had to rethink this whole thing.

I look like a ho, she thought.

The black strapless bodice of the short dress fit snugly, pushing up her breasts. Brianna had also decided on a black leather choker. And the knee high boots were impossibly high, even for Lois. This was going to be a disaster.

Clark closed the flip top phone with a snap. There was still no answer from the girls and he was getting really worried. He saw Jason come in.

“Hey Jason. Have you heard from the girls? They were supposed to be here an hour ago.”

“No, sorry,” Jason said abruptly, going to the table to grab some food. Clark went after him.

“Jason ...”

“Look, Clark, I’m only here because Lana wants me to be here. Because I’m her boyfriend. Whether you like it or not.”

Clark didn’t have the chance to explain to the former coach what was really going on as the doors to the barn opened. The people assembled gasped in surprise as the three girls walked in looking like ... Clark didn’t even know how to describe the way they looked. But Clark Jnr certainly appreciated it, he decided. He stared at his girlfriend. She was the hottest girl there. Even if she was dressed in something that he wouldn’t have thought she’d wear. 

He grabbed her arm. 

“The guy from Princeton’s going to be here any minute,” he told her. “Why are you so late?”

“I took the scenic route,” she said, looking him up and down. “Love the view.”

“Lois, what’s going on? Why are you dressed like that?”

“You don’t like it?” she pouted.

“You know I think you’re the hottest girl in Smallville,” he said in a low voice. “You don’t have to dress like that to make me ...”

Lois was pressing herself against him. This was not good. He might take the occasional risk with her but he wasn’t about to let her get down and dirty with him now. Not with all these people here.

Lois sighed when he pushed her away and turned away from him with a scowl. Clark frowned at her as she went to join the other two girls. They seemed to be planning something.

Suddenly, they turned, spouting Latin, and it was as if Clark himself had lost control of his body. The music was turned to a pop song and people began stripping down to their underwear. Clark was relieved that he’d put on boxers when he’d showered and changed, otherwise he would never hear the end of it.

Everyone was dancing. And to Clark’s consternation, Lois was dancing with some beefy guy, gyrating her body in a very sexy way. He wanted to tell the guy hands off, but it was like he was compelled to keep dancing. Only he had two left feet. He had always been a horrible dancer. Mind you, he thought, no one seemed to really notice.

The worst was yet to come when the guy from Princeton showed up. Clark continued partying as if nothing was wrong. But he was yet to face the morning after. 

***

Lois was caught between laughing at Clark’s antics and fuming as the night wore on, especially at the way Isabelle/Lana kept flirting with Clark. She wondered if there was some way to control Brianna so she could get in between them.

She concentrated her thoughts, trying to project them into Brianna. She already knew that Brianna was attracted to Clark, especially after the way the witch had behaved when the three witches had first got to the party.

She’d been able to figure things out a little, stuck inside her mind, having heard the conversation between the three witches. Isabelle was a witch from the 17th century and she, Madeline and Brianna had been burned at the stake. Isabelle was clearly the smartest and most powerful. Madeline wasn’t that far behind, whereas Brianna wasn’t the brightest. The three of them sought power and they believed the key to that power was in the stones. Clark’s stones. 

But just how was Lois going to stop them? Or get through to Clark?

This was better. Brianna was turning away from the hunk of beef and was getting in-between Isabelle and Clark.

“Clark,” she whispered seductively. “I love the way you dance.”

Yeah, Lois snorted to herself. Clark couldn’t dance to save his life. And she was so going to hold that over his head for the rest of eternity. It was nice to know with all he could do that there were some things he couldn’t do. He just had no musical ability whatsoever.

Clark took the bait, his eyes going dark as Brianna ran her finger down his chest, giggling.

Oh no you didn’t, Lois fumed. That’s my man you’ve got your grubby little paws ... I mean, my grubby little paws ... oh crap!

Clark was completely taken in, still thinking it was Lois. And here was Lana/Isabelle, getting in the middle of them.

“What are you doing?” she asked coldly.

“He’s cute, don’t you think? I just wanna play with him,” Brianna said.

“We don’t have time to play. We have to find those stones.”

“Isabelle, you are such a drag, you know that?”

Isabelle frowned. Lois mentally kicked Brianna. Stupid, she thought. Brianna must have picked up on her thoughts. Because Isabelle was being a drag. Going on and on about the stupid quest.

Isabelle/Lana dragged her away, grabbing Madeline’s arm at the same time. Lois screamed silently. She needed to somehow get to Clark. 

“Hey, you know, that’s not fair,” Brianna said. “This one called Lois is his girlfriend.”

Isabelle scowled. “Why on Earth would the farmboy choose Lois Lane over this?” she said, gesturing to her body.

“I don’t know. Maybe because she’s not a stick insect.”

Isabelle glared at her, looking as if she was preparing to recite a spell. Madeline quickly got in between them.

“Girls, girls, forget the farmboy. We have more important things to worry about, remember? Like the stones?”

“You have a point, Madeline,” Isabelle said.

Phew, Lois thought. Maybe Brianna was picking up more than her thoughts because she could get really mouthy when she wanted. 

“But ... I want to play,” Brianna protested. “He’s so hot and his body is so ... hard!” She shivered with obvious lust.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Brianna, you can have anyone you want once we have the stones. Ultimate power, remember? If you really desire it, we can make the farmboy worship at your feet.”

“Ooh, that sounds good. I like that,” Brianna said.

***

The ringing of the phone woke Clark from a deep sleep. He sat up, groaning. For some reason, he had the mother of all hangovers. And he’d never drunk alcohol in his life. He shouldn’t be affected like this, he thought.

The phone was still ringing. Clark picked it up, looking up as two people from the party, dressed only in their underwear, ran out. He pressed the ‘talk’ button.

“Clark?”

Gulp. It was his mother. Things were a little fuzzy from last night, but he had a feeling that when his parents found out what had happened, there was no way he was going to be trusted on his own again.

“Hey, Mom. Yeah, how is Metropolis.”

“It’s wonderful Clark. Your father and I had dinner last night in the hotel and we’re going to the theatre tonight.”

“That’s great, Mom. I’m glad you’re having a great time.”

“Did the man from Princeton show up?”

“Oh, yeah, the guy – the guy from Princeton. Um, yeah I – I met him last night.”

“Well, I hope you impressed him.”

“Don’t worry, I think I made an impression,” Clark told her. “I’ll say,” he said to himself, looking around him at the mess in the barn. He was going to kill Lois when he got hold of her. So much for it not being Sodom and Gomorrah. 

But first he had to do some damage control. After last night, there was no way he was going to prove to the alumni at Princeton that he was responsible enough to be offered a scholarship.

Going into the house to shower and change his clothes, he tried calling Lois. She was supposed to have stayed last night, but she’d gone off somewhere with Chloe and Lana. Chloe he could understand. But Lana? 

“Lo, it’s me. Where are you?” he said when he reached her voicemail. 

There was still no reply when he tried again half an hour later. He assumed Lois must have left her phone somewhere and decided to go talk to Lex. His friend might be able to help him get another meeting with the man from Princeton. After all, Lex had studied at Princeton, at least, for a semester or two. He just wasn’t sure if it had been before or after he’d been kicked out of Met U.

Entering the mansion, he heard the sound of music playing and followed it. When he reached the study, he saw Lex playing on the piano.

“Lex, can I talk to you for a second? I’ve got a big problem. I was supposed to meet this alumni from Princeton last night, but Lois wanted to throw a arty for Chloe in the barn.   
Well, the party kinda got out of hand, and then the guy from Princeton showed up, but I think I kind of blew it. Look, um, I hate to ask you this, but do you have any connections at Princeton?”

Lex kept playing, which was odd. It was as if he wasn’t even listening to Clark. Clark looked at him, then realised to his horror that there was blood on the keys. And on Lex’s hands.

“Lex, Lex, what are you doing?” He tried to pull Lex away. “Stop. Stop it!”

“I can’t,” Lex said, looking at him. His eyes were red-rimmed, as if he hadn’t slept at all.

Using his strength, Clark pushed the piano away. Lex kept moving his hands as if still trying to play.

“Lex, what happened?”

“Lana,” was the only word Lex could say before he passed out. Clark left him on the sofa, telling Lex’s houseman to look after him, before running out. He had to find Lana.

He kicked himself on the way to Lana’s apartment in the Talon. He’d known something was wrong. He should have done something then.

Pulling his phone out, he dialled Lois’ number.

“Lois, it’s me. Pick up.”

There was still no answer. Whatever was wrong with Lana had to have hurt Lois too. If Lana had got his consort mixed up in something bad, he was going to kill her. Well, maybe not kill her, but he was definitely going to kick her ass from here to Metropolis.

He arrived at the Talon just in time to see Lana somehow using telekinetic abilities to hold Jason up against the wall.

“Lana, no!” he cried out. 

Lana waved her hand and Jason flew out the window. Clark sped downstairs in time to catch him in his arms. By the time he managed to lay an unconscious Jason on the sofa and get himself back up to the apartment, Lana was gone. The only thing she’d left behind was a message, burned into the wall. 

THE BARN. MIDNIGHT.

Clark knew he had no choice but to go. Especially if he wanted to stop Lana and the girls from wreaking havoc in Smallville. He had no idea what he was facing, and he knew his answers would be at the barn that night. 

He tried surfing the ‘net to see if he could find anything. He had memorised the words the girls had recited the night before and had tried looking them up. All he could come up with was it was some kind of spell. Magic. 

So it appeared the girls were under some sort of magic spell. The question he now had was, how to break them out of it.

***

Lois continued to fume silently. She’d had no choice but to go along with the witches as they continued to party. They’d made their way to the local shopping mall, in Granville, checking out the stores. Why they’d not changed their clothes, Lois didn’t know. But they were clearly enjoying their new-found freedom in the 21st century.

Lois was grateful for one thing. She’d at least managed to stop Brianna from telling the other two about the stone in the cave. And Brianna hadn’t spilled the secret of Clark’s origins. Which suited her just fine. And it meant she did have some degree of control over Brianna. Now if only she could get Chloe to do the same.

Brianna and Madeline were sampling the culinary skills of Chloe’s dad when Isabelle returned from where ever she’d been.

“We have a problem. Clark Kent,” she said. 

“What about him? I thought he was just a farmboy?” Madeline asked.

“Oh, he’s a lot more than that,” Isabelle told her. “And something, I think, far more dangerous.” She glared at Brianna. “Well?”

Brianna looked at her innocently and Lois once again prayed mentally that the witch would keep her mouth shut. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Brianna said.

Lois sighed in relief. Obviously Brianna’s lust for her man kept her from spilling his secrets. Isabelle just snickered.

“It matters little,” she said. “Soon we will have all his secrets.”

You are so going down, beeyatch, Lois decided. 

***

Clark returned to the barn just before the appointed time. He looked around, wondering where the girls were. 

“You’re early. Not planning something devious, are you, Clark?”

Clark looked up. The three were standing above him, in the loft.

“What did you do to Lex and Jason?” he asked.

“Nothing ... compared to what we’re going to do to you.” 

As he watched, Lois lifted her hand and said something in Latin. But he saw her hesitate for just a second.

“Come on Lois,” he whispered. “Fight this.”

But the spell appeared to win out and a huge wagon wheel flew at him, hitting him in the stomach. He fell to the floor, unhurt, with just the wind knocked out of him. He got up as the girls walked down the steps to him. He tried for an authoritative voice.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but this needs to stop. Before it gets out of hand.”

“So you’re more than just fast. Well that will make this a whole lot more exciting.”

Chloe smirked as Lana spoke and waved her hands. Suddenly all sorts of sharp implements came flying at him. Clark used his heat vision to knock some of them out of the way. He stared at Lois.

“Fight this,” he said. “Lois, I know you’re in there somewhere.”

Lana chuckled. “You really think she’s going to help you? You really are as dumb as you look.”

Lois growled to herself, fighting desperately against Brianna’s control. She tried to yell at Clark to get away, even as Isabelle and Madeline turned on him.

“No!” she cried out. But either he couldn’t hear her or she still wasn’t able to get through.

Clearly, Isabelle thought Clark was some kind of wizard or male witch, because she accused him of using magic. 

Come on, Lois, think, she told herself. How could she protect Clark and stop the witches? She racked her brains. The witches were after the stones. A plan was forming in her mind.

“Isabelle, wait. He’s not what he seems.”

Isabelle looked at her, surprise on her face. “What?”

“Let me try,” she said. “I think he might know where the stones are.”

Clark looked at her, shock in his expression. He knew that Lois knew where one of the stones was. Could Lois make this believable? She approached him.

“Tell me,” she said, using Brianna’s powers. Clark looked at her, his eyes widening as she touched him, feeling the warmth of his skin against her palm. She tried to convey to him that she was still in there and that somehow she’d managed to gain some control.

She turned and looked at Isabelle in triumph. “I know where one of the stones is,” she said.

Isabelle chuckled. “Well done, Brianna. But he is still a threat,” she said.

Lois stopped her. “He won’t be a threat once we have the stone,” she said, hoping this would work. She still had no idea how she managed to suddenly wrest control of her own body, but she had a feeling it had something to do with her bond with Clark.

Isabelle smiled at her. “Of course,” she said. “Let’s go.” With a flick of her wrist, the three girls vanished into the night.

Clark was left standing there, dumbfounded. But he’d seen Lois’ face. She’d somehow managed to break through the spell. But what could she have planned? As he started to head for the caves, he ran into Jason.

“Clark. Where’s Lana?”

“I don’t know,” he lied. “She was with Lois and Chloe, but they’re different. They’re not themselves. It’s like their bodies have been taken over.”

“They have. In fact, this is going to sound kind of out there, but ... Lana has been researching a seventeenth century witch. She tracked down her spell book, and when she touched her hand to the page ...”

Clark realised he was right. It had all been witchcraft.

“So, Lana’s been possessed by the spirit of an evil witch?”

Jason nodded. “Isabelle got into Lana by using the book. We’ve gotta find her and destroy the book. Any idea where they went?”

Clark shook his head. “I’m not sure,” he said. “Why don’t you check the school. I’ll go to the Talon.”

But Clark didn’t go to the Talon. He ran to the caves. The girls were already in the chamber.

“The first stone,” Isabelle was saying. “Oh ... how I’ve dreamed of this moment. And at last ... it has arrived.”

“Not if I can help it,” Clark told her.

Isabelle turned, glaring at him. She began to speak in Latin, waving her hand. But Lois pushed her out of the way. Isabelle turned on her.

“You betrayed me!”

“Should have been more careful who you had your friend possess,” Lois smirked. 

Madeline began to join the fight. Clark could see Lois was struggling with the two girls. He spotted the book and focused his gaze on it. The book began to smoulder and burn.

“No!” Isabelle screamed. Then everything went white.

Clark caught Lois before she hit the ground. She went still for a moment, then opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Oh. Hey, Smallville!”

“How did you manage to ...”

“Perhaps I can answer that question, my son,” Jor-El’s voice boomed. “It is your bond with your consort. As it strengthens, so does your mate.”

Lois looked around for the source of the voice. 

“Does this mean I might get powers?” she asked.

“With training, in future, perhaps.”

“I still don’t understand. Lois was possessed by a witch.”

“Yes, unfortunately your powers are ineffective against magic. But I perceived there was a threat to you and your consort and in this instance, provided your mate with some assistance, allowing her to break free of the possession.”

Clark stared at Lois and she smiled back at him. It made sense. The ship had, after all, once perceived a threat to his life and had eliminated it by turning the Kryptonite necklace Tina Greer had put around his neck into a harmless crystal. Here, in the caves, Jor-El’s presence had made it possible.

They managed to wake the other girls, pretending that they had both passed out, the same as the other girls. They returned to the farm, falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Next morning, they came downstairs to find Clark’s parents already home.

“Look who’s finally awake,” Mom said.

“When did you guys get home?” Clark asked.

“This morning. Your dad is out there doing your chores.”

Oops. Clark looked at the clock. It was after noon. “Sorry. Guess we overslept.”

The back door opened and Dad came in. “Hey Dad.”

Dad looked at him, waving what looked like a bra. “Is there maybe something you’d like to tell your mother and me?” he asked.

Lois quickly grabbed the bra. “Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I guess the party got a little out of hand.”

“You guess?” 

“Look, it’s not her fault, Dad,” Clark said, quickly jumping to Lois’ defence. “It was magic.”

“I’m sure it was,” Mom said.

“It wasn’t like that. We weren’t ... um, look, Lois, Lana and Chloe got possessed by the spirits of these witches and ... “ He saw the sceptical looks on his parents faces. “I know you don’t believe us, but it’s the truth. Magic exists, and it can hurt me.”

Clark and Lois went out to clean the barn. They were still at work when Lana came in.

“Hey, Lana. How are you feeling?”

Lana grimaced. “Uh, hmm.”

Lois looked at Clark. “Maybe you two need some time alone.”

Clark shook his head. “No, Lois. It’s time we told her ... Lana, I uh, Lois and I are seeing each other. It’s pretty serious.”

“How serious?” she asked, looking from one to the other.

“Well, we’re sort of ... um, engaged.”

Lana looked taken aback. “Oh! Oh! God, I’m sorry, I never ... I thought ...”

“Lana, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. It just sort of happened when we met this summer, and well ...” Clark smiled at Lois. “I guess you could say it was love at first sight.”

“Or maybe first crash,” Lois grinned.

“Ha ha,” Clark said, lifting her hand and kissing it.

“Well, I, um, I just came to apologise for anything I might have done to hurt you. As Isabelle, I mean. And I know that you weren’t the one who got Jason fired. It was Lex.”

“Lana, if you’re happy with Jason, then I’m happy for you. He’s a good guy.”

Lana smiled. “Yeah, he is. Thanks. That means a lot.” She bit her lip. “I wish you two good luck,” she said. She looked at Lois. “I’m glad he’s found someone who makes him happy. He deserves it.”

Lois turned and looked at Clark as Lana left. “Well, that was ...”

“Odd?”

“Yeah.”


	9. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lex find themselves on opposite sides when Lex is accused of murder. Lois and Clark once again team up to find the truth.

Clark was waiting for her outside her last class for the day. Lois grinned and threw her arms around her boyfriend, ignoring the catcalls and whistles.

“Hey Smallville,” she said, laying a big wet kiss on him. Clark grinned back. “What’cha doing?” she asked.

“Well, I know you don’t have classes tomorrow, and I have a teacher-only day at school, so I thought we could, you know, go out, get something to eat.”

“You mean like a date?” she asked as they started walking arm in arm along the corridor.

“Exactly like a date.”

Lois pretended to ponder this. “Well, you know, I really should consult my boyfriend. Maybe you know him? Big guy, goes by the name Spaceboy.” She squeaked as he squeezed her.

“Cute Lolo,” he said.

“Oh, you are so going to pay for that one, Kal-El,” she told him.

Clark gave an involuntary shiver at the name. He pulled her close, his lips on her neck.“You know what? Why don’t we just skip the date and go back to your dorm?”

Lois pulled away and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Five minutes and you’re thinking about sex already?”

Clark shrugged. “What do you expect? I’m seventeen. Linoleum makes me think about sex.”

“Okay, Xander,” she said. Clark’s eyes widened, then he growled.

“I never should have told you about my kiddie crush,” he said.

“What? That you liked Cordelia?” She giggled, then moved closer to whisper in his ear. “Well, I’ve always liked the big goofy type myself.”

Clark growled again, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. 

“Put me down, Kent,” she squealed as he carried her up the stairs to her dorm. She turned her head to glare at him. “Put me down.”

Clark responded by slapping her butt. “Quiet,” he told her.

“I swear to God, Kent, if you don’t put me down right now, I’ll ...”

“You’ll do what?” he asked.

Meanwhile the watching students just laughed at the little spectacle. 

“Yeah, way to go, Kent. That’s the way to keep ‘em in line.”

“Got some handcuffs if you want ‘em Kent. What I wouldn’t give to have that tied to my bed.”

Lois turned her head and glared at the two boys making the most comments. 

“Don’t you dare!” They just laughed at her. Lois bared her teeth, making them laugh harder.

“Got a tiger by the tail there, Kent,” they whooped.

Lois kicked, trying to get free only he was too strong for her. She heard him opening her room door, then gave another squeak as he tossed her on the bed. Before he could get on top of her, Lois scrambled off.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“If you think I’m going to let you go all Caveman on me ...” she said with a glare.

“Mm, should I just knock you on the head and have my way with you?”

Lois dodged him as he came for her. “What’s got into you?” she said.

Clark stopped suddenly, eyes widening. “Well, I thought we were playing,” he said, sounding crestfallen.

Lois felt terrible. She went to him, putting her arms around him. “I’m sorry, baby.” She gasped as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed again.

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” he chuckled, pushing her down when she tried to get up again.

Lois glared at him. “Clark Kent, that is just evil!”

“But fun,” he said, continuing to chuckle. He began stripping her clothes off, even as she tried to push his hands away. “Aw, come on baby, it was just a joke!”

“Yeah, well you have a terrible sense of humour,” she returned. His hand was moving in between her thighs and she tried to pull away. “Don’t you dare,” she squealed. But he was already pulling at her panties, his finger headed for that spot that always had her forgetting any objections. Lois shivered. “Oh, god, Clark,” she moaned.

“Can you ever be quiet?” he asked softly.

Lois shook her head, already lost in bliss with what his finger was doing inside her. She moaned again, louder this time, until he lay over her, covering her mouth with his. His thumb was playing with her clit, reducing her to almost a dribbling mess as his fingers thrust in and out. She arched her back, eyes closed. But just when she was almost there, he pulled away.

Lois opened her eyes and stared at him. “What did you stop for?” she asked, but she needn’t have. He quickly stripped, faster than she could see and lay over her again. Lois pulled him into her arms as he entered her, locking her legs around his waist as he thrust hard and deep. “Oh god yes,” she cried, forgetting that there might just be people outside in the corridor, forgetting everything except him.

Afterward, they lay together, just stroking each other.

“You hungry?” he asked softly.

“Mm, a little. Don’t want to get up though.”

“I could go get something,” he said. “Chinese, or pizza or whatever.”

He started to move away and she pulled him back. “Noo, don’t go,” she told him. “Stay with me.”

“You know, if they caught us ...”

“They already know,” Lois told him. “And what are they going to do? Throw me out? We’re not hurting anyone.”

The adviser in charge of the dorm had already spoken to her about it, but Lois had explained she was in a committed relationship. It wasn’t like they were having sex orgies, she’d told the man.

Lois’ stomach growled noisily. She sighed. So much for snuggling. Clark got up and dressed quickly, then bent down to kiss her. 

“I’ll be back with some food,” he said. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t,” she said.

They ended up having a picnic in bed, but Lois didn’t mind. She just loved being with him. It was funny. A year ago, she would have never thought her life would be like this. She would never have thought she would fall in love with a guy like Clark. Not just the fact that he was literally out of this world, but that he could be hot and kind of aggressive but at the same time, so sweet.

As she started licking the last of the sweet’n’sour sauce off her fingers, she noticed Clark looking at her with lust in his gaze. Grinning, she offered her hand to him and he took it, licking her fingers one at a time very slowly, taking them deep within his mouth, his gaze on her the whole time. Lois shivered. Who knew licking fingers could be so erotic and sexy? It certainly put a whole new meaning on the term ‘finger-lickin’ good’. 

“Hold that thought, spaceboy,” she told him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “Somebody should clear this mess up first.” She indicated the takeout boxes. Before she could blink, Clark was moving and the mess was in the trash. Lois giggled. “Faster than a Hoover,” she said. “You come in handy.”

“Plus I have a few more attachments,” he told her, sinking back down on the bed with her.

“Oh? Where?” she said. He grinned and took her hand, indicating where. “Oh, there!”

Next morning, they were woken by a knock on the door.

“Hey, Lois, your boyfriend’s from Smallville, right? You guys should so turn on the news.”

Clark sat up and looked at her, then grabbed the remote, switching on her little tv.

“Billionaire Lex Luthor was released today on $5 million bail. But we’re told he is still the only suspect in the grisly slaying earlier this morning of a young woman whose body has yet to be identified.”

They looked at each other, then back at the television. They continued to watch the news story. Once it was over, Clark switched off the tv. He got up to pull his clothes on.

“I’m coming with you,” Lois told him.

“Lo, it’ll be a media circus.”

“Lex is your friend, and I’m your girlfriend. I support you no matter what.”

They quickly dressed, then hurried down the stairs to Lois’ car in the dorm parking lot. Clark’s prediction was correct. There were news vans outside the gates of the mansion. 

“We’ll never get through there,” Clark told her. “Drive past. See if you can park up a ways.”

“What are you going to do?” she asked. He took her in his arms as they got out of the car and told her to hold on tight. Lois clutched him as he leapt over the tall fence, checking first to see that no one was watching, and then sped with her through the grounds to the front door.

“Does Lex know you can do that?” she asked.

“No. I kind of tell him I just squeeze through the bars,” he told her.

“And he believes you? No wonder he gives you these odd looks from time to time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Clark, you’re a big guy. Even I couldn’t squeeze through those bars. You really need to start thinking of a better cover story.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Come on.” He led the way inside. Lex was talking to one of his security people.

“Just get them off my property. I don’t care how you do it.” He turned and saw Clark and Lois standing there.

“Clark, Lois. I take it you saw my walk of shame on the news?”

They both nodded. “How are you holding up?” Lois asked sympathetically, seeing how stressed he was.

“How do you expect I’m holding up?” he growled. Then sighed, realising he’d been just a little too harsh. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s been one of those mornings.”

“Yeah, we noticed,” Lois said.

“You didn’t do this, Lex,” Clark said confidently. “What happened?”

“I met a girl at the opera. I took her to a hotel, but I didn’t kill her.”

“You had a one-night stand with her?” Lois asked.

“Who was she?” Clark asked.

Lex shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Lois wasn’t surprised. From what she’d learned about Lex in the past few months since she’d come to Smallville, it just seemed like something he would do. But Clark was shocked.

“You slept with her, but you didn’t know her name?” Lois nudged him and he shook his head.

“Look, I know how it sounds, but it’s one of those nights that never happen. You meet somebody and just get caught up in the moment. I’m guilty of that, but I’m not a murderer. It was my father. He’s framing me.”

Gee, paranoid much? Lois thought, but she didn’t voice it.

“Your father’s in prison,” Clark reminded him. Lex just snorted. 

“You really think that matters? Go home, Clark, Lois. You two don’t want to be involved in this. Trust me.”

Lois looked at Clark. “Maybe he’s right,” she said softly.

Clark sighed and took her hand as they walked out of the mansion. Lex’s bodyguard let them out of the gate. He gave them both an odd look, clearly wondering how they’d got in past security in the first place. But he said nothing.

“See, I told you they’d notice,” Lois whispered. But Clark’s answer was lost in the hubbub of reporters clamouring for some comment. Clark shook them off while the mansion security threatened to call the police if the reporters continued to harass them.

Clark’s parents were just as concerned.

“Clark, I think you and Lois should stay away from this.”

“But Lex is innocent,” Clark protested.

“If he’s innocent then the authorities will find that out.”

“You don’t believe him, do you?” Clark said, almost verbally attacking his father. Lois put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

“Clark, that’s not what your Dad is saying,” she said quietly. “He just doesn’t want you to get into trouble.”

“You’re supposed to be supporting me,” he said, turning on her.

“And I am. Don’t attack me,” she added, still with that quiet tone of voice. “You know I always support you. And I will stand by you one hundred percent if you want to investigate this. If only to keep you out of trouble,” she said, wrinkling her nose. 

The phone rang and Martha picked it up. She frowned, then looked up at Clark.

“It’s Lionel. He’s asking for you.”

Clark frowned, puzzled. Jonathan grasped his arm before Clark could take the phone.

“I thought you said he was dying.”

“He was Dad. I don’t know what’s happened.”

“Well, be careful.”

Clark took the phone. “Mr Luthor?”

“Clark, I want you to come to the prison. I know Lex is in trouble. I think I can help.”

Later that afternoon, Clark and Lois entered the penitentiary. It was odd that Lionel could get visitors whenever he wished, but Clark supposed that was because of who Lionel was. In spite of his conviction, he seemed to have a lot of power.

Lionel smiled at him. “Thank you for coming, Clark. And I see you brought a friend with you.”

“Lois isn’t just a friend. She’s my girlfriend. We’re getting married next summer.”

Lionel nodded, indicating chairs for them to sit. “I see,” he said. “Well, I wish you luck. Tell me, how is Lex? I have been trying to contact him since I heard, but he won’t speak to me.”

“Is it any wonder?” Lois said under her breath. Clark kicked her under the table. 

“He thinks you’re trying to frame him. Are you?”

Lionel guffawed. “I’m in a prison, Clark. How am I supposed to frame him?”

“I don’t know. There seems to be a lot of things you can do,” Lois said dryly.

“Lois,” Clark warned. He turned back to Lionel. “Why should we believe you?” he asked.

“You have no reason to. I understand that. Clark, listen, I was very ill. The liver disease I had was a death sentence. And ... something happened. I can’t explain it. I woke on the floor, there was a riot and I – I felt as if ... a different kind of energy had been ... inside me. Something ... strong and ... good. I was changed. And my liver had healed.”

Clark and Lois stared at each other. Was it possible that Clark had somehow healed him through the transference? It was impossible, yet it had happened. Clark was beginning to realise that who he was was more than about his powers. Or about being Kryptonian. Something within him, his mind, or whatever, had changed Lionel for the better. Or was it all just a trick?

They turned back to Lionel, not letting their thoughts show in their expressions. Clark valiantly tried to keep his face blank, while Lois just showed scepticism.

Lionel continued. “All I can say was ... it was miraculous. I could see the darkness, the destructive power that had always been inside me. I can see it in Lex now. I have to help him Clark.”

“Do you think he did it?”

Lionel shook his head. “No. This was a crime of passion, or it was an elaborate frame. The girl – did she have a car?”

“I guess so,” Clark said. “I don’t know. I never asked.”

“Lex has patterns. He would have had the girl drive her own car back to the hotel, so he could slip away in the morning and wouldn’t have to worry about taking her home. The patterns – the girl, she had brown hair, yes? She reminded him of Lillian. His mother.”

Lionel leaned forward, his eyes pleading. “You have to help him, Clark. Anything you find, bring it to me. I can help you.”

Clark shrugged non-committally. “I’ll see where it leads,” he said. “But I still don’t trust him.”

“I know. But you will be back,” Lionel said, confidently. 

“Do you believe him?” Lois asked as they left the prison.

“I don’t know. He seems sincere, but ...”

“It’s Lionel. Clark, I don’t think there’s any way he could have framed Lex. This just doesn’t seem to fit his m.o.” 

“I know. Well, we’ve got a place to start. Let’s go to the Torch.”

Lois sat next to him as he worked on the computer in the Torch office, offering suggestions on areas he should check. The banter flowed thick and fast between them.

“Do I tell you how to write your term papers?” he snarked at her after the third time she’d told him where to look.

“Only because I keep you too busy doing something else,” she grinned, cupping his crotch.

“Behave, Lane,” he told her, squirming against her touch. “Or need I remind you that the last time we did stuff like that in here, we almost got caught by Chloe.”

“Live a little, Spaceboy,” she returned.

“Careful, Lane, or I might just have to take you over my knee.”

“Promises, promises,” she purred.

Clark moaned and pushed her hand away. He needed to focus. If he was going to solve this, he needed to work on what was missing from the investigation. Lois reached around him and grabbed the mouse from his hand.

“Try that,” she said.

“Stop doing that,” he told her. 

“I was just ...” Clark grinned at her protestation.

“Yeah, I know what you were ‘just’,” he told her, clicking on another page and typing in a command. A list came up of the cars parked at the hotel that night. 

Chloe chose that moment to come in, holding the afternoon edition of The Daily Planet.

“Hey, where have you two been all afternoon? I’ve been trying to call you.”

“Smallville and I have been ‘occupied’.”

Chloe looked at them with a sly grin. “Yeah, I bet you have.”

“Investigating, Chloe,” Clark told her.

“Yeah, what?” she said, looking interested.

“Lex’s arrest.”

“Oh, yeah, only the biggest news to hit Smallville since Lionel went to prison. Funny, it always seems to revolve around the Luthors.”

Clark ignored that as Chloe flopped down in the only spare chair in the room. 

“So, what have you guys found out?”

“We went to see Lionel at the prison. He told us to check out cars parked at the hotel that night,” Clark told her. “I mean, we sort of assumed that Lex drove with the girl to the hotel. But this list might say otherwise.”

He got up and grabbed a sheet from the printer, showing it to Chloe. 

“There were twenty two cars checked in to the hotel valet after 10pm. When Lex apparently left the opera. Of those cars, all but three were hotel guests, and of those three, two belonged to guys who had too much to drink at the bar.”

“Leaving one,” Lois interjected.

“Have you got a name?” Chloe asked.

“No. Do you still have access to the DMV?” Clark asked.

“Yeah.” She went to the computer and began typing out an email. “We should get an answer soon.”

She swung around and looked at the two of them, studying them for a moment. Clark watched her. He wondered if she was still a little jealous of him and Lois. He knew she’d said she was happy for them, but Clark had to wonder if she was harbouring just a little resentment that he’d chosen her cousin over her. But he couldn’t help who he fell in love with. 

“You know, it’s weird. I mean, the police aren’t even looking into this,” Lois said.

Chloe snorted. “Of course not. They think they have their man. I mean, don’t let those cop shows fool you. There’s no such thing as innocent until proven guilty. And it’s probably even worse if you’re a Luthor.” She looked thoughtful. “You know what I think is even weirder. And that’s the two of you working with Lionel – Hannibal Lecter himself. I mean, it smells like a set up.”

“I don’t know,” Clark said. “Lionel seems to have changed.”

“Has hell frozen over too?” Chloe returned. “Leopards, or Luthors in this case, don’t change their spots.”

Clark and Lois looked at each other. They both knew what had happened to change Lionel. But since Chloe didn’t know anything about Clark’s abilities, and they couldn’t fully explain the whole transference thing to her, they had to let it slide.

“Clark, Lois, he’s the master manipulator. You cannot trust him, okay? Anyway, Lex is in good hands. He’s got Corinne Harper leading his defence. And she’s not called The Barracuda for nothing.”

“I guess ...” Lois shrugged, although she didn’t sound certain.

“Anyway, what I think Lex really needs right now is a good publicist. I mean, have you guys seen this?”

She unfolded the newspaper. Lex’s arrest was front page news. But what was more interesting was the passage Chloe pointed to. 

Lois looked at Clark, reading the passage. “The police have interviewed over thirteen women who have slept with Lex in the past year.” Clark looked disconsolate.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked, but Clark remained silent. Lois looked at her cousin.

“Lex told us his little ‘one night stand’ was something that never happens.”

Chloe snorted. “And you believed him?”

Clark sighed. It just didn’t make sense that Lex would lie to him about this. Lex was his friend. Lois touched his arm. She knew exactly what he was thinking. And feeling. She always did.

The computer beeped, alerting Chloe to the fact that the report had been completed. 

“Here we go,” she said, swinging around to look at the screen. “Hmm. Eve Andrews. 28. Lives in Metropolis.”

Clark noted down the address. He looked at Lois. “Coming?” he asked.

“You bet, Smallville,” she said.

Clark pulled her into his arms as soon as they were out of sight of all the other students milling around the school and he raced off to Metropolis. 

When they got to the address, they found the door lock had been jimmied. Lois raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. They cautiously stepped inside. What they found was Lex burning photographs of himself in the kitchen sink.

“Lex,” Clark said. “What are you doing?”

Lex whirled, startled. “Saving my ass,” he said. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Lois nudged Clark, looking alarmed. Clark realised there were sirens, signalling approaching police cars. Lex stared at them, looking desperate.

“You’ve got to help me,” he said. “Please!”

Clark looked around, then grabbed both Lex’s arm and Lois’. But it wasn’t just to save Lex’s hide, he told himself. He didn’t want the police finding out about him, or Lois. Not to mention the fact that his parents would have a fit if he got caught.

“Out the back way. We can jump over the fence and double back.”

They waited long enough for the police to go inside, then made their way to Lex’s car. Lois rolled her eyes. Lex had driven one of his Porsches. There wasn’t a lot of room in those cars and she had to sit on Clark’s lap, hoping they didn’t get caught on the expressway. Not that sitting in Clark’s lap was much of a hardship. She did enjoy teasing him by rubbing her backside against him.

As soon as they arrived back at the Luthor mansion, Clark and Lex began arguing. 

“You were burning evidence, Lex,” he was saying. “Those aren’t exactly the actions of an innocent man.”

“Come on Clark. Think about it. If I killed her, why would I take a nap next to her body? So the maid could find me? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Neither does breaking into her house,” Lois said quietly. “But you did that.”

“You need to be honest with us, Lex,” Clark told his friend. “Because right now, we’re accomplices.”

“I didn’t ask you to show up,” Lex snapped. “How did you even know who she was?”

“We tracked down her car.”

Lex huffed noisily as he walked into the study. “Did you call the cops too?” he said waspishly.

“No,” Clark returned shortly. “Why did you go there, Lex?”

“I got a call from Corinne’s office, saying they had a lead on an address. I thought maybe I could find out who she was. I had no idea what I was walking into.”

“What did you find out?” Lois asked.

Lex looked away for a moment. When he looked back, he had a neutral expression. Classic Luthor, Lois thought. Never give anything away.

“Her name’s Eve Andrews. And as you could tell from the stack of photos, she’s been stalking me for some time.”

Which didn’t explain how the girl had ended up stabbed to death lying next to Lex. And it spoke volumes about Lex’s behaviour. It was a very big reason why Lois didn’t trust Lex.

“So you knew her?” Clark asked.

Lex sighed. “Only by name. But she didn’t tell me that at the fundraiser. How was I supposed to know?” Lex clutched his friend’s arms. “Clark, you know I didn’t do this. It’s my father, trying to get back at me. He knows all about these stalkers. Luthorcorp’s lawyers compiled a database of them last year. My father knew Eve would be the perfect victim to make it look like I had motive.”

Clark shook his head and Lois interjected. “We saw him at the prison, Lex. He told us he only wants to help.”

Lex snorted sceptically. It was fairly clear he’d had little to do with Lionel since the transference. 

“Come on. He sent you looking for the car, didn’t he? You’re playing right into his hands.”

Lex was being totally irrational. Lois could see he was stressed, but even she found it hard to believe that Lionel would give them a lead like this, if he was trying to set Lex up. The point was, once the police had identified Eve, they would have seen the photographs anyway. Lex burning those photographs just made him look even more guilty. He had made things worse by going there.

But she didn’t vocalise any of those thoughts, since Lex clearly wasn’t in the mood for a lecture. 

“You can’t straddle the fence on this one,” Lex was telling Clark angrily. “My father and I are enemies. You have to decide who you really trust.”

Lois rolled her eyes. Maybe if Lex had been totally upfront with them, then there wouldn’t be any issues of trust.

When they returned to the school newspaper office, Chloe was still working. Lois sighed. Her cousin obviously tried to compensate for the lack of male attention through the newspaper. She so needed to find her cousin a man.

Chloe frowned at them when they told her what had happened.

“She was stalking him and he didn’t know what she looked like?”

Lois sighed. “Lex lied about a lot of things.”

“And he lied about all those women,” Clark added. “Do you think he could have done it?”

Chloe looked thoughtful as she went to put some files in the cabinet. She bit her lip. 

“Well, the whole fire starter thing doesn’t exactly scream innocence, but, I don’t know. I think you’re right. I think there’s something weird about this whole thing.” She went to the computer and brought up images of video footage from the camera in the elevator at the hotel.

“Look at this, you guys.”

Clark frowned. “I thought Lex’s attorneys would have all this under lock and key?”

“Yeah, well they know people at the top, but I know people at the bottom, and they work for tips.”

Lois shook her head and snickered to herself. Chloe certainly knew a lot of people in low places. And she had a way of getting the information she needed. If this was what being a reporter was all about, then she needed to re-think her major. And an added bonus was, if Clark had plans of majoring in journalism, then they might even get to work together.  
Although, she thought, knowing my luck, I’d probably be forced to sit across from the most bumbling reporter in the newsroom. Which meant she and Clark would never get to see each other. Pity, she thought. She had had this dream, or was it a fantasy, of making love with Clark in a phone booth. In the dream, Clark had been wearing this suit that screamed primary colours, and left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Chloe cleared her throat. “Lo, you awake?”

Lois felt herself blushing. “Uh yeah. What were you saying?”

“That the girl Lex was with had two diamond earrings on when she was in the lift with him. But right before they get out, she was wearing one.”

“So far, cuz, this isn’t floating my boat.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Lois, the police report said the dead woman was wearing two diamond earrings. So either she found the earring, or ...”

“Lex was with two different women.”

“Huh,” Lois said. She turned to Clark. “You know, maybe we should, uh, go examine this a little more thoroughly.”

Clark looked at her with a perplexed frown. She cupped his crotch and whispered in his ear, hinting they should re-enact it.

Chloe groaned. “Okay, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna know.”

Lois dragged Clark out by his shirt, making him put his arms around her.

“Let’s go spaceboy,” she told him. 

“You’re going to get me in some serious trouble one of these days,” Clark told her.

“Ahh, come on, Smallville, you love it. Don’t deny it.”

They sped to the hotel, getting into the elevator, which, luckily enough, was the same elevator that Lex had used. 

Lois stood in the same position as she’d seen on the video.

“So, Lex had Eve up against the wall.”

Clark pushed her up against the wall, looking down at her, lust in his expression. 

“You mean like this?” he said softly.

Lois felt his arms snake around her waist as he pulled her closer, his mouth going to kiss her throat.

“Oh yeah,” she sighed. 

She could almost forget the cameras in the elevator. Almost. But as much as she loved Clark, she knew he wasn’t about to do anything that could be seen to be a highly public display of his affection.

They continued to re-enact the scene, moving around the elevator. Lois remembered how Lex had been holding the woman, with his hand near her ear.

“Maybe he knocked the earring off accidentally,” Clark suggested.

“Yeah, maybe.”

The lift doors opened and a woman with two children stared at them.

“Oh, my!” she said. “I’ll get the next one,” she added hastily.

Clark chuckled, slapping Lois’ ass playfully. “Told you you’d get me into trouble,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lois’ attention was on the crack between the car and the main floor. “Hey, Clark, do you think you could use your vision gizmo, and you know, see if the earring fell down this crack?”

Clark raised an eyebrow at her. “Vision gizmo?”

Lois rolled her eyes. “Just do it,” she told him.

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!”

She watched as he concentrated, focusing for a few moments. He stepped back and looked at her, his vision returning to normal.

“Well?”

“You’re right. It’s in the crack.” He grabbed her hand. “C’mon. It’s probably in the basement.”

They got back in the elevator and followed it all the way to the basement level. Clark looked around and found the diamond stud. He picked it up, then grinned at Lois.

They returned to the farm. Clark’s parents said nothing about the two of them together. They were used to Lois coming and going by this time and while Clark still occasionally saw his father pursing his lips, Dad didn’t comment.

Next morning, they decided to take the earring to Lionel after discussing the situation. Lois didn’t think Lex would tell the truth, considering his poor track record so far, so they had agreed to show Lionel. He studied it closely.

“I’m glad you came back,” he said. “Why did you bring me this?”

They quickly explained about having found it in the elevator shaft.

“That belonged to the girl Lex met at the opera,” Clark told him.

“Eve Andrews,” Lionel stated. 

Lois leaned forward. “That’s the thing. Eve Andrews was wearing two earrings when they found her body. We think there’s two girls.”

“Which means the girl in the elevator is still alive. But we don’t know how to find her,” Clark told him.

Lionel snickered. “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” He rubbed his beard, looking a little guilty. “When I was younger and wanted to get rid of a woman, I would send her a pair of diamond earrings – delivered by courier.”

Clark snorted. That said a lot about Lionel’s fidelity, especially if he’d slept around on Lex’s mother. He shouldn’t be so surprised, since Lionel had at cheated on her at least once. Lionel continued.

“It appears Lex is carrying on the tradition. The girl on the elevator is a former lover. She’s the killer.”

Lionel told them how to track the woman, by the serial number etched into the diamond. He told them it was done by all the high-end dealers, in case of theft.

Clark and Lois went back to the Torch office. Clark used his vision to find the serial number. Lionel had called his old jeweller and send the purchase orders to the office. Lois looked up the serial number.

“Here it is,” she said. “Shannon Bell.”

Clark stared at the woman’s details. “She works for Lex’s attorney,” he said, reading the order.

“You have to warn him,” Lois said. “Go. I’ll call the police.”

Clark took off as Lois picked up the phone to call the police. He arrived at Lex’s mansion just in time to find Shannon lighting a ring of fire around Lex, who was tied up to a chair. He could see the look of panic on Lex’s face. He pushed Shannon aside, then used his jacket, swinging it around at speed to draw the flames up. The momentum extinguished the flames before the woman landed on the floor.

Next day, the story hit the headlines. It still didn’t paint Lex in a very good light, and Clark’s parents were not exactly happy. They both looked at Lois and Clark.

“I’m glad Lex was found innocent, but I wish you’d come to us before you two got yourselves involved.”

“At first we just wanted to help, Mr Kent,” Lois told him.

“But then we had to figure out if we could trust Lex or not.”

“What did you decide?” Mrs Kent asked.

Clark sighed. “The way he treated those women. It showed me a side of Lex I hadn’t seen before. I mean, how could you just not care that you hurt someone?”

Mr Kent shook his head. “He’s just following what he’s learned.”

Clark looked guilty. “Uh, there’s something else you should know. Lionel was the one who helped us. Gave us the leads.”

Mrs Kent frowned. “What? We thought his condition was terminal?”

“So did we, mom,” Clark said. “But he said something happened to him in that prison. I think it was a result of the transference. He says he doesn’t remember anything,” Clark added hastily. “Look, I know it sounds crazy, but he does seem to have changed.”

“I agree with Clark,” Lois told the older couple. “And me, I’m probably the biggest sceptic around. But I saw his eyes, Mr and Mrs Kent. I think he has changed.”

Mr Kent sighed. “Well, as far as we’re concerned, Lionel hasn’t changed and Lex won’t either. We’re just going to have to accept that.”

Lois stood leaning against her car door, her arms around her man.

“I wish I didn’t have to go back,” she said.

“I know,” he said, kissing her gently. “But there’s still next weekend. And Thanksgiving.”

Lois grinned. “It’s sounding better already.” She let him open the door for her and got in. “See ya,” she said, wondering why it got harder each time they were together.  
“See ya.”

Clark sat in his loft above the barn. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Lex.

“I wanted to say thank you,” he said. “And I’m sorry. I know you were only trying to help me.”

Clark kept looking out the window at the stars. It was all very well for Lex to apologise, but he needed to change his behaviour.

“How long is this going to continue Lex?”

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“Nothing. I want you to change.”

Lex stood looking out the window, while Clark leaned against the beam.

“I don’t know if I can,” Lex said.

Clark huffed. “Then it seems the only person you care about is yourself.” He knew it sounded harsh, but Lex needed to wake up to what he was doing. To himself. To others.  
“There’s a whole side of you I don’t know about Lex. It makes me wonder what else I don’t know about you.”

Lex shook his head. “You don’t know that every day, I wonder why I keep going. Why I do the things I do. You know, Shannon might have been crazy, but she was right about me. I treated those women terribly, Clark. People died, and I could have stopped it. I see that now.”

Clark thought about what Dad had said. That Lex was only emulating his father, taking what he’d learned at Lionel’s knee, so to speak. It spoke volumes about how screwed up Lex’s relationship with his father was. Clark understood on some level though. After all, he’d gone out and played football at school because it was something his father had done. But no one had gotten hurt because of it. 

And he wasn’t about to go and repeat the same mistakes his father made. Lionel had a history of treating people badly. Lex should have learned from that, not copied that behaviour.

It was clear that Lex was depressed, especially when he continued.

“You know, there was a moment the other night when that fire she set was coming towards me. I thought: good, it would save the world a lot of grief. But somehow the fire went out and she was lying on the floor. And suddenly I had a second chance.”

Second? Surely Lex was on his third or fourth chance by now, Clark thought. He sighed.

“You know, Lex, the last few days, I thought your father was being more honest with me than you were. I hated that feeling. I felt like we were enemies.”

Lex’s expression was almost pleading as he looked at Clark.

“Don’t give up on me yet.”


	10. Thanksgiving (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois have their first Holiday.

Clark bounded down the stairs, ducking behind his mother in the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster. The screen door squeaked and Dad came in.

“Afternoon sleepyhead,” he said.

Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes. One time he’d slept in before school. One time. And he’d been twelve! He buttered his toast and grabbed the bottle of honey.

“So, it’s okay if Lois stays for the holidays, right?”

“We figured you’d insist she stay,” Mom smiled. “But don’t forget the house rules.”

“Mooooom!” Clark whined. 

“We mean it, Clark,” Dad said. “No sneaking around.”

“It’s not like there’s many places we can sneak around anyway,” Clark pouted.

Mom smacked his shoulder with the newspaper she’d picked up from the table. 

“Clark, we both know how you and Lois feel about each other. But we still expect you both to behave responsibly. Don’t forget you’re not quite eighteen yet, and while it is legal, we still think you’re too young to be so heavily involved.”

“Okay, okay. Can I go now? I don’t want to miss the bus. And I’ll be late home. I’m going up to Met U to pick up Lois and we’ll drive down together.”

Clark ran out, only to find that, as per usual, he’d missed the bus. Great, he sighed. He’d have to run for it, which wouldn’t make his parents too happy.

But a horn beeping attracted his attention before he could take off. He turned and looked at the car. A black Porsche. He grinned.

“Hi Lex.”

“Hey,” Lex grinned. “Off to school?”

“Yeah, missed the bus. Again!” He gave a dramatic sigh and shrug of his shoulders.

“Get in. I’ll drop you off.”

“Thanks,” he said, dropping into the passenger seat. “Is this new? I don’t think I’ve seen it before.”

“Yeah, just picked it up yesterday. What are your plans for the holiday?”

“Lois is coming down for the weekend.”

“You and Lois seem to be spending a lot of time together. And from what I hear, you’re both turning into quite the amateur detectives.”

He should know. Since Clark and Lois had both helped clear him from a murder charge just over a week ago. 

“Yeah, Lois is pretty cool.”

Clark could see Lex glancing at him, but he couldn’t help smiling when he thought of his consort. There was just something about her that gave him a warm feeling all over at the very idea of her. 

“Clark, far be it from me to criticise, but don’t you think you’re a little young to be so emotionally invested?”

“And you’d know all about being ‘emotionally invested’ wouldn’t you Lex?” Clark said, regretting it the moment it had come out. But the truth was, it was something that bothered him about Lex. He’d been taught by his father that emotions had no place in business.

Lex sucked in a sharp breath at Clark’s words. “I may be emotionally detached when it comes to business, but on matters of the heart, I think I know a little more than you how dangerous it can be. Or are you forgetting a certain biology teacher?”

How could he forget Desiree Atkins? The woman had seduced Lex, married him for his money, then tried to seduce Clark into killing Lex for her. When that hadn’t worked, she’d seduced his father instead. Dad had had to grovel to his mother for weeks.

“Lois isn’t Desiree,” Clark pointed out.

“Perhaps not, but I’ve seen you crash and burn in relationships before. Particularly with Lana.”

“It’s different with Lois,” Clark told him, suddenly getting an awful suspicion in the pit of his stomach. Why did he have the feeling that Lana had been talking to Lex about him and Lois.

Clark quickly changed the subject.

“Um, so how’s the research on the manuscript going?” he said.

“I’ve had people going over it with a fine-toothed comb. So far they haven’t found anything worth noting.”

And there was that tiny inflection in Lex’s tone that convinced Clark his friend was lying his ass off. They’d found the map. He was sure of it. 

“Maybe I can come over sometime this weekend,” he suggested. “Take another look at the manuscript.”

“I’ve got it in the vault, Clark. It’s really not good for it to keep it out in the open air. Given its age.”

So much for ‘working together’, Clark thought. “I thought you said you wanted me to help you with this. I mean, since it does have symbols that look like those in the cave.”

“Of course, Clark. I just assumed you were pursuing ‘other interests’.”

Clark caught the smirk in his friend’s expression, knowing exactly what Lex meant.

“Lois and I aren’t joined at the hip,” he told him smartly.

Lex shrugged, pulling up at the school gate. It was just in time for the first bell. Clark grabbed his bag and got out.

“Thanks for the ride, Lex,” he said. He ran inside, not bothering to watch as his friend pulled away.

It never occurred to him until later to ask why Lex had been at the farm so early in the first place. 

***

Lois fought back a yawn as the professor droned on. What was it with time that when you wanted it to speed up it went interminably slowly? It felt like she had been sitting in this lecture for hours. And she didn’t really care about psychology. It was just a fill-in paper for her science requirement. 

She flipped through the pages of her notebook and a photograph appeared between two pages at the back of her book. She picked it up and smiled at it. Clark. At his goofy best. Wearing plaid, but god he was sexy. She glanced at the one clock in the lecture theatre. In less than two hours she would be seeing him. They hadn’t made any firm plans for the weekend except to spend as much of it in bed as possible. Or, where ever they could find a quiet place to make out, and whatever else that came to mind. 

She fingered the bracelet on her wrist. She never took it off now. Well, there was no point, since the people who needed to know, knew already. It always had a comforting warmth to it, as if it truly belonged to her. 

One of her classmates had remarked on the bracelet. And not in a complimentary way. But then, the boy had been part Native American, or so he said. And he didn’t like people ‘not of his kind’ wearing something that he felt belonged only to them. Lois ignored him. It wasn’t just rednecks who got territorial, she decided. She knew the bracelet belonged to her because it had been given to Clark for the ‘true one’ in his life, and that was that.

She glanced up at the clock again, dismayed to find only a couple of minutes had passed since the last time she’d looked. So not fair. All she wanted was to be with her man. She didn’t care about school. 

Finally! It looked like the professor was winding down the lecture. She was pleased to find that he wasn’t assigning homework for the weekend. Which meant she would be free and clear to enjoy as much time with Clark as possible. Everyone else was packing up their books and she did the same, dumping them in her bag and walking out. She was stopped by hands clamping over her eyes.

“Guess who?”

“Um, Vin Diesel.”

“Guess again.”

“Christian Bale.”

“Nope!”

“Um that blonde guy on Passions.”

“Try again.”

“Smallville?” she said, feeling hot breath on her neck. 

“Yup.”

She turned around and flung her arms around his neck, ignoring the whistles from her classmates.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t getting out for another hour or so.”

Clark shrugged. “I decided to skip it. I thought I’d take my favourite consort out for a late lunch.”

“Ooh, you said the magic words baby!”

She kissed him long and hard, putting all her pent-up thoughts into the kiss. It had been three days since she’d seen him last. Three whole days of boring classes, when all she wanted was to be with him.

He pulled away slightly and looked at her, frowning a little.

“What?” she asked. 

“Nothing, I just ... wow, Lois.”

She frowned at him. “What?”

“It’s like every time we’re together it just feels ...”

“More intense?”

“Exactly.”

She sighed as he put an arm around her shoulders and they began walking along the corridor. 

“It gets harder every time we have to be apart,” Lois told him. 

“I think it has something to do with the bonding,” Clark answered. “I just know that even when we’re apart, sometimes all I have to do is think about you and it feels like you’re there.”

“That’s exactly how I feel.”

“So, what were you doing just now? I mean, while you were in the lecture?”

“I was touching this,” she said, pointing to the bracelet. “Feeling its warmth.”

“That’s the way I was feeling. Warm, and safe.”

“And loved,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“So where do you want to go for lunch?”

“Mm, why don’t we just grab some sandwiches from the cafe. We can go up to my dorm.”

“Why Lois Lane! Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Uh-huh! Is it working?”

“You are a very bad girl, consort!”

“I’m not the one who skipped a class to come here.”

Clark grinned unrepentantly.

They made short work of the sandwiches, more eager for the reunion which followed. Lois didn’t even show surprise when Clark stripped her quicker than she could blink. She bit back a giggle as he pulled her into his lap in the comfy armchair she’d managed to ‘acquire’, read steal, from the general’s quarters. The look on his face was so intense she could not hold back her own intense emotions. 

Lois lay back as he bent his knees, holding her there. She clung on to his bicep for support as he ran his hand down her naked torso, causing her to tremble with need. She arched her back, moaning softly as he pressed his mouth to her abdomen, slowly licking his way down to her belly button. She gasped as his lips closed over the edges, his tongue dipping down. 

There were times when Lois wondered if Clark had been doing a little ‘research’ via the internet, or whether his birth father had been teaching him more than his heritage those long months in the matrix, because for a young man who had been a virgin just a few short months ago he had certainly learned some new skills. And just where had he learned to be this kinky? 

Lois lost track of all thought as Clark’s mouth continued down until it hit paydirt. And oh god, she thought, he knew just how to go for the jugular, his mouth sucking on that delicate nub of flesh that had all her nerves zinging. She clung harder, her panting breaths turning into barely contained moans. Clark’s mouth delved deeper, his tongue thrusting inside and it was all Lois could do to stay focused enough to keep her balance on his lap.

Clark’s hands on her breasts helped her part way there but she knew once he got his momentum going, he would develop a sort of tunnel vision, his mind focused only on bringing her off as hard and as loud as possible. 

She squeezed his bicep, pushing her mound into his face, arching her body until she was almost bent double, her entire body alive to that magic tongue. And it almost felt as if their minds were connected. While her mind was experiencing the utter delights of impending orgasm, she was also sensing his pleasure in what he was doing to her. It almost seemed like she could taste herself in her mouth, feel the sensation of a tongue dipping in to that most intimate place. And it just served to heighten her own sensations. 

Lois screamed, her body tensing, almost convulsing as the orgasm hit her in a heady rush. Panting, she lay there until he slid his hands under her, grasping her by the waist and pulled her up. Feeling very giddy, Lois put her arms around his neck, burying her face on his shoulder until the trembling ceased. Finally, she lifted her head and looked at him.

“You know, I’d say you enjoyed those little trips ‘downtown’,” she said.

“What makes you say that?” he asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

“Just a hunch,” she returned.

“And I suppose that scream was because you hated it,” he retorted.

She giggled. “Oh, you’re definitely in need of payback,” she said.

“Really? What are you going to do about it?” he said, sounding disbelieving. 

Lois pulled herself away, getting off his lap and standing up. She realised she was still a little unsteady as her legs almost gave way, but Clark was there to catch her.

“Whoa! You okay?”

She leaned back against him, glad for his strong arms to hold her and protect her.

“Mm. Just a little shaky.”

“You know, maybe we should just head home,” he said. “Have you even packed?” he said, and she could tell he was looking around.

“No. I thought you weren’t heading up for another hour so I thought I’d have more time.”

“Are you kidding? The way you pack?”

“Watch it Smallville,” she said, elbowing him in the ribs. “Or I might just change my mind about this weekend. Or make you sleep in the barn.”

She grinned as his face fell in disappointment. She knew that would get him.

In the end, Clark decided the only way to handle it was for him to pack for her. He sped around the room, packing whatever she decided she needed and it was done within five minutes. Clark could see his consort watching, an amused smirk on her face. She’d dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a dark red top that brought out the hazel in her eyes. 

Lois saw him looking at her.

“What are you looking at?” she said, her hands on her hips.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said.

Lois flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Keep that up spaceboy, and you might just earn all your merit badges.”

Clark chuckled, picking up her bag. Packing for her had been easier than her packing, since he knew she’d have brought more clothes than she’d ever need. And since he had plans that didn’t really include clothes. That’s if his parents didn’t decide to throw a wet blanket on those plans. 

Halfway on the journey to Smallville, Lois leaned over from her side of the car and ran her fingers lightly up and down Clark’s thigh. Clark took his eyes off the road for a second.

“Lois, I’m driving.”

“Mm, driving me crazy.” She sniffed delicately. “You smell amazing!” 

She slipped her hand down to his crotch, fingers fumbling for the zip. 

“Lois!” he said warningly.

“Claaark!” she said, drawing it out in a breathy moan. She managed to get the zip undone and had pulled his cock out. 

The car swerved. Clark turned the wheel and pulled onto the side, then turned and looked at her.

“That’s really not playing fair,” he told her.

“Fair, schmair. I just want to play.”

“No, you want revenge.”

“Hmph, who was it who flung me over his shoulder, like a caveman?” she said, remembering the way Clark had carried her up to her room a week or so ago. And there was no way in hell she was going to actually let him know she sort of enjoyed that. It was a side of Clark she didn’t see very often.

She continued to stroke his cock, loving the little moans he gave, his hips thrusting a little, even in the confines of the car.

“Lois,” he moaned.

Lois licked her lips, bending her head. At this angle it was a little awkward but she didn’t care. He was so turned on, she knew he wouldn’t last long anyway. She felt his hand in her hair as she licked a long stripe up his shaft, while her hand teased his balls.

“Fuck!” he croaked.

Lois lifted her head and looked at him, eyes widening. “Clark Kent, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“No, but I know what I’d like to do to yours,” he said, pushing her head back down.

She grinned, taking the head of his cock in her mouth, licking around it. Clark shifted his hips, trying to thrust in her mouth, but she used her thumb and forefinger to squeeze the end of his shaft, making him stop thrusting.

She continued to tease him, knowing she was driving him crazy. Then again, he could be just as much of a tease when he wanted to be. Clark’s fingers were curling in her hair, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before he blew. She opened her mouth a little wider, taking him in and swallowing until he hit the back of her throat and kept on going. Lois fought the urge to gag, feeling him going deeper, then she began to suck, her cheeks hollowing out.

Clark came with a cry, his fingers tightening in her hair just a little, conscious of his power even then. Lois sat up, her hand going up to wipe her mouth. Clark stopped her, leaning forward to kiss her.

“That was amazing,” he said. 

“I aim to please,” she returned.

Clark reached down and tidied himself up, zipping up his pants. 

“We should get to the farm,” he said.

The journey was over too soon for Lois’ liking. But the welcome she received more than made up for it. Both elder Kents hugged her. Lois grinned at Clark. She so loved this family. And it felt so good to actually be a part of them. 

“Clark, honey, why don’t you take Lois’ bag upstairs,” Mrs Kent suggested. “And Lois, come help me in the kitchen. You’re just in time for dinner.”

Mr Kent went out to chop up some firewood, although the farmhouse was already warm and cosy. Lois smiled at Mrs Kent and followed her into the kitchen.

“What can I do?” she asked.

“Why don’t you get out the cutlery and set the table, sweetie,” Mrs Kent said.

“Sure thing, Mrs K.” Lois went to the drawer and pulled out the cutlery. Mrs Kent smiled and patted her shoulder.

“You can call me Martha, you know,” she told Lois. “You are family now.”

Lois paused, biting her lip. It was one thing to think of herself as part of this family, it was another for it to be acknowledged by Martha Kent. The redhead was frowning slightly at her.

“You okay, Lois?”

“Yeah. It’s just ... it’s been a long time since I’ve felt part of a real family. I mean, my dad always tried his best, but ...”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to explain. And you are a part of this family now. Warts and all,” she grinned. 

Lois chuckled. “Warts and all, huh?”

“Oh, if these walls could talk,” Martha giggled.

“Can I ask you something?” Lois said.

“Sure honey.”

“What was Clark really like as a kid? I mean, was it hard, especially when he got his powers?”

“Well, we did have to make some adjustments, of course. When we first found Clark, we didn’t have a lot of children’s clothes. Although, Jonathan’s mother was something of a pack rat, so she at least had kept something. And Clark was absolutely fascinated with everything around him. He couldn’t speak English then and we had to teach him the words to everything. It was quite an education for both of us.”

“I’ve seen the photos. He was such a cute little boy,” Lois said.

“Oh, he was. Mind you, he’s turned into quite the handsome young man. Although, his first two years of high school, we were a little concerned.”

“How come?”

“Well, Clark had Chloe and Pete, of course, and then Lex, but he never really seemed to fit in. Of course, now that he has you, that has changed.”

“Yeah, Clark sort of told me that everyone treated him differently.”

“The hardest thing for Clark was dealing with the fact that he was different. In some ways, it was our fault really. We only wanted to protect him. So we didn’t take him out very often when he was younger.”

“Mom, you didn’t have a lot of choice back then,” Clark said, coming in. Lois saw the expression on his face and knew he’d been standing on the stairs listening. She smiled at him as he bent and kissed her cheek. “You did the best you could. I mean, I’d have to say there were times when I felt like I was missing out, but that’s just normal teenage stuff. It was nothing to do with my powers.” He kissed his mother on the cheek as well. “Trust me, if we ever do have kids, I hope that I’m as good a parent as you two are to me.”

Martha smiled up at her tall son. “Thank you baby.”

Mr Kent returned with firewood, dumping it in the log basket, and Lois finished setting the table, while Clark helped his mother get the meatloaf out of the oven. The dishes were quickly placed on the table and they all sat down to eat.

“Everything smells great,” Lois said. “I remember my mom wasn’t the best cook, but she tried. And forget army canteens. I swear they go out of their way to hire the worst cooks in the world.”

“I’m sure that’s an exaggeration, Lolo,” Clark said, earning him a glare from her. Lois caught the grins from the elder couple. 

“Watch it Smallville, or you’ll be sleeping on the old sofa in the barn tonight.”

Mr Kent chuckled.

“You tell him, Lois.”

Clark looked offended. “Dad, you’re supposed to be on my side, not Lois’.”

“I don’t know, Clark,” Martha said. “Anyone who can make you behave has to be a winner in my book.”

“Okay, that is not fair. Three of you ganging up on me,” he said with a pout.

Lois just laughed at him. “Serves you right, Smallville!” she teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her, his glare challenging her. She grinned back at him. Bring it on, spaceboy, she told him mentally. 

Mr Kent just continued to chuckle as he speared another piece of meatloaf on his fork.

“So, Lois, what’s your father doing on Thanksgiving?”

“Working,” she said. “He doesn’t celebrate it much. Thank you for letting me stay, Mr Kent.”

“Firstly, it’s Jonathan, Lois. And second, this is your home too, now.”

She smiled at the blonde man, then turned and looked at Clark, who squeezed her hand and grinned. The past few years, most especially since her mother died, her family hadn’t celebrated the holidays very much, and this was the first holiday she felt like celebrating.

After dinner there was dessert of apple pie, with Martha’s special recipe of melt-in-the-mouth pastry and apple mixed with a range of spices that just burst on Lois’ tastebuds.

“This is so amazing, Martha,” Lois said. “I really wish I could cook as well as you.”

“Well, how about tomorrow you help me cook Thanksgiving dinner? I can teach you some of the basics.”

“I’d so love that,” Lois said with a happy sigh. She pushed back her chair. Her stomach was pleasantly full.

Jonathan stood and began clearing the table. Lois stood up and began to help him but he stayed her hand.

“No need, Lois. Martha and I will take care of the dishes. You two kids just go and enjoy yourselves.”

Clark grinned at his father and took her hand. They went out to the barn and sat on the sofa in the loft, holding each other. It was cold, but Clark was so warm that Lois didn’t need to worry about a blanket or a heater.

She sat with her head on his shoulder.

“I really love your mom and dad,” she said.

“I know. They feel the same way.” He stroked her shoulders, making her skin tingle a little.

“Do you think we’ll ever be as good parents as them?” She turned her head and looked at him. “I mean, I know you will be, because you’ve got such a great example. But me ... not so much.”

“Lois, if or when we do have kids, I think we will be good parents. I mean, we won’t have half the problems that my parents did with me, because we’ll know how to handle things.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there’s a good chance that if we do have kids, they’ll inherit at least half my powers.”

“You keep saying if.”

“Lois, I don’t know if I ... if we can. I mean, what if my physiology is so completely different from yours that it makes us incompatible.”

“You really think you could be?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I’ve never really thought about it before.” Then a thought occurred to him. “I remember when I was Kal-El, the one thing he did think about was renewing the bloodline.”

“So that must mean it’s possible, right?”

“I guess so. Lois, you know that’s like way, way in the future.”

She snuggled against him. “I know. But it doesn’t hurt to think about it. I mean, I’d like to have kids some day.”

“With me?”

She sat up and looked at him, frowning. “Of course with you, spaceboy. Considering I’m, well, according to your Kryptonian law, in a life bond with you.”

“Well, I don’t know, I mean, you might just have a few other candidates lined up,” Clark said with a little smile.

She wrinkled her nose at him. “You are very bad, Kal-El,” she said, turning around fully and straddling his lap. “And bad boys should be punished.”

“Oh yeah? That a challenge, consort?”

She shivered. “Ooh, that is so hot,” she said.

He kissed her nose, nibbling lightly on it. “You’re hot.”

“No, you,” she countered.

“You are.”

“You’re hotter!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yuh-ha!”

“This is so silly,” he chuckled.

“So whaddya wanna do about it spaceboy?”

He pulled her up so she was practically kneeling in his lap. “C’mere,” he said, kissing her. Lois thrust her tongue in his mouth and their tongues tangled for a few moments. She shivered as his hands began caressing her back. Lois grabbed the hem of her top, pulling it up over her head and tossing it on the floor.

Clark grinned and buried his nose in her breasts, while she put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She could feel him licking the deep vee of her cleavage before his mouth moved on to begin exploring her breasts through the satin of her bra. Meanwhile, his hands had moved down to her waistband, pushing her jeans down off her hips. It was a little awkward, but he somehow managed to get them completely off.

Lois carded her fingers through his thick hair, loving the softness of the strands. She leaned down and kissed him again.

“Take off your pants,” she whispered. “I want you.”

She was so wet and he had barely touched her. It was always like this with them. Lois sometimes wondered if there would come a time when they wouldn’t want each other constantly. Part of it, she knew, was the bond. The rest, well, she decided she could put it down to teenage hormones. In some ways, she did wonder if it was normal to want sex this much. Then again, it was Clark, and she loved him.

She lowered herself down onto his cock, loving the way he filled her. It felt more like completion. As if they were just two pieces that, when joined together, made a whole. And as Clark thrust up, Lois thrust down, finding their rhythm.

Afterward, she lay curled in his arms. Clark had grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and had draped it over her, keeping her warm. She ran her fingers lightly over his chest.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked softly.

“Do you think this is normal? Us, I mean.”

He frowned at her as she leaned on one elbow to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I was just thinking. I mean, Chloe said something the other day that kind of bugged me. Like, she asked me if we were ... you know, having sex. I didn’t tell her, but I think she kind of knew anyway. And she said it’s not like me to get so serious so quickly about someone. She did say that it was something she expected of you though. Almost like she was suggesting you get kind of obsessive about things.”

Clark frowned. He was obsessive? Sure, he’d had a crush on Lana since grade school, but didn’t all teenage boys get obsessive when they were deep into crushes? He’d had this friend once who had had a major crush on an actress he’d seen on television. He had posters and collected everything he could find on her. The crush had gone away the moment he’d started dating his first girlfriend but Clark hadn’t seen any harm in it. It wasn’t like his friend had been stalking the girl.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Clark said. “Anyway, Chloe gets obsessed about things. Like the Wall of Weird.”

“So you’re saying you’re not obsessive?”

“No. Hey, did I ever tell you about Tina Greer? Now there was a girl who was obsessive. I mean, she thought the only way to be happy was to have a life like Lana’s. And then she became totally obsessed with Lana.”

“You mean, like in a girl on girl way?” Lois wrinkled her nose. “Not that I’m against it, but ...”

“Well, I guess. Thing is, Tina could morph into anyone. How we found out was, she morphed into Lex and robbed the Smallville Savings and Loan. Lex got into a bit of trouble over that. And then the next year, Tina escaped from the mental hospital and pretended to be me just so she could get to Lana.”

Lois shivered. “Augh! I have to say, Smallville, if there’s one thing I could say about this town that is constant it would be weird.”

“Do you think I’m weird?” he asked. Lois snorted.

“Please, you’re an alien. Nothing could be weirder than that.”

Clark growled at her and she grinned, letting him know she was just pushing his buttons.

“You are a little minx, LoLo.” He sighed. “But getting back to the original topic, why would you, or Chloe, think it’s not normal? What we do?”

“Well, I don’t know, I mean, we do tend to have sex a lot. And, you know, we did get pretty close very quickly.”

“And you think that’s abnormal? Did my mom ever tell you how she and my dad met?”

“She mentioned it.”

“She told me she knew the day my Dad handed his notes over to her that they would end up married. And I think she hadn’t known my dad very long. It happens, Lo. I mean, I knew the moment I saw you. Even as Kal-El.”

“What did you know?” she whispered.

“That you’re the one.” He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, laying her head down on his chest and cuddling up.

Clark watched her for a while. Some people might criticise their relationship, and it was true that they did have a lot to learn about each other. But they could still be together and learn those things. And he had known the moment they met that they were destined. He didn’t need some prophecy, or bracelet to tell him that. Lois was everything.

***

Next morning, Clark was up early doing his chores, while Lois and mom worked together in the kitchen. His mom had put Lois to work making stuffing for the turkey, which had been defrosting overnight. He listened in occasionally even as he helped Dad feeding the animals, hearing the chatter between mom and Lois. He smiled, loving the way the two women in his life seemed to be growing closer. He knew this was something Lois needed. Not that she would ever admit it.

By the time they were done feeding the animals, mucking the stalls and cleaning the feed troughs, all at normal speed, the turkey was in the oven and Lois was learning how to make pumpkin pie. Clark washed his hands in the bathroom and went back out to grab some milk from the refrigerator. He tipped the bottle up, only for Lois to turn around. She was wearing an old apron which had flour on it and a smudge on her nose. 

“Clark Kent, use a glass!”

“It tastes better from the bottle,” he said with a grin.

Lois held the rolling pin, threatening him with it.

“Use your manners, Smallville!” she told him.

There was some old music playing on the radio which distracted them from the mock argument for a moment. Clark looked up. Dad had grabbed Mom and was dancing with her, singing along to the music.

**Doing it all for my baby  
Because she's as fine as she can be  
Doing it all for my baby  
For everything she does for me**

Clark chuckled, watching his parents caught up in the moment. He wrapped his arms around Lois’ waist, his chin on her shoulder, planting a brief kiss on her neck as she swayed gently to the music. He couldn’t dance to save his life, but he could still enjoy the moment himself.

Lois gave a soft sigh as the music ended and the moment was broken. Mom came back in the kitchen, blushing.

“How are you doing, Lois?” she asked, pretending not to notice they had been watching.

“Great,” Lois told her. “I’ve got the pastry rolled out.”

Clark lost interest in the cooking lesson, following Dad out to the porch.

“Seems like Lois is enjoying the lesson,” Dad smiled.

“Yeah.”

“She’s a great girl, son. Treasure every moment with her.”

“I know, Dad. I do.”

“You know, your Mom doesn’t think I do, but I remember the day we met. There I was, sitting at that fountain on campus eating an apple, and she came up to me, asking to borrow my notes. Here I was, a shy farm kid.” He chuckled. “Believe it or not, your old man wasn’t as confident as he seemed. Mind you, it was a far cry from being in Smallville to the big city, even if it was just the Met U campus. Anyway, there she was, this redhead, and the most beautiful girl I’d ever laid eyes on. And she wanted to talk to me. I couldn’t believe it.”

“Lucky, Dad,” Clark said, smiling at his father.

“Your mother made me the happiest man in the world the day she married me. Maybe we’d never be rich in monetary terms, but I felt like the richest man around. I still do.” He smiled again at Clark. “I can see that with you and Lois. She brings out the best in you, Clark. And despite all my earlier misgivings, I think you and Lois are good together.”

“Me too, Dad.”

“Now, son, don’t get me wrong, but a lot of people are going to wonder if the two of you are rushing into this. Let me tell you something, Clark, marriage isn’t easy. It takes a lot of time and patience to make it work, and you and Lois won’t have it easy to start with. You’re both very mature in your outlook, but you still have a lot of growing up to do. Both of you. But your mom and I will do our best to support you and help you. You know the two of you can come to us if you have any worries.”

“I know, Dad. I appreciate that.”

They continued to chat for a while about inconsequential things. But it wasn’t long before the delicious smells from the kitchen wafted outside and drew them back in. As usual, Dad sat at the head of the table and carved the turkey. And as was usual Kent tradition, they all took turns telling what they were thankful for that year.

Clark’s was no surprise. Neither was Lois. They both were thankful for the other in their lives. Clark smiled at Lois. Their first Thanksgiving together. The first of many. As he looked around the table, he had a sudden vision of a possible future. Of children gathered around the table with Lois by his side. A family. He sighed happily. One day, he decided. It didn’t matter if it happened in a year or ten years. He just had a feeling that it really wouldn’t be just a pipe dream. With his consort by his side, anything was possible.


	11. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A toxin spreads through Smallville and Clark experiences his worst nightmare.

Clark was dressing for his usual weekend date with Lois, putting on a shirt that she’d told him was her favourite. He added a dash of cologne.

“Clark! Phone!”

Clark frowned. If Lois called, she would do so on his cellphone. 

“Who is it, Mom?” he yelled.

“It’s Lana,” she yelled back.

Clark sighed. He quickly finished dressing and ran down the stairs to grab the phone.

“Lana?” he said.

“It’s Jason.” She sounded upset. “He ... I ... we were going to go out to lunch and, he ... collapsed. He’s in the hospital.”

How was this his problem? he asked himself. But it seemed like Lana really needed a friend right now. He quickly called Lois and told her about the call.

“Why would Lana call you?” she asked, sounding puzzled.

Clark shrugged. “I don’t know. But I might be a little late to pick you up.”

“Why don’t I drive down and meet you?” she said.

“Lo, it’s a three hour drive!”

“Not the way I drive,” she said, chuckling. “I’ll see you soon, honey, okay?”

Clark chuckled, shaking his head. She would never change. 

He made his way to Smallville Medical Centre, only to find Lana had also called Chloe. She frowned at him. 

“I thought you had a date with Lois?” she asked.

“Yeah, she’s going to meet me later.”

Chloe shrugged. “Still the same old Clark. Lana crooks her finger and you come running.”

He scowled at her. “I do not! Besides, Lana and I are way over.”

“Tell that to Lana. I mean, who did she call when she needed someone?”

“She called us both, Chloe. Because we’re her friends. That’s what friends do.”

“Even at the expense of dates with their significant others?” Chloe snarked.

Clark just shook his head, walking in long strides down the corridor so Chloe had to walk twice as fast to keep up. He got the feeling that Chloe was jealous of him and Lois together. She tried to cover it up but he realised now that it bothered her more than she let on.

He found Lana in the room, sitting by Jason’s bedside. The heart monitor was beeping at a frantic pace.

“Lana,” he said softly.

She turned, her face stricken. He could see she’d been crying.

“What happened?” Chloe asked. 

“I don’t know. He came to take me out for lunch. I ran upstairs to grab a jacket and next thing I know I heard a crash and they told me he’d fallen from the top of the stairs onto a table.”

“What do the doctors say?” Clark asked, keeping a safe distance from the young brunette.

“His heart’s beating a mile a minute and they can’t get his blood pressure down. They say it’s like he’s in some sort of panic mode and they don’t have an answers why.”

“Can we do anything to help?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, would you mind stopping by the apartment? They need his insurance card. I don’t want to leave him in case he wakes up.”

Clark nodded, glancing at the young man in the bed. He appeared to be flushed and sweating, his dark blonde hair looking darker than normal with the rivulets of sweat dripping down into the roots.

Lana looked at him intensely. “I’m sorry you had to break your date for this,” she said softly, but her gaze was saying something else. Clark felt a little taken aback by the intensity of that gaze. What was she trying to say? Then she looked apologetic. “I’m sorry. Your mom let it slip that you were going to go to Metropolis to see Lois.” She smiled softly. “I’m really glad you have someone like Lois, Clark. She makes you happy.”

Why did Clark get the feeling she wasn’t being sincere? As he drove with Chloe over to the Talon, he pondered the question. It seemed that Lana was never happy unless she was being pursued by every red-blooded heterosexual male in the county. Or maybe it was just that she was territorial when it came to her exes. 

He’d been thinking for a while now that while Lana seemed to have publicly accepted his relationship with Lois, privately it was another matter. Or maybe it was just the way she had been acting since she’d come back from Paris. But there were too many maybes. Too many what ifs. It was doing his head in.

Chloe parked outside the Talon and they went up to the apartment. Clark found Jason’s backpack straight away and pulled out his wallet, putting the backpack on the counter. Chloe grabbed it and pulled out Jason’s Blackberry.

“Chloe, that’s ...”

He was going to say private, but then again, Chloe had always walked the fine line when it came to pursuing anything that might be a story. He’d had far too much experience on the other side of it.

“Don’t you want to know what’s caused this? Maybe he’s doing drugs or something.”

“Chloe, Jason wouldn’t do drugs.”

“Well, it’s just a thought,” she said, looking down at the screen. “Hey, he had a meeting at LuthorCorp this morning. Lana didn’t say anything about it.”

“Maybe Lana didn’t know,” he answered reasonably. 

“He was supposedly studying. I asked Lana if she wanted to have lunch with me yesterday and she told me she and Jason were going to lunch after he’d finished studying for a history mid-term.”

“Why would he lie to her?”

The blonde shrugged. “Beats me.”

Clark called the mansion to see if he could talk to Lex, hoping he might shed some light on things, but was told Lex was at the plant. He and Chloe decided to head over to Plant Number Three. But when they got there, there was no guard on the gate and no apparent activity inside. There were cars in the parking lot, but not enough to indicate a full complement of staff.

“This place seems dead,” Clark commented to Chloe. 

He watched as she took a swipe card from her pocket and frowned. Hang on, hadn’t her father lost his job? How would she have a security card? Especially one with a code that worked, he mused.

“Chloe, how did you ...”

“It’s called contacts, Clark,” she said, with a grin.

Clark shook his head in exasperation, even as Chloe gazed around.

“This lot should be full by now,” she commented.

“I wonder where everyone is,” Clark said.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go see if you can talk to Lex while I take a backstage tour.”

“Chloe ...”

She turned and looked at him. “What?”

“I just ... look, uh, me and Lois ...”

“Can we just skip the soap opera of your life for one day, Clark? I don’t care about you and Lois. But I’ll tell you this ... if you ever hurt my cousin, I’ll hurt you.”

Yeah, that threat would have worked a lot better if she hadn’t been almost a foot shorter than him. Clark smirked at her. But Chloe just smiled back.

“You think I can’t, Clark? I’ve known you for nearly five years. Believe me, I have plenty of ways to hurt you without it being physical.”

“Okay, okay,” he said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. “And trust me, I’m not going to hurt her.”

“Yeah, you say that now. But look what happened with Lana.”

“What happened between Lana and I is not going to happen with Lois. We don’t have any secrets from each other.” But Chloe looked sceptical.

“Oh really? Why do I find that hard to believe?”

Clark wasn’t prepared to get into any discussion with her over his secrets. Lois knew everything and that was all that mattered to him. He watched as she headed off in one direction while he headed to the office. He knew the layout of the plant fairly well, having explored much of it when he’d been trying to stop Earl Jenkins three years earlier. 

As he went to turn down one corridor, he heard Lex exclaiming angrily.

“Clark! How the hell did you get in here?”

He opted for the standard excuse. “The gate was open.” 

Lex strode past him, down the corridor. Clark followed.

“Your security seems a little MIA lately.”

It was ironic really, since Lex’s security at the mansion was severely lacking, In fact, it had become something of a joke between them. Lex never asked him how he got through security and Clark never had to lie about it. And they never speculated on the number of attacks targeting Lex over the years. Or how they too had got through security. Lex just had them replaced every time they screwed up. 

Lex wasn’t buying it.

“This is a restricted area.”

“I just need a minute,” Clark said. “They told me at the mansion you were here. I needed to talk to you about ...”

Lex stopped at a security phone and he spoke harshly into it.

“I need someone to escort a guest out.” He then turned back to Clark as he slammed the phone back in its cradle. “Look, Clark, I’m sorry.” But he didn’t look sorry at all. “I just got in from Metropolis and I have a lot to do.”

Clark frowned at him. “I thought you had a meeting with Jason this morning?”

Lex shook his head. “No. He was meeting with the head of my H. R. Department.”

“Are you giving him a job?”

Lex stopped and looked at him. “Just some leads,” he explained, a lot less abruptly. “I felt guilty for getting Jason fired from the school. He didn’t even want Lana to know about it. I’m surprised he told you.”

Clark shook his head. “He didn’t. Jason’s lying unconscious in the hospital. Some sort of neurological stress.”

Lex’s expression turned to one of concern and ... Clark couldn’t quite tell what it was.

“Do they know what happened?”

“No, but your HR guy might have been the last person to talk to him.”

“I’ll track him down, Clark, but there could be a lot of reasons for Jason’s condition,” Lex said dismissively.

“There could also be a lot of reasons why this place is deserted halfway through Saturday’s shift.”

Lex bristled visibly. Clark heard the security guard’s buggy coming up the corridor and the radio squawking. Lex turned away again.

“I’ll call in a specialist from Metropolis to take a look at him.” And Clark wanted to believe that Lex was just doing it because Jason was the boyfriend of a friend, but he couldn’t help wondering if there was more to it. “Tell Lana I’ll do everything I can,” Lex promised.

Clark was left to go with the security guard in the buggy. As they were headed toward the main gate, Chloe came running out of nowhere. Clark stared at her for a moment. She was screaming, stumbling from side to side. The guard stopped the buggy and started to get up. Clark quickly smacked him on the back of the head, hard enough to knock him out. He got out and grabbed Chloe, who was holding her arms awkwardly, still screaming.

Suddenly she collapsed in his arms. He gave her a cursory examination. She was feverish and her heart was beating incredibly fast. He sped off, leaving Chloe’s car at the side of the road, running with her to the hospital.

He deposited her with the doctors, hearing the panic in their voices.

“She’s the eighth one,” they said. “We better call in the CDC.”

***

As Lois drove through the centre of town, she could see something odd was going on. The streets, normally crowded, were almost deserted. She continued driving, frowning at the road in front of her. Clark hadn’t answered his cellphone either, which was unusual. 

Flashing lights and the sound of a police siren came behind her and Lois pulled over to the side of the road. She hadn’t been speeding in town. If anything, she had been driving too slow.

Sheriff Adams stepped up to the driver’s side window.

“Afternoon Miss Lane.”

“Sheriff. Was I speeding?”

“No ma’am. But you got a busted tail light. I’ll let you off this time, because I’ve got bigger problems.”

“What’s going on?” Lois asked. 

“Never you mind your pretty little head. You just get yourself on over to the Kents and stay out of trouble. And I’d get that tail light fixed if I were you.”

“I will, Sheriff. Thank you.”

The sheriff walked away leaving Lois with a puzzled frown. That had been ... well, weird was the only way to describe it. She waited for the sheriff to pull out then followed the road out to Hickory Lane, getting out of the car and walking up to the house. She could hear Clark inside.

“I heard them say eight people have come down with the same condition that Jason and Chloe have.”

She went in. “Clark? What’s wrong with Chloe?” she said, aware her voice had risen in concern for her cousin.

“The doctors aren’t sure,” he said, going to her and giving her a comforting hug. “But I’m sure Chloe will be okay.”

“The streets in town seemed deserted. What’s going on?”

“We think it may have something to do with LuthorCorp. Lex was being evasive when I talked to him.”

“Figures,” Lois snorted. Clark sent her a look. “Well, he’s always evasive when he’s done something wrong.”

“He’s stressed,” Clark said reasonably. “If whatever’s happening in town is happening at LuthorCorp then I’m not surprised he’s stressed.”

“That’s all very well, Smallville, but ... oh, you know what, never mind. I don’t want to get into an argument about Lex’s failings.”

“Do you really think Lex might have had something to do with this?”

Lois turned and looked at Lana, who had just come in the door. She looked upset. Then again, her boyfriend was in the hospital suffering from some mystery illness.

“Lana?” Martha said. “Are you all right?”

Lana shook her head. “One of the other victims just died. Old Mr Barrett.”

“Well, he was in his seventies,” Martha said. “And he wasn’t very well.”

Lana still looked upset. Lois glanced at Clark before turning back to the brunette. 

“It’ll be okay,” she said. “I’m sure Jason ...”

Lana looked stricken at the mention of his name. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go. What were you saying about Lex?” she asked Clark.

“Both Jason and Chloe were at LuthorCorp when they were infected,” Jonathan told her.

“But that doesn’t explain some of the others,” Clark pointed out. “They weren’t at LuthorCorp. Whatever this is, it seems to be striking at random.”

“Maybe not,” Martha said. “It sounds like the contagion could be airborne, or in the water. Why don’t you and Lois go and see what you can find out?”

Lois looked at her boyfriend. “Hey, yeah, maybe it’ll show up in some environmental quality report.”

Clark nodded. “It’s worth a shot,” he said. “Come on.”

“I’m coming too,” Lana said. “I can’t sit in that hospital just waiting ...” She choked. “Waiting for Jason to ... the doctors said his heart can only take so much.”

Clark bit his lip and Lois nodded slightly. At least it might distract Lana from worrying about Jason.

Clark had a key to get into the school on weekends so that he and Chloe could work on the paper. He led them into the Torch office and switched on the computer, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk as he waited for the computer to log on. 

Lois watched Lana. She seemed to be acting awfully clingy to Clark, which was kind of rude, she thought. But she said nothing. Lana was probably doing it unconsciously.

“So, Jason was in town by nine o’clock,” Lana said, as Clark accessed the satellite images.

“And according to the hourly reports, we had clear skies all morning.”

“Hourly?” Lois asked. “Can’t you get more specific?”

“I can try,” Clark said, looking up at her and grinning fondly. She put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, pretending not to see the way Lana almost glared at her. Clark was hers and if she had to make that very non-subtle point to the girl he’d had a crush on then she was going to make it.

“I just don’t understand why Jason wouldn’t tell me he had a meeting with Lex.”

Clark still had his eyes on the computer. “It wasn’t with Lex. It was with his HR manager. Or so Lex told me. Anyway, it might have been a blow to his pride, accepting Lex’s offer.”

“Considering Lex was the one who got Jason fired in the first place,” Lois said snarkily.

“Lois, that’s really not helping.”

“Sorry. You’re right.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been getting this feeling lately there’s something he isn’t telling me.”

Clark shrugged. “Well, maybe he thought you’d see him differently if you found out.”

“Do I really strike you as that shallow, Clark?”

Lois bit back a retort. Yes, she did think Lana was that shallow. Clark glanced up at Lois before looking at Lana.

“No,” he said honestly. “It might just take him a while to get to know you as well as I do, that’s all.”

There was a beep and all three of them turned their attention back to the screen.

“What was that?” Lois asked, seeing some sort of disturbance in the atmosphere above the town.

“Looks like that cloud came out of nowhere,” he said.

“And it’s completely gone five minutes later,” Lana said, peering at the screen.

“It covered two miles before it dissipated.”

“Why would it just appear like that?” Lois said, frowning at Lana, who looked just as puzzled.

“What if it’s not a cloud. Maybe pollution, or smoke or something.”

Lana pointed on the screen. “That’s the county line. And Chloe’s house is right in the middle of it.”

“So is LuthorCorp.”

Lois watched as Clark selected the printer and got up to grab the printout. Lana, meanwhile, was acting very odd. As if she was scratching at something, then staring at nothing. Suddenly she began to scream. Lois moved fast, grabbing hold of Lana as she fell backwards. Lois looked up at Clark.

“What the hell’s going on, Smallville?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “Look, you take Lana’s car back to the farm.” He took Lana from her. “Go check on mom and dad. I’m going to take Lana to the hospital.”

Lois nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him, realising she hadn’t kissed him today.

“Be careful,” she said.

“I will. You too. We don’t really know what’s out there.”

***

Clark ran at speed to the hospital and yelled for one of the doctors. He saw Dr Scanlon talking to Lex. Then the doctor helped him get Lana onto a gurney. Clark grabbed Lex’s arm.

“Did you know how this when I talked to you earlier?”

Lex shook his head. “Clark, other than Jason, I had no idea anyone outside of LuthorCorp was exposed. You have to believe me.”

Clark nodded. “What is this stuff?” he asked.

Suddenly the main doors burst open and two ambulance officers rushed in with a stretcher. Clark stared at the woman on the stretcher.

“Car accident. Ran into a power pole. She’s not badly hurt, but she’s got the same symptoms as some of the others.”

“No! Lois!” Clark cried. 

He followed them out as they took Lois on the stretcher to one of the few remaining beds, hooking her up quickly to a heart monitor. Her face was cut by glass but she looked otherwise okay. He sat with her, taking her hand.

“I’m here, Lois,” he said. 

As if that wasn’t enough the building began to shake. Clark stared in horror as a huge meteor struck the outer wall, demolishing it in one fell swoop. This couldn’t be happening, he thought. This couldn’t be happening.

More meteors began to strike and Clark turned back to Lois, just as another meteor struck the outer wall of her room, crushing everything in its path. Including Lois’ bed.

“Nooooo!!!” he screamed. “Lois!”

Clark sat up, feeling disoriented. He was on a bed in one of the examining rooms. He could feel his heart pounding, then slowly settle into a normal rhythm. Jumping off the bed, he hurried out, running into Dr Scanlon. 

“Clark?”

“I need to find my parents,” he said, his voice rising in fear. “Where are they?”

The doctor tried to calm him. “They haven’t been admitted. Clark, you’re the first patient to come out of this. You better sit down.”

Clark pulled away. “No, I feel fine,” he said.

He ran out, speeding to the farm. Lois came running out, jumping into his arms.

“Lois, thank God you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, but Clark, your parents ...”

Fear caused his stomach to lurch as he followed her inside. The kitchen and dining room were a mess and the phone was off the hook. Dad was lying on the hardwood floor, unconscious. And mom was a few feet away, also unconscious.

“God,” he moaned.

Lois grabbed his arm. “Look, just let me worry about getting them to the hospital,” she said.

“Why aren’t you infected?” he asked. “Even I ...”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I wasn’t in town when it happened. Clark, you need to do something.”

“Lex!” Clark said. “He knows about this.”

“Then go talk to him. Hurry!”

Clark nodded, kissing her quickly, and ran to the plant. He sped through the corridors until his hearing picked up the sound of Lex’s voice. He was in the lab.

“Lex!” he called out. “You’re running out of time.”

The scientist who had been talking to Lex frowned at Clark. “How did you get past security?” he asked. Lex shook his head.

“It’s okay.” He frowned at Clark. “I don’t understand. I left you in the hospital. What happened?”

“My parents are in there now.”

Lex looked stricken. “Clark ... I’m sorry.”

Clark shook his head. “Lana, Chloe, Jason ... they’re all going to die if you don’t do something.”

“What would you suggest I do?” Lex said. “Even I can’t perform miracles.”

Clark considered the situation for a moment. For all his parents’ warnings about keeping his secret, there was much more at stake here than that. If it could help ...

“Use me. I came out of it. There must be something in me that can help.”

Dr Ford scoffed. “Look, even if your immune system could offer us some sort of insight – those kinds of tests take months, even years to analyse.”

There was reluctance in Lex’s expression. As much as he wanted Clark’s secrets, he clearly realised that now was not the time. 

“He’s right. Look, we have an antidote, which we can test in a few hours.”

“There’s no time,” Clark insisted.

Lex shook his head. “The antidote needs to be heated to a thousand degrees Calvin until it clears.” Clark followed his gaze and saw the small bottles of antidote containing a blue coloured liquid. “Otherwise it’s useless.”

Clark sighed, dejected. Lex turned away to talk to Dr Ford and Clark took the chance, using his heat vision to heat the antidote until the temperature gauge showed the correct temp. Then the cooling system kicked in. 

Startled, Lex turned and took the antidote and the injector gun. Dr Ford tried to stop him. As Clark watched, Lex’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fell. Clark caught him, lowering him to the floor. Within about a minute, Lex woke. He seemed okay.

“It worked,” Dr Ford said happily. “I’m going to get this to the hospital.”

Within hours, the antidote proved to be effective, curing all those infected. Fortunately, Lois was not infected. Clark wondered if the reason for that had been that the toxin had taken time to work its way into the immune system. 

He followed his parents and Lois into the house and hesitated, seeing again the vision of his parents lying on the floor. Lois rubbed his arm.

“Okay there, Smallville?”

“It’s just going to take a few days before I can walk into that room and not get a flash of mom and dad unconscious on the floor.”

“Well, thanks for cleaning up,” Mom said.

Clark smiled. “Well, somebody did a number on that lamp back there,” he said, nodding in the direction of the corner. “It must have been some nightmare you had.”

“Then we woke up to find it had almost come true,” Dad said.

Lois shook her head. “Smallville, I can’t believe you walked right into Lex’s office and almost gave up your secret.”

“Who knows what they would have done to you?” Mom added.

“I just didn’t see that I had any other choice,” he answered. 

“Well, we can honestly say we’re glad you didn’t have to in the end,” Dad said. “Now go on. Scram the two of you. It’s been quite an eventful couple of days and I’m guessing you two haven’t been able to spend much time together.”

“We do still have that date, Smallville,” Lois reminded him.

“Yeah, raincheck?” he asked his consort.

“It’s a good thing you’re good for it,” Lois answered. 

Clark grinned and took her hand, walking out to the barn with her. They sat on the sofa together.

“What did you dream about?” Lois asked. “You didn’t say.”

“I dreamed that you got infected as well and were in a car crash. And then there was a meteor shower and you were ...” He tightened his hand on hers. “You were crushed. I couldn’t save you.”

Lois lifted his hand, pressing it to her chest.

“I’m right here,” she said softly. “And I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But that’s the thing, Lois. My worst nightmare is that I can’t protect you. That I’ll end up alone. And that’s what scares me the most.”

“Clark, look at me.”

He turned his head to look into her beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Lois, I ...”

“Clark, whatever happens, we are in this together, okay? We will face it together. And I promise that you will never be alone. Even if I have to come back from the dead and haunt your cute ass.”

“Cute, huh? So you’re saying that you’ll come back as a ghost just to drive me crazy.”

“You bet your cute ass,” she said, grinning, pressing her lips to his. And Clark put his arm around his beautiful consort, pulling her closer as their kiss became more heated. He slowly lowered her to the sofa cushions. Lois giggled. “Smallville!”


	12. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old girlfriend returns, but is she still obsessed with Clark? Will she come between Clark and Lois?

Clark was sitting at a table in the Talon, trying to concentrate on his homework. He had promised his parents he would finish his homework before heading out to meet Lois for their usual Friday night date, but why he had decided to sit in the Talon, with all the noise going on, he had no idea.

Two cheerleaders, Emily and Jess, came over and sat down beside him.

“Clark, what are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out some trig homework,” he said, with a grimace. 

It wasn’t that trigonometry was hard for him. In fact, most maths was a piece of cake, really. But his parents had drummed it into him from a very early age that he shouldn’t stand out too much. Even if that meant getting grades that were just barely above the curve. Not that it had helped his popularity any.

Clark found it extremely limiting and very frustrating, knowing there was so much he could do and not being able to do it. But he understood his parents’ fears of him being taken away to be studied. 

Blonde haired, blue eyed Jess grinned at him, her expression almost lusty. It was ironic that for three years the girls had completely ignored him. Now, suddenly, since he’d become a football star and begun dating Lois, it was almost as if the girls had discovered what they had been missing.

Emily ran a slim finger up his bare arm.

“Don’t you already, like, have a scholarship to Met U?”

“For football, yeah. But they’ll still look at my final GPA.”

Emily licked her lips. “Well, when you’re done playing with your protractor ...” she said softly. And why did Clark get so many dirty images in his head when she said that. “There’s a party over at Katie’s house.”

Jess’ eyes sparkled.

“Her parents have a hot tub,” she said suggestively.

Can I bring Lois, Clark thought. But clearly these girls weren’t interested in the fact that he had a girlfriend. Or that he was bonded with her. 

“Thanks, but I really need to finish this,” he said.

The girls’ faces fell in disappointment. Clark tried to look contrite. He remembered something Paul Newman had said about his wife. “Why fool around with hamburger when you have steak at home?” That was exactly how he felt about Lois. 

Once the girls left, Clark sped up his work, only pausing when he sensed someone standing near him. He looked up.

“Mom?”

“Doing homework?” she asked.

“Yeah. I wanted to get this done before I have to meet Lois.”

“What did those two want?” Mom asked.

“They invited me to a party.”

“And you turned them down? Clark, I know you and Lois are pretty serious about each other, but don’t you think you should spend some time with your friends too?”

“I do. At school. And during the week.”

“That isn’t what I meant. You and Lois are so wrapped up in each other it’s like the rest of the world doesn’t exist.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Sweetheart, no. But let me tell you something. When your father and first got married, we spent all our time together. But after a few months we ran out of things to say to each other. What I’m saying is, you can get so caught up in that honeymoon period that you start to lose yourself. I just don’t want that to happen with you and Lois.”

“I won’t,” Clark said, getting up and kissing her on the cheek. “I have to go meet Lois. Her class is finishing in ten minutes.”

“What are you two planning for the weekend?”

“Lois wants to go to a monster truck rally tonight.” Clark rolled his eyes. “But she promised me she’d go to a Sharks game with me next week, so I suppose I can cope.”

Mom laughed. “Well, have a good time.” 

Clark was waiting outside the building when Lois came out, carrying her books. He took the books from her as they walked back to her dorm.

“How was class?” he asked.

Lois just shrugged. He frowned at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I don’t know.”

“You still want to go to the rally tonight?” he asked.

“Of course. Why? Don’t you want to go?”

“I promised didn’t I? And you did say you’d go to a Sharks game with me next weekend.”

“Yeah.” She still seemed a little out of sorts and he wondered what was up. Normally she greeted him with more enthusiasm than she was doing now.

“So what’s wrong?”

“I’m just ... “ She sighed. “You know how my dad is so ... well, he saw my grades so far this year.”

“And? Lois, he can’t force you to do something you don’t want to do. You’re eighteen.”

Lois snorted. “Like that matters to him. He could stop us getting married next summer.”

Clark looked at her, suddenly worried.

“He wouldn’t, would he?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Clark unlocked the door to her room and put her books down on the desk. He pulled her to the bed and made her sit in his lap.

“Honey, it doesn’t matter what your dad thinks, okay? We don’t need his permission to do anything. My parents support us and that’s enough for me.” He rubbed her back and kissed her gently, feeling the tension in her.

“We had this huge fight about it yesterday. I was just screaming down the phone at him.”

“Lo, forget about your dad. He doesn’t understand us.”

He lay down on his back on the bed, still holding her, planting kisses all over her face. She looked up at him.

“Clark?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you just hold me?”

“I thought that was what I was doing,” he smiled.

“No, you just want sex,” she answered with a grin.

“Damn! Caught!”

Lois giggled, finally starting to relax. Clark hugged her, pulling up the rug at the end of the bed and covering them both with it. 

An hour or so later, he woke with a start. Lois was still asleep beside him. He glanced at the clock. It was after six. He nudged her gently.

“Hey, wake up sleepyhead.”

Lois murmured and shifted against him, then looked up slowly, blinking.

“What time is it?”

“After six.”

“We fell asleep?”

“Yup. And we need to get up if we’re going to get dinner before the rally.”

Lois nodded and got to her feet. “I just need to change my clothes,” she said.

“Okay.” Clark sat up and watched as she went to the closet and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a sweater in a dusky pink. She opened the door, headed to the bathroom to quickly wash up.

Two hours later, having eaten dinner at the campus diner, they headed to the truck rally.

“So is this like a demolition derby?” he asked. “But for trucks?”

Lois sent him a withering look. “You really don’t know much about monster truck rallies, do you?” she said.

“I don’t think I want to know,” he answered with a grimace.

“So why did you agree to come with me?” 

“Why do you think? I just want to spend time with my consort.”

“Oh! Well, that’s okay then,” she grinned. She linked her arm with his. “You know, it is okay to like different things. And to, you know, have separate interests. I mean, I never really liked football that much.”

“But you go to the games for me.”

“Well, yeah. For the same reason you’re going to the rally with me.”

“Plus there’s no way I’d let some beefcake flirt with you,” Clark said, eyeing the guys lining up at the gate. A lot of them were looking at Lois and shooting Clark envious glances.

Lois giggled. “What would I do without my big strong Smallville to protect me,” she said in a teasing tone.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly, leaving her dazed a little.

“You better believe it, consort,” he whispered.

He was close to telling her to forget about the rally and go back to the dorm with him. But he’d made a promise and he was going to keep it. No matter how tempting it was to have his way with her right then and there.

Lois got right into the rally, whooping and cheering along with the crowd. She could tell that it wasn’t Clark’s thing, but the most important thing for her was that he was here with her, and that meant everything. It was just as she’d said. It was okay for them to have different interests.

“Why don’t I go get us some drinks?” Clark offered, clearly not following the action in the grounds below.

“Okay,” she said, smiling brightly. 

Now this had been exactly the thing she’d needed to take her mind off the fight with her father. Her grades hadn’t been spectacular and she knew that, but what business was it of the general’s? Okay, so he was paying for her tuition, but still ... Her face clouded over as she thought of the argument she’d had with him two days earlier. The general had basically told her if she didn’t start pulling her head in and concentrating on her studies, then he would refuse to pay her tuition and withdraw his permission for her to continue to see Clark. 

Like he had any say in the matter, she’d told him, but that had only angered him. 

“Lo, you may be eighteen, but you will not speak to me that way.”

“You can’t make me do something I don’t want to do, boss,” she’d told him. “And I will see Clark whenever I want. You can’t force us apart.”

“I can do what I want, Lo. I am your father. And I’ll speak to his parents. They’ll agree with me.”

“No, they won’t. At least they understand.”

“You are too young for this, Lois.”

“I don’t care what you say,” she practically screamed at him. “You don’t tell me what to do anymore. I’m an adult, not a child!”

“Then start acting like one. Start taking some responsibility for yourself, Lois.”

“I’ve been responsible for myself since Mom died,” she told him. “You just never noticed.”

“I want to see those grades pick up, Lois. I’m not kidding!”

Lois looked up at the cheers from the seats below. She frowned. Where was Clark?

Scanning the crowd, she saw him talking to a girl beside the fence. The girl had a hand on his arm and was obviously flirting with him. Lois saw red. Getting up from her seat, ignoring the complaints from the people whose view she was blocking, she went down to join him.

“C’mon, why don’t you forget her and come join me and my friends?” the girl was saying in a suggestive manner.

“Why?” Clark said. “I don’t even know you.”

“But we want to get to know you. Look at you, you’re so big and cute.”

“I’m also engaged,” he told the girl. Lois smiled at that. “And my girl is smarter and one hell of a lot cuter than you and your friends.”

Now that was telling ‘em, Lois thought with a grin. She touched his elbow and he looked around, then smiled down at her.

The interloper scowled at her. “Her? She’s not even ...”

“I wouldn’t finish that if I were you,” Lois said, feeling Clark tense up. “You don’t want to make him mad.”

“Yeah, I tend to get that way when someone says something insulting to a person I care about,” he sniffed, then stood over the girl as if to intimidate her. The girl dashed off, looking upset. Lois figured it was about time they left.

“Honey, let’s get out of here,” she said.

“Don’t you want to wait until the end?”

She shrugged. “Nah, I can think of much better ways to occupy our time.” And with that she planted a deep kiss on his mouth, thrusting her tongue in between his lips. Their tongues tangled for a few moments, then Clark pulled away and looked down at her.

“Let’s go,” he said, taking her hand. Lois grinned and nodded.

Back at the dorm, Lois put her arms around him, letting herself get lost in his kisses. Clark’s hands were on her waist, supporting her, pulling her in closer as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She could feel the bond between them holding them tighter.

Clark slowly slid her jacket off, letting it drop to the floor as she released him. Then his hands were pulling her top from where it had been tucked into the waistband of her jeans and she felt the warmth of his hands on her skin. She whimpered as his touch threatened to set off a blaze inside her.

They sank to the bed, still kissing. Almost as if to tear themselves apart would be too difficult. Clark’s hands became rougher in their strokes on her bare skin, but Lois loved all of it. She loved the way he could be so aggressive at times, taking what he wanted, but never going beyond the limits of what she could take. Never hurting her.

She pulled away long enough to take off her top, then sit astride his lap, kissing him again, while grinding down on him, feeling the hardness of his erection beneath her. It was Clark’s turn to whimper, even as his hand felt for the hooks on her bra. She paused in kissing him, long enough for him to remove the bra, then linked her hands behind his neck as his mouth latched on to her breast, worrying at the nipple.

“Oh god, yes,” she said, arching her back, bringing herself closer to him. She threw her head back as Clark buried his head in her breasts, suckling on her nipple. The sensation sent shockwaves all the way through her body and she felt herself growing wet.

She pulled at his shirt buttons, ripping one of them off in her haste to get the shirt off. He was wearing a t-shirt underneath. She moaned in frustration, desperate to get close to him, to feel his skin on hers.

Clark paused, looking up at her. 

“Easy baby, we’ve got all night.”

“Clark ...” she said, trying to convey everything she wanted through her gaze. He just grinned and let her lift the t-shirt over his head. Meanwhile, he was undoing the snap on her jeans, his hand inching past the elastic of her panties to caress her bare buttock. 

Lois busied herself with stroking his nipples, which had hardened with arousal. She pushed him down on his back so she could lick and suck at the nipples, her hands stroking his rock-hard abs. Charles Atlas, eat your heart out, she thought with a grin. Her finger followed the little treasure trail of dark hair from beneath his navel where it disappeared beneath his jeans.

She sat up and pulled at the belt, undoing it at the buckle, then unfastening the button of his jeans. Clark just seemed to lay there, letting her do it, looking up at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. Lois figured there was only one way to take care of that. As soon as his pants were down to his knees, she grasped his cock through his cotton boxers and squeezed, just hard enough to make him jump. He looked at her with a wounded expression.

“What was that for?” he asked petulantly.

“That’s for making me do all the work, Spaceboy.”

“But you were doing such a great job,” he said, sticking out his lower lip.

“Baby!” she told him with a grin. She straddled his waist, close enough to his pelvis to feel his cock straining against the cotton. She shoved at his chest playfully until he grabbed her wrists, trying to pull her down. They began wrestling on the bed. Then Clark rolled over as if to move on top of her, but his legs became tangled up in the jeans still at his knees and he fell off the bed. 

Lois looked at him, seeing the stunned look on his face and she began to laugh. Clark huffed in annoyance and kicked off his shoes, then his jeans and boxers, and practically leapt back on the bed and on top of her.

“Are you laughing at me, Ms Lane?” he asked.

Lois kept giggling, pushing ineffectually at his shoulders as he continued to hold her down.

“Well, it was funny,” she said.

“No it wasn’t,” he growled.

Lois put her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

“Aw poor baby, want me to kiss it and make it better?”

Clark buried his lips in her neck, sucking on her skin.

“Clark, that tickles,” she cried out. 

“Mm, but you smell so good,” he murmured.

She was conscious of the fact that he was now totally naked, while she still had to get her jeans off. She could feel his hard length pressing into her and she pushed at his shoulders. He frowned down at her.

“I want you,” she told him. “Make love to me.”

He sat up, pulling her jeans and panties off. Lois looked up at him as he lay over her and kissed her. His hand slid over her arm, capturing her own hand as he rocked against her, nudging her entrance with his cock.

“Yes,” she whispered as he slowly breached her.

They slowly began to move together, matching each other’s rhythm, building in tempo until it reached the crescendo, then took them down the other side.

It was only just getting light when Lois felt the mattress dip. She opened her eyes and looked sleepily at Clark.

“Where’re you going?”

“I have to get home. Got chores to do,” he said as he reluctantly rolled away from her. She reached for him.

“Nooo, stay with me,” she said. “It’s too cold.”

He leaned over and kissed her, letting her pull him down for a moment. They lay there, not moving, for a while. Then Clark pulled away. Lois looked at him in disappointment, pouting. 

“Nooo!”

“I want to stay, you know I do,” he said softly. “But I promised Dad I’d get some work done. I’ll be back later, I promise.” He got up and began to dress. She pulled the blankets up, covering up against the cold. He grinned down at her. “I love you,” he said.

It was late morning by the time he managed to get his chores done, even at super speed. His father just seemed to find more work for him to do. Not that he could really blame him. Just because it was winter, it didn’t mean work on the farm stopped. And he’d been neglecting his chores lately.

He’d almost finished mucking out the stalls when he heard the crunch of feet on the frosty ground. He looked up and was surprised to see who was standing in the doorway.

“Alicia!”

Last he’d heard, Alicia had been in Belle Reve after she’d tried to kill Lana last year. Alicia Baker had become obsessed with him, to the point where she’d seen Lana as a threat.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, trying not to sound accusing. 

“If you’re thinking how did I escape from Belle Reve, I didn’t,” she said mildly. “The doctors say I’m cured.”

“You could have called,” he said.

“I wanted to see you. And no, I didn’t teleport. I borrowed my mom’s car and drove here.” She lifted her arm, showing him what looked like a lead bracelet. “It’s a little something my doctor came up with. Trace amounts of lead are released into my blood stream. It keeps me from using my powers.”

“That’s great, Alicia. But it doesn’t change what you did last year.”

She nodded slowly, her expression remorseful.

“I know. That’s why I’m here. I wanted to apologise to you, Clark. And I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee with me. Or hot chocolate, or whatever.”

“Thanks, but I have to go meet my girlfriend in the city.”

Alicia looked disappointed, but she nodded. She smiled, but the smile seemed fake. 

“You have a girlfriend. That’s great. Who is she?”

Clark wanted to say it was none of her business, which it wasn’t, but he did feel a little sorry for the blonde.

“Her name’s Lois. We’re, uh, we’re getting married next summer.”

Alicia looked stunned. “Married? Aren’t you, um, kind of young for that?”

“I love her and she loves me. That’s all I need to know.”

“Well, um, congratulations.” She looked uncomfortable. “Clark, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for everything I put you through. You’re the last person I ever wanted to hurt. And you don’t have to worry. I haven’t told anyone about your secret. I promised you I wouldn’t.”

Clark felt the worst kind of person for thinking bad things about her when it appeared she was trying to make amends.

“Alicia ...”

“You know, the whole time I was in Belle Reve, just the thought that there was someone out there like me, who knew what it was like to be different ... it gave me hope. In my darkest moments, you gave me hope, Clark.” She smiled sadly. “See ya.”

Clark finished up the rest of his chores, then sped back to the city. He found Lois sprawled on her bed, working on her laptop.

“Homework?” he asked.

“Just a term paper I have to write.”

He glanced at the screen. 

“Political ramifications of the Great Depression. Sounds, um, fascinating.”

Lois snorted. “Don’t get me started.” 

She sat up and pulled him down for a kiss. He responded automatically, wondering if Alicia had been telling the truth. Lois felt his withdrawal and looked up at him.

“You know, you’re usually more enthusiastic when I kiss you.”

“I’m sorry, Lo, I just ... I had a visitor today and it sort of unnerved me.”

“Who?”

“Did I ever tell you about Alicia Baker?”

Lois shook her head. 

Clark told her the story of how he and Alicia had both been in an elevator in which the cable had snapped, sending it plummeting to the ground floor. Chloe had wondered at the time what had happened to the back-up systems which would have stopped that from happening and they’d both surmised that the system had been deactivated. And given that it had happened at LuthorCorp, it wasn’t a huge stretch to think that Lionel had arranged it somehow, taking the chance that Clark would be on that elevator, or that he’d have to use his abilities to stop disaster.

Which was exactly what had happened. He’d used his abilities and so had Alicia. He’d learned that the blonde girl had been exposed to the meteors in ’89 and she was a teleporter.

The fact that they’d both exposed their secrets to each other drew them closer. And Clark liked her enough to ask her out on a date. But Alicia read more into it and Clark had learned that she had been the same way with the last guy she had dated, becoming obsessed enough to kill for what she wanted. And she’d decided what she wanted was Clark.

“Sounds like a great girl,” Lois said.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what worries me,” Clark said. 

Lois pulled her laptop toward her. “Well, let’s see if we can check it out,” she said, typing on the keyboard.

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Investigating how Alicia could be released.”

But Lois’ hacking skills were not good enough to let her into the clinical files at Belle Reve. There was, however, one person who was.

An hour later found them at the Torch office, watching as Chloe hacked into the files. She smiled, looking almost giddy with excitement.

“Damn I’m good,” she said as the file came up on the screen. “Alicia Baker. Suffering from a histrionic personality disorder, causing emotional instability and resulting in psychotic episodes. Yeah, that’s our girl.”

Clark glanced at Lois, who shrugged. They both looked at the image of a bearded man on the screen. 

“Who’s that guy?” he asked. 

“Alicia’s shrink, Dr William McBride. I’ve heard of him,” she said, a note of admiration in her voice. “He graduated from Harvard in two years with more degrees than a thermometer.”

“What’s he say about Alicia?” Lois asked.

“Well, according to Dr McBride, Alicia really is cured.” She turned in her chair and looked at them both. “But I would suggest you tread carefully. Given Alicia’s history. 

“We plan to,” Clark said. “Thanks Chloe.”

They decided to go to the Talon and Clark ordered hot chocolate for them both. As he sat down, he happened to glance up and saw Alicia in the doorway. But she wasn’t even looking at him. She was looking at the specials on the board.

Lois frowned at him, then turned to see what he was looking at as Alicia passed on the way to the counter.

“That’s her,” she said. “What’s she doing here?”

“From the looks of things, getting a cup of coffee,” he said. “It could all be completely innocent.”

“But her mother lives in Granville, doesn’t she? Why would she come all the way over here?”

Clark shrugged. “I don’t know. I ...” As he watched, he could see Alicia turn and stare in his direction. She looked upset. For a moment, he thought it was because of him, but then he saw she wasn’t even looking at him. She was looking at the man in the doorway. Dr McBride.

She passed the table again and went to talk to the doctor. Clark was tempted to eavesdrop, but he decided it was none of his business.

Lois had to finish her term paper, since it was due on Monday, so he left her at her dorm, promising to be back later that evening to spend the night with her and he went back to the farm to work on his own term paper, due in a couple of weeks. Lois’ argument with her dad had shaken her up a little and she had decided she better at least make an effort.  
He was in the loft, reading one of his textbooks, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. 

“Hi Clark.”

He blinked up at Alicia. What was she doing here?

“Look, I know after everything that happened, we could probably never be friends, but ... well, I made something in Belle Reve. I wanted you to have it.”

He looked at the object in her hands. It looked like a necklace of some kind. 

“I know it’s a pretty sad way of making an apology, but I really am sorry for what I put you through.”

“Yeah, you said that,” he said.

“Will you at least accept this?” she asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

If Clark had not felt sorry for her, he might have thought twice about accepting it. But he nodded and bent his head, letting her put it around his neck. Immediately he felt different. It wasn’t quite a burning sensation. More like a pleasant heat, a tingle through his whole body. He realised immediately what had happened. But, of course, now that he’d been exposed to red Kryptonite, he couldn’t really care.

Alicia stepped back, still biting her lip. Clark looked at her cockily.

“Now, how did you find out that little gem of information?” he asked softly, tsking at her.

“I know everything about you, Clark,” she said. “I love you.”

Clark laughed in her face. “You love me? You dose me with red Kryptonite because you love me? You don’t get it, do you Alicia? I love Lois Lane. She is my consort, the one I’m meant to be with. You ... you are nothing!”

He grabbed her, a glint in his eye and she gave a little squeal of fright. He was none too gentle.

“See ya round, Alicia.”

“Clark, wait, I ...”

But he was already gone, launching himself into the air, smirking at the way flying just came so easily. Unlike wimpy Clark Kent. No, it was Kal in charge now. 

He landed just a minute later outside the dorm room that housed his consort. Clark Kent might have got to have all the fun with her, but Lois Lane was his. And he was going to make sure she knew that tonight.

He strode into the room without knocking. Lois was at her desk, typing on her computer. She turned, startled, then smiled.

“Hey. I thought you weren’t coming over until later.”

“Now why would I want to spend the afternoon studying when I could spend it with my beautiful consort?” he asked.

Lois’ smile became wider. 

“As much as I would love to play hooky with you, I really need to get my term paper finished.”

He moved quickly, pulling her out of the chair and into his arms.

“Now why would you need to worry about a college degree, anyway? With my powers we can go anywhere in the world. Do anything we want. Who cares about school?”

Lois frowned. “Clark, what has gotten into you?”

“What makes you think something has?”

“Because you’re acting ... I mean, you agreed with me when we talked about this today. The last thing we want to do is piss off the general. Especially if we want to get married.”

“We’re already married!” he growled.

Lois frowned. “By Kryptonian law, maybe,” she said, her hand on his chest. “But we live on Earth.”

“Don’t try and placate me, consort. You’re mine, and it’s time the general knew that too.”

He took her hand and pulled her roughly with him to the door.

“Where are we going?”

“Where no one can stop us from being together. The Earth way.”

“What?”

“Vegas, Lois.”

She tried to pull away from him. He was acting even more aggressive than usual. Almost like when he’d been Kal-El, the day she’d confronted him in the caves. The day he’d talked about ruling the world. 

“Now, wait just a minute. Are you insane? First of all, it wouldn’t be legal. You’re not eighteen for another five months.”

Clark seemed to soften then. He smiled at her. Lois felt chills up and down her spine at that smile.

“Then we’ll just have to find another way,” he said. He took her hand, a little more gently this time, and she let him lead her out of the huge house.

When he launched into the air, out of sight of the dorms, she knew she was right about him. Something was affecting him and she had to find out what it was.

“Kal-El?”

“Yes, my consort?”

“Where are we going?”

“To see your father.”

She frowned at him. “Why?”

“To make him understand that he cannot stop us from being together.”

She held tight as they soared above the buildings. 

“But, Kal-El, whatever happened to respecting a father, like you said months ago.”

“That was before he refused to accept us.”

“No, Kal-El, this isn’t right. You know that deep down. Please. Just stop and think about this.”

It was dusk, but it was still light enough for her to see that they were nearing the base. 

“Kal-El, no. I don’t want it this way. Put me down. Now!”

He looked at her and she could see something almost alien in his expression. But he did as she asked, descending and landing near the highway leading to the base.

“What is wrong, consort?”

“You, Clark. You’re wrong. There’s something going on with you and I think I know what it is. You once told me that when you’re exposed to a certain type of Kryptonite that you become different.”

“I’m still the same person, Lois. You just need to accept that.”

“Well, I won’t accept it. Clark, I love you. You know that. But if you go and confront the general, then you will just make matters worse. Please, listen to me. This isn’t you, Clark.”

“No, you’re right. It’s not me. But I’m not Clark.”

“No, you’re Kal-El,” she said. “I figured out that much. Please, wherever the Kryptonite is, get rid of it. If you love me, please, do it for me.”

She could see he was struggling. Half his mind was on going to the general and forcing him to accept the situation, the other half was in giving her what she wanted. She waited with bated breath. Please, please, she thought. 

Then he nodded slowly and bent his head.

“It’s here,” he said. “The necklace.”

Lois pulled the clasp and took it off. The change was instantaneous.

“Who?” she said.

“Alicia.”

Lois scowled. “I think we need to have a talk with Alicia. What she did could have been very dangerous.”

Clark nodded, looking extremely unhappy. Lois gently caressed his cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay. At least I managed to get you to listen to me before something bad did happen.”

Clark took her at superspeed back to the dorm. They lay in each other’s arms that night, just holding each other.

“I can’t pretend it doesn’t bother me, you know?” he said. “It worries me that your dad will try and do something to split us up.”

“I know. It worries me too. But at least your parents are on our side. And if I know your mom, she’ll talk him round.”

Clark grinned. “You can tell who the boss is where mom and dad are concerned.”

“Just like you and me,” Lois said, then giggled as he jabbed her lightly in the ribs.

“You wish, consort,” he said, with a teasing growl, rolling over on top of her to kiss her. Lois purred in pleasure as she pulled him down to her.

Lois was in the barn with Clark the next day when Alicia came over. She’d made Clark call Alicia and tell her to come to the farm. Just to talk.

Lois glared at the blonde girl.

“I want to know what you were thinking, exposing him to that stuff.”

Alicia’s eyes widened as she stared at Lois.

“You know?”

Lois nodded. “Clark and I have no secrets from each other. And you’re lucky I was able to talk him down.”

“Lois,” Clark began, sighing. She looked at him and shrugged, then backed off. Clark turned to Alicia. “Why did you do it?”

“I heard about how you ... I mean, what you do when you’re exposed to the meteor rock and I thought ... It’s Dr McBride. I think he’s sort of obsessed with me. I think he let me out so he could be with me. He even had me lo-jacked,” she whispered.

“And you thought I would ... what? Hurt him for you? Maybe even kill him?”

“No! I just, I hoped you would make him leave me alone, long enough for me to ... I don’t know, run away to California or something. I figured it was the only way I’d ever be free. I didn’t know you would be like that. I swear I didn’t. If I’d known, I never would have done it.”

“Well, it’s like Lois said. You’re lucky she was able to talk some sense into me, or anything could have happened. What are you going to do about Dr McBride?”

“I don’t know,” she said tearfully. 

“Why don’t you report him?” Lois asked. “I mean, if he’s stalking you, then surely it’s against their code of ethics.”

“And who would believe me?” Alicia said bitterly. “I’m just a psycho meteor freak.”

“We can help,” Clark said softly.

“Can you?” a man’s voice said.

Lois and Clark looked up to see Dr McBride standing in the doorway.

“I figured I’d find you here, Alicia,” he said. “I told you that going anywhere near the object of your obsession could jeopardise your release. Not to mention you’re risking a relapse.”

McBride looked at Clark.

“I don’t know what it is she sees in you.” He smirked. “Alicia is my greatest achievement. When she came to me, her mind was fractured and broken. I made her whole again. Now look what you’ve done to her.”

“What I’ve done?” Clark accused.

“You stalked her.”

“That’s not what happened!” Alicia insisted.

“Doesn’t matter. The police will believe whatever I tell them,” he said, pulling out a gun.

“You really think you’re going to get away with this?” Lois asked. “There are three of us against one of you.”

“I can fix that,” McBride sneered. He aimed the gun at Lois.

Clark stared as Alicia teleported, just as the gun went off, rematerialising in front of Lois. She was hit in the shoulder. McBride stared in shock at Alicia as she fell. Clark moved quickly, backhanding the psychiatrist so he fell against the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Lois stared up at Clark. “She took that bullet for me. She saved my life.”

Clark hugged her. “I know.”

It was a couple of days before Clark was allowed to see Alicia. She sat up, her arm in a sling and smiled wanly at him.

“Thank you,” he said. “You saved Lois.”

“I had to,” Alicia said simply. “You love her. And you would have exposed your secret if I hadn’t done it.”

“You could have been killed,” Clark said.

Alicia nodded.

“Clark, I’m sorry. I know I’ve said that a few times now, but the thing is ... well, when I got out, I thought we could start over. I mean, you of all people understood me, when no one else did. But I know now that coming back to Smallville was a mistake. You have Lois now. And I’m glad. She makes you happy. Probably happier than I ever could.”

“She does.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “What will you do now? When you get out of hospital, I mean?”

“Start over. And maybe, we could at least be friends, you know?”

“I’d like that,” Clark smiled.


	13. Pariah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and then Jason are attacked and everyone seems to be blaming Alicia. Clark and Lois investigate.

_I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me_

Clark grinned as he watched Chloe and Lois prance around on the stage. It was karaoke night at the Talon and Chloe had got Lois up to sing with her.

Clark had to admit they were both pretty good. And Lois was a great dancer as well. He loved the way she wiggled her butt and winked and flirted with her eyes.   
He could see another guy watching Lois, and the way he was behaving made Clark wonder if Tim thought Lois was flirting with him. Yet everyone knew that he and Lois were an item. Or so he thought.

There was a sudden disquiet in the room and Clark could see why. Alicia had come in. She lived in Granville with her mother, but Alicia preferred to spend time in Smallville. Ever since the incident with Alicia’s psychiatrist, he and Lois had been trying to help the girl find her feet again. The three of them had become good friends.

It was fairly obvious from the sudden silence in the room that not everyone felt the same way. Clark could see Lana sitting with Jason, but as soon as she saw Alicia, she got up and started to walk out. Alicia ran up to her.

“Lana.”

The brunette turned on her.

“What do you want, Alicia?”

“I just... I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for what happened last year. I know it’s not much, but ...”

“You mean, sorry for trying to kill me? You’re right, Alicia. It doesn’t mean much at all.”

“Lana, I just ...”

“Stay away from me, Alicia. I mean it.”

The blonde bit her lip. Clark could see even from his vantage point that she was trembling and looked as if she was going to cry. Lois came down from the stage and put her arm around Alicia before the girl could leave.

“Come on. We’ll grab a coffee. On me.”

Alicia smiled gratefully at Lois. Clark smiled fondly as he watched. That was the great thing about his consort. She had a big heart. And she hated to see anyone else hurt. 

He joined them, sitting down at the small table with them. Alicia soon forgot the altercation with Lana, laughing at Lois’ bad jokes and chatting happily. Clark couldn’t help but notice that the karaoke night quickly broke up. A lot of people glared at Alicia as if she had no right to be happy. Clark just thought those people should mind their own business.  
Mom came over a little later.

“Alicia. It’s good to see you smiling. Clark, Lois, would you two mind staying behind and helping me? One of the girls has gone home sick.”

“Sure mom,” Clark beamed. 

Alicia glanced at her watch. “I guess I should be getting home. My mom worries a lot more these days."

“You going to be okay?” Lois asked.

Alicia nodded. She stood up, then leaned over and hugged Lois. 

“Thanks,” she said. 

Clark smiled at her as she hugged him as well, watching as she walked out the door. One of the girls from the high school approached them.

“I can’t believe you’re friends with her,” she said. “Alicia’s a psycho.”

“No, she’s not,” Lois defended quickly. “She’s just lost, that’s all. And I’d think you’d have a little compassion.”

The girl snorted. “What d’you know? You’re not even from here and you don’t go to school here.”

Clark remembered her as one of the cheerleaders who had spiked the ‘pom pom’ juice earlier in the year.

“Yeah?” Clark said. “Well, I’d keep my fat mouth shut if I were you, Katy. You’re lucky you didn’t get kicked off the squad after what you and your friend Mandy cooked up.”

Katy glared at him and walked away. Clark just grinned at Lois, who shrugged and smiled.

They waited until just before closing time and began helping to clean up. Suddenly Jason came running down the stairs from Lana’s apartment. Lois stared at him.

“Jason? What’s going on?”

“Lana. She’s been attacked.”

Mom came out from the storeroom. “My god, is she okay?” she asked. 

“No. The ambulance is coming.”

The doors burst open and Sheriff Adams came in, accompanied by paramedics.

“She’s up here,” Jason said, running back up the stairs. 

Lois and Clark stared at each other, dumbfounded. Jason came back down the stairs, looking white as a sheet.

“Jason, what happened?”

“I don’t know. She was taking a shower. I thought I heard her cry out and then it was like she was choking and I broke down the door.”

Jason went on to describe how he’d found Lana unconscious and barely breathing in the bathtub, but no one else was in the room. The Sheriff looked extremely interested, asking Jason a lot of questions.

“Think anyone might have a grudge against Miss Lang?” she asked.

“Well, there was that girl. That blonde girl. Alicia? I think her name was.”

“Alicia wouldn’t do anything like that, Sheriff,” Lois quickly interjected.

“Are you talkin’ about Alicia Baker Miss Lane?” Nancy Adams said. “The girl who got carted off to Belle Reve for trying to kill Lana last year?”

“But she’s different now, Sheriff. She’s cured.”

“That remains to be seen, Mr Kent,” the sheriff told him.

Clark looked at Lois.

“We were with Alicia until half an hour ago. She left to go home to Granville. She wouldn’t do anything like this.”

Lois nodded in agreement.

“Then you tell me how someone can get into a locked bathroom and attack a girl?” 

Lois and Clark had no answer to that. They talked about it as they helped Martha clean up and lock up the coffee shop. Jason reported that Lana was being kept overnight in hospital for observation and they felt there was no point talking to her until she’d got some rest. They drove home with Martha.

Jonathan smiled at them as they came in.

“How was karaoke night?” he asked.

Lois smiled at him. “It was great. Until Lana got attacked.”

Jonathan frowned. “Lana was attacked? Do they know who?”

“Jason seems to think it was Alicia. All because Alicia tried to apologise to Lana for what happened last year.”

“Well, I don’t know, Clark. An apology for trying to kill someone ...”

“I know, Dad. But at least Alicia was trying. Lana wouldn’t even listen.”

It was Martha’s turn to sigh. “Clark, sweetheart, I know you two are trying to help Alicia, but try and see things from Lana’s point of view. Alicia did try to kill her last year.”

“Still it’s no reason to accuse Alicia,” Lois pointed out. 

Martha smiled and put an arm around her, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re right. Alicia deserves a second chance and it’s nice to see the three of you getting along. Especially after what happened between Clark and Alicia last year,” she said, smiling at Clark.

Lois nudged her boyfriend. “Yeah, I heard all about that. Finding her in your room in just her underwear, making out with you.”

“I’ve done a lot more with you, consort,” Clark told her.

“Whoa, son, too much information,” Jonathan laughed, patting his son’s shoulder. “And on that note, your mother and I are going to say goodnight. Don’t stay up too late you two.”

“We won’t,” Lois assured him.

Clark grinned as his parents went upstairs, then took Lois’ hand and pulled her into the living room. They sank down on the lumpy couch.

“So, consort, what do you have in mind? Watching a movie or ...”

“Or what?” Lois asked, playing the game.

“Ah, c’mon Lois, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Maybe. And maybe I just wanna hear you say the words.”

“Get over here, Lois,” he said, glancing down at his lap.

“Why?” she said with a grin. “Got something for me?”

“Not yet, but I’m beginning to think you need some discipline, consort.”

“You wish, spaceboy,” she retorted, wrinkling her nose at him. But she crawled into his lap, putting her arms around his neck. “Happy now?”

“Ecstatic,” he said dryly. “You are a very bad girl Lolo.”

“Don’t call me Lolo,” she said.

“I’ll stop calling you Lolo when you stop calling me Smallville, or spaceboy.”

“Never happen,” she answered, shaking her head. 

“Then you know my answer,” he said.

“Oh bite me,” she returned. He grinned, doing just that, biting down gently on her clavicle, then licking the spot, making her moan.

Clark had a bit of stubble on his jaw, and it rasped against her skin. Lois frowned. It had never occurred to her before if he shaved or how he shaved. Whenever he’d slept over at the dorm, he’d always used the men’s bathroom.

“What?” he asked, lifting his head to look at her. He must have sensed her thoughts.

“Nothing.”

“No, it was something. What is it?”

“Well, I ... how do you shave? I mean, if your skin is invulnerable? Didn’t Lana break a pair of scissors cutting your hair? You know, that time she was taken over by Isabelle?”

“Heat vision. I use a mirror. Jor-El told me how to do it. I just concentrate the beam and use the mirror to re-direct it.”

“Doesn’t it hurt? Or burn?” she asked.

“No. No more than normal shaving I guess.”

“So you can sort of use your heat vision like, um, a laser? Wow, that’s ... kind of neat. And a little scary.”

“Why scary?” he said, frowning.

“Well, I just realised how much control you have to use. And it does make me a little, I don’t know, nervous, I guess, about what would happen if you did lose control.”

“Like if someone got hold of red Kryptonite and tried to use it to make me do what they wanted? And you know what happened when Alicia used it on me.” Clark looked at her evenly. “Don’t you think it’s rather telling that you were able to talk me down, even when I was on red K?”

“You’re right. I wonder why that is,” she mused.

“Well, I think it’s because of the bond, Lo. I just know that what I feel for you is more powerful than red Kryptonite. You’re my greatest strength, Lois. You always will be.”

“I could also be your greatest weakness,” she said. “I mean, think about this, Clark. You do make a lot of enemies. And if they knew what you could do, they could use me against you.”

“And it would be the same if I were a cop or something. It’s a chance we take. A chance I’m willing to take.”

Lois cuddled against him. “I get that. I really do. But Clark, your destiny is so much greater than mine. I mean, I know what it’s like to love someone whose calling is more important than their family.”

“That’s the general, Lois. That’s who he is. It’s not who I am. I mean, maybe I do have a destiny. Or that’s what Jor-El’s always saying. But if the thing with the red K taught me anything, it’s that you balance me. You keep me grounded and remind me what it’s like to be human. All the good things about being human.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” she said, “what would you do without me?”

Clark pretended to ponder that one.

“Well, my life would be a whole lot less complicated without you bossing me around, that’s for sure.”

Lois’ eyes widened as she stared at him, then she slid off his lap.

“Are you calling me bossy?” she asked. He grinned unrepentantly.

“Yup.”

“Ooh you are so dead, Kal-El!” she said, trying to jab him in the ribs. He laughed.

“You know that won’t work, Lo. Invulnerable, remember?”

“Doesn’t stop me trying,” she retorted, trying to jab him again. He grabbed her wrists, pushing her hands behind her back. “Don’t you dare!” she warned as he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

He pushed her back against the arm of the couch, thrusting his tongue in between her lips, still keeping her arms effectively trapped behind her. Lois whimpered as he continued to plunder her mouth, tasting her. 

The kiss became more heated and Clark released her hands to pull her top out of her jeans, pushing it up to her neckline. He pulled her down so she was almost lying underneath him, his hands moving up to cup her breasts. Lois, meanwhile, used the opportunity of her freed hands to pull at his t-shirt, stroking the warm skin of his back.

It always surprised her just how warm he was, even when it was cold enough to give someone frostbite. She supposed it had something to do with his powers, but she didn’t mind. She never needed a heater when she was in his arms.

She could feel his erection pressed against her pelvis, but Clark seemed content with making out. Not that she was complaining, she thought. Clark was a great kisser. Okay, so she was biased, but she had kissed a few guys and Clark could certainly teach them a thing or two.

And he’d stopped kissing her. Why had he stopped?

“What are you thinking about?” he asked as he stroked her hair.

“You really want to know farmboy?” she asked with a grin.

“Tell me.”

“Well, I was thinking about all the guys I’ve kissed.”

Clark didn’t look happy at that. “Go on,” he said tightly.

“No, honey, it’s not like that. You see, every other guy I’ve kissed just, well, they kind of pale in comparison to you. I mean, maybe it’s just because I love you, but I don’t know, I mean, I think the first time you kissed me I ...”

Clark was grinning. “Pale in comparison, huh?” he asked.

Lois punched him in the shoulder. “Ego much?”

“Well, if we’re comparing notes,” Clark told her, “then you should know that the moment I met you, I threw away my little black book.”

Lois snorted. “Yeah, sure you had a little black book. It probably had only one name in it.”

“Oh no, there was more than Lana in it,” he told her.

“And the fact that you automatically focus on Lana says a lot,” she said, pulling away from him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

“Lois, just because I said Lana, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“So, who else was in this little black book of yours?”

“Oh, well, let’s see. Chloe. She was my first kiss.”

“Wait. You kissed Chloe? Where was I?”

“It was eighth grade, Lois. And Chloe kissed me. I didn’t kiss her.”

“There’s a difference?”

“Do you want me to tell you or not?” he asked.

“Never mind. I don’t think I want to know,” Lois said. She looked down at her lap. Clark lifted her chin with a finger, making her look at him.

“Lois, none of those girls matter. Because you’re the one I need. No one else.” He stood up and took her hand. “Come on. Come to bed and I’ll show you how much I need you.”

Lois looked down at his crotch. She couldn’t help but notice the little wet patch on his pants.

“Oh I believe you,” she said.

He grinned sheepishly. “That’s what you do to me, Lois Lane. My consort. And don’t you forget it.”

“Yes sir,” she said, mock saluting him. Clark growled at her and she laughed, running to the stairs. Clark chased her up the stairs, laughing.

Next morning, Clark was up early doing his chores while Lois helped make breakfast. She was beginning to get the hang of making scrambled eggs and bacon. She sighed as she looked at the pile of eggshells.

“It’s a good thing you have chickens, Martha,” she said. “I don’t know how you’d manage otherwise.”

“Well, Clark does have a big appetite,” Martha smiled. “And that’s something you’ll need to get used to once you’re living together.”

“We won’t have to worry about that for a while, anyway. I mean, at least with living in the dorms next year it’ll be catered. Mostly.” She sighed again. “That’s if my dad pays my tuition.”

“You think he won’t?” Martha asked.

“Dad’s been pretty mad about my grades. I mean, I do okay. I just ... I’m not really into the whole books and study thing.”

“Lois, your education is important. Especially if you want a career. Have you thought about what you want to do when you finish school?”

Lois shook her head. “Not really. I mean, yeah, with what I’ve been doing with Clark I kind of am leaning toward journalism. I’m not really all that good at it, though.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Lois. I read the article you wrote on Abigail Fine. I think if you apply the same passion for stories as you did with that one, you’d be a wonderful journalist.”

“I could always be a disc jockey,” she mused.

“Well, you certainly talk enough,” Clark said, grabbing her around the waist, trying to spin her around to kiss her.

“Eww, Smallville, don’t touch me. You’ve been shovelling manure. Go wash up.”

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes dear.”

Martha chuckled as Clark went to wash his hands in the downstairs bathroom. Lois grinned at her mother-in-law. 

They sat down to breakfast. Jonathan looked at the two of them.

“So are you two going to go talk to Lana?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“That’s if the pit bull she calls a boyfriend will let us near her,” Lois commented.

“Lois!”

“Well, you saw the way Jason was when they took Lana away in the ambulance. He was giving off these ‘hands-off’ vibes. And talk about insecure!” 

“No, he wasn’t,” Clark reasoned.

“He was totally threatened by you.”

“Well he has no reason to be,” Clark told her, looking deep into her eyes. “Since I’m not interested in Lana like that.”

“Ooh, good answer!”

Martha and Jonathan were laughing and shaking their heads. Lois watched as Clark just grinned at his parents.

Lana had been discharged from the medical centre and was back in her apartment when Clark and Lois went to visit her. Jason was not happy to see them.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We wanted to talk to Lana about what happened,” Clark told him.

“Yeah, well Lana doesn’t want to talk to you,” Jason said.

“I’d like to hear that from Lana,” Lois told him, shoving him out of the way. “Lana?”

Lana came out of the bathroom, frowning at Lois and Clark.

“Hi,” she said.

“We wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.”

“I wish I knew. One minute I was taking a shower, the next someone had thrown the shower curtain over me and I was suffocating.”

“Did you see anyone?”

Lana shook her head. Jason got in between the two girls. 

“I think that’s enough, Lana. You don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to.”

“Jason, it’s fine. They’re just concerned.”

“They’re also friends with that girl, who ...”

“You don’t know for sure it was Alicia,” Clark pointed out.

“How else do you explain it, Clark?” Lana said. “I locked the door. And Jason had to break the lock just to get in. Alicia’s the only one I know of who supposedly has the ability to get in that way.”

“Maybe not,” Lois said. “Clark, let’s go talk to Chloe.”

“Yeah,” Clark nodded. “You’re right. Thanks Lana.”

But Chloe wasn’t all that helpful either.

“I’m sorry guys, but where the locked door scenario is concerned there’s only one meteor freak that I know of that could have possibly done it.”

“Alicia’s changed,” Clark told her.

Chloe snorted. “Sure. And the fact that she’s now your BFF has nothing to do with it?”

“Chloe!” Lois said, shocked at Chloe’s jealousy. “We’re just trying to help Alicia, that’s all. It’s been really tough for her, being back.”

“And you guys seem to be conveniently forgetting that she’s a nutjob who tried to kill Lana last year. And you, Clark! And I get kind of upset when someone tries to kill my two best friends.”

“Could you just look into it? Please, Chloe. It’s important.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door of the Torch office. It was Tim Westcott, who had been in the Talon the night before.

“Hey, Chloe. I finished that op-ed piece on the historical exhibition.”

“Oh, thanks Tim,” she said, taking the papers from him. 

Tim looked at Lois. “Hi, Lois. How are you?”

“I’m great, Tim. How are you?”

“Good.”

Clark put an arm around Lois, not liking the way Tim was eyeing her.

“So, Tim, what’s the exhibition about?”

“Oh,” Tim smiled. “It’s just something on Smallville’s glory days.”

“Can’t be much of a story,” Lois joked. Tim frowned at her. 

“You know, this town used to be great. Back in the old days. My dad used to tell me a lot of stories. I mean there used to be decent people in this town. Now ...”

“Yeah, I hear ya,” Clark said. “Come on Lois. We need to go talk to Alicia.”

Clark drove in silence to Granville, where Alicia’s mother had a small property. 

“You okay?” Lois asked.

“No. Not really. You know how Chloe’s been pretending to be so supportive of us?”

“What do you mean, pretending?” Lois asked.

Clark didn’t know how to tell her that there had been times when he’d sensed that Chloe was jealous. There had always been that underlying jealousy, he supposed, especially over his crush on Lana. 

“I don’t know. It’s just sometimes I don’t think she’s as supportive as she makes out to be.”

“Are you saying Chloe’s jealous?”

Clark shrugged. “Yeah, no, yeah, I think maybe she is.”

“Well, that’s silly.”

“Is it? Lois, she practically threatened me if I ever hurt you.”

Lois laughed. “Chloe did? I would have loved to have seen your face when she did that.”

“It’s not funny, Lois. I’m telling you ...”

“I would know if my cousin was jealous,” Lois said, ignoring her earlier disquiet about Chloe. “And anyway, it seems kind of funny that you would bring up Chloe, yet you totally ignore Lana when she’s practically hanging off your every word. Or did you miss the non-subtle way she was trying to horn in on things a couple of weeks ago.”

“What are you talking about? Lana and I are long over. I told you that.”

“Well, she doesn’t seem to think so. Don’t you remember when Jason got exposed to that toxin? She was all over you like Poison Oak.”

“Lana wouldn’t do that,” Clark told her.

Lois frowned at him. “I can’t believe you’re defending her, yet here you are telling me that my baby cousin is jealous. Chloe’s supposed to be your best friend. Isn’t it funny that you jump to Lana’s defence.”

“I do not.”

“Then what would you call it?” Lois practically snarled. “You know what? Why don’t you drop me off at the Talon. I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

“Lois ...”

“I mean it, Clark!”

Sighing, Clark did as she told him, turning the truck around and heading into town. He dropped Lois off, then drove away. It wasn’t until he was halfway to Granville that he realised that they’d just had their first real fight. And he hated it. 

Part of him wanted to turn the truck around and go back to her. Apologise. But his pride wouldn’t let him. Plus there was the attack on Lana to worry about.

When he finally did make it to the house in Granville, he heard Jason threatening Alicia, telling her to stay away from Lana if she knew what was good for her. Jason came striding angrily out of the stables. He saw Clark and glared, but said nothing. Clark continued on.

“Alicia?”

He heard the blonde sniffing audibly. She looked as if she had been crying, but had hurriedly suppressed it.

“Clark,” she said, a little too brightly to be believable. “Where’s Lois?”

“Uh, she’s at the Talon.” Clark looked down, scraping his foot on the ground.

“Did you guys have a fight?” Alicia asked.

“Kind of. Yeah, I guess so. I, uh, guess you heard about the attack on Lana last night.”

“You know it wasn’t me, Clark,” Alicia said.

“Yeah.”

“But everyone else does.” Alicia sighed. “They’ll never accept me. Especially because I’m a meteor freak.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true. They all think I’m some psycho. They’ll never believe I’m better.”

“We could go to the sheriff. Talk to her.”

“And what good will that do? Clark, people will still believe what they want to believe. As far as they’re concerned, anyone exposed to the meteors ends up psychotic. All except you.” Alicia looked at him thoughtfully. “You know, maybe you should talk to the sheriff.”

“And tell her what?”

“About your abilities.”

“And what do you think she’s going to do? Deputise me?”

“It’s the only way we’ll ever be accepted, Clark. The only way we’ll ever be free. Don’t you see that? I mean, if people can see that not all meteor freaks go crazy ...”

Clark couldn’t. He was still afraid that he’d be put in a lab and studied. Or dissected. And that was the danger. Not to mention the fact that if he told the sheriff, it wouldn’t be long before Lex found out the truth. And Clark just didn’t want to take that chance.

He returned to town a short while later to find Jason and Lana arguing in the middle of the Talon. Jason, it seemed, was reluctant to leave Lana alone in the apartment. But Lana was insisting that he go, as he had a history paper to research at the college library.

“Jason, I’ll be fine. Mrs Kent’s here, and so is Lois. I would hate to be responsible for you flunking history.”

“Okay, fine. But stay put,” he told her. 

Lois was clearly still mad about their fight. She saw Clark and turned back to her latte. Mom had seen Clark in the doorway and she glanced at him with a questioning look. Clark shrugged and sat down next to Lois.

“Lo, I’m sorry, I ...”

But he was quickly distracted by the sound of a struggle in the alley. He looked at Lois apologetically then raced off to find Jason in his car and what looked like a scarf wrapped tight around his neck. As if someone had been trying to strangle him just seconds before. Jason looked around into the back of the car, then at Clark. Clark stared at the scarf. It looked like Alicia’s.

***

Clark stayed with Jason long enough for him to be taken to Smallville Medical Centre, where he could be checked over. Lana went with him, concerned about her boyfriend. But for a moment, she turned and looked at Clark with a strange expression. Clark frowned. Was Lois right, after all? 

He went back into the Talon. Lois was at the counter, helping mom serve some customers who had obviously gathered to find out about the attack. She looked up at him as he entered.

“Jason all right?” she asked, her demeanour a little cooler toward him than normal.

“Yeah, I think so,” Clark told her. 

“Good.”

“Lois ...”

“Not now, Clark. I have to help your mom.” She grabbed a tray and went to pass him, but he grabbed her arm. “Let go,” she said.

“No, not until you hear me out. I’m an idiot. I didn’t see what you were talking about with Lana, but now I think you might be right.”

Lois hesitated, then looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“Do my ears deceive me or did you just say I’m right about something?”

“Yeah, don’t get used to it, Lane,” he answered with a grin.

Lois pressed herself against him. “You are not as charming as you think you are, Smallville!”

“Oh, really? I bet I can charm the pants off you.” He leered at her.

Lois snorted and rolled her eyes. “Why is it always about sex with you? And we’re not done talking Mister Clark Kent!” She poked him in the ribs for emphasis. Clark began backing away.

“Okay, okay. But can we go some place that’s, you know, not here?”

“Fine. Let me just tell your mom.”

Lois found Martha in the back storeroom.

“Everything okay sweetheart?” Martha asked. “I couldn’t help but notice you two had a fight.”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Well, not really, but we’re going to talk.”

“Lois, I don’t want to be the kind of mother-in-law who butts in, but if you want to talk about it, I’m here. But don’t think for a second that Jonathan and I don’t fight. Believe me we have had a few.”

Lois hugged her. “I know. And I’m guessing this won’t be our last fight. Thanks mom.”

As Lois turned to leave, she caught the stunned look on Martha’s face, then the little smile. Lois didn’t know why she’d done it, but it somehow felt right. 

She went back out where Clark was pacing impatiently. 

“Don’t wear the floor out, Smallville.”

An expression of relief crossed his face and she realised it was because she’d called him ‘Smallville’. She grabbed his arm and propelled him out of the coffee shop.

“So where do you want to go?” he asked as he opened the truck door for her.

She shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t we go to the lookout at Crater Lake?” he suggested, getting in the driver’s seat.

“We’re not going there to make out, Clark, we’re going there to talk.”

“It’s not always about sex,” Clark returned.

“That’s not the impression I get,” she told him as he pulled out.

She noticed his hands tightening on the steering wheel. It looked like they were about to have their second fight, which was the last thing she wanted.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I don’t know why I said that. I know it’s not all about sex.”

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Clark pulled up at Crater Lake. A cold breeze blew up over the lake and Lois shivered.

“You cold?” Clark asked.

“Yeah, a little.”

“Want me to turn on the heater?”

She forgot sometimes that Clark didn’t feel the temperature the way she did. She studied him for a moment, tempted to ask him to just hold her. But she decided on the safer option.

“Please?”

Clark looked a little disappointed. But she didn’t want to do anything that implied intimacy. Not yet. She watched as he leaned forward and switched on the heater. Immediately the truck began to warm up.

“Thanks.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments and Lois began to fidget. She didn’t like the silence between them. She never had been comfortable with uncomfortable silences. She found herself playing with her fingers, doing anything to relieve the tension. But just how did they resolve this? They’d never had a fight before.

“Clark, I ...”

At the same time, Clark said. “Lois, we ...”

And then Clark’s lips twitched in a grin and Lois was snickering. Clark looked at her.

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Me too.” She inhaled deeply. “Clark, why do you think Chloe’s jealous of us?”

“It’s just, the things she says sometimes. Like she thinks I’m going to hurt you or do something stupid that will make us break up. She doesn’t trust me.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s jealous.”

“Maybe. But she’s not exactly supportive.”

Lois remembered Chloe’s remarks about Clark’s obsessions and the comments on whether they were having sex. Lois loved her cousin, but it was really none of Chloe’s business what they did together, or how intimate they were.

“I think I should have a talk with Chloe,” she said. “And what about Lana? What did she do to make you think I was right about her?”

“She gave me this odd look. Like, she’s only with Jason to make me jealous.”

“Do you think she’s still in love with you?”

Clark shrugged. “I don’t know. I know that Lana always seems to think I’m going to just drop everything and run to her. Chloe sort of said the same thing, actually.”

“Well, when Jason was sick, after he got exposed to that toxin, you did sort of drop everything.”

“You told me to go. I didn’t want to. You know I really wanted to go up to the city to be with you.”

“I know. Don’t jump down my throat. And it’s a good thing that you did otherwise we wouldn’t have known what happened.”

“Well, Chloe was the one who started it off,” Clark said modestly. “She’s a good reporter.”

“So are you. Truth is, I kind of like it when you go into investigative reporter mode.” She grinned. “It’s kind of sexy.”

“I like investigating with you,” he said. “Who knows? Maybe one day we’ll end up at the Daily Planet together.”

Lois snorted. “Yeah, knowing my luck I’d probably end up sitting across from the most bumbling guy they can find. I mean, I know I have a thing for nerds with glasses, but I do have my limits.”

“Nerds with glasses, huh?” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Hey, did I tell you about the time I burned out my retinas. I had to wear glasses for a few days.”

“Well, that explains why I have such a thing for you then, Smallville,” she said. 

Clark chuckled. “So you don’t think working at the Planet would be a good idea? Together, I mean?”

“I don’t know if I’d ever be a good reporter. I mean, okay, that one story I did pushed a few buttons, but ...” She shrugged. “I guess it wouldn’t be a bad career choice. “And I guess it would be okay. As long as we got to be partners.”

“We’ll be like Woodward and Bernstein. Kent and Lane.”

Lois giggled. “Lane and Kent.”

“Nuh-uh. Alphabetical.”

“Seniority,” she told him. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Seniority, huh? Who says you’ll have seniority over me?”

“Uh, hello, I am a year and two months older than you.” His birthday was in May, according to his birth certificate, and hers was in March. 

“Cradle snatcher,” he said, moving across the seat and pulling her into his arms.

“And proud of it,” she giggled, kissing him.

“I’m sorry about our fight,” he said, holding her close. “I never want to fight like that again.”

“Me too.” She cuddled against him, enjoying the feeling of security in his arms and the way his hand was rubbing her back.

They sat for a long time that way, just loving each other’s company. It had graduated from uncomfortable silence to a companionable one. 

Finally they sat up. Clark leaned forward to start the truck.

“We should get home,” he said. “It’s almost dinner time.”

Lois frowned at him slightly. “You’re thinking of food?” She huffed and shook her head, snickering. “You have a one-track mind, Smallville. It’s either sex or food.” But she started to sit back. As she did so, her gaze fell on something wedged in the back of the seat. She pulled it out.

“Clark, what’s this? It looks like Alicia’s scarf? What are you doing with it?”

“I found it in Jason’s car. Whoever attacked him was trying to strangle him with it.”

Lois’ eyes widened. “You don’t think Alicia ...”

“At this point, I don’t know what to think,” he said, as he began pulling out of the parking area to drive home. “But maybe we should talk to her again.”

Lois frowned at him. “But you were in Granville before you came back to the Talon. How could ...”

“Alicia wasn’t wearing the lead bracelet. I think she’s using her powers again.”

“What if we’re wrong? What if Alicia really is behind the attacks?” Lois asked.

It was the last thing she wanted to consider. Alicia had appeared to be trying so hard in the past few weeks. But maybe she had snapped after the confrontation with Lana. God knew with all the pressure Alicia had been under to try to prove she was better, Lois couldn’t blame the girl for being a little upset. But there was a big difference between just being upset and being in a homicidal rage. Alicia had it in her. Her mind was still fragile in a lot of ways.

Lois shook her head. No. Alicia was their friend. She had stepped in front of a bullet to save Lois. That wasn’t the action of an unstable girl. 

Martha was already at home, making dinner, when Lois and Clark stepped inside. She smiled up at them as they walked in, arms around each other’s waist. 

“Well, I can see you two have made up. And you’re just in time to set the table Clark.”

“What’s for dinner Mom?”

Lois looked at her mother-in-law and grinned. Martha grinned back. Clark’s gaze shifted from one to the other and he sighed.

“Okay, okay, I know. Always thinking with my stomach. I can’t help it if I’m a growing boy.”

Lois snorted. “Please, the way you eat? I’d be surprised if you weren’t as big as a house.”

Clark’s expression took on a much put-upon look and both women laughed at him, enjoying the teasing. Clark shrugged his shoulders and went to pull the cutlery out of the drawer.

The screen door opened and Jonathan came in.

“Hello,” he said, kissing Martha on the cheek.

Lois and Clark both greeted him, watching the older couple lavish affection on each other. Lois sighed happily. She’d had a dream a few nights ago – a very pleasant one of her and Clark when they were much older. Still together and still as deeply in love as they were now. And Clark had taken her flying, the way he had done when he’d been Kal-El. Only in the dream, he’d been wearing some kind of costume, with a red cape that flapped in the breeze.

She thought about the things Clark had said to her the other night. She’d known from the minute she’d heard him talking to Jor-El in the caves that his destiny was far greater than hers. But her mother had once told her that behind every man there was a great woman. 

And maybe it was her destiny to be the one person who could give him the dose of humanity that he needed. Remind him of who he was and why he did what he did. She was already a calming influence on him. He’d told her that himself.

The conversation at dinner inevitably led to the attack on Jason. Clark told his parents about finding Alicia’s scarf.

“Well, I agree it looks suspicious,” Martha said, “but then again, Alicia needs the opportunity to prove herself.”

“I don’t know, Martha. The girl did attack Lana and Clark last year,” Jonathan reminded her.

“And there’s still the innocent until proven guilty. Alicia has earned the benefit of the doubt,” Lois said gently. 

“Why don’t you two kids go talk to her?” Jonathan said. “Hear her out. It couldn’t hurt.”

Lois nodded her agreement. “It’s Saturday tomorrow. We could go up to Granville tomorrow morning.”

It was time for a change of subject. No one mentioned the fight between Clark and Lois, although it was pretty clear Jonathan knew all about it. He ate a forkful of salad, chewing as he looked kindly at Lois.

“So, how’s your Dad?” he asked.

“Okay, I guess. We don’t talk much. Not since I had that fight with him.”

“About school?”

“About everything. I don’t know. It’s like, just because he’s a general he thinks he can control my life.”

“Honey, I’m sure he only wants what’s best for you,” Martha said gently.

“I know. But he has to realise that I’m old enough now to make my own decisions. And to know what I want.”

Clark smiled gently at her, putting a hand on hers. 

“We’ll talk him around,” he said. “You’ll see.”

“Perhaps we can invite the general to dinner one night,” Martha suggested gently. “We’ll sit down and talk calmly about the situation.”

After the last dinner, Lois doubted it. But then again, Martha could be very formidable when she wanted to be. After all, she’d had Lionel Luthor practically twisted around her little finger when she’d been working for him. And wasn’t that a scary thought.

“I’ll ask him,” Lois said, wiping her mouth with the paper napkin. 

She stood up and began clearing up the dishes, seeing everyone was finished, glancing at Clark to indicate for him to help her. Clark nodded and got up.

“There’s peach pie in the oven,” Martha said, and Lois chuckled at the way Clark’s eyes lit up. 

Afterward, they relaxed in the loft. Lois looked at the mess of textbooks piled up on Clark’s desk and thought fleetingly of school. She had decided to take a long weekend, trying to avoid the mid-winter activities at the university. It was crazy there, and something she would rather not be a part of.

Clark tried to pull her closer, but Lois was distracted.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing. I don’t know,” she said with a shrug. 

“Lo, talk to me. Is it about our fight?”

“No. No, I just ... maybe I shouldn’t have skipped school.”

“Two days, Lois, and it’s not like you have any papers due, is it?”

“No. But you know the general. He’s always on my case about my grades. What if he refuses to pay my tuition next year?”

“Then we’ll get jobs, save for the tuition ourselves and we’ll go the year after that.”

Well, when he put it that way. Trust Clark to see the practical side of things. But there was one thing that concerned her.

“What about your scholarship? Are you allowed to put those sorts of things off?”

“Lois, it’s months away. We don’t have to worry about it yet. And like I said. We’ll talk to him. As a family. You, me, mom and dad.”

Lois leaned her head on his shoulder. “I really love your mom and dad.”

“They love you. Even trade.”

Lois snickered, then lifted her head and looked at him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue in between. Clark pulled her closer, letting the kiss slowly develop into something deeper.

Lois climbed into his lap, pressing herself even closer to him, arms around his neck. Clark’s hands were at her waist, pushing up the hem of her top, leaving what almost felt like burning imprints of himself on her skin. But Lois didn’t care if he left scorch marks or bruises. If that was what he needed to remind himself of his ownership of her, then he could go right ahead. The only thing wrong with that scenario was she couldn’t do the same to him.

She sat back, conscious of his erection beneath her, and looked at him.

“What?”

“You know, it seems sort of unfair that you can give me hickeys and I can’t. I mean, not that I mind. I kind of like the idea of people knowing that I belong to you. It’s just, I kind of wish I could do that to you.”

“Lois,” he said, playing with her hair, twirling it around her finger. “The mark doesn’t have to be visible for me to know I belong to you.” He smiled gently and took her hand, placing it over his heart. “Because your mark is here. Right here.”

Lois fought a giggle. “That’s gotta be one of the sappiest things you’ve ever said.”

“Oh really?” he said, flipping her onto her back on the sofa. Then he was laying over her, burying his face in her neck, rubbing his nose on her as if he was one of the barn cats, rubbing his scent over her, making her giggle even more. 

“Clark!”

He moved down, lifting her top to her shoulders, continuing to nuzzle her. Lois lifted her arms, letting him remove the top the rest of the way. Then she wound her fingers in his hair as he began licking and kissing his way down her body. She gasped as his mouth closed over her satin-covered breast, wetting the fabric with his saliva. Lois felt her nipple harden as Clark teased it with his tongue. 

Sure fingers unhooked the clasp of her bra, and it went the way of her top, somewhere on the dusty floor of the loft. Something akin to an electric shock hit her as Clark took her nipple into his mouth, exploring it with his tongue, painting her breast in saliva with figure eights and circles. She bucked when he bit gently. And fire surged through her veins, making her gasp.

She briefly thought of their first time together. Clark had been Kal-El then, but there had always been a part of Kal-El that was less sure of himself, and more Clark. The part that had controlled his strength in order not to hurt her. Where it had been less about conquering and more about sharing the incredible feelings of mutual desire.

Clark’s tongue found its way to her navel, exploring the rim and Lois gasped once again. Sometimes it felt when they made love that it was the first time. Maybe it was the way Clark approached it, because there seemed to be subtle changes in the way he made love. But Lois knew that there was no way their sex life could ever get boring. Not when he made her feel this good.

Just as Clark was about to undo her jeans, Lois pushed him off her. He frowned at her, puzzled at her reaction, but she smiled, sitting up.

“You’ve had your turn,” she said. “Now it’s mine.”

She got up from the sofa and slowly unbuttoned her jeans, making sure that Clark got a good eyeful. She’d always wanted to do a real striptease for him, emphasis on the word tease, but never really got the chance to. This time, she decided to take full advantage of the situation. Her unfettered breasts bobbed as she slowly began to undulate her hips, pushing the jeans down her thighs.

She was dancing to music only she could hear, but it didn’t matter. She could see Clark’s eyes start to glaze over as he watched her move. She licked her lips and looked at him flirtatiously, kicking off the jeans, leaving only the briefs. Clark shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Lois didn’t need x-ray vision to know that his erection was pressing tightly against the front of his jeans. He was dying for some relief. She could tell.

Lois pointedly looked down at his crotch, chuckling at the wet patch she could see beginning to form. Clark was squirming as she teased him some more, giving him just a little glimpse of paradise before covering it up again.

“Want me to, uh, take care of that for you?” she asked.

Clark nodded dumbly and she got on her knees, opening up his jeans. The relief on his face was palpable as his erection sprang free. He’d gone commando. She pulled his jeans the rest of the way off.

Lois eyed the glistening cock, the head wet with pre-cum. She leaned forward and licked it, slurping a little, knowing that would drive Clark crazy. He made a sound which seemed more like a grunt than an actual word, shifting himself forward to give her more room.

Clark closed his eyes, more out of self-preservation than the need to stop any heat vision from suddenly surging out of him as Lois continued to tease him. He fought for control, bunching his fists in the fabric of the sofa. Lois now had his cock in her mouth and it was all he could do not to thrust into her mouth. Damn but she knew him so well. Knew just how far he could go before he would break. And he was close to that now. 

It seemed like every time he was with her, every time she blew him, she took it that one step further. He knew she hadn’t done it before him with any other guy. And it meant so much more to him that way. But damn, she was getting so good at this, learning just what to do to make him crazy.

“Lois, I ...”

She lifted her head, gazing at him questioningly, and he nodded, helping her to her feet. Lois pulled her briefs down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside, then straddled his lap to sink slowly down on him. Clark knew he wouldn’t last long as his cock was enveloped in her tight, wet heat.

Lois moaned loudly and Clark pulled her closer for a deep kiss, muffling the sounds she made as she began to move her body up and down on his shaft. He held her tightly, urging her on as she moved faster and faster until they both came in what felt like a burst of stars. Breathless, they held each other, reluctant to move as post-coital lassitude took over. 

Finally, Lois opened her eyes and looked at him.

“That’s the thing about a fight,” she said. “The make-up sex is always amazing. Not that I’d want to fight like that again.”

“Me either,” he answered. “Not that I don’t mind the make-up sex. Maybe we could pretend to have a fight just so we can have the make-up sex,” he suggested.

Lois chuckled. “You just like sex, period.”

He kissed her again. “Only with you, consort. Only with you.”

Lois moved off his lap and gathered up her panties. Clark watched with a frown as she began to put them back on.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Getting dressed.”

“Why? I’ll only have to undress you again,” he said. 

“Mm, but I’m not keen on walking past your parents naked when we go back in the house.” She continued dressing, pulling up her jeans, then pulling on her top, much to Clark’s disappointment.

“We could always stay out here.”

“And freeze my ass off? You might be as good as a space heater, spaceboy but I still prefer our nice, warm, cosy bed.”

Clark grinned, pulling her back down to his lap, holding her captive in his arms. She turned her head and he kissed her. Lois opened her mouth, thrusting her tongue into his. They were just getting into a very heavy make-out session when Clark’s phone rang.

Lois moaned in frustration at the annoying interruption. Clark grabbed his jeans from where Lois had tossed them on the floor and pulled the phone out of the pocket.

“Hello?” Pause. “Alicia?”

Lois could hear urgent babbling on the phone, but couldn’t quite make out the words. She looked at Clark as he hung up.

“It sounds like Alicia’s in trouble,” he said.

She nodded. “Go.”

Clark dressed at super speed, then dashed off, heading to Old Blossom Road. Alicia had said the car wouldn’t stop. He made it just as the car hit a pile of construction materials left by a road construction crew and launched itself into the air. He caught it before it could crash and stared through the cracked front windscreen. Alicia was nowhere in sight. She must have teleported.

He looked around, suddenly fearful. What had Alicia done?

Lois, meanwhile, was reading one of Clark’s textbooks while waiting for him to come back. She heard the squeak of one of the steps to the loft where the wood had sagged slightly and looked up.

“Clark? Is that you?”

There was silence in the barn. Lois frowned and went to check the stairs. No one there. She must have imagined it, she decided. She started to turn back to the desk when a rag was clamped over her mouth. She screamed, struggling to breathe as the rag cut off her air supply.

She woke a short time later to discover that she had her hands tied behind her. She was sitting on the floor of what appeared to be the Smallville museum. 

“This town used to be a good place to live.”

Lois stared at the speaker. Tim. She shook her head, trying to clear it. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“I know about you. You and Clark Kent. I know what you do. You’re a bad girl, Lois Lane. And bad girls like you, and Lana, you need to be punished.”

The guy was seriously warped. Lois struggled with the ropes binding her arms, trying not to attract too much attention to herself. 

“My father used to say that the meteor shower brought evil to this town. I believe him.”

Evil? The only thing that the meteor shower had brought was Clark. The rocks, well, they were a different story. And not everyone who was changed by the rocks was necessarily evil. 

“My father used to tell me a lot of different stories when I was a kid. I used to love those stories.”

“He doesn’t anymore?”

Tim glared at her. “He died when I was very young.”

Ouch! Lois had really stepped into that one.

“I’m sorry. I lost my mom when I was a kid too.”

“He’d tell me stories about how Smallville was such a great town to grow up in. But now ... Nobody cares about right and wrong anymore. I mean, a high school coach dating a student. You and Clark. It’s just wrong.”

“Oh god, you attacked Lana and Jason.”

“They got what they deserved.”

Tim seemed so calm about all this, but Lois knew from experience that the calm ones were the ones to watch out for. She began to struggle in earnest.

“Clark will be here soon. I dropped a breadcrumb. And then I’ll take care of you too.”

“Tim, don’t do this. It’s murder.”

“Someone has to make it right. Someone has to.”

Clark had returned to the farm after having done a quick search of the construction site. Whatever Alicia had been trying to prove, it could wait until the morning. He ran up the steps, thinking Lois would still be there, but she wasn’t there. He turned to go back down the steps when a textbook on the floor caught his eye.

That had been on the desk before. And Lois wouldn’t have left it on the floor. She might not be the tidiest person in the world, but she always put his books back where she found them. He frowned at it. Something was off. He could feel it deep down. He continued to look around, wondering if he should check with his parents, then spotted a torn piece of paper underneath the sofa. It looked as if it had been deliberately placed there.

He snatched it up. It was part of a flyer on the exhibition at the museum. Lois had been taken. He was sure of it.

He closed his eyes, concentrating, listening, filtering out all the other sounds. And he picked up the sound of a heartbeat going nearly twice its normal rate. 

“Don’t do this. It’s murder.”

Clark opened his eyes, hearing the fear in his consort’s voice. Rage consumed him like fire, bringing Kal to the surface. How dare anyone threaten what was his? He ran out of the barn, launching himself into the air and aiming straight for the museum. Hovering just above the building a few seconds later, he x-rayed the interior. Lois was on the floor and her captor was standing above her, holding what appeared to be a knife.

Clark burst through the doors, launching himself at Tim, who dropped the knife at Lois’ feet. Tim smirked at him.

“Knew it wouldn’t be long, Clark,” he said. And suddenly, Tim appeared to dissolve into sand. Clark launched himself again at the other boy. Tim just laughed, the sound ghosting in the air. Lois, meanwhile, had manoeuvred the knife to where she could get at it and was frantically sawing away at the ropes that held her.

Clark realised there was no easy way to get at Tim. Unlike Alicia, who could be stopped by lead, Tim seemed to be different. He thought for a moment. Sand. When heated, it could turn to glass. Decision made, Clark activated his heat vision, turning it on Tim, who cried out in pain, re-materialising into human form. Grabbing him by the throat, Clark thrust him up against a wall, squeezing his windpipe.

Lois, free from her bonds, got quickly to her feet. 

“Clark, no, you’ll kill him!”

“He was going to kill you.”

“But he didn’t. I’m fine. Please, let him go. Honey, let him go. Let the police handle him.”

Tim’s face was red with the effort of trying to breathe. Clark looked at him, then at Lois, seeing she was fine. Just more concerned about him. She touched his arm.

“Calm down,” she said. “I’m fine.”

Tim had lost consciousness and was hanging limply in Clark’s grip. Clark dropped him, letting Lois hold him, the rage slipping away as he felt the security of her arms around him.  
Tim was taken into custody, although the sheriff wasn’t sure exactly how she was going to keep him locked up, until the doctors from Belle Reve supplied her with a drug they’d been using on other meteor mutants to keep them under control. Tim was kept under sedation in an isolation ward at the hospital.

Alicia came by the farm the next day, having heard what had happened.

“Are you okay, Lois?” she asked, as she sat next to Lois on the sofa. Clark was helping his father with chores outside.

“I’m fine. I was more worried about Clark. I’ve never seen him so angry. It was almost like he was on the red meteor rock.”

“He loves you. I can’t say I blame him for getting that angry.”

Lois nodded. Alicia looked as if she wanted to say something, then she looked away.

“What is it?” Lois asked.

“I’m going away, Lois. My mom and I thought it would be better for me if I got a fresh start somewhere else. Where no one knows me. I have an uncle in California. He said I can live with him and go to school there. It’s for the best, I think.”

“You don’t have to go, Alicia.”

“I think I do, Lois. After what happened, well, people are always going to think the worst of me. The only ones who don’t are you and Clark.”

“We’re your friends, Alicia.”

“I know. But you know, we can write, or email. And you could come to California and visit.”

“We’d like that.” Lois hugged her friend. “Take care of yourself Alicia.”

“Thank you for everything Lois. I’m glad Clark has you, you know.”

“Me too,” she smiled.

She walked Alicia down the stairs and out of the barn, watching as the blonde got into the car and drove away. Another car pulled up in the driveway. 

“Chloe?” Lois said as her cousin got out. Good. She’d been meaning to talk to her cousin.

“Did I just see Alicia leaving?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. Alicia’s moving to California.”

“But her name was cleared. Why doesn’t she stay?”

“Can you really blame her for wanting to leave, Chlo? After the way people have treated her in this town?”

“I guess.”

“I need to talk to you about something,” Lois told her cousin. “What have you been saying to Clark?”

“About what?” Chloe seemed a little on edge.

“About us? About our relationship.”

“Nothing.”

“That’s not what Clark tells me. And he doesn’t lie to me.”

Chloe looked sceptical for a moment, but Lois let it slide.

“I just worry that he’s going to do something stupid and hurt you.”

“It’s not your place to worry,” Lois told her. “Clark and I love each other. And I don’t need you to lecture him on what we do together.”

“But if he treats you ...”

“Chloe, I know you had a crush on Clark, but I think you need to let it go. For your own sake. Please? Clark and I plan on staying together. No matter what. I love you, cuz, but you’re making him crazy.”

“I’m sorry, Lo. I guess I just always wished it was me he’d come to. And I admit that I did think it was a little strange that he’d fall so hard for you when the whole time I’ve known him it’s always been about Lana.”

“Clark doesn’t feel that way about Lana. Not anymore.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Very sure.”

Chloe nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry cuz. Call me a meddling whatever. I just want you both to be happy.”

“And we are,” Lois said, hugging her.

Chloe stared out at the fields, watching Clark working with his father on the fenceline in the distance.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure cuz. You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“If you found out something about someone. Something that they didn’t want you to know, would you tell them?”

“Well, that depends. Is this person someone you care about?”

“Yes.”

“And is this secret hurting anyone?”

Chloe looked thoughtful. “No. No it isn’t.”

“Then I say don’t tell them. Go out of your way to be supportive of them so that they might one day be comfortable enough to tell you on their own.”

“That’s kind of the last thing I expected from you. But okay.”

“People keep secrets for a reason, Chloe. It doesn’t mean they don’t trust the person they’re keeping the secrets from. I mean, maybe they’re just trying to protect that person.”

Chloe nodded. “That makes sense. Thanks cuz. You’ve given me a whole new perspective.”

“Good.” Lois could see Clark coming in from the field and she grinned. “Must be about lunchtime. Want to stick around?”

“Sure. That’d be great.”

“Go on in the house. I’ll join you in a sec.”

Lois watched her cousin walk up to the yellow farmhouse. She felt Clark’s arm encircle her waist and she smiled up at him.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. I guess.” She frowned and Clark looked at her.

“What is it?”

“Maybe I’m reaching, but I don’t think so. I think Chloe might know about your secret.”


	14. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark considers a scholarship to Met U, but Lois' troubles could mean expulsion.

Both Clark and Lois watched Chloe carefully over the next few weeks and it appeared Chloe had taken Lois’ words to heart. She seemed to be going out of her way to be supportive to Clark. 

“Sometimes she’ll say something that makes me think that she really does know my secret, like she’s trying to be subtle about it,” Clark told Lois over the phone. It was Thursday, the day before he was due to head off to Metropolis to meet with the varsity football team.

“Remember that call you got from Alicia? Where she said she was in trouble?” Lois asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I think Alicia might have told Chloe the truth, or maybe showed Chloe the truth. You did say you caught Alicia’s car.”

“But why would Alicia ...”

“Think about it honey,” Lois said. “Alicia thought if people knew there were others like her, people out there doing some good, they might feel differently about her. And since you wouldn’t go to the sheriff, maybe she thought Chloe would write a story about you.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Clark told her. “And I guess I can’t blame Alicia for doing it. She just wanted to be accepted.”

“At least she’s doing better out in California,” Lois said.

They’d both got an email from Alicia a couple of days earlier. Alicia had not only settled in at her new school to finish out her junior year, but she had started dating someone. She and her new boyfriend were taking it slow.

“So, are you still coming to Metropolis tomorrow?”

“Yep. I’ve got a half day, so I have to go to morning classes, but Chloe and I are supposed to be driving up together. She’s staying with you, right?”

“Sorry, I guess that kind of puts a damper on things.”

“We’re not joined at the hip, Lo,” he chuckled. 

“Well, just so you know, spaceboy, if I catch you flirting with any of those varsity cheerleaders, I’ll make you swallow Kryptonite.”

“I bet you would,” he answered. 

There were footsteps on the rickety wooden stairs to the loft and he turned to look down.

“I have to go,” he said. “Lex is here.”

“Okay honey. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Count on it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Clark waited as Lex climbed the rest of the way up. He was a lot more wary of his friend these days. Especially since Lex had been so evasive about his visit to the farm a couple of months earlier. 

“Hey, Lex,” he said.

“Clark,” Lex smiled. “I hear you’re off to Metropolis tomorrow to check out the university.”

“Yeah. I’m supposed to be meeting with the football team.”

“So you’re going to accept the scholarship then?” Lex asked. “Trust me, varsity football isn’t like high school. You’ll find a whole different set of rules.”

Clark blinked at him, trying to figure out what message Lex was trying to give him. He had a feeling Lex knew a lot more about his abilities than he let on, but Clark was reluctant to give up his secret. Especially after the way Pete had been beaten by federal agents the year before. The last thing he wanted was to put more of his friends in the firing line. 

And in all honesty, he thought, he wasn’t sure what Lex would do with that secret once he knew. Ever since Lex had taken over Luthorcorp, Clark had noticed a few changes in his friend. And they weren’t changes he necessarily liked.

He had a feeling that Lex had been hoping to find some more clues to Clark’s heritage the morning before Thanksgiving. And because of that, Clark was a lot more careful about where he kept his things. Especially things that might lead Lex to uncover more than Clark wanted him to know. 

Clark was sure someone had been in the loft looking through his books and papers. He’d noticed things had been shifted around and he knew Lois would never do such a thing. Nor would Chloe. The only other person it could possibly have been was Lex.

“Well, I don’t know anything about that,” Clark told his friend.

“You know, if you ever need any help with anything - costs or otherwise....” Lex hinted.

“I’m okay, Lex,” Clark told him.

***

Lois looked at the three jocks. She had promised Clark she would behave, but then again, they had challenged her to this stupid game, and she never backed down from a challenge. There were several shot glasses in front of her. Most were empty. The same amount of shot glasses were in front of each of the jocks.

The dark-haired guy in the middle was looking the worse for wear. As she watched, he fell backwards off his chair to the floor to the cheers of the watching crowd. Someone helped him up and pulled him away.

Lois grinned at the other two. Both of them looked as if they were going to go the same way of the other one. They were sweating profusely.

“You guys okay? Want a cracker to help keep it down?” She chuckled at her joke.

The one called Coop thumped impatiently on the table.

“Come on, let’s go,” he said. “Drink.” His speech seemed to be slurred slightly.

Lois sighed. This game had gone too far, and if she got caught drinking she was going to be in so much trouble. And not just with her father. Or Clark. She could get kicked off campus. And after all that Clark had done for her just to get her here.

The three of them picked up their shot glasses and saluted. Bottoms up, Lois thought. She watched as Coop’s friend suddenly turned green and went dashing off, clearly to throw up. She looked at Coop. He hadn’t believed her when she had told him she was a pro at drinking. She had spent most of her teenage years in the company of men who could drink the jocks under the table, and then some. 

“This isn’t Susie Sorority you’re playing with,” she told him. “I’ve drunk vodka with Russian Generals, Black and Tans with British battalions ...”

“Just stop talking and drink,” Coop said.

Lois sighed again. Just as Coop raised his next glass, another football jock grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing man? We’ve got physicals coming up.”

“I’m drinking,” Coop told him. 

Geoff seemed concerned at Coop’s state of inebriation, and grabbed Coop’s shot glass, putting it back down on the table, despite Lois’ challenge to ‘drink up or pay up’.

“Let’s get everybody out of here, all right?” Geoff said. “I’ve gotta wake up brutally early tomorrow morning. The recruit’s coming.”

Coop ignored him and picked up the glass again. Geoff looked at Lois, then back at Coop.

“Dude, you’ve had enough.”

“I’m not even tipsy, ass-wipe,” Coop told him.

But Coop’s words were immediately disproved by the shaking of his hand and he dropped it, falling to the floor. Lois shrugged, drinking the last shot of bourbon and grinning down at the money they’d bet against her.

Gathering up the cash, she stuffed it in her bra and walked out of the frat house, her feet getting soaked. She breathed in the cold night air, hoping it would clear her head and stop the world going around in circles.

“Deep breaths, Lois,” she told herself.

As she started to cross the darkened street, someone came running up behind her.

“Hey,” Coop said. “Wait up.”

She turned and looked at him. 

“Shouldn’t you be in pink elephant land right about now?” she asked.

“I’ve got another game for you. Only this time, we both win.” He grinned. “Come on baby, give me some.”

Lois rolled her eyes. Like she’d do anything with this guy. Why would she go for sloppy seconds when she had prime rib whenever she wanted? 

“I’ve got a game for you, Football. It’s called hide and go seek. You hide, and I’ll count to a billion. Ready, set, go.” She turned away from him and began walking.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that,” Coop called.

“You’ve got a girlfriend. Go bug her.”

Coop grabbed her. Lois reacted without thinking, launching a kick to his stomach which had him falling on his back on the wet ground.

“Oh, man, that hurt!”

Lois began walking quickly away, returning to her dorm where she promptly fell asleep and forgot about it.

She woke to a pounding in her head, then slowly realised it was someone pounding on the door. She rolled over with one slipper in her hand, trying to go back to sleep. 

“Go away,” she called.

The knocking became more insistent. Opening her eyes, Lois sighed and started to get up.

“Whoever’s pounding on a dorm room door at seven in the morning should be committed to ...”

She opened it up to find two campus police officers standing there.

“Lois Lane?” the woman asked. 

Lois rubbed her temple. The pounding in her head had just increased tenfold.

“Not so loud.”

“There’s been a report that you had an altercation with Dave Cooper last night.”

“If altercation is defined as jock attacks and I knock the wind out of him, then yeah, I confess.”

“The boy’s paralysed. You’re under arrest.”

As the woman turned her around to put the handcuffs on her, Lois could only imagine how much trouble she was going to be in. Especially with Clark.

According to the police officer who processed her, Coop had been found on the roadside, paralysed. A witness had reported seeing her in an altercation with Coop. If that wasn’t enough, they were also going to bust her for underage drinking. 

Lois decided she wasn’t going to call Clark and tell him what had happened. This was something she needed to tell him in person. The attorney provided by the campus police organised bail for her, since it was more or less a grievous assault charge, and she drove to Smalllville, despite the pounding in her head. 

***

Dad was busy helping him pack his bag, ready for his trip to Metropolis. He was supposed to meet Chloe at school, where she was doing some last minute things at the Torch. 

“I realise I already gave you my blessing on this,” Dad was saying, “and I don’t want to lie to you, but this whole thing makes me uneasy.”

Clark sighed. “Dad, we’ve been watching Met U ball games since I can remember. Now they’re knocking on my door.”

“I know,” Dad said, turning and looking at him. “And I’m proud of you for it,” he added, picking up the bag and starting to go down the loft steps with it.

“Then why can’t I have a shot at what every high school kid dreams of?”

“Because you’re not like every other high school kid,” Dad insisted.

“On that field, I am,” Clark told him. “I’m not even using my abilities and I could be the new starting quarterback for the Metropolis Bulldogs.”

Dad just didn’t understand how much this shot meant to him. A full scholarship meant he could go to Met U, get his degree and be with Lois as well. What could be better, he thought. His destiny wasn’t on the farm and even his father admitted that.

“You’ll have millions of eyes on you and your life will be under a magnifying glass.”

And that was the whole problem. Dad thought he should hide his abilities, but Clark was tired of hiding. Tired of missing out on the same, normal chances that everyone else had. 

“I’ve pulled it off before,” Clark told him.

Dad stopped on the steps and put the bag down.

“Met U is not like Smallville High. It’s going to be a much bigger stage. There’s going to be much bigger problems.”

“You’ve always told me not to walk away from something just because it’s a challenge.” Dad sighed in resignation. Clark smiled. “Dad, I can do this.”

They resumed walking down the steps.

“I know that you can handle it,” Dad said. “I also know that you’ll behave yourself this weekend. Stay clear of the beer kegs.”

“Don’t worry Dad. Alcohol can’t affect me.”

“That’s not the point. You’re still underage.” Dad sighed. “Son, I just don’t want you to get booted out before you get in. I know how important it is to you and Lois to be at the same school. I know how much the two of you want to be together. Call me an over-protective Dad.” He grinned. “Now there’s one more thing.”

Clark looked at him. What else could there possibly be?

“This is a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Have a great time.”

Clark grinned.

“Clark Kent.”

Clark looked at the figure in the doorway of the barn. 

“Future Met U hall of famer?” the man continued.

As he stared, the man approached them and Clark realised who it was. Smallville’s own football star, Geoff Johns.

“Hey,” Dad said, going to shake Geoff’s hand. “What’s the Teflon Tailback doing back in town?”

“Hey Mr Kent.”

Geoff was a senior at Met U. He’d had quite a record in his high school football career.

“Coach Calloway wanted to surprise Clark. Send a local boy to pick him up.”

This was so cool! Clark thought. 

“Well, it definitely worked. I never would have expected to see the Bulldogs’ all-time leading rusher in my barn.”

He knew he sounded like a total fanboy when he said it, but he couldn’t help it. Clark had his heroes too. 

“I’m no different than you, Clark,” Geoff said. “I’m just a farmboy who happens to be a decent football player.”

“Decent football player?” Dad said, sounding just as much like a fanboy. “You’re on your way to the NFL and you’re quite the legend at Smallville High.”

Geoff grinned. “Well, your boy broke my record for single season TDs.”

“Yeah,” Dad grinned back, looking extremely proud. 

Geoff looked at Clark. “You’ve got what it takes, Clark.”

Clark quickly glanced at Dad, then back at Geoff. “You really think so?” he asked.

“I know so. You got a heck of a ride ahead of you, but the thing that’s going to keep you levelheaded is remembering where you’ve come from. Like Smallville High.” Geoff grinned again. “You wanna go say hi to Coach Quigley?”

“Yeah,” Clark said.

It seemed like Geoff relished the opportunity to check out the school and Clark grabbed his bag, getting in Geoff’s truck. 

“I’m just gonna make a call,” Geoff said, as he turned onto the highway. 

“Sure,” Clark answered, looking out the window.’

“Hey, it’s Geoff. How’s Coop? Oh, that’s too bad. Well, tell him I was asking after him okay Coach?”

Clark noticed Geoff’s hands tightening on the wheel.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s my roommate Coop. He, uh, well, he’s in the hospital Clark.”

“Why? What happened?”

“He sort of had an accident. Well, not really an accident. See, he was drinking with this girl last night and they sort of got into an altercation. She hit him and now he’s paralysed.”

Clark frowned. That didn’t sound right. How could hitting someone paralyse them?

“Who was the girl?”

“Oh, just some freshman. Lois Lane. You know her?”

Clark was almost ready to tell Geoff that Lois was his girlfriend, but something told him not to. He figured he should hear Lois’ side of the story before he said anything.

***

Lois called the farm only to find that Clark had already left.

“He’s gone by the school to see Coach Quigley,” Jonathan told her. 

“Oh, good. I’ll catch up with him there. Thanks.”

“Everything all right, Lois? You sound a little stressed.”

“Uh, yeah. Everything’s fine,” she told him. The last thing she wanted to do was worry the Kents.

She drove to the school, walking through the busy corridors until she found Chloe. She quickly told her what happened.

“I feel awful,” she said. “I mean, yeah, he was a jerk, but no one deserves that to happen to them.”

“Lois,” Chloe began as they walked through the corridor, “it doesn’t take an M.D. to know that a kick to the gut is not going to cause head to toe paralysis.”

“That isn’t very reassuring Chloe. But I hope you’re right. I hope the judge agrees with you. Otherwise I’m going to be the star of my very own woman in prison movie.”

“How did you post bail?” her cousin asked. “Did your dad, or Clark’s parents ...?”

“No, I called on four very good friends of mine. Visa, Mastercard, American Express and Discover.” She sighed. She’d had to max out her credit cards to do it.

“Look, you know I’ll help you figure this thing out,” Chloe said sympathetically. “But does Clark know ...”

“Does Clark know what?”

Lois looked around at Clark. She could tell from his face that Clark knew what had happened. He didn’t seem mad, but he wasn’t happy either.

“I guess you heard,” she said, wincing at the expression on his face. 

“Yeah.” He nodded in the direction of the big blonde guy in what looked like a letterman’s jacket for Met U, who was surrounded by a crowd of admirers. “He’s Geoff’s roommate.”

“Clark, I was going to tell you, I just ...”

“When, Lois? When it made the papers?”

“No. I was going to go to the farm first, then your dad told me you were here.”

“Look, I’m not happy about the arrest, but there are other things we need to worry about,” Clark said. “And we’ll talk about it later. Right now I have to get going.”

“Going where? I thought we were going to go up to Met U together.”

“Sorry, Chloe. Geoff came down to surprise me and he’s taking me to Met U.”

Lois looked at her cousin.

“Sorry, but my head is killing me.”

“Top left hand drawer of the desk,” Chloe told her. Lois sent Clark a look, then went off to the Torch office to find the aspirin. 

Clark looked at Chloe.

“Don’t you think you were a little harsh with her?” Chloe asked. 

Clark sighed. “Maybe I was. I’ll talk to her about it later. It’s just ... I get the feeling Geoff doesn’t like Lois very much and I didn’t tell him Lois and I were dating.”

“Oh. Good. Cause I think something’s up with this whole thing.”

“I’m sorry I can’t drive with you to Met U,” Clark told her.

“Oh, no, I understand. Star quarterback and all that, you probably don’t want to ride with us ‘common folk’.”

“You know it’s not like that,” Clark protested. Well, it wasn’t. Just, how was he supposed to turn down Met U’s star football hero?

“It’s fine,” Chloe smiled. “Hey, uh, Clark, I just wanted to ... well, I’m actually kind of surprised you took the football route.”

Clark frowned at her. “Why?”

“Well ... I don’t know, it just seems like you have kind of an unfair advantage.”

“What do you mean?” Clark said, although he had a feeling he knew perfectly well what Chloe meant. And it sounded almost like the same thing Lex had been saying last night. 

“Well, you have all of these truly amazing talents, um, you know, on the field.”

Clark decided to play dumb. Chloe had definitely been saying a lot of odd things lately, suggesting that she might know more than she was telling in that subtle way she had. He knew she was trying to get him to open up to her, but he wasn’t ready to let her know that yet. And he wanted to be sure that she did know the truth about him.

“That’s the way it is in sports,” he said. “Some people are better than others.”

Chloe nodded. “Right. I guess I just don’t understand as much as I thought I did. About football,” she added as a rejoinder. 

Geoff called just as Clark was going to question her further and he shrugged at her, going to join Geoff.

***

Lois returned to Chloe just as Clark left with Geoff.

“How’s your head?” Chloe asked.

“Lousy,” Lois answered. “Clark left with Geoff?”

“Yeah. He was a little harsh, wasn’t he?”

Lois shrugged. “I don’t know. I kind of think maybe he’s right to be mad. I mean, if my dad finds out what happened, especially the fact that I was drinking, then it puts our whole future at risk.”

“Your dad can’t do anything though. I mean, legally you’re an adult.”

“Since when has that ever stopped him?” Lois asked. “You know what my dad’s like.”

Her biggest fear was not that her father might carry through on his threat to send her to military school, even though he couldn’t really do that, since she was over eighteen, but that he could have Clark investigated. And if he found out that Clark’s adoption wasn’t legal, no matter what Lionel Luthor had done to ensure that it did look legal on paper, there was no telling what he would do with that information. 

There was also the fact that she had been drinking underage. And the powers that be on campus frowned on that sort of thing. She was worried that they might expel her and where did that leave her and Clark’s plans to study together? She wasn’t the greatest of students. She knew that. But she knew Clark’s education was important to him. 

She really wanted to try to get to the bottom of this whole thing. It bugged her that Coop could suddenly be paralysed when she hadn’t even hit him that hard. 

“Hey, let’s go by the hospital,” she suggested.

Chloe looked dubious. “I don’t know, Lois. I mean, you’re already on charges. What if someone sees you there and thinks ...”

“Thinks what? That I’m going to try and hurt the guy while he’s laying helpless in a bed?”

Chloe shrugged. “Well ...”

“I need to know, Chloe. Something is weird about all this.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll run by the hospital.”

They quickly made their way through the maze of corridors. Chloe checked the nurses’ station and found Coop’s room number.

“He’s in 213,” she said in a loud whisper. “Let’s go.”

Lois looked for the room and checked there was no one in there before opening the door. Coop was in the bed on his back, an oxygen tube in his nose. He clearly couldn’t move or do anything on his own. 

“Coop. Can you hear me? It’s Lois, your, um , drinking buddy.” He looked at her, but couldn’t say anything. “I am so sorry this happened to you, but I swear to god I didn’t do it.” She looked at Chloe. “Last night I would have given anything to shut him up. And now ...”

Chloe glanced anxiously toward the door. “Come on, Lois,” she said.

But Lois still needed to get to the bottom of the mystery. 

“Maybe someone close to Coop knows something we don’t,” she said, moving toward the cards and flowers on the table.

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t think that Grandma Betty from Topeka is gonna have the answer,” she said, glancing at one of the cards.

“But his girlfriend Monique might,” Lois said, showing her a card from the girls of Tri-Alpha sorority.

“How do you know it’s his girlfriend?” Chloe asked, taking a good look at the card.

“When the card ends with ‘I’ll love you forever and ever’ it’s a bit of a giveaway.”

Chloe chuckled softly as they left, hurrying along the corridor before a nurse or security saw them.

“You know, I had a quick look at his chart. There’s nothing there about spinal injury.”

“So why would campus cops arrest me then?” Lois asked.

“I don’t know. But maybe somebody else did this to Coop and needed someone to pin it on – throw suspicion off them.”

“Do you think you could hack into the police file and see who the ‘witness’ is?”

“I guess I could. Why don’t you go check out the sorority house and I’ll do some digging. I need to go sort out my financial aid application as well,” she told her cousin.

“Yeah, let’s start with Monique.”

Feeling much happier, Lois drove to her dorm and dropped Chloe off, before heading to the house of the Tri Alphas. It looked like they were preparing for a party and she realised who it was for when she saw the huge cake. Clark. 

***

Clark thought Geoff’s truck was a pretty sweet ride. It seemed to have a lot of gadgets that Clark couldn’t even fathom.

“This truck looks like it can do everything but take off and fly,” he told Geoff, grinning.

Geoff grinned back. “Hey, check it out,” he said, pointing to what looked like a GPS tracker. “You hit this button, the operator’s there to help you out with whatever you need. Atm locations, movie times, you name it.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Clark said. It must come in handy in a big city, he thought. He remembered spending a lot of time those three months he’d been in Metropolis trying to get his bearings. 

“I hear next year’s model is even sweeter,” Geoff answered. “Unless you want something sportier.”

Clark looked at Geoff in surprise. “What? You’re saying I get a truck like this if I come here to play?”

“Let’s just say certain alumni are nice enough to loan their athletes rides. Clark, college football is big business. I mean, you get a lot, but they expect a lot in return. You have to be better than good. You have to be a hero out there.” He smiled. “I thought you might want to see where you’re gonna be spending your Saturdays.”

Clark felt a little twinge of conscience. Already this sounded awfully complicated. He wondered what he’d need to do to meet those higher expectations. As Geoff pulled into a parking garage, Clark thought about what his father had said. High school football sounded so much simpler. 

But he had to admit as the cheerleaders chanted his name, the thought of being a ‘big hero’ in the city had its attractions. Although none of the girls he saw even held a candle to Lois. Sure, they had great bodies, and were pretty in their own way, but that was just what he saw on the surface. He had to wonder. Would they be interested in him if he was just a small-town kid rather than a football hero?

Once the meet and greet was over, Clark reluctantly let Geoff drag him to a sorority house. As the girls flirted with him, he was hit by the same feeling that they would have totally ignored him if he hadn’t been a football jock. They weren’t interested in him for his mind!

***

Lois had found her way upstairs and was going through some of the things she found in Monique’s closet when she heard the sound of girls giggling. She quickly pulled the door to, hiding in amongst the clothes. She realised the girls had a guy with them when she heard the heavy footsteps. 

She was stunned to realise in the next moment that the guy was none other than Clark. Oh, he was going to be so dead when she got hold of him. 

“So, um, are you two roommates?” Clark was asking.

Lois really wanted to try to peek through the gap in the door to see what was up.

“No,” one girl answered. “She’s on her way to visit Coop at the hospital. He’s her boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Clark really sounded uncomfortable.

“Clark,” the second girl began. “From what we hear, not only do you have an incredible arm, you’ve got great hands.”

“Really? Somebody said that to you about me?”

Lois fought back a giggle. Clark was probably blushing furiously about now. She was so going to enjoy rubbing this in when she got the chance. 

“You know, I, uh, I have a girlfriend,” Clark said.

“Is she as pretty as us?” the first girl asked.

“Um, she’s beautiful, actually,” Clark told the girl. “Not that you’re not ... uh, I mean, she would kill me if I ....”

“Oh that’s okay Clark. What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.”

Lois snorted and shifted, dislodging something in the closet.

“What was that?” one girl asked.

Lois realised Clark must be x-raying because he immediately told the girls he’d check it out, asking them both to get him something to eat and drink. The girls sighed, but left.

Lois looked up as the door was flung open.

“Lois, what are you doing here?” he asked in a loud whisper.

“Hi honey,” she said sheepishly. 

“So you go from common assault to breaking into people’s houses?” he asked.

“I knew you were mad about that.”

“No, I’m not mad,” he sighed. She rolled her eyes at him. “Okay, maybe I’m a little mad, but can we fight about this later? They’ll be back any second.”

“But just look at this Clark,” she said, waving a journal she’d found under his nose. “It’s a real page-turner. ‘I gained two pounds. From now on, it’s no carbs’. She’s no Hemingway, but still ...”

Clark grasped her arm, ready to toss her out the door.

“Wait, I haven’t got to the good part yet,” she protested.

“Lois ...”

“Here it is. ‘Coop is meeting with a newspaper reporter and being super-secretive. It has something to do with the football team, but I don’t know what it is.”

Clark looked at her. “You’re right. That might be something.” He gasped, his eyes widening. “They’re coming back.” He pushed her back into the closet. “Go, go, go, go, go.”

Lois hid in the back of the closet and Clark closed the door, just in time, Lois thought, as the girls came in, giggling.

“Clark, would you like a piece of this?”

Lois rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what they were thinking. 

After a while, she heard Clark lead the girls back downstairs, obviously so she could slip out. Lois made her way out of the house, glad that Clark was distracting the girls. She had no concerns that he might actually get up to something else with them. He was hers and that was the way they both liked it.

She waited for him outside as darkness fell. The door slammed and he came out.

“Lois,” he said in a loud whisper.

“Here Smallville,” she answered, moving to his side.

He shook his head at her and sighed. “Lois, don’t you think you’re already in enough trouble?”

“How much worse could it get?” she asked with a shrug. “Come on. I think maybe we need to talk to Coop’s roommate, see what he knows.”

But as they reached the frat house, Clark told her to wait for him while he went to talk to Geoff.

“No way,” Lois told him. “You know I don’t do well with waiting.”

Clark groaned, clearly recalling a visit to the boys’ locker room at Smallville High. Lois just grinned unrepentantly at him as she followed him inside. 

Geoff came out of his room, looking upset.

“Geoff, you know Lois,” Clark said.

Geoff looked coldly at Lois, then pointedly ignored her. But Lois stepped forward.

“Look, I’m real sorry about what happened to Coop but I need to ask you something.” She ignored the warning growl from Clark and ploughed on. “So, anyway, rumour has it Coop was going to talk to a reporter about something. Did he say anything to you about it?”

“I don’t talk to murderers!” Geoff spat.

Lois was taken aback, even as she felt her stomach drop.

“What?” Clark asked.

“Coach just called. Coop ... Coop’s dead. They said he just ... stopped breathing. I don’t know what happened.” He gave a sob. But as Lois studied him, his eyes seemed to be as cold as ice. He was faking!

“I’m so sorry,” Clark said sympathetically.

“But ...” Lois began, but Clark pulled on her arm. 

“Come on, Lois. I’ll walk you to your dorm.”

“But ...”

Geoff just nodded and turned away. Lois felt Clark tighten his grip on her arm and she frowned at him.

“Ow!”

“Just go with it,” he whispered, glancing behind him. 

Lois let him lead her out of the house and down the walk.

“What was that all about?” she asked, as soon as they’d turned down the street.

“Geoff’s pulse was practically going a mile a minute. He’s stressed.”

“Well, yeah, his roommate just died,” she said, brushing her arm.

“No, Lois. It was more than that. Didn’t you notice he was faking?”

“You mean you heard that? I thought I was going nuts,” she said, relieved that Clark was on the same wavelength. “Trouble is, we don’t know what it means yet.”

“No. But even I’m not stupid enough to think that a kick to the gut will cause paralysis. Coop didn’t hit his head when he fell, did he?”

“No, just his ass,” she said.

“Let’s get back to your dorm room and see what Chloe’s found out. I’m sure she’s hacked into the hospital records by now.”

“So does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Clark sighed. “Well, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t get into a scrape at least once a week.”

Lois jabbed him in the ribs and he didn’t even have the grace to pretend it had any impact on him.

“Oh, you’re funny, spaceboy,” she told him. “Ever think about taking that sense of humour out on the circuit? You’d be a gas. Especially when you tell people you’re actually a little green man.”

“Little?” Clark cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Well, who knows? Maybe those Roswell aliens were much bigger than they let on,” she joked.

“You’re a riot, Lane,” Clark answered.

“Ahh, you love me.”

“Sometimes,” he answered with a grin.

“Sometimes?” she spluttered. “Oh you are so going down, Kal-El. You just wait until I ...”

She never got a chance to finish as he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and laying a kiss on her that took her power of speech away, along with her breath. She was dazed by the time he let her go.

Chloe was waiting for them when they got in.

“So what have you found out?” Clark asked, seeing Chloe busy at the computer.

“Well, I’m no medical expert, but there was no head injury, no neck injury and the only bruising apart from his ribs was to his ego,” she said. “Medical science is baffled.”

“So am I,” Lois said. “and I still don’t get why the cops would arrest me on such flimsy evidence.”

“I guess in the absence of a better explanation, they picked the most likely suspect,” Clark told her.

“I shouldn’t have kicked him, but the guy was getting handsy and I ...” She sighed and shook her head. “I shouldn’t have been drinking. When the general finds out ...”

Clark nodded. He was sympathetic to Lois’ plight, but given how the general felt about them together, this was the last thing they needed. And he had no doubt the dean would call Lois’ father and report the matter to him. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” he told her, not wanting to add more to her misery. He sat on the bed beside her and hugged her. 

The thing was, he thought, he could understand how Lois could succumb to peer pressure. Lois had never really been one to back down from a challenge, and she had grown up around guys who were a lot tougher than college frat boys that spent half their time drinking. She always felt like she had an image to uphold. Lois cared too much of what other people thought of her, but only because she was still trying to live up to the unreasonable expectations of the one man she could never really hope would see her as anything but another soldier under his command.

Clark understood the difference between the way his parents had raised him and the way Lois had been raised. He had hoped that they were slowly getting past all that where Lois was concerned, but clearly that wasn’t the case. She was still trying to be the daughter her father wanted. She wanted more than his love. She wanted acceptance too.

Chloe interrupted his thoughts.

“There’s already notices up on the college website saying the Bulldogs are holding a wake for Coop tonight.”

“I guess that means I’ll have to go,” Clark sighed. 

“I want to come,” Lois said, pouting when he shook his head.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, honey,” he told her. “Besides, it’ll give me a chance to do some snooping.”

There was a knock on Lois’ door and Chloe went to answer it. She looked at Lois and opened the door wide. Lois’ face was a picture of misery as she saw the two campus cops who had arrested her that morning standing there.

“Miss Lane?”

“Don’t tell me,” she sighed. “I’m now going to be charged with manslaughter.”

“Uh, no, Miss Lane. We’re still waiting on the results of an autopsy, we came to let you know that we, uh, might have been a little hasty in pressing charges at this time.”

“Can I ask why the change of heart?” Clark asked.

“And you are?” the woman asked, looking at him coolly.

“Clark Kent. Lois is my ... fiancée.”

“I see. Well, Mr Kent, all I can tell you is that the doctors are of the opinion that Miss Lane’s actions did not cause the paralysis. Or his death.” She again looked at Lois. “This doesn’t completely let you off the hook though. You were still drinking underage and that is looked on very seriously by the administration of this campus.”

Lois nodded dumbly, still clearly not able to believe her luck. The two cops nodded politely and left. Lois slumped her shoulders.

“Damn, and I maxed out my credit cards to post bail too.”

“Well, at least they admitted they made a mistake,” Clark told her. He kissed her temple. “I should go to this wake thing. You girls get some rest.” He stood up and went to the door. 

Lois got up and joined him at the door. She kissed him.

“Be careful,” she said.

“Always,” he smiled.

She wrinkled her nose at him. “You know what I mean,” she told him.

He knew. She wanted him to be careful he didn’t get caught using his abilities. Clark kissed her back, noting Chloe looking away, her cheeks looking pink.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he whispered.

Chloe looked at Lois as the door closed behind Clark.

“I take back every bad thing I ever thought about you and Clark together,” Chloe told her.

Lois frowned at her blonde cousin.

“Why?”

“Because even I can see that he adores you. I see the way he looks at you, Lois. And he never even looked at Lana like that. It’s pretty intense.”

Lois grinned. “Yeah, it’s great isn’t it?” she said, flopping on the bed.

“He really does make you happy, doesn’t he?” Chloe remarked.

“Like I could fly,” Lois said, flinging her arms out.

“You know something?” Chloe said. “I hope one day I find a guy who makes me as happy as Clark does you.”

“I can’t wait until the day we get married,” Lois said.

“I’ve only got one question,” Chloe answered. “Do I get to be bridesmaid?”

Lois rolled onto her side, crooking her elbow and leaning her head on her hand. 

“Are you kidding? Remember when you were ten and we promised each other we wouldn’t get married until we found our soul mate? Well, that’s Clark for me. I mean, he’s The One, you know?”

“Yeah,” Chloe chuckled. “I think I do.”

“And didn’t we promise each other that when one of us did get married we’d be the other’s maid of honour?”

“Yup, I remember that.”

“I keep my promises, Chlo. Come summer, I’ll be walking down that aisle in a white dress and you’ll be right up there with me. I’ll even help you pick out a dress that’s going to make you look even more gorgeous than the bride.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Chloe said dryly. “No one is as gorgeous as you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short little cuz. You’re a knockout, if I do say so myself. And don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise, you hear me?”

“I think the whole dorm could hear you,” Chloe laughed.

***

Clark had dressed for the sombre occasion in a suit his parents had bought for him, but his tie felt as if it was strangling him. Or maybe it was just the awkwardness of the whole situation. Geoff, or the coach, had certainly put things together very quickly. And it seemed a little tasteless that they’d put together the wake so soon after the young man’s death.

The wake was being held at the football stadium in the skybox, which was clearly used for special occasions. Everyone had dressed in semi-formal wear, looking as if they were in shock. All except Geoff.

He watched as Geoff began his speech, appearing for all the world like a guy who had just lost his best friend. He was holding up an open can of beer. 

“Coop was more than just a great football player. He was a great guy. He cared a lot about what was right and what was wrong.” Geoff raised his can. “To Coop.”

Everyone else nodded in agreement. “To Coop,” they chorused.

“Well, he would have wanted a party,” Geoff said, “so let’s give him a party.”

As Clark watched, Geoff gulped down half the contents of his beer. Then he looked at Clark. 

“You’re not drinking? What’s the matter? You’ve never had a beer before?”

Clark shrugged. “Sure I have,” he said. Especially during those three months in Metropolis when he’d been out of his mind on Red K. But he’d been a different guy then, who hadn’t cared about right or wrong.

Geoff didn’t look as if he believed him. Clark took the beer anyway and drank, grimacing at the bitter taste of the tannin, which was quite strong in the ale.

“Yeah, right. I know where you’re coming from, CK, but all that’s gonna change.”

Hmm, like encouraging his eighteen year old girlfriend to get into a drinking game with his buddies only to then be brought up on charges for something she didn’t do? Clark remained silent, watching as Geoff drank the rest of the beer, then opened up another one.

“Don’t you think you should slow down a little bit?” he asked.

Geoff rolled his eyes at him like Clark was his father or something. Clark frowned at him. Geoff was drinking like someone who wanted to forget. Like someone who had a guilty conscience. Could it be possible he had killed Coop? And was it also possible that Geoff was feeling remorseful about it?

“Kent, you’re from the same town as me, so ... I’m gonna be straight with you. Being a Bulldog is a dream come true, but you’re in the pressure cooker now. All they want is a winner. It takes a toll on you.”

Clark frowned again. There was a message in that somewhere, he thought. Geoff seemed to spot someone across the room and excused himself. With a sigh, Clark thought he should perhaps start asking some questions, but he saw Geoff going outside to the balcony to talk to a young Asian-looking guy. He tuned in with his super-hearing.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Geoff asked. “I told you before, Marcus, you and me, we meet in private.”

“I’m bringing the urine sample by,” Marcus answered. 

Urine sample? Was Geoff using drugs? Steroids, maybe? Clark ignored the attempts from the girls to flirt with him and kept watching, trying not to make it look obvious.

“That’s a great idea,” Geoff sneered. “Bring it to my buddy’s wake.”

“You said you were going to pay me today.”

“I told you. Never come to me. I come to you. We’ll meet tomorrow.”

“You said you’d pay me today, man. I need my money.”

Clark’s eyes widened as Marcus seemed to stumble and fall to the floor. He could see Geoff putting pressure on Marcus’ shoulder, squeezing slightly. Marcus looked as if he was in pain, his expression turning into an odd grimace. 

The pair came back in. Marcus looked at Geoff.

“What just happened to me?”

Geoff looked mystified. “I don’t know, man. You fell over or something. I don’t know. Don’t worry about it.” As Marcus left, Geoff turned back to Clark. “Drink up, Kent,” he said.

Clark turned away from Geoff and started to circulate the room. He ran into one of the other football players.

“Hey, who was that guy talking to Geoff earlier?” he asked casually. “I thought he looked like a guy from back home.”

“Marcus Wong?” The football player looked surprised at the mention. “He’s a sophomore. He hangs out a lot with Geoff, but it’s not like they’re buddies.”

“Where’s he from?” 

“Out of state. You wouldn’t know him.”

“I guess not,” Clark said. Well, at least he had a name, not to mention a year. Tomorrow, he and Lois and Chloe would find this guy Marcus and they would get to the truth. 

***

Chloe was writing her application for financial aid early the next morning while Lois looked over her shoulder. There was a question asking if Chloe about other family members at the university.

“Uh, Chlo, if you’re wanting to milk money out of this university, maybe it’s not such a good idea to mention me.”

“Lois, the cops said they made a mistake and the autopsy is going to prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt.”

“Yeah, but they’re still not happy about the drinking.”

“And every freshman does it, Lois.”

“I’m just the one that got caught. I’m already on thin ice.”

Chloe looked at her and rolled her eyes. “Are you whining? You sound like you’re whining.”

Lois ignored that and looked over her cousin’s shoulder at the application again.

“Your father’s birth city? What, are you applying for financial aid or to the CIA?”

Chloe smirked. “Yeah, I know. Feels almost like the Spanish Inquisition.”

“You’re telling me,” Lois said, just as the door opened and Clark came in. 

He smiled at Lois and kissed her good morning. But Lois sensed there was something on his mind.

“Did something happen last night?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think so. I think Geoff is the one who paralysed Coop.”

Both girls frowned at him. “What makes you think that, Clark?” Chloe asked, her reporter’s mind already ticking over. 

“I think he’s passing his physicals by using another student’s urine samples,” Clark told them.

Lois frowned. “Black market pee? What’s he trying to cover up? Drugs?”

“That’s what I thought, until I saw him touch this kid. He practically put him straight to the ground like he hit him with a stun gun. And I talked to some of the reserve linebackers last night. They say when they get stiff-armed by Geoff Johns, they don’t know what hit them. They go down to the turf every time. I think he has a meteor power.”

Lois stiffened. It was exactly the same argument Clark’s parents had used on him. What did that mean for Clark’s college football career? she wondered. Clark might not use his powers on the field, but he did have an extraordinary sense of co-ordination, and he could still throw the ball further than the others. 

“Using your powers on the field to cheat, it’s pathetic, but it’s not paralysing someone.”

Clark sent her a look and she smiled at him to reassure him that she didn’t think that about him. She knew Clark would never cheat. 

“What if he can control the intensity when he stuns someone?”

“I wonder how he would have got that power?” Chloe asked. “I don’t think I ever had Geoff on my Wall of Weird.”

“I don’t know, Chloe. And I doubt it would show up on any hospital database. Especially if it happened in the meteor shower.”

“It might be in the medical centre records,” Chloe mused.

“We don’t have time for this,” Clark told her. “If Geoff used his power on Coop, it’s possible he may have killed him as well.”

“If that’s true,” Lois pointed out, “then you’re going to have to find a way to prove it, honey, because nobody outside the Smallville city limits is going to believe the Bulldog superstar has superhuman powers.”

“What about the pee peddler?” Chloe asked. “He may know the truth about Geoff.”

“Can you track him down? His name’s Marcus Wong. He’s a sophomore.

“Yes, of course.”

Clark looked at Lois, who nodded.

“I’m going to go talk to the football team. See what I can find out from them. And stop Geoff from hurting anyone else.”

“I’ll help Chloe,” Lois said.

Clark nodded. He pulled her aside as Chloe pulled out her laptop and began researching.

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” he told her, his eyes pleading.

“I promise,” she said. She’d already got in enough trouble. 

Clark left, but not before kissing her goodbye, pouring all his love for her into the kiss. Chloe called for her and she moved to her cousin’s side.

“Here he is,” she said, showing a photo of Marcus. “His dorm is in Hansen Hall.”

“Then let’s go,” Lois smiled, grabbing her jacket and sunglasses.

They saw Marcus parking his cycle in the bike racks.

“I’m going to go door to door in the dorms,” Chloe said. “See if they know something about Geoff.”

Lois nodded. “I’ll see what Mr Peebody knows,” she said.

As Chloe left, Lois tapped on Marcus’ shoulder. He whirled, startled.

“Excuse me,” she said with a smile. “Do you know where a person can get some clean number one around here?”

Marcus’ eyes narrowed at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled. He looked guilty and uncomfortable.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Pee-Wee,” Lois told him. “Either you tell me everything you know about Geoff Johns, or I’m gonna have to ...”

“You wanna know about me?”

Lois whirled and looked at Geoff. Ooh, he does not look happy, she thought. And this looked like one of those times she probably should have used a better choice of words. 

“Ask away,” he continued. “Get lost Marcus.”

Lois decided boldness would work better in this situation. Although there really was no better way to handle it.

“Um, I’m just curious. Do you think you’re going to be drafted to the Sharks? Cause I’m a huge fan.”

Geoff looked extremely pissed. Run away, Lois, she thought.

“So why are you talking to Marcus? What do you really want to know?”

“Nothing, I swear,” she said, thinking quickly, trying to defuse the situation. “Just what I asked you. I guess I’m gonna have to wait and see like everyone else. ‘Bye.”

She turned and started to walk away, but Geoff came up behind her, grabbing her arm. And it was like being hit by a Tazer, which she’d stupidly tried when she was fifteen. Every nerve in her body was zinging, and not in a good way. She could feel the numbness creeping over her. Clark was right. Geoff had paralysed Coop, which meant he had killed him too. 

She was having difficulty breathing, the pain intense. She tried to call out for Clark but it was as if all the messages from her brain were short-circuiting.

“Look, I never wanted to use my powers. In high school, I played ball fair and square, but now, there’s just ... too much pressure to win.”

As if that excused it, she thought, a little amazed that she could still think. But it was the only thing she could do besides blink and watch what was happening, helpless to do anything else. 

She felt Geoff’s hands go under her arms and he began dragging her away. And the silliest thought ran through her mind. My shoes are going to be so scuffed after this.

Geoff dragged her to the back of his car, manoeuvring her inside. Lois lay on the back seat, trying to figure out some way to stop the numbness. But she couldn’t do anything. She was paralysed! Oh god, she thought. Clark! Please find me.

***

Clark had had no luck in the dorms, or in the stadium, or in the practice area. Geoff had gone out. He decided to head back to Lois’ dorm when Chloe ran up to him.

“Clark, I think Geoff has Lois.”

“What?”

“We were at the dorms. She was going to talk to Marcus and I left her for a few minutes. When I came out, she was gone. I saw a car, with Teflon as the number plate. Isn’t Geoff known as the Teflon Tailback?”

“Yeah, he is. What makes you think he has Lois?”

Chloe showed him sunglasses she’d picked up from the ground. They were broken. And they looked like Lois’.

“Where?” he asked, aware of the worry in his voice making it an octave higher. 

“I don’t know. I tried to talk to the campus cops but they weren’t any help. To them, Geoff is like a hero. They worship the ground he walks on. Lois could be anywhere by now, Clark.”

Clark shook his head. “No, if they’re in his car, there may be a way to track him down.”

Chloe frowned at him. “I hate to break it to you, big guy, but this is a little bit bigger city than Smallville.”

They began walking back toward Lois’ dorm.

“He got his car from a Booster at Metropolis Motors. It’s got a Trip Star system in it. If we can get the P.I.N number, we can use your cell phone and computer to maybe hack in and find out where they are.”

Chloe looked at him sceptically. 

“Okay, that’s doable, but then how are we gonna get the P.I.N? they keep those things under lock and key at the dealership. What are you going to do? Break in and rip open the safe?”

Clark grimaced. “Uh, yeah.”

He ran at superspeed to the dealership and looked around for the safe. It was in an empty office on the second floor. Making sure he wasn’t seen by the cameras, he went into the office. Thankfully the safe was one that just needed a key and he picked the lock, sifting through the cards inside until he found the one with Geoff’s PIN number. He then sped back to the campus.

***

Lois felt herself being carried down a narrow corridor with a lot of pipes running along each side. She wondered what it could be, then heard the sounds of dripping water.

Geoff turned a corner, then laid her down on cold concrete. As he stood up, he seemed hesitant, almost reluctant. 

“Don’t worry,” he said and she looked at him. “It’ll be quick. I’m so sorry. I – I never meant to hurt anyone. But I don’t have a choice.”

She watched as he turned the wheel thinking he was a huge schmuck. There was always a choice. Clark had taught her that. And killing someone was not the way. 

Water came down the pipe, raining down on her. Lois blinked, trying to get the water out of her eyes, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the water filled the room. She was going to drown! 

Silently, she tried reaching through the bond to Clark. Please hear me, she cried silently. 

***

Clark was watching as Chloe began hacking into the tracking system. He gave her the PIN number, telling her he’d managed to wheedle it out of one of the office ladies. But something made him look up. He felt a desperate fear, but he knew it wasn’t his.

“Lois,” he whispered.

Chloe looked at him. “Say something?” she asked.

“Can you hurry this up?” he asked desperately.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Chloe told him.

“It’s just ... I’m worried about her.”

Chloe touched his arm and smiled gently. “I know you are. You really do love her, don’t you?”

“More than life itself, Chloe. She’s everything to me.”

“I know,” she said softly. She looked back at the screen. “Here it is.”

Clark looked at the screen. The location was at 3rd and Grant.

“Great,” Chloe said, just as Clark took off at super speed. 

He ran to the address and found Geoff in his car, just putting on his seat belt. Clark pulled him out of the car, lifting him up and pushing him back against the hood of the car. Geoff grabbed his arm, his eyes going wide as he tried to use his power, but Clark was not affected.

“Why isn’t it working?” he gasped.

Clark tried to control his anger, but he wanted to rip Geoff’s guts out for hurting the girl he loved. He remembered the same rage he’d felt with Tim and he knew Lois would never forgive him if he hurt someone. Even for her.

“Tell me where she is!” he yelled at Geoff.

Geoff just stared at him in fear and humiliation.

“It was never supposed to be like this Clark.”

Geoff was obviously trying to get his pity, but Clark wasn’t interested.

“Where is she?” 

“I never even used my powers in high school,” Geoff went on, talking like a junkie needing his next fix. “But when I came to college, I had to win so bad, I started. I couldn’t stop.”

Clark didn’t care about his excuses. He didn’t want to hear about Geoff’s pain. Somewhere around here was the girl he loved and she was calling out to him in her mind. He could feel her fear, her panic. She thought she was going to die and she was all alone. 

Clark took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. If he ripped this guy apart, he’d never find Lois. 

“Geoff, listen to me. You have to tell me where she is. You don’t want to murder another person.”

“Coop was going to tell the world that the Teflon Tailback was some kind of freak cheating his way into the record books. I couldn’t let him do that.”

“Tell me where she is. Please!” Clark fought to keep the desperation out of his voice. 

Geoff looked toward the grating leading to the water drainage system.

“She’s down there.”

Clark quickly secured Geoff by putting him in the car and jamming the lock so Geoff couldn’t get out. Then he dropped down through the hole, running along the corridors until he came to a locked gate. Using his heat vision, he heated the metal and broke the lock. Lois was under about half a foot or more of water and she was close to drowning. 

“Lois,” he called, going to her and lifting her out of the water. “Lois! I’m here baby. I’m here,” he said, gently brushing the wet hair off her face.

Lois just managed to whisper his name and he held her tight, thankful he’d got there in time.

He lifted her up, carrying her slowly along the corridor and then lifted her up onto the surface. Chloe had clearly called the police as they had arrived and Geoff was in handcuffs.

“Clark!”

Clark turned and saw Chloe running toward him.

“Chloe, he tried to drown her.” Clark tried to swallow the sobs that threatened to break him. “He paralysed her.”

“It’s okay, Clark. The police will call an ambulance and get her to the hospital. She’ll be okay.”

He knew Chloe was trying to be reassuring, but the thought of what had almost happened to the girl he loved was too much. 

Within a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics checked Lois over. Her vitals were good and she was breathing on her own. Clark was relieved at hearing that.

“We still need to get her checked over at the hospital,” one of the medics told him. 

Clark nodded. “I’ll ride in the back with her,” he said.

“I’ll meet you there,” Chloe told him, going toward her car.

Clark held Lois’ hand all the way to the hospital. She probably couldn’t feel it, considering how paralysed she was, but it still provided him with some much needed reassurance anyway.

It was a couple of hours before the doctors let him into Lois’ room. Two hours of pacing in the waiting room with Chloe.

The police came by to talk to them and told them Geoff had confessed to first paralysing, then smothering Dave Cooper, then trying to kill Lois. His college football career was not only over for good, but he would not be graduating this year, or any time soon. He was being committed to Belle Reve for assessment and treatment.

Lois was awake when they went in to see her. She tried to talk but Clark shushed her.

“You just rest. Geoff apparently told the police the paralysis wears off eventually.”

“S-s-sorry,” she whispered.

“Shush,” he told her, kissing her forehead. “Forget about that.”

The doctors wanted to kick him out, but Clark refused. She was his consort and he was going to stay and make sure she recovered. Chloe, however, was not allowed to stay.

She kissed Lois on the cheek, then did the same with Clark. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said.

Clark stayed by her side, his hand on hers. He had some time to think over that long night. And he realised one thing. He couldn’t accept the scholarship. Geoff had hidden his abilities and when things got too tough, he’d needed them to gain the competitive edge. 

Lois was better in the morning, having been able to gain some movement overnight. Clark had dozed off in the early hours but woke suddenly when he felt her hand on his.

“Smallville.”

He sighed. “Oh great, you’re talking,” he said, his tone tinged with sarcasm.

“Very funny,” she said, her words still slightly slurred as if she was drunk. 

“Just think, sixteen hours with barely a word from you. Has to be a record.”

Lois glared daggers at him and he knew he was going to be in trouble when she finally could talk. He chuckled and leaned over, kissing her.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said.

“Me too,” she murmured.

By the time Lois was released from the hospital, it was time for Clark to return home. He grabbed some of Lois’ things and drove home. Lois was quiet in the car.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“How close I came to meeting my maker,” she said. “I’m glad you found me.”

“So am I,” he answered, lifting her hand and kissing it. “Just don’t do that to me again in a hurry, okay?”

“I won’t.” 

She moved over and snuggled against him.

“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened. Geoff had to lie to protect his secret and when it got too competitive, he couldn’t handle the pressure.”

“But you wouldn’t,” Lois argued.

“I might, though. That’s why I’ve decided to give up my scholarship,” he said.

“But what about college?” she asked.

“Well, there’s still community college, I guess.”

“I thought we were going to go to college together?” she asked, looking up at him. 

“I know, Lois. But would you rather I end up like Geoff?”

“No. God no.” She shuddered.

“And that’s the whole problem. I’d have to lie on every physical, just so they wouldn’t find out the truth about me,” he said. “It wouldn’t be fair if I was out on that field. I mean, I wanted to believe I could go out there and play football like any normal college kid, but I have powers no one else has. So I’m giving up football.”

His parents were impressed when he told them his decision.

“I know how difficult it is giving up something that you love,” Mom said, when he told her.

Clark looked at Lois. “But I have something I love even more. And the sacrifice is worth it.” 

Lois smiled tenderly at him.

“Son, I’m proud of you. You’re showing integrity way beyond your years,” Dad said, then looked at Lois. “As for you, young lady, things could have ended up a lot worse. What has the university said?”

“Uh, well, I have a formal meeting with the dean on Tuesday,” Lois told him. “It’s pretty much a foregone conclusion that I’ll be kicked out. I’m really sorry. I made a bad decision and I royally screwed up.”

“Well, that’s the first sensible thing I’ve heard you say in a long time, Lo.”

Everyone looked around through the screen door at General Lane.

“Pack your stuff. You’re coming back to the barracks with me.”

“No, she isn’t!” Clark told him.

“And who are you to tell me what I’m going to do with my daughter?” Sam challenged. “You heard me, missy. Double time it.”

Lois turned pleading eyes to the elder Kents.

“Now wait a minute, General,” Jonathan said. “I think we all need to sit down and talk about this like reasonable adults.”

The general came in, stone-faced. “Lois is my daughter.”

“She is also over eighteen and old enough to make her own choices. Now what happened this weekend has been tough enough for all of us and I’m sure Lois realises she has made a mistake. But that’s all it is. And I won’t have you bullying anyone in my home.”

“Stay out of this, Jonathan,” the general warned.

“No, I will not,” Jonathan growled, his temper clearly starting to get the best of him.

Martha quickly stepped in. “Sam, why don’t you sit down and I’ll make some coffee.” She spoke calmly but in a tone that suggested she meant business.

“Thanks Mrs Kent, but I have to get back to the barracks. Lois.”

Martha looked coolly at him. “Sam, there is nothing you need to do on a Sunday that cannot wait. Now you will sit down and we will talk about this as a family.”

Lois looked at her mother-in-law. Clark had always told her that Martha was the formidable one, and she was starting to believe it. She watched as her father took one look at Martha’s face and sat down at the table.

“Good. Now, Lois, has the dean actually said ...”

“Yeah, he has,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“Honey, you’ve said that already. Now as far as I’m concerned, the dean is being most unreasonable. A lot of students your age are drinking, but they have clearly chosen to make an example of you. So what are your plans now?”

“I don’t know. I guess maybe I’ll get a job and try and resume studies in the fall at another campus. If they’ll have me anyway,” she said, looking at Clark, who was busy glowering at the general. She nudged him with her foot and he looked at her sheepishly. 

“And how long do you think you’ll last in a job, Lois?” her father said.

Lois glared at her father.

“Sam, this is not helping.”

“Lois is my daughter ...” he repeated.

“And she is legally an adult. Besides, she and Clark are getting married in the summer ...”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” he said. “I told her she had to be on her best behaviour and she goes and does the opposite.”

“And dragging her off to military school, separating them isn’t the best way to deal with this Sam,” Martha said. “Clark and Lois are in love and want to be together. And I for one am not going to stand in their way. If you choose to do the opposite, you are just going to end up with an unhappy daughter, which will make our son very unhappy. Do you see where this is going?”

“Sam,” Jonathan said, “I know how hard it is to raise a child. Especially when they have a stubborn streak a mile wide.”

Clark made a sound of protest at that, but Jonathan smiled at his son before continuing. 

“But since Lois and Clark have been together, I’ve seen a maturity in them that I have never seen in other kids their age. For all our doubts that they might be too young for such an intense relationship, I believe that they are good for each other. Lois seems to have a way of keeping Clark grounded, and I think Clark also has a way of reining in Lois’ more impulsive nature.”

“Daddy, I love Clark, and he loves me. And we just want to be together. And you know if you try to stop us, we’ll just run away together and elope or something.”

“And we’d let them,” Martha interjected.

The general looked from Lois to Clark.

“You two have your hearts set on this then?”

“Yes sir,” Clark said, holding Lois’ hand. She smiled at him.

“I have no choice, do I? If I say no, I’ll not only have to deal with Lois sulking, but I’m guessing you folks will be just as hard on me. But let me make this clear, Lois. You are on your own. I have not been happy with your grades and I know you haven’t been studying as hard as I know you’re capable of. So however you cover the costs of your tuition is up to you.”

Lois bit back a squeal. “Yes, Daddy,” she said demurely.

“Now get your stuff. You’ll be living at the barracks.”

“Uh, Daddy, I ... I want to stay here with Clark. If he’ll have me.”

“You know my answer to that Lolo,” Clark said quietly.

“And Lois is welcome to stay here,” Martha said. “She’s family.”

“Fine,” her father growled. “But I don’t want to hear any more about you getting into trouble, you understand me, Lois? And I expect to see you both for dinner on occasion. I want to get to know my future son-in-law. And that’s an order.”

“Yes sir,” Clark grinned.

Lois waited until her father left before she collapsed in a heap at the table.

“I don’t believe it,” she said. “He actually agreed ... he ... he ...”

“Yep,” Clark chuckled.

Jonathan and Martha were laughing at them. 

“Well, since you’re now officially living here, Lois,” Martha said, holding out a dish towel.

“KP duty again,” Lois groaned, wondering if she could change her mind about living at the barracks. Clark kissed her as she stood up to start washing the dishes. On second thought, she decided, the benefits sure outweighed the rest.


	15. Krypto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois hits a dog driving back from Metropolis and Clark and Lois find there's more to this dog than meets the eye.

Lois yawned as she drove along the dark highway. She’d spent the day cleaning up the dorm and packing her stuff up. Clark had offered to help, but he’d had a test at school and she hadn’t wanted him to miss it. No point in both of them screwing up their college plans, she thought.

She yawned again and rolled down the window, but it was raining and it was too cold. The Whitesnake CD wasn’t enough to keep her awake either. She picked up the phone.

“Hey baby, whatcha doin’?” she said.

“Lois. You know it’s after midnight. Where are you?”

“Mm about ten miles out, I think.”

“You okay?”

“Just tired,” she said. “I’m officially moved out of the dorm.”

“Honey, why don’t I come meet you,” he suggested.

“Mm, as much as I would love that Smallville, it is really late. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t. I was just doing some homework.”

Suddenly something ran out in front of her car and Lois slammed her foot on the brake, but it was already too late. She hit whatever it was with a sickening thud.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

“Lo? Honey?”

“I hit something.”

Lois had just managed to get out of the car when he turned up. His immediate concern was for her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, going to check the front of the car. “Oh my god. Oh no!”

Lying in the road was a golden retriever.

“Oh no, you poor thing. I didn’t see you.”

The dog whimpered. “We’re gonna get you out of here, okay? You’re gonna be fine. Clark, can you lift him?”

“Sure,” he said, gently lifting the dog. “We’ll take him home and check him out, but I don’t think anything’s broken.” Lois glanced at him and he grinned. “X-ray vision remember?” He opened the back door and began settling the dog on the seat.

“Oh, yeah!” She sneezed. “Oh, wonderful. I just love the smell of wet dog.” She sneezed again.

“Okay, I’m driving,” Clark told her as he finished making the dog comfortable.

“No way! You drive like my grandmother!”

“Lois, the roads are icy and you’re sneezing. Do you want to have another accident?”

“Hey, totally not my fault. The dog ran in front of me.”

“I never said it was your fault,” he told her with a grin. “But I’m still driving.”

“No way!” she repeated stubbornly.

“Yes way!” he answered, picking her up and carrying her around to the passenger side, opening the door and pushing her into the seat. Then he sped around to the driver’s side before Lois could even move.

“You’ll pay for that, pookie!” she told him.

“What did I say about cute pet names?” he retorted as he put the car in gear and started driving.

Lois giggled. “Going to punish me?”

“You bet I am, consort. I’ll just make you sleep on the couch.”

Lois’ face fell. “You wouldn’t!” she answered.

He turned and grinned evilly at her. “Watch me!”

The porch light was on by the time they got to the farm.

“I guess your parents have gone to bed,” Lois whispered.

“Yeah. We’ll have to leave the dog downstairs. He looks okay. Probably just stunned. I’ll just lay him down in the living room and put a rug over him to keep him warm.”

Lois waited, shivering a little as she watched Clark take the dog from the car and carry him inside, doing exactly as he’d said. The house was cold as the fire had died down. Clark grabbed a log and put it in the fire.

“Come on,” he said. “We’ll get your stuff in the morning. You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine,” she said, her teeth chattering.

“No, you’re not,” he said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs to their bedroom. 

Since Lois had moved in, she and Clark had made a few small changes in his room. The posters were gone, although Clark refused point blank to get rid of his football stuff, and she’d convinced her father to help pay for a new bed. It took up a lot of room, but neither one of them cared as it was more comfortable than the old one and gave Clark more room, since he’d really been too tall for the old bed.

Lois went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then undressed and put on her favourite red plaid shirt – one of Clark’s, getting under the covers. Clark joined her after a few minutes.

“You sure he’ll be okay?” Lois asked.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Clark assured her. “Come here,” he added, putting his arms around her. Lois snuggled in close.

“Mm, pookie, you’re so warm!”

Clark growled and pretended to bite her nose. Lois giggled again, closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

It seemed like only a minute later that she heard a crash downstairs. Lois jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to find the dog had managed to tip up some pot roast Martha must have left to defrost on the counter.

Lois sighed as the lights came on in the hallway and Jonathan came down.

“We seem to have a visitor,” her father-in-law said.

“Sorry Dad. Lois ran into him on the road and we thought it best to bring him home. Told you he’d be fine, Lois,” Clark said.

“Yeah, but it sure looks like he’s hungry,” she commented.

“I don’t think pot roast is going to do it,” Jonathan told them.

“Yeah, guess I’ll have to get him something in the morning,” Clark answered. The dog whined and scratched at the door of the pantry. “Sorry boy, we don’t have anything else for you to eat right now. Come on, back to the living room.”

The dog whined again, but followed Clark. Lois could see the dog was walking fine, yet she could have sworn she’d hit him hard enough to knock a dog out for hours. It seemed strange that the dog didn’t have a mark on him.

She sneezed again. Clark looked at her.

“Okay, back to bed,” he told her. 

“But ... it’s just allergies.”

“It’s also freezing.”

“How would you know?” she said petulantly. “You don’t even feel the cold.” She sneezed twice.

“Bed!” he told her. “I’ll be up in a minute. I’ll just get him settled again.”

“Tomorrow I think you two need to make some flyers,” Jonathan said. “He’s got a collar, so he must belong to someone.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Dad,” Lois heard Clark saying as she headed back upstairs.

She’d just snuggled back under the covers when Clark came back in.

“He’s okay. You know, I think it might be fun to have a dog around.”

Lois elbowed him in the ribs and he chuckled.

“I really thought I hit him harder than that, yet he doesn’t look like he’s been hurt at all,” she said as Clark lay beside her, spooning her.

“I dunno. It’s like three o’clock in the morning, Lois. Go to sleep.”

Lois yawned and cuddled close to his warmth. Clark planted a sloppy kiss on her neck.

“You give me a hickey Smallville, and I’ll never forgive you.”

Clark was up early next morning and ran to the store to get some dog food. He fed the dog and took him out to the barn where he kept him company while he completed his early morning chores. The dog whined in protest.

“Sorry boy, but Lois would never forgive me if I got dog hair everywhere. She has allergies.” He began working at super speed. The dog stared at him as if in amazement. Clark snickered. 

A short while later, he heard Chloe’s car coming down the driveway and went out to greet her.

“Hey, Chloe,” he said.

“Hey. Lois invited me to breakfast. She around?”

“Breakfast huh? Probably trying to get you to help unpack her stuff for her. She’s in the ...”

Chloe chuckled, then exclaimed over the dog, which had followed Clark out. “Hi.”

“Shower,” Clark finished, as Chloe pet the dog.

“Who’s the puppy?” she asked, sounding totally taken with the dog already, which wasn’t surprising. Clark already liked him.

“We don’t know his name,” he answered. “Lois found him.”

“She’s bringing home strays now,” Chloe said, cocking an eyebrow. “How are things with, you know, living together?”

Clark grinned. He was sure Chloe was fishing for something.

“Let’s see, she re-recorded our answering machine, she takes up all the hot water in the shower, and she hogs the covers ...” He grinned. “Actually it’s great.”

“I envy you guys. You seem so happy.”

“Chloe, you’ll find someone who appreciates you for who you are. I know you will.”

Chloe smiled. “Thanks, Clark. That means a lot.” She shivered. “Ohhh, it’s freezing. I’m gonna go on in and see if I can find her.”

Clark nodded. “I’ll be right in,” he told her.

Chloe went inside and Clark grabbed a chain from the barn, clipping it to the dog’s collar. He led the dog over to the tractor, looping the chain around the front bars.

“This should hold you,” he said. He patted the dog’s rump.”Good boy.” The dog whined then began barking as Clark got up to go to the house for breakfast. “Stay!” 

He went inside to find Lois sipping from her first cup of coffee and chatting to Chloe. He grinned.

“Save me any hot water?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her good morning.

“Well, you know, you could have showered with me,” she said with a wink. 

“I think that’s getting in the realms of too much information,” Chloe laughed.

Clark chuckled and smacked his consort lightly on the backside.

“Don’t you have to help Mom with breakfast?” he asked. He turned and looked at Chloe. “Mom’s teaching Lois to cook.”

“Good luck,” Chloe snorted.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I can make scrambled eggs like a pro now,” Lois told her.

“If you don’t mind it slightly burnt,” Clark commented. 

Lois growled at him. “Watch it pookie! Or you’ll get nothing!”

Clark grabbed her and tickled her until she squealed. “You know, I could still make you sleep on the couch tonight,” he told her.

Chloe laughed at their antics. Clark could tell that Chloe really did envy them, but he’d meant what he said. He loved his friend dearly and knew that one day someone really would appreciate all that Chloe had to offer.

It was as they were fooling around that Clark heard a crash outside. He ran out and stared in amazement as the cause of the sound became apparent. The dog had somehow pulled the tractor into the front yard, breaking the fence. He was squatting on the lawn, looking up at Clark.

“Holy ...” Clark ran down the steps and knelt down by the dog. “Looks like you’ve got some secrets of your own, huh boy? Where are you from?”

The dog whined and Clark ruffled the dog’s fur. His thumb ran over something hard, feeling almost like a scar and he x-rayed the dog again. He saw a microchip embedded just beneath the dog’s skin. 

Lois and Chloe came out. Lois was frowning.

“What did you do?” she asked. She glanced at Chloe, who didn’t seem at all fazed by what had happened.

“Oh, it must have rolled,” he said.

“Through a fence?” she asked, giving him a look.

“Yeah. Weird huh?”

“Yeah.”

Chloe shrugged, then said something that had Clark even more sure that Lois was right. Chloe knew about him.

“Yeah, weird. But, I mean, it happens, you know? The emergency brake must have slipped or something. It’s old, you know?”

“It is old,” Clark agreed.

Mom called them in for breakfast. Chloe went in first. Clark decided to let the dog off the chain.

“What the hell was that?” Lois asked in a low voice.

“I don’t know,” Clark told her. “But I found a microchip implanted in him. Maybe we can track the owner and get the answers from them.”

“Are you saying the dog did this?” she asked.

“Afraid so,” Clark said, inspecting the damage.

Lois sighed and shook her head. “Told you this was a weird town.”

“Come on, Lo, I’m starving.” He put his arm around her and they went into the house. The dog followed behind.

Lois kept teasing him at the breakfast table. 

“So what are we gonna call him? I mean, until we find the owner. We can’t just call him ‘dog’.”

“What about Skippy?” Clark asked.

“We’re not gonna call him Skippy. I know. He’s annoying and I can’t get within ten feet of him without getting sick. Why not just call him Clarkie?”

Clark growled at her and she giggled. “You are so not funny, Lolo.”

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. “What about Pookie?” she said.

“You really are asking for it, Lane,” he told her.

“What’cha gonna do about it, Smallville?”

The flash in his eyes made her recall another time when he’d ‘punished’ her. But of course, his parents weren’t around then.

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry about a name anyway. If he’s micro-chipped then the vet will be able to scan it and track the owner,” Jonathan said. 

Chloe left after breakfast and Clark went up to shower and change his clothes. He was down within a few minutes.

“Come on, Lois, let’s take him to the vet.”

Lois sneezed again as they put the dog in the car. Clark had found a leash in the barn and had clipped it to the dog’s collar.

As she drove through the streets to the clinic, she thought about the situation with Chloe.

“I think we should just tell her that we know,” she said.

“I’m not so sure,” Clark answered. “I don’t know how she’ll react once she knows everything.”

“Honey, we can’t keep putting it off. She probably thinks you’re a meteor freak. And I was fine with the whole alien thing.”

“Yeah, but that was different. You met Kal-El first.”

“True,” she conceded. She shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Look, let’s just play it by ear for now.”

The veterinary clinic at the animal shelter was busy when they went in, but Clark went up to the counter and pressed the bell. Lois continued to tease her boyfriend by calling the dog Clarkie, making Clark roll his eyes in exasperation. She so loved teasing him.

“You know, we should probably get your mom a new pot roast too, since Clarkie ate the one she had defrosting.”

“Yes dear,” Clark sighed.

The dog growled suddenly, then began barking, and Lois shushed him, looking up at the young man who came to the counter. He looked to be about twenty, with dark blonde hair.

“Hi,” she said brightly.

“How can I help you guys?” the young man asked.

“We found this dog, and ...” Clark began, but Lois interrupted him.

“Actually, I found him. Hit him, actually.” The young man looked a little worried. “Not hard,” she assured him. “We call him Clarkie.”

Clark rolled his eyes again. “We don’t call him Clarkie.”

Lois was going to milk this for all she was worth. 

“Is it the ‘ie’ part you don’t like. Because we can always just make it ‘Clark’, but then that would get really confusing. And hey, maybe you should consider changing your name. You could be Skipper.”

Clark’s eyes flashed a warning and she grinned. He was getting really riled now, which meant she was definitely going to be in for some ‘punishment’. She couldn’t wait. 

Clark turned back to the assistant. 

“Anyway, we think he might have an ID chip. We were wondering if you could scan it for us. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Um, sure, I guess,” the assistant said, picking up the barcode scanner. The dog growled. “Whoa! Easy, boy.”

Lois frowned at him. “Yeah, he doesn’t seem to have a lot of love for you.”

Which seemed unusual for a guy who worked at an animal shelter and was around dogs all the time. Clark came around behind her and took the scanner from the assistant.

“Maybe I should do that,” he said. Lois sneezed again and the young man smiled at her as Clark scanned the chip.

“Bless you,” he said.

The identification came up on the computer screen, showing the owner as LuthorCorp. Clark frowned at Lois. 

“LuthorCorp.”

“You’re kidding!”

Looked like they’d be asking Lex a few questions, she thought. The assistant frowned as well. 

“Huh! It must be one of those lab dogs or something.”

Something smelled fishy. Lois was starting to get an odd feeling.

“Lab dogs?” Clark asked, clearly not happy with the situation either.

“I’d be happy to take him off your hands and return him for you,” the assistant said.

Clark shook his head. “That’s okay. We’ll take care of it. Thanks.” He started to pull the dog away.

“I should probably get your name and address, though, in case someone from LuthorCorp calls.” The young man tried to convey an expression of reluctance. He shrugged. “It’s policy.”

Clark handed Lois the leash. “Would you mind taking him out to the car?” he asked. “I’ll be right out.”

“Okay,” she smiled. “Heel, Clarkie.”

When Clark returned to the car, Lois sat tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

“Did anything about that seem a little weird to you?”

“Yeah, it did,” he said. 

“I wonder why he didn’t like that guy?” she mused.

“I don’t know. But I’m hoping Lex has some more answers.” He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled. “Yeah, it’s Clark, is Lex home? Oh. Okay. No, it’s fine. It’s not urgent. I’ll talk to him later.” He disconnected the call. “Lex is in meetings most of the day and won’t be free until later.”

Lois started the car. “Well, we might as well go run a few errands. We still have to get something for dinner, since Clarkie ate the pot roast.”

“We are not calling him Clarkie.”

“Pookie, then.”

“You’re just lucky we have errands to run and a dog in the car or I’d be showing you exactly how I feel about that particular pet name.”

“Why? Afraid you might corrupt the dog?” she asked.

Clark growled and gnashed his teeth at her. The dog heard the growl and whined. Clark turned and smiled at the dog.

“It’s okay, boy,” he said.

“You know, you’re paying that dog more attention than you pay me,” Lois grumbled.

Clark laughed at her. “I can’t believe you’re jealous of a dog.” He leaned over and sucked at the skin at her neck and she squirmed.

“Not while I’m driving,” she told him.

***

Mom and Dad had gone out to a neighbour to help them with a few things and they were alone in the house. Clark had left the dog in the barn, knowing he couldn’t do too much damage there. Lois was busy cleaning up from lunch when he went into the kitchen. He stood watching her for a moment, loving the way the sunlight turned her hair different colours. 

Lois looked up from wiping and saw him watching.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he said, cornering her.

“You know, some people might call this kind of thing stalking.”

“Is that so? Well, I have it on good authority, Miss Lane, that you have been a very bad girl today.”

“I dare you to punish me,” she said, her hazel eyes mischievous.

“Oh, you’re going to be punished,” he told her, lifting her up and practically throwing her over his shoulder. Lois didn’t even struggle, or squeal, which was odd for her, as he carried her up to their bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed.

“Get those clothes off, consort,” he told her.

She glared at him. “No. It’s freezing up here.”

Clark grinned. He could tell by the way her nipples had hardened how cold it was for her. But it wasn’t going to make any difference. He was going to punish her for teasing him.

“I don’t think you understood me,” he told her. “I don’t recall giving you a choice.”

“Don’t you dare, Kal-El,” she growled, even as he reached for her.

He growled. “You either strip or I rip them off. Those are your only choices.”

She continued to glower at him. “I dare you.”

Ooh, he thought, she should never dare a Kryptonian, especially when she deserved what he was about to do to her. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled, hearing the satisfying rip. Lois stared up at him.

“I cannot believe you just did that,” she told him.

“Are you going to strip now or am I going to have to do the same thing to the rest of your clothes.”

Lois hesitated, chewing on her lower lip, then nodded.

“Fine. You win. Pookie.”

Clark groaned. That name again. Clark reached for her but she scrambled further up the bed, away from him, quickly taking off her jeans, then her underwear. Clark stripped off his own clothes, getting on the bed. He pulled his consort into his lap, then upended her so she was lying face down over his lap.

“You better not be thinking of doing what I think you’re thinking of doing,” Lois grumbled.

“Do the crime, do the time, consort.”

He caressed her backside, conscious of his erection jutting up between his thighs, just brushing her torso. Lois moaned, her hands on the mattress as he continued to stroke the globes of her pert ass.

“I love your ass, Lois,” he told her, his voice low and husky. “So perfect.”

Lois wiggled, trying to push herself off his lap, thinking he was going to spank her. But Clark decided to torture her, letting her think he was going to do just that. Lois tried scratching his thigh with her fingernails.

“Cut that out, Lois, or I’m going to have to tie your hands.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you,” she told him. “Me tied up and helpless.” She squirmed again in his lap.

“You’re pushing it Lane,” he growled. 

“Try it spaceboy,” she retorted.

Clark just kept stroking, keeping the contact light. Lois was deeply sensual and she felt everything he did to her. Her protests became pained moans as she became more aroused, and Clark hadn’t even got to the good part yet.

Keeping one hand on her back, making sure she couldn’t move, Clark parted the folds of her skin, slipping one digit inside her. His finger brushed her sensitive walls and she moaned again.

“Quiet,” he told her softly.

He could feel himself getting harder just from the scent of her arousal. But he held it in check by sheer force of will, intent on making sure all his attention was on his consort.  
He added another finger, feeling the wetness increase as his thumb brushed her clit. 

“Oh!” Lois moaned softly. She was laying still on his lap, clearly wanting more but knowing full well the more she begged the more he’d draw it out. But Clark wanted to hear her beg anyway. He slowed the strokes even more until she began squirming again, trying to get some sort of friction.

Clark felt for and found the little button inside her that he knew would make her go wild and she started to thrash.

“Oh god!” she cried out.

“No, just me,” he answered.

“Clark, damn it, stop torturing meeee!”

“Are you sorry for calling me pookie?” he asked.

“Hell no,” she said, still defiant. He pushed again inside her and she gasped. “Clark, please.”

“Tell me you’re sorry and you’ll never do it again.”

“No way!”

Clark withdrew his fingers, leaving her whimpering, laying his hand flat on the top of her ass. She pushed back, trying to get him to enter her again. He continued to tease her with light strokes, feeling her body shivering at his touch.

“Clark!” she wailed.

“Say it!”

“Please!”

“Say it Lois, or I’m going to go downstairs and leave you like this.”

“You’re mean!”

“Say it,” he repeated, touching just the edges of her clit, which had her writhing in his lap.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, can you please ... “ He thrust his fingers in again, using a little superspeed to heighten the sensation. “Oh, yeah!”

It wasn’t long before Lois was shuddering, crying out his name. Clark rode out her orgasm and let her off his lap. She knelt on the bed, facing him, watching hungrily as he licked his fingers, lazily stroking his cock. 

“Mm, you taste so good Lois,” he said. 

“Want some more?” she asked, desire dilating her pupils.

Clark felt himself being pulled so he was half-laying, half-sitting against the headboard. Lois straddled his lap, leaning over him, her breasts full and heavy above him. Clark reached up, grabbing a handful of each of those beautiful mounds, his thumbs massaging the nipples. Lois, meanwhile, had grasped his cock and was giving it firm strokes. The position was slightly awkward but he didn’t care. 

“I love your breasts,” he told her as he began to suck on one nipple.

“You said you love my ass. Face it, Smallville, you, oh god, just love me for my body.”

Clark let her go for a second. “It’s true. I love you for your sexy body, and your mind, and the way you boss me around like you own me.”

“Rightbackatcha spaceboy,” she said softly. She grasped his cock again, guiding it to her wet cavern, slowly lowering herself down on him. “God, I love you inside me. So big and hard. So full.”

Clark thrust his hips so he took her deeper and she moaned again.

“Love you,” he told her as she began moving up and down his shaft.

“Love you more,” she grunted, her body beginning to shudder again.

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yuh-ha! Oh god, Clark! So good!”

Clark was beyond talking, his mind already whiting out with the force of his orgasm. Lois cried out again, her muscles tightening around him and she collapsed against his chest. Clark barely had the presence of mind to pull the covers over them as sleep claimed them.

Clark woke up when he heard the slam of a vehicle door and heard his parents’ voices. He quickly nudged Lois awake.

“Mm, wha ...?”

“Lois, Mom and Dad are home and I haven’t done my afternoon chores. And you’re supposed to prepare dinner.”

Lois grumbled. “Tell you what, I’ll do your chores and you can prepare dinner,” she said sleepily.

“No can do, Lo. You’d be out there for hours if you did my chores. C’mon, get dressed.”

It wasn’t so much that his parents had made any rules about them having sex when they wanted. It was just that they expected them to be responsible about it. Which meant they shouldn’t neglect their chores. And since Clark could do all the outside chores without worrying about the cold and in less time than it would take Lois to do one of them, Lois was assigned to household duties. 

They dressed quickly and Clark shot downstairs, coming suddenly to a halt as his parents stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Uh, mom, dad ...”

“Why haven’t you started your chores yet?” Dad asked.

“Um, I was just going to.”

“Clark, you want to tell me what you two were doing or should I just guess and say you were having sex?”

“Dad,” he whined plaintively.

“Clark, you’re almost eighteen, and while we accept you and Lois are living together now, we do still expect you to do your chores.”

“Oh Jonathan, let up. We were their age once,” Mom said.

“That’s not the point, Martha,” he began, but even Clark could see that it was useless arguing against his mom. He grinned at her, then ran out the door, leaving Lois to his mom. It would serve her right for teasing him, he thought evilly. 

After dinner, Clark helped Lois clean up the kitchen, then grabbed their coats.

“Mom, Dad, we’re going over to Lex’s to talk to him about the dog.”

“Okay sweetheart. Don’t be too late.”

“We won’t Martha,” Lois answered.

Lex was relaxing for the evening when they entered his study. He was setting up the pool table for a game.

“Clark, Lois,” he smiled. “Great timing. Grab a stick. I was just about to break.”

“Thanks, Lex, but we’re not here for a game.” He glanced at Lois. They’d talked about a strategy on the way over and decided the best way to approach it was not to be too accusing. Lex seemed a lot more defensive these days. “Uh, would you happen to know if LuthorCorp has been doing any experiments on dogs?”

The strategy clearly wasn’t enough as Lex bristled visibly.

“I’m not really sure that’s any of your business.”

“Lex,” Lois said calmly, “we’re not trying to accuse you of anything nefarious. It’s just, we ...um, well, I found a dog last night and he had an id chip in him which said he belonged to LuthorCorp.”

Lex nodded, seeming to be a little calmer at that.

“When I took over the company, I did find quite a few irregular experiments being conducted at my father’s request. One of them did involve animal testing.”

“What were they doing?” Clark asked, careful to keep his tone quietly curious, rather than accusing.

Lex looked thoughtful.

“If memory serves, they were mixing meteor rock with a steroid to enhance canine strength.”

Lois shot Clark a look and he shrugged. 

“Why would your dad be interested in making super-powered dogs?”

Lex sighed and shook his head. “If I understood my father’s insanity, Clark, I’d be a much happier man. I suppose in this case, there were military applications. But I guess I’ll never really know for sure. The results were inconclusive. I had animal rights activists picketing the site, so I closed it down. I was told the dogs were destroyed.”

“Evidently not all of them,” Lois commented.

Lex glanced at her, but turned back to Clark, who resented the way Lex chose to ignore his girlfriend. 

“Is it exhibiting any problems?”

Clark decided discretion was the better part of valour in this case and he shook his head, shooting Lois a glance which she immediately understood.

“Are you asking me if he has super-strength?”

“I assumed you’d tell me that because I’d have quite a liability on my hands if he did.”

“The dog’s perfectly healthy.”

Lex smiled. “Then I’m sure the Kent Farm would make the perfect home for him.”

Lois’ phone rang and she picked it up.

“Martha? Oh my god! Yeah, we’ll meet you there.”

She turned and looked at Clark.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s your Dad. He was attacked by a dog.”

Lex looked concerned. “I thought you said the dog had no problems?”

“It was another dog,” Lois explained quickly. “Come on, honey. Your mom’s taking him to the hospital.”

“If you need anything,” Lex said, “just call.”

“Yeah, thanks Lex. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Mom was waiting in the corridor was Dad was being examined. Clark hugged her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, honey. The dog didn’t attack me. It was strange.”

“What happened?” Lois asked.

Mom related how Dad had gone out to put the garbage in the bin and had been set upon by a large black dog, which had looked like a Rottweiler. The retriever had raced out and faced the bigger dog, snarling and growling. Then the Rottweiler had taken off, the retriever following about a minute later.

Lois picked up a copy of the Smallville Ledger. The headline on the front page read:

_‘Man Mauled by Bizarre Break-In.’ ___

“Oh my god, look at this,” she told Clark, showing him the article. Clark read it quickly, handing it to Mom. As she was reading it, Dad came out with his arm in a sling.

“Dad, what’d they say?”

Dad looked perplexed. “Well, the doctor said he’s never seen a dog that could bite clean through bone before.”

Mom showed him the article in the paper. “Look at this.”

“The store owner’s in a coma,” Clark explained. “He was attacked by something that could pulverise a steel door. The police think it’s a bear, but ...”

Dad nodded. “You think it was the dogs.”

“Someone’s controlling these dogs and using them,” Clark said, putting his arm around a worried Lois. She looked at him.

“The only people who knew we had the dog were Lex and that guy at the animal shelter,” she said. “And since the boy billionaire doesn’t go around robbing convenience stores ...”

Clark nodded. “We should check it out.”

“First thing in the morning, son,” Dad said. “Clark, give me a hand signing out.”

Clark walked along with him while Lois and Mom gathered their things.

“Look,” Dad said, “I know you’re attached to this dog, but I’m worried it could be dangerous. Even to you.”

“That’s why I have to find out who’s doing this and stop them.”

Dad shook his head. “Son, it won’t make any difference. If they had anything to do with putting that man in a coma, then they’re going to have to be put down.”

Clark knew the realities of living on a farm. If a dog got a taste of blood then chances were it would attack again. But something told him that the retriever wasn’t like that. Even with the super-powers.

“Wait, Dad, when you and Mom found a super-powered boy in a cornfield, you didn’t give up on me just because I might be dangerous. You raised me, you gave me a chance. He’s a good dog, Dad. Someone’s just using him to do bad things. We should give him a chance.”

Next morning, Lois drove to the animal shelter and parked a short distance away. They walked quickly to the high fence. Lois sighed.

“What is this? An obstacle course?”

Clark climbed up and held a hand for her, lifting her to the top without any effort.

“Don’t break a sweat Smallville,” she grinned.

He jumped down, then held out his arms for her. “C’mon Lois,” he said. She shrugged and dropped, letting him catch her. Holding hands, they walked into the back of the shelter.

“Do you see him anywhere?” she asked. “Come here, Clarkie. Come here, boy,” she called, then sneezed. “Wow! Could the dander get any thicker in here? You know, I’ve been thinking. Clarkie might have had something to do with what happened at that convenience store, but I don’t think he hurt the guy. There wasn’t any blood on him when I found him.”

“We’re not calling him Clarkie,” Clark growled. “And if you want to sleep in my bed tonight, consort, you’ll behave.”

“Your bed? Hello, I paid for half of it.”

“Your dad paid for half of it. And I can still carry out my threat of making you sleep on the couch.”

“There’s only one problem with that, spaceboy,” she said with a grin. “And that means no nookie for you.”

Clark chuckled and pulled her close. “Think I can’t handle that?”

Oh, she was so not going there, Lois decided. 

Clark was squinting and she realised he was x-raying something. He went over to the locker and pulled it open, taking out a large binder. Lois frowned at it.

“What’s this?”

“LuthorCorp payroll. They’re going to hit an armoured truck.” He glanced at the clock. “It’s happening right now. Come on, Lois. I need you to call the cops.”

“Hey, whoa, hold on there, spaceboy. What if they’re using meteor rock?”

Clark’s expression clearly said he wanted to damn the consequences and do it anyway, but Lois was firm.

“Come on, Clark, I’m Starsky to your Hutch, remember? We do this together.” They’d recently watched the DVD of the movie, a remake of the 70’s tv series.

Clark cocked an eyebrow. “Starsky and Hutch?”

“Just move it!” she told him, shoving him out the door. 

Clark called the police while Lois drove, concentrating on her driving. It had snowed during the night and the roads were still icy, despite the streets being cleared.

“Can’t you go any faster?” Clark complained as he disconnected the call to the police.

“Listen, spaceboy, not everyone is equipped with invulnerability. I don’t want to hit anything.”

Clark checked the map and looked around.

“It should be right about here.”

“Do you hear anything?” she asked.

Clark turned his head and she guessed he was using his super-hearing. He turned back to her.

“I hear them. Turn left, turn left.”

Lois had learned to just do as Clark told her, and she turned down a dirt road. She parked about a hundred metres along the track and got out. She heard a dog barking and someone yelling out. 

“Grab the bags. Come on!”

They raced over the fields, coming to a stop near the property. An armoured car was parked with its doors wide open and another truck was parked nearby.

“Come on, faster,” the older man was shouting.

“Those guys in the back don’t look too good.” Lois recognised the voice as belonging to the young man they’d met yesterday.

“Forget about the guards. Get the money. Let’s go.” The two men in what looked like hockey masks ran to the black truck. 

Clark beckoned to Lois. “All right. Come on.”

They quickly made their way to the back of the truck, just as the older man stepped into the truck.

“Buckle up, little brother. Come on.”

Clark turned to her. “Go see if you can help those guards.”

Lois clutched his arm, worried. “Clark, be careful.”

“I’m going to try to get the dogs out,” he said. “Then I’ll stop the truck.”

“I mean it,” she told him. She was worried they might have meteor rock inside the truck, which could put him at risk.

“Go take care of the guards,” he insisted. “It’ll be fine.”

Lois nodded, then went over to help the guards.

Meanwhile, Clark opened the door and got in. He saw the two dogs in cages. The retriever whined.

“It’s all right, buddy. We’ll get you out of here.”

He saw a control panel connected to the wall on his right and he touched one of the green switches. The cage door opened, but as it did, it upset the precarious balance of test tubes of refined meteor rock, which smashed on the floor.

Clark immediately felt the effects, collapsing, barely able to breathe. He tried to call out for Lois, but she couldn’t have heard him. The retriever had jumped out, but tried to get back in to help him. The door closed as the truck began to move.

Weak from the Kryptonite, Clark could do little but wait as the truck was driven away from the scene. He heard the two men coming, then the door opened.

“Where’s Einstein?” the younger man said.

“What the hell?” the other said, opening the second door. Clark stared at him, too weak to fight.

“It’s that guy from the animal shelter.”

The older man smirked. “Well, well, well. Looks like someone has some explaining to do.”

Clark tried to fight as the two between them wrestled him into the cage, but he was no match for them in his weakened state. His phone rang but he was wedged in so tightly that he couldn’t get to it. The older man just smirked at him, then walked away, while the second began taking the bags of money.

Clark could smell gasoline and realised they were about to burn the truck. There was no way out. 

“You just had to be a hero, didn’t you? Sometimes heroes get burned,” the older man said as he spilled the remaining contents of the gasoline can on the ground.

The men had turned away and Clark lay in the cage, too sick to move. The pain was excruciating and he knew there was no way he could try and force the cage open. Suddenly, the retriever jumped up into the truck and looked at him, whimpering. Then the dog turned and touched the switch on the control panel. The door of the cage opened and Clark fell to the floor. He felt the dog dragging him out by his collar. 

As soon as he was away from the Kryptonite, Clark got to his feet. He staggered, still feeling dizzy and nauseous, then made it to the side of the truck, out of sight of the two men, giving himself a few moments to recover and catch his breath. The dog licked his face and he patted it, grateful for the help. 

He heard the sound of a road flare being ignited and it was thrown at the truck. Flames licked the side and he got up, speeding behind the two men, who were watching the fire. Then they turned.

“Going somewhere?” Clark smirked, picking them up and throwing them against the wall of the building behind him, knocking them both unconscious.

The retriever, meanwhile, had decided to try and rescue the other dog from the second cage. But Clark could see that the flames were too high for the retriever to get out again and he ran to the truck, jumping in and picking up the dog. Whatever had given the dog super-strength was clearly gone.

Clark jumped out again and away from the truck, just in time as the vehicle exploded.

His cellphone rang and he picked it up.

“Clark Kent, I swear to god you better be okay because I want to kill you myself.”

“Uh, Lois, honey ...”

“Don’t you honey me,” she growled on the other end. “Where the hell are you?”

He gave her the address, telling her to send the police. She drove up a few minutes later, looking murderous.

“I told you not to do anything stupid,” she growled at him when he told her they had Kryptonite. “I warned you they might have that stuff, but you didn’t listen! Damn it, Clark, if it hadn’t been for the stupid dog, you could have burned up in that truck. You have to be the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Next time, I’ll listen to you.”

“There just better not be a next time,” she told him. “That’s all I can say.”

Lois was still mad at him when they returned home, which meant he was relegated to the couch for the night. Mom and Dad gave him no sympathy either. They fussed over the dog, telling him what a hero he was. 

The vet came out the next day to check over the dog, which was showing no sign of having had any super strength. Clark was relieved. Lois was sitting on a hay bale as the vet examined the dog.

“Are you ever going to talk to me?” he asked.

“Depends. I’m still mad at you, Clark.”

“I said I was sorry.”

The vet seemed to be wrapping up the examination.

“This guy’s quite a hero from what I understand,” he said, ruffling the dog’s fur.

“Yeah,” Clark agreed, going over to pat the dog. “I hope my dad lets me keep him. Uh, you didn’t notice anything unusual about any tests you ran on him, did you?”

The vet looked puzzled. “Like what?”

“Well, he just seems really strong sometimes, and he likes to get into things.”

“Well, if anything, I’d say his strength is a little below average. As for getting into things, he’s still young. You’ve got a perfectly normal, healthy dog there. Have you thought of a name yet?”

“I was thinking of calling him Krypto,” Clark said, glancing at Lois, who was rolling her eyes.

“Interesting name.” Clark looked around and smiled at Lex.

“Well,” the vet said, picking up his bag. “I should be going.”

“Thanks Dr Klein.”

The man smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Lois watched as Lex walked into the barn.

“Krypto,” he said. “What’s it mean?” The dog growled softly at Lex. “Friendly.”

Lois got off the bale and approached them.

“It’s because his background is so cryptic,” Clark was saying. Lois just rolled her eyes again.

“Don’t I get a vote?” she asked. “I’m the one who found him.”

Both Clark and Lex ignored her. 

“Speaking of his background,” Lex said, “I went out to the scene of the robbery and saw my armoured truck. From the look of the back doors, I can only assume it was the handy work of some very strong dogs.”

Clark looked worried. 

“Lex, you told me I could keep him back when you thought he was a failed experiment.”

“But, Clark, if the experiment didn’t fail, this dog could be dangerous.”

Baldy had a point, Lois thought.

“Clark, maybe you should ...” she began. 

“What?”

“Well, don’t you think Lex might have a point?”

Lex looked at her, seeming surprised that she would agree with him.

“He’s not dangerous now,” Clark insisted. “And he saved my life. I’ll take my chances on his loyalty.

“That is true, honey,” she conceded. She looked at Lex. Your ball, she thought.

Lex didn’t argue. “Fine, Clark. I’m not sure I agree with you, but if you think you can handle it, then who am I to refuse?”

Later that afternoon, Lois decided to give the dog a bath in the barn, while Clark worked at repairs. She sneezed.

“I thought bathing him was supposed to help with my allergies.”

Clark laughed. “Maybe you’re allergic to the soap, too.”

“Maybe I’m allergic to you,” she said snarkily.

Clark sighed. “Now that’s not nice, consort.”

“Whatever!”

Clark grabbed a towel and handed it to her so she could dry the dog off, crouching down beside her.

“Lo, come on, you can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“Maybe not, but you have to see it from my side, Clark. Can you imagine what I was going through, thinking the worst?” She sneezed again.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, taking the towel and finishing off. “Come here.” 

He put his arms around her. Lois resisted the hug at first, sitting stiffly, and he rubbed her back until she relented.

“Do you know what it would do to me if anything happened to you?” she asked, her words muffled as she spoke into his shoulder.

“I know,” he told her. “And I know there’s nothing I can really say that will make you feel any better about this.”

She sighed. “It just worries me sometimes. I mean, you risk your life every day and what do I do, except sit at home and wait, and worry.”

“Lois, you do much more than that for me. Like I told you before, you keep me grounded. You give me something to come home to. I mean, doing what I do, sometimes I see the worst in people, but you remind me that there is still a lot of good in the world. And it’s not just because you’re beautiful and sexy that I want to be with you. It’s because I feel complete when I’m with you. And I’m so in love with you I can’t imagine living without you.”

Lois lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. He tilted her chin and kissed her gently, drying her tears with his thumb.

The dog nosed his way in between them, acting like he thought he was missing out on something. Lois laughed, then sneezed again.

“Gesundheit,” Clark said with a grin. 

“So, what are we going to call him? And not Krypto.”

“Why not?” he asked, patting the dog. Lois made a face as the dog licked her chin.

“Because it’s dumb. And I know why you want to call him Krypto. Imagine trying to explain that and keep Krypton a secret. Look, it’s not that hard. Max, Lucky, Rocky, Bailey ... Scamp, Monty, Bud?”

Clark shook his head. “I don’t think he likes any of those.”

“You’re going to have to pick one of those if you want to keep him,” Dad said, coming into the barn with Mom.

“Really?” Clark said.

Mom crouched down and called the dog to her. It was clear she loved the dog too.

“You know, when I was a little girl, we had a dog that looked just like this one. Maybe that’s why I liked him so much right away. His name was Shelby.”

Lois shrugged. “I can live with that.”

“Well, it beats Clarkie,” he smirked at his consort. He patted his leg. “Come on Shelby. Let’s go outside,” he added, picking up a Frisbee from the workbench and running outside with it, throwing it for the dog to catch.


	16. Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois travel to China with Lana on the trail of the third stone of power, but Lex and Jason are already there.

Lois sighed as she put down the paper.

“Still no jobs?” Clark asked.

She shook her head. “Nothing that’s going to help me save for college tuition.”

Martha put down the bowl she’d been drying.

“Well, sweetheart, I know it’s only minimum wage, but I can offer you a couple of shifts at the Talon. At least until you find something better.”

Lois didn’t want to work at the Talon and serve the high school crowd. But it looked like she had no options.

“Can I think about it?” she asked Martha.

“Of course. But don’t wait too long. Since Jessie proved to be unreliable, I really need to fill those shifts.”

“I’ll let you know by the end of the week.” She turned back to Clark, who had been looking at his college brochures. “Speaking of decisions ...”

“I know,” he sighed. “I really need to think about a college. It’s just, well, since Metropolis is out ...”

“Maybe in terms of the scholarship, honey, but you can still go.”

“I just don’t know if we can afford it,” he said quietly, clearly not wanting to upset his parents with talk about money. The farm was always struggling financially. Despite the fact that Lex had taken care of the mortgage the year before by buying back the deed to the farm from the bank. Jonathan had been trying to pay Lex back ever since, not wanting to be beholden to him. Plus the bills just kept mounting up.

While Lois wanted to save to go back to college, determined to make a go of it second time around, she also wanted to contribute to the family finances in some way. She watched her in-laws struggling to make ends meet and wished she could do more to help. She’d already talked this over with Clark, who’d told her the help she gave his mom in the kitchen was a big help, since it freed up her time to make pies or muffins for the Talon. The little money brought in from the sale of the baked goods gave them more for things they otherwise wouldn’t be able to afford.

She knew Clark was still struggling with the idea of going away to college and leaving his parents to handle the farm chores alone. His father couldn’t really afford to hire a farm hand, and that meant they might have to sell some land and stock to cover for the jobs Clark couldn’t do. His parents had been adamant that if he went away to college, he could not run home to do the chores. 

Clark had mentioned he’d been considering community college, but that wasn’t what she wanted either. Not if Clark wanted to get a degree in journalism. She supposed he could just join a newspaper without a college degree, but he’d have to start at the very bottom and it would just take way longer to become a full-fledged reporter.

“You really need to think carefully about your future, Clark,” Martha said. “Your college application deadlines are coming up soon.”

“I know, Mom. Don’t worry. I am thinking long and hard about this.”

There was a knock on the front door and Lois frowned. Clark jumped up.

“I’ll get it,” he said, going out to the door. Lois heard him speaking to the person at the door, then he came back in with a large Fed-Ex envelope. 

“What is it?” Lois asked him.

“It’s from Dr Swann,” he said. “I told you about him, remember?”

“Oh yeah, the scientist. What does he want?”

Clark tore the top off the envelope. But he didn’t have a chance to see the contents as Jonathan called from the living room. 

“Hey, you three. You need to see this.”

Clark went into the living room and Lois and Martha followed. Jonathan was watching a news report on the television. The announcer was looking sadly into the camera. A still photograph of the famed scientist was on the screen to her left.

“We have breaking news from New York. Here is our correspondent Tom Flores.”

“We have just confirmed that Dr Virgil Swann passed away this morning. No details are being released. The reclusive billionaire will be remembered as one of the leading philanthropists of his generation. 

“Along with starting the Virgil Swann Charitable Foundation, he generously funded a wing at the Natural History Museum.”

Clark looked extremely upset at the news.

“I don’t understand. I just talked to him last week.”

Lois reached out, touching his arm. “I’m so sorry honey,” she said. “I know how much he meant to you.”

Lois had never had the chance to meet the scientist, although Clark had promised he would take her to New York at some time so they could meet. Now, she would never get that chance.

“There was still so much I needed to learn from him about Krypton and Jor-El.”

Martha was sympathetic. “We can at least be thankful for everything he did pass on to you.”

Clark frowned down at the envelope in his hand. He tipped it up and pulled out a note and a blue velvet bag. He unfolded the note. It was on Dr Swann’s own stationery. 

“Kal-El, I wish I could continue this journey with you. But now you must seek out your father. If I sheltered you from him for too long, forgive me. Jor-El sent you here on a mission. He is the only one who can help you finish it. I am returning something that is rightfully yours. I know it will lead you to your destiny.”

Lois frowned. “Do you think he knew he was dying?” she asked.

Clark shrugged. “He must have,” he said, staring at the image on the television, his mind clearly on the memory of his meeting with Dr Swann.

He opened the bag and pulled out a small metal octagonal-shaped disk. Lois’ eyes widened as Clark held it up.

“It’s the key from the ship,” he said. “How did he manage to get hold of it?”

Lois looked at the disk as Clark turned it over in his hands. Clark had told her of the fight between Jonathan and Lionel Luthor last spring when Jonathan had taken the disk to the caves to speak to Jor-El. The disk had vanished, but they’d all assumed it had been swallowed up in the wall. It had never occurred to them that someone might have taken it.

“Maybe Dr Swann had one of his people pretending to work for Lionel, and they found the disk.”

“I suppose,” Clark mused, still looking over the disk.

Clark was still looking as if he had lost his best friend when they went to bed that night. Lois held him.

“Honey, maybe you should go talk to Jor-El. I know he’s a bit of a jerk, but maybe there’s a reason Dr Swann sent this to you now, right when he was dying. And Jor-El is the only one who can tell you about Krypton.”

“I don’t trust him. Remember, he’s the one who brainwashed me.”

“I know. But didn’t you also say that you had to find the other stones? I mean, if Lex has a manuscript that leads to one of the stones, there’s a good chance he could get there before you. And what about that stone that Lionel had? It can’t have just vanished off the face of the Earth. Jor-El sent you after them for a reason.”

“And what if he tries to brainwash me again?”

“And what if he doesn’t? Besides, I could go with you. He wouldn’t dare hurt your consort. You know he wouldn’t!”

“I know. And as much as I would love that, Lois, I think maybe it’s best if I go to the caves alone. I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Okay. When will you go?”

“First thing tomorrow.”

Clark reluctantly entered the inner chamber and found the stone table. He still wasn’t sure about this, but Lois had felt it was the only thing to do Now that Dr Swann was gone, the caves were his only link to Krypton. To his birthright.

He held the disk in his hand, staring at the gap in the stone table. The crystal he had retrieved from Lex was still sitting in the indentation as it had been for several months, but there was a small fissure in the stone where it appeared the key would fit. Taking a deep breath, Clark inserted the key.

He shielded his eyes from the sudden blinding light, squinting in the brightness. Then he was caught up in some kind of whirlwind that was reminiscent of the same maelstrom that had taken him to the matrix the year before. Images swirled around him as wave after wave of pure energy hit him.

“What do you want from me?” he yelled, not sure if he would be able to hear with the rushing in his ears. But Jor-El’s voice, when it came, was even in tone.

“I knew you would return, my son.”

“Why?”

“You may be the last survivor of a great civilisation.”

How great could it be when its very inhabitants appeared to shun other civilisations? If they were so great, how could they not save themselves from the cataclysm that had destroyed them? But Clark didn’t ask all that.

“A great civilisation that destroyed itself,” he answered.

“As will yours, if you continue to refuse your mission. The knowledge of our civilisation was encoded in three stones, brought to Earth and hidden at the far reaches of the world. Greed will drive others to hunt the stones. But if the humans should unite them before you, they will not be able to withstand the temptation and will drive the world to famine, war, and the Earth’s ultimate destruction. You must find the other two stones. The fate of the world lies in your hands, Kal-El.”

Great. So if the world ended it was his responsibility?

“I don’t think that’s what he meant, honey,” Lois said as she put down a plate of sandwiches. “I just think that he meant that the stones in the wrong hands could be misused.”

Clark sighed. He’d returned from the caves and reported everything Jor-El had told him to Lois.

“Yeah, but if I don’t unite the stones, then it is my responsibility.”

Lois grinned and shook him, a hand on his shoulder. “Then I guess you just have to make sure that doesn’t happen. At any rate, Jor-El says those stones were meant for you.”

“I wouldn’t know the first place to start looking.” He shook his head.

“Maybe you don’t, but Lex might. I mean, if he has been investigating the manuscript, he’s sure to have found the map by now. Why don’t we go talk to him? He did say you should work on it together.”

“Yeah, but what do I say?”

Lois growled softly at him, giving him a slap upside the head. “What, spaceboy? Do I have to do all the thinking for you?” She grabbed his hand. “Come on, no time like the present.”

As they headed for the door, Mom and Dad came in.

“Hey, where are you two off to?” Dad chuckled.

“To see Lex.” Dad frowned.

“What for?”

“To talk to him about something.”

Mom looked worried. “Clark, you’re being very evasive.”

Clark flinched under his mother’s expression. He could usually wind his dad around his little finger if he really wanted to, but his mother was a different story. 

“Mom ...”

“Clark Jerome Kent, you better come clean with us right now.”

Clark swallowed and glanced at Lois. She nodded slightly. Better get it over with, her expression told him.

“I went down to the caves to talk to Jor-El.”

“I thought we agreed you were not to go back down to the caves,” Dad said.

“Dad, I couldn’t just ignore Dr Swann’s message.”

“And he didn’t know Jor-El the way we do.”

Clark sighed. Lois spoke up.

“We talked about this before he went,” she said. “And I know what we’re dealing with, but Clark does need to know about his heritage. Whether we trust him or not. And I know what you’re thinking. How could he go without discussing this with you first. But the thing is, Clark and I will have to learn to make our own decisions together sooner or later. As a couple.”

“Yes, but Jor-El has never had Clark’s best interests at heart,” Dad said.

Clark shook his head. He could understand where his father was coming from, but he did need to know more about his heritage. About where he came from. And while the idea of it made his parents uneasy, it was something he had to do. 

“I know that, Dad. But he’s never lied to me, either. And the trials he’s put me through – maybe they’re not all random. Maybe he’s trying to prepare me to find these stones.”

Mom seemed a little more sympathetic. “Are you really sure you want to open all this up again? The last few months, ever since you chose to walk away from Jor-El, it’s like we got the old Clark back.”

Clark took Lois’ hand and she smiled at him.

“Mom,” he said, turning back to her. “As much as I like playing football and trying to be normal, the truth is, I’m not. I’ve already let one of these stones slip through my hands, all because I’ve been reluctant to do what he wanted. But it’s more important than ever now.”

“And you have no idea what will happen once you do bring the stones together, Clark.”

“I can’t just let someone else get their hands on them. Jor-El warned me something bad could happen. I mean, something that holds that much knowledge of Krypton could be dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“So what does Lex have to do with this?”

“If I can get a look at that manuscript he has, I might just be able to get hold of the map.”

“So we’re going over to Lex’s to see if we can persuade him to let us look at the manuscript,” Lois said. 

Dad sighed. He still seemed uncertain about it, but Clark couldn’t blame him. The last time his father had gone up against Jor-El, he had ended up in the hospital in a coma for three months.

“All right. But be careful.”

They drove over to the mansion and headed to Lex’s study. As they got to the main doors, they heard Lionel speaking to someone. 

“Lex is in Shanghai and if I had to guess I would say that your boyfriend is there with him.” Lois frowned at Clark, who put a finger to his lips. Lana, he mouthed. Lionel went on. “I’m sorry. I thought Jason would have told you what’s happening, considering you are the one born right into the middle of all this. You should know, Miss Lang, how thoroughly Lex and Jason have been studying Isabelle Thoreaux, your rebellious ancestor.”

“Looks like they aren’t the only ones.”

Lois saw Clark squinting and guessed he was x-raying the door.

“Isabelle’s arch rival was a duchess – Gertrude – who was obsessed with finding three mythical stones. She sent ships to the far ends of the known Earth, but all her agents could discover was this map, somewhere in China.”

“What does this treasure map have to do with Isobel?”

“The map never made it into the hands of the duchess. Isabelle stole the document and hid it.”

“We have to get a copy of that map,” Lois whispered to Clark. 

“I know,” he whispered back. He shushed her, appearing to be listening intently. He grabbed her hand and sped off.

Lois drove back to the farm, her head reeling as Clark explained what he’d heard.

“Isabelle is using Lana as some sort of vessel.”

“Well, we knew that because of how she got possessed that time,” Lois answered. “But what’s this about Jason?”

“He’s related to the duchess, Gertrude. It sounds like Jason’s mom wants to find the stones for herself.”

“We have to stop them. But how?”

“Do you think your dad can get us to China?” Clark asked.

“I can try,” she told him, pulling into the farm gate.

They went to the loft and Lois called her father.

“China? What the hell do you two want to go to China for?”

“It’s for a school project, for Clark. Please Dad.”

“No, Lois. I’m not commandeering a plane just for you two to go off gallivanting.”

“We wouldn’t be gallivanting, boss. It would be educational.”

“If you’re so keen to go, then ask Clark’s parents. Or pay for the trip yourselves.”

“I can’t. I maxed out my credit cards after that incident at Met U and I haven’t found a job yet.”

“The answer’s no,” her father said.

Lois growled in frustration, hanging up on him. Clark, meanwhile, was looking up information on the ‘net, using his school laptop.

“Lionel said Lex was in Shanghai, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well, the other two were found in some old ruins, so, it stands to reason that the third one should be located in something fairly old.”

She watched as he typed something into the search engine.

“Yeah, but Clark, China’s an old country. There have to be thousands of ancient relics.”

Just as she thought, the search came up with about a hundred million hits. There was no way they could sift through all that information.

“I know. It’s a long-shot, but ...”

Lois sighed. “If Chloe were here, she’d be able to come up with a way to search for the symbols that match the ones in the caves.”

“Yeah, but Chloe’s in Metropolis.”

Lois nodded. She was supposed to have gone with her cousin for the weekend, but thanks to her credit cards being maxed, she couldn’t afford to.

“Maybe we don’t need her,” Clark mused. “I can speed read, so maybe I can speed through the pages.”

“It would still take a long time,” she countered. “We don’t have the first clue where to start looking. And China’s a big country. Shanghai alone ...”

“Lo, stop being so pessimistic. Besides, maybe we do have at least one clue.”

“Oh?”

“If I remember the map correctly, it looked like there was some kind of temple. If we look up temples ...”

He started the search again, keying in ancient temples. 

“Oh great,” Lois sighed as she read the first entry Clark clicked on. “The government destroyed a lot of ancient temples in the Cultural Revolution. That’s just great. How are we supposed to find it now if the temple’s gone?”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“You know, I think it’s kind of unfair of Jor-El to expect you to find these stones but not give you clues on how to do so.”

“I don’t know. It seems like another one of his trials. Like it’s supposed to be just hard enough to make it worthwhile.”

She could see Clark was speeding through the pages and she sat on the couch, her head in her hands. 

“This is not going to work.”

Clark turned from the computer and looked at her, sighing heavily.

“Well, what else can we do?” he asked.

“I bet Lana’s going to China. We could convince her to let us tag along.”

“It’s worth a shot, I guess. Question is, how is she getting there?”

“Maybe we should go talk to Lionel Luthor,” Lois said.

“We can’t trust him.”

“We can’t trust Lex either. I mean, I think he knows a lot more about this whole thing than he’s letting on.”

“Yeah. Come on, let’s go talk to him.”

Lionel didn’t look surprised to see the pair of them.

“Well, Clark Kent and Lois Lane. I was wondering when you two would show up.”

Clark glowered at the older man.

“You make it sound like you were expecting us.”

Lionel snickered.

“Well, I would say you have a vested interest in why my son is in China, wouldn’t you? Or am I wrong and that was not the two of you listening at the door a little while ago?”

“Lionel ...” Lois began. 

Lionel held up a hand. “We all know that Lex isn’t in China for some pleasure-seeking, now don’t we? The question is, what would you like to do about it?”

“Lionel ...” Clark growled.

“I would suggest you speak to Miss Lang. After all, she is the one who appears to be the innocent victim in all of this. I have provided her with the use of the Luthorcorp jet. And I imagine she will be eager to leave forthwith.”

Clark still felt uneasy about the fact that Lionel seemed to know more than he was telling, especially about Clark’s own interest in what was going on in China. But he chose to ignore his misgivings. Lionel, it seemed, was thinking more of Lana’s welfare.

They raced to Lana’s apartment above the Talon. She was packing a suitcase.

“Hi,” Clark said, as they entered. “Going somewhere?”

Lana nodded, packing a top into the case. “China.”

“What’s wrong?” Lois asked.

“Nothing. I’m just ... a little freaked, I guess.”

“Why?”

“Look, I really can’t explain it.”

“Does this have anything to do with what happened at Chloe’s birthday?” Clark asked, getting straight to the point.

“How do you know about that? Everyone else says they can’t remember.”

Clark bit his lip. He’d told her that. But she didn’t need to know that he remembered everything. Then he hit on a brainwave.

“Lex told me,” he said. “He mentioned you spoke Latin and ...”

“Oh, yeah, that. Lex told me about that.”

“Lana, I know we’re not the best of friends,” Lois said softly, “but you can talk to us. We just want to help. And something has been bothering you for a while.”

Lana sighed heavily. “You’re right.” She turned her back on them and lifted her blouse. Clark frowned, staring at it.

“This looks like one of the symbols from the cave.”

Lana looked at him, all doe-eyed. “You wouldn’t know what it means, would you, Clark?”

He shook his head. “No, sorry, I don’t.”

She sighed again. “I really wish you did know. Because I’ve had this ever since I came back from France and ...”

“And what?”

“Well, let’s just say that Chloe’s party isn’t the only strange thing that’s been happening lately. Anyway, I think Jason and Lex took off with a map which might be the key to this whole thing.”

Clark frowned. “Why would they do that?”

Lana shook her head. “I don’t know, but Jason said we were going to figure this out together. It turns out he has a rather limited definition of ‘we’.”

“Maybe he’s just trying to protect you,” Lois said gently. “Give him a chance to explain.”

“I don’t give up on someone that easily,” Lana told her. “That’s why I’m going to China. To find out what’s going on and maybe get an explanation from him.”

“We’ll go with you,” Clark said, seeing his opportunity. “At least that way you’ll have some back up if there’s trouble.”

Lana bit her lip, but she agreed.

Lionel had arranged it so they wouldn’t need to worry about going through customs in Shanghai. He’d also arranged for a car to take them to the central city. The three of them sat together in the jet, feeling tense. Lana kept looking at Clark and Lois sitting closely together.

“Are you two really going to get married next summer?” she asked.

“Yup,” Lois answered.

Lana appeared dubious. “Look, I don’t want to rain on your parade, Lois, but Clark doesn’t exactly have the greatest track record.”

“Hey!” Clark said.

“Well, admit it, Clark, you and I have been on an emotional rollercoaster ever since sophomore year.”

“A lot of things can change in two years, Lana,” he said, clutching Lois’ hand as if to illustrate his point. “I really thought you’d be happy for us. I mean, you have Jason now. And despite what’s happened, I still think he’s a good guy.”

Lana nodded. “You know, that’s what I’ve always liked about you Clark. You always see the best in people.”

“He sees the best in me,” Lois smiled.

“I wouldn’t agree with that,” Clark told her softly. “I would say it’s more that you bring out the best in me.”

“We bring out the best in each other,” Lois returned. 

“Augh! I’m getting cavities!” Lana groaned, but she said it with a smile to show she meant it as a joke.

Lois turned back to him. “We should be there soon,” she said. “Did you tell your parents where we were?”

“I left them a message,” he said, flushing guiltily. He knew his parents would worry, but he also knew how they felt about his ‘mission’ and he didn’t want to make things worse. Lois looked aghast. 

“Clark, how are they ever going to think we’re responsible if you do stuff like this?”

“Lois!”

“Well, she does have a point,” Lana answered.

“Yeah, but I didn’t need it spelled out,” Clark said, miffed.

“Honey, I know your parents weren’t exactly happy about this, but you should have told them. It’s not fair to keep asking them to deal with this stuff if we’re not going to be upfront about it.”

“I know, Lois. You don’t have to keep harping on about it.”

Lois looked wounded. “You don’t have to snap at me,” she said, sounding upset.

Clark sighed, putting an arm around her.

“God, I’m sorry, Lois. I’m just worried. I have no idea what we’re going to find once we get there.”

“We’re in this together,” she said. “Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together, okay, Smallville?”

“Okay.”

Lana was laughing. “You two are so cute together. Really. Even when you argue. Which I notice you do. A lot. Um, I mean, not in a fighting way, but in a banter-y sort of way. It’s cute.”

Clark was reminded of when he and Lois had first ‘bonded’. She’d called him cute then. He remembered Kal-El had responded by saying Kryptonians were not ‘cute’. 

The pilot called advising them to buckle their seat belts and prepare for landing. 

The sight that greeted them at Shanghai airport once they landed was an eye-opener. Even Clark felt a little out of his depth as they were driven through the city and dropped off in the main street.

Lois looked at Lana.

“So, how are we going to find whatever it is we’re looking for?”

“Lionel gave me the name of a professor. She works at Shanghai University. He said to take this street until we find a green rooster.”

“Uh, maybe we shouldn’t trust this woman. Especially if Lionel knows her.”

Lana scoffed. “And I’m sure you speak Mandarin.”

“Uh, it’s not all they speak here,” Lois pointed out. “There’s also Cantonese and probably a couple hundred other dialects.” The other two looked at her and she shrugged. “What? My dad was stationed here for a couple of months. Let me tell ya, it’s weird hearing him try to speak the language.”

Lana resumed walking along the street, and they followed. Five minutes later, they stopped outside a small shop. A sign of a green rooster hung above the shop. A woman in leather jacket and black jeans came out of the shop. She’d clearly been keeping an eye out for them.

“Miss Lang, Mr Kent, Miss Lane. I’m glad you three made it here safely. Do you have the map?”

Lois watched as Lana took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to the woman. The professor looked it over. She looked as if she was Indiana Jones and she’d just found the Holy Grail.

“Oh,” she said excitedly. “I never really believed this existed. You have no idea how many fortune hunters have searched for this map.”

Clark pointed to an area of the map.

“The temple seems to be located at the fork of a river.”

The woman frowned. “That’s odd. There’s no river there. But these symbols – they match those on the temple walls.”

“So you know where it is?” Lana asked.

“I know the place well,” she answered. “There’s no mistaking that symbol.”

They followed her to her car and sat quietly while she drove out of the city toward the mountains. Several miles from the foothills was a temple which did indeed look ancient. Lois peered at it curiously. The air was damp and it looked like it was going to rain soon.

On the drive, the professor had told them she had done her under-graduate degree at a university in England, which explained her perfect English. She had studied archaeology and ancient civilisations and had been trying to decipher the symbols on the temple for years. But she had never been able to get permission from the government to enter the temple and study the markings up close. Until now. 

Lois thought that was pretty coincidental, considering Lex was now involved. It seemed that not just money had changed hands. 

“Are you sure it’s the only temple with those kind of markings?” Lois asked, thinking back to their earlier search. It seemed odd that the government would destroy a lot of ancient temples but leave this one alone. Unless they had ulterior motives for doing so. Like they wanted what the symbols signified.

They were inside the main chamber of the temple, looking around. There was a huge statue to her left which Lois assumed was one of their religious icons. 

“It’s the only one on this continent. It’s all part of the temple’s mystique. There’s a myth that claimed an all-powerful god came from another world and hid a treasure there. The god left some kind of map to it, but the map was stolen centuries ago by European bandits. As far as we know, they never found the treasure.”

Lois clutched Clark’s arm and continued searching the walls as the professor continued.

“During the cultural revolution, the government destroyed most of the ancient temples. But for some reason, they protected this one.” Lois already knew that, but she didn’t want to give anything away, knowing Lana would want to know how she knew. “Maybe because it’s always been shrouded in superstition. Villagers have refused to cross the threshold, fearful that the god will one day return as he promised.”

Maybe not the original ‘god’, Lois thought, but a ‘god’ for sure, at least, by their terms. A lot of ancient cultures would have seen Clark as a god. 

Clark, meanwhile, had an expression as if he had found something. Lana spotted it.

“Clark, did you find something?”

“Just more symbols,” he said, quickly covering up. “Why don’t you two keep looking around? Lois and I will look more in here.”

The professor frowned but nodded. “There’s another chamber in the east wing.”

“What is it?” Lois asked as Clark approached a wall beneath a circular archway. She looked closer. There was a symbol which resembled the El family crest.

“Keep an eye out,” Clark whispered.

Lois stood aside as he pushed on the wall, feeling it give. The wall rolled away to reveal the chamber. The map appeared to be painted on to a coloured shirt. 

Behind the shirt was something that Clark thought was a mask. But as soon as he stepped forward to try to get to the shirt, the eyes of the mask lit up green. Clark groaned in pain. Kryptonite.

“Clark? What’s happening?”

Clark grunted, falling to the floor. He felt Lois crouching down, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away. Suddenly there was the sound of voices and men talking in one of the many Chinese languages.

“Nooo,” Lois cried out. 

She was being pulled away from him. Then one of the men pulled Clark up. Too weak to resist, Clark let himself be dragged out of the chamber. As soon as he was a reasonable distance from the Kryptonite, the stones stopped glowing and Clark’s strength returned. He quickly shook the man off, then shoved the other guard away from Lois. He grabbed her hand, his hearing picking up screams.

“Come on. I think Lana’s been caught as well. And I have a suspicion Lex and Jason are here too.”

“Great. Sounds like the gang’s all here.”

Lois ran with him to another chamber beneath the temple. It appeared to be some kind of cell. Just as they reached the doorway, Lana turned. She was wearing some kind of long coat in a silk brocade. Someone called out a warning and Clark was thrown backwards, falling onto Lois.  
Lana glared at him.

“You put up a better fight last time,” she said.

Dizzy, Clark could only lay there for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, while Lana walked away without a backward glance. Recovering, Clark got up.

“Lois?” She was out cold. 

Clark growled. It seemed that Lana had once again been taken over by Isabelle. And Lois could have been killed.

Lois stirred, moaning.

“Ow! Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?” she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked, taking her hand.

“Fine. Except for this huge lump on my head. But I’ll live.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lex asked.

Clark turned to his friend. Lex was chained to a pipe, along with Jason. They both were bruised and bloody, as if they had been tortured. He looked around and found a pair of bolt cutters.

“You guys all right?” he asked as he cut them down.

“Yeah, peachy,” Jason said. 

“You didn’t answer my question. What are the two of you doing here?”

“We came with Lana,” Clark lied. “We figured she might get into trouble.”

“Somehow I think Lana can handle herself right now,” Lex answered.

“If Isabelle gets her hands on that stone, there’s no telling what’s going to happen to Lana.”

“Like you care,” Lois accused, still rubbing her head.

“I care,” Jason shot back.

“Clark, if there’s anything you know that we don’t,” Lex said, “now would be a good time to let us in on it.”

Clark glanced at Lois, who shrugged. He sighed. In for a penny, he thought. 

“I think I found something.”

He led them back out to the main chamber. Lex stared at the hidden room in amazement.

“Clark, how did you just stumble on this when my father had this place searched from top to bottom.”

Which meant Lex had known about the temple even before he’d found the manuscript. So why had he taken so long to come looking for it? Unless, of course, he’d been trying to manipulate all the players and get all the pieces in place before he came himself. And that must mean that some of this was partly Lex’s doing. As far as Clark was concerned, that was just another nail in the coffin of their friendship.

“What do you want me to say, Lex?” Clark returned. “It’s obviously been here a long time.”

He kept his distance, standing back and supporting Lois, who was complaining of a pounding headache, thanks to Isabelle. Lex stared at him.

“Don’t you want to look at this?” he asked.

Clark kept looking at the mask, knowing what was behind it. If he moved, it would activate the radiation in the Kryptonite, which would hurt him and expose his secret. Then again, if he didn’t, Lex would get more suspicious than he already was.

Jason was staring at it. “Do you have the map?” he asked Clark, who glanced at Lois, then reluctantly gave him the paper he’d taken from the professor. Jason unfolded it and compared the map with the shirt. 

“Well?” Lex asked impatiently.

“Guys, Isabelle was right. It’s not a map. It’s a drawing of the temple through the tree.”

Lex nodded. “That’s why no one could find the stone here.”

Lois grabbed Clark’s arm, pulling him away while the other two men were examining the drawing. Lex was saying from the perspective of the drawing, the background went on for miles.

“What if the stone is located at the base of the tree?” she asked. “I mean, think about it. The artist would be standing about where the tree is. You should go check it out.”

Clark nodded. “You sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Go!”

Just as Clark made it out of the temple, a high-pitched squealing sounded in his head. It was the same one that had alerted him to the other two stones. He ran toward the sound to find Lana/Isabelle with the stone in her hand. She had clearly learned from last time as she was using a silk handkerchief to hold the stone.

Clark grabbed it, pausing to look at it. Big mistake. Isabelle aimed another of her spells at him, knocking him off his feet. The crystal fell to the muddy ground and Isabelle picked it up again. Damn it, Clark thought. Dumb move.

He ran after her as she re-entered the temple. She stopped and glared at him.

“Nobody has sacrificed as much as I have for these stones.”

“They don’t belong to you,” he said, certain of that fact, since he was the only one who could touch the stone without getting burned.

“And you think they were left for you?” Isabelle sneered. “They were left for nobody. The god of this temple hid them for his return.”

No one was coming for the stones. Clark knew that. No one except him. He had to get the stone away from her.

Isabelle held up her hands, using some sort of telekinesis to make two swords fly into her grip. She chanted something in Latin and Clark saw a purple light hit the blades. Isabelle threw one of the swords at him, catching him in the shoulder. The blade pinned him to the column.

Clark pulled the sword out, holding it up to parry Isabelle’s blows. The two of them fought for a few minutes. Clark managed to narrowly avoid one of Isabelle’s thrusts, shoving her away. Isabelle rose in the air, spinning in a circle and Clark took his chance, moving at superspeed to grab the pocket of her robe, ripping it, and sending the stone to the floor.

Isabelle went to grab it at the same time as Clark and another flash of purple light sent them both hurtling backwards, knocking them out.

Lois heard the commotion and looked at the other two, who were still wondering where Clark had taken off to. She ran to find them and saw Clark trying to sit up, looking dazed.

“Clark? Are you okay?”

Lana, meanwhile, was also sitting up, with Jason’s help, asking how they had got away from the guards. Lex was looking around. 

“Where’s the stone?”

Clark was looking up at his friend, puzzled. “I don’t know,” he said.

Lex frowned as if he didn’t believe him, but the stone was definitely gone.

They returned to Smallville a little worse for wear. Clark’s parents were not exactly thrilled at the way they had taken off without warning and for it all to be for nothing.

“At least tell me you managed to get the stone,” Jonathan said. “And that it’s safe in the cave with the other one.”

“Uh,” Clark answered.

“Clark ...”

“Dad, I got knocked out and by the time I came to, it was gone.”

Jonathan sighed. “Well, I hope this experience has at least taught you something. And next time, just ask us instead of rushing off. Especially going to Lionel Luthor.”

“I’m sorry,” Lois said. “That was my idea. I didn’t want to bother you guys with this. Especially with finances being so tight.”

Martha hugged her. “Sweetie, you don’t have to concern yourself with our finances,” she answered. 

“But I’m part of this family too, or so you guys keep telling me. And I just want to help.”

“You are part of this family, Lois,” Jonathan said. “But it doesn’t mean we want you to worry yourself sick about our financial problems.”

“Well, anyway, I decided to take you up on that job offer at the Talon. If it’s still open.”

“Of course it is,” Martha told her.

Clark went out to the loft to work on his college applications, but it seemed he still couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do. Lois sat beside him, trying to help, but he just sighed.

“Maybe I shouldn’t go to college,” he said. “Mom and Dad need the money. They can’t afford to send me to college right now.”

“I think we should at least talk to them about it,” Lois soothed. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I ...” Clark looked up. “Lana. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I noticed,” she said coolly. “I guess I came at a bad time.”

“Not at all,” Lois answered. “We were just discussing something. What’s up?”

“I don’t know,” Lana sighed. “There’s just something that doesn’t feel right about all of this. Like I’m just some random piece of the puzzle that I’ll never understand. The only way I think I’ll be able to put all this behind me is to find those stones.”

“I’m sure they’ll end up in the right hands,” Clark told her.

Lana nodded. “Anyway, I just came to say, thanks. It felt good to know you two were there to support me, even if we haven’t been the best of friends lately. And I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit, uh, stand-offish about you being together. I’m really, truly, happy for you.”

“Thanks, Lana. That means a lot,” Lois said quietly.

They watched her leave. Clark sighed, putting his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

“Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you as my consort?”

“Rightbackatcha baby,” she grinned.

Clark turned back to his computer, checking his email account. He frowned.

“Look at this. It’s an email from Dr Swann.”

Lois peered over his shoulder. “What does it say?”

“He says he’s been searching for the stones for years, but never found them until a few months ago when he managed to get one of them from ... Edgar Cole. He asked Bridgette Crosby to give it to me.”

“So where is Bridgette?”

“I don’t know. But she was the one who gave Mom the black Kryptonite, remember?”

Lois nodded. “Well, let’s see if we can find her,” she said.

But even that turned up nothing. Lois sighed.

“All her numbers are disconnected and every person I talked to said they didn’t even know her. Something weird is going on.”

“Yeah. And it means the stone has vanished as well. What the heck do we do now?”


	17. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois have fun together while still trying to learn what Jason, Lex and Lana are up to.

Clark slammed the door on his locker and shifted his backpack on his shoulder, ready to leave school for the day. He was going to be meeting Lois at the Talon where she worked two days a week.

He started at the tap on his shoulder and looked around.

“Oh, hey, Lana.”

“Hey, Clark. You heading over to the Talon?”

“Yeah. Lois will be finishing her shift in about an hour so we’re gonna drive home and get dinner ready.”

“Wow, you guys sound so domestic,” Lana grinned.

“Well, you know, with my mom managing the Talon, Lois and I just want to help out where we can.”

“Relax, Clark, I was just teasing. So, um, do you guys have any plans for Friday night?”

Clark shook his head. “No, not really. Why?”

“Well, Jason managed to get these tickets to a play in the city. He got a couple of extra. We thought you guys might like them. You know, we could go up to the city, have dinner somewhere and you know ...”

“You mean, like a double date?” he asked. “Sure. What’s the play?”

“Streetcar Named Desire.”

“Sounds good to me. But I’ll have to check with Lois first,” he said as they walked along the corridor. “She is the boss.”

Lana chuckled. “That is so cute!” she said. 

“Clark!”

Clark turned and frowned as Chloe ran up to him. She grinned brightly at Lana.

“Hey, Lana. Can I steal Clark for a minute?”

“Sure,” she grinned back. “Mr Popular these days,” she smirked at Clark.

“Don’t tell Lois,” he joked back. “She’ll never let me leave the house.” He turned to Chloe. 

“What’s up?”

“Did you finish that story for the Torch?”

Clark frowned. “What story?” He thought for a minute. “Oh, the one about that guy who attacked the gym teacher. I was going to finish it up tomorrow before school.”

“Well, don’t forget, okay, Clark? I need it so I can put the paper to bed.” She sighed.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m just beat. Could use a double-shot latte right now.”

“Well, I’m headed over to the Talon to pick up Lois. My treat.”

“Thanks. Oh, you know, I got an email from that friend of yours. Bart.”

Clark looked at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. He’s been emailing me a lot over the past couple of months.”

“He told me when he left he thought you were pretty cute.”

Chloe grinned. “Not trying to matchmake or anything are you, Kent?”

“Who me?” he said, grinning back at her innocently. He reached the parking lot and pulled out the keys to the old truck. “Jump in.”

Ten minutes later, Clark parked in front of the Talon and followed Chloe inside. Lex was leaning casually against the counter, talking to Mom.

“Oh, hey Lex,” Clark said as he approached the counter. “Hey mom.” He went to grab one of the muffins on display but a sharp slap on his outstretched hand had him turning around.

“Lois!”

“Those are for paying customers, Smallville,” she said, grinning at him.

“What do you think I am?”

“Hmm, well, considering you’re sleeping with one of the waitresses,” she said, “I guess that makes you part of the furniture.”

Clark raised an eyebrow and looked around. “Which waitress?” he asked cheekily.

“Watch it, or I’ll make you do all your chores and assign you KP duty as well,” Lois returned, glowering at him. But her eyes were twinkling.

Clark pulled out a few bills. “Well, I’m treating Chloe to a latte and I’ll get a mocha for myself,” he said. 

“Hmm, we’ll make that non-fat and decaf for you,” Lois said, going behind the counter. 

“What are you saying, Ms Lane?” he asked, well aware of Lex smirking at him and his mother watching him with a hand over her mouth trying to smother her laughter. “Are you saying I’m fat?” He leaned over the counter. “You weren’t saying that last night.”

Lois giggled, leaning on the other side of the counter and giving him a quick kiss.

“You know you’re sexy,” she said.

“Mm, and don’t you forget it,” he told her.

“I wouldn’t encourage him, Lois,” Lex commented. “You wouldn’t want his head to swell.”

Clark turned an offended look onto his friend only to find Lex was laughing at him. Clark stood up as Lois went to serve another customer and sat at Chloe’s table. Lex sat down beside him.

“So, Clark, how did your college applications go?” Lex asked.

“Ahh, not so good. Most of the colleges I wanted to go to are pretty expensive and they don’t have any academic scholarships available. I applied for some hardship grants, but I haven’t heard back.”

“Well, you know, Luthorcorp ...”

“Thanks Lex, I appreciate the offer, but I really want to go my own way on this. And Lois and I are still planning on going to college together. That’s if she can save enough for her tuition.”

“I can’t imagine she’d save much on a minimum wage,” Lex commented, taking his coffee from Kristen, the other waitress working in the shop. She put two other cups down. 

“Yeah, well, it was the only job she could get. She’s trying, Lex. Don’t give her a hard time.”

“She could always work at the plant,” Lex suggested. “It would give her more hours than here.”

But Clark knew Lois wanted nothing to do with the fertiliser plant and the only reason she’d taken up the shifts at the Talon was because Mom was managing it. She didn’t really trust Lex, and her unease about the bald billionaire had only increased since the trip to China. She was so sure that Lex had been keeping back information from him.

Clark was beginning to think Lois was right on that score. But despite his disquiet, Clark still hoped that he might somehow be wrong about his friend. 

An hour later, Lois was finished her shift and they were driving back to the farm.

“Lana asked me if we wanted to double date with her and Jason on Friday,” Clark told her. “Jason managed to get some tickets to a play at the Metropolis Playhouse.”

“What play?”

“Streetcar Named Desire. I thought it would make a nice change.”

“You know, Jason works for Lex.”

“I know. But this way we might be able to get some idea of what really happened in China. You know, with the stone. I asked Jor-El if he could get any reading on it, but there was nothing.”

“I wonder why it called to you in China but it hasn’t since?”

“Maybe there needs to be human contact to activate it?” Clark speculated.

“Is that what happened with the first stone?”

“I don’t really know. I mean, I was in the plane but the stone was on the floor when I got there.”

“Just how did you get it without Lex seeing you?”

Clark had wondered about that as well. The only thing he could think of was the stones were tuned in to him somehow and he’d been able to use a kind of telekinesis in the plane so the stone flew into his hand. But as for what had happened in China, he couldn’t figure it out. The only thing he could come up with was the handkerchief or whatever Lana had used to pick it up had muted the signal somehow. 

None of it made any sense. But he hoped he could somehow talk to Jason and see what he knew. The former assistant coach had barely spoken to him in several weeks, even though he’d thought Jason was his friend. And that made him think there was more to Jason’s presence in Smallville than just being with Lana. 

“So you want to go on this double date to see if you can do a little detective work?”

“Does that sound bad?” he asked.

“No, honey. I actually think that sounds like a good idea. But you need to be careful though. I mean, if Jason figures out what you’re doing ...”

“I know. I know,” he sighed. He turned the truck into the farm driveway and parked near the house.

After dinner, Mom and Dad had to go to a meeting over in Granville, although Clark wondered if those ‘meetings’ were more about socialising than actually discussing issues to do with farming. But he didn’t care as it gave him a couple of hours with Lois.

They sat on the couch making out for a while.

“Don’t go starting something you can’t finish, Smallville,” Lois warned. “You have school tomorrow.”

“And you know I don’t need that much sleep,” he told her.

“The dog’s inside,” she countered.

“So I’ll put him outside. Or we’ll go upstairs.”

“He won’t like that.”

“Are you making excuses not to have sex with me, Consort?” he asked.

“Would I do that?”

“Don’t play the innocent with me, Ms Lane.”

Lois giggled. “So what are you going to do about it, Mr Kent?” she said, sliding her finger seductively down his throat and along the middle of his torso, creating little wrinkles in his blue t-shirt.

Clark grinned. “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do,” he said. “I’m going to do ... this.”

He stood up, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Lois pretended to squeal.

“Put me down you Neanderthal!”

“Not nice, Lois,” he retorted, carrying her up the stairs. Shelby barked his annoyance at being left downstairs but Clark just closed the bedroom door. He dumped Lois on the bed. She glared up at him.

“You ... are a bully, Clark Kent!”

He crawled onto the bed, looming over her.

“A bully, am I?”

She nodded. “That’s right!”

He frowned and sat back on his haunches. “Oh. Well, in that case ...” He got off the bed and started for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to think I’m a bully who forces you into doing something you don’t want to do.”

Lois made a sound of protest. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, she growled.

“Get back here!”

“Is that an order?” he said, turning and looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Boss?”

Lois was clearly fighting a grin. “Yep. So get that sexy ass of yours over here, right now.”

He ambled over, making sure his pace was as slow as humanly possible, knowing Lois would get frustrated.

“Stand there!” she ordered. “Get your t-shirt off and take off your jeans.”

“What? Not even shoes and socks?” he asked, grinning.

“Don’t test me, spaceboy. And be quick about it!”

He so loved it when she was bossy. With a smirk, Clark turned his back on her, taking off his shoes and socks, drawing it out. Lois would soon start to get impatient. He lifted his t-shirt over his head, slipping it off, giving Lois a good view of his back.

Lois huffed impatiently. Clark sneaked a glance at her. She was starting to get riled. Chuckling to himself, he resumed undressing, wiggling his butt a little as he began to slip his jeans off, then his boxer shorts. Fully naked, he moved onto the bed, feeling the mattress dip beneath his weight, and lay over her.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Lois said, looking up at him.

“Oh yeah,” he returned.

“Well, two can play at this game, spaceboy,” Lois answered. She sat up and pushed him away. Clark lay naked on the bed, watching as she got up to stand beside the bed. 

And just as slowly as he had, she began stripping off her clothes. Clark swallowed hard as first the top, then the bra came off, showing her firm D-cup breasts and rosy pink nipples. He thought about capturing one of those nipples in his mouth, but knew she would never let him get close enough while she was in this teasing mood.

His mouth was dry as she began undulating her hips in a sort of dance, obviously meant to tease him. It was working. He could feel his arousal building, his cock rising and hardening. His entire body was beginning to feel like a tightly coiled spring.

Lois slowly undid the button on her jeans, sliding the zip down with slim fingers, her gaze locked on his. Clark was looking as if he could barely control himself.

Payback’s a bitch, she thought gleefully, not letting her emotions show on her face.

She could see the pre-cum beading on the tip of his cock and she desperately wanted to hurry this up so she could have her way with him. But she was determined to see this through. To tease him as much as he’d been teasing her.

Lois pushed the waistband of her jeans down over her hips, letting them drop to the floor, and kicked them off. Then she turned her back on Clark, giving him a view of her shapely ass as she took off her thong. She heard him whimper and smirked. She was about to make him whine worse than Shelby when the dog was hungry.

Lois bent over, sliding her hand over her pussy and fingering her clit, knowing Clark was getting a good view. She was wet, her fingers becoming slick with her own juices as she continued to stroke.

And there it was, she thought with triumph. Clark whined.

Wanting to sneak a look at him, Lois glanced in the mirror. And Clark was ... the dirty cheat was fisting his cock! Oh, that was just not right, she told herself. She rubbed harder, glancing again at Clark’s reflection. His hand was moving even faster. This was bad, this was very bad. He was trying to beat her at her own game!

And suddenly Clark was standing behind her, making her think he’d used his super-speed. She could feel his hard cock in the cleft of her ass, his breath in her ear.

“You are a very bad girl, Ms Lane,” he whispered. “And it’s time for your punishment.”

Lois whimpered as he grasped her wrists, pulling her arms above her head. He guided her to the mirror, pushing her hands flat against the glass. He then forced her legs shoulder-width apart. She could see the lust in his reflection as he stood behind her, his hand moving down to her glistening pussy.

Clark began to tease her with just the head of his cock, rubbing it along the rim of her vagina, up to tease her back entrance, while the thumb on his other hand pressed down on her clit. Lois felt a jolt through her body, her insides burning almost painfully hot. 

“Claaark!” she breathed out.

He continued to press his weight against her, still teasing her. At this angle, Lois couldn’t have got away if she’d wanted to. Lois felt her pelvic muscles spasm and she tried thrusting her ass back.

“Head up,” he instructed. “Watch.”

Lois stared at their reflections in the mirror as Clark guided his cock inside her. She could just see his shaft disappearing inside her pussy and the image was so hot she again felt a spasm.

“Oh my god!” she moaned.

She lay her head back on his shoulder as he began pumping in and out of her. Clark lifted his hand to her mouth, thrusting two fingers inside and she sucked on them, getting them wet. He removed his hand and cupped her breast, pinching the nipples with his wet fingers. The nipple was hard and the feeling of his pinch was a combined sensation of pain and pleasure.

“Oh, please, please, please,” she begged.

Clark’s movements became more frenzied. Lois took one hand off the mirror, using the other for balance as she began stroking her clit frantically while Clark’s hands were busy. She could barely hold on as he thrust with powerful strokes inside her. 

She let out a small scream as the spasms became one long one, causing her body to freeze as her inner walls squeezed him. Clark grunted, his rhythm sputtering, and she felt him fill her with his heat. 

They collapsed to the floor, panting, a tangle of limbs. Clark wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

“Oh god, that was amazing!” she told him. “And so hot!”

“I know,” he laughed breathlessly. “You’re incredible, Lois.”

She turned her head and kissed him. “So are you.”

They slowly got to their feet, legs wobbly. Lois had had some amazing orgasms with him, but this had been her hardest yet. She was surprised she could still walk after all that. They lay down, still wrapped in each other’s arms. Lois rolled over to face him and kissed him again.

“I love you,” she told him.

Not quite ready to go to sleep yet, they began to talk about their days. Lois had worked a full day’s shift at the Talon and, while the work was tiring, she at least felt useful. And Martha was a good boss. She expected a lot from her staff, certainly, but no more than she expected of herself. 

In a lot of ways, her mother-in-law reminded Lois of her father. The general was tough, but a good commander.

“Some jocks came in not long before you did and they tried to make trouble. Guess they didn’t count on this ol’ army brat,” she told him.

The three jocks had begun picking on a freshman girl. One of them had been making lewd comments which had rankled with Lois. But remarks like that were mostly harmless. Except the girl, who reminded her a lot of Abigail Fine, had burst into tears. Lois had immediately decided to go to the girl’s defence.

“Hey, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” she’d told the jocks.

“We’re just having some fun, Lane,” one of them laughed.

“Yeah? Well, how’d you like some fun with my fist? Leave her alone or you’ll find yourself out on the street.”

“Hey, we’re paying customers. We got a right to come in here.”

Lois smirked and grabbed the sign which said ‘Management reserves the right to refuse service’. The jocks didn’t like that.

“Bitch!” the youngest, Williams said. “You know, just because you’re screwing the quarterback, doesn’t mean you can do anything you want to us.”

“What I do with Clark is none of your business. And I’m telling you now, leave our customers alone if you want to continue coming in here.”

“You know, Lane, you’ve got a smart mouth. Maybe you need something else in it.”

“Yeah, like Kent’s dick,” Williams sniggered. “Although he’s obviously got no balls the way you lead him around.”

Lois growled. “You don’t get to say a word about my boyfriend. He’s ten times the man you are.”

“Funny, I don’t see him here defending you,” Williams pointed out.

“That’s because he knows I can take care of myself,” Lois retorted.

Williams had stood up, looking as if he was going to hit her. Lois quickly blocked the punch, grabbed the boy’s wrist and had him in an armlock before he could move. He yelped in pain.  
The two others had got up to try and pull her off, but Lex had chosen that moment to approach them.

“I think it’s best if you boys leave. Right now,” he said. “Before I have all three of you charged with disturbing the peace.”

“What? Hey, she ...”

“I heard what you were saying about Clark,” Lex said. “And I don’t think he would appreciate his former team-mates insulting him in this manner. Nor, I think, would his mother, who happens to be the manager of this place. Now get out of here before I decide to call the sheriff.”

Clark laughed as Lois related the story. 

“Does it bother you?” she asked. “That they’re saying that stuff about you?”

Clark shook his head. “They’re just being jerks. I appreciate you jumping to my defence, though. You and Lex. Which reminds me. He said if you wanted you could probably pick up some work at the plant. It might help you save for college.”

“Thanks, but I’d really rather not. I still don’t trust the guy. Especially after China.”

“Yeah, I told him you’d never go for it. But about China ... what makes you think he knows more than he’s telling?”

“Well, you said it yourself, honey. Lex gave the impression that he’d known about the temple for some time. I mean, if Lionel had his men search it and find nothing, why did Lex take so long to search it once he found the map?”

Clark frowned. She was right. He’d thought something wasn’t right when Lex had told him Lionel had been searching the temple. But he’d never had the map. Yet, Lionel had known Clark had been listening when he’d been telling Lana about the trip to China. And it had been Lionel himself who had encouraged Clark to go with Lana to China. 

It almost seemed like both he and Lana had been manipulated. By both Luthors. And it seemed they weren’t the only ones doing the manipulating. 

Lois nodded when he told her his theory.

“You’re right. And I do think Lana’s being manipulated too. Question is, is it just Lex, or is Jason doing it as well?”

“I think that’s something we need to find out. And we can do that on Friday when we go to dinner with Lana and Jason.”

Lois frowned. “Do you think ... nah, he wouldn’t.”

“What?”

“Well, why would Jason get extra tickets if he was only planning on taking Lana out? I mean, I thought he didn’t have much money since his parents disowned him.”

She was right. Something didn’t seem right about this either. And Clark was determined to find out what Jason was up to. Before someone got hurt.


	18. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois' sister comes to town and stirs up trouble.

It was a warm night for early March. Lois had pushed the bedclothes back and flung her leg over Clark, feeling restless. Clark had been trying to sleep as well, but the way she kept tossing and turning was keeping him awake.

Lois accidentally kicked him in the ribs as she shifted in the bed yet again, rolling over onto her other side. He rolled over to spoon her, but she pushed him away.

“Honey, are you okay?” he asked.

She grumbled incoherently, burying her nose in the pillow. Clark sighed and rolled over to try to go back to sleep. He’d just managed to doze off when Lois’ phone began to chime ‘Reveille.’ Lois sat up suddenly, pushing the sleep mask up to her forehead and glaring at the clock. 

“Who the hell calls at three am?” she grumbled. Clark sat up and looked at her as she picked up the phone and pressed the ‘talk’ button.

“This had better be good,” she growled into the phone.

“Lo, it’s me.”

Lois glanced at Clark, then turned back to the phone.

“Lucy? Where are you?”

“Good news, big sis. I’m coming to see you the day after tomorrow. Don’t worry about the airport. I’ll grab a shuttle.”

Lois had been trying to get a word in, but Lucy had babbled so fast even she had trouble keeping up. Which was a first, Clark snorted to himself. Lois glared at him.

“Lucy, wait ...” she began.

“Can’t wait to see you. ‘Bye.”

Lois was left staring at the phone in disbelief. Clark took the phone off her and switched it off. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“So, little sis is coming for a visit,” he said.

“Can it, Smallville. This is not good news.”

“Why not?” he asked, concerned.

“Let’s just say that, me and Lucy, we’re like oil and water. I mean, there’s a thing about sisters. You can love them without really liking them.”

Clark frowned. How could someone not like their sibling?

“I don’t get it. How can you not like your sister?”

“It’s not so much me disliking her as in she’s not too crazy about me.”

Lois sighed and lay back in his arms.

“I still don’t understand.”

“Well, you wouldn’t, would you? I mean, you and your parents ... you have such a great relationship with them.”

“I don’t know. My dad can be pretty strict sometimes.”

“Yeah, but ... look, you know my mom died when I was six, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you know how the general is. He like ... gives an order and expects you to follow it to the letter.”

Clark grimaced. He’d had a few run-ins with the general since he and Lois had started living together. He’d made it clear he wanted to get to know his future son-in-law and while he had grudgingly accepted the situation, he still made it clear he wasn’t happy about it. 

“See, Dad didn’t know what to do with us when mom died, so he did what every good military leader would do – institute a chain of command. I reported to him ...”

“And Lucy reported to you.” He was starting to get the picture.

“It took sibling rivalry to a whole new level, let me tell you. I had to make sure she had three square meals, got to school, did her homework ...”

“In other words, you became her mother. Lois, that sounds ... I mean, you were six years old. How were you supposed to ...”

“Yeah, and I used to give her advice like, uh, you know, don’t kiss a boy or you’re gonna get pregnant.”

Clark snorted. “It takes a lot more than that,” he said.

Lois nudged him. “I know that, farmboy!”

“Well,” Clark sighed. “I guess we better tell mom and dad tomorrow. She did say she’d be here the day after tomorrow, so that gives us a day to prepare them for Hurricane Lucy.”

Lois rolled over and looked at him, caressing his cheek. 

“You are the best boyfriend in the world. Have I told you that?”

He pecked her nose. “All the time. And rightbackatcha Lane. Now come on. We need to get some sleep. Don’t forget tomorrow, I mean, tonight we’re double-dating with Jason and Lana.”

“Oh yeah,” she sighed. “I just don’t know if I’m going to be able to sleep. I’m so restless.”

“I noticed,” he said quietly. He sat up. “Come on, roll over.”

“Nooo,” she moaned. “I don’t ...”

“No sex,” he told her, knowing what she was thinking. He knew her well enough by now to know when she was not in the mood. “I’m just going to give you a massage, that’s all. Now roll over, on your stomach.”

Lois rolled over, getting comfortable. Clark knelt beside her and began to lightly massage her shoulders. It was little wonder she couldn’t sleep. She was so tense. He slowly began to work the knots out of her muscles.

“Oh god that’s good,” she moaned in pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before he felt her relax completely and shortly after that she fell asleep. Clark settled back in the bed, laying with his hand on her back, stroking her lightly. He didn’t need as much sleep as her, but he still needed some, especially in the winter months when the sun’s rays weren’t as strong.

He was yawning when he got up just before seven the next morning, speeding through his chores to sit at the breakfast table. Mom looked questioningly at him.

“Lois still in bed?” she asked.

“Yeah. She didn’t sleep well last night so I figured I’d let her sleep in a little.”

“Hello,” Dad said as he came in. He ruffled Clark’s hair. “Looking a little tired today, son. You two weren’t up late were you?”

“No. Lois didn’t sleep very well last night. And she got a call at three o’clock this morning.”

“Oh? Who from?”

“Her sister. Lucy’s coming to visit. She didn’t even give Lois a chance to say no.”

“I thought Lucy was at school in Europe?” Mom asked, putting a plate of toast on the table.

Clark yawned. “Yeah, she is. I don’t know. I guess she had a break at school and wanted to see Lois. Anyway, she said she’ll be here tomorrow.” He frowned. “Where will she sleep if she’s staying here?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Mom told him. 

“I guess I could always take the couch and she can sleep with Lois,” he said generously.

“Who’s sleeping with me?” Lois asked, coming down the stairs yawning.

“Lucy,” he said.

Lois frowned at him, then grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

“Honey, I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch. Lucy can ... I don’t know, sleep in the barn or something.”

“No one is sleeping in the barn,” Dad said. 

Clark got up and kissed his consort on the cheek. “Babe, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch. It’s only for a couple of days. Right?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. Lucy didn’t say how long she’d be here for. And I don’t see why she can’t go stay with Dad on the base.”

“Didn’t you say your dad was in Washington?” Mom asked.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. I can always ask Maggie.”

“Look, we’ll worry about the sleeping arrangements later,” Dad said. “Clark, don’t you have to get to school?”

“Yeah.” He kissed Lois again. “I’ll see you later okay? Why don’t you go back to bed for a while,” he suggested gently. “You look tired.”

Lois grimaced, then nodded. “Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Clark went to school, but he was still worried about Lois. It seemed she had something on her mind, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

As he slammed his locker door shut, he turned to head up the hallway to his first class. Then he spotted Chloe.

“Chloe!”

She turned and stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

“Whoa Kent,” she said, waving her hand. “Is that aftershave you’re wearing? What did you do, bathe in it?”

“Ha, ha, very funny.”

She frowned at him. “Something’s missing.” Then her eyes widened. “You’re not wearing plaid!”

Clark looked down at the blue cotton shirt he was wearing. He’d dressed with more care that morning since he and Lois would be heading to the city after school and he wanted to drive rather than get there looking like he’d run there.

“Lois and I are going to the play tonight. You know, the double date?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Um, speaking of Lois ...”

“What is it?” she asked.

“Have you been talking to her lately?”

“We talk all the time. You need to be more specific.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Okay, has she talked to you about anything specifically that might be bothering her?”

“No. Why?”

“She couldn’t sleep last night. She just kept tossing and turning.”

“Well, she hasn’t said anything to me. I wouldn’t worry too much, Clark.”

“It’s just not like her. She’s usually a sound sleeper.”

“I dunno. C’mon. We’ll be late for class.”

***

Lois had gone back to bed but she couldn’t sleep. She knew it wasn’t the coffee keeping her awake. It was the whirlwind of thoughts going through her brain. She tossed and turned for another hour, but it didn’t help. She finally gave up and went back downstairs, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

Martha came in, having been outside feeding the animals. Lois was surprised to see her, since she’d expected her mother-in-law to be working at the Talon.

“Martha, I ...”

“I took the morning off to run some errands. Are you all right? You still look tired.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Martha sat down at the table with her. “Lois, sweetie, if something is bothering you, then you need to talk about it. Bottling it up isn’t going to help things.”

Lois shrugged. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk about it. It was just that she was afraid of the outcome.

“Sweetie,” Martha said, putting a hand gently over hers. “Whatever it is, you can tell me and I won’t judge. And if you want to keep it from Clark, then I won’t tell him. We Kent women have to keep our own secrets too.”

Lois bit her lip. She really did need to talk to someone. Jonathan was always saying that a problem shared was a problem halved. Lois didn’t quite believe that, but it couldn’t hurt.

“I ... I’m late,” she confessed.

Martha nodded. “And you haven’t mentioned this to Clark. You’ve been using protection?”

“I’m on the pill.”

“Honey, you know there are no guarantees.”

“I know. But the thing is, we’re too young to be thinking about having kids so soon.”

Martha looked thoughtful. “How late are you?” she asked.

“I was due ten days ago.”

“Have you had any other symptoms? Like tender breasts or nausea?”

“I don’t think so. My stomach feels fine.”

“Sweetie, there could be any number of reasons why you haven’t had your period. Stress, a virus. Sometimes even the pill can make you late. But if it helps ease your mind, why don’t we get a test from the drugstore.”

“I’m not sure I want to go to the drugstore here,” she said. “I mean, you know how word gets around here.”

“Then we can drive to Granville.” Martha patted her hand. “Honey, this is not the end of the world. If you are pregnant, we will deal with it. But I think it’s a little early to be worrying about it.”

Lois loved her mother-in-law. Maybe it didn’t resolve the situation, but she definitely felt better about the whole thing. She had barely been able to sleep a wink since realising just how late she was and knowing what a possible pregnancy could do to interfere with her and Clark’s plans, she hadn’t wanted to consider it.

She loved Clark, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to be a mom. In a couple of weeks she would be turning nineteen. And as committed as she was to the man she loved – after all, by Kryptonian law they were married – she just wasn’t ready for motherhood. She still had to finish college, get a degree, and decide on a career. She wasn’t going to be a coffee jockey all her life.

Martha decided there was no time like the present so they drove to Granville. They stopped at the drugstore, but then Martha saw an outfit in a local women’s clothing store that she thought would be perfect for Lois to wear for the double date that night. As soon as Lois tried it on, she realised her mother-in-law was right.

“Big night?” the saleslady asked as Lois examined her reflection in the mirror. 

“Double date,” Lois told her. “We’re going to a play and dinner in the city with some friends.”

“Well, let me tell you, you are going to knock his socks off in that.”

“You look beautiful sweetie,” Martha said.

Beautiful probably wasn’t going to be the word Clark would use, Lois thought. The dress was fairly low-cut in the neckline, although not so much to be indecent, and it moulded to her curves in all the right places.

Martha handed over her credit card to the woman. Lois frowned at her, wondering why Martha would buy her a dress when they were short of money.

“Consider this an early birthday present,” Martha winked.

By the time they got back to Smallville, it was time for Martha to go to work at the Talon. Lois was meeting Clark there after school and they would decide how to get to the city from there. Martha hugged her as she left, reminding her to take the test and tell her the result later.

It was a little after three-thirty when Lois caught a ride with Jonathan to the coffee shop. She quickly became conscious of the stares from the high school crowd as she walked in. She heard wolf-whistles from a couple of the football jocks sitting at one of the tables. Ironically, they were the same ones who had been heckling her earlier in the week.

She saw Martha at the counter, serving a customer. Martha looked up at her, quickly completing the sale, then beckoned her over.

“What happened?” she asked.

“It was negative,” Lois whispered.

The stick had shown a negative result. But even Lois knew that didn’t mean too much at this point. It could just be too early.

“We’ll try the second test in a few days,” Martha told her, putting a light, comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry too much, okay, sweetie? Just go and enjoy tonight.”

“Lois?”

Lois looked around at Lana, who she had to admit looked stunning in a black dress and light make-up.

“Hi Lana. You look beautiful.”

“Well you ... you look amazing!”

“It’s new,” she smiled with a grateful glance at her mother-in-law. Martha grinned and went back to her customers.

“Check it out!” one of the jocks called as she and Lana went to grab a table. “Look at Kent’s old lady! Hell, I wanna piece of that pie!”

It had to happen. Clark chose that moment to turn up and he immediately saw red. Lois watched as he grabbed the jock by the collar of his shirt.

“You wouldn’t be making eyes at my girl, would you?” he said, growling almost menacingly.

The jock clearly didn’t know the danger he was in, as he just laughed.

“Well, look at her,” he said. “I mean, that is one fine piece of ass.”

“Yeah? Well, she’s mine!” Clark said possessively.

Lois realised she needed to defuse the situation. And quickly.

“Clark! Let him go!” she said, rushing to his side.

“No one looks at my girl that way,” he growled.

“Put him down,” she told him.

He turned his head and looked at her. She could see his pupils enlarging at the sight of her in the dress, but he still refused to put the other boy down.

“Honey,” she said quietly, but firmly. “Put ... him ... down! He’s just an idiot.”

Clark hesitated, but slowly put the boy down, dumping him in the seat. The jock snorted.

“Boy, she sure has got you whipped.”

Clark snarled and Lois quickly grabbed his arm, knowing he would never hurt her. She opened her mouth to berate the jock but it seemed Lex had seen the whole thing and got there first.

“I would suggest you apologise, Mr Franklin, before Clark here rips you apart.”

Clark looked around at Lex, then back at Lois. He seemed to calm down.

“Is he one of the guys who was annoying you the other day, Lois?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, thinking that clearly it had bothered Clark more than he had let on at the time she had told him. He’d written it off as a joke the other night, but it was obviously not the case now.

Clark turned back to the jocks.

“If I hear of you insulting my girl again, I really will rip you apart. Got it?”

The jock nodded dumbly. “I’m sorry, Kent. Lois.”

Lana was staring incredulously as Lois led Clark to the table.

“Wow! And I thought Jason could get possessive!”

“I just didn’t like what he said to her,” Clark said defensively.

“We get that honey,” Lois said quietly, “but I think you might have gone a little overboard. You practically tore the guy’s head off.”

“I didn’t like it,” he repeated. 

Clark didn’t care what other people thought. Franklin had gone too far when he’d insulted Lois in front of him and he wasn’t going to tolerate that. He knew Lois could take care of herself, but still, he hated the idea of anyone looking at her that way and thinking such insulting things. 

He looked at her, taking the coffee she’d ordered for him and let himself calm down. She really did look very sexy in the red dress. 

He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I shouldn’t act all caveman, but I just saw red.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Just don’t do it again.”

Jason came in, a broad grin on his face. Lana looked up at him.

“Well, you look happy.”

“Yeah. Just got a bonus. So, what’s the plan guys? We taking my car or ...”

“Well, my dad has the truck, but ...” Clark looked at Lois and she shook her head.

“I got a ride with your dad.”

“So I guess we’ll all go together.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jason said. “Ladies, you both look very lovely tonight. Shall we go? The play starts at six-thirty.”

“And Metropolis is three hours away,” Lana said.

Jason winked. “Not the way I drive.”

Clark nudged Lois. “See? Someone else who drives like you.”

“Ha ha, farmboy, very funny. I’ll get you for that later.”

“You wish, Lane,” he chuckled, the incident with the jock forgotten. 

They got to the theatre just in time and were quickly ushered to their seats. Clark held Lois’ hand as they watched the play. 

He’d half-expected Jason to start asking him questions about what happened in China, but the other man remained curiously silent on the subject. Instead he asked about college and what the plans were for the summer. 

Lois frowned at him as they left the theatre to walk to the restaurant. He shrugged, knowing she was thinking about what was going on with Jason. Could Clark have been wrong about Jason? Had he really just had extra tickets to the play?

He got his answer after they’d ordered their meals.

“So, Clark,” Jason said, leaning back, his arm across the back of the booth. “How did you enjoy the trip to China?”

“It was interesting,” he said.

“Why did you decide to go with Lana?”

Here it comes, he thought.

“We figured Lana could use the company. I mean, since you were there before her.”

“And I explained all that. After everything that had been happening since Lana came back to Smallville, I wanted to protect her from anything worse happening.”

“Well, you didn’t do a very good job of it,” Lois told him. 

Jason looked at her steadily. “No,” he said slowly. “You’re right. I didn’t.” He put his hand on Lana’s shoulder. “Lana means the world to me and the last thing I want is to see her get hurt.”

“I still don’t get how a seventeenth century witch could possess you,” Clark told Lana. 

She shook her head. “Yeah, I know. Just put it down to the weirdness that is Smallville.”

“So has your research turned up anymore on whatever it was Isabelle was looking for?” Lois asked Jason.

“No. I was kinda hoping Clark might know more.”

Clark frowned at him. “Me? Why?”

“Well, there seems to be a connection between that drawing in the temple in China and the symbols in the caves. And you’re the one who found the caves three years ago.”

“It doesn’t mean I know that much about them,” Clark said. “I’ve been studying them, sure, but I don’t know what the symbols mean. Or what the connection is.”

“Funny, I felt sure that you did.”

“Yeah, I wonder what happened to that crystal that Isabelle found,” Lois mused.

Clark studied Jason closely. Either Jason was a very good liar or he really didn’t know. But his super-hearing picked up an increase in Lana’s heart rate. She knew something. That was for sure. 

Nothing more was said for the rest of the evening, but Clark could feel Jason’s eyes on him. His stare was almost probing, as if he was trying to prod Clark into giving away his secrets.

As they lay in bed that night, they talked over the evening.

“Lana’s heart rate was going crazy,” he said. “She knows something. But I get the feeling she doesn’t completely trust Jason anymore.”

“Neither do I,” Lois said. 

She was silent for a few moments, stroking his fingers as he lay with his arm curled over her chest.

“Clark, I ...”

She rolled over and looked at him. He frowned.

“Honey, what is it? I know something’s been bothering you the last couple of days. And I know it’s not because of what happened in the Talon this afternoon. And I said I was sorry about that. I just got mad.”

“No, you’re right,” she sighed. “It’s not about that. It’s just ...I’m late.”

His frown deepened. “Late?” His heart skipped a beat. She was late, which meant she could be ...

“Do you think you’re ... pregnant?” he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“I don’t know. I ... I talked to your mom about it and we got a test. But it was negative.”

He blinked at her. “You talked to mom about it?”

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Well, she could tell I was upset about something and I just ... she wasn’t like ... judgmental or anything.”

“But the test was negative?”

“Your mom thinks it could just be that it was too soon to tell. I’m only ten days late.”

“Yeah, but that’s only how long you’re late. If you were pregnant, you could have conceived anytime within two weeks before that.”

“I know.”

Clark sighed. “Look, let’s not jump to conclusions. I mean, the test being negative may not mean anything and it may mean everything.”

“Sooo, what do you want to do?”

“Well, we can’t do anything with Lucy coming tomorrow,” he said, tightening his arms around her. “Let’s just give it until Lucy leaves to go back to school and then we’ll talk about it with mom and dad. Let’s get some sleep, okay? There’s no point losing sleep worrying about it.”

Lois reached up to stroke his cheek.

“But what would you do if it turned out I was?” she asked.

“Then we’d have nine months to get used to the idea. I mean, I can’t say I haven’t thought about having kids with you. Even if, realistically, we are too young to be thinking about that. But I love you and I’ll love any baby that comes along, because it’s a part of you.”

Jor-El would be pleased, Clark thought as Lois settled in his arms to go to sleep. But he wasn’t in this to please his father. He loved her and he’d meant what he said. He would love any baby that came along because it was conceived in love. Not because he was out to continue the El bloodline. Jor-El be damned. 

Lois was up early the next morning, preparing breakfast. She was glad that she’d paid attention to Martha’s lessons as the scrambled eggs turned out fluffy and the bacon just the right side of crisp. She still wasn’t proficient at making pancakes and they did turn out a little burned. Not to mention shredded. 

But by the time the rest of the family came down, she had at least managed to cook a halfway decent breakfast.

Martha smiled at her as she poured OJ.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?”

“I’m okay. I told Clark last night.”

“How’d he take it?”

“The way he always does. Like we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Good. Like I told you yesterday, it’s too soon to be worrying about it but if it happens we’ll deal with it as a family.” She squeezed Lois’ waist gently. “The bacon and eggs look good.”

“I think I’ve finally got that down,” she smiled. “Sorry about the pancakes though.”

“You’ll learn to make pancakes soon enough,” Martha told her. 

Clark bounded down the stairs, having taken his shower and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

“Morning beautiful.”

“Morning yourself,” she smiled at him. “Sit down. Breakfast is ready.”

“Looks good. And to think a few months ago you couldn’t cook at all.” He stole a piece of bacon and put it in his mouth. “Mm. I think I’ll keep you on.”

Lois slapped his hand. “Keep that up and that’s all you’ll be getting,” she growled at him. 

He pouted at her, but went to sit down at the table.

“What time is Lucy getting in?” Jonathan asked.

Lois glanced at the clock. “I checked her flight schedule. I think it got into Metropolis early this morning so I’m guessing she’ll be here about ...”

The screen door slammed and Shelby barked at the newcomer.

“Now,” Lois said with a sour expression. 

“Lo? Anybody home?” Lucy looked down at the golden retriever with a grin. “Hi sweetie. What’s your name?”

Clark watched as Lois went to greet her sister, looking as if she’d been sucking on a lemon, but she quickly tried to cover it up.

“Hi,” she said.

Lucy hugged her sister. “I’m so happy to see you,” she gushed.

Clark bit his lip. Lucy looked as if she was wearing way too much make-up for this early in the morning. It was one thing he loved about Lois. She let her natural beauty shine through.

Lois turned and looked at them.

“Ahh, well, this is Lucy,” she said.

Mom stood up and smiled in welcome.

“Hello Lucy. How was your flight?”

“Long,” Lucy chuckled. 

Lois turned back to her sister. “Um, so this is Jonathan and Martha Kent, and Clark. And that’s Shelby,” she added, pointing to the dog. 

“So, Lucy, you can stay with Lois while you’re here.”

“Thank you, Mr Kent.”

Clark looked her over. “So, what brings you here, Lucy?”

She smiled. “Oh, I just had a break from school and decided to come visit my big sister.”

“We understand you’re at boarding school,” Mom said. “In Switzerland?”

Lucy nodded.

“Oh please, let me gloat a little,” Lois said, with a grin at Clark. “She is getting straight A’s at one of the most prestigious prep schools in Europe. She is fluent in three languages and she is fending off Ivy League colleges with a stick.”

Clark frowned. He’d thought Lucy was in eleventh grade. Then again, it probably wasn’t unusual for someone with her apparent achievements to be sought for early admission.

He couldn’t resist the teasing though.

“That’s impressive,” he said. “What happened to Lois?”

Lois glared at him, then punched his shoulder as she turned and looked again at her sister.

“You’re going to find that Clark’s charm is an acquired taste. Much like his sense of fashion.”

Lois’ look threatened him with all manner of punishments if he didn’t drop it then and there, but he couldn’t help himself. Lucy grinned.

“Well, thanks for letting me stay. I don’t know how I’m going to repay you.”

“Just tell me plenty of embarrassing stories about Lois,” Clark returned.

Lois pinched his ass. “Funny guy,” she told her sister. 

Lucy snickered. “I’m just gonna go wash four time zones’ worth of airport connections.”

Clark frowned slightly at her expression. Something didn’t seem quite right. It was clear that Lois noticed it too.

“Lucy, are you sure everything’s okay?” she asked.

“Now that I’m here with you,” Lucy said, looking back at her, “it’s perfect.”

Lois turned to her boyfriend as they finally sat down to eat breakfast.

“You are so going to pay for that, pookie,” she said, knowing how much he hated the pet name.

“Pay for what?” he asked innocently.

“Don’t play innocent with me, Smallville! You just wait! You won’t know what I’ll do or when I’ll do it, but trust me, I’ll get my revenge.”

“You’d have to catch me first,” he said, grabbing a piece of bacon from the serving dish and shoving it in his mouth.

Lois snagged a piece from his plate, poking him in the ribs as she did so. Clark glared at her and quickly pulled his plate away. Lois chased it with her fork.

“Eat your own,” he told her.

“What if I don’t want to?” she asked.

“Behave!” he told her. 

“Aww, wassa matter pookie?” she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

“Stop calling me that ridiculous pet name!”

Clark noticed his parents laughing at them.

“Remember those days, Martha?” Dad chuckled.

“Except I don’t think I ever called you pookie, dear,” Mom said, her hand over her mouth as if that would help her control her laughter. 

Lucy came downstairs, patting Shelby as she passed him.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Lois said, turning serious. She got up. “Hungry Luce?”

“Starved. Airplane food is really not that great.”

“I’ll get you a plate then.”

Clark noticed Lucy sitting down in Lois’ chair. He quickly moved his seat a little further away, glancing at Lois. Her expression suggested if she had heat vision, Lucy’s hair would have caught on fire. 

Lois returned to the table, handing Lucy a plate, although it was pretty clear she wanted to hit her sister over the head with it. Clark was glad she held her temper, but breakfast was still fairly uncomfortable after that.

Clark spent the rest of the day doing his chores at normal human speed, not wanting Lucy to catch him at it. Lois helped his mom with the inside chores. Lucy had decided to sleep off some of the jet lag by the time he was done with the majority of his chores, giving them both a chance to discuss the double date.

Clark was more sure now than ever that Jason had used the excuse of extra tickets to try and dig for more information on what Clark knew about the caves and the crystals. What he couldn’t be sure of was how much Jason knew about what he’d tried to do in China. 

He did know something else though. Lana knew what happened to the stone Isabelle had found in China.

“You really think so?” Lois asked.

He nodded. “I’m pretty sure Jason has all the answers though. I mean, what if he picked up the stone while both Lana and I were knocked out?”

“But he didn’t have it on the plane back from China. We would have seen him with it.”

“What if he mailed it? Remember, he did slip off for about an hour or so while Lex was making arrangements to get us all back home.”

Lois bit her lip. “That is true,” she said.

Mom and dad nodded. “Do you think Lex is aware of this?” Dad asked.

Clark shook his head. “I don’t think so. I kind of get the feeling Jason is playing both ends.”

“I wonder if Lana realises how much he is manipulating her,” Mom mused.

“I think she does,” Clark said. “I mean, the way she looked at him last night, it’s like she doesn’t trust him anymore.”

He was even more sure of it when Lois went to do an extra shift at the Talon to cover for a waitress who was sick. She reported that Jason had been grousing about a break-in at Lana’s apartment. He’d even intimated that he thought Clark might have done it, or even Lionel or Lex. 

Dinner that night was uncomfortable, to say the least. Lucy kept trying to flirt with Clark and Lois sat in her chair, silently fuming. She clearly wasn’t happy either about Lucy sleeping in their room, but Clark just wanted to get through the next few days without the house turning into a battle zone between the sisters.

Next morning, Clark went to do his chores while Lois took a shower for her normal shift at the Talon.

Lucy came in carrying a full pail of milk.

“I hope you’re thirsty,” she grinned.

Clark straightened up, leaning on the rake.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I figured I would help out and get the morning milk. I spent last spring break on my friend’s farm in the Swiss country side.”

“Well, you didn’t really have to do that,” he said.

Lucy shrugged. “I figured if I’m gonna stay, I have to pull my own weight.”

Lois came in, just as Lucy finished speaking.

“Hear that, Lois?” Clark said. 

“Can it Smallville!” she growled. “Come on, Lucy, I’ve got to get to work.”

“Work?” Lucy frowned.

“At the Talon. It’s a coffee shop.” Lucy nodded.

“I should go and get changed then,” she said, going to pass her sister. Lois grabbed her arm.

“Stop flirting with Clark. He’s taken.”

Clark watched as the two sisters stared each other down like two gunfighters in a dusty street.

“Taken?”

Hmm, Clark thought. Looks like I’m not the only one who can get possessive. He went to Lois and put his arm around her.

“You heard Lois,” he said. “We’re together.”

Lucy looked from one to the other. “Well, I guess that explains the bedroom. I’ll just, um, go.”

Lois glared after her sister, then went to sit down on one of the haystacks. Clark sat down with her.

“You okay?” he asked.

“No. I can’t believe my sister has been here only a day and she’s muscling in on my territory.”

“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t appreciate it either.”

“Could have fooled me,” Lois grumbled.

Clark touched a hand to her cheek, making her look at him.

“Hey. I love you, remember? You’re my consort. And in case you hadn’t noticed, I didn’t tell her to sit in your seat at breakfast yesterday. But I thought it would be rude to tell her to sit somewhere else.”

Lois sighed and leaned against him. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just ... you know, it’s like, as soon as she walks in the door, it’s like I’m fifteen again and chewing her out for bringing home a bad report card. Bad meaning she got a C instead of an A. And only because the general ordered me to do it. He never complained when I brought home Cs.”

“Hey, you are just as smart as Lucy. Smarter even. And you have something that she’ll never have.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“My heart.”

Lois snickered. “You’re such a sap, sometimes, Smallville.”

Chloe had offered to show Lucy around on her first full day in town. The Talon was busy that morning and Lois was run off her feet. She was standing beside a woman who was ordering so fast she found it hard to keep up.

“I need a half-caf soy latte, no foam, no whip, and a blueberry muffin top, hold the stem.”

That was the one thing Lois hated about waitressing in a coffee shop. Everyone had particular ideas about their coffee.

“Whatever happened to regular old black coffee?” she muttered as she returned to the counter with the order.

She saw Lex chatting casually to Clark as she began to prepare the woman’s order. Clark was grinning. She caught him glance at her with a teasing smile and Lois rolled her eyes. She loved him. She really did. But sometimes she just wanted to smack him. 

Chloe entered the shop with Lucy in tow, spotting Clark and Lex and going over to join them. Lois caught the tail end of the conversation as she loaded up a tray with a few orders.

“Lucy’s just been filling me in on all her hidden talents,” her cousin was saying. “She was a violinist for the Zurich Youth Orchestra.”

Even Lex looked impressed and Lois knew it took a lot to impress the young multi-billionaire. She missed the rest of the conversation as she took the full tray out to serve the coffees. Only she slipped on a spot where somebody had obviously spilled their coffee and the cups crashed down to the floor.

“Oh crap!” she exclaimed.

Chloe came over to help her clean up.

“You okay, cuz?” Chloe said. “You seem a little distracted.”

Lois really didn’t want to tell her cousin just how much Lucy’s visit was bothering her. Not to mention the fact that Lucy was taking up time away from her beloved boyfriend. For once, Clark wasn’t chasing any meteor mutants, or any story for the Torch and they had planned to spend the rest of Sunday just being together. Lucy’s presence had put the kibosh on that. 

Just as she finished her shift that afternoon, Lois saw Lana come in looking very upset and Jason chasing after her.

“Lana, look, I didn’t mean ...”

“Jason, I really don’t want to talk to you about this.”

“It’s just a misunderstanding!”

“You attacked him, Jason. How is that a misunderstanding?”

Lois made a note to tell Clark about this as soon as she got home. But once again, Lucy was hanging around and she never had the opportunity. 

***

Clark was trying to sleep that night when he heard the creak of the floorboards. Someone was clearly trying to sneak out of the house. H e knew it wasn’t Lois. For one thing, she knew where all the loose floorboards were, and another, she would jump on him, or do something to wake him up. 

He glanced up just as the door was opened, then quickly ducked his head and pretended to be sleeping as Lucy slipped outside. Waiting a few seconds, he dressed at superspeed.

He guessed Lucy was going to walk to her destination, not wanting to take the chance of waking anyone up by using one of the vehicles. He followed her into town, realising she was going to break in to the Talon. 

She was down behind the counter, breaking into the cash drawer and had just pulled out a wad of cash when he approached her. She could clearly see him by the mirror from a make-up kit she’d placed on the top of the unit.

“I knew you had talents, but I didn’t think burglary was one of them,” he said.

Lucy grimaced. “I swear, I was gonna pay it all back. I’m not some criminal.”

Clark really wanted to sympathise, but since she’d come to town she’d done nothing but rub people up the wrong way and she’d upset his consort. He wasn’t having any of that.

“You do a pretty good job of impersonating one. Look, Lucy, I just don’t get it. I mean, why?”

He had to wonder why Lucy would suddenly leave the house so early in the morning and suddenly decide to steal money from the Talon. He thought back to the day before, and the odd man who had come in. Lucy hadn’t seen him, but he was sure the man had been watching her. 

Lucy sighed.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to be different from everyone else, to be a total outsider?”

Clark wanted to snort. Of course he knew. But then, Lucy didn’t know about his powers.

“I might have an idea.”

“At my school, I’m surrounded by the wealthiest kids in the world. So unless I want to be the school’s outcast, I had to be like them, look like them.”

It sounded to him like just an excuse. These girls clearly weren’t her friends, otherwise it wouldn’t have mattered. But obviously status in an exclusive girls boarding school meant everything. Clearly Lucy had a lot in common with Lex. 

“I’m sure it would be an expensive undertaking. But do you really have to resort to petty theft in order to fit in?”

“Well, I tried using my credit cards, but they maxed out. So I went to this club owner who’s known for lending money to the credit impaired.”

Clark groaned inwardly. She’d gone to a loan shark. Lucy told him it was called something different in German, but that was the general idea. For a girl who managed to achieve straight As it wasn’t a very smart thing to do. And it just didn’t quite fit. 

But he was sure the man who had been staring at her the day before was somehow involved in this.

“How much do you owe?”

Lucy looked reluctant to give him the information and he continued to stare her down.

“Fifty thousand US dollars. But most of it is just bogus interest.”

“Lucy, you have to tell your father about this.”

She shook her head. “I can’t. The general’s convinced I’m the embodiment of the perfect daughter.”

Clark rolled his eyes. He hated the way the general seemed to show favouritism over Lucy when really Lois hadn’t done anything that was so bad that she could be ignored or that she deserved the constant criticism.

“We can at least tell Lois.”

Again, Lucy shook her head. 

“I don’t want to disappoint her.”

It was way too late for that. The sisters were already clearly at odds and Clark wasn’t sure whose fault it was. Lois was trying, but the hurt and resentment from the different way their father treated them was rearing its ugly head.

“Look, Lucy, if you’re in some sort of trouble, the best thing to do is just stay here and keep a low profile. Maybe there’s something I can do to help.”

***

Lois was shocked when she heard what Lucy had done.

“I knew her little hop, skip and a jump over the Atlantic wasn’t because she missed her big sister. Ooh, I could strangle her.”

“Honey, how is that going to help,” he said quietly as they sat in the barn. Lucy was asleep in their bedroom.

“Well, it would make me feel better.”

“And it’s not going to solve her problem. Look, why don’t you meet me at school later and we’ll talk to Chloe. See what she can find out about this guy.”

Lois put her arms around him. 

“What would I do without you Smallville?” she said.

“I can think of a few things,” he grinned. He kissed her and she melted into the kiss, sighing softly. “I have to get to school.”

“Do you have to?” she moaned. “I wish you could stay here with me and we could ... you know,” she said, running her finger down his broad chest.

“Nice try, Lane, but the parents are still in the house and so is Lucy, and I really don’t think you want your sister walking in on us having sex.”

Lois pouted. “So not fair.”

He kissed her again, picking up his backpack. “I’ll see you later, okay? Meet me at the Torch after school.”

Lois walked in after three and saw Chloe busy at the computer. Her blonde cousin looked up at her, frowning.

“Hey, Lois. What brings you by?”

“I’m meeting Clark. Didn’t he say anything to you?”

“What about?”

“Oh, nothing important. I guess I’ll just wait for him.”

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked. “You seem a bit down. You and Clark haven’t had a fight have you?”

Lois shook her head. “No. We haven’t had a fight. It’s just ... with Lucy being here we haven’t had much time together.”

“I can understand that. But Lucy’s going back to school soon. It’s only a few more days, right?”

Lois bit her lip. She had the feeling that Lucy didn’t intend going back to school at all. Things were definitely not right.

Clark ran in, looking a little flustered.

“Hey Smallville,” she said, overly brightly. He shot her a look, frowning.

“Sorry, got waylaid by Principal Reynolds,” he said. “He gave me one of those ... what are you planning on doing with your life lectures.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “He’s had it in for you since sophomore year,” she said.

“Tell me about it.”

Lois frowned at her boyfriend. “Why would Principal Reynolds have it in for you?”

“Becuase of Lex. He was Lex’s headmaster at Excelsior and Lionel got him fired. I don’t even know why. Anyway, the first time I met the principal, Lex had just driven me to school.”

“Oh. Yeah, I can see why.”

Clark put his arm around her. “You okay?”

“I’ll be better when we can put all this business with Lucy behind us.”

He kissed her cheek. “We will.” He looked at Chloe. “There was this guy hanging around the Talon watching Lucy yesterday.”

“I need a little more information than that.”

“I think he’s some kind of loan shark near her school.”

“Still not enough to go on. Can you give me a description?”

“Hum, about six foot tall, dark hair, brown eyes, kind of weasely-looking, probably in his forties?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You just described about ten percent of the male population. I need more to go on.”

“He owns a club?”

Chloe began searching the computer, looking into businesses near Lucy’s school. There were only a few clubs in the area and she managed to track the man down within a few minutes.  
Clark peered at the screen when Chloe brought up an image of the owner. Clark shook his head. Not him.

Chloe brought up a new image of the club itself. There was a man who could be seen talking to a group clearly trying to get into the club.

“Yeah, that’s the guy I saw,” he said.

Chloe tapped on a few keys and zoomed in on the image, running it through an Interpol database. It took a few more minutes, then she got the information they needed. 

“Well, his name is Marcus Becker. He’s a bouncer at a club called Kronos in Zurich, with a resume chock full of felonies. According to Interpol, they think the club is a front for the kind of people you don’t want to owe money to.”

Lois growled. “I am so going to have a talk with my sister.”

Chloe grabbed her shoulders. “Lois, before you go all Lifetime heroine, remember this is not the school bully she’s dealing with.”

“But she is in trouble,” Clark said. “And I think we do need help.” He took her hand. “C’mon.”

Lois let Clark drive, staring quietly out the window of the car. Clark squeezed her hand.

“It’ll be okay. Lex will help. I know he will.”

“As long as he doesn’t want anything in return.”

“We’re not asking him for the money, Lo, we’re just asking for some ideas on what to do.”

“If these guys are a bunch of crooks, what good is Lex going to do?”

“Lex does have some power. Besides, we don’t have proof.”

“What about Interpol?”

“If they had proof, the club would be shut down by now.”

“So, what? You think we should get Lex to help us set some kind of trap?” she asked, turning to look at him since they’d got in the car.

Clark nodded soberly. “I think it is the only way to get these people off Lucy’s back. I mean, who knows what they could do to her.”

“I just don’t get how she could be that stupid! She’s supposed to be smart.”

“There’s a big difference, I think, between getting good grades and being street smart.”

“Are you saying she’s naive?”

“Yeah, I think she is.”

Clark entered the driveway of the mansion, parking the car in the front. They got out and went inside, hearing classical music. It sounded like Lucy and Lex were playing together.

Lois stood in the entryway of the music room and clapped her hands.

“Bravo, Lucy. Excellent performance.”

Lex turned and looked at her, smiling, clearly impressed at Lucy’s skill.

“I had no idea the younger Lane was such a virtuoso.”

“Oh, apparently there’s quite a bit about the younger Lane we don’t know.”

Anger flashed in Lucy’s eyes as she glared at Clark.

“Thanks, Clark. You’re pretty great about keeping a secret.”

Clark moved further into the room. 

“Lucy, we just want to help you. That’s why we’re here. Lex, I was going to tell you about the money, but I think she might have already beat me to it.”

Lex looked puzzled. “What money would that be?”

Lucy bristled visibly. “I didn’t come here looking for a hand out. I can solve this problem myself.”

“And how exactly did you think you were going to be able to pay back the money, Lucy?” Lois asked, trying to keep a lid on her anger at her sister. “Stand on a street corner and play your violin for loose change?”

“There’s a reason I didn’t tell you,” Lucy argued.

“I don’t want to have to say anything to the general ...” Lois threatened.

Lucy’s voice was full of anguish. “You’re not mom, all right? So stop trying to be.”

All Lois wanted to do was slap her. Considering she’d spent the last twelve and a half years trying to fill the void their mother had left.

“Don’t you dare bring mom into this,” she spat.

Lex tried to intervene. “Ladies, please.”

It was Clark who brought a sense of rationality to the situation. He told Lex about the money and the man who had come to collect. Lex looked stunned at the amount, but Lucy was still resistant, telling them she could handle it on her own.

In the end, Lex had Lucy contact Becker and set up a meeting to repay the money. Becker told her he would call her back with a location for the meeting. Clark was even more worried as he went with Lex to watch him set things up. Lois had gone with Lucy to make sure that her sister was going to follow through. 

“They want bearer bonds,” Lex told him, “which are impossible to trace. This isn’t amateur hour.”

Clark frowned at his friend. “I thought you had a policy not to deal with extortionists.”

“Well, this is different. This isn’t the first time I’ve dealt with these people.”

“You know Marcus Becker?”

“I know the men he works for,” Lex answered. “They’re a German crime syndicate, and they’ve repeatedly blocked my attempts to buy a hotel in Zurich through intimidation and blackmail. If I get this guy in custody, I’ll have something to squeeze them with.”

Clark didn’t like this one bit. It sounded almost like Lex was using Lucy as a pawn in a dangerous game with the syndicate. It seemed even when he was helping someone he had an ulterior motive for doing so.

Lucy came in, followed by Lois.

“Becker wants me to meet him at an abandoned warehouse at the corner of Market and Linden.”

Clark clutched his friend’s arm. “This isn’t worth getting hurt over, Lex.”

Lex looked at him. “No one’s getting hurt, Clark. All I’m doing is delivering the briefcase. The GPS device inside will lead my security team right to them.”

Lucy shook her head. “He said he only wants me there.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Lex answered. “I’m going alone.”

“Oh hell no,” Lois told him. “We’re going with you. He just told Lucy he wants her there. I’m not taking any chances.”

Clark sighed. He took Lois aside and she quickly whispered.

“You go to that warehouse, just in case.”

“Okay, but be careful,” he whispered back.

***

Lois squirmed uncomfortably in the tight space of the Porsche. She was squeezed in the middle between Lex and Lucy.

“A hundred grand, chrome wheels and thirteen speakers instead of a back seat? Oh yeah, I get the gear shift.”

Lex was clearly doing his best to concentrate on his driving.

Lucy sighed. “Are we there yet?”

Lois glared at her sister. “Have you ever been in a car and not uttered those words?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “All I’m saying is, this guy’s not gonna be happy if we’re not there on time. He’s not the kind of guy you want to piss off.”

Lex sighed in annoyance. “Relax, we’re close,” he said.

He spoke too soon. A police car pulled in behind him, sounding its siren and flashing blue and red lights. 

“Damn it!” he swore.

Lois looked at him, then glanced behind. It was definitely a police car. Lucy spoke up.

“Can you outrun them?”

Lois guessed he could, since he was in a Porsche, but probably only if he’d been on his own. With the two of them in the car, it was clearly a risk he wasn’t prepared to take. 

“I’ll handle it,” he said, pulling the car to a stop. He got out. “Stay put.” 

Lois watched as he went to speak to the officer.

“Excuse me, I appreciate your need to fill your speeding ticket quota, but can we make this quick?”

Lois heard the officer tell him to put his hands over his head. Lex balked, and the other man pulled a gun on him. Lois realised something wasn’t right when the man ordered him to get the bonds.

“Oh my god,” Lucy gasped.

It was Becker. 

From inside the car, Lois could see Lex pulling the briefcase out of the trunk. Becker glared at him, opening up a trash bag. Lex clearly had no choice but to put the bonds in the bag. Then Becker knocked him out. 

Lois got out of the car and tried to hit Becker, but he quickly got the drop on her, holding his gun to her cheek. 

“You wouldn’t want Lucy to be an only child would you?” he said, his voice accented. 

Clark was going to kill her. It was all very well for her to have lectured him when he’d gotten into that truck to try and stop those two boys from making off with the Luthorcorp payroll, but now she’d gotten into a similar situation. 

Becker must have had a truck parked nearby. He forced Lucy to reverse the Porsche into the back of the truck and locked them both inside. Lois sighed and sat down on the hood of the car. She just hoped Clark would find them. 

It felt like several hours later when the truck was stopped. Lucy sighed as Lois banged on the side of the truck, yelling.

“It’s no use. We are totally and utterly screwed.”

Lois glared at her sister. “Oh, let’s not jump to conclusions here. I have a history of getting us out of the jams you get us into. I’ll think of something.”

“Lois, this isn’t like us getting ourselves locked in the mess hall pantry or getting lost on our bikes in Bangkok.”

The back of the door opened and Becker stepped up inside. Lois glared at him. 

“I don’t get it. You got your money. Why don’t you go back home, eat some Swiss cheese and live happily ever after. You don’t need us.”

Becker smirked.

“But I do. The Luthor well has only just been tapped. I’m here to strike it rich.”

“You son of a bitch,” Lucy growled. “You’re holding us for ransom?”

Lois glared at the man. My boyfriend is so going to kick your ass, she thought. But she didn’t say anything. Becker threw a bag at them.

“Eat up, girls,” he said. 

“How generous of you,” Lucy said snarkily. “I thought you’d let us starve.”

Becker turned away. “The one with the sticker has no tomatoes.”

The truth dawned on Lois very quickly. He knew Lucy well enough to know she didn’t like tomatoes. Which meant that there was a lot more going on here. It felt like she’d been played. She turned to confront her sister. 

***

Clark was fuming. He’d gone to the warehouse only to find it hadn’t been abandoned. When he started to think about it all, it had felt like a con. He strode into Lex’s study, telling his friend they’d been conned.

“That’s a pretty bold accusation, Clark.”

“The drop-off was a fake. There was no warehouse. And Lucy was the only one who knew about the GPS. How else would Becker have known to treat the briefcase like the plague?”

“I doubt whether Lucy would have had time to warn him,” Lex pointed out. “Don’t forget he’s a pro.”

“Still, things didn’t add up. I think it was part of a bigger plan. The way she ‘accidentally’ woke me up on her way to steal from the Talon. She knew I’d catch her in the act. Her sob story about not being able to fit in at school. It was all a setup to win my sympathy so I’d come to you for the money.”

Lex looked thoughtful. Then he nodded. 

“She played us like a Stradivarius.”

And now it appeared Lucy had organised for her own sister to be kidnapped. 

“Why would she do that to her own sister?”

“Well, they say sibling rivalries run deep.”

Lex’s assistant came in. “Line one, Mr Luthor. It’s Becker.”

Lex went to the desk and picked up the phone. Clark quickly tuned in with his super-hearing.

“Lex Luthor.”

“Place $500,000 in bearer bonds in the abandoned tractor trailer on Highway 54 just north of Cherry Hill.”

“That’s not how it works.”

Clark sped off, making his way to the highway exit to Cherry Hill. He stopped on a bridge overlooking the highway and saw the truck heading for him. He steeled himself and jumped.

***

Lucy was crying but Lois had to wonder if it wasn’t crocodile tears.

“I swear, Lois, it wasn’t supposed to end up this way.”

Lois was pissed. She was tired of having to get her sister out of scrapes, wishing the girl would just grow up and realise that not everything was about her. The fact was, ever since their mother had died, Lois had always been there for her sister. Even at the cost of her own happiness. And Lucy had almost wrecked that with her latest stunt.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy cried.

“Sorry’s not good enough. I want to know why. I want to know why you turned to a life of crime when you have everything in the world going for you. You’re as close to frickin’ perfect as it gets.”

Lucy’s expression was one of resentment. 

“Because that’s what the general always wanted. I just went along and played the part. From the day I left for school, all I wanted was to go home.”

“Why didn’t you tell the general that?”

“How could I? It was clear he didn’t want me around. He wanted you.”

Lois frowned at her sister. “What are you talking about?”

“Why do you think he sent me off to school after mom died?”

“He sent you off to school because you were brilliant and you deserved the best education possible.”

Lucy sniffed. “Well, you can think whatever you want. But the fact is, I always envied you.”

“Me? I was being dragged around the world like a spare piece of luggage.”

“Yeah, but you had something I never had.”

“What?”

“You had Dad.”

Lois huffed. It couldn’t have been further from the truth. She didn’t have a father. She had a commander. An army soldier. 

“Luce, I don’t think either of us ever had Dad.”

“I’m sorry I got you into this, Lois.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ve been in far worse trouble than this.”

Suddenly there was the sound of something hitting the roof of the trailer. Lois looked at her sister, knowing it had to be Clark, but wondering how she was going to cover up for him with Lucy. Her sister looked scared.

There were gunshots, which had Lois worrying even more. Even though Clark was invulnerable, she still worried about him being shot. 

The truck began to fishtail and it was all either of them could do to hold on. Then the truck stopped. About a minute or so later, the back of the trailer opened and Lois saw Lex holding a gun. She still didn’t trust the guy, but she was never so happy to see him in her life.

It took a few minutes to get everything sorted. As Lois went over everything with Lex, she looked around for Clark, but couldn’t see him. She guessed he was hidden somewhere, making sure she was okay. 

Lucy was being led away by one of Lex’s men and everything looked to be resolved. But as she and Lex were talking about notifying the authorities, the Porsche started up and Lucy drove past. She mouthed an apology as she drove off. 

Lois sighed, wondering what Lex was going to do to her. But he said nothing as he drove her home. Clark came out of the barn, clearly having beaten them there and Lois ran to him.

“Oh god, are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she said, letting his warmth comfort her. 

Clark looked at Lex. “Thank you.”

Lex nodded. “You should get her inside, let her get some rest.”

“Yeah, I will. Come on, honey, you must be frozen.”

“Yeah, I am,” she said. She glanced at Lex. “Thank you.”

***

Lois was still sleeping later that afternoon when Lex returned to the farm. 

“Hey,” Clark said. “Any luck finding Lucy?”

Lex shook his head. “All that turned up was the car. Minus my $50,000.”

Clark sighed. “I know that Lois feels really badly about this, but there’s really no way she would have ...”

Lex held up his hand. “I’m not here to collect. Besides, having Becker in custody is worth a lot more to me than fifty grand.”

Clark guessed Lex now had some leverage against the syndicate, which meant his hotel deal in Zurich could go ahead.

“How’s Lois?” Lex asked solicitously.

“She hasn’t said much. She’s still pretty upset. I just don’t know why Lucy would do this.”

“Clark, just because you have the same blood running through your veins, it doesn’t make you family. Look at us, Clark. I’m a product of my father’s breeding. He needed an heir. But your parents chose you out of love. I’d take your family any day of the week.”

“I just think Lois and Lucy could have been closer.”

“Maybe one day they will. But that’s up to them. So quit blaming yourself for what happened.”

Clark looked at his friend. “Do you ever miss not having a sibling?”

“I used to, until I met you, Clark. You’re closer to me than any blood brother.”

Lois still didn’t want to talk about what had happened the next day. Clark went to school, feeling badly for his consort, but knowing this was something she had to work out on her own. He finished his chores that afternoon, hearing yelling coming from the barn. It sounded like Lois was having an argument with her father.

Mom looked at him as he came in.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Why don’t you go to the barn and tell Lois.”

Clark went out. Lois was looking through his telescope.

“I thought you said that telescopes were for geeks and stalkers,” he said, as he ascended the steps to the loft. 

“Yeah, well, as was proven over the last few days, I can seriously misjudge people.”

“Um, mom sent me out here to tell you dinner’s ready.”

“Thanks.”

She was smiling, but he could see the pain in that smile. He held out his arms and she moved into them, submitting to the hug.

“How are you holding up?” he asked.

“I just got off the phone with the general.”

“Yeah, I kinda heard you arguing with him.”

“Well, apparently he is very disappointed in me for letting this happen and as far as my family chain of command goes, I am the weakest link.”

Clark would never get her family. “I’m sorry,” he said, holding her tightly. Lois had buried her face in his chest but she looked up.

“I don’t know. There’s something almost cathartic about telling a three-star general to go to hell.”

They sat on the couch, holding hands.

“You know, all these years, I thought I had my sister pegged. But in reality, she’s a complete stranger to me.”

“Even if that were true, I think if she called you tomorrow, you’d be there in a second to help her.”’

“Yeah, I would. She’s my sister.”

They sat quietly for a while, just holding each other.

“Um, Clark?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Uh, you know that thing we were talking about the other night? Before all this craziness happened?”

Clark thought back. Oh yeah, he thought. He brushed her hair out of her face.

“What is it?”

“It was a false alarm. I’m not.”

He kissed her gently. “It’s okay.”

But as he stared out into the darkness, he sighed softly, wondering why he was disappointed.


	19. Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Lex's experiments goes seriously wrong, putting both Lois and Clark in danger.

Lois sighed as she climbed the steps to the loft where Clark was working on his homework. He looked around at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Tell me I don’t have to go see the general tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to go see the general tomorrow.”

“Nice try, spaceboy,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “But you know when the general says jump you have to ask how high?”

Clark got out of the chair and went to the couch, pulling her down to sit beside him.

“Honey, I know he was a bit rough on you when Lucy took off, but maybe you should give him a break. He probably wasn’t thinking too clearly when he first found out about her.”

“Well, it helps that your mom chewed him out about his attitude.” She smiled. “I never thought I’d see the day when the general is scared of anyone.”

“Yeah,” Clark laughed. “But my mom can be seriously scary when she wants to. And she has never liked your dad’s attitude towards you.” 

He held her close and rubbed her back. Lois sat with her head against his chest, loving the gentle way he was stroking her.

“You know what would really relax me,” she hinted.

Clark stopped rubbing and looked at her, reading the meaning in her eyes. He slowly began undoing the buttons of her shirt. Lois began nibbling on his earlobe. Clark closed his eyes in bliss.

“God, you drive me crazy when you do that,” he told her.

“Good. Cause that’s what I’m gonna be doing tomorrow. Going crazy. Where are your mom and dad?”

Clark listened. “They’re watching tv.”

Lois flung her arms around his neck. “Kiss me,” she ordered. 

Clark obliged, pressing his lips to hers. Lois slid her tongue in-between, winding it around his, deepening the kiss. She felt him slowly lower her to the couch, then strip her.  
Once naked, Lois wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down to her. 

The phone ringing roused them from dozing. Clark sat up suddenly, then scrambled off the couch to grab the phone. Lois tried not to laugh as his leg became tangled in the clothes they’d thrown on the floor and he hopped on one foot trying to get to the phone.

He finally managed to pick it up.

“Hello?”

“Clark.” Lois could hear Chloe’s voice quite clearly. “There was an accident at Luthorcorp. Lex is in the hospital. You wanna meet me there?”

“Uh yeah, okay. Are you on your way now?”

“Yep. See you there in a bit.”

Lois frowned at him. “What’s that all about?”

“Dunno. C’mon get dressed,” he said speeding into his clothes. “I’ll just go tell Mom and Dad where we’re going.”

Chloe met them at the hospital.

“I don’t think it’s too serious,” she said apologetically. “I think I heard the doc say something about cracked ribs. They’re releasing him. But Dr Sinclair’s been admitted.”

“What were they working on?” Clark asked.

“I don’t know. But there was some kind of explosion,” Chloe answered. She led the way down the corridor and knocked on the door to the examining room.

Lex smiled as he looked up at them.

“I should have guessed you’d be on my trail, Chloe,” he said amiably. 

“You okay, Lex?” Lois asked.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking. How did you know I was here?”

“One of your EMTs is a friend of mine,” Chloe said. “And I called Clark.”

“What happened?” Clark asked. 

“We were conducting an experiment.”

“From the look of you,” Lois said, seeing the bruise on his torso, “I’m guessing it didn’t go well.”

Lex reached for his shirt and put it on, wincing a little. Lois grabbed the other side and helped him.

“Thanks. Yeah, the experiment didn’t go exactly as I hoped, but it was worth the risk.”

“I’m sure,” Chloe answered. “To Luthorcorp’s bottom line.”

Lex regarded her mildly, without a trace of anger at her implication.

“To the world, Chloe.”

The three of them frowned at him as he stood up.

“Look, why don’t you all come to the lab with me. I need to check on things there and I can show you what Dr Sinclair and I have been working on. I really think you’re going to like this one.”

Clark shrugged. Lex was acting a little off, but at least he seemed to be in a good mood, so he thought it would be okay. “All right. Let’s go then.”

Chloe still looked sceptical. She grabbed Clark and pulled him aside.

“Clark, wait. I’m not buying any story from a Luthor without corroboration. So I’m gonna go talk to Dr Sinclair and find out what he has to say about this.”

“Okay. We’ll go with Lex. Call me later.”

“Just be careful, okay? Both of you? I mean, no matter what he says, LuthorCorp experiments never end well.”

Clark and Lois followed Lex out of the hospital. Since Lex’s car was still at LuthorCorp and Clark had driven the truck over, they all piled into the truck. Lex looked at Lois.

“By the way, I understand it’s your birthday on Saturday.”

She nodded.

“Have you made any plans?”

“We’re going for dinner in Metropolis,” Clark told him. “Mom and dad, Chloe and General Lane are coming.”

“Are you going to tell me where or is it meant to be a secret,” Lex teased with a smile.

“We’re going to Margarita’s,” Clark answered, his eyes on the road.

He could see Lex frowning in his peripheral vision.

“Mexican? Oh no, I can recommend somewhere much nicer.”

“It’s Lois’ birthday and she got to choose the place,” Clark said firmly.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, of course.” He fell silent for a moment. “Are you two still planning on getting married after graduation?”

“Yes,” Lois said.

“If you would like, I can help with organising the reception. You can even hold it at the mansion.”

“Um, that’s really nice of you, Lex, but we really just want something simple,” Lois answered.

“Really, it would be no trouble,” Lex insisted. “Not that I’m expecting to be asked to be your best man,” he smiled at Clark.

Clark frowned at his friend. “Why wouldn’t you be? I mean, we are friends.” He shrugged. “We haven’t got to the planning stages yet. We’re just trying to get through the rest of the year.”

“Well, graduation is coming up fast. You really should get organised,” Lex gently chided.

“Didn’t you organise a wedding in 48 hours?” Lois asked.

Lex chuckled. “Yes, but then again I had a team of caterers, not to mention staff at the mansion to organise it. And I’ll be glad to offer their services.”

“Thanks, Lex. We’ll think about it,” Clark told him. 

They’d arrived at the gates of the LuthorCorp plant. The guard saw Lex in the truck and waved them in.

A security team was already going over the debris in the lab when they walked in. Lex quietly asked them to take a break while he led Lois and Clark inside. As soon as Clark saw the damage, he figured Lex was lucky to be alive. 

Lex led them over to what looked like a hydroponics unit. There were seedlings growing in boxes. Clark frowned at his friend.

“This is what your secret experiment was about? Gardening?”

Lex shook his head.

“No, Clark. It’s about the future.” He waved his hand over the seedlings, then indicated another crop of apples.

“If my dad planted a crop of these, he’d never have to worry about the harvest again,” Clark said.

“Until it arrived on your dinner table,” Lex said, handing Clark an apple. He offered one to Lois as well, but she shook her head. Clark noticed she was still looking around at the debris, trying to figure out what had happened.

“Taste it,” Lex said as Clark hesitated to take a bite into the apple. “Those were grown from irradiated seeds.”

Clark took a bite, but there was something not quite right. It tasted horrible. As if it had been ripening too long.

“It tastes ...”

“Rotten?” Lex nodded. “Yeah, that’s what we’ve been wrestling with. See, we’ve successfully destroyed the genes that make a plant weak, giving it the ability to thrive under the harshest conditions. But the process also affects the fruit it bears, and not for the better.”

“Is this what you were trying to fix when the explosion happened?” Lois asked.

Lex nodded. “Dr Sinclair thought increasing the temperature of the reaction would solve the problem. We pushed it further than we ever have, but the meteor rock became unstable.”

Clark tried not to show a reaction, but Lex caught his sharp intake of breath. Lex knew how he felt about the meteor rocks. 

“If I can find a way to make this work,” Lex continued, “LuthorCorp could put an end to hunger and famine forever. I’m hoping there’s something in Dr Sinclair’s notes that’ll explain exactly what went wrong.”

He went over to the safe and opened it. Clark immediately felt the nausea and pain he usually got around meteor rock. He grunted in pain. Lois put a hand on his arm, looking at him in concern. Lex must have heard him as well as he turned, concern in his expression.

“Clark, are you all right?”

Clark backed away from the open safe. Lois looked at Lex.

“Clark wasn’t feeling well earlier. I think he had something at school which didn’t agree with him.”

Lex nodded in understanding. “That apple probably exacerbated it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Lex,” Clark said. “I probably should have said something.”

Lois canted her head. “Honey, why don’t you go outside and get some fresh air?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

Lois squeezed his hand, watching as he walked out. She turned back to Lex who was also watching with a worried frown.

“Are you sure he’s okay?”

“Yeah,” she said with a shrug. “You know what cafeteria food is like. I think he ate the meatloaf special.”

“And here I thought Clark could eat anything,” Lex commented with a laugh.

“Are you kidding?” she smiled. “Don’t let those bulging biceps fool you. Smallville has a weak stomach. I mean he’s so used to all that down home corn-fed goodness, you know?”

“And you’re wanting Mexican for your birthday?”

“What can I say? I love torturing him.”

“I bet,” Lex chuckled. He picked up the sheaf of papers. “I’ve got all I need. Why don’t we go look for Clark?”

“Sure,” she smiled. 

Lex seemed different, Lois decided. She wasn’t sure what had happened, but he seemed more open and friendly toward her. She had to admit that this was a Lex she could like. And could trust to be a good friend for Clark.

Lex left them at the truck, going to find his car. Clark drove back to the farm.

“Thanks for covering for me back there,” he said. “Do you think he believed you?”

“I don’t know. But he didn’t question it. Maybe the explosion gave him a wake-up call, you know?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Clark said with a frown.

Jonathan and Martha were still up when they got in.

“What happened?” Jonathan asked.

“It was some kind of explosion at LuthorCorp. Lex was experimenting with meteor rock.”

“Yeah, the place was a mess,” Lois said. Jonathan frowned at her, looking worried. 

“You went down there with him?”

“Well, Lex wanted us to see what he was working on,” Clark explained.

“Let me get this straight. He asked you to look at something he’s working on which involves meteor rock.”

“Dad, it’s not like ...”

“Not like what? Clark, how many times do we have to tell you to be careful around Lex.”

Clark glowered at his father. 

“You know something, Dad? Maybe Lex wouldn’t be the way he is if you had just cut him a break years ago! You’re forever accusing him of doing something nefarious.”

“And from what I can see I’ve been proved right on that score,” Jonathan said. 

“You’re always talking about seeing the best in people, Dad. But the trouble is, you don’t practice what you preach!”

Clark stomped angrily upstairs. Lois looked helplessly at her father-in-law and shrugged. She ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Clark was sitting on the bed, getting undressed.  
Lois sat beside him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I just ... I can’t stand the way he’s always treated Lex.”

“Well, honey, you have to admit that some of the things Lex has done in the past few months have been, well, questionable. And from what you’ve told me, it’s not just the past year.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clark said savagely.

“Hey, don’t bite my head off, okay? I’m just trying to get you to see things from your dad’s point of view. I mean, Lex did have you investigated. Even when he said he’d stopped investigating you, he really hadn’t. Did you ever stop to think that it’s not what Lionel did to Lex or your dad’s opinion that matters? I mean, look at me. My dad is hardly the best role model when it comes to parenting, but I didn’t go and turn all evil, did I?”

Clark looked at her. “No.”

“I mean, the worst thing you can say I did was get so drunk I stole a tank to go to my senior prom, or smoke behind the bike shed. Look, all I’m saying is, if Lex really believed in being good, then none of that would made any difference.”

“But if Lionel had been a good father ...”

Lois sighed and shook her head.

“Look, I knew this girl in high school. She had the most amazing parents. Her mom baked cookies and did bake sales and her father was a lawyer, but he always made time for his family. And they were strict. I mean, not like really strict, but they had a set of rules which they expected the kids to stick to. And they loved their kids. I mean, really, really loved them. But she went off the rails anyway. Got with a bad crowd, started stealing, doing drugs.”

“What happened to her?”

“She died of a drug overdose six weeks before graduation.”

“Okay, maybe you have a point, but how do you know there wasn’t any stuff going on under the surface? Like, I don’t know, maybe he wasn’t such a great father.”

“No, I knew them. He was ... is a great dad. I mean, their younger daughter, she’s on the honour roll and everything. Besides, look at me and Lucy. She had every opportunity given to her and she blew it.”

“I guess.”

“You know, I saw this movie the other day. It was one of those, um, after school specials kind of deals. It was a true story. This girl, she was really smart but her mom was kind of a loser. She did drugs and drank a lot. And she was really abusive toward her daughter. But the girl, you know, she refused to be like that so she spent all her time at school and studied hard and she got into college. So, you know, just because that’s how you’re raised, it doesn’t mean you have to fit that mould.”

Clark sighed. “Okay, okay, I got your point the first time,” he said. 

“Well good. Means you’re listening.” She punched him in the shoulder and got up, going to brush her teeth in the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later to find him sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard. She got into bed beside him, running a finger over his bare chest.

“Do you think Lex was acting odd tonight?”

Clark frowned. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Lois settled down in the bed with a soft sigh. “Well, keep an eye on him, okay? Meantime, let’s get some sleep.”

She lay with her arm across his chest. Clark sighed and turned off the lamp, curling up in the bed beside her, kissing the top of her head.

“G’night Smallville,” she said.

“Night Lois.”

Clark wanted to sleep late the next morning. When the alarm went off at six-thirty he reached out and slapped the sleep button, then rolled over, snuggling up to Lois.

“Small-ville!” she complained, squirming.

“What?” he said, his voice muffled.

“Your feet are cold!”

“Well, I can think of a way to get warmed up,” he said, nuzzling her cheek.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Lois answered. 

Clark moved his hand to cup her sex. She was warm and slick.

“Stop it, Clark, I mean it.”

“Aw, come on baby, you know you want to.”

“And you’ll be late for school,” she admonished him, shuddering. “Oh god, do that again,” she said as he rubbed himself against her, his cock already hard and wanting attention. 

“You mean this?” he said, taking his cock in hand. He pulled down the pyjama pants she was wearing and rubbed his cock between her legs. Lois groaned.

“You are a very bad man, Clark Kent,” she told him, pulling her pants off to give him more room.

“Aww, you love it,” he told her.

She gasped as he entered her, his thumb on her clit. She was clearly struggling not to moan out loud, conscious of his parents being awake and probably walking around within hearing range.

Clark thrust hard inside her, feeling her hand squeeze his thigh.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

“Yeah!” he said.

They both came fairly quickly. Clark grinned as he kissed her shoulder.

“Nothing like morning sex to get the ol’ juices flowing,” he quipped.

Lois groaned, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. Clark laughed, grabbing another pillow and hitting her back. She turned around and pummelled him with her pillow. It escalated into a pillow fight. Lois dissolved into giggles as Clark’s pillow split and feathers began flying everywhere.

“Uh oh, look what you did,” she admonished him.

“Me? You started it!”

There was a knock on the door.

“Clark Kent, you’ll be late for school,” Mom called out. “And Lois, aren’t you seeing your father today?”

Clark pouted at his consort. “Now look what you did. You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“Aww, big baby!”

“That does it, consort!” he retorted, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

He carried her out to the bathroom, checking first to see where his mother was. He started the shower and dumped Lois on her feet in the shower. She squealed as the cold water hit her skin. Clark stripped her top off and threw it on the floor, then pulled his boxers off, getting in to join her.

Lois threw her arms around him, demanding a kiss.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he told her, repeating what she’d said to him not long before.

Her eyes opened and she glared at him.

“Are you throwing my own words back in my face, Smallville?”

“Yup.”

She smacked his bare backside, the sound sharp under the water.

“Like I said, you are a very bad man.”

He kissed her hard. “And you’re a bad influence.”

He quickly soaped himself off, then did the same with Lois, loving the way she moaned in response as he massaged her breasts. He rinsed himself off. Lois grabbed the shampoo.

“I’m just gonna wash my hair,” she told him.

“Don’t take too long,” he answered. “Can you drop me off at school before you go to the base?”

“Of course sweetie. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

He kissed her nose and got out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his middle. As he left the bathroom, he bumped into his father.

“Morning son,” Dad said. “Lois still in the shower?”

“Yeah.” He hesitated in the hallway. “Dad, I ... I’m sorry. For what I said. Lois and I talked about it last night and she made me realise I wasn’t being fair to you. About Lex.”

Dad nodded. “Clark, I know I can get a bit over-protective at times. The truth is, sometimes your mother and I find it hard to let go. But you’re a man now. You’re old enough to make your own judgments about people. Including people like Lex. Having said that, however, I still want you to be careful.”

“I will, Dad. I better get dressed and get down to breakfast.” He turned at his bedroom door. “I love you Dad.”

“Love you too, son. Now go and get dressed. You’re dripping in the hallway,” he laughed.

It was almost seven-thirty by the time Lois came down for breakfast. Clark hugged her and handed her a plate of pancakes he’d made for her.

“Maple syrup’s on the table,” he told her.

“Mm, I love your pancakes Smallville.”

“I had a good teacher,” he said, smiling at his mother.

Lois sat down at the table and grabbed the bottle of syrup. 

“Um, so I think I’ll be back from the base by the time the after school rush starts at the Talon,” she said.

Mom patted her hand as she sat down with her cup of coffee.

“Take your time, sweetie. You and your dad have a few things to work out.”

“Just don’t let him rattle you,” Dad advised. “You’re an adult and you’re part of our family too. And he needs to recognise that.”

“Thanks. I won’t,” she promised.

Half an hour later, Lois parked her car just outside the school gate. Clark leaned over and kissed her passionately. Lois’ eyes shone with love as he reluctantly pulled away. 

“Have a good day at school sweetie,” she said.

“And don’t forget, if the general gets to be too much, you can always call me.”

“I know. I love you.”

“Love you too. See you tonight.”

Chloe was waiting for him at the main entrance.

“Whoa,” she said. “Talk about hot. I swear I’m gonna need a cold shower after seeing that.”

Clark flung an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Ah, don’t worry, Chloe. I’m sure there’s plenty of talent ready, willing and able to keep those home fires burning.”

“I think I’ll just live vicariously through you two for now,” she grinned. “Come on. We don’t want to be late for first period.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

***

Lois parked her car in the base parking lot and walked up towards her father’s office. He was meant to be having one of his rare days off, but knowing her father he would be there making sure everyone under his command knew what their duties were for the day.

A non-com officer looked at her.

“Miss Lane?”

“Yes. I’m here to see my father.”

“He’s waiting for you in his office.”

She smirked. “Yeah, where else would he be?”

She entered the office. Her father was speaking to a corporal.

“I need it done by five today,” he said.

“Yes sir,” the woman said, saluting.

The general looked up at Lois. 

“Hello, Lois. I’m all done here. Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, I had breakfast a little while ago.”

“Well, I could use a coffee. Come on.”

As she sat down with her father in his quarters, she looked at him.

“Daddy, why did you ...?”

“Lois, I know you’re upset with me about what happened with Lucy. And I had a long talk with Martha and Jonathan. They pointed out to me how harsh I was with you.” He raised his hand as if to stop her from interjecting. “They also told me they did not agree with how I have raised you girls and now that I have thought about it, I owe you an apology. They’re right. I haven’t raised you right. And I’ve been too critical over the situation. What Lucy did was not your fault and I had no right to blame you for it.”

“Daddy ...”

“Hear me out, honey. Because I need to say that in spite of the way I’ve raised you, you have become a remarkable young woman. While your record at Met U wasn’t exactly perfect, you have proved to me that you can knuckle down when you apply yourself. Martha tells me you’re a hard worker at that coffee shop. And I know Martha well enough to know she calls a spade a spade.”

He sipped his coffee.

“You remind me a lot of your mother,” he said. “You have that same energy, that same fire she had. Did I ever tell you how we met?”

Lois shook her head. “I know you were my age.”

“I was in basic training. Just a lowly private back then.”

Lois understood that. He’d always been a career man.

“Anyway, we had a day off from training and so I decided to go with a couple of friends of mine into town and we stopped at this little diner for something to eat. We’re sitting there acting like utter fools and your mom comes out to wait on us. And all I saw was this beautiful girl with long, black hair down to her waist. My friends were flirting up a storm with her and she was having none of it. So I said to her, ‘what’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?’ She looks me up and down and says ‘You really think a line like that is gonna work, soldier?’”

“She really said that?” Lois giggled.

Her father nodded. “Your mother never let me get away with anything. Every time we went into town we went to that diner. You see, your mom worked there part-time while she saved money for college. Her parents didn’t have a lot of money, rather like your boyfriend Clark. But they loved her a lot.”

Lois vaguely recalled that the last time she’d seen her maternal grandparents was about a year after her mother’s funeral. After that, her father had been transferred to Japan and she didn’t see them again. They had died not long after. 

“How long were you and mom dating before you got married?”

“Well, we didn’t date at first. We were friends for a long time. About four years I suppose. It wasn’t until they decided to transfer me to a post overseas that she realised how she felt about me.”

“Wow, dad.”

“I see you and young Clark together and the two of you remind me of those days with your mom.” He sighed. “But Lo, I have to admit, I’m still not sure about you getting married in the summer.”

“Daddy, I know it worries you. But Clark and I love each other.”

It was almost time for school to let out when Lois returned to town. She parked her car in the staff parking area for the Talon and went into the coffee shop, ready to start work.

“How did it go with your dad, sweetie?” Martha asked.

“We had a long talk. It was nice, actually.”

Martha smiled. “That’s great honey. Uh, before you start work, Lex was asking for you.”

Lois frowned. Lex was sitting drinking a cappuccino. She hunched her shoulders and went over to him.

***

Clark walked quickly along the corridor to the Torch office. He had been running late most of the day and it hadn’t helped that he’d been detained in his last class. Chloe looked up as he entered.

“Chloe,” he said.

“It’s about time,” she said. “Pretty slow for the quarterback.”

He just frowned at her. 

“Ex-quarterback. What’s so important you needed me to come in? You know I have chores.”

“I know. But it’s Dr Sinclair.”

“What about him? Did he say anything about the explosion?”

Chloe shook her head. “He couldn’t. He’s dead, Clark.”

Clark felt the colour drain from his face as he looked at his friend.

“What? What happened?”

Chloe looked as perplexed as he felt. 

“Cardiac arrest. In a guy with no history of heart problems.”

But that didn’t mean anything. These random things happened all the time. Then again, it was an awful coincidence given what had happened.

“I’d better go tell Lex.”

“He already knows, I think. I bumped into him coming out of Dr Sinclair’s room, just before he died.”

Well that didn’t sound right. He and Lois had been with Lex from the moment they’d left the hospital. And he didn’t think Chloe had left school all day. 

“When was this?” he asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

“Right after you left for the lab.”

Something was definitely not right. 

“Chloe ... Lois and I were with Lex. We went to the lab together. He never left our sights.”

“And that would be about the same time I was talking to Lex outside Dr Sinclair’s room.”

“Well, that’s not possible.”

Chloe sat down at the computer and began looking at something on the screen.

“Not in Smallville,” she said, shaking her head. “You of all people should know that.”

And that was further proof that Chloe knew at least part of his secret. But she must have seen his expression as she quickly backtracked.

“You know, because of all the weird stuff you’ve seen.”

Clark decided to ignore it. “There must be a way to figure out the timeline,” he said.

Chloe sent him a look. “Yeah, there is. Smallville Medical Centre has a surveillance system, which, as far as you know, I’ve never hacked into because that would be wrong.”

Clark didn’t miss the slightly guilty look on her face. Then she turned back to the screen.

“It’s just gonna take a while,” she said.

“Call me if you find anything.”

***

Lois stood beside Lex’s table.

“Martha said you wanted to talk to me.”

Lex nodded and got up, leading her to the office in the back.

“I was wondering what you thought about my offer.”

“Which offer would this be?”

“Come on, Lois. You can’t tell me you’d be satisfied with working here, earning minimum wage. I could easily find you a position at Luthorcorp.”

“And I prefer to make my own way. What is this about?”

“I just find it rather interesting that a girl such as yourself would be happy with life on the farm. You’re smart, beautiful. You could have your pick of young men. Yet you choose to   
stay with Clark.”

Lois didn’t like the insinuation in his tone.

“And I suppose I should go for someone like you, is that it, Lex?”

He reached for her and she backed away.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What I’ve always wanted to,” he said. “Since the moment I met you.”

Again he reached for her, his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her toward him. His lips closed over hers. She fought him off, then slapped him, wiping her mouth. She failed to see what other women saw in him. Kissing him was like kissing ... well, she didn’t know what. But his lips had been cold and almost slimy.

“Well, I do like them feisty,” Lex commented, touching his cheek where she’d slapped him.

“Get out,” she hissed.

Lex shrugged. “If that’s how you want to play it.” He moved to the door of the office then turned and looked at her. “Oh, by the way, I’m closing the Talon.”

“What? You can’t do that!”

He smirked. “Hmm ... I think I can.”

“Lex, I’ll be out of a job.”

“That’s really up to you, isn’t it? Lois, you could be a queen at my side, or get tossed with the rest of the garbage. Think about it.” He sent her a leer, looking her up and down, making her feel like a slab of meat. “I know I will.” 

***

Clark was moving some hay bales when Lois came in. She looked like she’d been crying. He immediately dropped the bale and went to her.

“Honey, are you okay?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m not. Uh, did you know Lex was closing the Talon?”

“What? Who told you that?”

“He did.” She looked away from him. Clark could tell something else was wrong.

“Lois, what did he do?”

“He came on to me.”

Clark saw red. “What? How dare he ...”

“I just don’t understand, Clark. I mean last night he was almost ... convivial. Today, it was like he was a totally different person.”

Clark bit his lip, looking thoughtful.

“Maybe he was.”

“What?” Lois frowned at him.

“I’m waiting for Chloe to call me. Something weird is going on.” His phone rang and he immediately picked it up. “Chloe?”

“Clark, I found surveillance footage of Lex and me outside Dr Sinclair’s room talking, and you, Lois and Lex leaving the Med Centre.”

“What about the time stamps?” he asked.

“They’re identical.”

Clark shuddered inwardly. It sounded to him like Lex had managed to split himself in two. 

“Looks like our favourite billionaire has one hell of a split personality.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

He hung up and turned to Lois. 

“There is something really bad going down.” He told her what Chloe had uncovered.

“Maybe the Kryptonite had something to do with it.”

“Yeah. I think I should go talk to Lex.”

“I’m going with you.”

“Honey, I ...”

“Maybe I can try and figure out which one is which,” she said. 

He looked at her tenderly. “Are you sure you’re up to it? I mean, after what he did ...”

“I’m fine. I can handle the likes of Lex Luthor,” she said. 

They took the truck out to the Luthor mansion and went inside. Lex was sitting by the fire in the den.

“Hey Lex,” Clark said, careful to keep his tone even. 

Lex looked around with a smile.

“Clark, Lois. What brings you two here this fine evening?”

Lois glanced at Clark, looking a little uneasy. Clark squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“We need to talk to you. This is important.”

“I always have time for friends, Clark. What’s on your mind?”

“What did we talk about last night?”

“Well, we talked about a lot of things. The future, changing the world, reshaping it into a better place. And then you started to feel sick. Lois, you said it was from the meatloaf at school.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Clark said. “Something I ate.”

“But what did we talk about in the truck on the way over?” Lois asked.

“I’m sure I just told you, Lois,” he said, trying to appear friendly.

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry,” she said with a smile. “We had to check.”

Clark glanced at her, feeling the warning squeeze of her hand. That was not the Lex who had been with them in the truck the night before. Lois obviously didn’t want him showing his hand.

Lex looked puzzled. And damn, he was a good actor.

“What is this all about?” he asked.

“We had to be sure who we were talking to.”

Lex looked away for a second, then back at them.

“What?”

“Dr Sinclair is dead. Someone murdered him.”

Clark was even more convinced of this Lex’s acting skills as he saw the man he thought was his friend visibly shaken, shocked by this turn of events.

“Clark, who would do something like that?”

“You would,” Lois said. “Or at least, someone who looks like you.”

Clark pulled out a print out of the images Chloe had emailed him, showing two Lex’s at the same, precise moment in different areas of the Smallville Medical Centre.

“Where did you get these?” Lex asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Chloe pulled them off the surveillance system at the Medical Centre. She saw you leaving Sinclair’s room at the same time we were going to Luthorcorp.”

“How is this possible?” Lex said, examining the photographs.

Clark continued to play along. So did Lois.

“Something must have happened when the meteor rock exploded during your experiment.”

Lex frowned.

“What are you saying? That this other Lex is some kind of copy?”

“I think he’s a part of you that split off.”

“I’m going to put a security team together. Get Chloe, and meet me at the lab.”

“How will I know it’s you?” Clark asked.

Lex smiled. “Well, we can always try a secret handshake,” he said. “But I like to think you know me better than anyone after all these years. Clark, this whole mess is my fault. But I’ll put an end to all of it tonight.”

They left, getting into the truck. Lois was fuming.

“Yeah, I bet he’ll put an end to it. He’ll probably try to kill us.”

“Well, I’m not going to tell Chloe to meet us there. But I think we do need to go back to that lab and figure out what happened.”

“I’ll call Chloe and tell her to hole up in her and her Dad’s apartment. No, better still, I’ll tell her to go and stay with my dad at the base for tonight.”

“Good idea,” Clark said.

Lois made the call as Clark drove to Luthorcorp. She was pissed. First Lex had come on to her and then he’d pretended to be the other Lex. She pondered the situation. Obviously Kryptonite was involved, but there had to be something they were missing.

Chloe argued that she was perfectly safe.

“Chloe, don’t argue with me. Go to my dad. I mean it. If this Lex is capable of killing a man, what do you think he’ll do to you? I don’t want to hear another word.”

“Okay, okay, geez, no wonder Clark says you’re bossy!”

“Yeah, well he’ll pay for that later,” she told her cousin. 

“Be careful. Both of you,” Chloe told her.

Clark spoke to the guard at the gate, who waved them through. Lex had obviously called ahead and told them they were coming. As they entered the lab, Lois immediately began poking around. Lex joined them a few minutes later.

“Where’s Chloe?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Clark lied. “We did call her.” He shrugged. “You know what she’s like. Probably got sidetracked.”

Lois got the feeling Lex was majorly pissed. Like this was something he hadn’t counted on. 

“Well, I’ll speak with her later. Meantime, my security team is working to contain the situation.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Clark asked.

Lex’s phone rang and he answered it with what seemed to be an apologetic look.

“Hello.” He listened. “I’ll be right there.” He looked at them both. “This could be what I was hoping for,” he said. “I’ll be right back. Don’t worry. This will all be over soon. Keep an eye out for my security people.”

They watched as Lex walked away. Lois looked at Clark with a puzzled frown. What exactly could Lex be hoping for.

“Let’s just look around,” Clark said. “See if we can figure out what happened.”

“Yeah,” she said.

“I forgot to ask. How did things go with your dad.”

“It was funny. We actually ended up having a really nice talk. I mean, we talked about my mom and Lucy, and he apologised to me for what he said.”

“Sounds like you had a good day then,” he said. “I’m glad you and your dad worked a few things out.”

“Yeah, me too. It’ll sure make for less tension on Saturday.”

“Right. Your birthday.”

She grinned at him. “So, Clark, what did you get me for my birthday?”

“Now if I told you that, it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?”

“Aw, not even a hint?” she asked.

“Don’t even think about it Lane,” he told her lifting up some of the debris. He gasped. Lois looked at him as he jumped back as if he’d been burnt.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine.”

Lois went to what looked like a storage cupboard. She opened it up and gasped.

“Clark?”

He immediately moved to her side. “What did you find?” he asked.

There was a body inside. Of what looked like one of Lex’s security team. They were definitely dealing with the wrong Lex. 

A sound very like a metallic screeching was heard and they looked up in time to see a heavy steel and concrete platform falling from above. Clark quickly pushed Lois to the ground, covering her with his body. Sparks flew as electrical wiring exploded.

Clark threw the debris off his body, glancing around, then crouched down to check on Lois. He’d clearly not moved fast enough as she was either unconscious or just stunned. He pulled the rest of the debris off her and lifted her in his arms, speeding with her to the truck.

By the time he got her comfortable, she was coming around.

“Lois? Honey? Are you okay?”

She sat up properly and looked at him, her eyes a little glazed.

“I’m fine, Smallville. I mean, apart from the massive migraine I suddenly have.”

“I should take you to the hospital. You might have a concussion.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “I’m guessing Lex set this up. You need to stop him, Clark.”

“I’ll get you home first,” he said. 

“So, any idea what might have caused all this?”

“Yeah. I think it was black Kryptonite.”

“You mean that same stuff your mom used to separate you from Kal? That makes sense.”

She was silent until Clark stopped the truck on the gravel driveway of the farm. He helped her out of the truck.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Honey, I can live with a couple of bruises, considering the alternative.”

“Well, we’ll get some ice on those bruises.”

“Stop mother-henning me,” she said.

“You could have been killed, Lois.”

“And I’m fine. You saved me.”

“Humour me,” he told her, getting an ice-pack from the freezer.

Mom and Dad came in. Mom gasped when she saw the bruises.

“What happened?” she asked, sitting down next to Lois.

“Lex is what happened,” Lois answered. “Or rather, his evil twin.”

“What?” Dad said. 

“Seems he somehow got split in two by black Kryptonite,” Clark explained. “And his evil half tried to kill us. I should call Chloe and warn her he might come after her.”

“Yeah,” Lois said. “Then what are you going to do about Lex?”

“I don’t know. But I think if I use the black Kryptonite again, it might put him back together. Mom, do you still have that piece that Bridgette Crosby gave you?”

“It’s in the barn honey. In a lead box in the drawers where your dad keeps his tools.”

“Okay. I’ll get it.” He looked at Lois. “Stay here.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on moving an inch,” Lois said, clearly in pain no matter how much she said she was okay.

“I’ll take care of her,” Mom said. “Just be careful.”

Clark went out to the barn, calling Chloe on his cellphone. 

He told her what had happened, leaving out a few details.

“Be careful,” he said. “Lex really isn’t himself. He’s more dangerous than we thought.”

“Is that what you think of me, Clark?” Clark looked up, startled to find Lex on the stairs to his loft. “I’m hurt,” Lex continued. “I thought we were friends.”

Clark sped up the steps to confront him.

“Where’s Lex?”

The evil twin held out his arms. 

“He’s standing right in front of you.”

“No, you’re not him. The real Lex would never try to kill me or Lois.”

“Well, you’re probably right,” the twin, said with a sigh. “But he’s thought about it,” he added. “All the times you’ve meddled in his plans, derailed his ambitions. He’s thought about killing all of you. He just never had the guts to go through with it.”

“What are you?” Clark asked, confronting the man he’d decided to call Alexander to differentiate him from the real Lex. 

The other man smirked. “I was just about to ask you the same question. I dropped half the lab on you and Miss Lane, and yet, here you stand.”

“We were lucky.”

Alexander made a sound almost like a snort. 

“Don’t be modest, Clark. We both know you’re much more than that. It all makes sense now. That first day on the bridge when we met; how you were able to save me when my car went into the river. All of the other miraculous times you appeared in just the right place at just the right moment, almost as if you possessed powers and abilities beyond those of mortal men. You’ve lied to me for years, Clark. But now I know your secret.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t! I saw you after the explosion. You lifted half a ton of concrete like it was nothing. I should have figured it out a long time ago. All the pieces were there. I was just blinded by friendship. A factor that’s been removed from the equation.”

“Whatever you are, whatever you’re planning, I’m gonna stop you.”

Alexander sent him a self-satisfied smirk. 

“No, you aren’t. You’re going to join me.”

“What?”

“Think about it, Clark. My intellect, your powers; together, we could rule this world. We’ll walk as gods among men.”

“You’re not a god. I’m not even sure you’re human!”

“Are you?”

“Is the real Lex still alive?” Clark asked.

The other man huffed in exasperation.

“Oh, you don’t get it, do you? I am the real Lex!”

“Is he still alive?” Clark shouted.

“Sort of. I mean, I couldn’t really be sure what would happen to me if I killed him, so I tucked him away where I can keep an eye on him. Maybe torture him a little when I’m feeling blue.” He smirked again. That smirk was really starting to piss Clark off.

Clark sped toward his enemy, grabbing him around the neck as if to throttle him.

“Where is he? Where is he?”

Suddenly he felt nauseous. Somehow, Alexander had got a hold of Kryptonite. Clark staggered and fell to the floor. The other man stood over him, looking triumphant. 

“What’s the matter, Clark? You look a little sick. Just like back in the lab when you were with the other me; when he opened the safe door and exposed you to the meteor rock.”

Clark now saw that the Kryptonite had been fashioned as some kind of gem and made into a ring. Not even Lex could have something like that made that quickly. Which made him wonder if Lex had had this made a long time ago.

Alexander put the ring on his finger. 

“Every man has a weakness, Clark, no matter how superhuman he may be. I’ve embraced my destiny. Now, embrace yours. We could forge a new future together.”

Clark grunted in pain, struggling to his feet, hunched over from the pain. 

“I’ll never join you.”

“Yes you will. Or everyone you love will suffer!”

He punched Clark, sending him crashing through the railing and down to the barn floor. Alexander looked at him from above. 

“You know, now I understand why someone like Lois would choose someone like you, over someone like me. She’s always struck me as the kind of woman who would be attracted to power.”

“You don’t know the first thing about Lois,” Clark growled.

Alexander smirked. “Do you think a girl like her will go for a guy like me once you’re dead?”

Clark never got the chance to answer. His parents, hearing the crash, had run out to see what was going on. Mom rushed to his side, trying to help him up.

“My god, Clark. You’re bleeding!”

Alexander was coming down the stairs.

“I’m guessing that doesn’t happen very often,” he said.

Mom and Dad glared at him. 

“Lex,” Dad said.

Alexander held out a gun, cocking it.

“What did you do?”

“I gotta hand it to you guys. I mean, keeping something like this a secret must have required an impressive ability to obscure the truth. Maybe the Kents and the Luthors have something in common after all.”

Dad saw the ring on Alexander’s finger. Alexander smirked and held it up.

“Yeah. I know about the green meteor rock and Clark’s unique gifts.”

Mom stared up at him. “What do you want?”

“The world, Mrs Kent. And your son’s going to help me bring it to its knees. Now talk some sense into him before something unfortunate happens.”

He deliberately aimed at Dad and the gun went off, hitting Dad in the leg. Clark screamed and tried to go to his father, but the Kryptonite made him collapse again.

“You were right about me all along, Mr Kent,” Alexander said. “I am the villain of the story.”

It was another trip to the hospital. Lois stayed in the room with Clark’s parents.

“How do you plan on stopping Lex, I mean, Alexander?” she asked.

“I don’t know. But Alexander said he was keeping Lex alive. He must be somewhere in the mansion.”

“Clark, be careful,” she said.

“I will. Don’t worry.”

Lois sighed. “I can’t help it.”

Clark sped to the mansion. He checked to make sure Alexander wasn’t around, then went to the den, using his super-hearing to listen for any telltale signs. He heard someone grunting. It sounded like it was coming from the wine cellar.

He sped down the stairs into the cellar to find Lex chained up to one of the columns. He had a heavy mask covering his head. Clark quickly broke the chains and pulled the mask off. 

“Lex,” he said as his friend’s face was revealed. His skin was clammy with perspiration. “It’s okay.”

“Clark ...”

“Don’t try to talk.”

Lex’s eyes widened. “Get out,” he said.

“No, you’re gonna be okay, all right?”

But Lex was clearly trying to warn him about something. Clark felt weak and sick as Alexander came in behind him, grabbing him and tossing him across the room.

“The hero comes to the rescue. How predictable is that?”

“Leave him alone,” Lex called out hoarsely, standing up behind Alexander. 

“I’m really starting to hate the sound of my own voice.” Alexander elbowed Lex in the face, making him fall to the floor. Then he approached Clark. “I offer you a chance at greatness and this is what you do with it? I want you to remember this day, Clark. I want you to remember that, despite all your amazing powers, there was one man that beat you.” He kicked Clark hard in the chest. Clark’s lungs were burning with the Kryptonite exposure. Alexander looked to his left and picked up a sword. “Maybe this was always our destiny. How sad.”

Lex suddenly got up, a chain in his hand and he threw it around Alexander’s neck, throttling him with it.

“Let’s see what happens to me if you die!”

Alexander managed to elbow Lex in the stomach, pushing him back against a column. 

“You can’t kill me,” Alexander shouted, punching him in the head. “I drive you! I give your life meaning!” He continued to punch him. “I’m your soul, you weak, pathetic little man! I’m the real Lex Luthor.” He drew back his fist, ready to deal the defining blow. Clark staggered to his feet, aiming his heat vision at the Kryptonite ring. The green turned purple, then black.

Both Lex and Alexander screamed in agony, then they appeared to merge; two heads with one body, warring for dominance. Then Lex collapsed to the floor.

Clark crawled to his side. “Lex! Lex, it’s all right. It’s over now.”

The next day, Clark found Lex at the lab, looking over the damage.

“It’s not much to look at, is it?”

“Broken dreams seldom are. Clark, I want to say thank you for saving me, but the words seemed too small. Without you, I would have been lost. You’re a true friend.”

“Too bad your other half didn’t think so.”

“I’m sorry for what I ... he put you through.”

Clark really wanted to ask Lex if some of the things Alexander had said were true, but his friend had been through enough.

“How much of it do you remember?” he asked instead.

“Nothing really. Once we divided, we were two different people.”

Clark had to doubt that, but he kept quiet about it.

“Well, you might want to go talk to Lois when you get a chance,” he said. 

“I didn’t hurt her, did I?”

“You, uh, came on to her. Lois really didn’t appreciate it.”

Lex exhaled deeply. “I’m sorry Clark, I really am. I mean, she’s your girlfriend, and I ...”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Clark said, with more conviction than he really felt. “It really wasn’t you.”

Lex sighed. “That’s what I’ve been standing here, trying to figure out. Did the accident create an evil Lex or is that what’s really inside of me?”

Clark was questioning that very thing. 

Lois was at work in the Talon when Lex approached her. His expression reminded her of a sad puppy dog, or the expression Clark usually made when he was trying to get his own way about something. Usually when it was about sex. 

“Can we talk?” he asked.

“I’m kind of busy,” she said.

“I know. Lois, I ... I owe you a huge apology.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Clark told me what happened. You weren’t yourself.”

“I just wish I could remember exactly what he did so I could apologise properly. It just doesn’t seem adequate.”

“Well, as long as you’re not closing the Talon, I’m fine with it.”

“I said that?” he asked sadly. 

“Along with expressing certain desires.”

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t me.”

“I know,” she said. She leaned forward. “But let me tell you this now, Luthor. You ever do anything like that to me again, I will kick your ass from here to Granville. Clear?”

Lex smiled. “Crystal.” He turned away, then felt for something in his pocket. “Oh,” he said, handing her a small package. “Happy birthday.”

Lois looked at the package and chewed her lip. “Thanks.”

Jonathan was on crutches when they entered the restaurant the next night. Lois’ father looked at them.

“What happened?”

“It’s a long story,” Lois told her dad. “Put it down to the daily weirdness that is Smallville.”

Her father sighed, then hugged her. “Happy birthday sweetheart.”

Chloe was next. “Happy birthday cuz,” she said.

Lois sat next to Clark, reassured by his hand on her thigh. She turned to him, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her innocently, but she was well aware what he was thinking.

“Hold that thought, Smallville,” she whispered.

She looked at her family around the table, watching as Jonathan and Martha exchanged loving looks and Chloe and her father chatted happily. The waiter came over and handed them menus.

While they waited for their dinner to be cooked, Lois started unwrapping her gifts. Her father’s gift was first. Lois turned over the small box and opened it slowly. She pulled out what looked like a bird in blue crystal.

“Oh, it’s Old Blue,” she said. “I remember this Dad. Mom always had it at the kitchen window.”

“I bought that for your mother when we were in Russia,” he said. “I gave it to her when she told me she was pregnant with you.”

“Oh, wow, Dad. I love him. Thank you.”

Chloe’s gift was a journal and a silk scarf. The Kents’ gift was next. Lois opened the velvet box with a curious expression. Inside was a gold heart locket. 

Martha smiled at her.

“When Jonathan and I first got engaged, I was the city girl and Jonathan’s mom was particular. I never thought I would measure up. But on our wedding day, she gave me that necklace. And she told me the thing she couldn’t measure was Jonathan’s happiness since he met me.”

Lois realised exactly what Martha was trying to say, and she loved her more for it. 

Clark’s gift was last. Lois was even more curious at the tiny box and she tore the wrapping paper in her haste. She’d seen the last gift Clark had wrapped and he’d made a poor job of that one, but this time, it looked like it had been wrapped with care.

When she opened it, she saw a beautiful diamond ring. Clearly Clark had made it by crushing coal. She looked at him, eyes shining. He took the ring from her shaking hand and moved his chair back. Lois gulped.

“I know we’ve sort of already done this,” he said, “but I want to make this official. Lois Lane, I love you. You are my heart and my soul. Will you marry me?”

Lois heard the delighted gasps from other diners. She didn’t hesitate.

“Yes.”

Clark grinned, sliding the ring on her finger, standing up as she looked up at him. And as they kissed, their audience applauded and hooted noisily. Lois laughed as she hugged the man she loved, wiping away the little tear in the corner of her eye.


	20. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the senior prom but are Clark and Lois going to go? They don't plan to, but someone else might change their plans for them.

The Talon seemed to be louder than usual, Lois thought as she tied the apron around her waist and grabbed a tray to begin picking up coffee mugs and clearing tables. There were students everywhere chattering excitedly.

Lana came in and flopped down on a chair, groaning.

“Ugh, I swear if I have to hear another word about prom I am going to throw up,” she complained.

Lois looked at her.

“You’re not going?” she asked.

“No, I ... well, it’s going to look kind of weird, me going to the prom on the arm of the guy who got fired for dating a student.”

“Well, that’s true,” Lois said sympathetically. Lana frowned at her.

“Are you and Clark not going either?”

“We haven’t really talked about it, to be honest. I don’t think Clark wants to go.”

“Oh.” Lana looked as if she was thinking hard about something.

Lois leaned forward, concerned about the girl.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s nothing,” Lana said, shaking her head.

Lois’ engagement ring caught the light and flashed briefly. Lana gasped.

“Oh my god! Is that the ring Clark gave you?”

Lois nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

Lana peered at it. “Wow! You’re so lucky, Lois. He must love you very much. I bet he’d been saving for a while for that.”

Lois wasn’t about to tell her that Clark had actually made the diamond for her.

“Actually I’m the lucky one.”

Lois turned and grinned at Clark, kissing him briefly. “Hi there. What are you doing out of school so early?”

“Playing hooky?” he said, then chuckled. “I had a free period last period, so I decided to come hang out with my favourite fiancée.”

“Favourite?” she asked, poking him in the chest. “I better be your only fiancée!” Clark grinned sheepishly. “I need to get to work before your mom fires me for flirting,” Lois returned.

“God forbid,” Clark retorted. “Otherwise you’ll never be able to keep me in the manner I’ve become accustomed to.”

Lois poked her tongue out at him and took the tray of mugs out to the kitchen to be washed. Martha took the tray from her and loaded the dishwasher, smiling at her.

“Thanks sweetie. Was that Clark I heard out there?”

“Yeah, he says he has a free period.”

Martha looked at her. “So, what’s this I hear about you two not going to the prom?”

Lois shrugged. “I dunno. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Honey, I really think you should both go. It’s an important milestone.”

“Prom?” Lois raised an eyebrow at her mother-in-law.

“Besides,” Martha said. “Jonathan and I signed up to chaperone. It would look awfully odd if we were chaperoning if the two of you don’t go.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Lois promised.

It was her turn that evening to stay through dinner. Clark brought her dinner from home around seven and stayed to do his homework. Lois kept working, serving customers, although the crowd had begun to thin out by that time.

Lex dropped in to pick up the accounts and stopped at the table where Clark was working on his calculus.

“Lois working late tonight?” he asked casually, although since Lois was at the counter that fact was pretty obvious.

“Yeah,” Clark told his friend. “I figured I’d come down and keep her company.”

Lex looked around, seeing the posters for the school dance.

“Are you and Lois going to the prom?” he asked.

“I dunno. I think we’ll just give it a miss.”

“Why? Prom is one of those experiences you shouldn’t miss out on.”

Clark looked up at his friend. “Did you go to yours? Oh, wait, I forgot. You went to an all-boys boarding school.”

“Doesn’t mean we didn’t have socials,” Lex answered. “And yes, we did have a Prom, although it wasn’t actually called that. And it was seen as an opportunity to hobnob with our parents’ acquaintances.”

“Hobnob?” Clark chuckled. 

“Yeah, laugh it up, farmboy. I’ll have you know it’s a time-honoured tradition among my peers.”

“Sorry, it just sounded weird coming from your mouth, Lex.”

Lex just grinned and carried on into the office to pick up the accounts. He chatted briefly with Lois, admiring her ring and headed back out with a wave to Clark. Lois came over after she’d shooed the last customer out for the night.

“You know, he’s got a point Smallville.”

“About what?”

“The prom.”

“I just don’t see any reason to go. Besides, you know I can’t dance.”

Lois grinned. “Yeah, what they do at the prom isn’t really dancing. High school kids aren’t really known for their dancing skills.” She plopped herself down on his lap. “But if it’s not what you want to do then it’s okay. I’m sure we can find plenty of other things we can do.”

Clark smirked. “Got something in mind, consort?” he asked.

Lois ran a finger down his chest. “I might have.”

“You know, Lana is upstairs,” he reminded her.

“Then you’ll just have to be very, very quiet,” she told him.

Clark grinned as his consort got up from his lap, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. Clark had a flash of memory of being infected with Red K a couple of years ago, and making out with Chloe on that couch.

He let Lois push him down to the couch and straddle him, kissing him. He kissed her back, winding his tongue around hers as he lifted the hem of her top, running his hands over her bare skin. Lois moaned softly as they continued to make out for a long while.

Clark paused in kissing her long enough to pull her top off, throwing it on the floor. Lois did the same with his t-shirt, then pushed him on his back onto the couch, straddling his waist. He felt her ass grind against his hard cock.

“Playing with fire there, Ms Lane,” he told her.

She grinned. “Whatcha gonna do about it, spaceboy?”

Clark lifted her just enough to push up her short skirt, then pulled at the elastic of her panties until it snapped.

“Smallville!” Lois complained. “That’s the third pair in a month.”

“Well at least it’s only three pairs this month,” he told her. “That has to have earned me some points.”

“We’ll see,” she told him.

“Unzip me,” he ordered.

“Bossy!” she said, grabbing the zip and pulling it down, then pulling his cock out.

“Usually it’s you bossing me around, consort,” he told her, manoeuvring her until his cock sat just below her pussy lips.

“Someone has to keep you in line,” she retorted then gasped as he impaled her. “Oh god yeah!”

Clark snorted. And he was the one who was supposed to be quiet. He held back a moan as she rocked against him. He thrust up hard, eliciting a groan from her. She clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as she bounced in his lap.

Lois let Clark drive her home. For once. Normally she preferred to drive, since he drove like an old woman, she thought with a grin.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his eyes on the road.

“Nothing.”

“Right,” he said with a hint of sarcasm. “Miss Innocent.”

Lois just grinned wider. 

“You’re looking to get punished, Consort,” he told her.

“Really? What are you gonna do?” she said, pretending to be worried.

Clark didn’t answer. He took his hand off the steering wheel and forced it between her thighs. Lois tried to stop him, but once his fingers brushed her clit she was beyond resistance. 

“Clark!”

She caught a glimpse of his wicked grin as he thrust a finger inside her, then another, knowing just which buttons to push to work her quickly into a high state of arousal. Just as she reached the edge of orgasm, he turned into the farm gate and removed his hand.

Oh, this was so not fair, she fumed, squirming on the seat. He could not get her aroused like this and not follow through. 

As she stepped inside the house, she could see Martha and Jonathan drinking hot chocolate before going to bed. Lois was conscious of the fact that not only was she still aroused, she was not wearing any panties. Clark was evil, she decided.

“Get the Talon closed up all right?” Martha asked, just as Clark brushed by her, deliberately pinching her butt. Lois squeaked.

“Um,” she said quickly, trying to cover, knowing she was reddening, “yes, it was fine.”

“Want some hot chocolate, Lo?” Clark asked. She stared at him.

“Uh, you know what? I think I’ll skip it,” she said. “I’m beat. I’m just gonna go to bed.”

She dared not kiss Martha and Jonathan good night, knowing she must smell of sex. They both said goodnight, but she swore she caught a knowing smile from her mother-in-law as she passed on the way to the stairs. She shot Clark a look, but he looked away, refusing to take the bait.

“Evil!” she whispered, knowing he’d hear it.

She got ready for bed, thinking just how she could get her revenge on Clark. There was only one way she knew. She lay naked beneath the covers, slipping her hand down between her legs to rub her clit, picturing Clark as he worked her to climax. It wasn’t long before she was aching with arousal, deliberately making small moans; not loud enough for the whole household to hear but she was sure Clark would with his super-hearing. 

Sure enough, he came up the stairs. He stood beside the bed, smirking down at her. Lois stopped what she was doing.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” he told her. “I was just enjoying the show.”

“Really?” she said, returning to stroke her pussy.

“Uh huh.”

Lois deliberately kept her gaze on him as she licked her fingers. She could see hunger in his gaze as she slowly returned her wet fingers to her clit, letting her eyes drift closed as she slid one wet finger inside to fuck herself on that finger.

She moved her other hand up to squeeze her nipple, imagining it in his mouth. She could feel Clark’s gaze practically burning her and she opened her eyes to look at him. Oh yeah, she thought. He was positively salivating.

“You know, you could, uh, get naked and join in. I mean, you started this.”

Clark tried to put on an innocent face, but Lois just smirked at him. She could see the bulge in his jeans and knew he was hard.

“Come on, baby,” she wheedled. “Clark Jnr wants to play.”

Quick as a flash, Clark was naked and on the bed beside her. His cock was hard and leaking. Lois really wanted to take that shaft in her mouth and lick it clean. But Clark had other ideas, moving down the bed to slip his hands under her butt and lift her up. Her legs were over his shoulders, her butt high in the air as he began sucking on her clit. Lois bit back a loud moan as his mouth worked her, his tongue thrusting inside her.

“Oh, oh, oh god!”

Clark hummed, the vibrations setting off the tingling inside her, signalling the beginnings of her orgasm. Clark worked her harder and she swore he’d cheated and used superspeed because she was coming so hard she wondered if she’d blacked out for a second.

When she got her breath back and opened her eyes, she saw Clark stroking his cock. Despite the post-orgasmic lassitude making her limbs heavy, Lois managed to push him over onto his back. She batted his hand away and wrapped her own around his cock, taking just the head in her mouth. 

“Mmm,” she hummed, knowing that would drive him crazy. She felt his hand on her head as his body stiffened and she began working her tongue around him, in his slit, lapping up all the pre-cum. 

“God, Lois,” he moaned, his fingers tangling in her hair.

She swallowed around him, taking as much of him in as she dared, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. Clark cried out, his hips thrusting gently. He was holding back on his power.

Lois could sense him getting close. The way his moans increased, the way in which he thrust his hips and in the way he clutched her. But just as she thought he was going to come, he pushed her head up.

She sent him a questioning look but didn’t protest as he ordered her to get on her hands and knees. She felt his hand on her waist, guiding her into position as he leaned over her, entering her from behind. His hands moved to either side of her body, keeping her beneath him as he thrust hard inside her. The headboard banged against the wall and she winced slightly, wondering if Jonathan and Martha had heard. 

Clark, it seemed, had the presence of mind to be worrying about the same thing as he turned them on a slight angle. Lois tried to keep up with him as he pounded inside her, grunting all the while. 

They finally collapsed together on the bed, limbs tangled in a ‘spooning’ position. 

“Fuck!” Clark groaned. Lois turned her head. He rarely swore and she raised an eyebrow at him. “That was amazing!” he added.

“Mm-hmm,” she answered, wondering if she’d be able to move tomorrow. 

It amazed her how intense it could get between them sometimes. It wasn’t just that they were committed to each other. She could feel that it was like a physical bond between them. They’d talked about it before, but hadn’t really given it much thought. But it was almost like she could feel him; his emotions, his thoughts. It made their lovemaking so much more intense and made her crave his touch all the more. 

As they settled down, preparing to go to sleep, they began to talk about their day. It was often how they wound down at the end of the day. Of course, not every night resulted in passionate sex between them and that usually wore Lois out enough to put her out like a light. But she loved these moments. It seemed to just add to the intimacy of their relationship.

“You know, I really think we should go to your prom, honey,” she said. 

“I still don’t know,” he sighed. “I just remember the last time I went to a school dance. That was with Chloe in freshman year.”

“It wasn’t your fault a tornado came and ruined it all,” she said.

“True.”

“You know, Lana was thinking of skipping it altogether too,” she mentioned.

“Really? Is she having problems with Jason?”

“Well, she did say she thought it would be kind of weird to show up with the former assistant coach. But I think it’s more than that.”

Lois thought about it for a moment. She had the feeling that Lana didn’t trust Jason anymore. It was as if things had got much worse since the double date. They’d sensed the tension between them then. And then of course, there had been that fight she’d overheard ... Lois gasped. She’d never had the chance to tell Clark what she’d overheard because Lucy had been in town and then she’d forgotten.

“What is it honey?”

“Lana and Jason had a fight. It was when Lucy was here. I forgot to tell you. She was accusing Jason of attacking someone.”

“Huh.”

“You know, I haven’t really seen them together much lately.”

“Well, Jason is working for Lex.”

Lois shook her head. “No, I’m sure Lex fired him, or something.”

“Well, maybe we should keep an eye on Lana, just in case. I mean, if Jason’s been manipulating her, like we think he has ...”

“She’s not going to be all that safe,” Lois finished. “I wonder if his mom has anything to do with this. From what I hear she’s a real dragon. And Jason’s got one hell of an Oedipal complex. At least that’s what I overheard Lana telling Chloe.”

“Mm,” Clark said, nuzzling her with his nose. “Lucky I don’t have that problem. I’m gonna keep an eye on Lana at school,” he added. 

“I’ll do my bit at the Talon then,” Lois answered.

***

True to his word, Clark did his best to watch Lana without making it obvious that he was watching Lana. But Chloe missed nothing.

“Something going on between you and Lana?” she asked.

“Lois and I are just a bit worried about her. We think her and Jason have been fighting.”

“And you think there’s something else going on,” Chloe said. She was reading over the latest issue of the Torch. 

Clark grinned at her. He’d heard someone had put her name forward for prom queen, much to the chagrin of the senior class’ resident control freak Dawn Stiles.

“Should I bow to you when I see you, or ...”

Chloe scrunched her nose at him. “Cute. Very cute. What about boycotting the vote didn’t anyone understand?”

But that was the point, he thought. Why elect Ms Popular when they could elect someone who didn’t fit the mould.

“They understand it perfectly,” he assured her. “You see, you are the boycott. I mean, think about it. For the last four years, everybody’s been trying to break out of the stereotype they’ve been stuck in. You’re the battle cry.”

Chloe grimaced. Clark just grinned. When Chloe had first pitched the story, he’d talked to a couple of friends and it seemed to have snowballed.

“Oh! The great Smallville High Prom coup, huh? Clark, you didn’t happen to have anything to do with this, did you?”

“I might have spoken to a couple of people.”

“Now I know you’re not gonna let me storm this Bastille alone,” Chloe told him. “Are you coming with Lois?”

“I was actually thinking of sitting this one out.”

“Augh. Not you too. Wait. Let me guess. You spent four years imagining what it would be like and you just don’t think it’s gonna live up to your expectations.”

“Something like that,” he said, non-committally. 

Chloe looked exasperated.

“So you’re gonna let me break out of my rut onstage, wearing a sash, while you’re at home doing ... okay, well I know what you’d be doing with Lois, and I so do not want that picture in my head, but come on!”

“Chloe, you’re not in a rut.”

“I am. And I’m not alone. You know, Clark, in a couple of weeks we’re gonna graduate from this adolescent fantasy and we’re not gonna have a rut to fall back into. The thing about expectations, Clark, is they’re supposed to drive you to do more with your life, not stop you from living it. Personally, I think the future holds a lot more promise for you than you give it credit.”

Okay, he thought. He and Lois really needed to talk to Chloe. It was pretty clear by now she knew his secret. But he was still reluctant to broach the subject, knowing just how complicated things could get.

***

Lois rolled her eyes as Dawn Stiles strode into the Talon with her entourage. The girl really thought she was god’s gift. Dawn reminded her of this girl Lois had known back at her second to last high school before she’d come to Smallville. The girl had thought she was the most popular girl in school. But people only went along with her because they thought hanging out with her would make them popular.

The girl made even Cordelia Chase look like Miss Congeniality.

Dawn was reciting some sort of list, obviously to do with the prom. But her ‘friend’ Harmony was pointing out Dawn’s boyfriend Billy talking with a freshman. Lois turned away just as the blonde began abusing the younger girl.

Harmony caught her looking and scowled at her. 

“What are you staring at?” she said.

“Just wishing I had a camera to capture Dawn about to fall on her ass.”

Dawn turned and glared at her.

“You know, I can’t imagine what a hot guy like Clark would see in you,” she said. 

“It’s called taste, Dawn. Something you could use,” Lois said, looking derisively down at Dawn’s clothes. It was like someone had ingested pink cotton candy and thrown up all over her. 

Dawn tossed her blonde head and turned back to Billy, ignoring Lois. They began arguing heatedly, then Billy got off the stool and walked away. Lois got back to work, ignoring the trio. She only had about half an hour to go before she finished her shift and she was glad to get away early for a change. Even if it meant she had to go help prepare dinner.

***

Clark had finished up late at school, helping Chloe with the Torch, and it was dark by the time he made it home. He heard loud pop music coming from the radio and thought Lois must be home already. He stepped inside and gasped. It wasn’t Lois. It was his mother! And she was dancing. Well, if you could call it dancing.

“Mom? Mom? What’s going on?”

Mom gave what could only be a girlish giggle, turning down the music and picking up a carton of ice cream.

“Hi ... son,” she said.

“Uh, what’s for dinner?” he asked, looking around. Nothing was cooking on the stove, which seemed odd. 

“Dinner?” She frowned. “Oh, right. Here, start with this. It’s really yummy.”

Clark was puzzled. She was acting strange.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m great,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I was wanting to ask you, do you have a date for the Prom?”

“Mom, I said I wasn’t going to go. Besides, if I was, you know I’d be going with Lois.”

“Oh, Lois, right, of course.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Mom seemed to ignore that. “Clark, why aren’t you going to the Prom? It’s like, the most memorable night of your life. Why don’t I go with you?”

“Mom, you’re going with Dad, remember? You’re chaperoning?”

Why did he get the feeling she had forgotten that. Or she was pissed, or frustrated or something. 

Shelby bounded down the stairs, followed by a sneezing Lois. Clark frowned in sympathy, grabbing a Kleenex from the counter and handing it to her.

“I swear that dog knows I’m allergic,” Lois said, sounding nasal. She blew her nose. “Thanks Smallville.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I think I need to go get some meds though. Spring and dog equals bad combination.”

“Want me to go with you?” he asked.

She kissed his cheek. “No, it’s okay. Besides, I don’t think I’ll be able to get any until tomorrow.”

Mom looked at them, rolling her eyes. Lois stared at her.

“Um, I thought you were taking tonight’s shift at the Talon?” she asked.

“Oh. Right. The Talon. Where I work.”

Lois raised an eyebrow at Clark.

“We can drive you if you want,” she said.

“No, I can drive myself,” Mom answered, going to the door. “Laters,” she added with a little wave.

Lois blinked as she left. “Laters? Clark, there’s ...”

“Something really wrong with mom. I know.”

“Go,” she said. 

“What about dinner?”

“I have the Chinese takeout on speed dial,” she grinned. “Go see what you can find out.”

She sneezed again. Clark was torn between trying to find out what had happened to mom and taking care of her. Lois sniffed.

“Don’t give me that look. It’s just allergies. I’ll be fine once I get a prescription. Now go,” she said, practically shoving him toward the door.

“Okay, okay, I’m goin’, I’m goin’.”

He ran to the Talon, only to get stopped by Lana.

“Hey, have you seen my mom?”

Lana shrugged as if she couldn’t care less. “Forget about her. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Yeah, sure. What?”

“Well, I know it’s kind of last minute, but I thought it’d be totally amazing if we went to Prom together.”

“Lana, you know I’m with Lois.”

“Augh, why her? I mean, really, what do you see in her?”

Clark wasn’t going to answer that. He didn’t want to have to justify himself to Lana or anyone else. He loved Lois and that was that. 

“Well, I’ve gotta get back to the school and help set up.” She rolled her eyes. “They’re lost without me. Laters.”

Clark frowned. She was the second person who seemed to be acting oddly. And ‘laters’? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

He found Mom standing by the counter, looking confused. 

“Mom?”

“Clark? How did I get here?”

It was his turn to be confused. “I ...”

“One minute I was in my car out on Route 54, the next I’m here.”

Oh no! Clark thought. First mom, now Lana. Whatever had infected mom had clearly moved on to Lana. He left Mom, after first getting a friend to take her home, then raced to the school, bumping into Chloe.

“Hey, have you seen Lana?”

Chloe shook her head. “The only people here are the school spirit club spreading their Promaganda. Why?”

“There’s something going on. My mom started to act strange. It’s like she’s channelling some inner teenager and now Lana’s not acting like herself.”

Chloe shrugged. “Well, if you think she’s here, decorating for the Prom, that’d definitely fall under altered states.”

Clark tuned in his superhearing, realising Lana was in the locker room with Billy. He left Chloe and ran into the room, just in time to stop Dawn’s former boyfriend from being killed by electrocution. And Lana was leaving.

He lay Billy down on the floor and ran out, grabbing Lana.

“What’s going on?” he asked her.

Lana looked around in confusion. “I don’t know.”

He nodded toward the locker room. “Lana, you were just in there.”

“I don’t even know how I got to school!”

Clark made sure Chloe stayed with Lana while he accompanied Billy to the hospital. While he was waiting, he saw another ambulance come in. A stretcher was brought out and unbelievably it was Dawn Stiles!

The doctor came out to talk to him.

“He’s lucky you got to him in time,” the doctor assured Clark. “He’s going to be fine.”

“Thanks,” Clark said. He listened in to the conversation between the police officer and the doctor.

“What happened?” the doctor asked.

“Car accident. It went through the barrier and they found it at the bottom of Carlton Gorge.”

Clark’s eyes widened. Carlton Gorge was out by Route 54. The same place his mother last remembered before she came back to herself in the Talon. He quickly called Chloe and told her what had happened, then called Lois to update her. He decided to stick around. It was a good thing the emergency room wasn’t that busy tonight, he thought as the doctors worked on Dawn.

Lana and Chloe arrived, along with Harmony.

“How is she?” Harmony asked, looking as if she had lost her best friend.

“Well, she’s barely hanging on,” he said, recalling what the medical staff had said while they’d been working on her. “She’s got massive head injuries and she’s severely disfigured.”

Harmony reacted in horror.

“Disfigured? No, it couldn’t be. My face was so perfect.”

Clark watched as she went into the room where Dawn was being monitored. He turned back to Lana and Chloe and sighed.

“Just another day in the weirdness that is Smallville,” Chloe said philosophically.

Yeah, sure, he thought, but it wasn’t every day a girl’s spirit could inhabit someone else’s body. They looked up in alarm as a voice came over the PA system, calling for Code Blue. A nurse came out a few minutes later.

“Are you friends of Dawn’s?” she asked.

Clark had a fleeting thought, wondering what had happened to Harmony, but he nodded.

“Yes,” he lied.

“I’m afraid she’s passed on. I’m sure she didn’t suffer.”

***

Lois frowned as Clark related the whole story to her in bed that night. She sneezed and grabbed a Kleenex.

“It all sounds weird,” she said.

“Yeah. I mean, I didn’t like Dawn, but what a horrible thing to have happened.”

Lois snuffled, rolling over and snuggling into him. 

“You okay?” he asked softly. “Think you’ll be able to sleep?”

“I guess. My nose is blocked and I feel like it’s ten times its normal size, but I’ll survive.”

“It’s normal size,” he told her, kissing her gently. “Go to sleep. First thing in the morning you can go sort our your meds.”

“Stupid dog. I mean, I know it’s not his fault I’m allergic, but I swear he follows me around to torture me.”

“I’ll talk to Shelby,” he offered.

“Mmm, my hero,” she said, sneezing again. Clark said nothing about her sneezing germs all over him, just holding her close.

Next morning, Lois went to Smallville Medical Centre as soon as the allergy clinic was open to get the medication she needed. But when she was called up, they began testing her. Lois sighed impatiently as she left to go talk to the clerk, staring in disgust at the bill.

“I just went to see the allergist,” she told him. “This says I owe $200.”

The man looked at the paper. “Actually, it’s $215, including lab fees.”

“But ... all they did was stick a bunch of needles in my back and make me really itchy. What’s that all about ?”

“They need to find out what you’re allergic to,” he told her.

“I know what I’m allergic to,” she told him, wishing Clark was here to grab this guy and shake him. “He’s got four legs and drools. What I need is a prescription. Please. A dog’s life depends on it.”

“Miss?” Lois turned and looked at the nurse. “Maybe I can help you.”

But as Lois approached the woman, she felt a fleeting dizziness, then blacked out. 

***

Clark had known there really wasn’t anything he could do about Dawn, since there was no way to track her. He finished his chores and went back in the house, watching as his parents came down the stairs.

Mom was wearing a gold brocade jacket which looked beautiful with her red hair. Dad was putting on a suit jacket and wearing a tie that complemented Mom’s jacket.

“Hey, you guys look great.”

“Clark,” Mom said, “the only reason we agreed to be chaperones was because of you.”

“I know. It’s a little backwards. My parents going to the Prom and I’m staying home to wait for them.”

Dad looked at him as he knotted his tie.

“Son, when you’re older, we don’t want you to have to look back on high school and regret not going to the Prom.”

Clark sighed. “Dad, I’m not sure that standing by the punch bowl and watching bad dancing is a memory I’m gonna cherish.”

Dad turned to Mom and she checked his tie, nodding it was okay.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Clark,” he answered. “I’ll bring the truck around.”

Mom turned to Clark.

“You really should think about going tonight.”

“I just don’t see it as being that important anymore. I mean, yeah, I remember being a freshman and watching the seniors go into Prom, but a lot has changed now.”

“I’m sure Lois feels differently,” Mom said. “I put your tux by the door. Just in case.”

“Mom ...”

Clark shook his head, watching his mother leave. She would never change, he thought.

“Well? How do I look?”

Clark turned and looked at his fiancée. She was wearing pink. And her hair was done in some kind of knot with her bangs swept to one side. 

“Lois? Um, it looks like you’re going to the Prom.”

“I am,” she said, her voice unnaturally high. “And you’re taking me.”

“I thought we decided we weren’t going,” he said.

“You decided. And I decided on a massive re-strategy. Now go and get your tux on. You’re going to your Prom whether you like it or not.”

Clark growled. “You know, you are way too bossy for your own good, Lois. I really should punish you.”

Lois’ eyes widened. “Eww,” she said in a low voice. Clark frowned. What the hell was that all about? She knew it was just a game.

He had an awful suspicion, but he just couldn’t be sure without more evidence. He ran up the stairs to shower and put on his tux, returning to Lois’ side. 

He noticed Lois was careful not to touch him, which aroused his suspicions even more. As they entered the gymnasium, Clark grimaced at the decorations. Lois just smiled widely.

“Isn’t this amazing? Oh, aren’t you so glad you came, Clark? We are gonna have so much fun!”

Okay, this was really laying it on thick, he thought. She was definitely possessed. The question was, how did he get Dawn’s spirit out of Lois’ body?

Lois/Dawn went to get some punch and Clark stood there feeling like a fish out of water. He saw Chloe enter, wearing a dark burgundy halter neck dress. She looked beautiful.

“Chloe, you look beautiful,” he told her.

“Thanks. You look great in that tux. I thought you weren’t coming?”

Clark decided not to tell her that Dawn had inhabited Lois and dragged him here. 

“Well, remember all those regrets we were talking about? I think not seeing you with a crown on your head would be at the top of the list.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Chloe smiled. 

Chloe stared as her cousin ran up to them. “Clark, it’s called an escort for a reason.”

Clark rolled his eyes, noticing Chloe’s frown, but she was clearly frowning at Lois’ dress.

“You’re here. And in pink!”

Chloe was only too aware that Lois hated pink. 

The music was interrupted and Clark turned, watching Lois/Dawn practically bouncing around in her high heels as the assistant principal spoke into the microphone.

“Excuse me, everybody! Excuse me! Thanks, guys. If I could just get your attention for a moment. Thank you. It is time for the big announcement.”

Chloe looked at him. “Okay, if by some weird reason I win, the tiara burning party is at my house.”

Lois turned to Chloe. “Let’s get closer,” she said, nodding her head in the direction of the stage. “Come on.”

“You voted and the results are in. This year’s Smallville High Prom Queen is: Chloe Sullivan! Come on up here, Chloe!”

Clark watched as ‘Lois’ hugged her cousin in supposed congratulations. Then as Chloe went up to the stage, Lois turned to him.

“Uh, honey? How did I get here? And what the hell am I wearing?”

Oh no! Clark quickly thought. Crap! Dawn had hugged Chloe and now Chloe was ... not acting herself, he decided as she stood on the stage accepting the crown. She was gushing, and Chloe did not gush.

“Lois, oh god.”

“What?”

“It’s Dawn. Somehow she managed to possess you and now she’s in Chloe.”

“Last thing I remember is being at the hospital,” Lois told him as the crowd began cheering for Chloe. Clark glanced at the stage. He could see that things were not going the way Chloe/Dawn wanted them to.

“Go find my dad,” he told her. “I think I know how to stop Dawn.”

“Smallville, be careful,” she said. “What if Dawn ...”

“That’s why you need to go get my dad.”

Clark went out, looking for Chloe. He ran into his father, who had been knocked out and was lying at the bottom of the staircase leading to the school’s basement.

“Dad! You okay?”

“Yeah. Son, Chloe, she’s not ... she’s not acting like herself. I think she took off down the stairs.”

Clark nodded. “I know. She’s been inhabited by Dawn Stiles.”

“The girl who died last night?”

“Yeah. Listen, Dad, I need you to get something for me. I think Chloe has a meteor rock in the Torch office. In a lead box.”

Dad frowned. “Why would she even have meteor rock here?”

“I don’t know. I guess she was trying to study it or something. Just, hurry Dad.”

“Sure son.”

Clark found Chloe in the boiler room. There was some kind of sludge on the floor and she had a mop in her hands. She’d opened the boiler door, igniting the mop, and whatever cleaning fluid was still on it, preparing to toss it into the sludge.

Clark grabbed the mop before it could hit the ground tossing it well away from the sludge.

“How did you do that?”

“I know it’s you Dawn. You don’t want to do this.”

Dawn walked toward him.

“All those years I kept trying to be what everyone else wanted. And it turns out those losers don’t even care. This was supposed to be the best night of my life and they laughed at me.”

Clark just couldn’t feel any sympathy for the girl. She had been arrogant in the extreme; rude and obnoxious and treated everyone like dirt. She hadn’t deserved the accident but she couldn’t burn down the school either. 

“Let Chloe go,” he told her, knowing she would see it as a challenge.

She smirked. “I will. See, Clark, there’s a whole life after high school, and I can be whoever I want.”

Chloe’s hand touched him and suddenly, Clark felt as if he was trapped behind a glass wall as his hand shoved Chloe, taking the tiara off her head.

“The crown’s mine, bitch,” he heard his voice say. 

“Dawn!”

Clark felt his body turn to pick up the still flaming mop, but he had no control. He faced his father.

“Seriously, Mr Kent,” Dawn said. “You can’t stop me.”

“No. But I can stop my son,” Dad said.

He pulled out a chunk of meteor rock, holding it in front of him. Clark, to his relief, felt no pain, but Dawn obviously did, falling to the floor and groaning in agony.

“What are you doing? What is that?”

“It’s time for you to leave, Dawn.”

And then he was suddenly free of Dawn’s spirit. Dad quickly tossed the meteor rock. Clark got up, going to Chloe, who appeared to be stunned, while Dad went to the other outlet to turn off the pump.

“Chloe. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, getting up. He quickly schooled his features into something neutral. For someone who had been stunned, she got up awfully easily. 

They went to find the janitor and explained what had happened. He nodded, clearly very familiar with all the weirdness at the school and waved them out so he could clean up the mess. 

Clark went back upstairs to the gym to find Lois.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. Dawn’s gone.”

Lois shook her head and sighed. “Never a dull moment with you, Clark Kent.”

“Wanna dance?” he asked.

“Thought you’d never ask,” she said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Spaceboy!”

Clark just grinned as he took his fiancée in his arms and swept her out onto the dance floor. She lay her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.


	21. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark loses his memory thanks to someone who is meteor-infected. His whole life is a blank slate. Will he make the same choices?

Martha came down the stairs with a small suitcase.

“Lois, sweetheart, are you sure you can handle things at the Talon while we’re in Metropolis?”

Lois smiled at her mother-in-law.

“Of course I can. You two just go and try not to worry too much about the visit to the specialist okay.”

Clark was out in the barn, trying to finish up his chores before school. He had lately taken on more than his fair share of the farm chores, much to his father’s chagrin. But Jonathan’s heart was giving him trouble again and he had been given an appointment to see a cardio-vascular consultant at Metropolis General. 

Between them, Lois and Clark had managed to convince the older couple to take a few days in the city to relax and spend some time away from the pressure of the farm. 

“Don’t worry about the Talon,” Lois grinned. “It’ll still be standing when you get home.”

Martha kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m proud of you, Lois.”

Lois blushed and hugged her mother-in-law, then hugged Jonathan, who had joined his wife. The screen door hinges squeaked as they opened and Clark came in. He quickly washed his hands. Shelby had followed him in and Martha bent down to fuss over the dog.

“Have a good time in Metropolis,” Clark said, hugging his father.

“We’re only a phone call away if you need us,” Jonathan said.

Clark nodded, kissing his mother on the cheek.

“You better go. You don’t want to be late and I know what city traffic is like.”

“Okay, son. We’ll see you Sunday night.”

Lois put her arm around Clark’s waist as they watched the older couple get in the car and pull out. Lois sensed her fiance’s tension.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just ...”

Lois looked at him. “Out with it, Smallville!”

“It’s my fault his heart’s like this.”

She shook him. “Don’t start with that whole blaming yourself thing, Smallville. You didn’t force your dad to go to Jor-El.”

“But if I hadn’t run away to Metropolis, he wouldn’t have had to go to Jor-El.”

“And there were other ways of handling the problem. He didn’t have to agree to Jor-El’s plan. Don’t keep blaming yourself for the choices other people make. The fact is, your dad would do anything to protect his family, and that’s the truth. I mean, my dad might not be the most hands-on dad, like yours is, but it’s a pretty good bet if something similar happened to me he’d make the same choices.” She glanced at the clock. “Now you need to get to school before Chloe sends out a search party. And I need to get ready to go open up the Talon. I’m on the day shift.”

It was a quiet day until about two-thirty when the after school crowd began trickling in. Lois was glad her shift was almost over as she dealt with the multiple orders that afternoon, feeling crowded by the high school students three deep on the other side of the counter. 

She had turned away to the espresso machine when she caught a glimpse of someone standing by the register.

Next thing she knew she was staring at the face of a young man with short brown hair.

“What can I get you?” she said, smiling brightly.

“Oh, thanks, I’ve already been helped,” he said, smiling back at her. 

“Great,” she said, closing the cash drawer and moving on to the next customer.

***

Meanwhile, Clark’s day had been reasonably quiet. This close to graduation, the classes were winding down. Exams were over and most of the students had blown off their classes in favour of goofing off. Clark had decided to sit in the Torch office for his last period of the day and read. Chloe came in, putting her bag down on the couch.

“What are you reading?” she asked.

“Nothing. Just killing time.”

Chloe sighed. “I don’t know about you but I could do with a coffee. You game?”

“Sure,” he said, stuffing the book into his bag. He followed his friend out to the parking lot, getting in the passenger side of her car.

The main street was already full of cars parked along the side. Chloe had to park a block away from the coffee shop. As they walked, Clark sighed.

“What is it?” Chloe asked.

“I got accepted to the University of Miami,” he said, as she pushed open the door to the Talon. 

“University of Miami?” she said, looking sceptical.

“Yeah.”

“I just don’t see you trading in your flannels for flip-flops.”

“I don’t know. I mean, if you get a chance to start over, why not start over where there’s a beach?”

“Have you talked with Lois about this?”

“Not so much,” he said. “I don’t know if she’ll want to leave, to be honest. But she can’t re-enrol at Met U, since they kicked her out.” He shrugged. “I am feeling a bit guilty about leaving my parents to run the farm without me though.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said as they slowly walked up to the counter. “I guess you would be hard to replace. I mean, with all your skills and everything.”

“Skills?” Clark almost kicked himself. They still hadn’t talked to Chloe about all the things she had been saying, or that they knew she knew his secret. 

But Chloe wasn’t listening, greeting Lois and requesting a cappuccino. Lois smiled at her cousin and went to the register. As she opened it, Clark could see her expression change. She was visibly upset.

“Oh my god,” she said. “We’ve been robbed!”

Immediately, Clark went to her side and glanced in the drawer. For a busy coffee shop, it appeared to be unusually empty.

“Any idea who might have done this?” he asked.

“There was a guy just before,” Lois said. “I must have zoned out for a minute and I didn’t see him approach. He was standing right by the register.”

“What did he look like?” Clark asked.

“Short brown hair, about six feet, I guess. He went out the back way, to the alley. I’m sure ...”

Clark didn’t wait for any more. He ran out the back to the alley and saw the young man Lois had described driving away in a bright yellow truck.

Way to be inconspicuous, he thought.

He stood in the alleyway as the vehicle approached. The guy’s head was turned away but he gasped when he saw Clark and slammed on the brakes. Clark approached the car, ready to pull the guy out but he was hit by some kind of beam. Groaning in pain, Clark staggered back. A thousand images assaulted his brain and he passed out.

“Clark? Clark?”

He stared up at the blonde girl standing over him. 

“What happened?” she said.

He thought for a minute. Who was this girl and what was she calling him? Clark?

“Who’s Clark?” he asked.

The girl frowned, bending down beside him, her pretty features full of concern for him.

“It’s me. Chloe,” she said. “We’re friends.”

“We are?”

She held out a hand and helped him up. “I think we need to, uh, no never mind,” she said, hesitating. “A doctor probably wouldn’t be able to help anyway.”

He frowned at her. 

“Maybe your parents,” she said. “Yeah, we should go talk to your parents.”

He followed her out of the alleyway, looking around at the strange surroundings. He had no idea where he was.

“What is this place?”

“Smallville. You grew up here.”

“I did? Seems kind of ... small.”

Chloe stopped and looked up at him, her fingers checking his head.

“What are you doing?” he asked, feeling disconcerted.

“Checking for a concussion. You must have bumped your head or something. Are you hurt anywhere?”

He frowned. He didn’t feel any pain. He didn’t feel much of anything, except the blank space in his memory.

“Who am I again?” he asked.

“Your name is Clark Kent. You live on a farm with Martha and Jonathan Kent. And your fiancée, Lois. Who happens to be my cousin.”

“Oh. Fiancee?”

“Yeah. Uh, listen, stay here,” she said, pressing him against the wall. “I just need to go talk to someone.”

He nodded, still feeling disoriented and confused. He watched her go into a shop. The Talon, it said on the marquee. What kind of store name was the Talon?

“Hi Clark,” a girl said shyly as she walked past to go into the Talon.

“Um, hi,” he said, wishing he knew her name so he wouldn’t look like such a doofus. The girl frowned at him, but shrugged and went inside.

Chloe came out after a few minutes.

“Well, Lois talked to the sheriff’s office, but there’s not much they can do. Lois can’t tell them how much was taken or how exactly the guy managed to take off with the money anyhow. She’s just finishing up her shift. I’ll drive you home.”

“Home?”

“Yeah, the farm. You live together.”

“Oh.”

Chloe took his arm and led him down the street. 

“You really don’t remember anything?” she asked.

“Sorry, it’s all a blank.”

“Well, I wonder if the two things are connected. I mean, Lois said she kind of zoned out for a second and the money was gone and then you completely zone out and lose your memory. It’s my fault, really. I was inside trying to calm Lois down because she was freaking out and it was a good ten minutes before I realised you hadn’t come back in.”

“Oh.”

Clark wondered what that meant. Had he gone out to chase the guy who’d stolen from the shop? It sure felt like something he would do, especially if it involved a girl he was engaged to.

“Um, so how long have I been, uh, engaged to Lois?” he asked as he got in the small convertible which he guessed was Chloe’s car. It had started to rain and Chloe put the top up.

“Well, you two have been talking about getting married since last fall. It seemed weird though. I mean, Lois came to Smallville to find me and the two of you meet and it’s like bam! You’re both totally in to each other. I mean, it’s kind of understandable on your side. You did have a crush on a friend of ours for like years. But Lois ... I mean, she’s not the type to fall so hard. But yeah, officially engaged since March. That was Lois’ nineteenth birthday.”

“Wait. Lois is only nineteen?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“We’re awfully young to be engaged, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t really know about that. All I know is, you love her and she loves you.”

Clark was silent for a few minutes as he processed all the information. He stared out the window as the rain slowed to just drizzle. Chloe turned down a gravel driveway, the wet terrain squelching under the car tyres as she continued along the driveway then stopped a few feet from the porch of a yellow farmhouse. 

Spots of rain still spattered the windows as he rolled his down to look out. But there was nothing at all familiar. He got out, forgetting to close the window again, hearing Chloe sigh as she wound up the window.

He stood on the gravel and stared, anxiety making his stomach cramp. How was he supposed to relate to two people who were perfect strangers?

He spun around slowly, looking around at the buildings. Next to the house was a huge barn. A tractor was parked alongside the barn. There was another building close by.

Chloe got out of the car and came to stand beside him. They began walking up the path to the gate.

“It must be kind of weird seeing the house you grew up in for the first time,” she said. “Do you recognise anything? I mean, the house or the cows ... the tractor? Anything?”

Her prodding just made his anxiety worse.

“Are you sure this is where I live?” he asked as he started up the path to the house.

“Yeah,” she said. He turned and looked at her as she pointed to the barn. “You spend most of your time over there.”

That was weird, Clark thought. Why would he spend so much time ..

“In a barn?”

Chloe smirked. “Well, normal was never really your style, Clark.”

And that didn’t seem like a weird thing to say at all, he thought sarcastically. He sent her an odd look and Chloe snickered.

“That was my attempt at humor. Sometimes I crash and burn. Sorry.”

He turned away from her and walked up the steps to the door, putting his hand out to rap on the door.

“Clark,” Chloe said. “It’s your house.”

He looked at her, then grabbed the door knob. But as he tried to turn it, it seemed stuck. He pulled on it and suddenly the door went flying, landing with a crash in the yard. He stared at Chloe, wondering how he could explain it when even he didn’t know what had happened. 

“I ... it was stuck,” he said.

Chloe just smiled. “Actually, I think it was locked,” she said as she went inside. 

This was just feeling stranger by the minute, he thought. He walked inside, looking around as Chloe went to look for his parents. He found himself staring at a photograph on the refrigerator of himself with a handsome blonde man and a beautiful redhead. There was another photo next to that one, of him with a girl with long honey-blonde hair.

Wow, she’s beautiful, he thought. In the picture he had his arms around her waist and the girl had her left hand over his. She was wearing a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.  
That must be Lois, he thought. I wonder how I paid for her ring? He heard Chloe calling for his parents and looked around as she came back into the kitchen. 

“What the hell happened to the door?”

Clark whirled, looking at the girl in the doorway. She was frowning at the splinters in the doorway. 

Clark stumbled over his words as he tried to explain.

“You know, I tried to open it and ...”

Chloe immediately jumped in. “... and this freak wind came and blew it right off!”

Lois laughed, punching him in the shoulder. 

“Yeah right. What’d you do, Smallville? Sneeze?” She chuckled at her little joke.

Clark just frowned at her. Lois looked at him.

“Lois, do you know where the Kents are?” Chloe asked.

“They’re in Metropolis for Mr Kent’s heart exam.” She frowned at Clark. “Clark, you know that.”

“Uh, not so much,” Chloe said. “He has amnesia.”

Lois’ frown deepened. “Again?”

“What do you mean, again?” Clark asked.

What did that mean, he wondered. Lois just grinned as she looked up at him.

“Well, at least this time you got clothes on.”

He really was going to need to get her to explain that one, he thought. Chloe looked at Lois.

“We need to get his parents back home.”

Lois shook her head. “No, we don’t need to bother them with this. What happened?”

Clark watched as she went to the fridge and bent over to take something from the shelf. Her tight jeans emphasised her firm ass. He wasn’t surprised he was in love with this girl. She really had a sexy ass. He suddenly felt his eyes growing hot and he blinked, but the heat continued to build. Without warning, fire blazed from his eyes and set alight to a towel left on the counter.

“Oh my god,” Chloe said, sounding panicked.

Lois grabbed him.

“Close your eyes,” she whispered. 

Lois could see both Clark and Chloe in a panic, wondering what had happened. Clearly, she thought, amnesia Clark didn’t know about his abilities. She grabbed the flaming towel and threw it in the sink, running water to douse the flames.

“Uh, Chloe, look, why don’t you go see what you can find out about amnesia. I’ll take care of Clark.”

“Are you sure?” her cousin asked, watching Clark with a concerned expression. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m a pro at this.”

“Okay, but if you need anything ...”

“We’ll call. Promise.”

She watched as her cousin left, then turned to her fiancé.

“Honey? Can you open your eyes again?”

“I – I don’t know.”

“Just try,” she said softly. “It’s okay. We can fix this.”

Clark slowly began opening his eyes, but then shook his head as he looked at her.

“I can feel them burning again.”

“Well, it’s safe to say we know what causes your heat vision,” she said. 

“My what?”

“Come outside with me.”

“I ...”

“Come on, it’ll be safer if you, uh, prematurely combust again.”

Clark reddened, but let her lead him out to the yard.

“Okay,” she said as he sat down on the haystacks. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

She went to the barn, looking for the crowbar. 

“Where is it?” she muttered, then sneezed. Damn dog, she thought. Shelby padded up to her. “Not now, Shelby,” she said. 

The retriever went out and she continued looking for the crowbar, finally finding it on the workbench where Jonathan must have left it the last time he’d been working on the tractor.

When she went out, she found Clark crouched down beside Shelby, fussing over the dog.

“What’s your name, boy?” Clark was saying.

“His name is Shelby. Although if you’d had your way he would have been called Krypto.”

Clark frowned at her. “Krypto?”

Lois nodded. “Long story. Here take this and bend it.”

Clark snickered. “Yeah right.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just bend it, Smallville!”

He looked at her sceptically, then took both ends of the crowbar and bent it into a pretzel without breaking a sweat.

“Uh, how did I do that?” he said, staring at her in shock.

“You have powers, Clark. But unlike a lot of krypto-freaks in this cow town, you came by yours naturally.”

“Krypto?” he said again.

“You’re not from around here. You were born on another planet, to be exact.”

Clark laughed. “Okay, where’s the hidden camera?”

“This is not a joke, honey, okay? You really were born on another planet. Look, I know it’s a lot to take in right now, but you just have to believe me.”

“How did we meet, then, if I was born on another planet? And you said I’d had amnesia before?”

“That was how we met. I crashed my car in a cornfield and I found you. Naked.”

“Uh, naked?”

“Yup. Only you weren’t quite, uh, you.”

Clark clutched his head and she sat beside him, stroking his forehead.

“We need to figure out how this happened,” she said. “What do you remember?”

“Nothing. I woke up in the alley and ... Chloe was standing over me.”

“Hmm, well you went running out the back door after I’d said we’d been robbed. Look, why don’t we go grab some dinner and start to figure this out later.”

“Uh, can I cook?”

“You can. Sort of. But I don’t think we want to risk you burning the house down right now. I’ll call for pizza.” She got off the stack and started for the house. 

“Uh, Lois?” he said.

She turned and looked at him.

“Thanks. I guess it must be, um, tough sometimes, having me around.”

She smiled. “There are compensations,” she said.

He caught up with her. “Compensations? Like, uh ...”

Lois chuckled. Her boy might have amnesia but he was still Clark, and she could see from his expression that he still wanted her.

“No memory and still all he thinks about is sex,” she sighed.

“Can I help it if I think you’re sexy?” he returned.

“You better rein in those hormones, spaceboy. I’d hate for you to prematurely combust again.”

An hour later they had settled comfortably on the couch to eat. Lois had ordered Clark’s favourite toppings. Mushroom, pepperoni and extra cheese. Lois wasn’t a big fan of mushrooms, but she figured she’d spoil him for once, since he wasn’t himself.

“So, Chloe said you and I have been together since last fall?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I came to Smallville looking for you, because I thought Chloe had been killed in an explosion and I got lost looking for the farm.”

“Wait. Whoa, back up. You thought Chloe had been killed? How did that happen?”

“Well, she was going to testify against Lionel Luthor, who was indicted for murder. His conviction got overturned on a technicality, or so I hear. Anyway, I ran into you in the cornfield and took you back to the army base.”

“Did you know then? That you had feelings for me?”

“Honestly? You, well, the Kal-El side of you, kind of overwhelmed me at first. You pretty much decided I was your consort and that was it. But yeah. I mean, I don’t know if I ever believed in love at first sight, but I guess it happened that way.”

“Kal-El?”

“That’s your birth name.”

“Oh. And consort?”

“I think that’s the term your people use to mean wife. According to Kal-El, when we first, uh, had sex, we were married. Well, the Kryptonian way.”

“But not the Earth way.”

“No, not yet.”

“Good. Because that’s something I would rather not forget,” he said.

Lois looked up as Chloe knocked and bowled on in.

“How’s it going?” she asked. “Ooh, pizza!”

“Knock yourself out, cuz. Yeah, Clark and I are getting, uh, reacquainted. What did you find out?”

“Not much, to be honest,” Chloe said, picking up a slice of pizza. “Well, nothing that can really explain what might have caused Clark’s amnesia.”

“Maybe we need to backtrack, see if we can pick up some clues,” Lois suggested.

“Well, we were in the Talon. So I guess we should start there,” Chloe said. “Sounds like a plan. So you going to join me and Scooby in the Mystery Machine?” she asked her cousin.

“Scooby was the dog,” Lois said, chuckling. “Clark’s more Shaggy.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Chloe said, grinning at Clark’s expression. “I really can’t see Clark being a beatnik, can you?”

“True,” Lois laughed. She glanced at the clock. “Talon closes at nine and I have to do the closing up, since Martha’s in the city. I’m betting things have quieted down. Why don’t we go see what we can find.”

***

Clark followed Chloe and Lois into the Talon. It wasn’t that busy. Only one waitress was working and there were only a couple of tables occupied. Lois glanced around, then nodded her head toward what Clark assumed was the office.

“I’ll just be in there doing the books,” she said. 

Chloe nodded. She went behind the counter as Lois disappeared out the back. Clark sighed, looking around. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing.

“I don’t understand why we don’t just tell the police,” he said.

“For the same reason I didn’t just take you to the hospital. Clark, the last thing we want is to get you on the radar of Smallville’s friendliest authorities.”

Clark was struck with the impression that Chloe seemed to know an awful lot about him. 

“It sounds like you know more about me than I do right now. I mean, we must be pretty good friends if you’re willing to ...”

“Clark, we are good friends. Best friends. Not to mention the fact that you’re engaged to my cousin. Besides, you’ve done an awful lot for me. You’ve saved my life on more than one occasion. And the things you can do, I mean I think you’re amazing! Besides, right now you’re vulnerable. And I know some people who would betray you if they knew the truth about you.”

“But you wouldn’t, would you?” he said.

“Not in a million years,” she said. She grinned. “Now, come on. We’ve got work to do. See if you can find anything.”

Clark looked at her for a long moment. He wondered if she knew the whole truth. Or that she knew that Lois knew. She had to have at least assumed that Lois would know some of it, but he guessed from the things she had been saying that she wasn’t sure exactly what her cousin had been told. 

His vision swam and he began to feel an ache behind his eyes. It almost felt like before when the towel had burst into flames, but he realised this was different again. Suddenly the counter disappeared and he could see right through it to the floor below. There was a small oblong shaped object beneath a larger one. Then the vision was gone and he looked over the top of the counter. There was a mat on the floor. 

“Chloe is there something there?” he asked.

Chloe frowned at him and he pointed to the floor.

“Back behind the ... near your feet. Under the mat.”

Chloe bent and picked it up. 

“Okay, how did you know that was there?”

“Well, I – I could ... I guess I can see through things.”

Chloe looked stunned. 

“Hold on a minute,” she said, pulling her jacket closed. “Are you telling me you can see through solid objects?”

He nodded. “Uh, yeah. You didn’t know?”

“No. And that might be one of those abilities you might wanna keep a lid on. I mean, I don’t know how much Lois knows, but that stunt with the fire this afternoon, not to mention the door ...”

Clark sighed. He just didn’t understand why he had to keep it all a secret. Ever since Lois had told him what he really was, he had thought of nothing else. Really, he didn’t see anything wrong in telling people about his abilities. No matter what Chloe had said about others betraying him. If people knew the truth, how could they possibly betray him?

“You know, I've been thinking about that. You know, I don't know why I was worried so much about what people think. I don't know why I let it rule my life. I mean, you understand.”

Chloe came around the counter.

“Yeah, but, Clark, unfortunately, some people in Smallville aren't as progressive.”

“That should be their problem, not mine.”

Choe looked at him, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Look, I understand how eager you are to throw an impromptu coming-out party. But, please, just sleep on it. I know it's hard, but I imagine if you didn't tell people, you must've had a lifetime of reasons for not doing it. So that's why we need to get your memory back.”

“So I can do what? Get back to lying to everyone?”

“If it comes to that.”

Clark sighed and turned away. He heard a sound from upstairs and looked up to see a girl coming down the stairs. She seemed preoccupied. He got the impression she was a little upset about something.

“Who’s that?” he asked, watching as the girl walked through the shop to the small area where they sold flowers. She smiled as she talked to the assistant, but it seemed to Clark she was hiding behind the smile.

“That is Lana Lang,” Chloe said.

“Is she okay?” he asked.

“I think she was having some issues with her boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

Lois came out of the office, carrying the books.

“Find what you needed?” she asked.

Chloe turned to her cousin. “Yeah, we found something,” she said, holding up the card. “I think I’ll go check it out. Why don’t you and Clark go on home and we can continue this in the morning.”

Clark returned with Lois to the farm. They sat on the couch with the television on but Clark couldn’t concentrate on the movie.

“Chloe said something and I’m not sure what it means.”

“Apart from the fact that Chloe knows about you?”

“Yeah, there’s that, and ... Lois, why don’t other people know the truth about me?”

“I can’t answer that,” she said. “All I can tell you is that there are certain other people who, if they knew, might actually want to hurt you rather than help you.”

“Who are you talking about?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter,” he said, the frustration bubbling up from inside. “My life is a complete void. I don’t remember you. I don’t remember Chloe. I don’t even remember me.”

“Oh, pity party. I love those.”

“Lois ...”

“Clark, honey, listen to me for one second, okay? Chloe and me, we’re just trying to look out for you. I mean, you’re vulnerable right now.”

“And I don’t know who to trust.”

“You may not remember all the players on the board, but you can still play the game.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” he asked.

“Trust your gut,” she said, smiling at him. “Now come on. I’m beat. Let’s go to bed.”

Clark hesitated, even as she held out a hand to pull him up.

“Uh, maybe I should stay down here.”

Lois shook her head. 

“No. Everything I’ve read about amnesia says patients should be kept to as normal a routine as possible. Besides, we’re engaged. Or married, if you want to go by Kryptonian standards.”

Clark still wasn’t sure, but he let her push him up the stairs. He took a shower and changed into the pyjama pants she’d obviously left for him on the bed. As he pulled back the covers, he caught the scent of honeysuckle in the air. It seemed such a familiar scent and he closed his eyes, letting his other senses remember what his brain could not.

When he opened his eyes again, Lois had come in. She was wearing a red nightgown which came to just above her knees and showed off her gorgeous figure. 

“Wow!” he said. “You’re beautiful.”

He wanted her. Clark could feel the heat building up behind his eyes but he fought the hormonal surge. Yet his body would not be denied. Even as he managed to tamp down on the heat, another part of his anatomy was making it clear what he wanted. 

Lois grinned at him, seeing the way his pants had tented out.

“Looks like the heart remembers more than the brain. Or maybe that should be the, uh, other brain.”

“You’re making fun.”

“Face it, Smallville, you love it when I tease you.”

“I think I love you, period,” he said.

Lois sat down on the bed, patting the mattress beside her.

“Then prove it, spaceboy,” she said flirtatiously.

Clark knelt on the bed beside her, leaning forward to kiss her. Her lips were warm and soft and tasted a little like strawberries. The more he kissed her, the more he wanted. He stretched out on the bed, unwilling to give up kissing her.

She laughed up at him when he paused to let her catch her breath.

“You can do more than just kiss me, you know.”

He grinned back at her. “You’re so sexy,” he said, running his hands down her side.

“Even without his memory, he’s still got it,” she murmured. “Oh god, yeah,” she moaned.

Clark pushed up the satin folds and Lois pulled off the nightgown, dropping it to the floor.

“Make love to me, Clark,” she said softly.

Clark kissed her again, letting her push his pants down. His erection pressed against her sex and he could feel the heat of her arousal. Slowly he moved so his cock nudged her entrance. Lois widened her legs, locking them around his waist as he entered her.

As he looked down at her, feeling her tight heat encasing him, he knew he didn’t need his memory to know that she was his world. Nothing else mattered but her. He could tell it from the way their bodies fit together. The way she looked up at him with such love in her eyes. It just felt so right.

Clark still had school the next day, but Lois was reluctant to let him go when he still didn’t remember. She had hoped against hope that his memory might return after a good night’s sleep, but it was clear that there was more to this amnesia. 

“I can still go,” he said as they ate breakfast together the next morning. “Normal routine, right?”

Lois bit her lip. “I don’t know, honey. I think maybe we should just call the school and tell them you’re sick or something.”

“Maybe we should call mom and dad too,” he suggested.

Lois shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was worry her in-laws. She glanced at the clock.

“Damn, I’m late for my morning shift. Listen, stay home. It’s not like the school’s going to care anyway if you play hooky. You’re a senior and it’s your last couple of weeks of school. It’s kind of expected. And Chloe said she’d come by later so we can figure this whole amnesia thing out.”

“Okay. You’re the boss.”

Lois grinned at him and kissed him. “You bet I am!”

She was glad it wasn’t a busy day, despite some of the seniors also playing hooky. Lana came into the shop for lunch and she stopped to talk to Lois.

“I heard what happened to Clark. Is there anything I can do?”

Lois shook her head. “Thanks, but Chloe and I have it covered. Are you okay? Clark mentioned you looked a bit down last night.”

“He did?” 

“Yeah. Is everything okay between you and Jason?”

“Uh, no, not really,” she sighed. “I don’t know. I mean, Clark and I had our problems too when we were dating, but ... it just feels like my relationship with Jason became a sort of carbon copy of that. He always seems to be lying to me lately and I ... You know that story about Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde? Well, it’s like that. It’s like he’s two different people sometimes.”

“He’s not hurting you, is he?”

“Oh, it’s not like that. It’s just ... he’s hiding something from me. I mean, when we met in Paris last summer it was special, you know? And now it’s like I don’t even know who he is anymore. And there’s something else. You know how we went to China and how I ... I mean, how Isabelle found that stone? Well, I overheard him accusing Lionel of stealing it.”

“I thought the stone went missing in China?” Lois asked.

Lana looked nervous, then she opened her mouth as if to say something, but the moment was lost as a woman came over to the counter demanding a coffee. Lois looked at the younger girl sympathetically. 

“We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Sure. Tell Clark I hope he feels better soon.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him.”

She managed to get someone else to cover the rest of the shift and headed home. Chloe was just getting out of her car.

“Hi,” she said. “I managed to track that day pass Clark and I found. To Grandview Motocross Park. It belongs to a guy named Kevin Grady. He lives in Smallville, so I thought we’d go check out the address. Coming?”

She nodded. “Let’s go get Clark.”

He obviously had heard them talking and had come out of the house. He kissed Lois. Chloe grinned at him. 

“I see some things don’t change.”

“So, we should go check out the address,” he said.

Lois raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. They piled into the car and headed to the Grady home. Chloe pulled up behind an SUV. She frowned.

“I’m just going to check something out,” she said. “Why don’t you go guys go on ahead.”

Lois glanced at her cousin, but took Clark’s hand and walked with him up to the door. It was opened by a man in his fifties, with greying hair.

“Yes?” he said.

“Hi. I’m here to collect on a little spontaneous line of credit your son decided to take out with The Talon, along with two minutes of my memory.”

The man looked confused. Or maybe confounded was a better word.

“Uh, you must be mistaken,” he said.

Clark took the card from his pocket.

“Actually, Mr Grady, we found this by the register at the Talon. It’s Kevin’s. We just want to talk to him.”

The older man shook his head. 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” he said. “My son is out of town.”

Chloe ran up the steps. “By ‘out of town’ I’m guessing you’re meaning undergoing some treatment at Summerholt Insititute.”

Lois frowned, wondering what the institute was as Chloe told him she’d seen the parking pass on his windshield.

The man’s expression suggested he wanted nothing more to do with this. 

“I believe that’s nobody’s business but ours. Excuse me,” he said, beginning to turn away, but Clark spoke up. 

“Look, we’re not saying he did it. We just need to find out what he knows.”

Mr Grady looked for a long moment at all of them. Then he sighed.

“All right. Yes, my son is a patient at Summerholt. Last fall, I took both my boys hunting. Autry Clearing. There was an accident. Kevin was loading his gun and, uh, I lost my son, Dillon.”

Lois’ heart sank. She could see the same expression on both Clark and Chloe’s faces. They felt awful. But there was something off about the man’s story. The way his eyes darted. Lois had seen enough of cop shows on tv to know that something wasn’t right.

“Mr Grady, I’m sorry,” Clark said. 

“Kevin couldn’t live with himself. He was, uh ... and I didn’t know which way to turn, so I ... well, we thought that if Summerholt could help erase those memories, well, then maybe Kevin could get on with his life. Excuse me. Uh, I need to try and find my son.”

As the door closed in their faces, Lois looked around at the others. They appeared to have totally bought the man’s story. 

“Well, I don’t buy it,” she said. “I’m going to look around.”

She stepped down from the porch and walked around the house but didn’t see anything that might give some clue, or some way to help Clark restore his memory. When she returned to the car, Chloe was sitting in it alone.

“Where’s Clark?” she asked.

“Oh, he, uh, had to ...” 

She could see that her cousin was desperately trying to find some excuse that she thought Lois would believe. But Lois figured enough was enough. She waited until Chloe had returned to the farm before she let her have it.

“Okay, missy, you and I need to have a little talk.”

“About what?”

“First, tell me where Clark is. Did he have to run somewhere? Like, I don’t know, chasing after someone?”

“I ... well, I ...” Chloe’s cheeks were reddening.

“I know you know Clark’s secret, Chloe. I mean, I don’t exactly know how much you know, but I do appreciate that you’re trying to protect him. But newsflash, cuz, I already know everything I need to know about him. Okay?”

“Wait. How do you know that I ... I didn’t say anything. I swear.”

“No, but you’ve been doling out hints for months. Don’t think we haven’t noticed.”

“I wasn’t sure if you knew,” Chloe said lamely.

“Of course I knew,” Lois answered. “I’ve known since the day we met. But the fact is, it’s Clark’s secret and if he had wanted you to know ...”

“I know,” Chloe sighed. “He didn’t say anything because he wanted to protect me.”

“It was Alicia, wasn’t it,” Lois said. “I know she told you.”

“Yeah, it was. I guess she thought that I could write a story about it, thinking that if people knew about Clark they wouldn’t be so judgmental about her.”

“Yeah, well, I can only say I’m glad you didn’t write that story. Now, tell me about Summerholt.”

“It’s a research institute. Did Clark ever tell you about Ryan?”

“Yeah, he did. He said he died of a brain tumour.”

Chloe nodded. “Ryan was kept at Summerholt so they could do tests on him. From what I managed to dig up, they believed Ryan had some kind of mental powers. But the tests accelerated the growth of his tumour and that’s what killed him in the end. Anyway, a year later, Lex was working with the institute to try and recover his lost memories.”

“You mean from the electro-shock therapy?” Lois asked. Clark had told her about that as well.

“Yup.” Chloe looked thoughtful. “Lex might still have some contacts there. I think we should go talk to him.”

Clark turned up a few minutes later.

“Sorry,” he told Lois softly. “I just started running and ended up in the next county.”

“Well, at least you didn’t end up in another state,” she returned. He looked at her oddly and she grinned. 

Lois had planned on going to Lex’s with Chloe and Clark but a minor crisis at the Talon meant she had to go and sort that out. She kissed her fiancé on the cheek and told him to be careful.

“Remember what we talked about last night about using your gut?” she said. “Lex is one of them.”

***

Clark was stunned at the grandeur of the Luthor mansion. Chloe had given him a quick run-down of how he knew Lex on the way over. He stared as they walked to the library to meet Lex.

“I guess the whole castle thing didn’t take off in the neighbourhood?” he said. Chloe just smiled. “I can’t believe I’m friends with a billionaire.” The side door opened and Lex came in.

“Funny,” Lex said as he walked with a swagger over to them. “You never seemed that impressed before.”

Clark felt a little uncomfortable with the way Lex seemed so cool around him. 

“Mr Luthor.”

Lex smirked. “Lex. I’m guessing you don’t remember but we dropped the formalities the day I ran you off a bridge.”

Clark bit his lip, wondering if he should refute that. But he didn’t call Lex on it. Chloe quickly came to his rescue. 

“Look, as much as I’m sure we’re all enjoying this little icebreaker, we did come here for a reason. I was hoping that you still had your contact at the Summerholt Institute.”

Clark nodded. “Chloe mentioned they had done some experiments on you.”

“We were guessing that the guy who did this to Clark is undergoing some sort of treatment to have his memory wiped.”

“Probably not too far of a leap, given their unnerving advancements in the field. Look, I’ll make a few calls, see what I can find,” he said, turning to go to his desk. Then he paused. “Chloe, if you don’t mind, uh, I’d like to have a word with Clark.”

“I promised Lois I’d get him home.”

“I think I can manage that,” Lex said.

Clark looked at the older man, wondering if this was something to do with what Lois had tried to warn him about. But he decided to let it play out and see what happened.

“It’s all right, Chloe. You could use a break from chaperone duties.”

Chloe nodded and went out. Then he heard her whispering, giving him the same warning as Lois had done. 

Lex smiled at him.

“I think I might know something that could jog your memory,” he said.

He led the way out of the castle and to the garage. They got in a black Porsche. Clark felt awed by the fact he was just sitting in a very expensive car, but Lex didn’t seem to be concerned at all. 

He drove to the forest, leading Clark through the woods to a clearing and down a path to what turned out to be a cave.

“What is this place?” Clark asked.

“Well, these caves have been protected by the Kawatche people for centuries. You found them a couple of years ago.”

“I did?”

Lex nodded, taking a flashlight and handing him one, before switching on a second one.

“Ever since then the two of us have been working together trying to solve its mysteries.”

Why did Clark get the feeling that wasn’t entirely truthful? As he shone the light on the walls, he saw paintings and symbols.

“What do these symbols mean?” he asked.

“I know it’ll probably sound strange, but we think they’re about you.”

“Oh.” He frowned. He’d gone up to the loft the night before and had been looking through some of the things in the trunk, trying to see if they would jog his memory. He’d seen some of these symbols and what had looked like a map. He shone the light a little further into the cavern.

“There should be a two-headed monster over here,” he said.

“Then you remember this place.”

Clark shook his head. “I just recognise it from the drawings in the loft.”

“We were, uh, documenting them,” Lex said.

Again, Clark got the feeling that Lex wasn’t being honest with him.

“Uh, you know, I should be getting home. I think my parents were going to call from Metropolis.”

“Sure, Clark,” Lex said. 

Clark headed to the school. Chloe had told him she worked at the school newspaper and he thought he would find her there. Instead he saw Lois.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Chloe called and told me to download some files she emailed from Summerholt.”

“How did she get in?” Clark asked as he leaned over her.

“You know Chloe,” she said.

Clark began rubbing her shoulder as they watched the video file. Lois sighed softly.

“Don’t distract me,” she said.

“Sorry,” he answered with a grin.

His concern grew as he continued to watch the file. Kevin Grady was strapped down to a metal table, his head also strapped down. He was protesting to someone, telling them that he would never tell what happened.

Clark sighed. “Kevin didn’t kill his brother,” he said.

Lois nodded. “Whoever erased Kevin’s memories must have planted a few new ones.”

Clark growled. “How could someone do that? Let Kevin walk around thinking he killed his own brother.”

“Someone who obviously can’t live with themselves,” Lois answered. 

Clark looked at her. “I need to find Kevin.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I think I know a place to start. Where his brother died.”

“What about Chloe? If she’s at Summerholt, then there’s a good chance ...”

“I know. Lois, you go call the sheriff. I’m going to see if I can find Kevin and get him to help me stop this. He might even be able to help me get my memory back.”

“Okay, but be careful,” she said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said as he sped out.

Clark found his way to Autry Clearing, using a map via his cellphone. Sure enough, he found Kevin.

“Kevin.” Startled, the young man whirled, holding his hand out. “It’s okay. Listen, I came here to talk to you about Summerholt.”

Kevin frowned. “You’re the guy from the Talon. How do you remember me?”

“I don’t,” Clark told him. Whatever you did to me erased all my memories.”

“All of them?” Kevin seemed shocked. Clark realised that Kevin was not a bad guy. What had happened to erase his memories had been unintentional. “Everyone else it just wiped out the last few minutes.”

“I guess I’m not like everyone else. Look, Kevin, I know it’s going to be hard, but I need to talk to you about the accident. Is this where it happened?”

Kevin nodded. “Somewhere here.”

“Just tell me what happened that day.”

Kevin appeared to be remembering. Clark listened as Kevin related how he had been out hunting. He’d been loading his gun when he had tripped over a tree root. The next thing he knew Dillon had been shot. 

“Do you have any real memories from that day?” Clark asked.

Kevin shook his head. “I’m not sure. I’ve been trying to block the memories out.”

“Or maybe someone has already blocked them out for you.”

“No, no, I was loading my gun. It was right here.”

“But do you actually remember that? Do you remember loading your gun or do you remember someone telling you that?”

Kevin thought for a long moment. Then he looked up at Clark. He was crying. 

“It was my dad. How could he do that to me?”

“I’m sorry Kevin,” Clark said sympathetically.

“I don’t get it. I robbed the Talon, and I eighty-sixed your memory. I mean, why would you go through all this trouble for me?”

“I guess I just know what it’s like to lose a part of your life.”

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do for you. I mean, our only chance is to break into Summerholt, but there’s no way I can get you in there.”

“Maybe I can.”

***

Lois had alerted the sheriff, but she couldn’t wait. She had been trying to call Chloe with no success and she just knew her cousin was in trouble. She had no idea if Clark had found Kevin either.

She argued with the woman on reception, but the receptionist was not budging.

“Look, this guy’s kid robbed me, then plucked the last forget-me-not petal from my friend’s brain. You will let me back there and you can do it with or without handcuffs.”

The woman glared at her. 

“Like I said, if you would sign in I will let someone know you’re here.”

Lois growled in annoyance. The woman was either being deliberately obtuse or she was just plain stupid. Signing in would be like putting up a huge neon sign saying get rid of the evidence. And if Chloe had been taken hostage, if they knew she was looking for her, there was no way Chloe would get out of there alive. Or with her brain intact, at least.

“What part of this isn’t getting through to you? The last time I spoke to my cousin, she was here. And I’m sure the psycho is holding her back there somewhere.”

“Ms Lane.” Lois glanced at the sheriff. She’d barely registered the older woman’s presence, having been so busy arguing with the receptionist.

Sheriff Adams spoke evenly to the woman. 

“Maybe they pay you enough to be rude, but I doubt they pay you enough to do time in the county jail,” she said.

The woman bit her lip, then nodded, letting them through the security doors, telling them where to find the memory lab. They managed to reach there just in time to see the lab in total chaos. And Clark was holding up two columns, keeping them from collapsing. 

As Lois watched, Clark used his strength to fling them off him.

“Dear God in heaven,” the sheriff gasped.

Lois looked at him. “Clark!”

“Oops?” he said, looking from her back to the sheriff.

“Oops is right,” she said with a grin. 

Kevin was stumbling to his feet. Clark looked at him. He couldn’t remember how they’d both got here, but he did remember the young man from the Talon. He stared as Kevin flung out his hand.

“Wait,” Clark said. “Not Lois.”

Kevin stared at him, then nodded, using his power on the sheriff instead, then on Chloe. Lois quickly moved to cover.

“Clark, what are you doing? You just going to stand there all day or are you going to untie her?”

Clark shrugged and smiled. He turned to stare at the door, but said nothing.

A few minutes later, one of the sheriff’s deputies was hauling Kevin’s father away and interviewing Chloe. Lois glanced at Clark, watching as he disappeared around the corner. She sighed and shrugged. At least he had his memory back, she thought.

***

Clark was finishing up his work on the fenceline the next morning when he saw Lex’s car in the driveway. Lex came out from the barn as he approached.

“Clark, I was just looking for you. Congratulations. I heard you got full retrieval.”

“Everything but the last twenty-four hours,” he said. 

“Well, you didn’t miss much,” Lex smiled. “But I wanted to come in person to see the old Clark back.”

Clark nodded. Something told him Lex wasn’t being entirely honest. 

“Lex, Chloe told me she left me at the mansion because you wanted to talk. What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“I just told you about my own memory loss. I thought it might be comforting.”

Clark nodded. “I’m lucky to have so many good friends watching out for me,” he said.

“Nothing you wouldn’t have done for me, Clark.”

Clark watched as Lex got in his car and drove off. Lois came out with a cup of coffee, handing it to him.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Uh, Clark, I did something ... look, I might have mentioned to Chloe that we know that she knows. And from the way she was being so protective, well, I guess that just proves it.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I figured it was about time we talked to her about it. Where is she, anyway?”

“She was going to come over.” There was the sound of a car coming up the lane. “There she is now.”

Chloe pulled up as they stood on the porch drinking their coffee.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi yourself,” Clark answered.

“I’m guessing from the look on your face that Lois told you ...”

“Chloe, Lois told me how you were trying to cover for me the whole time I had no memory. I wanted you to know I appreciate what you did.”

“Yeah, well, I have to say that the past couple of days have been a real eye-opener. I never realised how complicated your life could be. I mean, you had a clean slate to start all over with and you made all the same choices.”

Clark shrugged. Chloe just smiled.

“Anyway, thank you for trusting me. And I meant what I said. I will never betray you. My lips are zipped.”

“Good.”

It wasn’t until they were getting into bed that night that Lois finally managed to tell Clark about her conversation with Lana. 

“I think she knows where that crystal is, Clark. And I think she’s in danger.”


	22. Ageless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois find a baby

Between them, Clark and Lois decided the best thing to do would be to talk to Lana together. But without the risk of Jason coming around. 

“Maybe we should take her to the movies with us on Sunday?” Lois suggested. 

“I don’t know,” Clark sighed. “She might feel like a fifth wheel or something.”

Which was exactly what Lana said when they called her to ask her.

“I appreciate it, but I just don’t want to get in the middle of something.”

“Well, at least come and eat with us,” Clark insisted, glancing at Lois, who nodded. “It feels like ages since we’ve talked.”

“Clark,” Lana laughed. “We talk all the time.”

“About school stuff,” he said. “Look, we’re going to be at the diner in Granville around six. Will you come?”

“Okay, I’ll come,” she sighed.

Clark was glad they’d at least managed to convince her of that. All they needed to do now was get her to let them help. She needed to get away from Jason. That much was obvious. 

He was happy to see her waiting for them at the diner the next evening, sitting in their regular booth. 

“So,” she said, once the waitress had taken their orders. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Clark tried for an innocent look and Lana laughed.

“Come on, Clark, how long have we known each other? You wouldn’t have asked me here if there wasn’t a reason for it.”

“Okay, you got us,” Lois answered. “The truth is, we’re really worried about you, Lana. All the stuff that’s been happening with Jason ...”

“I can take care of myself.”

But Clark could see that Lana was pale and her eyes darted here and there. She was afraid.

“Lana, we know Jason’s up to something. We just want to help.”

“I don’t think you can help,” she said. “Look, I appreciate that you’re trying to protect me, but ...”

“It’s about the stones, isn’t it?” Lois told her. “Or rather, the stone that was found in China.”

Clark nudged Lois. He hadn’t wanted to sound like he was accusing Lana of anything. They had suspected for a while that Lana either had the stone from the temple in China in her possession or knew where it was. 

Lana huffed noisily. “I should have known you two would be no better.”

“No, wait, Lana, listen to us for a second, okay? This whole thing has got out of hand. And we think those stones are dangerous.”

Clark looked at her pleadingly. Lana was silent for a few moments, but just as she started to speak, the waitress came out with their food.

“Can I get you anything else?” she asked.

“No. Thank you.”

Lana looked down at her plate, then back up at them.

“I know you guys are worried. But please, stay out of this. It’s best you don’t get involved.”

“Why? Lana, what are you afraid of?” Lois asked.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt, okay?”

“Jason hasn’t ... I mean, he isn’t ...”

Lana shook her head. “No, for some crazy reason he says he’s protecting me.”

“But you don’t trust him.”

“I thought I could,” she sighed as she looked at Clark. “But now ... Look, I really appreciate what you’re trying to do but I meant what I said. I don’t want you guys getting hurt.”

Clark looked at Lois. There was no point in pushing further. Lana was clearly convinced she was doing the right thing and nothing they could say or do would change her mind. 

Lana left them just before they headed off to the multi-plex after extracting a promise from them that they wouldn’t get involved. Clark promised but there was no way he was going to keep the promise. 

It was getting late by the time they headed back to Smallville. Lois yawned as she drove.

“What’d you think of the movie?” he asked.

Lois shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t really get a lot of it.”

“Yeah, me too. I ...”

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light coming from the field beside the road, then something washed over the road. Lois slammed on the brakes. The wheels locked and Clark reached over to grab the steering wheel, holding on to her at the same time. The car slammed to a halt.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know,” he answered. “But I think it came from Evans’ Field.”

Lois undid her seat belt and grabbed the door handle. “Let’s go check it out, Smallville,” she said.

“Lois, you don’t know what ...”

“Are you a man or a mouse, Smallville?” she said. “Let’s go.”

Clark sighed and got out of the car, following his girlfriend through the grass to the field. He stared at the crater that had formed, wondering how it had got there. Fog surrounded them, making it difficult to see. And suddenly there was the sound of an animal crying. No, wait, he thought. That was no animal. It was a baby.

Lois stared at him, then ran down into the centre of the crater.

“Lois!”

He hesitated, watching as she took off her jacket and bent down, picking up the tiny infant, wrapping her jacket around it. 

“Oh god, Clark,” she said, her eyes huge as she looked at him, then back down at the baby.

Clark looked around. “Where’s the mother?” he asked.

But that was the problem. There was just a crater. No body. Nothing to even indicate there had even been a mother. Yet here was a newborn baby.

“We better take it to the hospital,” Clark told her.

“Him, Smallville. It’s a boy.”

“Oh.”

The baby began to cry and Lois held the bundle awkwardly, clearly wondering what she was supposed to do. 

“Um, maybe you better take him,” she said. “I don’t think he likes me.”

“No, you’ve got him.”

“But I’m driving,” she said as she stepped carefully over the edge of the crater. Clark reached out a hand to steady her as she slipped a little. 

“Not the way you drive,” he argued.

Lois glared at him. “What is that supposed to mean?” she asked.

If she hadn’t had her hands full with the baby, he was sure she would have put her hands on her hips. 

“I just meant that sometimes you drive too fast. And it’s not like we have anything in the car we can use to strap the baby in to.”

Lois continued glaring at him, then shoved the bundle at him and he was forced to take it or let the baby get squashed.

“Fine, Kent! Why don’t you, you know, whoosh your way with him to the hospital. I mean, since you obviously don’t trust me to drive!”

“I didn’t say ...” Clark began as she stomped angrily away from him, getting in the car and slamming the door. He reached for the handle on the passenger side, but it was locked.

“Lois, goddamnit, unlock the door.”

“Screw you, Kent!” she told him through the glass. “Go do your super speed thing!”

“You know I can’t with the baby. Open this door or I swear I’ll tear it off!”

“Fine!” she said, reaching over to unlock the door. “But I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it for him!” she added, nodding at the baby. Clark got in.

“Fine!” he returned.

“Fine!”

He put on the safety belt, holding the baby gingerly in his arms. The newborn seemed to sense the tension and he continued to cry loudly as Lois started the car.

“Can’t you shut him up?” she asked.

“What do you want me to do? Smother him?” Clark shot back. 

“Shut up! I’m not talking to you!” 

Some birthday this was turning out to be, he sighed. He stared out the window for a few moments, then realised Lois was practically driving at a crawl. I’m not going to say anything, he said to himself, gritting his teeth.

Lois bit her lip to keep from crying as she drove slowly to Smallville Medical Centre. She hated fighting with Clark and the argument had been so stupid. But she wasn’t going to be the one to give in first. No way, no how. Clark had been in the wrong and there was no way she was going to apologise.

The baby kept crying all the way to the hospital and it was with a huge sigh of relief that Lois pulled up in the hospital carpark. Clark got out, refusing to even look at her as they walked into the hospital. Neither one of them spoke to each other as they handed the baby over to the doctors. Clark went to call his parents and tell them why they were late.

The hospital had clearly called the police as Nancy Adams turned up a short time later. Lois followed behind as Clark and his father talked to the sheriff, telling her what had happened.

“Last time I checked, babies don’t just fall out of the sky, Mr Kent.”

Clark shrugged. “It left a thirty foot crater, Sheriff. How else would you explain it?”

The woman grinned sardonically.

“Well, I can’t. That’s why we’re conducting a little something called an investigation.”

Lois could see the cynicism in Clark’s expression. She knew exactly what he was thinking. That there was no way the sheriff would make any headway in her investigation. Apparently Clark thought he could do better. Sure, Lois thought with a loud sniff. Only because he had Chloe to do most of the digging for him. The sheriff knew her job. 

Jonathan glanced at them both, then at the sheriff asking what was going to happen to the baby. It looked like he’d be placed with child services for the time being. No baby deserved that, Lois thought. 

“You did good for a change, Mr Kent,” the sheriff was saying. As opposed to what? Lois thought. What exactly did the sheriff think Clark had done that was so bad, considering he’d practically saved the lives of ... well, she didn’t know how many, exactly, but ... And wasn’t she mad at him?

The sheriff left the room to place the call to child services and Clark turned, looking imploringly at his father.

“Dad, this baby’s parents – I don’t think they’re from around here.”

“What do you mean?” Jonathan asked, a frown creasing his face. “You think the baby’s ... not from Earth?”

“Well, we did find him in a crater, just like you and mom found me.”

“Yes, but we also found a spaceship when we found you,” Jonathan pointed out, quite logically too, Lois thought. “We don’t know what happened on that field.”

She followed them back to the examination room where Martha was rocking the baby. He was still crying. 

“I’ve tried everything,” she said, “but he won’t stop.”

Lois took the baby from her to see if she could help, but he continued to cry.

“Is he okay?” Clark asked, looking down at the baby with a worried expression.

“If you can believe it, all his crying is a good sign,” Martha smiled. “The doctor said he’s perfectly healthy.”

“Maybe I should go and see if the nurses have some formula, or something,” Clark said. 

Lois shook her head. There had been a moment in the car when the baby had stopped crying. Just for a moment. She wanted to test a theory.

“Take over,” she said, handing the baby to Clark.

Sure enough, the baby stopped crying and seemed to smile as he looked up at Clark. 

“Well, looks like someone has the magic touch,” Martha chuckled. 

Clark stared down in fascination at the tiny bundle in his arms. Lois bit her lip, feeling the tears welling up again. Only this time it wasn’t because of their argument. She just knew Clark was going to be a great father some day.

She thought about the incident just a couple of months before when she’d thought she might be pregnant. For a moment she had wondered what it would be like to hold Clark’s baby in her arms. To be the mother of his child. And while Clark hadn’t said so, she knew he’d been a little disappointed. She knew they were too young to be parents. Hell, they were really too young to be married, but that hadn’t stopped Kal-El from ‘bonding’ with her. 

Lois could feel that Clark was thinking along similar lines. She opened her mouth, wanting to apologise for their little flare-up, but he looked up. 

“Uh, so when is Child Services picking him up?”

Lois hid a smirk behind her hand. For all that the baby appeared to be quite comfortable in Clark’s arms, Clark was definitely out of his comfort zone. 

“They’re not,” Martha told him. “They don’t have room for him yet. So he’s going to stay in the hospital until they do.”

Clark looked down at the baby. Lois sighed softly. She knew that look. Clark had got the same look when they’d decided to keep Shelby. This was not going to be pretty. 

“He can’t stay in the hospital. I mean, maybe he can come stay with us. Until they find room for him.”

I knew it, she thought. 

The social worker agreed the baby was better staying at the Kent Farm and they took the baby home in a basket the hospital loaned them. 

“Where exactly are you planning on putting him to sleep?” Lois asked when they got home.

“Our room.”

“He’ll keep us up all night.”

“What do you want me to do, Lois?” Clark snapped, upsetting the baby. “Leave him all alone down here?”

Lois glared at him. “He won’t be alone, Clark. Because you’re sleeping on the couch!”

“Okay, what is going on with you two?” Martha asked. “And don’t tell me it’s nothing because I can tell you’ve had a fight.”

“It’s nothing,” Lois said stubbornly.

Martha glared at her and Lois shrank from her mother-in-law’s glare. 

“Clark,” his mother said. “Put the basket down on the couch.”

Lois watched as Clark did so. Shelby immediately went to investigate and was shooed away for his trouble. The dog whined.

“No, Shelby,” Clark scolded.

“The pair of you. In the kitchen. Now!”

Lois swallowed hard, then followed Martha. Jonathan was making hot chocolate, not saying a word. This was clearly Martha’s forte.

“Why don’t we start with what you were fighting about,” Martha said.

“Clark doesn’t trust me,” Lois said.

“I never said that,” Clark protested. “I only said I should have driven when we were taking the baby to the hospital.”

“Like I said, you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you. You know I do!”

“Fine, then it’s my driving you don’t trust.”

Martha held up a hand. “I think I’ve heard enough to get the gist. Clark, what is it about Lois’ driving you don’t like?”

“She drives too fast. And I worry that she might have an accident.”

“And has she ever had an accident?”

“Hello? Mom, she crashed into a cornfield!”

Lois glared at him. “I was startled by lightning, thank you very much!” 

“You hit Shelby.”

“He ran out in front of me! You know, I don’t think it’s my driving that’s the problem. I think you’re a closet sexist.”

Clark laughed. “What?”

“I think you would prefer it if I didn’t drive at all! Maybe you’d prefer it if I didn’t have a job and you know, just stayed home and cooked and cleaned for you.”

“Don’t be stupid!”

“So now I’m stupid?”

“Stop it, the both of you!” Martha growled. “Clark, Lois, I think neither of you are really listening to each other. Clark, I think what Lois feels is you are being over-protective. And she’s not wrong.”

Lois grimaced. “Maybe I ... maybe I do drive a little too fast,” she admitted.

“You didn’t tonight,” Clark admitted. “When we were driving to the hospital.”

“I couldn’t. Not with ... not with the baby in the car.” She sighed. “God, Smallville, I’m sorry. I don’t even know why I ...”

Clark put his arms around her and hugged her. “I’m sorry too, baby. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I guess I ... I guess I was a little freaked out by finding the baby in the field and I wasn’t thinking.”

“I was freaked out too,” she said against his shoulder. 

“Forgive me?” he asked softly.

“Mmm,” she sighed.

They broke apart, both feeling sheepish as they looked at Martha, who was beaming at them.

“That’s more like it,” she said. 

Jonathan put steaming mugs of hot cocoa down in front of them.

“Drink up. You two realise it’s almost one o’clock? And Clark has school tomorrow.”

***  
Clark lay in bed with Lois curled up beside him. The baby was in the basket at the end of the bed but it didn’t seem like he was settling. Lois yawned.

“Smallville!” she groaned.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. The baby just continued crying. Lois finally grumbled and got up, taking the baby out of the basket. But he still wouldn’t stop crying, no matter how much she tried rocking him.

“I told you he doesn’t like me,” she complained. 

Clark got up, taking the baby from her. To his amazement, the baby instantly quieted. 

“How do you do that?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said. He looked down at the baby. “Okay, little guy, we all need to get some sleep here, so I’m just going to ...” He started to put the infant back in the basket but as soon as he moved the crying started again. “Maybe not.”

“Maybe he’s hungry?” Lois suggested uncertainly.

“Maybe. Honey, why don’t you try and get some sleep. I can manage without, but you need to go work at the Talon tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I ...”

“Lois, it’s okay. I’ll take him downstairs and see if I can get him to settle.”

“But I ...” She bit her lip.

Clark had an inkling what she was thinking. What kind of mother would she be in the future if she didn’t try to help with this? But at the same time he knew she was not confident with the baby and that was probably why he wouldn’t settle. He knew she wasn’t ready to be a mother and this hadn’t made it any easier.

Still conscious of the way the fight had just sprung up between them, Clark decided the best way to handle this was diplomatically. 

“Look, why don’t we take shifts,” he suggested gently. “I’ll take the first couple of hours while you get some sleep and then we can swap around. How’s that?”

Lois brightened, then nodded. “That’s a good idea, Smallville.”

He kissed her gently. “Get some sleep. I’d tuck you in, but I don’t want to start the crying machine again.”

She grinned. “That’s okay, baby, you’ve got your hands full.” She sobered and sighed. “I’m sorry it was such a lousy end to your birthday. I mean, I did promise another gift for you.”

Clark cocked an eyebrow at her. “Another gift?”

Lois’ smile was seductive. “You know what I’m talking about, spaceboy.” He felt her hand moving down his chest to cup his groin. 

“Not in front of the baby,” he told her.

He waited until she was back in bed, then left the room quietly, carrying the baby downstairs, wrapped in a soft blanket. The infant was quiet once more, clearly enjoying Clark’s warmth. He wondered if that had something to do with it. Lois always commented he was warmer than normal. 

Then again, there was the theory that babies seemed more secure when they could hear their mother’s heartbeat. But Clark wasn’t the baby’s mother. 

As he sat on the couch, looking down at the baby sleeping in his arms, he thought about what had happened to the mother. She hadn’t been anywhere around and he wondered if she had abandoned the baby. Except for the fact that a huge crater had formed in the middle of the field. There hadn’t been an explosion that he could tell, and there was no debris to suggest something might have landed from space. 

He sighed. There was no easy answer for this. He just hoped that Chloe might be able to figure something out. 

Shelby padded in and lay on the rug beside him, whining.

“Shush, Shelby,” Clark said in a loud whisper. The dog was jealous, he supposed. He couldn’t really blame the dog for feeling put out. But this was just temporary.

He shifted the baby in his arms, glancing down as the infant whimpered in his sleep. He hadn’t been lying to Lois when he’d told her he’d freaked out. Sure, he’d felt a little disappointment a few months earlier when Lois’ pregnancy scare had been a false alarm. And he wondered if that was more a biological thing. Like his Kryptonian half was only interested in continuing the El bloodline. 

But he wasn’t ready to be a father. He knew that. Just like Lois wasn’t ready to be a mother. And seeing the baby in her arms when she’d picked it up from the crater had slammed that message home to him.

The creak on the stairs brought him awake with a start. Clark hadn’t realised he’d dozed off.

“Smallville?” Lois whispered.

“Hey. What time is it?”

“Almost four. I can take over for a bit,” she said, moving to sit on the couch beside him, holding out her arms for the baby.

But as soon as Clark moved to place the baby in her arms, he woke, starting to cry again.

“Maybe he’s hungry,” Lois suggested. “Uh, why don’t I make up some formula.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Clark told her, getting up to help her.

He rocked the baby in his arms, trying to get him to quiet down before his parents woke up, while Lois mixed the formula as they’d been taught in the hospital and warmed it up. Clark took the bottle from her. Sure enough, the baby drank greedily.

Lois was watching him.

“You really do have the magic touch,” she said.

“I don’t know. I guess maybe it’s because I’m sort of used to being around ... well, not babies, not human babies anyway, but I help Dad with the calving. A couple of years ago we had this one calf – the mother died and we had to bottle feed it until we could get one of the other nursing mothers to adopt it.”

“Well, sure, but ...”

“I think babies can sense when you’re not confident with them,” Clark told her. “Maybe he doesn’t feel secure with you and that’s why he cries when you hold him.”

“You’re hardly qualified to offer an expert opinion,” Lois said snarkily. Clark pretended he hadn’t heard that. Then Lois sighed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

“You’re just tired,” he offered.

The bottle was finished and Clark put it down on the counter, holding the baby over his shoulder and patting his back lightly.

“Uh, I’m not sure you ...”

There was a milky belch and Clark glanced at the baby, which had spit up all over his t-shirt.

“Oh great,” Lois muttered as the crying started again.

“He probably just ate too fast,” Clark suggested. “Here, you take him.”

“No, Clark, he’ll just ...”

Clark didn’t give her time to register her protest, handing the baby to her, showing her the best way to hold him to make the baby feel more secure. He stopped crying, looking up at her with what Clark could swear was total fascination.

“See? That’s not so bad.”

Lois was smiling down at the baby in her arms. She seemed more relaxed and the baby was more relaxed because of it.

“Yeah, it’s not so bad,” she agreed. She looked up. “Why don’t you go up to bed and sleep for a bit,” she suggested gently. “I’ll stay down here and keep him company.”

“Are you sure, honey? We could try him in the basket again.”

“I don’t think he really likes the basket,” she answered. 

“Okay. Call me if you need me,” he said, giving her a quick kiss before he went up the stairs.

Lois watched him go, then looked down at the infant.

“Guess it’s just us now,” she said. The baby looked up at her, then his face screwed up in misery and he started crying again. “Oh no, no, don’t cry baby.” She put him on her shoulder, but then caught a whiff of his diaper. “Oh, no wonder you’re crying. Let’s get you fixed up, huh?”

Gently, she put the baby down on the couch and undid his diaper. Poor baby, she thought. It was no wonder he was upset when his diaper smelled this bad. Grabbing the box of diapers provided by the hospital, and the wet wipes, she quickly worked out how to change him. He was cooing by the time she dressed him again.

“There, that’s much better isn’t it, baby?” she soothed.

Lois sat on the couch, holding him in her arms. It had seemed so terrifying before, to have something so little so dependent on her, or Clark. Lois had been two years old when Lucy was born and she didn’t remember very much about her sister’s babyhood.

Was this what it would be like in the future, she thought. Having children with Clark, raising a family with him. Even if they weren’t ready, at least she knew she’d be able to handle it.

Yawning, Lois stretched out with the baby laid on her chest, a blanket covering him. Her eyelids drooped as she continued to watch him. He’d fallen asleep as she’d been sitting contemplating the situation. She had to admit, he was a very cute baby. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

***

Clark rolled over in bed wondering why it seemed so empty. He stretched out a hand, then opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. Lois wasn’t there. Sitting up, he looked around the room and spied the basket. Oh, right, he thought.

Grabbing a t-shirt, Clark put it on, then left his bedroom, going downstairs. Mom was already up, standing at the counter and preparing a bottle of formula.

“Mom?”

“Shh,” she said in a loud whisper. “Lois is asleep on the couch. I don’t want to wake her.”

Clark frowned, then looked over to the couch. Sure enough, she was fast asleep and the baby was on her chest. He snickered. It looked so cute.

“Don’t even think about it,” Mom warned.

“Think about what?” he asked innocently. He’d just been thinking what great blackmail material it would be.

“I know that look, Clark Jerome Kent. And you are not going to tease her with this.”

“Spoil my fun,” he pouted.

The baby began to whimper. He was clearly waking up. Clark went over and picked him up before Lois could wake up.

“Okay, little guy,” he said. “Let’s get you some breakfast, okay?”

Mom handed him the warmed bottle of formula and he began to feed the baby. Lois sat up suddenly.

“Wha ... what time is it?”

“Almost seven,” Mom said.

Lois frowned. “I fell asleep? But I was supposed to ...” She was looking around for the baby.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Mom said. “The baby’s fine. See, Clark’s got him.”

Clark smiled at her reassuringly as he paced the room, watching as the baby continued to feed contentedly. 

It was a good thing, he thought later, that he had the first two periods free. Between them, he and Lois had managed to feed the baby, bathe him and change him, but the baby refused to settle. As soon as Clark put him down to sleep, he would start crying. Clearly he needed someone’s touch. It didn’t seem to matter if it was Clark or Lois, but he wouldn’t sleep unless someone was holding him. 

In spite of his abilities, Clark was feeling exhausted by the time he did manage to get to school. He’d already given Chloe a heads-up and told her what was going on and he was sure she would be investigating.

He walked into the Torch office to find Lana and Chloe talking about it.

“I found an arrowhead in Evans field once, but never a baby in a crater,” Chloe was saying. 

“Yeah, it sounds so weird, doesn’t it?” Lana turned and smiled at Clark. “Hey.”

“Sorry I’m late,” he said as he walked into the Torch office. “Lois and I had to take turns with the baby. Every time we tried to put him down he started crying.”

“You guys need any help?” Lana asked. “I could probably come over tonight and give you guys a break.”

“Well, yeah, I guess. Mom’s looking after him now while Lois is at the Talon, but we could always use more. Could you maybe get some more formula?”

“Sure. What about diapers?”

“Yeah, we could use more of those too. I swear I don’t know where he puts it.”

“Well, that’s what babies do,” Lana grinned. “Eat, sleep and poop. Not necessarily in that order.”

“Ha ha.”

Chloe was grinning at them. “Okay, before you go pick out schools for the little tyke, you might wanna hear this. I had my contact at emergency services run a check on all the 911 calls made around the time you found the baby.” She was leaning over the computer monitor, clicking the mouse. “This one kinda stuck out.”

Clark listened as a young man shouted into the phone. 

“What the hell’s the matter with you people? It’s an emergency!”

A girl was screaming in the background. “It’s too late! It’s coming! It’s coming!” Then she gave a terrified scream.

Lana grimaced. “She sounds so scared.”

There was another scream “No, don’t leave me, please!”

Then the phone went dead, leaving only a dial tone. Clark stared at Lana who was pale and open-mouthed with shock.

“Did he just leave her there?” she asked incredulously. 

In that case, Clark thought, the man might still be alive, but it was pretty clear the mother hadn’t been so lucky. He looked at Chloe and Lana who both looked saddened for the girl who hadn’t lived long enough to see her own baby. But it still didn’t make sense that the mother had died, leaving no body, yet the baby had survived. 

“Can you trace the call back to the cell phone?” he asked Chloe.

“I can try,” Chloe said, nodding, going to work on the computer.

“If that guy’s the father, then he might have some answers for us.”

***

Lois returned home after her shift to find Martha trying to get the baby to settle once more.

“Can I try?” she asked, holding out her arms for the baby.

“Of course sweetie,” Martha smiled, handing the baby over. Lois held him securely, crooning softly as she rocked him. The baby quieted. Lois looked up to see her mother-in-law watching her with amusement.

“You’re going to make a wonderful mother some day, Lois.”

Lois looked back down at the baby. “I don’t know about that, but ... I don’t know. It changes things, I guess. Changes the way I look at things.”

“Like perhaps the thought of you and Clark being parents?”

“Yeah. I don’t know. I never really thought about being a mom, and, you know, with my dad and everything. Not that he’s a bad father. Not really. He was just ... never there.”

“Lois, parents aren’t perfect. God knows, sometimes we wonder if we’ve been too strict on Clark. Especially where his abilities are concerned. I do sometimes think that we’ve perhaps been a bit too hard on him.”

“You were just trying to protect him,” she said, taking the bottle of formula. But the baby refused to take it.

“I have to admit, when the two of you first got together, Jonathan and I had our concerns. We wondered if you were both too young to be so serious about each other.”

Lois nodded. She knew they had been concerned about that but as she’d told them long ago, history had shown that women a lot younger than her had been married. Maybe the marriages hadn’t been all that successful, but eighteen wasn’t really too young when it was seen from that perspective.

“I won’t lie and say I wasn’t worried about you two last night,” Martha confessed.

“You mean the fight,” Lois said, remembering. “I know. But we’ve had fights before.”

“That is true,” Martha nodded. “And God knows, Jonathan and I have had our share.”

“I think what we said last night is true. We both sort of freaked out. I mean, finding a baby in a crater ...” She shrugged, still trying to get the baby to take the bottle. “What’s wrong, baby? Huh? Don’t you like your milk?” He still refused it. “I don’t know,” she continued. “I suppose I should be used to Smallville’s weirdness by now, but ...”

“I think this is slightly different,” Martha said. 

They both looked up as the screen door squeaked and Clark came in. Lois smiled up at him.

“Hi,” she said, tilting her head for his kiss. 

“Hi yourself. What’s wrong with him?” he asked, gently stroking the baby’s downy head.

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t take it. I’m sure he’s hungry, but ...”

“Maybe the milk isn’t warm enough,” he said, taking the bottle and using his heat vision.

“Careful Clark,” Martha warned. “You don’t want it too hot.”

“I know Mom.” Lois took the bottle back from him and gave it to the baby, crooning. This time he took it, suckling noisily on the rubber teat.

Martha watched them for a moment, then looked at the clock.

“I should get to work,” she said. “Will you two be all right with him?”

“We’ll be fine, mom. Lana’s coming over after her last class. She was going to get some more formula.”

“Well, if you need me, you know where I’ll be. I’ll see you two later.”

“Thanks Martha,” Lois said, watching as the baby fed, barely registering the sound of the door slamming as Martha left.

“You handle him like a pro,” Clark smiled.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I guess he likes me now.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Clark asked. “You’re going to be a great mom some day, Lo,” he added, taking the empty bottle and putting it down on the counter.

“That’s what your mom said.”

“Well, it’s true.”

They sat on the couch. Lois carefully cradled the baby in her arms as she leaned against her beloved fiancé. 

“I think you’re going to be great dad too, Clark,” she said. “I mean, you’re a natural with the little guy.”

“You know,” he said pensively. “We should really have a name for him, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, we can’t keep calling him little guy.” She thought for a few moments. “Didn’t you say it was Evans Field where we found him?”

“Yup.”

“So, why don’t we call him Evan?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea, Lois.”

She grinned up at him. “Of course. I am the champion of good ideas.”

“And what am I the champion of?” Clark returned with a grin, leaning closer to her so they were almost kissing.

“The world,” she whispered. “My heart.”

“Good answer,” he whispered back, kissing her. Lois sighed softly, returning the kiss, thrusting her tongue between his lips, begging for more. She quickly became lost in his kiss, forgetting everything else. 

But Evan clearly wasn’t going to allow himself to be neglected for long. He started crying again, interrupting their tender moment.

“Whoa!” Clark exclaimed. “Kid, you smell ripe!”

Lois laughed. “Your turn to change him,” she said.

Clark pouted. “How come when his diapers need changing it’s always my turn?” he asked, taking the baby and moving to the counter to put him down so he could remove the dirty diaper.

Lois patted his arm. “Just lucky I guess,” she grinned. 

Lana chose that moment to come in.

“Hey guys,” she said. “Aww, look at him. He’s adorable.”

Lois chuckled at her friend. “Yeah, you think that now. But wait until you have to change a dirty diaper. Right Smallville?”

“It’s not so bad, I guess,” Clark answered. Then he screwed up his nose. “Whoa! What the heck’s in that formula?”

Evan made his feelings about that clear with a minor waterfall. 

“Nice aim, Evan,” Clark chuckled, cleaning the baby up and putting a new diaper on. 

“Evan?” Lana asked.

“Yeah, we figured since we found him in Evans Field. I mean, he has to have a name. Even a temporary one,” Lois answered. 

“Well, I think it’s a great name,” the brunette smiled. “Hello Evan,” she said, reaching out to shake his little hand. “I just think you are the cutest baby ever,” she crooned.

Lois bit her lip at the expression on Clark’s face as he picked up the baby to put him in the basket.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I just don’t think we should get too attached,” Clark told them.

Lois thought it was already too late for that. Clark was already attached to the baby. She could see it in his face. And to tell the truth, so was she.

“Why would you say that, Clark?”

“Oh. I haven’t had a chance to tell you. Chloe managed to get a recording of the emergency call. At least we think it was to do with Evan. There was a guy with the mother, but he took off and left her. If he’s still alive, he might be searching for Evan.”

“I don’t know, Clark,” Lana said. “Not from what I heard.”

“He could have been going for help. Besides, we both know if he was with her when it happened, he would be dead too.”

“Probably,” Lana reasoned.

Clark nodded, carrying the baby to the basket to put him down. 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Things like this happen for a reason,” Lana said softly. Lois agreed with her. There was something different about Evan. 

Suddenly the lights flickered off and on several times, as if there was a massive power surge. Then Lois noticed a glow coming from the baby’s basket.

“Evan?”

As they watched in stunned silence, the glow increased, as if the baby was generating the energy himself and to their amazement the baby began to grow.

“Clark?”

Lois heard the stunned gasp of her father-in-law as Jonathan ran in from the barn.

“My god!” he said.

Where there had been a baby was now what appeared to be a seven year old boy. 

***

Clark gaped at the young boy who sat on the table, shivering. It was incredible. He’d seen a lot of strange things, but this was just too incredible to be believed.

Lois was the one to break the silence.

“Uh, Smallville, I think maybe you better find something for Evan to put on before he freezes.”

It wasn’t that cold, but Clark nodded. The poor kid was probably in shock anyway. He ran upstairs to the attic to see if he could find anything that might fit Evan. As he searched, he listened in to the conversation.

“Are you my mom?” Evan was asking Lois.

“No sweetie, I’m Lois and this is Lana,” Lois was saying gently. “And you’re Evan. That’s Mr Kent. He’s Clark’s dad. Are you hungry Evan?”

“No. I – I don’t think so.”

Clark continued searching and found an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt he must have grown out of when he’d been a kid. His mother was a pack rat and for the first time, Clark was grateful for it.

He ran back down the stairs to find that Evan had a blanket wrapped around him. Lois had poured him a glass of milk and he was drinking it slowly, watching the three adults warily. He looked up when Clark returned.

“I found these for you Evan,” he said, “C’mon, let’s get you dressed.”

“Okay.”

Clark experienced that same sense of connection he’d had with baby Evan. He wondered if it had anything to do with Evan possibly being a meteor freak. It seemed to be the only explanation to his sudden growth spurt.

Lana left shortly after, knowing there was very little she could really do, leaving Clark and Lois and his father to deal with the problem of Evan. But neither one of them could figure out what the next step was.

As usual, when his mom came home, she dealt with it in her own way.

“I think it’s best if we all just get a good night’s sleep so we can look at this with clear heads,” she said. 

Evan slept on the couch. He still seemed a little unsure, but once he was assured that everything was fine he went to bed quite willingly.

Clark tossed and turned that night, despite his disturbed sleep the night before. Lois finally sat up with a sigh, turning on the lamp.

“Do you want to talk about this?” she asked.

“I’m not sure there’s anything to talk about,” he said. 

“C’mon Smallville, I’m not an idiot. I can tell you’re totally freaked out about this and so am I.”

“I don’t know what to do, Lo,” he sighed.

“Neither do I, but this isn’t helping. You’re not going to get any sleep if you keep worrying about it.”

“But you saw what happened, Lois. I mean, I have no idea what it means, but it can’t be good.”

Lois put a hand on his chest, stroking gently.

“Honey, I know, but he’s okay for the moment. It’s like your mom said. We need to look at this with clear heads.” She lay down beside him. “Please, just try to get some sleep, okay? There’s no point worrying over something you can’t control. And there’s no point blaming yourself for this, either.”

Clark frowned at her. “What?”

“I know you, Smallville. You think he’s a meteor freak so you blame yourself for it. You’ve got guilt written all over you.” She reached over and turned off the lamp. “Now go to sleep before I go and find some Kryptonite and knock you out.”

“Yes dear,” he said. She punched him in the shoulder.

“That’s for being a smart-ass.”

Next morning, Clark waited until Evan had gone out to the barn with Lois before talking to his parents.

“Mom, I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said.

Dad nodded. “His growth spurt was really amazing.”

“And frightening,” Mom answered in understanding. “Evan needs to be seen by a doctor. We have to take him back to the hospital.”

Clark shook his head. The thought of putting Evan under a microscope ... Clark knew how he felt about those things. He could imagine it feeling ten times worse for a seven year old.

“What do we tell the doctors, that he’s some second-generation meteor freak? He’ll either wind up in Belle Reve or a laboratory for the rest of his life.”

Dad sighed. “You don’t have any proof that’s what he is. Not yet. At any rate, you have to do something. You owe it to him.”

But the point was, Clark thought, what exactly could he do? Was Evan going to have another growth spurt? And given that he had almost knocked out power to the whole farm growing from a day-old baby to a seven-year-old in the space of ten seconds, did that make him dangerous?

Clark hesitated. There was one person who might have the answers. But dare he trust him? Lex was still his friend, but there were times when he wondered if Lex was just using him. Manipulating the friendship just to suit his own ends; satisfy his own curiosity.

But there again, Lex had some experience in these matters.

“What if I took him to someone who has experience in the effects of meteor rock?”

Dad looked worried. “Clark, I realise that Lex has helped us in the past, but there’s no way I’m about to put Evan’s life in his hands.”

“If I were in trouble, and Lex was the only one who could help, what would you do?” he asked.

Mom and Dad looked at each other, then nodded. Clark had made his point. 

***

Lois stood on the steps of the loft listening as Evan sat on the ratty old couch, reading from one of Clark’s books. She had dug up The Velveteen Rabbit when she’d been looking through some of Clark’s stuff and he’d told her it was his favourite book when he’d been little.

“You know how to read?” she asked.

Evan looked up as she sat beside him, nodding in that slightly exaggerated way that all children had.

“I’ve read all of Clark’s books,” he said, indicating the shelf. Lois frowned, wondering how a child could read so fast. She wondered if the boy had been up all night reading rather than sleeping. It certainly seemed so.

“This is my favourite,” Evan said, lifting the book. “I also liked the encyclopaedia.”

Lois chuckled. The kid was going to be a geek like Clark if he wasn’t careful. Lois knew a little about a lot of things but even she hadn’t read the encyclopaedia cover to cover. 

“The encyclopaedia, huh?” she said, cocking an eyebrow at him. Evan nodded.

“I stopped on ‘W’. Windmills. Did you know they were invented in Persia?” He frowned at her, seeing Lois’ amazement. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re a very special boy, Evan. Just as special as Clark.”

“Really?” Evan said incredulously. Lois nodded.

“Yep. And you know, there are a lot more books for you to read. And a lot of places for you to see. So many amazing places.”

“Like what?”

“Like a real windmill,” she said, choosing that because it seemed Evan found that fascinating. Clark had taken her to one once. They’d sat on the top and the scenery had been amazing. It still didn’t beat flying with him, but she figured this was something a child could relate to. “When you stand on it, the whole world stretches out around you.”

“Can we go right now?” Evan asked excitedly.

“Go where?” Clark asked. Lois started. She hadn’t even realised Clark was there.

“Dad!” Evan cried out, sounding even more excited than before as he jumped up into Clark’s arms. “Mom’s taking me to see a real windmill. Wanna come?”

Mom. Lois felt a huge lump in her throat. As she looked at Clark, she could see him grimace slightly. He clearly felt the same way. 

“Um, Evan,” Clark said, as gently as he could, “we’re not your real parents.”

Lois felt terrible. Evan looked crushed. They’d already tried to explain the situation to the little boy but he didn’t seem to understand, despite his intelligence.

“Everyone’s supposed to have a mother and father. And they’re supposed to love each other. Like you and Lois.”

Lois pulled him down beside her, rubbing his back.

“Clark and I care about you a lot, Evan. That’s the most important thing.”

Evan looked at her, confused. “But if you’re not my mom and dad, where are they?”

Lois bit her lip. She didn’t want to tell the kid the truth. She didn’t want to hurt him.

“We don’t know,” she said softly. “But I’m sure they love you.”

Clark smiled gently down at the boy.

“You wanna go for a ride in the truck?” he asked.

Evan perked up. “Are we going to the windmill?” he said.

“We will,” Clark promised. “But first, I want to take you to meet a friend of mine.”

Lois cocked an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head slightly. Evan bounded down the stairs and they followed him at a more sedate pace.

“I thought I’d take him to see Lex,” he said softly. “I’m hoping Lex’s doctors can take a look at him and see if they can work out what’s happening to him.”

“Are you sure you want to trust Lex?”

“I don’t think there is anyone else we can turn to, Lois. Lex’s scientists have already done a lot of research into meteor freaks.”

He was right. The doctors at Smallville Med wouldn’t know what they were dealing with. But she still had her doubts and from the look on Clark’s face, it seemed he had his own doubts. 

As they stood and watched from the observation window at Lex’s lab a couple of hours later, Lois felt even worse. Evan looked so scared with all the equipment surrounding him. He lay on the table, clad only in boxer shorts, looking so thin and pale, shivering with cold.

“He looks so scared,” she said.

“I know,” Clark said sadly. “I just hope it’ll be over soon. Lex has his top scientists trying to figure out what’s happening.”

“And they’ve already come up with some intriguing discoveries,” Lex said as he walked down the steps to join them.

“Lex, is he going to be all right?” she asked.

“What’s happening?” Clark said.

Lex’s expression remained curiously detached. 

“Well, the results are only preliminary, but the data indicates that Evan’s body is storing energy, like a battery charging.”

Lois was confused. “Charging for what?”

“We’re working on a theory that once enough energy is stored, it’s expended to fuel a burst of rapid cell division.”

“You think that’s how he was able to go from a baby to a seven-year-old in one day?”

The theory made sense. But Lois wondered what would happen if Evan stored even more energy. He was bigger, so wouldn’t he need even more energy, she thought. 

“Could this make him dangerous?” Lois asked. She heard Clark suck in a breath and she looked at him. “Well, I had to ask.”

“Possibly. But there might be a way to stop it. If ...”

“If what?” Clark asked. 

“My team believes a bone marrow transplant might slow the growth and bring his metabolism back to normal.”

“Can we use my bone marrow?” Clark asked. Lois nudged him. There was no way she was going to let him do that. Even for Evan’s sake. Lex shook his head.

“It’s not that simple. Evan’s genetic makeup is highly unusual. For this to work, we’d need an exact match with a living donor. Which means a biological parent.”

Clark sighed. “We think his mother died when he was born. We’re still trying to find his father.”

Lois wondered what would happen to Evan if they couldn’t find his father. But just as she asked the question the alarms in the lab went off and there was a massive power surge. Suddenly the glass from the window smashed as one of the scientists fell through. Almost as if he’d been thrown back.

“Oh my god!” Lois said, running into the lab, stepping over the debris and avoiding the sparking equipment.

Incredibly, Evan had grown from a seven-year-old to a sixteen-year-old. He was sitting up, shaking, his skin clammy with cold perspiration. She glanced at Lex, who was staring wide-eyed, his mouth open in shock. That was a first for him, she thought. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Evan asked.

The poor kid seemed so terrified. Lois looked at Clark,even as Lex began ordering his scientists to transfer Evan to his Level Three facility. Obviously Lex was focusing on containment.

“You’re not taking him anywhere,” Clark said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Evan.

“Clark,” Lex began in protest. “We need to isolate him while we run more tests.”

Evan wailed. “I just want to go home.”

Lois stepped in between Lex and Evan, making sure the bald man couldn’t get anywhere near him.

“Lex, he’s just a boy,” she said. 

Clark looked at his friend. 

“We understand you’re trying to help, and we appreciate it. He’s been through enough. We’re taking him home.”

***

Evan looked completely miserable as he stood in the loft, looking down at his hands. Clark had found another of his old shirts for Evan to wear. As a sixteen year old, Evan was much smaller than Clark had been two years ago, but he’d been able to find some clothing from when he’d been in eighth grade.

“I’m dying aren’t I?” 

Clark watched as Lois went to comfort him.

“Don’t say that,” she said.

“But it’s true. I read that the average male life span is 74 years. I’ve aged from a newborn to a teenager in forty-eight hours. You do the math!”

“Evan, we are not going to give up,” Clark told him sympathetically. “Lex has his team working on a cure right now.”

“And if we can find your father,” Lois began.

Evan shook his head. “Do you really think they’re gonna find a cure for me overnight? It’s like my life was just some sort of trick that was played on me. All that stuff I read in the books that I thought I was gonna see ... I’m not. Am I?”

Clark wanted to comfort the boy, but there was really nothing he could say. Everything hinged on whether they found Evan’s father. And then it depended on whether the man was willing to help. Taking bone marrow wasn’t exactly a picnic. 

“It’s just not fair,” Evan wailed. “This whole thing ... it’s just not fair!”

Clark agreed. Sighing, he watched as the boy ran down the stairs.

“Maybe I should talk to Lex again. See if they can test my bone marrow.”

“Clark, are you crazy?”

“This happened because of the meteors.”

“And if you go to Lex and tell him to test you, he’ll know what you are! Besides that, if this thing was caused by the meteors, I mean, they’re poison to you, so how do you know it won’t just make him sicker than he already is.”

Clark had to admit that sounded fairly logical. 

“Honey, would you stay with him? Make sure he’s okay? I’m gonna go talk to Chloe and see what she’s dug up.”

Lois nodded and kissed him. 

“Call me,” she said.

Clark went to school to look for Chloe. He ran into Principal Reynolds in the hall.

“Kent, why aren’t you in class?”

“Uh, family emergency.”

“I see. And this family emergency requires you to skip school?”

“Yes sir. Look, I can’t explain right now. I need to see Chloe.”

“Clark,” the principal began, folding his arms. “You seem to be skipping school a lot lately.”

Clark almost rolled his eyes. “I know, sir, it’s just ...”

“You know, I would hate to think you’re neglecting your school work over something frivolous. It does not bode well for your college studies, now does it?”

Clark wanted to tell the man that Evan’s life was not frivolous. But there was no way the principal would ever understand.

He got away from the older man as quickly as he could and went to find Chloe. 

“What did you find out?” he asked when he found her and began walking with her down the stairs. Chloe handed him the yearbook.

“I was able to trace the call back to a cell phone. His mother was Karen Gallagher. She was a senior here.”

Clark didn’t remember the face, but he remembered the name from Chloe’s ‘wall of weird’ a couple of years ago. He asked Chloe about that and his friend nodded.

“I got a couple of blips on the radar when I heard that she had a knack for shorting monitors whenever she walked into the computer lab, but I had no idea that super-fast pregnancy powers was part of the equation.”

Clark frowned at his friend as she sat down at the desk in the Torch office.

“How long was she pregnant for?” he asked.

“Well, last weekend Christina Varrano had a party at her house and Karen apparently went NC-17 with some guy in the bedroom. Christina has no idea who the guy was.”

Great. Dead end there, Clark thought. But the thought of a girl getting pregnant and delivering a baby a week later ... Evan’s ability to draw energy was evidently getting too strong if he could age that quickly in two days yet it had taken a week for Karen to deliver the baby. 

“We need to find Evan’s father,” he said. 

Chloe nodded, turning to her computer.

“Christina used e-vite to send out all her invitations.” She cocked an eyebrow. “I guess ours got lost in the electronic mail. Let’s check all the RSVPs and try to track him down.”

Clark watched as Chloe brought up a list. There were probably about twenty people who had been invited to the party and about half of them were guys. Clark got Chloe to print out the list and he began tracking down the guys. 

As he left, he thought briefly about the talk he and Lois had had with Chloe about his secret. The fact that his friend knew hadn’t really changed anything. She didn’t ask too many questions, beyond the usual ones about his abilities and clearing up various issues and incidents. She had sworn to protect him and so far she had done exactly that. 

It took an hour or so, going at super speed, to track down the guys on the list. He found Tanner Sutherland at Massey’s Auto Shop.  
“Tanner?”

“Leave your car around back. I’ll get to it.”

“Were you at Christina Varrano’s party last week?”

Tanner looked up at him, his expression wary. 

“I don’t remember,” he said. “I think I was working.”

Clark knew an attempt at evasion when he heard one. 

“So you didn’t hook up with Karen Gallagher?” Clark asked, trying not to sound too accusing and put Tanner on the defensive. But some of the guys he’d spoken to had told him Tanner had been the one. 

“What do you want? Who the hell are you?” 

“I’m the guy who found your son, laying in the middle of a field.”

Tanner smirked like it was some kind of a joke.

“Look dude, I don’t have a son, and I don’t know what you’re talking about, all right? I got work to do.” 

He tried to brush past Clark, who grabbed his arm.

“I’m not going to let you walk away from this. You have a responsibility.”

Tanner shook him off.

“Get off me, man. What’s your problem?”

“My problem is your son needs your help. Now tell me how he got in that field.”

All fight seemed to leave Tanner. 

“I got with this girl at a party. The next day, she calls me up, crying, saying she’s – she’s pregnant. I go over and her stomach – it was already ... a week later, we were in mhy car, we’re speeding to the hospital and she’s screaming ‘it’s coming!’ And she starts glowing. And then the car – it went up like a freakin’ A-bomb. That wasn’t a baby. It was some kind of monster.”

Clark could understand Tanner’s fear. But his need to help Evan won out.

“He’s a human being, Tanner. And he’s your son. He’s aging rapidly. He needs your help. He needs a bone marrow transplant. You’re the only one who can help him.”

Tanner turned and looked at him. “What? No. Look, I can’t deal with this. I’m sorry.”

Clark was so angry he wanted to shake the man, but the last thing he needed was some kind of assault charge. He left the garage, still feeling angry. 

“How could someone do that to their own son,” he ranted as he helped his father with the chores.

“Clark, being a father is an enormous responsibility. The kid is just too young to handle it.”

“I would.”

“But he’s not you,” Dad said, laying his hands on his shoulders. “And as mature as you are, I don’t think you’re old enough to deal with something like this either.”

“But Evan’s going to die if we don’t get him some help.”

“I know that son,” Dad said gently. “We’ll figure it out. We have to. But the more important thing is what do we tell Evan?”

Clark sighed. That indeed was the question. Lois was in the house, keeping Evan company.

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell him,” he said.

“Son, an orphaned child has every right to know about his origins. You should know that better than anyone. Look, why don’t I talk to him. I mean, I do have a little experience in that department.”

Sure, his father did have that experience. But Clark felt he owed it to Evan.

“I think I should tell him,” he said.

“Tell him what?”

Clark turned and looked at Evan, who had come from the house, followed by Lois. 

“Uh, I found your father,” he said. 

He quickly told him about Tanner. 

“When can I see him?”

Clark glanced at Lois. He’d called her on the way home and told her what had happened. She shook her head slightly, but Clark decided honesty was the best policy. 

Dad stepped in.

“Look, Evan, sometimes when you meet your biological father, it can be painful.”

Evan looked confused.

“Why? I don’t understand.”

“They don’t always live up to your expectations Evan. Trust me, I know.”

Oh boy did he know, he thought. If only Jor-El had been different, more approachable, then Clark wouldn’t have fought him so much. 

“But I want to see him,” Evan said insistently.

What did Clark say to that? He knew what Evan was feeling. Growing up, knowing he was adopted, he’d always wondered who his biological parents were. The fact that he had been born on another planet was irrelevant. He would never get to meet his parents in person, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wonder about them. What they would have been like had they lived. Finding out what Jor-El was really like was a huge wake-up call and he had realised a long time ago he was better off without him. 

“Evan, we’re just trying to protect you,” Lois said, putting a hand on his arm.

“You can’t protect me. No one can,” he said, shaking her off and pushing her away.

“Just calm down,” Clark said, trying to soothe him. 

Evan turned on him. “Don’t tell me what to do. You’re not my father!” He ran up the stairs to the loft. Clark started to go after him, but Dad pulled him back. 

There was only one thing to do, he decided. Go to Lex and see if he could figure out some way to convince Tanner to help. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Dad said. “You two go talk to Lex.”

“Okay. C’mon Lois.”

Lex was talking to one of the scientists when they got there.

“Is there any possibility of an error?” Lex was saying.

The doctor shook his head. “We’ve run the projections three times.”

Lex sighed and turned away. 

“Lex!” Clark called. “We found Evan’s father.”

Lex looked at him, his expression hopeful.

“Where is he?”

“He’s here. In Smallville.”

“But he told Clark he doesn’t want to help,” Lois added.

Lex’s face fell and he sighed deeply. 

“I’ve just been informed that Evan’s cell division is increasing exponentially, along with the energy he expels when he ages. We have only a few hours to stabilise him. According to the projections, Evan is building towards a massive chronological event.”

“You mean he’ll die?” Lois asked.

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Lex said. “It’s much worse than that. The next time Evan ages, he’ll release enough energy to kill himself and anyone else at hand.”

Lois gasped and Clark looked at his friend in horror. Tanner’s assessment of the situation seemed very apt, given the circumstances. If Evan expelled that much energy, it would be the equivalent of an atomic bomb. 

He looked at Lois. 

“We have to talk to Tanner again,” he said. “It’s the only way to stop this.”

Lois nodded.

“I’ll go with you,” Lex offered. “Perhaps I can offer Tanner some kind of incentive.”

Clark agreed. Lex followed them outside and got in the truck. The trio were silent as Clark drove through the darkness back into town.

Lois’ cellphone rang and she answered it.

“Jonathan? What is it? Okay, call us if you find him.”

Clark looked at her. “What is it, honey?”

“Evan’s gone. He must have snuck out. Your mom and dad are out looking for him.”

“We’ll look for him on the way.”

“Let’s make sure we can help him when he turns up,” Lex said. 

Clark puilled up at the garage. As he tried the door to the workshop, he found it open. He looked at Lex and Lois, who both followed him inside. They looked around.

“Clark, Lex,” Lois called.

Clark looked around. Lois was pointing at a body on the floor. Lex bent down and checked his pulse, then looked up at them.

“He’s dead.”

Clark found a torn piece of fabric on the floor. Red plaid. It looked like it was from the shirt Evan had been wearing. 

“Evan,” he said.

“Clark,” Lex began, “we need a living donor to stop Evan from aging again.”

“There has to be something else we can do,” Lois pleaded.

“There is,” Lex answered. “We need to track him down and seal him in a containment chamber under LuthorCorp.”

“No,” Clark protested. He couldn’t do that to the boy. Not that.

“It’s the only way to contain the blast from his final change,” Lex told him. 

“We can’t just let him die, Lex.”

God, it was just like Ryan, he thought. He’d tried everything to help his friend when he’d learned of the brain tumour, but in spite of everything, Ryan had still died. It just wasn’t fair!

He felt Lois’ comforting hand on his shoulder, but it didn’t help. 

“Clark, I’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do to stop it from happening. If we don’t isolate him, a lot of innocent people are going to be killed.”

“I hate to say it, honey, but Lex is right. If the bone marrow transplant was the only thing they could come up with then there isn’t anything else we can do.”

“Clark, I’ll help you look for him,” Lex told him. “I can make some calls and get some of my people to lend assistance.”

“Lex, you can’t ...” Clark worried that if the police got involved, things could get even worse. As far as the police and social services knew, Evan was still a baby.

“Don’t worry, Clark, my people are discreet.”

“I think I should go back to the farm and see if he comes back,” Lois told him. 

He nodded. “Okay. I’ll drop you off at home and then Lex and I will go out looking for Evan.”

***

Lois didn’t sleep a wink all night worrying about what would happen. Poor Evan, she thought. As much as she hadn’t wanted to get attached, she really had.   
It was six in the morning when she decided to get up and make a coffee. Clark’s parents would probably be back looking to get something to heat and something warm to drink before heading back out to look for Evan again. 

There was a gentle knock at the screen door and she went to open it.

“Lana?”

“Any news?” she asked.

“No. Nothing. Come in. I was just making some coffee.”

“Thanks,” Lana said, shivering as she entered the kitchen. “I’ve been out helping with the search but I haven’t seen him. It’s hard, you know? I mean, what do you tell people?”

“I know,” she said. “I guess Evan just doesn’t want to be found.”

Lois poured the coffee and handed Lana a mug. 

“You know, I hate to say it, but this is one of the reasons why I wanted to leave Smallville in the first place. I mean, ever since the meteor shower, people have, you know, changed.”

“Yeah, Chloe told me once people used to blame it on the fertiliser plant,but ...”

“It’s got something to do with the meteors,” Lana finished. 

Lois cradled her mug in her hands, looking down at the liquid in the cup.

“Where would you go? I mean, if you did decide to leave Smallville.”

“I don’t know,” Lana sighed. “I mean, part of me still wants to stay. It’s my home. It’s where I was born. Where my parents died. But I sort of get the feeling my mom wouldn’t want that for me.”

“And there’s college,” Lois reminded her gently.

“Yeah, I’m not even sure I’m gonna go. I got accepted to Met U, and Kansas State, but ...”

“I don’t want to sound hypocritical and everything but, college is important Lana.”

“Are you going to go back? I mean, once Clark starts college?”

“We talked about it,” she said, rolling her shoulders. “Can you believe Clark got accepted to the University of Miami but he turned it down?”

“Really? That’s kind of far.”

“Yeah. I told him he should accept, but he thinks he needs to stay here and help take care of the farm.”

“Clark’s future is definitely not on the farm,” Lana said.

“I know.”

There was a sound of footsteps behind them and Lois got up, looking around.

“Oh my god! Evan! We’ve been so worried about you. Everyone’s been looking for you.”

Evan was shivering.

“I did something bad,” he said. He was almost crying. 

“Shh,” she said, putting her arms around him. “It’s okay. We know about it. It was an accident.”

Evan started to cry and she shushed him. 

Suddenly Evan doubled over, groaning in pain. The lights began to flicker.

“Evan?” Lana called. Lois turned to her.

“Lana, call Clark on his cell. Hurry!” Lana nodded and grabbed the phone. But she looked up.

“The phone’s dead,” she told her.

“Try the cellphone!”

Lana nodded again and picked up the cell phone. But she shook her head. Lois glanced at Evan, realising the energy surging from him was interfering with the signal.

“It’s happening again,” Evan moaned. “I can feel it.”

“There has to be something we can do,” Lois said.

Evan looked at her, pleadingly. 

“The windmill. You promised me I’d get to see it. Please?”

Lois looked at Lana helplessly. She knew she had to do it. There was a windmill in Chandler’s Field. 

“I’ll tell him,” Lana promised. 

Lois grabbed her keys, then took Evan’s hand.

“Come on,” she said.

***

Clark threw the cellphone in frustration. Lex looked at him.

“What is it?”

“I can’t get through. All I get is static.”

He resumed pacing the floor of Lex’s study.

“Clark, you’re wearing a hole in the floor,” Lex told him. Clark sent his friend a withering look. 

“I can’t just sit here,” Clark complained. “I have to ...”

“My men have been out looking all night,” Lex assured him. “If something had happened, we’d know about it.”

Or he’d be dead from the resulting energy burst, Clark finished silently. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Chloe,” he said. “She might have found something.”

“It’s six-thirty in the morning, Clark.”

“Yeah, I know, but Chloe’s been working overtime to finish up her final edition of the Torch. Call me if you hear anything,” he said, running out.

He drove to the school, running through the empty halls. Chloe was already in the office.

“Have you heard from Lois or Lana?” he asked. “I keep calling the farm but all I get is static.”

“Sorry. No.”

“Look, maybe Evan’s generating some kind of energy field. Every time he ...”

Chloe nodded and went to her computer. “Say no more. There have been power surges all over town for the last hour.” 

Clark watched as she brought up the DWP grid.

“Okay, where’s the most recent surge,” he asked. Chloe looked on the grid.

“Ten miles west. On the outskirts of town, right in the middle of Chandler’s Field.”

The windmill. Of course!

“Thanks Chloe,” he said, running out.

***

The sun had come up by the time they made it to the field. Lois gently pushed Evan ahead of her up the ladder to the platform at the top of the windmill. She had never been afraid of heights, unlike Clark, and it didn’t bother her. But Evan seemed a little shaky. She wondered if part of it was that he knew the end was coming. She wished there was a way to freeze time, hold back the inevitable. But there wasn’t.

Evan stood on the platform.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed. 

“I’m glad you got a chance to see it,” Lois smiled, hugging him. 

The platform began shaking as Evan collapsed from another power surge. Lois looked around frantically for something to hold onto. Just as she fell to the platform, she felt strong arms grab her.

“Lois, go now,” Clark told her. 

“Clark?” Evan cried out in pain and terror.

Lois nodded at her fiancé and quickly moved to the ladder, climbing down and running to the car, ducking down behind it as the windmill collapsed in a burst of energy. And just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. She got up, screaming for Clark.

He appeared in the mist, walking slowly toward her. Lois ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

“Smallville!” she said, pressing kisses to his cheeks, his nose, and finally his mouth. Clark’s arms tightened around her. He was crying, the tears running down his cheeks, leaving a trail through the dirt on his face.

“He’s gone, Lois. He’s gone.”

They sank to the ground, lost in their own grief for the little boy they couldn’t save.

“He said ... he wished I had been his father,” Clark sobbed.

“I know baby,” she said, stroking his hair. “I know.”

Lois took him home and sent him upstairs to shower while she made him something to eat. Martha and Jonathan had returned home as well.

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Martha asked as Lois spooned scrambled eggs onto a plate.

“I’m okay. It’s Clark I’m worried about. He took it kinda hard.”

“I just wish I could have saved him,” Clark said sadly as he entered the kitchen. His hair was still wet from the shower and there were wet patches on his t-shirt. 

Lois gave him the plate and made him sit down. She sat next to him.

“Honey, I know how much you wanted to save him, but the truth is, no matter how many powers you have, you can’t save everyone. You can do a lot of amazing things, but sometimes the powers aren’t enough.”

“You don’t understand,” he said. “I ...”

“Maybe I don’t have to understand,” she said, rubbing his arm. “I just want you to know that I will always be here for you. I will always stand behind you. No matter what. Even if sometimes you act like an idiot, or a geek. Because you’re my geek. My idiot.”

He offered her a weak smile in return. 

“Nice to know you think I’m a geek,” he said. 

She punched him in the shoulder. “That’s what I’m here for.”

A couple of days later, Lois stopped by the Torch office to wait for Clark to finish his last class.

“So, how is he doing, really?” Chloe asked as she looked over the layout for the final paper for the year.

Lois shrugged. “He’s hanging in there.”

“What did you end up telling social services about Evan?”

“Lex apparently told them that Evan got sick with pneumonia and died.”

“And they believed him?”

“Meh. He’s the man with the money, so I guess so. You know, he told Clark that the data they got from Evan could help advance research into cancer and age-related diseases.”

“Hmm, and I suppose it doesn’t hurt that Lex’s company could make millions from the patents for any cures they come up with.”

“Cynical, Chloe. Very cynical.”

Chloe was looking at her with an odd expression.

“You know, I have to be honest, I never thought I’d see you get so attached to a child. You and Clark.”

Lois canted her head. “Yeah, well, it wasn’t hard.”

“Is that something you and Clark have talked about? Having kids?”

“We don’t even know if Clark can have kids with ... you know, a human. I mean, just because he looks like us doesn’t necessarily mean he is like us inside.”

“I guess. Has Clark ever asked his biological dad about it?”

“I don’t think he really wants to deal with Jor-El much. Can you blame him? I mean, this is the guy who told him he was supposed to conquer the world.”

“Well, that’s probably open to interpretation,” Chloe said, having heard the whole story of Clark’s exile to Metropolis two years earlier. “But getting back to my earlier question. Have you? Talked, I mean?”

“Not so much. But I know Clark will make a great dad someday. I just don’t think either of us are ready. Evan was with us for only a short time, but it taught me that much. Having said that, though, if, you know, an accident,” she said, using air quotes, “happened, I think we’d be able to deal with it.”

Chloe smiled. “I’ve always known you to be able to do anything you put your mind to, Lois.”

“Thanks cuz.”

Clark came in, carrying his backpack. Lois smiled at him.

“Ready to go?” she asked.

“So, where are you two going, exactly?”

“Well, since Clark’s birthday was a bit of a bust, Clark’s parents suggested we have a little break for the weekend.”

“A break where?” Chloe asked.

“Now that would spoil the surprise,” Lois said, smiling mischievously at her fiancé. 

***

Clark found himself grinning as Lois grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the office.

“See you Monday,” he said.

Chloe winked at him. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Don’t even go there, cuz,” Lois told her.

Clark let himself be dragged out to Lois’ car and pushed into the passenger seat. Then Lois came around and got in the driver’s seat, switching on the ignition.

“And not one word about my driving, spaceboy, or you’ll be flying without your powers. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, saluting her, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Big baby!”

He deliberately put a hand on her thigh. Lois was wearing a short skirt which showed off her very sexy legs.

“Don’t even think about it farmboy,” she warned. 

“Think about what?” he asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“You know very well what. Behave or no nooky for a week.”

“No nooky, huh? Them’s fighting words, consort.”

He saw Lois shiver at the term and grinned. It got her every time. 

They continued to bicker back and forth on the drive and Clark loved every minute of it. He didn’t realise they had turned off until he saw the large homestead. The sign said Mayo Farms Bed and Breakfast.

Lois still didn’t give away anything even after they’d checked in and were shown to their room. He watched as she grabbed her overnight bag and left him to go the adjoining bathroom. He turned down the bedcovers, glancing at the closed door, wondering what she was up to and so tempted to x-ray.

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing, Smallville,” Lois called out. “Just remember, good things come to those who wait.”

Pouting, Clark sat on the bed. But he didn’t have to wait long. The door opened and Lois came out, wearing a white satin robe that hung loosely, giving him a peek of a white lace teddy that revealed far more than it covered. 

He was suddenly dry-mouthed.

“Wow!” he said. “Um, what’s this?”

“Remember I promised you another birthday present?” He nodded dumbly. Lois twirled the end of the belt from her robe. “Happy birthday baby,” she purred.

Oh yeah, he thought, as his very sexy fiancée pushed him down on the bed. Happy birthday to me!


	23. Interlude - Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois re-connect

Clark lay back on the bed. He started to remove his shirt, but Lois stopped him, taking his hand in hers.

“No,” she said. “You just lay back and think of ...”

England? he thought to himself. He grinned up at her, licking his lips at the tantalising peek he got of a creamy mound above the tight bodice of the teddy. Lois grinned back at him.

“Uh, uh,” she said, waving her finger at him. “You have to be patient.”

Patient. He could do that. He was sure he could do that. Except he could feel her hands on him, stroking him through his jeans and her touch had already made him hard. Truth be told, he’d been hard since she’d walked out of the bathroom looking so delectably sexy.

He started to speak and she shushed him with a finger on his lips.

“This is your birthday present,” she said softly. “Don’t spoil it.”

“But I ...” he began.

She shook her head, grinning at his impatience as she straddled his waist. Her hands ran up his shirt, then she grabbed each side of the middle and ripped the shirt open. 

God, he loved it when she took charge. 

He lay unmoving as she ran her hands up his torso, touching every part of him, her fingernails circling his taut nipples. Clark watched her breasts jiggle enticingly above him, the nipples peaked and straining against the see-through lace, normally dusky pink now flushed and dark. 

Lois leaned down, her hair falling around him as she pressed a kiss to his mouth. Clark opened his mouth to her probing tongue, thrusting his own forward and their tongues duelled for a few moments. He moaned softly, loving the taste of her in his mouth. Even if he couldn’t make love to her, he could be satisfied with just this, he decided, then changed his mind a second later. He wanted the whole package. 

His cock ached and seemed to have a life of its own as it tried to rise beneath Lois’ ass, seeking out what he craved the most – entry to that hot, tight cavern within her. But Lois clearly wasn’t prepared to accommodate him and Clark groaned, his patience wearing thin. It had been over a week since they’d made love and he had missed it. Missed her. Missed the intimacy.

The past week hadn’t been easy. Finding Evan, and then losing him, had hurt. Clark had got a taste of what it was like to be a father and he would have been happy to have more. He knew being a parent wasn’t easy, since he had the benefit of his parents’ experience, and god knew it really hadn’t been easy for them to raise a child with his abilities – alien heritage notwithstanding.

“Hey,” Lois said, and he looked up at her. “Where were you?” she asked softly.

He shook his head. It didn’t matter. Not right now. All he needed right now was to reconnect with the woman he loved.

Lois smiled gently and returned to what she had been doing, which had been kissing every part of his expansive chest. She often teased him about how big he was but at the same time she loved it. More of her to love, she would say.

Lois had squirmed down to straddle his knees as her fingers pulled at the button of his jeans and slowly unzipped him. Clark was suddenly very aware of the wet patch on his jeans and relief from the tight confines of the pants. 

His girl was eyeing his cock hungrily, licking her lips. Then she bent forward and licked him from the bottom of the shaft to the tip. Clark made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and could swear his eyes rolled in the back of his head with just that touch. He heard Lois give a little giggle and tried to look up at her, but fell back again when he saw her take just the head into her mouth and suck hard on it.

“Gugh!” 

Her tongue had turned into a hot little dart, teasing him relentlessly as it explored the rim of his cock, tasting the pre-cum beading on the tip. It took all he had to keep a tight control and not thrust up into her mouth the way he wanted to. Lois had clearly decided she was the one in charge and who was he to argue? Besides, he thought, it seemed like she needed this as much as he did.

Heat suffused his body at the sensations caused by what she was doing to him. She had one hand at the bottom of his shaft, keeping up a firm, steady pressure while she continued to suck him. Just as Clark was beginning to really enjoy it, Lois changed tack, getting herself more comfortable on top of him and she proceeded to lick him slowly, tongue exploring his shaft while her hand stroked his balls. She was really pulling out all the stops, he thought. 

He was so close to coming there was no way he could hold back. Clark clutched the bedclothes, still controlled enough not to rip them, and thrust his hips up. Lois got the message and closed her mouth over his shaft, taking him as deep as she could go. Her head bobbed up and down, her hair tickling his thighs and Clark cried out her name as he came.

Lois grinned as she looked up at him, wiping her mouth with her fingers, then sucking on those fingers. If Clark hadn’t already come, the erotic sight would have sent him over the edge.

“How was that?” she asked.

Clark sat up, suddenly aware of the sensitivity of his skin and the way the cotton of his shirt brushed against him. He pulled her into his arms.

“How was that?” he parroted, turning so Lois was made to lie on her back. “You are an evil woman, Lois Lane.”

“Oh yeah?” she returned.

“Yeah.” 

He buried his face in her shoulder, nipping the skin lightly and she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

Lois loved the silky feel of his hair as she wound her fingers around the strands. They had made love enough times for her to know that every pull on his hair just aroused him more. There had been times when they’d just been on the couch watching tv and he’d lain with his head in her lap, letting her run her fingers through his hair and he’d loved it. 

She moaned again when she felt his lips moving down to her breasts, sucking on the skin, before licking her hard nipples through the lace of her teddy. She’d loved the look in his eyes when he had first seen her in the teddy. Like he’d wanted to devour her and it seemed he was intent on doing just that. 

God, she loved him. She remembered the first and only other guy she’d been with. He’d been a couple years older than her. Unlike Wes Keenan, who she’d spent much of her adolescence running around the base and getting into mischief with, this guy had been rougher. He hadn’t cared that she was a virgin. He hadn’t cared about her much at all, really. Wes had been sweet, but this guy ... She’d been sixteen and she’d let him take her in the back of a jeep she’d commandeered from the base motor pool. It had hurt like hell. And the guy had dumped her right after.

When she’d met Kal-El, she had been overwhelmed. Just like she’d told Clark. Kal-El had been forceful – personality-wise, at least – but there had been a gentleness about him that had made her fall in love with him. And when she had met Clark, she had realised that that gentleness was all Clark. That somehow Clark had come through Kal-El. 

Sure, there were moments when Clark could get a little aggressive. But she always knew that he would never, ever hurt her. It wasn’t just that he loved her. She supposed it was the bond between them. The one that had made him claim her as his consort. 

While she’d let her mind drift, Lois realised that Clark had been busy claiming her all over again. He’d used his finger to move the lacy thong part of the teddy aside and was now using that finger to stroke her clit. Lois dropped her hands on the bed, almost laying herself out in supplication for him. She caught the grin on Clark’s face just as his head dropped to concentrate on what he was doing.

Lois squirmed at the first lick of her clit, then clutched the bedclothes as he buried his face in her. She could feel him sucking on the swollen nub of her clit, then thrusting his tongue inside her. She’d already been so aroused that she knew she wouldn’t last long, feeling the telltale tingle of impending orgasm.

Even as she rode out the waves of her climax, Clark was clearly not done with her. Pulling her down so her butt just sat on the edge of the bed, he stood on the floor, guiding his now hard cock inside her, pushing her legs up so they rested on his shoulders. She looked up at him, conveying every feeling she had for him, her love, trust and affection, in her gaze as he thrust inside her, slowly at first, then with increasing speed and power. 

She screamed his name as he hit her g-spot with one very forceful thrust and it almost felt as if she was floating as his cries joined hers. Lois shuddered through a second orgasm, feeling him spurt inside her.

Finally, he collapsed to the bed. Lois rolled over and crawled with shaky limbs to the head of the bed, pulling the bedclothes down.

“C’mon baby,” she said, trying to pull the bedclothes from under Clark.

His chest still heaving from the exertion, he turned his head toward her.

“S’okay, I just wanna lie here.”

“Baby, you gotta move,” she said. “I need ...”

He still wouldn’t move and Lois decided it was time to bring out the big guns.

“C’mon Pookie,” she said.

Clark growled and rolled onto his back, reaching under to pull the bedclothes.

“Just so you know,” he told her lazily, “I’m not doing it because you called me that ridiculous pet name. I only did it because you’d nag me if I didn’t.”

“Nag?” she growled back. “Who are you calling a nag?” she said, straddling his chest and grabbing a pillow, pummelling him with it.

Clark grabbed her by the waist, laughing up at her, not even fazed by the pillow hitting his face.

“Gotcha,” he chuckled, his hands tickling her.

Lois squirmed above him, still trying to pummel him but Clark knew all of her ticklish spots and was distracting her.

“You are evil, Clark Kent!” she squealed as he managed to get another very ticklish spot. 

He just continued to laugh.

“Look who’s talking!” he answered.

Lois tried to hit him again, but he grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor.

“Hey, that was my pillow!” she protested.

“Well, now it’s not.” She pouted at him. “And don’t give me that look, consort,” he told her. “You’re the one who tried to start a pillow fight.”

“You called me a nag!” she growled back.

“Aw, come on baby, you know I was only teasing!”

“You’re a mean man, Clark Jerome Kent.”

“Ooh, she used my full name,” he grinned. “I must be in trouble.”

“You don’t know from trouble,” she retorted, heaving a shuddering sigh as Clark began to play with her nippes through the lace. 

How was it possible she had just had an earth-shattering ... no, two earth-shattering orgasms, and she wanted him again? And judging from the way he was looking at her, he was feeling the same way.

“How d’you get this thing off?” Clark mumbled. He began to slide the spaghetti straps down, exposing her breasts. “Now that’s much better,” he said, pulling himself up so he could close his mouth over her full mound. 

Lois felt a sharp tingling as his teeth bit down gently on her nipple and heat pooling at her sex.

“Clark,” she moaned, tangling her fingers once again in his hair. 

He moaned in reply, rolling over and lowering her once more to the bed, slowly removing the lace garment from her body. Lois pulled him down to her, craving his touch, his body. As he entered her once more, she looked up at him through her long eyelashes, lost in his gaze, as he seemed to be lost in hers. And it felt in that moment as if they really had become one. 

The next morning, they ate a late breakfast. Or brunch, really, Lois thought, then decided to go for a long walk. The bed and breakfast was also a farm, bordered by native trees along the edge. Clark took off his jacket and lay it on the ground beneath a huge white oak, then took her hand and pulled her down to sit with him.

“Smallville?” she asked.

“I had a dream last night. It was about Ryan. And Evan.”

Lois sat with her head on his chest, her hand on his shoulder.

“I dreamed they were both alive and they looked just as they were when I ... They were at the farm playing basketball. I remember teaching Ryan how to play hoops when I first met him. God, that kid just ... he really looked up to me, you know?”

“You miss him.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I think I always will. I just wish sometimes that I could have saved him. Evan too.”

“Baby, I know, but it’s like I said before. Sometimes there are people you can’t save, no matter what. It’s not your fault. It’s not anybody’s really.”

“It’s not fair.”

“No,” she said softly. “It’s not. But it’s like Lana was saying, everything happens for a reason.”

“I won’t accept it, Lois. I can’t.”

“I know. I know,” she said soothingly. “And the thing is, even if there is nothing you can do to stop what’s happening, it doesn’t mean you should stop trying.”

She looked up and the tears were pouring down his face. Lois sat up and straddled his lap, pulling his head down to her shoulder. 

“Oh baby,” she whispered. “I know it hurts. I hurt too.”

“When does it stop?” he asked with a shuddering sigh.

“It will. Maybe not for a while. But it will get better, I promise. Some day, the pain will be a little less, and you’ll be able to think about Ryan and Evan and you’ll smile. They loved you, Clark, just as much as you loved them. And they know that you did everything you could for them.”

He looked up at her. “I love you, Lois. God, if anything were to happen to you ...”

“It won’t. I won’t let it,” she told him. “I promised you I will always stand with you, supporting you.”

“How did I get so lucky to find you, Lois Lane?” he whispered.

She didn’t answer, just kissed him, then slowly got to her feet, holding out her hand to pull her up.

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s go back to our room and lock ourselves in and have hot, wild sex.”

But Clark shook his head. “No.”

She stared at him. “No?”

“I want to go back to our room and make mad, passionate love,” he told her.

She grinned at him, then began backing away.

“Last one back’s a rotten egg,” she said, turning and running back in the direction of the guesthouse, only to be overtaken by a blur. Clark stood at the end of the lane, laughing. “Clark Kent, you rotten cheat!” she yelled, chasing after him.


	24. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wouldn't want to miss picking up her graduation gown, nor would she neglect to publish the last Torch of her high school journalism career. So where is she? Clark and Lois investigate.

“I can’t believe it’s almost graduation,” Clark said as he lay in bed with Lois. 

She rolled over, rubbing her foot up and down his leg, tracing his nipple with a finger. 

“One more day of school,” she said, blinking as the bright sunlight peeked in through the drapes. “Have you told your mom and dad yet?”

“I think they already know I’m graduating tomorrow, Lois,” he chuckled.

“Very funny, Smallville,” she said, slapping his chest. “About college.”

“No, not yet,” he said, his expression turning sober.

“And you know your dad’s going to have a fit when he finds out you enrolled at Central Kansas. He wants more for you than that.”

“I know, honey, but at least it’s not such a long commute. And it means we can go together.”

“Clark,” she said, rolling over to lie on top of him and look him in the eyes. “I don’t want to stand in the way of your future. And if a college like Miami or even Met U ...”

“Don’t even start with that,” he said. “My future is with you. It doesn’t matter where I go to college. We both know my parents can’t afford me being away from the farm.”

“That’s their decision,” she said.

Clark fought the glare that he knew was forming. He didn’t want to fight with her, especially over something as unimportant as where he went to college. Central Kansas A&M was a good compromise. It was only an hour's drive away from the farm, which meant he could still help his father run the farm. He had thought over the situation long and hard before making the decision. 

“I don’t want to argue about this. I made my decision.”

“Okay, okay,” she said. She started to get up. “C’mon. You don’t want to miss your last day of school.”

Clark grumbled but followed her out to the bathroom. Looked like there would be no morning playtime today, he sighed. 

He left Lois in the shower to wash her hair and went downstairs, doing up the buttons on his red plaid shirt. As he rounded the stairs, he heard his parents talking.

“He’s obviously been thinking about this for a while. You have to let him make his own decisions, Jonathan.”

Dad sighed heavily. “Well ... hey!”

Clark walked past him to go to the fridge, seeing his father had some papers in his hand. One guess as to what those were, he thought. He’d left the documents for his parents to sign the night before.

“Do you mind telling me why you have a financial aid package to Central Kansas?” Dad said.

Clark paused and looked at him. It was now or never.

“It’s where I’m going to college,” he replied finally, grabbing the juice from the fridge and a glass from the shelf.

“What happened to Met U? What happened to Ohio? What happened to Miami?”

Clark poured himself a glass of juice.

“I thought I’d stay closer to home,” he said.

“Clark,” Mom said. “I know starting all over with new friends in a new city can seem a little overwhelming, but you can’t let that hold you back. Either of you,” she added as Lois came in, her hair still wrapped in a towel. 

Lois grinned as she swiped the glass of juice from the counter.

“Thanks Smallville,” she smirked.

Clark just rolled his eyes and grabbed another glass.

“Clark,” Dad said, “this is one of the most important decisions you’re going to make in your entire life.”

“You don’t think I know that?” he said quietly, glancing at Lois, who just smiled encouragingly. 

“Lois?” Mom asked.

“This is Clark’s decision,” she said. “And I promised to stand by him no matter what. Even if I don’t always agree with it. Besides, I also got my acceptance.”

Clark glanced at his consort, but said nothing. 

“So you two just decided this without even consulting us?” Dad snapped. Mom sent him a look, telling him to calm down. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what this is about,” Dad continued. “You don’t think I can run this farm without your help.”

“Dad, that’s not ... This is just where I’m needed.”

Dad pointed outside. “Your destiny lies far beyond those cornfields out there, and I’m not about to let you turn your back on that just because of us. Now, I’ve got a farm to run.”

Clark watched as his father walked out the door and sighed, looking helplessly at his consort. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

“He’ll come around,” she said.

Mom looked at them both.

“Is that really the reason?” she asked.

Clark didn’t answer her. He didn’t really have an answer for her. He couldn’t admit that the thought of what was out there scared him. Even with his consort by his side, he wasn’t sure he was ready for whatever destiny had in store for him. The farm represented a safety net. Clark wasn’t sure he wanted to jump without that net. Not just yet. 

Lois read all that in his expression and hugged him. She helped him make breakfast and saw him off on his way to school with a kiss. 

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he told her. He didn’t know what he’d do without her by his side. 

***

Lois ran upstairs to dry her hair and get ready for work. She returned downstairs to find her mother-in-law folding laundry.

“Lois, can you stop a minute.”

“I’m going to be late for work,” she said.

Martha pursed her lips. “Well, since I’m your boss, I think I can tolerate your tardiness. I wanted to talk to you about Clark’s decision.”

“Look, I know what you’re thinking. That he hasn’t really thought this through. But he has.”

“I take it you’re not exactly agreeing with this decision.”

“I just think Clark’s got much more in him than this farm. But maybe he’s just not ready to take that step.”

Martha nodded. “You might be right. I’m glad you’re supporting him, at least.” She paused. “I didn’t know you’d applied to Central Kansas.”

Lois shrugged. “Well, Clark and I talked about it when he got his acceptance and I just knew I couldn’t waste the opportunity.”

“I’m proud of you, Lois,” Martha smiled.

Lois felt herself blushing. While she loved her father, words of praise from her mother-in-law meant far more. 

“I better get to work,” she said.

The Talon was already busy when she arrived at the coffee shop. Those students who hadn’t bothered going to class were ordering lattes by the dozen. And one of her workers hadn’t shown up for work. It was going to be a long shift, she thought.

***

Clark was late as he headed to class. Principal Reynolds was covering the English Lit class. Their normal teacher had already left on maternity leave and the principal hadn’t been able to get a substitute teacher this late in the year.

“Mr Kent, thank you for joining us,” the principal said sarcastically.

Clark leaned over to Lana’s desk. “What did I miss?” he asked.

The principal turned and glared at him. “Since you’re so talkative today, Mr Kent, perhaps you’d like to start.”

Clark blinked at him, not even understanding the question. 

“Stand up,” the older man ordered. “Tell the class what your future plans are.”

Clark bit his lip, feeling awkward. He stood up in a rush, knocking over his chair amid titters from the class.

“Um,” he began, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I’ll be going to Central Kansas in the Fall. And, um, I’m gonna marry my girlfriend, and well, I guess we’ll be staying on the farm over summer, helping out my folks. That’s pretty much it.”

“And what do you plan to study in college? Agriculture?” the principal asked.

Clark heard Franklin, the guy he’d almost snapped in two for coming on to Lois, sniggering.

“Uh, no, I’m thinking about journalism,” he said. 

“Excellent. Thank you, Mr Kent. You may sit down. Franklin, your turn.”

Clark sat down with a heavy sigh of relief. Lana grinned at him.

“Teacher’s pet,” she said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” he returned, but couldn’t help chuckling. “So where are you going to college?” he asked.

“I’m not,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He knew they hadn’t been really close for a while, but he would have thought Lana would have confided in Chloe at least. 

“How come?”

Lana shrugged. “Can we talk about this later?” she said, one eye on the principal.

Clark nodded as Lana was called on to talk about her future plans. He sat back, brooding a little, not even listening to the rest of the class. The bell rang and the principal dismissed them, sending them to pick up their graduation robes. 

He left the classroom, following Lana as they made their way to the main corridor where a table had been set up. Clark signed for his gear and took the bag. Lana had signed for hers with another teacher. She turned and smiled at him, wearing the burgundy cap. She held the gold tassel.

“What do you think?” she grinned.

Clark shrugged. “I think it’s finally starting to hit me. It’s really over, isn’t it?” He glanced toward the main doors leading out to the front of the school. “You know, I remember walking through those doors the first day of freshman year.”

“Actually, I think you tripped,” Lana grinned.

Well, Clark thought, that had a lot to do with the necklace made of meteor rock she had worn all the time. 

“I couldn’t help it,” he smiled back. “You made me nervous.”

“It was cute,” she replied. “Who knew you’d turn into this big high school football star?”

“Former football star,” he corrected. “Who’s gotten used to seeing you every morning at the lockers.” He frowned at her. “I can’t believe you’re not going to college. You’re the one who’s always dreamt of leaving this town, ever since you were a little girl.”

“I know. It’s just that, right now, I feel like I’d be making that decision because it’s what everyone expects us to do. If I go, I want to make that choice for the right reasons.”

Clark recalled Lois mentioning a conversation she’d had with Lana the week before. Lana had wondered aloud then if she should leave Smallville. 

“Where would you go if you did leave? Back to France?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Nell suggested I move to Metropolis and stay with her and Dean, but with the new baby and everything ...”

Nell had, to everyone’s surprise, given birth to a boy six months earlier. She wasn’t old, by any means, but she was only about three or four years younger than Jonathan, who she’d dated in high school.

Lana had been thrilled to have a new cousin, although it had made her relationship with the aunt who had adopted her when her parents had been killed a little strained.

The assistant principal was calling out some names.

“Wendell Johnson, Chloe Sullivan, Haley Timmons, Dehlia Watkins ...”

Clark looked around but Chloe didn’t appear. He frowned at Lana.

“I would have thought Chloe would be the first one in line.” He went to the teacher. “Uh, I guess Chloe’s still working on the last issue of the Torch,” he told her. “Why don’t I take hers and I can give it to her in the office.”

The woman nodded. “Thanks Clark.”

Lana followed him to the Torch office.

“Chloe,” he called, hanging up the robe on the hook on the door. The office was empty.

Lana frowned at the clippings on the wall while Clark checked the desk and the layout board for any messages.

“I don’t know if Met U is ready for the Wall of Weird,” Lana mused.

“She didn’t get the Torch out today,” he said.

Lana frowned, looking at him. “Well, maybe the printers aren’t working.”

Clark shook his head. The mystery was deepening. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that something bad had happened to his friend. 

“It’s not even in its final format. There’s no way Chloe would let the last day of school go by without getting in her final word.”

Lana wandered over to the desk, picking up the cup. It was still half full.

“And when was the last time Chloe pulled an all-nighter with a deadline and didn’t finish her latte?”

“Or leave without her lifeline,” Clark answered, picking up Chloe’s cellphone. It was just a question of which she was attached to more. Her coffee or her phone. He supposed to a reporter they were both equally important. 

“I’m gonna go to the Talon and talk to Lois. See if she’s seen Chloe.”

Lana nodded. “Good idea. Do you want a ride?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ve got the truck. Call me if you hear of anything.”

“Sure.”

Clark waited until he was out of sight of most of the students, then ran to the Talon. It was busier than normal. Lois smiled up at him.

“Skipping class?” she said.

He grinned. “I’m on lunch break.”

Lois grinned back at her fiancé. Of course, why would he do anything like any other normal teenager in America.

“You know, the last day of school’s a ‘get out jail free’ card. Even my best employee Haley flaked on her morning shift.”

Clark frowned at the mention of the name. Lois wondered what that was all about as she leaned on the counter and flirted with him.

“You know,” she said, “I’m due for my lunch break in about twenty minutes. We could, uh ...” She sent him a sly look.

Clark grinned at her, leaning closer. “Lois Lane, you wouldn’t be suggesting getting up to something naughty in the supply room or something, would you?”

“Mayyybe,” she answered with a wink.

Clark sighed, looking reluctant.

“I’m looking for Chloe. Have you seen her?”

The last Lois had seen of her was early in the morning when Chloe had called from the school, desperate for a decent cup of coffee.

“After my two am Java run to the Torch last night, I’m guessing she’s probably crashed out somewhere. You know what she’s like when she pulls her all-nighters.”

“Yeah, except for the fact that she hasn’t published the last issue. Something’s going on.”

Lois was immediately concerned for her cousin. When Clark’s instincts kicked in and told him something was hinky she knew something was up. 

“Clark?”

Clark looked around at Denise. Lois rolled her eyes as the girl thrust her yearbook at him.

“Could you sign my yearbook?”

“Sure,” he said, taking the pen she handed him and signing his photograph. Lois glanced at it. It had been one taken of him in his football jersey. Clark turned the book around and showed it to Lois. “Is this the girl who didn’t show up for work today?”

Lois looked at the photo and nodded at him. “Yep, that’s her.”

Clark frowned, handing the book back to Denise, then leaned on the counter.

“Listen, Wendell, Haley, Chloe and Dehlia didn’t pick up their graduation robes today.”

Lois frowned at him, her worry escalating. She knew of the others vaguely and Haley was usually very reliable. 

“Not your most likely to ditch crowd,” she said. “Do you think something’s happened to them?”

“That’s what I’m worried about. Did anything seem weird last night when you left Chloe?”

Lois racked her brain, but nothing had seemed out of the ordinary.

“She was just swimming through a pile of photos with some photographer kid.”

Clark frowned at her. “A photographer?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“How soon can you get off work?” he asked.

“I’m sure your mom will understand,” she said. “Things have died down a little bit. I’ll get the girls to cover for me.”

“Great. I’ll wait for you in the alley.”

Lois came out five minutes later. It had been raining in the short time Clark had been inside the coffee shop and the road was slick. He grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms.

“Hang on, okay?” he said. Lois nodded and held on as he sped to the school. He stopped just before they reached the gate and walked with his consort into the parking lot.

Lois frowned. “Isn’t that Lana’s car?” she said, staring at the black SUV. Clark realised what she was looking at. The driver’s side window was open and the seat was wet. “Why would she leave the window open if it’s been raining?”

“She wouldn’t,” Clark told her. “Come on. I need to check something.”

They dodged the kids milling about in the corridor. It seemed no one really wanted to go to class. Lois had trouble keeping up with Clark as he walked quickly through the school.

“Honey, slow down,” she pleaded. “I’m not as fast as you.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, shortening his strides so she could walk alongside of him. “I’m just worried about Chloe.”

“I know you are,” she said softly. “I’m worried too.”

Clark opened the door to the dark room. 

“He’s gotta be in here,” he told Lois, looking around. “It’s like his second home.”

Lois sighed. “Just like Chloe should be at the Torch. This whole ten little indians thing is starting to give me the creeps.” She was looking through the photos. “Popular guy. Cheerleaders, alternate girls, jocks ...”

Clark continued looking through some of the other photos. As soon as he’d seen the photographs in the yearbook, he’d thought of Brendan. He wasn’t just the Torch photographer, he’d also done the photographs for the school yearbook. 

“Brendan knows everyone. Sort of your fast track to the front page of the Torch.”

Lois shuddered. “That’s a little Norman Bates,” she said. 

Clark frowned, wondering what she was talking about, then looked up to see what she was staring at. There were cut-outs of photos from the yearbook. And several had crosses over them. Clark’s photo was also up on the board. 

“That’s everyone from the ‘most likely’ list. Even Lana,” he said, pointing to her photo.

Lois looked at him. “Oh god, do you think they’re ...”

Clark knew what she was thinking. But he didn’t think Brendan would kill them. 

“It seems more like a collection,” he said, going back to the drafting table. “It’s like he’s keeping them somewhere.”

There was a clear plastic sheet with what appeared to be a blueprint on it. Clark put it on the projector and switched it on.

“Lois, check this out.”

Lois put up a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden bright light.

“Thanks Smallville,” she said sarcastically. She moved out of the light to stand beside him. 

Clark studied the image on the board. It was like the photo cut-outs had been set to some sort of pattern. When he placed the blueprints over them, he realised what the pattern was. Each photo was in one part of the school. 

“It’s like they’re his paper dolls or something,” Lois said.

“Except these blueprints are to scale. He must have rebuilt this part of the school somewhere.” Clark looked at the transparency. A company name was printed on it.  
“Nash Construction,” he said. 

“Some kind of warehouse, maybe?” Lois asked.

“There’s an address. Let’s go check it out.”

They left the darkroom and ran out of the school. Clark knew he should have been in class, but this was more important. His friends were in danger. 

Lois gave herself a moment to recover as they arrived at the warehouse less than a minute later. She studied the building. It appeared old and neglected.

“How cliché. An abandoned warehouse.” The huge double doors were locked with a chain around the handles.

She looked at Clark.

“What are you waiting for, Smallville?”

He grinned at her and broke the lock. “Come on,” he said, pulling the doors open. 

Lois followed him inside as he made his way to a door in the far wall. She realised the door was secured inside by a lock that only a card could activate. 

She shuddered as she walked with Clark down an exact duplicate of the corridor, complete with lockers. A young man was standing frozen to the spot, his arm outstretched, a look of terror on his face. If Lois didn’t know better, she would have thought it was a store mannequin.

Clark was peering in the window of what looked like the Torch office. Chloe, Lois thought. She was also frozen in place. She hesitated in the doorway as Clark went inside.

“Chloe?” he said, gently touching her. There was no response. 

Suddenly a reflection appeared in the window. Lois turned, aiming a sharp kick at Brendan, who was glaring at her. He laid a hand on her bare skin and Lois could feel something like ice creeping through her limbs. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was trying to call for Clark.

Clark whirled, realising his consort was in trouble. Brendan stared at him.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” he said nastily. 

“Let them go, Brendan,” Clark told him with an authoritative tone.

Brendan clearly wasn’t interested in negotiating. He left Lois standing in the middle of the corridor, grabbing a souvenir baseball bat from the mounting on the wall.

“What’ll you do if I smash this on your girlfriend’s head, huh? You should have stayed away, Clark.”

Clark sped in front of Lois.

“You touch one hair on her head, Brendan ...”

“Or you’ll do what?” Brendan laughed insanely. “You don’t get it, do you? You can’t stop me.”

Brendan reached out his hands, touching Clark. His eyes widened as his power appeared to have no effect on Clark.

“Why isn’t it working?” he asked, trying again.

To Clark’s horror, Brendan’s power seemed to reverse back on him, turning him into a mannequin. At the same time, Lois unfroze.

“Clark?” she said. 

He hugged her. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

She stared beyond him at Brendan. “What the hell happened?” she asked.

“I don’t know.”

Chloe came out of the ‘office’.

“Clark? Lois? Oh my god!”

“Chloe, are you all right?” Lois said, hugging her cousin.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Have you guys seen Lana?”

“I’m here,” Lana said, clearly having been drawn to the voices. “I woke up standing at the top of the stairs.” She stared at Brendan’s form. “How did that happen?”

“No idea,” Clark said, not entirely untruthfully. 

Chloe shuddered. “Let’s get out of here,” she said.

Chloe explained everything once they got back to school, sitting in the Torch office. Chloe wanted to pack the rest of her clippings and other belongings before they left high school. 

It seemed Brendan had failed to get into any of the colleges he had applied to and had basically blackmailed his father into building the replica of the school by threatening to turn his stepmother into a mannequin. Then he’d collected some of the students who he had considered to be the most important, recreating high school so he didn’t have to move on. 

“What’s going to happen to him?” Lana asked.

They’d called in the sheriff who had had Brendan removed to a treatment facility. Clark had no idea if they would ever be able to release Brendan from his frozen form, but there had been no other alternative. 

The four of them walked out of school together, unsure what their futures were going to hold, but unlike Brendan, who hadn’t wanted to move on, they were ready to take that step. 

Later that night, Clark stood in the loft looking at the stars through his telescope. Lois was in the house, complaining as usual about KP duty as she did the dishes. 

“Wow,” Dad said. “I haven’t seen you use that in a long time.”

Clark turned and looked at his father.

“Dad, I think that we ...”

Dad sighed. “Clark, a time comes in everybody’s life when they realise that their parents aren’t gonna be around forever.”

“Dad,” Clark began, but his father raised a hand.

“I just don’t want you sacrificing your potential because of me.”

“It’s not a sacrifice, Dad. It’s a choice.”

“It’s a fine line, don’t you think?”

“I get the feeling we could talk about this all night and you’re still not gonna understand.”

“I understand a whole lot more than you think.”

“Sure, that’s why you came up here to change my mind. Dad, you raised me to make my own decisions. Why don’t you trust me on this?”

Dad looked away for a moment, then back at Clark.

“Son, you’re a lot like me. I had a full ride to Met U waiting for me when I graduated. The problem was, my father needed me on the farm. So I stayed.”

Clark was stunned. Why hadn’t he heard this before? He knew his father had taken a finance course, which was where his parents had met. But he hadn’t known his father had considered a life away from the farm. 

“Dad, that’s a pretty big footnote to leave out. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want it to weigh you down. As much as I loved my father, a part of me still resented him for needing me that much. I don’t want you to feel that. That’s not the kind of father I ... I ever wanted to be.”

“Dad, this isn’t about the kind of father you are. I know you want the best for me. The truth is, I’m not really sure I’m ready to let go of all this yet.”

“I would think if you learned anything from today, you might have realised you have to let go some time.”

“I know, Dad. I’m not going to be like Brendan, hanging on to the past. I just don’t want to do it at super-speed. I mean, Jor-El’s always talking about how I have a destiny. How can I fulfil that destiny if I’m not even sure it’s what I want?”

Dad smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

“Just trust in yourself, Clark. Like we do.”


	25. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark graduates high school but time has run out for his quest for the stones.

Clark was lying on his back, the sheet pushed down to his waist as Lois curled up beside him, her skin glistening with perspiration. It was a hot night and they had both been dozing. Lois whimpered in her sleep, rolling away from him, sighing. 

Clark rolled over, frowning, realising Shelby was barking madly at something. He got out of bed, pulling on his boxers and went downstairs. There were multi-coloured lights blinking through the window pane of the back door. Clark glanced around. Everything was going crazy. From the grandfather clock to the television and the lights turning on by themselves.

Clark looked down at Shelby, who was scratching at the door, eager to get out. The golden retriever barked loudly.

“Shush Shelby,” he told him, going to open the door.

Clark squinted as a bright light shone right on the house, illuminating the front yard. He stared up into the sky. The lights reminded him of the Aurora Borealis, or what he’d seen of it. Suddenly it was as if the light had moved, changed, gathering together into one huge ball, bearing down on him.

“Honey, wake up.”

Chest heaving, Clark sat up, looking down at his consort. Lois’ eyes seemed as if they had practically bugged out, they were so huge.

“You were screaming!” she said, gently stroking his bare chest. “You okay?”

What was it about Lois’ touch that always got him to calm down?

“Yeah,” he said, smiling reassuringly at her. “I’m fine. It was just a bad dream.”

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. Mom and Dad were standing in the hallway, looking worried. Lois sighed.

“Well, since we’re all up, why don’t I go make us some hot cocoa or something,” she said.

“Good idea, Lois,” Mom said, smiling at her. 

They all trooped downstairs. Clark sat at the table, trying to get the dream out of his head.

“Honey, maybe it’ll help if you tell us about it,” Lois said, stroking his arm.

“Lois is right, son.”

Clark nodded and told them what was in the dream. Lois watched him with a concerned look in her eye.

“Well, you scared the living daylights out of me,” she said. “You kept yelling ‘It’s coming’ over and over.”

Clark frowned at her. “I did?”

She nodded. “I’m sure it’s just a bad dream.”

Clark shook his head. “I just ... can’t help wondering if it’s some kind of warning.”

“You mean like the dream you had when you were infected by that toxin?” Lois asked. “Have you ever had prophetic dreams before?”

“I don’t think so,” he whispered. 

“Son, you’ve had bad dreams before,” Dad said. “You used to have them all the time when you were little. Mind you, I think that was because you were still trying to get used to the strangeness of Earth. It wasn’t easy for you, not being able to speak English.”

“I think this is a little different, Dad,” he said. “And if it is a warning, I need to do something.”

“What you need is to get some shut-eye so that you’re not half asleep tomorrow when they hand you that diploma.”

“Your dad’s right,” Mom said. “Don’t let a nightmare spoil your high school graduation.”

“You know, I had this really weird dream the other night,” Lois said, clearly trying to distract him. Clark let her try, knowing his mind was still on the dream. “This, uh, guy wearing a red cape.”

“And?”

She shrugged. “That’s pretty much it. That’s all I remember.”

“Sounds horrible, Lois,” Clark commented. She punched him in the shoulder. 

“Cute, Smallville! C’mon, finish your drink and let’s go back to bed.”

Clark gave a long-suffering groan and she grinned at him. Clark finished his drink, letting Lois take his hand and pull him up. He looked at his parents, who grinned back at him.

“Better you than me, son,” Dad said.

“Yeah, thanks Dad,” he replied as Lois dragged him upstairs. 

Once back in their bedroom, Lois put her arms around him.

“You know, I could think of a way to distract you,” she said.

“It’s two in the morning,” he reminded her.

“Yeah, and you’re going to be thinking about that dream the rest of the night, which means neither of us are going to get any sleep at this rate. So, how about it, spaceboy?”

Well, one part of his body was certainly up for it, he decided, pushing the shoestring strap of her top down her shoulder as he kissed her. Lois grinned, attacking the drawstring of his pyjama pants, at the same time cupping his erection.

Clark kissed her, pushing her down on the bed, burying his face in her neck to savour the sweet scent of her.

Lois looked up at him as he lifted his head to gaze on her beautiful face.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” she replied.

He couldn’t voice what was on his mind. The dream had shaken him, more than he wanted to admit. He’d never believed in prophetic dreams, but what if his nightmare from the toxin and now this one were connected somehow? Clark had a feeling of foreboding.

Lois touched his cheek. “Hey,” she said softly. “Let it go.”

He nodded and let her roll him over so she was on top. She grinned down at him.

“Now that’s the way it should be,” she cracked.

“What? You on top?”

“You better believe it spaceboy.” She opened her mouth in a silent gasp as he held her waist, guiding her down so he impaled her on his cock. Lois responded by squeezing her muscles around him, making him groan. Grinning, she began to move up and down his shaft in a slow, torturous rhythm.

“Stop torturing me,” he told her, grunting as she paused, squeezing her muscles once again.

“Not until you say it,” she answered.

“Say what?” he asked.

“You know what. Don’t play dumb, Smallville!”

“All right, fine. You’re top dog. Okay?”

“Gotcha,” she said, beginning to move again. 

Clark knew he’d appeared to give in far too easily, but that was exactly what he wanted her to think. Lois might think she was top dog, but he knew how to play her, as much as she knew how to play him.

He groaned as he came, feeling Lois’ inner muscles squeezing him. She grabbed his hand, squeezing hard with her fingers as she shuddered through her own climax. Panting, she lay her head on his chest, her body a heavy weight on him. Clark rolled over onto his side, withdrawing gently from her, brushing her hair aside.

“Still love me?” he asked softly.

“Always,” she said. “Always and forever.”

He kissed her gently. “I love you.”

“Go to sleep,” she told him. “Or you’ll have more baggage than an airport under your eyes tomorrow.”

“Cute Lolo,” he answered. 

She grinned, eyes still closed. 

***

Since Clark didn’t have to be at school for the graduation ceremony until about noon, Lois figured he could get off chores for a couple of hours so he could sleep in. Despite what she’d done to try to distract him, Clark had tossed and turned for another hour before falling into a light doze. By the time she came downstairs for breakfast at eight, he had finally fallen into a deep sleep.

Martha was putting a dish of pancakes on the table when she stepped into the kitchen.

“Everything all right, sweetie?” Martha asked.

“Yeah. Clark’s still asleep. I figured I’d let him sleep a little longer. Since he doesn’t have to go to classes.”

“I heard him tossing and turning,” her mother-in-law said.

“I guess the dream shook him a lot more than he let on,” Lois told her, pouring herself a cup of black coffee.

Jonathan came in, just as Martha was suggesting that Lois might want to go back to bed for a while too.

“Hey, look who I found wandering around,” he said with a grin. Lois gasped as her father followed Jonathan in. He was wearing civilian clothes.

“Daddy, this is a surprise.”

“I’m sorry to call on you so early, Lo,” he said, “but I needed to talk to you.”

“About what?” she asked.

Martha gently interrupted.

“I’ve just made a fresh pot of coffee, Sam,” she said. “Would you like some?”

“Thank you, Martha,” he said, smiling. He took the cup of black coffee she handed him and tasted it. “Now that is a real cup of coffee. Not like the sludge they serve in the mess.”

“Still keeps the troops awake though, huh, Dad?” Lois asked, still curious as to why her father had turned up at this time of the morning. Particularly now.

“Is your boy ... fiancé here?” her father asked.

“He’s still asleep. He didn’t sleep very well.”

“Well, I did want to talk to both of you.”

“Did you come here to stop us getting married?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “I know when to back off, Lo. But I did want to ask you if you would consider putting it off for a while. Just for now.”

Put off getting married? Was he insane? There was no way she was going to postpone the wedding. 

“Dad ...”

“What’s this all about, Sam?” Jonathan asked, taking a cup of coffee from Martha. “Thank you sweetheart.”

“Jonathan, I know you and I have had our differences, but please trust me that I would not ask this without good reason. I need Lois to go with me to Germany.”

“What’s in Germany?”

“Lucy. A friend in Heidelberg contacted me saying she’d been spotted in Germany.”

“Dad, I can’t just up and leave. Clark’s graduating today and ...”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to both of you,” her father interrupted. “I know I’m asking a lot of you, especially after what happened with your sister, but I thought Clark might like to come with you. Lucy needs to answer for what she’s done.”

“You’re not going to have her arrested, are you Sam?” Martha asked, sounding concerned.

“I should, but since Luthor isn’t intending to press charges against her, the only thing I plan to do is at least get her back here and try and talk some sense into her.”

“Nice to be so rich you don’t miss fifty thousand,” Lois said darkly.

“I think Luthor was more concerned about Lucy than the money,” he said. “Besides, after Becker was arrested, he was able to get enough on the crime syndicate to buy his hotel.”

“Oh to be Lex Luthor,” Lois groaned. “Dad, I can’t promise anything, but I’ll talk to Clark."

“Talk to me about what?”

Lois whirled, going to her fiancé. 

“Honey, what are you doing up?” she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She might be okay with full-on passionate kisses around her in-laws, but having her father watching made her a little uncomfortable. “You could have slept a little longer.”

“I’m fine,” he said softly. “Talk to me about what?” he asked again, looking at her father.

“Dad wants us to go to Germany to help him track down Lucy.”

“Why us?”

“I thought you both might be able to talk some sense into Lucy.”

Lois realised that her father thought Lucy might not come home if it was just him. After the long talk they’d had, she had realised that her father felt guilty for the way he’d raised both his daughters. He knew he’d made some mistakes. Sending Lucy away had most likely been one of them. They’d both come to the realisation that Lucy had acted out because she’d felt rejected by her father. 

Lucy had been four years old when their mother had died and she’d been too little to realise the impact that would have on the family. It must have hurt, Lois thought, when her father had sent her away to school, thinking he was giving her best opportunities in education. To a girl Lucy’s age, it would have felt like her father didn’t care about her enough to want her around. 

“Can we think about it sir?” Clark said. “I’m not saying no. It’s just that Lois and I were going to get married in a couple of weeks. We decided to wait a little so things could settle down after graduation.”

“Military transport leaves tomorrow,” her father said. “If we’re lucky, we can have Lucy back here in time for the two of you to have that wedding. If not, well ...” he shrugged. 

“We’ll let you know,” Clark said. 

The general nodded, putting down his cup. He turned to leave, hesitating at the door. Lois frowned at him, wondering if there was something else. He opened the screen door and walked out. Whatever it was, she thought, it was either classified or not important enough for him to tell her. 

***

Clark sighed as he stood in front of the mirror trying to knot his tie. It just didn’t seem to be working. Frustrated, he pulled it off for the hundredth time. Or at least, it felt that way.

“Honey, let me do that,” Lois said, taking the tie from him and putting it around her neck. 

“What would I do without you, consort?” he smirked. 

“Probably look like the bumbling farm boy I first thought you were,” she said. 

“Bumbling?” he said in protest. 

“Let’s face it, Chloe’s recommendation wasn’t exactly glowing. If I hadn’t met Kal first, I would have figured she was right on point.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Ah come on, you know I love busting your chops,” she grinned, taking the knotted tie from around her neck and putting it around him, pushing the knot up so it sat tightly around his neck. Clark loosened the knot and began fixing his collar. 

“So, um, did you think about what your dad asked?” he said.

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I mean, at least he asked, rather than ordered me to go. And he’s willing to let you come with us. I just ...”

“Well, maybe he’s right. Maybe you’re the only one who can talk Lucy into coming home.”

“But he wants us to postpone the wedding, Smallville. I mean, what if it does take longer than a couple of weeks?”

Clark adjusted his tie and put his arms around his consort. 

“Honey, it doesn’t matter if it’s two weeks, two months, or two years. I mean, we are married by Kryptonian law so when we get married by Earth standards isn’t really important. Okay?”

“So you want to do this?”

“I think we should at least try and help your dad. I mean, he’s trying to be supportive.”

Lois let him put his arms around her, snuggling up against his chest. 

“That’s what I love about you, Smallville. You see the best in everyone.”

“I had good role models,” he said modestly.

She looked up at him and grinned. “Okay, I’ll go tell the general we’ll go with him tomorrow.” She studied him. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you,” he said, kissing her.

“There is one thing I do want you to know, Clark, that when I’m sitting in the audience today at your graduation and you stand up on that stage in front of all those people I’m gonna be looking up at you and thinking one thing.”

Clark looked at his consort, wondering if she was thinking the same dirty thoughts he was.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Please, god, don’t let him trip,” she said, punching him in the shoulder before turning and leaving the loft. Clark watched her leave, shaking his head. She was so going to be punished for that, he thought. 

***

Lois hadn’t been able to reach her father, which seemed a little odd to her, since he had been so keen to talk to her that morning. She drove with Clark to the school, deep in thought.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I just couldn’t get hold of Dad.”

“I’m sure everything’s fine,” he said. “Your Dad’s probably busy out with the troops or something.”

“You’re probably right,” she said, pulling up in the school parking lot. It was already almost full with other students and their families getting ready for the graduation ceremony.

“I have to go meet Chloe,” he told her as he got out of the car. “See you later?” 

Lois moved around to the other side of the car.

“Not before I get my kiss,” she answered, grinning wickedly.

“Miss Lane, what kind of boy do you think I am?” he replied, grinning just as wickedly.

“A very sexy one,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head for his kiss.

They ignored the wolf whistles from the other students as they kissed. Lois was almost tempted to tell him to forget graduation and let them both go and have their own private celebration. But she didn’t want to deprive him of this rite of passage.

“Okay, okay, break it up lovebirds.”

Lois grinned down at her cousin.

“Hey cuz, looking sharp,” she said. 

Chloe was already in her graduation robe, which slightly swamped her petite figure.

“Cute cuz,” the blonde answered, grabbing Clark’s arm. “Come on. We’ve gotta go,” she said, dragging him away.

Lois watched with a grin before turning to join her in-laws as they walked up the path to the lawn where the ceremony would be taking place.

***

Clark walked with Chloe as they began to join the formation in their graduation robes. The assistant principal began calling out names. 

“Did you see Lana yet?” he asked, still searching the crowd for the brunette. He was worried. He knew Lana had been having problems and after everything that had happened with Brendan the day before, he had seen that his friend was more shaken up than she wanted to admit. 

“There’s still no sign,” Chloe said, scanning the other students. “I’m starting to get worried. Lana’s never so much as had a tardy. She’s not gonna miss her high school graduation.”

Lana was one of those students who could be called a ‘goody-two-shoes’. She was always on time for class, always studious, always working hard to earn good grades. Clark didn’t think she had ever skipped a class in her entire high school life. 

“She’ll be here,” Clark told her, with more reassurance than he felt. He left Chloe to turn and follow the other students in his group up toward the podium, listening for his name being called.

He glanced toward the chairs, grinning as Lois stood up, wolf-whistling at him and his parents cheered as his name was called and he went up to grab his diploma. Then Lana’s name was called and he looked around, expecting to see the brunette. He frowned. She was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly there was the sound of a siren, almost like an air raid siren. Clark looked around as military vehicles were driven into the grounds. Well, it was no wonder Lois couldn’t get hold of her father, he thought. 

A soldier began speaking on a megaphone.

“Attention! Remain calm!”

Instantly people began to murmur. Clark rolled his eyes. The last thing people would do when told to remain calm was ... remain calm. Usually those words were followed by ... disaster. 

“By order of the Federal Emergency Decree: All non-essential personnel should evacuate the area within a fifty mile radius. In approximately three hours, a meteor shower is predicted to hit Smallville.”

Oh no, Clark thought, hearing his mother cry out: “Not again.”

This was his worst nightmare come true, he thought as people began running everywhere despite the soldiers’ efforts to keep people calm. Clark stepped off the stage, pulling off his robe. Chloe ran up to him. 

“Hey, Clark! Can you believe it? Twice in sixteen years. I mean this is crazy. Smallville’s gotta have some sort of extraterrestrial bull’s eye on it.”

Clark sent her a pained look and she winced.

“Ah, geez, sorry, you don’t think ...”

“I don’t know,” he said. “But I have to go talk to Jor-El.”

“What makes you think he’ll know what’s going on?” Lois asked, coming up to them, cutting off Chloe’s enthusiastic babble.

“He has to,” Clark said.

“Yeah, I mean this can’t be a coincidence, can it? I mean lightning doesn’t strike in the same place twice, not without some sort of lightning rod ...”

Lois sent her cousin a look which said ‘shut up now’. 

“Someone needs to go find Lana,” Clark told them. “Now I’m really worried about her.”

“Maybe she was late in getting to graduation and was already told to leave town,” Lois suggested. “They’ve already evacuated half the county.”

Clark frowned at her. “Maybe. I don’t know. But I do think it’s a good idea if you both leave too.”

“Now listen to me, Smallville,” Lois began, using her stubborn voice as if she had no intention of going anywhere. “If there’s one thing the general has taught me is that you cannot panic in times of crisis. Do you hear me? Okay, whatever happens, you have to stay calm. You cannot panic.”

Clark almost smiled at the panic in Lois’ voice. He did the only thing he could, leaning forward and kissing her. Her eyes went wide and her hands were raised in the air as if she wasn’t quite sure what to do with them, then she relaxed into the kiss.

“Feel better?” he said when they finally broke apart.

“Yes,” she grinned. “Thanks Smallville.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” he told her. “One save at a time.” He dumped his robe in the back of Chloe’s car. Lois and Chloe both got in. 

“Listen, I’m gonna take your car back to the farm and help Mom and Dad pack up some things.”

“How are we going to find you?” Lois asked.

“Mom and Dad will probably go to my granddad’s place in Metropolis.”

Lois frowned at him. “I’ve never met your granddad,” she protested.

“I know. There’s a lot of family stuff that we’ve never really talked about. Mom and Dad will explain things. Just please, Lo, do this for me. I just want you to be safe, all right?”

Lois kissed him quickly. “Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too. Now go. I’ll call you if I can.”

Clark raced to Lois’ car, driving it as fast as he could to the farm, even though he knew he would have been a lot faster with super speed. The streets were already beginning to fill up with residents trying to leave the town before the meteors hit. The truck was still not in the yard when he drove up and he parked the car near the barn, running out to Lana’s apartment.

“Lana?” he called, opening her door. The apartment was empty and nothing seemed out of place. 

He tried the library, the route to school and every other place he could think of but didn’t find her. Dejected, he returned to the farm. The truck was parked just beyond the gate. Clark ran up the steps and opened the screen door. 

Dad came down the stairs with bags in hand.

“Clark, where the hell have you been? And where’s Lois?”

“Lois is with Chloe. I told them to go to Granddad’s in Metropolis.”

Dad nodded. “We need to pack up. We have to get out of here.”

“I’ve been out looking for Lana,” he said. “I’ve checked everywhere.”

Mom frowned at him. “Well, I’m sure Lana’s already been evacuated,” she said.

Clark shook his head. “I don’t know. Lois and I think there’s something that’s been going on with Lana that she’s not talking about. Something to do with her and Jason.”

“Well, whatever it is, it will have to wait,” Dad said. “Now, Clark, I need you to go upstairs and pack everything that’s necessary. Your mom and I will take care of everything down here.”

“No, there’s something I have to do first.”

“Like what?” Mom asked.

“Talk to Jor-El. I mean, maybe all this is happening because of me.”

Mom looked at him. 

“Don’t you dare even think for a second that this is your fault,” she said.

“I came to Smallville in a meteor shower. Now it’s happening again and it’s all because of me.”

There was a hint of exasperation in his father’s tone when he spoke.

“Clark, there is absolutely nothing you could have done to prevent this.”

“But ... Chloe said lightning doesn’t strike in the same place twice unless there’s a lightning rod. What if I’m that lightning rod.”

“First of all, Chloe should never have said that,” Dad said. “And ... does Chloe know?” he asked, his eyes widening.

“Uh ...” Damn, Clark hadn’t actually come right out and told his parents that Chloe knew his secret. Although there had obviously been enough hints about it. 

“Sweetheart, your dad’s right. Especially if Chloe knows your secret. Besides, there is no way you are some kind of ‘lightning rod’. Whatever Chloe says. What would Lois say if she was here right now?”

Clark grinned suddenly. Lois would punch him in the shoulder and tell him he was being an idiot.

Mom smiled at him as if she could read his mind. 

“See? Now go upstairs and pack,” she told him.

Clark sighed heavily, then went upstairs to pack up some of his and Lois’ things. Just those things he thought they would need. As he went to the side table to grab some of Lois’ make-up, he saw a white stick in the drawer. Picking it up, Clark frowned at it. There was a small part of the stick which appeared to have been treated by some chemical. It was pink. 

“Clark ...”

He quickly dropped the stick back in the drawer. Obviously Lois had a good reason why she hadn’t told him about this and she’d clearly trusted that he would never x-ray her drawer. Because that was what couples did; they trusted each other. Still, it appeared they had something they would need to talk about when this was over. He would have to broach the subject with her later. Right now he had a meteor shower to think about.

“Down in a sec Mom,” he called out, quickly stuffing everything in the bag and closing the zipper, speeding down the stairs.

“I’m just going out to the barn,” he said. “I need a couple of things from there.”

“Well, hurry son,” Dad said.

Clark hurried out to grab the key from its hiding place in his father’s toolbox. He unwrapped it from the rag and held it in his hand, looking down at the symbols, sighing. He turned to leave the loft, startled to find Lex standing by the stairs. He quickly palmed the key.

“Lex! Don’t you know not to sneak up on people?” he said, to cover the way his nerves had jumped.

“Sorry,” his friend said. “I just wanted to offer you and your parents safe passage out of here on the LuthorCorp jet. The roads are going to be pretty ugly soon.”

Clark tried to make it look casual as he thrust his hand in his pocket, but Lex seemed to notice the movement.

“Thanks,” Clark replied. “But I think we’ll be okay.”

Lex looked concerned. “Clark, why take the risk? The first meteor shower caused me irrevocable damage. Trust me, you don’t want to be near here when the next one hits.”

Clark remained resolute. “I think my dad will want to pack up the truck with as much as we can take. And Lois is already on the way to Metropolis.” He hoped. Knowing his consort, she wasn’t one to obey orders. Even from him. 

Lex just nodded coolly.

“I understand. Sometimes things simply can’t be replaced.”

Clark had the impression that his friend was completely pissed off at the rejection. Clark was torn. He still wanted to believe in Lex but too much had already happened over the past year. Despite what Lex had tried to do for Evan, Clark couldn’t help but think Lex hadn’t just helped out of the goodness of his heart. Even Lois felt there might have been some ulterior motive for Lex offering his help. 

This wasn’t about ‘things’, Clark told himself. It was about trust. But Lex clearly knew that, judging from the tension in his body language. 

He watched as his friend walked toward the window and looked out at the blue sky. 

“Clark, my scientists have identified what seems to be an inner chamber inside the cave wall.”

What scientists, Clark wondered. How would Lex have known to investigate further into the caves? He glanced down at the chest he’d used to store all his school gear and his photographs and drawings from the caves. He was sure, more than ever now, that Lex had been looking through his stuff. One of his drawings had gone missing, and Clark knew that he hadn’t misplaced it. Just like he knew Lois would never have taken it. It was the sketch he had made of the path to the inner chamber. The very one Lex was talking about.

“Really?” he answered, trying to make it sound casual instead of coming right out and accusing the older man of lying. 

Lex turned and looked at him.

“I was wondering if your research into the cave might have turned up anything similar.”

Clark shook his head, hoping his attempt at deflection would work. But if he knew Lex as well as he thought he did, no amount of deflecting would get Lex off the subject if he didn’t want to be taken there.

“No. Um, but Lex, why are you so interested in the caves when there’s a natural disaster headed our way?”

Although, Clark knew there was nothing ‘natural’ about these meteors. Sure, meteors hit Earth all the time. But his instincts were telling him these weren’t from random space junk.

“Clark, if anything in this town is irreplaceable it’s those caves. They’ve been around for thousands of years and they can very well be destroyed in the next tw...”

“Let’s hope they’re not,” Clark interrupted. “Look, I really need to go help my parents. Good luck, Lex.”

Lex smiled. “Thanks, Clark, but I don’t believe in luck.” He began to walk past him to the stairs. “It’s our wits and our fortitude that keep us safe. And I’m sure you have more than enough of both. Stay safe.”

Clark frowned as Lex went down the stairs. What did he mean by that, Clark wondered.

He followed the other man out of the barn and went back into the house, waiting until Lex’s car had disappeared down the driveway.

“I’m going to the caves,” he told his parents. “I’m convinced Jor-El knows how to stop this.”

“Fine,” Dad said, “but get back here as quickly as you can. We need to leave for the city before the meteors hit.”

Clark nodded and sped to the caves. He had a fleeting thought of his consort and just hoped she was safe. 

***

Lois frowned at the line of traffic. Chloe pressed the horn impatiently.

“Come on,” Chloe said.

“Maybe we should have gone back to the farm,” Lois said worriedly.

Her cousin looked at her. “You’re worried about him, aren’t you?”

“I just know he’s blaming himself for this in some way. Did I tell you he had a nightmare last night. He was practically screaming. Scared the hell out of us all.”

“What was it about?”

“Lights in the sky. It sounded really strange, but what’s worse was the way he reacted to it. I couldn’t get him to calm down for ages. And he’s sort of had a dream like that before. Remember when that toxin got released in the atmosphere?”

“How could I forget,” Chloe said sarcastically.

“He had a dream about a meteor shower, and that I was killed.”

Lois bit her lip, looking down and pressing a hand lightly to her stomach.

“Chloe, turn around. Go back to the farm.”

“What? Are you kidding?”

“Damn it, Chlo, just do it! That dream he had, I mean, not last night’s but the one a few months ago ... he doesn’t talk about it but I know it terrified him.”

“Yeah, because he’s afraid of losing you. He loves you, Lo, that’s not hard to see.”

“And in the dream, I had left him to drive to the farm and ran into a power pole. He told me.” She bit her lip. “There’s something else, Chlo. I haven’t even told Clark this yet, because I wasn’t sure ... I mean I took a test and something showed, but I ...”

She was so afraid of how Clark would react. Especially after what had happened just a couple of weeks ago. 

Chloe stared at her, wide-eyed. “Lo, are you ...” Her voice dropped to a whisper and Lois could barely make out the word. But she knew that Chloe understood.

“I don’t know,” she said. 

Chloe nodded, her lips thinning. She wrenched the wheel and did a sharp u-turn, to abuse from the other drivers. 

“We’re going back to the farm.”

********

Clark entered the inner chamber with the key in his hand.

“You’re my father,” he said, entering the key in the slot. “Talk to me. Tell me what you’ve done!”

Suddenly Clark’s whole body was enveloped in a bright blue light and it felt like he was back in the matrix. Jor-El’s voice rang out clearly.

“It was you who brought this upon yourself, Kal-El.”

“What did I do?” Clark shouted above the sounds pounding his ears, shielding his eyes against the bright light.

“I sent you here to unite the three elements.”

Which time? Clark thought. Since his emergence from the matrix? He was puzzled by the elements. A clue to one of the stones had been protected by Kryptonite. If they had been meant for a Kryptonian, surely they wouldn’t have been protected in such a manner.

“The stones?” he asked. “They have nothing to do with me.”

“But they do, Kal-El. For the knowledge of the universe is meant for you only. Yet you chose to deny your heritage. Today, you will witness the consequences.”

All he had wanted was to live a normal life. Go to school, be with the girl he loved, be with his family. What was wrong with that? Why had his birth father chosen to punish him this way?

“Then you sent the meteor shower?” he accused.

“I have done nothing, Kal-El. Human blood has stained one of the elements and awakened a great danger from the darkness of space.”

Had it given off some sort of signal, perhaps? Clark wondered. How else would it have triggered such an event? But he was clearly not going to get any kind of explanation from Jor-El. 

“What can I do to stop it?” he asked.

“There is nothing you can do to prevent what is already in motion. But the meteor shower is just the beginning, Kal-El. I warned you that the elements could not fall into the hands of a human. The three must become one. It is the only way to save Earth from total annihilation.”

Oh god, Lois! His consort, his family was in danger.

“I don’t know where they are! I don’t have time to find them!”

“If you don’t unite them at once, you, my son, will be seared by a fire from the sky even you can’t survive. The future of mankind, the future of your bloodline, rests in your hands, Kal-El.”

How was it possible that Jor-El knew ... 

“Please ... help me. I can’t do this alone!”

“I cannot help you,” Jor-El answered. 

Just as suddenly as it began, the matrix was gone and he was back in the cave. He ran back to the farm. Dad looked around at him. 

“Clark, just in time. Would you help me secure the truck?”

“I can’t. You have to go without me.”

“What?” Mom gasped. 

“Need I remind you, Clark, that the last time we had a meteor shower, it was full of Kryptonite?”

“If the same thing happens today, it could kill you.”

Clark didn’t want to scare his mother by telling her what could happen if he didn’t unite the stones. 

“Jor-El told me I have to find the other two stones right now and unite them with the one in the cave.”

He had never known his mother could be so possessive, but she was as she told him he wasn’t going on some suicide mission.

“Clark,” Dad said, “you might be stronger than steel, but you’re not invincible.”

“I know, Dad. But I’m the only one who can do this.”

His parents nodded reluctantly. His Dad looked at him with pride in his eyes. That was the one thing he loved most about his father. Even with all the crap he put him through, his father had faith in him. Clark hugged them both, fighting back tears. At least his parents would be safe. As would Lois.

He turned and headed for the barn, hoping there might be something in his photos of the Kryptonian symbols which would lead him to the other two stones. As he turned to head up the stairs, he saw Lana standing in the middle of the barn.

“Lana?” he said. She turned and looked at him. She was shaking, clutching her shoulder bag as if it was a lifeline. “I thought you already evacuated. Are you okay?”

“I’m scared,” she admitted.

“Lana, I know this meteor shower must bring up some painful memories for you. But this time it’s different. We have warning and we’ll be safe.”

“I’m not so sure,” she said. “Clark, I don’t know what’s going to happen to me.” She began digging in her bag. “I want you to have this.”

There was something off about the way Lana was talking. As if there was far more going on than she was telling him. She turned around, handing him an object wrapped in a black and red silk cloth. He slowly unwrapped it to reveal the stone they’d found in China. It was pointed at one end with a jagged edge, almost as if it had been broken, at the top. There was a Kryptonian symbol etched into it, looking almost like the universal symbol for infinity.

“Where’d you get this?” he asked.

“I wish I could say China, but ... Jason gave it to me,” she told him. “I hid it from him after ...”

“After what? Lana ...”

“Jason started acting strangely,” she said. “And there was a break-in at my apartment. I didn’t want to think he might have done it but it was either him or his mother. I’m sure of that now. She said ... she said he’d been protecting me.”

“Who? Mrs Teague said this?”

Lana nodded. “I keep wondering about Jason. If he ... like maybe he didn’t care about me at all.”

“I think he did, in his own way,” Clark assured her. “But sometimes I think there are some bonds stronger than, well, what you and Jason had.”

“I envy you, Clark. You and Lois. You care about each other. You love each other. That’s rare. I mean, anyone can see the strong bond between you two. She’s lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one,” he said, still looking down at the stone. “Lana, why are you giving me this now?”

“I had this dream. I think maybe it was Isobel. I don’t really know. But it was when we were in China and I was fighting you. You told her the stone didn’t belong to her. And I just feel that somehow the stone was meant for you.”

Clark nodded. “Lana, is this ... blood?” he asked, pointing to the stain, almost afraid to touch it. Now the things Jor-El had said made sense. 

Lana shivered. “Remember all those times that I asked you for an explanation, but you said you couldn't give me one? That I had to trust you? Well, this time I need you to trust me.”

She looked up at him, eyes shimmering with tears, then reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you, Clark. As a friend. I hope we can always be friends.”

“Lana, you’re talking like we’re never going to see each other again,” he said.

“Goodbye,” she said, walking away without explanation. 

***

Chloe had tried to call Lana on the cellphone with no luck and was surprised when she received a call from her friend. They were still struggling to get through the traffic to drive back to the farm. Lois looked at her.

“Why would Lana be at Lex’s mansion when she’s supposed to evacuate?” she asked.

“I don’t know, but I could swear that was Lex’s voice in the background. She sounds like she’s in trouble, Lois. I can’t abandon her. I mean, the mansion is just around that bend. If we could just get through this traffic.”

To Lois’ dismay, despite the way Chloe was manoeuvring her way around the queue of vehicles, they were stopped by a military cordon. A soldier in army fatigues and helmet approached the car.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Emergency vehicles only. Turn the car around immediately.”

Chloe looked at the soldier in protest. 

“Our friend could be trapped inside,” Chloe told him, indicating the mansion in the distance. “We’re just gonna go grab her and then come right back.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. No one gets through.”

“We’re way too close to turn away,” Chloe told her cousin. Lois decided it was time for evasive action. She got out of the car and approached the soldier.

“Hey! Soldier! Is this a road block or a lemonade stand you got here?”

The man frowned at her. 

“Wait a second. I recognise you. You’re the ....”

“Daughter of General Lane,” she told him. “You might have heard of him. He talks real loud, smokes a stogie.”

The soldier was distracted by Chloe trying to get out of the car. “Hey!”

Lois quickly forced him to look at her.

“This barricade, it should be perpendicular to the road. Those channelisers should be further apart, and unless I need glasses, there should be reflectors on those I-beams.”

She was talking crap and she knew it and the man knew it too, but he nodded anyway.

“I understand that, ma’am, but I can’t let you through.”

Lois glanced at Chloe, who was sneaking out of the car and walking through the crawling traffic to pass behind the barricade.

“You’re a cub scout out here, soldier. Where’s your den mother? Baking brownies?”

She continued to try to distract the soldier until Chloe was out of sight. It was a pity the man was on to her.

“Miss Lane,” he sighed, “if your father hears of this ...”

Lois snorted. “Let me tell you something about me, soldier. You might think my father’s a tough guy, but he’s a pussycat next to me.”

“Oh really?” the man asked. 

“That’s right,” she nodded. “You really don’t want to mess with me.”

The man grinned. “Would it be okay if I messed with you, say, Saturday?”

He just had to go there, Lois thought. She held up her left hand. 

“See this?” she said, showing him the ring on her finger. The man’s smile dropped immediately. “Yeah, that’s right. I’m taken. And you don’t want to mess with my fiancé either. He’s a big guy.”

“Still can’t let you through.”

Lois huffed noisily. Chloe was long gone.

“Fine,” she said, tossing her head and stomping off to the car. The man immediately noticed something amiss.

“Hey, where’s your friend?”

“What friend?” she asked, putting the car in gear and backing it up enough to reverse onto the grass verge and turn it around to drive in the opposite direction. Her stomach roiled with nausea, but it was more out of worry for both her cousin and for her fiancée and his parents. She just couldn’t help feeling that something really bad was going down.

***

Clark entered the inner chamber. He’d cleaned the element so it was pristine and placed it next to the first one he’d managed to retrieve from Lex’s jet all those months ago. As soon as the edges of the two stones touched, the symbols on the stones and the table lit up.

Clark frowned as he watched. At first the symbols were in colours of blue and red, then they lit up bluish-white and emitted a sound which Clark guessed was an ultra-sonic frequency. It was the same sound he’d heard months ago the day he’d run to the state penitentiary, only for his mind to be transferred into Lionel’s body and vice versa. He clapped his hands over his ears as the sound assaulted his senses, causing agonising pain.

It almost seemed as if the two united stones were calling out to the third. And Clark suddenly knew where the third element was. Lex’s mansion. 

Clark ran at super-speed, arriving within seconds at the mansion. At first, all was quiet. The stone had stopped calling to him. But as soon as he arrived in the library, it began again. Blocking his ears briefly, Clark located the source and ripped off the shelves leading to Lex’s vault. There it was, sitting on the shelf as if waiting for him.

There was something else waiting for him as well. The sculpture or whatever it was that had been protecting the drawing in China. Lex must have had it brought over. The Kryptonite gems in the eyes lit up at his presence. Clark staggered, leaning against the doorway, then reached out and grabbed the stone, groaning in pain as he fell to the floor, his stomach roiling with nausea and pain. Then everything went black.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he started to come to. He opened his eyes slowly to see Chloe standing over him, looking worried. The pain was gone and he realised Chloe must have dragged him away from the Kryptonite. He smiled his thanks, watching as she got up, turning to the doorway, realising she was distracting Lex so he could speed away.

He ran out of the grounds and along the highway, just as the meteors began coming down. He spotted a little boy who had obviously run back for a toy and was now standing in the middle of the road as a meteor threatened to land right on top of him. Clark grabbed him, carrying him quickly to the side of the road, holding him close as he protected him against the force of the meteor hitting the ground.

The boy looked at him as he let him go.

“You’re not my daddy,” the boy said. 

A man called and ran out between the vehicles. “Henry!”

“Daddy!”

The man scooped his son up in his arms and looked at Clark for a moment.

“Go! Go,” Clark told him. The man nodded and began to move away.

“Thank you,” he said.

Clark had no time to check out the devastation, knowing he had to get clear of the meteors before one of them hit him with enough Kryptonite to kill him. He sped back to the cave. He entered the chamber once more, still worried about his parents and his consort, but hoped at least they were safely away from ground zero.

He circled the stone table, wondering what was about to happen once all three stones were united. Taking a deep breath, he placed the third stone in the slot, watching as the three lit up once more then seamlessly joined to become a huge, diamond-shaped crystal. 

The crystal rose into the air and hovered. The whole chamber lit up in a bright light. Clark watched the crystal for a few moments, wondering what next, then grabbed it. Searing pain burned into his hand and he screamed. It felt like his whole body was being ripped apart; his molecules separating then re-shaping. And suddenly he found himself on a snowy white plain, with no idea where he was or how he had got there.

***

Once the meteors began falling, a lot of people had just got out of their cars and started running. Lois had managed to avoid much of the devastation, driving along a dirt road near the caves, hoping to find Clark. Somehow she knew he would be there. 

She was forced to try and drive another way around when she found the path was blocked by debris from a couple of meteors. Sighing, Lois turned the car around and drove up another dirt road toward one of the scenic lookouts over the town, stopping the car on the grass as she stared up at the smoke-filled sky. She got out of the car, running up the slope, her eyes burning with the smoke. 

She stared in horror at the devastation. There were buildings burning where they had been struck by meteors. God only knew how many had fallen. 

Lois wasn’t sure if her tears were from the smoke or the grief for the town she had come to call home.

“God, Clark,” she said to herself. Her stomach roiled again with anxiety. Where was he? Please let him be okay, she thought. 

***

Clark had spent the past several minutes trying to get his bearings, but all he could see was snow and ice. He still had no idea where he was. All he could guess was that he was either somewhere in the southern hemisphere, where it was winter, or he was in the far north. Maybe even the Arctic Circle. It seemed logical enough. There was no greenery that he could tell and what looked like glaciers in the distance. 

The crystal in his hand seemed to be vibrating and he let it go. It rose from his hand and hovered in the air. Stupid crystal, he thought. This was supposed to contain the knowledge of the universe? This was a powerful weapon that humans could use to destroy the world? So far, all he could see was a big piece of rock. Which could clearly float. 

Clark grabbed it again and threw it as far away from him as possible, not even knowing why he did it. And the crystal once again seemed to have a mind of its own as it drifted away from him. Then it seemed to stop in mid-air, moving straight down into the ground. Clark gasped as the ground shook and something began arising. A huge, crystalline structure broke through the ice and snow, growing to at least twenty feet in height, maybe more. 

Clark began walking toward the structure, plodding through the snow. As he entered what looked like a large crystal hallway, he stepped down into a chamber, looking around.

“Welcome home, my son.”


	26. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meteor shower brings a new threat, and new surprises for Clark and Lois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still keep the episode titles but this is about to depart from canon in a big way.

Lois ran back to the car once she was sure the meteor shower was over and got in, putting the car in gear and reversing as quickly as she was able. She had no idea what had happened to Chloe, or Clark and given what the Kents had told her about the last meteor shower, she was nauseous with anxiety.

Her gaze flicked from side to side as she kept an eye out for anyone she knew. Some vehicles were scattered along the road, having been abandoned by their owners. Lois felt ill as she saw people lying in the ditches, their bodies broken and bleeding. As much as she wanted to help them, she knew there was very little she could do. She just wasn’t equipped to help that many people.

“Miss? Please?” a man called out.

Lois exhaled. “Look, the army guys will be here any minute,” she said, spying the convoy over the hill. “I need to get to my family.”

God, it hurt, knowing that something that had been part of the man she loved could have caused such destruction. It wasn’t Clark’s fault, despite what he had feared. There was no way he could have foreseen this. Okay, so Jor-El had been at him for months about finding the stones, but if he’d explained the dangers then maybe Clark wouldn’t have dawdled over it. 

The problem was, Clark had just wanted a ‘normal’ life. Lois knew that wasn’t possible for someone like him with his abilities, but that was what she was there for. To give him that balance between a normal life and his so-called destiny.

Lois’ tyres skidded in the gravel as she turned into the gateway and drove fast down the driveway of the Kent Farm. There was debris beside the fence, just past the barn. It was still burning and Lois quickly stepped over it, blocking her nose against the smoke, feeling suddenly dizzy. As she passed, several small pieces of meteor began to glow a sickly green.

Shelby barked at her, but she shushed him, staring in shock at the farmhouse. More than half the upper floor appeared to have collapsed, the wood blackened and still smoking. The truck was parked right beside the gate, which made it clear the Kents had never got out. 

She gasped, hurrying to the house. Water was spraying from a broken pipe and it seemed that nothing had escaped the devastation.

“Oh my god,” she said as she stared at the wreckage.

“Martha?”

She heard Jonathan turning over some debris, crying out desperately for his wife. She stepped over some debris, beginning to search. Jonathan looked up, then nodded at her.

“Martha,” she called, turning over what looked like had once been the kitchen table. It was a shame, since they’d only just got a new one not so long ago after Shelby had managed to demolish the last one. “What about Clark?” she asked, wondering why Jonathan had only been looking for his wife.

“Clark was at the cave,” Jonathan said. “At least, I hope he was.”

“The cave?” So Clark had gone to the caves. He had obviously been home and gone again.

“He said Jor-El told him he had to find the stones so he could stop this.”

Lois frowned, but said nothing. She continued looking for her mother-in-law. For a moment, she thought she had found her when she uncovered a body, but quickly realised it was Jason Teague. She knelt and checked his pulse. He was dead.

“What?”

“Jason,” Jonathan said, coming over to look. “He attacked Martha and I, wanting to know where the stones were.”

“God,” Lois said. 

She stepped over to the other side of what had once been the parlour and began pulling aside more debris. Then she spotted a hand.

“Here! She’s here!” she said, frantically pulling at pieces of the china cabinet. 

Jonathan hurried over, helping to pull the debris off. Her head was caked in dirt and blood and she was unconscious.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna get you out of here.”

Lois quickly checked Martha’s pulse. It was thready and her breathing was shallow.

“She’s barely breathing,” she said, hating the thought that she might lose the only mother figure she knew. She looked up at her father-in-law. Jonathan was also covered in blood and dirt, although they were mostly small cuts. He appeared worried, yet he looked hopeful.

“She’s gonna be fine,” he said, with perhaps more reassurance than he himself felt, brushing his wife’s hair from her face. He sniffed audibly, clearly trying not to burst into tears. Lois said nothing, but she wanted to reach out and try to provide at least some comfort. She saw the depth of his love for his wife as they struggled to move her.

“Wait, stop,” she said, realising from the way the bone was sticking out of Martha’s leg that she had a compound fracture. “I don’t think we should move her. We need to get the paramedics out here.”

“I think they’re going to be a little busy, Lois,” Jonathan said.

“Well, what else can we do? I only know rudimentary first aid. I have no idea how to splint a broken leg.”

“It can’t be that hard,” he said. “Find some flat pieces of wood and something to use as a bandage.” He took off his shirt. “Use that.”

“We still don’t know if she has a back injury,” she said, trying to remember everything she had been taught. “Look, why don’t I just call emergency services and see if they can get out here. I’d rather not take the risk if I can help it.”

He nodded. “All right. You’re right, Lois.”

She let him wait by Martha as she went outside to make a call. Maybe she had been far too busy trying to find Martha, but she was now beginning to notice the way her skin seemed to be crawling. Her stomach was churning and for a moment she thought she was going to throw up.

“911 emergency.”

“Hello, my name is Lois Lane. I’m at the Kent Farm on Hickory Lane. Martha Kent has been badly injured and I think she has a compound fracture in her leg.”

“Wait, slow down.”

“I’m at the Kent Farm,” she said, slowing her speech down. “Hickory Lane in Smallville. Martha Kent has been badly injured.”

“All right. We have a unit close by. Is she conscious?”

“No, and she’s not breathing too well either.”

“Is anyone else injured?”

“Yes, my father-in-law, Jonathan Kent, but it mostly looks superficial. Maybe a concussion I don’t know. Oh, there was someone else here when the meteors hit. He’s dead.”

“I’ll make sure the sheriff is notified,” the operator told her. “The paramedics are about five minutes away. I would suggest you do not move Mrs Kent in case she has spinal injuries.”

“Yeah, okay.”

She listened as the operator gave her more instructions and went back into the house. Jonathan had ripped up his shirt and was using it to staunch the flow of blood from Martha’s head wound. 

“They said not to move her until the paramedics can get here and assess her condition,” she told Jonathan.

The older man nodded. “It’s good that you have such a level head,” he smiled wanly at her.

“Don’t believe it,” she told him. “I’ve been known to panic with the best of ‘em.”

They sat together, doing their best to keep calm. Lois could tell Jonathan was quietly praying for his wife and she put a hand on his. It was a long five minutes.

***

Clark continued looking around the structure. The crystals appeared to be made of ice. He imagined they were deep into the Arctic, or else there was a danger the structure might be picked up by satellites. It had to be at least forty feet high and Clark was overwhelmed with the sheer enormity of it.

“I thought Krypton was destroyed,” he called out to his birth father, or at least the artificial representation of him.

“It was,” Jor-El answered. “But here in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography of our planet has been replicated for your training.”

Clark felt the wind rise as he spun in a circle, still wanting to see all of the fortress.

“I know there’s a lot I can learn from you, but I have to get home. That’s where I’m needed.”

“The meteor shower is only the precursor. A dark force from Krypton has been awakened, Kal-El, and its sights are set on Earth.”

Clark had to wonder where this dark force had come from and why it had suddenly decided to come to Earth.

“I sense you have questions, Kal-El.”

“How could this dark force suddenly be here? Why didn’t it come to Earth when Krypton was destroyed?”

“For the simple reason that I imprisoned them in the ship.”

“What do you mean, imprisoned them?”

“You will learn this much later.”

“I must know now.”

“Very well, my son. There was a dark time on Krypton when some of our people chose to follow a man in the pursuit of power. After many years of war, he was caught and placed on trial, but two of his followers managed to escape detection, pretending to be agents for good. By the time their deception was discovered, they had escaped in a ship on its way to Earth and Krypton was nearing destruction. In an attempt to prevent the same thing occurring on Earth, I was able to create a signal which stopped the ship and placed both followers in a state of suspended animation. When your lifepod was activated three years ago, it was able to detect the presence of the ship and determine what had happened to it. Radioactive debris from Krypton had attached to the ship, which drifted in space. Until the signal was disrupted by the blood on the Crystal of Air, awakening the ship.”

“And this ship is now on Earth,” Clark stated flatly.

“Yes, my son.”

“That’s why I need to get home. I need to stop them before they do anything to hurt my family. My consort, she ...”

“Yes, I am well aware of your consort’s condition. She carries the first of the new bloodline. The followers of Zod are not the only threat, however.”

“Zod?”

“Kal-El, you must begin your training. It is essential if you are to defeat Nam-Ek and Aethyr.”

“What about my family? I can’t just ...”

“Only with your training can you hope to save the planet.”

Nodding, Clark realised he was right. He found himself surrounded by a bright light and Kryptonian symbols appeared in front of him. The knowledge that had been downloaded into his brain over two years earlier helped him decipher the symbols.

He didn’t know how long he was locked in the training module but the sound of someone calling for help began to penetrate the fog in his brain.

“Clark. Can you hear me?”

Chloe? Breaking his concentration, Clark looked around to see Chloe collapsed on the ground, her body half-frozen. Icicles had formed in her hair.

“Chloe!”

He ran to her, pulling her into his arms.

“Kal-El, you must continue your education. You cannot stop.”

“She’s my friend. She needs help!”

Jor-El was unmoved. 

“Your destiny is far greater than saving one human life.”

“I won’t let her die!” Clark told his birth father.

“Each time you let your emotions guide you, the fate of the entire planet is at risk. That is your weakness, Kal-El.”

He was wrong. Sure, Clark made emotional decisions, but it was better than coldly deciding the fate of one person over another. He wasn’t about to let someone die, especially not Chloe. She wasn’t just his best friend, she was family. She ... 

Coolly, Clark looked up at where he believed the source of the AI was.

“Would you really expect me to allow the blood relative of my child to die?”

“Kal-El ...”

“She’s Lois’ cousin. Chloe’s mother is Lois’ mom’s sister,” he said.

Jor-El seemed to consider this.

“Very well. You may transport her to safety, and do what you must to ensure your bloodline is not harmed, but I urge you to return by the Kansas sunset.”

“I’ll be back. I promise.”

“Do not fail me, Kal-El, for the consequences will be grave.”

Jor-El didn’t need to tell him twice. He lifted Chloe in his arms and ran at super speed, making it to a hospital in the Yukon in less than two minutes. Chloe shivered as he let her down.

“Clark, you know I love you, but I’d really rather not go at the speed of a locomotive in future.”

“C’mon,” he said with a smile. “Let’s get you inside. You probably have hypothermia,” he added, noting the way her teeth chattered. 

He was surprised that she hadn’t frozen in an instant while outside the fortress. The temperature had probably been below freezing and she had only been wearing a light jacket and jeans. He quickly found a nurse.

“Uh, my friend has hypothermia, I think,” he said.

The nurse followed him to where he’d left Chloe, who was still shivering, hugging herself to keep warm.

“How on Earth did this happen?” she asked.

“We were exploring the river and we probably ventured out a little too far,” Clark told the nurse lamely, knowing she would never buy his excuse. “She slipped and fell in the water.”

God, where was Lois when he needed her, he thought. She would probably have come up with a humdinger of an excuse with all the right embellishments to make it believable.

The nurse helped Chloe into a room, quickly getting her into a gown and applied heating pads to her torso. Clark was let in after a few minutes.

“Don’t you think you should get back to Smallville?” Chloe asked. “Look, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. It’s Lois and your parents you should be worried about.” She frowned as if something had just occurred to her.

“Uh, maybe I shouldn’t be bringing this up, and maybe it was just the ice freezing my brain, but did I hear you say something about your child?”

Clark bit his lip, looking squarely at his friend. “Uh ...”

“You know, don’t you?”

“I found the test,” he said sheepishly.

“God, Clark. I mean, Lois barely even knows. How does Jor-El ...”

Clark shrugged. “Same way he knew about the meteor shower I guess.”

Chloe sighed. “Clark, you really need to get back. I mean, if Lois is in trouble ...”

Clark smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Okay. I’ll be back for you.”

“No, you won’t. You’re gonna go to that gigantic igloo and do your training, like you promised. Like I said, don’t worry about me. I can always call Uncle Sam to come and get me. I mean, he’s probably had to put off the trip to Germany anyway, with everything that’s happened.”

“Yeah. Okay, well ...”

“Will you get out of here?” she growled.

Grinning, Clark sped out, using all his energy reserves to make it back to Smallville in less than a quarter hour.

***

Lois had been busy talking to the sheriff’s deputies, telling them about finding Jason Teague’s body in the house.

“We’d really like to talk to Mr Kent,” one deputy said.

“He’s in the room with Martha,” she said. 

“How’s she doing?” the other deputy asked gently.

“She’s hanging in there. Gave us both a pretty good scare, but the doctors say she’s sleeping.”

“What about Clark? Have you heard from him?”

Lois touched a hand to her belly briefly. “Uh, no,” she said. “I haven’t heard from him.”

“I thought you two were engaged?”

“Yeah, we are, it’s just ... he’s probably busy out helping. You know how he is. Actually, I’m getting kind of worried about him; I mean, I know he can take care of himself, but ...”

“I hear ya. Look, we’ll let you get back to your family, but tell Mr Kent we’d like to talk to him when he’s able.”

“Sure.”

She left the deputies to their work and walked back along the corridor, quietly opening the door to the room, not knowing if Martha would be awake. She was relieved to see her mother-in-law awake and talking.

“Martha,” she said happily. “I’m so glad to see you awake.”

Martha reached out a free hand to her. Jonathan was clutching her other hand tightly.

“Hi sweetheart. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lois said. “Worried about Clark, but I’m sure everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Of course it is,” Martha said.

Suddenly the corridor outside was shaken by an explosion. Glass from the window shattered and Jonathan threw himself across Martha to protect her as the debris rained down on them. As soon as it was clear, he ran out of the room, looking down the corridor. Lois followed, frowning at the man and woman.

“Where is Kal-El?” the man asked.

“Who are you?”

The woman peered at him. “You know where he is.”

Jonathan looked at her like she was nuts. “Lady, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The woman wrapped a hand around his neck, cutting off his air, then lifting him up. Lois wondered if she should try to defuse the situation.

“Okay, everyone needs to calm down and count to ten,” she said. She looked at the woman. “Put the nice man down.”

They were clearly Kryptonian, she thought as the woman threw Jonathan ten feet down the hallway, making him crash into a cart and fall to the floor. Lois glared at her. No one hurt someone she cared about.

“Look, super freak, you wanna find your Kal-El buddy, you need to start working on your communication skills.”

Bad idea, she thought, as the female Kryptonian grabbed her by the throat. She peered curiously at her as Lois began to choke, then frowned.

“You know Kal-El,” she said.

“What?” Lois gasped out.

“You have the mark. You carry the child of a Kryptonian.”

Lois was on the verge of passing out. Her mind was greying out but she remained conscious long enough to hear Lana telling the Kryptonians she knew where to find Kal-El. Lois dropped to the floor suddenly, coughing, calling out weakly to Lana as she limped away down the corridor.

Jonathan had struggled to his feet and was limping back toward her.

“Did I hear something about a child?” he asked.

Crap!

***

Meanwhile, Clark had arrived at the house to total devastation. The truck was still parked on the gravel driveway.

“Mom! Dad?” he said, x-raying through the debris.

“They’re not here.” Clark turned and looked at Lex. “Clark, thank god you’re okay.”

“Where are they, Lex?”

“The hospital. Your mom has a broken leg and a bad concussion but I’ve just learned she’s out of danger.”

Clark frowned. “What about Lois?”

“She’s there with them, but she wasn’t hurt.”

Well, that was a relief. “I really need to get to the hospital,” he said, moving to pass his friend.

“Where’s Chloe?” Lex said, grabbing his arm.

“What do you mean?” Clark asked.

“She was down in the caves with me when the meteors hit. I was knocked out and when I came to, she was gone.”

“She must have left when you were unconscious, probably went to get help.”

“Or someone helped her out.”

As Lex looked at him, Clark couldn’t help but notice the wound on his neck.

“Lex, what happened?” he asked, touching the cut.

“It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing. It looks almost like ...”

“What?” Lex asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“It’s the oddest thing, though Clark. Right before I passed out, there was a light brighter than anything I’ve ever seen and I could have sworn I saw you standing right in its epicentre.”

Clark shook his head, hoping the lie would be believable. 

“Lex I was nowhere near the caves when the meteors hit.”

Well, it was mostly true. He hadn’t been in the caves when the first wave hit, since he’d been out rescuing a small boy from being killed. Then, of course, he’d been teleported to the Arctic.

“If you weren’t with your parents or Lois when the meteors hit, where were you?”

“Mom and Dad insisted I get a head start. Lois and Chloe were supposed to be heading for Metropolis, to my Grandad’s home.”

Lex still looked sceptical.

“Why do I get this nagging feeling that you’re being less than honest with me?”

“I have no idea, Lex. Look, I really need to get to the hospital, make sure my family’s okay.”

Lex looked as if he wanted to argue, but seemed to let it slide. Clark watched as his friend picked his way out of the demolished house and waited long enough to see Lex drive away. Then he sped toward the hospital.

***

Lois didn’t want to face her in-laws. Not just yet. At least, not until she’d had a test. She stood in front of the coffee machine, staring at the buttons. The smell of coffee had lately not been sitting well in her stomach.

“Lois!”

She looked around and ran to her fiancé.

“Clark. God, are you a sight for sore eyes.”

“Where are Mom and Dad?” he asked, hugging her.

“They’re fine. Well, not fine fine, but they’ll be okay. Clark, we gotta talk.”

“I already know,” he said. She frowned at him, wondering exactly what he knew.

He peered at her, seeing the bruise around her neck. “Lois, what happened?”

“Uh, Mr and Mrs Universe kind of didn’t get my sense of humour.”

“Nam-Ek and Aethyr were here,” he said.

“You know them?” she asked incredulously.

“Well, no, not really. Listen, where did they go?”

“Lana showed up. Took them to the Luthor mansion. I mean, talk about nick of time.”

Clark hugged her again. “I’m glad you’re okay. Listen, we have a lot to talk about but I don’t have a lot of time. I’ll be back, I promise.”

She tried to grab his sleeve as he turned away.

“Clark ...”

He shook his head. “I have to go, Lois. I’m sorry.”

She frowned. He just better be back soon, she thought.

***

Clark hated the idea of leaving her, but at least in the hospital she was fairly safe. He ran to the mansion, conscious of the time. It was about an hour before sundown.

He arrived just in time to see Lana thrown across the room into a glass display stand and fall unconscious to the floor. He faced the Kryptonians.

“I heard you were looking for me. I’m Kal-El.”

“At last,” Nam-Ek said.

“Who are you?” Clark asked, even though he knew very well who they were.

“The last survivors of Krypton,” Aethyr told him. 

“What do you want?”

“We want you to join us, Kal-El, and help us make this savage land our Utopia.”

“After what you did at the hospital, I don’t think so.”

Nam-Ek shrugged. “The few must be sacrificed for the sake of the many.”

“I’m not going to let you kill anyone else.”

“You would sacrifice yourself for these humans?” Aethyr scoffed. “And what of your offspring? I saw the mark on the female. She is yours, is she not? She carries your heir.”

“You stay away from my consort,” he growled possessively.

“You can’t stop us, Kal-El,” Nam-Ek said.

Clark prepared for a fight, but he wasn’t prepared for Aethyr throwing what appeared to be a bracelet on her wrist. Suddenly a portal opened up. The couple used short spurts of heat vision to push him off his feet, propelling him toward the portal. Clark desperately punched a hole in the floor and grabbed a rebar, hoping it was strong enough to hold him.

The two Kryptonians turned away, thinking they had already won. Clark reached out, with what remaining strength he had, grabbing Aethyr by the shoulder and pulling her into the portal. It gave him enough momentum to allow him to move out of the portal’s range and push Nam-Ek into the portal before it closed.

He watched as they appeared to be encased in some sort of disk, which spun in the air and flew, crashing through one of the glass panels, out into the sky.

Turning, he picked Lana up from the floor and carried her back to the hospital, handing her off to a nurse, then went to look for Lois.

She was sitting on a chair in the corridor, clearly waiting for him. He had the feeling she was pissed. 

“Well?”

“Don’t worry, they’re gone,” he said. “I brought Lana here and she’s getting treatment.”

“We have to talk.”

“Yes, we do. I know about the baby,” he said.

Lois scowled. She had clearly been examining herself very closely as she showed him the mark on her shoulder. It was very faint, but clearly similar to the El family sigil.

“Thanks to you, I now have to sport what looks like a tattoo on my shoulder. Do you know what my dad’s going to do if he sees it? You are going to have some serious explaining to do.”

Clark bit his lip

“Uh, Lo ... I can’t go with you to Germany to help you look for Lucy. I can’t stay.”

“What do you mean you can’t stay?”

“I promised Jor-El I’d go for my training.”

Lois’ eyes were brimming with tears. “For how long?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t exactly say.”

“You can’t leave. Not now. What am I supposed to do about this?” she said, pointing to the mark. “I can’t have a baby. I’d be a terrible mother.”

Clark frowned at her. “Are you saying you don’t want this?”

“Jesus Clark, I’m nineteen fricking years old! I’m too young to be thinking about kids.”

He was torn. He wanted to be with her, to help her through this, but he had made his birth father a promise. He needed to know more about the threat facing Earth if he was ever going to protect his family, especially his consort and his unborn child.

“Look, I really wish we had more time to discuss this, but the sun will be setting in about twenty minutes and I really do have to go.”

Lois reached for him.

“What do you mean you have to go? No, Clark, you will stay here and we will talk about this.”

“Lo, I can’t. If I don’t go, Jor-El told me there’ll be consequences. Something bad will happen if I don’t do the training he wants me to do.”

“Don’t you dare, Smallville! Don’t you leave me!”

“I’m sorry consort,” he said, giving her a quick kiss. “Please tell my parents, I ... Just tell them I love them okay? I love you, Lois.”

***

Lois burst into tears as he sped away. She was still sobbing when Jonathan came out.

“Lois? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, her vision blurred with her tears.

“Your idiot son, that’s what’s wrong!”

Jonathan frowned. “What do you mean? Where is he?”

“He’s gone. He’s gone to Jor-El for his training. I don’t even know for how long.”

Jonathan hugged her gingerly, still badly bruised from the way he’d been thrown by Aethyr.

“It’ll be all right, Lois.”

“No, it won’t. He’s gone,” she sobbed. “He left me.”

Jonathan kept an arm around her in a half hug. “We will get through this,” he said softly. “Clark loves you and you know he wouldn’t have left you if he felt he didn’t have any other choice.”

“What am I supposed to do?” she wailed, feeling as if her heart had broken into a billion pieces.

“We’ll take care of you,” Jonathan promised. “You and the baby.”

Lois bit her lip, then nodded, letting her father-in-law lead her into Martha’s hospital room. She would have to make the best of things, but at least she wouldn’t be doing it alone.


	27. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark goes for training at the fortress, while Lois has to cope alone

Chapter Forty-Nine

Clark entered the fortress and stood in the centre.

“You have returned as promised, Kal-El.”

“Yes.”

“And all is well with your consort?”

Clark bit his lip. He’d paused long enough to hear Lois crying over the distance and had wanted to turn back. Lois was tough and it took a lot to make her cry. Knowing that he was responsible for that tore at his heart.

“I sense ambivalence, my son. You must realise that if you choose not to commit to your training, you will never become the savior the Earth needs.”

“I know that, but she needs me too.”

“I understand how deeply you feel for this human, for the mother of your child. I too, feared for the mother of my child. Your mother.”

“Tell me about her,” Clark said, softening. In spite of the cool tones of the artificial intelligence, it still had his father’s memories.

“Lara Lor-Van was gifted with charm and intelligence that would have made her the envy of all the women on Krypton.”

“You loved her very much, didn’t you?”

“I begged her to allow me to build a lifepod that would contain her as well, so that she could come to Earth with you and protect you, but she would not leave my side.”

“Then you understand why I did not want to leave Lois. I hurt her.”

“She will come to understand one day.”

Clark wasn’t so sure about that, but he had still returned to the fortress for a reason.

“I will submit to the training, Father, but I cannot put my life on hold. My consort will need me in the coming months and I will not abandon her.”

“Then we must ensure that you receive all that you require to defeat the coming threat. Are you ready, my son?”

“I guess so,” he said uncertainly.

“My son, you cannot commit to training if your mind and heart are not as one. If there is any uncertainty ...”

Clark was suddenly reminded of a movie he’d once seen as a kid where a teenager was being trained in karate. His teacher had asked the student something similar and the boy’s response had been ‘guess so’, to which the man had answered: “Walk on road, hm? Walk left side, safe. Walk right side, safe. Walk middle, sooner or later, get squished just like grape.”

“Yes, I’m ready. I just have one question.”

“Yes, Kal-El.”

Despite the impassive tone, Clark could almost sense the sigh.

“Am I going to come out of this training as myself, or Kal-El?”

“I do not understand.”

“I won’t compromise my principles, the ones I was raised to understand, just to fall in with Kryptonian philosophy. That’s not who I am.”

“Understand, my son, that there may be times when you must choose between your principles and the lives of those you love.”

“I understand that, but I will not take the easy way out. Not if there are other options. Just because the path appears more difficult does not make it the wrong path.”

Clark was surprised by the answer.

“You remind me very much of a young Kryptonian many years ago who held the same beliefs you do.”

“Who was that?” Clark asked.

“Myself.” Clark could even hear the grin in that statement. “I accept your terms. Step into the chamber.”

Clark took a deep breath, then took a step into his future.

***

Lois stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her face. She hated throwing up at the best of times and this was the worst. She glanced over at the bed where Martha was sleeping. Jonathan was dozing in the chair next to his wife.

She debated whether to go out and get a cup of coffee or to stay and read. Jonathan hadn’t said anything to Martha yet about the baby, but she knew he had a lot of other things on his mind. While Martha had been sleeping overnight, Lois had gone with him to check on the house and assess the damage. They wouldn’t be staying there for at least a few days, not until much of the debris was cleared.

“You all right, sweetie?”

Lois looked over at Martha, who patted the bed beside her.

“I think we all need to have a talk, don’t you?” she said.

“Um ...”

“Lois, I know the symptoms. I was pregnant once too.”

“I’m not ...” she began, trying to cover up, thinking she could just tell Martha it was something she ate, but the look on her mother-in-law’s face told her she wasn’t going to buy any of it for a second. “Okay, I am.”

“Have you been to see a doctor yet?”

She shook her head. “Uh, this pretty much confirms it,” she said, pulling at the neck of her top and turning so Martha could see the mark on her shoulder.

“You still need to talk to a doctor,” Martha told her. “You’ll need pre-natal vitamins for a start.”

“I’m not even sure I want this baby,” Lois answered, sighing as she sat down.

“Honey, that’s a decision that you and Clark need to make together.”

“Well how can I when he’s not here?” she asked, tears threatening once more.

Martha clutched her hand. “Sweetheart, I know this is difficult for you, but you know Clark would not have gone for his training if it hadn’t been important. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he’s doing this so he can protect you and your baby?”

“I have thought of that but I’m just so ... angry with him right now.”

“You have every right to be put out, but given what has happened, I think that Jor-El must have had his reasons for making Clark leave.”

“But why did it have to be now?” Lois wailed.

Martha shushed her, but Jonathan was already awake.

“Wha ...?” he mumbled.

“It’s all right, dear,” Martha said. “Lois and I were just talking about the baby.”

His eyes were downcast for a moment. “Martha ...”

“Not now, Jonathan. And don’t go acting like a mother hen, either,” she added when he started to fuss over her, checking to make sure she was comfortable and not stressed in any way. “I’m fine. Nothing a few days rest won’t fix.”

“Martha, you have a broken leg,” he told her.

“We will manage!” she told him firmly. “Now, Lois, have you talked to your father?”

She shook her head. “I tried to call him last night, but I guess he was busy. Managing the troops no doubt.”

“Of course. I imagine he’s still expecting you to go to Germany with him?”

“I guess so. I don’t know.”

“You know, I’m not sure it’s wise to fly in your condition,” Martha said. “Especially in the first trimester. How far along do you think you are?”

“I’m not sure. I missed my period about the same time Clark and I went away for that weekend.”

Martha looked thoughtful, obviously doing some calculations. 

“Well, to me that sounds like you are about a month along at least.”

“Still, they just say it’s not recommended on those flight advisories, only because I might get sick.”

“Then, how are you getting to Geneva?” Jonathan asked.

“Now wait, I can’t just leave,” she said. “Not with all that’s happened.”

“Lois, don’t worry, we can take care of things at the farm. Your father needs you too.”

“First things first,” Martha said, “I want you to set up an appointment with the doctor to get some pre-natal vitamins and I’m sure he’ll be able to give you something for the morning sickness.”

Lois sighed. She knew there was no getting out of it. Martha could be forceful when she wanted to be. Sam Lane had nothing on Martha Kent.

***

Clark’s mind was being bombarded with images as Jor-El began to show him some of Krypton’s history. He learned about the clone wars and the fighting with insurgents. Krypton had begun to shut itself off from other systems by the time Jor-El returned from Earth on what his father, Seyg-El, had told him was his ‘rite of passage’. The less conservative members of the Kryptonian council had stressed it was an important part of a young man’s education to learn of other cultures. It was a little like the Earth science of anthropology. Except Jor-El had not expected to fall in love with a young Earth woman.

It had once seemed odd to Clark that the disembodied voice he knew as Jor-El, the father who had programmed his essence, so to speak, inside a ship and then demanded his son begin his training when Clark was not mature enough to handle it, had fallen almost instantly in love with a young Earth woman. It just didn’t fit with the cold, impassive image he had of his birth father. Until, of course, Clark had met a beautiful young woman in the middle of a cornfield on a dark night. He understood then.

Jor-El had gone on to explain that when he’d programmed the pod, he had omitted anything resembling emotions, thinking it would have been better, but he had not considered the idea that Clark would have preferred it the other way.

On his return to Krypton, Jor-El became friends with a young warrior, Dru-Zod. At first a good man, fighting a war with their enemy, the people of Black Zero, Zod had been drastically changed when the enemy warriors had destroyed the city of Kandor, killing Zod’s wife and son. Begging Jor-El to clone his son, using DNA from a strand of hair, he had been furious when Jor-El had refused, causing a rift between them that they were never able to recover from.

Becomingly increasingly power-hungry, Zod had decided to take on the Kryptonian council, convinced that a return to the old ways was the only way to save Krypton. He and his disciples attempted to take over the ruling council, igniting a war that would last for years.

Meanwhile, Jor-El and another scientist, Dax-Ur, had been working together to create an artificial intelligence, the Brain Interactive Construct, hoping to use its knowledge to help the council stop Zod. Instead, the Kandorian general managed to corrupt Brainiac and it joined him and his disciples.

As the war raged on, Jor-El’s brother, Zor-El began working with Zod in his attempt to take over the planet while mining from the planet’s core under the guise of giving the council the resources to fight Zod. The mining began to cause tremors, leaching radiation from the core itself, causing hundreds of deaths. The council had given the order for the population to retreat behind the shields over the cities, thinking they would protect them from the radiation.

Zod was captured and put on trial, banished to the Phantom Zone, an inter-dimensional prison Jor-El had created, his essence ripped from his corporeal body. 

It was at this time that Jor-El learned his beloved wife was pregnant with their miracle baby. They had been trying for years to have a child, without success. Their joy was short-lived as they learned that Krypton was on the verge of destruction. Zor-El had successfully ignited the core.

With a heavy heart, Jor-El had created a pod to carry his newborn son, barely two weeks old far across the galaxy in a lifepod which had been programmed to land near the Kent farm.

Head reeling, Clark rested as Jor-El finished the tale. 

***

Lois helped Martha out of the truck, handing her the pair of crutches she had been given. Martha’s expression showed devastation as she saw the damage to the house, then surprise. Lois turned and looked in the direction of the house, her jaw dropping as she saw the trio of soldiers clearing the debris from the house.

“Daddy?”

Sam Lane turned, putting the broken cabinet he had been carrying down on the trailer, then approached her, giving her a hug.

“Hi sweetheart. I assigned some of the men from the base to help the town with the clean-up.” He smiled at Martha, who was struggling with the crutches. “Martha, how are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” Martha admitted. “God, our home.”

“It’s just wood and plaster, Martha,” Jonathan said. “The most important thing is that we’re alive.”

Sam frowned as he looked around. “I would have thought Clark would be here.”

“He was helping out a neighbour,” Jonathan said. “I’m sure he’ll be home soon.”

Sam nodded. He still looked sceptical but thankfully didn’t bring it up.

“Lo, I will be flying to Geneva tomorrow morning. Are you still coming? I know with everything that’s happened you’ll probably want to ...” He looked around, indicating the yard.

“Dad, it’s okay. We’ve already talked about this. I can meet you in Geneva day after tomorrow. There’s just something I have to do first.”

She’d made an appointment with the doctor as she had promised Martha, but hadn’t been able to get in to see one until the next day. 

Her father smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he said.

Lois grinned at him. For the first time since the meteor shower, she actually felt like her world wasn’t falling apart. It was a nice feeling to know her father was standing by her. Of course, that might change, she thought, once she told him of his grandchild.

She hadn’t really given the situation much thought, but knew there was no way she could get rid of the foetus. For one thing, Clark would never forgive her. She had the feeling he wanted the baby. Secondly, she thought, she couldn’t do that to a child. Not after what had happened to Evan.

A hand shook her.

“Come on, sweetie, we have some work to do,” Jonathan said. “And being pregnant will not get you out of chores.”

Lois grinned at her father-in-law. He had a way of bringing her back down to Earth. She followed him to the porch, then stopped, overcome by nausea and a wave of dizziness. The last thing she remembered was the sound of something crashing and two men calling her name.

She came to realising she was lying on the grass. Martha was sitting on a chair next to her.

“Here, sweetie,” she said. “Try to sit up slowly and drink some water.”

Lois noticed her hand was trembling as she took the glass from Martha and sipped it. The water was too warm, but she didn’t care. It helped get rid of the sensation of cotton in her mouth.

“Lo, are you all right?”

“What happened?” she asked as her father knelt beside her.

“You fainted. Lo, you’re not sick are you? You can’t go with me if you’re sick.”

“I think it must be just some residuals from what happened at the hospital day before yesterday,” Jonathan spoke up. “She was attacked and almost strangled.”

Her father nodded. “Yes, of course. Rest up, sweetheart. Don’t worry about the house. I have it covered.”

Lois watched as her father went back inside the house, then looked up at Jonathan. He was frowning.

“I think I know what caused this,” he said. “There were meteor fragments scattered on the porch.”

“Meteor ... Kryptonite? Do you mean I’m vulnerable to it now?” Lois asked.

“Maybe you’re not, but the baby definitely is. Which means we’re going to have to be very careful.”

“Perhaps it’s a good thing you’re going with your father, honey,” Martha said. “It will give us time to try to clear some of the Kryptonite.”

Lois bit her lip. This complicated things. Would the baby have Clark’s powers? If so, what would happen when the baby first kicked, or moved inside her. Could it punch a hole in her stomach?

“You have a lot of ‘splaining to do, Clark Kent,” she said under her breath. “Just you wait until I see you again. I swear I’m going to kill you for this.”

The house was cleared within a couple of hours, thanks to the four men working and some temporary boards were put up to protect the damaged areas. Only one bedroom was usable and since Martha was on crutches, she insisted Lois take the bedroom, while she and Jonathan would put a bed in the parlour. She was going to be on crutches for at least six weeks, possibly two months, although the doctor had told her she could have a walking cast by then, and getting up and down stairs was going to be difficult at best.

Her father left after making sure they were all settled. He was leaving for Geneva early the next morning, and needed to see to some things at the base before he left. Lois reiterated her promise to meet him. She went to bed that night and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning, she rose early and helped Jonathan with the chores and make breakfast. Martha was still in bed, since Jonathan had insisted she get as much rest as possible. Lois had watched the couple over the past few days, seeing how tenderly Jonathan treated his wife. She could see where Clark had learned it from. She was still upset with him, both for getting her pregnant and for leaving, but there was little she could do about the latter.

Martha called for her.

“Is everything okay?” Lois asked.

“Everything’s fine, dear,” Martha said. “I’m more concerned about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you? Because I sense you’re still upset with Clark.”

“It just ... hurts. I mean, I know he had no real choice in the matter, but I still wish he hadn’t left.”

“Honey, as much as I distrust Jor-El, I’m sure there is a good reason why Clark felt he had to leave. But that’s not the only reason you’re upset with Clark, is it? You’re upset about the baby.”

Lois sighed. “Yeah, I am. I mean, I know what you’re going to say; that he wasn’t the only one in this relationship, and you’re right. We probably should have used more protection, but ...” She shrugged.

“I’m not going to lecture you about it, considering the scare you had a few months ago, but yes, you should have,” Martha told her. “Having said that, you are a member of this family too and we will work this out as a family. No matter how long Clark is gone. Jonathan and I talked about this last night and when we are able to rebuild this house, we’ll convert one of the rooms upstairs into a nursery.”

“I still feel bad about leaving,” Lois admitted. “I mean, you need help here.”

“I will manage, sweetie. Believe me, working on a farm, there are always accidents. Don’t you remember when Jonathan broke his arm, when he was attacked by the dog?”

She nodded, remembering. Jonathan had bitched for weeks until she and Clark had decided to mock him every time he complained. Only in a teasing way, of course. By the time Jonathan’s arm had healed enough for him to be able to use it, he was ready to smack them both. Accidents did happen all the time.

Shelby ran in and tried to jump on the bed and Lois shooed him away. Martha looked at her.

“You’re not sneezing,” she observed. Usually the moment Shelby came within two feet of her, it would set off a reaction. Lois hadn’t taken her anti-histamines from the moment she’d realised she was pregnant.

She automatically put a hand on her flat stomach.

“Well, I guess that’s one consolation,” she said. She glanced at the clock. “I have to get going for my appointment.”

The appointment itself didn’t take long. The doctor calculated that the baby was due some time in February. Lois realised that she would have to take part of a semester off at college; that was if their plan to even go to college hadn’t fallen over, since there was no way she was going to take on classes at A&M without Clark.

By the time she returned to the farm, she noticed they had a visitor.

“Chloe?” she said, hugging her cousin.

“Hi,” the blonde said, smiling. She looked a little pale.

“Where have you been?” she asked. She’d been trying to call Chloe since the meteor shower but hadn’t been able to get through.

“Would you believe in the Yukon?” Chloe told her. “I somehow ended up being teleported to the Arctic when Clark activated the crystal. I nearly froze to death and he got me to a hospital. Lex brought me home.”

Lois frowned. That didn’t bode well. “Lex did?”

“Yeah. I did something really stupid. I thought it was Clark. He was suspicious. I tried to cover it, but you know how Lex is.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I know. We’re going to have to be more careful.”

“So I guess Clark is doing his training?”

“You know about that?”

“I was there when Clark was arguing with Jor-El about doing it. He told his birth father he was needed at home and Jor-El let us leave only after making Clark promise he would return. I guess he kept his promise.” Her cousin looked her over. “I’m guessing you’re not exactly happy about that.”

“Not really, no.” They walked up the stairs to the bedroom. “So, uh, I just had an appointment at the hospital. The baby’s due in February.”

“How are you feeling about this?”

Lois shrugged. “Nothing I can really do about it. I can’t get rid of it. I just can’t do that to a kid, you know?”

“I know, but Lois, if you ... I mean, don’t you think Clark has a say in this too? It’s his baby.”

“Well, he’s not here, is he?” Lois snapped, then found herself bursting into tears. She felt Chloe wrapping her arms around her, holding her.

“It’ll be okay, Lo. We’ll get through this. I promise. We’ll work it out somehow.”


	28. Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois helps her father in Germany while Clark learns more about his heritage.

Lois hefted the suitcase, wondering why it didn’t seem as heavy as usual, then headed down the stairs. Martha looked up.

“All packed sweetie?” she said.

Lois nodded. Her stomach roiled at the smell of the coffee brewing. Great, she thought. Just what I need.

Martha must have seen it in her face as she hugged her awkwardly. It wasn’t easy for Martha to get around on the crutches, but she still insisted on trying to do at least some of the work herself. 

“What time is your flight?” she asked.

“About an hour,” Lois said. She was catching a military transport. A helicopter would pick her up from the base to take her to Metropolis where she would meet the plane to Geneva. Her father was planning on meeting her there and they would go on to Germany.

Lois idly picked up a piece of toast. She wasn’t hungry but she needed to eat for the baby’s sake. Sighing, she took a small bite and chewed.

Jonathan came in, having tended to the animals.

“Hello,” he said.

Martha smiled up at him, accepting his gentle kiss. He still fussed over his wife, making sure she wasn’t overdoing things. Lois watched the older couple wistfully, wishing Clark was there with her. She was still upset about the training but knew there was little she could do about it. Clark wouldn’t have done it if there hadn’t been good reason for it.

The army boys had done a fantastic job making the house liveable. All of the debris from the part of the house destroyed by the meteor had been taken away and Lois imagined it wouldn’t be long before the house would look like it once did. A lot of people in town had already set up lists of volunteers to help with the rebuilding at properties affected by the meteors.

There was a brief knock on the door and Chloe came in. 

“Hi,” she said.

“Hello Chloe,” Martha said warmly. “Did you get your dad settled in?”

The blonde nodded. The small house they’d been living in since her father had lost his job had been one of those struck by the meteors. Lois’ father had been kind enough to offer Gabe Sullivan accommodation on the base. It wasn’t much, but at least it was a roof over their heads. Gabe had managed to get a job at the Smallville Refinery. It wasn’t the same kind of position he’d had at the fertiliser plant, but he was at least in a supervisory position. Lex had recommended him for the job after Lionel had basically had him blacklisted from every other company in the county.

Chloe was still living with her father, but only until she started Met U in the Fall. She already had a dorm room organised, although she would have to share with a roommate. She had told Lois the day before that she hoped the roommate was at least friendly.

They’d talked for a long time after Lois had sobbed in her cousin’s arms. She knew part of it was the hormones kicking in. All the sites she had checked out about pregnancy had mentioned mood swings and hormone levels constantly changing.

Chloe chatted with the Kents for a little while, as Lois continued trying to force herself to eat even a small piece of toast. She caught Martha’s looks of concern for her but her mother-in-law said nothing. 

Lois glanced at her watch.

“Chlo, we have to get going if I’m going to meet the chopper.”

“Sure. I’ll just get your bag,” she said, going to pick up the suitcase. She groaned. “My god, Lo, what did you pack in here? It feels like you packed enough for an entire year.”

“It’s not that heavy,” Lois protested.

“Here, let me get that,” Jonathan said, taking the case from Chloe. Even he looked as if he was straining under the weight, but he said nothing. Martha sent her an odd look.

Lois got off the stool, watching as Jonathan took the case out to the car. Martha came around the counter and hugged her.

“It looks like you might be getting some of Clark’s powers,” she said. “You’re going to need to be careful if you don’t want your father finding out.”

“I didn’t even realise ...” Lois said, pressing a hand to her stomach. “Do you think the baby ...”

“Honey, it’s entirely possible. I admit I began to suspect when you got sick around the meteor rock. Just promise me you’ll be careful. We both know how your father can be.”

She nodded. “I know.”

She made Martha sit down, anxious to ensure she kept off her feet and rested her broken leg as much as possible, although, knowing Martha, that was more like Mission: Impossible, she thought with a grin as she went out to the car.

Jonathan hugged her. 

“Call us when you get to Geneva sweetie. I promise we’ll call the moment we hear anything from Clark.”

She nodded, suddenly feeling a little sniffly. The last thing she wanted to do was break down. She got in the car, watching through the windscreen as Chloe backed the car around and started to drive away. 

Her cousin looked at her.

“Lo ...”

“Don’t Chloe. If you do I’m just going to start crying again. Stupid hormones!”

****

It felt like days had passed as Clark continued his lessons in the matrix. True to his word, Jor-El had not tried to reprogram him like he had last summer and Clark still felt like himself rather than the Kryptonian version of himself.

Jor-El had continued to teach him more of the Kryptonian language and culture; something which Clark found fascinating. Still, nothing beat the richness of all the cultures on Earth, he thought.

“While you appear as one of them, you are not one of them, Kal-El,” his birth father reminded him. “You will be as a god among them.”

“Rule them with strength. I remember.”

“What do you perceive as the definition of that phrase, my son?”

“Conquer. You expect me to conquer them.”

“On the contrary, Kal-El. To rule also means to lead.”

“I still don’t see ...”

“Then you are not looking hard enough, my son. Humans are a flawed race, but there is one thing that separates them from many of the other civilised worlds in the twenty-eight known galaxies. That is their capacity to love, to hope, to dream. There are many on this world who dream of creating a better future for themselves, and for their offspring. You, my son, can lead them to that future, by showing strength. Not in your abilities, but in your heart. You have your mother’s courage and her quiet strength. Even in the face of adversity, she was the light, the beacon of hope that gave me the strength to go on.”

“You loved her very much, didn’t you?” Clark said.

“Yes. Just as you love your consort.”

“I knew from the moment I saw her. Even though I was Kal-El.”

“Just as I knew when I met your mother.”

“Will I ever get a chance to meet her?” Clark asked.

“One day, perhaps. We must continue with our lessons. I turn to Earth’s cultures.”

“Why is it so important for me to know both worlds?”

“My son, you cannot become Earth’s saviour without understanding the people of Earth. There will be some who will resent you for your power but you must learn to rise above their distrust and enmity. You must have the strength of your convictions. That is why your consort and your child are important to you. Your Lois Lane is a strong woman and she will be a strong mother. She will be your light in the darkness.”

“You’re saying she will be there to believe in me even when I don’t believe in myself.”

“As will the Kents,” Jor-El said. “Allow them to guide you. Take all they have taught you.”

“I thought after two summers ago, you wouldn’t ...”

“In many ways, Jonathan Kent is a much wiser man than one who is blinded by his own ego. I said the people of Earth were flawed, but none more so than myself.”

It was an admission Clark had not been expecting at all from his birth father, but he was slowly beginning to understand Jor-El a little more. He could never imagine the pain the real Jor-El must have experienced, knowing he could not save his planet, yet having the strength to send his only son away, not only to save him but in the hope that he could somehow prevent the same catastrophe on Earth. 

God forbid that such a fate could befall his own child.

A lot of what had happened over the past year made sense to him now. In an alternate reality, he supposed he and Lois would have antagonised each other to the point where they might have hated each other, but there was no doubt in his mind that whatever the universe, they were fated to be together. There was something unique about Lois Lane. Jor-El was right. She was a strong partner for him. Stronger than Lana would ever have been. Not that Lana was weak by any means, but she didn’t have the same strength of conviction that Lois had. Lois had never wavered in her resolve, in her morals, yet Lana had, time and again, slid from one spectrum to the other. Sure, Lois had been caught for drinking under-age and she’d gone through the usual teenage rebellion, but she had always been true to herself. She knew who she was and she respected herself. 

He missed her. God, how much he missed her. 

***

Lois found it difficult to believe she’d been in Germany with her father for a month and she had managed to keep the secret of her pregnancy from him. Her raging hormones had at last begun to settle down and the vitamins and anti-nausea medication had helped enormously. The only problem now was since the morning sickness had started to ease off, she had developed a voracious appetite. Every mealtime Lois wanted to eat everything in sight.

She dearly wished she could talk to Clark’s birth father, or someone who had knowledge of Krypton so they could explain what was happening to her body. She had noticed her strength increasing, and she was able to move faster than normal, although, thankfully, none of the other powers seemed to be emerging. 

“How are you feeling?” Martha asked when she called her mother-in-law on the fourth of July weekend.

“I’m actually starting to feel pretty good,” Lois said. “My dad still hasn’t noticed anything but then he’s been pre-occupied.”

“You still haven’t found Lucy?”

“Not yet. She’s gotten pretty good at not wanting to be found. We thought we came close in Central Berlin, but we missed her by about a day.”

“I’m sure it’s not because she doesn’t want to be found, Lois. Maybe Lucy’s afraid of what her father will say to her once he does find her.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. I wish there was some way to make her understand that what she did was really wrong, but we’re not out to punish her or put her in jail.”

“You’ll figure it out, sweetie. Now, are you taking the vitamins?”

“Every day.”

“And how is everything else?”

“I know I used to laugh at how much Clark eats, but now I understand. Even my dad can’t believe how much I’m eating. I swear I’m gonna be big as a house at this rate.”

“Well, as long as you’re eating healthy, that’s the main thing.”

Lois glanced at the pile of wrappers from the junk food she’d been eating and felt a little guilty. Martha must have read her silence correctly.

“Lois, you need to eat healthy. It’s not good for you or the baby if you eat junk food.”

“Yeah, but with the super speed and the strength, my metabolism ...”

“Wait, did you say super-speed?”

“Um, yeah, it developed about a week ago. Lucky my dad didn’t see anything or else he’d be asking a lot of questions.”

“Oh dear. I wish I had answers for you on what to do, but you’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Lois. I’m sure you’ll know what’s right.”

“How did you cope when Clark started developing all these powers?”

“Well, I wish I could say it was easy. It wasn’t. Not that Clark was a naughty child, but he did become frustrated at times, especially when we had to stop him using his abilities. The fights he and Jonathan used to have. Well, they still do, sometimes. They’re both so very stubborn and pig-headed. I love them dearly but sometimes I wish I could just smack their heads together.”

“Pity,” Lois said. “It might knock some sense into them.”

“Lo?”

“I gotta go,” she said reluctantly. “That’s my dad.”

“Okay, honey.”

“Give Jonathan my love.”

“I will sweetie. Don’t worry. The minute Clark comes home we’ll call you.”

Lois hung up and went to the door. “Dad?”

“I just heard from a friend,” he said with a huge smile on his face. “Lucy’s in Karow, but we need to go now.”

She nodded. “Okay. I’ll just grab my bag and we’ll go.”

She left the door open and went to grab her bag and a jacket. Karow was a few kilometres away from the central city of Berlin. It was a reasonably quiet suburban area, or at least, suburban by the American definition. Lois could see why Lucy would choose to lay low.

She sat in the car with her father as a friend drove them out of the central area.

“Talking to the Kents?” he asked.

She nodded. “I miss them.”

“They’re good people.”

“So are you, Dad. I mean, I know the past few years hasn’t been easy for either of us ...”

“You’ve grown into a remarkable woman, Lois, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything. I have to ask though. Is everything okay with you and Clark? You haven’t said much about him the past few weeks.”

“He’s just busy, you know? I mean, with the meteor shower and that, he just wants to do everything he can to help.”

“I’m sorry you had to postpone your wedding.”

“I don’t think we could have had a wedding under the circumstances anyway,” she said, thinking of Clark in the fortress, locked away in his training. “I mean, because of the shower.”

Her father nodded, although she wasn’t sure he bought it.

“Still, I know how difficult it was for your mother, especially when I had to go away on missions.”

Lois bit her lip. It almost seemed as if he knew a lot more than he was saying, or maybe she was just reading too much into it. There was no possible way he could really know what Clark was doing.

The car pulled up outside what appeared to be a boarding house. Just as they started to get out, Lucy came out with a bag, but she wasn’t alone. Lois was ready to berate her sister, until she saw the scared look on her face. The man with her was pulling her none too gently toward a car parked on the road.

“Lucy!” Lois called.

Lucy turned, her face going white. “Lois, don’t. Please! He’s got ...”

She saw the gun the man was now poking into Lucy’s ribs. Her sister grimaced, clearly in pain. Lois heard her father growl beside her. If ever there was a time for Clark to appear, Lois thought, it was now.

“Don’t do it, General Lane,” the man said with an accent, making Lois wonder if this man was connected to the same crime syndicate Lucy had been involved with. “Or I will kill your precious daughter.”

“Over my dead body,” Lois murmured to herself. She quickly assessed the situation, wondering how Clark would have handled it. Maybe she didn’t quite have his incredible speed, but she could still move pretty fast. The real question was, was it fast enough to prevent her father seeing her.

Lois heard the click of a bullet being loaded into a chamber and realised her father’s friend had brought a gun with him. They’d clearly been expecting some sort of trouble. The last thing Lois wanted was for her sister to get caught in the crossfire if the two men should start shooting. Her father must have had the same idea as he ran toward Lucy’s assailant.

The gunman turned his weapon on the general. Lois sprang into action, moving so fast it seemed as if time had slowed down drastically. She saw her father moving toward them, his leg in the air as if he’d been caught on a photograph mid-stride. She watched in fascination as he moved in tiny increments. Lucy was half-turned toward her attacker, her mouth open in shock.

Now she knew what it was like for Clark. It was amazing; it was breath-taking. She had never seen it from this side. Whenever she’d been with him as he sped, it had all just been a dizzying blur. 

Lois knocked the man on his ass, grabbing the gun and throwing it away, then sped back, returning to human speed. Her stomach roiled with nausea and she grimaced. Yeah, that was a side effect she would be glad to get rid of, she thought as time returned to normal.

Her father stared in shock, seeing the man knocked to the ground.

“What just happened?” he asked.

Lucy stared at him, just as startled. “I don’t know,” she said. Then she burst into tears. 

For a moment, Lois thought they might just be crocodile tears, but she knew her sister had been terrified. She was still shaking.

“I thought ... I thought ....”

“Lucy, it’s time you come home,” the general said.

“Daddy, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she said and he gathered his youngest daughter in his arms. “Those people, they made me ...” She didn’t say any more, just sobbed in her father’s arms.

It was a while before they made it back to the house where they’d been staying. Lucy had gone with the local police to give her statement. After she’d left Marcus Becker in the hands of the authorities in Smallville, Lucy had been afraid they would come after not only her, but also Lois. For once in her life, Lucy had been trying to do the right thing, knowing the crime syndicate wouldn’t have liked losing one of their key players. They had caught up with her in Bern, forcing Lucy to keep running. 

She knew she would have to face the consequences for her own role in it, but after running for several months, Lucy had well and truly learned her lesson. 

Lucy was pale and quiet as she and Lois prepared for bed.

“Lois, I just wanted to say ... I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Lucy, I get it. You wanted to try and handle it yourself, but you got in over your head. Just, next time, ask for help instead of jumping headfirst.”

Lucy nodded, getting into bed. Lois sighed as she slipped between the sheets of her own bed. She tossed and turned for a little while, but couldn’t get to sleep, while Lucy seemed to have fallen asleep almost immediately.

Around midnight, she began to feel the nausea in her stomach. So much for it settling down, she thought as she got up to go to the bathroom. She barely made it in time as what felt like the entire contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet bowl. Lois flushed the toilet, then washed her face and hands, rinsing the bile out of her mouth and went back to the bedroom. The light was on and Lucy was sitting up, staring at her.

“Lo?”

“I’m fine. Something I ate,” she said.

Lucy bit her lip. “I ate the same thing at dinner,” she said, looking her over for a long moment. “Are you pregnant?”

“Luce, don’t be ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous? I saw the ring so I know you and Clark are engaged. Does he know?”

“Of course he knows,” Lois blurted, before remembering she’d been trying to deny the pregnancy. “He knows, Luce, but Dad doesn’t and I would prefer not to tell him.”

“He’s gonna know eventually, Lo. I mean, you won’t be able to hide it in a few months.”

“Look, it’s complicated, okay? I mean, he’s only just started accepting the situation between me and Clark. How do you think he’s gonna feel when he finds out he’s gonna be a grandpa? I mean, I’ve barely started accepting it myself.”

It hit her then. She had begun to accept the situation. She’d even started talking to the baby, although she supposed the ‘baby’ was probably not even that yet. She figured it was probably only the size of a peanut. Still, all the books said that talking to the baby even at this early stage of the pregnancy was supposed to help development. 

Lucy regarded her silently for a few minutes.

“Lo, I know things haven’t been great between us, but I ... you’re still my sister and I just ... I know Clark makes you happy. You ...”

She would never know if it was just the pregnancy hormones or everything else, but Lois burst into tears. Lucy got out of bed and threw her arms around her, holding her as Lois sobbed.

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay,” she said soothingly.

“No it won’t,” Lois cried. “He’s gone. He’s gone and I don’t know if he’s coming back!”

“What do you mean?”

“He had to go away. In the meteor shower. We told Dad he was helping some neighbours, but it’s been a month and he still ... God, Luce, I miss him. I miss him so much and I hate him for going away!”

“Shhh,” Lucy said, rocking her. “Why did Clark go away? Did you two have a fight? No, don’t answer that. Clark loves you. Even I could see that in the way he looked at you. If he had to go away, there had to have been a good reason for it.”

Lois took a deep breath, letting it out in a shuddery sigh. She looked at her little sister. There were only two years between them, but sometimes it had felt more than ten. And sometimes Lucy could surprise her. She supposed the past few months had changed Lucy, given her a maturity that she’d never had before.

“We were supposed to get married this summer,” she said. “Now I don’t know when or even if that’s going to happen. I can’t tell Dad. I mean, it’s been hard enough getting him to accept Clark as his son-in-law. How do you think he’s going to react when he finds out Clark’s gone to God knows where and left me pregnant?”

“We’ll figure something out,” Lucy said soothingly. 

“I guess you’re not the only screw-up in this family,” Lois said wryly.

“You are not a screw-up!” Lucy told her firmly. “You’re in a committed relationship, and okay, things might not look so great between you right now, but it’ll get better. I really feel that. You wanna know something? I envy you and Clark. Not just because you love each other, but also because you’re going to have a family. I know what you said about Dad, and maybe it’s true that neither of us really got what we wanted from him, but I can tell that Clark’s going to be a great dad. And you’ll be a great mom. I mean, you’ve already got awesome grandparents in the Kents. I can tell they really love you.”

“And I love them,” Lois sighed. “They’ve been so amazingly supportive about the whole thing.”

Lucy smiled. “See? And this baby’s really lucky because it’s got you and Clark and the Kents and it’ll have an even more awesome aunt,” she said, her smile becoming goofy.

Lois laughed, feeling better than she had in weeks.

“You’re funny, Lucy.”

“Takes one to know one, funny face,” her sister said, laughing. “Now come on. I don’t know about you, but I’m eggs-hausted.”

“Ha ha, you’re a dork!”

“I know you are, but what am I?” Lucy giggled, crossing her eyes and poking her tongue out even as she helped Lois get back into bed and tucked her in. It was reminiscent of their pre-teen years when they’d endlessly teased one another and called each other names. All in the name of sibling rivalry of course. 

Lucy pressed a gentle kiss to Lois’ forehead. “I love you, Lo.”

“I love you too, Lucy,” Lois said sleepily. She didn’t even hear Lucy get back into her own bed and was asleep before her sister even turned off the light. 

When she woke the next morning, she felt completely refreshed for the first time in weeks since the meteor shower. As she rolled over, she realised it was after nine. Lucy was clearly already up as the bed on the other side of the room was empty.

Lois got up, scowling at the dry, bitter taste in her mouth and went to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out. She saw her toothbrush in the holder and decided to brush her teeth, hoping that would get rid of the taste.  
As she finished brushing, Lucy came in. She was smiling.

“You look much better,” she said.

Lois rinsed her mouth out and looked at her sister.

“I feel better. I had the best night’s sleep I’ve had in ages. Thanks Luce.”

“Don’t mention it.” She bit her lip, looking a little nervous. “Uh, Dad was asking where you were and I just told him you weren’t feeling well and figured I’d let you sleep. He’s going to figure it out, Lo. Maybe you should, uh, bite the bullet.”

Lois sighed. “Yeah. I guess I should.”

“I’m behind you one hundred percent, okay? As for Clark, well, we’ll figure something out.”

***

The time had come for Clark to learn why the training had been so important now. Jor-El had already told him as much as he knew about Aethyr and Nam-Ek, but there was another danger.

“What is it?” Clark asked as he was shown a hologram of a being that reminded him a little of the young man he and Lois had encountered on the day they’d rescued Chloe. He had been able to morph his limbs into anything.

“It is the Brain Interactive Construct. Brainiac.”

Clark remembered what Jor-El had originally told him about Brainiac.

“It is a part of the black ship which landed in Smallville.”

“The one Nam-Ek and Aethyr were on. So it can form into anything?”

“Yes.”

“How am I supposed to know Brainiac when I see it if it can form itself into anything? How will I recognise it?”

“Unfortunately, Brainiac has the ability to cloak itself from any form of detection. Human and Kryptonian. Until it chooses to reveal itself.”

“Why? What could it possibly want?”

“It is still loyal to Zod. I assume it will try to have Zod released from the Phantom Zone. You must prevent that at all costs. I have taught you all I can, Kal-El. The rest is up to you.”

“You mean ...”

“You can now return to your home. There is one other thing. We spoke earlier of your need to understand the people you are destined to guide, Kal-El. This world places great emphasis on the need for a well-rounded education.”

“I’m attending Kansas A&M in the Fall,” Clark told his birth father.

“That is good, my son. Know that I am always here to answer any questions you may have about your heritage. Let your human parents guide you to answers about Earth’s heritage as well. Until now, goodbye my son.”

“Goodbye ... Father.”

Clark was glad to return to the farm, eager to see his parents and his consort. Jor-El had told him he’d been gone nearly two months and he realised Lois would be reaching the end of her first trimester by now. 

As he neared the town, he could see people working together to rebuild a barn destroyed in the shower. Lois was standing at a table, doling out refreshments to the workers. Then he saw something that made him see red. Lex. It seemed like he was just talking to Lois, but Clark didn’t like the possessive way Lex was touching his consort. Lois was his and there was no way in hell he would ever let someone like Lex touch what was his.


	29. Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is home and has to deal with the wrath of a pregnant Lois, and a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode of the same name, but with a few differences.

Lois handed Lex a cup of lemonade and wiped her sweaty brow. She was over the morning sickness but there were still moments when she would get a little reminder that there was a little Kryptonian growing inside her and she would feel a little lightheaded all of a sudden.

“Are you all right?” Lex asked, reaching for her.

“I’m fine,” she said. “It’s just the heat.”

She’d done her best to cover up the mark on her shoulder with make-up while in Germany but the heat and the advancing pregnancy was making it more difficult. Even if her father knew she was pregnant, the last thing she needed was for him to learn just how unusual a pregnancy it was. 

Two days after they had found Lucy and made the decision to return to Kansas, Lois had plucked up the courage to tell her father. Lucy had sat beside her, holding her hand under the table. Lois had been surprised but touched by her sister’s support, especially given how things had been between them for so long.

“Daddy, there’s something I need to tell you, and I really need you to not go all army general on me, okay?”

He frowned at her. “Lo ...”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted. Lucy squeezed her hand.

Her father’s face turned white as a sheet. “What?” he said, clearly trying to fight his shock.

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

“I’m going to have a baby.”

“Lo, are you ...” He swallowed. “...sure?”

She nodded again. “Yes. I had it confirmed by a doctor.”

“How long?”

“Two months.”

“How long have you known about this?”

“Since, um, since just before I left Smallville.”

“I knew something wasn’t right. I put it down to all the excitement over the meteor shower, but I never expected this. Does Clark know?”

“Yes. So do his parents.”

“And they’re happy about this?”

“Clark is. The Kents, well, I guess they’ve accepted it, but I get the feeling they think we’re too young.”

“They’d be right.”

“It’s not like we planned this, Daddy.” How could she tell her father that the man she loved hadn’t even known for sure if he could have children?

“I’m not happy about this, Lois. You are far too young to even consider starting a family. I was never happy about you getting married so young in the first place, but you were adamant and I didn’t have the heart to refuse.”

She had the impression her father was trying to be calm for her sake, but he was really very angry. Lucy continued to hold her hand, looking at their father.

“Daddy, please don’t be angry at Lois. She’s really upset about this and if you get angry at her then it’s just going to make her feel worse. She knows she’s not ready to have a baby, but what do you want her to do? Get rid of it? You know she couldn’t do that.”

“I know that Lucy,” he said softly, “but I ... oh hell, Lois. I’m sorry honey. I know you didn’t plan this, but I do wish you and Clark had been more careful.”

“That’s the thing, Daddy, we were. Not everything’s infallible.”

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry. You just have to give me a little time to get used to this. It’s not every day I find out I’m going to be a Grandpa.”

“You’re going to be a great grandfather,” Lucy smiled.

The general looked a little dubious at that, but he smiled back. Lois sighed softly. Okay, so it wasn’t as bad as she’d feared. At least he was prepared to give it some time.

They had talked as a family and it was decided that Lucy would go to a school much closer to home. She had agreed to go to summer school to gain enough credits for the rest of her junior year so she could be a senior when she began the semester at Metropolis High. The general had arranged for Lucy to board in the city during the school year. Lois’ sister was happy, at least, that she was going to be an aunt. She would get to be the ‘cool aunt’.

They’d returned to Smallville two days later. Lois had still not explained the situation about Clark to her father, Lucy at least knew some of it and she had suggested that Lois might want to live on the base for a while. Lois was grateful for her sister’s support, but she missed the farm and felt she was needed there, so had returned home. The Kents were happy to see her back, as they were both busy trying to help out everyone in the community who was rebuilding after the meteor strike.

There had still been no word from Clark. Chloe had been a frequent visitor to the farm, helping where she could and writing stories for the Smallville Ledger on a freelance basis. There had already been a few reported incidents of people encountering the mutagenic effects of the meteors and Chloe had recruited not only her cousin, but also Lana, into investigating, since she was already without her usual partner-in-crime. 

Neither Chloe nor Lana had mentioned Clark’s name in the month since Lois had returned home. Chloe, of course, knew what had happened. Lois wondered if Lana suspected, but she hadn’t voiced her suspicions. 

Lex had also visited the farm on several occasions. Lois had viewed these visits with a degree of scepticism. After the encounter with Lex’s dark side, she wondered if he perhaps had an ulterior motive for the visits. Whether it was to find out where Clark really was, or if he was trying to butter her up for something, Lois didn’t know. She might still be upset with her fiancé, but she wasn’t about to cheat on him with Lex.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Martha calling out.

“Oh, Clark!”

Lois quickly glanced around, realising no one else seemed to have noticed Martha’s outburst. Even Lex, who was still standing right beside her table, seemed oblivious. Great, Lois thought. Another little gift to add to my repertoire: super-hearing. She supposed that now she knew exactly what it was like for Clark every time he developed some ‘wonderful’ new power. 

Rubbing her hands on her jeans, Lois muttered some excuse to Lex and looked around for her mother-in-law. Martha was still on crutches, and under Jonathan’s orders not to over-exert herself, but she still baked and did her best to see that the men working on the rebuilding were fed. She had been sitting in the shade, but it seemed she had managed to get to her feet and hobbled over to where Lois now saw Clark was standing, talking to his father.

As she watched, Clark leaned down and hugged his mother, looking her over as if checking that she was okay. She seemed so much smaller in his presence, or perhaps it was that Clark was standing a little bit taller. 

He seemed to sense her presence as he looked up and smiled. Lois continued to walk slowly. I will not smile, she chanted in her head. I will not smile. As mad as she was at him for leaving, she was desperate to wrap her arms around him and reassure herself that it was really him. That he was really home. 

Clark pulled her into his arms and Lois stood like a statue, willing herself not to react, despite the rush of emotion. He seemed to sense it immediately.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She stood back and looked at him.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? How can you even ask me that?”

She heard Jonathan and Martha shushing her and Clark glanced up, realising they had an audience.

“I think you two need to take this somewhere quiet,” Martha suggested. 

“The men could use some more food,” Jonathan added. 

Nodding, Lois began walking away up the hill toward the truck. She slid in the driver’s seat, waiting for Clark to get in the other side. He made a sound as if he objected to her driving, but she just sent him a look. The silence was heavy between them as she drove to the farm.

Lois got out of the truck and slammed the door. Shelby ran up to her, barking joyfully, and she patted him quickly before going inside the house. There was still plastic on the windows and much of the downstairs was bare of furnishings. Most of the repairs had been completed but the rest wasn’t considered a high priority.

“Okay, you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad,” she said, not even looking at him.

“You’re not?” He sounded surprised.

“I’m hurt,” she told him, finally turning to acknowledge him.

“Which is going to be worse than mad, isn’t it? Lois, you know I had no choice.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Kal-El!” Clark winced at hearing his true name, but she continued on. “You left! I’d just found out I was pregnant and you left me. How am I supposed to feel about that? Am I supposed to be happy that you chose your destiny over me?”

“I chose to keep you safe. Jor-El ...”

“I don’t want to hear it,” she repeated hearing her voice break. Any second now she was going to start crying and she was so sick and tired of blubbering at the drop of a hat. “I don’t want to hear about Jor-El or your stupid destiny! I ...” And there she went.

She felt his arms around her and as much as she wanted to fight it, she couldn’t. He felt so warm and safe and she had missed him so much. There hadn’t been a single day where she hadn’t thought of him less than half a dozen times. There had not been a day where she hadn’t laid in bed wondering what he was doing and whether he was ever coming home. 

She had to remind herself why she was still mad at him. Lois pushed him away.

“No. No!”

“Lois, honey,” he said, reaching for her again.

“No, you don’t get to call me that. You don’t get it, Clark. You left. You left me alone.”

“You weren’t alone. You had my parents ...”

“I needed you and you weren’t there!” She turned away. “I can’t do this,” she said, feeling for the ring on her finger. Sweat and grime made the gold band stick to her skin but she pulled it off, holding it behind her. She knew if she looked at him, she would never be able to do this.

“Lois!”

“Please, just take it. I can’t do this right now.”

“Are you ... are you breaking up with me?” he asked in disbelief, taking the ring. Lois let it slip from her fingers and ran out, her heart breaking. 

Clark clutched the ring in his hand, left staring at the door she had run out of. He had known she wouldn’t be happy with the way he had left, but he had thought he was doing the right thing. He was trying to protect his family, protect her and the baby by doing his training, but that was clearly not what she needed to hear. 

Sighing, he grabbed the container of food his mother had left on the counter and went back out to the truck, driving back to the building site to drop it off. Dad frowned when he saw him coming back alone.

“Where’s Lois?” he asked.

Clark shook his head. “We sort of had a fight. She ... she gave me back the ring.”

Mom had hobbled up to them, seeing the devastated look on Clark’s face.

“She broke up with you?”

“She just said she couldn’t do this right now. I don’t know what that means. I don’t know if she wants to break up with me, or ...”

“Son, Lois was very upset when you left. She knows why you had to go but I’m not sure she completely understands it.”

“That’s the thing. Jor-El told me there’s a bigger threat out there. I had to do my training. For her and the baby. I needed to know what I’m up against.”

“Clark, sweetie, deep down I think Lois knows you did the right thing but you have to realise she’s very emotional right now.”

“What do you suggest I do? I mean, by Kryptonian standards, we’re already married, and there’s no such thing as divorce on Krypton. I mean, we’re bonded. When she hurts, I hurt.”

Mom stroked his arm. “Clark, all I can tell you is just give her some time and a little space. She’ll come around.”

He nodded. “I guess I should go and help with the barn-raising.”

Clark continued to help with the rebuilding over the next few days, careful to rein in his abilities. It was a little frustrating. He could have rebuilt an entire house in less than a day by himself, but Jor-El had cautioned him on the need to fit in with the humans until such time as he could reveal himself. Or his other identity, at least.

He watched Lois as she worked, keeping an inventory of the equipment and providing water or lemonade as the men became thirsty. Mom had told him that Lois had wanted to help with the rebuilding once she had returned from Germany, but her father had advised against any heavy lifting, especially as she was reaching the end of her first trimester.

Clark had seen the general around as he directed some of his soldiers from the base to help, but Lois’ father had said little to him. Clark had the impression that Sam was not exactly happy about the pregnancy, but he had been forced to accept it.

Another person who kept showing up was Lex. Clark remained ever cautious about his friend, realising that Lex had been trying to learn where Clark had been for two months. He clearly hadn’t bought the excuses that Clark had been helping elsewhere, which meant Lex was up to his old tricks, investigating him. He had also begun to hang around with Lois more. Clark had tried to step in and tell Lex to leave her alone but Lois had sent him a look which clearly told him to stay out of it. The bald billionaire seemed to be everywhere, offering whatever financial support he could in rebuilding the town. He’d also pulled strings at the Federal Emergency Management Agency to speed up the process.

Clark watched as Lex and Lois talked. She still didn’t look happy, even though she was laughing at something Lex said. To Clark, the laughter rang false.

“You know she’s only talking to him to keep him from investigating you,” Chloe said beside him.

“No, I don’t know. She broke up with me, remember?”

“Clark ...”

“Chloe, I don’t want to get in an argument. She’s your cousin and it’s natural you would take her side.”

“This is not about me taking sides, Clark. I know why you had to go for your training, but the thing is, you weren’t here for the tears and the morning sickness and the moments where she wanted to rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you. If you’d had time to explain it all to her then maybe she wouldn’t be so hurt or angry. The thing is, you don’t have the right to get angry at her for feeling like this, for needing space.”

“I know. I’ve heard it a million times. I left her alone.”

“You were trying to do what was right to protect her and the baby. She knows that deep down.”

“I’ve already heard this from my parents, Chloe. I don’t need a rerun of the same lecture.”

Lana walked up to them. “Hey Clark. Uh, your mom said they’re getting low on ten penny nails.”

“Okay. I’ll head back to the farm for a supply run.”

He turned away and headed back up the hill, only to run into Lex.

“Sneaking off when there’s work to be done? I’m surprised Lois isn’t going with you.”

“Supply run, Lex.” Clark tried to brush past his friend, but Lex grabbed his arm.

“Clark, look, I know things have been a little ...”

“A little what? Everything’s fine, Lex.”

“Really? Then why is it every time I’m talking to your girlfriend, you’re glaring daggers at me? Speaking of Lois, I don’t see her wearing her engagement ring. I would have thought you two would have tied the knot by now.”

“Well, after the meteors, we decided to postpone it until the town could get back on its feet. Anyway, she took off the ring because she was afraid she might lose it while working out here.”

“It seems to me there’s a lot more to it than that. For instance, why did Lois go off to Germany alone? Where were you for two months?”

“My parents told you, Lex, I was busy helping out.”

“Then why can no one remember seeing you? I asked around, Clark.”

“Clark’s just been so busy running all over the place I don’t think he sat still for a moment, isn’t that right Smallville?” Lois said. Clark looked around, doing his best to hide his surprise at the way Lois had come to his rescue. Lex frowned, but said nothing. “Uh honey?” Lois continued. “We really need to go get those supplies.”

“Sure honey,” he said, taking her hand. “Let’s go.”

Lois dropped his hand as soon as they got to the truck, refusing to look at him.

“This doesn’t change anything,” she said.

“Lois ...”

“Just drive, Smallville.”

They arrived at the farm thirty minutes later. For someone who hated uncomfortable silences, Lois was curiously silent. Then again, she had been giving him the silent treatment for days and it was driving him crazy.

She ignored him as he pulled up beside the barn and jumped out before the truck had come to a full stop. He wanted to call out a warning to her to be careful, but figured she wouldn’t welcome it. 

He followed her into the barn and began searching through the equipment for the nails. Lois sat on the steps, scratching Shelby’s head.

“You’re not sneezing,” he observed.

“You just noticed that?” she asked. “You’ve been back over a week.”

“I’ve been preoccupied,” he told her, realising his words came out a little more harshly than intended.

“You don’t have to bite my head off.”

“Sorry!”

“Sounds like someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning.”

“That would be funny if I actually slept in a bed instead of the couch.”

“You know why that is.”

“No, tell me Lois, because this whole thing is bullshit! You are my consort! My wife!”

“Maybe on Krypton,” she returned, “but not here!”

“Let’s not forget that you’re carrying my child!”

She glared at him. “So tell me, Spaceboy, what would you have done if I’d decided not to let the pregnancy continue?”

He stared at her, wide-eyed. “You would have ...”

“No! But what if I had?”

“It’s not possible. You wouldn’t have been able to because I would never have let you.”

“In other words, I get no say in this at all. It makes me wonder if you planned this!”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous!”

“I seem to remember a certain alien being more interested in conquering the planet than in actually helping people. Wasn’t he also wanting to restore the bloodline?”

“That’s not ... I can’t believe you just said that to me! Why would I have planned this?”

Shelby looked up at them, appearing concerned at the raised voices. He whined and ran out, then began barking at something. Clark frowned. Shelby didn’t normally bark at shadows.

“What’s wrong with him?” Lois asked.

Clark was about to answer but heard the dog snarling. Something was wrong!

“Stay here,” he said. “I’m going to check it out.”

He didn’t get far. Two odd-looking men came in, joining their hands. What appeared to be a shockwave shot out from their joined hands, pushing Clark into the wall.

“Clark?” Lois called out in horror. 

Clark struggled against whatever was holding him against the wall. He figured it was some form of telekinesis, but even his super-strength was useless against it. As he watched, another man came in. He was blonde, about forty-ish, with tattoos all over his arms and what Clark saw was a scorpion on his neck. He had a threatening demeanour.

“Pretty girl,” the man chuckled, leering at Lois. “I approve.”

“What do you want?” Clark called out, still straining against the bond.

“What every freak in Belle Reve wants, Clarky boy. You!”

Clark could only stare helplessly as the man grabbed Lois. She stared back, clearly wanting to fight, but he was afraid of what the man might do to her. To the baby.

“Let him go,” Lois cried. 

“Or what, little girl?” The man smirked at her.

“Please,” she begged.

“Lois, no,” Clark called out, but the man’s gaze raked up and down her body. He nodded to the twins. Clark felt himself drop to the floor. “Don’t try any heroics, kid. Get in the house, both of you.”

Reluctantly, they let themselves be led away. Clark bit his lip, wondering how he should play this. It was clear the twins telekinetic powers were strong enough to keep his own strength at bay, but that didn’t mean the same for the rest of his abilities. Still, there was a risk that Lois could get hurt.

He noticed her trying to get his attention, even as they were shoved from behind through the back door. He glanced at her, then moved as if to punch their attacker. Lois seemed to sense what he was about to do and stepped in-between them.

“Stop!”

The man grabbed her, one arm around her neck. Clark was forced to stop in his tracks.

“Stop? I’m just getting started baby girl.” Lois struggled in his grip and he smirked. “Got a feisty one here, Clarky.”

“Who are these people, Clark?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he told her honestly.

“Oh, but we know you. You’re a legend back in Belle Reve. Half the freaks are in there because of you.”

Lois frowned. She knew what the guy meant but she was feigning ignorance. Clark struggled to guess what she was up to.

“What is he talking about?”

“You’ve got the wrong guy,” Clark shouted, still trying to figure out what Lois was trying to do.

“Yeah? Well maybe sweet meat here knows where I can find the right one.” Lois squirmed as the man licked her face. “Mm mm mm, I’m gonna want me a piece of that pie.”

Lois stomped on his foot. He shoved her aside and seemed to draw electricity from the outlets, shooting a wave of pure energy at Clark, who just took it, letting it throw him backwards. She watched as he seemed to collapse, her heart pounding. Clearly their attacker had expected Clark to use his abilities, which meant he knew a lot about Clark. 

‘Play it cool,’ she said silently, looking at Clark, hoping he would get the message.

“You do not want to be pissing me off!” the man said. 

“I told you, you’ve got the wrong guy!”

“Well, then I guess we’re just going to have to kill you. Or maybe I should start with your little girlfriend.”

Lois was forced to sit, guarded by the twins. She glanced at them. From watching them, she had realised that the only time they could use their ability was when they were together. If she could just figure out a way to separate them, she might just be able to keep them from using their power against Clark.

She glanced over to where Clark was talking with Tommy Lee. Funny, she thought. A meteor freak with the same name as that drummer from Motley Crue. Lois liked her metal, but she had never really cared for that particular band, or the drummer. This guy wasn’t scoring any points either.

She decided to make good use of the ability she’d gained from the pregnancy and eavesdrop a little.

“Just who are you?”

“I was part of this program at Level Three. Old man Luthor wanted test subjects for his experiments.”

“Level Three?”

Lee smirked. “You’ve heard of it.”

“It’s supposed to be a top-secret research facility at LuthorCorp. Everybody thinks it’s just a myth.”

Lois remembered Clark telling her about Earl Jenkins, who had been working on Level Three of the LuthorCorp plant when he’d been hit by a dose of Kryptonite radiation. Lionel had been forced to confirm the level’s existence when Earl had taken Clark, Lana, Chloe and some other kids hostage.

Lee was telling Clark how he’d basically lived in the lap of luxury for a while, in exchange for letting the scientists inject him with what sounded like Kryptonite-laced drugs. Clark looked disgusted as he realised Lionel’s people had been experimenting on people. No matter how bad Lee was, Clark hated the idea of anyone being used as a guinea pig.

Keep him talking, Clark, she thought, still watching the twins and trying to think of some way to separate them.

“They were experimenting on you,” Clark stated flatly.

“Just trying to amp up what me and the Wonder Twins could already do. It worked. Then one morning, I woke up in Belle Reve. No more satellite tv, no more green cocktails.”

Lois realised what that meant at the same time Clark did. They’d got them all hooked on the drugs, then cut them off. No wonder Lee was pissed. He was an addict and needed his fix, and like all addicts he was bound to do something reckless to get what he wanted.

Like force Clark to break in to the facility. That was something Clark could not do, she thought. She desperately tried to think of some way to get that through to Clark, but before she could move, Lee looked out through the plastic covering the window.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves some company.” He glared at Clark.

“My parents,” Clark said.

“Get rid of them.”

“How?”

“You better think fast, kid, or I ‘experiment’ on your little girlfriend.”

Lois swallowed hard, realising exactly what the man meant in the way he leered at her. There was no way she was going to let this creep touch her. She glanced at Clark, nodding slightly, and let herself be pulled back into the living area while Clark went to try and cover.

“Clark?” Jonathan asked. “What have you two been doing all this time, or should I even bother to ask?”

“Where’s Lois?”’

“She’s uh, lying down. She wasn’t feeling well.”

“Is it ...” Martha began.

Don’t, Lois begged silently.

“Yeah, I think it’s that stomach flu she had a couple of weeks ago,” Clark finished for his mother. Lois closed her eyes briefly. Good thinking, she sighed. 

There was no way for her to communicate her thoughts to Clark, but she hoped he was getting it anyway. Clearly Lee had expected Clark to use his powers and she knew he couldn’t do that. Lee would be taken back to Belle Reve and if Clark used his abilities against Lee, the man, although she would rather call him a psycho, would tell every freak in Belle Reve. If Clark didn’t use his powers, Lee would go back and tell them they were wrong about him.

Jonathan still sounded suspicious and Clark launched into a tirade about how his parents never believed him. Damn it, stop talking, she thought. Lee smirked as Martha scolded Clark for talking to them that way, then pulled her out of the alcove they’d been hiding in.

“Yeah boy, that ain’t no way to talk to your mama.”

Lois rolled her eyes and sent Clark a glare. Idiot, she thought. He sent her a sheepish look. Well, she supposed she couldn’t expect him to think of everything. Jonathan stared.

“What’s going on?” he said.

“Pipe down old man.”

Jonathan clearly didn’t like that. 

“Listen, fella, I don’t know who the hell you think you’re talking to ...”

Clark called out a warning as Lee generated a spark and aimed it at Jonathan. Lois winced as he was thrown against the wall, the sparks hitting him directly in the chest. Given Jonathan’s heart condition, that could only make things worse. She rushed to her father-in-law’s side, shaking off the twins, and knelt beside Martha.

Clark got in-between the psycho and his family.

“Stop! Just stop. I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t hurt anyone else.”

“Smart move, farm boy. You’ve got two hours to get back here with the serum or I’m gonna fire me up a family barbecue.”

Clark sighed. “All right. Just ... let me say goodbye to my girlfriend.”

Lee rolled his eyes. “Fine, but don’t try anything stupid.”

Lois stood up as Clark came to her. His eyes were huge as he held her.

“Lois ...”

“It’s all right. Just do what you have to do, but be careful.”

She stared meaningfully at him, hoping he would get the message. Don’t use your powers, she begged silently. You don’t want to give him more ammunition. She realised the only way to stop this psycho was by being smart, not powerful.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” she replied, and meant it. Okay, things might not have been so great between them since he’d come home, but she still loved him. He kissed her gently. For a moment the kiss seemed a little too tentative, but then again, she was aware of how much they had at stake. 

Clark pressed a hand against her belly, out of sight of the others. His message was clear. Protect herself and the baby. 

“All right, enough mushy stuff. Get going,” Lee told him.

Lois felt Martha’s arm around her as she watched Clark go. Lee smirked.

“Now all three of you get in there and stay quiet.”

***

Clark drove to the building site, searching for Chloe, but she wasn’t there. The crews were packing up for the day. Lana frowned at him.

“Hey, where’s Lois? Your parents went to the farm looking for you.”

“I know. Listen, Lana, have you seen Chloe?”

“She said something about the caves, but I don’t know where she went. Here,” she added, handing him a phone. “Use my cellphone.” She looked at him. “What’s going on?”

He decided not to answer that. “Thanks Lana. You’re a good friend.”

He called Chloe, who promised to meet him outside the perimeter fence at the LuthorCorp plant. He handed Lana her cellphone and ran back to the truck, then drove to the plant to wait for Chloe, who pulled up a few minutes later.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Clark quickly told her what had happened.

“Why meet here?” she asked. “You’re not actually thinking of giving this guy the serum, are you?”

“No. I just needed a place where people wouldn’t think to look for me. Especially the sheriff. These guys broke out of Belle Reve and I’m sure the police are out looking for them. Chloe, I need to know what I’m up against.”

Chloe grabbed her laptop from the passenger seat and opened it up. She began typing.

“Let’s see what we can find out about this guy,” she said.

Clark watched as she hacked into Belle Reve files. She had clearly done this a few times as she seemed to get in quickly, with little effort. It seemed they either didn’t know about the hacking or just hadn’t bothered upgrading their online security.

“All right. Tommy Lee. Violent criminal, psychotic tendencies, blah blah blah.”

“What does it say about his ability?”

“Just that he needs some kind of electrical source. He draws the power from it.”

“Okay, so what if we just, I don’t know, turned off the power?”

“That would take care of him, but what about the Wonder Twins?”

“They have some kind of psychic power, but it only seems to work with them together.”

Chloe looked up the file, but shook her head.

“There isn’t a lot to go on.”

“I’m strong, but strength alone isn’t going to stop them.”

“We just have to think of a way to keep them separated,” Chloe mused. “Now, what about this serum? What if we asked Lex?”

“He told me earlier he was flying to Washington this afternoon.”

“Oh. Well, okay.” She looked at the plant. “Do we go in and get this serum or what?”

“I don’t know. I mean, normally it would be a piece of cake. I’d rip open the door, super-speed past the surveillance cameras and open the vault, but somehow I don’t think using my powers is the best idea.”

“Yeah, well think about it, Clark. You use your powers and that’s like giving every freak in Belle Reve a get out of jail free pass. They’d all want to use you.”

“So no serum,” Clark agreed. It was time to use his brain, not his brawn.

***

Lois heard the siren before Lee did. She wondered if Clark had done something to call the sheriff. She tensed, wondering if Mr Psychoville was going to force the situation. She felt her mother-in-law’s hand tighten on hers as Lee looked out the window. 

“Looks like the kid called the law on us. I guess he doesn’t love you very much.”

“Clark wouldn’t go to the police,” Martha assured him, with more confidence than she clearly felt.

“I’m sure it’s just routine,” Jonathan answered. 

“Yeah, well too bad for her then.”

Lois glared at him. “Look, we’ll get rid of her. Just don’t do anything stupid.”

Lee glared at her, then grabbed Martha, forcing her into an alcove. The twins followed. Jonathan swallowed, but went to answer the sheriff’s knock. 

“I’m sorry to trouble you folks, but three real mean cusses busted out of Belle Reve last night. Put a half-dozen guards in the hospital, and we found the car they stole about a mile up the road.”

“We’ll keep our eyes open,” Jonathan promised. Lois glanced at him. He was clearly trying to give the sheriff some sort of signal.

“Yeah, you be sure and do that. Where’s Mrs Kent?”

Lois bristled at the woman’s offhand manner. She knew the sheriff tried to keep people at a distance, but it sometimes brushed people up the wrong way.

“She’s probably still at the barn raising,” Lois told her.

“I was just there, I didn’t see her. Make sure she knows what’s going on when she turns up.”

Jonathan nodded. The sheriff was looking around. Lois bit her lip, wondering what exactly the sheriff was seeing. Then Lois saw the coffee pot. Martha had made coffee, hoping it might help keep things reasonably calm.

Lois realised the sheriff wasn’t going to go away and quickly offered her a cup of coffee. The woman smiled and took the proffered cup. Lois knew from the officer’s frequent visits to the Talon over the past few months that she practically mainlined the stuff.

She glanced anxiously in the corner as the sheriff drank. The pregnancy might have given her a few powers, but x-ray vision wasn’t one of them and she couldn’t see what was going on. 

As the sheriff put the cup down on the table and turned to leave, she saw the full ashtray. Lee had practically been chain-smoking. The woman looked at Jonathan.

“I wouldn’t think a man with your heart condition would take to smoking, Mr Kent.”

Lois quickly stepped forward.

“Those are mine, Sheriff,” she said. “I started again after the meteor shower.”

“Nasty habit, Miss Lane.”

“Yeah,” she said, laughing shakily. “Clark’s still mad at me for taking it up again.”

The woman looked at her, a slight frown marring her features. She hurried out the door and down the steps. Lois’ heart sank as she watched Lee go out after her. The woman was speaking into her radio, calling for back-up.

Lee fired off an electrical surge, throwing the woman ten feet, over the hood of her car. Jonathan ran out and tackled the psycho to the ground. Lois fought against calling out as the two men began to fight. The twins started to go out after them. She grabbed a two-by-four and swung it hard, breaking it over the head of one of them, stunning him.

The second twin grabbed her, an arm around her neck in a stranglehold. Lois knew she could have got out of the grip easily enough, but the last thing she wanted was to expose her strength, so she struggled, pushing him backwards against the wall and grabbed a nail gun. The man screamed as she fired a nail into his hand. 

The first twin hit her with his fist, knocking her down, but not unconscious. Lee called out to them to get the shield up and the two joined hands. Lois could only watch, helpless, as what appeared to be some kind of psychic barrier surrounded the farm. They were trapped.

Lee pulled Jonathan back inside, shoving him toward Lois and Martha. Lois helped him sit, seeing the bruises on his face. She glanced at Martha, then at the albino twins. There had to be some way to get them to drop the shield, she thought. 

***

Chloe looked at him. 

“Okay, even if we don’t get the serum, how are you planning on getting the shield down?”

“Maybe I just need to bluff them, Chloe.”

“I don’t know. It sounds dodgy.”

“I have to do something. They’ve got Lois and my parents. Chloe, Lee doesn’t know she’s pregnant and it could make it worse if he does find that out.”

“You know, Lois thinks she might be getting some of your abilities. She gets sick around Kryptonite.”

Clark frowned. Lois had obviously kept that quiet. Still, that gave him a little reassurance, knowing she could protect herself if she had to. He glanced at his watch.

“Chloe, I have about an hour to get back to the farm. We have to figure this out.”

Chloe bit her lip. “Well, look, what if we substituted the serum with something else.”

“Got anything in mind?”

“Maybe.” She got out of the car and opened up the trunk. Clark stared at the arsenal. Chloe had everything from survival equipment to a flash grenade.

“Whoa! Where’d you get all this stuff?” he asked.

“E-bay. And some of it was a graduation gift from Lois.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“We all have our secrets, Clark.” She pushed aside a small metal case.

Clark looked at it, then picked up the grenade.

“Chloe, I have an idea. Lee’s expecting me to bring him the serum and I’m guessing it would have to be transported in some kind of container.”

“Yeah? So?”

“So, why don’t we use this case here and rig it so when he opens it he gets a face full of this instead?” he asked, showing her the grenade.

Chloe stared at him in wonder.

“Whoa! Now you’re the one with secrets. Who would have thought under all that brawn there was a brain too?”

“Funny, Chloe. You’re a real comedian.”

She grinned at him. “Let’s get to work.”

They worked together to rig the grenade. Clark looked at his friend.

“Why were you at the caves, anyway?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I couldn’t help thinking about what happened when I got teleported to the Arctic. Anyway, Lex must have realised where I’d gone because I suddenly turned around and he was there.”

“What did he want?”

“The usual. He kept asking questions about what happened that day. I don’t think I convinced him, either. Clark, he’s been sniffing around your secret since day numero uno and it’s only gotten worse over the years. He knows it was you in the caves.”

“Yeah, but he has to prove it.”

“That’s the thing, Clark. I mean, he’s forever trying to dig up skeletons.”

Clark had a thought. “Chloe, what if ...”

“What?”

“What if Lex set this up?”

“How could he do that?” she asked, frowning.

“Think about it. Lee said he was one of the test subjects at LuthorCorp. What if there was more to this than him just escaping from Belle Reve? You know, he said it was like his cuffs unlocked by themselves. He doesn’t have telekinesis.”

“Yeah, but the Wonder Twins do.”

“Sure, but they’re only powerful if they can hold hands. If the guards kept them separated ...”

“They’re powerless. Okay, you might have a point. Let me do some digging.”

Clark nodded. He closed the case and lifted it carefully, trying not to dislodge the grenade.

“I’m going to drive back to the farm. You keep working and see if you can figure out how this whole mess started.”

***

Lois watched the twins. Their strength seemed to be waning, possibly from one of them having an injured hand. They seemed to be able to feel each other’s pain and that appeared to be weakening them. Lee groaned as the two of them finished each other’s sentences. 

“The whole finishing each other’s sentences is really starting to grate on me.”

Lois glanced once again at her parents-in-law. They had realised the same thing. Lee’s strategy was beginning to fall apart, which could make him more dangerous.

“We need the serum,” one of the twins groaned.

“You ain’t the only ones, Heckle and Jeckle,” Lee growled. “You keep that field up. We’re almost home.”

“Perhaps we should cut our losses,” the second twin gasped.

“No! We’re gonna stick to the plan, wait for the Kent boy to get back and then we’re off the hook. So you guys shut up and concentrate.”

“Is it just me or are they starting to look desperate?” Martha murmured.

“Don’t worry,” Lois whispered back. “I’m sure Clark has a plan.”

Lois continued to watch as the pair of meteor freaks slowly weakened. It wouldn’t be long before they lost control, she thought. Then she would make her move.

***

Clark jumped out of the truck just before the police barrier.

“Sheriff,” he called out.

Nancy Adams waved him through.

“I have to get in there,” he told her. She frowned at him.

“Are you insane?”

“Sheriff, it’s my parents and my girlfriend. You have to pull your men back. Now!”

“Last time I checked, Mr Kent, I was the one wearing the badge.”

“I can stop this,” Clark insisted.

“This is not the time to be a hero,” she hissed.

Clark continued to argue with her, begging her to trust him. She considered this for a moment, then told him there was an invisible barrier around the perimeter. Clark x-rayed inside the house. The Wonder Twins seemed to be weakening and Lee was looking twitchy.

“Sheriff,” he begged.

She nodded slowly. “All right.”

Clark called out. “I’m here,” he said.

Lee appeared at the window, then turned. Clark heard him tell the twins to lower the shield. Clark walked up to the porch and in through the front door.

“I was starting to wonder if you forgot about us,” Lee said.

“Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Lee glared at him, taking the case and putting it on the table. As he began to open it, there was a flash and he was hit by what Clark could only imagine was tear gas. Lee screamed, his hands over his eyes. The twins moved to help, but Lois got up, breaking the ropes that kept her bound and punched one of them hard enough to knock him out.

Lee screamed again, this time in anger, yelling that Clark had made a bad mistake. Clark stared as the other man held up a hand toward a power outlet. Moving quickly, Clark grabbed a sledge-hammer and destroyed the electrical panel distributing power through the house. Sparks flew in all directions but Lee’s power was gone. 

Clark put his arm around Lois as the sheriff and her men led the prisoners away. Chloe came in.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hey.”

“So, Clark Kent saves the day again. Even without using his powers. Well, the physical ones anyway.”

Clark shook his head. “Chloe ...”

“Uh, so anyway, I looked into things and it turns out, you might be right. I pulled the security records. Lex was at Belle Reve last night, visiting his father. Lionel’s been a patient there since the meteor shower.”

“Well, it could be a coincidence,” Lois mused aloud. Then seemed to think better of it. “Nah! It’s like the general always says, no such thing as coincidence.”

Chloe smiled at them, then went to talk to Clark’s parents, realising the two of them needed to talk.

“Speaking of the general,” Clark said. “I’m guessing he knows about the ...”

“Yeah. I told him when we were in Germany. Lucy made me realise I couldn’t hide it from him.”

“How did he take it?”

“Pretty much the same way I did at first.” She looked at him meaningfully. Clark sat her down.

“Lois, I’m sorry for leaving the way I did. It’s just ... there’s a lot you don’t know. See, Jor-El didn’t give me a lot of choice. He implied something bad would happen if I didn’t do my training and he told me I had to return before the sun went down. I wish I’d had more time to explain all this to you the day of the meteor shower ...”

“But it was already almost sunset,” she said, sighing. “I get that. It’s just ...”

“You had every right to be upset with me,” he told her. “I mean, we’d just found out you were pregnant. Which I didn’t plan, by the way,” he added, remembering her earlier accusation.

“I know that,” she said. “I was just ... you know, upset. Not thinking rationally. So what was so urgent about doing your training?”

“Something else came with the meteors, Lois.”

“You mean, other than the alien Ken and Barbie?” she asked.

He sent her an odd look, then grinned. “Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“Like a ship. I have to track it down.”

“So where do we start?” she asked.

“I think I might know,” a voice said from the doorway.


	30. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark are reunited, but there's still a little ways to go before she'll forgive him for leaving.

They looked around. Lana came in.

“I heard what happened. Are you guys okay?”

Lois nodded, smiling at their friend. “I’m fine. What were you saying?”

“I couldn’t help overhearing you talking about a ship,” she said. “I don’t know exactly what happened to it, but I know where you can start. I told Lex about it.”

“Lex?” Clark’s expression darkened. “He was behind what happened today.” He looked as if he wanted to beat the living daylights out of his friend. Lois grabbed his arm.

“Smallville, you can’t just go off half-cocked and confront him.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one thing, you don’t have any proof it was him. All you have is a record of him being at Belle Reve. You don’t have any evidence to back up your suspicions.”

“Well, if it was me,” Lana said, “I’d sure want some answers.”

“Which is why I think we need to use subtlety,” Lois told him. “If Lex is behind this, then he’s clearly got some scheme in mind to test you. We just need to make sure we don’t give him the opportunity.”

“I still want to go and punch him in the nose or something,” Clark said. “You could have been hurt, or worse,” he added, glancing meaningfully down at her flat abdomen.

“I know, honey, but I wasn’t and we took care of it without people getting badly hurt.” She turned back to Lana. “What happened? How did you know about the ship?”

“I saw it land,” Lana said quietly. “I saw those two people emerge and use some kind of weapon to blow up all the deputies’ cars that turned up to the scene. I ran, well, as much as I could with the wound in my leg and I’d just made it to the highway when Lex came barrelling along. I told him about the two aliens and the ship. He had some kind of scratch on his neck.”

“That must have been not long before I saw him here,” Clark said. “What else?”

“I must have passed out because I woke up in the mansion and I heard Lionel scraping something on the floor. He showed me the green meteor rock and said something really weird like, ‘their home is their only poison’. Then he told me where to find them.”

“That’s when you showed up at the hospital,” Lois said.

Lana nodded. “Anyway, I took them back to the mansion and showed them the vault and the meteor rock and they started to get sick. I don’t remember much after that.”

“Has Lex asked you any more about the ship?” Clark said.

Lana shook her head. “No. Maybe he went back and got it.”

“Maybe.”

Lana looked at Clark curiously. “So why are you interested in the ship anyway?” she asked.

Lois quickly spoke up. “You know how he and Chloe like their mysteries,” she said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly for effect. “Honestly, it’s like living with Velma and Scooby Doo!”

Lana grinned. “Chloe I can picture as Velma, but Clark as Scooby?”

“Okay, Shelby could be Scooby to his Shaggy,” Lois grinned back.

Clark sent her a wounded look at the teasing. She punched him in the shoulder, forgetting that she had at least some of his super-strength. He rubbed his shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Baby!” she answered, poking her tongue out.

Jonathan and Martha came over with Chloe.

“This isn’t getting our power back on,” Jonathan said, “since you destroyed the panel.”

Clark sighed. “Gee Dad, don’t I even get a thanks for saving you?”

“I figured that would go without saying, son,” he grinned. “Now come on, let’s see what we can do with this mess,” he added, taking Clark’s arm and leading him over to the circuit board.

Martha and Chloe watched father and son for a moment, then turned back to look at Lois.

“Everything okay?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. It’s fine. I mean, we still have a lot to talk about, I guess, but I think we’ll be okay.” She got up from the chair. “I’m hungry.”

“Why don’t you girls go get something in town,” Jonathan suggested over his shoulder. “You can bring the food back here.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Martha said, glancing at the two men who were now deep in discussion over the circuit board. She looked at Lana. “Do you want to come with us, Lana?”

Lana smiled. “Sure. Where do you want to go?”

“What about Friendly’s Diner?” Lois suggested.

“The ice-cream place?” Chloe asked.

“It’s not just ice-cream. They just brought in this ‘build your own burger’, which, by the way, I think is a great idea.”

“Get me one with everything,” Clark called out, making it clear he was listening in to their conversation.

“Me too,” Jonathan chorused.

“Anything else, oh lord and master?” Martha returned with biting sarcasm.

Jonathan turned and looked at his wife, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, if you’re gonna be like that, woman, no dessert for you.”

Martha faced him with her hands on her hips. “You think you can stop me from having ice cream for dessert, Jonathan Kent?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Who said anything about ice cream?” he said with a grin.

Clark clapped his hands over his ears. “I so do not want to be hearing this,” he told his parents. Lois just laughed at him. Personally, she loved the thought of Clark’s parents still teasing each other and still hot for each other at their age. She hoped she would be the same at that age, and embarrassing their kids.

The four women left the house and headed to the diner, ordering the burgers and a quart of ice-cream to go. Chloe and Lana sat chatting while they waited for the food and Lois sat at another table. Martha slipped in opposite her.

“Everything okay, sweetie?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.”

“I noticed you and Clark finally talked,” her mother-in-law said pointedly.

“Yeah, we did. I mean, we’ll probably have to do a lot more talking before I’m happy with the situation but I guess I can understand why he had to go. It’s just ... I really wish he’d talked to me about it before he decided to go off and hide for two months.” Martha opened her mouth to say something and Lois canted her head. “I know he wasn’t exactly hiding, but, you know, we’re supposed to be partners. Partners consult each other.”

“Tell me something, if Clark had been able to talk to you about it, consult you, would you have let him go?”

She grimaced. “Probably not.” She sighed. “I know, it probably wasn’t the right thing to do, but I needed him too.”

“I know you did, sweetie. Did you ever consider the possibility that Clark couldn’t tell you because he knew leaving would be too hard?”

It had occurred to her. There had been moments over the past couple of months where she had thought she’d felt him, where her body had cried out for him through their bond. It seemed like it was getting stronger, especially now that she was pregnant. She knew exactly how hard it had been for Clark because she had found it just as hard.

When he came back, her first thoughts were to just throw her arms around his neck and never let him go, but her hurt over his apparent abandonment of her when she needed him most had stopped her from doing so. Even now, she wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him all was forgiven, but the Lane part of her, the one that had been raised by a three-star general, told her not to forgive so easily. 

By the time they returned to the farm with the food, the men had set up an area where they could all eat together. Since the power was not connected, they had to use flashlights and candles, but that was okay.

Lois sat beside Chloe, keeping a little distance between her and Clark. He looked a little hurt by the separation, but she was determined to stick to her resolve to let things slow down. In many ways, she had begun to realise that the Kents had been right all along. They had got together too quickly. Part of it had been Kal, of course, since the alien part of him had been almost aggressive in going after what he wanted, and she’d gone along with it, so sure that he was the one she wanted.

She still loved him. She had never doubted her feelings for him. Still, they really were too young for such a committed relationship. There was so much they needed to do. Clark still had more of his Kryptonian training, or so she assumed, and she had four years of college ahead of her. In spite of the rocky start to her academic career at Metropolis University, Lois was determined to stick it out this time. Especially now that she would have a son or daughter to support.

Clark could see his consort deep in thought and he wanted to go over and try to talk to her but her body language signalled she wasn’t ready for that. He knew she was trying to understand why he had left, but he also knew she was hormonal and over-emotional due to the pregnancy. Of course, if he ever suggested that to her he had no doubt she would shove Kryptonite where the sun didn’t shine, if she could get near it. His parents had told him of her sensitivity to the meteor rocks, which worried him. If she was now vulnerable to them, that meant the baby was too.

He half-listened as Lana and Chloe chatted about trivial things. While he loved them both dearly, he envied them their ability to switch off. Chloe might know the truth about him, and there were times when he wondered if Lana actually knew as well, but she still really had no idea just how huge a burden it was. That was what had fit all along with Lois. She did understand, and not just because of what she’d gone through with her father. 

After they had finished eating, he went out with his father to feed the animals and do his other nightly chores. He was still working when he saw headlights coming up the gravel driveway and paused to look out. Lex.

His friend, if he could still call him that, got out of the car and approached him.

“Clark, I just heard about what happened today. Are you guys all right?”

Clark nodded. “We’re fine. I heard you were in Washington.”

The bald man nodded. “I went to talk to a committee about a military contract for Luthorcorp. I just got in about an hour ago. That’s when I was told what happened here. I came as soon as I could.”

Clark wanted to confront his friend, ask him if he had anything to do with Lee and the wonder twins, but he held back, knowing Lois was right. He needed to be subtle.

“Thanks, Lex. We appreciate it. It’s funny though. They broke out of Belle Reve.”

Lex frowned. “What’s funny about it?”

“Well, I heard your dad was there.”

The other man’s eyes seemed to do an odd dance. He thrust his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look casual but his stance was anything but.

“Yes he is, Clark. How did you hear about that?”

Clark shrugged. “Oh, you hear stuff, you know. Is he okay? Your dad?”

“The doctors say he’s in a catatonic state. They don’t know if he’ll come out of it.”

“I’m sorry, Lex. Really.”

“I was there yesterday, talking to one of the doctors,” Lex admitted. “I remember seeing those three patients as I was leaving. I wonder how they managed to escape,” he mused aloud. 

Clark shoved his own hands in the pockets of his jeans and shrugged, smiling. He knew what Lex was doing. Trying to throw suspicion elsewhere by telling at least a partial truth. It was classic cop show stuff, he thought.

Lois came out of the house, holding a glass of lemonade.

“Hi Lex,” she said, handing Clark the glass. “Are you done with the chores, honey?”

He nodded, putting an arm around her and sipping the lemonade. 

“This is great, honey.”

Lex again seemed to shift uncomfortably. 

“Well, I just wanted to ... I’m glad you’re all okay,” he said, glancing at Lois. His gaze dropped to her abdomen. Clark tensed, wondering why his friend had done that. He tightened his grip on his consort, watching as Lex got back in his car and drove off.

“Clark!”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to ...”

Dad came out, frowning at him. “What was that all about, son?”

“I think Lex came here on a fishing expedition. I think he knows more than he’s telling.”

“What do you mean, Clark?”

He turned back to Lois. “I think he knows you’re pregnant.” Lois wasn’t showing yet, but the way his gaze had dropped was telling.

“Well, how could he ...” she asked, frowning, then nodded. “Of course. He gets access to the files at the medical centre. You know, he’s been trying to get close to me ever since I got back from Germany. I wonder if he knew then.”

“It does sound like it,” Dad said. “Still, are you sure Lex ...”

“Dad, for four years you’ve been telling me I shouldn’t trust Lex.”

“I know, son, but you don’t want to jump to conclusions either. It could be totally innocent.” He sighed. “Then again, this is Lex we’re talking about. We did overhear you two talking with Chloe earlier. If Lex is behind what happened today, is there any way you can prove it?”

“Not really,” Lois said. “The evidence is circumstantial.”

Clark shook his head and grinned at his consort. 

“You watch way too much Law & Order,” he said.

“Well, I have to do something while you’re off saving the day,” she shot back. “What do you expect me to do? Take up knitting?”

“I think Martha’s got that covered,” Dad said with a groan. “I swear if I let her, she’d let her little projects take over the whole house!” he added as they walked toward the house.

“I heard that, Jonathan Kent!” Mom called out. Dad looked guilty, clearly not having realised she was out on the porch. “If you’re not careful, you’ll be sharing sleeping quarters with Shelby for the next month.”

“Uh, sweetheart,” he began, pursuing her inside. 

Chloe and Lana stood on the porch, giggling at the older couple, who could be heard arguing good-naturedly as they went upstairs.

“We’re gonna take off,” Chloe said, giving them each a hug. “We’ll see you at the McDonald place tomorrow.”

“Sure Chloe,” Lois said.

Lana smiled and hugged them as well. “See you guys tomorrow.” She looked at Lois. “Get some rest, okay?”

Clark took his consort’s hand, squeezing gently as he waited for the girls to leave, then led her inside the house. Lois dropped his hand.

“Lo ...”

“Clark, I’m sorry, I know you’re hurt, but I just need a little more time, okay?”

He frowned at her. “What? Lois, I told you ...”

She turned and placed her hands on his chest.

“I know, but you can’t just expect me to get over this in one day.”

“Lois, I understand that, but that’s not what this is about.” He led her to the parlour and sat her down on the couch. “If Lex knows you’re pregnant, then there’s good reason why he’s been acting so friendly to you. I mean, think about it. He’s always been envious of our family.”

“That doesn’t mean ...”

“Maybe not, but I think I know Lex pretty well by now. If he knows or suspects anything about my abilities, just think what he would do if he knew the baby you were carrying might have some of those same abilities.”

Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped.

“He’d do anything to get his hands on it. Oh, Clark!”

“Lo, I know you’re still upset with me, but this isn’t just about us anymore. It’s about the baby too.”

“But it’s okay. I mean, I do have some of your powers.”

“You’re not invulnerable though,” he reminded her. “And you react to the meteor rocks the same as I do.”

“So what do we do?”

“Try and figure out what his game plan is.”

“What about the ship? If Jor-El is right about another threat being out there ...”

“Brainiac,” he said. “It’s called Brainiac. And I don’t think there’s much I can do until Brainiac reveals itself.” He stood up. “In the meantime, we have to do our utmost to find the ship.”

“We can get Chloe to look into it,” Lois said. “She can start digging into Lex’s records.”

“I think Lex would have thought of that already.” He sighed. “There probably isn’t much we can do right now. I’m tired, and I’m sure you’re exhausted. Let’s just go to bed and talk with Chloe in the morning, okay?”

She nodded, yawning.

“You’re right. I’m beat.”

She got up to go to the stairs. Clark began to prepare the couch for another night of sleeping downstairs, but looked up as she paused.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch,” she said. “Not when we have a rather large bed waiting upstairs for us.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, wondering if that meant what he thought it meant. He approached her, holding out his arms as if to put them around her.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Smallville. I’m just letting you up there to sleep. You’ve still got a lot of grovelling to do before I let anything else happen. Besides, a few months down the track and I’m betting that’s about as close as I’m going to let you get to any kind of sex.”

He pouted.

“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes either, Clark Kent. Do the crime you gotta do the time.”

Pretending to grumble, he followed her up the stairs to their bedroom. Lois stripped off, putting on a tank top and pyjama pants, while he stripped down to boxers. Lois glanced at him, then grinned. 

“Snoopy boxers?” she asked with a sardonic lift of her eyebrow.

“I thought you liked them,” he said. “You said they were cute when I bought them.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” she groaned, sinking down to the bed and pulling the sheet from under her. She then held out her hand. Clark took it, laying down beside her as she looped his arm around her neck and spooned with her back to him.

He used his other hand to gently trace her body, from her breasts to the slight pudge of her belly. There were already slight changes, even in her breasts, which seemed fuller.

“Don’t even think about it, Smallville,” Lois grumbled sleepily.


	31. Nuptial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark prepare for their wedding. Lex again makes trouble.

Clark woke to find Lois was not beside him in bed. She’d been letting him sleep in their bed for the past few days but that was as far as it had gone. He understood it was going to take time for her to forgive him for leaving and he had gone all out to pay her special attention. So much that she was starting to get annoyed with him for other reasons.

Lex had not made any further moves against him, which made him wonder if perhaps he had been mistaken about his friend’s involvement in what had happened with Tommy Lee. He was still uneasy, however, thinking that Lex knew about Lois’ pregnancy. He never said anything, but the way he looked at Lois every time he saw her just confirmed Clark’s suspicions.

Clark heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom and rolled over, getting out of bed. He hitched up his boxers, not wanting his parents to see him coming out of his room with his underwear down to his hips, and padded barefoot to the bathroom. The door was ajar and it sounded like Lois was retching in the toilet.

He opened the door and entered, taking a washcloth and running it under the faucet. Lois retched once again, her back arching as her stomach heaved. There didn’t seem to be anything coming up, which was good, but it was still concerning.

Clark bent down and touched a hand to her shoulder, noticing the mark on her skin. It had become more prominent in the last few weeks, clearly showing the El family crest. She had taken to wearing high-cut blouses to cover it up, which didn’t help in the heat.

“Go away,” she croaked.

“Shh,” he soothed, pressing the cool washcloth to her fevered brow. “I’ve got you.”

She seemed to have stopped throwing up, falling back. Clark gently pulled her up, sitting on the floor and holding her against him as he rubbed her back. He used his other hand to wash her face with the cloth.

“I thought it was supposed to stop after three months,” she groaned.

“Sometimes it doesn’t,” he said. He’d read of a few cases where the expectant mother had had trouble through at least half the pregnancy. Lois was only having the occasional bout of vomiting so he figured it was more the fact that she was carrying a half-Kryptonian child than anything else. “It’s just your body adjusting to the hormonal changes. That’s all.”

“Suddenly you’re Mister Expert? Don’t think I didn’t see you reading the ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’.”

“Gee, sue me for caring about my consort,” he said. 

Lois took the washcloth and draped it over the edge of the bathtub.

“I’m okay now,” she said softly. “Thank you.”

Clark got up, taking her hand and helping her up. They stood for a moment, looking at each other, their eyes dancing. Clark tried to kiss her and she pulled away. 

“Uh, vomit breath. Trust me, you really don’t wanna go there.”

Sighing, Clark let her go. 

“I’m just gonna go get dressed then,” he said. “Help Dad with the chores.”

He left the bathroom, returning across the hall to their bedroom to pick up his jeans from the chair in the corner, laying them on the bed. He was frustrated. For weeks she had been keeping him at a distance and even when he tried to show her how sorry he was for leaving, even though he had had no choice, she still refused to let it go. What more could he do to make it up to her? he thought.

He wasn’t even aware of her in the room until she touched his bare shoulder.

“Sorry. Looked like you were miles away,” she said.

He shook his head. Lois sighed, bending down and gently kissed him on the lips. He could taste the toothpaste she’d used and the mouthwash she’d rinsed her mouth out with. 

“See? No bad breath,” she said.

He looked up at her, holding her at arms’ length, wondering what she was up to. Lois pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“For what?”

“For not doing this sooner. You’ve been bending over backwards to please me and I’ve been acting like an ungrateful b ...”

He pressed a finger to her lips, effectively shushing her.

“You don’t have to apologise,” he said.

She shook her head. “Yes, I do. I’ve been complaining all this time how hard it’s been for me and I never told you that I understood it was hard for you too. I know you didn’t want to go and do your training. I know you didn’t want to leave. I guess I’ve been selfish.”

“You’re not selfish,” he said. “You have every right to be upset.”

“I shouldn’t have let it go so long,” she answered. “You’ve been so patient with me, and I know it’s been frustrating for you. Especially Clark junior,” she added, glancing down at his crotch with a little smile. 

She pressed kisses to his cheeks, then his jaw, until finally he kissed her back, pulling her into his arms so she straddled his lap.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too,” he answered.

“Smallville ...”

“Lo ...”

“Make love to me.”

“Are you sure? You weren’t feeling all that great a few minutes ago.”

“I feel fine now,” she assured him. “Please Clark.”

He could never say no to her, especially when she looked up at him with her beautiful hazel eyes, all shimmery with tears. He fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him, rolling over to gently remove the shirt she’d worn to bed. It was one of his shirts. One of the few that had survived the meteor crashing into the house.

He kissed her again, sliding his tongue against hers, enjoying her touch as she stroked up and down his back with the tips of her fingers. He wanted to savour the moment, enjoy making love with her, but it had been too long and his body was impatient to renew the bond they shared. Lois seemed just as eager, pulling off her panties and throwing them on the floor. Clark quickly shed his boxers, lightly stroking her sex. She was wet. 

“Smallville!”

He entered her slowly, not wanting to do anything too sudden that might upset her stomach, but she didn’t seem too concerned, pulling him closer and locking her legs around his hips. Clark kept his thrusts light. He’d read the books telling him that sex wasn’t going to hurt the baby but he didn’t want to take any chances. Not with Lois.

Lois huffed impatiently, rolling them over so she ended up on top. Clark smirked up at her.

“Always have to be on top, don’t you?”

“Heh, you know it!”

He groaned as she rocked her pelvis, tightening her inner muscles.

“Oh, god, Lois ...”

“That’s my name,” she said, beginning to move her body up and down on his shaft until all he could feel was the sensation of her body joined with his. Clark groaned loudly, losing all sense of time as his body sought the release he’d been denying it for so long.

They finally made it downstairs an hour later to find Mom and Dad sitting at the table calmly drinking coffee. Clark knew by the look on their faces that they’d heard them upstairs but to their credit they didn’t say a word. Lois grinned, going into the kitchen and picking up a couple of plates, spooning some bacon and eggs which had clearly been kept warm for them. Clark took his plate from her, giving her a quick kiss.

“Well, looks like you two finally made up,” Chloe said from the doorway.

“Chloe. You’re out and about early.”

“Well, you know what they say. Early bird gets the worm and all that. Lois and I were planning on going shopping this morning. I start orientation at Met U tomorrow and we need clothes for school. My dad sent me some extra funds. Early birthday money, or so he says.”

Lois grinned. “I’m sure the stores will still be there even if we’re a few minutes late. I’m feeling really hungry all of a sudden.”

“Couldn’t be the hot sex you guys seem to have been having,” Chloe murmured, helping herself to some coffee. 

Clark tried to look outraged, but he couldn’t help grinning. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Chloe.”

“Yeah, right, and I’m Mother Theresa.”

***

Lois began sifting through the clothing racks, looking for something that would be comfortable to wear. She was already finding her jeans a little tight, which was to be expected, she supposed. She hated the idea of having to shop for maternity wear.

“What about this?” Chloe asked, holding up a top in a raspberry shade.

“That’ll go great with your colouring,” she told her cousin.

“Find anything interesting?”

“Not really. I’m not going to fit this stuff in a few months.”

“Speaking of the pink elephant ...”

Lois instinctively covered her abdomen, which only had a slight bulge.

“It’s not an elephant ...”

“Lo, it’s an expression.”

“So not an elephant,” she grumbled. 

Chloe took her selection to the counter and paid for her purchases. They walked out of the store together and strolled down the street.

“You know, for someone who wasn’t sure how they felt about this a couple of months ago, you’re sure protective.”

“Well, I guess I’ve had time to get used to it.”

Her cousin raised a dark eyebrow.

“Yeah, not to mention the fact that you and Clark seem to have made up. Or did I misread the goofy looks on your faces this morning?”

“What goofy looks?” 

Chloe sent her a look and Lois rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay, geez. You’re right, okay? We kissed and made-up.”

Her cousin bit her lip. “Damn, I was so hoping you two would hold out a little longer. I had a bet going with Lana.”

Lois stared at the blonde incredulously. “You bet on us? Chloe!”

“Well, since all I can do is live vicariously through your smoochies, how else am I going to have any fun?”

“That is just pure evil, Chloe,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “Although I have to wonder who’s more evil. You or Lana.”

Chloe chuckled. “Guess you’ll just have to find out.” She frowned. “What’s he doing here?”

Lois followed her cousin’s gaze and saw Lex getting out of his Porsche. He waved when he saw them and crossed the street.

“Hello Chloe, hello Lois,” he said, glancing down at her stomach. Lois fought the urge to cover her abdomen, her stomach churning.

“Lex. What brings you into town this fine day?”

“Just a few things I needed to settle at the office. How are you feeling? I mean, after what happened the other day.” 

The pause made Lois wonder if that was what he’d really meant. She couldn’t help but think that Clark was right about Lex with the way he was eyeing her.

“Fine,” Chloe answered. Lex’s gaze flickered over to her cousin, almost as if she was an after-thought. 

“Um, well, we’re going to go find ourselves a cafe and get some coffees,” Lois answered.

“Should you be drinking coffee?” Lex asked, then quickly tried to cover himself. “Uh, I mean, it’s very hot out. I don’t know about you, but I would rather stick to something cool and refreshing.”

Chloe’s smile was wide, but her eyes were flashing in anger. Lois realised she had to nip this in the bud before her cousin decided to deck the bald billionaire.

“You know, you’re right. Something cool and refreshing would do just the trick. Come on, Chlo, I hear a Frappuccino calling your name.” She quickly took her cousin’s arm and dragged her away.

“That jerk!” Chloe was fuming. “He all but admitted he knows you’re ...” 

“Calm down, okay?” she said quietly. “I’ve got enough of a problem with Smallville wanting to go all medieval on his ass.”

“You mean he knows? That Lex knows?”

“Well, we don’t know for sure that he knows, or we didn’t. That just sort of clinched it.”

“What are you going to do, Lo? If Lex ...”

They ducked into a cafe and ordered a Frappuccino for Chloe and a Mango Tropic smoothie for her. Lois set her purchases down on the seat beside her.

“I know, Chloe, but we don’t know exactly what Lex plans to do.”

“If he knows about ... you know what, and believe me he at least suspects it about Clark, then you know he could come after you and the baby.”

“Clark and I have already talked about this and it’s a possibility, but ...”

“A possibility?” Chloe’s voice rose slightly. Lois noticed some of the other people in the cafe glaring at them and Chloe leaned forward, dropping her voice. “Lo, you’re being awfully casual about this.”

“What do you expect me to do?” she said. “I can’t avoid Lex. Besides, I do have Clark’s abilities.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Look, there really isn’t much we can do unless Lex overtly makes a move. We’ll just have to be prepared for it.”

Chloe bit her lip. “Still,we are talking about my little niece or nephew in there. And you know I’d fight tooth and nail to protect it.”

“I know you would, Chlo.”

***

Clark had finished up his chores and was sanding down a new door for the study when the cousins pulled up. Lois got out of the car and pulled out some shopping bags from the back seat. She saw him watching and smiled brightly.

“Hi honey,” she called. She turned back to the car. “Have fun tomorrow,” she told her cousin. Chloe tooted and reversed back down the driveway. 

Lois came into the barn, dropping her bags on the floor.

“Whew! It’s hot out there. Hot in here too,” she said, eyeing him in his ragged work shorts and tight t-shirt.

He straightened up and looked at her.

“You’re up to something, consort.”

“Who me?”

He nodded, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands before looping it around her neck.

“Yes, you.”

“Must have me confused with your other consort.”

“What other consort? You’re my one and only,” he told her, pressing himself close to her.

“Better believe it, spaceboy,” she said slyly, pinching his butt cheek.

He kissed her hard, loving the way she gave back as good as she got, thrusting her tongue in-between their lips to duel with his own. Clark found himself pushed backwards until his back hit the stairs to the loft. Damn, she seemed to be getting stronger every day, he thought.

“You’re soo hot,” Lois commented.

“Working hard,” he replied, even though he knew that wasn’t what she’d meant.

“Mm,” she answered, her hands roving all over his chest. “I love seeing a hot guy in a tight t-shirt.”

“Just how many hot guys in tight t-shirts have you seen, Lane?”

“Only one,” she answered, sighing happily. “The only one I ever want to see.”

Her hand had drifted down to the fly of his pants, unzipping them before he could stop her.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she chuckled, going down on her knees.

“My parents are in the h-h-house,” he groaned as she pulled his cock out. It was barely half-hard but she hummed in delight as if she’d won a prize.

“I love it when you’re like this,” she said. “I love that I can take you all in my mouth, feel you grow and know that I’m the one doing it to you.”

Oh boy, he thought. He’d read about this. Some women in their second trimester became more interested in sex. Clearly, that was what was happening here.

He bit back a sharp cry as she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. He watched her cheeks hollow as she sucked, then closed his eyes and just surrendered, hoping his luck would hold out and his parents wouldn’t walk in on them. 

No such luck, he groaned inwardly, his super-hearing picking up his father’s voice telling his mother he was going out to the barn.

“Lois,” he hissed.

She looked up at him, letting him go with a plop. He pulled her up and took her in his arms, speeding off to another part of the farm. She laughed breathlessly as he put her down on the grass under the shade of their favourite tree.

“You ... are a very bad girl, consort.”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “So, make an honest woman out of me,” she hinted.

“I’d rather you finished what you started,” he told her, pointing to his cock, which was now pointing up toward his stomach.

She grinned and stood before him, slowly popping open the waistband of her jeans and sliding them down her legs in exaggerated movements. He could see the slight roundness of her belly. It wasn’t enough to be obvious but it was fuller than it had been a couple of weeks ago.

Lois pushed him so he was forced to sit on the ground. He looked up as she took off her panties and stood over his head so he could see her glistening folds. Clark took the hint and reached up, putting his hands on her waist and tilting his head to lick at her. Lois moaned above him, swivelling her hips a little. He grasped tighter, delving deeper into her, licking up her juices. His cock throbbed, begging for attention, but he ignored it in favour of those luscious folds, determined to drive her as crazy as she’d driven him.

Lois began moaning in earnest, her legs shaking as she fought for control, which only spurred him on. He kept going, licking and sucking at her until he felt the telltale signs of an orgasm, then pulled off. She looked down at him with a frown.

“What?”

Clark didn’t answer, instead propelling her backwards until she straddled his waist, then lowered her so the head of his cock just sat at her entrance. She grinned at him, lowering herself the rest of the way to take him inside her. They moved together, driving each other to climax.

They lay together, a little breathless. Lois was still wearing her blouse and he his t-shirt. Clark didn’t know what it was, but there was just something so ‘naughty’ about them having sex with half their clothes still on.

After a while, Lois sat up and grabbed her panties and jeans to put them back on. 

“We should get back,” she said.

He frowned at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just ... we ran into Lex today. In the city. He all but admitted he knew about the baby. Chloe wanted to deck him.”

“What?”

“He made some flyaway remark about me not drinking coffee, then tried to cover himself, but even Chloe caught it.”

Clark pulled up his shorts and buttoned them, looking at her.

“He didn’t threaten you, did he?”

She shook her head. “No. But I do think we need to talk to your mom and dad about this. Maybe work on some kind of strategy. I mean, after you told me about the way he looked at me, well, it’s starting to creep me out.”

He took her in his arms and sped with her back to the farmhouse. Dad was cleaning up in the barn.

“Wondered where you two got to,” he said mildly. “Lois, you left your shopping bags on the ... what is it?” he asked, seeing their solemn expressions.

“Can we go in the house? There’s something we need to talk about.”

Dad nodded and dropped his cleaning rag on the workbench before leading the way into the house.

They sat down at the table. Mom poured them all glasses of lemonade while Lois related what had happened in town.

“Do you think he followed you?” Mom asked, looking worried.

“Or he had someone else do it,” Lois answered.

“What possible reason could he have for following you?” Dad asked.

Clark had a few possible theories for that. Lex had always envied him for his family. He’d even admitted it. Since the beginning of summer, Lex had been hanging around the construction sites, where ever Lois was. Even before Lois had got pregnant he had been making subtle moves. Clark remembered his ‘friend’ coming on to his consort when he had been split in two by the black K. It was Clark’s theory that Lex wanted what Clark had and Lois represented a big part of that.

Of course, another theory was he wanted Clark’s powers and if he could get his hands on their baby he would get them by proxy. Imagine a child with extraordinary powers being brought up by a Luthor. Clark shuddered at the thought.

“What is it, honey?” Lois asked.

“Can you imagine what kind of person I would have been if Lionel had found me in that cornfield instead of Mom and Dad?” he asked quietly. “I would have been a monster.”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I mean, your true nature isn’t evil. I happen to think that a person’s true nature wins out in the end, even in the face of darkness.”

He loved that she had that much faith in him. Clark reached over and squeezed her hand lightly, letting his love for her show in his gaze. She returned it with a loving gaze of her own.

“Uh, there’s something else we need to talk about. And it does involve the baby.”

Clark looked up at his father. “What is it, Dad?”

“Well, I know with Jor-El and his training, and Lois’ trip to Germany, you two had to put off getting married, but I think it’s about time you did something about that, don’t you?”

“Uh, Dad ...”

“He’s got a point, Smallville. I mean, we were supposed to have got married after graduation, but with one thing or another, it kept getting put off. My dad’s not exactly happy about me having a baby out of wedlock. I mean, he’s sort of a traditional kind of guy.”

“Besides, don’t you think if you two were married it would send Lex a clear message about your relationship?” Mom pointed out gently.

“Yeah, you’re right. It would.”

Clark looked at his fiancée, then back at his parents. 

“We do still have the marriage licence,” he said. “If we can get a celebrant, we can do it this weekend.”

“No can do, Smallville,” Lois said. “My dad’s in Washington this weekend and Chloe’s got that early orientation thing at Met U.”

Oh yeah, he thought. Chloe was moving in to the dorms at Met U in just over a week. Ever the eager student, she had signed up for orientation events so she could get in and meet her fellow college freshmen. 

“Next weekend then?” he suggested.

“I can call my dad, make sure he’s free.” She got up to go to the phone.

“Then we better start making a few plans,” Mom said, taking a notebook from the counter and putting it on the table.

Clark didn’t realise just how much was involved in planning a wedding. When they’d chosen the date earlier, he hadn’t given much thought to flowers or catering, hoping it would just be a simple ceremony with cake afterwards. After all, they were already bonded according to Kryptonian tradition, so he didn’t see the need to go overboard with Earth tradition.

Then again, Lois deserved to have a proper wedding. Especially after the way he’d left to do his training. He was prepared to go along with whatever she wanted.

She came back to the table, sighing.

“Dad says he’s free, but he’d rather we use the base chapel. Not that he’s all that religious, but, well, he and my mom got married in the chapel at the base where he was stationed.”

“Well, is that a bad thing?” Clark asked.

“I guess not. It’s just, well, I don’t know if they do that whole pre-marriage counselling thing.”

“Well, why don’t we go talk to the chaplain?” he suggested.

She smiled at him. “Good idea, honey.”

His parents beamed at them. Mom continued to make a list of what they needed. When Clark read the list he groaned inwardly. It looked like a lot of work.

“Lex managed to organise a wedding in forty-eight hours,” he sighed.

“Yes, but he had a houseful of servants to do the work for him. You two just have super-speed.”

Lois nudged him. “Relax, honey, we’ll be okay.”

Wedding plans took a temporary backseat to dinner. Clark sat out on the porch swing that night, looking up at the stars. Lois came out, the screen door squeaking.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, sitting down next to him.

“Actually, nothing, surprisingly enough. Pleasant, non-thoughts.”

“Well, I was thinking about the ceremony. Do you think Lana would be put out if I didn’t ask her to bridesmaid?”

“You have Chloe and Lucy. I don’t know, honey, I think maybe some people might find it weird that Lana would be your bridesmaid when she and I used to date.”

“I guess so. I don’t want to hurt her feelings. She’s been going through some tough times lately. I mean, with what happened with Mrs Teague and Jason.”

Lana had confessed what had happened in her apartment the night after Brendan had kidnapped her and Chloe. Genevieve Teague had tried to get the third crystal from Lana, even threatening to kill her. The next thing Lana knew, Genevieve was dead, having been stabbed by the crystal. Clark realised Lana had been taken over by Isobel. The tattoo on Lana’s back had since vanished, making him think that Isobel had got the revenge she wanted, since it was apparently Genevieve’s ancestor who had condemned Isobel to be burned at the stake.

“That wasn’t Lana’s fault though. I mean, Mrs Teague was pretty obsessed. Even Lex agreed it was self-defence.”

“I still don’t agree with him covering it up.”

“He explained that. He said Lionel was the one who ‘cleaned up’ after it happened.”

Clark was sure he would never really get to the truth of that. Lex had told him that when he’d returned to Lana’s apartment, the body was gone and that Lionel had as much as admitted to disposing of it. Genevieve’s body had later been found in the wreckage of an old house a few miles away. The house had been burned to the ground and meteor rocks were found near, so the authorities had assumed it had been hit by the meteors.

At least, that was what Lex had implied. It was entirely possible that he had either set it up or bribed the authorities to make that conclusion. The point was, Lana was free and clear.

“So, are you going to ask him to be your best man?” Lois asked.

Should he? Clark thought. His friendship with Lex was on the outs, that much was obvious. As much as he had once thought he would be friends with Lex forever, recent events had shown him that Lex didn’t think as much of the friendship as Clark once had.

***

Lois wasn’t sure what she had expected when they arrived at the base chapel for their appointment with the chaplain. She certainly hadn’t expected a kindly man in shirt sleeves, even if it was his formal army uniform. 

“Welcome,” he smiled, holding out a hand for her to shake. “I’m Pastor Mulcahy.”

Clark snickered and she frowned at him. “What?”

“Mulcahy.”

The chaplain smiled. “I get that a lot,” he said. Lois shook her head.

“I don’t get it,” she answered.

“Mulcahy was the name of the chaplain on M*A*S*H,” the older man explained.

“Oh. Well, I never watch anything army related.”

“My dad says it’s still the best show ever played on tv.”

“Still not floating my boat, Smallville.”

The chaplain grinned at her. “I understand it’s not everyone’s cup of tea. Speaking of which, would you like some? Or I have some decaf coffee. In your condition, I would think you need to avoid caffeine.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Have you been talking to my dad?”

“Well, your father and I have had a few chats. He’s just concerned for you, that’s all. And your sister. Lucy is a charming young lady, I must say. She certainly seems to have matured since I understand your father was having problems with her some time ago.”

“She has her moments,” Lois admitted. “But, um, getting back to my dad ... what concerns, exactly?”

“Well, he has suggested perhaps the two of you are little young to be getting married, and expecting a baby, but I explained to him that not everyone feels the same as he does. I married my wife when I was just out of high school and we’ve been together thirty years.”

A woman came in carrying a tray. The chaplain looked up fondly at her as she put the tray down.

“Speak of the devil,” he smiled.

Clark laughed as the woman lightly smacked her husband upside the head.

“None of your cheek, Mulcahy.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, saluting her. She laughed and went out.

Lois watched the exchange, seeing the loving looks between husband and wife. Clark took her hand and she looked at him, loving the gentle reassurance in his gaze.

Pastor Mulcahy turned back to them. He opened his date planner.

“Now, I understand you two have already had to postpone because of ... ahem, various circumstances, and I’m sure you do not want to delay things any further. I can fit you in for two o’clock next Saturday. I’ve already spoken with General Lane and he has advised he can be there.”

“Do we, um, have to do anything like counselling?” Clark asked.

“It isn’t mandatory,” he replied. “The two of you have been living together for over six months so I don’t see any need. I think you both understand the importance of communication and partnership.”

Lois nodded. If the last nearly three months had taught them anything it was that. 

“Now, your parents are Methodists, Clark?”

“Yes sir, but we decided we didn’t want anything too religious, right honey?”

She nodded again, looking back at the chaplain. “That’s okay, isn’t it?”

“Perfectly okay. I have non-denominational services for a number of the men on the base and I’ve performed a number of wedding ceremonies with this in mind. So, why don’t we take a look at some ceremonies and see if we can come up with something that will suit you both?”

Lois found herself liking the chaplain. He didn’t seem too preachy and listened to their ideas without dismissing them. By the time they left his office, she was more than a little excited about the ceremony.

Clark squeezed her hand as he drove away from the base.

“You look happy,” he said.

“I am. I liked him.”

“Me too. I think even Jor-El would be happy with what we chose.”

“His opinion means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. I mean, I know it’s just an A.I of him and not my real father, but ...” he shrugged. “The two months I spent there, I learned a lot from him. Not just about Krypton. I mean, the way he said it was kind of impersonal but I got the sense how tough it was for him and my mother to send me away. Even if it was to save me.”

“I know. Maybe we don’t always like what our parents do the things they do for us, but they do it because they care.”

They decided to hold a small ceremony at the chapel, with a small reception at the farm. Clark invited some of his friends from high school. He’d also asked Pete, who had emailed back saying he couldn’t make it.

Lois knew Clark was disappointed in Pete’s attitude. His friend had moved to Wichita over a year earlier and they’d tried to keep up with emailing, but his friend had been rather cool with Clark of late. Pete knew about Clark’s abilities and Lois wondered if that was the thing that had driven a wedge between them. God knew, it was a lot to handle.

An email had also been sent to Bart, but he hadn’t replied. Lois often wondered about the boy with a speed to rival Clark’s, not to mention the appetite. He occasionally sent Clark an email through his hotmail account just to let them know he was still alive and kicking, as he put it.

Alicia had responded to her invitation saying she would be only too happy to come, as long as she could bring her new boyfriend. She had broken up with the last one and fallen for a football player from UCLA. 

Lois had invited a friend of hers from Gotham. She had got to know Bruce when she had spent a summer in Gotham after her father was stationed at the army base near there. Wayne Enterprises had been working with the army on a project and she had hung around. Bruce was a few years older than her, and something of a flirt, but he had never flirted with her or suggested anything inappropriate. He had been nice enough to keep a bored teenager company.

The Saturday dawned bright and clear. Lois tried to calm her nerves as she got up to pour herself some juice from the pitcher. Lana had invited her, Chloe and Lucy to stay at her apartment overnight so they could help Lois with her make-up. They’d all gone on a shopping spree a few days earlier and splurged on dresses for the ceremony. Lois’ father had given her the dress her mother had worn to her own wedding. It had had to be let out slightly, but Martha had done a brilliant job to make it fit.

“Hey,” Chloe said, sitting beside her at the breakfast bar. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m gonna throw up. I know it’s just nerves, but ...”

Lana came in and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“You’ll be fine,” she said. “You and Clark are crazy about each other. And you’re having a baby.”

They had told Lana about her pregnancy, extracting a promise that she not tell anyone until they were ready. Lana had been quiet at first, then admitted she had suspected Lois was pregnant but didn’t want to say anything to them for fear they might think she was poking her nose in where it wasn’t wanted.

She had been completely understanding when Lois told her that she had asked Chloe and Lucy to be her bridesmaids. As far as Lana was concerned it was only appropriate that the two girls be chosen, even though Lois had assured her that if it had been a big ceremony she certainly would have chosen her. 

***

Clark groaned as he got out of bed. He missed sleeping with Lois. He usually didn’t notice any kind of discomfort, but he definitely noticed her absence.

He went down to breakfast, still grumbling. Dad cocked an eyebrow at him as he sat at the table, yawning.

“Not nervous, are you?”

“Nervous? I don’t think so. I just didn’t sleep well, that’s all. I guess I’m so used to sleeping with Lois.”

“Well, don’t forget, you need to do your chores this morning,” his father reminded him. “Becoming a married man won’t change that. It might even add to them,” he added with a wry grin.

Mom immediately smacked him on the back of his shoulder.

“What is that supposed to mean, Jonathan Kent?”

His father said nothing and just lifted his coffee cup, taking a mouthful.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Mr Kent,” his mother added, just to add to Clark’s embarrassment as his parents exchanged long, teasing looks. 

“Okay, I’m going to go and do my chores,” he said, escaping as fast as he could without using super speed.

Working at normal human speed helped keep his mind off his bride-to-be just a few miles away. As much as he denied it, he was a little nervous, although he never doubted in his mind that this was what he wanted. He’d loved her from the moment he set eyes on her, even as Kal-El. He just knew that she was the one person who would help him embrace his destiny.

He was cleaning out the feed trough when he heard the car pull up. He looked up curiously, then bit his lip. Lex. He just knew the older man had somehow found out about the ceremony.

“Clark,” Lex smiled.

“Hey, Lex,” he said, almost hesitant.

“Where is your lovely bride-to-be?”

“She’s, um, with friends.”

“I admit I was disappointed to hear about your wedding from someone else,” Lex said. “I suppose it was presumptuous of me to have thought you would have asked me to stand up with you.”

“I figured with Luthorcorp and everything, you would have been too busy anyway,” Clark told him, trying to think of a plausible excuse. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Lex the truth. Their friendship was dying a slow death and he just didn’t trust Lex anymore.

“I think if the last four years have taught you anything, Clark, it’s that I’m never too busy for a friend.”

Clark squirmed, now knowing what it felt like to be a worm on a hook. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t feel comfortable having Lex stand up with him knowing that there had been a good chance Lex had set him up to test his abilities, threatening his family in the process. Lois had warned him against confronting his ‘friend’ about this, knowing it could just make matters worse.

“Lex,” Dad said coolly.

“Mr Kent.”

“I would have figured you’d be in Metropolis by now.”

“I just came by to wish Clark luck for the wedding today.”

Dad looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “I see!”

Lex held out a hand and Clark took off his glove to shake it. 

“Well, good luck, Clark,” he said.

***

The girls were keeping up a steady stream of chatter while music thumped from the coffee shop downstairs. Lois tried to sit still as Chloe and Lana worked on her make-up, but her nerves had increased tenfold. The constant reminders to calm down did nothing for her fluttering stomach.

She heard a knock at the door and Lucy sprang up to answer it. She came back, frowning, followed by Lex.

“What are you doing here, Lex?” Lana asked, pausing from brushing eyeshadow on Lois’ eyelids.

“I wanted to talk to Lois for a moment. Do you mind?”

“Uh, not at all, Lex,” Lois said, knowing she needed to placate the man. She got up off the stool and approached him. “Is anything wrong?”

“No,” he assured her. “I just wanted to come by and wish you luck for the wedding. And to give you this.”

He pulled out an envelope. Lois looked at it and was shocked to see a cheque for five thousand dollars.

“Uh, Lex, what is this?”

“I wanted you both to have a good start to your married life. I’m sure there’ll be things you haven’t considered you need.”

“Thanks, Lex, I appreciate the gift, but we can’t take it.”

Lex sighed. “What is it with you Kents and gifts?” he asked. “Take the money.”

“Why, Lex?”

“Look, I get that you don’t like me and you don’t trust me. I’m starting to wonder the same thing about Clark. All I want to do is help you.”

Lois’ first instinct was to rip up the cheque, but she knew that would just make matters worse. She nodded, finally.

“Thank you, Lex. I’m sure we’ll put it to good use.”

He smiled, looking relieved. “If you ever need anything, Lois,” he said, “just call me.”

He reached out and touched her arm in almost a proprietary gesture. Lois didn’t even flinch, watching as he turned and left. Chloe and Lana both stood behind her.

“Why did you take the money?” Lana asked.

“I didn’t want to get in a fight with him,” she answered. “Besides, I’m not going to use it.” She left the envelope on the counter then turned and went back to the stool. “C’mon. We have a wedding to get to.”

Thankfully, there were no last minute hitches, no jitters to hold up proceedings and it wasn’t long before Clark was putting the ring on her finger. She grinned at the catcalls and whistles from the small group in the chapel, hugging her father, then Lucy, Chloe, Lana, Alicia and finally her new, officially anyway, parents-in-law.

It was only after they had managed to get a moment to themselves that Lois even thought of the cheque. She dug it out of her purse and gave it to Clark.

“He just gave you this?”

She nodded. “I pretended to accept it so he would go away. It’s up to you, honey. What do you want to do with it.”

Clark didn’t answer. He took the cheque and ripped it into small pieces. That answered that, she thought.


	32. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois head off for their honeymoon, but trouble finds them once again in the shape of a kid wanting to destroy Smallville.

“Great spread Mrs K,” Bart said, his mouth full of the pastry he had just stuffed in.

“Thank you Bart,” Martha said with a smile. Lois just sighed and shook her head at Clark’s friend. He grinned back at her unrepentantly.

“So, what do I call you now?” he asked. “Mrs K the second?”

“Cute Bart. Try to eat like a civilised person.”

Chloe pulled her aside. “Time for photos Lo.”

She let herself be dragged outside to where the base photographer had set up. 

“All right, can we have the bride and groom together first,” she said, quickly directing them. Lois put her arms around her new husband.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm. Just wanting to get this over with so we can have some ‘alone’ time.”

He grinned at her. “You read my mind.”’

The photos took at least an hour as the photographer wanted to get shots all over the farm. By the time they were done, Lois was tired and hungry and all she wanted to do was eat and sleep. It was only five o’clock although it seemed later and they still had guests. Of course, it hadn’t helped that she had barely slept a wink the night before. She had missed sleeping with Clark.

She managed to get herself something to eat and sit down for a few minutes. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart?”

She looked up at her father, so handsome in his formal uniform.

“I’m fine, Daddy. Just tired.”

“I want you to know I was very proud of you and Clark today. The ceremony was simple, but I’m happy you used the chapel. I only wish your mother had been able to be there.”

“She was, Daddy. Maybe not physically, but in spirit.”

He kissed her cheek. “You looked so beautiful in your wedding dress.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

“He’s right,” Clark said, smiling as he came over, clearly having heard the conversation. “You did look beautiful in your dress. Mind you, you could wear a sack and you’d still be the most beautiful woman in the room.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Kent,” she grinned at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Aww, not even a kiss from my beautiful bride?” His lips formed a pout. Lois had to relent.

“Well, maybe one,” she said, reaching up for him and putting her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply.

There were catcalls and whistles from those watching and laughter from Clark’s parents. Lois’ stomach growled.

“Feed me, husband,” she ordered.

Clark gave a long suffering sigh. “Married less than half a day and being ordered around already.”

“Better believe it, Smallville.”

Her father just laughed, getting up and putting a hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“Son, let me give you a little piece of advice. Once they’ve got that ring on their finger, they are the captain and you’re just the lowly enlisted man. Just nod. A lot.”

“Preaching to the choir Sam,” Jonathan laughed. “Ow! Martha!” 

Lois laughed. Martha had smacked him on the back of the head. Jonathan sent his wife a wounded look. 

“I’d watch it if I were you, Jonathan Kent or you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Yes dear,” he sighed. 

Clark returned with a plate piled high with food as Alicia came in to sit beside her.

“My god, Lois, are you really going to eat all that?” she asked.

How did she answer that, she wondered, when the only reason her appetite had increased to almost the size of Clark’s was the fact that she was pregnant. 

“I’ll make it last,” she said. “How are you doing?”

“Me? I’m doing great. I’m starting at UCLA.”

“UCLA’s a great school. Clark and I are going to Kansas A&M.”

“What happened to Met U? I thought Clark had a scholarship?”

“Clark turned it down,” she told her friend confidentially. “Because of ...you know.”

“Oh!” The blonde’s eyes widened for a second. “Yeah, I can see how that would cause complications.”

***

Clark watched for a few minutes as Lois and Alicia ate and chatted. Lana, Chloe and Lucy joined them. Alicia and Lana had had a long talk and while they would never be friends Lana had at least accepted the other girl’s apology for her actions.

“So, Clark, I’m curious how you and Lois met.”

He looked at the dark-haired man. Bruce Wayne had something of a reputation as a playboy in Gotham and he had wondered why Bruce would even bother coming to a small town wedding.

“Not much to tell really. She came to Smallville looking to find out what happened to Chloe and found me. I’d sort of had an accident and couldn’t remember my own name so she took care of me for a couple of days.”

“Lois tells me it was love at first sight.”

Clark nodded. Bruce’s expression suggested he found that difficult to believe.

“I guess you don’t believe in it.”

“I’ve done my fair share of sowing my wild oats, Clark. I’ve travelled the world and I have to be honest with you. I haven’t seen enough evidence to believe in its existence.”

“That’s a little cynical, don’t you think?”

“I like to consider myself a realist.”

Clark shrugged, glancing once more over at his consort. She was holding court with the other girls, looking happy in spite of her exhaustion.

“I love her and she loves me. That’s all I need to know.” He studied the other man. “So, I hear you’ve got some kind of vigilante in Gotham. What are they calling him? Batman?”

Bruce shrugged. “Supposedly. Personally, I think the man has some serious issues.”

“You don’t like the idea of a man going around stopping crime?”

“That’s what the police are for.”

“From what Chloe tells me, pretty much all the cops there are corrupt. Working for the mob.”

“Chloe? She’s the pretty blonde? Sort of average height. Short hair?”

He nodded. “Yeah. She’s Lois’ cousin. Well, mine too now, by marriage anyway.”

“Well, you can tell your friend to be careful about spreading unfounded rumours,” Bruce said. “They might get her into a lot of trouble.”

Clark snickered. “You don’t know Chloe.”

Mom approached him. “Clark, honey, it’s time for you and Lois to cut the cake.”

“Oh, right.” He held out a hand to his consort. “Cake time,” he said.

Lois grinned and let him help her up, continuing to hold his hand as they went into the dining room. His father handed him the knife and they each held it.

“Wait, wait,” Chloe called, grabbing her camera. “Say ‘sex’,” she said much to everyone’s laughter. 

Clark grinned back at her, then looked at his wife. She returned the smirk and they both called out ‘sex’ as the flash went off and the knife cut the cake. He slid his finger through the frosting, offering it to Lois, who promptly sucked his finger into her mouth, giving him a sly look.

“Hey, hey, save it for the honeymoon guys.”

Clark just smiled. They weren’t really having a honeymoon, since they would be starting classes in a couple of days. He wanted to take her away somewhere, but they couldn’t really afford to go anywhere special, since he still couldn’t fly. The only time he had flown was when he’d been under the influence of Red K. Using super-speed wasn’t the best idea either with the pregnancy. 

By the time the cake was handed out and most of the wedding gifts were unwrapped, Clark could see that Lois was itching to get some ‘alone time’. Sam coughed.

“Uh, I have to admit I’m not great at speeches, or sentimental things. That was more my Ella’s expertise. Still, I hope this makes up for it.”

Lois frowned at him as he held out an envelope. He’d already given them a wedding gift of a family car so a second gift wasn’t necessary, but Clark took the envelope. Inside was a certificate for two nights at the Granville Hotel. 

“I know you don’t have time for a honeymoon right now, but you should at least have a wedding night,” Sam said. 

“Thank you sir,” Clark replied. He’d had an inkling that something like this had been planned between the parents. He’d seen Mom and Dad having a whispered exchange with the general before he’d shown them some documents. When he’d told his parents that he hadn’t thought about having a wedding night away from the farm, his mother had just smiled as if she had a secret.

Finally it was time to go. Clark helped Lois into the car and went around to the driver’s side. They drove off amid shouts and laughter from their friends. Even Bruce, who had adopted a dour expression through most of the day, was smiling.

They checked in to the hotel an hour later. The hotel was not luxurious by any means, but it was still better than the Smallville Inn. Granville was a much bigger town so they did get a reasonable clientele. Still, neither one of them cared as they made their way to their room.

Clark took his wife’s hand as they left the elevator and opened the door of the room. He scooped her up in his arms.

“Smallville!”

“It’s tradition, Lo.”

“You know the bride’s actually supposed to be reluctant. It’s like kidnapping or something.”

“Maybe in the old days of arranged marriages,” he told her, giving her a quick kiss. “Now it’s just supposed to be good luck.”

She snickered. “Or maybe it’s just you being sappy,” she said, settling back in his arms as he carried her over the threshold.

The room they’d been given was a double room, with two queen size beds and a balcony overlooking the pool area.  
Clark set Lois down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

“Alone at last,” she murmured.

He grinned at her. “So we are.”

She pulled away from him and turned away, going to check out the balcony. She glanced coyly at him under dark eyelashes.

“So, spaceboy, now you’ve got me all to yourself, what do you want to do with me?”

He moved quickly behind her. 

“I have a few ideas,” he drawled.

“Really?” she said. “Do tell.”

“Talking’s overrated,” he told her, slipping his hands underneath her dress to cup her ass. Lois leaned back against him, sighing softly. 

He kissed her neck, sucking briefly on the skin, leaving a small mark. Lois reached up behind her, arms around his neck and turned her head so he could kiss her. He began to knead her ass cheeks, causing her to moan softly, her body moving sinuously against his. 

“Take off your dress,” he whispered in her ear.

Without a word, Lois slid the wide straps off her shoulders while he used one hand to unzip the back. The dress slid to the floor and lay, a pool of silk and satin. Lois stepped out and pushed the dress aside, then began to turn to face him and he made her stand with her back to him, one hand tracing her spine. She had chosen not to wear a bra, since the bodice of her dress had been tight enough not to need one and Clark could just imagine her creamy breasts, the nipples peaked.

“Someone might see,” Lois said softly. Clark felt a tiny thrill at the idea, but as much as it appealed, he knew Lois wasn’t quite so enamoured with it. Moving at superspeed he closed the drapes and was back behind her before she even knew he had moved.

Slowly, he ran a hand down her back, lightly tracing the contours with a fingertip until she shivered, then pressed his mouth to her skin, doing the same with his tongue as he’d done with his fingertips.

“Clark!” she moaned.

He slid a finger beneath the elastic band of her panties, pulling them down. Lois used the chair beside the window for balance as she stepped out of the panties, waiting quietly, almost submissively for instructions. Clark smirked. Lois was the least submissive woman he knew and it took a lot for her to give up control like this. 

He took her hand and led her to the bed but instead of making her lie on it, he guided her to stand at the edge of the bed, both hands on the mattress as she bent over. He knelt behind her, his hands splayed on her cheeks, thumbs pressing in the crack, separating the cheeks. Lois gasped as he licked the space between his thumbs, catching on the rim of her hole. Her body convulsed slightly, the puckered skin almost rippling. He continued licking, tasting her, tongue flicking out to catch the drops of moisture from her pussy.

She moaned again, thrusting back against him in an unspoken signal that she wanted more. He delved deeper, nose practically buried in her as he thrust his tongue further, but the angle wasn’t quite right for him to get close enough. He told her quietly to kneel on the bed, close to the edge. She complied, her forearms on the mattress, angling her upper body so her ass was in the air. 

Clark resumed licking her pussy, thrusting his tongue deep inside her, nibbling on her clit. Lois began to moan in earnest, begging for more and harder and he complied, lapping up her juices as if they were the nectar of the gods. 

She pushed back against him so her mound was practically in his face. He put his hands on her hips to keep her steady and drove into her with his tongue, using a touch of super speed to drive her crazy. She cried out his name, her body spasming in her climax, before collapsing to the bed.

Lois lazily rolled over onto her side to look up at him.

“You’re still dressed,” she observed.

“Yup.”

“Well, get undressed,” she ordered. “I want to see that sexy body. Especially the tattoo on your ass that says property of Lois Lane-Kent.”

He grinned at her and straightened up. Slowly, he began to undo the top buttons on his shirt, loosening the knot on his tie. He watched Lois on the bed, her gaze locked on him. She knew he was teasing her but it didn’t stop her pursing her lips in impatience.

“C’mon Smallville!”

He tsked at her. “Impatient!” He continued undressing slowly, knowing it would practically be torture for her. Sure enough, she huffed impatiently and sat up, then knelt on the bed, attacking the belt holding up his pants, glaring up at him.

“You, Mr Kent, are a tease! I should spank you.”

“Would never work,” he responded.

“Oh really? We’ll see about that.”

She had his pants down to his ankles before he could protest, one hand laying a smack on his ass.

“Oooh,” he said, pretending to moan. She smacked him again and glowered at him.

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” she said.

He just smirked at her, letting his wife push him down to the bed. She had become a little more forceful lately and he had noticed she was getting even stronger. Jor-El had explained that Lois would get some of his abilities through the pregnancy, if only so her body could support the infant growing inside her. After all, the baby was only half-human.

Lois straddled his thighs, her hands on his torso holding him down.

“Don’t move.”

“What will you do if I try?” he asked.

“Do you really want to find out?” she asked with a smirk.

He grinned back at her, lying back as she wriggled down toward the end of the bed and lay between his legs. She grasped his cock at the root with one small hand, the other lightly stroking his balls. He felt her hot breath on him as she slowly lowered her head, her tongue licking his shaft, tracing the veins underneath. He inhaled sharply, reaching out to lay his palm on her crown. Lois lifted her head to grin at him before taking the tip of him into her mouth, tasting the pre-cum.

Lois seemed determined to tease him as much as he had teased her, alternating between licking him and taking him fully into her mouth. He was practically ready to blow when she finally let him fuck her mouth, but after a few moments of this he pulled off.

She looked up at him, frowning.

“Clark?”

“C’mere,” he said. 

She lay on her back on the bed as he knelt between her legs. Clark grabbed a pillow and placed it under her so her body was lifted slightly. He wrapped one hand around his shaft and guided it to her sex. Lois looked up at him, licking her lips in anticipation as he slowly drew the length of his cock up over her clit then back down again to nudge at her entrance. Lois watched, mesmerised as he entered her slowly, then withdrew, repeating the action until she moaned loudly.

“Clark, please!”

Without warning he plunged inside her and that was clearly all she needed to wrap herself around him. He rolled on his side, taking her with him as he kissed her deeply, the thrust of his tongue matching the rhythm below. They continued the dance, eager for completion, urging each other on.

Lois lay dozing in his arms a short while later. Clark looked down at her, seeing the gold band on his finger. They were actually married. Legally wed. Joined. In all the ways that mattered. She was his consort and he was ... he didn’t really know the Kryptonian term for it or the male version of consort. He supposed it was basically the same. All it meant was they belonged to each other.

His wife – and didn’t he get a quiet thrill out of saying that small phrase – stirred and rolled over, one finger reaching out to trace his nipple.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked softly.

“We’re married,” he said.

She looked up at him, love in her eyes. “Yeah, we are.”

“I love you,” he told her.

“I love you,” she returned. 

He rolled over, kissing her, thrusting his tongue in her welcoming mouth, gently pushing her hair back from her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the rest of her body following suit. 

Clark’s mouth laid a trail of kisses along her body, worshipping every inch of her. He paused at her navel to kiss the small bump gently. Lois giggled.

“That tickles Smallville.”

He hid a smile as he continued down, brushing his mouth over the dark curls. The scent of her arousal permeated his senses, sending blood rushing to his cock. The evidence of her desire for him never failed to arouse him.

“Clark,” she moaned. “Get back up here.”

He complied, moving into her waiting arms, his cock nudging her entrance. Lois wrapped her legs around him so he entered her in one thrust.

“Yes!” she cried out. He grunted in reply, kissing her deeply as he began to thrust hard and deep. The bed springs creaked with their movement but they were beyond caring, caught up in their passion for each other.

They rolled over once more in the bed so Lois was now on top. She cried out once again as she rode him hard and fast, throwing her head back as her muscles tightened on him. Clark’s own body froze as he emptied himself inside her.

She collapsed, boneless, onto him. Clark wrapped his arms around her, rolling over so they each lay on their side. He started to move so he would slip gently out of her but she shook her head.

“Stay.”

He kissed her gently, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek as they continued to kiss, their bodies moving against each other. Clark found himself slowly hardening once again inside her. Lois opened her eyes and looked at him, her hazel eyes cloudy with arousal. How was it possible to want someone this much, he thought. He could never get enough of her. 

His wife, and again he felt that tiny thrill, pushed at his chest, making him slip out of her.

Lois knew he was wondering why she’d pulled away, but she had something else in mind. Her body was still tingling from the effects of her last orgasm but she wanted him again. She had been tired earlier but now she felt like she could make love all night. 

She rolled away from him, onto her stomach, grabbing the pillow they’d used earlier and thrusting it underneath so her hips were raised, then looked around at her husband, giving him a ‘come-hither’ smile. Clark didn’t hesitate, moving over so he straddled her. She felt his cock nudge her entrance and pushed back so he thrust inside her, grunting slightly. 

One hand rested on her hip while the other slipped underneath them to stimulate her clit. Lois knew she wouldn’t need much. In spite of her earlier climax she was still fully aroused. 

“Clark,” she moaned, pushing her body back to make him thrust harder and deeper. He paused, then gently pulled her up so she was practically sitting on his lap. His large hands cupped her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. She began rubbing her clit frantically as he thrust deep inside her. Lois threw her head back so it lay on her husband’s shoulder and he captured her mouth in a deep kiss.

She gasped as a particularly strong thrust caught her g-spot, making her eyes tear up. Clark did it again and she cried out his name before riding him hard. He once again moved so she was now on all fours, taking her harder than they’d ever done before. He cried out as he emptied himself inside her once more and Lois’ body spasmed in response.

They collapsed to the bed, breathless. Clark pulled out of her and she rolled over, her thighs sticky with their combined juices.

“Oh god,” she said, still panting. “That was amazing!”

He nodded in reply, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. He was as worn out as she was, which made her wonder if her new strength had anything to do with what had happened. They were both sweating, something which never happened.

“God, I love you,” he said.

“I know, I love you too,” she answered, snuggling up to him and closing her eyes.

She woke next morning with her stomach rumbling. Clark lay sprawled beside her, his hair mussed. She poked him in his side.

“Smallville!”

“Huh? What?” he asked, coming awake suddenly. Then he smiled sleepily at her. “G’morning. What time’s it?”

“Dunno, but I’m hungry.”

“So what are you in the mood for?” he asked. 

She had a craving for pizza. Not just any pizza, but genuine New York pizza. With the works.

“Pizza?” he said. “It’s morning.”

She pouted at him. “You’re not going to get the mother of your child pizza?”

He sent her a look which suggested if looks could kill she’d be in a lot of trouble. Then again, he probably could fry her to a crisp if he wanted.

“I can’t get you pizza in New York. It’s seven in the morning there. Pizza stores don’t open for another four hours or so.”

“There has to be somewhere you can get pizza,” she said, thrusting out her bottom lip.

Clark gave a long-suffering sigh. 

“Fine,” he said, getting out of bed. “I’ll get you your pizza.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Uh-huh,” he muttered, grabbing his bag and heading off to the bathroom. She heard the water turn on and realised he was taking a quick shower. He was back out in two minutes, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He leaned over the bed and gave her a quick kiss, then left.

Chuckling to herself, Lois rolled over, content to just lie there. Clark’s phone rang and she reached over to the night stand to pick it up.

“Chloe?”

“Is Clark there?”

“No, he’s out getting me something. I thought you were moving in to the dorm today?”

“Not without my one ‘why me’ moment,” her cousin sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s this guy. Gabriel Duncan. He used to be the tech guy at the Torch.”

“What about him?”

“He told me Smallville is going to be history in about forty minutes.”

Lois frowned. “Say that again?”

“I went to his house to check it out.”

She told Lois she had found dozens of articles about meteor affected people which would have put her own ‘Wall of Weird’ to shame. Gabriel’s father, a former colonel in the military, had been shot. Chloe guessed that he had tried to stop Gabriel, who was determined to destroy meteor freaks and take the whole town with them using a nuclear missile.

There was no way they could search fifteen missile silos in forty minutes, Chloe sighed.

“Maybe you don’t need to,” Lois said. “Have you tried talking to him?”

“Talking is one thing, Lo, but stopping a missile is more Clark’s department.”

Lois got dressed using super speed.

“At least let me try first,” she said. “Call Gabriel and tell him you had an accident or something.”

“Lo, how can you ... do you have Clark’s super speed or something?”

“Or something,” she said, running out the door.

It probably hadn’t been the best idea in the long run, she thought, feeling her stomach churn as she sped through the streets. She wasn’t exactly as fast as Clark, but she was fast enough to get to Chloe’s location within a couple of minutes.

Chloe stared at her.

“Whoa!” she said.

Lois smiled at her cousin. “Did you call him?”

“Yeah. Told him I ran the car into a ditch. He’ll be here shortly, he said.”

“Good. I’m gonna go duck down in the bushes. You keep watching out for him.”

Lois waited. Sure enough, Gabriel arrived within a few minutes. The silo couldn’t be all that far away, she thought. 

Chloe waved the young man down.

“Gabriel, thank God. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“It’s all right,” he said. “You can come back with me. You’ll be safe there.”

Lois stepped out from behind the bushes.

“Gabriel, which silo did you activate?”

Gabriel glared at Chloe. “I trusted you.”

Lois held up her hands. “I’m sure you have your reasons,” she began, “but killing everyone is not the answer.”

“You’re wrong,” he snarled, taking out a gun. “It’s the only answer.”

Before Lois could even move he shot her. She fell, her hands cradling the small bump. The last thing she heard was Chloe screaming.

***

Clark groaned to himself. He’d ended up running halfway around the world trying to find a store that sold genuine New York pizza. He guessed Lois’ craving was only the start. Just as he entered the hotel room, he heard the unmistakeable sound of a summons from the fortress. 

Dropping the pizza, Clark ran out of the room to the fortress. Lois lay on a bed of ice while Lionel stood over her, his hands glowing.

“What the ...What are you doing to her?”

Lionel turned and looked at him, his eyes bright blue.

“Your consort is safe, my son. As is your child.”

“I don’t ...”

“She was shot. I have healed her.”

Clark stared. That wasn’t Lionel’s voice.

“Jor-El?”

“Yes, my son.”

“How did she get here?”

“The portal in the cave. When this body was activated by the crystal, it became an oracle of Kryptonian knowledge, a vessel to inhabit if ever you should need me. That time is now.”

“Lois, was she ...”

“She was barely breathing, but I reached her in time.”

“Why?”

“She is your consort. She is the one who will inspire you to become Earth’s saviour. As will your child.”

Lois was sitting up, frowning at Lionel. She turned and saw him, eyes widening.

“Clark?”

He went to her, putting his arms around her. “Thank God you’re okay.”

“Smallville.”

“What?” he asked softly.

“No. Chloe’s friend. Gabriel. He’s going to launch a missile at Smallville. The whole town’s in danger!”

He kissed her quickly. “I’ll be back,” he said, running out and heading back to Smallville, using his super-hearing to locate the missile just as it launched. Clark ran for it, jumping onto the missile as it hit the stratosphere. 

Clark quickly separated the warhead from the body of the missile and launched it into space. As he returned to Earth, for a moment it really felt like he was flying. 

Lois waited for him at the fortress, along with Lionel, who seemed to no longer be inhabited by Jor-El, but stared at them blankly. He didn’t appear to know where he was or even see them for that matter.

Clark called for Jor-El to activate the portal to send them back to the caves. 

“I have to get rid of Lionel,” he whispered. 

Lois nodded. “Go. I’ll meet you back at the hotel. I need to call Chloe and make sure she’s okay.”

“All right. I love you,” he said, placing his hand briefly on her bump just to reassure himself that the baby was still there. He felt a warmth and a tiny flutter as if the baby had moved toward him.

He dropped Lionel at the mansion and sped off without saying a word to the man. Lionel still seemed to be completely out of it and he had no idea if the older man would even know what had happened. That, at least, was a good thing. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Lex’s father, anymore than he could trust Lex.

By the time he returned to the hotel, Lois was on the phone to Chloe. It seemed that Chloe and Gabriel had grappled for the gun and he had been accidentally shot. She was dealing with the police and Gabriel was in the hospital. Chloe was assuring her cousin that she was fine.

Lois looked up at him as she hung up. He wrapped his arms around her.

“You scared me,” he said. “I thought ...”

She kissed him. “I’m fine. And the baby’s fine. We’re both okay.” 

She told him what had happened and how she managed to get shot.

“I guess it proves you’re not completely invulnerable. You need to be more careful,” he told her, knowing there was no point in him scolding her for not waiting for him. Lois was Lois and she would do whatever she thought was necessary, even if it meant risking herself.

“I know,” she said. “Next time I’ll wait for you, okay? I promise.”

“Baby, you don’t have to wait if it’s that urgent, but just promise me that you won’t take unnecessary risks.”

One of the things Jor-El had taught him in the training was for him to take a moment and assess the situation before jumping in and acting. He didn’t want to scold his wife, but had she checked Gabriel out before acting, things might have turned out differently. He couldn’t blame her for confronting him though. A kid as unhinged as Gabriel probably wouldn’t have responded any other way. 

He glanced at the clock. It was not even seven-thirty and it felt like he’d already done a day’s work. At least in his superhero persona.

The pizza was still sitting on the other bed where he’d left it.

“Are you still hungry?” he asked.

“Not for food,” she said, grinning, her hand wandering down to cup his cock. Instantly he was hard.

“You’re asking for trouble, wife,” he told her.

“Is that so ... husband,” she answered, looking coyly at him.

“Yep,” he said, stripping her out of her jeans and shirt and lowering her to the bed before stripping off his own clothes at superspeed. Lois giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed his mouth to hers. Definitely trouble!


	33. Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois meet A.C and start college together.

Orientation started the next day at the campus, which was about ten miles out of town. Clark and Lois managed to get there early so they could check their enrolment sheets. They hadn’t declared their majors so they were taking core subjects and testing out a few electives for the first semester.

Central Kansas wasn’t as big as Metropolis U and certainly wasn’t as overwhelming as Clark thought it would be. There were volunteers handing out flyers to various orientation activities and tables set up near the cafeteria, which was on the first floor of the student union building, where they could check out the campus clubs. There was a writers’ group Clark was interested in and he put his name down.

“You know, we should think about joining the campus newspaper,” Lois suggested. “I mean, I know we haven’t declared majors yet, but there’s no harm in it, is there?”

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

“You’re right. Let’s go check it out.”

The campus newspaper was in an office on the second floor of the student union building. It was small, but Clark immediately liked the place. It reminded him a lot of the Torch.  
A young man came out of the small office and frowned at them.

“Clark Kent?” he asked.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I went to Smallville High. I was there the same time as Whitney Fordman. You worked on the Torch with Chloe, right?”

“Yeah. Uh, Ben, right?”

“Yep, that’s me. I applied along with Chloe for the editor job at the Torch but what with football and everything, I couldn’t commit to both.” He shook Clark’s hand, then looked at Lois.

“This is my wife. Lois.”

Ben cocked an eyebrow. “Wife? Aren’t you guys ...”

Clark gently squeezed his consort’s hand as he felt her tense up. They would have to get used to the stares and the questions, especially with those who considered them too young to be married.

Ben coughed. “Um, yeah, so you guys interested in volunteering?”

“Sure,” Lois smiled. “Uh, I have a part-time job at the Talon, but I could squeeze in some time. I mean, I’m not sure I want to major in journalism, but ...”

“Honey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. We don’t have to do everything together.”

“I know that sweetie, but, well, you know that story I did last year for the Torch did get a pretty good response.”

“You’re a good writer, Lois, even if you can’t spell.”

“Are you ever going to let up on that?”

He grinned at her. “Never in a million years.”

Lois crinkled her nose at him. “You wait, Kent,” she told him. “I’ll get my revenge some day.”

Ben was grinning at them. 

“Like an old married couple already,” he said. He handed them a sheet of paper each. “So, I like to just get a brief bio on all my volunteers. You don’t have to fill it out today, but bring it to the first staff meeting on Thursday. We meet at five o’clock.”

“We’ll be there,” Clark promised. He turned to Lois. “We should go get our books,” he said.

“I bet there’s a line. We should pick up something to eat while we wait. I’m really craving a burrito right now.”

Clark cocked an eyebrow at her. Lois and her cravings, he thought. She’d driven him crazy the entire weekend of their honeymoon with sending him off to get her different foods. Well, maybe not the whole weekend, he thought, giving her a saucy look as they walked down to the cafeteria.

“What?” she asked as they got in line for the burritos.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t give me ‘nothing’,” she scolded. “Tell me.”

“I was just thinking about this weekend, that’s all.”

She grinned. “It was pretty amazing, wasn’t it?”

“Let me tell you something, Lane, you are going to be one hot mama.”

“That’s Lane-Kent and don’t you forget it!” she told him firmly, her hand slipping down to his butt to squeeze his cheek.

“I stand corrected,” he said, giving her a quick kiss.

“Next!” the server called and they stepped forward to give their order. A beefy guy jostled them, trying to cut in.

“Hey! We were here first!” Lois told him.

“Sue me,” he said, then looked down at her, or rather, leered. Clark started to tell him off for the way the guy was ogling his wife but Lois got in first.

“Listen, buddy, I don’t know what planet you’re on but on this planet, it’s not okay to ogle a married woman. So why don’t you take a hike?”

The other man’s expression took on an arrogant sneer and he raised his hand. Clark wasn’t sure if the man was going to hit Lois or do something else but he grabbed his wrist.

“My wife told you to take a hike,” he said, tightening his hold. The other man finally took a good look at him and his eyes widened.

“Uh, sorry, man,” he said, reddening. He turned away, looking chastened.

“Yeah, that’s right, buddy, get out of here before he kicks your ass. Take some lessons on how to behave like a gentleman rather than a Neanderthal.”

Lois was grinning as she finally stepped forward and gave her order to the woman behind the counter, who was grinning back at her. Clark shook his head, laughing to himself. Lois turned as she finished her order to look at him.

“You want anything honey?”

“I’m not hungry right now,” he said.

She shrugged. “Okay.”

They left the cafeteria as soon as Lois had her burrito and began walking down to the campus bookstore. 

“Do you think I’m intimidating?” Clark asked.

“No, I think you’re a big teddy bear,” she told him.

“Lois, I’m being serious.”

She turned and looked at him. There was sauce on her mouth and he leaned forward to lick it off.

“No, darling, to me you’re not intimidating, but then I know you have the most gentle soul of anyone I’ve ever met. To that jerk, however, yes, you can be intimidating, especially when you’re protecting someone you love. I mean, you’re a big guy. Of course he’d be intimidated. Why? Does it bother you?”

“Sometimes, I guess,” he said as they resumed walking. Then he stopped. “Um, did you just ...”

“Got that, did you?” she said, smiling mischievously. She took another bite of the burrito. “Umm, this is so good. Wanna bite?”

Clark nodded and took a bite, licking the sauce off her fingers. She sighed.

“Do we really have to get our books today?”

“Well, yeah, classes officially start tomorrow, but if we get our books quickly enough we might have time to spend the rest of the afternoon at the lake.”

“Great,” she smiled. “Let’s get to it. This is going to be my last chance for a while to wear a bikini and I aim to make the most of it.”

Clark had an image in his head of Lois in the red bikini he’d seen in the bureau drawer. His eyes grew hot.

“Easy there, Smallville,” Lois said. “I know the idea of me in a bikini gets you all hot and bothered but you don’t have to take it literally.”

Clark coughed and pulled at the collar of his t-shirt.

“It’s hot out here,” he said. “Let’s get to the bookstore.”

“Yes dear,” his wife answered with a grin.

There was a line about twenty deep by the time they got all their course materials. Clark quickly calculated the price while Lois put everything in a basket and handed it to him.

“Whew, never thought an education would be so expensive. Good thing the general’s picking up the tab.”

Clark looked at her. “What? No, my dad gave me the credit card.”

“And my dad wanted to do it. What with everything else, he figured we are gonna have enough expenses.” She looked at him. “Don’t argue with me, Smallville.”

He sighed, but nodded. If the general insisted, then he wasn’t going to refuse. She was right. Between school and the baby coming, they were going to need all the money they could save over the next few months.

It was still early by the time they returned to the farm and changed into their swimwear for the lake.

“Should we take the car or the truck?” Clark asked, indicating the car Lois’ father had bought them.

“The truck. I just called Chloe. She has her afternoon free as well so she was going to drive down and meet us there.” She bounded down the stairs. “We should grab some food and take a picnic.”

“You’re hungry again?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh, I’m a bottomless pit,” she told him. 

Clark sent her a look and she laughed at him.

“Hey, it’s all your fault you know. You knocked me up, now you gotta live with the consequences.”

“And I suppose the fact that your birth control failed had nothing to do with it?”

“Well, not all birth control is one hundred percent effective,” she returned, taking bread, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and bologna from the fridge and began making sandwiches on the counter. Clark grabbed a bag of Cheetos from the pantry.

“They should say so on the box.”

“They do, Smallville. Besides, I don’t think they ever thought they’d have to worry about super-sperm.”

“Well, that’s true,” he conceded. “Wait, super-sperm?”

“What else are you gonna call it?” She chuckled. “Super-Man juice?” She looked thoughtful. “Hey, you know, that’s not bad.”

“Super Man juice?”

“Superman.”

“You’ve lost me.”

“Well, you’re the one going out and saving people. You need a name, Smallville.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Superman? Sounds a little ...”

“What?”

“I dunno. Egotistical, I guess. Besides, I’m not exactly ready to reveal myself to the world.”

“Well, not yet, honey, but in the future.” She wrapped up the sandwiches in clear wrap and put them in a container.

They set off for the lake, parking along the roadside as the lake was already crowded with people taking advantage of the warm weather and their last opportunity to party before school proper started.

Lana and Chloe were already there, sitting on a blanket. Someone was playing a radio and another group were cooking on a spit. 

“Hey guys,” Lana beamed.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr and Mrs Kent,” Chloe grinned. “Version 2.0 that is.”

Lois sent her cousin a look but said nothing. She watched as Clark unfolded the blanket they’d brought and found a space to lay it out. Her stomach rumbled as she sat down.

“I’m starving,” she said. “Where’re the sandwiches?”

“Not yet,” he told her. “You need sunscreen.” She looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he shook the bottle of lotion. “I don’t want you to get burned,” he added.

Lois submitted to him rubbing the lotion on her back, glancing at Lana and Chloe who were giggling. Yet she caught the envious looks from both of them. Lana sighed.

“Oh to be you, Lois.”

“Yeah, where can I get me a Clark of my very own?” Chloe added. “I mean, you’ve got him wrapped around your little finger.”

Lois turned her head and grinned up at her husband. He gave her a brief kiss before adding some more sunscreen.

“I am pretty lucky,” she said. 

Clark began to wipe his hands on a towel, then stood up. 

“I’m just gonna go for a quick dip,” he told her. “Don’t start eating without me.”

“Well, I’ll try to hold out, but don’t forget I am eating for two here.”

“You know that’s a myth,” Chloe began and Lois sent her a look saying ‘shut up now’. Clark grinned at her blonde cousin.

“Yeah, I know, but she’s gonna milk it for all she’s worth. Not that I mind,” he added hastily as she glared at him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Kent,” she growled. He waggled his eyebrows at her before walking away down to the water. She remembered him mentioning his mother saying the same thing to his father. 

They watched him go, then Lana turned.

“So how was the honeymoon?”

“It was great,” Lois said simply.

“Oh no, cuz, we want all the gory details.”

“Well, that’s all you’re gonna get. Geez, some things do have to remain private between a married couple!”

“Private, Shmivate,” Lana drawled. “We want to live vicariously. It’s about the closest I’m ever going to get. I mean, at least you two have, you know, had ...” She turned beet red. “Uh ...”

“What? Not even with Jason?” Lois asked.

“No. I wanted to but something just kept holding me back.”

“Well, considering he turned out to be a psycho, I think you did the right thing.”

“Part of me wonders if he ever really loved me. You know, if he was just using me.”

Chloe put an arm around her friend and squeezed her shoulders.

Lois’ stomach rumbled again and she looked longingly at the picnic basket.

“Hmm, maybe he won’t notice if I ...”

“Notice what?” Clark asked and Lois looked up guiltily.

“Nothing darling,” she said. She noticed Chloe and Lana look at each other and mouth ‘darling?’ but neither one of them said a word.

“Yeah, uh-huh, you were going to start without me.”

He flopped down on the blanket and wrapped himself around her. She pulled away, laughing. 

“Eww, no, you’re all wet.”

“You weren’t saying that the other day in the shower,” he said.

“Well, we were both wet then,” she returned.

“Ugh, no, I changed my mind. I don’t want to hear the gory details,” Chloe said.

They sat together, just talking as they ate the sandwiches. Chloe and Lana teased them almost mercilessly about the brief honeymoon they had. Lois found herself thinking about it as she leaned back in Clark’s arms. 

After Gabriel had been taken care of, they’d spent the rest of the day in the hotel. Clark had ordered breakfast from room service, which had also been thoughtfully paid for by the parents and as soon as Lois had eaten her fill, she had pulled him back to bed.

Thinking about the things they had done had her feeling a little, more than a little hot. Lois pulled away from Clark.

“It’s hot. I’m gonna go for a dip,” she said.

Chloe and Lana both looked at her, giggling. They’d clearly seen something in her expression as they were whispering. Lois hadn’t quite figured out how to use the super-hearing so she wasn’t able to pick up what they were saying, but whatever it was, they found it hilarious.

Lois turned her head to give her husband a brief kiss before she got up and swam out to the floating dock, walking out to the dive board and turned, facing the dock, before jumping backward, hitting her head as she twisted. Dazed, Lois became slightly disoriented, floating down to the bottom.

Lana got up from the blanket she and Chloe were sharing saying she was going to get a bottle of water from the roadside stall. Clark grinned at Chloe.

“So, how’s Lois feeling after the little incident yesterday?” she asked. “I didn’t tell anyone about her getting shot, by the way.”

“I didn’t think you would. She’s fine, and the baby’s fine.”

He glanced over toward the dock, seeing Lois emerge from the water and walk over to the dive board. He and Chloe continued chatting for a few moments about what had happened. Chloe told him that Gabriel was still in the hospital and was likely to be transferred to Belle Reve.

Clark didn’t tell her that it had been Lionel who had appeared in the fortress, or that he had seemed to be taken over by Jor-El. Clark wanted to take a wait and see approach.  
He began to feel a little dizzy and his gaze flicked back to the dock and he frowned. Lois had been under the water an awfully long time.

“What is it?” Chloe asked, clearly seeing his frown.

“She’s been under a while,” he said. “Something’s wrong.”

“But she has your powers ...” Chloe began.

“You know as well as I do she’s not completely invulnerable. She can still get hurt. I’m gonna ...”

He ran to the water’s edge and dove in, swimming quickly toward the dock. Just as he was about to reach Lois, something streaked past him. Clark stared as a young man grabbed Lois and pulled her into his arms, taking off almost like a rocket.

Clark swam back toward shore as fast as he could, quickly locating the other man, who appeared to be his age. Lois was still in his arms, although she seemed fine, pulling away from the man as he stepped onto the shore. Clark ran over to her.

“Lois?” he said, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m fine, darling,” she said. “I just hit my head.”

“You would have drowned,” the other man said. Clark frowned again. “I saved you.”

“I said I’m fine. I just hit my head,” she repeated.

“Well, maybe you should stick to the shallow end, gorgeous,” the man laughed.

Clark glanced at her, shifting her hair aside to check. She had a red mark on the back of her head, but it didn’t look anything too serious. He quickly x-rayed and didn’t see any fracture.

“Name’s Arthur Curry,” the other man said. “My friends call me AC.”

Clark looked him over. He seemed to be very fit and well-built. He was a little puzzled by the way Arthur had been able to outstrip him for speed under water, but he wasn’t about to push it.

“Well, thanks for helping my wife,” he said. “Honey, you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded, clearly looking a little disoriented.

“Maybe we should get you home,” he said.

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Arthur nodded. “Specially if you’re pregnant.”

“Thanks for the advice, but I’ll take it from here,” Clark told him, trying to keep it friendly but also warning the guy to keep his hands off.

Lana had returned, seeing the commotion and handed Lois a bottle of water.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Lois scowled. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? I just got a little bump on the noggin, that’s all.”

Clark kept an arm around her while Lana and Chloe packed their things and took them to the truck. Despite her protests, Lois was quiet as he drove home. Clark was worried. That was twice in two days she’d been hurt and okay, this was really nothing compared to her being shot, but he couldn’t help but worry.

Lois finally turned to him.

“I can practically feel those wheels turning,” she said. “Quit worrying. I just have a little headache, okay?”

“I’m always going to worry,” he said. “I know I can get over-protective, but the fact is, you’re pregnant, which means double the worry.”

She half-smiled at him, then pinched his cheek.

“You’re so cute when you worry.” She turned away to look out the window. “You know, I was a little dizzy but I wasn’t so bad I didn’t see what happened down there. I swear he swam faster than you.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

“So, what do you think it means?”

“Probably nothing, but maybe we should keep an eye out, just in case.”

“Yeah, you might be right.”

By the time they made it back to the farm, Lois had more colour in her cheeks, although she clearly still had a headache. Mom was home from her shift at the Talon and cooking dinner.

“How was the lake?” she asked.

“It was fine,” Lois said lethargically. Mom raised her eyebrows, clearly sensing something wasn’t right.

Clark kissed his wife on the cheek.

“Honey, why don’t you go upstairs and lay down for a while,” he suggested gently. She smiled.

“I’ll be happier if you come lay down with me,” she said.

Clark snickered. He knew what that meant. The trouble was, if he did, then she wouldn’t rest. 

“I’ll be up in a while,” he said. “I just need to finish my chores.”

Lois pouted. “Party pooper.”

He watched as she went up the stairs. Lately she’d taken to using super speed when she could, getting a kick out of the fact that she had powers, but this time she went up at normal speed.

“She okay?”

“She just had a little accident on the dive board,” he told his mother. “It’s just a little bump, but she’s got a bit of a headache.”

“I’ll get one of the other girls to cover at the Talon tonight. Maybe Lana would like to help.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He frowned.

“What is it sweetie?”

“Well, you know how Lois and I kind of have this bond?”

She nodded.

“When Lois hit her head I kind of felt it. Well, I just felt a little dizzy.”

“You’ve been saying for a while the bond is getting stronger. Maybe that’s just part of it.”

“Or maybe it’s just that she’s pregnant,” Clark said, voicing his thoughts out loud,

“That could be it too. I’m sure you two will work it out. Why don’t you go up and lay down with her for a while?”

“I should really do my chores first,” Clark told her. “If I go upstairs, it might lead to something else, which I don’t think she needs right now.”

“You know best, honey. Dinner will be in about an hour.”

Clark went out and did his chores, working quickly so he was finished in about half an hour. Normally he would do some of them at human speed so as not to startle the animals, but he was worried about his consort. Lois had taken great pains to downplay it, but after everything else he wanted to make sure she was okay.

He set the table for dinner then went upstairs to shower and dress. Lois was asleep on the bed, her hand protectively covering her stomach. Clark lay next to her, gently tracing the small bump. She wasn’t showing a lot, but it was clearly enough for AC to have caught that she was pregnant. 

He wondered who the guy was and made a note to check it out.

“That better be you, Smallville, or else someone’s gonna lose a finger.”

Lois’ eyes fluttered and opened. Clark grinned at her.

“How’s the head?”

“It’s better,” she said, reaching for his hand. “The headache’s gone, actually.”

“That’s good,” he said, linking his fingers with hers. “How’s the peanut?”

As a joke, he’d started calling the baby ‘Peanut’ just to see what reaction he would get from Lois.

“Peanut’s just fine,” she told him, grinning back.

Shelby wandered into the room and jumped up on the bed. Clark had been noticing the dog seemed to be a little jealous, wanting more attention lately.

“Shelby, you know you’re not allowed on the bed.”

Shelby grunted, or whatever the noise was. It wasn’t like a whine or a growl, more like both.

“He’s okay,” Lois said as the dog settled with his head on her legs. She still hadn’t been sneezing, which Clark supposed was a good thing. She rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand, then stuck out her lower lip. “Pooh. Almost dinnertime. Guess that means no playtime.”

“Sorry baby, we’ll play later. Mom’s going to get one of the girls to do your shift at the Talon.”

“But I’m fine,” Lois protested, sitting up.

“Humour her, okay? I’m sure she’ll let you swap shifts tomorrow night.”

“Okay. She is the boss.”

Clark grinned and nudged her. “C’mon, get dressed and come downstairs.”

Just as he said that, Mom called up the stairs.

“Clark, Lois, dinner.”

They had a quiet evening in, watching television, curled up on the couch together. For all her protestations that she was fine, Clark noticed Lois was very quiet. He didn’t want to sound like he was being over-protective, so he kept quiet.

Lucy called about nine, telling Lois all about the people she was boarding with in the city. Lois’ sister sounded very excited about the new school and her plans for the year. Clearly the time both girls had spent together and with their father had been good for them.

Knowing they had an early class together the next day, they went to bed early. Clark kissed his wife goodnight and let her snuggle into him, her back to his chest. They held hands, laying them protectively over her stomach. For a moment, Clark thought he felt a tiny flutter but wondered if he’d imagined it.

Next morning they drove to campus together and walked to the lecture hall for their history class. The professor, a dark-haired man with what Lois often thought of as cheekbones so sharp they could cut anything, looked up at them. He was somewhat shorter than Clark, although at least a couple of inches taller than Lois. 

He’d already started the class as they crept in, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves.

“Do you know where the greatest supercomputer in the world resides? Right here,” the professor was saying, pointing a finger at his head. “It’s the human brain. Good morning, Mr and Mrs Kent. Did we start too early for you?”

A few students turned to look at them curiously. Clark bit his lip as he sat down. Lois squeezed his hand and glared defiantly back at the older man.

“Sorry,” Clark said.

The professor gave a shrug and continued on.

“If there are any other wayward travellers, this is ‘Introduction to World History’ and I am Professor Milton Fine. But before we delve into my lectures about the Greeks, Romans and Spartans, all of which I’m sure you’ll find very enlightening, let’s look at the word ‘history’.”

Lois leaned forward. She’d taken a class in history at Met U but this professor seemed to be trying to engage his students.

“History is not about facts. It’s about the context and who is telling the story. So, what is history? What is her story?” he added, pointing to a girl two rows in front of them. “What is your story, Mr Kent? How will you affect the world around you for generations to come?”

“I don’t think you can know that at our age,” Lois spoke up. The professor cocked an eyebrow at her but didn’t comment that it was she who had spoken.

“Tell that to Alexander the Great. Or to bring it closer to home ... Lex Luthor.”

Lois frowned at the man. She hadn’t done much reading on Alexander the Great, although Clark had told her of the stories Lex had told him about his namesake. Still, comparing a Macedonian king raised in a time of war and a young billionaire to someone brought up in a small town just didn’t work. 

The professor went on, talking about how Lex had changed Luthorcorp from an argricultural company to a defence contractor. She thought it was rather odd that he seemed to be homing in on Lex, just because Lex lived in the small town near where the college campus was based.

Clark remained quiet, clearly not wanting to get into a debate. He wasn’t about to defend Lex either, considering their concerns about the bald billionaire lately.

Lois sat back and continued to listen to the lecture as the professor moved on.

Later that day, they were walking on campus together. Lois had a free afternoon while Clark had a couple more classes. 

“Don’t you think it was odd that the professor kept ragging on Lex this morning?” she asked.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t going to get into a debate with him.”

“Maybe it’s me, but I think something was off about him.”

Clark looked at her. “You felt that too?”

She nodded. “I think maybe we should just keep an open mind. Anyway, I need to get to work. See you at home?”

He leaned over and kissed her. “Yeah, I’ll see you later. Love you.”

“I love you.”

She took the keys to the car and drove back into town to start her shift at the Talon. Martha was still giving her part-time hours and it wasn’t much but at least it would let them save a little until the baby came. They still hadn’t talked about what she would do in five months where her education was concerned, but the general had managed to talk the college dean into transferring some of her credits from Met U and it eased her workload for the first semester at least.

Lois donned an apron and set to work, picking up an order from the counter and making coffee. Still a little distracted from thinking about the odd things the professor was saying about Lex, she wasn’t paying attention to the coffee cup she was filling.

“I think it’s full,” a voice said in amusement.

Lois turned, quickly covering for herself, aiming for a pleasant smile at AC.

“Customers like it that way,” she said. “More bang for their buck.”

She put the cup on a tray and took it to the table. AC turned and looked at her.

“I got a buck.”

“Good for you,” she said, returning to the counter. AC was wearing an orange shirt with green shorts. She snickered. “You should use it to get some fashion sense. You know this, uh, whole orange and green thing you got going? It looks like Flipper threw up.”

AC chuckled. “I’ll tell you what. You show me how to dress the way you like, and I’ll teach you how to swim.”

Was this guy flirting with her? It sure sounded like it. She hadn’t missed the ‘gorgeous’ comment from the day before either. 

“I know how to swim,” she told him. “And I’m a married woman.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he said.

“You’ve seen my husband right? Big guy? Mr Tall, dark and hot? And he can get very possessive.”

AC shrugged philosophically. Another customer came to the counter and ordered a latte. Lois looked at the man.

“As you can see, I have a paying customer.”

***

Clark thought about the things Lois had observed and decided to talk to the professor. As he was leaving his last class of the day, he saw Professor Fine leaving the humanities building.

“Professor?”

The man stopped walking and looked at him.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I think Lois and I got off on the wrong foot with you this morning. I wanted to apologise.”

The professor shook his head. 

“Never apologise. If you’re going to show up late, do it with conviction, Mr Kent.”

He began walking and Clark walked alongside him.

“Uh, how did you know our names?”

“What was the first thing you did at orientation?”

Clark thought for a minute. They’d had their pictures taken for their student ids. Fine nodded.

“Your photos were in a database which I checked, that way I can call my students by their proper names.”

Clark frowned. It seemed odd that he and Lois were the only ones Fine had actually addressed by name. Still, he dropped it.

“How long have you been friends with Lex Luthor?” the man asked.

Clark looked at him, puzzled.

“I didn’t say anything about us being friends.”

“Yet when I was talking about Mr Luthor’s business projects you seemed a little defensive. I’m not just a history professor, Mr Kent. I also study people, and your body language spoke volumes.”

Clark had thought he’d been so good at hiding it. Not that he was really out to defend Lex, especially after what had happened a few weeks ago, but he was at least willing to give Lex the benefit of the doubt. For the moment. 

“He’s not the man you make him out to be,” he defended.

Fine almost snorted. “Well, you know, Groucho Marx said there’s only one way to find out if a man’s honest: ‘ask him. If he says yes, he must be crooked’.”

It was Clark’s turn to snort.

“I would think a college professor would be quoting Karl Marx, not Groucho.”

“German philosophy’s easy, comedy is hard.” Fine paused. “Listen, I’ve been interviewing research assistants for a new book on Luthorcorp. You could find out the truth about Lex Luthor yourself.”

Clark bit his lip. The money would come in very handy right now. Fine saw his hesitation.

“I would think with your wife’s pregnancy, you would be interested in saving as much money as possible right now. She must be due when? In five months?”

“How did you know she’s pregnant? She’s not exactly showing ...”

“It must have been mentioned in a faculty meeting. Think about it, Clark.”

Fine walked away, leaving Clark with a feeling that something was not right about his professor. Why would it be mentioned in a faculty meeting when they hadn’t exactly told the college dean yet? Unless Lois’ father had told them, but Clark doubted that.

***

Lois had decided she was going to check out Arthur Curry, so when she finished her four hour shift at the Talon, she headed for the lake, having heard AC mention it to Lana when they’d bumped into each other in the coffee shop.

The man was surprised to see her.

“I figured your husband would keep you on a tight leash.”

“He trusts me.”

“So, what, you felt like a dip?”

“Well, it is hot.”

She swam toward him, smirking. 

“Feel like a race?” she challenged.

“You don’t think you’re faster than me, do you?” he asked smugly.

“Try me,” she answered, although she knew even with the super speed she didn’t have a chance of beating him, since he seemed to be faster than Clark.

Sure enough, she had no sooner called ‘three’ and he was on the dock, grinning down at her. Lois schooled her expression, hoping it looked like she was surprised.

“How did you do that?”

“I’m part fish.”

He helped her up out of the water so she could sit next to him on the dock.

“How long have you been married?” he asked.

“Two days,” she said. “No, make that three now.” AC looked surprised. 

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm. Clark and I have been living together for about six months though.”

“How did you meet?” 

“Oh, it’s a very long story,” she laughed. “I ...”

Suddenly AC was screaming, covering his ears as he fell into the water. Lois stared in shock, wondering if she should run for her bag and grab her cellphone to call Clark. She got up and ran for the shore, turning as AC suddenly emerged from the water, his face screwed up as if he was in terrible pain. She helped him back up to the shore, laying him down. His ears were bleeding.

As she tried to comfort him, she felt an odd kind of vibe from the water. Lois turned and looked, staring in stunned silence at the dead fish floating to the surface. Something was very wrong.

She eventually helped AC to the car and drove to the farm, grabbing a washcloth from the half-bath and washing the dried blood from his ears.

“You know, we really should get you checked out at a hospital,” she told him.

“I’m cool,” he said, shaking his head.

“Is that surfer talk for there was blood coming out of my ears? Cause, you know, on dry land, that usually isn’t a good sign.”

“It’s probably just an ear infection,” he replied, shaking her off. “Can we just drop it?”

The screen door squeaked and Clark came in. Lois looked up.

“Hi honey.”

“Everything all right?”

“Yeah,” AC said, standing up. “I should go.”

Clark watched him leave, frowning, wondering what the guy was doing in their home. Lois followed AC to the door, then wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him.

“Hi.”

“You weren’t, um, investigating him, were you?”

“Sort of. I figured if I spent a little time with him I might find out what he’s doing here.” 

Clark sighed softly. “Okay, but if he gives you any trouble ...”

“Other than trying to flirt with me, he’s fine. Although, something weird happened out at the lake.”

Clark listened as she told him about AC’s strange behaviour and the dead fish. He bit his lip. It certainly did sound odd.

“Maybe we should talk to Chloe. See if we can do some digging.”

“I already did. Her last class was at three so she came back down for dinner with her dad. She said she’d come over after then.”

They sat together on the couch, holding hands.

“So, how were the rest of your classes?”

“Most of them were good. I talked to Professor Fine. He knew you were pregnant.”

Lois frowned. “I’m barely showing. How would he ...”

“You don’t think your dad would have said something to the dean, would he?”

Lois shook her head. “I don’t think so. I mean, he might, if he was worried, but he knows how important college is to us.”

Considering how much, or rather, how little time Lois had spent studying at Met U, it was a complete turnaround for his wife, Clark thought. Then again, she knew how important his education was to him and that was all that mattered to her.

“I should start dinner,” Lois said, getting up. “Your mom’s working at the Talon until seven.”

“Need some help?”

His consort shook her head. “No, she left me a list of things to do. You go take care of things outside.”

“All right, but yell if you need me.”

Clark went out to work, repairing a couple of fences and doing some general maintenance in the barn. He heard a car pull up and went out, frowning slightly as he saw it was Lex. He smiled and waved in greeting. Lex smiled back.

“Hey, Lex. What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to see how you were. I heard your parents pitched in for a couple of nights at the Granville Hotel.”

“Yeah. How did you know about that?”

“Well, it is Smallville,” Lex smirked. “Actually, I ran into your mom at the Talon on Sunday.” He put his hands in his pockets, clearly trying to look casual. He appeared to have a million questions on his lips. 

Clark didn’t know what to say to Lex without making it sound like he suspected his friend of any nefarious schemes. He knew Lex was still wanting to know why he hadn’t been invited to the wedding and as much as Clark wanted to explain, there was just nothing he could come up with that would sound reasonable.

The screen door slammed and Lois came out.

“Hi, Lex,” she said, wrapping her arm around Clark’s waist.

“Hey Lois. Clark and I were just talking about your wedding.”

“I’m sorry you couldn’t be there,” Lois said, trying to sound genuine. “I know how busy you’ve been lately with Luthorcorp.”

“You know how it is. So you had your first full day of classes?”

Lois nodded. “Our history professor sounds like he’s going to be very interesting.”

“What’s his name?”

“Milton Fine.”

Lex frowned. “I’ve never heard of him.”

“Well, he’s very good,” Lois answered. “He certainly had a lot of interesting things to say. About history,” she added.

“I see.” Lex started to turn away to go back to his car. “Well, I just thought I’d stop by. Tell your parents I sent my best.”

“Sure will, Lex,” Clark said.

They watched as Lex reversed and turned the car around, driving away.

“Wow, that wasn’t awkward at all,” Lois answered.

“It was a good thing you came out,” Clark told her. “I think he was fishing for an explanation about the wedding.”

“I figured.” He frowned at her and she pointed to her ear. “I heard it. I’m still not used to using it, but I did manage to hear that.” Together they started back into the house. “I’ve been thinking about something.”

“What?”

“We should invite Lex over to dinner one night. We can tell him about the baby.”

“Why?”

“Well, look, it’s not like he doesn’t already know. I kind of think the way he’s been acting, it’s like he wants to get caught out. Besides, it’s not like we’re going to be able to hide it in a month or so. It’s going to look awfully odd if I suddenly develop a beer belly.”

“You’re right. It’s not like we can keep it a secret from him. So what are we going to say if he asks why we’ve kept it secret up until now?”

“I guess we could say we wanted to wait until the first scan. Speaking of which, how are we going to do that? I mean, I did go and see a doc at Smallville Med and had it confirmed. Won’t they get curious if I don’t go to regular appointments?”

Clark hadn’t considered that. 

“You’re right. I’m just not sure a scan would work.”

“Maybe we should talk to Jor-El first?” Lois suggested. Then her eyes widened. “Oh!”

“What?”

“The blood test. I had a blood test when I first ...” She frowned. “Do you think that’s how Lex found out?”

For a moment, Clark’s heart stopped, but then he thought about it.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. Still, I think if the hospital had spotted anything unusual in the tests they would have asked you about it.”

“You’re right. They would have. Good thinking, Smallville.”

He squeezed her gently. “Let’s go finish getting dinner ready.”

Dad wasn’t as happy about the plan.

“Do you really think that’s the wisest choice?” he asked as they sat around the table after dinner.

“Well, Lois is right, Dad. It’s not like we’re going to be able to hide it soon.”

“You can’t trust Lex,” Dad said.

“It will be worse if we don’t tell him,” Lois answered reasonably. “He’s already asking why we didn’t invite him to the wedding. He probably assumes we have no proof about the whole Tommy Lee thing ...”

“Well, we don’t,” Clark interjected. Lois looked at him.

“Shush, darling, I know that.” She looked up at Mom and Dad. “Besides, this way we sort of get to control what we tell him without making him think we’re deliberately leaving him out. You know it’s just going to make him more suspicious if we say nothing.”

Dad frowned and shook his head, still sceptical.

“Jonathan, Clark and Lois are right. Lex is going to be even more put out if they say nothing. And perhaps this way they might be able to figure out what he’s planning.”

“You’re suggesting using your friendship with him to spy on him?”

“Sort of.”

“What about this Arthur Curry? Is he someone you should be worrying about?’

“That’s why Chloe’s coming over tonight,” Lois told him.

Dad sighed, then grinned.

“You know, between worrying about Lex and you two and your little Scooby gang, I wonder you have time for your studies.”

Scooby gang? Clark thought, then snickered. Dad had spent way too much time watching Saturday morning cartoons.

“We’ll work it out,” he assured his father.

“Good, because I know how much importance Jor-El placed on your education. Maybe your birth father and I have never agreed on a lot of things but at least we agree on this. Your destiny is far more than this farm, and the same goes for you, Lois. Even with the baby coming.”

Mom looked at them. 

“Speaking of which, I thought we should talk about what happens when the baby does come.”

“We have plenty of time for that,” Lois said.

“And the baby will be here before you know it. Have you talked to the dean yet?”

Lois shook her head.

“Well, I do think you should,” Mom said. Clark gently squeezed his wife’s hand.

“She’s right, Lo.”

“Mom,” Lois said gently, and Clark couldn’t help but notice his mother blushing. “I know you want to help and we love that, but we’re not asking you to help raise this baby. You’re going to be the baby’s grandma and frankly I can’t think of two better people to be grandparents. Clark and I will work this out together. I mean, who’s to say I can’t do some sort of distance learning for the first six months. I’m sure I saw something like that on the school website. Mom, Dad, Clark and I love you both very much, but we’re married now and we’re going to be parents and that’s our responsibility.”

Mom looked a little taken aback, but not in a negative way, Clark thought. She put out a hand to squeeze Lois’.

“Sweetheart, you know Jonathan and I will support both of you, whatever you need.”

“I know. “

“Hi-ho.”

They looked around to see Chloe in the doorway.

“Hey, Chlo, come on in,” Lois said, smiling brightly.

She entered the kitchen, carrying her laptop. Mom and Dad got up.

“We’ll let you get to your investigating,” Dad said with a smile. “We’re going to watch a little tv and then hit the hay. Don’t stay up too late. Remember you’ve got early classes in the morning.”

“We won’t,” Clark assured him. 

Chloe grinned as she sat down at the kitchen table and opened up her laptop.

“Want a coffee or anything Chloe?” Clark asked.

“No, I’m good.”

“How was dinner with your dad?” Lois enquired.

“Great, actually. He did say he’s going to miss me, now that I’ve moved into the dorms.”

“Well, that would be kind of a given. How’s the new job?”

Chloe shrugged at her cousin. “It’s all right. He’s not totally happy, but since Lionel practically blackballed him from every major company in the county, and Metropolis as well, he’s taking what he can get.”

Clark grimaced. It wasn’t fair that even after everything Chloe had done for Lex in helping send Lionel to prison, Lex hadn’t been able to help Gabe secure a new job that paid more than an average wage. Gabe was now manager of a Safeway, a job which had taken him months to get, and then it had only been because he knew the owner, who hated Lionel.

Clark had often wondered if the real reason Lex hadn’t helped Gabe get his job back at the Luthorcorp plant was because Lex hadn’t wanted Gabe nosing in on whatever secret projects he was involved in. Especially since Chloe had a nose for such things.

“So, what makes you think there’s something to this guy?” Chloe asked.

“Well, he can swim faster than I can,” Clark told her.

“Yeah, that’s a seat on the big ol’ clue bus right there,” Lois answered. Clark sent her a look and she snickered. “Ah, c’mon, Smallville. Just because the guy has a different ability to yours doesn’t mean he’s bad.”

“You actually like this guy,” he said.

“Not the way I like you, pookie,” she replied softly.

Clark rolled his eyes at her. What was it with her and silly pet-names? Not that he minded the ‘darling’ and ‘sweetie’ she’d taken to calling him lately but ‘pookie’? The ‘Smallville’ might have grown on him but definitely not ‘pookie’.

Chloe was watching them with a huge grin on her face, clearly knowing what Lois was teasing him about. Clark’s face fell.

“Do you guys, uh, talk about everything?”

“Getting a little paranoid there, Clark?” Chloe asked.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

Chloe kept on grinning even as she turned back to her computer and typed a few things.

“Okay, Arthur Curry. He’s a sophomore at the University of Miami, majoring in marine biology. Oh, and here’s a shocker. He’s on the swim team, leaving all his competition in his wake.”

Clark wondered if he would have met AC if he’d decided to take up his place at the University of Miami. Still, the other man was a sophomore, which meant he was older, and they probably wouldn’t have run in the same circles.

“Does he have a criminal record?” Lois asked.

Chloe typed again and studied the screen.

“Yeah. Last year he broke into the Ocean Village Resort.”

Clark tried to look over her shoulder, frowning at the screen.

“What did he steal?”

“Eight dolphins. He busted open an underwater fence and released them back into the ocean.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t really sound like FBI’s most-wanted material to me.”

“Maybe that’s the only thing he’s been caught for.”

“Okay, maybe his methods don’t sound that kosher, but it sure looks to me like his heart’s in the right place,” Lois told him. 

“Anyway, he’s never dipped a fin in Smallville until now. It shoots down your meteor-freak theory.”

“I never said I thought he might be,” Clark told her. “Besides, there was this guy last year ...”

Lois nodded. “Right. I remember.”

Chloe frowned at them both.

“Who?”

“Remember that guy Bart who kept flirting with you at the wedding?”

“Short guy? Blonde? Eats like a guy who hasn’t eaten in days?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“He’s a meta-human?” Chloe asked.

“A what?”

“It’s what these guys call people with superhuman abilities. I found them on a website not long after Alicia told me the truth about Clark. Showed me. Whatever. Anyway, they think that the term encompasses anyone, including meteor freaks, although Krypto-freaks are kind of in a category of their own.”

Clark sighed. Meta-humans, krypto-freaks. There were labels for everything, it seemed.

“Oh, speaking of flirting at the wedding, remember that guy Bruce?”

Lois nodded. Clark recalled his wife telling him that she had known Bruce since she was fifteen. Clark had liked the man, sort of, although he did seem rather intense.

“Um, yeah, Bruce asked me out.”

“Really? That’s great, Chloe.”

Lois didn’t look so sure. She didn’t say anything to her cousin but Clark made a mental note to talk to her about it later. 

They only had classes in the morning, so they headed into town, deciding to try and catch up with AC and see if they could find out more about him and what he was actually doing in Smallville. Lois was still worried about what had happened at the lake the day before but had decided to downplay it, for the moment at least.

AC was currently holding court in the Talon, on about his fourth glass of water. Lois wasn’t much of a water drinker, and she was amazed at how much AC would drink. She related to those assembled the little race at the lake.

“I’ve never seen anybody swim so fast,” she told Lana.

“Or drink so much water,” Lana commented, her gaze on the buff body of the man in front of them.

“Keeps my skin soft,” AC laughed.

Clark came over, having got them each cool drinks.

“So, how do you like the University of Miami?” Clark asked.

Lois shot him a glare. Yeah, that was subtle, she thought sarcastically.

“How’d you know I go to Miami?” AC asked, instantly defensive.

“I follow college swimming.”

Even Lana appeared to think that was a lame excuse, Lois thought, suppressing a snicker. 

“Since when?” Lana asked.

“Since Arthur Curry began dominating the sport,” Clark said, clearly trying to sound smooth. It was coming off kind of stalkerish though. Lois wanted to kick him and tell him to back off, but it looked like the damage was done. “How’d you learn to swim so fast?” her husband continued.

The blonde swimmer shrugged.

“I dunno. I guess it runs in the family. My dad operates a lighthouse down south, but he swims like a lead weight, so it must have been my mom with the skills, but ... she died when I was a baby.”

Lois looked at him sympathetically.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “My mom died when I was six and well, Clark’s real parents died when he was a baby too.” Clark shot her a look but Lois figured in for a penny ... Besides, she thought. It might help their cause if AC had something to relate to.

“Oh man, that’s gotta suck,” AC said.

Clark must have realised what she was trying to do.

“Well, I don’t really remember anything before the Kents adopted me and to me they feel like my real mom and dad.”

Lana looked at him.

“I didn’t know you found out about your birth family,” she said, looking surprised. 

“Uh, yeah, it was a couple of years ago. I don’t really like talking about it,” he replied.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” AC told him. “I mean, I’m not gonna say it doesn’t suck, having lost my mom when I did, but ... you know, growing up by the water was awesome. I probably spent more time in it than out.”

“Sounds like you had a great childhood,” Lois smiled.

“Yeah.”

“So what brought you to Smallville?” Clark asked.

“Actually, Crater Lake,” the other man replied. “Last few months a bunch of fish have been dying off. The EPA blames it on temperature change, but I think that’s totally bogus.”

Clark frowned slightly.

“It’s a long way to go to check on temperature changes.”

AC shook his head.

“Not if you care about the world you live in. See, people think that what happens in ocean sand lakes doesn’t affect their lives, but it does. It’s all connected.”

Lois nodded. She didn’t know much about eco-systems but she could understand what he was saying. She glanced at Clark. He seemed a little sceptical but she could tell he at least was willing to keep an open mind.

“Well, I gotta bounce,” Arthur said, getting up. “Thanks.”

Lois smiled at him, watching as he left. Lana frowned.

“He sure sounds like he believes what he’s saying.”

“Yeah, he does,” Clark said. “So what have you two got planned for the rest of the day?”

“Nothing much. We thought we might do a little bit of shopping,” Lois answered.

Clark groaned. “Shopping? Yeah, I think this is my exit.”

Lana laughed as Clark kissed his wife on the cheek and turned to leave.

“What is it with men and their aversion to shopping?” she asked.

Lois grinned at her. “Beats the heck out of me. C’mon, let’s get out of here before Clark realises I’ve got the credit card.”

Clark chuckled lightly as he heard the tail end of the conversation. Lois knew damn well it wasn’t an aversion to shopping that had sent him running, but then, that was what made them so perfect together. She always seemed to know what he was thinking.

He trailed along behind AC, careful not to let the other man see that he was following. The blonde swimmer glanced behind him a couple of times but Clark slipped away using super speed, only returning when the other man resumed walking.

Clark wasn’t sure what he was up to. From what Chloe had managed to dig up, Arthur Curry had been involved in a few movements to protect marine animals but other than the one incident he had been arrested for he had yet to be caught for doing anything major. Clark figured Lois was right. Maybe his methods were questionable, but AC’s heart was definitely in the right place.

He wasn’t surprised when the Miami sophomore headed to Crater Lake and swam out to what appeared to be a cave or a tunnel. Clark continued to follow, watching as the other man made his way through the tunnel, diving back into the water a short time later. Clark realised where it was headed. Straight to a Luthorcorp laboratory.

Moving at superspeed, Clark was just in time to see AC dropping back into the water. There was a small electronic device counting down the seconds, with less than ten seconds on the clock before the C4 it was connected to would detonate. Clark stared wide-eyed for a second at AC, who stared back at him, stunned, before he grabbed the device and covered it, taking the brunt of the explosion.

By the time he turned back, AC was gone.

Tossing aside the debris, Clark raced out, hoping to intercept the other man. AC did not look thrilled. As he watched, Clark saw the visitor spin his wrist at speed in the water, creating what appeared to be a ball of energy, except it was more like a water-bomb. The other man let it go and it hit Clark in the stomach, propelling him backwards a little. 

It was like two men in a western facing off with each other, daring the other to fire the kill shot. Clark’s eyes widened while AC’s narrowed as he smirked. Again, he spun a water-bomb, aiming it once more at Clark, who found himself hit by something he wasn’t prepared for, landing on his back on the sand.

Well, that blew that, he thought.

Knowing he couldn’t exactly confront AC, Clark returned home to do his chores and prepare dinner. Lois came home, her hands full of shopping bags.

“Finished maxing out the credit card?” he asked with a grin.

Lois grinned at him.

“Oh, I’m nowhere near done.”

“Get me anything?”

“Mayyybe,” she said with a wink.

Mom and Dad came downstairs. They had made plans for ‘date night’ and were going out to dinner and the theatre in the city. Since they were going to be out late, they’d decided to stay overnight in a hotel. They paused to check out Lois’ shopping.

He watched as his wife set one of the bags on the table and pulled out a tiny t-shirt.

“I saw this in the store and I couldn’t help myself. Don’t you think it’s cute?” she said, holding it up against her chest. The phrase written on it said: ‘I’m the Boss’.

“It’s a little small for you, Lo,” Clark returned.

“Oh, you’re funny, Smallville. It’s for the baby, doofus.”

“That is very cute,” Mom said, laughing softly.

Clark heard footsteps on the porch and sent Lois a look. She nodded. 

“I’ll just take these bags upstairs,” she told him, putting the t-shirt back in the bag and heading upstairs.

Mom and Dad grinned as they headed for the door.

“Have fun,” Clark told them. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Lois came back downstairs. She was about to ask what had happened with AC when the very subject knocked on the door. Lois answered it and smiled at the other man.

“Hi AC, come on in.”

“Thanks. I wanted to talk to your husband,” he said.

Clark then stood at the counter, arms folded. The two men glared at each other for a few moments. 

“Okay, somebody better start fessing up,” she said, “’cause your non-verbals are killing me over here.”

“Man,” AC said, “I thought I had the hook-up, but the way you flak-jacketed that C4, ugh, that was awesome bro.”

Lois cocked an eyebrow at her husband.

“C4?” She turned and looked back at AC. “What the hell are you doing with C4?”

“Trying to blow up a lab,” Clark answered. “Good thing I stopped it.”

“Yeah, nice work,” AC said sarcastically. “Thanks to you, the oceans are one step closer to becoming a graveyard.”

“The thing about the dead fish ... “ Lois began.

“It’s a sonar weapon, called Leviathan. It emits some kind of focused sound wave that packs enough punch to rip a submarine in half.”

Clark frowned. “How do you know that?”

“I peeked at some documents in the lab,” the other man said smugly. “They had Luthorcorp stamped all over them.”

“You mean Lex is trying to develop some kind of weapon?” Lois asked incredulously, glancing back at Clark. Somehow he didn’t look all that surprised.

“One that happens to kill any sea life around it ... even when it’s on standby. In four hours, he’s demoing Leviathan for the Pentagon. If they bite and start dropping these things in the water, it’ll be an ecological disaster. We have to stop him.”

“By stopping him, you mean what, exactly?” Lois asked. “Turning terrorist?”

“You don’t get it.”

“No, I do. AC, we get that you’re passionate about this stuff, but if there’s one thing I learned from being an army brat it’s that sometimes violence isn’t the answer. There is such a thing as negotiation.”

“We should go talk to Lex,” Clark agreed.

“There isn’t time!” AC argued. “Come on, superboy. With you on the turf and me in the surf, we could stop this thing cold.”

Lois sighed. Clearly AC was more interested in making his point with a physical demonstration but that was never going to solve the issue. Lex would lose the money he’d spent on research and development, sure, but that would just piss him off.

“I’m not gonna sit back and let this happen. I was born with an amazing gift and I plan to use it to help protect this planet.”

“You could be putting innocent lives at risk,” Clark said.

“Like your buddy Lex Luthor?”

Clark scowled, making his ambivalent feelings about Lex known. 

“He’s not my buddy. Not anymore.”

“Why don’t you go talk to him, honey,” Lois suggested quietly. “Maybe you can get him to listen.”

“You think he doesn’t know what this thing does? He doesn’t care.”

Clark shook his head. “You want to work together, then we go clear this up with Lex. That’s the deal.”

AC looked Clark over, clearly realising he was firm on the matter. Lois smiled at her husband. At least he understood what she had been trying to say earlier. 

“All right, we’ll try it your way, boy scout. Let’s have words with the cue ball.”

Clark called Lex and asked if he had time to see them. Lex sounded surprised over the phone, especially since in the past Clark would just drop by whenever he needed something, which was often. In the early days of their friendship, when Lex had more time, the two of them would hang out, watching movies or playing pool.

Lex smiled at them from his seat at his desk when they entered the room.

“Thanks for seeing us Lex,” Lois said softly.

“I’m always happy to make time for friends,” he replied. “Although I have to tell you I’m about to go out to a meeting so I only have a few minutes.”

“Yeah, meeting,” AC growled.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Lex said, looking like a cat with its hackles raised. 

Clark immediately tried to defuse the tension. If there was one thing he’d learned through the two months of training, it was to take the diplomatic route rather than create more tension by hurling accusations. Jor-El had advised him against such things, especially where Lex was concerned. How his birth father had known about Lex was something Clark was yet to discover, but he realised Jor-El had been right. Lex’s continued digging into his background was more than just ‘idle curiosity’.

Lois, too, had cautioned him and AC on the way over to the mansion against straight out accusing Lex, knowing it would just make Lex even more suspicious. Clearly, it hadn’t sunk in with AC.

“This is my friend from out of town,” Clark explained quickly. “Arthur Curry.”

“You have to stop it,” AC blurted.

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” Lex said smoothly. “Stop what, exactly?”

“The weapon you’re testing. Leviathan.”

Lex frowned, looking puzzled. 

“Leviathan?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb, Luthor.”

Lois pulled AC aside and spoke quietly to him.

“Calm down.” 

Lex continued to frown at Clark.

“Just what is it I’m suspected of doing?” he asked sounding genuinely puzzled. Yet Clark had seen the brief flash of anger in the bald man’s eyes. Lex was lying.

“He believes you’re testing a weapon, called Leviathan.”

Lex snickered. “Clark, I think your friend may have his wires crossed,” he said. Clark glanced at AC, who stood looking even more pissed off, his arms folded as he glared at Lex.  
“The only weapon I’m developing is the kind that fights hunger. My team’s been working on a strain of fast growing high-protein kelp ...”

Oh, he talked a good game, Clark thought, but it was pretty clear Lex had already prepared a story in case he needed to cover up the real testing.

“Leviathan has nothing to do with feeding the hungry, Luthor,” AC growled. “It’s a weapon that’ll kill everything in the water.”

Lex looked at him, his expression a cold mask, which only proved just how angry he was.

“I’m sorry. Who are you again?”

“Someone that actually cares about the world he lives in.”

AC stepped forward, his manner almost threatening. Lex looked taken aback. Clark knew he had to step in before either one of them did something they regretted. Lois got there first.

“Lex, I’m sure when you started developing Leviathan you weren’t fully aware of what could happen, but I’ve seen it myself. This isn’t just a couple of fish here and there. This could really endanger the whole eco-system.”

Lex opened his mouth to say something but she didn’t give him a chance.

“Look, if anyone gets it, it’s me. I mean, my dad went off to fight wars that I didn’t always understand, but he always used to say that every country’s leaders were looking for new and more efficient ways to kill people. Maybe I don’t agree with that, because if there’s one thing I learned since I came to live here it’s that there’s always another way. A more peaceful way.”

Lex tried again to interject, but she raised her hand. Clark could only watch her in awe.

“The thing is, I can see it from your angle too. You gotta do what you gotta do, and if you want Luthorcorp to get ahead, you have to diversify. AC just feels that it shouldn’t be at the expense of marine life.”

Lex chuckled. “Two days of college and you’re already activists.” He sobered. “Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but this is business.”

“I told you this was a waste of time,” AC growled, turning to the door. Clark called after him and he paused, glaring at Lex.

“You’re a real tool, Lex. I hope you get what you deserve. I’m out of here. I got things to do.”

Clark sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Lex.”

“Your friend has quite the temper,” Lex observed.

“Yeah, I guess he does get a little hot under the collar. Especially when it’s something he cares about.”

“I appreciate that he feels strongly about this but I really don’t know how I can help, Clark.”

Clark shook his head.

“What happened to the guy who cared about solving the world’s problems rather than creating more?” he asked.

“Like I said, this is business.”

Lois clutched Clark’s hand. 

“What about the cost to Luthorcorp’s bottom line?” she asked.

“What exactly are you implying, Lois?” he returned.

“Nothing. I don’t know. I just hoped you would have at least kept an open mind.” She shook her head. “Let’s go honey. We need to go sort out dinner.”

As soon as they were away from the mansion, Lois pulled on his arm.

“You need to go after AC and make sure he stays out of trouble.”

“You think he’ll go back to the lab?”

“The demonstration’s in less than an hour,” she said. “I’m sure he’ll do something, even if it gets him killed.”

“You’re right, honey.” Clark kissed her on the cheek. “Will you wait back at the farm for me?”

She nodded. “Be careful darling.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

By the time he got to the lake, however, he saw AC being hauled off by two large men. There was nothing obvious about them and nothing that pointed to them working for Lex, but Clark was fairly sure they were.

He followed them to the lab, staying out of sight of the security cameras. He knew he couldn’t just march into the lab, so he waited until it was clear. He could hear Lex’s voice as he spoke. 

“One, you called me a tool, and two, most people I know need scuba gear to breathe underwater.”

AC didn’t sound at all well from what Clark could hear.

“I’m just good at holding my breath.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised there’s something unusual about you. I mean, you are a friend of Clark Kent’s.”

Lex began taunting AC, accusing the other man of being with an activist group while refusing to give him water. Clark realised AC needed water like he needed the sun to re-energise. 

There was another voice telling Lex the clients were waiting for the demonstration. AC made one final effort to beg Lex to stop Leviathan.

“Wow! Okay, you convinced me. I’ll flush $100 million in R and D down the toilet and put the nation’s fleet at risk while I’m at it. You might be a big fish in the water, but up here, I’m the shark.”

Clark checked the room using x-ray and found only AC strapped to a table. He ran into the room. The other man was wheezing. Clark quickly looked around then aimed his heat vision at the sprinkler above AC so the water sprayed down on him. AC broke the straps holding him.

“I knew I’d find you here,” Clark said. “Are you okay?”

“Wet and ready bro. The test is going down, but security’s everywhere. I’ll never make it through in time.”

“You might be able to,” Clark smiled. “With a little help.”

Together the two of them worked to destroy the weapon. Clark figured Lex would be extremely pissed, but they’d already tried the diplomatic way. Maybe destroying Leviathan wasn’t the way either but Lex had to learn he couldn’t just ignore the fact he was creating more problems in his quest for power.

He had no doubt Lex would think it was him, but he was careful, making sure he left no physical evidence that would prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Arthur, on the other hand, was going to be a different story. Clark knew Lex would be annoyed that AC had somehow got free but he was left with no doubt that his former friend had had plans to test AC’s abilities.

When he returned to the mansion later that evening, Lex was on the phone.

“Yes, Admiral, I understand. I’m sorry to have wasted your time.” He looked up at Clark. “I thought the next time I’d see you, you’d be waving a banner at some protest rally.”

“I just wanted to apologise again for Arthur.”

Lex waved his hand. “No need. How is your friend?”

Clark shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him,” he lied.

“Well, if you bump into him, tell him I’m looking forward to seeing him again.” His tone was casual, but there was a clear threat in the words. 

Clark bit his lip. He wanted to warn Lex about going down the path he was heading but he had a feeling his ‘friend’ wouldn’t listen anyway. Lex had always had something of a dark side in him but he’d always tried to do the right thing. What he’d done to AC and the project was so far from the right thing, Clark didn’t know if there was ever any comeback from it.

“Lex, do you ever stop to think about where your life is heading?”

Lex nodded. “All the time. It’s a complicated world, Clark. Only the naive view it in black and white.”

Was that his way of saying Clark was naive because he’d done his best to believe there was still good in Lex?

“You know, the other day, a professor of mine ... he accused Luthorcorp of being evil and you being just short of the devil.”

Lex visibly bristled. 

“Well, you didn’t tell him about my pitchfork, did you?” It sounded like it was supposed to be a joke but all it did was let Clark know Lex was pissed off.

“I defended you,” he replied, turning toward the door. “I guess I am naive,” he said as he walked out.

“You really think that got through to him?” Lois asked quietly as they talked while Clark worked in the barn after dinner.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I think maybe it’s too late for that. I don’t think he’ll listen now.”

“Well, it means one thing, honey. We’re going to have to be more on our guard than ever.”

“You’re right. Which is why I think we shouldn’t tell him about the baby. I’m pretty sure he already knows we don’t trust him, even though we’ve been careful not to accuse him of anything.”

He’d thought long and hard about it through dinner and while he had understood why she had decided to tell Lex, he just didn’t feel he could trust the man anymore. Telling him about the baby was going to be one of those ‘damned if you do, damned if you don’t’ situations.

She nodded and hugged him before going to sit on the hay bale. AC wandered in, grinning as he looked around.

“You got some awesome stuff in here, bro.”

“I get the feeling the ocean floor’s a little more interesting.”

“It’ll stay that way now, thanks to you,” Arthur smiled. 

“Not just me,” Clark replied.

“We could make a pretty good team. Maybe start up a junior lifeguard association or something.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for the JLA just yet, unless you promise to stop blowing things up.”

“Hey, as long as Luthor sticks to dry land, I’ll keep the sea floor to myself, but if anyone messes with my home ...”

Clark nodded. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before AC would get involved in something else again. Still, he worried that Lex might come after him, now that he knew of AC’s abilities. He said as much to the other man, who seemed fairly confident Lex would never find him.

Lois got off the hay bale and hugged AC briefly.

“Try and stay out of trouble, okay AC?”

“Try and get him into some,” Arthur winked. He turned to look at Clark again. “You’ve got an awesome lady there,” he said. 

“I know. I’m pretty lucky,” he told him, earning himself a loving smile from his wife. She wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing him on the cheek.

“See you round.”

Lois watched as the two men bumped fists in what was obviously a male bonding thing before AC turned and left. She grinned at her husband.

“So, since we have the house to ourselves for the night and no early classes, what would you like to do?”

“I’ve got some ideas,” he drawled, practically undressing her with his eyes.

“Yeah, I bet you have,” she replied. “Good thing I didn’t show you all my shopping.”

Clark’s gaze raked over her, making her shiver a little in anticipation. She grinned, then turned tail and ran out of the barn to the house. Even using super-speed though, she wasn’t quite fast enough to beat him. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the house, kissing her hard.

Laughing, Lois pulled him over to the porch swing.

It was much later when they stood looking at the swing. Or rather, the demolished remains of it. 

“Um, how are we going to explain this?” he asked.

Lois was still laughing merrily. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, pookie,” she said.

“Okay, that does it,” he growled, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Lois squealed, pretending to struggle in his arms. She giggled as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

A week later they met with the dean in her office to explain their situation.

“We know this situation isn’t usual,” Lois told her, “but we checked out the website and you do have distance learning modules which I can take until I’m ready to come back to school full-time. Plus, Clark’s going to be there to take care of the baby when I’m in class.”

Clark nodded. “We know what we’re taking on, but our education is important to us. It shouldn’t have to come to a stop just because we have another responsibility.”

Dean O’Toole smiled. “I appreciate you both coming to see me and I applaud your efforts. I think the two of you are going to be wonderful parents and I wish you both all the best for your education and for your family. Let me assure you that if you are having any difficulties with your schedules or if you have any questions, I will be most happy to help.”

“Thank you,” Lois answered. “We appreciate your support.”

The redhead grinned as she picked up the college newspaper, bearing the headline: 

**Luthorcorp Project Sunk** , by Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

“I can see we’re going to be in for some interesting articles from the two of you,” she said. “But I’m curious to know who your anonymous source is.”

“Sorry, we can’t,” Clark said reluctantly. “You know, it’s something that goes with the territory, protecting sources.”

“Indeed. Well, I’m sure you both have a class to get to. Good luck.”

As they walked across campus to the history classroom, Lois thought about their ‘anonymous source’. Bruce had certainly come to the party with information from his contacts in the military. While they didn’t have incontrovertible proof, it was clear that Lex had not only known about the damage to the eco-system Leviathan was causing, he also didn’t give a damn. He’d put profits above everything else and he’d been willing to cross a few lines to achieve his aim.

She liked Bruce well enough, but there were times when she felt she didn’t quite understand him. He could be taciturn at best and downright hostile at worse. Not that he had ever been toward her, but he still tended to keep his distance, even from those he considered close friends. He had lost a childhood friend a couple of years earlier after a maniac had terrorised Gotham. She’d been murdered. Bruce had never really recovered from that. Mind you, Lois thought, he had never really got over losing his parents in a robbery either.

It was why she was concerned about Chloe dating Bruce. The last thing she wanted was for her cousin to get hurt because of the way Bruce tended to push people away. Still, her cousin wasn’t a child and probably wouldn’t thank her for trying to warn her off.

Clark lingered after class to talk to the professor and Lois decided to wait outside for him. He came out after a few minutes.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, I just decided to take Professor Fine up on that job offer.”

Lois took his hand. “Oh, well that’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he said, but he didn’t look so sure. She squeezed his hand.

“Come on, darling, I’m hungry.”

“Again?” he pretended to complain.

“Well, I am eating for two you know,” she replied, walking with him out into the sunshine.


	34. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois' pregnancy continues and the couple learn Lex is running for state senate, against an old friend of Jonathan's. Trouble appears on the horizon in the form of a stripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consciously avoided a certain episode. There is a reference to a conversation from that episode but that's pretty much it.

Lois grumbled as she tried to zip up her pants.

“This sucks!” she complained.

“What’s that, darling?” Clark asked.

“I can’t do my jeans up,” she said, turning to him as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. “I’m fat.”

“You’re not fat. You’re pregnant and you’re the most gorgeous pregnant woman in the world.”

She wrinkled her nose at him.

“You’re biased.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. “I’ve always thought you were gorgeous, Consort.” He came over, putting his arms around her. “And you’re having a baby. Our baby. Considering I doubted I’d ever be a father, to me that is the most amazing thing of all.”

She melted against him.

“Smallville, you say the sweetest things sometimes.”

He kissed her gently. “Honey, why don’t we go shopping and get you some maternity jeans.”

She stared at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Shopping? Did you say you’d take me shopping?”

He looked at her, clearly realising what he’d let himself in for. “Uh ...”

“Oh no you don’t, Pookie! Don’t you dare try and wriggle out of it!”

“Gulp!”

“Better believe it,” she told him. “Since we don’t have classes today and it’s my day off from work as well, we’re going right after chores and breakfast.”

“Yes dear,” he sighed. “Ow!” he added when she punched his shoulder, looking wounded as he rubbed the spot where she’d hit him.

She grinned evilly, grabbing some looser pants from the closet and changing into them, while Clark left to do his chores. Lois went downstairs to help her mother-in-law start making breakfast.

Martha grinned at her.

“Did my ears deceive me or did Clark offer to take you shopping?”

“Nope, you heard right,” she said, cracking an egg into the bowl to start making omelettes. 

The redhead laughed. “Just promise me one thing, honey. That you won’t torture him too badly.”

Lois joined the laughter. Shelby got up from where he was laying on the floor, clearly wondering what they were laughing about. He barked softly, then went to nose in the pantry for some food.

“Don’t give me that look, Shelby,” Lois scolded. “Your breakfast is in your bowl.”

He dipped his nose in his bowl, sniffing at the contents, which were small biscuits. He looked up at her, his eyes begging, as if to say: ‘You really expect me to eat this? Give me some real food’. 

“No, Shelby,” she said. “And don’t try and pull that Kent puppy-dog look on me either. You’re as bad as Clark.”

Shelby looked miffed as he looked down at his bowl, then huffed, going off to lay down at the end of the breakfast bar. Lois snickered, turning back to the bowl on the counter.

They left the farm about an hour after breakfast. Clark had sped through his chores while Lois had worked just as quickly cleaning up in the kitchen.

“So, do you want to try Granville or the city?” Clark asked as he drove out the gate.

“We have the whole day to ourselves, don’t we?” Lois asked. Clark’s parents had told them to just go out and enjoy the day.

“Yup. City?”

She grinned. “City. We can meet Chloe for lunch.”

“Sounds like a plan, honey,” he said, turning on the sound system and connecting his I-Pod. A Whitesnake song came on and Lois laughed softly. He’d clearly been downloading some music using the voucher she’d gotten him for his eighteenth birthday.

“You are gonna get so lucky,” she told him.

“I already am,” he replied, sending her a loving smile.

Lois sang along with the music as he drove, laughing as her husband tried to follow. Clark wasn’t the best of singers; in fact he was barely able to carry a tune. Not that it mattered, she thought, happy just to be with the man she loved on such a beautiful day. 

They made it to Metropolis shortly before eleven and walked around for an hour or so, picking out a few items at a local mall before driving to meet Chloe.

“Where are we meeting her again?” Lois asked.

“There’s a cafe about a block from the Planet,” he reminded her. “She’s meeting us there.”

“I still can’t believe she managed to get an internship,” Lois remarked.

“Well, I guess it helped that Bruce put in a good word for her with Pauline Kahn.” The editor-in-chief was known to be fairly discerning when it came to her interns and Chloe’s history of chasing meta-humans hadn’t made a great first impression. Bruce had known the woman since her early days at the Gotham Tribune when she had first been just a lowly reporter trying to get the scoop on the deaths of Bruce’s parents. 

While Bruce didn’t believe in people getting ‘free rides’ he had reminded Pauline where she had got her start and the older woman had allowed Chloe the chance to prove herself. She had managed to uncover a story about pre-med students peddling drugs around campus and the editor had liked her work enough to take her on.

Lois smiled at the thought of the Gotham billionaire. She still had her doubts about him dating her cousin, but it seemed he and Clark were beginning to develop a fairly good relationship. Maybe they weren’t friends yet, but that was only because the older man could be very stubborn, especially when it came to his private life.

“Do you ever think about working at the Planet?” she asked as they walked along the sidewalk holding hands.

“Maybe one day,” he said. “After college.”

“I was talking to Nick the other day.” Nick Robbins was another volunteer at the campus paper.

“Yeah? What about?”

“He was telling me the Ledger hires one intern a year.”

“Well, it’s a small-town paper,” Clark said amiably. 

“I really think you should go for it, darling,” she told him. 

He stopped walking and looked at her.

“Lois, you have as good a chance as I do at getting an internship. You’re a good writer.”

“You think so?” she asked.

“I know it, honey. I mean, okay, you misspell words, at an alarmingly frequent rate ...” She grinned at him sheepishly, but let him go on. “You really are good though. The way you write, it really engages the reader.”

“Well, that’s because I’m doing it with you,” she told him, squeezing his hand. They continued walking. “You make it seem so easy.”

“It’s not though,” he said. “I mean, I’m good with numbers and scientific principles, but writing is hard. It’s something I have to work at.”

“I never thought of it that way,” she said, frowning. She’d always thought because of his alien abilities that everything came easy.

“Look at it this way. I can absorb knowledge, facts and figures like a sponge. My brain makes it easy to do that because it works faster than normal hu ...” He looked around, then went on. “Normal people. The thing is though, just because I can read a book in like a minute, it doesn’t mean I’m actually going to understand it. I remember once I was over at Lex’s ...”

His eyes took on a faraway look and Lois squeezed his hand. He’d lately been avoiding the subject where Lex was concerned and she felt that he was perhaps feeling a little guilty over his failing friendship.

“What were you going to say, honey?” she asked.

“Just that, well, Lex was helping me with an English project, back when I was a sophomore. I didn’t really take in what I was reading and he told me this story about some Greek hero which helped me relate to it.” He sighed.

“Honey, you don’t have to feel guilty, okay? I mean, Lex was your friend for four years. Just because he’s been doing some things which could be seen to be unethical lately, it doesn’t negate that. He’s just ... I don’t know. He’s changed, I guess.”

“You’re right.” He smiled, then turned his head to look in the direction of the cafe. Chloe was waving.

“Hi,” she said, when they approached. 

Lois kissed her cousin on the cheek. “Hi yourself.” She frowned at the blonde, who had dark circles under her eyes which her make-up hadn’t hidden. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a late night. C’mon, I’m starved.”

They ordered lunch and sat inside the cafe. Clark went to use the men’s room while Lois sat down with her cousin.

“I can’t believe you actually got him to take you shopping,” Chloe grinned.

“Oh well, I give him plenty of incentives,” Lois replied, grinning back.

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Just give me the cliff notes version, okay?”

Chloe tried to hide it, but Lois caught the yawn behind her hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not burning the candle at both ends are you?”

“I’m fine,” her cousin assured her.

The waitress came over with their lunches, just as Clark returned from the bathroom.

“Who wanted the triple-shot no foam?”

Chloe put up her hand. “That would be me,” she said.

“Herbal tea?”

Lois looked at her cousin’s mug wistfully, then sighed. “Me.”

Clark smiled at her, rubbing her belly. “Don’t worry, honey. It’s only another three months.”

“Don’t forget, Smallville, I’ll still have to watch what I eat for a few months.”

She’d been reading everything she could get her hands on from guides on pregnancy to the first few months of baby’s life. She didn’t want to get caught unawares or do anything that might hurt the baby. 

“You guys are so cute!” Chloe smiled.

Lois mock-growled at her cousin but Clark just chuckled. 

“You should have seen her a month ago when she felt the baby moving,” he commented. 

Okay, so she’d been surprised by it, she thought, but it hadn’t exactly been the best timing, since it had happened in the middle of the Talon. Lex had been getting the books from Martha when Lois had been taking a tray of coffees to some customers when she had almost dropped the tray, a hand on her belly. 

Fortunately, Clark had been close by, watching her, realising something was happening and had grabbed the tray, taking it to the table, then leading her to the sofa.

“What did Lex say?”

“What could he say? He acted all surprised, but since we already knew he knew ...” Lois told the blonde.

“You know, speaking of Lex, I was over there the other day and he was warning me against Professor Fine,” Clark said. 

Lois frowned at her husband. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“Sorry, honey, I totally forgot about it until now.”

“Why would he warn you against your Professor?” Chloe asked, frowning.

“Well, Clark’s been working with the professor on some research for a book he’s writing about Luthorcorp.”

Chloe nodded. “I’m guessing this guy has some axe to grind and that has Lex a little nervous, wondering what dirt he’s digging up.”

“Makes sense,” Lois said. “Anyway, honey, is it really that you forgot or you just didn’t want to tell me you were still talking to Lex? Why would you feel bad about that?”

They’d already had this conversation but he clearly still had issues with it.

He grimaced. “I just feel weird. I mean, we are trying to figure out what he’s up to.”

“And keeping on his good side is pretty much the only way to do it,” Chloe pointed out. “I mean, not that he would actually come out and tell you. Lex is tricky like that.”

“I just ... I don’t know. I wish I knew where it started to go wrong.”

“With Lex or with your friendship?” Chloe asked. “Because if you ask me, Lex has always had that dark side in him. He did investigate you behind your back, even though he said he’d stopped doing it.”

“Well, so did you, sort of,” Clark pointed out.

Chloe bit her lip. “Maybe I did, in the beginning, but I didn’t push when you asked me to back off. Look, we’ve had our ups and downs, I know that, but when did I ever imply that your secrets were a condition of our friendship?”

Clark nodded. She was right, he thought. It was one reason why things would have never worked with Lana. He cared about her, and they were much closer now for being just friends than being in a romantic relationship, but she’d always wanted to know his secrets. It was the same with Lex. He kept pushing and when he didn’t get what he wanted, he went behind Clark’s back.

Yet Chloe must have known long before Alicia had outed him, even if she hadn’t exactly been able to put a label on it. 

“Can I ask you something?” he said.

“You just did,” Chloe returned with a grin.

“Ha ha, very funny. I’m serious.”

“Okay, fine,” she said, putting her hands up. “Ask away.”

“How did you do it? Trust me, I mean, before you found out about ... well, you know.”

“I always had my suspicions, Clark.”

“That’s what I mean. You knew I was lying to you yet every day you still looked me in the eye and you trusted me.”

“That’s the true test of believing in someone,” she said. “Knowing that their lies are there to protect you. It’s not really trust if you ask someone to explain themselves.”

“I guess Lex has never learned that,” Lois said softly. 

Chloe left a little while later to attend a staff meeting at the Planet. She had finished class for the day and was supposed to have had the night off work. She and Lois had planned to spend some quality time together, but she’d been called in to work to man the phones after another intern had called in sick. Lois was disappointed, since they wouldn’t get much more time together with the baby coming, but she understood.

Clark drove his wife to another mall on the south side of the city so she could buy what she needed. As they were walking past a baby store, already loaded down with bags of clothes, Lois stopped and pulled his arm. 

“Let’s go in here,” she said. 

He followed her inside, grinning as Lois began picking up the plush toys, hugging a green dinosaur, making a mental note to add it to their growing purchases. 

“We should get this,” she said. 

She spotted something else and wandered over to the educational toys. A sales assistant stopped beside Clark.

“Is there anything I can ... Clark Kent?”

He frowned at her, trying to place her.

“Susan Capra?” he asked.

“Suzanne, actually,” she said with a little grin. “You always mixed us up.” Clark racked his brain, trying to decipher what she meant, then decided it was because there was another girl named Susan in their class. “So, I hear you got married.”

“Yep. Lois is picking out some stuff.”

Suzanne glanced over in Lois’ direction, her eyes huge as she realised how pregnant Lois was.

“Whoa! I can’t believe you guys are having a baby already!”

He nodded. Lois beckoned him over.

“Excuse me, Suzanne,” he said politely.

The girl huffed, clearly not appreciating being snubbed, but Clark didn’t care. The woman he loved needed his attention and he wasn’t about to ignore her in favour of a girl he barely remembered from high school. It wasn’t like Suzanne or any of her silly friends had ever noticed him before he’d become captain of the football team.

“What you got there, darling?” he asked.

Lois showed him the crib mobile, grinning.

“We should get this.”

He took the mobile and the plush dinosaur.

“Anything else you like?” he asked.

Lois looked around, then chewed on her lower lip.

“Nooo, I think we’ve got pretty much everything else.” She grimaced and put a hand on the side of her stomach. “Oof. Guess the little one takes after you, Mr Quarterback.”

He grinned back at her, carrying the items to the counter and handing Suzanne the credit card. The girl still looked a little miffed but Lois just sent her the ‘Lane Glare’ and she turned away to run the card. Clark took the bag she handed him.

“Good luck with the baby,” Suzanne said, clearly trying to regain some ground.

“Thanks Suzanne,” he answered, taking his wife’s hand and walking out with her. 

They bumped into someone as they began heading back toward the car. Clark frowned.

“Lex?”

“Oh, hello Clark. Lois. Been shopping?”

“Yeah, Lois needed some clothes and we just bought some things for, uh, for the baby.”

“How are you feeling, Lois?” Lex asked, peering at her interestedly.

“Hmm, well, this kid seems to be using my womb for target practice, but other than that, I’m great. What are you up to?”

“Oh, I was just talking to the manager about something I’m working on.”

Clark couldn’t imagine what Lex could possible have to talk about with the manager of a mall but he let it slide. 

“Honey, maybe we should head home,” Lois said, squeezing his hand. “You know, we have that thing we need to do.”

He looked at her, nodding. “That thing, yeah. Are you okay? You look a little tired honey.”

“I am a little. I mean, I am carrying extra weight,” she said.

“Well, I won’t keep you,” Lex smiled, although the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “See you later, Clark?”

“Sure Lex.”

Lois dozed off in the car on the way home and Clark kept the music down to a soft level, glancing over at her occasionally to make sure she wasn’t uncomfortable. Now that she was entering the third trimester it did seem like her energy was easily sapped. The baby was becoming more active inside her and the worst times seemed to be at night.

She sat up when they were about ten miles from the farm, looking around, blinking.

“I fell asleep?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. You looked so peaceful,” he added, reaching across to massage her neck. “We’re almost home.”

“Oh, okay. Just tell me I didn’t snore,” she added with a grin. 

“Okay, I won’t,” he teased.

It was growing dark by the time Clark turned into the lane to the farm and he drove slowly, making sure nothing was in their way. He saw his father just coming in from the field as he pulled the car to a stop.

Lois stretched her limbs before reaching for her door handle. Clark was out of the car and on the other side before she could open the door, helping her out.

“I can get out myself,” she told him.

“I know,” he told her. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand.”

She grinned. “Sap.”

“Your sap,” he said.

She wrinkled her nose, then reached up to give him a kiss. He kissed her back, rubbing her belly, feeling the baby respond to his touch. Lois put a hand over his, looking back up at him with a soft smile.

“How did the shopping go?” Dad asked, coming out of the barn where he’d been putting his tools away.

“Great. Got a few things we needed.”

Dad glanced at Lois. “You look a little tired, sweetie. You feeling okay?”

“I dozed off in the car,” she said. “I’m okay.”

“Well, make sure you get plenty of rest,” he advised.

Clark went to get the shopping out of the car, following his wife inside. Mom oohed and aahed over the clothes and exclaimed over the cuteness of the plush toy.

It was cold Saturday morning when Clark got up to do his chores. The sky was dark and it looked as if a storm was coming in. He decided to do a few extra jobs to help out, since his father had done the evening chores by himself and went inside for breakfast only to hear Lois on the phone with Chloe.

“My God, Chloe, that’s horrible. Are you okay?”

He frowned at his consort. “What’s horrible?” he asked, fearing something bad had happened to his best friend. 

Lois paused in her conversation and looked up at him.

“Chloe saw a girl get hit by a car last night.”

Clark stared at her. What a horrible thing to have seen, he thought. If only he’d been there. Lois sent him a look which told him not to beat himself up. He knew it wasn’t rational, since he couldn’t predict these things, but still ...

Lois hung up.

“What happened?” he asked her.

“Well, Chloe was manning the info line and this girl calls up asking for a reporter to meet with her. Get this, she said she needed to talk to someone before ‘he’ found her. That was all Chloe could get out of her except for an address. Anyway she gets there and this girl starts running toward her and a car comes out of nowhere and hits her.”

Clark shook his head. “I’m guessing Chloe wants to do some digging. I hope you’re not thinking of getting involved.”

“I’m sure Chloe can handle this one on her own.”

“Good. Cause I kinda like having you all to myself,” he told her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Mm, have something in mind?” she asked softly.

“I might.”

“When you two lovebirds have finished, Clark, I need you to come help me with the tractor.”

Clark looked around at Dad. He hadn’t even heard his father come in.

“What’s wrong with the tractor?”

“Front wheel got a puncture. It can wait until after breakfast.”

“Ooh, breakfast!” Lois said. “I’m starved.”

Clark grinned at his consort as she pulled away and went to serve up the meal. They sat down at the table and ate.

“What are your plans for the day?” Mom asked.

“Well, I still have a shift to do at the Talon,” Lois said. “But after that, we thought we’d do some painting in the nursery.”

They’d converted what had once been a small office into the nursery. It was next to their bedroom so they would hear when the baby needed them. They’d argued over what colour to use until Mom had intervened and suggested using a neutral colour instead of the traditional blue or pink. They had both agreed they wanted to wait to know what the sex of the baby was.

“Well, if you need any help, sweetie, just call.”

Lois smiled at Mom. “We will.”

Clark went outside to help with the tractor, chatting to his father as they worked on repairing the wheel.

“You two started picking out names yet?”

“Lois got a book of baby names yesterday and she read through some of them. She came up with a couple but I don’t know.”

“What are they?”

“Margaret, if it’s a girl and Daniel if it’s a boy.”

“Well, they sound like fine names. At least she’s not choosing some odd names that some of those Hollywood stars seem to be doing these days.”

“Yeah, think of the teasing they’d get on the playground,” Clark grinned. “Still, I don’t know. I mean, I kind of wanted to name the baby Jon, if it’s a boy.”

Dad looked a little taken aback. “You want to name a boy after me?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, his Kryptonian name would be Jon-El.”

“Son, as flattered as I am that you would like to name your first-born son after me, your wife still has a say.”

The conversation abruptly came to a halt as Lois came out, keys in hand. She kissed him.

“I’m off to work.”

“You sure you’re okay to drive, honey?”

“I’ll be fine. Junior seems to be asleep at the moment, so I’m counting my blessings.” She frowned, looking over his shoulder. Clark turned to watch a blue Dodge Charger come almost speeding down the gravel driveway.

Dad handed him the wheel brace and started to move toward the fast approaching car. Clark immediately became concerned, thinking the car was going to hit either his dad or his consort, but his father held him back.

The car turned at the last possible second and ground to a halt just inches from his father’s feet. He watched as Dad bent down to look in the passenger window at the driver.

“That the best you got?” he asked. “I had another six inches out here.”

The driver got out. He was a tall man, aged about a year older than his father, with dark hair peppered with grey.

“Wasn’t sure how rusty your reflexes had gotten,” the other man grinned.

“Senator Jennings,” Clark exclaimed joyfully.

The senator huffed. “I know it’s been a long time, but what happened to ‘Uncle Jack’?”

It had been a while since his father’s best friend had visited the farm. At least since before the older man had been elected Kansas state senator, which had been when Clark was ten.

“Doesn’t seem fit for someone who’s on a first name basis with the governor,” he said reasonably, watching as his father hugged his friend. 

“I don’t seem to remember the governor winning a state football championship,” Jack said, offering congratulations as Clark hugged him. “Or getting married.”

As the two men broke apart, Jack looked at Lois.

“You must be Lois,” he said, shaking her hand. “She’s pretty, Clark. I see you two have been busy.”

Clark found himself blushing hotly. “Yeah, I’m pretty lucky,” he said.

Jack nodded. “When’s the baby due?”

“February,” Lois said, looking warily at the older man. Clark squeezed her hand.

“Uncle Jack is my dad’s best friend,” he reminded her. She’d asked about him when she’d been looking through an old photo album, seeing his dad and Jack together. “They’ve known each other since high school.”

“Oh. Well, I’m gonna be late for work.” She kissed him and got in the car, driving off. 

Clark frowned as she left. She didn’t seem all that enthused by Jack, but he supposed part of it was because the introduction had been somewhat hasty. Jack could be hard to take at first.

“So Jack, since when do you make the trek all the way out here in the middle of a campaign?” Dad was asking as Jack went to his car and opened the trunk.

“I needed a breather from the rat race. Besides, I can use your help rallying the farmers. You’ve got a lot of pull with that union.”

Dad looked puzzled. 

“Why? You always win this county by a landslide.”

Jack took a banner out of the trunk.

“The race is about to get a lot tougher. Rumour has it I’m running against Lex Luthor.”

Clark was taken aback. Why would Lex run for a seat in the senate? He knew his ex-friend had always had high political ambitions, but he was only twenty-five. Just because he owned a multi-national company, it didn’t mean he was qualified for political office.

***

Lois sighed tiredly, a hand on her stomach as she stood at the counter, taking orders. Three months to go, Lois, she told herself. Three months seemed an awfully long time when she was exhausted all the time, despite the Kryptonian powers. The baby tended to be awake at all hours of the night which meant she got very little sleep. Clark tried, but even he wasn’t able to help stop the baby from moving inside her. 

She also worried more these days. Having a baby was a huge responsibility and even though she had her husband to support her, not to mention her father and her in-laws, she still fretted about being a mom. 

“Hey, you awake?”

Lois looked up at Martha.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I’m totally flaking.”

“Want to talk about it, sweetie?”

“I’m okay, Mom. I’m just tired.”

“Take a break and come sit with me.”

“But I ...”

Martha wouldn’t take no for an answer. She made Lois herbal tea and sat her down at one of the empty tables. The Talon was fairly quiet for a Saturday morning, but Lois guessed that a lot of the crowd would be at sports games. There was supposedly an away game with a school in the next county. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I don’t know. I guess, I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Honey, maybe I didn’t give birth to Clark but it doesn’t mean I didn’t feel the same fears you’re feeling right now. Believe me, when we first adopted Clark, I was terrified. I mean, here was this little boy who needed me and I had no idea how to be a parent.”

“But you’d always wanted to be a mom.”

“That doesn’t mean I knew what to do, sweetie. I admire you and Clark for what you’re both doing. Don’t get me wrong. Jonathan and I had our concerns, especially in the beginning when you and Clark were fighting, but trust me when I say you’re going to be a wonderful mother because of everything you both have gone through.” She patted her hand. “That’s not to say you won’t make mistakes. Goodness knows, I certainly made a lot of them with Clark in the beginning, but we learned from our mistakes.”

“I lie awake at night. I mean, part of it is because the baby’s keeping me up, but I just can’t help thinking ...”

“You’ll be fine, honey. You have Clark, and Jonathan and I will pitch in when you need us. You only have to say the word.”

“I know, and I love you for it.” She drank her tea, making a face. “Ugh. I’ll be glad when I can switch back to coffee,” she said.

“Why don’t you go and work on the books,” Martha suggested, “rather than standing at the counter.”

Lois smiled and kissed her mother-in-law’s cheek. 

“Thanks for the pep talk, Mom.”

She went into the office and pulled out the books. Lex usually dropped in on a Saturday to check over the accounts with Martha, but Lois had been helping her with them. She just managed to finish the ledger when Lex showed up.

“Lois,” he said coolly. She guessed he was a little miffed over what had happened in Metropolis.

“Hi Lex. I just finished the ledger if you want to take a look.”

“Thanks. How are you feeling?”

“Pregnant,” she grumbled.

“Can’t be that long to go, though.”

“Three months,” she sighed. She stretched a laid a hand on her back, which was aching a little. “It can’t come soon enough.”

“I’m sure you and Clark are very excited though,” he said.

“Oh we are,” she told him. 

She tried to hide her nervousness as he sat beside her and began looking over the books. He always seemed to make her uncomfortable lately and she didn’t really know what to make of it. 

While she and Clark had agreed not to actually tell Lex, they had known there would be the inevitable questions from the young billionaire. He seemed put-out that they had chosen not to tell him and there had been a moment there where she thought he and Clark might have come to blows. At least Clark hadn’t revealed that they were aware he already knew about the pregnancy.

The excuse Clark gave was pretty lame, but fortunately Lex dropped the matter and said no more about it. He still gave Lois odd looks from time to time which made her feel like a lab rat. 

The same way he was looking at her now, instead of checking the books.

Lois was never more relieved when her mother-in-law came in. 

“Sweetie, Chloe’s on the phone,” she said, handing her her cellphone. 

Lois took it eagerly.

“Hey cuz, what’s up?”

She got up and went out, sitting on the couch as she talked to her cousin. Chloe was full of the events of the night before, telling her she had talked to a detective Maggie Sawyer. The detective had been frustrated by Chloe’s lack of information. She hadn’t seen the licence plate of the car that had hit the girl, and the victim had no I.D on her. However, Chloe did notice that the girl had been wearing expensive clothing; too expensive for what the detective had said was a street walker.

“Anyway, I ran the number she called from and it was a payphone but the only addresses I could find within ten blocks of it were a bunch of warehouses, and get this ... a gentleman’s club, called the Windgate.”

“Chloe, maybe you should turn this over to the police, or to a more, um, seasoned reporter.”

“I don’t want to stay subterranean my whole career. I need to take a chance.”

“But a gentlemen’s club? Last time I checked, Chlo, you weren’t twenty-one.”

“I only want to talk to the strippers, see if they know the girl.”

“Chlo, while this sounds like a great job for the Scooby gang and the Mystery Machine, it’s a little risky, not to mention risqué.”

“Right, and I’m sure you and Clark never took any risks when you wrote that story on Lex’s Leviathan project.”

“That’s different. Besides, it’s not like I can come with, seeing as I look like a beached whale,” she added, rubbing her distended belly to try to get the baby to settle down as it seemed to be moving restlessly in her womb.

“You do not look like a beached whale,” Chloe insisted. “But you’re right. You can’t come with because you’re pregnant and Lana’s gone for the weekend to Lincoln Observatory.”

Lana had decided to enrol at Metropolis University and had managed to get in just before late registration closed. She and Chloe were once again roommates.

They turned to other subjects and Lois told her about the visitor to the farm.

“I knew Clark’s dad knew Senator Jennings,” Chloe said. “I get the feeling he didn’t make a great first impression.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I mean, he seemed nice, just a little, um ... effusive?”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to overwhelm you, Lo.”

Martha came out of the office and looked at her. Lois realised she’d been talking to her cousin way too long.

“Chloe, I need to go back to work. Just ... promise me you’ll be careful, okay? Don’t go doing anything dangerous.”

“I promise, Lo. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

***

Jack was relating a story of an incident that had happened when he and Clark’s father were teenagers.

“So your dad outran four cop cars and pissed off half the chicken farmers in Chickasaw County.”

Clark grinned even as Dad protested.

“Only because you said that you knew a shortcut.”

“See, these aren’t the sides of the story that I hear,” Clark chuckled. “You got any more of these? They’ll come in very useful next time I’m in for a lecture.”

Dad shook his head. “No, I don’t think ...”

He was interrupted by an urgent knocking at the door. “Hang on,” he told his friend. “Don’t you say anything else. Just a second,” he called to the visitor at the door.

Clark glanced over at the door as Dad opened it to reveal a woman. She looked a little familiar but Clark couldn’t remember where exactly he’d seen her before.

“Maggie Sawyer. Metropolis PD,” she said, holding up a badge.

Dad frowned. “Hi.”

Clark remembered. He’d seen her a couple of times. The first time had been when his mom and Lionel had been taken hostage at Luthorcorp. The second time, she’d been one of the cops responding to the bank alarm; the one Clark had robbed. 

He just hoped she hadn’t got a good look at him. He’d sent the police an anonymous tip telling them where to find some of what he’d stolen when he’d been out of his mind on Red K, but he had a feeling they wouldn’t let go of it that easily. Then again, since no one had raided the farm looking for him, he wondered if Lex might have had something to do with the case file on him being allowed to quietly gather dust. 

“May I come in?” Sawyer asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Dad said. “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” She immediately turned to look at Jack. “Senator, campaign headquarters said I could find you here.”

“What can I do for you?” the senator asked.

“A young woman was killed in the warehouse district last night. Hit and run. Her name was Melissa Page. We went through her apartment and we found this.” She handed him a photograph. “Now, I don’t have enough evidence to bring you in for questioning, but I would certainly appreciate an explanation.”

Clark stared, realising this was the same girl Chloe had told Lois about. He tuned out as Jack and his father began discussing the photograph, which looked like Jack in some kind of club with a girl on his lap. Dad was adamant the photograph was faked. It still didn’t bode well for Jack’s re-election campaign.

“The minute it hits the press, the damage is done. This could ruin me.”

“It looks like the mudslinging’s already started,” Dad sighed.

“Do you really think Lex would go that far?” Clark asked.

“You know Lex better than anybody. He’s not gonna enter a race unless he’s sure he’s gonna win it.”

Much as Clark still wanted to believe in Lex, he wondered if his father was right. Lex had been known to be ruthless, especially when it was something he wanted badly. Still, would he really resort to faking a photograph, let alone murder?

Lois was, as usual, the voice of reason.

“Lex can be ruthless, but I don’t know. I don’t think he’d do something like this.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “We should go talk to him.”

She hesitated. “Chloe decided to check out this club, see if she could talk to some of the girls there.”

“Does she think the dead girl worked at the club?”

“I don’t know. I don’t like that she’s gone into this alone, Clark.”

“Well, let’s see if we can get anything from Lex. Come on.”

“Honey, you don’t need me to talk to Lex.”

“Yes I do,” he said. “Besides, we’re partners. If there’s a story here, then we work together.”

Lois grinned at him. “Partners huh?”

“You have any objections, consort?” he asked, moving in to kiss her.

“Nope.”

Lex had clearly just been working out when they found him in the mansion.

“What’s up?” Lex asked.

“We, uh, heard you were running for the senate,” Lois told him.

“How long have you been planning this?” Clark asked, his tone not quite accusing.

“A few months now and, uh, if you’re both implying I should have told you, then you might want to rethink the barrier you’ve drawn on our friendship.”

Clark bit his lip. He had a feeling Lex would try to rub it in his face that he had chosen not to tell him a few things. Especially about the baby.

“Look, Lex, I get that you were kind of put-out about us not telling you about the wedding and the baby. It’s just, well, we’re both kind of nervous about the baby coming. It’s a huge responsibility and we’re really only just getting used to the idea ourselves. I mean, it’s not that we expected to be having a baby so soon.”

Lex looked at him, then nodded slowly.

“I can see you’re nervous, but don’t be. I think you and Lois are going to be wonderful parents.”

Clark smiled, relieved that Lex was willing to believe him this time. The excuse he’d given the older man before really was just kind of lame. Lex turned and picked up a bottle of water from his desk.

“So, why were you asking about my campaign?” he said, sitting on the desk.

Clark felt his wife tighten her grip on his hand, reminding him to be diplomatic and not come out sounding as if he was accusing Lex of anything.

“Well, we, uh ... see Senator Jennings is a friend of my dad’s. We found out something today. A girl was killed last night and the senator’s name came up.”

“What makes you think I had anything to do with it?”

“We don’t,” Lois said quietly. “But I’ve been around politicians before and, well, politics can be a dirty business.”

“You know, after that story you two wrote in your school paper, I have to admit I was a little miffed with both of you.”

“We were just doing our jobs, Lex,” Clark said.

Lois nodded. “There was nothing in that story that couldn’t be backed up or corroborated.” She quickly changed the subject. “Lex, we’re not trying to accuse you of anything, but we are trying to get to the bottom of this. We hoped since you put your hat in the ring, you might understand how bad this looks for the senator. I mean, I know he’s your political rival but I don’t think even you would resort to playing dirty. I haven’t known you as long as Clark, but I assumed you had more integrity than that.”

Nice one, Lois, Clark thought. She had a way of buttering people up without making it look like that was what she was doing. She went on.

“The senator told Clark and his dad that he didn’t know the girl.” Lois handed him the photograph that Clark had asked to borrow from detective Sawyer. “Do you recognise her?”

Lex shook his head. “The only thing I recognise in that picture is the booth. It’s the Windgate Gentlemen’s Club in Metropolis. Certainly not a smart stop-off for an incumbent on the campaign trail.”

Lois looked at Clark. ‘Chloe’, she mouthed.

“Could someone at the club be setting him up?”

Lex shook his head. “Clark, there’s a reason that club’s so underground. The city doesn’t exactly give licences for some of the things that go on there. Are you sure you want to get involved in this?”

“Jack’s like an uncle to me,” he said. 

“Well, look, if you’re serious about getting through that front door,” Lex said, going to the end table and taking a card from his briefcase, “you’re gonna need a little more than your driver’s licence. Do me a favour. Stay out of trouble.”

Clark swallowed hard, but nodded. He took Lois’ hand and left the mansion, returning to the farm.

“Honey, I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Lois said as she lay on the bed while he changed into something more suitable.

“The only way we’re going to find out what happened to that girl and who’s setting Jack up is to get in to that club. Besides, if Chloe’s gone there, she might be in danger.”

He tried adjusting his tie, grimacing at his reflection. Lois got up from the bed and came over, fixing his tie.

“Now I get why you worry about me all the time. What if she gets hurt?”

“This is Chloe. She’s been doing this since long before I knew her.”

“Yeah, but the Windgate’s in a dangerous part of town. I mean, if I wasn’t pregnant, I’d have gone with her.”

He nodded. “I bet you would have. You probably would have dressed up as a stripper and danced in front of all those men.”

“You would be the shy farmboy sitting alone at a table and I would have to come and give you a lap dance.”

“You can give me a lap dance anytime, consort,” he told her.

“Maybe when I’m not looking like a beached whale,” she replied.

“I think we could work around it,” he drawled, kissing her softly and caressing her belly. “Besides, I don’t think you look like a beached whale. I think you look gorgeous.”

“There you go, being all charming again, Mr Kent. That’s gonna get you so lucky.”

“I sure hope so,” he grinned, kissing her again. “Hold that thought.”

He left her with one final kiss and sped to the city, using the card Lex had given him to enter the club. They didn’t even ask him for his I.D. which all legal establishments were required to do if a person looked under a certain age.

He took a deep breath as he followed the bouncer to a table. He watched as a new dancer was announced. The girl looked a little nervous as the announcer told the patrons it was her debut at the club. 

His eyes widened as he tuned in with his super-hearing. It sounded like Chloe was in trouble backstage. She’d clearly been caught snooping. 

Just as he started to get up to head back-stage, he heard another voice.

“That new girl. I like her. Who is she?”

“Don’t know. For five hundred k I don’t ask questions.”

“For that much, you better not answer any, either.”

Clark got up to go and investigate further only for the lights to be turned up to full. Maggie Sawyer came in announcing it was a police raid.

Chaos erupted. The strippers were quickly rounded up and patrons were pulled aside by police. Before Clark could move, he was cuffed and herded with the rest of the men. He had no chance to superspeed away. 

He spotted Chloe coming down the stairs. She looked surprised to see him.

“Clark?”

“Chloe!”

He was made to sit quietly while the officers began interviewing everyone there. Clark tuned in his super-hearing and heard Sawyer talking with the bouncer. He heard enough to know that Jack had nothing to do with Melissa Page’s death.

Lex must have heard from the police that his card was used as Sawyer told Clark he was free to go, thanks to the bald billionaire. He quickly phoned home.

“Smallville?” Lois sounded sleepy. “Where are you?”

“I’m still in Metropolis, honey. I’m going with Chloe to the Daily Planet. I think there’s a girl in danger.”

“All right, but be careful baby.”

“I will.”

Once at the newspaper, he told Chloe what he had overheard and she told him what she had learned from the other strippers. The new girl had vanished during the raid and the strippers believed she, like Melissa, had found her ‘Prince Charming’. Clark guessed the other strippers were still fairly young as their view seemed rather naive.

Chloe began digging and brought up some photographs of licence plates she had managed to get outside. One of them had diplomatic plates. Clark had overheard the bouncer telling the detective that one of the patrons was the son of a diplomat, so he assumed it was the same guy.

Chloe ran the plate and found an address.

“That’s the UN tower,” she said.

Without a word, Clark sped out, heading to the address. The man was gone, as was the girl he’d taken, but Clark found enough evidence to confirm the man’s involvement in Melissa Page’s death. Just as he turned to go, he heard the sound of a helicopter on the roof. Speeding upstairs to the helipad, he saw them taking off and grabbed a cable, leaping up and attaching it, then using his strength to pull it down.

Clark knocked both men out and helped the girl, who was still only semi-conscious. By the time he had managed to get her out, the police had arrived.

The detective sighed, looking extremely pissed off as she told Clark he had to let the diplomat go. Much to Clark’s annoyance, the man had diplomatic immunity which meant he could do anything, including murder, and get away with it.

Lois listened to him rant and rave as he paced across their bedroom.

“I mean, what’s the point if the guy’s just going to get away with it?” he said.

“Honey, I know you’re mad about this, but there are still other ways of dealing with it.”

He stopped pacing and looked at her.

“How?”

“Well, there’s always a call to our favourite billionaire. And I’m not talking about Lex.”

Clark cocked an eyebrow. “Bruce? You really think he’d be able to do something?”

“Worth a shot,” she said.

He grinned suddenly and crawled onto the bed.

“That’s brilliant, Lois. Do you know I married you because you’re beautiful and brilliant?”

“Hmm, flattery will not get you off the hook, spaceboy,” she told him. “I’m still mad at you for getting arrested. You were supposed to stay out of trouble.”

“I couldn’t exactly speed out of there,” he said. “Besides, if I had, Chloe might have got in worse trouble.” 

“Well, there is that,” she conceded. “Okay, you’re forgiven. Come here and make it up to me,” she added, holding her arms out. 

He grinned again and kissed her. Lois felt the baby moving as if objecting to its parents getting in some ‘alone time’.

Clark laid a hand gently on her belly.

“Not now, kiddo. Mom and Dad have some serious making up to do.”

The baby stopped moving. Lois looked up at her husband.

“How do you do that?”

“Maybe I just have the magic touch,” he said.

She snorted. “Magic touch my ...” She was stopped from saying anymore as he pressed his lips against hers. Lois sat up and began to take her clothes off, watching her husband’s eyes glaze over. She sent him a pointed look and he took the hint, taking off his own clothes. 

His cock rose, no longer confined by his jeans and boxers. Lois smiled to herself.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing,” she said.

“No, come on, what is it?”

“Well, I just ... I’m sort of glad you still, you know, even though I look like a beached whale.”

“How many times do I have to tell you you don’t look like a beached whale,” he said, exasperation in his tone. “Lois, you know I think you’re totally gorgeous.” He pulled her into his embrace, kissing her neck in a spot which always drove her crazy. “And beautiful. And very, very sexy.”

“Oh god,” she moaned. “Do that again.”

“Which part?” he returned.

“All of it.”

She let him manoeuvre her into a more comfortable position, feeling the head of his cock at her entrance. Lois sent her husband a sly look, taking him inside her. It had been a couple of days since they’d made love and her body craved his touch. 

Afterward, they curled up together, his hand lightly caressing her belly. The baby moved again, as if seeking the comfort of its father’s touch.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you,” she returned. She rolled over to look at him. “Clark ...”

“What is it?”

“Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if, well, you know, Kal-El hadn’t chosen me?”

“I think we would have ended up together in the end,” he said, caressing her cheek. “Maybe not quite as soon, but yeah, I think we were always meant to be.”

“Not you and Lana?”

“The thing about me and Lana was there was always something which kept us apart. Maybe it took the Kryptonian part of me to decide that you were what I really needed, but deep down I always knew something wasn’t right between her and I. I think we were just trying too hard to make it work when there was just no way it could have, my secrets notwithstanding.” He leaned over and kissed her softly. “You want to know why it will always work with us? Because you don’t define yourself by me and you don’t expect me to do the same. What I love about you is your independent spirit. You’re not afraid to go after what you want and you don’t let others dictate how you should live your life. That’s something I’ve always admired about you. I hope our child takes after you in that way.”

Lois smiled softly at her husband. 

“You really see all that in me?” she asked.

“Yes, I do. And it’s not because I’m biased,” he said. “My mom said she saw that too when she first met you.”

She snuggled close to him, feeling his hand once more gently caressing her belly. She fell asleep in his arms.

A couple of days later, after they’d returned home from a day of classes, Jonathan called a family meeting.

“Jack has decided to drop out of the race,” he said. “After everything that happened with Melissa, he didn’t feel like he could truly represent the people.”

“Why are you telling us this, Dad?” Clark asked.

“Because Jack thinks I would make a good candidate for state senate.”

Martha looked worried.

“Jonathan, are you sure you should even be considering this? What about your heart? A campaign would be ...”

“I know, Martha, but this feels like the right thing to do. Put it this way, do you really want Lex Luthor in charge?”

“No,” she said uncertainly. “Still, the election is in January. Putting a campaign together in two months would put a lot of stress on your heart.”

“No more than it would if Lex is elected. Sweetheart, I understand your concerns, but this just feels like something I have to do.”

“You know we’ll support you, Dad,” Clark said. 

Lois nodded. “We’re behind you one hundred and ten percent.”

There was a gentle knock on the screen door and Chloe came in.

“Hi.”

“Hey Chloe. What’s up?” Clark said.

“Indulge me for a minute,” she answered with a smile, handing him the day’s copy of the Daily Planet. “I just got my first by-line.”

Lois looked over his shoulder, frowning when she didn’t see Chloe’s name on the front page.

“It’s not the Torch. Page seventy-three.”

Clark turned to the section and found the article. Diplomat’s Son Arrested in Europe. Chloe grinned at them.

“Seems somebody might have mentioned it in passing to a Gotham billionaire,” she chuckled.

“Don’t know who that could be,” Clark said, trying to sound innocent and failing.

“Well, thanks to you, Interpol sat up and took notice and managed to break up a white slavery ring.”

Lois nudged her husband and grinned at him.

“You did good for once, Smallville!”

He shot her a look which suggested she would pay for her teasing later. She couldn’t wait.


	35. Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana gets sent a mysterious rock which looks like silver Kryptonite. Clark becomes paranoid and in the process learns a few secrets.

Lois picked up the tray from the table and began walking to the counter to deposit the tray when the baby decided to give one very hard kick. She almost dropped the tray, the empty mugs rattling slightly. A hand came out of nowhere and steadied the tray.

“Whoa! That looked pretty bad.”

Lois smiled at Lana. “Hey, thanks! Yeah, I’m sure this kid’s trying out for quarterback, or lineback or something.”

Lana chuckled, following her to the counter. 

“I would have thought you would have stopped working by now.”

“I’m only six months. Well, six and a half, I guess. I still have at least another six weeks before that happens. Besides, we need the money. We’re saving up as much as we can so we’ve got enough for the baby.”

“Um, speaking of which, how are you up for baby stuff? You know, like diapers and stuff?”

“Well, my dad’s bought a lot of stuff.” She grinned at her friend. “He’s really got into the whole ‘grandpa’ thing. He even bought this bodysuit that said ‘Grandpa’s Little Angel’. It’s so cute!”

Lana laughed. “That is cute! What about other stuff, you know, like onesies?”

Lois had an inkling Lana was trying to get some hints for a baby shower. Subtlety had never really been Lana’s strong suit.

Lex came in, ordering a coffee. He smiled at Lana as he passed and she smiled shyly back. Lois was immediately concerned. She had seen Lana and Lex spending an awful lot of time together lately.

“You two seem awfully cosy,” she said.

Lana turned bright red. “Uh, yeah. I guess I have been seeing a lot of Lex lately. You know, I should go. I have an astronomy paper to work on.”

Okay, Lois thought. What was all that about? Lana had seemed very flustered at even a mention of Lex. 

She put it out of her mind for the rest of the day as she continued to work, cleaning the coffee machine and closing up for the night. Just as she turned the lock, someone knocked on the door. Frowning, Lois unlocked the door and opened it slightly, looking out at the tall high school senior in the letterman’s jacket.

“Sorry, we’re closed.”

“Aw, come on. I just need a coffee.”

“Machine’s already shut down for the night. Sorry.”

“C’mon, damn it!” He banged on the door, trying to open it wider and force his way in. Lois was never more thankful for the Kryptonian strength from the pregnancy as she was able to hold him off easily.

“I said no. Now leave before I call the sheriff.”

“Let me in, bitch!”

“Name-calling! Yeah, that’s real mature!”

“Is there a problem here?”

Lois grinned at her father’s voice. She glanced over the youth’s shoulder at her father in his fatigues.

“Hi Daddy. I’m just closing up so I’ll be right out.”

“Take your time sweetheart. Now, young man, why were you harassing my daughter?”

Lois chuckled as she finished closing and locked up the rest of the shop. The Talon always closed early on most weeknights once Hallowe’en was over, since it was usually pretty dead around seven. The general and Lucy had been invited to a family dinner and had offered to pick Lois up from work on the way home.

Lucy was laughing in the car as Lois left the store.

“You should have seen the look on that guy’s face,” she chortled. “Dad threatened to draft him.”

Lois frowned. “Do they even do that anymore?”

“If they don’t, they should. Discipline. That’s what these boys lack,” her father growled.

“Daddy ...”

“Lo ...”

“Last year you were threatening to send me to military school,” she said. “Which, by the way, was an empty threat.”

He just grinned unrepentantly back at her. Lucy leaned over from the back.

“I bet Mom would have told you off.”

He laughed. “You’re right. She would have. You’re both so much like her. Beautiful, headstrong ...”

“Headstrong? Me?” Lois said, half in protest.

“At least you’ve got that husband of yours to keep you in line,” her father told her.

Lois snorted. “Yeah, he wishes!”

They continued to tease back and forth as he drove out of town toward the farm. Lois loved the fact that her relationship with both her father and her sister had improved dramatically in the past few months. They were even able to talk about her mother, reminiscing about things they did together as a family.

Lucy had been so supportive since she’d come home and she was clearly loving being closer to their father as well. She was thriving under the extra attention she got from both Lois and the general. It made Lois realise that Lucy had been acting out because of her father’s lack of attention. Now that he understood how much his daughters needed him, and was making an effort to answer those needs, it had changed everything.

“So I hear Jonathan’s running for state senate,” the general said as he approached the lane leading to the farm.

“Yeah. Martha wasn’t too sure about it but we’re helping out where we can. You know, putting up posters and stuff.”

“I have to admit, in spite of what Luthor did to protect Chloe summer before last, I’m not convinced having him as a senator is what this community needs. Jonathan may not be any more qualified but I do think he at least understands his community more.”

“Well, Senator Jennings said he’s going to provide Jonathan with as much advice as he needs.”

Lois admired her father-in-law for stepping up. She knew it was important to him. Not just because he didn’t want Lex in charge, but he’d told them that sometimes he felt like he wasn’t doing his job as Clark’s father because it was Clark who went around helping people. He didn’t feel like much of a role model.

Clark must have heard the car pulling up as he came out of the barn, followed by Shelby. Lois got out of the car and kissed her husband before greeting the dog, which tried to jump up to lick her face.

“Shelby, no,” she said firmly, not wanting the dog to put pressure on her stomach.

Clark greeted his father-in-law with a smile and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

“I imagine Mom has dinner almost ready.”

“Great,” Lois smiled. “I’m starving.”

Jonathan came out, shaking hands with the general.

“Hello Sam, Lucy. Come on in out of the cold. Clark, how are those chores coming along, son?”

“Almost done, Dad. I’ll be in in a minute.”

Lois’ father looked at her.

“I just want to talk to Clark for a minute,” she said. “I’m fine Daddy,” she added at his concerned expression. 

“All right, sweetheart, but you really should go inside and relax. You know, when your mother was pregnant with you, actually, both times she was pregnant, she couldn’t wait to put her feet up.”

“I’m sure that was just as much an excuse for getting her feet massaged, right Sam?” Clark said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Way too much information.”

“It’s not like we’re talking about sex,” Lois replied. Lucy turned bright red.

“La la la,” she said, clapping her hands over her ears. “Not listening.”

The general winked at Lois and Clark and led his youngest daughter inside. Lois laughed at her sister’s face, then turned to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a proper kiss hello.

“So, does that mean I get a foot massage tonight?”

“Mmm, if you’re good you might even get more than that,” he said.

He let her go and turned to go back into the barn to finish his chores. Lois sat on a hay bale to watch as he began to lay down fresh straw.

“I was talking to Lana earlier,” she said. “You know she’s been seeing a lot of Lex lately.”

“I noticed,” he said. 

“When I asked her about it she got kind of flustered and shut up like a clam.”

“Do you think there’s something going on, like they’re more than friends?”

“I don’t know,” she said, frowning. “I do think she’s in over her head with him.”

Clark nodded. “Well, as much as I want to tell her not to get involved with him, I don’t think Lana would thank us for interfering. I mean, we’re all adults.”

“Still, honey, she’s our friend. Wouldn’t you rather warn her so she doesn’t get hurt?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to be over-protective guy, either. I mean, Lana’s smart.”

“I hate to say it, honey, but as smart as Lana is, I don’t think she’s so smart that she can see when Lex is being manipulative. You know how he likes to twist everything to suit himself.”

“I know. Okay, we’ll talk to her but try not to make it sound like we’re warning her off. Just, you know, tell her to proceed with caution.”

“That sounds like a good plan, darling.”

He put the tools away and helped her up from the bale, putting his arm around her waist. They walked together into the house, washing up just in time for dinner. 

Her father was talking to Jonathan about the senatorial race, asking how the campaign was shaping up. She noticed the look on Martha’s face but said nothing. She hadn’t said anything out loud to them, but she had heard them arguing a couple of times. Her mother-in-law wasn’t exactly happy about the situation, worrying mostly about her husband’s health but also the fact that their lives would be put under a microscope. Which meant Clark would need to be even more careful at hiding his abilities. 

She talked about it with Clark in bed that night.

“I know,” he said. “Mom worries a lot, and with the baby coming, she worries a lot more, but I kind of see where Dad is coming from too.”

“Do you think ...?”

“What?”

“I dunno, I’m just ... I just wonder if maybe she has a point. You know I love your dad, but I do think your mom has reason to worry.”

“I do see it from her side too, Lo, but the thing is, if we go through life worrying about every little thing, then we’d never take any risks. Dad really believes in this and I want to support him. I mean, yeah, we’d be under a lot more scrutiny and it does mean we’d have to be a lot more careful, but ...”

“You can’t fault him for standing up for what he believes in,” she finished.

“You know, I was talking to Ben today and he wanted us to do an interview. Why we got married so young and how the senate race is going to affect things.”

“Do you think we should do it?”

“Well, it might stop people gossiping about us. I can’t help but notice in our history class there are a few people speculating about it. Especially about the baby.”

“Well, it is kind of obvious, but seriously, have they nothing better to do?”

Lois had also heard the gossiping, but wondered if it was such a good idea that an article be written about them.

“Maybe we should talk to our parents about the article,” she said. “Discuss it as a family.”

“You’re right. That’s a good idea, honey.”

“I’m full of good ideas,” she said, squirming as he poked her none too gently in the ribs. “Smallville!” she complained.

“You asked for it,” he responded.

She rolled over and straddled him. “Oh really?” she said, glowering down at him.

He grinned back at her. “Really.”

She pushed at his shoulders. “Take it back.”

“Nuh-uh.”

She shoved him again, wriggling her butt on him, knowing it would get him hot. 

“Take it back, Pookie!”

He growled, his hands at her waist.

“Watch it!” he told her. “You’re looking for some dire punishment. You know I hate that pet name.”

She giggled. “That’s why I do it!”

He rolled over, careful of her swollen stomach.

“You are a witch, Lane.”

“Lane-Kent!” she returned. 

“My consort!” he growled possessively.

She growled just as possessively. “That makes you mine,” she told him.

He grabbed her wrists, thrusting her hands above her head. Lois arched her back as much as she could, clutching the pillow as her beloved husband began slowly kissing his way down her body, laying small marks of possession. He pulled the neckline of her pyjama top down, cupping her breast with one hand and taking a nipple in his mouth. She moaned softly, wanting to touch him, run her fingers through his hair, but continued clutching the pillow above her head, forcing herself not to give in to the temptation. 

She became lost in the sensation as his tongue swirled around her nipple, the cool night air making it harden almost painfully. He turned his attention to the other breast, repeating the same movements until her body was flushed with desire, the sensations spreading down to her sex.

“Clark!” she moaned.

He moved on as if she hadn’t said a word, continuing the torment, slowly removing her pyjama pants and trailing kisses down the inside of her thighs to her knees. She giggled. No matter how many times he did it, it still seemed weird that her knees would be an erogenous zone.

Lois squeezed her eyes shut as her husband pressed kisses to her ankles. She’d once thought it was kind of silly, until he’d actually done it to her on a night when he’d wanted to take his time and now it just drove her crazy. Which was probably why he was doing it now, dragging out the torment to punish her for her cheek. Of course, this was the kind of ‘punishment’ she loved.

Clark paused, moving away from her, and she opened her eyes to look up at him questioningly. He’d stripped off his boxers and she stared hungrily at his hard cock, licking her lips at the little beads of pre-cum she could see glistening in the dim light.

He shook his head at her pleading look, picking up a pillow and sliding it gently under her hips, tilting them slightly, then pushing her feet up so her knees were bent, helping to tilt her hips even more. He lay between her legs, slowly inserting a finger inside her. Lois had to fight even harder not to touch him as he thrust inside her.

“More,” she begged.

He remained silent, dipping his head to drag his tongue from her pussy lips to her clit, pressing it against the flap of skin. She tried pushing her mound into his face, but he was having none of it, one hand holding her still.

“Clark!”

She made a strangled moan as his tongue delved deeper, unable to hold back the cries as her body tingled, loving the satisfied moans he gave as he took in her juices.

Not wanting to lose the moment, Lois rolled over and sat up, stalking him across the bed. Clark tried to move away, although clearly he wasn’t trying very hard as she managed to straddle his legs.

“My turn,” she told him firmly, taking his shaft in her hand and giving him a cocky grin before dipping her head to take it in her mouth. She felt his body buck underneath her as she began sucking, pressing her tongue flat on the tip, knowing that drove him crazy. He gave a long moan as she slowly licked him from bottom to top.

“Lois!”

Nope, she thought. She was going to drive him as crazy as he had just done to her. She smirked up at her husband, loving the look of frustration on his face, then went back to licking him, cuddling his balls, listening for the sounds that indicated he was ready to blow.

She didn’t get the chance as he rose up with almost a feral growl. He must have used his superspeed because she was on her hands and knees before she had a chance to react. Clark slowly entered her from behind, clearly aware of the need for more control. Once sheathed inside her, he pulled her into his lap, taking her deeper. Lois twisted so she could kiss him, linking her hands with his as she writhed on him.

They moved in rhythm, driving each other on to mutual climaxes, collapsing to the bed and curling up together. 

“I love you,” he murmured.

“Love you more,” she replied, taking his hand and pulling it so his arm was curled around her. He shifted in the bed slightly, relaxing into sleep.

Clark was sound asleep when Lois woke and looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning and the baby was moving around in her womb. She tried laying on her back and closing her eyes but the constant pressure of limbs hitting the walls of her abdomen were not helping. After half an hour of this, she decided to get up.

Wrapping her bathrobe around her, Lois went quietly down the stairs, wincing as she forgot about the step Clark had forgotten to repair. It certainly creaked loud enough to possibly wake up the whole household, and disturbed Shelby enough that he raised his head and looked at her, the tags on his collar jangling slightly as he shook his head.

“Hey Shelb,” she said, absently scratching the dog’s head, stepping over him to enter the kitchen. She took some milk out of the fridge and poured some in a saucepan.

The stair creaked again and she looked up, feeling a little guilty. Martha appeared.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t, sweetie,” Martha replied. “Making hot cocoa?”

“Yeah. The baby decided now was a good time to play. Never mind the fact that Mommy needs to get some sleep,” she added, glaring down at her baby bump. She put a hand on her stomach as the baby decided to answer that with a particularly hard push against her stomach wall. 

“Babies have their own timetable,” Martha said, getting the tin of cocoa out of the cupboard and adding it to the milk.

They sat at the table with their mugs, sipping their hot drinks.

“I know why I’m up in the middle of the night. Why are you?”

“I’ve been having a little trouble sleeping lately,” her mother-in-law admitted.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with the senate campaign, would it?”

Martha bit her lip, then sighed. “You’re very astute, Lois.”

Lois put a hand over hers. “Mom, I know you’re worried about how it’s going to change our lives but we know the risks. So does Dad. He wouldn’t be doing this if he thought it would be too dangerous.”

“You’re right, of course. Still, I can’t help worrying. You’ll understand, I think, when the little one grows up. You never stop being a mother, no matter how old they are.”

Clark came down, scratching the back of his head, tousling his hair.

“Hey, what are my two favourite girls doing out of bed at this time of night?”

“Blame your child, Smallville,” Lois told him smartly. “It decided it was playtime.” 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, gently rubbing her belly at the same time.

“Well, junior will just have to learn to listen to Mom and Dad. When we say bedtime, we mean bedtime,” he added, with a stern look at Lois’ baby bump. Lois giggled.

“Boy, you’re going to be a strict father,” Martha said.

Lois snorted. “Yeah right. The kid’s gonna just turn the Kent puppy dog eyes on him and he’ll cave.”

“Is that so?” Clark answered. 

“Yup.”

“Are you suggesting I’m too soft?” he accused.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she replied.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear.

“Good, because if you were I’d have to punish you for your impudence, consort.”

Martha coughed, making it pretty clear she had an inkling of what Clark had said. “On that note, I think I’ll head back to bed.”

Lois smiled up at her mother-in-law as the redhead got up and put her mug in the sink before heading back upstairs. She finished her own drink and started to get up to rinse the mugs, but Clark stopped her.

“I’ll do that,” he said.

He moved so fast she was barely aware that he had done it until he swept her up in his arms.

“I can walk,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Your point being?”

“Um, nothing,” she replied, letting him carry her up the stairs to their bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed, stripping her robe and pyjamas off, sitting beside her. She felt him gently kneading the muscles in her shoulders before moving down to give her a full massage.

“How does that feel?”

“Mm, you’d have a great career as a masseuse,” she murmured, sighing in satisfaction. She felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck. “On second thought, bad idea,” she added. “I wouldn’t want you anywhere near other women.”

“You needn’t worry about that,” he said, “because I don’t want anyone else. You’re it for me, Lois Lane.”

“What am I?” she asked softly.

“My consort, my wife, mother of my child. My lover, my best friend.”

She turned and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Clark.”

He kissed her gently. “I love you more.” He smiled gently as she yawned. “C’mon,” he said, pulling her down to the bed. “Sleep. And that goes double for you, kiddo,” he added, rubbing her belly.

Clark knocked on the door of Lana and Chloe’s dorm room, entering quietly. Chloe had already ripped him a new one for barging in without knocking half a dozen times and he wasn’t keen on an encore performance. 

Lana was working on her laptop but quickly closed it when she saw him. She seemed a little cagey.

“Hey,” she said, glancing at him and Lois, who was carrying a bag of takeout.

“Hey. We were just in town getting some tractor parts for my dad and thought we’d stop in,” he said. He held out a small box. “Found this by your door.”

Lana frowned and took it. “Weird. It looks like it’s from Lex.”

“Why would Lex be sending you stuff?”

She shrugged. “No idea.” She sniffed. “Do I smell chow mein?”

Clark grinned as Lois handed it over.

“We figured you’d need some brain food.”

Lana smiled at him wryly. “Brain food, huh? Why do I get the feeling this is meant to be some kind of peace offering?”

“That depends. You feeling like you need one?” Lois asked, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Lana bit her lip, but shook her head. “No.”

Clark glanced at his wife, then sighed. “Lana, we did want to talk to you about the time you’re spending with Lex. You know how manipulative he can be.”

She frowned. “Do you think I can’t handle myself with him?”

“No,” he assured her. “We’re just a little concerned, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m a big girl,” she said. “I can handle Lex.”

“Okay,” he said, raising his hands. “That’s cool. That’s great.”

Lana had opened the box and pulled out what looked like silver meteor rock. Clark studied it.

“That’s weird.”

“Yeah. I wonder where Lex would have got it from.”

Without thinking, Clark took it to look a little more closely at it, running his finger over the edge. A sharp pain in his finger caused him to drop the rock.

“Honey, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing his finger with his thumb. It looked like a deep scratch. “Um, we should get back to the farm.”

“Well, you know I appreciate the visit,” Lana said.

Lois was quiet as Clark drove back to the farm.

“You okay, honey?” he asked.

“I’m fine. I’m just ... she was acting a little off. Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah,” he said, frowning at the reflection in the side mirror. 

“What are you looking at?”

“There’s a black truck following us.”

She looked around. “He’s awfully close.”

Clark waved at the truck to pass but the vehicle stayed behind. He clung to the wheel, worried, wondering if perhaps Lex had sent someone to follow him.

“Slow down, honey,” Lois said. “Maybe he’ll pass.”

She continued to look out the back of the truck, frowning at the other vehicle. 

“Clark, he’s going to hit us,” she cried urgently.

Clark braced himself for the impact, automatically putting a hand out to protect his wife. The black truck backed off, then hit him again. He fought for control as the other vehicle hit them a third time, this time side-on and the impact forced his own vehicle off the road, tossing it end over end. Without thought, he grabbed his wife, wrapping himself around her body as the truck was tossed a few more times before coming to land upright. 

He looked at her.

“Lo ...”

“I’m fine,” she said. 

He pulled her out of the truck, checking for any bruises. She looked a little pale and shaky.

“You’re not fine,” he said. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“Darling ...”

“Don’t argue with me. You could have been seriously hurt. Both of you,” he added. 

He didn’t even want to think about the damage it could have done to the baby inside her. Picking her up in his arms, he debated whether he should take her to Smallville Medical Center or to Metropolis General, since they were about halfway between them.

Smallville was closer to home, but then again, if Lex had somehow been accessing private medical files, the last thing he wanted to do was give Lex more ammunition. He headed back to Metropolis and took her in to emergency.

Lois stopped him from speeding in through the doors, although he still insisted on carrying her inside. A nurse saw him and grabbed a wheelchair.

“We had an accident in the truck,” he said without going into detail about where and when. “My wife is six months pregnant.”

The nurse nodded as she quickly took down their information for insurance. 

“Triage 3 is free,” she said. “Why don’t you get your wife settled and we’ll get the doctor to check her out, all right?”

“Thank you.”

He paced nervously as Lois lay on the bed.

“Clark, you’ll wear a hole in the floor. I told you, I’m fine.”

“Humour me,” he said.

She sighed and lay back. Clark sat beside her, holding her hand, then looked toward the door.

“Where is the doctor?” he asked.

“It’s only been five minutes. Calm down. They’re probably waiting for him to answer his page.”

The privacy curtain was opened and a man with olive skin and black curly hair came in, holding a clipboard.

“Mrs Kent?” he said.

“That’s me,” she answered brightly.

“Well, I’m Dr Hamilton. I understand you had a car accident? Can you tell me what happened?”

Clark explained about the truck which had come out of nowhere and forced them off the road. The doctor frowned, clearly expecting them to have more injuries than they appeared to have.

“Mrs Kent ...”

“Lois.”

He nodded. “Lois, how far along are you?”

“Twenty-seven weeks. Almost twenty-eight.”

“Do you mind if I just have a feel?” he asked.

“Go ahead.”

Clark watched as the doctor felt around Lois’ abdomen.

“Well, you do have some slight bruising, but other than that I don’t see anything of major concern. I’m just going to listen to baby’s heartbeat, all right?”

He took a stethoscope from around his neck and pressed it to her bump. Lois lay still.

“Well, I must say that is one very strong baby you have there,” Dr Hamilton said with a smile. “I think you’ll be fine to go home, but I do suggest you not do anything strenuous for the next twenty-four hours. If you experience any pain or notice any bleeding I want you to go straight to your normal doctor.”

“Thank you,” Clark said. “I’m sorry to have wasted your time, Dr Hamilton.”

“Nonsense,” the other man replied. “It’s always better to be safe than sorry in these things.” He gave Clark a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he left.

Clark looked at his wife, who just smiled and shrugged.

“I guess I made a mountain out of a molehill,” he said.

“You were worried,” she told him. “Let’s just get home and see if we can figure out what’s going on.”

Clark ran back to Smallville at half his normal speed. His parents expressed concern over the accident, wondering who would have tried to run them off the road. He told them how he’d taken Lois immediately to Metropolis General.

Dad looked worried, but nodded.

“You did the right thing.”

Clark was hit with a wave of guilt, thinking of the baby his parents had lost, all because the truck had overturned. Lois was a little more advanced in her pregnancy than Mom had been but still, it had crossed his mind more than once during their short wait in the hospital.

“Do you think this might have something to do with the campaign?” Mom asked.

“I don’t know,” he said dubiously.

“Well, all I can suggest is you go about your normal routine. If these people are trying to expose you, then they’re going to be watching everything you do.”

Clark nodded. His father was right. The best thing he could do was keep his head down. 

He went outside and did his chores at normal speed. It was well into dark before he finished but at least if anyone was watching they would be convinced he didn’t have any powers. 

He returned to the house to find Lois arguing with Mom.

“I’m fine.”

“You go back in that living room and sit back down on that couch, young lady, and that’s an order. The doctor told you to rest.”

“But I ...”

Clark intervened before it could escalate.

“Lois, honey, do this for me, okay?”

She grumbled. “All right. Fine! I’ll be good and go sit on that couch and do nothing.”

Clark looked at his mother and shrugged as his wife stomped out, looking sulky. 

“Why don’t you go and keep her company,” Mom said gently.

He grinned and went out, sitting on the couch. Lois sat staring at the television, her arms crossed over her chest. He tried to put his arm around her.

“Don’t even think about it, Smallville!”

“Honey.”

“Don’t!”

Oh great, he thought. She was in one of those moods. She’d been having mood swings lately, jumping from one mood to the next until he didn’t know if he was coming or going.

The best way to get her out of the mood, he decided, was to get her to relax. He bent down and took off her shoes, pulling her legs up onto his lap and gently massaging her feet and ankles. She continued to watch the television although he was fairly certain she had no idea what she was watching. 

He knew he’d got to her when she gave a quiet moan. She turned away from the television.

“You are a very bad man, Pookie!” she said.

He decided to ignore the pet name, knowing she was just trying to get a rise out of him. 

“Am I?” he said.

She nodded, then shifted on the couch so she could sit properly in his lap.

“I’ll get you though,” she replied. “Don’t you worry about that.”

“I’m shaking in my boots, consort.”

“You’re not wearing your boots,” she pointed out, laughter in her eyes.

Lois had been getting up a lot in the middle of the night lately, with the baby keeping her awake, but that night she slept soundly beside him. It was his turn to lay awake, listening to her soft breathing and her steady heartbeat. He tuned in his super-hearing to listen to the baby’s heartbeat and it was strong and just as steady as its mother’s. Relieved, he cuddled close to his wife and settled in to sleep.

Next day after history class, Clark was packing his bag when he jumped back as if burned. There was a huge chunk of Kryptonite on the table just above him. He couldn’t understand why he hadn’t felt it.

“Clark?”

Professor Fine was staring at him.

“Are you all right?” the professor asked. “You look a little stressed out.”

“Uh, yeah,” he said uneasily. “I’m fine.”

The other man held the door open for him and they walked out together. 

“Where’s Lois today?”

“Um, she’s at home. Resting.”

“Is she all right? Is the baby ...”

“Oh, yeah, she’s fine. We just had a little accident yesterday. A truck tried to run us off the road while we were driving back from Metropolis.”

“It wasn’t black was it?” Fine asked.

Clark frowned at him. How had the man known? Despite the last couple of months of working with the professor, there was something that felt a little off about him. Even Lois had admitted to feeling a little uneasy. 

“How did you know?” he asked.

“I think the same one’s been following me.”

Why would someone be following the professor, he thought. 

“We’ve been fishing some dangerous waters. Maybe the shark’s finally getting testy.”

Well, that implied Lex was somehow behind it. Clark just couldn’t imagine Lex doing something that would endanger Lois, never mind him. It just didn’t make any sense.

“Look, I jotted down the licence plate of the truck. Do you know anyone who could find out who it’s registered to?” the professor asked, handing him a slip of paper with a licence plate number on it.

“Yeah, my friend Chloe.”

“Meantime, I’ll run a check with campus security and see if they’ve had any other reports about the truck.”

“Thanks.”

Clark called Chloe and asked her to see what she could dig up. He’d already told her what had happened the day before and she’d been naturally worried, but relieved that they were okay. 

Chloe called him back in a few minutes with an answer.

“Clark, according to the DMV, that truck doesn’t exist.”

“We didn’t imagine this, Chloe. Lois saw the truck too.”

“I’m not saying you did. It could just be a mistake with the licence plate or something, but it seems really strange. I mean, that plate isn’t registered to any vehicle.”

That was weird, he thought as he drove home, keeping a watch in the car’s rear view mirror to make sure he wasn’t being followed. His eyes felt hot, although not the same level of heat when his heat vision first activated, but enough to make him feel as if he might be coming down with something. At least, from what he’d read about human illnesses.

He stopped the car outside the barn and went in to grab some books from the loft to study. As he stepped inside, he spied his father talking with, of all people, Lionel Luthor. He frowned, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“I know about Clark,” the elder Luthor was saying. “Chloe Sullivan has supplied me with all the information I need: his true identity, the powers he possesses and uses. I know he’s vulnerable to Kryptonite. Accept my support and I can guarantee you a seat in the senate.”

“What happens if I don’t accept?” his father said.

“The truth about Clark will come out in any case. The only difference is how he’ll be treated when we run the tests. He can either be a distinguished guest or strapped down, helpless like a lab rat. It’s your choice.”

It sounded like Dad was making a deal with Lionel to sell him to a government lab! Stunned, Clark watched as his father accepted a packet from the older man and the pair shook hands. 

When Clark went into the house, Lois and Mom were cleaning the kitchen and chatting together. Mom smiled up at him. Lois kissed him.

“Hi sweetie, how was class?”

“It was fine,” he said shortly. Lois frowned but said nothing. Dad came in.

“Hi son, now that you’re home, come give me a hand with the tractor.”

“Where is it?” Clark accused, going to his father.

“In the barn.”

“Not the tractor,” he said, feeling in his father’s jacket pocket. “I’m talking about the money.”

Dad looked confused. “What money? What are you talking about?”

“Clark, honey, what’s going on?”

“He’s selling me to Lionel.”

“Lionel? What are you ... Luthor stopped by to talk about the campaign,” Dad said. “That’s all.”

“What about the money?”

“There is no money. He just gave me Lex’s balance sheet so I could see what I was up against.”

Clark looked at the papers in his hands. They did seem like a ledger of some sort. He shook his head, so sure he’d seen Lionel hand over money. 

Lois approached him.

“Honey, what’s going on? You seem really upset. I mean, first it was that truck running us off the road and now this.” She studied him, then felt his forehead. “Clark, you’re burning up!” She turned to Mom. “He’s sick. Clark doesn’t get sick.”

He shook her off. “I’m fine.” He turned once again to his father. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Dad gently shook him.

“Clark, I don’t know what’s going on, but I think you need to calm down.”

He pushed his father off. Dad looked confused and even more worried.

“Hey!”

He reached out and grabbed his father by the throat. 

“No more lies,” he said. “Tell me the truth!”

His father choked, shocking Clark with his next words.

“You want the truth? You’re not our son. You’re just a thing we found in the cornfield.”

Lois pulled him off. “Clark, honey, you’re scaring me.”

“They’re all against me!” he said, turning to his wife.

“Am I?” she asked. He looked into her eyes and all he could see was love and concern. “Come on, honey,” she said, pulling gently on his arm. “Let’s go somewhere quiet and talk about this.”

He nodded, letting her pull him away. They went out to the car. Lois took the keys from him.

“I don’t think you should be driving,” she said. 

“I’m fine,” he insisted.

“No, you’re not. You have a fever. Look, maybe we should go to the hospital ... no, maybe we should go to the fortress and talk to Jor-El.”

He shook his head. “Not there. Professor Fine told me that black truck had been following him.”

“You think this is all connected?”

“It has to be.”

“All right. Then let’s go talk to Professor Fine.”

He smiled at her. No matter what, she was always there for him. Lois squeezed his hand, clearly reading his thoughts.

“I love you too, baby.”

The professor had clearly just finished a class as other students were filing out. He seemed surprised to see them.

“I was wondering if you’d forgotten about me,” he said. “Is everything all right?”

“No,” Clark said, shaking his head. “My parents have turned against me.”

Lois frowned, even more worried about her husband. He had attacked his father for no apparent reason and she’d managed to talk him down by humouring him but there was something clearly wrong with him. She wondered if it had something to do with the rock he’d picked up in Lana’s dorm room the day before.

“Did you get any information from campus security?” Clark was asking the professor.

The man looked confused.

“Campus security?”

“About the truck. You said earlier you were going to talk to them.”

“Clark, I haven’t seen you in over a week.”

Well, that was weird. Lois knew very well Clark had gone to class. Her unease about the man increased tenfold. The baby in her womb also shifted uneasily. 

“No, no. We spoke this morning. After class, we talked about it; the black truck. You were gonna talk to campus security.”

Clark was getting even more agitated. Lois tried rubbing his arm to get him to calm down but it didn’t seem to have any effect. 

“I had a class, but you weren’t in it.”

Clark wouldn’t miss class, she thought. It just wasn’t in him to do that, unless whatever was causing the fever was also causing him to see things which weren’t there. 

“Look, I have to get to a faculty meeting, but I want you to wait in my office,” the professor was saying. 

He guided them out and showed them through a door. 

“It’ll be all right,” he said, sending a reassuring look to Lois as he left. 

She stood in the room, watching as her husband became even more agitated.

“Honey, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Can’t you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“The baby crying.”

“What baby? Darling, why don’t you sit down and take a few deep breaths.”

“No, no, I ...”

She tried to stop him as he pushed his way past her, clearly hearing something she couldn’t. She followed him, but it was like he didn’t even realise she was there, still listening to something.

“Lex!” he growled, before taking off. 

Lois had no idea what else to do, but took out her phone, dialling a number.

“This is Lois La ... Kent. I need to speak with Lex. It’s urgent.”

“He’s in a meeting,” the man on the other end told her.

“Listen to me. You need to warn him. Clark is on his way over and he’s very sick. He’s somehow got it into his head that Lex has done something to him. You need to tell Lex.”

There was a loud crash over the phone and she realised it was too late. She didn’t want to run and upset the baby but figured she had no choice. As she turned to go, she bumped into Professor Fine.

“Lois? Where’s Clark?”

“I think he’s gone over to Lex’s mansion. He’s sick, Professor. I think he’s got it into his head that Lex is behind this.”

“All right. Tell me what you think has happened.”

“Yesterday we were in the city getting some parts and we stopped by a friend of ours’ dorm room. She had this silver rock which sort of looked like meteor rock.”

He frowned. “Silver meteor rock? I think I know what’s going on. Stay here. It’s not safe for you or the baby.”

“Professor?”

“Trust me,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “I can help him, but you need to stay out of harm’s way. It would kill Clark if he hurt you or your baby.” 

She frowned at him and he smiled gently. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Lois. Now, I must go and take care of this.”

***

Clark glared at Lex who stood at the end of the corridor.

“Clark, you’re clearly not well. Why don’t we talk about this? I can help you.”

“Help me?”

“I can get the best people at Luthorcorp on the case. We should get to the lab.”

“Yeah, we should do that, so you can experiment on me.”

His eyes were blurring and he could feel his body burning up, but all he could think was Lex wanted to strap him down and open him up so he could find out what made Clark tick. 

“Clark!”

He stared at Lana, wondering why she was there. Then he remembered she’d been spending an awful lot of time with Lex lately. 

“So that’s how it is,” he said. “You and Lex, you’re working together.”

“No, Clark, I’m your friend.”

“I can’t trust anyone anymore,” he wailed. “No one except Lois. She’s the only one who’s ever stood by me.”

“Where is Lois, Clark?” Lex said softly. “What have you done to her?”

“Why? What do you want with her? You want her for yourself or do you want our baby? Is that why you’re doing this, Lex? You planning on killing me so you can have Lois? She would never leave me for you, don’t you get that? We know that you’ve known about the baby for ages. We know you took her medical records.”

“I would never do that,” Lex said.

“Liar!”

“Clark, don’t. Don’t say something you’ll regret,” Lana warned.

He glanced at her, then grabbed Lex, hoisting him in the air, one hand around his throat, cutting off his air supply. Lex choked, his struggles weakening. 

“Clark! Stop this!”

He let Lex go. The man dropped to the floor, unconscious, as Clark turned to look at his professor. Lana crouched beside Lex. 

Fueled by rage, Clark rushed the other man, ploughing into him in a move reminiscent of a football tackle. They struggled for a few moments until the professor threw him off. Clark tried again, forcing them through a wall into another part of the mansion.

Clark realised he wasn’t facing an ordinary man.

“What are you?”

“I’m your friend,” the other man said. 

He found himself held down by someone as strong as him.

“This is going to hurt,” Fine said, pressing some kind of device onto Clark’s shoulder. Clark screamed as a burning pain hit him. It felt like he’d been stabbed. As soon as the professor took the device away his head felt clearer and the pain was gone.

Clark stared as the other man helped him to his feet.

“You’ll be all right now, Kal-El.”

Oh god! The other man knew his real name. That meant he was Kryptonian!

The professor left, promising they would talk later. Clark remembered Lana and Lex and went looking for them. Lex was starting to come round, the flesh at his throat already showing bruises. Lana looked up at him fearfully. 

“Clark?”

“I’m okay, but I better get Lex to the hospital.”

She nodded, then spoke hesitantly. “I know it wasn’t you,” she said.

She didn’t say anymore but he had a feeling she wanted to talk to him about something. He picked Lex up in his arms, hoping the other man would be too disoriented to remember, speeding him to Smallville Medical Center. 

His phone rang just as he deposited the other man in the emergency room.

“Honey?”

“Lois? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, baby. I’m at home. The professor told me everything was going to be all right now.” He sped home to see her waiting in the doorway, ready to welcome him with a kiss and a hug.

“I didn’t ... I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, baby. I promise, I’m fine and the baby’s fine.” She took his hand and pressed it to her abdomen. “See?”

He sat down with his family, explaining what had happened.

“I’m not sure what was real and what wasn’t.”

“Well, we’re just glad you’re okay and the infection burned itself out,” Dad said. “What about Lex?”

“I don’t know. He could press charges for assault.”

“Would he do that?” Lois asked.

Clark shrugged. It was a distinct possibility. Even if Clark hadn’t been in his right mind at the time, he had tried to kill his former best friend.

There was a knock on the screen door and Chloe came in.

“Hey. I heard what happened from Lana. You guys okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now, Chloe. Thanks.” He frowned at her, remembering something he’d heard in his delusion. “You know, I was imagining all sorts of crazy things. Like Lionel trying to sell me and you providing him with information.”

“Information?”

“About me. About my abilities.”

“I would never do that,” she said. “You know I’d die before I betrayed you.” She hesitated. “But I do need to come clean about something. I have been exchanging emails with Lionel. He, uh, has been providing me with some inside information about Lex’s senate campaign.”

“Why would he do that, Chlo?” Lois asked.

“Maybe because he knows his son better than any of us and the thought of what Lex would do in office scares the hell out of him.”

“He’s not the only one,” Dad said. 

“This is why you have to keep going with the campaign,” Clark said. “I mean, we can’t let fear control our lives.”

“Clark’s right. And if anything happens, we’ll deal with it as a family,” Lois said. Clark squeezed her hand.

Chloe left shortly after to go to her father’s for dinner. Mom served up dinner and they ate quietly. Mom was still cleaning the kitchen when there was another knock at the door. Clark frowned as he got up to answer it.

“Lana?” he said, surprised to see his friend at the door.

“Hi. Can we talk?”

“Um, sure. Come on in.”

Mom and Dad sensed this was something Lana needed to talk to them alone about and announced they were going to go watch a documentary on television. Lois made them hot drinks and Lana sat at the table.

“What’s going on, Lana?”

“I didn’t want to lie to you about what’s really going on with Lex,” she said. “By the way, I convinced him that you were exposed to meteor rock and it made you sick.”

Well, it was partially the truth, Clark thought.

“Anyway, I know you two have been worried about how much time I’ve been spending with Lex. Well, remember a few months ago when you were talking about the ship that came down in the meteor shower?”

Clark nodded. Lana continued.

“I started thinking about all the things Lex kept trying to hide. I mean, he denied all existence of the ship, trying to tell me I’d hallucinated the whole thing, but about a month ago he came to me and told me the truth. Or at least his version of it. He said since I was the only one who had seen the ship up close during the shower that I might be able to figure out how it opened. So I’ve been working with him, studying the ship.”

“Lana, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Lois said.

“I know. And the thing is, he’s been, well, making advances. Right before you came to the mansion, Clark, he kissed me.”

“Lana ...”

“I know what you’re thinking, but I know what I’m doing. I don’t have feelings for him that way and I know he’s only getting close to me so he can find out what I know about you. I want you to know that I would never ever tell him.”

“Know what?” Lois asked.

“I’m not blind,” Lana said quietly. “Lex isn’t the only one who’s noticed there’s something different about Clark. The difference between Lex and I is that I’m prepared to wait until you’re ready to tell me, and I will do whatever I can to help keep Lex from finding out more.”

Clark grimaced. That was probably going to be a much more difficult task, especially after what had happened that day. He now understood why Lana had stopped him from saying more. He’d probably have blurted out his whole secret, and knowing Lex, he would have found a way to use it to his advantage. Clark had already said too much.

Lana decided that was a good time for her to leave. Clark was still worried she might be in over her head with Lex but she seemed confident that she wasn’t going to fall for Lex’s machinations. Clark realised he just had to trust her.

It was beginning to feel like Grand Central station with all the comings and goings. Clark wasn’t surprised when Professor Fine showed up later that night while he and Lois were curled up on the couch together, studying. Lois was cold so she had a rug over her knees.

“How are you feeling Kal-El?” he asked, glancing at Lois. Clark thought his expression was odd, but said nothing.

“I thought I was the last son of Krypton,” he said, “but you people keep popping up.”

“Well, a superior civilisation is difficult to eradicate.”

Clark wanted to snort in derision. How could it be a superior civilisation if it destroyed itself? he thought. 

“Why are you here?” Lois asked.

“To stop what’s coming. And to help Clark walk the path of a true Kryptonian.”

“No thanks,” he said.

Fine frowned at him. “Why do you continue to trust humans more than your own people?”

“Well, so far I haven’t seen anything that would make me trust them,” he said, leaving out the fact that Jor-El had already told him enough.

He was starting to feel very uneasy about the way Fine kept looking at Lois. Some of the things the professor had said were beginning to make sense. Especially the lie he’d told about knowing Lois was pregnant before they’d told the school. Sam had certainly not breathed a word. Not to mention the peculiar interest the professor had seemed to take in both of them. It was little wonder Lois had always felt a little uncomfortable around him.

The professor’s superior attitude toward humans certainly wasn’t helping his case.

“Why didn’t you just tell us who you really were instead of posing as our professor?” Lois asked.

The other man sniffed, looking at Lois as if she was inferior and not worth an explanation.

“Yeah,” Clark said. “Why did you?”

“I had to observe you before revealing myself to determine just how much you’ve been influenced by these humans.”

“You say ‘human’ like it’s a bad thing.”

“I’ll admit, the race shows promise, but at this point, they’re still duplicitous by their very nature. Even the ones you think you love can’t be trusted.”

Clark put his arm around Lois.

“I trust Lois with my life,” he said. “Even when I was out of my head with paranoia, she stood by me.”

“Of course you would say that,” Fine told him.

Clark bit his lip to stop himself from saying what he wanted to say; that if Kryptonians were so superior, how did they manage to destroy themselves. How did someone like Zod manage to blow up an entire planet. He had a feeling Fine was trying to manipulate him.

“You know nothing about humans,” Lois told him. “Yeah, they can be petty and dishonest, and some would betray each other over nothing. But they can also be honest and loyal, and they would give up everything to protect someone they love.”

“Kal-El ...”

“My name is Clark!” he said firmly.

Fine shook his head and sighed. 

“I sincerely hope your trust hasn’t been misplaced. You know where to find me when you’re ready to accept the truth.”

With one final glare at Lois, he left the barn. Clark held his wife close.

“What are you thinking?” she asked after a long silence.

“I think I need to go talk to Jor-El. He did say we wouldn’t know Brainiac until he revealed himself.”

“You mean ...”

He nodded. “And I think he’s more dangerous than we realised.” He laid a protective hand on Lois’ belly. “I don’t think it’s just Lex we need to worry about. I think he might be after the baby for reasons of his own.”


	36. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois disappears and Clark frantically searches for his Consort, coming to the conclusion she's been kidnapped. But who has her? And why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now departs from show canon - mostly. I'll still have a few episodes, but the lead-up to them will be different.

Lois yawned as she put down her pencil and tried to ease the cramp in her fingers. She’d been studying half the night while keeping an eye on the Talon. The coffee shop wasn’t that busy tonight. The temperature had dropped dramatically in the past couple of weeks and most of the high school crowd left the store once the sun went down. There were the occasional stragglers but not enough to justify keeping more staff on. Martha was still the manager, although these days her time was more taken up with Jonathan’s senate campaign.

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

“Hey baby,” she said.

“Hi yourself. What are you up to?”

“Nothing much. We’ve just got one customer tonight.”

“Business seems pretty slow.”

“I guess it’s too cold,” she said. “I’ve been sitting here studying art history.”

“Sounds exciting stuff.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” she said sarcastically.

“Do you want me to come by, keep you company?”

“Don’t you have a mid-term you have to study for?”

“We could study together.”

“Smallville, you know what happens when we study together. I don’t think that’s the kind of ‘studying’ the professors were talking about.”

“Can I help it if I think my consort is the sexiest woman in the world?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Kent.” She paused, listening, sure she had heard a noise. “Um, honey, I thought I heard something. I’ll be right back.”

Clark waited as she put the phone down, hearing the sound of a chair scraping on the floor as she got up. He glanced at his watch. The Talon was supposed to be closing in half an hour and Lois still had to check the takings for the day and sweep up.

When she hadn’t returned to the phone five minutes later, he began to get worried. Inexplicably, his head was aching, which made him even more worried. Lois could look after herself, but for her to be gone that long ... 

He thought back to the conversation he and Lois had with Professor Fine a few days earlier and their unease about the Kryptonian. He was more certain than ever that Fine was Brainiac, but so far he’d heard nothing to confirm his suspicions.

Glancing again at his watch, he saw that another couple of minutes had passed and she still had not come back. He decided it was better to check and find it was a false alarm, and face Lois accusing him of being a worrywart, than not go and discover something had happened to her.

He sped into town, opening the door to the coffee shop and looking around. The only customer was standing at the counter, with an odd expression on his face. Clark remembered him from one of his classes in high school. Michael something.

“Oh, hey Clark. I was just going to leave some money here.”

“Where’s Lois?”

“She just went out the back about ten minutes ago. I figured she’d gone to dump some trash or go to the bathroom or something, but ...Hey!” he said as Clark brushed past him to check out the back.

The door was wide open but Lois was nowhere to be found. He canted his head, using his super-hearing to try and locate her, but there was nothing. His heart began to pound in his chest.

Racing back inside, he looked around the shop frantically, x-raying the bathroom, which he found was empty. Lois’ things were still on the table where she’d left them, including her phone. 

“Everything okay, Clark?” 

He looked at the other man, realising he hadn’t left yet. The other man seemed kind of nervous, but Clark was more worried about Lois to pay much attention.

“Uh, it’s fine,” he said, tamping down on his panic. The last thing he wanted to do was alert someone else there was a problem. “Uh, why don’t you get going?” he told Michael. “It’s really cold out. I’m sure you need to get home.”

“Sure. See you around.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, and good luck with the baby and everything.”

Oh god, the baby! What if someone had tried to hurt Lois and the baby? Deep breath, Clark, he told himself quietly. He needed to think about this logically and rationally rather than go off half-cocked and start accusing everyone in town.

He couldn’t leave the Talon still open either. He’d watched Lois do the job a few times so he knew exactly what was needed and raced around, doing the various chores in a few seconds, then made sure the front doors were locked securely.

The car was still out back where Lois always parked when she was driving to work. They’d had a little tiff a couple of days earlier about her always driving. Lois had told him straight out he was being over-protective, but he did worry about the fact she was driving in all weather conditions. This was the time of year when the roads began to get icy and he didn’t want her having an accident.

He hated fighting with his consort, even if they were just little arguments. One rule his parents had taught him was to never go to bed angry. Of course, that didn’t take into account Lois’ mercurial nature. When she wanted to, she could hold a grudge like no other. 

He continued searching for some clue as to what might have happened to his consort, checking to see if she might have fallen and knocked herself out. Despite the super strength she’d gained when she’d become pregnant, she was still vulnerable. He’d asked Jor-El about it, but his father couldn’t give him a satisfactory answer. Just that her body needed the strength to carry the child inside her and protect it.

There was nothing. Not even a hint of what had happened. 

Knowing he couldn’t just keep searching the alley or the streets all night, he decided the best thing to do would be to drive the car home and head out again to search. 

***

Lois’ head swam as she came to with a start. The last thing she remembered was going to check out the back of the Talon and suddenly feeling nauseous and weak, not unlike the symptoms she’d felt around the green meteor rock. 

She winced at the sudden thumping in the back of her head when she sat up, realising she’d been hit with something from behind. Curse Jor-El, she thought. She’d been given super strength but not invulnerability as well. That was just perfect!

Trying to ignore the pounding in her head, she started to get up, but for some inexplicable reason was hit with a wave of dizziness. Her limbs felt weak and kind of heavy. She got up with difficulty, feeling the baby shift uneasily inside her. She put a hand on her belly. 

“It’s okay, baby. Mommy will figure a way out of this. Somehow.”

She tried to look around but it was too dark to see anything clearly and the pounding in her head plus the lightheadedness made her feel as if she had been spinning around and around in a circle, the way she had done as a little girl. She reached out but couldn’t feel anything. Afraid she might fall, she stepped back, trying to feel for the bed behind her. Her hand touched something cold and metallic and she wondered if it was a hospital bed. 

Sitting down on the bed, fighting what she thought might be vertigo, she took a few deep breaths and tried to take stock of the situation. She wondered if the person who had taken her was Lex, but then again, he would have to know about the meteor rock and exactly how it affected her.

As smart as Lex was, she just wasn’t sure he did know all that yet. 

Which left Brainiac. She wondered if perhaps he had put her in the ship, but that didn’t seem right either.

She thought about calling out for Clark, but wondered if he’d be able to hear her. 

Think, Lois, think, she told herself, twisting the rings on her finger. 

Duh! she thought, rolling her eyes. She had super-hearing herself. Clark had taught her how to focus it and she tried, but all she could hear was her own and the baby’s heartbeat, which, thankfully, was steady. 

She sighed. No point in panicking until there was something she needed to panic about. With any luck, Clark would figure it out. 

“Your Daddy will come find us,” she said, rubbing her belly. “And anyway, it’s like the general always says. We just gotta buck up and keep our ears open.”

***

Clark parked the car and got out, then leaned on the vehicle as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. It was gone as quickly as it began and he ran into the house, running up the stairs, ignoring the startled looks from his parents. Nothing. He went back downstairs.

“What’s your rush, son?”

“I thought you were studying?” Mom asked.

“Have you heard from Lois?” he responded.

“She was supposed to be closing the Talon,” Mom said. “What’s going on?”

“We were just talking on the phone. It was quiet, so she was studying, she said she was going out back to check something and she didn’t come back.” His words came out in a jumble.

“Clark, what ...?”

“I went to the Talon and I couldn’t find her. She wouldn’t go anywhere without telling me, I know she wouldn’t!”

His mother got up from the couch and approached him.

“Sweetheart, you need to calm down.”

“Mom, you don’t get it. Lois is missing!”

“I know. I heard you, but you need to take a breath and calm down. Did you call Sheriff Adams?”

He shook his head. 

“Well, I think that’s the first thing you should do.”

“What if Lex has her? Or Brainiac?”

Dad looked confused. “Brainiac? When did he ...”

“Professor Fine. I mean, I don’t know. We think he is, but ...”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

Clark bit his lip. He thought he’d told them when he related what had happened after he’d been infected by the silver Kryptonite, but he guessed that was one of the details he’d left out, not wanting to worry his parents without proof. 

“He revealed himself. Well, he didn’t come right out and say he was Brainiac, but Jor-El did tell me Brainiac was in the ship.”

His parents nodded. 

“Okay, so maybe we don’t inform Sheriff Adams. Maybe we just need to think about this logically. Are you sure ... no, of course you’re sure. You would have looked everywhere.”

“I even tried my super-hearing Mom but I couldn’t hear anything.”

“Well, either that means she’s unconscious or locked up somewhere you can’t hear her.”

“Son, perhaps you need to go speak with Jor-El.” Clark looked at his father, surprised. Dad raised his hands and smiled. “I know, I know. I’m not his biggest fan, but he may be able to help you figure out where she might be and who has her.”

“You’re right,” he said. “I’m going to the fortress.”

He ran out to the barn and up the stairs to the loft, reaching for the octagonal key behind the bookcase. He was so intent on his goal that he didn’t hear anyone behind him until the stair creaked from a loose board. 

Startled, he whirled.

“I apologise, Kal-El. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” he said, withdrawing his hand and quickly grabbing a book to cover. “I just dropped a book behind the bookcase. I needed it for a mid-term.”

“Is everything all right? You seem a little flustered.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” he said, biting his lip and trying not to show his worry.

Brainiac looked around the loft. “Where is your consort?”

“She, uh, had a shift at the Talon. She was tired so she went to bed early.”

“The Talon?”

“It’s a coffee shop. Lois works there when she’s not attending classes. We’re trying to save some money. You know, for the baby.”’

“I see.” 

Clark didn’t think the other man, or whatever he was, did see. He watched as Brainiac wandered around the loft, picking up books and glancing through them.

“I’m rather surprised, Kal-El, that you haven’t come to see me. Do you not trust a fellow Kryptonian?”

Clark shifted uncomfortably under the other Kryptonian’s scrutiny.

“Uh well, my experiences with Kryptonians so far haven’t exactly been, um, friendly.”

“Yet you seem to put so much trust in humans.”

“I grew up here,” he said simply. 

“Don’t you want to know about your heritage? About where you were born?”

“Of course I do,” he said. 

Eager to keep the professor distracted and away from the bookcase, he kept his back to it. 

“Tell me about Jor-El,” he said.

He hoped Brainiac didn’t know he’d been training in the fortress, but the thought that the Kryptonian had been watching over him all these months did make him uneasy.

“I would have thought your father would have told you everything.”

“My relationship with my birth father has been kind of ... difficult.”

“Yes, I imagine it is. What son doesn’t try to rebel against his father?”

Trying to keep up the simple deception, Clark decided to turn it around on Brainiac. 

“Is that what you did?” he asked. “Rebel?”

The other man smiled. “We’re not here to talk about me. The Jor-El I recall could be rather obstinate, is the term I believe the humans use. He too chose to rebel against his own father.”

Brainiac launched into a story about Jor-El’s rebellion. Clark tried not to fidget, knowing he didn’t have time for this. Someone could be hurting his consort and he needed to find out who.

***

Lois’ stomach rumbled. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but clearly a few hours had gone by. The baby was at its most active around midnight, which was when she usually went downstairs for hot chocolate and a snack. Clark would usually join her, making the hot cocoa and giving her a back rub to help settle her. 

He was always so attentive, so attuned to her needs that she never needed to ask him. There were times when it drove her crazy, and they did have their fair share of arguments about it, but she loved him for it. 

The baby moved inside her womb once again and she experienced the slight nausea she usually felt when her stomach contracted. All the baby books and the websites she had checked out had told her that there would be small contractions. They were usually nothing, or rather, her body’s way of preparing for the birth. She had gone with Clark the last time he had gone to the fortress and Jor-El had told her everything was fine. 

Still, it didn’t stop her worrying. If Brainiac had kidnapped her, what was his intention, and why had he just left her alone in here?

She again rubbed her belly, trying to quell the fear that threatened to bubble up inside her. What if Clark was right? What if Brainiac wanted the baby?

Lois ran her hand over the turquoise centre of her bracelet, feeling its warmth, thinking of Clark. It had helped her feel close to him in the past, when they’d been separated for any length of time. She didn’t know if it had any magical properties, but at least it made her feel better. 

***

Clark finally managed to convince Brainiac he had some studying to do and the professor left him to it, all the while trying to tell Clark that he didn’t need his studies. As soon as the other man was gone, he reached behind the bookcase and took the key, racing out of the barn to the Kawatche caves, placing the key in the slot on the stone table.

Instantly he was transported to just outside the fortress. He stepped down into the chamber, picking up one of the crystals to activate the console.

“Kal-El. I sense you are troubled.”

“My consort is missing and I believe Brainiac has showed himself.”

“Are you asking if Brainiac has your consort? It is difficult to tell. Brainiac has the ability to shield himself, even from the resources of this fortress.”

“There must be some way of finding out. If he has her, he may try to get to the baby.”

“You must prevent this, Kal-El.”

Clark almost rolled his eyes, thinking, ‘well, duh!’

“If it’s not Brainiac, there’s only one person it could be, but I don’t want to come right out and accuse him.” 

“You suggest that a human might have taken her?”

“Lex is certainly capable. He has been investigating me behind my back for years.”

“Yet you still doubt his responsibility.”

“I don’t know what to think. My head is too clouded with concern for Lois.”

“Your consort is strong, my son. I am confident she will not allow anything to happen to her or your child.”

“I’m not sure she’ll have much of a choice, if it’s either of them. There has to be a way to track her, Jor-El.”

“I am certain you would have heard her,” his birth father told him.

“I tried, but I can’t ...”

“You must remain calm, Kal-El. If you allow your emotions to cloud your judgment ...”

“I know that!” he snapped, then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried. For her and for the baby.”

“Kal-El, you must centre yourself. If you are right and Brainiac has captured her, you will need to know how to deal with him.”

“And if it’s not? What if it’s Lex?”

“I cautioned you about confronting Lex Luthor in the past. Your instincts can guide you, my son, but be wary of allowing your enemy to learn your vulnerabilities. Your consort is not only your greatest strength, but also she can be your greatest weakness.”

It was the one thing Clark had always been worried about. That if his enemies learned about Lois, he wouldn’t be able to protect her.

“I can teach your consort how to protect herself, in the future.”

“You mean she’ll have powers?”

“Not like yours, Kal-El, but yes, eventually she will develop abilities which will protect both her and your children. Step into the chamber. Time is of the essence, Kal-El and there is much you need to learn in order to stop Brainiac.”

Clark knew he had little choice. He stepped forward and allowed the beam of light to wash over him. Rather like the day he had visited the caves and had the language of his people downloaded into his brain, the beam hit him full force.

***

Lois was unaware of falling asleep but when she woke again, she realised it was morning. The room seemed a little brighter.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

She stared at the woman in a nurse’s uniform standing in the doorway holding a tray of covered dishes.

“Wh ... who ... what ...”

“Now, now,” the woman soothed. “You need to take it easy. You had a nasty fall.”

“I did?” she said, rubbing a hand over her eyes wearily. She still felt dizzy.

“You were found unconscious in the street. What do you remember?”

Lois frowned. The last thing she remembered was talking to Clark and going out the back of the Talon after hearing a noise. 

“I didn’t fall ...” she said, trying to sit up. 

The woman leaned over her, making her feel uneasy, thinking the nurse was going to do something to her. Instead the woman did something underneath the bed to prop it up.

“My husband,” Lois said. 

“We tried to call him, but there was no answer.”

She tried to push back the bedclothes.

“I need to get out of here,” she said. “He’ll be worried about me.”

The woman pushed her back down.

“Now there’ll be none of that. The doctor needs to check you over, make sure you and your baby weren’t hurt in the fall.”

There was something very off about this, she thought, but she fell back, still protesting. The nurse thrust the tray at her. 

“Eat. You’ll feel better.”

The woman went to the door. 

“I’m in Smallville Medical Center, right?” It was a dumb question, but she had to ask it anyway.

The nurse just smiled indulgently as if it went without saying, then went out. Lois heard the distinct sound of a lock being engaged. Why were they locking her in? What the hell was going on, and where the hell was she?

Thrusting the tray aside, she got up, going toward the door to try it, but felt another wave of dizziness. She leaned against the wall, trying to quell the nausea which had bubbled up. Her vision swam and her mouth watered. She stumbled back to the bed, barely making it before the contents of her stomach came up to meet her. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead and her vision greyed out.

***

Chloe had been pulling another all-nighter at the Daily Planet and was just getting ready to go back to her dorm to get some sleep when Clark found her. She stared at him, startled by his sudden appearance.

“Clark,” she hissed. “What are you doing? You can’t just speed in and out of here, like ...” She must have seen his face. He knew he looked awful, but then he had been searching all night after leaving the fortress. “What’s wrong?”

Just as he started to tell her, he was overcome with nausea, similar to the feeling he experienced around Kryptonite.

“Clark, what is it? You’re white as a sheet.”

He shook his head to clear it.

“It’s Lois. She’s missing.”

“What do you mean, she’s missing? I just talked to her last night. She was fine.”

He quickly told her what had happened, walking down the street with her. Chloe looked stunned.

“You’ve been out all night?”

He nodded. 

“I’m out of options, Chloe. I can’t exactly confront the professor without some sort of proof.”

“Well, maybe we can help with that,” she said. “Um, you know how I told you last week that Lionel’s been feeding me information about Lex’s campaign?”

He found himself nodding again. His friend continued.

“Well, last night, he actually came to the Planet and told me he knew there was a Kryptonian at Kansas A & M. At first I thought he meant you, until he told me it was Professor Fine.”

"Chloe, why are you trusting him? I mean, this is the man who tried to kill you last year, remember?”

“I know, Clark, but there’s something different about him.”

He bit his lip, remembering how Lionel had been his father’s conduit in the fortress when Lois had been shot.

“I kind of have a confession of my own to make. Remember when Lois got shot by that kid who wanted to blow up Smallville? Lionel was in the fortress. Jor-El used him to heal Lois.”

Chloe gasped. “You think ...”

“I don’t know what to believe, Chlo, but I do think I need to go talk to him. As much as I hate the idea of trusting him ...”

“No, Clark. I think since he’s the one who approached me, then I should be the one to talk to him. You know how tricky he can be.”

They fell silent as they reached the resident hall where Chloe was living with Lana. He followed her up the stairs to the dormitory and waited while she opened the door. Lana looked around. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater, looking as if she was getting ready to go out.

“Oh, hey,” she said. “Um, Lex called and invited me to breakfast.”

Clark bit his lip. He still thought what Lana was doing was dangerous, but she claimed to know what she was doing. His friend frowned at him.

“Are you okay? You look kind of stressed out.”

“That’s kind of an understatement,” he said, debating whether to tell her. “Lois is missing.”

Lana gasped. “Oh my god! Do you think she was kidnapped?”

He shrugged. “At this point, anything’s possible. I already tried the hospital, but she’s not there. I was about to try Met-Gen as well.”

“Well, let me see if I can get anything out of Lex,” she said. She must have heard something as she went to the window. “He’s outside. I have to go.”

Clark caught her arm. “Lana, be careful. If he has got Lois ...”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Don’t worry, okay. I promise I’ll be careful. Besides, if I know Lois, she won’t let anything keep her from you for long.”

***

She woke again to find herself laying once more in the bed. Obviously the nurse, or whatever she was had found her on the floor. Lois grimaced at the sour taste in her mouth, and brushed the hair off her face. She realised she had an iv attached to her hand.

Groaning to herself, not for the first time she wished she’d gained the invulnerability as well as the strength. This was not good, she thought. She had a horrible feeling she was being drugged. It was the only explanation for the way she felt so lethargic.

Sitting up, she tried to pull the iv tube out of her hand, but she was shaking so much she couldn’t get a grip on it. 

Come on, Lane, she told herself. Get it together.

Grimacing, she tried once again, but just as she managed to get a handle on the tube, the door opened and the nurse came in. She groaned again. She seemed to be having the worst luck.

“No, no, sweetie. You’re dehydrated.”

“I want my husband. I want to go home.”

“We’re still trying to reach him. Sweetheart, you have a concussion and the doctor thinks it’s best if you stay here at least a couple of days. He wants to do some tests to make sure you and the baby are okay.”

A couple of days, for a concussion? Lois glared at the woman. First of all, she thought, I’m not your sweetheart. Only her family ever got to call her that, and second, she wasn’t going to stay here and let some doctor she didn’t know probe her.

The woman must have seen the dangerous look in her eyes as she backed off.

“I’m going to get the doctor,” she said. “It’s best if he explains it to you.”

Frustrated, Lois lay back, still fighting the dizziness. She’d had concussion before and she’d never experienced the sickening feelings of lightheadedness that she was now. Which convinced her they were drugging her. The question was, what exactly were they using? She figured there had to be some form of Kryptonite in it, otherwise she wouldn’t be feeling so weak. Normal drugs wouldn’t keep her down like this. She knew that much. 

She restlessly tapped her fingers on the hard mattress. Her head ached but not so much that she couldn’t think clearly. Someone had to have set this up and there was only one person she knew of who could have done so. The question was, how did she prove it?

***

Clark paced the room, getting more and more agitated. Chloe looked up from her laptop, clearly tired from her night of working at the Planet, but still continuing to work.

“Clark, you need to sit down. All this pacing is just making me dizzy.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just ...”

“I know you’re worried. Look, I’ve searched every file I can find on Luthorcorp systems and I can’t see any new acquisitions anywhere.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” he said, his anxiety increasing.

“Not in itself, no, but in order for Lex to keep her hidden from you, he would have to have spent a lot of cash for a purpose-built facility. And you know how good he is at hiding his expenses when he doesn’t want anyone to know what he’s up to.”

“What if he was using an old facility? Like that pharmaceuticals company that was closed down a few years ago. Remember? When they were doing that experiment with the serum?”

“The liver serum?” Chloe frowned. “What was the name of that place? Your memory is better than mine.”

Clark thought for a moment. “Metron Pharmaceuticals, but I thought they gutted it out when Adam killed the staff?”

“What if it was opened up again?” Chloe mused.

She began typing on the computer. At the same time, her email alert popped up and she opened it. 

“It’s a message from Lionel,” she said. 

Chloe had sent the elder Luthor a message asking him to find out if Lex had been involved in any secret projects lately. Of course, she had worded it with a lot more subtlety.

“Lionel’s mentioned something about Warehouse 15. That’s just outside of the city.”

She brought up the location on the screen. Clark studied it for a second before speeding off. He quickly located the warehouse which was secured by a perimeter fence and a gate where a guard was on duty. Glancing at the guard, who looked bored, Clark bypassed him and ran to the warehouse.

He found a locked door into the building and pulled on it, breaking the lock, then moved slowly inside. Much of the warehouse was empty, and the lights were off, which had him wondering why Lionel would point Chloe in this direction. A whirring sound drew his attention and he looked up, seeing a fan in the ceiling going full-speed. Why would they need air-conditioning in a disused warehouse?

As he went up the stairs to the next level, he got his answer. In a larger part of the warehouse was a black ship. Clark studied it, noticing a pool of black fluid on the concrete floor. At first, he thought it might have been oil, but he doubted the Kryptonians would have used something like oil in their ships. As he continued to watch, the pool began to bubble and shift, slowly forming the shape of a man. Stunned, Clark realised the man was Milton Fine.

“Brainiac,” he said to himself. 

Afterward, he would berate himself for being so utterly stupid, but his fear and worry for his consort drove him down to confront the Brain Interactive Construct. He grabbed the being before it could vanish, hauling him up by the collar.

“Where’s Lois?” he growled.

Brainiac looked surprised to see him.

“Kal-El ...”

“Don’t!” Clark warned. “You’re going to tell me where Lois is.”

“I would if I knew what you were talking about.”

“She’s missing. She’s been missing since last night. I know you had something to do with it.”

“Hey! What are you doing in here?”

Clark stared at the guard who had clearly come to investigate the noise. Brainiac pulled out of his grip and grabbed his arm, speeding them to an area by the docks.

“Kal-El, you have been around these humans for far too long. You’re letting your emotions get the best of you.”

“What would someone like you know about emotions,” Clark returned. “I know you’re Brainiac!”

The construct laughed. “So, it seems you’re not as unintelligent as I thought you were. As for your consort, I have no idea where she is.”

“You’re lying!” Clark growled.

“I am many things, Kal-El, but I would not harm your consort, or your child. I need them.”

“For what?”

“That, my young friend, is something I will reveal in my own good time.”

“You stay away from my consort!” Clark growled. Brainiac just smirked and took off, disappearing before Clark could stop him. 

He sped back to Chloe’s dormitory.

“It’s not Brainiac,” he said.

“Then it has to be Lex,” she replied. “What are you going to do?”

“I can’t just come right out and accuse him,” he told her. “I ...”

He heard Lex’s voice in the hallway and realised Lana was returning from breakfast. He quickly gestured to Chloe to minimise the screen and went over to the window, pretending they were just chatting. He heard Lana laughing as the door opened.

Lex looked at him.

“Clark. Rather early to be visiting, isn’t it?”

“Oh, well, Lois needed to borrow something from Chloe,” he said. He turned to look out the window as Chloe asked how breakfast was. Lana launched into a story about the clumsiness of the staff in the restaurant, with Lex occasionally interjecting.

As Clark watched, a man approached the limousine parked out the front of the resident hall, smoking a cigarette. He was wearing what looked like a driver’s cap, but Clark recognised him. The same guy who had been in the Talon the night before.

He recalled the man’s nervousness and his eyes narrowed. He felt sure that Michael had something to do with what had happened to his consort.

“Uh, I should get going before Lois calls in the cavalry.”

Chloe looked at him and grabbed a book.

“Don’t forget this,” she said, handing it to him. 

“Thanks Chloe,” he replied, tucking the book away and smiling at Lana and Lex before closing the door behind him. The hallway was empty so he went out at superspeed and slowed to a normal walk as soon as he came in sight of the limo.

Michael’s eyes widened as he saw him. Clark grabbed him before he could run away and dragged him out of sight of Chloe’s window.

“Where is she?” he growled.

“I don’t ...”

“I know you had something to do with it. Where is my wife?”

“Clark, I ... Look, they paid me to do it. Honest.”

“What did you do?”

Michael explained that he had been exposed to the meteors after the second meteor shower and found he could move things with his mind. He had distracted Lois the night before, sending her out to check the alley, then had snuck up behind her and hit her with a piece of meteor rock.

Clark shook the other man.

“Where is she?” 

“I was just paid to take her to an abandoned lab just outside of Metropolis. I swear, that’s all I did.”

“Tell me!”

Michael gave him the address. Clark realised it was the site of the Metron Pharmaceuticals. He left the man with one final threat. If anything happened to his wife and child, Michael would pay dearly. 

Clark knew he was letting it go unpunished, but there were other ways he could make sure his former classmate paid for it. He was more concerned about Lois.

***

Lois once again fought against the drug weakening her system and gripped the needle in her hand. Wincing, she pulled it out, placing her other hand over the injection site for a moment to stop any bleeding, then covered her hand up with the sheet. Just as she did so, the door opened and a man came in.

“Well, Mrs Kent, I hear you’ve been giving the nurse some trouble.”

“I want to go home,” she said.

“Well, I really don’t think that’s advisable,” he said. “We need to keep you here for observation until we’re sure ...”

Lois didn’t wait to hear any more. She kicked out, catching the man just above the groin. As he bent over, she grabbed the bedpan where she’d hidden it and whacked him over the back of the head. 

Scrambling out of bed, she fought against the dizziness, making it to the door. Thankfully it opened, but it was far from over. The nurse was just outside. Using what little strength she had, Lois shoved the woman backward, punching her as hard as she could. The woman fell back with a cry and Lois took off running down the corridor.

The building was definitely no hospital, she thought as she kept running, despite the weakness. It looked like it had been some sort of laboratory, she realised as she passed a door which still had lettering on the window.

Just when she thought she had made it to freedom, she ran into an armed guard. He pulled out his gun.

“Stop, or I’ll shoot.”

Sighing, Lois turned.

“You really gonna shoot me?” she said. “How is that going to look with your boss? I’m guessing they want me alive.”

The guard hesitated, still aiming the gun at her. She could see he was sizing up the situation, trying to figure out where he could shoot her and injure her enough to stop her escaping. 

She turned again and began running, hearing the sharp retort of the gun. The bullet never hit its mark.

Lois whirled, staring in shock at the guard now laying unconscious on the ground. She felt herself swept up and carried away, then set down gently a few seconds later.

“Lois! God, I was so worried!”

“Smallville!” she gasped, hugging him tightly. 

“Are you okay?” he said, pulling back and checking her over.

“I think so,” she said. “What the hell was that place?”

“It used to be a lab owned by Luthorcorp, but they closed it down years ago.”

“Are you saying Lex was behind this?”

“I don’t know, but it’s starting to look that way. Lois, are you ...”

She looked at her husband. For a moment it seemed like she was seeing two of him.

“Clark,” she said.

“Lois!”

His voice sounded so far away. The last thing she felt was his arms around her.

Clark caught her as she fell. Clearly whatever they’d done to keep her there had caught up with her. Debating whether to take her to the fortress or to the hospital, he decided Metropolis General was closer. Gathering her in his arms, he carried her to the hospital.

The same doctor who had seen them just a week or so before appeared in the doorway.

“Again? Another car accident?”

Clark shook his head. “No. Someone kidnapped her. They were drugging her, Dr Hamilton.”

The man nodded. “I’m going to need to take some blood to see what they were drugging her with.”

“I want to stay with my wife,” he told the other man.

“Of course, of course. Let me get the nurse.”

Clark waited anxiously as the nurse came to take a blood sample. 

“I need to call my family. Let them know,” he said.

“I’ll bring you a phone,” the nurse said, reaching up to pat his shoulder. “Don’t worry. Your wife is in good hands. Dr Hamilton is one of the best.”

“Thank you,” he said, reassured.

A few minutes later, another nurse came in with a phone and he called his parents and Chloe to tell them he’d found Lois and that he was getting her checked out at the hospital. Just as he hung up the phone, she groaned and tried to sit up.

“Clark?”

“It’s okay. We’re in Met Gen.”

“Why did you bring me here?” she asked, frowning.

“You passed out on me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Emil returned, looking relieved as he saw Lois was awake.

“I had them put a rush job on the bloodwork,” he said. “To be honest with you, Mr and Mrs Kent, I’m a little puzzled by these results. You were clearly drugged with some kind of sedative, but there is an unknown substance. I’ve only seen this once before in a young man who was brought in a few years ago. He was transferred from Smallville after he was involved in a hit-and-run.”

“What was his name?” Clark asked, wondering if it was who he thought it was.

“Hmm? Oh, his name was, let me think, Justin something.”

Justin Gaines, Clark thought. Justin had been hit by a car and had been transferred to Metropolis General after the doctors at the medical center had realised his injuries had been too extensive for them to treat. He’d returned to Smallville after several months at the Children’s Hospital where he’d been undergoing rehabilitation. While they’d never been able to confirm it, Chloe had believed Justin had become exposed to the meteors at some point, which explained his telekinetic ability.

“Do you think this substance was part of the drug they were giving me?” Lois asked. 

“It’s possible. However, there is something else that came up in the bloodwork. You have an unusual enzyme in your blood which is reacting negatively to the drug in your system. I believe that’s why you passed out.”

Clark squeezed his wife’s hand. Lois bit her lip as she stared at the doctor.

“This, um, enzyme. Is there any way to tell how long it’s been there?”

Emil shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not. I’ll give you a copy of the report so you can take it to your own doctor. In normal circumstances, I’d recommend you be admitted overnight, but ...”

“No. I want to go home.”

“Yes, as I was going to say, I expect you would be more comfortable in your own home. I do suggest you keep a close eye on your wife, Mr Kent.” He took a card from his pocket. “If you or your physician have any questions, please do not hesitate to call me. If I’m unable to answer, call the number of my paging service and they’ll send me a message.”

“Thank you, Dr Hamilton.”

Chloe showed up at the hospital a few minutes later with some clothes for Lois. Lana was with her.

“Are you okay?” Lana asked.

Lois nodded. “I will be.”

Lana sighed. “Clark, about five minutes after you left, Lex got a phone call. He seemed a little annoyed but I overheard him saying something wasn’t necessary and that they had enough to confirm what he learned from a Dr Corin.”

Lois gasped. “That’s the doctor who first saw me when I found out I was pregnant. He’s the one who did the blood tests!”

They left the hospital. Lois still looked pale and sick, but somewhat better than when Clark had found her. He helped her into the back of Chloe’s car and got in beside her, his arm protectively around her.

Lois fell asleep shortly after, but it was a natural sleep. She was slightly feverish, but he guessed it had something to do with the Kryptonite in her system. Whatever had given her powers was also helping her to flush out the drug.

“Chloe, what do we know about Dr Corin?”

Chloe opened up her laptop. Lana was driving so Chloe could do her research.

“Let’s see. He’s been the subject of several disciplinary reviews. It looks like he’s been warned several times about breaching patient confidentiality. What are you thinking?”

“Well, we know Lex has known for a while that Lois was pregnant. Probably about the same time she found out herself.”

“You’re thinking he told Lex?”

Not only that, Clark thought, but what if the doctor had seen something unusual in Lois’ blood test, but had kept that pertinent information from them, yet had told Lex? It certainly explained a lot. 

“Chloe, do you think you can get a copy of Lois’ bloodwork from when she first saw this Dr Corin?”

She nodded. “Consider it done.”

Clark’s parents were waiting anxiously for them as Lana pulled up. He carefully lifted his still sleeping wife out of the car and carried her into the house, laying her on the couch.

“Is she okay, son?”

“Yeah, Dad, I think so. It looks like her body’s slowly flushing out the drug. The doctor said to keep an eye on her for a couple of days, but he seemed to think she’d be okay.”

“Any idea who might have done this?” Mom asked.

“Yeah. A few.”

Clark told his parents what they’d learned. They were angry but didn’t look that surprised at the possibility that Lex might be behind it. 

“What are you going to do?” Dad asked.

He shrugged. There’s not much we can do. We don’t have proof that Lex is behind any of it, except that they were keeping her at Metron Pharmaceuticals.”

“But since the building isn’t officially on Luthorcorp’s books,” Chloe said, “it’s not enough to warrant an investigation.”

Clark knew he couldn’t prove Lex’s involvement. The most worrying thing was the possibility that his former friend had enough to prove Clark’s differences. The question was, what was he planning to do with that information?

The other worrying thing was he now had proof that Fine was not only Brainiac, but he also had plans that involved Lois and the baby. 

From now on, he wasn’t letting his consort out of his sight.


	37. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois try to figure out who was behind her kidnapping and call in help from Gotham

Lois woke up shortly after they got home. Clark made sure she was comfortable on the couch, refusing to let her get up. He left Shelby to watch over her so he could do his chores. The dog seemed to sense something was up as he whined but never left Lois’ side.

Chloe called later in the afternoon to tell him what she’d found out. She and Lana had gone to the hospital, sneaking in to the records room where they’d found a copy of the lab results from Lois’ original blood test. 

“Um, I did my best,” she told him. “I’m not a doctor, but it does look like there was something unusual in the bloodwork. Enough to cause a little concern.”

Clark told her he’d guessed as much.

“I wonder if Lex bribed him for the information?”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Chloe returned. “How’s Lois?”

“Tired and sore,” he said. “I think they may have run more tests on her while she was out.”

“You’re probably right. They probably kept her sedated so she wouldn’t know it was happening. Oh, Lana went to the mansion to break it off with Lex and tell him that she wasn’t going to help him study the ship.”

“Why did he ask her anyway?” Clark asked.

“Lana thinks it’s because she’s the only one who actually saw the ship open; not that she actually saw much. Clark, what are you going to do about Lex?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. Part of me wants to go to the mansion and have it out with him, but I get the feeling he would just have a ready answer. Like he’s just trying to be a good friend and look out for us. I mean, we don’t have any proof that Lex bribed Dr Corin and we can’t prove he was behind the tests on Lois.”

“I did some more digging on Metron Pharmaceuticals. According to what I found, Luthorcorp sold the property to an outfit called Apex Consortium. Their company prospectus claims they’re using the property for private research.”

Clark snorted. 

“Sure, I bet that’s what they want people to believe.”

“Anyway, I’m going to do some more digging and see what I can come up with.”

“Just be careful, okay, Chloe? We don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Yeah, no worries. Give Lois a kiss and hug for me, okay?”

Lois was quiet at dinner, moving the food around her plate listlessly.

“You okay?” he asked her.

She nodded, then pushed her plate away.

“Sorry, I’m just not very hungry. Um, I think I’m just gonna head up to bed.”

“A good night’s sleep and you’ll feel much better,” Mom said, smiling at her. Lois shrugged and left the room.

His parents looked at him.

“Don’t worry about your chores, son,” Dad said. “Lois needs you more than I do.”

He nodded in agreement and cleared the table, going upstairs. Lois was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, muttering something about a sour taste in her mouth. He sat on the bed, waiting as she finished her ablutions and returned to the bedroom. She didn’t say a word when she saw him, just quickly changing into a nightgown and getting into bed.

They had a small tv and dvd player on the dresser, a wedding gift from Chloe and Lana. Lois picked up the remote from the nightstand.

“Wanna watch a movie?” he asked.

She shrugged. Clark took that as a yes, grabbing a dvd. It wasn’t one of Lois’ favourite action movies. Just some chick flick she would never admit to enjoying in a million years.

Clark went to the bathroom and quickly showered, brushing his teeth, then went back to the bedroom, putting on pyjama pants. He curled up beside his wife but didn’t make any moves to get too close, knowing she would close the gap when she wanted. If she wanted.

The movie had been going for about thirty minutes when he heard the sound. It seemed like just a sniffle and he let it go. He continued to watch the screen, barely paying attention to the movie. The sniffles gradually increased until it was fairly clear Lois was crying, her shoulders shaking. 

He put his arms around her, holding her as she sobbed, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Mom poked her head around the door and looked at him questioningly. He continued to soothe his wife, shaking his head slightly at his mother. She just smiled and walked back along the hallway, presumably to tell his dad that everything was fine.

Lois was pretty tough, but when she broke, she fell completely apart. Clark hated seeing her hurt, but he knew that crying was the only way she could deal with what had happened. She’d only done it a couple of times since they’d been together. The first time had been when they’d come back from the safe house where they’d thought Chloe had been killed. 

The sobs subsided and Lois pulled away. Clark got up and went to the bathroom, rinsing a washcloth in warm water and returning with it, gently wiping his wife’s face.

“I’m a mess,” she complained.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. Even with her eyes red and her face puffy from crying, she was beautiful. Okay, so I’m biased, he thought, but none of that mattered. What mattered was he loved her.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I got so emotional.”

“You’re pregnant. It’s allowed,” he smiled.

Lois smiled weakly at the lame joke, then punched his arm.

“You’re not as funny as you think you are, Clark Kent.”

“Are you kidding? I’m hilarious.”

She rolled her eyes, then laughed. 

“What am I going to do with you?” she said with a mock sigh.

“Well, you already married me,” he told her. 

“Hmm, so I did.”

She snuggled into him, kissing his chest.

“I love you,” he said.

“I know.” She sniffed. “I hate Lex. Rotten so-and-so.”

“Rotten to the core,” Clark told her.

“I know we can’t prove he’s behind it, but I just know he did it.”

He nodded. “I feel the same way. The trouble is, I can’t confront him about it. I mean, as much as I want to give him a good punch in the keister for it, that won’t change anything.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Tomorrow, I’m going to that lab and I’m going to make sure any sample they collected is well and truly destroyed.”

“Good!”

“I think I might talk to Bruce and see if he knows a way to get in touch with Batman.”

“Why Batman?”

“Because I think if anyone can help me break in to Lex’s computer, it’s Batman.”

“Why not Chloe?” she asked.

“She’s the first person Lex would go to if he found out someone hacked into his files. I want to make damn sure he can’t point the finger at her.”

“Good thinking,” she said. She yawned. “I’m really tired.”

“Emil said it might take a couple of days for the drug to leave your system.”

They curled up together, switching off the television.

“Do you think we should talk to Dr Hamilton?”

“What about?”

“Well, if Dr Corin is the one who has been spilling our secrets to Lex, we need someone we can trust. Especially for when the baby comes. And I liked Dr Hamilton.”

Clark nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Lois dropped off to sleep soon after, while Clark lay awake, tenderly stroking her belly. Lois was clearly exhausted as she didn’t seem to feel when the baby began moving in her womb. For just a few seconds, Clark watched their baby, using his x-ray vision. It was sucking its thumb and seemed none the worse for the ordeal the night before.

He smiled, pressing his ear to his wife’s stomach and listened to the steady heartbeat.

Next morning when he woke up, he could hear Lois downstairs. Clark went down in his pyjama pants, putting a t-shirt on as he went, tousling his hair. Lois was standing at the counter, mixing batter. She turned and smiled brightly at him.

“Hi honey.”

He wrapped his arms around her.

“You look a lot better this morning,” he commented. 

Her colour had definitely improved and her eyes were bright and sparkling. 

“I feel great. Mom was right. A good night’s sleep helped a lot.”

“What are you making there?” he asked.

“Waffles. I know it’s early but I was just so hungry.”

“I’m not surprised. You didn’t eat much at dinner last night.”

“I guess I was still working whatever it was that they drugged me with out of my system,” she said, still continuing to work as he held her. Clark moved the bowl away and gently turned her around to face him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I love you,” she said. 

He felt movement in her belly where it was pressed up against his and Lois took his hand, guiding it to her abdomen.

“That’s the first time I’ve felt the baby move this morning.”

“Well, maybe Peanut figured Mommy needed a good night’s sleep,” he said.

She grinned, then sobered.

“Still, I wonder if what they used on me might have hurt the baby.”

“There’s one way we could find out,” he suggested. “We could go see Jor-El.”

“Do we have to?” she said, making a face. 

He shook his head. “No. We could call Dr Hamilton if you want.”’

She brightened. “I like that idea. I really did like him, Clark. I think we can trust him.”

Clark had learned to trust his wife’s instincts. Lois didn’t trust easily and for her to show such trust in Dr Hamilton after only a couple of times said much about his character. 

“Okay, I’ll give him a call a little later. I should go and do my chores while you finish making the waffles.”

“Wait,” she said. “Give me one more kiss.”

He grinned and complied. “Will that do?” he asked.

She squeezed his butt cheek. “For now,” she said cheekily.

Clark sped back upstairs to change and out of the house to do his morning chores. As he worked, he thought about what had happened the day before. He was thankful that she seemed to be fully recovered. He guessed the powers the pregnancy had given her had a lot to do with her swift recovery. 

He still wanted to talk to Bruce about getting in contact with Batman. While Chloe was more than capable of digging, he didn’t want her doing any more than she had already done, knowing that Lex, if he had indeed been behind Lois’ kidnapping, would accuse her. The last thing Clark wanted was for Chloe to get hurt trying to help.

As he started washing out the barn, he heard Shelby growling. Frowning, Clark dropped the hose and went to investigate. The retriever was glaring angrily at the man standing in the middle of the driveway. 

“Ahh, Clark,” the bearded man said, smiling at him. “I came to talk to your father about something.”

Clark arched an eyebrow at the older man. This early? he thought. 

“What do you want him for, Mr Luthor?”

“Just a little chat about the campaign,” he said, stepping forward. Shelby’s growl was more menacing and Lionel stepped back, looking fearful. 

“You have your dog well trained,” he said slowly.

Inwardly, Clark was grinning. He was reminded of a movie he’d once seen, ironically at Lex’s. One of the lines had said: So animals can sense evil. He decided against saying so, frowning. 

“Sorry, Mr Luthor. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. Shelby, calm down,” he added, snapping his fingers to call the dog’s attention. The dog turned and looked at him. “In the barn, boy.”

Shelby gave Lionel one final glare, then obeyed. Clark watched as the older man went to the house, then knelt down and called his dog.

“Good boy, Shelby,” he said, knowing he probably shouldn’t have rewarded the behaviour, but since it was so rare that Lionel was fearful of anything, he loved that Shelby was the one to inspire it. 

***

Lois answered the door with a scowl.

“What are you doing here so early in the morning, Mr Luthor?”

“I came to talk to your father-in-law about his campaign,” he said. 

“He’s in the study,” she said. Jonathan had been up for the past half hour, checking the news feeds and his emails.

Lionel moved to pass her, then looked at her.

“You look a little pale,” he said. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she told him, more breezily than she felt. Honestly, did he have to learn how to suck the energy out of a room or was it just natural talent?

“It must not be easy for you, with your pregnancy.”

“I can manage,” she told him.

“Still, I hope you’re being careful. Rather odd things have been happening in Smallville, lately.”

She wanted to kick the man or punch him. He was acting rather strange, peering at her very closely, which made her skin crawl. 

“I have to get breakfast,” she told him.

“You know, when my wife was pregnant, she never had to lift a finger.”

“Well, sure, you’re rich,” she said. “This happens to be a farm, where we all work for a living.” She pointed the way toward the study. “Jonathan’s in there.”

Lionel took the hint, leaving the room. Lois let out a long exhalation, then turned back to her waffles, startled to see her mother-in-law on the stairs.

“You scared me,” she said. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Martha said. “Why do I get the feeling Lionel knows something about what happened to you yesterday?”

Lois frowned. “You really think so?” she asked.

“Lionel may think he’s being subtle, but I worked for him for six months. I know a few of his tricks.” She went to start brewing the coffee. “Anyway, how are you feeling? You’re looking much better.”

“I feel better. I was feeling great when I got up this morning.”

“Hence the wild party in the kitchen,” Martha said, eyeing the array of dishes. Lois grinned at her and shrugged.

“I felt like making waffles.”

There were raised voices coming from the direction of the study.

“I’m warning you, Luthor. Stay away from my family.”

“Kent, listen to me. Your foolish pride will not help you win this campaign! I’m offering to finance you.”

“I don’t need your blood money!” Jonathan spat.

“This isn’t blood money. For once in your life, see sense. Lex has deep pockets. You can’t win this campaign on blind idealism!” 

“Get out, Luthor!”

Lois watched as Jonathan practically chased Lionel out to the main door. The bearded man paused, taking an envelope out of his pocket.

“I seriously hope you will reconsider, Jonathan,” he said, his tone soft, almost pleading. “I fear for the state of affairs if Lex becomes senator.”

Shelby bounded in the open door, growling at Lionel. Clark followed behind, giving the man a sharp look.

“Clark, talk some sense into your father.”

Lois looked at her husband as the man left. Shelby bounded up to her, tongue hanging out. She bent and scratched his ears.

“Good boy, Shelby,” she crooned.

“What was that all about ?” Martha asked.

“Lionel was offering to finance the campaign,” Jonathan replied. “It’ll be a cold day in hell before I ever take money from that man.”

“Yeah,” Clark agreed. “Knowing him, he’ll try to use it to manipulate votes on things that will benefit him.”

Lois chewed on her bottom lip. She didn’t like Clark’s cynical response, but she couldn’t think of anything to counter it. Her husband had a right to his opinion, but she wondered if there was more to it than that. Lionel just seemed to be acting out of character, even for him. 

After breakfast, she decided she wanted to go for a walk, dragging Clark out with her. 

“We should be studying,” he said.

“I know. There’s just something I wanted to talk to you about. It’s about Lionel’s visit.”

Clark frowned at her, squeezing her hand. 

“What is it?”

“He said something about odd things happening in Smallville. I don’t know,” she sighed. “It just seemed a strange thing to say.”

“Hmm, you might have something there,” he mused. She glanced at him.

“What?”

“Well, the place they were holding you, it’s a former pharmaceuticals lab. It was owned by Luthorcorp, but it was shut down about nine years ago. Lex once told me that Lionel refused to sell the building, saying the neighbourhood was about to be revitalised. Anyway, I found out they were using the lab to conduct experiments on people with liver problems. I think Lionel was using it to try and find a way to cure his own liver disease. After all the staff were murdered, the place was shut down for good. Chloe found out last night that the building was sold to another company called Apex.”

“Whoa!”

“Yeah. So the thing I can’t figure out is, did Lex really sell it, or is it a sale that only appears on paper?”

“You’re thinking maybe it still stayed in Luthorcorp hands?”

“I don’t know. It’s one of the things I do want to talk to Batman about.”

“Speaking of which ...”

“I was going to go tonight, but I don’t want to leave you here on your own. Not after yesterday.” He stopped walking and took her hands, looking deep into her eyes. “Lois, I was terrified something bad had happened to you. All I could think about was you and the baby. If I lost you ...”

She reached up, softly caressing his cheek.

“Baby, you didn’t lose me. I’m right here.”

“I know. I still worry. Brainiac is still out there and if Lex is the one who had you kidnapped ...”

“Clark, you can’t keep worrying about what might or might not happen. That’s no way to live our lives. I can’t live life in a bubble.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just ... I don’t know what to do.”

She hugged him. “Talk to Batman. At least he can help you find out who was behind it and maybe stop it from happening again.” She looked at him, remembering his promise to destroy all the evidence in the lab.

“What are we going to do about Metron?" she asked.

He looked down. “Uh, I couldn’t sleep for a while last night, so I ran to Metropolis and trashed the lab. Destroyed every file they had.”

As much as she wanted to scold him for it, considering it was outright vandalism, she knew just how angry he’d been.

“I hope you didn’t get caught,” she said instead.

“No one saw me. The lab was shut pretty tight.”

There was no guarantee, of course, that they didn’t have copies somewhere. Lois shivered at the thought of someone studying her or the baby. 

“Well, I’m glad you did it,” she said. “I just wish I could have been with you. It doesn’t matter. What matters is we’re here and we’re together.”

“I love you,” he said softly. “I can’t imagine my life without you now.”

“You won’t have to,” she said, gently reassuring. She understood his fear, but even though it was reasonable, he still needed to realise that he couldn’t keep her locked away afraid that someone might try to hurt her, or their child. 

They walked back to the farmhouse, planning how they would continue to investigate who had been behind the kidnapping. 

Clark placed the call as promised to Emil Hamilton. The answering service agreed to page him and he returned the call promptly, asking them to come and visit him at his office. Clark’s parents were not as certain.

“Are you sure you should trust this doctor?” Jonathan asked.

“Dad, Lois is sure, and I trust her judgement. Besides, we’re not exactly going to tell him everything. We just need to know that the drug they used isn’t going to harm the baby.”

“Why don’t you go to Jor-El?” Martha suggested quietly. 

“Because Lois doesn’t feel comfortable doing it,” Clark replied, just as quietly. “This was her decision.”

Jonathan nodded. “They are going to need a good doctor they can trust, Martha.”

“And since Dr Corin proved to be so untrustworthy ...” Lois added.

Clark looked at his watch. 

“Dr Hamilton said he can see us at one o’clock at his office. We’d need to get going now if we want to have lunch in the city before we see him.”

Lois nodded. “You’re right, darling.” She rose and took his hand.

“Drive carefully, son,” Jonathan told him.

“Don’t worry, Dad.”

It was mostly a quiet drive on the way into the city, except for a call from Chloe. She agreed to meet with them at a cafe not far from the hospital, wanting to talk about what had happened the day before. 

“Are you okay?” Clark asked as Lois looked out the window.

“I’m fine. Just thinking,” she said, a hand pressed gently on her protruding stomach. The baby’s movements had been fairly frequent over the past couple of hours, although not painfully so. It felt almost as if the baby was just gently reminding her that it was still there.

She had been tempted to do some research on the internet to see if she could find anything on sedation and harmful effects to the baby, but figured that just might make her more nervous rather than reassuring her.

Chloe and Lana were waiting for them outside the cafe when they pulled up. Lois hugged the girls, assuring them she was fine.

“I wanted to ask Lex if he was involved,” Lana told her, “but I figured he’d just deny it anyway.”

“You’d be right,” Clark replied. “It’s a good thing you didn’t. There’s no telling what Lex would do.”

“I was planning on doing some more digging into Apex,” Chloe said as they entered the cafe.

“I wish you wouldn’t,” Lois told her cousin. “If Lex is involved, you could get seriously hurt.”

“I don’t care about that. I care about the fact that someone tried to hurt my cousin, and my little niece or nephew.”

“Exactly,” Lana added, her expression dark.

They sat down at a table. Clark looked at his friends.

“Look, I know you guys want to help, but I think this is something you both need to back off from. The last thing we want is for the two of you to be hurt.”

Chloe looked as if she was about to object, but he raised his hand.

“We mean it, Chloe. It’s already too dangerous.”

“This is my family we’re talking about.”

“Clark, Lois, maybe I’m not family, but I am your friend, and you know if there’s something I can do to help, I would do it in a second.”

Lois squeezed Lana’s hand.

“I know you would,” she told her, “but I couldn’t live with myself if someone did something to you just because you were trying to help.”

They ordered their food and ate lunch quietly, hoping the matter was put aside. Chloe still looked as if she wanted to argue, but seemed to back off. Knowing her cousin, Lois thought she was keeping quiet just to placate them, but was planning on investigating anyway. 

They arrived at Dr Hamilton’s office shortly before the appointed time. Emil was already waiting for them.

“You’re looking much better,” he told her.

“I feel better.”

He sat them down in his office. 

“I’ve been looking over the blood results a little more. While I am still concerned about the unknown substances I told you about, I am more concerned about the fact that they kept you sedated.”

“Why? What can happen?”

“Well, while there have not been any studies on women in such late pregnancy that I can find, there are concerns that such medication can bring on early labour, or cause deformities in the foetus. I think the first thing we should do is a scan. When you called this morning, I checked and made sure we were able to fit you in today. I’d rather get this done quickly so that if there are any problems we can deal with it.”

“Do you have any idea what they used?” Clark asked.

“Well, there are traces of a benzodiazepine. It’s reasonably safe, short-term, although some doctors think there might be a slight risk associated with pregnancy. That’s why I want to do the scan.”

He rose from his chair. 

“I’m just going to speak to the nurse and check that the room is ready.”

“Thank you, Dr Hamilton.”

The older man put a gentle hand on Lois’ shoulder. 

“Believe me, I do understand how frightening it must have been for you. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Lois looked at Clark.

“This might be a good time to talk to Bruce,” she said quietly. “Why don’t you give him a call?”

“Good idea, honey,” he said, taking out his phone. He kissed her cheek then stepped out of the room. She could hear him dialling a number.

Clark waited for the line to be picked up on the other end, glancing up as Emil stood talking to the nurse. He was tempted to listen in with his super-hearing, but there seemed to be nothing untoward about the man’s body language. 

“Wayne residence. Alfred Pennyworth speaking.”

Clark had long since got over the whole idea of someone having a servant, since he had spent a lot of time over at Lex’s mansion. Still, the formal tone made him want to chuckle.

“Mr Pennyworth, this is Clark Kent. Is Bruce, I mean, Mr Wayne at home? I’d like to speak with him, if I may.”

Okay, that was lame, he thought, wincing at the way he’d imitated the other man’s formal way of speaking.

“Master Wayne is indeed at home, Mister Kent.”

Clark waited, glancing up again as Emil approached. He smiled and nodded as Emil gave him the thumbs up and went back into his office.

“Clark?”

“Mr Wayne.”

“You can call me Bruce, you know,” the other man chuckled. “You don’t have to be so formal.”

“Sorry. I, uh, was wondering if ... well, I need to know if there’s a way for me to get in touch with Batman.”

“What do you need him for?”

Lois came out with Emil and followed the doctor down the corridor to the examination room. Clark guessed he still had a few minutes before he was needed, so he didn’t rush the conversation. 

“Lois was kidnapped yesterday,” he said. The other man gasped audibly.

“My god! Is she all right?”

“Yeah. We’re just trying to figure out who was behind it, and why.”

“Is it something to do with the baby?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, it might be. Do you know where Batman, uh, hangs out? I mean ... I don’t know what I mean. I just ... thought you might be able to point me in the right direction.”

“Well, there is a place that Batman has been seen more often than not. People say he watches the city from there. It’s worth a try, I suppose. How soon are you able to come to Gotham?”

“I guess if I left in about an hour or so I could get there right around suppertime,” he told him, pretending he would have to drive.

Bruce suggested a later time and Clark agreed it made more sense. He hung up and joined his wife and the doctor in the exam room. Lois was already lying on the bed, her belly exposed. The nurse was squeezing gel on her abdomen.

“Normally we’d have asked Lois to drink a lot of water about an hour before, but given the time constraints, we’ll just have to work with what we have.”

“I had some water in the car coming up and at lunch,” Lois told him.

“Why is it necessary?” Clark asked, holding his wife’s hand.

“An ultrasound uses sound waves to help us get an image of the baby. Any kind of fluid in the bladder helps create a better picture.

They watched as Emil took the transducer and began to slowly spread the gel. The nurse moved the monitor so they could see. The image was reasonably clear.

“And there it is,” Emil said quietly. “There’s your baby.”

Clark stared in wonder. Of course, he’d seen the baby through his x-ray vision but seeing it at this angle was different. Lois hadn’t been able to see the infant like this before, since she hadn’t been sure she could have a scan. 

“Well, everything looks okay. I don’t see any abnormalities. Baby’s heartbeat is nice and strong. I suppose you’ve been asked before, but do you know ...”

“We decided we wanted to wait until the baby’s born,” Clark said. 

“Fair enough,” the other man nodded. He glanced at Lois. “You okay there, Lois?”

Clark glanced at his wife and saw she was crying. She nodded tearfully.

“I’m fine.”

“Honey?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she repeated. “It’s just ... wow, Clark. That’s our baby in there.” She sounded a little overwhelmed, which was understandable.

“Yes it is,” he replied, kissing her forehead. 

Emil shut off the monitor and wiped the gel off Lois’ belly. 

“I’ll leave you to get dressed again. Come back to my office when you’re ready.”

Lois started fixing her clothes, wiping her eyes. Clark grasped her hand.

“You okay, darling?” he asked.

She nodded. “Just a little ... I mean, we probably should have done the scan weeks ago, but ...”

“Honey, it doesn’t matter. What matters is, the baby is healthy and it doesn’t seem to have been affected by what happened to you.”

“I know. It’s just ... Clark, we’re having a baby in a little over two months. Don’t you find that kind of scary?”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about it, but we’ve got each other, and my parents and your dad. As well as Lucy and Chloe. People who love us and support us. And an army of babysitters. We’ll be okay.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, and our baby. Just think about two months’ time when we’ll get to hold him or her.”

Holding hands, they left the room and returned to Emil’s office. The man smiled at them as they sat down.

“Do either of you have any questions?” he asked.

“We were wondering, actually, if you’d be my doctor for the remainder of my pregnancy. We’ve had reason to think that the doctor we’ve been seeing in Smallville has been giving someone information.”

“I had my suspicions something wasn’t right when you asked to come and see me. I’d be happy to. Obstetrics isn’t normally my area, but it’s important for a patient, especially in their first pregnancy, to be confident in their physician. Trust is a very crucial factor and I have to admit I’m flattered that you chose to trust me. The birth of a first child is a very exciting time for a young couple.”

“Do you have children, Dr Hamilton?” Clark asked.

He shook his head. “Please, call me Emil. Sadly, my wife and I never had a chance to have children. She passed away a year ago. Cancer.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lois said sympathetically.

“Thank you. Now, tell me, are you taking all your pre-natal vitamins? Eating healthy?”

“Well, we live on an organic farm, so everything I eat is pretty much healthy. I do get the odd craving for a maple donut though.”

Clark rolled his eyes at his wife’s grin, then laughed as she shot him a dark look.

“I swear, she’d have me searching all over the county for a maple donut. She loves them that much.”

Emil laughed. “I’ve heard some stories, believe me. Still, you’re a healthy weight and I don’t see anything wrong with the occasional indulgence in pastries.”

They talked more about Lois’ care for the next two months, including the birth plan. By the time they finally left, Lois was looking much happier. 

His parents also seemed happier when they related what had happened.

“Well, he seems very nice,” Mom said.

“Clark liked him, didn’t you honey?” Lois said, smiling, giving him a nudge.

“Yes dear,” he said, pretending to give a long-suffering sigh. His wife arched an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

“Clark Kent ...”

He raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Don’t shoot. I give up!”

She poked him in the ribs anyway, tickling him. 

“You’re in for it, Kent!”

Clark pretended to look scared, jumping to his feet, laughing as Lois chased him outside. Shelby joined in, barking madly. They continued to laugh and tease each other as they ran to the barn and collapsed on the couch, sending up a cloud of dust, giggling. Clark caught his wife in his arms, giving her a deep kiss.

“Mm, I could do that all day,” she sighed happily. 

Shelby jumped up on the couch, laying his head on Lois’ knee. Clark was going to push him off but his consort shook her head, gently patting the dog.

“I think he’s trying to be my guard dog,” she said. 

“I’m not surprised. He’s as much your dog as he is mine.”

“Well, I was the one who found him.”

“No, you ran into him in your car.”

“Semantics,” she snorted. “You love me, don’t you Shelby,” she crooned.

Shelby wuffed and pressed his nose gently into her belly. Clark had the feeling he was trying to say that he would always be there to protect his family. 

Knowing he needed to study for a final, Clark picked up his books from the desk and took them over to the couch. Lois stretched out with her head in his lap, while Shelby curled up on the rug beside them. He began working, making notes, occasionally glancing at his wife, who had fallen asleep, her hand lying protectively on her stomach. 

The creak of a stair had Shelby raising his head. Clark smiled.

“Hey Mom,” he said softly.

“Lois asleep?” she asked, her voice low.

“Yeah. I figured I’d get some study in.”

“Well, dinner’s going to be in half an hour.”

“Okay, Mom. We’ll see you in a little bit.”

He put his books down and kissed his consort gently on the lips. She moaned softly and shifted, her eyes opening.

“Hi,” he said.

“What time is it?”

“Almost six,” he said. It had grown dark in the couple of hours since they’d come up.

“Have I really slept that long?” she asked, sounding almost incredulous.

He shrugged. “You probably needed it. Mom was up here before. Dinner will be ready soon.”

She started to rise. “I should go and help Mom.”

“Lo ...” he said, not wanting to be too over-protective, but showing his concern all the same.

She grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

“I’m pregnant, Kal-El, not an invalid.”

He frowned, wondering why she’d called him Kal-El. She almost never called him Kal-El. He chose not to ask her about it, tidying up the loft before going down to do his evening chores.

Later that night, he left Lois watching tv while Shelby curled up on the couch beside her.

“Guard Lois, Shelby,” he instructed.

Shelby wuffed and curled closer to her. Lois grinned at him, raising her head for his kiss.

“Be careful in Gotham,” she said.

“I promise.”

He ran at full-speed, arriving in Gotham in what he calculated to be less than five minutes. Clark slowed to a more normal pace as he walked the streets, observing as he did so the dirtier, grittier feel to them. Gotham was definitely not like Metropolis, which seemed brighter, although the streets were just as full of the usual people, from the homeless to the petty criminals.

He caught something in his peripheral vision, noticing a figure silhouetted in the moonlight. He couldn’t see the person’s face, but saw enough to know it was a very slim woman wearing very tight clothing. She paused, standing on the rooftop, looking down at him.

Clark continued walking, bumping into someone. He looked down, noticing it was a kid, aged no more than about twelve. His sharper senses caught the boy trying to pick his pocket and he grabbed a wrist.

“I’d rethink that, if I were you,” he said.

The kid looked up at him and gasped. Clark wondered for a moment if the boy was afraid of him, since he was taller and broader than the average man, but a quick glance behind him proved enlightening. Four storeys above him stood a tall man in what appeared to be a dark costume. From the shape of the head covering, Clark wondered if this was Batman. 

A few minutes later he arrived at his destination. Gotham Tower was not open to the public at this time of night, but that was no problem for Clark. He scanned the area, then crouched, drawing in as much energy as he could before leaping into the air, landing smoothly on the roof of the seventy-storey art deco building. It was easily the tallest building in Gotham and one of the only skyscrapers built in the early twentieth century which was still standing.

Rumour had it Bruce Wayne’s great-grandfather, an industrialist, had had the tower built to house Wayne Enterprises. The company had expanded in the early seventies, although Thomas Wayne had shown little interest in the company, preferring instead to practice medicine, and had moved from Gotham Tower to a far more modern complex.

Clark noticed the gargoyles which seemed to be guarding the building. He frowned at them. What was with architects and designers that made them think gargoyles were an attractive asset to a property?

Startled by a noise behind him, he whirled, staring in stunned silence at the man standing on the other side of the roof.

“I’m guessing you’re Batman,” he said.

“I am. I heard you wanted to see me.”

He nodded. “Yes sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir, Mr Kent.” He nodded at Clark’s worried look. “You needn’t concern yourself. I have no intention of using what I know about you against you, unless you give me a reason to.”

“How do you know about me?”

“I make it my business to know. Why did you come here?”

“My wife was kidnapped. I think whoever did it was wanting to study her. Or rather, our baby. There are things ... I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just, it’s not a normal, uh, pregnancy.”

“And you believe either Lex Luthor or his father might have something to do with it.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Lex and I were friends. For a long time. Then ... I don’t really know what happened. He’s always wanted my secrets and he’s had me investigated.”

“Lex Luthor is a man with an extraordinary thirst for knowledge and power. This is no secret. If he believes there is something extraordinary about you, then he may feel you hold the key to more power.”

“I think he may be after our baby.”

“Your child could be easily manipulated, should it fall into the hands of someone as unscrupulous as Lex. Whereas you are not so easily swayed. How certain are you that Lex is behind this?”

“Honestly, I’m not. Lois was taken to an old laboratory that used to be owned by Luthorcorp, but now is owned by a company called Apex Consortium.”

Batman seemed to be thinking this over.

“You’re hoping that I might learn what is behind this consortium. Don’t you have people who can help you?”

“I thought of that, but the last thing I want is for them to get involved. If I know Lex, if he thinks we’re digging, the first thing he’ll do is go after my friends.”

“I understand. Give me some time to look into this.”

Batman turned to go.

“Wait! How do I contact you again?”

The other man paused. “Be here the same time two days from now.” 

With that, he was gone.


	38. Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving approaches and Clark learns the truth about who kidnapped Lois.

Clark returned home to find Lois already in bed asleep. Knowing she needed her rest, he decided not to wake her up so he could tell her what had happened in Gotham. It wasn’t something that couldn’t wait until morning. 

He lay awake for a little while, thinking about Batman. There was something that seemed almost familiar about the man, but Clark had no idea what it was. He supposed he could have x-rayed under the mask, but he was sure if Batman had wanted him to know his true identity, he wouldn’t have worn the mask.

The real question was, how much did Gotham’s Dark Knight really know about him? He had barely even given a hint, which was enough to worry Clark. Still, he thought, there was no point in losing sleep over it. Batman had said he wouldn’t use it against Clark and he had to trust the man at his word.

He woke the next morning to find Lois was already up. He glanced at the clock and dressed quickly, heading downstairs intending to start his chores. Lois was bent over, rummaging in the refrigerator.

“Morning,” he said.

She straightened and turned to look at him.

“Hey, how did it go last night?”

“That can wait until we’ve had some breakfast,” he said.

Lois looked a little disappointed, but nodded. Clark picked up his coat from the hook and started to open the screen door.

“Hey, where’s my good morning kiss?” Lois asked.

He grinned and returned to her side, letting her wrap her arms around him. He kissed her gently.

“Missed you last night,” she said.

“You were already asleep when I got in,” he told her. “I know how cranky you get when you don’t get your beauty sleep.”

Lois growled. “Watch it, spaceboy!”

He chuckled. “Just teasing! Besides, you don’t need more sleep to make you beautiful. You already are.”

She kissed him. “Hmm, nice try, Kal-El.”

He frowned. “That’s the second time lately you’ve called me Kal-El.”

She furrowed her brow. “It is? I wasn’t even aware I was doing it. Do you think it might have something to do with the powers I’m getting through the baby?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

They were interrupted by the screen door slamming as Dad came in.

“Clark, come help me with the tractor,” he said.

“Is it acting up again?” Clark sighed. “Maybe it’s time we thought about getting a new one.”

“What with?” Dad pointed out as Clark joined him on the porch. “Everything we have is tied up in the campaign.”

He felt a niggling sense of unease. He’d overheard his parents talking about the financial situation and while they weren’t in dire straits yet, the senate campaign was eating up a lot of their reserve funds. Clark knew that if something didn’t come along, his father could very well be starting off as a senator bankrupt. Lex might have paid the mortgage off two years earlier but Mom had had to take out another loan just to help make ends meet when his father had been in the coma.

Clark chewed on his lip. His parents wouldn’t be in financial trouble if it hadn’t been for him. They’d nearly lost the farm when he’d run away to Metropolis, and then when Jor-El had sucked him into the cave wall.

“You’re brooding,” Lois said quietly later, nudging him in the ribs as they all ate breakfast together.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Something’s bothering you.”

“Can we talk about this later?” he told his wife quietly.

“Why? Is it something you don’t want Mom and Dad to hear?”

“It’s just ... I ...” He glanced at his parents but they seemed to be absorbed in their meal.

“Honey, if something’s worrying you, then it’s something we should discuss as a family.”

He sighed. “I overheard Mom and Dad talking about the finances the other night.”

“And that’s worrying you?”

“Well, think about it, Lois. If I hadn’t run away to Metropolis that time, they wouldn’t have nearly lost the farm, and if Jor-El hadn’t pulled me into the cave wall, Mom wouldn’t have had to take out more loans.”

“Sweetheart, that was not your fault,” Mom said, clearly having overheard the conversation.

“And don’t you worry about how we’re going to finance the rest of the campaign,” Dad said, his expression clearly suggesting he had a few ideas of his own.

“Dad, you’re not thinking of accepting Lionel’s offer, are you?”

He shook his head. “No, Clark. I certainly won’t be accepting anything from Lionel Luthor. I was considering selling the back forty. It’s not like we’re using the land and Ben Hubbard seemed interested.”

“But we could ...”

“Clark, son, listen to me. It’s just forty acres and as I said, we’re not exactly using it. Ben could certainly use the extra grazing pasture. Winning this campaign is more important than land going to waste.”

“Jonathan, why didn’t you tell me that’s what you were going to do?”

“Martha, sweetheart, I know we should have discussed it together first, and I’m sorry, but I figured this would be in everyone’s best interests.”

Mom nodded and squeezed his hand. 

“It is the best solution.” She got up and took a notepad from the counter. “I’ve been making calculations on the cost of the campaign. If we sell the land at market value, it will give us enough for some advertising in the papers, maybe even a couple of spots on television. There might even be a little bit left over.”

Clark looked at his parents. It sounded like they had given the situation a great deal of thought. Dad looked at him.

“Now, I don’t want to hear any more talk about you blaming yourself for our finances, you hear me?”

Clark nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Now, what happened in Gotham last night?”

Clark related everything that had happened. Lois looked worried.

“Did he say what he knows about you?” she asked.

“No. He just hinted that he knew something.”

“Can we trust him?” Dad asked.

“I think we can, Dad. I mean, he is out there helping the people of Gotham.”

“That doesn’t mean much, Clark.”

“Still, I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. And he did seem to know an awful lot about Lionel and Lex.”

“I wonder who he is,” Lois mused. “Maybe he’s a detective with Gotham PD, you know, doing this as a side thing.”

“Well, whoever he is, I think we should at least wait until he decides to reveal himself,” Clark replied. “Otherwise, we’re showing that we don’t trust him.”

“Have you asked Chloe about him?” Mom asked.

“She told me the basics. He showed up in Gotham almost a year ago. The papers were speculating that he was some kind of rival gang leader when he took down Falcone. The authorities have been trying to pin him down ever since.”

“How do we know he’s not?” Dad asked.

“Because he also took out a guy who was hitting local banks. Chloe showed me a story about him. They called him the Joker. He killed about a dozen people plus a couple of cops before Batman caught him.”

“Why the Joker?” Lois asked.

“Because that’s his calling card.” He looked at his family. “Anyway, I have to go back tomorrow night. He thinks he’ll have something by then.”

“Meantime, I think we should just carry on as normal,” Dad said.

“I need you two to go to the grocery store. I asked Velma to hold a turkey for us for Thanksgiving. Plus we’ll need cranberries and ...” Mom frowned. “I should make a list.”

“We’re low on dog food as well.” Lois frowned. “I swear I don’t know where he puts it all. Must take after you Smallville.”

Clark made a face. “Oh, you’re funny!”

Lois grinned and watched as her husband cleared the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Her father had bought a new one for the house after the meteor shower and it was faster and more efficient than the old one.

“So, who’s coming for Thanksgiving?” Clark asked.

“Well, there’s Sam and Lucy. Chloe and Lana are also coming.”

“I hope Velma put a big enough turkey aside,” Clark mused. “The stores have been selling out like crazy. The other day I went to the market near school and this old lady was threatening everyone with this big walking stick if anyone got between her and her turkey.”

Martha checked the pantry and listed a few items, handing it to Lois. She went to grab her purse, but Lois shook her head. Her father had given her some money to help take care of the bills and she had enough to buy the groceries for the holidays.

“Mom, it’s okay. My dad gave me some money.”

“Your father’s certainly being very generous,” Martha commented. 

“I guess he’s just trying to make up for the years he wasn’t around.” She picked up the car keys. “Come on, Smallville!”

“Coming!” he said, putting the last of the breakfast condiments away. 

As Lois settled into the passenger seat of the car, she felt a sharp twinge in her stomach, almost like a contraction. Clark must have heard her gasp.

“You okay, honey?”

She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. The pain faded.

“I’m fine. I guess that must be the false labour pains Emil was telling us about.”

Clark reached over and squeezed her hand.

“I’m sure that’s all it is. Like he said, your body’s just preparing for the birth, that’s all.”

She nodded. She had read everything she could get her hands on to give her some idea of what to expect but no literature could ever really prepare her for what she could be facing. It wasn’t just the birth; it was the fact that she was carrying a half-human, half-Kryptonian child. Considering the baby had been conceived under a yellow sun, they didn’t really know what the outcome would be or what abilities the baby would have.

The grocery store was packed as they pulled in. Clark managed to find a spot on the far side of the carpark, the furthest away from the doors. Lois got out and walked with him to the entrance. Before she could get there, someone rudely shoved her aside.

“Hey, that’s my wife you’re shoving!” Clark objected. “My pregnant wife.”

“Ahh shove it up your ... Clark?”

Lois steadied herself and looked at the other man. He had dark chocolate skin and ebony black hair cut extremely short. 

“Pete?” Clark sounded just as surprised as his former friend. “What are you doing here? I thought you were living in Wichita?”

“I was. I mean, I am. I just came to town for Thanksgiving with my dad.”

Lois bit her lip. She remembered Clark telling her that Pete’s parents were divorced and his mother, Abby, had accepted a judgeship in Wichita. 

She felt Clark put a gentle hand on her arm.

“Pete, this is my wife. Lois.”

The other man ducked his head, clearly embarrassed.

“I’m really sorry about before. You know how crazy it gets around Thanksgiving.”

That was no excuse. As much as Lois had heard about the boy who had been Clark’s best friend all through grade school right up until the end of their junior year in high school, she was not sure she liked him. She supposed she could have understood his reasons for bailing on Clark the way he had. Certainly knowing Clark’s secret was a heavy burden. Cutting off practically all contact the way he had was no way to go about it either.

“You mean like shoving pregnant women?” she said pointedly.

He appeared to be blushing even harder.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know, I swear.”

“You mean you weren’t looking,” she said.

Clark tightened his grip on her arm. He seemed to be warning her not to go starting a fight. Pete fidgeted, looking uneasy.

“Look, I gotta go. Things I have to do.”

He turned away and hurried off, swinging a plastic bag. Lois sighed.

“So, that’s Pete.”

“I really don’t get him,” Clark said quietly. “I mean, he hasn’t replied to one of my emails in months, and then he treats you like that.”

“Honey, I’m sorry. I know he was your friend for a long time.”

Her husband sighed heavily.

“Well, I guess he’s no longer my friend. Especially if he’s going to treat you like that.”

Lois rubbed her husband’s arm. When they had first met he had talked a lot about Pete but in the past few months he’d been mentioned less and less. He probably wouldn’t admit it, but Pete’s rejection had cut him deeply. 

She wondered if perhaps there was more to it. The way the other man had behaved, she thought there was something seriously wrong with him. Like maybe he was drinking or doing drugs. Anything was possible, she thought. Whatever it was, Pete Ross was messed up.

He was right about one thing, however. The grocery store was so crowded it looked like people were stocking up for a disaster instead of a national holiday. The shelves were a mess and they had to manoeuvre the shopping cart around dozens of people just standing in the middle of the aisles as if they owned them.

Wanting to cheer her husband up, Lois picked up some of the fruits and vegetables they didn’t have at the farm and began making faces at him. Clark looked up and his mouth quirked in a smile. They were soon laughing and joking with each other as they made their way around the store.

Despite the crowds, they managed to get the promised turkey and get through the checkout quickly. The cashier looked almost harassed and Lois couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She guessed it was only going to get worse as the day went on and there were still two more days to the holiday. 

They drove back to the farm with the groceries. As Clark pulled up, Lois noticed another car parked on the driveway. It looked like her father’s car. She frowned as she stared at it, as if the car itself would give her the answers she was seeking, then turned and picked up one of the grocery sacks while Clark grabbed the second sack and the cloth bag containing the turkey.

They walked up the steps together. Lois heard her mother-in-law talking to someone in the kitchen. 

“I think Lana’s got everything planned down to the minute.”

“We’re back,” Clark said.

She followed her husband into the kitchen and grinned at her little sister. She put down the sack and hugged Lucy.

“I thought that was Dad’s car out front.”

Lucy grinned and hugged her back.

“Hey sis. I was just checking with Martha about Thanksgiving.”

Sure you were, Lois thought, catching the looks that crossed between the two women. 

“Honey, why don’t you go relax and talk to Lucy,” Clark suggested. “I’ll put the groceries away.”

Lois didn’t need telling twice. She sat with her sister in the parlour.

“So, Martha told me about what happened the other night. You okay?” Lucy asked.

“I’m fine. We saw a doctor at Metropolis General and he checked me over. He said the baby looked okay, and I feel fine. I guess whatever it was left my system quickly.”

“Do you want me to tell Dad?” her sister asked.

“No. Let’s not worry him, Luce. He’s got enough on his plate.”

“I can’t help worrying though. I mean, what if they try again?”

“They’ll have me to deal with,” Clark said. “No one tries to hurt my family.”

Lucy looked suitably impressed. 

“Wow. All I can say is, I’m glad I’m on your side.”

“When I say family,” Clark said, sitting down beside Lois, “I mean you and your dad by extension. It would hurt Lois if anything happened to you and anything that hurts Lois hurts me too.”

Lois glanced at her sister. She didn’t know about the bond between them so she wouldn’t really know what Clark meant. As far as her little sister knew, Clark’s feelings for her were just so intense that the hurt was more of an emotional one. 

“You know, I can’t wait for Thanksgiving,” Lucy said, changing the subject. “Last year, I was stuck in that boarding school, and they don’t have Thanksgiving in Switzerland.”

“They didn’t have a holiday for the American students?” Lois asked.

Lucy shook her head. “They had a pretty strict curriculum.”

“To think I used to envy you, being in that school,” Lois sighed. 

“Well, I envy you. I mean, here you are, married to an amazing, not to mention an insanely hot guy …” Lois quickly noticed her husband blushing. “And you’re about to be a mom. I mean, I know people say you’re too young to be so tied down, but who says marriage and motherhood can stop you from doing the things you want, like having a career and all that. Ooh, I meant to tell you, Dad found out that you both decided on journalism for your majors. He wanted me to tell you he’s proud of you, even if you are choosing to be a muckraker.”

Lois could well imagine the look on her father’s face when he used the word ‘muckraker’. She chuckled softly.

Lucy started to get up.

“I better go before Dad starts calling out the cavalry. I guess we’ll see you on turkey day.”

She leaned over and kissed her sister on the cheek. 

“Love you,” she said.

“Love you back,” Lois replied, watching as Clark escorted his sister-in-law to the door.

He was back in a few moments, sitting down beside her before pulling her feet into his lap. Lois sighed blissfully as he began rubbing her feet.

“Mmm, I think I’ll keep you,” she moaned.

Shelby came in through the screen door. He’d clearly been out in the barn as his fur coat was dusty. He shook himself, which sent dust clouds in the air, then came over to the couch to sit on the floor beside her. Lois scratched behind his ears.

“You being my guard dog again, Shelbs?”

He sent her a look which told her exactly that. She grinned and praised him, relaxing into the pillows, letting the gentle massage from her husband lull her to sleep.

Clark grinned, then gently moved out from under her, grabbing a rug and laying it over her. Not that she needed the extra warmth, he thought. He glanced at her once more. She looked so peaceful, almost angelic. She probably would accuse him of being sappy, but he didn’t care.

He quietly returned to the kitchen where his mother was preparing a pot roast for dinner.

“She asleep?” Mom asked.

“Out like a light.” He flexed his fingers. “Works every time.”

“Good. Lucy came over to talk about the baby shower.”

“Has Lana decided on a date yet?” Clark asked.

Mom shook her head, then sighed.

“Well, we’ll need to have it soon. What with the campaign and all, it’s going to take up a lot of time as we get closer to the election.”

“Yeah, but that’s not until January, Mom. Lois is due in February.”

“I know, sweetie, but it’ll be Christmas before we know it, and the election is a month after that.”

“So, maybe we should have it around the 12th of December?”

“Mm, no, that’s a Monday. Why don’t we make it Saturday the 17th?” Mom said, quickly checking her calendar. “Your father has a rally that night, but we could make it in the afternoon.”

Clark nodded. “That sounds like a plan, Mom. I’ll text the others.”

“Let’s hope we can keep it a secret a little while longer from Lois.”

“I’ll just have to keep her distracted until then. Umm, did Lana say who was making the cake? I mean, as much as I would love for you to make it …”

“It’ll spoil the surprise. I think Lana said she had met someone at the university who makes cakes for baby showers. Of course, it would help if we knew the sex of the baby.”

“Mom, I promised Lois we’d wait. Besides, I really don’t mind either way.”

“Have you been thinking about names?” 

“I did think if we had a boy we’d name him after Dad, but Lois wanted to go with something more … well, not original, I guess. I mean, she doesn’t want a name where the kids at school will make fun of her, or him.”

“That’s always a good idea.” She opened a drawer and began rummaging through the contents. “Your dad doesn’t know I still have this, but I bought this when I …”

Clark saw that she had a book in her hand. _The Complete Book of Baby Names._ He felt a little twinge of guilt, remembering why she had the book and what had happened. His mother must have seen his expression.

“Clark, sweetie, don’t ever think that. It was not your fault.”

“I wish I could believe that,” he said sadly. “But the truth is, I think I’m always going to blame myself for what happened. I mean, you lost your real child.”

Mom frowned.

“We didn’t lose our ‘real’ child, Clark. We lost our biological child. Do you think because you’re adopted that made you any less ours?”

He bit his lip. His parents had never treated him like an adopted child. Sure, they’d had a lot to deal with where his powers were concerned, but they had never made him feel like he wasn’t a part of the family. 

“I’m sorry, Mom.”

She hugged him. “Baby, don’t ever think that we would have loved you any less even if I’d been able to carry the baby to term. You were and always will be our gift. And our grandchild will be even more special to us because he or she comes from you and Lois. Maybe we weren’t so sure about your relationship in the beginning, but I see how happy the two of you are together and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. To be happy.”

“I am, Mom. Sometimes it’s overwhelming how much I love her, but I am happy. She … she makes me feel like I belong. Like my whole purpose is to make her proud of me.”

“I know for a fact she is proud of you, Clark. As are we.”

“Thanks Mom.” He hugged her. “Do you need any help with getting dinner ready?”

She shook her head. “I’ve got it all in hand. I’m sure your dad could use a hand outside though.”

“Sure. I love you, Mom.”

“Love you too baby.”

Clark joined his father in the barn. Together they made sure the animals were fed and safe for the night.

“We ran into Pete at the grocery store,” Clark told his father.

Dad cocked an eyebrow.

“Pete?”

Clark nodded. “He was acting kind of odd. I mean, he was rude to Lois and he just acted like he didn’t want to be near me, or her.”

“That is odd, but you can’t let it get to you son. I think maybe Pete just couldn’t handle the truth about your abilities.”

“I can’t help but think there was more to it than that, Dad. I mean, he was fine the first year, but then he got into drag racing and then that federal agent beat on him for my secret.”

Dad put comforting hands on his shoulders.

“Clark, what happened to Pete was not your fault, nor is it your responsibility. We all know the risks of your secret, but that doesn’t change how we feel about you. I think where Pete was concerned, he was jealous and he didn’t know how to handle that.”

“You really think it was just jealousy?”

“Son, do you remember what I said to you the first time you told me you’d floated in your sleep?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, at the risk of repeating myself, Clark, I don’t always have all the answers, and that’s sometimes the hardest thing for a parent to say to their child. This has nothing to do with your abilities. Even if you were just a normal child and having a fight with your best friend, I’d still be saying the same thing. The truth is, people have different reasons for the things they do and we could speculate all we like, but we never really know what a person is thinking. Unless, of course,” he added with a grin, “we had telepathic powers.” His expression turned speculative. “That’s not something that’s going to develop, is it?”

Clark grinned back. “I think I already have a plateful.” He looked at his father. “So, what you’re saying is, that no matter what we think is the reason, the only person who can tell me the real truth is Pete, and I very much doubt he’s going to do that.”

“Give it time, son. Maybe Pete will come around. You never know.”

“You really think so?”

Dad smiled.

“When I was a little younger than you … let’s see, I think I was a junior in high school, I had a fight with my best friend. Over a girl. I don’t even remember her name, that’s how unimportant she really was when you get right down to brass tacks. Anyway, my buddy and I were so close we were like brothers and that fight nearly broke us. We both said some pretty horrible things to each other, then we stopped talking for months. Then I got in trouble with some of the other kids and he stood up for me. From then on it was like we’d never fought.”

“The friend … that was Uncle Jack, wasn’t it?”

Dad nodded. “Yeah, it was.”

Lois walked into the barn.

“Dinner’s ready,” she said. 

Clark smiled at his consort. 

“Great. I’m starved.”

Next day the family was busy preparing for Thanksgiving. The meeting that night with Batman continued to play on Clark’s mind. He wasn’t sure what the man would come up with, but he hoped he would at least get some answers.

He washed up for dinner, then watched as Lois bustled about the kitchen. The counter was already full of bowls and dishes for next day’s feast and she was covering them and putting them in the refrigerator.

“Oh, I hope we’re going to have enough food,” Mom was saying, brushing her hands on her apron.

“I think there’s plenty, Mom,” Lois assured her. She looked up and smiled at Clark. “Looks good, hey, Smallville?”

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

“Looks great.”

“No snacking either, mister,” she warned. “This is all for tomorrow.”

“As if I would,” he protested.

“You totally would,” she returned, twisting her body slightly so he could kiss her lips.

Clark sat down with his family, talking and laughing as if that would take his mind off the meeting that night. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Lois clearly wasn’t fooled. As she accompanied him to the door and kissed him goodbye, she held him tight.

“Now don’t worry, okay? Whatever he tells you, we’ll work through it like we always have.”

He kissed her, then slipped away reluctantly, arriving within a few minutes in Gotham. This time, he encountered no one, but since it was a bitterly cold night he guessed no one would really be out in that weather.

No one, that was, except Batman. He waited atop Gotham Tower.

“You’re punctual, at least,” Batman commented.

Clark said nothing, just standing silently waiting for the other man.

“Your fears about Lex Luthor are not groundless, however on this occasion it was not Lex who took your family. Apex Consortium is spear-headed by Lionel Luthor. I believe it is an attempt to retake Luthorcorp from Lex. His efforts will fail, however.”

Clark sucked in a breath.

“Lionel …”

“My sources tell me that staff were under orders not to harm your wife, or your child, merely to keep her calm and keep her from escaping. I assume they were not aware of your wife’s own resourcefulness.”

“Why? Why would he do this?”

“That is something I’m afraid you will have to ask Lionel. Were I to speculate the true reason, however, I would think that he hoped to manipulate you into helping him stop Lex from gaining power. He has been very vocal of late of his concerns should Lex win the election.”

“Why me?” Clark asked. “What could he hope to gain from it?”

“Only you have that answer, Mr Kent. I must warn you though. Lionel may seem to have changed since his conviction was overturned, but never forget that this was a man who brought about the deaths of his own parents in order to create an empire. Rather like those Greek tragedies he’s fond of quoting.”

Clark peered at the other man, wondering if he should try to see under the mask.

“How do you know so much about Lionel? About the Luthors?”

“That, my young friend, is a question I prefer to remain unanswered for now.” He turned to go, then stopped and looked at Clark. “Please convey to your father my best for his efforts in his campaign. I think Jonathan Kent will do extremely well as a senator. He is an honest man with only his constituents’ best interests at heart. Senator Jennings could not have chosen better for his successor.”

Clark was left to frown into the darkness of Gotham’s streets. His mind was reeling. Lionel had been behind Lois’ kidnapping. It seemed to make so much sense, yet it didn’t explain everything. The way Lex had been acting as well made Clark wonder if his former friend had had a spy in the Apex camp, so to speak. 

It all added up to one thing. He would have to keep a closer eye on both Lex and Lionel.


	39. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extended family share the Thanksgiving holiday together. Clark confronts Lionel.

“Lionel?”

Lois watched her father-in-law, his face turning red in anger. 

“That no-good son-of-a …” he spat.

“Jonathan!” Martha warned.

“I’d like to give that asshole a piece of my mind,” Jonathan said.

“Jonathan, watch your language!”

Lois hid a grin as her mother-in-law scolded her husband. Jonathan wasn’t chastened however; he was looking angrier by the second. Lois glanced at Clark, who appeared to be just as angry.

“If anyone’s going to be giving Lionel a piece of their mind …” Clark began.

“All right, now stop it! You both need to calm down,” Lois told the men. 

“Lois! He …”

“I know, darling,” she said quietly, “but I wasn’t hurt. If his intention was to hurt me, then a lot worse would have happened. I need you to put this in perspective.” She squeezed his hand. 

As angry as she was over the whole thing, she had realised that the worst thing they had done was take a few blood samples and drug her with Kryptonite. Since they probably hadn’t known how it would affect her, it couldn’t have been deliberate on their part. 

“I still …”

“I know you’re angry, but I’ve told you before. Going to confront Lionel and accuse him is playing his game. Just like with Lex. Confrontations won’t get us anywhere.”

Martha glanced at the clock and rose from the table.

“I should start getting the turkey ready,” she said. 

“I’ll help you,” Lois replied, rising with difficulty. Her centre of gravity was getting more off-balance the bigger the baby got. Clark reached out to steady her, getting to his feet.

“Honey, are you sure you should be on your feet?”

“Smallville, millions of women do this kind of thing every day. Hell, some women have been known to work out in the fields right up until they’re due to give birth. I’ll be fine.”

She pushed him away gently but firmly. 

“Now go and do what you need to do outside. I’m sure my dad and Lucy will be here soon. Dad said something about watching the game and I’m sure Lucy doesn’t want to miss the Macy’s parade.”

Clark mock-saluted her.

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

She smacked him playfully on the ass and sent him outside with a kiss, then turned to Martha.

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” she said.

“Why don’t you start with the stuffing and I’ll finish preparing the turkey.”

Last Thanksgiving the turkey had been a little smaller, but then it had been just the four of them. The table would be full this holiday with all of them together, along with their guests.

Next year the table will be even fuller, she thought, pressing a hand to her distended belly and feeling Peanut move inside her. Martha smiled at her.

“You know, I used to think it was a cliché, but you’re glowing, Lois.”

“Glowing?” Lois frowned. “Where?”

“Not like that, sweetie. You just … you look happy.”

“I have to admit, I’m looking forward to meeting our little invader. I can’t believe I have just over two months to go. When I first found out I was pregnant it all seemed such a long time and now it seems like it’s coming up too fast.”

Martha nodded. “It feels that way with a lot of things. Have you two thought of a name yet?”

“Well,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “We don’t really know what the sex is. We both wanted to wait.”

Martha grinned knowingly. Okay, so Clark hadn’t been completely on board with waiting, but she’d talked him round.

“Clark did suggest Jonathan if it’s a boy, but, I mean, I love you guys, but I want a name that’s, you know, his, or hers. Something that’s unique to them. I mean, I’m not going to name the baby after a fruit or something silly. I did pick up that book you gave Clark and skimmed through them, but nothing’s really jumping out at me yet.”

Martha patted her shoulder.

“You’ll know when the time is right,” she said. 

The two women continued to chat as they worked. Lois had to admit that while she had been nervous in the beginning, she was enjoying making Thanksgiving dinner with her mother-in-law. It was something she’d never really had a chance to experience with her own mother and she looked forward to the day when she could share it with her own child. 

The kitchen was soon filled with the delicious aroma of spices and roasting turkey. Clark and Jonathan came back in, having completed the chores for the morning. They began working in the dining room, making sure the table had enough chairs and places. Clark came into the kitchen to grab silverware and placemats. 

Lois watched as Jonathan began fiddling with the controls on the stereo. She heard the first bars as her father-in-law approached the kitchen and held out his hand for his wife.

“Would you like this dance?”

Martha grinned and took his hand. Clark put the silverware down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Lois’ waist. They watched as the older couple began to dance in the living room as if lost in a spell.

_The falling leaves drift by the window_  
The autumn leaves of red and gold  
I see your lips, the summer kisses  
The sun-burned hands I used to hold 

Clark pulled Lois out of the kitchen as the song came to an end and the next one began. He held her close and she danced with her head on his shoulder.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world. 

“Well, hey, can we join the party?”

Lois grinned at her cousin as Chloe and Lana came in, both holding containers of what looked suspiciously like cookies.

“Hey cuz,” she said, giving her husband a brief kiss before hugging the two girls. 

Clark saw the containers.

“Ooh, cookies,” he said. Lois smacked his hand.

“That’s for after dinner, Smallville!”

“Ooh, she called me Smallville. Guess I’m in trouble.”

“Go finish setting the table,” she ordered.

“Yes boss. Absolutely boss.”

She poked her tongue out at him, laughing as he gave her a sloppy kiss before returning to the kitchen. She saw Lana and Chloe watching with huge grins on their faces.

“What?”

“You two are adorable,” Chloe laughed. 

Clark grinned as his wife began chatting with the girls while he set the table. His parents had gone outside, presumably to sit on the porch swing. He wondered if he and Lois would be that close when they were his parents’ age. 

Glancing at his wife, who noticed him watching and smiled lovingly at him, Clark smiled softly. There was no doubt in his mind that they would always be there for each other, no matter what.

Sam and Lucy arrived a few minutes later with another guest. Chloe looked shocked as she realised who the guest was. 

“Dad?”

Gabe Sullivan hugged his daughter and shook Jonathan’s hand.

“Thanks for the invite,” he said.

“No problem,” Dad grinned.

“Wait …” Chloe frowned. “How come you didn’t tell me you were coming?”

“Well, it was sort of last minute,” Mom replied. “Since you started at Met U, you and your dad haven’t had much chance to spend time together and with your dad working at the Safeway …”

Sam frowned at his brother-in-law, appearing confused.

“I thought you got a job at the Refinery?” he said. 

“They fired me after I found some accounting irregularities. Besides, I didn’t really want to work for a company that has such close ties to the Luthors. Not after what Lionel tried to do to us.”

“I understood you got along well with Lex.”

Gabe looked uncertain. Clark was sure Chloe had told him all the things they suspected Lex of being involved in. Gabe Sullivan had too much integrity to work for someone who could be so unethical.

They were yet to tell Sam what Lionel had done to Lois. Clark glanced at his wife, but she shook her head. She clearly didn’t want her father to know what had happened. The general was more than likely to go off and confront the Luthors with what they knew, which could make things even worse.

“Anyway,” Gabe was saying, “I was meant to be going to Keystone to see someone about a job there, but they had to postpone. So, the Kents invited me here for Thanksgiving instead.”

“Keystone?” Chloe looked dismayed. “You’re thinking of moving to Keystone?” 

“Well, nothing’s decided yet, honey,” he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Besides, you’re in college now.”

“But I’d still miss you,” she said with a pout.

“I know. I’d miss you too, but this is a better job, with much better pay.”

Clark could tell his friend was upset but it wasn’t like her father would be moving halfway across the country if he did take the job. He finished setting the table, intending to take his friend aside and try to talk to her, but Lois got there first, pulling Chloe into a quiet corner. 

He glanced at Gabe, who had also looked a little upset, but Sam had pulled him aside. Clark bit his lip, feeling a little guilty for the way Chloe and her father’s lives had been disrupted. Maybe if he hadn’t overheard Chloe’s conversation with Lionel and told Lex about it, Lex wouldn’t have been forced to fire Gabe and the older man wouldn’t have been blacklisted.

Still, after everything that Lex and Lionel had put them through, he couldn’t help thinking that Gabe and Chloe were better off away from the Luthors. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if Gabe hadn’t been fired and he’d learned about the experiments on level three of the plant. Gabe Sullivan was a man of integrity. He wouldn’t have been able to turn a blind eye to it. 

Mom announced dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat. Chloe sat next to her father, smiling at him. Whatever Lois had said to her had obviously had the right effect.

There was much laughter at the dinner table. Clark kissed his wife on the cheek as he passed her the yams.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“Just for being you,” he replied. 

She smiled back at him, then glanced at everyone around the table.

Dad got up.

“We have a tradition in this family every Thanksgiving that we all say what we’re thankful for. So, as our extended family … Sam, how about you start the ball rolling?”

Sam grinned and got up.

“Well, I’m not much for speeches, as you know, but what I am thankful for is that I finally came to my senses and realised what was important. I thank the lord every day for the two precious gifts of my daughters. I look at them and I see my Ella in them. You know, going off to war, being a hero, that means nothing without someone to come home to.”

He sat down, looking a little sheepish. Lois sent her father a warm, loving smile before standing up.

“Well, there are a lot of things I’m thankful for. My wonderful husband and our little Peanut here,” she said, rubbing her stomach. “I’m also so grateful that Lucy’s here, safe and sound and you, Daddy. We’ve had our ups and downs but I wouldn’t change the last few months for anything. I love you,” she said, bending to kiss her father’s cheek. “And Martha and Jonathan. I love you both so much.”

Clark got up and spoke softly.

“I’m grateful for a lot of things. I never got to know my birth parents but I think they would have been so happy to know that I was adopted by two of the most amazing people. I think they would have loved you, and I know they would have loved you, Lois. You’re one of the strongest people I know and that gives me strength. I love you.”

There were ‘awws’ around the table as the speeches continued. Clark listened and laughed along with the rest of the family as they all spoke of their love for one another. He glanced at Lana as she talked about her own feelings of gratitude. They’d had their ups and downs but they had got to a good place in their friendship. He never wanted to lose that. 

After dinner, the men loaded the dishwasher while the women packed all the leftover food in containers. Dad went out to the living room to turn on the football game and returned in a few moments.

“Hey, the Sharks are playing the Seahawks,” he said. “And they’re winning.”

Sam looked surprised.

“The Sharks haven’t won against the Seahawks in years. This I gotta see.”

They all trooped into the living room and sat down where they could find room. Lois sat on Clark’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her as they watched the game. She still wasn’t a big fan of football, but she watched it because he liked it. 

During the half-time show, the girls struck up a conversation. They’d already tried talking in half-whispers but the glares from the men put an end to that. 

Clark’s hand was on Lois’ belly and he felt something moving. Lois gasped at a particularly sharp push.

“Whoa,” Clark said. “That was a big one.”

“Yeah, kid’s got some arm.”

“Sure it was an arm and not a foot?” he said.

She shrugged. “Who knows?”

Lana looked at her curiously.

“What does it feel like? You know to have a baby moving inside you.”

“Well, at first it was a little weird, but you kind of get used to it. Except when the baby decides to play all night.”

“Does it do that?” Lana asked.

“Yeah. It’s pretty active.”

Lucy looked at her sister hesitantly. 

“Can I … you know, can I …”

Lois grinned at her sister. “Sure you can. I mean, it’s okay once in a while. And it’s not like you’re a perfect stranger. There’s this girl in one of our classes in college. Well, she’s older than us because she took a couple of years off when she got pregnant after high school. Anyway, she told me she’d get people she didn’t even know walk up to her in like the grocery store or something wanting to feel the baby. She said she just about ripped someone’s arm off once.”

“Do people do that?” Chloe asked incredulously. “I mean, that’s awfully invasive. You know, there’s probably an editorial in it,” she added thoughtfully.

“I doubt it would be that newsworthy though” Clark told her. “But yeah, it’s pretty common. We were looking at some website and there were a few people commenting about it. It’s like somehow they think that a woman gets pregnant and she and the baby are public property.”

“That’s so rude,” Lana said, wrinkling her nose.

“That happened a few times to your mom,” Sam commented to Lois and Lucy. “I remember one incident. She was pregnant with you at the time, Lucy. There we were in the grocery store. Your mom was big as a house, just about ready to pop, and this woman kept following us around, asking questions. So you, Lois, I think you were about eighteen months old, told the woman it was none of her business and to leave us alone. The look on your mother’s face was priceless!”

“Yeah, that sounds like me,” Lois grinned. 

Clark squeezed her lightly. That sounded exactly like her. 

He wasn’t surprised later when Lois fell asleep in his arms. Lucy grinned at her sister clearly intent on making mischief.

“Don’t even think about it,” her father warned.

She pouted at him, but sat back. Clark carefully lifted his wife and took her upstairs, covering her with the handmade quilt Mom had given them for a wedding present. Lois gave a sigh and turned on her side. Shelby padded in, looking as if he was going to jump on the bed.

“Floor Shelby,” Clark ordered quietly. “You watch over Lois,” he said, bending to scratch the dog’s ears. Shelby wuffed quietly and settled down on the rug next to the bed.

Chloe, Lana and Lucy were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

“She okay?” Chloe asked, looking a little concerned.

“Yeah, she gets tired a lot,” he said. 

“I can’t believe in two months’ time you two are going to have a sweet little baby,” Lucy told him.

“I know, but we can’t wait.”

“Uh, speaking of which,” Lana said quietly, leading the way into the kitchen.

“Yeah, will the seventeenth work for you? With the campaign and everything, Mom and I thought that would be the best time as they don’t have any rallies planned in the afternoon.”

Lana nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. I asked my friend about making the cake and she’s on board.”

Clark grabbed a pen and paper.

“Okay, so we’ve got the cake organised. What about presents?”

Chloe chewed on her lip.

“That’s one thing I’ve always wanted to know. I mean, I know it’s a baby shower and everything, but is it always about presents for the baby? I mean, what about the mom … and the dad of course,” she added, grinning at him.

“Well, who says there has to be a set rule to it? I don’t need anything, but I think Lois would get a kick out of it.”

“Spoken like a true romantic,” Lana said, sighing. “Um, I wanted to tell you. Lex has been calling me since I broke things off with him. He’s been saying all sorts of things like he really cares for me and it’s not about, you know, what we were working on.”

“Boy, he sure knows how to lay it on thick,” Lucy said. “Remember last year Clark when I was playing my violin at the mansion? He kept going on about how talented I was and that his skill was nothing compared to mine.” She looked down coyly. “I … I still feel really bad about what happened.”

“Lucy, that’s in the past now,” Clark told her gently. “I mean, look at you and Lois now. You know how happy she is to have you here.”

She smiled brightly. “Lois is like the coolest sister,” she said. 

Chloe wrapped an arm around her younger cousin’s shoulder and hugged her. 

Clark looked at Lana.

“I don’t want to tell you what to do, Lana, but I’d prefer it if you stayed well away from Lex.”

“Why? Is it about …” She leaned forward and spoke softly. “Is it about what happened to Lois the other night?”

“It’s okay,” he told her. “Lucy knows, but the general doesn’t, and we’d like to keep it that way. At least for now. I talked to a source and he told me it was all Lionel. But, that doesn’t mean Lex isn’t involved somehow.”

“Lionel?” Chloe said.

He nodded. “My source told me that Apex, which apparently owns the lab where Lois was taken the other night, is Lionel’s. It’s being used in a bid to take back control of Luthorcorp from Lex, but he thinks it’s going to fail.”

“Why is Lionel trying to take back Luthorcorp?” Lana asked.

“Well, think about it,” Chloe said. “Lex is spending millions on the senate campaign and from what I’ve heard, some of what he’s been spending it on isn’t exactly ethical. I mean, Lionel isn’t the most moral of people. He’s taken a few detours from the legal side of the street on his way to the top of the heap. But I’m guessing the last thing he wants is for Lex to throw it all away in his quest for power.”

“You know, Lionel came over the other day and offered to help fund Dad’s campaign saying he worried about what would happen if Lex became senator.”

“I kind of think if your dad did take the money, then that would give Lionel free rein to tell your dad how to vote, meaning he could take back Luthorcrop through political means.”

“Yeah,” Clark said. That made a lot of sense. “But, listen, I know you girls are angry and I know you want to help, but please stay away from this. If Lex gets wind of any kind of investigation, one of you could get hurt, and that’s the last thing we want.”

“What about your source?” Chloe asked.

“I think he’s pretty capable of taking care of himself. Besides, I think he has a way of covering up his investigation.”

The rest of the family came out, which pretty much put an end to any further discussion. Lois came back downstairs, looking as if she had got some good rest and the remainder of the holiday was spent just sitting together and spending time as a family. 

Clark was out in the barn early the next morning doing his chores when he heard a car pull up. He was about to go out and see who the visitor was but from the sound of angry voices his father had got there first.

“Jonathan, I don’t know what you think you heard …”

“I’m warning you, Luthor. You stay the hell away from my family. Especially my daughter-in-law and my grandchild.”

The conversation drew Clark to the doorway. He stood just inside, out of sight of Lionel and his father.

“I hardly think, Jonathan, considering the dangerous secret you’re protecting, that you are in any position …”

“Are you threatening me?” Dad shot back.

“Merely warning you. I offered you my help because I believed we had a common goal.”

“We have absolutely nothing in common, Luthor.”

“We both know how special young Clark is, and the child your daughter-in-law is carrying …”

Oh god, Lionel knew! This was no guesswork based on tests performed at that lab. The older man’s expression told Clark everything. 

It had to have happened when Lionel had been taken over by Jor-El. Or before, perhaps, when he’d been exposed to the Crystal of Water. Knowing he had to cut his father off before he took a swing at the other man, Clark went out.

“Mr Luthor.”

“Clark, I was just …”

“I heard enough,” he said, holding up a hand. “We can take care of our own, Mr Luthor. If you’re so keen on preventing Lex winning the election, then I would think your efforts would be better focused on that, rather than us.”

“Clark, I have information … information which would be invaluable.”

“How valuable is this information when you can’t even keep your own activities hidden from your own son?”

“I don’t … what are you talking about?”

“Apex Consortium,” he said.

He’d thought long and hard about it since Batman had told him. He hadn’t wanted to reveal that little tidbit, but with Lionel basically putting all his cards on the table, Clark figured it couldn’t hurt letting the man know that they weren’t as naïve as he thought they were. 

Lionel looked shocked although he tried to hide his reaction quickly.

“What is Apex?” he asked.

“Don’t play dumb, Luthor. It doesn’t suit you. We know about your takeover bid and we also heard from a reliable source that it’s doomed to failure.”

“Who is this source?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Clark said. “You need to leave, Mr Luthor. Now!”

Lionel seemed uncertain. He clearly wanted to try and save face, but his expression suggested he also wanted to know what was happening with Apex. He started to argue but Clark and his father turned their backs on him, returning to their chores. Clark was relieved when the man got in his car and drove away.


	40. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and the girls surprise Lois with a baby shower

Things were suspiciously quiet on the Luthor front over the next couple of weeks. Clark received the occasional text from Batman, who was apparently keeping an eye on the two Luthors. Lex was busy with his campaign, but Batman had warned that Lex was using some of his resources to try and dig up dirt on Jonathan. 

Lois worried about her father-in-law, but knew there was very little she could do on her end. One thing did give her comfort, however, when she met with her father for lunch at the base.

“Hi sweetheart,” he said, kissing her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” she told him, even though she felt heavy and cumbersome and getting around now really did make her feel like a beached whale. “Okay, not really, but it’ll get better in a few weeks.”

“Peanut giving you trouble?” he asked with a little grin. The whole family had taken to calling the baby inside her Peanut since Thanksgiving, which was really quite adorable. 

“Let’s see, keeping me up at night, giving me indigestion,” she replied, rubbing her chest. 

“Your mom was the same with you. She was about a week overdue and let me tell you, your mother could be cranky as hell. Not that I would ever say it to her.”

“No, I imagine Mom would have thought up all sorts of evil things to do in revenge,” she said with a smile.

“How about Clark? Is he helping?”

“Mm, he rubs my feet, massages my back, helps me take these long baths, refuses to let me do anything.” She sighed. Clark had always been protective but he was going a little overboard lately. She loved him, but there were times when he could drive her crazy.

“It’s your first child, Lois. We men do tend to go a little overboard sometimes. He just wants to take care of you.”

“I know, Daddy, and I love him, but sometimes I just wanna wrap my hands around his neck.”

Her father laughed. 

“How is Jonathan’s campaign going?”

“Great. We’ve been putting up flyers at Central Kansas and he has a rally tonight. Jack sent over this guy he hired as his campaign manager but I don’t like him.”

“What’s his name?”

“Sosnick.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, Dad. I mean, he’s supposed to be good, but he’s got all these ideas about Jonathan in a business suit, trying to make him look like he’s this bigwig from Metropolis. That’s not why people are gonna vote for him. He’s a farmer, you know, down-to-earth. I know people like Lex think big business is where you get the votes but it’s middle America.”

“Sounds to me like Jonathan needs someone who cares more about what he believes in more than winning the race.”

“Yeah,” she said. “And I don’t think this Sosnick guy is it.”

“Well, why don’t you be his campaign manager.”

“Dad, I don’t know anything about running a campaign,” she protested. “Besides, I’m married to his son. Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest?”

“No more than a wife working for her husband’s company,” he pointed out. “At the end of the day, the people will vote for someone who will represent their interests. Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about Lex.”

She frowned at him. “What about him?”

“Is there something going on between you and the Luthors? I’ve been hearing some very disturbing things.”

“About what, Dad?” she asked, praying he hadn’t heard about the tests Lionel had had his people perform on her.

“Just that Lionel seems to be rather anxious to get Jonathan on-side. He’s been communicating with several newspapers on Jonathan’s campaign.”

Well, that was odd. After she’d overheard Clark telling off Lionel the day after Thanksgiving, she’d thought the man would have backed off. 

“How do you know it’s him?” she asked.

“I have my sources,” he said. “He seems to be coming out very firmly against supporting Lex. My sources also tell me that Luthorcorp stock is taking a beating.”

“Well, Lex is certainly pulling out all the stops in this campaign.”

“Word from the Pentagon is Lex has been trying for some military contracts as well, but after the failure of Leviathan, the military brass have lost their confidence. They don’t want to get in bed with someone who is more interested in power than in this country’s defence. What I hear, Luthorcorp needs those contracts or it’s going to be looking at a Chapter Eleven in the near future.”

Lois frowned at her father. 

“Are you saying Lex is nearly bankrupt?”

“Well, not Lex personally. My sources tell me he has a personal fortune of about twenty billion, but he’s dragging his company down.”

“That’s the problem with Lex,” she said. “He gets obsessed about things. Well, that’s what Clark told me.”

It was her father’s turn to frown.

“What exactly happened between him and Clark? I thought they were friends.”

“They were, once. Clark thought Lex was a good guy, but then he just started to change. He’s done some things that we just can’t accept.”

“Things like …” he prompted.

“I can’t give you details, Dad, but they’re unethical.”

“Well, honey, I don’t know what advice I can give you, other than to steer clear of them. Lionel’s always had a reputation for ruthlessness. His murder conviction might have been overturned, but we both know he killed his parents. If you ask me, Lex might turn out to be worse.”

“I know, Dad.”

He kissed her on the top of her head. 

“Honey, I want you to know that I’m keeping an eye on the situation. I’m not going to let anything happen to you or the Peanut here.”

She smiled. 

“Thanks Dad.”

Her phone rang and she pressed the ‘Talk’ button.

“Hey Smallville.”

“Hey, do you need me to pick you up?”

“I’m fine. I’m still perfectly capable of getting behind the wheel.”

“Yeah, but the way you drive,” he teased.

“Watch it, Smallville! You’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight if you’re not careful.”

She heard her father quietly chuckling in the background. 

“Yes darling, sorry darling.”

She snorted. Clark didn’t sound at all contrite. Just wait until she got home, she thought. 

The general walked her out to her car and kissed her goodbye.

“Drive safe,” he said. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

***

Clark read the text on his phone and looked at his friends. Everything was ready.

“Okay, the general says she’s on her way.”

Lucy was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. It had been her idea to have the baby shower and Clark had been all for it. Lois tried not to complain, but he knew she was getting aches and pains. She might have some of his abilities, but that didn’t change the fact that her body was trying to adjust. 

Lana and Chloe had come, along with a couple of friends from their classes at Central Kansas. The school had been nothing but supportive since Lois had told them of her pregnancy. Clark supposed it helped that the general had also had a quiet word with the dean. 

After Christmas, Lois was planning on studying from home. Clark had wanted to stay with her, but she had put her foot down and told him he had to go to class as normal. Just because she was having a baby, their lives didn’t have to change so much that he couldn’t have a life outside of the family. 

Clark cast a critical eye over the food and the decorations. Chloe smacked his arm.

“It’s fine, it’s more than fine. Don’t worry. She’ll love it.”

He smiled down at his friend, hoping she was right. Lois was having erratic moods lately. Still, he loved to do anything that made his wife feel special. Even if it drove her crazy sometimes how protective he was. 

“She’s coming,” Kirsty called, seeing the car coming along the drive. 

“Okay, everybody hide,” Clark said, watching as they all scrambled for places to hide. He went outside, making sure she wasn’t going to slip on the porch.

Lois kissed him as she stepped up on the porch. 

“Hey you,” she said.

“Hey back,” he smiled. “How was your visit with your dad.”

“Interesting.” 

Clark opened the screen door for her and she frowned.

“Smallville, what’s with the …”

She gasped as the party guests popped up from their hiding places.

“Surprise!” Chloe said with a huge grin. “It’s your baby shower.”

Clark glanced at his wife, who turned and glared at him.

“Smallville!” 

“Don’t look at me,” he said. “It was all Lucy’s idea.”

“Right, and she dragged you kicking and screaming, did she?”

He laughed. “Okay, so I might have had a little hand in it.”

She nudged him with her elbow.

“You are trouble, Mr Kent.”

“That goes double for you, Mrs Kent,” he murmured, watching as Lois greeted her friends with hugs and kisses. 

Lois laughed and chatted with her friends as she opened her presents. Clark grinned at the cute onesies. They’d clearly gone all out with the baby clothes, not that he minded. 

Dad came in a short while later and Mom got up to go to him. Clark frowned as the two conferred quietly, then Dad went upstairs, returning a few minutes later.

“I know you two already have a crib, but we decided you needed a few things as well. Come on up.”

Clark took his wife’s hand and walked with her upstairs, followed by the girls. His father opened the door to the nursery, which they’d decorated together, furnishing it with the crib Dad had made years ago when Mom had been pregnant. Sadly that baby had never been meant to be, but he’d kept the crib stored in the attic.

Over the crib was the mobile Lois had bought, along with the dinosaur. On the other wall was a change table and a tall dresser. They hadn’t got around to getting the table, or the dresser, thinking they still had time. 

Lois stroked the stained wood of the dresser, then looked at Dad.

“You made this,” she said. 

He nodded. 

“I love it,” she told him, moving to hug him. 

Mom had also been busy as inside the crib was a blanket which she’d clearly knitted herself, along with a handmade quilt. 

Chloe grinned at her cousin.

“Lana and I have something else for you as well. I mean, it’s a baby shower, but we thought you guys should have something for yourselves.”

Clark looked over Lois’ shoulder as she took the small envelope from Chloe. There were gift cards for a couple of local restaurants and a book of vouchers which she’d clearly printed from the internet. The vouchers were for babysitting.

“I know you probably won’t use them the first couple of months, but Lana, Lucy and I decided that you should at least have a night to yourselves once in a while, so, consider us on-call for babysitting.”

Lois looked almost tearful as she read the vouchers.

“I don’t know what to say. This is wonderful. I mean, all your gifts have been amazing, but this …”

Clark grinned at his friends and hugged each of them in turn. 

“So this is what you meant on Thanksgiving,” he whispered to Chloe. “Thank you.”

Mom sounded almost tearful herself, but she laughed.

“I think it’s time for cake,” she said.

The party broke up about an hour later. Lois was still grinning from ear to ear as she sat on the couch surrounded by gifts. She was holding a plush toy an online friend had sent them. 

Clark leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her. 

“Look at all this stuff,” she said. “I feel so spoiled.”

He picked up a onesie and looked it over. It had something written on the front. _Of course I’m cute. Haven’t you seen my mommy?_

“I like this,” he said.

She grinned up at him. “You think I’m cute?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Wait until Mom and Dad leave for the rally. I’ll show you how cute I think you are.”

She chuckled. “I can’t wait.” She sighed and gazed wistfully at the pile of presents. “We should get this cleaned up.”

Clark nodded and gathered the things together at super-speed, putting them in the nursery and returning before she’d managed to get off the couch. She wrinkled her nose at him.

“Show-off.”

Mom and Dad came downstairs, laughing together. Dad was dressed in a suit and tie and Mom looked beautiful in a cream skirt and jacket.

“We’re off to the rally,” Dad said. “And then I plan on taking this beautiful lady out to dinner.”

Lois got to her feet with difficulty and gave them a hug.

“Thank you again, for the gifts. This is one lucky baby because it has such amazing grandparents.”

Mom kissed her. “Sweetie, I’m going to tell you something very few people know.” 

Dad grinned and patted them both on the shoulder before announcing he was going to get the car. 

“You know, when I first met Jonathan’s family, I was terrified. I thought his mom was very particular and that I would never measure up, but then she told me that the thing she couldn’t measure was how happy Jonathan was since he met me. That’s the same thing I see in you. How happy you and Clark make each other.”

Dad came back in.

“Your chariot awaits, my lady,” he said with a cheesy grin. 

Mom went to the door. “Now, I left you something for your dinner in the fridge. Don’t stay up too late.”

“We won’t Mom,” Clark said, his arm around his wife’s shoulder. 

They watched the older couple leave, then Lois went into the kitchen. 

“So, what do you want for dinner, honey?”

He moved to her side. 

“You let me worry about that and just relax.”

“I’ve been relaxing all afternoon,” she said.

“So, I want to pamper my wife. Wait on her hand and foot. Is that bad?”

She moaned softly as he rubbed her shoulders.

“That is not playing fair,” she said.

“Fair, schmair. What’s wrong with me wanting to take care of you?”

“Nothing. Oh god, Clark, right there,” she said, shifting her shoulder as if to tell him where she wanted it rubbed. “God, that is so good!”

The little moans were going straight to his cock. He pulled her close and she gasped.

“Feels like Clark Junior wants to play.”

“Mmm, yeah, and so does Clark Senior.”

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head so he would kiss her. 

“So how about you and I take this to the bedroom,” she murmured seductively.

“Baby, you read my mind,” he said. 

He picked her up in his arms and carried her up to the bedroom, laying her down gently on their bed with a deep kiss. She sat up, starting to undress, but he put one hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. 

“Let me,” he said, kissing her again. 

She lay back, her hair splaying out on the pillow. Clark slowly unbuttoned her shirt, pressing a kiss to her distended belly. She moaned softly as he opened it all the way, then slowly pushed the sleeves down. He pressed a loving kiss to her clavicle, sucking on the skin until she groaned. That always drove her crazy, he thought with a smile. 

He began to kiss his way down her body, taking time to worship every part of her. The pregnancy had made her body fuller and while she often worried about how it looked, he loved it. He loved spooning up behind her, caressing her full breasts, rubbing her swollen belly and knowing the life she was growing inside her. It might sound sexist, but it was true that her body had been made to sustain the little life inside. 

“Clark,” she said softly and he leaned over her, careful not to let his weight squash her as he kissed her lips, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She met him thrust for thrust. 

He rolled onto his back, letting her straddle him, knowing she was more comfortable in this position. She ground her butt against him and his cock jerked in his pants. He moaned in response. Lois grinned knowingly.

She stripped her shirt off then undid the fastenings on her bra. Clark watched as her breasts jiggled above him, licking his lips hungrily.

“Hmm, how did I know you were hanging out for that, Mr Kent?” she chuckled.

“You know me so well, consort.”

She shivered, closing her eyes briefly. Clark reached up and began gently massaging her breasts. Lois let out a long moan, arching her back.

“Smallville!”

“I know, baby.”

She slid off him and moved off the bed, standing up to undo the buttons on her trousers. Clark reached out to steady her and she looked at him.

“Why am I the only one getting naked here?”

He grinned and stood up, removing his clothes at superspeed. She glared at him as soon as he back down on the bed.

“Cheater!” she accused. 

He reached for her and pulled her down. She grimaced as she briefly put her weight on her stomach before he could roll them over, wrapping his arms around her. They lay side by side, caressing each other’s bodies.

“Better?” he asked.

“Not yet,” she said.

He sucked on the skin at her neck, licking it.

“I can fix that.”

“God, don’t stop,” she moaned as he pressed kisses along underneath her jaw and up behind her ear. 

He flung his leg over hers, feeling her hand close around his shaft as she guided him to her opening. The angle was too awkward and she sighed.

“Do you want to try on top?” he asked her gently, knowing she would be sensitive, or so the baby books he’d read had told him.

She frowned. “No, my back hurts a little. Can we just try this?”

He didn’t want her to get upset, but the size of her baby belly just increased the difficulty. Not that she was huge by any means. Emil had told them on their last check a couple of days ago that she was still a healthy weight and the baby was the right size for the seventh month. 

Lois grumbled, sounding frustrated. She pulled away. Clark frowned.

“Honey …”

“I’m fat,” she wailed.

“You’re not fat.”

“I’m a useless lump.”

“Baby no,” he said, reaching for her.

“You don’t get it. My back hurts, my legs ache all the time.”

He managed to roll her over so her head lay on his chest and held her close, stroking her hair. 

“Lois, you are not fat, you’re not useless. You’re beautiful, you’re my consort and you’re carrying our child. And I love you.”

She raised her head and looked at him.

“Really?”

He smiled softly at her. “Really. Now, come on, roll over and get comfortable.” She looked at him uncertainly as he indicated he wanted to spoon up against her.

“You want to … But, don’t you …”

“Honey, it doesn’t matter how we make love. What matters is why we make love.”

“Because you love me,” she said softly.

“I do.”

She smiled and kissed him.

“I love you, Clark Kent.”

She rolled onto her side, her back facing him. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he rolled over to lay against her, caressing her gently. She sighed, pressing back against him. His cock had softened a little, but when she reached back and closed her hand around his shaft, it hardened again. 

Clark inserted a finger inside her, keeping his movements slow and gentle. Lois shifted on the bed, making an impatient noise. He continued thrusting his finger inside her until she moaned, begging for more. 

“Clark, please!” 

As much as he wanted to tease her, he thought better of it. He resumed his caress of her body as he slowly thrust his cock inside her from behind. She sighed again, this time in satisfaction. 

She was more sensitive now. He supposed that was because of the pregnancy. Their lovemaking had almost always been passionate. Making love with her had never been boring, no matter how many times they did it, but now it felt like the pregnancy just heightened things. 

Lois cried out, her body tensing as she came. Clark continued thrusting gently until he reached his own climax.

Lois drifted into a doze but Clark was wide awake. He moved carefully so as not to wake her and grabbed the light blanket, covering her up, then dressed in his jeans and t-shirt. He quietly went downstairs to start dinner.

Shelby was lying on the rug beside the stairs. The golden retriever looked up at him, his expression suggesting he was feeling neglected. All the girls at the baby shower had fussed over the dog.

“Hungry Shelby?” Clark said, and the dog got up, shaking himself off, before looking up at him with a hopeful expression. Clark found the dog food in the pantry and put some in the dog’s bowl, giving him a pat as he put the bowl down on the floor. 

“Lois is asleep,” he said, “so don’t go jumping up on the bed to wake her up.”

Shelby ignored him, too intent on his dinner. Clark grinned. One-track mind, he thought. 

Clark got the vegetables out of the fridge and began to cut them up for dinner. Mom had left ingredients and instructions for a chicken casserole and it took little time to prepare. He soon had the dish in the oven and went out to do his chores for the evening.

He was just cleaning up when he heard a car in the driveway. Knowing they weren’t expecting any visitors, he left the barn to see who it was, frowning as the man got out of the car.

“Hey Clark.”

“Pete?” 

It was a little late in the evening for a surprise visit, he thought, but he didn’t want to be rude.

“I, uh, I was in town, you know for the holidays, and I, uh …” The other man looked uncomfortable. “Is your …wife here? Oh, that’s stupid. Of course she would be.”

“She’s upstairs,” Clark said. “Sleeping.”

“Oh man, I still can’t believe you’re …”

Clark regarded his friend coolly, still hurt that Pete had basically cut off all contact. Was he here because he wanted something or was he here because he was trying to make up for what had happened just before Thanksgiving?

***

Lois woke up and felt the bed beside her, quickly realising that Clark had left her to sleep. She rolled over and picked up her clothes, which had been left neatly folded on the chair on her side of the bed. She grinned as she buttoned up her shirt. Clark was so thoughtful. 

She went downstairs and out to the porch, the screen door squeaking slightly as she opened it. Voices drifted up from the driveway and she squinted her eyes in the darkness. Clark was talking to someone whose voice she didn’t recognise. 

“Pete, why are you here?” Clark was saying.

Lois frowned. So it was Pete Ross. The last person she’d expected to show up here, especially after what had happened a few weeks earlier. She started down the steps, her foot slipping on some ice. 

Clark must have seen her slip as he was by her side in an instant, preventing her fall. 

“Thanks Smallville,” she smiled up at him.

Pete had clearly realised what had happened as he came jogging over. 

“Come inside Pete. It must be cold out,” Clark said.

They returned to the warmth inside and sat down in the parlour. Lois remained silent as the two men talked.

“I shouldn’t stay long. I just … I came to tell you I’m sorry. For what happened the other day, and for … well, pretty much everything since I left for Wichita. I’ve acted like an ass, and I know it.”

“Why did you?” Clark said, his tone suggesting he was more than a little hurt by his friend’s behaviour.

“After everything that happened, I just … I couldn’t handle it, man. I guess in a lot of ways I was jealous because you have these amazing abilities …” With that he glanced uneasily at Lois, but she just stayed within the comfort of her husband’s arms. “Anyway, I had a long talk with my dad about it. I mean, I didn’t tell him about your abilities, but he made me see that I was being a jerk. You can’t help who you are and I was wrong. The thing is, after what happened with that Fed, I couldn’t stomach the thought of being used again so someone could get to your secret. I know that’s not your fault, but it’s how I felt.”

“Pete …”

“I realised something. I mean, yeah, I’m kind of looking over my shoulder, but, it’s sort of like if you were a cop or something. It was unfair of me to blame your abilities.”

“You were angry,” Lois said finally.

The dark-skinned man nodded.

“Yeah, I was,” he admitted. “I mean, everything just sort of piled up. I started resenting you for being friends with Lex, because of what his dad did.”

“But you can’t hold Lex responsible for the things Lionel did,” Clark reminded his friend. 

“I know. I heard you two were on the outs though.”

Lois frowned at him, wondering where he could have possibly got that information, then guessed he’d been talking to Chloe. 

“And I know what you’re thinking,” Pete continued. “Did I just come around because you weren’t friends with Lex anymore? I can see how you’d think that, but it’s not that at all.” He inhaled deeply then let it out slowly. “Anyway, I just needed you to know that I am really sorry. For everything.”

“Well, I’m glad you came Pete. Do you want to stay for dinner? It’s chicken casserole.”

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I mean, what about your parents?”

“They’re at a rally, and then my dad was going to take my mom out for dinner.”

“He’s really into this campaign for the senate huh?”

“Yeah.”

“For what it’s worth, my dad thinks he’ll be good at it. I mean, people trust him. Not many people trust Lex.”

Lois nodded at that. She was one of them. She watched as Pete stood up.

“Thanks for the invite and everything, but my dad’s expecting me. Uh, so, email me pics of the rugrat when it’s born.”

Clark grinned. “We will.”

Clark walked Pete to the door and let him out, then returned to her side, reaching out to pull her up.

“Smells like dinner’s ready,” he said.

“Mm, I’m starved,” she said, giving him a brief kiss. She let him sit her at the table and watched as he served up the chicken casserole.

“So, that was a bit of surprise,” she said.

“Yeah. I guess Pete just realised how much of a jerk he was being. I mean, I guess I can’t blame him for cutting off contact. What that agent did to him was pretty bad.”

“Still, it wasn’t fair of him to blame you for it. You’re not responsible for what other people do to get your secret. They’re the ones that make that choice.”

Clark brought the plates around and sat next to her.

“I can’t help but feel bad though.”

“You know, I remember when you first told me about the meteors and how you felt responsible for what they did to people. I said it then and I’ll say it now. It’s stupid and totally illogical.”

“I know, and you’re right about Pete. Anyway, changing the subject, we never got a chance to talk about what happened with your dad.”

“Well, he told me something interesting. Some of the bigwigs in the military are getting a little nervous about Lex. He said they’re not keen on putting their faith in someone who is putting his own pursuit of power above business and they might be looking elsewhere for their military contracts. He also told me that it’s driving Luthorcorp stock prices down.”

“Yeah, I got an email from Batman saying pretty much the same thing. Like all this spending he’s doing on the campaign is draining the company.”

“I guess you could pretty much say that by spending all that money in the pursuit of power, Lex is damaging his own company, not to mention his credibility.”

Clark nodded. Lois chewed on her lip.

“You know, I was telling Dad about Sosnick and his big city ideas and what I really thought.”

“What did he say?”

“That maybe your dad needs someone who’s more interested in what he believes in than in winning.”

“Well, I think I’m looking at the perfect person,” Clark smiled.

“Honey …” she began. “I can’t just … I mean, what about the baby?”

“Lois, the election is at the end of January and the baby’s not due for another two weeks after that. Mom pretty much banned you from working at the Talon, so I think it’s a great idea. Ever since Dad started campaigning, you’ve been behind him one hundred percent. And you know, if there’s anything you can’t do, I can help.”

He squeezed her hand before continuing.

“So, why don’t we talk to Dad in the morning.”

She smiled at him as he kissed her fingers.

“How is it you have so much faith in me?” she said.

“Because you believe in me,” he told her. “Even trade.”


	41. Lexmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas in the Kent household. A secret is revealed, or maybe more than one.

Lois was standing in front of the pine tree Clark had cut down and brought home, leaning over trying to reach up to put a bauble on the branch.

“Gotcha!”

Startled, she whirled and punched her husband’s shoulder.

“Don’t do that unless you want me to go into premature labour, Smallville.”

He looked sheepish. “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”

She glowered at him. “Yeah, I bet.”

The sound of laughter drifted from the kitchen. Lois glanced over, snickering as her father-in-law tried to steal another cookie from the tray. Cookies which Martha had expressly told him were for the party they were hosting later that night. Clark wrapped his arms around her distended belly, kissing her neck. 

“That’s so cute,” she said. 

“What? That my parents still love to tease each other?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s really kind of sweet, don’t you think? Do you think we’ll be like that when we get to their age?”

“You kidding? We’ll be bickering until we’re in our nineties.”

She grinned. That she would love to see. 

The tune to ‘Jingle Bells’ sounded on Clark’s phone. Lois chuckled.

“Tell her Merry Christmas from me.”

Clark grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Hey Chloe. What’s up?”

Lois went back to decorating the tree while Clark talked with her cousin. The baby chose that moment to kick her hard. At least she assumed it was a kick.

“Oof. Training to be a linebacker there kiddo?” she said to her stomach.

Clark hung up the phone, sighing. 

“Chloe apparently has a little emergency. I’m gonna go take care of it.” He turned away, then turned back. “Wait a second.” He went over to the box of decorations and pulled out the star for the tree, getting on the ladder and placing the star at the top. He jumped off the ladder and grinned at her. “Perfect,” he said. 

Lois had the feeling he wasn’t actually talking about the tree. He kissed her quickly before leaving the house. 

With a sigh, Lois resumed decorating. Her father-in-law came over to help.

“Banished from the kitchen?” she said with a grin.

He nodded. “Martha thinks I’m a cookie thief. Let me help.”

Together they finished decorating the tree. By the time they were done, Lois’ back was aching and she was a little flushed.

“All right, sweetie?”

“Yeah, just a little sore.”

“Well, why don’t you go upstairs and rest up for a bit. The party doesn’t start for another couple of hours.”

“I might just do that,” she smiled. Shelby followed her as she went upstairs, settling down on the rug by the bed, watching as she laid down. She snickered. “Still being guard dog, huh Shelby?”

He wuffed. Clearly he took his job seriously. Lois reached down as best she could and felt the dog’s cold nose press into her hand. She patted him, pulling the blanket over her and fell asleep. 

She was woken by a soft kiss on her neck and rolled over.

“Hi,” Clark said, grinning mischievously.

“What are you up to?” she asked.

“Look up,” he said. 

She glanced up and rolled her eyes. Clark had pinned mistletoe right above their bed.

“So, I’m guessing you’re angling for a kiss,” she said.

“You know me so well.”

She pretended to sigh and look put-upon. “Well, if I must, I must.”

Clark leaned on the bed and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him closer, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. 

“Mm, Smallville!”

The baby chose that moment to kick again. Just as hard as before.

“Whoa!” Clark said. “Is the kid training to be a linebacker?”

“That’s what I said,” she grinned. She sat up. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight. We don’t have to leave for the party for a few more minutes.”

“Oh. So what was Chloe’s big emergency?”

“She volunteered to collect toys for kids and needed help delivering them.”

Lois listened as Clark told her how he’d taken all the wrapped gifts to each house on the list. He’d been caught by a six year old boy who hadn’t believed he was ‘Santa’s helper’. To Clark’s surprise, the boy had pointed out someone on the roof an apartment building. Clark had thought the man, who had been wearing a full Santa suit, was going to jump. 

Clark had gone to talk to the man and listened as the old man complained bitterly about ungrateful children. As far as he was concerned, the spirit of Christmas was dead. 

Clark had ended up telling the old man about Chloe’s efforts to get toy donations for under-privileged children and how he’d been recruited to help, giving up his time with his wife. 

Santa had been surprised and more than impressed at Clark’s apparent selflessness and had agreed to come down, but he’d slipped and fallen off the roof. It was only Clark’s super-speed that had saved him. 

A few minutes later, Chloe had called Clark on his cellphone telling him that somehow all the presents had disappeared. 

“Wow!” Lois said when he finished. “You really met Santa.”

“I don’t know, honey. I mean, don’t you think it sounds a little …”

“This from the man who came from outer space.”

“Touche,” he said, kissing her nose.

“Clark! Lois!”

Clark turned his head toward the door.

“We’ll be right down, Mom!”

Lois tried to manoeuvre herself off the bed. Clark pulled her up, holding her until she was steady on her feet.

“Thanks, Smallville!”

They went downstairs together. The party was being held at the Talon. While Lex technically owned it outright, anyone could hire it out for parties and since Martha was the manager, she had a say in who could use it, so it was the perfect venue for the party. Jonathan had invited a few people who had some influence in political circles. 

Clark helped his wife into the car, making sure she was warm enough, then waited for his parents. Mom stood at the doorway, boxes of food she’d made for the party in her hands. 

“I can take that, Mom.”

“Oh, thank you sweetheart. Why don’t you and Lois go ahead and we’ll catch up.”

“Okay.”

Clark got in the car and drove along the driveway, careful of the mud and slush. It had snowed earlier in the day but it wasn’t too bad, just enough to muddy the roads. He made it to the Talon without incident, although Lois kept teasing him about driving like a grandma.

“So I want you and the baby to be safe,” he said as he helped her out of the car. “Sue me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss.

“I’ll hold off on the lawsuit but I’ll settle for one of your mom’s cookies.”

“Hmm, I think I can accommodate you.”

Laughing, they walked into the Talon. Clark was surprised to see Bruce Wayne standing at the counter, talking with one of the girls his mother had asked to help out for the party. Bruce spotted them as Clark handed the box of food to another girl and removed Lois’ coat.

“Good evening Clark. Lois.”

“Mr Wayne,” Clark said automatically.

Bruce smiled. “I’ve told you before to call me Bruce. So, how did that thing with Batman turn out?”

Clark glanced around uneasily, but no one was in earshot.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Batman’s looking into a few things for us.”

“Well, good. I hope he has managed to allay your fears.”

Not really, Clark thought, since everything Batman had told him about the Luthors had only added to them. Still, he was trying not to dwell on them, hoping Lex was too busy trying to keep his own campaign going and keep his company afloat as well. 

He continued to talk to the Gotham billionaire for a while. 

Lois had turned away while he was talking to Bruce and was now talking to Senator Jennings, who looked up as Clark’s parents came through the door. Dad hugged his friend and the two began exchanging war stories. Clark rejoined his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine. What was Bruce saying?”

“He was just asking about the meeting I had in Gotham,” he told her, wary of the people standing close to them.

His parents circulated the room, talking to various people. Clark understood why they had to do so, but it still didn’t make him all that comfortable. He remembered the few times Lex had invited him to parties, like the one at the Metropolis Museum and a couple of parties at the mansion. He’d often felt like the proverbial fish out of water. 

Still, if he was going to be a reporter, he would need to get used to being in situations like this, he thought. He had no doubt he would be expected to cover such things in the future. 

Lois had gone to sit on one of the couches. Bruce was sitting next to her, chatting casually. Clark grabbed a paper plate and some food, taking it over to his wife. She smiled up at him. 

“Thank you, sweetie.” She patted the cushion next to her. There was just enough room for him. “Wanna share?”

He grinned at her and kissed her cheek as he sat down.

“So Lois, how long do you have to go?”

“About six weeks I think.”

“I must say, it suits you. You look beautiful, doesn’t she Clark?”

Clark nodded. “At the risk of being called biased, yeah, she does.” Lois was about to say something sarcastic and he frowned at her. “Don’t say it, Lane. You do not look fat. Or like a beached whale.”

She wrinkled her nose at him. 

“Easy for you to say.”

Bruce clearly thought it was time to change the subject.

“So, who’s your doctor?”

“Emil Hamilton. He works at Met Gen.”

Bruce nodded. “I know of him. He’s a good man. Certainly has his head on straight. You can trust him.”

The older man got up, going to the table and picking up a plate. Clark stared after him, frowning.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“It’s kind of an odd thing for Bruce to say, isn’t it?”

“What? That we can trust Dr Hamilton?”

Clark didn’t have a chance to reply as Lana came over and sat down. He turned out the girls’ chatter as he watched Bruce, who had managed to get his food and had been intercepted by Lionel. Clark’s frown deepened. Lionel hadn’t been invited to the party.

Curious, he decided to use his super-hearing.

“Well, Bruce, I haven’t seen you since you dropped out of Princeton University.”

“I can’t imagine why that would even interest you, Lionel.”

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.”

“You wouldn’t. Then again, you have always been rather short-sighted when it comes to your ambitions.”

“What is this about?”

“I might not have been in the country, but I’m well aware of your attempts to con Bill Earle into letting you in on some of Wayne Enterprises projects. FYI, the company is mine and I will do with it as I see fit. I’m certainly not interested in some fly-by-night scheme you’ve devised trying to take down your own son.”

“I was not aware you knew …”

“I know a lot of things, Lionel. And I’m certainly not going to get in bed with some two-bit hood with delusions of grandeur.”

“How dare you?”

“How dare I?” Bruce leaned closer to the older man. “Face it, Lionel, you can dress it up any way you want, but nothing changes the fact that you’re nothing but a hoodlum from Suicide Slum.” He started to turn away. “Oh, I wouldn’t go wasting any more of my efforts on Apex, if I were you. I’d get out now while I can still save face.”

Apex? Clark listened more intently as Bruce continued to berate the older man, who somehow looked smaller, despite being a fraction taller than Bruce. 

“One more thing,” Bruce told him, his finger raised in a gesture which Clark took to be accusing. “Word in Gotham is that Batman is taking an interest in the Kents, so I wouldn’t be attempting any more experiments on Lois Lane.”

Clark’s eyes widened and he gasped aloud. Lois touched his arm, drawing his attention back to her.

“What is it, honey?”

Clark glanced back to the crowd and saw Bruce was about to walk out the door.

“I’ll be back in a minute, honey,” he said. 

He got to his feet, moving quickly through the crowd at normal speed, hoping to catch the older man before he left. When he got to the door, he couldn’t see Bruce in the darkness. Frowning, Clark looked around, unaware of the figure watching him from the shadows. It was only his ability to use super speed that allowed him to catch a glimpse of the figure as it moved. By the time he got to the same spot, the man had disappeared.

Lana looked at him curiously when he returned.

“What was that all about?”

“I thought I saw something,” he told her, not wanting to go into detail. Lois shot him a look as well and he shrugged, placing a hand on her thigh and squeezing lightly. She nodded, knowing he would explain it later.

By eleven, Lois was exhausted. Some of the guests were already talking about leaving as some of them wanted to go to Midnight Mass. Clark told his parents they were heading back to the farm. Mom nodded.

“All right, sweetheart. Drive carefully. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Clark turned on the radio as he drove slowly home. He tuned in just in time for the news bulletin.

Police say Mr Luthor is now in a stable condition at Metropolis General. In other news …

Clark looked at Lois. “What the hell?”

Lois pulled her phone out. “I’m gonna give Chloe a call. See if she knows anything.”

He nodded, keeping an eye on the road. It had snowed again and the roads were icy. He heard Lois talking to her cousin.

“Okay, thanks Chloe.”

She hung up and turned to him.

“Lex was shot in Granville. She doesn’t know why he was there or if they’ve caught the shooter. All she could tell me was that Lionel had him medevac’d to Met Gen for emergency surgery.”

Clark frowned. “But Lionel was at the party tonight. Only for a few minutes, but …”

“It’s kind of typical of the man, isn’t it? His own son is in the hospital with life-threatening injuries and he would rather spend time schmoozing at your dad’s party.”

Clark scowled. Of all the stupid, arrogant … Maybe he and Lex weren’t friends anymore, but he still wouldn’t go to some party that he had no place being at if he could be there for his friend. 

“Chloe said she’d try to find out more from a friend of hers.” 

He turned down the driveway to the farm and stopped the car before getting out and helping his wife out of the car as well. He walked her up to the porch.

“You left the lights on, honey,” she said.

He glanced back at the car and realised she was right. Clark zipped back to the car and turned off the headlights before following his wife inside. 

“I feel like some hot chocolate,” she said, shucking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

“I’ll make it,” he offered. 

She followed him into the kitchen and sat down.

“So, what was that all about tonight?”

“I overheard Bruce talking with Lionel. About Apex. And about us.”

“Are you sure?”

Clark nodded. “He seemed to know Lionel very well. There was something about a deal Lionel was trying to get involved in with Bill Earle.”

He stirred the saucepan on the stove, heating the chocolate and milk mixture.

“Wasn’t he the guy who used to run Wayne Enterprises before Bruce came back from wherever he was?”

“I think so.” He related the rest of what he’d overheard. Lois looked thoughtful.

“You think he’s Batman, don’t you?”

“Well, it makes sense, doesn’t it? I mean, why would Bruce know anything about any experiments on you?”

She chewed on her lip.

“You know, Bruce doesn’t strike me as the kind of man who would just casually let something like that slip.”

“No, and that’s what’s bugging me. It’s like he knew I was listening.”

“Well, Batman didn’t reveal exactly what he knew about you. Still, I don’t see how he would know about the super-hearing, unless he’s good at reading body language.”

“What are you saying honey?” Clark frowned at her as he poured the liquid into two cups and added marshmallows. He sat down next to his wife, putting the cups down on the table.

“You’re not exactly subtle. Not always. I mean, I don’t know. Maybe it’s me. Maybe I just know the signs all too well. Lana didn’t notice anything off, but I could tell you were listening. I’m just wondering if Bruce, I mean, if he is Batman, noticed the same thing.”

Clark shrugged. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Drink your hot chocolate, darling. We can worry about this in the morning. Or … wait, it’s Christmas and we’ll be too busy making Christmas dinner.”

It was still fairly late by the time they got to bed. Lois fell asleep long before Clark did. He couldn’t figure out why Bruce had chosen now to reveal he was Batman. Still, he’d never given them any reason to be concerned about what he knew. 

Clark got up early to do the chores so his parents didn’t have to get out of bed too early. His father had always liked a lie-in on Christmas Day, although of course when Clark had been a kid he’d been too eager to open his presents. 

He grinned to himself as he worked, thinking of a future Christmas when it would be his and Lois’ child hauling them out of bed early, eager to see what Santa had brought. 

“You look cheerful for a cold morning.”

Clark looked up, startled. 

“Bruce.”

“Merry Christmas, Clark.”

“I would have thought you’d be in Gotham, celebrating the holiday.”

The older man shrugged. “To be honest, I haven’t celebrated Christmas in years. Alfred always has the holidays off and spends it with his sister and her family.”

“So it’s just you alone?” he asked, sad for the man. Bruce just shrugged philosophically.

“You can’t miss what you never really had, Clark.”

“Well, you could stay here for Christmas dinner. My mom always makes more than we need.”

“Thank you for the invitation but I’m afraid I have to decline. I have pressing business in Gotham.”

“I guess the local criminals don’t observe the holiday,” Clark said.

“No, they don’t,” Bruce sighed. 

Clark guessed that was about as close to an admission as he was likely to get.

“Anyway, I just came by to leave this for you and Lois,” Bruce said, placing a box down on the bannister. “It isn’t much.”

“It’s appreciated anyway,” Clark smiled. 

He watched as the older man walked away, then picked up the box. It was oblong, a little over a foot in length and a couple of inches high. Clark untied the ribbon and lifted the lid to find a smaller box inside, as well as a folder. Inside the folder were documents, including phone transcripts. All the transcripts were of Lex in conversation with a man named Griff, talking about trying to dig up dirt on the Kent family. 

The rest of the files contained copies of all Lois’ medical tests from the first time she’d realised she was pregnant, as well as all the information Lex appeared to have gathered on Clark’s abilities. It looked to Clark like Bruce had taken the documents from Lex’s own files.

The most interesting part was a cut-out of a bat.

The second package contained a baby’s toy. It was nothing fancy, but the thought was appreciated all the same.

He went into breakfast, taking the box with him.

Lois sifted through the documents.

“Looks to me like he’s been keeping tabs on Lex for years.”

She had read something about some notes made by a reporter named Roger Nixon. She recalled Clark telling her the reporter had tried to blackmail Lex, then Lex had hired him to do some digging. 

Martha and Jonathan both looked shocked.

“Bruce is Batman?”

Clark nodded, taking a bite of his toast. 

“Of course, he’s neither confirming nor denying it, but …”

“It seems pretty clear to me if he’s given you all this stuff.”

“Well, I must say a lot of it is making sense now,” Jonathan said. “The day you kids got married, Bruce was asking us a lot of questions. I thought at the time he was just being the protective big-brother kind of guy but now …”

Lois smiled at her father-in-law. 

“Still think we shouldn’t trust Batman?” Clark asked.

“He’s right,” Lois said. “I mean, if Bruce has had some of these documents for a while, then he’s had plenty of chances to reveal what he knows.”

She glanced at the clock, then got to her feet. 

“We need to get started on dinner,” she told her mother-in-law. “Dad and Lucy will be here soon.”

“You’re right, sweetie.”

Lois quickly shuffled the documents and put them back in the box.

“Take those upstairs, honey,” she told her husband. “Put them somewhere safe.”

The timing couldn’t have been better as a few minutes later, Chloe and Lana turned up. Chloe’s father was in Keystone, organising a house as he had got the job he interviewed for and would be moving in the New Year. 

“What can we do to help?” Lana asked, rolling up her sleeves.

“Funny you should ask,” Martha said, smiling broadly. “Come this way.”

Chloe paused, giving Clark and Lois a look. Lois led her cousin into the parlour.

“So, I talked to my friend at Smallville Medical Centre. She works with Dr Scanlan. Anyway, Lex was shot in the chest and, well, I won’t go into the gory details, but long story short, he was going to be paralysed from the chest down. Lionel refused to listen to the doctor when he said it was too dangerous to operate and sent him to Metropolis.”

Lois snorted. It was such a typical thing for Lionel to do. Put his own son’s life at risk rather than wait for the right time, all so Lex wouldn’t look weak. Lionel was definitely the kind of man who would view a disability such as being in a wheelchair as a weakness.

“So what happened?”

“Well, they did almost lose him on the operating table, but he pulled through. He’ll be in the hospital a few days, but doctors say he’s recovering well.”

Lois was relieved. As much as she hated Lex, she wouldn’t have wanted him to die. Not like that.   
They returned to the kitchen to help Martha cook the Christmas dinner while Clark and Jonathan organised the dining room and made sure there was enough room for everyone. 

Finally both the turkey and the ham were in the oven and Lois was able to sit down and relax. Her father and Lucy had also arrived and were sitting chatting with Jonathan and Clark, while Shelby tried to beg treats from everyone. 

Jonathan decided it was a good time to hand out the presents. Lois was a little overwhelmed by the amount of presents she received. Perfume from Clark, a knitted scarf and hat from Martha, a wooden jewellery box from Jonathan which he’d made himself, a beautiful crystal pendant, also from Clark, books and music vouchers from Chloe and Lana and a set of photo frames from Lucy. Her father had also given her a gold charm bracelet, with a couple of charms already on it. 

She’d given Clark a book which she knew he’d had his eye on and some cologne. For her in-laws, she had had no idea what to buy them, but they seemed happy with the gift cards and the small knick knacks she had found. Lucy was just as happy with the pendant Lois had given her, and her father loved his book on military history. She’d bought Chloe earrings and a gift voucher for a local restaurant and given the same to Lana. 

The baby kicked and she put a hand on her belly. Clark looked down at her and she smiled at him.

“Just think, this time next year will be our baby’s first Christmas.”

“I know. It’s kind of daunting but amazing too.”

“I wonder who he, or she, will look like,” Lois mused. 

“Well, as long as she, or he,” Clark began, lifting her hand to kiss it, “gets all your gorgeous looks, I’ll be happy.”

She smiled up at her husband. He could be so sappy sometimes, but he was such a romantic. 

“Did I ever tell you how glad I am that I married you?” she told him softly.

“Ditto,” he replied, kissing her lips gently. 

The baby moved in her womb. It felt more like a playful smack rather than a kick, as if the baby was happy. Clark grinned as he laid his hand on her belly. 

“Feels like she’s happy,” he said.

Lois frowned slightly, wondering why he had just referred to the baby as ‘she’. Was it a slip of the tongue or did he know something that she didn’t?

Martha called them all in to dinner and Lois had no chance to corner him about it. The incident was forgotten in all the chatter over dinner. By the time they’d all eaten until they were stuffed, then cleaned up, Lois was too tired to even think. Clark was sitting out on the porch swing, just looking out over the snow-covered fields. He seemed contemplative.

“Honey?”

He looked up. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just thinking. I, actually, I was thinking I should go up to see Lex.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I just feel like it’s something I should do.”

She couldn’t see any reason why. It wasn’t like they were still pretending to be friends with the guy. Still, she could see that it bothered Clark a little that Lex was probably all alone in the hospital.

“Okay,” she said. “Do you want me to come with?”

He shook his head. “You rest honey. It’s been a long day.”

Clark ran to Metropolis. Lex would probably be transferred back to Smallville in a few days but he hadn’t wanted to wait. He approached the reception desk. It was decorated with tinsel that was supposed to be cheerful but to Clark it just seemed a little depressing. No one wanted to be in hospital at Christmas.

“Could you please tell me which room Lex Luthor is in?”

“Are you family?” the nurse asked.

“No, ma’am. I’m a friend.”

“Then I’m afraid I can’t divulge that information. Mr Luthor is not receiving visitors outside of family members.”

Some family, Clark thought. A father who couldn’t care less about him and would rather schmooze politicians than be at his son’s side while he went through a horrifying ordeal; a half-brother who was little more than a hoodlum and was God only knew where. Maybe they weren’t friends anymore, but Clark was as close to family as Lex would ever have.

He glanced over the desk as the nurse spoke to someone else, quickly spotting Lex’s file and finding his room number. Clark thanked the woman and turned away, as if preparing to leave. He made sure no one was watching, then turned around, moving at super speed to locate Lex’s room.

Lex was lying in the bed, looking out at the lights of the city. Clark tapped on the door. The bald man turned his head and looked over toward the door as Clark entered.

“What are you doing here?” Lex asked, not sounding happy to see him.

“I heard about what happened. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“You know, you’re not supposed to be in here.”

“I know, but … Lex, I’m so sorry.”

“For what? It’s not as if you orchestrated the mugging, now is it?”

Clark bent his head. “I guess not.” He still felt bad all the same, thinking he should have at least been there so he could have done something about it. 

Lex seemed to soften.

“Look, I appreciate you coming by. It means a lot that you came. I’m just rather surprised. We haven’t exactly been on speaking terms lately.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I mean, with the campaign and the baby coming, things have been kind of busy.”

“I imagine so.” Lex sighed, looking tired. 

“I should let you get some rest.”

Clark turned to the door. 

“Clark.”

He turned and looked back at Lex. The older man tried for a smile.

“Thanks.”

“Merry Christmas, Lex.”

“You too, Clark.”


	42. Fanatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois deal with a girl who really wants Lex to win the election. Really, really wants him to win. Enough to kill for. And Jonathan's her target.

Clark couldn’t help but grin at his wife as she waddled down the stairs. She’d probably hit him for the thought but it was definitely a waddle.

“What are you grinning at?” she asked him, scowling.

“Um, nothing?”

“Yeah, right. Mr Innocent,” she snorted. 

Dad came out of the study with a newspaper in his hand, a big smile on his face.

“Lois, sweetheart, you did a wonderful job with the article. Thank you.”

“All in a day’s work, boss,” she replied, grinning. 

Clark squeezed her in a half hug. He’d known it was a great idea getting her to be his father’s campaign manager. She really did care about what he stood for and wasn’t in it for glory. 

Of course, his father had his share of critics, making Clark wonder if Lex had decided to get dirty in his campaign after all. Since Christmas, he’d met Lex a couple of times in the Talon and they’d been able to talk like they’d never drifted apart. Lex had seemed genuinely happy to see him. 

Clark was, of course, still wary, wondering if there was an ulterior motive to Lex’s new attitude, but then again, the man had been shot and nearly died. Clark supposed that could change a person. 

The phone rang and his father picked it up, while Clark led his wife into the kitchen. Now that she was about a month from giving birth, she had been banned from doing anything strenuous, not that she thought making breakfast was strenuous. 

Still, Clark figured they couldn’t be too careful.

He couldn’t wait to be a dad. He just hoped he was half as good a parent as his were. They’d certainly had to deal with a lot, but he knew they wouldn’t have changed the last sixteen years for anything. 

He made sure Lois was comfortable, giving her a cushion for her back. She smiled up at him.

“Thanks Smallville.”

Mom was in the kitchen spooning scrambled eggs and bacon into a dish. Clark went to help her, grabbing toast and putting it on a rack to take to the table, then pouring glasses of juice for everyone. Dad came in, looking a little flustered, but making no comment about the phone call. 

Shelby was wandering in and out trying to avoid getting stepped on.

“Shelby, go sit in the corner or go outside!” Mom said firmly.

The dog whined, but slunk off to lie next to Lois’ chair. She crooned at him.

“Aww, poor Shelby, kicked out of the kitchen. Never mind, baby, I still love you.”

Clark rolled his eyes. Lois sent him a death glare and chuckled as he pouted. As a peace offering, she gave him a brief kiss. He really couldn’t talk, he thought. When their baby was born he imagined he would be just as corny with the baby talk.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” he asked. 

“We have those posters we printed up and we need to get them put up. I thought we’d start with the campus,” Lois told him.

“Great idea,” he said, sitting down next to her and watching as she helped herself to breakfast. 

“Don’t forget we’ve got the rally tonight,” Dad reminded them. 

Clark nodded. “Don’t worry Dad. We’ll all be there to support you.”

Mom smiled and squeezed her husband’s hand. “Of course we will.”

Clark drove Lois to campus with the posters in the backseat, walking with her. 

“Why don’t you let me do this?” he said.

“I’m your dad’s campaign manager and this is my job,” she told him firmly. 

“Fine,” he huffed. 

She began pasting one of the posters up, right over the ones promoting Lex. She scowled at the huge photo. Clark watched her work for a second. 

“Hey, Clark!”

He turned around and saw his editor, Ben. The other man cocked an eyebrow at Lois.

“Wow! She looks like she’s about ready to pop.”

“’She’ has a name,” Lois said, turning from her task to glare at Ben, who raised his hands in surrender. 

“Oops, sorry. How long do you have to go?”

“Four weeks, I guess,” Lois said. “Well, that’s what our doctor thinks.”

Clark continued chatting to Ben as his friend asked about the campaign, then turned back to his wife, hearing the sound of paper tearing. He glared at the blonde girl sneering at Lois, berating her.

“Lex says: ‘Always know your enemy’,” the girl was saying.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t put much stock in anything Lex Luthor says. 

“Lex Luthor is a great man. Better than a hick farmer.”

Lois raised her hand, looking as if she was about to punch the girl. Clark, with an apologetic look at Ben, quickly got in between the two women. 

“Uh, honey, let’s not do something we might regret.”

The blonde snorted. “Yeah, it figures you’d resort to violence. That’s all people like you understand.”

“People like who?” Lois growled.

The other woman smirked. “You’ll see. We’ll make sure Lex wins that election. Defeat is not an option.”

She walked away, snickering to herself. Clark shot his wife a quizzical look.

“What was that all about?”

“Who knows? She’s nuts anyway.”

“Well, let’s get going,” he said, leading her away before she could finish putting up more posters.

“But I’m not done yet!” she protested. 

“Uh, Lois, if you want my two cents’,” Ben began, “I’d get while the getting’s good. That girl you were about to punch is Samantha Drake.”

“Who is?” Clark asked.

“The president of the Students for Lex Luthor. Plus she has a few connections. Just stay well clear of her.”

“Great,” Lois sighed. “Just what we need. Another psycho with connections.”

They approached the cafeteria and asked to be able to put posters up there. The staff in the cafeteria were clearly no fans of Lex Luthor as Clark noticed there were only a couple of campaign posters up, but they were more than willing to allow more of his father’s ones. 

More posters were put up in local stores in Smallville. The owner of the general store was again only too eager to support them. Lex might have lived in Smallville for four and a half years but he had never quite managed to win over any of the locals, despite the way he’d tried to save the fertiliser plant years ago. 

They were both tired by the time they reached the hospital. Lois had an appointment with Emil for a check-up. He had asked her to come in once a fortnight as soon as she’d reached her third trimester and now that she only had a few weeks to go he’d asked to see her weekly.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Clark asked.

Lois nodded. She was starting to get a little nervous about the birth and she needed his support now more than ever. She clutched his hand as they entered Emil’s office. Emil smiled at her.

“Hi Lois. Why don’t you hop up on the bed so I can check you over.”

Clark helped her up on the examination table, which was covered with a sheet of vinyl and she lay down, still clutching her husband’s hand. Emil came to stand beside her, pulling up the hem of her blouse and lowering the waistband on her pants.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Honestly? I’m a little nervous. I mean, the closer it gets …”

“Well, some anxiety is normal. Are you taking the birthing classes?”

She nodded. They’d been attending classes at the Smallville Medical Centre every week and she’d seen a few birthing videos, but they hadn’t exactly eased her anxiety. 

Emil continued to examine her.

“Have you noticed any changes?” he asked. “Like maybe a little heaviness in your pelvis?”

“Actually, I have. I mean, it was getting kind of hard to breathe for a while but now it’s a lot easier.”

“Yeah, your baby’s dropped. Which means you’ll be having this baby very soon. Most likely in the next two or three weeks.”

“Isn’t that a little early?” Clark asked, sounding a little concerned.

“It depends. The average pregnancy is about forty weeks, but babies that are born at thirty-eight or thirty-nine weeks are perfectly fine. Besides, we doctors can sometimes be slightly off in our dates. Now, are you in any pain?”

“Sometimes. I think I’m having contractions. They’re those Braxton Hicks thingees, right?”

Emil nodded. “It’s just your body preparing for the birth. I know they can be painful, but they usually don’t last very long. Trust me, you will know when you’re in actual labour.”

She sat up so he could check her heart rate and blood pressure.

“You’re doing fine, Lois. You’re as healthy as a horse. However, I do need to ask you something. Are you two still sexually active?”

“Um, yeah,” Clark said, seeming a little uncomfortable with the question. “Is that bad?”

“No. Up until this stage it’s actually perfectly fine and helps a couple’s intimacy. However, I would suggest you refrain until Lois has had the baby. At least from penetrative sex. There are plenty of other ways you can be intimate with each other but at this point in her pregnancy I think Lois will be feeling more than a little uncomfortable.”

She nodded. He’d certainly hit the nail on the head of that one. 

“Besides,” he added, “you don’t want to break your mucous plug any sooner than necessary.”

Lois frowned at him, then remembered from her classes it was a plug which kept her cervix closed until close to the birth. Any break could result in a slight bleed. While it wasn’t dangerous to the baby, this close, it still wasn’t advisable.

Clark helped her off the bed and they listened as Emil offered further advice on the next couple of weeks. She was still feeling a little nervous, but somewhat reassured that everything was going fine. 

It was dark by the time they got home, although it was only about five-thirty. Martha had been working at the Talon and she pulled up just as they arrived. Lois got out of the car with difficulty, frowning. She had heard Shelby barking all the way from the road, thanks to the super-hearing, and it was louder now. Glancing at Clark, she followed her mother-in-law to the barn, gasping simultaneously with Martha when she saw her father-in-law hanging upside down, unconscious. A sign was crudely painted on the beam he was hanging from. Quit while you can.

Clark worked quickly to pull his father down gently. 

“I’m calling an ambulance,” Martha said, pulling out her cellphone and dialling 911. “Yes, this is Martha Kent, Kent Farm, Hickory Lane. We need an ambulance. My husband’s been hurt. No, it looks like he was attacked.” She looked up. “Clark?”

“He’s unconscious, Mom. His breathing is shallow.”

She relayed that information to the operator. Lois looked down at her father-in-law, hearing him groan. His eyes fluttered and opened. 

“Jonathan!” Martha cried, sounding extremely upset.

“Martha?” he asked weakly, trying to get up. 

“No,” she said, kneeling beside him and putting a hand on his chest. “Stay still, sweetheart. The ambulance is on its way.”

“I don’t need an ambulance,” he told her. 

“Yes you do,” she said firmly. “You were unconscious when we found you and you’re going to the hospital to be checked out.”

Lois grinned at Clark as Jonathan uttered a meek ‘yes dear’, laying back. 

The ambulance arrived five minutes later and Jonathan was lifted onto a gurney before he and Martha were taken to Smallville Medical Centre. Clark was going to follow them in the car once the sheriff had been. 

Nancy Adams arrived soon after the ambulance had left.

“Any idea who might have done this?” she asked.

Clark shrugged. “Sorry, sheriff. I don’t.”

She looked around the barn. “Your dad was alone?”

Lois nodded. “Yes ma’am. We had an appointment at the hospital.”

The sheriff looked at her. “Must be just about time,” she said. 

“The doctor said maybe another two or three weeks.”

“Hope you’re taking good care of your wife there, Mr Kent.”

Clark put an arm around Lois. “Yes ma’am.”

“Well, good.” She glanced at her deputy, who shook his head. “Afraid we can’t see anything that might help us identify who might be behind this. Think it has something to do with the election?”

“I wish I knew,” Clark said quietly.

“Well, I’ll be talking to your dad anyway. You two take care now.”

Lois sighed as the sheriff left. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps Lex might be behind this attack. It just didn’t seem like something he would do. Not to Jonathan. He might try and dig up information he could use against them, but Lois just couldn’t see him ordering anyone to physically attack them. 

“I should postpone the rally,” Lois murmured. It was supposed to be that night, but there was no way they could hold it now.

“Let’s wait a bit and see how Dad is,” Clark replied. “Come on. Let’s get to the hospital.”

Chloe called as they were driving the medical centre. 

“Hey Chloe,” Lois said, huffing a little.

“Hey. You okay? You sound a little out of breath.”

“I’m fine. It’s just … Jonathan was attacked tonight. We’re on our way to the hospital.”

“Oh my god!” her cousin said. “Do you know who?”

“No. We didn’t really get a chance to ask him.”

“Do you think it could be Lex?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been kind of wondering that myself.”

“Well, listen, let me know what you find out, okay? I’ll start doing some digging.”

“Thanks Chlo.”

They walked along the corridor, meeting Martha out of emergency. 

“The doctor wants Jonathan to stay overnight.”

“I’m going to postpone the rally,” Lois told her as they made their way to Jonathan’s room. “Or not,” she added, seeing Jonathan dressing.

“Jonathan, the doctor wanted you to stay overnight.”

“Martha, I’m fine,” he said stubbornly, making Lois turn to her husband.

“Hmm, sounds as stubborn as you Smallville.”

“Har de har har har,” he replied, nudging her.

The older couple were still arguing. 

“Martha, I am not going to stay in the hospital. Don’t forget we have the rally tonight.”

“I wish you’d tell us what’s going on, Dad,” Clark said.

“Nothing. I’m not going to let these people scare me off.”

“Dad …”

“Clark.”

“Dad, this isn’t the first time they’ve threatened you, is it?”

Jonathan huffed, glaring back at his son, but Clark’s expression was resolute.

“All right, fine. So they’ve been calling the house telling me to drop out.”

“When?” Clark asked.

“Jonathan how could you keep this from us?” Martha cried.

“Well, you’ve never exactly been happy about me running and I’m guessing now you want me to quit.”

Martha bit her lip. “I don’t want you risking your life over this.”

“I have to see this thing through. I’m not going to back down under pressure, especially from Lex Luthor.”

Martha stormed out, looking extremely pissed at her husband. Lois could understand her mother-in-law was worried but this was the first real fight she’d ever seen them have. She knew Martha had had her reservations, but she’d thought the older woman had been fully on board lately. 

Lois frowned at him. “You think Lex might have had something to do with this?”

“I don’t think Lex would go this far,” Clark said. “No matter what, I think he does at least respect you that much.”

“Does he? When Bruce says he’s trying to dig up dirt on me?”

Clark snorted. “Yeah, what’s the worst thing that Lex can dig up? That you ran away to Metropolis to join the Sharks when you were seventeen?”

“How about your secret, for one?”

Lois glanced at her husband, who shook his head.

“Well, if he does, we’ll deal with it. All I’m saying is, Lex is a lot of things, but he would never physically attack you or Mom.”

Lois didn’t like the way her husband and father-in-law were staring each other down. She could understand Jonathan was mad, but to blame Lex, without real evidence, was being a little unfair. Now she could see why Jonathan and Clark fought so much over his friendship with Lex, especially in the beginning. Sure, Lex had done a lot of things, but she just didn’t think he would do something like this.

Trying to get them both to cool down, she pulled Clark out of the room.

“Come on, let’s go find your mom,” she said.

As they rounded the corridor toward the nurses’ station, Lex came the other way.

“Clark, Lois,” he said. He looked upset and more than a little worried. “I heard what happened. The sheriff was just at the mansion. Is your dad okay?”

Clark nodded, a stubborn set to his jaw. “I think this is about as close as you wanna get to my father right now,” he said, clearly trying not to sound accusing. 

“You know I wouldn’t do anything like this,” Lex told him.

“We know, Lex,” Lois said softly.

He looked at her and his expression softened for a moment.

“I’ve issued a press release denouncing the attack and offering a reward for any information leading to the assailant’s capture. Please believe me, Clark, I would never condone this.”

Clark nodded and touched the other man’s shoulder, relaxing his expression.

“I know, Lex. But, I’m wondering. Why is this election so important to you?”

“It’s a stepping stone,” Lex replied. 

“To what?” Lois asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“That’s like Apollo asking Icarus why he’s building wings.”

Lois listened as Lex tried to explain his reasons. She had the feeling it was less about him trying to find something he believed in and more about him trying to gain power. She wondered if perhaps he had at least some inkling of how powerful Clark was and he wanted some of that for himself. She guessed he had realised that power was more than just brute strength and if he couldn’t have that, he could gain power politically. Clark might be the strongest man in the world but he was still bound by the laws of America. She supposed that Lex thought he could use that to get his own way. 

Clark watched Lex walk away. While he believed the man had nothing to do with his father’s attack, he still wondered what lengths Lex would go to to win.

“I’m going to go see Chloe,” he told his wife.

“I have to go get ready for the rally tonight anyway,” she said. “Call me if you find out anything.”

He kissed her quickly and sped away.

Chloe was even more concerned when he reached the Daily Planet. He had managed to get a log of the phone calls that day and showed them to her. Chloe sat down at her computer.

“You know, it’s not like your dad to keep something like this a secret.”

“I don’t know. It’s like he feels he has something to prove to everyone.”

“Well, maybe not everyone,” she said, getting up to get something from the printer. “Maybe just his son.”

Clark frowned. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Think about it, Clark. It must be kind of hard being a role model for a guy who can pull people out of a burning building and stops nuclear missiles.”

Clark shrugged. “Just because he can’t do all those things, it doesn’t mean he’s not a hero to me.” He smiled softly. “When I was a kid, I used to look at him and think he was the smartest guy in the world. Like he had all the answers.”

Chloe nodded. “It’s tough when you realise that they’re just muddling through trying to figure things out like the rest of us.”

“I just hope that when the baby comes I’ll be half as good a dad as mine.”

“I think you will. Uh, Lois and I have sort of been talking a lot lately. She’s a little nervous. Not just about the birth. She worries she might not be as good a parent.”

Clark shook his head. “I know she’s anxious, but I also know she’s got nothing to worry about. She’s going to be a great Mom.”

She glanced at the monitor. The computer had just finished processing the blocked number.

“The call came from the Students for Lex Luthor at CKU.”

Clark sighed. “Okay, I’m going to check it out. Call Lois, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Clark ran to the campus and quickly found the office. Posters promoting Lex were pinned on the walls. There were also a couple of magazines, one from the year before. Whoever these students were, they were clearly big fans of Lex. Clark grimaced. 

He continued to look around, spotting what appeared to be a blood trail. He followed it. Hidden behind a couple of filing cabinets were two young men. Both dead. Cutouts of Lex’s face were covering their faces, and what appeared to be long blonde hair was laid on them.

Clark’s phone rang. He picked it up quickly.

“Clark?”

He frowned. “Lex?” The other man sounded almost pained. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not. Clark, Samantha Drake. She’s …”

“With the CKU group, I know. I’m here now.”

“Clark, she’s completely unhinged. She was behind the attack on your father. I think she might be planning to do something worse. She attacked me in my office before I could stop her.”

“Thanks Lex. I’ll call security at the rally.”

“Hurry Clark. I’m not sure how long ago she left.”

Clark tried calling his wife, but there was no reply. He took off at speed, not knowing just how much time he had.

Lois followed Jonathan through the backstage of the theatre where they were holding the rally. 

“You know, we could still postpone this,” she offered.

“I know you’re worried, sweetie, but I’m fine. Besides, what kind of leader would it make me if I let a few pranksters scare me off, hmm?”

Lois looked him over, wishing it was Martha standing there, giving him the pep talk. The truth was she was more than worried, especially after that fight between the older couple.

Jonathan looked down at his cards, going over the speech she’d worked on with him.

“It’s a great speech,” she said.

“Well, you helped me with it. I’m proud of you, Lois. You and Clark are going to be great writers one day. You make a great team.”

She smiled at her father-in-law. “Well, he makes it look so easy.”

He put a hand on her belly, smiling as the baby moved.

“You’re going to be great parents too,” he said.

“I have you and Martha to thank for that,” she told him. 

The crowd began chanting and Lois could hear the master of ceremonies introducing Jonathan. 

“Go out there and knock ‘em dead,” she told him.

He chuckled and turned to go out. Lois laughed, turning to go and find somewhere to sit so she could take the weight off. As she did so, she noticed someone with a ball cap walk in. She frowned then approached them.

As the person turned, she realised it was Samantha Drake. The girl lashed out. Fortunately, Lois’ super speed allowed her to block the punch before it hit. The other girl, clearly annoyed that she missed, tried to kick her in the stomach. Lois grabbed her leg and knocked her off balance.

“You did not just threaten my baby,” she growled.

She picked the girl up, gripping her jacket. Samantha looked shocked at Lois’ show of strength. 

“I’m not an army brat for nothing,” Lois told her. 

Clark chose that moment to arrive.

“You have the worst timing in the world, Smallville,” Lois told her husband. He grinned at her, then grabbed Samantha, hauling her off to hand her over to security.

Together, they made their way to the front of the theatre. Martha was standing, looking up at Jonathan as he gave a rousing speech. 

“Mom, you okay?”

“He looks good up there, doesn’t he?” Martha said.

Lois squeezed her shoulders. “Yeah, he does.”

Clark was reading the paper in the Talon the next day, waiting for Lois, who had realised Mom had left home without lunch and had decided to take some down, knowing she would be busy in the coffee shop and then with a meeting for Jonathan’s campaign. 

Lex came in, looking a little worse for wear with a large bruise on his head.

“Ouch! That looks like it hurts,” Clark said, grimacing in sympathy. 

Lex nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced at the paper. “I see your father’s up in the polls.”

“I’m just sorry it had to happen this way.”

“It’s not his fault. I heard that Miss Drake has been sent to Belle Reve for psychiatric evaluation.”

Clark nodded. “They found a gun at the theatre. The police think she was going to shoot Dad.”

“Once again, Clark Kent saves the day.”

“Actually, it was Lois,” Clark told him. “Those boys at the base sure taught her a thing or two.”

Lex grinned. “Well, it seems no one messes with Lois and Clark.”

“Damn straight,” Lois said, waddling out from the office, clearly having overheard the conversation. She groaned. “Damn it. This kid’s sitting on my bladder.”

She changed direction and went to the bathroom. Lex stood watching.

“She’s waddling,” he said, with a grin, his expression suggesting he was about to tease Lois about it. 

“Don’t you dare,” Clark returned. “She’d kill me for even thinking it.”

Lex laughed. “Better you than me, Kent.”

“Oh, you’re hilarious Luthor.”

Clark watched as Lex went to the counter to order himself a coffee. Lex had had nothing to do with the attack on his father, but that didn’t mean Clark could go back to trusting him. At least they could talk to each other without getting on the defensive. That would probably help matters in the long run, he thought. 

“You okay?” Lois asked, having come back from the bathroom.

“Yeah, just thinking. I sometimes wish …”

“What? That you and Lex could still be friends? Clark, honey, you know you can’t trust him.”

“I know. It’s just … I kind of miss our friendship.”

“We both know that that won’t change what Lex has done. I’m glad that you’re at least able to be civil with him.”

She was right. She’d warned him all along about being diplomatic when he was dealing with Lex. Accusing the other man would just put him on the defensive and make matters worse. 

Lois clutched his arm.

“Now don’t forget, I’ve got to plan that breakfast thing with the firefighters for your dad.” She grinned wickedly. “You know, I think I might just have to tag along for that one. Mmm, firefighters.”

“Lois …”

“Just kidding!”


	43. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a matter of weeks before the election and the birth of their baby and Clark and Lois have to deal with the fallout from the ship which landed last summer.

“Come on, Smallville!” Lois called up the stairs. Clark had been dilly-dallying in the bedroom for the past ten minutes. He’d agreed to drive her to a meeting for the campaign and if he didn’t hurry up she would be late.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” 

She heard his tread on the upper floor, then he appeared at the top of the steps.

“You know, now I know what your mom means when she says you can be as fast as lightning and as slow as molasses at the same time.”

“Very funny, consort.”

“Well, move your butt, pookie,” she said with a grin as he scowled. She knew exactly how much he hated that pet name, which was why she did it. 

“You know, you’re lucky you’re cute, Lolo,” he said.

“I know I am,” she grinned, turning to grab her coat and head for the door. Clark caught up with her, taking her hand before they walked out the door. She gave him a brief kiss as he opened the car door for her and ushered her inside. 

She checked her bag for her notebook and made sure she had everything she needed for the meeting. Jonathan and Martha were meeting her there.

“How long will you be at this meeting?” Clark asked as he drove onto the highway. 

“I don’t know. An hour. Why?”

“I just don’t want you doing anything too strenuous, that’s all.”

“It’s just a meeting honey. I don’t want to be at home sitting on the couch like some useless lump waiting for the baby to pop out.”

“I know. Sue me for worrying.”

A few minutes later Clark pulled up outside the community centre where Martha and Jonathan were waiting. Jonathan had taken Martha to the city for dinner and some shopping, clearly trying to make it up to her for the little spat they’d had the day of the rally less than a week ago. 

Lois had been a little worried about the couple for a while, but Martha had told her that seeing Jonathan at the rally had made her realise just how much this election meant to him. It wasn’t just the fact that he was trying to beat Lex. This was something he believed in. It was also something that made him feel that he was a true role model for Clark, and for his grandchild. 

“I’ll see you when you get home,” Clark told her, leaning over to kiss her. Lois smiled at her husband then got out of the car, letting Jonathan help her to her feet. 

****

Clark watched his wife walk inside the community centre with his parents, then glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure the road was clear before he pulled out again. As he drove back along the highway, heading for home, he thought about his wife. He could understand that she needed something to keep her busy, even if she was heavily pregnant. She wanted to feel useful. 

His phone rang and he answered it using the Bluetooth Lucy had got him for Christmas. 

“Clark here.”

“Clark, it’s Lana.”

He frowned. She sounded a little upset.

“Are you all right?”

“No, not really. I’m on the way to your house.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Lex. He’s been calling me. He’s very persistent, keeps saying he wants to talk. I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, I’m on my way home now. I’ll meet you there.”

“Damn!” she said. “Uh, sorry Clark. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

The phone went dead. Clark wondered what that was about, but continued on his way home. He got out of the car and waited, looking anxiously toward the highway. When she didn’t show up after twenty minutes, he started to get very worried. 

He called Chloe.

“Hey, have you heard from Lana?”

“No. Why?”

“She called me when I was on my way back from dropping Lois off for her meeting. She said she was not far away from the farm, but that was nearly half an hour ago. I tried calling her but she’s not answering.”

Chloe sounded concerned. “That’s not like her. I know Lex has been calling her a lot lately and she was a little upset about that, but …”

“I’m gonna go out and see if I can find her.”

“Lex wouldn’t have done anything to her, would he?” 

Clark thought about it for a micro-second. He remembered what had happened the week before and he knew Lex wouldn’t. He cared about Lana. Clark had seen the way the man looked at her. A small part of him really did care about her, even if his motives weren’t exactly altruistic.

“No, he wouldn’t. Listen, I’m gonna go and look for her. Call me if you hear from her, okay?”

“Sure.”

***

Lois watched as Jonathan sat across from the Daily Planet reporter interviewing him. 

“This isn’t about numbers or demographics,” he was saying. “It’s about giving everybody the chance to live a life with dignity, whether they have a dollar in the bank or a million.”

“What about your opponent, Lex Luthor?”

“What about him? Having extra zeros on his bank statement doesn’t make him any more qualified, or prove that he cares about his constituents. I’m not saying Lex is a bad person, or that he doesn’t care …”

“Some people have said Lex has done things which are morally questionable.”

“I don’t think those people are in a position to judge what is morally questionable,” Jonathan replied. “And that is something I’m not prepared to discuss in a public forum.”

“What about your critics, Mr Kent? Some who question your own family, considering your son was still in high school when he and Miss Lane …”

Jonathan and Martha glanced at her before she could open her mouth and say something cutting back to the reporter. 

“Well, my son and Lois are married now and they love each other. I would think those critics would look at their own lives before they start criticising something which is, quite frankly, no one else’s business but my son’s and his wife.”

“But you do have to consider the possibility that …”

“We do understand what you’re getting at,” Martha said softly, “but the point is, there are a lot of teenagers out there who do find themselves in similar situations. I would think that the voters are savvy enough to realise that we stood by our son and Lois and we support them. We’re not perfect parents by any means but we trust them enough to know that this is what they want. They’re both adults and old enough to have made their own decisions and take responsibility for their actions. Besides, we love Lois and we know she has been good for Clark.”

With that, she reached over and squeezed Lois’ hand. The reporter nodded.

“Not everyone is as supportive as you,” he said, smiling. “Maybe you’re not perfect parents, but you’re pretty close.” He stood up. “Thank you for your time, Mr and Mrs Kent, Miss … uh, Mrs …”

“You know what, just call me Lois,” she smiled. 

“I understand you and Clark are studying journalism at CKU. If you ever want a recommendation for an internship at the Planet, let me know. I’d be happy to help.”

“Thank you, Mr Troupe.”

“Ron,” he smiled.

Lois looked at her parents-in-law as Ron left. 

“You’re getting good with the interviews.”

“I'm starting to feel like I’ve got a phone growing out of my ear with all the calls I’ve had,” Jonathan joked.

“Well, you’re doing great, sweetheart,” Martha said.

“Yeah, you’re in the home stretch, senator,” Lois told him.

“Now, let’s not count our chickens,” he said. “I haven’t won yet.”

“We have faith in you,” Martha replied, rubbing his arm. 

Lois opened her notebook. 

“So, we’ve got print ads in all the papers, radio spots across the dial, billboards littering the Interstate and messages all over the ‘net. Chloe helped me with that, by the way.”

Jonathan smiled. “That’s great sweetie. I want you to know I’m proud of you. Both you and Clark, actually.”

She smiled at him and took the compliment graciously. She knew, though, that she and Clark would not have got through the past eight months without his parents. They had been a huge support and she was more than grateful. 

***

Clark was aware how late it was as he started checking the highway but still hadn’t found any sign of Lana’s car. His phone rang and he picked it up.

“Clark.”

“Chloe, did you …”

“No.” She sounded more than a little worried. “I just had a call from the sheriff’s department. They found Lana’s car abandoned on the side of the road. About five miles from your farm.”

“Where?” he asked, his anxiety rising.

Chloe gave him the location. It was about a mile from where he’d been searching. He ran to the spot, glancing at the sheriff’s car. Nancy Adams was checking Lana’s car, shining a flashlight through the window. She appeared startled when he approached her.

“Mr Kent.”

“Sheriff. Lana called me about forty-five minutes ago. She was on the way to the farm.”

The woman frowned. Clearly from the way Lana’s car was situated, it was in the wrong direction for the farm. 

He x-rayed the car and saw what looked like a small device attached to the well over the rear wheel while the sheriff prattled on telling him she was calling it a kidnapping. There were no signs of a struggle so she assumed that meant Lana had known her assailant or was caught off guard.

Clark grabbed the device, realising it was a GPS transmitter. Someone had been following her. 

“How in the Sam Spade did you know where to find this?” Adams asked, staring at the transmitter.

“Uh, just a hunch.”

“You get an awful lot of those. I could really use a man like you on the force, Kent.”

He shrugged and smiled as she examined the device and began to read out the serial number of the transmitter. Clark quickly memorised the number. A deputy called her over, telling her there was an alarm at the Luthor mansion, but one of the other deputies was checking it out. 

The sheriff spoke into her radio, checking with the deputy, who told her it appeared to be a false alarm. However the sheriff didn’t seem to be happy with that, going to her car.

“I’ll call you if I hear anything, Mr Kent,” she assured Clark.

Clark took out his phone, calling Chloe and giving her the serial number of the transmitter. She promised she’d call him as soon as she found out anything. He ran home, not surprised to find Lois and his parents waiting for him. Lois looked tired but worried; clearly too worried about what was going on to have gone to bed, despite it being after midnight. 

“Honey, what’s going on?” she asked. 

He quickly told them what had happened. Lois looked worried. 

“Why would anyone kidnap Lana?” she asked.

“Are you sure it’s not Lex?” Dad asked.

Clark wanted to comment on the fact that his father was so quick to blame Lex without the facts, but he figured it wouldn’t help the situation.

It was about two in the morning before Chloe called. Lois had gone to bed, telling him to do whatever he could to find Lana. They were both concerned about their friend, but Clark wanted to make sure his wife got as much rest as possible and refused to let her stay up with him. 

“Okay, I found out the GPS belonged to a guy named Gregory Flynn.”

“Why do I know that name?” he asked, trying to think where he had heard it before.

“Flynn was the deputy who survived the attack by the Kryptonians in the meteor shower. Only the police just reported it as an explosion. He spent about a month in hospital being treated for third-degree burns but then he was admitted to a psychiatric hospital.”

“I wonder if we could get those records,” he said. 

“Maybe we can,” Chloe said. “Meet me outside the psychiatric wing of Met Gen in about thirty minutes.”

Clark ran to the city hospital, doing his best to avoid security. Chloe was waiting outside for him.

“Okay,” she said. “We need to get inside and get the records.”

Clark nodded as Chloe indicated where they would be. She clearly intended for him to take er with him, but he ran in at super speed, grabbing the file, then took it back to Chloe.

“You know, I really wish I could do that,” she told him, pouting. “It would come in very handy on some of my stories.”

He smirked at her and followed her to the car. Chloe had brought her laptop with her. Ignoring the written file, they accessed the video file, which was of the deputy in a session with the psychiatrist.

The man was talking about a ship and the two Kryptonians. Clark frowned as he mentioned seeing Lana and then laying under a car while the rest of his colleagues were killed by heat vision.

“He might have gone after Lex,” he said. 

“Looks like it,” Chloe agreed. 

“Listen, if Lois calls, tell her that I’ve gone to Lex’s mansion. She’s supposed to be sleeping but I know her. She’ll be worried.”

“Yeah, she won’t be able to help herself. Don’t worry.”

Clark ran to the mansion, his anxiety growing. If anything had happened to Lana, civility or not, he was going to blame Lex. 

As he entered, he sensed something was very wrong. The mansion was too quiet. It had become something of a joke when he and Lex had still been friends that his security was rather lacking, but now it just made Clark even more anxious. 

He found his way to the study, startled to find Nancy Adams lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

“Sheriff,” he whispered, kneeling down to check for a pulse. She was dead. While he hadn’t been that friendly with the woman, this was not what he would have wanted. 

The study was a mess. He could see someone had tried to shoot up the place. There was a door open just underneath the library on the mezzanine. Lex was lying on the floor, unconscious. He’d been shot in the chest. Judging from the way the other man was breathing, he’d lost a lot of blood. There was no sign of Lana. 

Immediately, Clark took out his phone and dialled for an ambulance. He knelt down, picking up a rag, pressing it down on Lex’s chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He waited anxiously, watching for any sign of Lex returning to consciousness. 

A few minutes later, the EMTs arrived and loaded Lex onto the gurney. The bald man began mumbling something, but didn’t wake. Clark went with them in the ambulance as Lex was driven to Smallville Medical Centre, watching as they worked on him. 

He was forced to wait outside the emergency room as the doctors worked on the other man, preparing him for surgery to remove the bullet. He heard Lex moaning. 

“Lana.”

“Lex?”

“Clark. Lana … she’s in danger. Warehouse …”

“I’ll find her, Lex,” Clark assured him. “I promise.”

“I’m sorry, Clark,” Lex said. 

The nurse pushed him away. 

“I’m sorry. You’ll have to leave.”

Clark nodded, pulling away. He shot a final glance at Lex before running out. If it was the warehouse he was thinking of, it was the same one where he’d met Brainiac. 

With everything else that had been going on, Clark had almost forgotten about Brainiac. He was still out there, and still a threat, but so far it appeared that the Brain Interactive Construct had retreated. Clark hoped that the construct would stay away for a little longer, at least until the baby was born. 

It was already four when he left the hospital. Clark figured Flynn would still be making his way to the warehouse, since it was a three hour trip to Metropolis. If he could just find them before they got to the warehouse he might have a chance at preventing disaster. 

He ran as fast as possible to the warehouse, knowing there was no point trying to identify Flynn, although he doubted there would be that many cars on the road. He glanced in through the big windows. The ship was no longer there, which begged the question. Where was Brainiac if he was a part of the ship?

He heard a vehicle pulling up outside the perimeter and checked. Lana was being pulled out of the car by a man and a woman. Clark saw the man take a briefcase from the trunk. He x-rayed it, realising inside there were electronic components and what appeared to be some kind of putty. C4, possibly, he thought. Clearly Flynn was planning on blowing up the now non-existent ship.

There was only one thing to do, he thought, gathering his strength. He knew he was taking the risk of Lana finding out about him, but he and Lois had had an inkling for months that she knew more about him than she was letting on. He wondered if perhaps some remnant of Isobel’s spirit had stuck and Lana had remembered what had happened the night Isobel tried to take the Crystal of Fire.

“Quit dawdling Clark,” he said to himself.

He took off at speed, grabbing Flynn and knocking him out cold, then the woman with him before either one of them could move. Lana looked around, startled as Clark pretended he was just coming to find her. He could tell from her expression she didn’t buy it as he told her that he’d been with Chloe all night trying to figure out what had happened.

By the time the police had completed their investigation of the scene, Chloe had driven to the warehouse and took Lana back to the dorm. Clark returned home, tired, but relieved that Lana was going to be okay.

Lois came down the stairs, looking exhausted. She brightened when she saw him.

“Did you find her?”

“Yeah,” he said. He made her some hot tea and told her what had happened. “I’m going to stop by the hospital later and check up on Lex.”

“As much as I don’t trust the man, I feel a little sorry for him,” she said, her hands wrapped around her cup. “I mean, no sooner does he recover from being shot at Christmas and he gets shot again.”

“Yeah, ever since Lex moved here he’s kind of been a target for the crazies.”

“So, what did you tell Lana? About the ship?”

“Nothing. The fact that she didn’t even ask about it leads me to believe she knows a lot more than she’s saying. I’m wondering if maybe I should tell her the truth.”

“I would say that’s pretty much a foregone conclusion, Smallville. I mean, you haven’t exactly hidden the fact that you’re different from her and she’s pretty much one of the Scooby gang now.”

“So,” he said thoughtfully. “If I’m Shaggy, who’s Fred? And if Chloe’s Velma and you’re Daphne, what does that make Lana?”

Lois groaned. “Okay, bad analogy.”

Clark smiled tenderly at his wife. She looked like she hadn’t got much sleep. 

“Do you have anything planned today?” he asked. She shook her head. “Good,” he said, “because I need to get a couple of hours’ sleep and I think you could use some more sleep yourself. Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll just go and do some of my chores and I’ll be up shortly.”

Lois must have been really tired, he thought, as she didn’t argue. Clark went outside to do the chores that couldn’t wait, then returned to the house, showering quickly, before laying down with her. She was already sound asleep but cuddled against him when he pulled the covers up. 

He was woken what turned out to be about five hours later by a gentle tap on the bedroom door, as if the person outside was trying not to wake anyone but still trying to respect their privacy. Mom came in.

“Sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to wake you. Lana and Chloe are downstairs, talking to Lois.”

“Lois …”

“Sweetie, she’s fine. Just tired, but that’s nothing unusual at this stage.”

Clark went downstairs. Lois was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea. She had a plate in front of her, so she had clearly eaten something. Lana and Chloe were sitting with her. 

“Hey honey,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Hi,” she said. 

“Did you get some more sleep?”

“A couple of hours. You were out to it when I came downstairs.”

He nodded, then looked at Lana. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. Still a little shaky, but I’ll be all right. I called the hospital. Lex is going to be okay.”

“So, what happened at the mansion?”

“Flynn … shot one of Lex’s people at the mansion, and the woman, his fiancé, shot Sheriff Adams. Lex had some kind of panic room. Clark, if he hadn’t had that, they might have killed us both. Lex saved my life.”

Clark nodded, not wanting to get into any kind of moral debate. Lana began telling them about some of the things Lex had said. Apparently when he’d been shot at Christmas, he’d had some kind of dream where he and Clark were friends again and Lana had been a major part of his life, although the other man hadn’t elaborated. 

“I really think he’s changed, Clark.”

Clark shook his head. “I wish I could agree, Lana, but I think now more than ever you need to stay away from him.”

“Why? Is it about the ship?”

He looked at Lois, who nodded, and they both glanced at Chloe, whose eyes widened. She bit her lip, glancing at her roommate, then nodded.

“Yes, Lana,” Clark said. “It is about the ship.”

He took a deep breath, then began. When he was done, Lana stared at him, clearly stunned by the revelations.

“So those people, in the ship, they were …”

“From Krypton.” Clark put a hand on her arm. “Lana, this is why you need to be careful of Lex. There’s no telling what he’s thinking, or what he’d do with this information. I know you care about him.”

“Why can’t you tell him the truth?” she asked sadly.

Lois looked at her. “Lana, as much as we would like to think he wouldn’t do anything bad with it, we can’t trust it. Batman told Clark that Lionel was behind what happened to me a couple of months ago, but we know Lex knows about the testing. What he knows, we’re not sure, and we have no way of knowing what he plans to do with that information.”

“But see, this is where I can help,” she said in protest. “I can find out what Lex is up to.”

Clark shook his head.

“Lana, no, it’s far too dangerous. Lex could turn on you.”

“They’re right Lana. He can’t be trusted.”

“Look, Batman is keeping an eye on the situation and I’m sure he’ll tell us if he finds out anything.”

“How? I mean, Batman’s in Gotham …”

“But he has contacts here and in Metropolis.”

“How do you know you can trust Batman?”

“He hasn’t led us wrong so far,” Clark told her. “Just trust us and stay away from Lex.”

She sighed and nodded, clearly reluctant. 

“Okay.”


	44. Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's election day. A big day all around.

Election day, Lois thought as she opened her eyes to see bright sunlight pouring in through the windows of the bedroom. As she started to sit up with difficulty, she felt a sharp twinge in her belly and automatically put a hand on it. The pain radiated out and around to her back. It felt a little like the false contractions she’d been having for weeks, but this time the pain seemed a little different.

It receded and then nothing, as if it had never been. With a shrug, she got up, finding her slippers. She glanced at the bed beside her, but then remembered that Clark had said he needed to be up early to do the chores before he went to the polls. Lois had already done a special vote, since Emil had advised that this late in the pregnancy she wouldn’t have felt much like going anywhere. 

Lois dressed in comfortable clothes and went out, wondering why the house was so quiet. Usually it was a hive of activity in the mornings. Yawning, she made her way downstairs, hearing voices murmuring. Chloe and Lana looked up from the table as she reached the bottom stair, panting a little.

“Hey. We thought you were going to sleep the day away,” Chloe said brightly.

Clark appeared, smiling at her.

“Hi honey. Feeling okay?”

“I’m fine. What time is it?”

“Would you believe 12.30?” Clark told her. “You slept through the whole morning.”

“I did? I guess I needed it.”

“We’re going to head down to campaign headquarters at the Talon in a couple of hours,” Lana told her. “Do you need us to do anything before then?”

She shook her head. The girls had been a big help in the days leading up to election day, getting the coffee shop ready to host all the staff who had been helping with the campaign. Jonathan had been a little reluctant to have the headquarters there, considering the building was owned by Lex, but Lex had actually made no objection, wonder of wonders. Lois supposed he was trying to be gracious, thinking he was going to win.

Clark touched her arm and she looked at her husband.

“What?”

“I was asking if you wanted something to eat,” he said, smiling softly at her, looking a little concerned. “You sure you’re okay? You seem a little distracted.”

“Just thinking about tonight. How hard everyone’s worked on the campaign.”

“Especially you,” he told her. “No one’s worked harder than you.”

She shrugged. “I guess I just believed in it.”

“I think you’re amazing,” he said, kissing her lips briefly. 

“Aww, look at you two. It’s adorable,” Lana said. 

“Hmm, and you still didn’t answer my question,” Clark responded.

Lois frowned at him. “Huh? Oh. Toast? I’m not feeling that hungry.”

She sat down at the table with the girls while Clark set about making her some toast. Chloe and Lana began to chatter, sounding excited about the election. As Clark put down a couple of slices of toasted bread on a plate, there was a knock on the screen door. Lois looked up, then frowned.

“Clark,” Lex said as Clark went to answer the door.

“Hey Lex. I thought you’d be busy at your campaign office.”

“Actually, I just wanted to come by and wish your father luck tonight. Where is he?”

“He and Mom went to the polls.” There was a pause. “Looks like you’re in luck. That’s them now. I was just about to make some coffee. Do you want some?”

Lex seemed to hesitate, then smiled. “Thanks Clark. That would be great.” Lex stomped on the doormat, clearing his shoes of any muck and came in. He smiled at Lois. “Hi Lois. How are you feeling?”

She shook her head and grinned. “Don’t even ask,” she said.

Clark handed Lex a cup of coffee and he nodded in thanks, winking at Lois. 

“That bad huh?” he replied. He glanced at Lana. “How are you, Lana?”

“I’m fine. How are you?” she said politely. “After that … after what happened the other day.”

“Got a clean bill of health,” he smiled. “I never got a chance to thank you, for what you did.”

“Well, you saved my neck, I was just returning the favour.”

Jonathan came in, laughing with Martha, who was saying:

“That’s the worst joke I ever heard.”

“C’mon, admit it, you loved it,” Jonathan laughed. 

Lois smiled at her in-laws as Martha approached her, kissing her cheek.

“Hi sweetie, we thought you were going to sleep all day. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

Lex and Jonathan were talking quietly. Lex reached out a hand and Jonathan shook it.

“I wish you the best of luck tonight,” Lex said.

“You too, Lex.”

Lex looked at Clark. “Uh, can we talk?”

“Sure.” Lois frowned as her husband followed Lex onto the porch, but decided not to try to eavesdrop on the conversation.

***

Clark looked expectantly at Lex as his former friend leaned on the porch.

“Clark, I know we’ve had our troubles lately but please believe that I’ve only had the best of intentions. Especially when it comes to you and your family.”

“I know that, Lex.”

“I’ve learned that my father has been trying to take over Luthorcorp. I’m worried that he might have tried to get access to certain information.”

“Like what?”

“Like the baby. I think he thinks there’s something unusual about Lois’ pregnancy.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Lois’ doctor tried to sell me her blood tests, telling me there was something different about her blood. There’s a possibility Lionel might have got his hands on them.”

Clark bit his lip, knowing this wasn’t exactly the truth. He wondered why Lex was choosing to tell him this now, thinking that perhaps Lex had something else up his sleeve. Maybe he was trying to manipulate Clark once more so that everything would be forgiven. If Lex had any inkling of what Clark could do, it was possible he was trying to use Clark in whatever games he was playing with his father. Why else would he be trying to ingratiate himself this way?

It made him wonder if Lex had ever really been interested in friendship. He’d certainly spent a lot of time investigating Clark behind his back. What if Lex had only decided to be friends with him so he could learn the truth about him; perhaps even use him somehow. 

He watched Lex leave, thinking about that friendship, seeing it with almost new eyes. He felt a hand on his back and Lois looked up at him.

“Honey? Is everything okay?”

The last thing he wanted to do was worry her, but they’d made a promise to each other that they would be honest, no matter what.

“I’m just thinking about Lex. He just told me that your doctor tried to sell him information.”

“Do you believe him?”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t. The truth is, I’m beginning to wonder if my friendship with him was always about him trying to learn the truth about me rather than a genuine friendship.”

Lois sighed softly. “Honey, as much as I don’t trust Lex, I think in the beginning it might have been partly because of the way you saved him on that bridge, but I do think he was really trying to be a friend. It’s just, well, I think his idea of friendship is less about actually being friends than it is about, I don’t know, some kind of exchange.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, think about it. He’s grown up watching his father who never had real friends, just people he could buy. Maybe Lex thought the way to win your friendship was to ‘buy’ you, and maybe he thought you’d share your secrets with him as a sort of barter.”

Lana and Chloe came out of the house, saying they needed to get to the Talon to finish up the decorating. Lana looked at them.

“You guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Lois said. “Just talking about Lex.”

Lana nodded. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said and well, look, I appreciate you guys trying to protect me and everything, but I still think I can do some good here. I mean, if Lex is still up to his old tricks, then maybe I can try and find out exactly what.”

“You’re talking about spying on Lex,” Clark said, frowning at her. 

“Well, yeah.”

“Lana, I didn’t tell you the truth about me so you could spy on Lex. I told you so I could warn you to stay away. If he’s really after my secrets, he will stop at nothing to get them.”

“I know, Clark,” she said. “And I understood that you’ve placed a lot of trust in me. The last thing I want to do is betray that trust. But I also can’t stand by and wait for Lex to do something. Not if there’s something I can do about it. Please let me do this. I want to help and this is the only way I can.”

“What if Lex finds out you’re using him?” Lois cautioned. “I mean, it sounds like he thinks he has feelings for you, and he could really hurt you if he thinks you’re betraying him.”

“I’m prepared to take the risk,” Lana said.

“Maybe we should think about this after the election,” Clark said wisely. “Right now, that’s pretty much all I can focus on right now.”

“You’re right,” Lana replied. “After tonight, we’ll know which way the wind blows anyway.”

“That is such an old-fashioned thing to say,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

“Are you saying I’m old-fashioned?” Lana asked her roommate.

“If the clog fits.”

It was Lana’s turn to roll her eyes. “Whatever! Move your butt. We’ve got some decorating to do at the Talon.”

“Okay, who died and made you general?”

The girls continued bickering as they went out to Chloe’s car. Clark snickered, then looked at Lois, who had fallen silent. She seemed a little pale. Her hand was on her stomach and she was grimacing as if she was in pain.

“Honey, you okay?”

She looked up at him and her expression changed as if she was pretending she wasn’t in pain.

“I’m fine. It’s just those Braxton Hicks thingees.”

Clark looked at her dubiously. She was white as a sheet and breathing a little heavy. He narrowed his focus to her pulse. Her heart rate was up. 

“Don’t do that!” she told him.

“Do what?”

“Look at me like I’m some kind of science experiment!”

With that she walked back in the house, brushing past Mom, who raised her eyebrow in concern. Clark started after his wife but his mother put a hand on his arm.

“Leave her be, sweetie. I’m sure she’s just tired.”

Clark doubted it, but he took her advice and left Lois alone. 

It was time to leave for the Talon a couple of hours later. Lois was on her cellphone, making sure everything was set when Clark went into the house, having finished some chores in the barn. 

“Lois, it’s time to get going.”

She nodded, still concentrating on the conversation on the cellphone. 

“Okay, we’ll see you there later. We’re just about to leave. Yeah, me too Dad.”

Lois hung up the call. Clark grabbed her coat and helped her with it. She turned and kissed him.

“I’m sorry I snapped before,” she said.

“I just worry,” he told her with a shrug. 

“I’m fine. Really.”

“Okay,” he smiled. “I’ll take your word for it. Let’s get going.”

The Talon was already crowded with all the people Jonathan had managed to recruit for the campaign. Some of them had been friends of Jack’s, who had called and said he couldn’t make it for election night as he had last minute duties to attend to, but wished Jonathan the best of luck. 

Clark managed to negotiate his way through the crowd so Lois could sit down and keep an eye on the numbers. A guy he knew from school was taking up at least two seats on the couch.

“Do you think you could give my wife some room?” Clark asked.

“Why should I?” he said, sounding in a bad temper.

“Because if I wasn’t pregnant I would kick your ass, you rude jerk,” Lois told him. “Now be a gentleman and move.”

Grumbling, the young man got up, still complaining. Not that anyone would listen. At least two thirds of the people there knew and liked Lois and would defend her in a second. 

Clark made sure she was comfortable, getting her hot tea and anything else she needed. She had her laptop with her and was already accessing the ‘net, getting updates on the polls. He didn’t bother asking if she was okay, knowing she would just wave him away impatiently. 

He went to find his parents and bumped into Bruce. Clark frowned. He hadn’t expected Bruce to be here.

“Hi,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d come and support your father,” Bruce told him. 

“Well, I’m sure my dad appreciates it.”

“Listen, you got a minute? Is there somewhere we can talk privately?”

Clark glanced around then nodded toward the upstairs apartment, which had been empty since Lana had moved to Met U.

“We can talk up there,” he said, after checking no one was there.

Bruce followed him upstairs. Clark frowned at the other man.

“What is it?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on the situation with Lex and Lionel. As I predicted, Lionel’s attempted takeover was a complete bust. A lot of people have lost their savings.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised. You seem worried.”

“Has Lex said anything to you? My contacts tell me Lex has been acting rather odd lately.”

“Well, he was shot and nearly killed a few weeks ago.”

“Don’t let that fool you, Clark. Trust me. Whatever he says, he is not your friend.”

“I’m not an idiot, Bruce. The truth is, it’s got me thinking a lot about the past. About my friendship with him. I keep wondering if he was trying to manipulate me.”

“I think he did try to be your friend, Clark, but unfortunately his upbringing worked against him. Trust me, when you’re growing up in a toxic environment it slowly poisons you.”

“I wonder if maybe Lex’s mother had lived …”

“Lex would still turn out the same. Lillian Luthor was not the saint Lex makes her out to be.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve grown up around people like that,” Bruce told him. “But I was raised by a decent man who believed in teaching right from wrong.”

“There is something else. Lex has apparently been trying to convince Lana he’s changed. Something about a dream he had when he was shot. She’s talking about using that to get close to him, see what she can find out.”

“Tell her to stay well clear of him. The last thing she needs is to get deep into that snake pit.”

Clark nodded. “I’ll tell her, but I’m not sure what difference it will make. Lana wants to help.”

“I think she’s being rather naïve,” Bruce advised. “For one thing, Lex could easily manipulate her into telling him your secrets. Secondly, if Lex finds out she’s using him, it will be worse for her in the long run.”

Clark felt even more reassured that he was doing the right thing by telling Lana to stay away. 

***

Lois continued to concentrate on her work, trying to keep her mind on the polls and not on what was happening to her body. The pain was coming a little more frequently now, although she hadn’t told Clark what was going on. When the contraction she’d had earlier didn’t fade like the Braxton Hicks, she had been fairly certain she was in labour. The last thing she wanted, however, was to miss out on watching the election coverage. 

Martha sat down beside her.

“You’re looking a little pale, sweetie. Are you okay?”

“Um, not exactly,” she said, deciding to be honest. “I think I’m having contractions.”

Martha immediately looked worried. “How far apart are they?”

“Every twenty minutes. I know Clark’s noticed something but I keep telling him I’m fine.”

“Honey, he needs to know.”

“We’ve got time. The books say you don’t have to go until they’re about five minutes apart.”

“Yes, but isn’t Dr Hamilton in Metropolis?”

“He is, but he’s already arranged to be at Smallville Med.” She felt another contraction and clutched the seat cover. “Ooh, ow! Okay, that wasn’t twenty minutes,” she said. 

“I’m going to call your doctor,” Martha said. “Then I’m going to get Clark.”

“But the election …” Lois protested.

“If you’re in labour, you shouldn’t be here. I can get Chloe or Lana to take over.” Martha looked at her with a stern expression. “Don’t argue with me, Lois.”

She got up, heading toward the office. Lois’ father approached her and the pair whispered. Her father immediately looked over at her and nodded. Martha turned to go to the office while her father turned to walk over to her.

“Where’s Clark?” he asked.

“He went upstairs with Bruce about twenty minutes ago. I’m not sure where he is now.”

“All right. Stay put and don’t do anything. I’m going to find Clark and Jonathan.”

“Dad, please, there’s plenty of time.”

“I’m not taking any chances.”

Lucy appeared beside him. “Daddy? Is everything okay?”

“Your sister’s in labour. Stay with her and keep an eye on her. I'm going to find Clark and Jonathan," he repeated.

Lois tried to protest but neither her sister nor her father were going to listen to her. She felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom and got up. Lucy saw her and returned to her side.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Lois told her.

“All right,” her sister said, taking her arm.

“Luce, I’m a big girl. I can go to the bathroom by myself.”

“Dad told me to keep an eye on you and that’s what I’m doing. Clear the way please,” she told the crowd. When they didn’t, she raised her voice. “Hey! Woman in labour coming through.”

There was a sudden silence in the room and everyone turned to look at her.

“Thanks Luce,” Lois said sarcastically.

Clark was suddenly by her side.

“Lois?”

She suddenly felt something trickling down her leg and another contraction, sharper this time.

“Oh crap!” She looked up at her husband. “I think my water just broke.”

The crowd parted almost like the Red Sea, looking down at the puddle. Martha took charge.

“Clark, help Lois to the bathroom. Lucy, go find a mop and see if you can clean this up.”

“But the election …” Lois said, weakly protesting. “I promised I’d see this through.”

Jonathan came through the crowd, followed by Chloe and Lana. 

“Don’t worry about the election, sweetie. Chloe and Lana can keep an eye on things for us.”

There was excitement in his voice. She supposed she couldn’t blame him. He’d never really had a biological child and of course hadn’t had the chance to see Clark as a baby. 

“Dr Hamilton said to go to the hospital as soon as the contractions are five minutes apart,” Martha was advising Clark. “Although I think it would be better sooner than later now that her waters have broken.”

“Don’t worry, Mom.”

“And don’t worry about her things. Lois won’t be needing that until after the baby’s born, so we can bring that by the hospital in the morning.”

Lois let herself be led away by her husband. He opened the door to the bathroom and three girls looked at him, startled.

“Uh, you can’t come in here,” one of them said.

“Sorry, but Lois has gone into labour.”

“Oh, oh my god. Is there anything we can do?”

“No, thanks. She just wants to get cleaned up and then I’m taking her to the hospital.”

Lois felt another contraction. This one was more painful than the others, making her groan loudly. The sound echoed in the small room.

“Ohhhh!”

She clutched Clark’s arm and he gapsed. “Whoa!”

She desperately wanted to sit down. No, she wanted to stand. She didn’t quite know what she wanted, just for the pain … to … stop!

“Okay, honey,” Clark said, clearly trying to stay calm. “Let’s get you cleaned up a little.” 

She felt him leading her to the bigger cubicle, which Lex had had designed to accommodate those in wheelchairs. He grabbed some paper towels and began gently wiping her legs. It wasn’t as if the hospital wouldn’t expect it, she thought, but she still felt better with her legs at least reasonably dry. 

“Clark?” a voice called.

“Yeah, we’ll be right out.” Clark stood, supporting her. “Ready?” he asked.

“I guess,” she said, relieved that the pain had eased for the moment. 

“Okay, your dad’s waiting outside. He’s coming with us to the hospital.”

He started to let her go and she clutched his arm again. 

“Don’t leave me!” she wailed.

He smiled gently at her. “Darling, you’re fine. I’m not leaving you, okay? I’m just going to get the door.”

She frowned at him, then saw what he meant. She let him lead her to the door, which he opened. Her father was outside.

“Sam,” Clark said, digging in his pocket for his keys. “Would you mind driving?”

“Of course, Clark,” her father smiled.

“Daddy?”

“You’re okay, sweetheart. We’re going to get you to the hospital, okay?”

“Don’t … don’t drive too fast. You don’t want to have an accident.”

“I won’t,” he assured her. 

“Can you walk?” Clark asked. “Or do you want me to carry you?”

“I can walk, I think. The pain’s not so bad now.”

“All right. Just remember the classes. If the pain gets too bad just take deep, slow breaths.”

Nodding, Lois let him support her as they left the Talon. She saw Jonathan and Martha waiting outside by the car. Martha hugged her.

“We’ll see you soon, okay sweetie?”

“Don’t worry,” Jonathan assured her. “You’ll be fine.”

“So will you, Senator,” she said. 

She felt another contraction as her father pulled out of the parking space and began driving to the hospital.

“That’s five minutes,” Clark said. 

“I’m scared,” she admitted. 

Her husband wrapped his arms around her.

“Lois, you are about the bravest person I know, and that’s saying a lot. Just think, in a few hours you’ll be holding our baby in your arms.”

She chewed on her lip, trying to remember her breathing exercises. There had been something that had been playing on her mind for a while and she wanted to ask him before the pain got too much.

“You know what it is, don’t you?” she said.

“Sorry?”

“You know what we’re having.” She spoke in a low voice, conscious of her father sitting in the driver’s seat.

Clark looked at her, then nodded. They were silent for a few minutes as Sam pulled up to the emergency entrance of the hospital.

“I’ll be right back with a chair,” he told them. Lois watched him go, then turned to her husband.

“Are you mad?” she asked.

“About what?” he responded, looking a little puzzled.

“That we’re having a girl?”

“Lois, I love that we’re having a girl. A little girl who looks just like you I think would be the most perfect thing in the world. How did you know?”

“At Christmas, you said ‘she’s happy’.”

“I did kind of give it away, didn’t I?” he said, looking a little shamefaced.

“It’s okay. I kind of forgot about it for a little bit with all the work I was doing for the campaign, but I’m not mad. Especially because you don’t mind it’s a girl.”

“Sweetheart, I love you and I love our baby. I can’t wait to hold her in my arms.”

“Just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t go being all Papa Bear and being all over-protective. Especially when she’s a teenager and wanting to date boys.”

“Well, there’s no way she’s dating until she’s at least twenty-five,” he said. Lois glowered at him. “Just kidding!” he told her. “It’ll be thirty-five if I have my way.”

“Clark Jerome Kent!”

“Aww, sounds like you’re in trouble already, son. Trust me when they do the full name bit, you want to duck and cover.”

Lois turned her glare on her father, who was grinning at her, holding the handles of the wheelchair by the open back door of the car. He’d clearly been there a little while.

“Figured you two needed a private moment,” he said. “Let’s get you into the chair, young lady.”

“Daddy!” she sighed, rolling her eyes. 

***

Clark watched as the nurse settled Lois into a bed, explaining that Lois could get up and walk around if she felt the need. It sometimes helped with the contractions, she added. 

“Clark, honey, turn on the tv. I want to hear the results.”

“They won’t be announcing it yet,” he said.

“Are you arguing with me?” she asked.

“No, of course not,” he replied, asking the nurse for the remote so he could turn on the television. The announcer was sitting in front of what Clark assumed was a blue or green screen, similar to what they used to create visual effects on movies and tv shows. 

_And preliminary numbers show that Jonathan Kent is well ahead of Lex Luthor in the polls. However, experts warn it is still far too early and the votes could go either way._

_In other news …_

Lois cried out in pain and Clark immediately went to her side, taking her hand, wary of the strength in her. He’d heard about women in labour suddenly getting a lot of strength and crushing their husband’s hand, but he had never thought he’d experience it. 

“Breathe honey,” he coached.

“You breathe,” she growled. 

One of the things the midwife teaching the classes had told the husbands, or partners, was that the woman in labour was probably going to have mood swings, hating the father one minute and needing comfort the next. Clark just had to remember not to take anything his wife said personally.

After an hour, he managed to get her to rest a little and went out to take a little breather. Sam smiled at him.

“How’s she doing, son?”

“She’s resting. I hope.”

Sam laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re doing fine. Now, how about that doctor of yours?”

“Mom called him about an hour and a half ago. He said he was leaving right away, so hopefully he’ll be here in another hour or so.”

“Well, I think you’ve got time. The nurse told me Lois was only two centimetres about twenty minutes ago. First babies usually take the longest.”

“How long was Ella in labour with Lois?”

“Hmm, about twelve hours, I think.”

Clark nodded. Lois had been in labour since about lunch, in his estimation. It was only nine-thirty now. 

“Clark?”

He heard his wife calling for him and excused himself, going back in.

“You left.”

“I was just outside,” he assured her. “You’re doing fine, honey.”

“It hurts,” she complained.

“I know baby. I know it hurts.”

She scowled. “How could you know? You’re invulnerable.”

There was no way he was touching that, he thought. He remembered an episode of Friends where Chandler had been talking to the girl who was in labour with the twins he and his wife Monica were adopting. He’d said something stupid like which pain was worse. Being in labour or being kicked in the crotch. Sure, it had been funny, but the point was, men could never really understand what it was like for women, and vice versa. 

To take Lois’ mind off the pain, he began talking about all the things they’d done together since they met. Lois was the one person who had always believed in him, no matter what. Sure, his parents had been there for him too, but with Lois, there were times when he felt she understood him completely. 

Lois smiled as they continued to reminisce, before talking about the things they would do with their daughter. 

Lois nudged him, telling him to turn up the volume on the television. 

_We can now announce that Kansas has a new senator. Jonathan Kent has won the election._ The announcer grinned. _I’ve also just been told that the new senator is also about to welcome his first grandchild. The senator and his wife are on their way to Smallville Medical Centre where their daughter-in-law is in labour._

Oh god, Clark thought. The media would be surrounding the place within a few minutes.

“Honey, I’m just going to go talk to your dad, okay? I’ll be right back.”

She nodded, breathing through another contraction. Clark went out, only to spot Emil talking to Sam.

“Dr Hamilton …”

“Clark,” Emil smiled. “Sounds like somebody’s impatient to meet Mom and Dad.”

“Yeah, just like a Lane,” Sam smiled. “By the way, I just heard the good news.”

Clark nodded. “Sam, I’m guessing the media will be surrounding the place shortly.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. You just go and take care of my daughter.”

Clark smiled his thanks and looked to Emil, who led the way into Lois’ room. He watched as Emil examined her.

“Well, I don’t know whether it’s a Lane trait or a Kent trait, but your father-in-law’s right, Clark. Somebody’s very impatient. Lois is almost fully dilated.”

Lois looked at him. “That’s good isn’t it?” she said.

“Another half hour maybe and I think you’ll be ready.”

“How will we know?” Clark asked.

“Lois will start feeling the urge to push. She’s lucky. She has what we like to call birthing hips. Trust me, that is a good thing. There are some women who are far too narrow in the pelvic area and can’t deliver naturally.” He wiped his hands with a cleanser. “I’m just going to make sure everything’s set up in the delivery suite.”

As he left the room, Mom and Dad came in.

“How are you guys doing?” Dad asked.

“I’m okay,” Lois said.

“Emil said it shouldn’t be too much longer now.”

“Lana and Chloe are outside,” Mom said. “Lex called as soon as the news broke. He sends his regards.”

Clark nodded. He knew his parents were wondering what was going on where Lex was concerned but right now his focus was on his wife. His parents went out again, leaving them to it. Lois still looked a little nervous.

“You okay?” he asked.

She shook her head. He took her hand. 

“Lois, you’ll be fine. You’re going to be a great Mom, you’ll see.”

“I …”

“I’m not just saying it either. Remember when we found Evan. You didn’t know how to handle it at first, but you were great with him. You’re an amazing woman and I love you, so much.”

“I love you, Clark.” An odd expression crossed her features. “I wanna push,” she said.

“Okay, I’m going to go call Emil.”

Emil came immediately, nodding as Lois told him what she was feeling. 

“Let’s get you to the delivery room.”

The next hour seemed interminable, but Clark held his wife, supporting her, tuning out her swearing as she strained to push their infant daughter out, ignoring her cursing at him. He rubbed her back, coached her through the contractions and encouraged her to keep going even when she announced she was too tired, telling him to take over. 

He watched in awe, and even a little squeamishly as a head, with dark hair, emerged from his wife. The baby was covered in a mucous-like substance, her little face a mix of red and blue. Emil called out for one more hard push and Lois screamed, her body bent almost double as she pushed once more and the baby slid the rest of the way out. 

There was no sound.

“She’s not crying. Why isn’t she crying?” Lois asked.

Clark watched as Emil lifted the baby and turned away, doing something with his hand. A minute later the most beautiful sound the tired new parents could ever know was heard from the tiny infant. 

“Wahhh!”

Emil turned back to them, grinning. 

“She just had a little mucous,” he said. The nurse took the baby and quickly wiped her down with a damp sponge before handing her gently over to Lois.

“Ohh,” Lois said, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Look at you. Look at her, Clark. She’s so beautiful!”

She was red and squalling, but she had a tiny button nose and dark hair the colour of her mother’s natural shade. 

“Wow!” Clark said, reaching out to stroke her little body with a finger. 

Emil leaned over and smiled at the baby.

“Congratulations,” he said. “Would you like me to give the family the news?”

“Yes please,” Lois told him, still staring down at the baby. 

The next couple of hours, Clark barely had time to absorb it all. Of course, the grandparents wanted to hold their grand-daughter, and the new aunts wanted their share. By the time the baby had been handed around, Lois was yawning and their daughter was letting it be known to all and sundry that she had had enough of all these people staring at her and wanted to sleep, dammit!

Clark slumped in a chair next to his wife’s bed, falling into an exhausted sleep around two in the morning. When he woke, sunlight was streaming in through the blinds. He was startled to find Lex standing in front of him.

“Good morning,” he said. 

“Lex,” Clark replied, sitting up.

“I’ve just been down to the nursery. She’s beautiful, Clark.”

Clark didn’t think they allowed visitors so early in the morning, but he wasn’t about to kick the man out. Lex took a rolled up newspaper from under his arm, unfolding it.

“I thought you’d like to see this.”

**Jonathan Kent’s double victory**

_Jonathan Kent may have won the election to the Kansas senate but his best prize of the night came in the form of his newest grandchild._

_The senator, 45, won the election by what political commentators are calling a ‘comfortable majority’._

_Mr Kent, a farmer from Smallville, was encouraged to run when the outgoing senator Jack Jennings chose to drop out of the election in mysterious circumstances._

_However, while Mr Kent is elated with his victory, he says the birth of his new grand-daughter was the best part._

_The infant daughter of his son, Clark, 18 and daughter-in-law, Lois Lane-Kent, 19, was born at 11.55pm last night._

_The couple have yet to announce their daughter’s name._

_Senator Kent’s opponent, Lex Luthor, was gracious in his defeat, offering congratulations not only to the new senator but to the new parents as well._

_“I wish the senator and his family well and congratulate Clark and Lois on the birth of their daughter. I know they’ll be wonderful parents.”_


	45. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest Kent gets her name and Clark and Lois are experiencing the first joys of parenthood.

Lois winced as she tried to sit up in the bed. The whole lower half of her body ached as if she had been doing a hundred lunges and squats, all at the same time. That and it felt like someone had shoved something twice the size of a watermelon inside her. Her muscles were practically screaming.

It seemed like the powers she’d been given through the pregnancy were gone as she no longer felt that odd energy in her blood. 

She lifted the blanket and looked down at her body. Her stomach was still looking like she’d swallowed a beach ball. A partly deflated beach ball, but whatever, she thought. 

As for her boobs … she poked one and winced. 

“Ow!” No one had told her about that, she thought.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Martha.

“Can we come in?” she asked.

Lois nodded, pleased to see her mother-in-law. Martha came in quietly, followed by Jonathan. She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Lois, giving her a gentle hug.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Lois admitted.

Martha nodded. “Dr Hamilton told me to tell you it’s quite normal.”

“You met him?”

Jonathan nodded. “He came to check up on you but you were still asleep. He said he’ll come back in a little bit.”

Lois glanced around.

“Where’s Clark?” she asked.

“We sent him to get something to eat.”

The door opened again and Clark poked his head in, smiling as he saw she was awake. Lois tried for a smile, holding out her arms for him. Clark entered the room, sitting on the other side of the bed and kissed her gently.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, stroking her. 

“A little sore,” she told him. “I want to see the baby.” 

“They’ll bring her up from the nursery soon,” he promised. “She’s probably hungry.” He hesitated, then looked at his parents, before looking at her. “Lex was in here early this morning. You were still asleep.”

“What did he want?”

“He said he came to congratulate us. He’s seen the baby.”

Lois frowned. Like hell Lex came just to congratulate them. The man had something up his sleeve, she could pretty much guarantee it. 

“Do you believe him?”

“No, I don’t, but I think he knows it would be foolish to try anything.”

The door opened again and Lois sighed. It was beginning to feel like Grand Central Station.

“Good morning,” a nurse said, sounding bright and breezy. It was far too early in the morning for bright and breezy, Lois thought, but then she perked up as she saw the little bassinet being wheeled in. She reached out as the woman asked if she was ready to try breast-feeding.

“Gimme,” she said. 

With a grin, Clark got up from the bed and approached the nurse, gently picking up their baby daughter, cradling her head. She looked so small in her father’s arms. 

The grandparents watched as Clark carried the tiny infant over to her mother, continuing to support her.

“Why don’t we give you three some privacy?” Jonathan suggested.

“Oh no, stay!” Lois protested.

“It’s fine, sweetie,” Martha returned. “We’ll be back.”

Lois held the baby in her arms, not quite sure what to do. 

“Smallville, help me,” she said. 

Clark smiled at her and helped her undo her gown so she could bare one breast. The nurse instructed her, telling her how to make the baby latch on and watched as Lois followed her instructions. At first, it was a little uncomfortable as she was still sore, and definitely a little weird, but the baby began to feed. 

The new parents looked down at their daughter in fascination. She was so perfect, Lois thought, taking time to look her baby over. She could already see little bits of Clark in her. 

“We still haven’t decided on a name for her,” Clark reminded her gently. 

“I know. I wanted something that was unique to her but not so weird that she’ll get bullied in the playground. And I wanted her to have a name that was part of your family too.”

Clark nodded in understand. “She’ll still have that,” he said. “Her last name is Kent.”

“Yes, but …” What about the ‘El’, she thought. Surely she should have something that paid homage to that part of her heritage. 

“Honey, we don’t have to decide on a name right away.”

The baby stopped suckling and began to fuss.

“Looks like she’s had enough,” the nurse said. “Dad, why don’t you take her and I’ll show you how to burp her.”

“Do we have to do it every time?” Lois asked, letting Clark refasten her gown.

“No. Babies don’t always need to burp. It depends on how much air they get in their tummies. Okay,” she said as Clark picked up the baby. “Sit her on your lap and support her head with your hand in front.”

Lois watched as Clark gently sat the baby and placed his hand on her, holding her gingerly with his thumb and forefinger cupping her neck.

“It’s all right. You don’t have to be too scared to hold her firmly. At this stage, she doesn’t know how to hold her head up and she isn’t quite strong enough to do it by herself, so she needs your help. That’s it,” she smiled as Clark did as instructed. 

Lois continued watching as the nurse laid a towel on Clark’s lap.

“She might spit up, but that’s okay. Just remember to have something covering your pants. Now rub her back gently.”

“Are there other ways we can do this?” Lois asked. She didn’t mention the fact that they’d already looked after Evan as a newborn, even if he had only been a newborn a couple of days, and some of this they’d already been taught how to do.

The woman nodded. “You can hold her over your shoulder. I can show you that one later.”

The baby gave a little burp. Clark and Lois both laughed.

“Oh yeah, she’s a Kent all right,” Lois commented. Clark grinned at her and crossed his eyes, making a funny face so she would laugh.

“So, when can we take her home?” Clark asked.

“Well, we’ll see when the doctor checks both Lois and your baby over, but I don’t see why you can’t go home this afternoon if everything is fine. I’m sure Lois will be more comfortable in her own bed and I think this little angel here would love her own bed as well.”

She bent down and gently stroked the baby’s cheek.

“Such an angel,” the nurse smiled. “You’re just the prettiest baby in the world aren’t you? I can tell your parents are going to love you so much. And who could blame them?”

Lois tried not to roll her eyes at the way the woman was talking to the baby. She couldn’t help the feeling of warmth in her as the nurse continued to coo over the infant in her father’s arms. She loved the expression on her husband’s face as he gazed down at their little angel, who seemed to know exactly who was holding her.

Angel, she thought. 

Her daughter gave a delicate little yawn and the nurse showed Clark how to lay her down gently in the bassinet. It seemed like the baby fell asleep in an instant. Lois looked hopefully at her husband and he wheeled the bassinet over so she could gaze at the tiny form of her daughter.

She didn’t even notice the nurse leaving.

“She’s so tiny,” she said.

“I know. To think that she was in there just twelve hours ago,” Clark said, laying a hand gently on her stomach. 

“Angel,” she repeated softly, stroking her sleeping daughter’s face.

“Hmm?”

“Angel. I kind of like it.”

“You want to call her Angel?”

“Well … maybe not Angel, but …”

“What about Angela?” Clark suggested.

She pondered it for a second. “Her middle name could be Marie. That would cover both the El and your mom. I mean, it’s not Martha, but Marie sort of fits.”

Clark continued to gaze down at his daughter and nodded. He looked up at her and grinned.

“Angela Marie Kent. I like it,” he said.

“I do too.”

The door to the room opened and Clark’s parents came in.

“How are you doing?” Jonathan asked.

“We’re okay. I just fed her and Clark burped her.”

Martha stood over the bassinet, looking down at her grand-daughter.

“She’s so small. So perfect. Such an angel.”

Lois nodded. “We thought we’d call her Angela Marie. What do you think?”

The older couple looked at each other. Jonathan smiled.

“I like it. How did you come up with the name?”

“Well, she does look like an angel,” Lois said. “And it means we can include the ‘El’ part of her. And Marie …” She explained her reasoning for that. 

Her in-laws nodded. “It’s wonderful, sweetie,” Martha said.

“The nurse told us we can take her home as soon as Emil gives us the all-clear,” Clark said.

Lois smiled at her husband. She wanted more than anything to be able to go home and sleep in her own bed. While the hospital tried, their beds weren’t exactly comfortable and she was so used to sleeping with him she hated sleeping alone. 

“What have they said in the press?” Clark asked his parents.

“Not much, but Chloe has been running interference for us. Funnily enough, Lex has also been telling them to back off and give us all some privacy.”

Lois frowned. “Lex has?”

“Sounds to me like he’s trying to use the situation to get some good publicity for himself.”

“That would be my hypothesis as well,” a deep voice said.

Clark looked up at the tall brunet.

“Bruce,” he said, getting up to approach the other man and shake his hand.

“Chloe told me what was going on,” the Gotham billionaire replied. “I thought I’d stay in town a little longer to see if I could help.”

Dad looked at him.

“So you think Lex is taking advantage of the situation?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes sir, Senator.”

Dad chuckled. “I haven’t been sworn in yet,” he said. “And you don’t have to call me sir either. It’s Mr Kent, or Jonathan.”

The other man smiled. “Of course. As I was saying, I do think Lex is taking advantage. Let’s face it. People love the underdog and now that Lex has lost the election …”

“So how do you suggest we play it?” Clark asked.

“As you have been. By being diplomatic. Don’t let him manipulate you and don’t be fooled by any ‘friendly’ gestures.”

“Do you think he knows about Clark?” Lois asked. Bruce nodded as he looked at Clark.

“I think he has gathered enough information to assume you might be one of the meteor-infected persuasion, but not enough to really understand who and what you are.” He paused and scratched his jaw. “There is, however, another problem. My contact in Luthorcorp tells me Lex has been communicating with someone, probably covering himself if he lost the election.”

“Who?” Clark asked, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Milton Fine.”

Clark looked at Lois, who instantly paled.

“Brainiac,” Clark said softly.

Bruce frowned at him, clearly having heard him.

“Who?”

“He was our history professor at CKU, except not really,” Lois explained.

“I can’t explain, but he’s trouble,” Clark told him. “We thought he was going to try to hurt Lois, get to the baby, but now …”

“Now it looks like he might be using Lex instead,” Lois finished. 

Bruce nodded and glanced at his watch. 

“I should go before I get kicked out by the staff. I will keep you informed if I find out anymore.”

“Thank you Bruce,” Dad said. “We appreciate all you’re doing.” He smiled at them. “On that note, we should go too. We have lunch with Jack and a couple of press interviews.” He rolled his eyes. “Guess we’ll have to get used to that.”

Clark grinned, watching as his parents hugged his wife and glanced down at the sleeping baby before going out. 

Lois yawned. Clark leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“Why don’t you get some rest, darling? I’ll go find out when Emil’s going to come and check you over.”

“Okay.”

Clark made sure she was comfortable before getting up and leaving the room, quietly closing the door. He approached the nurse on the ward.

“Ma’am?”

“Mr Kent, how can I help you?”

“I was wondering when Dr Hamilton said he was going to come back and check on Lois.”

“He had to go check on another patient of his in the city, but he’ll be back after lunch.”

The nurse explained that it was an unusual situation as Emil wasn’t employed by Smallville Medical Centre and they’d had to make special arrangements so Lois could be there, since it was closer to home than the city. Clark nodded in understanding, knowing how much trouble Emil had gone to to accommodate them. It was one of the reasons Lois had trusted him.

The woman looked at him. “Is your wife feeling hungry?”

Lois had had a soft breakfast earlier that morning not long after Clark had woken up, but she'd said she hadn’t eaten much. Clark had zipped out while she was eating just so he could wash up. She’d gone back to sleep again for a bit and had been sleeping soundly when Clark’s parents came in to check up on them. His mother had suggested he go and get himself something to eat and they would stay by the room in case Lois needed anything. 

“I think she’s needing rest more than anything,” he said. He frowned. Should he be concerned about that? She’d eaten well through the pregnancy, although he wondered if much of that was actually due to the extra energy she required. 

“Tell you what, I’ll order something for her and if she’s feeling hungry it’ll be there for her when she wants it. Does she have any particular dislikes?”

“No. She’ll eat anything. Well, except pickles.”

The woman nodded. “Good. It’s important for her to keep her strength up.” She looked up and frowned at a man standing by the door to Lois’ room. “Can I help you?”

The man stared at her like a deer caught in headlights.

“Uh …”

Clark x-rayed the man and saw a press pass hidden underneath the man’s jacket. He had a camera in his pocket.

“Are you with the Press?” he asked, approaching the man.

The man turned beet red. “Um …”

Clark frowned at him. The man didn’t look much older than him. He was shorter, with reddish-brown hair and freckles.

“I’m sorry. I’m, uh, an intern. With the Planet. I just started there. I thought if I could get an interview with Mrs Kent, I …” His voice trailled off. He was clearly intimidated by Clark’s size.

Clark took pity on the man. 

“Well, my wife is sleeping at the moment,” he said, “and we’d rather not talk to any reporters.”

“Oh, I’m not a reporter. I’m a photographer, well, I hope to be,” the man said. “I’m Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen.” He stuck his hand out.

“Clark Kent.”

“Wow!” Jimmy said. “You’re uh, much … bigger in person.”

Clark laughed. “I suppose I should take that as a compliment.”

Jimmy reddened. “Uh, I didn’t mean … I’m sorry. I’m screwing this up.”

“It’s fine. Look, I don’t know about you, but I could use a good cup of coffee. My treat?”

Jimmy beamed. “Thanks. That’s very kind of you.”

Clark walked with him to the cafeteria. 

“The coffee’s better at the Talon, but it’s not bad.”

“Now you’re scaring me,” the other man chuckled.

“So, how long have you been at the Planet?” Clark asked as they lined up to get their coffees from the barista.

“Um, a couple of weeks. Actually, I did a summer internship there about four years ago.”

“Really? So did my friend Chloe. Well, she’s my wife’s cousin.”

Jimmy frowned. “Not Chloe Sullivan?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah, how did you know?”

“I, uh, dated her, the summer we interned.”

Clark vaguely remembered something Chloe had said about meeting a guy from Metropolis High School and wondered if it was the same guy. Still, Chloe hadn’t said much about it and he’d thought at the time she was just covering, especially since she’d had a crush on him all through high school. 

“How’s she doing, anyway?”

“Working hard. She’s at Met U and she’s interning at the Planet as well.”

“Funny. I haven’t seen her there.” Jimmy shrugged. “I guess we’re in different departments.”

“Maybe. So what made you get into photography?”

“I guess I’ve always liked it. I mean, it’s a way of seeing things from a different perspective. I mean, it’s not like you’re a, you know, a voyeur, or anything, but it’s kind of like you’re a witness. I mean, imagine being there and recording a moment that makes history. You know, like the Twin Towers, or the meteor shower. You can look at old photos and it’s like you’re going back in time. How amazing is that?”

Clark nodded. “That’s pretty amazing.” He could see the passion in the other man’s expression.

“My mom used to tell me that when I was little, I couldn’t wait to get my hands on a camera. She would say my camera was practically another limb or something.”

“We say that about Chloe and her coffee, or her cellphone,” Clark joked.

Jimmy laughed. “You two must be really close.”

“We are. Best friends. Next to my wife, and my daughter now, she’s the most important person in the world to me.”

“If you don’t mind my saying so, you’re awfully young to be a dad already.”

Clark nodded. The question was bound to come up, but he was prepared for it.

“I know that’s what people think, but when I look at my daughter, I know it’s worth it. I mean, she’s not even a day old yet and already I want to give her the world.”

“Spoken like a true besotted father,” Sam’s voice said. Clark turned and looked at his grinning father-in-law.

“Like you can talk,” he shot back and his father-in-law laughed.

“Don’t I know it,” he said wryly. He put out a hand. “General Sam Lane.”

“Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen. I’m with the Daily Planet.”

“A reporter?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“No sir. I’m a photographer. Just an intern.”

“We were just chatting,” Clark told the older man. He bit his lip. “I should really get back to Lois and the baby, but look, give me a call at the farm in a few days. I’ll have to talk to Lois and my parents about it, but we’ll see what we can do, okay?”

Jimmy beamed. “That’s great. Thanks Mr Kent.”

“Clark. Mr Kent’s my father. Actually that’s Senator Kent now, but you know what I mean.”

“Sure.”

Lois was more than ready to go home by the time Emil gave her the all-clear. Clark helped her dress and together they carefully laid their daughter in the carrier. She let Clark take it as they were escorted out to the car.

Clark carefully secured the carrier, then helped her into the car, giving her a brief kiss before moving around to the driver’s side. Lois glanced behind her, checking on the baby. She was sound asleep and looking quite content. 

Clark drove at just under the speed limit, watching carefully for any obstacles or anything that might be a hazard. Lois didn’t complain remembering the time they’d found Evan in the crater and the argument they’d had over her driving. Back then, Evan hadn’t been theirs. Just a baby they’d found and thought to be abandoned. It wasn’t their own child in the backseat. 

She was relieved when they finally made it to the farm. Shelby came out of the barn, barking madly, clearly happy to see them. He followed them into the house, wondering what they were bringing home. Once Lois had managed to sit down with the baby in her arms, she let Shelby sniff out the newest member of the family.

“Easy Shelby,” Clark said softly. The dog looked up at him and returned to sniffing the baby, looking a little puzzled. He sat on his haunches, watching as Angel, as she had quickly been nicknamed began fussing. 

“Are you hungry sweetie?” Lois said, not used to the differences in a baby’s cry. She stroked her daughter’s face as the nurse had shown her but the infant didn’t seem hungry.

“She might need changing,” Clark suggested.

Lois nodded, feeling the diaper. It certainly felt a little full. 

“Honey, would you bring down the change table?”

Clark zipped up the stairs and was back in seconds. 

“You’re going to have to get used to that, aren’t you sweetie?” Lois said to her daughter. She stood up and took her over to the table where Clark had set it up. As soon as she undid the diaper, the smell hit her. “Whoa!”

Even Shelby whined and ran for the door. Clark laughed.

“Sorry boy, but you’re going to have to get used to that for the next few months.”

The screen door creaked as Jonathan and Martha came in, followed by Lucy and Sam.

“Look who followed us home?” Jonathan grinned. He took off his boots and walked over. “Whew! How does something that smelly come out of somebody so little, hey, sweetie pie?” he said, clearly just as besotted with his grand-daughter as Lois’ father was.

Lois grinned as her father sighed.

“Lord, I remember that. You know, a funny story. I’m not sure which of the two of you did it, but someone thought it would be funny to smear poop all over themselves.”

Lois immediately pointed to Lucy, who pointed back at her.

“She did it! No, you did!” both said. “Couldn’t be me,” they added simultaneously.

Clark laughed and shook his head at his tiny daughter.

“That’s your mother for you,” he said. 

“Hey!” Lois returned.

Clark took the baby wipes and set about cleaning up his daughter’s backside. Lois took a clean diaper from the box.

“Don’t forget the baby powder,” her father said. “We don’t want our little angel to get a rash, now do we?” he added in a soft voice. 

“Oh yeah, he’s gone,” Lois remarked to no one in particular. 

Everyone laughed as if it was hilarious.


	46. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois' first week with their baby girl.

Clark went out to do his chores while Lois went upstairs with the baby to get some sleep. They’d learned in class that it was important for the mother to get as much sleep around baby’s sleep routine as possible. Clark was going to take his turn with their daughter, but he wanted to make sure Lois was well-rested. 

Dad came out to help him with the chores. He wouldn’t be sworn in as senator for another week or so and had no meetings scheduled for a couple of days.

As Clark worked on hauling feed bags, his father began doing some general maintenance on the tractor.

“So how did you two get away from the hospital?” he asked.

Clark knew what Dad meant. With his father now being a senator they were going to be in the public eye a little more and Lois having the baby on election night was newsworthy. He hadn’t been studying journalism very long, but even he understood that.

Sam had called in a couple of favours with the new sheriff and Clark had been able to sneak Lois and the baby out the back of the hospital while the press were kept busy out the front. He hadn’t wanted to take the risk of using his powers with his wife and daughter in his arms. 

As they finished the chores together and started back for the house, a car pulled up in the driveway. Clark sighed heavily. Lionel.

“What are you doing here?” Clark asked shortly.

“I wanted to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter,” the older man said. “And you, Senator Kent. Well done.”

“Yes, well, don’t expect any favours from me, Luthor,” Dad said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I would, however, appreciate a few moments alone with your son.”

Clark rolled his eyes, but nodded at his father. 

“It’s okay Dad. I’ll be right in.” 

He watched as his father went into the house, then turned to face Lionel.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“To warn you. Now that Lex has lost the election, he’s returned his attention to another project.”

“If you’re talking about Milton Fine, I know all about it.”

Lionel looked taken aback.

“I see. Well, I’m rather surprised. You seem very well-informed. I wonder who …”

“It’s none of your business, Lionel. Now if you don’t mind, I have a family to take care of.” He heard the baby crying in the house. “Please excuse me,” he added. “My daughter needs me.”

Without looking back, Clark went into the house. Lois was sitting on the couch looking flustered. She was holding their daughter in her arms but didn’t seem sure what to do. The baby was crying loudly.

“I checked her diaper and it’s not full. I just fed her. I … I don’t know why she’s crying.”

Clark crouched down beside her.

“It’s okay, honey. You’re just tired. Let me try something.”

He took the baby, draping a towel over his shoulder and holding her gently but firmly, rubbing her back until she burped.

“See? She just needed burping.”

“I forgot,” Lois whispered, looking mortified, reaching for their little angel, who was fussing but no longer crying. She cradled the baby in her arms, rocking her gently. 

Clark kissed her cheek. “It’s all right. You’ll get it. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Clark’s right, sweetie,” Mom said. “It’s only been a day. You’re not going to remember how to do everything on the first day.”

Dad had clearly overheard the conversation as he came out from the kitchen, drying his hands.

“You know, when we first adopted Clark, we were pretty lost. He was getting into everything and was so strong we couldn’t hold him. He didn’t speak English and didn’t understand the word no.” Dad grinned at him. “You could be a real little devil at times.”

Clark just looked up at his father with an innocent expression.

“So what did you do?” Lois asked. 

“It was October when we found him and Martha had some candy stored away for Hallowe’en. We didn’t get that many kids trick or treating, since most of them just did it in town, but Martha still liked to have some candy just in case. She had it all stored in the top of the pantry. Well, somehow, Clark managed to find it and we came in from working to find candy all over the kitchen floor and Clark sitting in the middle of it. Martha was so mad.”

“I was, but then I looked at that little face grinning up at me like just the sweetest little boy in the world and I couldn’t stay mad at him for very long.”

Clark grinned at his mother, putting on an expression like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. She wrinkled her nose at him. 

“We had so much to learn, and we made mistakes. Big ones, too. One time I yelled at Clark for getting too close to the fire. Well, I guess he didn’t know he’d get burned. I think my yelling scared him more than the thought of getting burned as he ran outside in the snow and hid in the barn.”

Clark barely remembered anything his parents were telling Lois, but he knew they weren’t exaggerating.

“It must have been so hard for you,” Lois said sympathetically, glancing down at Angel, who was now fast asleep.

“The point is, sweetie, we learned from those mistakes. No one is expecting you to be perfect. Besides, this is our first time with a newborn too, really, and we’ll be learning right along with you.”

Lois nodded, looking happier. She rose from the couch, putting the baby down in the bassinet. 

“Little angel,” she crooned, gently stroking her. Clark wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently. Lois looked up at him. “I should help with dinner.”

“No, you take it easy,” he told her. “You had a baby less than twenty-four hours ago. Mom and I can take care of it.”

She smiled at him. “You’re so good to me,” she said softly.

“I love you,” he replied, kissing her cheek. He led her back to the couch. “Now you relax. Watch some tv with Dad. Feeling hungry?”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah. Starving actually.”

That was a good sign, he thought. He looked at his mother, who smiled and turned to go into the kitchen. Clark followed her. Dinner was already cooking and all he had to do was check on the casserole cooking in the oven. Mom was clearly aware that Lois would only want soft but nutritious food for a couple of days. 

By the time dinner was over, Lois was yawning, which was understandable. She fed the baby once more before Clark followed her upstairs. They put their daughter down in the nursery together, then Clark helped his wife into bed, making sure she didn’t need anything. The nurse had showed her how to express some milk and they’d managed to fill a bottle so Clark could get up and feed the baby if she woke later that night. 

He went back downstairs.

“So what did Lionel want?” Dad asked.

“He was telling me that Lex was communicating with Brainiac. He seemed very curious to know how I already knew.”

“Do you think he knows that Bruce is involved?”

Clark shrugged. Since Bruce had talked to Lionel on Christmas Eve and warned him off, it would be a fairly easy conclusion to make. 

“Honey, be careful. We both know how manipulative Lionel can be.”

Clark nodded at his mother. If there was one thing he did know, it was how manipulative both the Luthors could be. Still, he had to wonder if Lionel had some other end game in mind. It seemed awfully odd that Lionel was continuing to try to get them on side. It smacked almost of desperation. What was the older man trying to do? Was he really working against Lex? If so, what were his reasons? Trying to get back Luthorcorp?

Clark sighed, knowing the answer to the mystery wasn’t just going to reveal itself. He would just have to be patient and let things play out for a little longer until Lionel either confessed or made a mistake.

His parents went to bed shortly after ten. Angel chose that moment to wake up and start crying. Clark zipped up to the nursery and picked her up, checking her diaper. He didn’t need a sense of super smell to know that she was ripe.

As he opened up the diaper he screwed up his nose. It was no wonder Shelby had run away, he thought with a grin.

“Whoa kiddo, what is your mom feeding you, huh?”

She made a sound which Clark thought sounded a little like disgust.

“Yeah, I’m with you there, sweetheart. Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?”

He took the baby wipes and began cleaning around her bottom. It was too late to give her a bath so he had to make do with the wipes. She was still crying by the time he managed to get a clean diaper on her. 

“I guess you’re hungry too,” he said. “Okay, let’s go get you some food.”

Lifting her in his arms, he walked slowly with her downstairs. She seemed to sense she was getting what she needed as she quieted, making little cooing sounds which were adorable. Clark retrieved the bottle of breast milk and warmed it with his heat vision, careful not to make it too hot. He went upstairs again, sitting in the antique rocking chair in the nursery.

She didn’t seem to like the rubber teat, screwing her little face up at the taste.

“Yeah, I know. You prefer Mom,” he sympathised, “but we have to let Mommy sleep, sweetheart. She’s had a long day.”

She seemed to give a little sigh and took the milk with a little more encouragement. Clark grinned.

“There you go.”

There was what sounded like a very satisfied burp when she finished. Clark held his daughter in his arms, rocking her to sleep. She yawned delicately but seemed to be fighting the sleep. Clark began talking to her softly.

“You know, your mom is the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I know she’s going to be an amazing mom. She loves you very much, my angel. We’ve waited a long time to meet you but we’re so glad you’re here. And you know, your grandparents love you too. Of course, they’re not your only grandparents. You have another grandfather, and one day we’ll take you to meet him. Oh, you won’t be able to see him, as he’s kind of invisible, but I know he can’t wait to meet you either. It’s kind of cold where he is, so that will have to wait for a little while, but I promise you’ll meet him soon.”

He looked down at her and she was asleep. He kissed her forehead gently, then laid her in the crib. 

***

Lois had woken up from a dreamless sleep hearing a voice talking softly in the next room. She grinned, recognising Clark’s voice as he talked to their daughter, clearly soothing her to sleep. All became silent and she heard his footsteps along the hall, then the bedroom door started to open. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as Clark came in. 

A few minutes later, he got in bed beside her, rolling onto his side to spoon her. She felt him kiss   
her just below the ear.

“Faker,” he said.

She rolled over and grinned at him.

“So I’m ‘amazing’ huh?”

“I knew you were listening.”

“Yeah, how did you know?” she asked, pinching the folds of his t-shirt. He pointed to his eyes and she chuckled. “You’re a cheater, Mr Kent. Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s cheating to look through walls?”

“You’d be the first.”

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you back,” he said. 

She kissed him, letting him pull her close, laying with her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and let it soothe her back to sleep.

Over the next few days, they developed a routine, bathing their daughter together in the morning and taking turns with feeding. Lois eventually got used to burping her, practicing all of the positions the nurse had taught her until she found one that was comfortable for both her and the baby.

Clark would still do his chores, but would work through them quickly, coming back into the house to help her with laundry. The baby would go through about three different outfits in one day, especially if she spat up after her milk. 

By the first week, they were both feeling more confident. It wasn’t to say that they didn’t have their moments, especially when the baby wouldn’t settle. Lois was tired, Clark was tired and there had been a couple of times when they’d snapped at each other. Clark’s parents assured them it was normal to feel anxious and more than a little grouchy. 

Emil came by the house to check up on them when the baby was a week old. Normally it was the job of a midwife, but Emil seemed to be the kind of physician who took a personal interest in his patients and went the extra mile. It was one of the things that had impressed Lois the most. 

“So how are you doing?” Emil asked after checking over Angel and pronouncing she was well on target for her first week.

“I’m okay,” Lois told him. “A little tired, but that’s normal, right?”

“Are you sleeping when she’s sleeping?”

“I try, but this is a farm and we all have things to do. What with Clark’s dad being elected as senator …”

“Lois, honey, don’t worry. I can manage with the chores,” Clark assured her. “Getting rest is more important.”

“But Smallville …”

“No, Lois, he’s right. You need your rest. Trust me, you will welcome every chance you get, especially when she’s crying in the middle of the night demanding food, or just wanting to be held. Babies are totally dependent on you at this age for everything and that can be very draining.”

She glanced at her husband and he just sent her an encouraging smile. He hadn’t complained at all when he’d had to do all the chores and help with the cooking. In fact, he’d been amazing the whole week. 

She would have to figure out some way of showing him her appreciation. 

That had to wait, however, as Lana and Chloe decided to pay a visit. 

“How are you guys doing?” Lana asked, watching in fascination as Chloe got to feed the baby. Lois grinned at the face her cousin was making. She was clearly just as besotted as the rest of them.

“We’re doing okay,” Clark said. “So far she’s been great.”

Lois nodded. Their little daughter was a placid baby. She seemed very aware of what was going on and Lois wondered if her half-Kryptonian genes might have something to do with that. Still, Emil hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary, which was a relief.

“Oh,” Chloe said. “I saw Jimmy Olsen the other day. Actually, he came looking for me. He told me you’d told him I was at the Planet. He said you were very nice to him.”

Clark shrugged. “He’s just trying to do his job. We talked about it, though and we’re really not ready to give any interviews. Will you tell him?”

Chloe nodded. “Of course. I was kind of hoping you’d let me write the story anyway.”

“That would kind of be a conflict of interest,” Lois said. “I read that in one of the texts they assigned us in journalism class. I mean, it’s not totally unethical …”

“I think what Lois is saying is that we appreciate the thought, Chloe, but you might be too close to it. Since you’re family.”

Jonathan came in with Martha. The couple were laughing happily. Jonathan had had his meeting with the Governor the day before and had been sworn in in a special ceremony. Lois hadn’t wanted Clark to miss it, but he’d told her she and the baby were more important right now and he wasn’t really missing anything. Not that he wasn’t proud of his father, he’d said, but he didn’t need to see a ceremony to confirm what he already knew. 

“Hello,” Jonathan said. 

Lana grinned. “Hello Senator.”

Jonathan laughed as if he was still not quite comfortable with the title. He looked down at his grand-daughter.

“There’s my sweetie pie,” he said. Chloe handed her over without protest, watching as Jonathan held her gently but firmly. “You been a good girl for your Mommy and Daddy, hmm?”

He wandered off with the baby in his arms, Martha following. Lois chuckled.

“Looks like she’s getting spoiled already,” Lana commented. 

“Yeah, I don’t know who’s worse,” Lois told her friend. “My dad, or Clark’s.”

“I think it’s pretty much neck-and-neck,” Clark replied. 

“I really love the name,” Lana said. “Angela Marie. She does look like an angel.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “Oh, speaking of angels. There’s this girl going around town kicking ass. I think she might be meteor infected.”

Clark frowned. “You think so?”

“Well, reports are that she’s got some kind of super agility and super speed. She’s a lot stronger than most. Anyway, she’s been seen around Suicide Slum. A few gang members have had their asses handed to him. There was a homeless guy she saved from being beaten by a couple of guys. He said she was like an angel. So I figured I’d call her the ‘Angel of Vengeance’. Catchy huh?”

“Angel of Vengeance?” Lois asked. 

“Well yeah. I mean, to me it seems like she’s got some kind of axe to grind.”

Clark studied her thoughtfully. 

“You’re not, uh, thinking about looking for her, are you?”

“Well, it’s a good story.”

Even Lana looked uncomfortable under the weight of Clark’s stare. Lois gazed at her friend.

“Lana, did Chloe try to recruit you?”

“Uh …”

“So, let me guess. You two are planning on patrolling Suicide Slum to see if you get mugged and she’ll have to rescue you?”

“Well,” Lana said, glancing at Chloe uncertainly. “Yeah, kind of.”

“Okay, we need an urgent meeting of the Scooby Gang. Like right now,” Lois said, looking at Clark.

“Honey, I thought we weren’t going to call it the Scooby Gang,” Clark replied, grinning at her.

“I’ll call it whatever I want. Now there is no way in hell you two are going to go out there alone.”

“I can take care of myself,” Chloe told her cousin firmly.

“With what? Your stun gun?”

“This is my story, Lois.”

“And you’re going to get yourself killed. Look, I might be married to Mr Invulnerable here, but I do know when to back off. I’ve had to learn that the hard way.”

“I’m not an idiot, Lo,” Chloe said, continuing to argue. Lana just kept looking from one to the other as if she was an umpire at a tennis match. 

Lois knew she wasn’t going to win the argument, but she still had to try, at least on principle. 

After dinner, as they were changing the baby in the nursery, ready to put her down for the night, she looked at her husband.

“You need to go make sure Chloe and Lana are okay.”

Clark frowned at her. “Honey.”

“They don’t know what they’re dealing with. I mean, I’d go with you, but I can’t. You have to do this.”

He still looked uncertain. “Chloe knows what she’s doing,” he said, sounding as if he was trying to reassure her. 

“Smallville …” She used a firm tone, which he knew damn well she meant what she said. Throughout her pregnancy, Clark would joke with her telling her she was getting in some practice so she would know how to talk to their child when they were misbehaving.

He sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll go.”

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, picking up her daughter. Angel cooed. Clark gently kissed her soft, downy head.

“Goodnight Princess,” he said.

***

It didn’t take him long to find Chloe and Lana, who were walking around Suicide Slum as if they didn’t have a care in the world. He hated to admit it, but Lois was right. They had no idea what they were getting into.

He kept his distance, knowing Chloe would be annoyed if she knew he was following. After an hour, it looked like the girls were about to give it up, but then Clark noticed someone else was following them. Two someones. Both looked like members of a local gang. One was bald, with a tattoo of a snake. How original, Clark thought as he heard the other man call him ‘Snake’.

He was about to put a stop to it when a woman in a leather duster, wearing a mask over her eyes, swooped down and attacked the two men. Chloe and Lana heard the commotion and turned, running toward them. The woman had Snake by the throat, while the other man was trying to pull her off. Clark ran forward, shoving the other man.

“Tell me,” the woman was screaming. “Is this the knife you used to kill my mother? Is it?”

“Wait!” Clark said, seeing that she had grabbed the man’s knife. It looked like she was going to kill him. “Whatever’s happened, this is not worth throwing your life away over.”

She turned to glare at him, releasing her grip on Snake enough for him to try slipping away. Lana managed to get in first, sticking her foot out and tripping the man up. The masked woman grabbed the man, pulling him up, screaming again to make him tell her the truth.

“All I can tell you is it was a hit. By those guys tearing down the slums.”

“Who?”

“Lionel Luthor.”

The blade of the knife caught a flash of light from the only working streetlight and Clark knew she was going to stab him. He squinted slightly, using his heat vision to make her drop the knife. She looked at Clark, then took off, leaving him to deal with the mess.

Chloe glared at him. “Clark!”

He raised his hands. “Hey, don’t look at me! Lois made me!”

“Yeah, well I’m gonna have to have a few words with your wife.”

Lana smirked at him and he glowered at her.

“What are you smirking at?” he asked.

“You are so whipped!”

“Am not!”

Snake was sniggering. Clark growled in annoyance, bending a metal pole from a bus stop and securing the man in place. 

“Call the cops,” he told Chloe. “I think she might have gone after Lionel.”

He sped off, deciding to check Luthorcorp. Lionel had an office a few floors below Lex’s. Clark’s theory was that Lex let his father continue to work there only because he didn’t really know what else to do with the man. 

His x-ray vision told him the older man was working in his office. He bypassed security and sped up to the fortieth floor, entering Lionel’s office. The elder Luthor looked startled to see him.

“I rather thought I was persona non grata …”

“I’m not here to chit chat, Lionel,” Clark said. “I’m here to stop someone from making a huge mistake.”

Lionel looked puzzled, frowning at him.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.”

Suddenly there was the sound of smashing glass and a woman landed on the floor. Clark again tried to reason with her.

“Don’t do this.”

“You don’t get it. He killed my mother.”

Lionel looked even more confused. The woman went on to explain. Her mother had been part of a group trying to clean up the slums but apparently her work got in the way of profits so she was killed in what was supposedly a random mugging. 

Lionel shook his head when she was finished.

“Whoever this man is, he was lying to you. I would never …”

Clark scoffed at the man. “Protest your innocence all you like, but we both know the truth.” He turned back to the woman. “I’m still not going to let you throw your life away over this.”

“He has to die for what he did to my mother. To me.”

Clark frowned at her, not knowing what she meant.

“If Lionel is responsible for what happened to your mother, then let the authorities handle it,” Clark said reasonably.

“You don’t know what it’s like in the slums. The police don’t care.”

“Then make them care. Killing Lionel won’t bring your mother back. It won’t change what happened to you.”

“You have no idea what it’s like to lose someone, do you?” she scoffed at him.

Clark conceded her point, but the thought of losing Lois, or his sweet baby girl, was too horrible to even consider.

“Maybe not, but I know if I lost my wife or my daughter, it would kill me. You have a chance to change things, just not like this.”

She looked at him dubiously, then nodded. She glanced behind Clark, who turned and saw that security had turned up. He cocked an eyebrow at Lionel. As bad as the mansion, he thought. 

Lionel didn’t move. When the guards tried to stop them leaving, the older man just gave a quiet command to let them go.

Clark walked her down.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Clark. Clark Kent.”

“The girls tonight … they friends of yours?”

He nodded. “Actually one of them is my cousin by marriage. She’s a reporter at the Daily Planet.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m an intern there. My name’s Andrea.”

“I’m sorry. About your mom.”

She shrugged. “It was a couple years ago. I guess I should be over it by now.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think you ever get over it. Andrea, I know how hard it was. I know you wanted to kill that guy Snake, same as you wanted to kill Lionel. But it sounds to me like your mother would never have wanted that for you. You can still get justice. Her way.”

Andrea nodded. “I guess you’re right. Mom wouldn’t have wanted this. I just … I don’t know where to go from here.”

“I have a friend. Well, he’s sort of a friend. I bet he could help.”

She smiled. “Thanks. You know, I saw what you could do. I mean, I won’t tell anyone. It’s just … I’ve never seen anyone move that fast, or that strong.”

“How did … what happened to you?”

“The night my mother was killed, I was with her. I was stabbed in the heart. The doctors gave me a heart transplant. Ever since then I’ve had these weird abilities.”

Clark remembered what Chloe had surmised. A meteor power didn’t seem that far off the mark. 

He left her, promising to contact her at the Planet, where she would continue to stay under the radar, until he’d talked to Bruce. He had the feeling if anyone could help her, Bruce could.

It was almost two in the morning when he made it home after checking on Chloe and Lana. They were both still a little upset with him, but he suspected his wife would be getting a phone call in the morning. 

Clark checked the nursery. Angel was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in her blankets. He gently stroked his daughter’s cheek and tiptoed out, getting ready for bed. 

He was up again early the next morning, doing his chores when Lionel’s car pulled up. Clark went out, frowning at the man. Considering the late night, and the fact it was a good two hour journey, if one was driving over the speed limit, he was surprised to see him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to thank you for last night,” the older man said.

“Don’t thank me,” Clark told him coolly. “Just tell me the truth. Did you have anything to do with what happened in Suicide Slum two years ago?”

“Clark, all I can tell you is, I was a different man then. I’ve done some things I am not proud of but believe me when I say that I am trying to make up for that.”

Clark frowned at him. It was an odd thing for Lionel to say. Could the man really have changed? Given the elder Luthor’s track record, Clark sincerely doubted it.


	47. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark decides Lois needs a night off from being Mommy and takes her out for Karaoke night. Angel cuts her first tooth.

“Clark?” Lois’ voice sounded a little panicked. Clark dropped the haybale and quickly went to wash his hands. “Smallville!” she called out, sounding even more panicked. 

Clark ran to the house. She was standing on the porch holding the baby, her eyes wide in alarm.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“She’s hot and she’s been crying. I don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

“Where are Mom and Dad?”

“Your dad had a meeting in Topeka with the governor, remember?” she reminded him as he took the baby in his arms. She was quiet now, a little grizzly, and her face was red from crying, but Clark didn’t see anything to alarm him. 

Angel immediately recognised her father’s touch and looked up at him, showing him a gummy smile.

“There you go. What’s the big idea, worrying Mommy, huh?”

Lois frowned as she pressed a palm to their daughter’s forehead. 

“I swear she was really warm a minute ago.”

“Well, honey, it is warm out here.”

The sun was streaming down on them, making even the area where the porch swing sat feel like it was a hundred degrees in the shade. It had been a very warm spring so far and their baby had been a little fractious. Clark wondered if she would feel the difference in temperature, unlike him. 

He stroked his daughter’s dark hair, grinning down at her as she curled her chubby little hand around his shirt and began chewing on it. 

It was hard to believe she was almost four months old. She had put on some weight and was now a little chubby, but Emil had assured them this was just baby weight and she would lose it eventually. She was going to be tall, from what he’d told them. Maybe not as tall as Clark, but certainly at least six foot. Lois had grumbled at that, complaining that she was going to be dwarfed by the family, forgetting that Clark’s mom was about four inches shorter than her.

A lot had happened in the past four months, although they were still no closer to figuring out what was going on with Lex. Bruce had been keeping them apprised, telling them Lex had been making trips to Honduras, but for what reason he wasn’t sure. His spy at Luthorcorp wasn’t telling them much.

He’d also told them he’d had a long talk with Lana and made it clear that she needed to stay well away from Lex. She had taken everything he’d said on board and had begun to think about her own future. Bruce had suggested that perhaps she needed to get well away from Smallville, figure out what she wanted to do with her life.

She had eventually told them she was considering applying for a transfer to Gotham U, as well as a scholarship offered by the Wayne Foundation. As much as Clark and Lois would miss her, they knew she had to do what felt right for her. She thought most people still saw her as the little girl on the cover of Time Magazine and she wanted to find her own identity. Smallville, and even Metropolis, would never give her that.

Clark would never know if it was in retaliation for Lana’s supposed betrayal, but Clark was sure Lex had hired a woman to try to break him and Lois up. Simone Charcot had tried to hypnotise Clark, then seduce him, but if there was one thing the months training with Jor-El had taught him was that he could fight off hypnosis, no matter how powerful. 

Plan foiled, Simone had gone after Lois, trying to hypnotise her instead, but again that plan was foiled. Clark, on his birth father’s instructions, had begun to teach Lois how to protect herself, so she could protect their daughter in turn. She would never have the same abilities she had while pregnant, but Jor-El had assured them that she could still receive some training.

Clark handed the baby back to his wife.

“She’s fine honey. I think it’s just the heat.”

Lois frowned, but nodded. “I guess.”

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, we can ask Emil to check her over.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to bother him.”

Clark considered this for a moment. He knew his wife didn’t want to be like the mother who called the paediatrician every time their baby cried or had a little fever, and she normally wasn’t like that at all, but she had been worrying a little more lately. 

“Well, you know,” he said slowly, “we haven’t taken her to see Jor-El yet.”

She chewed on her lip. Angel made small grumbling sounds, looking like she wanted to get down on the floor. Lois shifted her in her arms and huffed impatiently. The baby whimpered.

“No,” Lois told her firmly. 

She burst out crying, clearly telling her mother she thought she was being mean. Clark sighed. 

“Lois …”

“I don’t want her getting dirty.”

“She wants to play.”

“She’s too little to play out here.”

“We don’t know that for sure. Don’t forget she’s got half my genes. And Emil did say she was hitting a lot of her milestones early.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Lois argued. Angel continued to squirm. “Oh, all right!” Lois went inside and put the baby in the baby bouncer. Clark followed her inside, frowning. His wife had been in a bad mood all day.

He watched his daughter as she began playing with the colourful toys installed on the bouncer, giggling at the sounds they made. Lois was in the kitchen making coffee. Clark went to her, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed, seeming to melt in his embrace.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’m just … out of sorts.”

“Honey …”

“I’m tired, Clark. I’m running after the baby all day and trying to study, and she needs me all the time and I just don’t know …”

That wasn’t all true. Clark did his fair share of looking after their baby, between chores and trying to study himself, since they both had finals coming up, but he understood where she was coming from.

He brushed the hair out of her face, coaxing her to lift her head to look at him.

“You know, maybe we should use one of those vouchers the girls gave us. Maybe go out, have a break.”

She frowned, then brightened.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it.”

She chewed on her lower lip, a gleam in her eyes.

“Even if it meant karaoke night?”

He groaned. “Oh god, please, no Whitesnake.”

“Aw come on, Clarkie. It’ll be fun.”

She was pouting, sticking out her bottom lip, knowing that would get to him. He snickered.

“Why do I always give in to you?” he asked.

“Because you love me.”

“Ahh, I knew I had a good reason,” he said, kissing her. He lightly smacked her backside. “All right, Mrs Kent. You go get yourself gussied up and I’ll call Lucy and see if she’ll babysit.”

***

Lois ran upstairs, feeling giddy. She heard Clark talking to the baby as she started to run the shower and quickly undressed. Clark was such an angel, she thought. He knew how to make her feel better.

She hadn’t meant to make it sound like he didn’t do his fair share. Of course he did. He worked even harder than she did in many ways, since he had the farm chores. His workload had increased since his father had taken the senate seat, but he never complained. He just carried on and did the work.

He was a wonderful father, she thought as she stepped under the spray and let it wash over her body. While she might worry over every little thing, he took it all in stride, calming her down when she needed it and giving her a break from looking after the baby. It wasn’t that she didn’t love being a mother, but there were times when it all became just a little too much. Even the books said it was essential that she get a break from being ‘Mommy’ sometimes. 

Her father had tried to help, but he still had his duties and couldn’t be there all the time. Nor could her parents-in-law. The past four months had been a whirlwind of charity dinners, meetings, conferences, interviews and the elder Kents hadn’t really had a moment to themselves since Jonathan had taken the senate seat. Still, he was loving his new job. Coming home to his grand-daughter was just the icing on the cake for him.

She felt bad for them sometimes. They had never had a chance to experience Clark’s babyhood, and of course, for the baby that Martha had lost, so they had looked forward to being able to experience Angel’s little milestones.

Lois turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rail and wrapping it around herself. She glanced down at her flat stomach. It looked almost as if she had never been pregnant. She had overheard a few of the pregnant mothers in her Lamaze class talking about stretch marks, but she didn’t seem to have any. 

She shrugged. Clark had put it down to the fact that hers wasn’t a ‘normal’ pregnancy, although they were yet to notice anything unusual about their daughter, other than what Emil had noticed already.

Lois went into the bedroom to look for some clothes to wear. She didn’t want to wear anything too fancy, since they were only going to karaoke, but she didn’t want to just throw on some clean jeans either. She felt like dressing up, even just a little.

As she began to put on some make-up, she glanced at the photo frame on the dresser. Clark had made friends with a photographer named Jimmy Olsen. His real name was Henry and his middle name was James, but he preferred Jimmy. He’d wanted to get some pictures of them for the Daily Planet. They’d turned down his request but Jimmy had taken some photos of them with their daughter and given them the framed shot and a few wallet-sized portrait shots. Lois had dressed the baby in a t-shirt which had Daddy’s Little Angel written on the front. Clark had got a kick out of it.

She smiled at the photo. Angel had only been three weeks old when the picture was taken but she really did look like a little angel and her father was gazing down at her adoringly. 

“Honey?”

Clark came in as she finished dressing. She’d stuck with pants and a top with a cowl neck which would at least minimise her boobs, she thought. They were still a little bigger than normal, but then again she was still breastfeeding. Emil had also assured her that that was completely normal.

“How do I look?” she asked, twirling.

He caught her in his embrace and kissed her. “Gorgeous,” he said. 

She smiled up at him. “You always know the right thing to say,” she said.

“It’s true,” he confirmed. “Lucy will be here in about ten minutes. She was happy to babysit. Anyway, I thought we should grab some dinner at our favourite diner in Granville then head to the club.”

The Ace of Clubs was in Metropolis, not far from the Daily Planet. While it was meant to be a nightclub, they also held karaoke nights allowing entry to anyone, even those who were under age. Chloe had learned about the nights a few months earlier and had told Lois about them. Anyone their age wanting to participate had to have a stamp on their hand so they weren’t served alcoholic drinks. 

Clark had wondered how the club could actually legally get away with it, but it seemed the club was owned by someone who had considerable influence with the local authorities. Ron Milano was supposedly a businessman but Chloe had heard rumours that the man had ties to Morgan Edge’s old operation. 

Lois left her husband to shower and change and went downstairs. The baby was asleep in the little mobile crib they had set up in the living room so they could keep an eye on her when they were studying or working during the day or when cooking dinner.

Shelby barked as a car pulled up outside. Lois went out and smiled broadly at her sister.

“Hey sis,” Lucy said, getting out of the car. She grinned down at Shelby, who barked happily when she bent to pat him. Lois hugged her sister once she reached the porch. Lucy winked at her. “So, finally decided to introduce him to Whitesnake karaoke, huh?”

“Figured it was time.”

“How’s my little angel?”

“Sleeping,” Lois told her, pressing a finger to her lips. Lucy ducked her head and grinned.

“Guess I should be quiet then.”

Clark came downstairs, dressed in a new pair of slacks and a cotton shirt. Thankfully not flannel, Lois thought, grinning at him. He returned the look, clearly knowing what she was thinking.

“Well, I can see Lois has been a good influence on your wardrobe at least,” Lucy remarked.

“Watch it, Luce, or you won’t be invited over,” Lois warned. “Only I get to tease him for his wardrobe malfunctions.”

Clark narrowed his eyes at her.

“If someone isn’t careful, I might tell the DJ not to let her request any Whitesnake songs.”

“You and what army, Mr Kent?” Lois shot back.

He shook his head, snickering. 

“You can get me in so much trouble, Mrs Kent.”

“You knew that the day you met me, Kal-El,” she added in a whisper, knowing he loved it when she called him Kal-El, just as she loved it when he called her ‘consort’.

“All right, wife, time to get a move on.”

Lois turned to her sister.

“There’s plenty of breast milk in the fridge and the number for the pizza place is by the phone. Or you can order Chinese. She’ll probably wake up for a bottle around nine. Just use the bottle warmer.”

Lucy nodded impatiently. “I know all this, sis. I’ve watched you do it a hundred times.”

Clark started to usher her out the door. “Don’t forget to feed Shelby,” he said. “He’s not a fussy dog.”

“Yeah, I know. I have your cell number and I’ll call you if anything comes up. Promise. Now go,” she said. “And have a great time.”

***

By the time they got to the Ace of Clubs a couple of hours later, Lois was clearly a little antsy.

“I’m just going to call Lucy,” she said just as they got out of the car.

Clark nodded, not wanting to argue. His parents had done the same thing, even when he was a teenager, so he wasn’t even going to try telling her not to worry about their daughter. Lucy adored her niece and she had babysat for a couple of hours before while Clark and Lois had to attend a charity event, so she knew what to do.

Lois joined him as Clark got in line to get his hand stamped.

“She’s fine,” Lois answered at his enquiring look. “And don’t say ‘I told you so’.”

“Darling, relax. Okay, so this is the first full night we’ve had away from the baby, but I just want you to have a good time. There is nothing wrong with worrying about her, but I don’t want you to worry yourself sick either.”

“I am having a good time,” she assured him. “I’m with you.”

“Well, if it isn’t Ma and Pa Kent.”

Clark looked around, stunned to see his friend Pete. He grinned at the shorter man.

“Hey, Pete!”

“Hey man. So, where’s the rugrat?”

“She’s at home. Lois’ sister is babysitting. We figured it was time we had a night out.”

Clark glanced at his wife but she was already talking to the bouncer, showing her driver’s licence.

“Your lady’s looking hot, man,” Pete said. “I mean, not that she wasn’t before, but you know, she was pregnant then.”

Clark didn’t comment, thinking Pete would know what it was like one day to love someone so completely that he would think they were gorgeous even in a brown paper sack. 

“See your i.d., sir?” the bouncer asked.

Clark nodded and pulled out his wallet. The man glanced at the picture, then at Clark, narrowing his eyes.

“You wouldn’t be the senator’s son, would you?” he asked.

“Yes, I am.” The man grinned, his demeanour more friendly.

“Heard you and your wife just had a baby.”

“In January,” he nodded.

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s amazing. Growing so fast.”

“Yeah,” the man smiled. “Got two myself. Enjoy your evening, Mr Kent.”

Once inside, it was hard to see anything in the dim light. Lois took his hand, pointing at the stage where someone was doing their best to murder a classic song from the seventies. Clark snickered as Lois rolled her eyes and stuck her fingers in her ears. 

Pete laughed beside him. “Hey man, I thought this was karaoke, not torture.”

Lois suddenly pointed excitedly. “Guess who’s here!” she said.

Clark looked in the direction she was pointing and grinned, following his wife to the table where Chloe and Lana were sitting, laughing at the poor hapless would-be singer who was currently being booed off the stage. 

Lana’s eyes widened as she saw who was with them.

“Pete? Oh wow, I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Hey, Lana, Chloe. God, you girls look great.”

“You too, Pete. Why haven’t you replied to my emails?” Chloe asked pointedly.

Pete raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, Chlo, you know how it is. I’ve been working as a roadie for One Republic.”

“Oh, those guys are really good,” Lana gushed. Clark cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was suddenly gushing over Pete.

“Yeah, but my mom thinks I should be studying law. I dunno. I’m not sure I want to go into law. I did sort of think about being a music producer.”

“Don’t you have to know someone who knows someone?” Chloe asked, frowning at their old classmate. 

“Sure, how do you think I got to be a roadie for One Republic?”

The conversation turned to other things. Lois and Chloe bent their heads together over the selection of songs. Clark wasn’t surprised to see his wife had already put her name down for Whitesnake.

“So, how’s the kid?” Pete asked.

“She’s great,” Clark said, sipping the coke Chloe had bought from the bar. 

“Man, I don’t know how you do it. Married and a kid, at our age.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Pete.”

“Well, I think you guys are amazing,” Lana said. “And Angel’s adorable.”

“Angel?” Pete asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Short for Angela,” Clark told his friend. 

“Oh,” the African American said, sipping his coke. “Yeah, right. I forgot you told me her name. Cool name.”

“Lois wanted something that was unique to her heritage,” Clark reminded him.

Pete shrugged. “Yeah, I get it.”

Clark sat back, listening to his wife and her cousin chatter happily, wondering why Pete’s attitude bothered him so much. It wasn’t just the fact that Pete had moved away before their senior year. It felt like he’d grown up but Pete hadn’t. 

Sometimes it happened, his father had explained to him. People went their separate ways. They could still be friends, but time and distance could change the friendship, morph it into something else. 

Clark supposed a lot of it had to do with the fact that he was now married and a father. Then again, he’d always been more mature than Pete. He’d had to learn from an early age the consequences of people knowing about his ability and he supposed he’d always had that sense of protectiveness for those around him.

Lois got up to take the microphone, trying to get him to come up with her, but he wasn’t going to have a bar of it. Clark could do a lot of things but singing definitely wasn’t one of them. 

Chloe moved her chair closer to Clark as Pete went off to the bathroom.

“You okay? You looked like you were having an intense discussion with Pete.”

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “It’s just … I don’t know. It’s like Pete and I don’t think the same anymore.”

“That’s kind of a given, Clark. You’ve just grown up a lot faster than him. That’s not a bad thing. Pete’s just not ready to accept that he’s an adult now. That’s not his fault either. I mean, some people don’t even know what they want with their life in their forties. You do.”

“Thanks Chloe. That means a lot.”

“Um, anyway, I thought you should know, I’m not seeing Bruce anymore.”

“You’re not?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Don’t get me wrong. I liked him, but he’s kind of too intense for me. Always brooding. Plus there’s the Batman thing.”

“I didn’t think he’d told you.”

“He kind of had to when I let it slip that I knew already. I figured it out around Christmas.”

“Chloe!”

“Oh come on, Clark, how long have you known me?” she giggled. Her eyes widened and she clutched his arm. “Ooh, hubba hubba.”

He stared at her, dumbfounded. Since when did Chloe say ‘hubba hubba’? He turned his head and looked in the direction she was staring, but could only see a man with spiky blond hair about the same height as him, but with a more slender frame. 

Chloe nudged Lana, who was busy chatting to Pete.

“Hot guy alert,” she said.

Lana looked and giggled at Chloe. 

“You’re weird,” she said.

Lois had returned to the table, breathless, but grinning from ear to ear.

“Did you see me?” she asked.

“You did great honey,” Clark said, having only heard snippets of the song. 

“You have to get up next time and sing with me,” she told him.

“Pigs would have to fly first,” he replied. Lois pouted. “And don’t pull that with me. I don’t want our daughter thinking she can wrap me around her little finger. Unlike her mother.”

Lois stuck out her bottom lip in a bigger pout. “So when she uses the Kent pout, she’s taking after me, not her father?”

“I don’t have a pout,” he returned.

“Sure you do,” she said, leaning over to place her hand on his thigh, getting dangerously close to his crotch. “Pookie!”

“Behave Consort,” he said in a low voice, “or you won’t find out what else I have planned for you tonight.”

They heard giggles coming from the other side of the table.

“You two are so cute,” Chloe laughed. Lana just continued to giggle. 

Pete and Chloe decided to do a duet and Lana leaned forward.

“Um, so I decided to go for that scholarship,” she said. “I realised there isn’t much for me here now.”

“Lana …” Lois said softly, sounding concerned.

Lana smiled sadly. “I think I always knew you and Clark were meant to be together, just like I always had a feeling we weren’t. I’ve been thinking a lot, actually, about what went wrong between us. I mean, knowing your secret and everything now doesn’t really change that. Do you remember your sixteenth birthday, Clark?”

He nodded. Lana had surprised him with a birthday cake. It hadn’t really been his birthday and he’d told her that, but the best part about that at the time was that was when they had both acknowledged feelings for each other. Of course, Clark knew now it had just been a crush.

The next day, Lana had backed off, leaving him confused.

“I keep thinking about what happened then. I remember I was talking to Helen, you know, Lex’s ex, and I was asking her about secrets. I asked her, if she knew Lex was keeping things from her but not the important things, like his feelings, was it enough. She said it depended on whether I thought having the part of you that you were willing to share was better than not having you at all. I think that’s what drove us apart in the end, Clark. I couldn’t accept it. But I don’t think it really had anything to do with you at all. I think the thing I couldn’t accept was myself.”

“Leaving Metropolis might not change that.”

“I know, but I have to try,” she said. “I have to figure out who I am, and I think it’s better for me if I at least give Gotham a shot.”

Clark wanted to support her, but he just wasn’t sure she knew what she was doing. Lana had gone to France to study art and find herself, but had returned after a summer away, hiding behind a façade of a more sophisticated style. In many ways, she was still the lost little girl featured on the cover of Time magazine. Still, it wasn’t up to him to protect her. He wasn’t her boyfriend, or her brother.

It was her decision to make. 

***

Lois had sung a couple of songs, but while she was enjoying herself, she was anxious to get back to her baby. Clark had been wonderful in making sure she had a good time, and the last thing she wanted to do was be the kind of mother who constantly worried and needed to check up on her baby every five minutes. She trusted her sister with her angel, but she still missed her little girl.

Clark seemed to sense it, lifting her hand to kiss her fingers.

“Ready to go home?” he asked.

“How did you guess?” she replied.

“I’m telepathic,” he grinned. 

She punched his shoulder lightly then looked around. Lana and Pete were chatting and Chloe was talking animatedly to a tall blond. They both seemed very taken with each other. 

Clark approached Lana and spoke quietly to her. Lana just nodded and smiled, waving goodbye to Lois. She seemed completely absorbed in whatever Pete was telling her. 

They returned to where Clark had left the car in Granville. Lucy still didn’t know Clark’s secret, although she would eventually have to be told if Angel began to show abilities, so Clark had driven them to the diner and they’d used super speed to get to the Ace of Clubs. 

Lucy was on the couch, sleeping. Lois grinned at the sight of her sister, with her baby niece sleeping curled up on her chest. Shelby was curled up nearby, looking as if he was trying to be a bodyguard.

“Oh, I have to get a picture of this,” she said. 

Grinning, Clark sped upstairs and brought the camera back down, handing it to her. Just as Lois snapped the picture, Lucy woke up.

“Wha …?”

Clark picked up the baby as Lucy sat up. Angel woke up and immediately began grizzling and he took her upstairs.

“I fell asleep?” Lucy asked, blinking sleepily.

“It’s fine,” Lois assured her. “The baby would have woken you if she needed anything. And Shelby would have alerted you if somebody came.” She bent down and ruffled Shelby’s fur. “Were you being bodyguard, Shelby?” she crooned. “Good dog.”

She might have lost the powers she had while pregnant, but so far her allergies hadn’t started to bother her. 

Clark came back downstairs with their daughter in his arms.

“You know, I think I might know why she had a slight fever today,” he said. Lois frowned at him.

“You do?”

He nodded. “She’s cutting her first tooth!” 

Lois’ frown deepened. She didn’t think babies started getting their teeth until their sixth month. She looked at the baby. Her bottom gum did seem a little redder than the rest. She gently felt the gum with her finger. There was definitely something there. It was slightly swollen and she could feel something like a little ridge.

“You know, I read about this. Some babies do start getting their teeth around their third or fourth month,” Lucy said. She smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been reading a lot of baby stuff.”

“Getting clucky there, sis?”

Lucy grinned. “Yeah, I don’t think Dad would be too happy if I got pregnant now. He’d want me to at least graduate high school. Maybe even college.”

“Well, graduation’s only a couple of weeks away,” Clark reminded her, rubbing the baby’s back soothingly. 

“I’d have to have a social life too. Metropolis High is great, but the boys are kind of slim pickings. I don’t think I’d ever find a guy as great as Clark.”

“You will, one day,” Lois assured her, frowning as the baby was still crying. “She okay?”

“I think we just need to find something to numb her gum,” Clark said. “It must be hurting her.”

“Maybe you should try putting a wet facecloth in the freezer,” Lucy suggested.

“We need to numb her gum or she’ll be crying all night,” Lois replied. 

“Maybe the pharmacy will have something,” Clark said, handing their crying daughter over to her mother. Lois held her in her arms, sitting down on the couch with her. Lucy watched with a concerned expression. Shelby whined, coming over to investigate. He gently licked the baby. Clark took the car keys from his pocket. “Honey, I’ll be back soon.”

“We’ll be here.”

Lois looked down at her daughter, who appeared utterly miserable. 

“Daddy’s going to get you something for your gum sweetie pie,” she said. “It’s okay. I know it hurts.”

She gently prodded the gum and the baby closed her mouth around her finger, sucking on it. That seemed to help a little.

“Poor little baby,” Lucy crooned. “She was crying earlier but I gave her a dummy. Maybe that helped.”

Lois nodded. She supposed the pressure helped ease the pain a little. She continued to rock the baby on her lap, singing softly to her. 

Is this love that I’m feeling  
Is this the love that I’ve been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
This must be love  
‘Cause it’s really got a hold on me  
A hold on me

Lucy began to giggle. 

“You’re singing Whitesnake to her?”

Lois laughed. “Yeah, she loves it. Clark just rolls his eyes, but then he can’t sing, so he tells her stories instead.”

Lucy gently stroked the baby’s head. “She’s so cute, Lois. She’s got the best of both Mommy and Daddy. Look at her. She’s going to be a real heartbreaker when she grows up.”

“Yeah, I know. Everyone who’s met her can’t help falling for her.”

She looked down at her daughter. Despite the pain she was in, Angel’s eyes were drooping. The gentle rocking motion was putting her to sleep. Lois was sure, however, that as soon as she removed the pressure on her baby’s gum, the pain would cause her to wake up again. 

Clark returned a few minutes later, saying he’d managed to get something from the pharmacy. He took a small bottle out of the paper bag.

“The pharmacist recommended this. It will help with the pain. He just suggested using a teething ring.”

Lois gently removed her finger. Sure enough, Angel woke up and began crying again. Clark read the instructions on the bottle and measured the dosage.

“It’s okay, baby,” he crooned. “Daddy’s got something that will help with that sore gum.”

Angel looked at her father as he gave her the medicine, complete trust in her eyes. Lois smiled down at her daughter. She clearly adored her father. 

Clark popped a teething ring in her mouth and Lois rubbed her back, rocking her gently to sleep. 

“Works like a charm,” Clark smiled. 

Lucy began to gather her things.

“I should get going,” she said.

“Drive carefully, sweetie,” Lois told her sister as Lucy kissed her cheek, then the baby’s, before giving Clark a hug. Clark got up and walked her to the door.

“Thanks Lucy,” he said.

She smiled. “You just call me anytime you guys need a break, okay?”

“We will.”

Lois gently picked up the baby and began to take her upstairs to the nursery. Clark locked up and made sure Shelby stayed at the bottom of the stairs, before following her up. Lois laid the now sleeping baby down in her crib, covering her up with a light blanket. It was a warm night and she didn’t think her angel needed more than the light covering.

“Goodnight my angel,” she said softly. Clark gently stroked their daughter’s cheek, smiling down at her, then took Lois’ hand, leading her out of the nursery to their bedroom.

“I think I promised you more than karaoke tonight, Mrs Kent.”

She smiled softly up at him. “Hmm, I think you did.”

He kissed her gently. Lois began walking backwards toward the bed until her knees hit the edge of the mattress. She wrapped her arms around her beloved husband’s neck. 

“So, now you’ve got me here, what do you plan to do to me?” she asked seductively. 

“Oh, I’ve got a few things in mind, Consort,” he told her.

“I’m all yours, Kal-El,” she said, her body already tingling in anticipation.


	48. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois bond after their night out, but an unwelcome surprise awaits them in the morning.

Clark kissed his wife passionately, winding his tongue around hers. She moaned softly as he let his hands drift to her backside, squeezing the cheeks. He’d loved her curves when she was pregnant but he loved her just as much now that she’d lost all the baby weight. Her backside was slightly curvier than it had been before she’d got pregnant and he loved that. More of her to squeeze, he thought.

Her gorgeous hazel eyes popped open as he pressed himself against her, letting her feel his arousal. The last number she’d sung at the club hadn’t been Whitesnake. Instead she’d chosen a rendition of a pop hit that had been so sexy it should have been sinful, except that he knew she’d been singing it only for him, giving him heated looks to tell him she knew what it was doing to him. He’d grown instantly hard.

His erection had flagged by the time they’d got home, but he still hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the night ahead. He loved being a father, but having a baby could be so exhausting. They’d both been too tired to think about sex and the need to renew and strengthen their bond had grown steadily. The night out had been just what they both needed.

Lois pushed him away, giving him a sly look. Clark gazed at her, wondering what she was up to.

“You know, ever since that night you went to that gentleman’s club, I’ve been thinking about that lap dance I promised you.”

He frowned at her, then remembered. He’d gone to the Windgate to protect Chloe and Lois had been six months’ pregnant at the time. If she hadn’t been pregnant, she would have gone with her cousin to help investigate. Ever since they’d been working together on bringing Lex down, she had been bitten by the reporting bug.

Lois went to the bureau and turned on their MP3 player, scrolling through the selection of tunes. Then she turned to look at him. Clark watched as she walked slowly up to him, reaching up to kiss him before turning him around and making him sit on the bed. 

Clark heard the opening rap and was immediately surprised by her choice of song. He’d mentioned a song that had been playing in the club at the time. Clearly she’d remembered the song.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha? 

Clark looked at his wife as she began to dance in front of him.

“How long have you been planning this?” he asked.

She grinned slyly. “Long enough.”

He started to get up but she pushed him down.

“Uh uh. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, cowboy.”

Clark gulped as she gyrated her body, swinging her hips sensuously. She slid her hands up, caressing herself, touching intimate parts of her body. He ached to touch her but the moment he started to reach for his wife, she waggled her finger at him. Clark knew he had no choice but to sit back and enjoy it. Not that that was a bad choice either he thought as he watched her slowly strip her blouse off.

He gazed hungrily at her breasts. He could just see her nipples through the satin of her bra. Her nipples had become darker since having the baby, not that he minded that either. He let his gaze travel down her body, checking out her belly. It was flatter although she would never get rock-hard abs. Clark wasn’t complaining. After all, the reason for it was the greatest gift he could ever receive from her.

Lois sent him a sly look once more, licking her lips as she started to unbutton her pants and slowly pushed them down her hips. She twisted and writhed even as she kicked the pants off, along with the high-heeled sandals she’d worn to the club and it was all he could do not to reach out and grab her.

Lois seemed to sense that as she shook her head.

“Behave, farmboy,” she whispered. He reached for her anyway, hooking a finger in her panties. He could see her panties were wet with arousal, smell the scent of her juices and wanted to bury his nose in her. He grinned up at his wife.

“Hell no. I wanna be bad if this is what I get as the result.”

She pushed him back with one hand, then pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans. Clark obligingly lifted his arms so she could pull the shirt off, sitting still as she began to trace his muscles with her fingertips. Her hands slowly moved down to his belt, undoing the clasp. Clark lifted his hips and undid his jeans, intending to take off his boxers as well. His cock was hard, creating a tent in the fabric. Lois seemed to lose herself for a moment, gazing at the evidence of his arousal, licking her lips almost unconsciously.

She tossed his clothes in the direction of the hamper and got on the bed, straddling his lap. He tilted his head as she gazed down at him, one hand on his cheek. Her lips were so close but it seemed like a tease. Clark grasped the strap of her bra. When she didn’t object, he flicked it open with his hand. She slid the shoulder straps down, tossing it.

Clark licked his lips, letting his gaze rove once again over her creamy mounds, taking in the dark nipples. As he tried to pull her closer, she rocked her pelvis, grinding down on his hard cock until he groaned. She continued to move in time to the rhythm of the song, teasing him with the thought of being so close but yet so far.

Yet he could see that she was just as aroused as he was. Her nipples looked hard enough to be painful, the surrounding skin puckered. As the song ended, Lois gazed down at him, her heartbeat elevated, her breathing in almost shallow gasps. 

Clark took the initiative, pulling her closer so he could close his mouth around her nipple, bathing it with his tongue. She moaned softly as if it was a relief to finally feel his mouth around her. 

Lois let her head fall back as her husband devoted all his attention to her breasts. She loved the way he was so gentle as he sucked on her nipples. She clung to his bare shoulders, her body aching with arousal. She knew the lap dance had been a tease, and clearly Clark had been driven to the edge, but she was sure he secretly loved it. 

She felt him slowly roll her onto her back and looked up into his beautiful green eyes wondering what torture he had in mind for her. He smiled lovingly at her before ducking his head, pressing his mouth to her abdomen. She bucked and gasped as he dipped his tongue in her navel, before moving down to place kisses on her inner thighs. She wondered what he was up to when he pressed his mouth to her sex, blowing softly through the fabric of her panties.

She squirmed slightly, thinking there was just something so erotic about the way he was mouthing her even with that little barrier. Her sex was throbbing, her body feeling like it was on fire, craving his intimate kiss.

“Clark!”

He lifted his head and looked at her. “Kal-El,” he prompted. “I like that.”

She glowered at him. “I’ll call you Pookie if you don’t …” She gasped as he suddenly wrenched her panties off, breaking the elastic, then buried his mouth in her. “Oh, god, yes, please!” she begged as he sucked her swollen clit into his mouth, then proceeded to devour her. She fought for control, breathing hard as if she had been running a marathon, her whole body taut with tension. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he thrust his tongue inside her, using a little super speed to create vibration which drove her mad. She fisted the bedclothes, lifting her hips, pushing her mound into his face. Sweat dripped from her as her body temperature climbed to fever high.

Clark bit down on her, the combination of pleasure and pain enough to send her over the edge and she broke with a cry. Before the shudders of her orgasm had started to die, Clark had divested himself of his boxers and was thrusting inside her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close as she experienced a second orgasm on top of the first.

She fell asleep, secure in his arms, only to wake up the next morning to find him already up. She got out of bed, walking naked over to the window and pulling open the drapes to look outside. The sun was bright and warm on her face.

She dressed in a shirt and jeans, quickly checking on Angel who was sleeping like, well, an angel. Clark had clearly fed her already that morning as a bottle was sitting on the dresser next to the rocking chair. Lois stroked her daughter’s cheek and smiled down at the cherubic little face before picking up the bottle and taking it downstairs.

Clark had thoughtfully left her a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Lois warmed it up, spotting a note on the counter.

_Good morning, beautiful. You were sound asleep and I figured I wore you out last night. Which was incredible, by the way. The baby’s been fed and had a bath. I gave her some more medicine for her sore gum and she went back to sleep. I’ll be out in the barn if you need me, darling. I love you._

_PS: Don’t think a night of amazing sex lets you off the hook for calling me Pookie!_

Lois went out to the barn once she’d finished her breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. It was already hot enough to fry an egg but as soon as she walked into the barn, her temperature climbed a few notches. There was her gorgeous, sexy husband, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans which clung to his backside like second skin.

Dear god, he’s so sexy, she thought. He really had worn her out last night, but she wouldn’t have said no to a couple more rounds.

Clark seemed to sense her watching as he turned and looked at her.

“Something on your mind, Consort?”

“Mm-hmm.” She approached him as he straightened up, propping the fork he’d been using to clear the stable beside the wall. She wrapped her hand around his bicep. “Mmmm.”

Clark’s arms snaked around her waist and he lifted her up, carrying her at super speed to the loft where he sat her on the rail. She grinned up at him, licking her lips. He laid his hands flat on her thighs, spreading them wide enough so he could fit in between them.

“Got something in mind, Kal-El?” she whispered.

“You know it, Consort.”

He took her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss, his arms around her, keeping her sitting on the railing. She crooked her leg so her heel rubbed against his butt. She could feel his cock hardening in his pants. She slipped her hand in between them to cup his crotch.

“Why, Mr Kent, is that Clark Junior I feel? I think he’s hungry.”

Clark didn’t reply, kissing her again. She felt him lift her slightly so he could slip her jeans down, while she unzipped his jeans and pulled them down.

“Commando?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Think you’re gonna get lucky, Kal-El?”

“There’s no ‘think’ about it, Consort,” he said with a growl, his hips rocking forward so he could slip into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her up so he could take her deeper.

“Ohhh,” she moaned. “Clark, Clark, Clark,” she chanted in time to his thrusts.

Clark moved backward, sitting down on the old couch, pulling her down with him. She writhed in his lap. It had been so long since they’d made love this way that she hadn’t realised how much she missed it.

She rocked her body, feeling him filling her. There was something so erotic about them indulging in morning sex in the barn, the way they used to before they’d got married. Of course, then they hadn’t had a baby and his parents had either been out working in the field or were in the house.

“Kal …” she moaned, only to be cut off by his kiss.

“Ride me,” he ordered.

She could do that, she decided, remembering the day they’d taken his father’s motorcycle out for a spin. Clark had stopped for a minute and she’d wondered why, until he made her sit in front, facing him. He’d pushed her skirt up, ripping her panties, then unzipped his jeans and she immediately understood his intentions. They’d made sure to take the back roads, knowing just how dangerous a feat they were attempting and Clark hadn’t been so overcome with lust that he didn’t care about getting caught. Between the forbidden aspect and the vibration of the motorcycle under her, Lois had had the best orgasm she could remember having.

Of course, they’d done other things since then which could rival it for kinkiness, but it was still a good memory. 

Lois shivered at the thought.

“Mm, whatever you were thinking, Consort,” Clark muttered, his mouth busy at her neck, “we might just have to try it.”

“Just remembering that day we went out on the motorcycle,” she told him breathlessly.

“Oh god,” he groaned. “If you’re trying to drive me crazy, Lois, it’s working.”

“Feeling’s mutual, baby. God, Clark, fuck me, fuck me.”

He drove harder into her until all she was aware of was the feeling of his cock inside her, the sensation of his thrusts. Then it was as if the world exploded into stars. Clark shuddered and groaned as he came. Lois stayed on his lap, panting for breath, her heart pounding. She buried her head in his neck, trying to calm herself.

“Wow!” Clark said finally. “Even after last night.”

“I know,” she replied, her voice muffled against his neck. She lifted her head and looked at him, kissing him briefly. He kissed her back, gently pushing her hair back.

“’Fuck me’?” he said. “You’ve never said that before.”

She frowned at him. “I haven’t? I don’t know, I guess I just got so caught up in it I forgot what I was saying.”

“Or maybe it was the porn I caught you and Lana watching the other night when I came back from patrol.”

She crinkled her nose at him. “That was not porn,” she said. “It was erotica. And there’s a difference. Besides, most porn doesn’t actually have a plot to it.”

“The actress was giving the guy a blow-job.”

Lois pouted at him before getting off his lap and pulling her jeans up.

“Like you haven’t watched Basic Instinct a few hundred times.”

“Twice. And I wouldn’t be a guy if I didn’t appreciate some hard-core movies from time to time.” He got up, pulling his own pants up and put his arms around her. “I didn’t mean to make you feel I didn’t like it,” he said. “I do. It’s just, I never thought of what we do as ‘fucking’.”

She chewed on her lip. He lightly pressed his thumb against her mouth and brushed it.

“Lois …”

“I have to go check on the baby.”

“She’s fine. She’s still asleep.” She looked at him and he touched his ear. “Super hearing, remember?” She still tried to pull away. “Lois, honey, what we do isn’t just sex, okay? It doesn’t matter how kinky it is, to me it’s just an expression of how much I love you.”

She softened. He was such a sap sometimes, but she loved that they could still be so passionate for each other, that they could have done so much together but every time it was as if they were renewing the bond between them.

Clark kissed her. “I should get back to work.”

He heard the sound of the baby waking up. A few seconds later the sound of her crying could be heard on the baby monitor.

“Sounds like the munchkin’s awake,” Lois said. “I better go take care of her.”

He squeezed her hand and watched her go, listening on the monitor. The baby didn’t seem to be in distress and fortunately, not in too much pain. He turned to pick up the fork when he heard Lois cry out.

“What the hell? Get away from my baby!”

Clark immediately dropped the implement and sped to the house, running up the stairs to the nursery. An angry Lois was confronting Lionel Luthor, cradling their baby in her arms.

“Lionel!” he said. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Your daughter is indeed beautiful, Kal-El. As beautiful as her mother. As her grandmother.”

Clark frowned at him. That didn’t sound like Lionel’s voice. It sounded like …

“Jor-El?”

“I sent my emissary, Kal-El, since I could not call you to the fortress without hurting my grandchild. You must come to the fortress. There is a grave danger approaching.”

“What danger? What are you talking about?”

“Zod is coming.”


	49. Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel tries to convince Clark he's on his side. Clark returns to the fortress to carry out the plan to stop Brainiac. He sends Lois to stay with her father, fearing for his wife and child. Meanwhile, Lex is working with Brainiac but has no idea the danger he faces.

Lionel blinked rapidly and seemed to suddenly come to awareness. He frowned at them. 

“What am I … how did I get here?”

Clark stared at him.

“You mean you don’t know?”

He glanced at his wife, then stared back at the older man. Lionel seemed disconcerted, completely perplexed by how he came to be at the farm.

“I have respected your wishes, Clark. Much as I disagree with them, but a chat with a friend of yours left me in no doubt of my unwelcome presence.”

He spotted Angel in Lois’ arms and smiled.

“My, my, is this … well, she certainly has grown. She must be almost four months old now.”

Lois curled her arms protectively around their daughter, who was gazing at Lionel curiously. Lionel didn’t seem to notice Lois’ demeanour, or if he did he was choosing to ignore it.

“Children are so … precious. I sometimes wish Lillian had had a daughter, rather than … well, no need to bring up old family skeletons.” He brushed past them, heading down the stairs.

“What the hell are you doing here, Luthor?” Clark heard his father say. He glanced at Lois and they both went downstairs together.

“Merely paying my respects to your son and his family,” Lionel told him.

“Really? I thought we made it clear you were not welcome here,” Dad growled.

Clark frowned. Why was Dad on his own? Where was Mom? His father turned a glare on him.

“How could you even let this man in the house?”

“Jonathan, please, there’s no need for this. I’m leaving.” Lionel turned and looked at Clark. “I am sorry to have disturbed you and your wife.”

“Are you?” Dad sneered. Clark inhaled sharply. Dad didn’t sneer. There was something very odd about this. 

Angel was staring at her grandfather, her hazel eyes wide with fear. She started to cry. Lois looked down at the baby, trying to rock her.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she soothed.

“Lois, let me take her,” Dad said, reaching out for the baby, who screamed. Lois curled her arms tighter around the baby. 

“I don’t think so,” she said, backing away.

“Dad, where’s Mom?” Clark asked.

“Where do you think she is?”

“She must be at the Talon,” Lois suggested. Clark looked at his father, who was still glaring at Lionel. 

“Yes, of course she is,” Dad said. Clark narrowed his eyes, x-raying the yard, but only saw their car and the farm truck. His parents had taken his mother’s car to the airport.

“You’re not my father,” he said, with absolute certainty.

Dad smirked at him, confirming Clark’s suspicions, then sighed. 

“You’re not as stupid as you look, Kal-El,” he said, suddenly morphing into Brainiac. “Give me the child or I will kill your human consort.”

Clark quickly moved to stand between Fine and Lois and the baby. 

“Over my dead body.”

“We could have worked together, you and I. If only you’d seen sense and embraced your Kryptonian destiny.”

“My destiny is here, with Lois. With our daughter. You’re not touching them.”

Lionel had stood silently watching the exchange but suddenly began moving toward Fine, his hands outstretched. Clark frowned. The man’s eyes were white, as if he had suddenly developed cataracts. He must be channelling Jor-El again, he thought as Brainiac tried to avoid the hands. The construct screamed as if it had been burnt and disappeared. 

Again, Lionel seemed to come to himself. 

“Wha … Where did he go?”

Clark bit his lip. “That wasn’t my dad. That was Brainiac.”

Lionel looked confused. “I don’t understand.”

“How much do you remember?” Lois asked quietly.

“I’m afraid you’ve lost me.”

“When I went into the nursery to check on the baby, you were already there, looking down at her.”

He shook his head. “It’s not possible. I was in the mansion, then I was suddenly in your house.”

“Lionel, think back. Have you been experiencing any other …”

“Black outs?” he asked. “As a matter of fact, I have. As well as blinding migraines.”

“Does Lex know about these migraines?” Lois asked.

“No, he doesn’t. I did want to warn you though. Lex has been working with Milton Fine.”

“Yes, you tried to tell us that around Christmas. We know Lex and Fine have been working together. What we don’t know is what, exactly.”

Lionel sighed. “Lex has been collecting viruses. That’s what the trips to South America were for.”

“For what purpose?” Lois asked, smiling down at the baby who was now quite happy in her mother’s arms. 

“I believe he is attempting to create a vaccine.”

“And you think Fine has given him the formula for it. Do you have any idea why?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. There is something … come to my office at Luthorcorp in Metropolis. I have something I want to show you.”

Clark heard a door slam and looked out. His parents had returned from Topeka. He quickly began to guide Lionel to the door.

“I’ll come. Tonight. I promise.”

Lionel paused in the doorway, frowning as he looked over the yard.

“Uh, how exactly did I get here if I didn’t drive?”

Clark almost smacked himself, thinking Jor-El would have given Lionel temporary powers. It was clearly disconcerting for a man like Lionel, who liked being in control, to realise someone had been manipulating him, like a puppet on a strong.

“I’ll drive you home,” he offered. “I’ll just get the keys to the truck.” He left Lionel on the porch, shooting his parents a look, hoping they would get the message not to start anything and wait for an explanation. He grabbed the keys to the truck. 

Lois looked at him.

“Do you think we can trust him?”

“Honestly? No. But there has to have been a reason Jor-El was using him. I’m gonna drop him off at the mansion.” He kissed her briefly and pressed a gentle kiss on his daughter’s head. “Be good for Mommy munchkin. Daddy will be back soon.”

Clark left the house, not surprised to see his father and Lionel in a staring match. He opened the passenger door of the truck.

“Get in, Lionel,” he said. 

The older man didn’t object, brushing wordlessly past Dad and getting in.

Lois supported the baby with one arm as she stood out on the porch and watched the truck drive off. Angel babbled something and reached out her chubby arms as her grandparents stepped onto the porch. Jonathan’s face lit up in a grin.

“There’s my sweetie pie,” he said.

Angel giggled as her grandfather took her in his arms.

“We missed you, Angel face,” he said. “Yes we did.”

Martha hugged her. “Seems we’ve missed a lot around here. What was that all about?”

“Jor-El,” Lois explained. The older couple nodded. Jonathan was still babbling nonsense to Angel, but he clearly understood. They’d told him about the incident last Fall when Lionel/Jor-El had saved her from the bullet. 

They went into the house. Jonathan sat down in his favourite recliner with the baby in his lap. She had pressed her hand to his mouth and he was blowing raspberries, making her giggle. He stopped and frowned.

“Hey, when did she get the tooth?”

Lois frowned. “It’s come through already? I thought it would take a few days.”

Martha looked over. Sure enough, the tooth had started to break through the gum. Lois smiled.

“Poor thing. She was crying when we got home last night and Lucy didn’t know what to do. Clark got some medicine from the pharmacy.”

Clark had sent his parents a message in case they called the house, wanting to check on things, telling them they were going out.

“So how was karaoke last night?” Martha asked.

“It was wonderful. So much fun. But I couldn’t wait to get home to my little angel.”

“Sweetie, don’t ever feel that you and Clark can’t go out and have fun sometimes.”

“I know. It’s just … I hate leaving her.”

“You still have to take time for yourself,” Martha reminded her gently. “It was different for us when Clark was little because he didn’t know how to control his powers and we were always afraid …”

Lois nodded. It was understandable, really. They didn’t know how to handle a little boy who couldn’t speak English and had such strange abilities. They would have been terrified of anyone finding out what Clark could do. It must have been so restricting, she thought. 

Angel began grizzling which Lois knew was a sign she was hungry. Jonathan grinned at his grand-daughter.

“Hungry kiddo?” he said.

“I think I still have a bottle of milk in the fridge,” Lois said. “If you want to feed her.”

He grinned. “I think it’s Mom-Mom’s turn,” he said, handing the baby over to her grandmother. Martha smiled down at the baby and got up with her in her arms, going to the kitchen to warm the bottle.

“So, what was going on with Luthor?” Jonathan asked, leaning forward in his chair. 

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. I was out in the barn with Clark and the baby was sleeping and woke up. When I got back in the house, he was there in the nursery. Only it was like he was in some kind of trance.”

Jonathan frowned. “A trance?”

Lois nodded. “Jor-El. He wants Clark to go to the fortress. Something about a danger coming. Then he came out of it and when we got downstairs, Milton Fine came in. Only he looked like you. We really thought he was you, but the only one who wasn’t fooled was Angel. She knew straight away he wasn’t you.”

Martha came back in from the kitchen, cradling the baby in her arms, holding the warmed up bottle.

“Do you think it may be a power?”

“That’s something we’ll have to ask Jor-El, Mom,” Clark said, entering the house. He smiled at his parents before sitting down next to Lois. 

“What are you planning on doing about Luthor?”

“We’ll hear what he has to say tonight, but we still need to go to the fortress to talk to Jor-El. He warned us Zod was coming.”

Lois frowned at her husband. “I don’t understand why Brainiac came here.”

Clark frowned. “Well, I guess he thought Lex might try to double-cross him, which is more than likely.”

There was just something that didn’t make sense.

“But if Brainiac is trying to release Zod from the Phantom Zone, why would he help Lex create a vaccine to all these viruses?” she asked.

“I think maybe it’s some kind of cover for what he’s really doing. Jor-El would have a better answer for it I guess, but when we talked last time he warned me that Brainiac might try to manipulate me into becoming a vessel for Zod.”

“Is that when Lionel had me kidnapped?” Lois thought about this for a moment. “You said Fine was trying to manipulate you into hating Jor-El. What if …”

Clark looked at her. “What, honey?”

“Well, why wouldn’t he have kidnapped me when I was pregnant if he was trying to manipulate you into releasing Zod?”

“Maybe because you had powers while you were pregnant. And the baby’s half-Kryptonian, so she’d at least survive whatever Zod has planned for Earth.”

“You really think he would try to re-create Krypton?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes, from what Jor-El told me last summer, he would. I need to go to the fortress. Jor-El warned me this would happen and there’s something I need at the fortress.”

Lois squeezed her husband’s hand. “I want to go with you.”

He bit his lip and looked at her. “Honey, I would love to take you to the fortress, but I need you here to protect Angel if Brainiac comes back. I’m not sure what Lionel did but it won’t hold him off for long.”

“What exactly do you need?”

“Jor-El was helping me to build a crystal which will hopefully shut down Brainiac.”

“He knows you’re on to him, Clark. How are you planning on finding him to stop him?”

“I’m hoping Lionel might be able to provide me with that information. But as a back-up, I want you to call Bruce and see if he can find out where Lex is developing this vaccine.”

Lois nodded. “I’ll call him.”

Clark kissed his wife and made sure his parents knew what to do. Kryptonite wouldn’t stop Brainiac, since it was technically a machine, but Jor-El had given him instructions for Lois. His biological father had been impressed with Lois’ martial arts skills and had advised Clark how she could use those abilities against anyone stronger than her. 

He went out to the barn and grabbed the key to the cave portal and ran to the Kawatche caves. Within seconds, he was in the fortress.

“Welcome, Kal-El.”

“You made it seem urgent, Jor-El.”

“It is, my son. As you know, Brainiac has revealed himself and I believe I have deciphered his plan.”

“Lionel mentioned something about a vaccine.”

“The formula Brainiac has provided Lex Luthor with is not a vaccine. It is a trick to inject your enemy with a substance which will give him abilities much like yours.”

Clark nodded. Of course. Brainiac was nothing if not cunning and he would have conned Lex into thinking he was inoculating himself against any virus that existed. 

“He plans on making Lex Luthor the vessel, since his plan to manipulate you into releasing Zod has failed.”

“He tried again. I’m assuming he believes Lex will try to double-cross him. I need the crystal, Jor-El.”

“How do you plan on drawing Brainiac close enough to use the crystal?”

Clark sighed. As much as he hated the idea of using Lex as a pawn, he thought the only way of finding Brainiac was finding Lex’s lab and waiting for Brainiac to show. 

“The crystal is ready, my son. I wish you luck.”

“What if I can’t stop him, Jor-El? What are my options then?”

“If Lex Luthor is to be the vessel of Zod, then there is only one option.” There was a brief flash of light and an object hovered over the crystal console. Clark could see it was a dagger, with Kryptonian markings. It looked very similar to the one found in the caves two years earlier. Clark gazed at it.

“You’re telling me my only option is killing Lex,” he said. “I won’t take a life. Not if there’s another way.”

“I understand that, my son, but your family will be in grave danger if you are not able to stop Brainiac.”

Clark picked up the crystal from the console. It was almost the same shape as the dagger, except it was clear, where the dagger was opaque. 

“Then we better pray this works,” he said. 

Clark returned to the farm and relayed everything his birth father had told him to his family. Lois looked worried. 

“You can’t kill Lex,” she said. “I mean, I hate the guy, but if you kill him …”

“Then I’m no better than he is,” he finished. “I know. That’s why we have to go talk to Lionel. Did you call Bruce?”

She nodded. “He’s working on it.”

Clark sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. She wasn’t going to like this next part.

“Listen, I want you to take the baby and go away for a couple of days. I’m not sure what’s going to happen but I’m guessing we don’t have much time.”

“You want me to leave?” she asked, frowning at him.

“I need you both to be safe. Lois, baby, please. I know you can protect yourself but if things go awry, I want you out of the line of fire. Brainiac’s already tried to hurt you and the baby today. It would kill me if anything happened to you.”

“Honey, Clark’s right,” Mom said, coming back in from the garden. “Jonathan and I have to go to Washington for a senate meeting. We’ll be flying out day after tomorrow.”

Clark frowned at his mother. “But you just got back from Topeka this morning,” he protested.

Dad shrugged. “That’s the job, son. And Lois, sweetie, I agree with Clark and Martha. We know you can take care of yourself, but I think it’s best if you keep yourself safe.”

Lois bit her lip. Clark could tell she loathed the idea of leaving him to deal with this by himself, but he remained firm. She needed to put their daughter first.

“Okay. I’ll give my dad a call and see if we can stay with him for a couple of days. But only a couple of days mind you. I’m not leaving you to deal with this alone.”

Clark nodded, knowing how stubborn she was and deciding it was better not to argue. He went upstairs with her and helped her pack a few things. The general seemed surprised when she called and told him the situation, not that she was completely honest with him, but was happy for her to stay.

He kissed his wife goodbye, a knot in his stomach. God, he thought. I hope this works. 

As soon as she’d gone, Clark sped to Metropolis, entering Lionel’s office, who had clearly been waiting for him.

“Lionel,” he said. “What was so important you needed me to come here?”

Lionel rose from the desk where he had been sitting and picked up a leather bound journal containing what appeared to be loose sheets of paper. 

“These blackouts … when I wake up, I find these.”

Clark took the journal and opened it. The sheets of paper had Kryptonian symbols drawn all over them.

“You drew these?” he asked.

Lionel nodded. “I don’t know what they mean, Clark. I cannot read Kryptonian.”

Clark frowned at him. “How did you … how much do you know?”

“Enough. I’ve been trying to warn you about Lex and his secret projects, but you have continually rebuffed me.”

“Do you blame me? You kidnapped my wife and had her tested.”

Lionel looked at him, surprised. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

“It’s too late for a denial, Lionel. Batman told me what you were up to. He also told me about Apex Consortium. We tracked the ownership of the building to Apex, which led us back to you. Lex might have paid one of your people for information, but you were behind it. Why did you do it?”

What seemed like a hundred different expressions crossed Lionel's bearded face but it eventually became clear that he knew there was little point in denying it.

“I was trying to confirm Lois’ abilities. I knew she had some of your powers.”

“What were you planning on doing with the blood you took from her?”

“I was trying to help her. And you.”

“I don’t believe you. Lionel, all we’ve ever known from you is lies and manipulation. How can we trust anything you say?”

“I admit I have made some mistakes …” the older man protested.

“Mistakes? You call murdering your own parents a mistake?”

“I may have been convicted of that crime, Clark, but I swear to you I did not kill them.”

“Of course you did. You admitted it to Chloe under influence of a truth serum. You needed the insurance.”

Lionel opened his mouth, then shut it, clearly trying to think of a bluff.

“Please, you must believe I’m a different man now.”

“Are you? Or are you still trying to manipulate me into getting what you want? The only reason you would do any of this is because you think I’m capable of taking Lex down. With him out of the picture, you would get Luthorcorp back. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

The truth dawned on Clark. Lionel might have been Jor-El’s puppet for a brief moment, but the truth was, he was still trying to use that to manipulate everyone around him. He’d lost Lex. His eldest son was as bad, if not worse than he was, and he was afraid. 

“That’s it, isn’t it? You raised Lex to be ruthless, to be like you, but now that he’s exactly what you raised him to be, you can’t stand the thought of him being better, or rather, worse, than you. You know, Lex used to tell me stories about the great kings. Like Alexander the Great, for instance. He once told me how the generals would send their sons away afraid they might actually become stronger than them.”

“They were emperors, Clark, and I fail to see the relevance …”

“You sent Lex to Smallville as an object lesson and he became stronger. Maybe he’s not at the head of his own army, but he’s close.”

“This is a ridiculous argument, Clark. I am not trying to manipulate you, I’m trying to protect you. If Lex were to discover your secret …”

“That’s my problem. I’m giving you one last warning, Lionel. Stay away from my family.”

“And what will you do if Lex goes after your daughter? Your wife cannot protect her against an army, Clark, no matter how much training she takes on.”

“I won’t help you take back Luthorcorp. You’re going to have to figure that one out on your own. I have bigger problems.” He waved the papers. “The message … it says ‘destroy the vessel’.”

“Vessel?” Lionel asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

“Lex. Brainiac is going to use Lex to release Zod from the Phantom Zone, but not unless I get to him first. Tell me what you know about the viruses he’s been collecting.”

Lionel shook his head. “Not much. All I know is, it’s called Project Mercury, but where the viruses are stored, I cannot tell you. Lex may know I’ve been investigating.”

Well, that was useful, Clark thought. He just hoped Bruce could come through. 

“What does it mean, destroy the vessel?” Lionel asked.

“If I can’t stop Brainiac, Jor-El says I have to kill Lex. But I’m not going to do that. I can’t take a human life.”

Lionel looked taken aback. For a moment, Clark thought the man was going to cry or something as he looked shaken. He scratched at his upper lip.

“Ahh, well, you must do what you must. If it comes to that, you may have to, uh, kill Lex.”

“I’m not going to kill your son,” Clark told him.

“The true test of a hero is whether good will be served by an evil act.”

“Is that your philosophy Lionel? Did you use that to justify killing your parents?”

“As I tried to explain …” he huffed.

“Yeah, innocent, blah blah. Goodbye, Lionel. Thanks for the information, and the unsolicited advice. I’ll deal with Lex my way.”

As he left the office, his phone rang. He glanced at the caller i.d.

“Batman?”

“I got what you need. The lab is on Flinders Boulevard. It’s an empty warehouse. The back entrance leads downstairs to the lab.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Everything all right?” Bruce asked.

“No, it’s not. It looks like the crap’s about to hit the fan big time.”

“What about Lois?”

“I asked her to take the baby and go stay with her dad for a couple of days.”

“Bet she didn’t like that,” his friend chuckled.

“No, she didn’t,” Clark smiled. 

Lois was quietly fuming as she pulled up outside her father’s quarters on the base. He’d rented a small house, big enough for him and Lucy. He had obviously already talked to the guard on the gate as he came out as she stopped the car. 

“Hello sweetheart,” he said, giving her a one-armed hug as he opened the back door. He reached for his grand-daughter. “Come to Grandpa sweet pea.”

Angel went eagerly to her grandfather as soon as he’d released the safety belt and picked her up. She wriggled her chubby little legs, giggling. Lois watched her father and daughter bonding, smiling in spite of her bad mood. 

“Where’s Lucy?” 

“School. Graduation rehearsal.” He looked at her. “Uh oh. I know that look. It’s the same look your mother used to get when I’d done something bad. You and Clark have a fight?”

“No. It’s just … stuff going on and he’s being over-protective as usual. We think Lex is involved in something bad.”

“Honey,” he said, carrying the baby into the house. “I hate to say this, but I’m on Clark’s side in this one. His first priority is protecting his family and I really can’t blame him. Especially if Lex Luthor’s involved.”

“I just … I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that, sweetheart, but you have the munchkin to think about too. I’m sure Clark would be devastated if anything happened to either one of you.”

Lois huffed. Her father was right, of course. Clark would be completely devastated. 

She put her bags down beside the couch and watched her father playing with the baby. He clearly loved being a grandfather. She had no doubt her daughter was going to get very spoiled. 

Clark raced to the lab, hoping he would be in time to stop Brainiac from carrying out his plan with Lex. His former friend was already there. Lex stared at him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Lex, I need your help. I know you’ve been working with Milton Fine on something.”

Lex frowned at him. “Been snooping?”

“Lex, please, listen to me. Fine isn’t what he says.”

“I know,” Lex said. “He’s an alien.”

Clark frowned at him, hoping his expression conveyed shock and confusion. The last thing he needed was for Lex to put two and two together. 

“I figured out most of it,” Lex said. “He’s connected to those same aliens who came to Earth in the meteor shower. I’m convinced there are more of them.”

“Which is why you can’t trust him. Lex, Lois and I, we’ve been working with someone on a story about Fine.”

“Why would you investigate your history professor?”

Clark bit his lip. Chloe had managed to dig up enough to learn that there had been a professor named Milton Fine, but he didn’t look anything like Brainiac. He decided he needed to bluff his way out of it.

“We were assigned a story by the campus newspaper and we found out a few things that didn’t add up.”

“Why should I believe you?” Lex said, sounding half-angry. “When you’ve lied to me about a lot of things.”

“I’m not lying to you, Lex. It’s Fine. He’s twisting everything.”

“That’s your answer to everything, isn’t it, Clark? What were you planning on doing?”

Clark sighed, looking helplessly at his former friend. The older man was so caught up in his own delusions, he wasn’t willing to see sense. As he tried to think of a way to convince Lex, the subject of the argument arrived. 

“You’re too late,” Brainiac said with a smirk. He looked at Lex. “Where is it?” Lex stared at the construct, looking defiant. Brainiac continued. “You can’t fight me, Luthor. Give me the vaccine.”

“Over my dead body,” Clark said. 

The artificial being lashed out, catching Clark in the chest and tossing him across the room. Clark smashed into the wall. It took a few moments for him to clear his head. By the time he did so, Brainiac had already injected the vaccine, or whatever it was, into Lex. The bald man’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the floor, passing out.

Clark got to his feet, pulling the crystal out of his jacket and launched himself at speed at the construct, but again Brainiac was ready for him. He grabbed the crystal from Clark’s hand. 

“As those humans you are so fond of say, ‘close, but no cigar’.” 

Clark cried out as Brainiac broke the crystal in two. Before he could react, the construct punched one of the electrical consoles, causing sparks to fly. Since it was connected via a network to the rest of the electrical equipment it began a chain reaction within the lab. Within seconds everything was exploding. Brainiac disappeared in a blink.

Torn between going after the construct and helping Lex, who was just starting to come to, Clark knew he had to make sure Lex was safe. He reached down for Lex, who took his hand and let him help him to his feet.

“Come on, we have to get out of here before everything blows.”

Clearly still disoriented from what he’d been injected with, Lex didn’t say a word as Clark helped him stumble up the stairs and out of the warehouse. The cool night air seemed to help him recover a little.

“What the hell’s going on, Clark?”

“I don’t know.”

“What did he do to me?”

Clark shook his head. “I really don’t know, Lex. You need to get checked out. I should take you to the hospital.”

Lex blinked at him. “No. Just … help me to my car. I’ll have my personal physician come to the mansion.”

While Clark could understand that with all that had happened in the past few months, Lex had seen enough of hospitals to last him a lifetime, he still didn’t feel confident enough to leave him on his own.

“Okay, I’ll drive you home,” he said.

“How did you find the lab anyway?” Lex asked a few minutes later after Clark had managed to get him in the car and was driving back to Smallville.

“A friend. He’s been, well, sort of investigating.”

“This wouldn’t be your mysterious ‘source’ who told you about Project Leviathan, would it?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He looked at Lex who seemed to be rubbing his arm. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I mean, shouldn’t I take you to the hospital?”

“I’m fine. Like I said, I’ll have my personal physician come to the mansion.” He smirked. “Look at you. All fatherly concern. How is your daughter, by the way?”

“She’s great. She’s just cut her first tooth.”

“Already?” Lex looked surprised.

“Yeah. Even we were surprised,” Clark told him, turning into the gate at the mansion. He drove around the winding driveway and stopped the car.

“How will you get home?” Lex asked.

“I’ll call Lois to pick me up. We’ll get the truck from the city in the morning.”

Lex got out of the car and started toward the house. He paused and looked at Clark, who stood watching with his hands in his jacket pockets.

“I appreciate you trying to help tonight, Clark.”

“What exactly were you developing in that lab, Lex?” Clark asked.

“It’s all gone now, so it doesn’t matter anymore. Goodbye Clark.”

“’Bye, Lex,” he said.

Clark sped home, calling Lois to make sure she had got to her father’s safely.

“I’m still mad at you, Smallville,” she grumbled.

“Fine, be mad at me, but at least I know you’ll both be safe.”

“What did Jor-El say?” she asked in a lower voice. 

“That if I couldn’t stop Brainiac, I had to kill Lex.”

She gasped. “Honey, you can’t.”

“I know that, darling, but Brainiac was already on to me. He destroyed the crystal.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to try to talk to Lex tomorrow. Hopefully he’ll be able to see reason with a clearer head.”


	50. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is unable to stop Lex and faces new danger.

He returned to the mansion the next day. Instead of barging in as he normally did, Clark took the softly-softly approach. As Lex’s assistant led him to the study, he saw what seemed to be Lex’s doctor leaving.

Lex waved him in.

“Clark.”

“I came to see how you were feeling. Was that your doctor?”

Lex nodded. “He gave me a clean bill of health.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

The older man snickered. “You’re sounding like a mother hen, Clark.”

“Excuse me for worrying. What about Fine? Have you heard from him?”

Lex chewed on his lip. “No. I’ve got people scouring the globe for him but I get the feeling he won’t be found until he’s ready to be found.”

“You can’t trust him, Lex.”

“I’m supposed to trust you instead?” Lex scoffed.

“Lex, I know things haven’t been great between us, but I do still care enough that I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’m sure you do, Clark, but this is not your concern anymore. Nor is it your business.”

“Lex …”

The bald man turned away.

“You can see yourself out.”

Clark knew he had no choice but to go. Lex wasn’t going to listen to reason. He left the mansion, not sure what to do next. He drove to the army base, seeking out the one person who could always help him clear his head.

Lucy answered the door. “Hi Clark. Lois is just putting Angel down for a nap.” She frowned at him. “Is everything okay?”

“No, that’s why I need to talk to Lois.”

He entered the house and saw the general reading the paper at the small table. Sam raised an enquiring eyebrow at him, while Lucy came in behind him.

“What’s going on?” his sister-in-law asked. “I mean, Lois said you told her you needed her to be safe. What’s happening? What’s so dangerous that you needed her here?”

“I can’t tell you,” he said.

“Why not? Does this have anything to do with why you went away last summer?”

Clark didn’t want to answer her, but they were his wife’s family and he owed them something.

“Lucy, I wish I could be honest with you. Both of you. All I can tell you is that Lex is involved in something very dangerous and I want her and the baby out of the line of fire.”

“Why?” Sam asked. “Shouldn’t you be involving the police in this?”

“He can’t,” Lois said, coming in from the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around him. “You look like you didn’t sleep all night.”

“I didn’t,” he said. “I’ve been out looking for Fine, but I can’t find him.”

Lois bit her lip. “What happened with Lex?”

“I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen to reason. Lois …”

She frowned at him. “God, you’re shaking.”

“This is like nothing I’ve ever dealt with before. I’m not sure I’m ready for this.”

His wife hugged him, giving him a brief kiss, before pulling him with her over to the couch. Sam got up from the table.

“Son, if it’s that bad, maybe the army can help.”

Lois nodded. “That’s not a bad idea, darling.”

“You know what happened last summer. You remember what happened to all those police officers. If Br … Fine does what my father thinks he’s going to do then there isn’t anything the army can do.”

“What does Jonathan have to do with this?”

Lois squeezed his thigh. “Honey, I think we need to tell them.”

She was right, but then she usually was when it came to things like this. If things went exactly as Clark feared they would, then at least the general would know what they were up against. He might at least be able to protect Lois and the baby somehow.

Lois smiled encouragingly at her husband as he slowly, haltingly, began to tell her father the whole story. She kept a hand on his leg, letting him know she was supporting him wholeheartedly.

“It’s not Jonathan,” he said slowly. “I’m talking about my birth father. His name is Jor-El.”

“What sort of name is Jor-El?” Sam asked. “Is he from a foreign country?”

“No, sir, more like from a distant galaxy.”

Sam paled. “There were rumours of a ship in the meteor shower last summer. Are you saying …”

Lois watched as Clark took a deep breath.

“It all started twenty years ago, on a planet called Krypton. There was a civil war led by two different factions. One faction was led by a Kandorian, named Dru-Zod. He tried to take control of the Kryptonian council, which was the ruling body of Krypton. When that failed, he activated a doomsday device.”

Lois held her husband’s hand as he slowly told the devastating tale of his father’s efforts in vain to stop Zod and stop Krypton from being destroyed, of the pain of his birth parents in sending their only son away to save his life. 

By the time he was done, Lucy was crying, while even Lois’ father looked pale and grieved.

“I have to be honest with you Clark.”

Lois held her breath, wondering if her father was going to say something bad about the fact Clark was an alien. Her father considered himself every inch a proud American and she worried he might not see it as she did. Clark might have all these amazing abilities; he might have been born on another planet, but he was, in every way that mattered, human.   
Clark was looking at his father-in-law fearfully.

“I did suspect there was something different about you. When we returned from Germany last summer, I tried to find out where you’d gone. I didn’t buy Lois’ story that you were off helping the neighbours and that was why you were never around. I saw how hurt she was when you weren’t there. I discovered the truth about your adoption – about Metropolis United Charities.”

“Daddy, why didn’t you say something?” Lois asked.

“Because I knew you’d be hurt if you learned what I’d done. In spite of your anger toward your husband, you loved him. Besides, if your mother had been alive, she would have, as you kids like to say, ripped me a new one.” He looked at Clark. “I’m sorry, son. I shouldn’t have investigated you behind your back. I can understand why your parents were so protective. I can also understand why you’re so protective of my grand-daughter. Tell me what you need and I will do everything I can to help.”

“Protect Lois and Angel,” Clark told him. He looked at Lois. “Honey, did you pack the …”

She nodded, remembering. “I’ll get it.” She rose from the couch and went into the bedroom, quickly checking the baby, who was sleeping peacefully. She grabbed a small box from her bag and took it out to the living room, handing it to her father.

He started to open it and Clark visibly paled.

“Daddy, don’t open it unless you have to,” she warned.

“Why? What is it?”

“It’s a piece of Krypton. Meteor rock,” Clark explained. “It’s toxic to me.”

“And the baby?” Lucy asked.

“Yes, her too. If Jor-El is right and Lex is meant to be the vessel, I think the injection Brainiac gave Lex contains a serum which will help his body cope with Kryptonian powers. Humans can’t normally take so many abilities all at once. It overwhelms their system.” He bit his lip. “I should know. My dad, uh, well, there was an incident where I ran away three summers ago and Jor-El gave him powers so he could find me and bring me back home. It caused my dad’s heart to fail.”

“So is that why so many people infected by the meteor rock go crazy?” Lois asked.

“That’s Jor-El’s theory. Anyway, if Lex does have these abilities, hopefully he’ll have my vulnerability too. But don’t use it around the baby if you can help it. She’s half-Kryptonian, but we don’t know how badly she could be affected. Judging from the way Lois couldn’t be around it when she was pregnant …”

“It could very well make the baby sick,” the general finished. “I understand. What happens if Lex becomes the vessel for this Zod character?”

“We’re hoping it won’t come to that. Brainiac stopped me from using the crystal Jor-El helped me design to shut him down and there’s only the dagger left.” Clark looked at Lois. “Lex just didn’t want to hear what I had to say. I don’t know how else to get him to see reason.”

Lois sighed. “Honey, I don’t think you can anymore. It’s not about you, or your friendship with him. I think he’s so convinced he’s right in what he’s undertaken that no one else is going to be able to convince him otherwise. You tried. Now all we can do is try to find Brainiac and see if you can stop him.”

“Any idea how?” the general asked.

“I wish I knew, sir. Brainiac is able to look like anyone. The only person who seems to be able to tell the difference is Angel, but I’m not going to risk our daughter.”

“I’m guessing whatever Brainiac’s plan is, it’s all about to come to a head.”

Clark nodded. Lois could still feel him trembling. His confidence had been shaken by the confrontation with Brainiac. She squeezed his thigh and kissed his cheek so he turned to look at her.

“Remember what you told me that being with me is stronger than alone? Hold on to that strength, my darling. I know you. You’re not going to let Brainiac win.”

His eyes filled with tears and all she wanted to do was hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Even if she didn’t know that for sure. 

“Lois,” he said quietly, “if anything happens, promise me you’ll take care of Mom and Dad. And our daughter.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you so much. The last two years with you have been the best of my life. You’re the love of my life Lois Lane. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” she said, fighting back tears. “I love you, Smallville. I think I loved you from the moment I first saw you.”

Angel cried from the next room, as if sensing there was something going on that she wasn’t a part of. Clark got up and left the room, coming back in a minute later with the baby in his arms, talking quietly to her.

“You be good for Mommy and Grandpa and Aunt Lucy, and Mom-Mom and Pop-Pop. Remember that Daddy loves you, so much.”

Why did Lois feel like he was talking like he was never going to come back from whatever Brainiac had planned? She watched as Clark kissed their daughter then handed her over. Lois held the baby in her arms, looking up at him. He looked so worried, she thought. She wanted to tell him not to be so worried, but at that point she wasn’t sure he would believe her.

As she shifted the baby in her arms, she felt the bracelet on her wrist shift and looked down at it. The Kawatche bracelet, which she wore every day and hadn’t taken off since the day her beloved Smallville gave it to her. 

“Clark, wait,” she said. He paused in the doorway and looked at her. She slid the bracelet off. “Take this.”

“Lois, I can’t …”

“Please, take it,” she said. “Let it remind you of how much we love you.”

He seemed to understand that she wanted him to hold on to something tangible, knowing it could give him strength when he needed it. He nodded and slid it into his pocket, since it wouldn’t fit on his wrist.

He left without a backward glance. Lois kissed her daughter’s forehead as she began to cry, clearly sensing something was seriously wrong with her parents. Her father wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as she began to cry. 

“It’ll be okay, sweetheart.”

Lucy joined the embrace, dry-eyed. Lois clung to her father and sister, needing their comfort.

Clark continued searching for Fine the rest of the day and that night, even knowing it was hopeless. His one consolation was that Lois and the baby were safe with her father and they knew what to do. Kryptonite wouldn’t stop Brainiac, but Clark guessed it wasn’t Brainiac who was a threat to them.

His parents were worried as they left for the airport the next morning, but Clark couldn’t comfort them. He watched them leave, hoping they would be safe enough once they were away from the farm. As the car turned onto the highway another car turned in.

Clark frowned as Lana got out, looking upset.

“Lana, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Lex. Something’s happened.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “Lex called me yesterday. He was rambling, completely incoherent. For a minute I thought he was drunk, so I drove down.”

She went on to explain that when she found Lex he had definitely been drinking but he wasn’t drunk. He’d told her about Fine and how he’d been one of those ‘aliens’ from the ship. Lana had let him ramble on, not telling him what she really knew about what had happened in the meteor shower.

“We ended up talking all night and the next thing I remember I was waking up on the couch and Lex was acting strange. Talking about some sound that he could hear. He ran out and I was worried so I went after him. We ended up in Miller’s Field.”

“The same one my ship landed in when I came to Earth,” Clark murmured.

Lana nodded. “Then it was like explosions all around him, right where he was standing.” It stopped as suddenly as it started, but then Lana saw the black ship hovering over Lex. “I tried to stop it, Clark, but Brainiac, he …”

“What, Lana?”

“He pulled me back, told me he was preparing Lex. Then there was this flash of light and Lex was gone.”

Clark bit his lip. “Lana, you need to get away from Smallville.”

“Why? What’s going on? Where’s Lois and the baby?”

“Lois and the baby are safe. Lana, you and Chloe, go to your aunt Nell’s. It’s not safe here.”

“What about you? Your parents?”

“My parents are on the way to D.C. I’ll be fine,” he said, fingering the bracelet in his pocket. Lois had been right to give it to him. It gave him something to hold on to. Something to give him strength when he was beginning to doubt himself.

Lana hugged him. “Be careful,” she said.

“I will,” he said. “I promise.”

Lana walked away, getting back in her car. She watched him through the windshield as she backed up the driveway, worry etched on her face. 

He returned to the house to find the phone ringing. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t heard it.

“Hello?” he said as he picked up the phone.

“Clark?” 

“Chloe.”

“It’s Lionel. He’s in the hospital.”

“I don’t care.”

“You will when you hear who put him there. Lex.”

Clark nearly dropped the phone. “What? How?”

“I don’t know, but …”

This time Clark did drop the phone but only so he could super speed to the hospital. He quickly located Lionel in the emergency room.

“Lionel,” he said. The older man was struggling into his clothes, clearly in pain. He grunted.

“I rather thought I was persona non grata.”

“I’m not here for you,” Clark said, knowing how bad it sounded. “Chloe called me. She told me Lex did this.”

Lionel had cuts all over his face and from what Clark could tell, without x-ray, the man had a few broken ribs as well.

“I came to the farm; my one last ditch effort to get you to see reason and I overheard you talking with Miss Lang. She mentioned Miller’s Field. When I got there, Lex … somehow he possesses the same powers as you, Clark. You can’t begin to imagine what he’s going to do with them.”

“I think I can.”

Lionel shook his head in denial.

“I highly doubt that. Lex wasn’t raised like you. As you pointed out, I raised him to be ruthless. In many ways, he has surpassed me in that area.”

“There’s still a part of Lex that can fight this,” Clark said, sounding more confident than he felt. Part of him wondered if it was a lost cause. 

“You see that in him because you want to. There’s always been a dark force at work inside him.”

Clark was forced to agree. Even when he’d just been starting to get to know Lex, the other man had made some bad decisions that had got people hurt. Nixon, Dr Hamilton, the Nicodemus flower.

“I’m not going to kill Lex.”

“It may be your only option. If Zod is as evil as your father has told you, then it’s easy to understand why he chose Lex to inhabit as his vessel.”

“What are you saying?”

“If Zod were to take your wife and child from you, would you do it then? Or would you sacrifice your family for your principles?”

Clark sighed. Lionel had made a good point. If it came down to a fight between him and Zod over his family, he might not have any other choice.

He left the hospital, running to the mansion. The servant who had let him in the day before told him Lex wasn’t there.

“Where is he?”

“I have no idea, Mr Kent.”

Brushing past him, Clark searched the mansion, ending up in the study. Lex wasn’t there.

“You care far too much for these humans, Kal-El.”

“Brainiac,” Clark growled, turning to confront the construct. 

“They might have been spared, if you had done things my way.”

“Become Zod’s puppet? Never! Nothing will ever make me do what you want.”

“Except maybe your one weakness: Humans. Such fragile creatures. They’ll never survive without their technology. No matter how crude. Take that away and they’ll devolve back to the animals they really are. And you can’t save all of them.”

Clark glowered at the construct. 

“And what of your Consort?” Brainiac’s expression adopted a human smirk.

“Stay away from her!” Clark snarled, grabbing the jacket and shoving the construct away from him. Brainiac just got to its feet and brushed past him, moving to the laptop on Lex’s desk.

“Then it begins,” it said. Clark stared as it pressed a couple of keys on the board and what looked like Kryptonian code appeared on the screen. The lights in the study sparked and exploded, then they were plunged into darkness.

Clark returned home and tried calling Lois on her cellphone using the fixed line but there was no signal. He knew the general had at least one phone that wasn’t connected to electricity and called that. Lucy picked up.

“We’re okay on base,” she said. “Dad’s mobilising the troops. It’s reached the city already. What happened?”

“Brainiac,” he said. “Do what you can to help Lois protect the baby. Tell her … tell her I love her.”

“She knows, Clark. We love you too. Now go get this bastard.”

Clark ran to Metropolis. The streets were already in chaos. With the power out, people were already out looting. All the staff in the Daily Planet were being told to evacuate.

“Chloe!”

She ran to him. “What’s going on, Clark?” she asked. “The computers have all crashed and they’re showing this.”

“Brainiac,” he said. “Do you know what it is?”

She nodded. “It’s a virus. It’s broken through every firewall and now it’s infecting the city’s infrastructure.”

Which explained the chaos already going on in the city.

“Where’s Lois? Is she still at her dad’s? I tried calling but the phones are down and there’s something blocking the cellphone signal.”

“She’s at her dad’s,” he confirmed. “I managed to talk to Lucy. They’re safe.” 

“Why is he doing this?”

“He’s going to try to release Zod from the Phantom Zone.”

“How?”

He pulled her out of the way of two reporters dashing through, looking panicked.

“By using Lex as a vessel.”

Chloe shook her head. “I’ll never understand Kryptonians,” she muttered.

“Chloe, listen, you need to get out of here.”

“I know. But what are you going to do?”

“I have to talk to Lex, try to get him to see reason.”

“From what Lois told me you didn’t have much luck with that before.”

“I don’t know what else to do, Chloe. I can’t kill Lex. I can’t take a life.”

“And what if he decides to go after Lois and the baby? You won’t have much choice then.”

“There has to be another way,” Clark said stubbornly.

“You tried another way. You failed.”

He looked at his friend. “Why are you getting so mad at me?”

“Because you won’t do what’s necessary, Clark. Not even for your family.”

“I won’t become a murderer, Chloe. What kind of example would I be for my daughter if I chose to take a life when there could be another way?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I know I’m playing devil’s advocate. I mean, I hate Lex, but I hate even more that after everything he’s done you still want to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“It’s not about giving him the benefit of the doubt, Chloe. Look, I don’t have time for this. I have to find Lex and try and talk to him.”

“Well, whatever you’re going to do, you better do it fast. If this continues, every major city in the world will have a meltdown.”

“Sam’s already mobilised the troops at Fort Ryan.”

“It won’t be enough,” she said, wincing at the sound of breaking glass and squealing of brakes from the street above the bullpen. Clark whirled, wrapping his arms around her as a car smashed through the window above and stuck his hand out, stopping the car from crashing all the way through. He looked at her, noticing she was shaking at the near-miss.

“Chloe, you need to get out of here and get somewhere safe. I told Lana to go to her aunt’s.”

Chloe pulled away and went to pick up her laptop.

“I know. She called me and told me that was where she would be, but I can’t just leave the city. I mean, I’m sitting on a major story here.”

“Forget the story, Chloe. There’s no story if you get yourself killed.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Clark was done arguing with her. He picked her up and sped out the door with her, figuring the rest of the staff would be too preoccupied with the rioting to worry about her. He left her at the gate to the army base.

“Go to Sam’s and help Lois protect the baby,” he said.

She glowered at him. “I really hate when you do that, Kent.”

He returned the glower with a glare of his own.

“I don’t care. At least I know you’ll be safe here. Besides, Lois would kill me if anything happened to you and she’s scarier than you.”

Chloe grumbled. “Well, sure she’s scarier. She’d threaten to with-hold sex for a year.”

Clark grinned. She would too, he thought. 

“Go!” he told her. 

She saluted him smartly. “Sir, yes sir!”

Clark ran back to the farm, trying to think where Lex might go. Now that he had Kryptonian abilities there was no telling what he might do. As he entered the barn to check on the animals and make sure Shelby was okay, he heard a sound behind him. He whirled startled to find Lex waiting for him in the shadows.

“Lex, are you okay? I went to the mansion looking for you. It’s chaos out there.”

“I’m fine. In fact, I’m better than fine,” Lex said, moving at super speed to stand behind him. Clark whirled.

“What happened to you?” Clark asked, as if he didn’t know.

“As if you didn’t know.”

“Fine,” Clark murmured. “You should have listened to me.”

Lex rolled his eyes. “You know, ever since that day on the bridge, you’ve seen yourself as my saviour. When will you learn, Clark, that not everyone wants or needs to be saved?”

“Lex, don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what, Clark? What do you think I’m going to do?”

“I know you, Lex. You don’t have to do this.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Lex shouted angrily. “Ever since I’ve known you all I’ve ever heard from you are sanctimonious platitudes!” He seemed to calm, smirking. “It’s laughable, really. Especially when they come from the world’s biggest hypocrite!”

“I’m not … Lex all I’m trying to do …”

“Save it. I don’t want to hear it. You can keep lying to yourself, Clark, but I’ve had enough of the lies and the lectures.”

“You want to talk about lies, Lex, when you went behind my back a hundred times. You invaded my privacy. We know about the doctor you paid for information about the baby. You kept telling me you’d stopped investigating me but the truth is you never did.”

“Did you never wonder why? You had everything, Clark. The great parents, the gorgeous girlfriend, and now a child.”

Clark moved closer. He stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling the bracelet. The memory of all the times he and Lois had been together, their bond, their love, gave him the strength. He slipped his other hand in the back of his jeans, feeling for the dagger which he’d put in his belt before he’d left for the city. It was cool in his hand, yet seemed to almost vibrate with power.

“You’re not yourself,” he said.

“Or maybe I finally am,” Lex replied.

Clark grabbed the handle of the dagger, but Lex grabbed the collar of his jacket, tossing him across the barn and through the handrails of the stairs to the loft. The dagger fell on the floor. He struggled to his feet, staggering, lightheaded. Lex spotted the dagger and started for it, but Clark put on a burst of speed and managed to pick it up before Lex could.

Lex grabbed his wrist and they grappled for it. He managed to shove his former friend into the wall, cracking the wood. Lex shoved back so Clark crashed into one of the support beams. Dust and debris rained down on them. Clark barely managed to hold on to the dagger. Meanwhile Lex was trying to twist Clark’s wrist so the point of the dagger was at Clark’s chest.

“No!”

Clark managed to push the bald man away. Lex laughed.

“Think Lois would want me when you’re gone, Clark?” he taunted. 

Furious, Clark launched himself at the man.

“You stay away from my wife!” he snarled.

Lex continued to taunt him, telling him what he would do to Lois with Clark dead and buried. Clark knew the older man was trying to rile him; the trouble was, it was working. Lex was on his back, smirking up at him. Clark tightened his hold on the dagger, preparing to strike, when Brainiac appeared, watching with a huge smirk on its face. 

“Do it, Clark. Let’s see if you’re really your father’s son.”

Clark looked from the dagger to Lex’s face, his anger fading. He couldn’t kill Lex. His former friend might not be himself right now, but he was still human. There had to be another way.

Pushing himself off the older man, Clark turned and threw the dagger at Brainiac, lodging it in the other being’s chest. There was a rumble and a bright red light emanating from the area around the dagger. He felt a breeze blowing.

“What have I done?” he asked.

He heard Lex getting to his feet behind him.

“You’ve opened the portal for Zod,” Brainiac told him.

“No!”

A beam of red light hit Brainiac and bounced off him onto Lex, who screamed as if his whole body was being torn apart. Clark was blown backwards.

Just as suddenly as the light appeared, it was gone. So was Brainiac. Lex stood calmly facing him as Clark got to his feet.

“Lex?”

“Hello Kal-El. You look exactly like your father.”

“Zod,” he gasped. “Where’s Lex?”

“Lex is dead.”

Clark stared at the being staring coldly back at him. A chill ran through him.

“I won’t let you destroy this planet like you did Krypton,” he said.

“You will have no choice, Kal-El. Unless you join me.”

“Never!”

“Then I hope you can live with that choice, Kal-El.” He turned his back on Clark, who was unable to see what Zod was doing. The older man turned and looked at him coldly, holding out a metal bracelet. “As I do the same to you as your father did to me. Enjoy your time in purgatory.”

Clark stared, frozen in fear as the bracelet drifted toward him. He was bathed in some kind of energy, then it was as if he was locked in some kind of prison, unable to move an inch in either direction. He pounded on the barrier, helpless. The Phantom Zone. 

God, what had he done?


	51. Zod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark must try to escape the Phantom Zone while those on Earth are in danger from Zod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major character death

Lois came out of the bedroom after putting Angel down. Chloe and Lucy were by the radio, trying to listen in to the reports.

“What’s happening?” Lois asked.

Chloe looked at her, then shrugged. “It’s chaos.”

“Did you try calling Bruce?” she asked her cousin.

“The phones are down. All of them. I’ve got no other way of communicating.”

“You don’t have to,” a deep voice said. “I’m here.”

Chloe ran to her ex-boyfriend and hugged him. Lois smiled.

“Boy are we glad to see you. Have you heard from Clark?”

The brunet shook his head. “I went by the farm. It looks like there’s been a fight. I found this,” he said, showing Lois a dagger wrapped in a cloth.

Lois took it, frowning. “That’s the knife Clark’s birth father gave him. He was supposed to use it on Lex.”

“Lex? Why?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Lois quickly explained about Lex being the vessel.

“Well, I’m guessing from what’s going on out there, Clark failed. Question is, where is he now?”

“I don’t know. And I’m getting worried.”

“Yeah, me too,” Bruce said. “He called me a couple days ago asking me about the lab. I assumed when I didn’t hear back from him that everything was fine.”

“Why didn’t you …” Chloe began, then bit her lip.

“Chloe, as much as I want to help, there are some things Clark needs to learn to do on his own. Besides, I sincerely doubt I’d be much help against this Brainiac character. I’m capable of a lot but even I’m no match for anyone with Clark’s strength.”

“That’s not necessarily true,” Lois told him. “Jor-El’s been teaching me.”

“Good for you, Lois, but that wouldn’t have solved the immediate problem. I’m going to Metropolis to see what I can find out. You three stay put. Clark wouldn’t be happy if the three of you got into trouble.”

Lois huffed. “I’m not an idiot, Bruce.”

“I never said you were, Lois,” he told her with a smile. 

The door opened and the general came in. He frowned at Bruce.

“I remember you from election night. Bruce, isn’t it?”

“Yes sir, general. I just came to check on the girls.”

“Have you heard from Clark?”

“No. I was actually hoping you might have.”

Lois’ father shook his head. “The city’s chaos. People are rioting. We’re calling in the National Guard.”

“Daddy?”

“Whatever’s happened out there, I’m sure Clark will find a way to stop it,” he said, hugging Lois. “He’s smart and he’s strong.”

She still couldn’t help worrying. What the hell had happened to him?

Clark beat his fists ineffectually against the barrier as the prison sped further and further away from Earth. How was he going to break out? He needed to get back to Lois. Now that Zod had taken over Lex, she was in more danger than ever. From the little that had happened in the barn, he was convinced Lex was still alive in Zod somewhere. Or else why would Zod have known about Lex in the first place? He had to have Lex’s memories.

Which meant he had to know about Lois and the baby. 

He looked down. Under his foot it looked like some kind of chasm. As he pressed his weight down on it, it seemed to fluctuate. He pressed harder and was suddenly falling through what felt like a vortex, similar to when he’d flown into the twister the spring of freshman year.

He landed hard on a grainy surface and tumbled over and over down a steep slope. His skin was scraped raw, bruises forming where his body hit some kind of debris. He came to a stop at the bottom, head reeling and slowly got to his feet. His lip was stinging and as he touched it, his finger came away bloody. He realised he’d bitten it in his fall.

A harsh, cold wind blew what felt like sand in his face as he looked around. The light was bright, but the sun, or whatever it was, wasn’t yellow. Which meant he didn’t have his powers. He squinted in the brightness. It was too harsh for his eyes, or maybe it was just the fact that he didn’t have his powers, he thought.

He felt the weight of Lois’ bracelet in his pocket. He had to get back to her. 

Clark began to walk, climbing the steep slopes. He’d taken Lois to a beach one weekend early last Fall when it had still been warm. They’d spent an hour or so just fooling about in the sand dunes. Those sand dunes were nothing like these ones, he thought. Here the surface didn’t look much like sand and more like volcanic soil. The sky appeared blue but there was no warmth. He shivered as he walked, looking around, hoping he might see some signs of life.

He heard a sound, like something flying past at high speed and turned, but saw nothing. 

“Hello?” His voice echoed weirdly. It was disconcerting.

Something grabbed his jacket, flying past him, then turned and came back for more. Clark felt something scratch his face, tearing at his jacket, shoving him down on the ground. Then it grabbed him, pulling him with it. Clark was pummelled, scratched, yet no matter how much he tried he couldn’t seem to get a grip. Another one flew at him. Clark’s heart pounded. He was going to die here.

The creatures suddenly stopped, seeming alarmed. With one final attack of their claws, or whatever they were, they flew away. Clark looked up, squinting at the bright light in his eyes, realising this was the source. A hooded figure was holding something that glowed.

Clark got to his feet and faced the person. They hesitated, then poised to strike. Clark, remembering the few times Lois had wrestled playfully with him, anticipated the move and caught their leg, tossing them on the ground. The scarf covering the face slipped off and he realised it was a woman. She stared up at him, surprised. He held out a hand.

She batted it away with a scowl and got to her feet on her own.

“Who are you?” she asked, gazing at him intensely. Clark felt a little disconcerted by her stare.

“I could ask you the same thing. What were those things?”

“Phantoms.”

“So this is the Phantom Zone.”

She frowned at him. “How do you know about the Phantom Zone? Where are you from?”

“I was born on Krypton,” he said. “Raised on Earth.”

She gasped. “Kal-El?”

It was his turn to frown. “How do you know that name?”

“I worked with your father. Jor-El. You look a lot like him.”

Clark remembered back in his junior year of high school when he’d helped Lana solve the mystery of her great-aunt’s murder. She’d shown him a drawing of his father, Jor-El, when he’d come to Earth as a rite of passage. Lana had remarked the picture looked just like Clark.

“How could you have worked with him? Krypton exploded nearly twenty years ago.”

She opened her hand and showed him a crystal. On the crystal was a symbol. It looked like an ‘S’ but Clark knew it was the symbol of the El bloodline. Rather like human families would have a crest. Clark took it, feeling it warm in his palm, as if it somehow knew he was the true owner.

“Time works differently here,” she said.

“What’s your name?”

“Raya.”

“Raya, I need to get back to Earth. When Jor-El told me about this place he said he built a means of escape. Can you show it to me?”

She seemed to consider it. “It’s not safe.”

“I have to get back. Zod escaped. He’s there now and if I don’t go back he’ll do to Earth what he did to Krypton. My Consort, my daughter, they’re in danger.”

“Your Consort?”

Clark took the bracelet out of his pocket, relieved that he hadn’t lost it in his fall. 

“Her name’s Lois. She’s beautiful and strong and she’s my world.”

Raya began walking, wrapping the scarf around her face. 

“You’ll need to cover up. Your clothing won’t protect you here.”

“Raya, please …”

She paused and looked at him, clearly considering. 

“I’ll show you.”

Clark bit his lip, not sure if he should trust her. Jor-El had never mentioned Raya, but then why would she have the crystal? Unless she’d taken it from someone else. Still, she might be his only chance of getting back to Earth. 

She led him to what was clearly her only shelter and made him sit.

“We don’t have time for this,” he said.

“I need to tend to your cuts.”

“They’ll heal once I get my powers back. I have to stop Zod.”

“You won’t get there like this,” Raya informed him. “At least wear this,” she added, handing him what looked like some kind of cloak. “It’ll protect you against the harsh conditions.”

Clark nodded, accepting the cloak, putting it on. Raya led him out of the shelter.

Lois kept twisting the dagger in her hand, watching as her sister and cousin fussed over the baby. She fidgeted with anxiety, then stood up, so suddenly that the other two girls stared at her.

“I have to go find Clark,” she said.

“You can’t go out there. Not with Lex doing whatever it is he’s doing.”

The phone lines had stopped working for a couple of hours and suddenly they were back. Bruce had called, telling them that Lex had been seen at Luthorcorp. He’d also managed to discover that the virus which had infected all the computers at the Daily Planet had disappeared. The computers weren’t back online as it would take some time to reboot the servers and sort through the mess, but it was a start.

Riots were still going on in the city. The National Guard was helping the police and the army try to restore order but it wasn’t easy. 

Bruce still hadn’t found any sign of Clark. 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing,” Lois grumbled. 

“You heard Bruce,” Chloe said. “You need to stay here.”

“And what if Clark’s hurt, or worse!” she responded. “I have to find him.”

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes at Chloe. “It’s no use. Once she’s made up her mind, there’s no stopping her.”

Lois ignored her sister, grabbing the keys to Lucy’s car.

“Take care of Angel.”

“What if Clark comes here looking for you?”

“I’ll keep checking back at the farm,” Lois told Lucy. Not waiting for any protests, she left the house. 

There was no one on the gate when she drove past, much to her relief. Her father would have probably given the guards orders not to let her off base. Not that that would stop her either.

She drove along the highway, growing more concerned at the cars appearing to have been abandoned on the side of the road, but she couldn’t see any of the occupants. Knowing there was nothing she could do even if she did see anyone, she drove on, arriving at the farm about an hour later. 

The farm seemed deserted. She could see a hole in the barn wall, wondering what had caused it. As she got out of the car, Lionel came out of the barn, his face pale. He’d clearly been injured as he was limping.

“Lois?” he said. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked.

“I rather thought you would have stayed where you were safe,” the older man admonished her.

“Yeah, well, I came here looking for Clark.”

“I don’t know where he is. Zod … Zod has taken over Lex.”

“How do you know?” she asked. “Did Jor-El …”

Lionel shook his head. “The connection I had to Jor-El is gone. I saw Lex,” he added haltingly. “At Luthorcorp. He was … different.”

“You think Zod might have killed Clark?” she asked, her heart pounding. Surely she would know if Clark was dead? The bond would have told her. She followed him back inside the barn.

“He’s not here, Lois. There’s ... Clark said something about killing Lex.”

“I know. Jor-El told him if their plan to use the crystal to destroy Brainiac failed, the only way to stop Zod from being released was to kill Lex. With this.” She held up the dagger. Lionel took it, examining the glyphs. 

“This, uh, this will work,” Lionel said. “The metal … the materials are Kryptonian.”

“How do you know?” she asked.

Before he could reply there was a sound from outside. Shelby began barking, then yelped and ran inside the barn. Lois bent down to pat him. 

“It’s okay boy,” she said.

Shelby backed away from the barn door, growling fiercely. Lois glanced at Lionel, then went out to investigate. 

“So, you are the Consort of Kal-El,” a voice said. “I must admit you are not as I expected.”

Lois whirled and faced Lex, or rather Zod. He was wearing what appeared to be a leather duster over the top of a dark grey long-sleeved t-shirt and black pants. 

“And what exactly were you expecting, Zod?”

His gaze was assessing as he looked her over. Lois swallowed her revulsion and returned the gaze coolly.

“Hmm, it appears you are not as unintelligent as the rest of your primitive race. I may have use for you after all.”

He reached for her, trying to grab her wrist, but she quickly dodged him. He moved at a quicker pace and made a grab for her once more.

“Touch me you Kryptonian as*hole and I’ll show you exactly what kind of human I am.”

Zod laughed derisively. “Well, now I understand what Kal-El saw in you. You remind me of my own Consort, Faora. Indeed, I think you will make a fitting Consort, and a worthy vessel for my heir. Together we will repopulate this miserable planet.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” she growled, backing away. Zod moved to intercept her and grabbed her. Before she could react, he launched into the air.

What felt like a minute later, they touched down in the grounds of the Luthor mansion. Lois struggled as Zod pulled her with him into the house and led her into the study. She could only watch as he pulled out some kind of device, what she guessed was a hard drive of some kind, and connected it to Lex’s laptop. 

Lois bit her lip. If Zod remembered this place, then surely there must be some part of Lex still there.

“Lex, you can fight this,” she said.

Zod turned and looked at her coldly. “Lex Luthor is dead. I consumed his essence.”

“Then how do you know about this place?” she asked.

“It matters not.”

“What are you planning to do? Kill me?”

“As I told you, I have use for you. As for the rest of your race …”

“What are you doing?” she asked as he worked. He sighed, clearly irritated with her questions.

“The hard drive from the ship will send a pulse around the world, reshaping the Earth’s crust.”

“Into what?” she asked. “What will it do?”

“Recreate Krypton. I needed access to your satellites to initiate the pulse.”

“If that happens, you’ll kill every human on this planet.”

“Precisely.”

“And you’re letting me live why?”

“You ask too many questions, Consort of Kal-El.”

“Yeah, I’m funny that way. I talk too much. I’ve never been comfortable with uncomfortable silences. Smallville’s always complaining that he can’t shut me up, unless of course …”

Zod shot her a look and she glared back at him defiantly.

“You really think I’m going to give you what you want? I’m Kal-El’s wife. His Consort,” she added for emphasis.

“You humans think in such linear terms.”

Lois ignored that. “Where is my husband?”

“Gone. Banished.”

So he wasn’t dead, at least, Lois thought, guessing that if Zod had been trapped in the Phantom Zone, then he’d most likely banished Clark there. If she knew Clark, he would find a way to come home. 

Lois looked around. She wished she hadn’t let Lionel take the dagger. She was left with nothing to kill Zod with, unless, of course, Lex had some meteor rock around. Something told her Lex always kept a sample somewhere. She just had to find it.

Zod was busy at the computer. She realised he was the one who must have got rid of the virus, although why he had bothered she didn’t know, since the Kryptonian hard drive shouldn’t need the network. Unless he needed access to the power grid or something, she thought. 

She backed toward the cabinet which housed some of Lex’s collections of artworks and rare books, feeling behind her for anything she could use. Zod continued to ignore her, clearly not thinking she would try anything. 

There had to be something, she thought, feeling around, trying to move as quietly as possible while keeping an eye on Zod. Hopefully he would be too busy on the computer to pay much attention to what she was doing.

The ground began to tremble and the house shook. Books and antiques fell off the shelves. It was starting. She started to move away from the shelf, still watching Zod.

A second later Zod grabbed her wrist. She heard the bones crack. The pain was horrific but she steeled herself, going limp in his grip and scrabbling behind her for something to use.

The vase she picked up would have probably cracked the skull of a normal person but of course Zod had Kryptonian powers. Still it was enough to make him let her go and she dodged him as he made a grab for her again. She wasn’t fast enough and he managed to get her in a chokehold, his arm around her throat, threatening to strangle her. As Jor-El had taught her, she used the combination of the martial arts skills she’d learned as a child and his training and stepped back, away from Zod’s body, using the momentum to unbalance him. He stumbled, but quickly recovered, grabbing her broken wrist. Lois screamed in pain. Zod once more grabbed her throat, this time from the front, lifting her in the air and tossing her across the room.

Before she passed out, Lois saw Zod suddenly stagger, looking as if he was in terrible pain. She fought the waves of dizziness and pain and saw Lionel holding what could only be green Kryptonite. The two men began to fight. She lost the battle and blackness took over.

Clark had followed Raya over the dunes and across flat plains wondering where exactly she was taking him. She walked in silence, the wind whipping through them. Clark held tightly to the cloak protecting him, hoping he was doing the right thing in trusting her. His father had never mentioned Raya at all. He hadn’t mentioned anyone else either, except maybe Zod and Faora.

She stopped walking and pointed to what looked like two crude walls made out of rock. The tops leaned against each other, forming a triangular shape. Beneath them, in the centre, was some kind of pedestal. Raya glanced at him, indicating he was to follow her, then continued on to the structure.

“Why haven’t you used the gateway yourself?” he asked Raya, since it seemed odd that if she knew about it surely she could have made her own escape.

“It won’t open for anyone except the House of El,” Raya told him. “Your father kept it a secret, well, except from me. He wanted a back door in case anyone tried to imprison his family here.”

Clark thought about that for a second. Clearly his father had anticipated everything. 

“Your father was a great man,” his companion said and Clark could hear the admiration in her voice. She clearly respected his father. Clark hoped that meant what he thought it meant.

Just as they reached the structure, several phantoms approached, trying to grab them. Along with the creatures was what Clark guessed was a man, as he was taller than Raya, wearing a similar sort of cloak. He grabbed Clark.

“Kal-El.”

Clark knew that voice. It was one of Zod’s disciples from the black ship. He struggled against Nam-Ek’s hold. The Kryptonian pulled out a blade, threatening Clark with it.

“Nam-Ek! Wait! Don’t kill him.”

Clark stared at Raya. What was she doing? She approached Nam-Ek who scoffed at her.

“Why should I spare his life? He’s the one who sent us here.”

“He can open the gateway. I was bringing him to you. He can free us all.”

Clark stared at her. Was she now betraying him? Nam-Ek glared at Raya but didn’t let Clark go, pushing him toward the pedestal. He was shoved hard, falling onto the ground.

“Open the gateway,” Nam-Ek ordered threatening Clark with the blade.

“He doesn’t know how,” Raya told him, telling Nam-Ek to give her the knife. One of the other Kryptonians held Clark as Raya bent down, slicing his palm with the knife.

“I trusted you,” he told her.

“Trust is for the weak,” Nam-Ek smirked.

Raya looked at him. “You’re right.” She lashed out with the knife slicing Nam-Ek’s throat. Aethyr cried out and turned on Raya, who began circling, body in protective stance.

“Go Kal-El!” she yelled.

Clark hesitated, but knew he had no option. He ran for the gateway, laying his bloodied hand on the El crest, which glowed brightly. Suddenly it was as if he was sucked into some kind of portal.

He plummeted to Earth, entering the atmosphere at high velocity. Desperate to break his fall, Clark concentrated, trying to remember how he’d flown as Kal-El. He focused on the one thing in his life that gave him strength, the yellow sun energising him. He felt the surge of energy as his powers were restored and again concentrated. The ground came rushing up to meet him and in what seemed like the last second he pulled away, soaring through the air. 

Lois came to and struggled to sit up. Zod and Lionel were still fighting, the Kryptonian still apparently weak from the Kryptonite. Lionel had the dagger and was clearly trying to stab Zod with it. She tried to get to her feet, to help the older man, but was so dizzy all she could do was sit there and watch, helpless.

Where was Bruce? Where was Clark? Surely there had to be someone who could help, she thought.   
Just when she thought Lionel was going to succeed, Zod managed to get hold of the dagger. Lois wanted to cry out a warning, but she was too late. Zod stabbed Lionel in the chest. The older man gasped, his mouth forming an ‘o’ as he went down. The Kryptonian general stood over him, laughing insanely, pulling the blade out and snapping it in two, throwing away the pieces. 

He turned and looked at her, as if about to come for her. There was the sound of breaking glass and suddenly there was Clark. Overjoyed, Lois watched as her beloved Kal-El confronted Zod. 

“Kal-El,” he snarled.

“Zod,” Clark returned coolly. He looked at the computer on the table and aimed his heat vision, blowing up the hard drive from the ship. A few seconds later the earthquake stopped.

Zod screamed and grabbed Clark. The two men launched into the air, wrestling furiously with each other, and were gone.

Lois crawled over to Lionel. He was gasping for air, blood bubbling out of his mouth. Cradling her broken wrist, she looked around for something to stop the bleeding but he weakly grabbed for her shirt.

“It’s too late. Tell Clark …”

“No, I’ll get help,” she said, unable to stop the tears. She might not have trusted Lionel, but the man had saved her life.

“Tell Clark, I …” 

The light left his eyes and she knew he was gone. She bent her head over his body, crying.

“Lois?”

She barely heard the voice speaking softly to her, but felt the gentle hand on her shoulder. Another hand coaxed her head up. 

“Bruce?”

“You’re hurt.”

“My wrist is broken,” she said. “Lionel …”

“He’s gone sweetie. He’s gone.”

“Clark was here. He and Zod …”

“I have to get you to the hospital, Lois.” She didn’t resist as he picked her up in his arms, glad of his warmth, even if it wasn’t her husband. 

Clark continued to fight Zod as they flew through the air at speed. They landed and slid along, creating a trench of soil. Zod pushed him off and Clark found himself tossed through the air, crashing against the fat trunk of a sixty foot walnut tree, uprooting it. Clark got to his feet, only for Zod to grab him, throwing him against a huge boulder and punching him repeatedly until the boulder cracked.

Clark was dizzy as Zod picked him up, once more tossing him through the air. Clark swung his arms, trying to get some kind of momentum but he couldn’t focus. He landed in the field, sliding several feet. Zod flew toward him. It occurred to Clark to wonder how Zod could so easily have adjusted to using the powers, but he supposed the few hours Lex had been held in the ship had taught him what to do.

Zod taunted him as he stood above him, saying Clark was weak and so easily beaten. Clark looked up at the countenance of his former friend. He had no weapon, nothing except the crystal he had taken from Raya. It was not unlike the crystal he’d created in the fortress. Raya had used it on the phantoms in the zone. Would it work here? Clark thought.

He got to his feet.

“I won’t let you destroy Earth. Like you did Krypton.”

“Such an idealistic fool. Like your father,” Zod sneered. “Jor-El couldn’t stop me, and neither will his son. This planet will be mine, as will your Consort.”

“Stay away from her.”

“Such loyalty, for a human! Swear your allegiance to me and I may spare her life.”

Clark pretended to consider it, letting the Kryptonian general think he had no other choice.

“Swear it,” Zod repeated. “Kneel before Zod,” he growled. “Kneel!”

Clark went down on his knees, feeling for the crystal in his pocket. Zod reached out his hand and Clark acted swiftly, taking the other man’s hand in a pretence of fealty. The crystal began to glow as it activated. Clark let go and Zod screamed as if he’d been burnt, looking down at the crystal. The veins in his neck popped and his face changed, straining. Zod’s phantom seemed to be fighting against the crystal, not wanting to let go of Lex’s body, but the crystal was pulling him in. With a scream, the phantom was sucked in and Lex collapsed. As he fell, Clark saw a burn mark in his hand. 

Picking up the unconscious man, Clark flew with him to the hospital. The nurse looked at him.

“Car accident,” Clark said. There were already at least a hundred people in the emergency room, having been injured in the earthquake. The nurse clearly didn’t have time for further explanations. Lex was deposited on a gurney.

“Are you hurt?” the nurse asked, seeing the bloodstains and the tears in his shirt.

“No, I’m fine.” He turned to leave. His jacket flapped against him and he felt the heavy weight of Lois’ bracelet. He figured she might still be at the mansion.

Of course, he was going to have to have words with her about leaving her father’s. Why couldn’t she just learn to do as she was told? he thought.

“Clark?”

He turned at the voice and frowned at Bruce.

“Bruce. What are you doing here?”

“I heard about the riots and came down to see if I could help. Lois is here.”

“What?” Clark’s heart pounded.

“She’s fine. Broken wrist, concussion. She’ll have a sore throat for a few days from where Zod tried to strangle her, but otherwise she’s fine.”

“Where is she?” Clark asked.

“Come on.”

Clark followed his friend to one of the triage rooms. Lois was laying in the bed, already annoyed, talking hoarsely to the nurse, who appeared to be a student.

“Can you believe this?” she said. “It’s at least a three hour wait just to get them to set my …”

As if sensing his presence, she turned and looked toward the door.

“Clark!” she cried.

He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, careful of her wrist, which had at least been given a rudimentary splint so she could keep it still.

“Lois, thank God.”

“Clark.” She was crying for real now, holding him tightly. “I was so scared you were dead, or …”

He pulled back slightly, brushing the tears from her face. There was a bruise on her cheek but even as dishevelled and pale as she was, she was beautiful.

“Shh,” he said. “I’m here now, baby. Don’t cry, darling. I’m here. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“Zod,” she said.

“Gone. He won’t be coming back, I promise.”

Metropolis was still in chaos a couple of days later. Lois had spent most of those two days in bed, being pampered by her loving husband, their daughter sleeping by her side. Still, she worried. He spent most of the day taking care of her and their baby and most of the night trying to clean up the city, getting no sleep.

She had got up on the second day, refusing to let him do all the work by himself. It was awkward trying to do things with a broken wrist but she was determined to work it out. Clark was in the barn, trying to fix whatever was broken in there when Martha and Jonathan returned.

“Hi sweetie,” Martha said, hugging her, careful of her wrist. “We heard everything on the news but we couldn’t get a flight back.” Jonathan also gave her a quick hug, then went to fuss over his grand-daughter, talking to Lucy and her father, who had decided to stay at the farm and help.

“We’re okay,” Lois said. She bit her lip as her mother-in-law studied her bruises. “Okay, I’m a little beat up, but I’m fine. It’s Clark, actually. He’s trying …”

The redhead nodded. “Yes, I know. He blames himself.”

“I’m really worried, Mom. I think he’s getting sick. I think maybe when he got trapped in the Phantom Zone he picked something up.”

“And with everything he’s doing, he’s running himself ragged.”

Clark came in, followed by a man wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase. He hugged his mother hello.

“Uh, this is Bill Watson. He, uh, he’s an attorney.”

Bill looked grieved. “Lionel Luthor left me a package for you both. He swore me to secrecy and told me I was only to give it to you in the event of his death. His instructions were specific. You were to receive it immediately on the news of his death. With everything that’s been going on in Metropolis, I wasn’t able to get here in time.” He took a letter-sized envelope from his briefcase and handed it over to Clark. “I need your signature,” he said.

“Does Lex know about this?” Clark asked, signing for it. Lois frowned at her husband as he sniffed. His voice even sounded a little nasal, like he had a cold.

“No,” Bill said. “I take my attorney-client privilege seriously.”

He left without a backward glance. Wondering what was in the package, Lois urged her husband to open it. Clark sat down as the rest of the family gathered around. There was a smaller envelope inside.  
 _  
Clark,_

_I know I have given you no reason to trust me. Please believe that I have only had the best of intentions when it came to protecting you and your secret._

_I was not the best of fathers. I am aware of my shortcomings when it came to my son. I realise now the mistakes I made with Lex._

_When you and Lex met five years ago, I admit I was not happy at the friendship. Not just because of my history with your parents, but because I considered Lex’s need for companionship a weakness. Do not think for a moment that my son did not value your friendship, despite his obsession with your secrets. His insatiable need for the truth is sadly a trait he inherited from me._

_I could be ruthless in business. I have heard it said that my reputation for ruthlessness was only surpassed by my willingness to do whatever it took to achieve my ends. I have committed terrible crimes to achieve those ends, telling myself that I was justified._

_I know that I can never hope to make up for what I have done in the past. But learning the truth about you and your abilities have made me realise what kind of man I became. You are a man who should be admired, Clark, for your tenacity, your compassion and your strength. Even in the face of impossible odds you choose not to give up, not to take the dark path._

_You rebuffed my efforts to aid you in your struggles with my son, in trying to lead him away from the dark path he has taken, and I understand your reasoning. As I said, I have given you no reason to trust me._

_What I have done, I believed I did for the greater good. When I had your wife taken, I hoped I might be able to find a way to protect her and your child, testing her blood in the hope that I may neutralise the coming threat. There are documents in the package I have had sent to you which will explain this threat._

_Lex is more dangerous than you know. I did my best to create roadblocks to his schemes, but it appears I have failed. I attempted to use Apex Consortium to take back control of Luthorcorp, planning to dismantle any of the illegal experiments Lex has initiated. Again, I failed._

_I wish you luck in your endeavours, Kal-El. I have no doubt you will become the symbol of hope mankind needs as it enters its darkest days._

_Yours_

_Lionel Luthor._

Lois stared at Clark, watching as he opened the rest of the package. There was a thick folder containing patient files. He flipped through the files and read the top page in the folder.

“What is it, honey?”

“33.1.”


	52. Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's sick. The family try to talk to him and he gets a lesson in being a hero from Sam Lane.

Clark was finishing up some repairs in the barn, hoping to get most of it done so he could go out and do the rest of the chores, knowing it would take most of the day. 

“Hey son,” Dad said, entering the barn. “It’s looking pretty good.”

“Yeah,” he replied, pushing the last nail on the stair rail in place. 

Dad looked a little uncomfortable. Clark studied his father, realising he’d been delegated the task of trying to talk to Clark. He had already noticed the little looks they would shoot his way and the whispered conferences.

“Listen, son, they’re all worried about you in there. Lois thinks you’re getting sick.”

“I’m fine,” he said. He wasn’t, but he was stubborn enough not to admit it. The truth was his body was aching and he felt hotter than normal. He was exhausted from a week of trying to do all the repairs on the farm during the day and repairs in the city at night. Sam had his men also helping in the city, but Clark still felt it was his responsibility. They clearly all thought he was trying to do too much.

“Son, you don’t have to do this. It’s not your fault. This is Zod’s doing.”

“If I had listened to Jor-El and done what he told me to do, none of this would have happened.”

Lois came in, holding Angel in one arm, her other arm supported by a sling. Dad looked at her and shrugged. You try, was his expression. Dad took his grand-daughter in his arms and went back to the house.

“Clark, honey, you need to rest.”

“I’m fine.”

“This is not your responsibility to fix.”

“Isn’t it? If I had …”

“What? Killed Lex? You can’t compromise your principles, Clark. Not even for me.”

He huffed, turning away from his wife, not wanting to get into an argument. She’d been almost killed because he hadn’t been able to do what was necessary.

“Clark, listen to me.” He turned back to her.

“No! If I had just done what I was supposed to do I wouldn’t have ended up in the Phantom Zone and you wouldn’t have been almost killed. Lionel … Lionel would be alive.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Are you telling me you’re blaming yourself for this?” she asked, indicating her broken wrist.

He bit his lip.

“Clark, let’s forget for a minute that I was the one who chose to leave the base when you expressly told me to stay put. Chloe told me to stay put. My dad and Lucy told me to stay put. So let’s forget the fact that I’m as stubborn as my father and I never do what I’m told.”

“If Zod hadn’t been released …”

She rolled her eyes. “I would smack you if I thought it would knock some sense into you. Look, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about this and what I think is, it would have happened anyway, because Brainiac would have never let you kill Lex.”

“You don’t know that.”

“And you’re not thinking logically. Let’s forget for a moment that Brainiac understands nothing about your humanity.”

“It doesn’t. It’s a machine.”

“Honey, you’re missing the point. Since Brainiac is a machine, it would have anticipated everything. Calculated every scenario. So let’s say you did do what Jor-El wanted and tried to kill Lex. Brainiac would have stopped it and still released Zod. I know they say hindsight is twenty-twenty and all that, but there are only a few different ways it could have gone and Brainiac would have thought of them all. Like you said, it’s a machine, so it wouldn’t care about consequences, just the relentless pursuit of its own ends.”

Clark frowned at her. That actually made sense. 

“And getting back to the little problem of me not doing what I’m told, I have a feeling Zod would have found me anyway. I just made it easier for him by being here at the farm. If you were right about him having access to Lex’s memories. So let’s quit with the self-flagellating, okay?”

He started to nod, then felt something tickling his nose. He tried to hold it in but the pressure built up and he had to let it out. He turned his head away from his wife and was startled to see the door blown off its hinges.

Lois stared open-mouthed.

“What the hell was that? Was that a sneeze?”

Was it? Since he’d never sneezed, that he could remember, he had no idea if it was or not. He started toward the hole in the wall only to sway almost drunkenly.

“Clark?” He tried to turn his head to look at her but his reactions were slow. “Mom, Dad.” He thought she might be yelling but everything was so muffled.

He wasn’t sure how long it was but the next thing he knew he was being supported by his parents as they walked him into the house.

“Lift your feet son.”

Clark tried but he couldn’t remember how.

“Jonathan, he’s burning up.”

“I know.”

“Maybe we should call a doctor,” Lois was saying. Clark felt himself being pushed down onto a soft surface and realised it was the couch.

“Last time we did that, it was Helen Bryce and she gave his blood to Lionel.”

“What about Dr Hamilton?” Lois suggested.

Clark’s head was clearing and he looked at his wife. “Lois.”

“I’m right here, honey,” she said, taking his hand. “Oh Clark, you have a fever. Mom?”

“I think maybe you’re right. From what you’ve said about Dr Hamilton, I think we should call him.”

“It’s just a cold,” Clark said, leaning his head against the cushions. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and all he wanted to do was strip his clothes off. He was so hot. Lois pressed her hand against his forehead and it felt so wonderfully cool. 

His nose began itching again. He heard sounds as if someone was scrambling to get away. Clark managed to suppress it.

“You guys, I’m fine. It’s just a cold.”

“First of all, Smallville, you sneezed. You don’t sneeze. Second, you’re hot. Hotter than normal anyway. You know there’s this old remedy that I remember my mom used to use. I think she got it from my grandma. A little honey and cayenne pepper … oh, no, bad idea. We don’t want you super sneezing and blowing holes in everything.”

Clark glowered at his wife. His mother sat down beside him.

“You said you lost your powers in the Phantom Zone. Maybe your immune system was affected.”

He nodded. Even after just a few minutes’ rest he was feeling better. 

“Maybe all I need is to ride it out,” he said. “I mean, isn’t that what you do for colds?”

Lois had had a cold before she had got pregnant and she’d been fine after a couple of days in bed.

“Which means rest,” Lois told him with a nudge. “So no more trips to the city.”

“I can’t just …”

She glared at him. “Maybe you didn’t hear me, Smallville! When I say rest, I mean rest. So you are going upstairs to bed. Right now.”

“But I …”

Even without the trips into the city, he still had chores to do. There was also the funeral service for Lionel. With everything else going on, Lex hadn’t talked to the funeral director until two days after his father’s death. Chloe had managed to talk to her friend Chad from Smallville High, who still worked for the medical examiner part-time and over the summer, and the body hadn’t been released until another two days later. 

“Son, little piece of advice. Never try to argue with a determined woman. That’ll get you into more trouble than you can handle. Ow! Martha!” 

Clark found himself snickering as his mother smacked his father on the back of the head. He turned to his wife to protest only to find she was glowering at him. 

“Don’t make me get out the big guns!” she warned. 

Clark decided it wasn’t worth the fight and did as he was told. She followed him upstairs and supervised while he undressed and put on his pyjama pants and a t-shirt and got under the covers. 

There was a yell from the nursery.

“Munchkin alert,” Lois sighed. She went to the door and looked back at him. “Don’t you move from that bed!”

“Yes dear,” he said in a put-upon tone.

“I mean it, Smallville.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Good! Then maybe it’ll sink in to that thick head of yours.”

“I do not have a thick head,” he growled as she disappeared down the hallway.

Sleep suddenly seemed like a great idea, he thought, straightening the covers and feeling the cool sheets settling over him. The bed had never felt more comfortable.

Lois came back in, holding the baby. Clark managed to rouse himself enough to shake his head.

“Don’t bring her near me. I don’t want her getting this.”

She was reaching for him anyway, pulling away from her mother.

“Daddy’s sick, baby,” Lois told her. Angel whimpered, clearly not understanding. Lois sat down on the end of the bed, holding the squirming baby with one arm.

Mom came in carrying a tray with what looked like a pitcher of orange juice and a steaming mug.

“I made some hot lemon with honey,” she said.

Clark pulled a face. 

“You need fluids,” his mother told him. 

“Don’t complain,” Lois added. “If you had actually got some rest instead of trying to do everything yourself then you wouldn’t have got this sick. Now suck it up.”

He scowled at his wife. 

“And don’t go getting all pissy at me either,” she said, trying to rock their daughter who was grizzling because she couldn’t get what she wanted from her father. 

“C’mon sweetie. Let’s leave the invalid to drink his hot lemonade and get some rest. And we do mean sleep, young man.”

Clark was seriously tempted to poke his tongue out at both of them, but was just too tired.

Lois tried to help as much as she could the rest of the day but with a broken wrist and a cranky baby, there really wasn’t much she could do. She looked in on her husband once in a while, happily discovering he was sleeping soundly for the first time in days. 

“Sweetie, you need to rest too,” her mother-in-law reminded her. “You’ve got a broken wrist.”

“I still need to do my fair share.”

“We can take care of things. Jonathan doesn’t have any meetings for a week.”

She frowned. “Yeah, I guess it’s going to take a while for everyone to recover from Dark Thursday.” She sighed. “Clark blames himself.”

Martha nodded. “He’s always felt responsible, especially for what the meteor rocks can do.”

“He can be so thickheaded sometimes,” Lois replied.

The redhead smiled. “He gets that from Jonathan.”

Speak of the devil, Lois thought, as Jonathan came back in from the barn where he’d obviously been cleaning up Clark’s work. He had sawdust all over his clothes.

“Talking about me?”

“Actually Clark and his thickheadedness.”

“Must get that from you,” Jonathan said, kissing his wife on the cheek. 

“I beg to differ, Mr Kent. And go change your clothes. You’re getting dust everywhere.”

“Yes dear,” he sighed, in exactly the same tone Clark had used on Lois earlier. 

Clark came downstairs a few hours later, just in time for dinner. He looked better than he had earlier. No longer flushed and sweaty. His hair was all mussed from sleeping and he clearly hadn’t combed it.

“Hi sweetie,” his mother said. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Maybe all I needed was sleep.”

Lois paused in the middle of setting the table and felt his forehead. 

“You don’t feel feverish. I guess that’s a good thing.”

“You were right,” he said. “I shouldn’t have tried to do so much.”

She looked at him in surprise. “What’s this? You’re actually saying I’m right about something?”

“Yeah, don’t get used to it, Lane. It won’t happen very often.”

She screwed her nose up at him.

“Watch it Smallville, or I’ll make you sleep on the couch for a week.”

“You and what army, wife?” he asked.

“Well, I’d say he’s back to normal,” Jonathan said as the banter flew thick and fast between them. 

The next day was Lionel’s funeral service. Lionel’s will had stipulated a small service followed by a private burial in Metropolis, with his name added to the memorial for Lillian. Since her father hadn’t known Lionel he offered to take care of Angel so she and Clark could go to the service. Jonathan and Martha also had to pay their respects as it was part of Jonathan’s senatorial duties.

Lex didn’t even acknowledge them as they walked in to the chapel. Lois spotted a young redheaded woman along with a dark-haired man a couple of years older than Clark.

Her husband nudged her and nodded in the man’s direction.

“That’s Lucas. Lex’s half-brother. I thought he was in Edge City.”

“Who’s the redhead?” Lois asked.

“I don’t know. Cousin, maybe?”

The service was long and boring. Lex, of course, gave the eulogy. He didn’t even seem sad at his father’s passing. Come to think of it, Lois thought, looking around at several of the people in what appeared to be business suits, none of them seemed to be grieving. One person even seemed to be laughing as Lex spoke coolly of his father. It all seemed so impersonal. 

Okay, she thought, so Lionel had been a ruthless bastard, but were they the only ones there who were actually there because they wanted to be?

As they got up to leave Lois overheard a couple of the men talking.

“If I hadn’t seen the bastard’s corpse for myself, I’d think the old man was faking it.”

“Yeah, I know. I had to come here myself and make sure the bastard was dead.”

Disgusted, Lois shot them both a look as she and Clark left the chapel. 

“You okay?” Clark asked.

“How can people be so cold? I mean, I know what he was, but … he died saving my life, Clark. I can’t forget that.”

“I know, honey, but you can’t change those people. They don’t know what really happened.” He sighed. “You know, Lex told me something a long time ago and it’s still true today. He said when his father died, kings would come to his funeral. When my father dies, his friends will come.”

“That’s kind of cynical.”

“But the truth. Lionel didn’t have friends, Lois, that’s the shame of it. Maybe if he hadn’t been so stuck on the idea that things like that were a weakness, then he might have been a better man.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Lex said behind them. “Hello Clark, Lois. I’m glad you came.”

“We wanted to pay our respects,” Clark said. He glanced at his parents who were stepping up behind Lex. 

Martha touched Lex’s shoulder.

“We’re so sorry for your loss, Lex.”

The bald man nodded. “Thank you.”

“If there’s anything we can do,” Jonathan began, holding out his hand, but Lex shook him off.

“There isn’t, but I appreciate the gesture.”

As they talked, Lois was getting the impression that Lex wondered why they came at all, since they hadn’t exactly been friends with Lionel. Lois felt the need to explain. 

“Your father saved my life, Lex,” she told him.

Lucas approached with the redhead, who looked pale and a little confused. Lex turned to look at them.

“Lucas, you remember the Kents. And this is Lois, Clark’s wife.”

“Sure,” the brunet shrugged. “Clark.”

“Lucas,” Clark returned coolly. 

“Heard you got married. What happened to that hoity-toity bitch from the coffee shop?”

Lex scowled at his brother. “Lana happens to be a good friend of mine.”

Lucas scowled back. “Whatever.”

Lex indicated the redhead. “This is my sister. Tess.”

Clark looked startled. “Sister?”

“Half sister. We only learned about her in the reading of Dad’s will. She was adopted by a couple in Louisiana when she was five.”

Tess did not look at all happy to be there. She shot Lex a look and he smiled at her, but even Lois noticed the smile was false. Just what was he scheming? she wondered. 

Lex took Clark aside and was talking quietly with him. Lois saw Clark shaking his head emphatically and the bald man seemed annoyed. She frowned. Her husband’s face was flushed again and she wondered if the cold was getting to him. He had seemed okay before they’d set out for the service but now he was starting to look sick again. 

She decided to approach them.

“Are you sure?” Lex was asking.

“Lionel didn’t give me anything, Lex.”

“Clark, honey? Are you okay?”

Clark turned and looked at her. He was sweating.

“Lex, I’m sorry, but I need to get him home. He probably shouldn’t have come out today but …”

Lex frowned at her, noticing Clark’s pallor. “Are you all right?”

“It’s just a cold, Lex,” Clark assured him. “Lois is just fussing.”

“Yeah, well fussing or not, I think we should get you back home and get you back to bed for a while.” She pulled at his arm. Her husband didn’t protest as she led him away, leaving Lex staring after them with a perplexed frown. 

“Thanks,” he said, nodding a goodbye at Lucas and Tess. The redhead smiled tentatively at them while Lucas scowled. Clearly nothing had changed there, Lois thought, remembering what Clark had told her about Lex’s half-brother. 

Clark dozed off in the car on the way home, which told her exactly how tired he was. He appeared disoriented when she nudged him to wake him up when Jonathan stopped the car in the driveway. 

He didn’t utter a word of protest when they sent him back to bed to rest. She looked in on him over the remainder of the day and he was again sleeping soundly. 

Her father and Lucy decided to stay and help out with chores. Lois knew her father had his own duties but she was grateful for the time he was taking off to spend with them. 

“How are you doing, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine, Daddy.”

He studied her as they sat on the porch swing with glasses of lemonade.

“What makes you think you can fool me, young lady?”

“Dad, come on, I’m a grown woman.”

“And you’ve had a lot on your plate the last few days. No one would think less of you for admitting that you’re stressed honey. You were almost killed a week ago. You have a baby to take care of and a sick husband.”

“But he’s fine. It’s just a cold.”

“Am I correct in thinking that Clark has never been sick before?”

“Well, only the once, but that was like two years before we met. And that was due to exposure to some Kryptonite spores. He was much sicker than this.”

“Yes, but he’s been spending all his time trying to fix things in the city, which is admirable to be sure, but it’s not good for him to exhaust himself. Lois, I admire your husband but there are times when he needs to learn to step back and not try to take on so much himself.”

“You try telling him that because he doesn’t listen to me.”

Her father nodded thoughtfully. There was a squeak as someone stepped on a loose floorboard and they looked around. Clark appeared in the doorway, holding Angel, who had a teething ring in her mouth. 

Lois got up and kissed him, happy to see he was much better and definitely more wide awake. Angel reached for her and whimpered, a sure sign she was hungry.

“Okay baby,” Lois said, taking her daughter. “Let’s get you some food.”

Clark sat down next to his father-in-law and looked out over the field.

“How are you doing, son?”

“Better. Guess I had Lois worried for a while.”

“You’re not wrong, but I think it had less to do with the cold and more to do with you running yourself ragged.”

“I can’t help but feel responsible.”

Sam got up and leaned on the railing, turning and looking at him.

“Clark, I’m a military man. I know I haven’t always been the perfect father to my girls but I’m trying to make up for that.”

“Sir, you don’t have to explain …” Clark began, but the general shot him a look and he shut up.

“If there was one thing I regret it’s not being there for the girls when they needed me. They were so young when they lost their mother and if I knew then what I know now, I would change a lot of things. Don’t get me wrong. I’ve loved serving my country. But I would put my family first.”

“I try, sir, but …”

“Clark, I’m not admonishing you. The truth is, I admire what you’re doing, but it’s a heavy burden you’ve taken on and there are times when you need to remember that you can’t always do it alone.”

“I just … I feel like I owe it to them. The people of Metropolis. I mean, what’s the point of having all these abilities if I don’t use them to do good?”

“That’s great, son, but running yourself into the ground to make up for the actions of others isn’t going to help them.” He glanced toward the doorway. “I’m going to tell you something that no one knows. Not even Lois. Technically it’s still classified. Back in, oh, about eighty-two I was deployed to Sinai Peninsula. I was with a small contingent sent out on a mission. We were attacked enroute and I was the only one who made it back alive. For a long time, I wondered what I should have done differently. I blamed myself because I was in charge of the mission. It turned out our information was wrong and the mission was blown before we even left camp.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“Neither is Dark Thursday yours, Clark. You know, people talk about heroes, whether they’re soldiers or fire fighters. I’ve seen soldiers who wet their pants in their first fire fight and I’ve heard of men running away from combat. The true test of a hero is that even when the odds may be stacked against them they still go out and fight because it’s the right thing to do. I’m not just talking about combat. Sometimes a hero can be just an ordinary man who does what he can to help even in the face of impossible odds. That’s what I see in you, Clark. Your powers aren’t what make you a hero. It’s your courage to go out and keep fighting for what’s right.”

Clark considered his father-in-law’s words. He could see now why Lois and Lucy looked up to him so much. The same way he looked up to his father. 

Lois came back out with the baby. Angel reached for her grandfather, giving him a gummy grin.

“Well, hey there, sweetheart. Look at you. You’re getting so big now. You know, I remember when your mommy was your age. Already getting into mischief. Your grandma was run off her feet.”

Angel giggled as if her grandfather was the most hilarious person she’d ever met, loving the way he bounced her in his arms and continued chattering to her. Clark watched for a moment, wrapping his arms around his wife. She turned and looked up at him. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said. He kissed her nose. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” she said.


	53. Wither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark learns something else escaped from the Phantom Zone

Dinner was interrupted with a knock on the door. Clark got up and went to answer it, frowning at Lex.

“Lex.”

“Hey Clark. You look better than when I saw you this morning.”

“Yeah, Lois has been getting on my case about getting some rest.”

“That’s because you’re too stubborn to do as you’re told,” Lois told him, coming up behind him. She rolled her eyes playfully at him and frowned at Lex. “You know how stubborn he can be.”

Lex snickered. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

Clark sniffed audibly and excused himself, pretending he needed to go and blow his nose. His cold was almost gone, which told him his powers had kicked in, but there was no harm in making out it was worse than it seemed. At least in front of Lex anyway.

Lex followed Lois into the dining room as Clark sat down in his chair, next to the high chair. Clark’s parents greeted the visitor warily. Lex greeted the general and Lucy, who both looked back at him with the same wary expressions. Even Angel, sitting in her high chair, looked at him with a dubious expression. 

“Uh, I came to deliver this,” Lex said, handing Dad an envelope. “I’m hosting a fundraiser at the mansion next week for Dark Thursday. I hope you’ll come and support it.”

In other words, Clark thought cynically, come and witness Lex’s efforts to create good publicity for himself. He’d already won the sympathy vote with his father’s death. 

Lex was saying he’d already pledged a million dollars to the cause himself and having Clark’s father there could only help the cause.

“I feel responsible for what happened. I don’t remember any of it, thank goodness, but …”

Clark suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, concentrating on his daughter. They’d started trying her on solids but so far weren’t having much luck. As he tried to feed her strained carrots she screwed her face up and spat them out.

Lex laughed. “Yeah, I know how you feel,” he said. “I hated carrots when I was a kid too.” He looked at Clark. “You and Lois are invited as well.”

“Are your brother and sister going to be there?” Mom asked.

The bald man nodded. “Tess isn’t exactly happy with the situation, but then it was rather a shock to all of us, I think, to find out about her. It looks like Lionel was trying to mend a few fences the last few months as he changed his will about a month before he died and left her some of his shares in Luthorcorp.”

“Well, I suppose you can’t blame Tess for being upset,” Mom said gently.

“Anyway, I’m sorry I interrupted dinner. It’s just been crazy at home with everything that’s been going on.” For a moment sorrow and grief crossed his face, but Clark wasn’t fooled. Lex was putting on a show.

“I’ll walk you out,” Lois said, getting up again and going with Lex. She came back a minute later.

Sam frowned. “Why do I get the feeling Lex was hiding something?”

“Probably because he usually is hiding something,” Clark replied. 

“If there’s anyone I feel sorry for, it’s Tess,” Lois said. “She’s deep in the snake pit and has no idea what she’s in for.”

“I wonder why Lionel chose to reveal her existence now?”

“Probably hoping between them, Tess and Lucas could provide some kind of roadblock for Lex,” Clark said. “I mean, I don’t know how much control Lex has over Luthorcorp, but I would think if Lionel was smart he’d see to it that Lucas and Tess had just enough stock that Lex would need their vote for a majority.”

“That’s actually very insightful Clark,” Bruce said the next day when Clark called him to update him on the situation. “And I think you might be right. I’d have to do some research to confirm it, but I think you may be on to something.”

“Why would Lionel do it?”

“Well, since you refused to use your abilities to help him, Lionel had to find another way. Clark, I think Lionel was more afraid of Lex than he let on. It’s not just the fact that Lex surpassed him in ruthlessness. I think in a lot of ways Lionel was afraid of what Lex would do with such power. If what he’s given you in regards to 33.1 is any indication, then he was right to be worried.”

Clark and Lois had been studying the files. It looked like Lex was getting patients with meteor-related abilities released from mental institutions and locking them up in a facility somewhere so he could study them. Clark had already recognised a few names of those he had put away over the years. From Eric Summers to Jeff Palmer. Even Justin Gaines was on the list.

“So, do you think you could do some checking on Tess?”

“Clark, I am not your personal research library. You’re going to be a journalist so why don’t you and Lois do some digging yourselves?”

He was right, damn it. Since they were both on early summer vacation, with classes having been cancelled due to Dark Thursday, they had some time on their hands.

Lois came in from the garden where she’d been helping Clark’s mom. Sam was co-ordinating repair efforts in the city, leaving orders that Clark was not to go into the city to help. His father-in-law worried not only that Clark might exhaust himself, but also that he might get caught. 

Clark relayed to his wife everything he and Bruce had discussed. 

“He has a point, Smallville,” she said. “I mean, we’re going to have to learn to do it ourselves. But here’s an idea. Chloe moved in to the apartment over the Talon. We can go talk to her. I don’t know about you but I’ve kind of been going a bit stir-crazy and I could do with some time away from the farm. We can take Angel out.”

He grinned at her. That did sound like a good idea. He let his parents know and helped his wife change the baby into something suitable, putting her in the car seat. She clearly knew something was going on as she squirmed in the seat and giggled.

Clark drove into town. There were still a few repairs going on in town but most of the buildings hadn’t been too badly damaged from the earthquake Zod had caused. The Talon had been closed for a couple of days but thanks to some volunteers from the base as well as the high school, the repairs were completed in a very short time.

Town was busy and they had to park in the lot about a block away from the coffee shop. Still, it was a nice day for a walk and Lois looked in the windows of the stores as they passed, pushing the stroller.

“Aww, look at that. She’s so cute!”

Clark frowned at the girl approaching them. She was not as tall as Lois and definitely not as pretty, with dark blonde hair and a curvy figure. She was smiling down at Angel.

“Remember me, Clark?” she said. “English? Third period?”

His frown deepened. 

“Maddie,” she reminded him.

“Oh! Hi, Maddie. How are you?”

“Oh, you know. So, this is your little girl? She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, like her Mom.”

Maddie hadn’t seemed to notice Lois’ hand in his, or if she had, she was ignoring his wife.

“Oh, sure. Um …”

“Lois.”

“Right.”

Angel chose that moment to whimper and wriggle in the stroller. Maddie looked a little alarmed and said a hasty goodbye. As soon as she was gone, Angel quietened. Clark grinned at his wife. 

“Uncanny,” Lois remarked. 

There were more stares and comments, mostly from the older townsfolk walking along the sidewalk. Clark noticed a couple of them didn’t seem to approve of their being so young and parents already but he’d expected that. 

The Talon was busy but not crowded when they walked in. The waitress cooed over Angel and told them she’d be right with them. Clark spotted Chloe sitting in the corner with a cup of coffee. She saw them and waved them over.

“Hey,” she said, grinning. She leaned over and undid the harness, picking Angel up in her arms. “How’s my sweet little Angel face?” she cooed. The baby giggled and sat happily on her lap. Chloe looked up at them. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much. We needed a break from the farm.”

“How was the service yesterday?”

Clark shrugged, telling her how impersonal it had seemed, even with Lex doing the eulogy. Lois commented on the nasty remarks people were making. Her cousin sighed.

“Well, Lionel did make a lot of enemies. I’m not saying he deserved it, but people are going to say it whether they know the circumstances or not. It’s sad, but you can’t change it.”

Clark nodded. “Honey, I know he saved your life, but it doesn’t change the things he did. Like when he had you kidnapped.”

“I kind of think he was doing it to protect me, in a way. Or protect all of us. Anyway, I’m not going to argue about that.” She looked at Chloe. “Did you hear about Lex?”

“No. What about him?”

“It turns out he has a half-sister.”

Chloe snorted. “Yeah, that’s a shocker,” she said sarcastically. “Lionel cheated on Lillian at least once. It’s no surprise he did it again.”

“We don’t know the full story but from what we saw, she didn’t like Lex much,” Lois remarked.

“Well, as Lex said, it was probably a shock to everyone.”

“Yet he didn’t seem too bothered by it,” she returned.

Clark had to agree with that. He turned back to Chloe.

“So we were going to do some research into Tess. Wanna help?”

She chewed on her lip. “You know, I could tell you where she grew up, where she went to school, if she’s ever had any parking tickets, but you could just talk to her. Get to know her.”

“She might get suspicious,” Lois replied.

“Yeah, she might, or she might think you’re trying to be friendly. She’s liable to be prickly no matter what you do.”

Speak of the devil, Clark thought as the redhead walked in, looking around with an expression on uncertainty. He got up from the table and approached her.

“Hi, Tess, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry, I forgot your name.”

“Clark. My wife and I decided to take a break from the farm. Why don’t you join us?”

She shook her head and looked at him dubiously. 

“I don’t … know. I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.”

“You’re not.”

“Mind if I join you?” Lucas asked, turning away from the counter.

Clark swallowed his annoyance. He had never liked Lucas, but he was nothing if not polite.

“Sure,” he said. “Why not?”

Chloe and Lois were chatting quietly but looked up. Chloe scowled at Lucas as Clark introduced them. She hadn’t actually met him that Clark could remember, but had heard enough about him.

“Surprised to see you here,” she said.

Lucas smirked at her, looking down at the baby in her lap.

“That your kid?”

“No, she’s ours,” Clark said, shooting the other man a look.

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table as the waitress brought over coffees and a tea for Lois. 

“Sorry about the wait,” she said, looking flustered.

“It’s fine, Krissy,” Lois assured her with a smile. “We can see how busy it is.”

“We kind of miss you here,” Krissy said, “but I can understand. I’d rather stay home and take care of that sweet little baby.” She bent over and tickled Angel’s chin. “Hi sweetie, you being a good girl for Mommy and Daddy?”

Lucas rolled his eyes at the baby talk. Clark grinned at Krissy as Angel cooed and blew a raspberry, then giggled as if she thought it was the funniest thing ever. 

Lois chuckled. “She makes her own fun, don’t you sweetie?”

Angel looked at her mom and reached out for her. Chloe handed her over. Krissy sighed as a customer called her over and excused herself reluctantly.

Tess laughed. “Your daughter’s going to be a heartbreaker by the look of her.”

“Oh she knows it,” Lois laughed.

“I’m never having kids,” Lucas snorted. “Smelly, messy and they’re annoying. I was in this foster home once. They had a kid, couple years younger than me. Followed me around everywhere.”

“Maybe he just liked you,” Chloe answered. “Although I can’t imagine why.”

Lucas looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“You another of those hoity-toity b …”

“Don’t even think it, Lucas,” Clark growled at him. 

“What are you going to do, Kent? Wash my mouth out?”

Chloe answered that by stomping on his foot.

“You could learn some manners,” she said.

He leered at her. “Wanna teach me?”

“My ex-boyfriend could so kick your a… butt,” she replied with a look at Angel, who was watching with a frown on her little face as if she was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Yeah, where’s he?”

“Gotham,” Chloe replied. 

“Pity,” Lucas snorted. “I bet I could hold my own.”

“Doubt it,” Chloe returned. 

Lois looked at Tess. “It must have been quite a shock to find out that Lionel was your father.”

The pretty redhead nodded. “It was. I was adopted by this couple, but they never told me I was adopted. When the Luthorcorp attorney contacted me and told me I was one of the beneficiaries of Lionel’s will I didn’t want to believe it.”

“I don’t understand why Lionel would do this after all this time,” Chloe said.

Clark nodded. “What about your mom? Your birth mom, I mean?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Lex told me she was his nanny when he was little but she died a long time ago.”

Clark frowned, racking his brain trying to think who it could be.

“Not Pamela?” he asked, remembering Lex telling him about his old nanny who had died of cancer when Lex was twenty-one. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I actually don’t know all the details.”

Still, it explained a lot of things and made Clark more certain that Lex had known all along about his sister. Pamela was more than likely to have told him the truth as a deathbed confession. After all, Lucas’ existence hadn’t come as any great shock to him.

“So, Lex tells me you and Lois are studying to be journalists,” Tess said.

“Great,” Lucas commented. “Just what we need.”

“We are,” Lois said, grinning as Chloe kicked him in the shin. He shot her a wounded look. “So is Chloe. She has an internship at the Daily Planet.”

“What about you, Tess?”

“Well, I studied marine biology at Harvard but I’ve been working as a field operative for Luthorcorp for the last few months.”

Lois had been taking a sip of her tea and choked on it, coughing and spluttering. Tess looked at her and began patting her back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, recovering her composure. “Just went down the wrong way.”

Lex chose that moment to come in, looking for his siblings.

“Lucas, Tess,” he said, shooting Clark a look which seemed to border on hostility. “We have a meeting with the attorney, or did you forget?”

“Uh, yeah, Lex,” Lucas said. “Sorry. Clark and I were just catching up on old times.”

Clark frowned as the brunet shot him a look, then got to his feet. Tess followed with a sigh.

They all looked at each other as the three Luthors disappeared.

“Well, that was interesting,” Chloe remarked.

“Yeah,” Lois replied. “Very interesting.”

Clark was surprised a few hours later when a motorcycle pulled up outside the barn. Clark wiped his oily hands on a rag and went out to see who the visitor was. Lucas smirked at him.

“Thought I’d drop in.”

“Lex know you’re here?” Clark asked.

Lucas scowled. “No. I’d sure as hell like to keep it that way. He’s in the city. Something to do with the board.”

“Lucas, what do you want?”

“Look, Kent, you and I have never seen eye to eye but I’ve never forgotten that you saved my neck a few years ago. I know I can be a major dick …”

“You got that right.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to do you a favour. Watch your back. I don’t know what Lex is scheming but I’m pretty sure it involves you.” He huffed. “Lionel came to see me a few months ago. He told me he was planning on changing his will, making sure that Lex would never get a majority share.”

Clark had been thinking about that. When Lionel had been convicted of his parents’ murder, his stock had reverted automatically to his heirs.

“I know what you’re thinking. The old man would have had nothing when he went to prison, but he had some money hidden away that Lex never knew about. Aside from the stocks he already had in my name, that is.”

Clark frowned. Lionel had tried that once and Lex had found it. Was it possible he had managed to squirrel away some funds that Lex had never discovered? Then again, how had he managed to buy into Apex Consortium if he had no money?

“What about Tess?”

“He had some shares in trust. I guess he was always intending for her to get something on his death.” Lucas sighed. “She’s got no idea what kind of trouble she’s getting into.”

“Lucas …”

“Look, I get it. I’m under no illusions when it comes to my family. We’re all as fucked up as each other, but Lex … he’s more fucked up than the rest of us.”

“What are you going to do?”

Lucas shrugged. “Take off. Disappear where Lex can never find me.”

“What about Luthorcorp?”

“What about it? It’s not my problem.”

“If Lex gets full control of the company …”

“I know. That’s why I’m not selling my shares to him.”

“You need to talk to Tess. Get her away from him.”

Lucas nodded. “I’ll try, but she trusts me a hell of a lot less than she does Lex. He saved her life, did you know?”

Clark shook his head. Lucas went on to explain.

“There was some kind of explosion at the camp in South America. Lex got her medical treatment almost immediately. She feels like she owes him her loyalty because of that, even if she doesn’t like him.”

Lois was unsurprised as they discussed the situation in bed that night.

“It sounds to me like Lex has been manipulating her from the beginning. I bet if we did some digging into that explosion we’d find out that it was deliberate.”

Clark agreed. “I’m a little surprised at Lucas though.”

“I guess he just isn’t the type to be manipulated.”

“Lucas spent a lot of time on the streets. That’s probably what made him see through Lex’s lies. God, Lois, how are we supposed to convince Tess that Lex isn’t what she thinks he is?”

“I don’t think you can, honey,” she said. “I think you’ve done the best you can. The rest is up to her.”

Angel cried from the nursery. Clark listened for a few seconds, hoping she would settle down, but her cries became louder.

“Maybe her tooth is bothering her,” Lois suggested.

“Maybe,” he said, getting out of bed. “I’ll get her.”

He left the bedroom and went to the nursery. She stopped crying as soon as he picked her up in his arms, checking her diaper. She wasn’t wet and she didn’t seem to be hungry. Her gum wasn’t inflamed so she didn’t seem to have another tooth coming through and the first one looked fine.

He put her down again but the moment he did so she resumed crying. Nothing for it, he thought, carrying her with him to the bedroom, lying down with her.

“Sucker!” Lois snorted.

He looked at his daughter. She was dribbling but not crying.

“Is that it, munchkin? You just wanted to sleep with Mommy and Daddy huh?”

She cooed. Clark held her up and blew a raspberry on her tummy, making her giggle. Lois reached up and tickled her.

“You’re such a giggler,” she said affectionately.

Clark gently laid his daughter between them. Lois rolled on her side, her head on the pillow close to the baby. Clark kissed Angel’s cheek then leaned over and kissed his wife.

“Good night, Lois. Goodnight my Angel.”

Martha and Jonathan had gone to a meeting in Granville a couple of days later and Clark was in the city with Chloe, who had called and asked for his help on something, so Lois was at home with the baby. Angel sat in the highchair, kicking up a fuss as Lois tried to feed her stewed apple.

“Come on, sweetie, it’s good,” she said, tasting it herself. It wasn’t too hot but wasn’t cold either. She again tried to feed the spoonful to her daughter but Angel didn’t seem to like it. She made a face and pressed her lips together, blowing through her mouth.

Lois sighed. “I bet if Daddy was here you’d eat it,” she told her daughter. 

Angel made another face which looked to Lois like denial. 

“You’re going to have to do this sooner or later,” Lois gently scolded. “Some of the books say when you get your first tooth is when you have to start trying solids.”

“You know, if someone was trying to feed me that goop, I’d be screwing my face up too.”

Lois looked around at the tall man standing in the doorway. He was very good-looking, with spiky blond hair and a dimple in his chin. Lois frowned at him, but turned back to her daughter.

“Come on, sweetie, at least give it a try for Mommy. Please?”

Angel looked at her, her hazel eyes wide. She looked from Lois to the visitor, then back to her mother. 

“You could always try making an airplane sound, or a train or something,” the man suggested. Lois turned her head and glared at him. 

“Don’t help.”

“Just offering suggestions,” he said, grinning at her.

“Do you have kids?” she asked.

“Nope. Not even a little brother or sister.”

Lois tried to pick up the bowl with her injured hand but it was too awkward with the cast. She’d been extremely lucky that Zod hadn’t done too much damage and the hospital had determined a splint would be enough until the swelling went down. She’d had to go back to the hospital to get the cast put on, which limited her movements even more. 

Angel giggled and Lois frowned at her baby, wondering what had amused her. She glanced at the blond who was making faces. As soon as he realised she’d caught him, he tried to pretend he hadn’t been doing anything of the sort. 

Lois returned her attention to her daughter, again trying to pick up the bowl. Her hand slipped and the bowl slid to the edge of the counter and started to tip. The man caught it.

“Here, let me help you,” he said. He held the bowl and Lois dipped the spoon in, holding it once more out to her daughter. 

Angel must have decided that as amusing as the game was, her mother wasn’t going to give in, so she opened her mouth and let Lois feed her. The look of surprise on her face when she found out her mother was actually telling her the truth and it did taste good was priceless. 

“That’s a girl,” Lois said. “Want some more?”

Angel opened her mouth eagerly, taking more spoonfuls until half the apple was gone. 

“Hey, she likes it!” the visitor observed, a little late to the party.

“Wait until she gets to try ice cream,” Lois chuckled, smiling at her daughter. “That’s your Daddy’s favourite next to Mom-Mom’s apple pie.”

“Mmm, I heard Mrs Kent’s pies were legendary.”

Lois turned to the man, who had put the bowl down in the sink.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Oliver. I had some papers for the senator.”

She frowned. “Oliver Queen? Jonathan did say something about it, but he and Martha went to a meeting in Granville.”

“Yeah, I know. Chloe told me.”

“Chloe?” she echoed. “Wait. That was you at the Ace of Clubs a couple of weeks ago.”

He smiled. “Yep, that was me.”

“So you’re dating my cousin?”

Oliver eyed her warily. “Ahh, I should have realised you were Lois. And I’m guessing this is Angel,” he said, grinning down at the baby. 

“Gee, observant much?”

“I happen to have a lot on my mind,” Oliver replied. “Uh, anyway, I’ll leave these papers here for your father-in-law,” he went on, putting the papers down on the counter. He turned back to the baby and took her hand gently. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kent,” he said with a little bow. 

Lois suppressed a giggle. Chloe hadn’t told her a lot about the new man in her life except to say that he was very cute and had a quirky sense of humour. 

“So I guess I’ll see you at the party tomorrow night,” he said. “You are going, I take it?”

Party? Oh, right. The fundraiser at the Luthor mansion. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she said.

When Clark got home, he told her that Chloe was working on a story about a girl killed at Makeout Point. From what her cousin had told him, the girl had been impaled on the branch of a tree the night before, but no one could work out exactly how it had happened. 

“You wanna go check it out?” he asked.

“What about the baby?” she replied. She did want to go with him, but they couldn’t just leave and they couldn’t take her with them, knowing it could be dangerous. 

“I can stay with her if you two want to go investigate,” Lana offered from the doorway. 

“Lana, hey. What brings you here?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about Lex. He, uh, invited me to the fundraiser. As his date.”

Lois frowned at her. “Lana …”

“I’m not going,” she said. “Not after everything that’s happened. It’s just … it kind of worries me with how persistent he is. I told him I’m moving to Gotham and I need to go sort out where I’m going to live.”

Lois looked at her friend. For the first time in the two years she’d known the pretty brunette, Lana seemed very sure of herself. As if the decision she had made was a load off her mind. 

“Anyway, Pete was going to come down this weekend and we were going to drive to Gotham together.”

Clark had told her that he’d seen Pete and Lana flirting at the Ace of Clubs the night they’d gone for karaoke. It didn’t come as a surprise to discover that Pete and Lana were in close contact, possibly even dating.

Clark happily agreed to Lana babysitting. Angel was down for a nap and shouldn’t be any trouble, he told Lana. They promised to be back soon. 

Clark sped with her to the lookout point at Lone Pine, where high school kids often went to make out with their dates, hence the nickname. They’d even gone a few times themselves to make out, before and after they’d got married. They began searching the area for clues, trying to figure out exactly what had happened, ignoring the searchers from the sheriff’s office who were apparently out looking for the girl’s boyfriend, who was still missing

“Chloe said the girl was found near here,” Clark said, pointing to a clearing, well away from the search area. 

“Doesn’t sound like the usual M.O. of a pimply-faced teenager. Impaling a girl on a tree?”

“Maybe he was meteor infected,” Clark suggested quietly, checking the searchers’ progress.

“Maybe.”

There was a snap of what Lois thought to be dried branches and she looked around to see a girl in a beige uniform of shirt and short pants. The girl had a nameplate on her shirt. Gloria.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Gloria said, sounding almost as if she was scolding them.

“We’re with the search party,” Lois told her. 

“Really? Well, I’ve already searched here.”

Lois glanced at her husband. He was scanning the area, clearly using his x-ray vision. The woman was shooting him odd looks. 

“We haven’t met before, have we?” she asked Clark.

“I think I’d remember,” he answered.

She shrugged. “I suppose.”

“It must get quite lonely out here,” Lois said, a little creeped out by the way the woman was staring at Clark.

“I kind of like it, actually,” Gloria replied.

Clark suddenly darted forward and began pulling at the vegetation.

“I think I found him!” he exclaimed, hissing in what sounded like pain. 

Gloria looked uncertain, but turned away, heading toward the searchers. Lois looked at her husband. 

“Honey, what is it?”

He lifted his hand to show her. There were cuts and deep scratches. That was weird, she thought. What could cut him like that?

Chloe met them at the hospital an hour later.

“So how did you come across this story?” Lois asked her cousin as they waited for a chance to look in on the young man.

“Uh …” Chloe reddened. Lois stared at her.

“You didn’t!”

“Hey, it is not your exclusive territory, okay?” the blonde said defensively.

“I wouldn’t think Makeout Point would be Oliver Queen’s style,” Clark remarked. Lois punched his shoulder.

“That was supposed to be just between you and I,” she admonished him as Chloe looked mortified.

“We were just talking!” Chloe said defensively, her face a fiery red. She glared at Lois. “I hate you!”

Clark slipped away, murmuring he was going to try to get the patient’s chart.

“So, cuz, spill,” Lois said.

“I’m not telling you anything!” Chloe sulked.

“Oh come on. Not even a hint?”

“You’re just gonna blab to Clark.”

“Clark and I don’t have any secrets from each other. Besides, Oliver came by the house and he was the one who name-dropped, so you can’t blame me for being curious. Especially when you didn’t tell me exactly who you were dating.”

“We’ve only just started going out,” Chloe protested. “I don’t even know where this is going yet!”

“Still, he is pretty cute.”

“Who’s pretty cute?” Clark said, coming up behind them.

“Oliver,” Chloe sighed, blushing. 

Clark put his arm around her. 

“Chlo, if anyone deserves to be happy with a great guy, it’s you. I mean, I haven’t met him, but from what Lois told me, he seems like a good guy.”

She smiled bashfully at him.

“See, now that’s why I married him,” Lois told her cousin. 

Clark pulled them aside as an orderly came through, followed by a nurse, who frowned at them and told them off for loitering.

“So, I got a look at the guy’s x-ray and he has this weird pod inside him. The doctors don’t know what it is.”

Lois remembered she had taken a sample of the vine.

“Do you think you can get your botany professor to look at this?” she asked, pulling the vine out of her pocket. It looked weird even to her, not that she knew a lot about plants, even after having lived on the farm for a year and a half. “It’s really weird. When Clark touched it, it cut his hand.”

Chloe frowned. “That is weird. Sure, I’ll get him to take a look at it.”

Lois chewed on her lip as they walked together down the corridor. “Do you think it might be some kind of weird experiment Lex is doing? I mean, Luthorcorp does have a greenhouse on the edge of the woods.”

“Like 33.1 type experiments?” Clark asked. “Lionel didn’t mention anything about it in the papers he left us.”

“We’ll know once I get the professor to look at it.”

They returned home to find Lana chattering happily to the baby, who was sitting on her lap, chewing on a toy. She grinned at them when they came in.

“How’d the investigation go?”

“Still a few things we need to check out. How’s she been?”

“Like an angel,” Lana beamed. “You guys are so lucky. I can’t wait to be a mom. I mean, it’s probably years in the future, but still, I’d love to have kids.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Clark said, tickling the baby’s tummy. She giggled.

“I’m gonna make some coffee,” Lois said, going to the kitchen to switch on the coffee pot.

A few minutes later they sat down on the couch with Lana, who was still playing with the baby. 

“So you wanted to talk about Lex,” Clark prompted.

“Yeah. I mean, I can handle it, I guess. It’s just … he can be so persistent when he wants something.”

Lois frowned, wondering what exactly the bald billionaire wanted with their friend. She remembered Lex telling Lana about a dream he’d had when he’d been shot at Christmas time but it almost seemed like there was something else at play.

“Do you think he knows that you know about me?” Clark asked quietly.

Lana shrugged. “You think he might be trying to manipulate me into telling him what I know?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Lois replied, “but he got pretty defensive the other day when Lucas got insulting.”

Lana crinkled her nose. “Yeah, I heard about that. He called me a hoity-toity b … well, you know, since you were there.”

“Lucas is a jerk, but at least he’s not fooled by Lex either,” Clark said, telling her about Lucas’ visit a few nights ago. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter, because I’m not staying in Metropolis. Bruce has been really great at helping me get in to Gotham U and they have a really good business degree and a fairly decent arts program. I mean, I’m not sure what my major’s going to be but I’ll figure it out when I get there. I’m kind of leaning toward business with a minor in arts. I did like running the Talon. I kind of think it would be cool to have a coffee shop with a gallery where you can showcase local artists.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Clark smiled. “I bet you’ll be great at it.”

“It’s like I was saying to Nell. If it’s something you love doing then why not, you know?”

Clark was lazing in bed the next morning while Lois was looking through their closet.

“What are we going to wear to this thing tonight?” she asked.

Clark shrugged. “Dunno.”

She turned and frowned at him. “You’re not much help.”

Angel woke up in the nursery and began crying. Clark got out of bed and zipped in, checking her diaper before zipping back to the bedroom, returning to his position of half laying, half sitting in the bed.

“Here, Mommy,” he said. “She’s hungry.”

Lois rolled her eyes at him and took the baby, sitting down on the bed, her back against the headboard so she could breastfeed.

“You know, you could make yourself useful and pick out something we could wear tonight,” she said snarkily.

Clark rolled over and leaned closer to her.

“Are you getting snarky at me, Consort?”

“Not in front of the baby,” she said softly. 

Clark grinned and got up, sifting through the contents of the closet.

“Hmm, what to wear to a masquerade ball. What’s Chloe wearing? Assuming she’s going with Oliver, that is.”

“She mentioned something about a Robin Hood costume.”

Clark snickered. “So she gets to be Maid Marian?”

“Watch it, Pookie. Skating on thin ice.”

“Yes dear,” he sighed. He pulled out a pair of leather pants he’d bought a couple of years ago, not sure if they would fit him. He had a leather jacket that he’d also last worn a couple of years earlier. “What about biker guy?”

“Hmm, I think I have a leather cat suit somewhere,” Lois replied.

Clark felt a frisson of desire at the thought of his consort in a slinky leather catsuit. Lois grinned at him, looking down at his crotch.

“Looks like Clark Junior likes that idea,” Lois purred.

“What happened to ‘not in front of the baby’?” he returned softly.

“So she’ll go back to sleep once she’s fed. As long as you can hold that thought.”

He gazed at her bare breast, then pictured her in the catsuit.

“Not a problem,” he said.

Sure enough, Angel went back to sleep as soon as she’d had enough milk. Clark whipped her back to bed in the nursery and returned to the bedroom to find his wife naked and waiting for him, playing with her clit. 

“Ay Caramba,” he murmured, sinking down on the bed. 

Chloe called about an hour later.

“So, my friend examined the vine. He says it’s like nothing he’s ever seen before.”

“You mean it could be a new species?” Clark asked.

“Either that or it’s not from this planet,” she replied. “He broke down the DNA and there’s nothing like it on Earth.”

Clark was getting a sinking feeling. “Thanks Chloe. I’m going to go check it out.”

“Be careful,” she warned. “I’m going to go by the hospital to see if the patient is awake.”

Another thought occurred to him. “Chloe, what about the pods inside him? Could your friend come up with any kind of theory?”

“Yeah, he did, actually. The vine can’t gestate in our soil but …”

“It needs a human body. Get to the hospital. See if you can warn them.”

“Clark, there was something else. The plant’s gynoecious. It’s female.”

Alarm bells were ringing in his head. 

“Chloe …”

“Don’t worry, I’m going.”

Clark kissed his wife goodbye and super sped to the area. There were still police all over the place. He frowned as what appeared to be a body on a gurney was wheeled away. He paused, keeping a short distance from the scene, making sure no one could see him as he listened in to the conversation.

“Park ranger,” one of the paramedics was saying. “She went missing last week.”

“Wasn’t she the only female ranger in the county?” a deputy asked.

That didn’t sound right. What about Gloria? he thought. 

He sped by them, going back to the clearing where he’d found the vine. 

“You again,” a voice said.

Clark turned and looked at her. “What are you?” he asked.

She smirked at him. “I’m just a girl that loves nature.”

“You’re not human. You’re not even from this planet.”

She shook her head and grinned at him. “No, but I think I’m gonna like it here.”

“Wherever you’re from, go back.”

She sighed. “I can’t. My world is gone. Towers of steel replaced the forests, upsetting the balance and I tried to correct it.”

“At what cost?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “They didn’t understand me either, branded me a criminal. They imprisoned me in a desolate wasteland where the suns never set and nothing ever grows.”

Clark knew exactly what she was talking about. The feeling of dread increased.

“The Phantom Zone.”

She stared at him intensely. “I knew I’d seen you before. You’re the one who opened the gateway.”

Clark realised what must have happened. She must have escaped when he did. Who knew how many more had escaped? He needed to stop her, then he needed to find out if anything else escaped.

Gloria was talking about the party at the mansion. She’d clearly overheard the sheriff’s deputies talking about it. Her eyes shone with glee as she talked about all the bodies she could use to plant her pods.

Clark glared at her, but before he could grab for her he was caught by vines winding around his neck and his waist, then a branch impaled him. He lost consciousness.

Next thing he knew, Chloe was waking him up.

“God!” she said. “I thought you were a goner!”

He frowned at her. “What did you do?”

“The guy at the hospital. He’s dead. The plant just grew right out of him.”

She explained that the plant had tried to enter the wall, only to make contact with the electrical wiring within the walls, killing it. Lois had called her, frantic because Clark hadn’t returned home and she’d gone to the woods using her stun gun to fry the vines.

“Good thinking Chloe,” he said. “I need to get to the party.”

“What? Why?”

“Gloria. She’s from the Phantom Zone. She’s going to kill everyone there.”

He ran home. Lois was pacing the floor with the baby, who was crying, obviously feeling her mother’s distress.

“Clark!” she cried out, running to him.

“I’m okay, baby,” he said.

She looked down at his shirt. It was torn and covered in blood.

“You’re a mess.”

“I’ll be fine. We need to get to the party. Did you get the stuff from your dad?”

They’d agreed in the end that going to the party dressed in leather wasn’t exactly the best idea and Lois had hit on the idea of borrowing some uniforms from the base. It wasn’t quite ‘Officer and a Gentleman’ but it was at least a bit more practical. 

Lex greeted them coolly. He was dressed in what Clark thought was meant to be a Roman emperor, or knowing Lex’s fondness for his namesake, Alexander the Great.

“You’re late,” he said.

“Sorry,” Lois said. “Our babysitter was late.”

He raised an eyebrow at them. Lois was wearing the dress uniform of a lieutenant, while Clark was dressed as a lowly private in fatigues.

“Lois outranks you again, huh, Clark?”

“She wishes,” Clark replied.

“Watch it, Kent!” Lois retorted. “I can still make you sleep on the couch.”

Lex smirked. “Got you there, Clark,” he laughed.

Chloe entered with Oliver. She was looking lovely in a long gown with a head-dress, while Oliver was dressed in green. Lex smiled at Chloe but reserved a cool look for Oliver.

“Chloe. May I say you make a very lovely Maid Marian.”

Chloe smiled back. “Thank you Lex. Let me guess. Julius Caesar?”

“Actually, Alexander the Great.”

“Right,” she said. “I forgot how much you used to quote him.”

Clark wandered away with Lois, looking around for Gloria. 

“Hmm, if I was a plant girl wanting to impregnate a guy with my seed,” Lois began. Clark shuddered at the idea.

“Eugh,” he said. 

“Shush honey. Anyway, if I was Gloria, where would I go?”

They each had the same idea at the same time. The greenhouse. 

“Go,” Lois told him. “I’ll cover for you.”

Clark sped away to the greenhouse. Sure enough, Gloria was there, talking to a guy who was dressed like Tarzan.

“Leave, now,” Clark said firmly to the man. He looked at Clark and tried to protest, but saw his expression and left hastily.

Gloria scowled at him. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“You can’t be here.”

“You’re not sending me back.”

Clark had stored the Phantom Zone crystal at the fortress and he had no time to get it back. As much as he hated the idea, there was only one option. Technically, since she wasn’t human, it didn’t go against his principles, but it still felt wrong somehow.

His hesitation cost him. She imprisoned him with more vines. Clark used his heat vision to set off the sprinklers, which in turn caused an electrical short. Sparks flew, catching the vines holding him. Within seconds the vines had disintegrated and Gloria was gone with a scream.

Clark returned to his wife’s side, telling her what he’d done. She understood immediately and comforted him. He’d had no other choice. There had been no middle ground, no compromise. Gloria would have turned the planet into a jungle, killing every human. 

It was a hard lesson to learn. If Gloria had been willing to work with him, he could have helped her adapt, but for her it had been all or nothing. 

One day, Clark realised, the people would look to him for guidance. He knew then he couldn’t just be the kind of man who would tell them what to do. He had to lead them by example, show them their potential. 

Bruce was thoughtful as Clark finished relating the story. Lois sat beside him with the baby in her lap, her hand on his thigh providing silent support.

“You had no choice, Clark, you know that, right?”

“I still could have helped her.”

“Yes, but she wasn’t willing to be helped. One day, you are going to have to realise that not everyone wants your help, or wants to be saved. The question is, how are you going to deal with that?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’ll know when the time is right, I’m sure. Anyway, I’ve been looking into your theory. I think you’re right. Lionel invested millions of dollars in his takeover attempt of Luthorcorp but since Lex had all his accounts frozen when he was convicted and sent to prison, where did he get the funds? It took some doing, but I found a number of accounts through dummy corporations that were well-hidden from Lex. At least until Lionel used Apex. Some of those funds were diverted into trusts for both Lucas and Tess, without their knowledge, along with a good chunk of Luthorcorp stock. I think your theory about Lionel was correct. He wanted to make sure that Lex would never have the majority vote for any board decisions.”

“So what about Lucas and Tess? Lucas as much as implied that Lex had tried to get him to sell his stock.”

“Lucas and Tess have been offered positions within Wayne Tech. Lucas is quite the conman, from what I’ve heard and the position he’s been offered will suit him. He’s a little rough around the edges, but I think he’ll take the job. As much as you dislike the man, he has settled down in the past few years.” 

Bruce paused. “There’s something else. Word is that the publisher of the Daily Planet is considering selling. Lex has already expressed an interest.”

Clark bit his lip. If Lex took over the Daily Planet there was no way he would ever let any bad press about Luthorcorp be published. He couldn’t work at the Planet. Not if he wanted to maintain his integrity.

“If the publisher sells to Lex … there’s no way I’d ever work for Lex.”

“Relax, Clark. I’m not about to let that happen if I can help it. So far it’s only rumours, but I’m already in contact with the man. Trust me, you’ll be the first to hear any news on that front.”

“Thanks Bruce, I really appreciate all you’ve done for us.”

“Don’t worry about it. I have no doubt one day you’ll be returning the favour.”


	54. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robbery has Clark and Lois chasing after the culprit, only to be shocked when his identity is revealed.

Summer dragged on. Metropolis slowly recovered from Dark Thursday although it would be at least six months before the city would completely recover. Jonathan had lobbied for more funds from Washington to continue with the recovery effort and the last two months had been a whirlwind of fundraisers. 

Even the press loved the new senator who always made time to talk to them and was honest and direct in his approach. It helped his image that he was a family man who would give up time schmoozing with politicians to spend time with his grand-daughter, who was growing fast. 

Lois had hired on as his assistant, while Martha looked after everything else. In an effort to get ahead with their studies, both Clark and Lois had signed up for a couple of classes in summer school for extra credit toward their degrees. 

Jonathan had asked her once if she was interested in studying political science, but while she enjoyed working with him, she had no real interest in politics, other than general knowledge of the political system. 

Clark continued to work on the farm, keeping it going almost single-handedly. On his days off in the senate, Jonathan often admitted that he missed the farm but Clark assured his father that everything was running smoothly and he shouldn’t feel guilty for not being around. He had a job that mattered to a lot more people than the family.

It was the hottest day of the summer. It was too hot to be outside and they had fans going in the house. Clark and Lois were both dressed in shorts and t-shirts, their clothes clinging to them in the cloying heat. Normally Clark didn’t feel the heat, so Lois knew it must be really hot if he as complaining. The only one who didn’t seem to notice it was their daughter, who was now almost seven months old.

“Ahh baa baa,” Angel sang nonsense along with the CD Clark had got her of different children’s songs. She seemed to enjoy the music, sitting on the floor, shaking her toys and experimenting with picking things up.

Clark grinned at his daughter as he folded laundry while Lois was working at the table on a speech for another fundraiser. Lois watched as her daughter continued to babble happily. 

“Blah blah blah,” he said. “What are you babbling about Princess?”

She looked up at her father, drooling and giggling as he made faces at her. 

Lana and Chloe came to the door, opening up the screen door.

“Greetings family,” Chloe said with a huge grin. 

Lana got down on the floor beside the baby, teasing her with the dinosaur. Lois grinned at her friend as Angel frowned at her with disapproval. Lana loved playing with the baby.

“So, what’s up?” Lois asked.

“We were wondering if you were up to a trip to the Talon,” Chloe said. “They’re having a two-for-one special on root beer floats.”

“Thanks, but we’ve got a ton of work to do here,” Clark said, indicating the piles of towels, cloths and their clothes. “I had no idea a kid could create so much laundry.”

“Considering it’s usually me who’s doing it,” Lois said pointedly.

“Well, I’ve been out on the farm,” he returned with a shrug. 

Lana looked up at them. “Oh come on. I’m moving to Gotham next week, so it might be our last chance to get together.”

Lois bit her lip. She was right. The speech wasn’t required until Saturday anyway, so that gave her two more days. A couple of hours wouldn’t hurt. 

Clark grinned. 

“A couple of hours couldn’t hurt I guess,” he said. He began moving like a whirlwind, folding the laundry and putting it away. Angel stared, wide-eyed. Lois wondered if she could actually see her father moving at super-speed, but it was hard to tell.

Half an hour later they walked into the Talon. Lana held the baby in her arms, pointing out some of the decorations while the baby babbled in her ear. The shop was crowded but they managed to get seats in the back on the couch. 

“Oh my goodness, she’s so adorable.”

Lois looked around at the voice, startled to realise it was Alicia. She hugged her friend.

“Alicia!”

“Hi Lois,” the blonde grinned. “Surprise.”

“It is a surprise,” Clark said, giving her a hug. “When did you get back?”

“Yesterday,” Alicia confirmed. “I was here visiting family and I ran into Lana.” She grinned at Lana, reaching for the baby’s hand. “Wow, look at you,” she said. “You’ve got so big.”

“Bah bah,” Angel replied. 

“And bah bah to you too,” Alicia chuckled. “I was going to come by the house but Lana figured you two would probably need a break, so she said she and Chloe would talk you into coming out.”

“Sneaky,” Lois told Lana, who just grinned, bouncing the baby in her arms. 

Clark squeezed past a waitress. “I’ll get the drinks,” he said. “Root beer floats all around?”

“Sounds great,” Lana and Chloe told him. Alicia nodded.

“Honey, don’t forget juice for the munchkin.”

“Juice for the munchkin,” he repeated. “And for you, Madame?”

Lois giggled. “Iced mocha for me please.”

They all sat down. Alicia began telling them about life in California. She was about to start her sophomore year at UCLA and was loving every minute of it. She was also dating a football player who was turning pro. 

Clark came back with the drinks and the group began exchanging stories of their adventures over the summer. 

Lex came in about an hour later when the shop had quietened down a little, clearly searching. Lana got up, still holding the baby and went over to him. Lois glanced at her husband who was looking like he was going to listen in.

“Uh uh,” she said. “Don’t even think it.”

“But it’s Lex,” he said.

“And she needs to handle this by herself.”

She watched as Lex and Lana began talking. Angel kept reaching for him with one hand, trying to touch him but Lex kept pulling away. The baby didn’t like that at all. As far as she was concerned, everyone she met should adore her. Especially since she had her parents, her grandparents, three of them at least, and her three aunts wrapped around her little finger. 

Finally Lana gave him an awkward hug and walked away, breathing, from what Lois could tell, a huge sigh of relief. She sat down, bouncing the baby on her lap.

“Good girl, Angel,” she crooned. She looked up at them. “I guess Lex isn’t big on kids,” she said. “Lex wanted me to be his date to the fundraiser on Saturday and I said no.”

“Is he still bugging you?” Alicia asked. Clearly she and Lana had been corresponding back and forth.

Lana nodded. “I told him I’m going out with someone else, that’s if a certain idiot would get his head out of his ah … butt long enough to actually see that I’m interested.”

“This wouldn’t be a certain good-looking former classmate of ours, would it?” Chloe asked with a wink.

“You know it is,” Lana laughed. “Considering you walked in on us the other night.”

Since the Met U campus had been closed, Lana and Chloe had moved in to the Talon apartment. 

“Payback for the time you walked in on me and Oliver.” She sighed. “Ollie’s in Star City at the moment, but he’ll be back on Saturday.”

“Yeah, Mom and Dad are making us go,” Clark said with a grimace. “I hate having to wear a suit.”

“Oh, but you look so handsome in it, sweetie,” Lois told him, squeezing his thigh. 

A few days later, Clark paced downstairs while his wife got ready for the fundraiser. Dad came in, grinning at Lucy, who was babysitting once again. He picked up Angel.

“How’s my sweetie pie?” he asked, giving her a kiss, before looking at Clark. “Looking good son. The ladies not ready yet?”

Clark shook his head. “I think they’re just about,” he said, hearing their footsteps. 

His father grinned and tickled the baby. 

“You be a good girl for your Aunt Lucy now.” She babbled something to him and he babbled back, making her giggle. Clark smiled at the pair of them. Angel adored her grandfather. 

He heard heels clicking on the wooden boards of the stairs and looked up. His mother was wearing an evening gown in a deep purple with a tight bodice and full skirt. The sleeves were off the shoulder. Her red hair was pinned back, the ends curled.

“Wow, Mom, you look beautiful.”

His father stepped forward and offered his arm.

“Mrs Kent, you are indeed very beautiful. I would be honoured if you would accompany me this evening.”

Mom giggled. “Certainly, senator,” she said.

Clark turned back to the stairs and gaped. Lois was wearing a long black strapless evening dress, her hair swept up in a loose knot, secured with jewelled clips. She looked at him from the step.

“You gonna stand there and stare all night, Smallville?”

“Lois, you … god, you’re so beautiful.”

Damn, how did he get so lucky?

Lucy stood beside him with Angel in her arms, grinning up at her sister. She bounced the baby on her hip.

“Doesn’t your Mommy look beautiful, Angel?”

Angel cooed and reached for her mother. Lois took her in her arms and kissed her.

“You be good for Aunt Lucy, sweet pea. Mommy’s gonna miss you.” She looked at her sister. “Now the number for the hotel’s on the counter if you need anything. We’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

“Lois, don’t worry. I know what to do and Clark can be here in like five minutes if anything happens.”

“More like two at the most,” Clark replied. He hugged his daughter and kissed her head before handing her back to her aunt. 

“Promise you’ll call if you …”

“I promise,” Lucy sighed. “Just go and have a good time, okay?”

Clark fidgeted in the car on the way to the city. Lex, in what Clark thought was just another PR exercise for his company, was hosting the fundraiser at Luthorcorp. Clark hadn’t really wanted to go but Lois had convinced him they needed to just to help support his parents. The fundraiser was for child cancer. One of his father’s new constituents had written to him telling him of their older sibling, who had been diagnosed with leukaemia. Because the parents hadn’t been able to raise money for treatment, their child had died. 

Lois had done a little research about the family and even more research on child cancer and had learned there were treatments available which were so expensive they were out of reach of most families. When she’d presented it to Clark’s father, he had been enthusiastic about an evening raising money for the foundation which did their best to help families in need.

Still, Clark worried that he was taking too much time away from the things he needed to do. After he’d discovered Gloria, Clark had asked Chloe’s help in tracking down phantoms. She had learned that Oliver’s company had the only working satellite on Dark Thursday and had told him she was working on a story. Her new boyfriend had been happy to provide satellite images which had confirmed Clark’s suspicions. What he had been stunned to learn was that one of those who had managed to escape the Zone had been Raya.

Six weeks after Dark Thursday, Chloe had told him she had heard of what authorities had assumed was a meteor striking in California. A young man had been killed, the only thing left of his body was ashes. She’d told him they were radioactive. Clark and Lois had done more digging and learned there had been several incidents across the country, as if they were a trail, all leading to Smallville. 

That was when Raya had showed up. When the phantom, who had taken over another young man’s body came for him, he had managed to absorb enough radioactive energy to power something like Chernobyl. 

Wanting to keep the phantom away from his wife and child, Clark had tricked him into going to the fortress. Sadly, Raya had died trying to help him return the phantom to the zone using the crystal. 

That wasn’t all. Jimmy had come to him with some photos showing Lex in what appeared to be a covert meeting with a scientist they’d later learned was Dr Edward Groll. The man had been cagey when Clark and Lois had gone to talk to him, refusing to tell him what he’d been meeting with Lex about. 

It wasn’t until Clark had started looking into the papers Lionel had left him that he realised that Dr Groll had been part of the 33.1 project.

“Hey, you awake?” Lois asked, nudging him.

“Yeah. I’m not sure this was such a good idea. There are still phantoms out there.”

“Honey, we’re doing this to support your parents. I know you still need to find the Zoners, but this is important too. Besides, Oliver and Chloe are coming.”

Oliver had become a frequent visitor to the farm, eager to discuss ways in which Queen Industries could be of help to the senator. The first thing Clark’s father had asked him to do, Oliver had almost balked at, until he realised that the idea had been for him to learn a little about Dad’s background. To understand where he was coming from and the basis of his own political platform. 

Clark had laughed when he’d come home from a class to find Oliver and his father working side by side repairing fences. 

Angel, of course, adored her new ‘uncle’. Oliver played ‘peekabo’ with her and teased her. Even Lois laughed at the idea of the young billionaire getting down on the floor to play with her baby. 

Sure enough, as soon as they walked in to the boardroom where Lex was hosting the fundraiser, Oliver and Chloe greeted them.

“Wow, Clark, you actually clean up well,” Oliver remarked.

Clark rolled his eyes. “Ha ha, funny guy! I’ll remember that next time I need someone to help me muck out the stables.”

“Now, now, boys, play nice,” Lois admonished playfully. “I’m just going to …” She pulled her cellphone out of her bag. 

“Lo, sweetie, you don’t need to check up on Lucy every five minutes,” her cousin told her. 

“Chlo, when you have kids, then tell me it’s not necessary to check up on them. You’ll be doing the same, I guarantee it.”

“Yeah, but that’s way, way off in the future,” Chloe returned, giving her boyfriend a wink as the two girls wandered off. 

Clark grinned at the blond. 

“Women, huh?” Oliver remarked. 

They stood chatting for a few minutes until Lois and Chloe came back, still bickering. 

“Lex is here with a date,” Chloe commented as Lois handed her husband some orange juice. Since she’d promised her father-in-law she would be on her best behaviour, she had chosen not to snag any champagne. She still had about eight months to go before she could actually legally drink any alcohol, at least publicly. 

“Ha ha,” Oliver replied. “Lex with a girl he doesn’t have to inflate. This I have to see.”

They’d spotted Lex with a brunette. Lois had frowned at the woman, wondering why she looked so familiar, then remembered she was a rich socialite from Edge City. She and Clark had done a story about the woman when she’d been on the Central Kansas campus for some kind of rally about three months ago.

The woman was wearing what appeared to be a diamond necklace. Lois couldn’t even hazard a guess as to how many carats it was, but she had no doubt it was worth millions. 

She sipped her orange juice and looked around, then squeezed Clark’s arm. He looked at her, and followed her gaze toward a man who appeared to be in his sixties with white hair and thin-framed spectacles. He was shorter and plumper than the woman beside him, who appeared to be in her late thirties.

“Who’s that?” he asked. 

Oliver interjected. “That’s Simon Westcott. I think he’s about number twenty on the Fortune 500 list. Uh, if you talk to him, don’t go saying anything about his oil tanker or his congressional hearing.”

“What about it?” Clark asked.

Lois rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t you remember the oil spill up north? It contaminated the whole harbour.”

“Oh, yeah,” he sighed. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Oliver excused himself to go get himself a drink. Not wanting to be unsociable, Lois dragged her husband to meet a few more of Metropolis’ elite, making small talk with them, carefully avoiding any taboo subjects. A few minutes later Lex introduced Jonathan to the crowd. As her father-in-law started to speak, the lights went out and a hooded figure approached Lex’s date, snatching the necklace off her.

Lois left her husband’s side, chasing the man as he ran out, catching up with him by the elevator shaft. Just as he was about to shoot an arrow into the shaft to pull him up, she saw what appeared to be a chain around his neck and grabbed it. 

Clark came out, just as the man disappeared up the shaft.

“Lois?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Aren’t you gonna go after him?” she growled, annoyed.

“Go after who?”

“The hooded guy!”

He looked at her, then sighed, going to the door leading to the stairwell. He was back within seconds.

“He’s gone.”

“What do you mean, he’s gone? Aren’t you gonna go out and search for him?”

“Lois, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, there’s a time and place for everything and you have to pick your battles.”

“What is that? Some kind of Zen philosophy?”

“Don’t start, Lane.”

“Lane-Kent!” she retorted.

“Fine! How about we get back inside and reassure my parents that you didn’t go off and get kidnapped or something?”

“One time, Kent, and you are skating on thin ice, Smallville.”

“I’m not the one who went running out after a thief, Lane,” he shot back.

“Well you should have!” she retorted.

“I was busy trying to keep people from panicking thinking they might be hit next!”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Oliver asked, looking puzzled.

“Just an argument.”

“Yeah, well, your parents were looking for you.”

“Where were you just now?” Lois asked Oliver, since he had had plenty of time to get a drink before the lights went out.

“I got caught talking to an old friend. When I say friend I mean …”

“Let me guess. An old girlfriend?” Lois asked.

He looked sheepish. “Well, yeah. Don’t tell Chloe.”

“Don’t tell me what?” Chloe asked, frowning as she appeared beside her boyfriend. 

Lois shot her husband a look. He wasn’t the only one in trouble tonight. 

The party was pretty much a bust after that. Still, even with the robbery, it had been a pretty good turnout from what Jonathan was saying. He and Martha left for the hotel while Oliver invited them back for drinks at his apartment.

They had no sooner got there when Oliver’s houseman announced they had a visitor. 

“Who is it?” Oliver asked.

“He’s from Safetex Securities.”

Oliver frowned, but nodded to let the man in. 

“Something I can do for you, Mr …?” he asked when the man entered the apartment. 

Lois was sitting on the couch next to her husband and Chloe was pouring drinks for them all. She was clearly comfortable in the apartment which made Lois think her cousin and Oliver were getting very cosy together. She was happy for her, remembering something Clark had said a few weeks earlier. Her cousin deserved to have a great guy who took care of her.

“Milo. Actually, it’s Mrs Kent I came to see,” he said. “I was hoping you might be able to help me identify the man who took the necklace.”

Clark frowned at him. “Surely that’s something that the police should be handling.”

“Well, Mr Luthor didn’t think this incident merited a police presence,” Milo replied. “Mrs Kent?”

“It’s Lane-Kent,” she corrected with a sharp look at her husband. She still wasn’t happy with him for having dropped the ball on hooded guy but was hardly going to tell Mr Safetex Security that.

After a few questions which clearly frustrated the older man, he left. Chloe handed her a glass of wine.

“I know that look, cuz. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Well, let’s just say that hooded guy isn’t the only one who came away with a party favour,” she said smugly.

Oliver glanced at her and Clark looked worried as she showed them the ring she’d pulled from the hooded man’s chain. The blond billionaire looked uncertain.

“Uh, don’t you think … I mean, it’s probably not a good idea to have that. You should hand it over to the police.”

“What’s the point?” she shrugged. “Especially if Lex isn’t going to report it.”

“I wonder why though,” Clark mused. “Don’t you think it’s kind of curious that the only thing he stole was the necklace?”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Lois asked her husband.

He grinned at her. “Another one for the Scooby gang?”

“Oh hell no,” Chloe said. “Count me out. You two get me in enough trouble as it is.”

Clark shot an innocent look at her. “Who? Us?”

“Well, maybe not you,” she said. “Lois certainly.”

“I do not,” Lois retorted.

“Do too.”

“Name one time, Chloe. One time!”

Chloe bit her lip, clearly trying to think of a specific moment. 

“Hmm, let’s see. Senior year. The pom-pom juice?”

“You drank that all by yourself Chloe,” Lois returned. “And I still shudder when I think of you coming on to my husband.”

Oliver looked at his girlfriend. “Wait. What?”

“Okay, okay,” Chloe said, reddening. “Besides, that’s all ancient history. What about Mr Mxyzptlk?”

“All right, fine. I’ll give you that one.”

“Fine.”

Clark groaned and got up, shaking his head at Oliver. 

“I think I better get my wife to the hotel before she and Chloe get into it for real.”

“I don’t know. I’m sure I can conjure up a mud pit and leave them to have it out.”

Lois snorted. “Typical male,” she said.

Clark grabbed her hand. “Okay, that’s it, wife. I think you’ve about had your quota for the night.”

Lois was still too jazzed up to sleep and it didn’t help that the bed in their hotel room was uncomfortable. Clark sighed.

“Honey, go to sleep. We can start looking into this in the morning.”

“But …”

“Lois … you know you’re not the only one who can threaten to bring out the big guns.”

“Yeah? What are you planning, Smallville?”

He suddenly leaned over her, practically pinning her down to the bed. She felt something hard on her thigh.

“Oh, I can think of lots of things I could do to you. I mean, here we are, in a hotel room. No baby to interrupt us.”

She purred. “Hmm, you better not be bluffing, spaceboy.”

He ground his erection against her. “Does this feel like I’m bluffing, Consort?”

She had no chance to reply as he kissed her hard. She responded to the kiss, letting him pull her over to straddle him. She sat astride him, undulating her body as she took off her negligee. He looked up at her with a sly grin on his face. 

Lois grinned back just as wickedly, sliding off him and turning herself around, pushing back the covers as she straddled him once again. The head of Clark’s cock peeked through the slit in his pyjama pants and she pulled the elastic, carefully moving the fabric down his thighs. She licked the head, feeling his hands on her upper thighs, pulling her down.

She groaned as he licked her, trying to concentrate on the shaft in her hand. She could feel the roughness of the stubble on his jaw, the way it scratched as he buried his face in her. Lois lengthened her strokes, taking as much of him in as she could. Clark groaned, the sound vibrating against her pussy and it was her turn to utter a groan. 

“Lois …” Clark growled as she bobbed up and down on his cock, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. She was so intent on trying to drive him crazy that she hadn’t realised he had stopped feasting on her.

Clark sat up, making her look around at him with a puzzled frown. He had an intense look on his face that usually signalled she had pushed him a little too far. She remembered the day she’d moved in to her dorm room at Met U, when the green-eyed monster had come out to play. Clark had pushed her into her room and down on the bed, taking her aggressively. 

The last time they’d indulged in any aggressive loveplay was the night of their honeymoon. She didn’t object as her husband kicked off his pants, then entered her from behind, taking her roughly. Yet, for all his roughness, he was always careful not to hurt her, holding back on his power.

She cried out as he pounded into her, barely able to keep herself upright. She shuddered, her muscles tensing as she came. Clark followed moments later.

Her limbs feeling like little more than wet noodles, she collapsed on the bed, panting. Clark pulled out gently and picked her up, manoeuvring her so she lay curled in his arms. 

“Wow!” she breathed.

“Yuh-huh!” he returned.

She snuggled against him, feeling his arms around her. The room wasn’t hot. Sometimes it could get so hot at the farm that she didn’t like sleeping with him so close, yet she couldn’t sleep without him. 

“Honey?” she said.

“Mmm?”

“I’m sorry. About what I said.”

“When?”

“When I yelled at you for not chasing the Green Arrow Bandit guy.”

He lifted his head and she could tell he was looking at her. She rolled over to face him.

“When did this guy get a moniker?”

“I just thought of it. Why?”

“Oh. No reason. I was thinking you were right. That should have been the first thing I did.”

“Not that it really made much difference,” she replied.

“Except that you managed to get that ring. Honey, we can look at this in the morning, okay? Let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay. Love you.”

He kissed her nose. “I love you too.”

Clark grinned as Lois ran into the house, not even waiting for the car to come to a full stop. Mom chuckled.

“Looks like she missed the baby.”

He nodded. “It’s the first time we’ve stayed overnight anywhere without her. I can’t blame her really.”

He got out of the car and picked up their overnight bag from the back. Lois came back out, holding their daughter in her arms, chattering away to her. Dad watched mother and daughter for a moment before turning to Clark.

“So what were you two arguing about last night?”

“Lois thought I should have gone after the hooded guy. I couldn’t exactly run off in front of those people. We talked about it.”

“Well, good. I mean, I personally think you need to pick your battles. At least no one got hurt.”

“Yeah, but Lex was not too happy. He sent this guy from Safetex Securities over to Oliver’s place to get more information out of Lois.”

“Yeah, he was a real winner in the charm department,” Lois snorted as they stepped on the porch. Angel reached for her daddy, babbling at him. Clark took her from his wife’s arms. 

“I guess you missed me, huh, munchkin?”

She babbled something again, lifting her hand and putting it on his mouth. He pretended to nibble on her while Lois watched, grinning. She reached over to tickle the baby.

“Is Daddy eating you?” she said.

Clark had to laugh at his wife. She’d sworn when she was pregnant that she would never use baby talk when talking to their daughter, but she was just as guilty as the rest of them. Still, who could blame her, he thought, when their baby was so adorable. Okay, he was biased and he knew it. 

They went up to the loft to work after Clark had done his chores. Lois got out the laptop, waiting until it booted up. Angel was sitting on a blanket, entertaining herself with her toys, babbling at them as if they could talk back. 

“Don’t you think it’s kind of weird that he only went after one thing?” Lois asked.

Clark frowned, then nodded. “Yeah. It does make you wonder. Hey, wonder if he’s been reported robbing anyone else?”

“Hmm,” she said, waiting for the dial-up to connect. “I hate dial-up. It’s so slow.”

“Afraid we don’t have much option out here, honey,” Clark told her. “It’s not exactly a priority for farming communities to get DSL.”

“Well that sucks,” she commented. She turned back to the computer, sighing as it finally connected and touched the mouse pad, clicking to access the ‘net. Clark watched as she typed something in the search engine. 

“Okay, so green hooded guy. What else?”

“Arrows.”

“Oh, yeah,” she said, typing that in. “Oh, Robin Hood. Well, that’s useful.” He watched her scroll down through the results, frowning. “Hey, wait. There’s this news article from the Star City Sentinel. Some guy pretending to be Robin Hood. Isn’t Ollie from Star City?”

Clark frowned at her. “Yes, he is. What does the article say?”

“Something about there being a couple of robberies. It sounds like it’s the same m.o. as the Green Arrow Bandit guy.”

“What did he steal?” Clark asked.

She continued reading. “Hmm, another necklace and some kind of priceless art.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “If this guy’s from Star City then why didn’t Ollie say something last night?”

“Well, maybe he didn’t realise it was the same guy,” Clark said reasonably. “Besides, it all happened pretty fast. Maybe he didn’t see anything.”

“I don’t know. I think it’s weird. Don’t you?”

“Then let’s go talk to him,” Clark said. “We can take the munchkin with us and have lunch with Chloe and Oliver.”

Lois turned and grinned at him. “That sounds like a plan, Smallville.”

Oliver didn’t seem surprised when they called and suggested lunch, insisting on providing lunch himself. He greeted them when they stepped off the elevator. Lois didn’t fail to notice that he’d already set up a couple of barriers, aware that Angel was crawling and getting into mischief already. 

She put her daughter down and left her to play, joining her cousin at the table on the terrace. It was another hot day but Oliver had set up a sunshade to help keep them cool.

“So,” he said, pouring cool lemonade for them. “What did you guys want to talk about?” Clark raised an eyebrow at the blond billionaire who smirked. “C’mon, credit me with some intelligence guys.”

“We were doing some research and we found out that there’s a guy with the same m.o. who’s been seen in Star City,” Lois told him. “Why didn’t you tell us you knew about him?”

“Well, you didn’t ask. Besides, it’s not like I actually know who he is. Star City’s not exactly small.”

“That’s true,” Clark conceded.

“Anyway did any of your research tell you that about a dozen of Metropolis’ who’s who have been hit in the last couple of months?”

Clark and Lois looked at each other, then shook their heads.

“How do you know?” Clark asked. 

“Word gets around. Especially when your company does business with them.”

“If it’s true, then why hasn’t it come out in the papers?” Lois said. 

“Maybe because the police haven’t been called in to investigate.”

“Why not?” Chloe asked. Oliver looked at her with a half smile. 

“Why do you think?” he replied. “People like that don’t like to advertise the fact they’re vulnerable.”

“So, how do we find out who’s been hit?” Lois asked. 

Oliver shook his head. “Sorry, but I don’t want to get involved. If it got out that I was passing on gossip to reporters, even if you are still in college, they would think twice about dealing with my company.”

Lois sighed, knowing Oliver had a point. 

“So, what do we do now?” she asked as Clark drove home. 

“Maybe we should go talk to Lex,” he said. “I mean, it was his party that got interrupted.”

Lois agreed reluctantly. Lex had been rather cool toward them the night before and she wondered if it had anything to do with Lana’s leaving. Or with the fact that both Tess and Lucas had moved to Gotham to work for Bruce.

The bald billionaire agreed to see them at the mansion. Clark and Lois followed Lex’s assistant into the study.

“I’m rather busy,” Lex said shortly. “Is this going to take long?”

“We’re looking into what happened at the party last night,” Clark said. 

“And?”

“Well, we heard that some other people have been hit in the past couple months.”

Lex studied them. For a moment, Lois thought he was going to accuse them of thinking that he might have had something to do with the robbery and seemed almost relieved that that wasn’t the case.

“Look, I’d love to help. I mean, I’m keen to find out who this guy is as well, but I really don’t have time. Since Tess left, I’ve had to find a replacement for her and frankly I’m more than a little pissed off.”

“Why?” Clark said. “She’s got a right to take another job offer.”

“It’s called family loyalty, Clark. But my point is, I invested a lot of time and money in her, before I even knew she was my sister.”

Lois nudged her husband before he could object, telling him silently to leave it alone.

“Can’t you tell us anything that might help? We just want to talk to one of the people who were hit.”

“Like I said, Lois, I’d love to help, but I’m afraid I just don’t have time. My security team are already handling it.”

“Like that guy, whatsisname? Milo?”

“I appreciate you trying to help, but I’d rather you didn’t. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he said, picking up a briefcase, “I have a meeting to run off to.”

“Oh sure, Lex,” Clark said. “Sorry.”

Lois was becoming increasingly frustrated at coming up with dead ends. They’d already tried looking up Safetex Securities, but other than a couple of bad reviews on the company website from what appeared to be disgruntled clients, they had no way of getting in to find out who the clients were. 

Chloe had told them she was busy with stories of her own and couldn’t help, as much as she wanted to. Lois had asked her to see if she could identify the crest on the ring, but her cousin declined. 

“What’s going on with her anyway?” Lois complained. “You’d think she’d be only too eager to help. I mean, she was always on your case about stuff.”

She wondered if her cousin knew something they didn’t. She certainly seemed to be acting a bit off with them. She wasn’t discouraging them from digging into the Green Arrow Bandit, but she wasn’t exactly being encouraging either. 

“Honey, maybe Chloe has reasons of her own for staying out of this. Anyway, it’s like Bruce says. She’s not our own personal research library. If we’re going to be reporters, then we need to learn to do this ourselves.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But we’re not going to find anything this way. I’ve tried looking into Safetex but apart from the fact that they’re a subsidiary of Luthorcorp, there’s nothing that really sticks out.”

“Maybe we’re just not looking deep enough. What about the companies register? There might be something there.”

Lois frowned. They’d studied this in one of their summer school classes. Every company was supposed to pay a fee to the state to be part of the companies register. It was meant to be a kind of regulating authority, like the Better Business Bureau. That didn’t stop people like Lex undertaking unethical practices, but it helped keep them somewhat in line.

Still, there was nothing there that stood out either.

“I know what we could do,” she said. “It’s Sunday. I bet nobody’s at the office right now.”

Clark looked at her and sighed. “No, Lois.”

“Why not?”

“You’re talking about breaking in to their office.”

“So? I’m sure they’ll have a client list. I bet we could …”

“If we’re caught we could get into a whole lot of trouble.”

“So?” she said again. “C’mon Speedy. What’s the point of having these powers if they weren’t for getting out of bad situations?”

“Is this another nickname?” he whined.

“What if it is?” she replied with a smirk. 

“Hmm, let’s see, so far you’ve called me Smallville, spaceboy, Kal-El, Clarkie, Skippy, and Pookie, which I hate, by the way.”

“I was gonna call the dog Clarkie,” she returned.

“Whatever.”

“Not like you don’t have any nicknames for me,” she said. “Consort, Lanie, Lolo …”

He wrapped his arms around her. “I also call you darling and sweetheart. You don’t seem to mind those.”

She pressed her nose against his. “No, I don’t,” she said softly, looking deep into his gorgeous green eyes. She traced a circle on his shirt. “C’mon baby, if you do this I’ll …”

“You’ll what?” he asked.

“I’ll think of something.”

“I already get everything I ever need from you, Consort.”

“Well, now that you’ve got the hang of this flying thing, we could try the …”

“What?” She whispered in his ear. They had a very healthy sex life, but sometimes they liked to explore the kinky side of the street. 

Clark groaned quietly. How did she manage to talk him into anything she wanted?

“All right,” he said. “But if we get caught, no nookie for a week.”

“Ha! You couldn’t hold out for a week.”

Damn it, she was right on that point too. He’d have to think of another way to punish her. 

He told his parents they were going to chase a lead on the robbery, but would, hopefully, only be gone an hour or so. Since Angel was sleeping through the night now he was sure she wouldn’t wake up demanding to be fed or changed. 

He flew with his wife to the city, quickly locating the building which housed the offices of Safetex. The company occupied two floors of the building, accessible only by security card. Clark landed on the roof and approached the door, holding Lois’ hand. 

They both looked around for any security cameras. Finding none, Clark touched the lock mechanism with his thumb, breaking it easily.

“Ironic huh?” Lois asked.

“What is?”

“A security firm has such flimsy security.”

He rolled his eyes at her, then beckoned for her to hold onto him while he sped down the stairs to the third floor. The main entry was electronic.

“There has to be another way in,” Lois said.

Clark looked around and found a side entrance. Again, there was an electronic lock. 

“I could fry this,” he said quietly, “but chances are that might arouse suspicion.”

“Well, how else are we gonna get in. My lock-picking skills are limited to your standard run-of-the-mill lock. Not electronic whosits.”

“Lo, do you want us to get caught?”

“No. But like I said, how else are we gonna get in?”

“This was your brilliant plan.”

“Well, I didn’t think you were gonna get cold feet. It’s not like I have a magic wand. And if you even think about calling me Hermione, I’ll make you sleep in the barn for a month.”

Clark snorted. “Yeah, as if you could even last a night without me, Consort. Besides, Hermione was the good one. You’re more like Ron.”

“Says you!”

Clark suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. He froze, then grabbed his wife and sped into the stairwell, standing rigid against the wall.

“What was that …” she began, but he clapped a hand over her mouth. She glared at him, until she saw the light from a security guard’s flashlight, then also froze. Clark watched using x-ray vision as the guard scanned a card over the reader and opened the door. Clark could see the guard going through another door inside the offices, ostensibly to check the floor. 

He moved quickly, hearing the quiet beep of the security lock, managing to get to it before the lock re-engaged. Together, they walked quietly along the corridor, looking for Milo’s office. Lois had figured he was the one who would have all the client information, since he had questioned her about the initial theft. 

Clark kept an ear out for the guard as they searched. The uniformed man was still checking other offices.

“Here it is,” he said, seeing the nameplate on the door. Fortunately this office didn’t have an electronic lock. He tried the lever but it wouldn’t budge. “How about you put those legendary skills of yours to the test and unlock the door?”

“Fine,” she said, digging in her pocket. Clark wasn’t even going to ask where she’d got the lock picking kit from. He was used to her ways by now. “Keep an ear out for the guard.”

“Duh!” he returned.

She looked up at him, glowering. “Watch it, Pookie!”

He growled, but didn’t reply, focusing his super-hearing. The offices were fairly large and they still had some time before the guard would complete the circle, checking offices along this corridor before exiting through the main door. 

Lois nudged him, grinning. The door was open. He followed her inside.

“What exactly are we looking for?” he asked.

“Duh!” she said, rolling her eyes. “A client list. Like I said.”

“Fine, fine, fine. You start with the desk, I’ll check his files.”

“What about the computer?” Lois asked, switching on the desk lamp. “Can’t we just break in to that and upload the files?”

“To what? A, I don’t have a flash drive. And B, I have no idea how to get those files without a password. I’m not Chloe. I don’t hack computers.”

“Goody two-shoes,” Lois muttered, going through the folders on the desk while Clark checked the filing cabinets, using super speed to quickly check the files. 

“Hardly. Considering what we’re doing is technically breaking-and-entering, which is highly illegal.”

She snorted. “You are such a worrywart. It’s just a list. You think way too much about this stuff.”

“And you … don’t think about this enough,” he told her, pulling out a file. “Here. I’ve got it.”

He placed it on the desk and together they went through it. Milo had made notations against several of the clients, detailing what had been stolen from them. Lois frowned at one of the entries.

“What?” Clark asked.

“I don’t know. I just remember reading something from a couple of months ago. But, look at this. Ollie was right. About a dozen of the company’s clients have been hit. No wonder Lex is pissed off.”

Clark scanned the list. “Remember that guy Ollie pointed out last night?”

“You mean the oil tanker guy? If any guy deserves to get hit, it’s him. I mean, he doesn’t even care about …”

“Honey, this is not the best time to get on your soapbox, ‘K?”

“Yes dear. Hmm, he hasn’t been hit yet. I wonder what skeletons he’s hiding in his closet.”

“Why don’t we find out?” Clark suggested. He quietened. “Shoot.”

“What is it?”

“Guard’s coming this way. Let’s move.”

He returned the file to the drawer and made sure everything was back in place before wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist and speeding out. Just in time as the guard had turned down the corridor. Clark returned to the roof, giving Lois a moment to recover from the super speed.

“Okay, so where do we find this Westcott guy?” Lois asked.

“He’s across town. You ready?”

She nodded, wrapping an arm around his neck. Clark steadied himself, crouching so he could draw in as much energy as possible, then launched into the air. He flew slowly over the rooftops. Or slow for him. As much as she liked to think she was fairly bold, Lois still wasn’t as sure about the flying. 

A few minutes later he arrived at the address. Just as he started to descend, he spotted someone on the roof of the building. A man in green leather.

“Oh great,” he sighed. He landed on the sidewalk.

“What’s wrong?” Lois asked.

He turned her in the direction of the Westcott mansion and pointed above them. The hooded man appeared to be flying away until Clark noticed he was using a zip line. 

“Honey, stay here. I’m going to follow him.”

“Clark!”

“Lois, stay put! I won’t be long.”

He launched into the air again, leaving his wife standing on the rooftop, frowning after him. He flew over the rooftops, keeping an eye out for the man, watching as the other man jumped from roof to roof. Finally he shot another zip line with his bow and arrow. Right over to the clocktower where Oliver lived. Clark landed quietly, getting a sinking feeling. Something had been bugging him since lunch and he was hoping he was wrong.

The man flew across the gap and stepped onto the terrace. Chloe came out through the doors and hugged him.

Damn it! Clark thought. 

Knowing there was little he could do about it without confronting the pair of them, he flew back to where he’d left Lois, only to find she wasn’t there. She’d clearly tried to call for help as her phone was on the ground. The casing and the screen was cracked but otherwise it seemed to be intact. 

He’d been gone about five minutes. Somebody must have been watching the mansion, he thought. 

Once again Clark launched into the air and flew at high speed to the clocktower, landing on the terrace. The balcony doors were still open. He walked in, hearing voices in the main room.

Oliver was standing beside sliding doors which led to the clock façade. He’d started to strip off his leather. Chloe was helping him, asking him if he was sure he wasn’t seen.

“It’s a little late for that,” Clark said.

Chloe looked around, startled. “Clark? What are you … how did you get in? We didn’t hear the lift.”

“Not now, Chloe. Oliver, I need your help. Lois has been kidnapped.”

Oliver looked at him, clearly realising it was far too late for any kind of denial. 

“What do you need?”

Clark quickly explained what had happened. Chloe took Lois’ phone. 

“Maybe she left us some kind of clue,” she said, moving to her laptop. Clark watched as she worked, hooking up the phone to her computer. 

A few minutes later, she played an audio file. Clark immediately recognised the voice as Milo’s.

“We want his name, Mrs Kent.”

“I told you, I don’t know his name.”

“But you know something. Take her to …”

The file cut out at that point. “Where?” Clark asked urgently. “Where would he take her?”

“There’s a warehouse about twenty blocks from here,” Oliver told him. “It’s owned by Safetex. Listen, these guys are dangerous. If they saw you and Lois …”

Clark was aware of that, but there was little he could do about it. 

“What do you mean they’re dangerous? What do you know?”

“They’re not exactly ethical and neither are their clients.”

“Show me this warehouse,” Clark ordered. The older man cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly not liking being given orders. Clark didn’t care. “They have my wife, Oliver.”

Lois glowered at the man who had confronted her the night before.

“How many times do I have to say it. I don’t know who he is.”

“Listen, Mrs Kent, that man has stolen something very valuable and Mr Luthor …” He paused, obviously not wanting to give anything away. Lois had a fair idea what he was going to say anyway. “You clearly know something.”

There was no way she was going to tell him about the ring, or that she and Clark had broken in to his office that night. 

“What were you doing outside the Westcotts'?” Milo persisted.

“Taking a walk.”

“You live on a farm in Smallville. Where’s your husband?”

She hid her relief, thankful the man hadn’t seen them land in the darkness. It looked like it had been merely by chance. 

“I’m going to ask you again,” Milo said.

“You can keep asking until you’re blue in the face. I’m not going to tell you a goddamn thing!”

Milo looked at the two men who had grabbed her. She was glad she’d had the presence of mind to press record on her phone and drop it before they’d hauled her off.

“Kill her,” Milo said. “She doesn’t know anything.”

Lois pulled on the bonds at her wrists but it was no use. They’d tied her too tightly. It was moments like these when she missed being pregnant. At least then she’d had super strength. 

She struggled against the hold of the two men, trying to remember the training from Jor-El, but it was difficult to use their strength against them with her hands tied behind her. Just as they dragged her to what looked like a barrel of some sort, there was a thwap and an arrow embedded in the wall.

Milo pulled out a gun, only for an arrow to embed itself in his shoulder, forcing him to drop the weapon. The two men, caught by surprise, dropped her, trying to get their own weapons out. They were very quickly knocked out by what seemed to be a whirlwind. Lois smiled, knowing exactly what had caused that.

Suddenly a man dropped from above. Lois looked at him as he aimed an arrow, not at her, but at Milo.

“Are you all right, Mrs Kent?” he asked, his voice clearly disguised.

Lois nodded, letting the man cut her free. She thought about confronting him, but knew he wouldn’t exactly be happy about being unmasked in front of the asshole who had kidnapped her. 

Lois was no dummy. Her husband wouldn’t be working with this guy if he wasn’t a good guy. She hadn’t put all the pieces together yet, but was sure once she had she would be kicking herself. Clark had clearly already put it all together.

She walked out with the man, straight into the arms of the man she loved.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she said, letting him wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. “We should call the police.”

Clark nodded. Lois turned her head, looking for Green Arrow, but he was gone. Clark didn’t seem too perturbed.

They returned home an hour later, having made their report to the police. They would have to file a formal statement, of course, but the police officer assured them they could do so in the morning. As for Milo, he was going to facing some serious jail time for kidnapping and assault charges.

Next morning, Lois sat in the loft with the doors open, sun streaming in. The baby was sitting on a blanket playing with her toys and babbling happily while Clark was out attending to farm chores. Martha and Jonathan were once again preparing for a trip to Topeka. Lois was supposed to be researching a paper but she had pulled out the ring and was examining it in the sun.

The crest was hard to make out but as she spun it, she squinted her eyes. Something about the crest looked familiar.

She looked down, realising she hadn’t heard the baby babbling for a couple of minutes and gasped. Angel wasn’t on the blanket but was in fact shuffling on her bottom toward the stairs. She got up quickly, rushing toward her baby. Another pair of arms got there first, scooping the baby up.

“Whoa squirt. Where do you think you’re going?”

Angel babbled at her ‘uncle’ who just grinned at her, then up at Lois, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

“I think you just about gave your mommy a heart attack, squirt,” he said, handing over the wriggling infant. Lois cuddled her baby.

“Thanks Ollie.”

“Guess you really do need eyes in the back of your head.”

“Yeah,” she laughed shakily. “Good thing you were there.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear me come in,” Oliver said. 

“I was, uh, studying.”

Oliver scratched his dimpled chin. 

“So, how are you? After last night, I mean.”

She frowned at him, studying that dimple. She’d seen it up close once before, but she couldn’t quite … 

He was eyeing the ring on the desk where she’d dropped it in her haste to get to the baby. Suddenly it was as if all the pieces just fell into place. She realised where she’d seen that crest before. After all, she’d been to the apartment enough times.

“Oh my god!”

“Clark didn’t tell you,” he said.

“Yeah, well, Clark’s a goody-two-shoes. Not that that’s a bad thing, necessarily. He has this thing about respecting people’s privacy and all that. Um, thank you, by the way, for saving me.”

He shrugged. “I figured Clark didn’t need the extra hassle of being identified by Milo and his cronies. Uh, I guess we should talk.”

“We will,” Clark said behind him. “Does Chloe know?”

Oliver looked sheepish. “Yeah. She caught me at it about a month ago. I have to admit I was kind of surprised at how well she took it, but now that I know about you, well, I guess I can understand why.”

“You want to explain about the necklace?” Clark asked. “And about the other things you’ve been stealing?”

“Clark, honey …”

“I think we deserve an explanation,” Clark said with a less accusing tone.

“Are you aware that everything I’ve stolen was originally sold on the black market? That’s what I meant last night about Safetex’s clients not being exactly ethical.”

Lois frowned. She remembered Milo’s list. 

“Honey, I remember this. There was a case not too long ago about an artefact stolen from a museum in Prague. One of Safetex’s clients had it. It was on Milo’s list.”

Clark frowned. Oliver nodded.

“That necklace Lex’s date was wearing was bought by Lionel from a Bosnian warlord. He was using the transaction to launder Luthorcorp money.”

Lois snorted. “Yeah, that sounds like the Lionel we knew and loved-to-hate.” Angel was grizzling, wanting to get down and play.

“Honey, put her down.”

“She’s just going to go for the stairs again.”

Clark whipped downstairs and returned within seconds with a makeshift barrier, putting it across the stairway. He took Angel and put her down on the blanket. Sure enough, as soon as she was down, she started shuffling toward the stairs. The three adults watched as she got to the barrier and looked very put out to find her plan had been well and truly foiled. 

“She gets that from you,” Lois told her husband smartly. 

“Oh hell no, don’t go blaming this on me,” he said. “You’re the one who gets us into trouble more often than not.”

Lois poked her tongue out at her husband and he grabbed her around the waist. 

“Careful, Mrs Kent.”

Oliver laughed. “Chloe’s right. You two are crazy.”

Lois grinned at him. “Aw, come on, don’t tell me you and Chloe …”

He raised his hands in mock surrender. “I know nothing.”

Clark looked at Oliver. “I’m still not happy about your methods. Even if your intentions are good.”

“Clark, these people don’t give a damn where things like this come from. They deserve everything they get.”

“There still has to be a better way than stealing from them.”

“You really think the police are going to arrest them? All they need to do is say, ‘oh, I didn’t know it was stolen property’ and they’ll have falsified documents claiming they bought them off legitimate sources. And because they’re rich, the cops are going to fall for it. This way, the artefacts get returned to the rightful owner and some charity gets a conscience donation. The world isn’t black and white. Sometimes you have to work in shades of grey.”

As much as Lois admired her husband for his moral stance, she had to admit that Oliver had a point. People like Simon Westcott would always find a way to get out of being punished for their crimes. And people like Lex, she thought. 

Still, one day they would get enough evidence to make sure that Lex would face that punishment. Knowing Clark, he wouldn’t rest until they did. 

Oliver smiled at them.

“There’s a whole world of people out there and they need people like us. We can’t wait for them to come to us, Clark. When you’re ready to do something about that, let me know.”


	55. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells his story to the family

Lois had a few things she wanted to discuss with her cousin but decided it could wait until Jonathan and Martha returned fromTopeka. Oliver had agreed that they could tell her parents-in-law the truth about him being Green Arrow, although he didn’t seem to relish the prospect of telling them. She had the feeling he looked up to Jonathan in a lot of ways; in others it was like gaining a surrogate father. 

Martha and Jonathan returned about a week later, clearly tired from going back and forth, but as usual their eyes lit up when they saw their grand-daughter. As they played with the giggling baby, Clark glanced at her and she nodded.

“Mom, Dad, we invited Chloe and Oliver for dinner, but you don’t have to worry about anything because we’re going to cook.”

Jonathan looked up, a smile on his face.

“Good. You know, I like Oliver.”

“We think he likes you too,” Clark smiled. “It’s just … well there’s something we need to talk about. As a family.”

Jonathan heard the sombre tone and frowned. Angel tried to copy her grandfather’s frown.

“What is it?”

“It can wait until dinner. You guys just relax.”

“It sounds serious,” Martha said.

“Well, it is. Kind of.”

“Speaking of serious matters, when were you two going to tell us about the little incident last week?” Jonathan said, shooting Lois a stern look. “We had to find out in the newspaper that you were kidnapped.”

“Uh …” Lois began.

“Dad, it wasn’t her fault.”

“Maybe not, son, but Lois has to remember that she is a mother and she needs to weigh up the risks of the job.”

“It’s not like we actually expected Milo to kidnap me.”

Jonathan came over and put gentle hands on her shoulders. He didn’t seem angry, which was a good thing at least, but she noted the concern.

“But I’m guessing he did so because he thought you knew something. Or could identify Green Arrow. Lois, sweetie, we understand that it’s going to be part of the job as an investigative reporter but there are several things you need to remember. One, you have a daughter to take care of. Two, everything you do reflects on me as a senator. Honey, I admire your courage and your tenacity, but in many ways it makes me worry about you more.”

“Dad, this was my fault,” Clark spoke up. “I went off chasing Green Arrow and left her. I didn’t think I’d be gone that long.”

“No, it’s not,” Lois told him. “It was just chance that they happened to find me. I’m pretty sure they would have come after me anyway. It was just bad timing on our part that they happened to be checking out the Westcott mansion at the same time.”

Jonathan turned to look at Clark.

“Did they see you?” he asked.

“I don’t think so, Dad.” Clark looked at her for confirmation and she shook her head.

“From what they said, they didn’t see us.”

“Well, that’s a relief at least. What happened to them?”

“Milo’s out on bail, but from what Bruce heard, Lex is washing his hands of the whole thing.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Lois snorted. 

“You two need to steer well clear of Lex for the time being.”

“Don’t worry, Dad.”

They’d run into Lex at the Talon when they had stopped in to pick up some iced mochas on the way to pick up Angel from Lucy, who had offered to babysit again while they were in class. Lex completely ignored them, which had been fine with Lois. 

Martha and Jonathan decided to go for a walk, taking the baby with them, leaving her and Clark to prepare dinner. Lois rather liked the idea of them working together in the kitchen. Martha’s lessons had really paid off and she no longer thought of cooking as a chore. Especially when she got to share it. 

Clark put on some music and they danced around the kitchen, bumping hips and exchanging flirty kisses while they worked. Clark had decided to make apple strudel for dessert which was a slightly more complicated dish than Lois was used to making, but still just as delicious. 

Dinner was in the oven when the older couple returned. Martha was laughing at something Jonathan was saying. Angel was in her grandfather’s arms, looking very happy, while Martha was pushing the stroller.

“Something smells good, doesn’t it, sweetie pie?” Jonathan said, sniffing appreciatively. 

He carried her over to the kitchen, looking into the pan on the stove. Lois shook her head.

“Don’t even think about it,” she warned. 

“Darn, caught,” he said, not sorry in the least. 

Angel just giggled as her grandfather tickled her tummy. 

“Chloe and Oliver will be here soon,” Clark said. He reached for the baby. “Time for your bath munchkin.” She made a sound of protest as if she was having too much fun with her grandparents to have her playtime interrupted with bath time. “Nope,” he said, continuing to talk to her as he took her upstairs. 

By the time he returned with Angel, dressed in clean clothes, Chloe and Oliver were pulling in. Jonathan went out to greet them. Lois noticed Oliver was already tense, answering Jonathan with a nervous tone. Chloe didn’t look much better. She seemed pale, avoiding Lois’ questioning gaze.

At dinner, everyone was quiet. Angel played happily in her high chair, not noticing the tension. Still, it looked like they all enjoyed the food. Lois had made roast chicken with plenty of roast vegetables. 

Clark had already finished his dinner and was feeding Angel, who kept babbling to him while trying to grab her spoon from him so she could bang it on the little tray. Clark would scold her and she would give him a cheeky grin, much to everyone’s amusement.

Lois shot her cousin a look, but Chloe remained tight-lipped. They hadn’t really talked much over the past week, which made her think Chloe was feeling a little guilty. Not that she had anything to be guilty about. Lois understood why Chloe hadn’t said anything, since it hadn’t been her secret to tell. 

Finally they moved to the living room to relax. Jonathan sat on the couch with his grand-daughter in his lap.

“Okay, Clark, you want to tell me what’s with the looks?”

Clark scratched at the back of his neck, but looked at Oliver, who fidgeted. 

“Uh, I … it’s because of me,” he said. “I … I’m Green Arrow.” 

The older man was silent as he absorbed this information, then looked at Oliver.

“So, the man who stole the necklace the other night. That was you?”

“Yes sir,” Oliver said, reddening, looking shamefaced as Jonathan was silent for a few moments, his gaze assessing. It was pretty clear how much Oliver thought of the older man considering how cocky he usually was. 

“Uh, Clark and Lois thought it best if I tell you …”

“All right, son. You want to tell me what this is all about? Why did you steal that necklace?”

“Well, sir, it was originally stolen and sold on the black market. Please don’t ask me how I know. Lionel purchased it so he could launder dirty money.”

“I see. There have been others like this?”

“Yes. Some artefacts were stolen from museums and galleries.”

“So you think that because these items were originally stolen that justifies stealing them back? Why didn’t you just alert the authorities?”

“Uh well …”

“What would be the point in that?” Chloe asked. “The people who bought them would just deny they knew they were stolen.”

“Chloe, sweetie …” Martha began, shaking her head, as Lois shot her cousin a look. Chloe sat back, glancing once at her boyfriend and didn’t say another word.

“I’m aware the world is not black and white, Oliver, and I am just as aware that it would take an awful lot of evidence to even get the authorities to investigate. However, I don’t agree with your methods, no matter how honourable your intentions. I do appreciate you telling me. I would like to know how Green Arrow came about.”

Oliver nodded, taking the gentle rebuke quietly, without argument.

“I wasn’t always … um, I mean, I wasn’t the best student in school. I went to Excelsior Prep the same time as Lex.”

“So you knew each other?”

“Yes sir. I … I did a lot of things back then that I wasn’t proud of. I guess you could say I was a bully. A lot of people would have called me a poor little rich kid and I admit I was spoiled. When my parents disappeared, I was raised by nannies who, well I guess they didn’t know much about raising a nine year old orphan who was the heir to an estate and a company worth billions. I didn’t care about anything except when the next party was. Anyway, I was celebrating graduating from Excelsior on my parent’s yacht out in the Pacific when it was hijacked. I ended up marooned on an island for two years. I learned a lot about myself in that time. I guess you could say it made me grow up.”

“Understandable,” Jonathan nodded. Angel was playing with his shirt and he was trying to keep her from eating the buttons. She protested when he scolded her gently.

“I can take her,” Lois said.

“She’s fine. Just into mischief. Like her father.”

“Hey, I never …” Clark protested. His father winked at him then gestured for Oliver to carry on. 

Oliver went on. “I was exploring the island one day and I came across the wreckage of a plane. It was my parents. I … you can’t imagine what that felt like.”

“No, I guess we can’t. How did you get off the island?”

“Some drug smugglers. It’s kind of a long story, but I met Tess there. Lex’s half-sister. We dated for a couple of years.”

“So you went back to Star City.”

“And I saw a city in trouble. I saw people like Lex practically getting away with murder and I wanted to teach them a lesson. So I began going out, patrolling the streets.”

“Why did you decide to come here?”

“I had some business deals, plus I had heard about the artefacts and traced them here.”

Jonathan nodded, then turned to Chloe. “So, young lady, how did you find out about Oliver?”

She blushed. “I guess I got too nosy. You know me.”

“Yes, we do. You have a natural curiosity, which is understandable, but there are times when you need to think about the consequences. You and Lois are so much alike and I have to say that I worry about the two of you.”

“I can’t just stop doing what I do when it’s a big part of my job.”

“Sweetheart, we understand that, but that doesn’t stop us worrying even more. You’re not just Lois’ cousin. You’re family. And that goes as much for you, Oliver. While we can’t say we’re happy about what you do, because it’s dangerous, we do accept that this is something you feel you have to do.”

Clark interjected. “Just because I have powers doesn’t mean they worry less. It probably makes them worry more.”

“Now that we have Angel, we can pretty much understand where Clark’s parents are coming from,” Lois told them. 

“Sir, I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Oliver said.

“I know that, son, but I think you’ll understand one day when you’re a parent. I do want to make one request of you, and that’s you stop stealing these artefacts. Let the authorities handle it. I’m sure you think the end justifies the means, but I will never accept you breaking the law. If you’re going to be part of this family, then you need to respect that.”

Oliver swallowed hard, then nodded. It seemed even more clear to Lois that Oliver respected the older man and valued his opinion. Almost as if he needed someone who could give him what he lost years ago.

“I’ll try not to let you down sir.”

“I know you won’t. You’re a good man, Oliver, and I have every confidence in you. Now, what are your plans for the weekend.”

“Uh … I’m not sure.”

“Well, how about you come here first thing tomorrow. I’ve got a few jobs you can do.”

“Yes sir,” Oliver grinned, relaxing for the first time that night.

It was a beautiful clear morning when Clark went out to start his mid-morning chores while Lois helped with the housework inside. 

“Hi son,” Dad beamed at him. “Grab that will you?” He indicated the feed bag in the back of the truck.

“Sure Dad. So how was Topeka?”

“Good, but I sure miss home.” He looked up at the sound of a car engine. Oliver pulled up in an SUV. “Good morning Oliver. Good morning Chloe,” he added as Chloe got out. “Why don’t you go on in the house and help Martha and Lois. Ollie, you’re just in time.”

“For what?” Oliver asked. He was wearing what looked like old jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled at Chloe as she walked toward the house and stepped onto the porch.

Dad disappeared inside the barn and came back out a minute later with a fork. 

“You can help me clean out the stables.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Oliver was clearly at a loss what to do.

“Guess this was something you didn’t learn on that island.”

Oliver grinned sheepishly. “No sir.”

Clark followed them inside with the feed bag, then continued on with his own work, watching as his father gave his friend instructions and talked to him while they worked.

“Hard work keeps a man honest,” Dad was saying. “What’s the point of having all that money if it just sits there? Sure, it earns interest, but there’s no real effort on your part.”

“So, it doesn’t mean anything?” Oliver asked.

“Exactly. Take a look around you, son. What do you see?”

“Buildings, fields …”

“You think those things just sprung up overnight?”

“No sir.”

“That’s right. It took many hands and a lot of hard work and by the time we’re done building and planting, we’ve got something to be proud of. Can you really say that about your company?”

Oliver shook his head. “Not really. I mean, my great-grandfather, sure, because he built it from the ground up.”

The two men began walking away from the barn, going out to work together on the fences. Clark smiled at the way Oliver and his father were bonding. Anyone else would be jealous, he supposed, but he was happy. Lois had mentioned the night before that she felt Oliver needed someone like his dad. 

He wondered if things might have been different if Lex had been a little less arrogant and a lot more open with his parents. God knew, the man who had been Clark’s best friend for four years had had difficulty with that concept and that had caused a few issues. There had been moments when Clark’s mom had admitted she felt sorry for Lex, especially because of his father, and she’d certainly tried to be friendlier toward Lex. 

Still, Clark realised there was one major difference between Oliver and Lex. Oliver’s parents had been good people who, before they died, had always been completely honest and above board in their business dealings. Their reputation as hard workers, as well as their philanthropy, had been well-known. There had never been anything negative written about the couple, unlike Lionel whose business dealings had been bordering on criminal. 

Not to mention the fact that Oliver had never tried to act arrogant. He’d been respectful and friendly toward Clark’s parents – his whole family even, the moment they’d met him. Lois was right. Oliver looked up to Clark’s father. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t act cocky sometimes, but that was more to do with him being brought up the spoiled only child and then orphan of billionaire Robert Queen. 

From what Clark had seen last night, Oliver would do his best to always live up to the expectations of the man he admired. 

Lois, meanwhile, had finished the housework and was watching Angel, who was sitting on the rug with her mid-morning snack. She was babbling while she played with her dinosaur.

“She loves that dinosaur,” Chloe remarked.

“Yeah, but that’s because her daddy gave it to her. She’s Daddy’s girl.”

“And Mommy’s girl,” Martha told her, sipping her coffee. 

Lois grinned at her mother-in-law. Martha was well aware that Angel was the apple of her mother’s eye. 

“So, Chloe, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Chloe swallowed. “Uh, yeah, look, Lois I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Oliver, I …”

“Chloe, sweetie, do you really think we’d be angry with you for not telling us?” Martha said.

“Um … I … I dunno.”

“Chlo, Ollie’s your boyfriend. If we got angry at you for not telling us then he should rightly be mad for you not telling him about Clark. It was never your secret to tell and to me that shows just how much you care about him. And about us.”

“So you’re really not upset? God, I’ve been so worried the whole week.”

Lois raised an eyebrow at her cousin. “Am I really that much an ogre?”

“No. I just … I know you don’t like being kept out of the loop on things.”

Lois got up and sat beside her cousin, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. 

“Hey, just because we’re cousins it doesn’t mean we have to know everything about each other’s lives. I mean, do I ask you about your lovelife?”

“Constantly,” Chloe remarked. 

“I meant the intimate details.”

“Oh, well, no, and eww, by the way. I mean, geez, it would be like me asking you what you do with Clark. I mean, I might have had a crush on him all through high school but that would be TMI.”

Martha wrinkled her nose and laughed.

“Even I don’t want to know,” she said. 

Angel began babbling and Lois turned to look at her daughter. The little monkey was crawling toward the door. Shelby, fortunately, had parked himself right in front of the door and gave a little warning growl. 

Chloe grabbed her niece who was making faces at the dog.

“Foiled again, huh, angelface?”

“Oh lord, now she’s crawling we’re going to have to put up barriers everywhere,” Lois groaned.

“She’s just trying to explore,” Martha soothed. “But you’re right. We’ll need to put barriers up, especially by the stairs.”

“Already anticipated that, Mom,” Clark said, coming in carrying what looked like small gates. He’d clearly just made them. “After she tried to go for the stairs in the loft last week I figured we’d need these sooner or later.”

He installed a gate at the bottom of the stairs, then did the same with the back stairs.

By the time Jonathan and Oliver came in, Angel had already checked out the barriers. The look on her face when she realised her plan was once more foiled was priceless. She glared up at her dad as he grinned down at her. 

Chloe greeted her boyfriend with a smile and moved to kiss him, then wrinkled her nose.

“Pooh, you stink!”

“Gee thanks. I’ve been working.”

“So have I,” she said.

“Looks more to me like you’ve been sitting around drinking coffee,” he teased. Jonathan clapped him on the shoulder.

“Son, word of advice. Don’t ever back talk the ladies.”

Lois watched as Martha stalked her husband, then chased him into the kitchen. She grinned, hearing their laughter. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“Can you imagine what it’ll be like when Angel gets to be a teenager?” Chloe commented. 

“She’ll be rolling her eyes and getting all embarrassed,” Lois replied, laughing. “I mean, I know when I was thirteen the thought that my parents had sex at least one time, okay twice, was sooo embarrassing.”

“Good,” Clark laughed. “I plan on embarrassing her well into our old age.”

Oliver was looking down at the baby who had picked up a rubber toy and was chewing on it. The blond billionaire had a contemplative expression on his face.

“Oh hell no,” Chloe said. “Don’t go getting any ideas, Queen.”

“Huh?” he said.

“There’s no way I’m ready for a kid.”

“I wasn’t thinking that!” Oliver protested, but Chloe wrinkled her nose at him. 

“Yeah, sure you weren’t.” She started to push him toward the downstairs bathroom so he could wash up. The couple began bickering as they went.

Lois turned in her husband’s arms. “Are we like that?”

“You really want me to answer that, Consort?” he asked.

She laughed and kissed him. “No. I got my answer anyway.”

There was a knock on the screen door. Clark looked around, wondering who would be calling in on them. Shelby growled softly and Clark frowned. Shelby didn’t normally growl unless it was someone he didn’t like, but this didn’t sound like a normal growl. More like a warning. He grinned when he realised why. Angel had managed to crawl to the door while their backs were turned.

He cocked an eyebrow at his wife and she shrugged. Angel had been playing by the barrier to the stairs.

“Looks like somebody’s got super speed,” she murmured. “There’s no way she could have crawled all the way across in that time.”

It certainly looked like it, Clark thought, going to answer the door. 

“Bruce?” he said, staring at the Gotham billionaire. Tess was standing behind him looking very unsure of herself.

“May we come in?”

“Sure. Just let me sort out the munchkin. She’s started to crawl,” he said, picking her up, much to her dismay. She was clearly hoping she could have a little adventure.

“No, you don’t, munchkin,” he scolded. 

Bruce and Tess came in. Oliver and Chloe returned from the bathroom. Tess frowned at Oliver.

“Tess,” he said coolly. Chloe nudged him and whispered something.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Tess said. 

“Yeah. We’re just … uh, know what, it doesn’t matter. What are you doing here?”

“Tess had something she needed to talk to Clark about,” Bruce interjected, clearly sensing the tension between them. 

“What is it?” Clark asked, gesturing for the redhead to sit down and make herself comfortable. She still looked tense. “It’s okay,” Clark said. “We’re all friends here.”

“Well, I’m not sure I should …”

Bruce looked at her and murmured something. She shook her head.

“Tess, it’s okay. They’re not going to tell Lex.”

“What does Lex have to do with this?” Lois asked.

“Everything,” Bruce told her. “Go ahead Tess.”

“You know how hard it was for me to leave Luthorcorp,” Tess told him.

“I’m aware of that. But just because he’s your brother and he saved your life, it doesn’t mean you owe him your life, or your loyalty.”

Clark nodded in agreement. Tess had been shocked and horrified to learn that Lex had engineered the explosion in her camp which had nearly killed her, then he’d had a nanotransmitter attached to her optic nerve. It was his way of controlling her, Bruce had told her.

Lucas, at least, had been savvy enough to put himself in a position where he would be vulnerable. Tess, sadly, had thought Lex was her mentor and her friend, never suspecting that the only reason he had cultivated any kind of relationship with her was so that when the time came, he could gain control of her and of any stock she owned in Luthorcorp. It was fairly clear that Lex had known about Lionel’s bequest. 

She’d immediately packed up her things and left her resignation for Lex to find, moving to Gotham to take up the job opening Bruce had promised. Her brother had, of course, tried to sue her for breach of contract but Bruce, or rather, Batman, had left warning for Lex that if he continued to pursue the matter, certain papers would be filed with the federal authorities. Lex couldn’t afford that kind of investigation. His bid for senator had left his company vulnerable and Sam Lane had done his part in making sure his colleagues in the military would never get approval or funding from the Department of Defence for any project Lex was involved in.

It was little wonder that Lex was furious with Clark and Lois, although he would never actually be able to prove that they had anything to do with Tess' defection. 

“You know, Lex always had a problem with taking responsibility for his own actions,” Oliver observed. “I mean, I’m not saying I was perfect by any means, and God knows I’ve done my share of stupid things, but at least I’m willing to own up to them.”

“That, I think, is the biggest difference between you and Lex, son,” Dad said. 

“Anyway, Tess, why don’t you tell Clark why you’re here.”

“Well, I was more or less being trained as a junior VP and I came across a project Lex was involved in.”

Angel squirmed in her father’s arms and demanded to be put down. She immediately crawled toward the door but Shelby was there to make sure she didn’t try to open it. They had installed a latch on it earlier in the week so she wouldn’t be able to open it anyway, but Clark was glad the dog was onto her.

“We know about one of them,” Clark said, continuing the conversation. “Project 33.1.”

“How?” she asked.

“Lionel left us some papers.”

Tess touched a locket around her neck. Bruce had told them that she had a transmitter inside the locket which jammed the signal to the nanotransmitter. She had yet to see a surgeon who was willing to perform the risky operation to remove the transmitter in her eye. 

“Don’t worry. The jammer still works,” Bruce said.

She nodded. “Uh, anyway, my job was to lobby for funding for the project. There’s a senator Lex has been working with. Or maybe blackmailing would be the operative word.”

“Who’s the senator?” Dad asked.

“His name is Ed Burke. From what I can gather, Lex has been transferring funds into the man’s account in the Caymans.”

“For what?” Lois asked.

“Well, that’s the million-dollar question,” she sighed. “I wasn’t privy to that. All I know is, it’s something to do with the military.”

Clark frowned and looked at his wife. “I thought your dad got his colleagues not to approve anything?”

“He did, but honey, he can’t stop them all.”

“Especially if a senator’s involved,” Dad said. “He could be telling the armed services committee anything. I think I need to go to the higher ups on this one.”

“There’s something else. I don’t know where Lex got it but I found it in his files.”

Clark wondered if, perhaps in revenge, Tess had gone through some of her brother’s files. She handed him a small data disc. He got up and went to the table where he had left the laptop and inserted the disc. 

There was a video file. He clicked on it and watched as a woman spoke on camera.

“What is that?” the woman asked in what sounded like a British accent. 

There was some kind of growling sound then something flew at speed in front of the camera. Clark knew immediately what it was. He’d encountered the same thing in the Phantom Zone.

“What’s this project called?” he asked Tess.

“Project Ares.”

Lex was looking for phantoms. Just what he planned to do with them once he found them was what they had to figure out. It all meant one thing. Trouble.


	56. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark deals with another Zoner and Oliver investigates 33.1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Epilogue to follow

“Clark, here are those images you wanted.”

Clark grinned at his friend and took the printouts. He’d asked Oliver for more satellite images hoping he might have missed something.

“So what are these things again?” Oliver asked.

“Phantoms. Basically they’ve had their spirits stripped out of their bodies.”

“Ouch!” the blond commented. “Hate for that to ever happen to me.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, that was what my birth father said they did to the worst criminals.”

Oliver looked at him askance. “You know, I have to admit I’m still kind of a little weirded out by the fact that you’re an alien. I mean, you look human.”

Clark shrugged. “It’s okay. Even Lana took a little time to adjust and she’s known me since we were about five.”

“Yeah, Chloe told me she asked about a million questions. Although I’m sure she was exaggerating. How’s she doing anyway?”

“Great, from what we hear. Lois got an email from her yesterday. She’s loving her new classes and really likes the university. Of course it helps to have Bruce look in on her now and again.”

Lana had been at Gotham U for two months and they’d been sending emails to their friend back and forth. She sounded happy and glad she’d made the decision to leave Metropolis and Smallville behind. 

“Yeah, I’m sure her roommates love that,” Oliver grinned. “What is it with girls and hot rich guys anyway?”

“You’d know better than me,” Clark returned. 

His friend chuckled. “Still, who needs this,” he said, indicating his own athletic body, “when they have super powers, huh? Hey, I was curious about something. Chloe brought the squirt over when she was babysitting and I swear, one minute she was playing on the floor in the corner and the next she was over by the elevator.”

“Yeah, you might want to think about putting something reasonably sturdy up when Chloe brings her over. We think she’s developing super speed.”

“Oh great. First I have to tie everything down and now I have to barricade everything.” He smiled, showing he didn’t really mean anything bad by it. “She’s really cute though. You know you’re gonna have trouble when she’s a teenager. What with your powers and her mother’s looks … she’ll have the boys lined up.”

“Oh hell no. They’d have to get through me first.”

“Yeah right. That kid’s got you wrapped around her little finger and you know it.”

Clark grinned. His friend might be right about that. Angel was nine months old now and as mischievous as a child her age could be. Neither he nor Lois could find it in them to punish her, especially when she looked up at her parents with what Lois liked to call the Kent puppy-dog eyes.

Still, it wasn’t just them. Everyone in their extended family found it difficult to resist those chubby cheeks and dimpled smile. 

“Yeah, well, I know for a fact you can’t resist her either, so you don’t have to be smug.”

“Well, I’m her favourite uncle. It’s my job to spoil her.”

Clark snorted. “You wait, Ollie, I will have the last laugh when you have your own kids.”

“Which is going to be way, way off in the future if Chloe has her way. Not that I’m complaining.”

Clark studied his friend. “It’s getting pretty serious between you two.”

The blond billionaire scratched his nose, then smiled.

“Gotta admit it’s nice having someone who not only accepts what I do but jumps in and lends a hand when I need it. She’s pretty cool, Chloe. I mean, yeah, I can see us being an old married couple, although we’re not ready to go riding off into the sunset just yet. I mean, just because you and Lois are settled and all that doesn’t mean we’re gonna follow.”

“No one expects you to,” Clark told him. 

He’d told Oliver the circumstances of how he and Lois had met and the Kryptonian tradition of bonding. He wasn’t about to judge his friend, or Chloe, for having slept with other people before they’d met. He could see, however, that the girl who’d been his best friend since eighth grade was happier than he could ever remember. 

Lois had once told him that Chloe had had issues with her self-esteem. She’d always looked at Lois as the ‘pretty one’; the one who got all the attention simply because she was taller. Clark supposed that the rivalry between Chloe and Lana over their feelings for him hadn’t helped, especially when it came to his infatuation with the brunette. He remembered how Chloe had come on to him when she had drunk the ‘Love Potion’ back in senior year and how she’d been a little hurt that he had once again chosen someone else over her. 

He was glad that someone else saw Chloe for the special girl she was. She was smart, funny, pretty and Oliver clearly appreciated that. 

Clark returned his attention to the print-outs, spreading them out on Oliver’s table and looked them over. He quickly found one he’d noted earlier and confirmed it was Bellona Island where one of the Zoners had landed. 

“What exactly are you looking for?”

“Whatever came down with me when I escaped the Phantom Zone. That’s how we found Raya.”

“Oh, right. Raya. The girl who was your dad’s assistant? I still don’t get that.”

“Well, it’s hard to explain but the Zone’s like an inter-dimensional prison.” Clark considered this for a moment, chewing on his lip. “It’s hard to explain about portals and folding dimensions, but … hey, did you ever watch Buffy?”

Oliver frowned. “Short chick? Slays vampires with a stake and a pun?”

“That’s her.”

“I saw bits of it on re-runs. I was kind of busy being marooned for a couple of years. And, well, when you’re in a private school like Excelsior, they kind of get a bit uptight about post-pubescent boys watching chicks on tv, even if they do kick ass. Have to admit, I wasn’t into Buffy. I kind of had a thing for the redhead. I guess I always liked the intellectual ones. Plus she was badass.”

Clark snorted at his friend saying ‘badass’.

“Uhm, yeah, anyway, on Buffy there was this one episode where she ended up in some kind of hell dimension. A day would pass in reality but in the hell dimension that would be like a hundred years.”

“Ahh, gotcha.” He leaned over the table. “Still, these would only tell you where they landed. It won’t tell you where they are now.”

“It’s a place to start.”

“What makes you think Lex is looking for these phantoms?”

“A hunch,” Clark said. “I mean, if any of the phantoms have Kryptonian abilities, imagine what Lex would do with it if he was able to harness those abilities?”

Oliver nodded. “If what Tess gave you is true about Project Ares – I mean, the military is always looking for ways to create some kind of super soldier. Did your dad get them to investigate Senator Burke?”

“He tried, but you know how it is with politics. Everything they do has to be discussed in committee and then there are more discussions. It can take a month just to sign off on something that would probably take your board half a day to do.”

The blond grinned. “Yeah, isn’t that the truth? Uh, devil’s advocate and all that but how sure are you that you can trust what Tess says? I mean, she did work for Lex.”

“Bruce wouldn’t have brought her to me if he thought she wasn’t.”

“Why? I mean, I know he and Chloe dated and he and Lois sort of go way back but …”

Clark had forgotten that Oliver didn’t know Bruce was Batman. He was so used to his friend knowing his own secret that he had taken it for granted that Bruce’s was equally well-known. 

“Let’s just say that Bruce has access to resources that I don’t.”

Oliver’s phone beeped and he went to check his message. Clark watched as he typed something on the keypad. At the same time, Clark’s phone rang. He picked it up.

“Honey? Can you come home?”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Chloe and I just found something we thought you might want to look at.”

“All right.” He looked up as Oliver turned to him. “That was Lois. She and Chloe found something.”

“Like what?”

Clark shrugged. “Beats me. Anyway, you coming for dinner tonight? Mom and Dad are home.”

Oliver smiled. “Sure.” Then he screwed his face up. “Okay if I bring a guest?”

“The more the merrier. We always make more than enough.”

“Great! What time?”

“Usual time. If you come earlier, be prepared to be put on KP duty or my dad to give you chores.”

Oliver groaned. “Why is it when I’m in trouble your dad has chores for me to do?”

“Just lucky, I guess,” Clark chuckled. “Nah, I think Dad just likes to use it as a kind of lesson. I mean, you’ve had some good talks from what I can see.”

His friend nodded. “We have. Your dad … he kind of reminds me of my dad. I mean, I was only a kid when my parents died, but I remember I used to think of my dad as the coolest guy. We used to do a lot together and we could talk about anything.”

“Just wait until the annual fishing trip.”

Oliver looked uncertain. “You … you think I’d be welcome at something like that?”

“Sure you would. I’ll let you in on a little secret. I hate fishing, but I get to spend some quality time with my dad and that means more to me than anything.” He smiled. “Just be prepared to rough it. We go out for a whole weekend, find a great spot along the river and camp out. No cellphones, no mod cons, just the guys.”

“I remember I would go along with my father when he had archery competitions and he used to teach me a little.”

“So that’s where you learned it?”

“Sort of. I really honed the skills on the island though.” Oliver glanced at the clock. “You better get going before Lois sends a search party.”

Clark grinned and nodded. “She would too. See you tonight.”

Lois looked at the papers spread over the table. Half of it was part of her school work and the other half was some newspapers she and Chloe had been studying. 

“Did you call him?” Chloe asked, coming down the stairs with Angel in her arms. The nine-month-old was rubbing her eyes, having just had a nap. 

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon.”

Angel whimpered and reached for her mother. 

“Hungry sweetie?” Lois asked.

Her daughter babbled something. Lois held her, one arm supporting her as she went to grab a bottle from the fridge and put it in the bottle warmer. As she waited for it to warm up, she brushed the baby’s hair back. It was as black as her father’s and had grown curly. Angel protested and shook her head. 

“I’m just brushing your hair back,” Lois told her.

She shook her head again, messing the curls up. Lately she’d been a little contrary but they’d guessed she was just testing her limits.

“You’re being naughty,” Lois chided her daughter as the baby squirmed in her arms. Angel stuck out her lower lip in a pout. 

“Who’s being naughty?” Clark asked, speeding in. Angel pointed to her daddy and babbled something, sounding almost like ‘Da’.

“Can you say Daddy?” he asked, taking his daughter’s tiny hand in his big one. 

“Baba …”

“Daddy.”

“Baba.”

“Okay,” Lois said, taking the bottle from the warmer. “Here’s your bottle.” She glanced at her husband and frowned at him. “Clark, we really need to do something about your clothes.”

“What’s wrong with them?” he asked, looking puzzled.

“What’s wrong with them? Clark every time you go out flying you end up with holes in them. That amount of speed can’t be good for them.”

He shrugged. “Sorry honey, it’s not like they have anything on the label that says good in superspeed or flight mode.”

“Oh, you’re funny,” she said, wrinkling her nose. She sat down at the table and gave the baby her bottle. Angel was at the stage where she could hold things herself and tended to grab anything within reach. “Anyway, Chloe and I managed to dig up some newspaper articles, using keyword searches and we found this.”

She handed him the printout from an online article in the Seattle Star. A cargo ship had been found off the coast of Alaska with the entire crew dead.

Chloe spoke up. “We looked up the manifest and it said the ship’s last port was Bellona Island.”

“You’re thinking it could be a Zoner?” he said.

“It has to be,” Lois told him.

Clark quickly scanned the article. “Okay. I’m going.” He bent down to kiss his wife and daughter. 

“Clark, honey, be careful. You don’t know what you’re dealing with.”

He smiled as he went to the door. “Don’t worry.”

Lois looked at her cousin and sighed. Angel babbled and copied her mother’s sigh.

“You’re going to have to get used to that, munchkin,” she said. “That’s your daddy. Always running off to save the day.”

Martha came in. “Where did Clark fly off to?”

“Seattle,” Chloe said. “We think it’s a Zoner.”

“Oh. Well, I hope he’ll be careful.” She leaned down and tickled the baby. “Don’t we sweetie?”

Chloe’s phone beeped and she looked down, smiling at the text message. She looked up at them.

“Ollie. He said he’s bringing someone by for dinner and hopes we have lots of food.”

“Lots of food?” Lois asked, cocking an eyebrow at her cousin. “Considering how much Clark eats …” She thought it over for a moment. “Unless it’s someone like Bart. You should see how much that guy puts away.”

“I remember,” Chloe murmured. “From the wedding.”

“Oh, we haven’t heard from Bart for a while,” Martha said, moving to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. 

“Last we heard he got a job as a courier,” Lois said, shrugging. “At least he’s not stealing anything.”

“What about that guy A.C? Ever hear from him?”

“Not lately,” Lois sighed. “He went back to school for a while but I guess his heart wasn’t in it.” She looked down at her daughter, who had finished her bottle and was happily playing with Lois’ blouse. “Hey, remember that guy Lana ran into last February?”

Chloe frowned. “What guy?”

Lois frowned back. “You don’t remember? Victor Stone? He was that guy from Metropolis High who was in a car crash.”

“You mean the bionics guy?”

Lana had literally run into Victor in her car when he had been running from SynTechnics, who had experimented on him with cybernetic implants. While the implants had saved his life, it had been completely unethical and against his consent. Clark and Lois had helped him when the security team came after him in an effort to recapture him. 

“Anyway, what about him?”

“Clark got an email from him. He said he was working for a company in Star City, but he and his girlfriend broke up.”

“Aww, that’s too bad,” Chloe said. 

Martha continued to work in the kitchen but looked up at Chloe.

“So honey, what are your plans with Oliver?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I really like him, but I just don’t know if I’m ready to settle down. Anyway, we’ve got a few years yet before we have to think about that.”

“Do you see yourself growing old with him?” Lois asked.

“Yeah, actually I do. I mean, he’s funny and sweet and really charming when he wants to be. He doesn’t mind me helping him with, you know, the Green Arrow thing.” She grinned. “He calls me Sidekick.”

Lois snorted. “Gee, the most I can get out of Clark is Lanie.”

“I’ve heard him call you sweetheart, and ‘darling’.”

“I call him that too.”

“Not to mention Pookie,” Chloe grinned slyly. She chuckled as she looked down at Angel. “Your daddy likes to pretend he hates that name, but we all know he likes it. Yes we do.”

Lois grinned at her cousin. She was right, of course. The more Clark protested, the more she knew he loved it. 

Clark had still not returned by the time Jonathan came in after having done the chores.

“Look who I found,” he grinned. A shorter man followed him inside.

“Hola chica,” he said to Chloe, with a flirtatious look. 

Oliver came in behind the younger man and smacked him.

“That’s my girlfriend, nimrod.”

Lois grinned at her friend, then at the visitor.

“Bart! Hey!”

Bart had let his blonde hair grow out and it was longer and in a darker blonde. 

“Hey, Mrs K the second.”

Lois glared at him, then laughed.

“So, where’s the squirt?” he asked.

“With Mrs K in the kitchen,” Lois told him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, actually I work for Ollie now.”

She turned to Oliver. “Have you been keeping secrets from us, Queen?”

He tried to look innocent. “Who? Me?”

“Yes, you,” she said, giving Bart a quick hug. 

“So where’s Stretch?” he asked, looking around.

“Seattle. Long story.”

Bart grinned. “Yeah, aren’t they all? So, c’mon, introduce me to the squirt.”

They talked happily for the next hour. Angel was a little shy around Bart but Lois had read enough to know it was one of those stages she was going through. Plus he had an energy that the baby probably didn’t quite understand. It was like he talked a mile a minute and was always moving. Even her father, with his superspeed, didn’t do that.

Lois and Clark still wondered if Angel might have the ability to sense different things from people. After all, she’d sensed Brainiac’s presence. Not that Bart was a bad guy. Far from it. He seemed to have a maturity that hadn’t been there the first time they’d met. He definitely thought about his actions more.

Angel was watching him while sitting in her grandfather’s lap, sucking her thumb.

“So, how did you meet Ollie?” Lois asked.

“Well, I was in Star City about a year ago and, you know, I was kinda hungry.”

“Aren’t you always?” Chloe snarked. Oliver’s hand was behind her and he must have done something, like pinched her backside, because she started, then turned and shot him a look. He just grinned unrepentantly.

“Anyway, I was passing by this restaurant, you know where they have tables outside and this couple had just left and there were all these scraps on the table. So I helped myself.”

“I was out on patrol and I figured he was some kind of thief so I followed him. Well, tried to. He pretty much vanished in thin air. I kept a watch out for him and the next night he was back so before he could run off I zapped him.”

“Ollie!” Chloe said, looking at her boyfriend with an expression Lois interpreted as mild outrage.

“Well, how else was I going to stop him? I don’t have superspeed.”

“It’s all cool, Chloe,” Bart said. “Truth is, if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t be where I am now. I mean, he gave me a job as a … courier.” He quickly glanced at Oliver as he said this.

Lois immediately noticed the hesitation.

“Bart, you wouldn’t be keeping something from us, would you?”

“Um …”

“Bart, it’s okay. They know. Well, most of it.” Oliver sighed. “Bart’s been working for me, helping me try to get information about Luthorcorp and 33.1.”

“Wait! How long have you known about 33.1?” Lois asked.

“I didn’t know the actual name of the project until you guys started discussing it. All I know was that there was a facility down in Mexico and I asked Bart to take a look.” He glanced uneasily at Jonathan. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you’d approve.”

“Because it’s technically breaking-and-entering?” Jonathan said, smiling. “You’re right, son, I wouldn’t approve but as I said, I know I can’t stop you. Only you can really say whether what you’re doing is right. Besides, it would be hypocritical of me to tell you not to do something when Clark and Lois do the same thing when they’re out investigating.”

There was the sound of footsteps on the porch and Clark came in, looking a little worse for wear. Lois immediately got up and went to her husband.

“Smallville, what … what’s that on your clothes?” she asked, frowning at the stains.

“Trust me, honey, you really don’t want to know. I’m going upstairs to shower and change.” He glanced down at his clothes and grimaced. “And burn these.”

By the time he returned downstairs, dinner was ready. Martha came out of the kitchen.

“Oliver, honey, would you set the table please?”

He smiled. “Sure, Mrs K.”

She shot him an exasperated look. “I’ve told you a hundred times to call me Martha.”

“Yes Mrs K.”

She grabbed a newspaper and swatted him with it. He chuckled and went to grab the silverware.

“So, what happened Smallville?”

Clark sighed. “You really don’t want to hear this. Trust me, you’ll lose your appetite.”

He picked up their daughter and carried her over to her high chair. Lois could see he was reluctant to talk about it, which meant it had been really bad.

The discussion continued on 33.1. Oliver told them he had run into someone who he believed Lex had been experimenting on and that had prompted him to start doing some research. That was the ‘business’ he had come to Metropolis for.

Clark was quiet during dinner, which meant that what had happened in Seattle had bothered him more than he wanted to admit. When Oliver, Chloe and Bart left they went out to the loft. Clark frowned, spotting something on the floor beside the couch.

“What’s that?” Lois asked.

“It’s an Oreo,” he said, a puzzled frown on his face.

There was a sound like someone had disturbed something and they whirled. A tall, shadowy figure stood, clearly having been watching them. The creature had red eyes. Lois gasped in shock.

The creature stepped forward and the red eyes stopped glowing. Lois now saw it had shifted somehow, becoming what appeared to be a handsome man in his forties. He had dark skin and wiry, close-cropped hair, rather like men of African-American descent.

“I apologise. I did not mean to cause you alarm.”

“Tell that to the coronary you just about gave me,” she returned, a hand on her chest. She could still feel her heart pounding. Clark stared at him.

“It was you. On the docks. You killed the Zoner.”

The man, or whatever he was, raised his eyebrows. 

“Ah, the creature from the Phantom Zone.”

“What was that thing?”

“It is called Aldar. I myself caught it and imprisoned it in the inter-dimensional prison your father built.”

“You saved my life. How did you …”

“Energy,” was all he simply said.

“Who are you?” Lois asked.

“My name is J’onn J’onzz. All you need to know is that I am a friend of Kal-El’s. His father sent me here to Earth to watch over his son. And your family.”

“Why haven’t you shown up before now?” Clark asked.

“If I had, then you would never have learned to rely on your instincts. I have guided you from afar, Kal-El, and only stepped in when you required it most.”

“As I did today. Thank you.”

“What exactly happened? What was Aldar?”

“A creature who fed from humans by ripping out their spines and taking their bone marrow.”

Lois immediately understood why Clark had been reluctant to tell the story. She would definitely have lost her appetite. J’onn went on to explain that Aldar was strong enough to defeat even Clark and if he hadn’t stepped in, Clark would have been killed. 

J’onn bowed, promising that he would continue to watch over them. Lois stared as he flew out the windows and disappeared into the darkness, then turned to her husband, wrapping her arms around him.

“Oh my god, Clark, if he hadn’t …”

“I know. God, I know.” He sank down on the couch. “Lois, I’ve never seen anything like that in my life. When the medical examiner told me how they found the bodies, I wanted to throw up.”

She straddled him so he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, knowing he needed the comfort of her as much as she needed him.

Clark was in the Talon the next day, picking up some coffees on the way to campus. Lois was waiting in the car with Angel. They would drop her off at her father’s. While the campus had a daycare centre, they couldn’t take the chance that Angel would use her superspeed. So far it was the only obvious ability and she wasn’t so fast that people would notice, but fast enough that it would raise eyebrows.

As Clark took the tray, he turned and bumped into Lex. The older man did not look happy to see him.

“Clark,” he said coolly.

“Hey Lex. Sorry, we’re just on our way to Lois’ dad’s to drop the baby off before we go to class.”

Lex snorted. 

“You want to tell me where you were last night?”

Clark frowned at him. “When?”

“Around ten.”

“At home, doing homework.”

“I suppose Lois will corroborate that.”

“Of course. What’s wrong?”

“There was a break-in at one of my facilities in Mexico last night. My security cameras caught someone wearing red. I could have sworn it was you.”

Clark shrugged. He knew exactly who it had been, but he wasn’t about to tell Lex that.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Lex. It wasn’t me. I was home with my family. All night. We had Oliver and Chloe and a friend over for dinner.”

Lex looked even angrier. He clearly wasn’t happy at Clark’s friendship with his old school nemesis, but Clark didn’t care. 

“Lex, I’m sorry you had a break-in. Did they take anything?”

“Nothing that can’t be replaced.”

Clark nodded. “I’m sorry. I really have to go. Lois hates it when her coffee’s cold.”

“That woman’s got you wrapped around her little finger,” the bald man said, appearing to relax.

Clark shrugged and smiled. “Yeah, but she makes up for it in so many ways. See you, Lex.”

He took the coffees out to the car and handed one to Lois.

“What took so long?” she asked.

“I ran into Lex. He had a break-in at one of his facilities and thought I did it. The security cameras picked up an image.”

“Crap! You better warn Ollie.”

“Yeah. We better move before we get a ticket for being double-parked.”

Lois pulled out. Clark glanced at Angel in her car seat but she was happily looking out the window. 

Oliver picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, it’s me. You might want to warn Bart that he’s now on Lex’s radar.” He quickly told his friend what had happened. Oliver did not sound happy.

“Thanks for the warning,” he said. “Bart didn’t get as much as we hoped from the computers so we’re going to try the mainframe at another facility tonight.”

“Tell him to be careful.”

“I will. Thanks.”

Class was uneventful. The professor in their journalism class seemed to be impressed with articles they had submitted the week before, giving them both As. The articles counted toward twenty percent of their final grade. That particular professor seemed to be even tougher on them because of Clark’s father. He didn’t want to confront the teacher about it, but he had a feeling the man wasn’t a follower of his father’s politics.

They spent the evening studying together in the loft, the baby monitor beside them. Clark’s parents were in the house but he never expected them to go running when Angel cried out wanting some attention.

Lois was busy writing something and he looked over her shoulder.

“That’s not how you spell conscience,” he told her, seeing her political journalism essay mentioned a conscience vote.

She growled at him. “Do I correct your copy?”

“You really want me to answer that, Consort?”

She threw down her pen and rose from the chair, one hand shoving him so he had to sit down on the couch or lose his balance. She quickly straddled him.

“What about studying?” he asked.

She snorted. “Are you complaining?” she asked as she kissed him.

“Who me?” he said, grinning up at her as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

They were woken the next morning by the phone ringing. Clark rolled over and sleepily answered it. Just as he said ‘hello’ Lois heard Angel crying in the nursery. She got out of bed and grabbed Clark’s shirt, putting it on over her nakedness. Angel was trying to get up in her crib. She saw her mother and reached out for her.

“Okay, sweet pea. Mommy’s here. Bet you’re hungry.”

She picked her daughter up and carried her into the bedroom. Clark was still on the phone.

“Yeah, don’t worry. We’ll be up as soon as we’ve had breakfast. Look, I’m sure Bart’s okay. He’s a good kid.”

Clark hung up and turned to her. 

“Ollie,” he said. “Bart didn’t report in last night.”

“You think he might have got caught?”

“Sounds like it. Bart’s young but he wouldn’t be that irresponsible. Ollie said he tried calling Bart’s cell but all he got was an ‘out-of-service’ message.”

She frowned. “Yeah, that does not sound good.”

Clark watched her as she continued feeding the baby.

“We can’t leave her. Mom and Dad have a meeting in Granville and your dad has meetings.”

“Yeah, Lucy has that trip to New York today for her fashion class. We’ll just have to take her with us. Chloe and I can stay at the apartment while you and Ollie try to find Bart.”

By the time they got breakfast and everything in the car, it was almost eight. Oliver had called again saying he still hadn’t heard from Bart. Lois hadn’t heard the conversation but she sensed their friend was growing increasingly concerned for the younger man.

Angel grizzled in the car. Clark would normally fly if it was just the two of them, but he didn’t want to take the chance with their daughter. Lois did everything she could to keep the baby busy but she cried for at least half the drive. 

Lois glanced at her husband and he shrugged.

“Maybe she senses something’s wrong,” he said. 

“Maybe.”

An anxious Oliver greeted them when they walked in.

“Still nothing?”

“I reconned the place this morning. There was nothing. The place was totally stripped clean. It was a set-up. I should have listened to your warning yesterday.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Clark told his friend. 

“I still should have known.”

“And Bart knew exactly what he was getting into. Don’t sweat it, boss.”

Lois turned and stared in surprise at the man in the orange shirt.

“A.C?”

“Hey Lois. Guess this is the kid, huh?” he said, grinning down at Angel, who shied away from him. He frowned.

“It’s a stage. She’s just like that with people she doesn’t know, but once she gets to know you, she’s fine.”

“Okay,” he said, appearing to shrug it off.

Another man had followed A.C. in. Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Victor?”

“Hey Clark.”

“Ollie didn’t tell us you were working for him.”

“Yeah. He found me. I was living on the streets and he gave me a good meal, place to live, and a reason to go on living.”

Oliver blinked, looking surprised.

“Did he say something nice about me?”

“Maybe he’s starting to rust,” A.C quipped.

Lois frowned in sympathy. “I wish you’d told us, Victor. We could have helped.”

“Nah, you’ve got enough on your plate. What with the squirt there. She’s really grown.”

“Yeah, she’s crawling already, getting into mischief. Like her dad.”

Clark just sent her an innocent look. He turned to A.C.

“So what’s your story?”

A.C. grinned. “I got into a little trouble sinking a whaler off the coast of Japan.”

“A little trouble?” Victor snorted. “That’s what you’re gonna go with? Ollie had to save your scaly butt from getting filleted.”

A.C. shook his head, cocky as usual.

“I would have gotten out of it,” he said.

Oliver looked up from where he’d been looking through some papers.

“Oh really? Before or after they packed you into a thousand little tin cans?”

“Well, at least he would have been dolphin-safe,” Victor said, cracking a grin. Lois laughed. 

“Fish jokes,” the blond man sighed. “All I ever get are fish jokes.”

Oliver picked up what Lois thought was some kind of canvas stretcher until he set it up. It was a playpen.

“I figured you could use this for the munchkin,” he said, taking the baby and setting her down inside. He grabbed some toys from a box on the floor. Clearly he’d been doing some shopping. 

Angel cried, reaching out her hands. Clark took her dinosaur toy from a bag and handed it to her. She immediately began chewing on it. 

Oliver sighed. “I’ve compiled a list of all Luthorcorp facilities within a hundred mile radius.”

“That’s a lot of ground to cover.”

“Well, that’s why you’ve got me,” Chloe smiled, stepping off the elevator. She was carrying a laptop. Oliver greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

“Just in time Sidekick.”

He helped her set up the laptop on the desk and watched as she began to access her files. She looked up at them once she was set up. “Uh, I’ve been working on a story about patients missing from Belle Reve. These weren’t your average run-of-the-mill psych patients either.”

“Let me guess,” Clark sighed. “Meteor freaks?”

She nodded. “Anyway, I was tracking a Dr Caselli and I managed to find some internal documents. It’s going to take a while to go through them though. Not everyone reads at superspeed.”

Oliver smiled at his girlfriend, then looked at them.

“We started to think there might be a possible connection to 33.1 but we didn’t have enough information to confirm it.”

“That’s why you needed Bart,” Lois said.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah.”

Chloe worked for an hour while they talked. Oliver kept pacing behind her, clearly more worried as time went on.

“Will you quit that?” she said.

“Sorry.”

Lois called for takeout, even at the protest of the others.

“You can’t work on an empty stomach,” she told them.

“Thanks Mom,” A.C said, winking at her. She wanted to smack him. 

Chloe was finally done by mid-afternoon. 

“Here it is. The past several days there’s been equipment transfers out of the Ridge Facility by the river. We’re not just talking about any normal transfer.”

“Define normal where Lex is concerned,” Clark snorted.

Chloe grinned. “Yeah, exactly. Anyway, on the list is half a ton of lead shielding, electrical pressure plates and more than twenty million dollars worth of equipment.”

Clark looked at his friends. 

“That’s gotta be it.”

“Wait. You’re not just gonna go alone,” Oliver told him. 

Lois had to agree. “Honey, he’s right. You need to know what you’re up against. Chloe, can you pull up the blueprints?”

Her cousin nodded and put them up on the big screen. The four men studied the schematics. 

“What’s that?” Lois asked, pointing to an area which seemed to be lead-shielded.

“Oh no! That’s got to be where Lex is keeping meteor rock.”

Lois looked at her husband and he nodded. It was a good thing she’d stalled him. 

“All right. Gear up,” Oliver said. “Let’s go.”

Lois couldn’t help but notice as he packed his gear he also packed up what appeared to be explosives.

“You’re not thinking of blowing the place, are you?” she said.

“Lois, if he’s storing meteor rock, then God knows what he’s going to do with it. And since it’s poisonous to Clark, and Angel …” He sighed. “Besides, the more we can stall Lex and his projects …”

She nodded. She knew Jonathan wouldn’t exactly approve, but if they were right, 33.1 was connected to Project Ares and they had to stop that at all costs. Jonathan was trying on his end, but the senate was still stalling on investigating Burke. While she understood Jonathan’s reluctance to go outside normal channels, Lex wasn’t exactly working within the law either. 

She kissed her husband. “Go. And be careful. All of you. If you get caught, I’m never speaking to you again.”

Clark grinned and kissed her back. “Well, I better not get caught then,” he said.

Chloe handed her a communication receiver and they listened as the four men infiltrated the facility and immediately went looking for Bart. The banter flew back and forth between the men, who were clearly enjoying themselves despite the tense situation. They made a good team.

Chloe guided them through the facility through the security system, tracking the room where Bart was being held through the amount of power being used in that room alone. While Oliver, Victor and A.C. began planting the explosives, Clark located Bart and got him out. Bart sounded tired but otherwise unhurt. 

Lois watched her cousin as she accessed the fire alarm and activated it, making sure everyone had evacuated before giving Oliver the signal to blow the facility. There was a huge flash on the screen.

“Whoa!” they said together.

Clark’s dad was not happy the next day when Oliver told him what he’d done. Oliver explained his reasons.

“Jonathan, we both know that Lex would just find a way to wriggle out of it.”

Chloe came in, waving a newspaper. “They’re calling it a gas leak.”

Clark sighed. “Typical,” he said. 

Dad nodded. “You’re right. Lex does seem to have a way of getting out of these things. I still don’t agree with your methods, but I can understand why you had to do it.”

Oliver returned the nod. “Victor and A.C were able to get into the mainframe and we found out there are divisions of 33.1 all over the globe.”

Chloe looked resigned, as if she knew this was coming. Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey, I’ll be back,” he said. “I love you.”

She grinned. “I love you too.”

He kissed her forehead. “You could always come with us. We could use a den mother.”

“Oh hell no,” she said. “For one thing, I have my career here. And two, you really think I want to spend all my time keeping you guys out of trouble?”

He snickered. “Worth a shot.” He looked up at Dad. “There’s a facility on Corto Maltese.”

“I guess I don’t need to tell you to be careful, son?” Dad replied, shaking his hand.

“No sir.”

“Keep in touch though.”

“I will. I’ve got a family now. I won’t forget.”

“Better not.”

Oliver turned to Clark. “I’d ask you to come with but you got things to deal with here.”

“Yeah,” Clark said. Oliver grinned and took Angel from Lois’ arms, giving her a kiss. 

“Be good for your Mom and Dad, okay squirt?”

She giggled and blew a raspberry.

“Oh charming,” Lois commented.

“She gets that from her mother,” Clark replied, grinning as Lois shot him a glare. Oliver handed the baby back to her mother, giving Lois a hug.

He turned and looked at Clark.

“This isn’t the end of the story, Clark,” Oliver smiled, reaching out a hand. Clark took it in a firm handshake. “This is just the beginning.” He turned to Chloe, winking at her. She smiled back, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. 

“You be careful out there, okay hero?”

“I’ll be back Sidekick,” the blond grinned.

“Come on boys, let’s go save the world,” Oliver said. The four men left the house, waving goodbye. Chloe followed her boyfriend out. Clark let them have their privacy, knowing how much his friend was going to miss Oliver.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and she kissed him.

“You have some amazing friends,” she said.

He kissed her back. “I have an even more amazing Consort,” he replied. “You put up with a lot.”

“I knew when I married you what I was in for. We’re in this together, Smallville. You, me, the munchkin and anyone else who comes along. We’re a team.”

“Yes we are,” he said. He clasped her hand. “Stronger together than apart. Always.”

“Always,” she nodded with a loving smile.


	57. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over eleven years later ...

May 2018

Lois stepped out of the elevator, heading to the editor-in-chief’s office. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” a voice said.

Lois looked at the young man and smiled. He shook his head, not fooled at all by the smile.

“Bad idea, very, very bad idea,” he said.

She glanced at the name on the door. Perry White was stencilled on the glass in gold letters. She looked again at Jimmy Olsen.

“How many Great Caesar’s Ghosts?” she asked.

Perry raged from inside the office. 

“Nobody tries to strong-arm the Daily Planet. If Luthor thinks he …”

She grimaced. Lex. Of all the battles she and Clark had had to face over the years, all the enemies they’d brought down, Lex was the only one who seemed to come out of it smelling of roses. He’d been elected President in 2016 by a landslide, but Lois and Clark were convinced he had schemed his way to the top.

“Four,” Jimmy was saying. “Before his coffee. But … did you get my shots?”

She looked at the young man. Jimmy was just out of college. Bright and eager, but still so very green when it came to photography. He was a lot like his older brother, who, Lois remembered, called himself Jimmy too, since he’d hated his first name. The elder Jimmy was currently a freelance photojournalist, working in the Middle East. The older man had a sense of adventure. Unlike his younger brother, who still seemed very unsure of himself.

Clark had tried to take the younger Olsen, who idolised him, both as CK, as he liked to call him, and Superman, under his wing, providing a buffer between him and Lois.

“Love the framing, love the colours,” she said, speaking in the rapid tone which always made the younger man rather nervous. “Where’s the drama?”

Jimmy stammered. “Um … um, did you see the one with the elephant?”

Lois grabbed the folder and looked through the prints again, then scoffed at Jimmy.

“The Man of Steel deserves better than a circus incident and a fender bender. I want pecs, I want cape, I want pearly whites.”

Lois was always careful to maintain a professional demeanour even when talking about Superman. Few people knew Superman’s real identity, or that Lois was married to him, but they were aware that she had what she and Clark loved to call a ‘special relationship’ since she had written the story outing Superman to the world. Of course, no one would ever know the truth behind the name either. 

Jimmy grinned, finally getting it.

“Yes, Miss Lane.”

He was a good photographer, he just needed a little more encouragement, she supposed, deciding to take a leaf out of her husband’s book.

“Your brother left big shoes for you to fill, Olsen,” she said, handing him back the folder. “I know you’re up to the task.”

He grinned again. A shadow appeared against the glass of Perry’s door.

“Lane! I know you’re out there! Stories don’t write themselves. Great Caesar’s Ghost!”

With a smirk at Jimmy, Lois decided it was time she scarpered and gave Perry what he wanted. Which was a big story.

Which was how she found herself tied up in a warehouse later that day.

Lois glared at the two men who were clearly at a loss what to do with her. She had snuck into the warehouse, trying to figure out what scheme Lex was working on, and had been caught for her trouble. She huffed in annoyance. Clark was going to have a field day with this, she thought.

Still, it wasn’t the first time she’d been caught snooping through Luthorcorp files. There had been the time she’d gone out investigating Project Ares while Clark had been out with J’onn chasing the final phantom. She’d nearly died when a security guard had stabbed her.

Lex had somehow managed to catch the phantom, which had taken the body of a little boy and had begun tests. Only the phantom didn’t take too kindly to being experimented on and it had caused an explosion at Reeves Dam.

She sighed. Lex and his grand schemes. How that man had ever been elected President she didn’t know. Of course, he had probably bought his way to the top. Whoever said mud sticks, never met Lex Luthor. He seemed to just shake it all off, claiming the experiments were all initiatives by his scientists and completely unauthorised. 

Clark had once claimed there was still some good left in Lex, but Lois didn’t see it. Her husband had always been the more optimistic one in their relationship. Especially when it came to his former friend. Even when presented with evidence to the contrary, Clark had preferred to give old Chrome Dome the benefit of the doubt.

She snorted to herself. Yeah, and he called himself a Pulitzer prize-winning investigative journalist. Not to mention ‘Earth’s greatest saviour’. Come to think of it, it was his birth father who had come up with that moniker. She still liked the name she had come up with, although if anyone asked where it came from, they both lied. Like they wanted to know that she called him Superman because he’d got her pregnant at nineteen.

Not that she would take that back for anything. Their daughter was twelve now. Or rather twelve going on twenty. There were times when Angela Marie Kent could be a pain in the neck, but still, Lois wouldn’t have changed having her for the world. 

She looked up, realising the two men were leering at her. She glowered back at them, wishing she had heat vision. Through all of her pregnancies, three in total so far, she had developed powers to protect the babies growing inside her, but unfortunately the powers had never stuck. 

As their eldest daughter would say, that sucked.

Lois chewed on her lip, struggling to break the zip tie around her wrists. The plastic was hard enough that she could seriously cut herself if she kept trying, but she wasn’t about to let these idiots get the better of her.

One of the men approached her and she braced herself before kicking out and catching him in the shin with her heel. Take that you moron, she thought with a triumphant smirk. Idiots. Even Luthor would roll his eyes at that. 

Just as the other man started to pull out a gun – stupid, brainless idiot, Lois thought, there was a loud crash and Superman broke through the wall. The two men turned on him and began firing on the red and blue clad superhero. Seriously, she wanted to call out. Were they behind the door when brains were handed out? Luthor really needed to find himself some better henchmen. 

Superman took care of the two men in seconds, knocking their heads together, then moved quickly toward her and broke her bonds. She smiled at him gratefully and wasn’t surprised to get a glimpse of an exasperated look before he turned away.

It was dark by the time she got to the office at the Daily Planet. Bruce had bought the newspaper before Luthor could get his hands on it and opened up more internship programs so their third year of college both she and Clark had successfully applied for internships. At first they weren’t working together but eventually they were partnered up.

They’d earned a reputation as the best investigative reporters at the newspaper since the journalists who had broken the Watergate scandal forty years earlier. They had been assigned a corner office on the third floor but with their latest promotion, they’d moved to the eighth floor, which was a bigger office.

She huffed in annoyance at the names on the door. Clark’s name was above hers. As she opened the door she saw her husband sitting at his desk, typing on the keyboard. His desk was, of course, neat as a pin. Lessons long learned from his mother. Lois’ desk, on the other hand, had papers scattered all over it. 

Clark was wearing horn-rimmed spectacles and had a pencil stuck behind his ear. He looked as if he had been working at the computer the whole day, his clothes rumpled, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tan overcoat on the coat stand behind him. No one would know that all of that was deliberate.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Smallville, but I’m getting those names flipped as soon as the boys from ops do a fly by.”

Clark snorted but didn’t look up. After fourteen years together, he knew her only too well.

“Good luck,” he said. 

She dumped her stuff on the desk and sighed. Attached to the wall opposite her desk was a shelf with their two Pulitzers as well as photographs of them together. Clark's bad suits and his 'mild-mannered' demeanour meant he was often overlooked and men liked to flirt with her in front of him, which just annoyed her husband. People tended to have short memories and forgot that she and Clark were actually married, or that Clark’s dad was a senator, well into his third term. 

Clark got up and went to the door, turning the lock, then made sure all the blinds were closed. He approached her, taking off his glasses.

“You, Miss Lane, have been a very bad Consort.”

“Who? Me?”

She knew what was coming. Well, she hoped it was one thing and not the other. Clark in lecture mode could go on for hours.

“You know, the kids are …”

“I called and made sure the kids were taken care of. They’re staying at Lana’s for a couple more hours.”

“Clark, I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have …”

He silenced her with a hard, passionate kiss, then looked at her.

“Don’t even try to wriggle your way out of this one, Mrs Kent.”

“Lane-Kent,” she said, trying to squirm away as he slipped a hand under her skirt. “Don’t you dare, Pookie,” she squealed, knowing what he was going to do. He did it anyway. “Damn it, that’s the third pair you’ve ripped this month.”

“Well, if you didn’t get in so many dangerous situations, Consort, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, now would we?”

“What conversation? You jumping me like a …”

She didn’t get to finish what she was going to say as he kissed her again. He picked her up off her chair and carried her over to the couch. She swore he’d asked for the couch on purpose, even though it was supposed to be for anyone they interviewed at the office. 

“Someone might hear,” she said. 

“Then you’ll have to be quiet,” he told her.

“Oh please, like I’m the one who can’t keep my mouth shut,” she snorted, remembering a taunt long ago. It had once been a competition between them to see who could moan the loudest. 

Her husband grinned as he slipped two fingers inside her. She was already wet, body aching for his touch. After so many years together, she would have thought this would be old hat, but he could still arouse her with a look, or with the scent of his cologne. God, she loved that he could still do that to her, even if he did drive her crazy.

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her until she was crying out, desperate to come and knowing from experience that he loved to tease her. She reached for the zipper on his pants, pulling it down and licking her lips as she pulled out his cock. 

Clark’s hand stopped moving as she took just the head in her mouth. She looked up at him with a cocky grin. See, I can tease too, she told him. 

“You are very bad, Consort.”

She didn’t answer, too busy giving him teasing licks before sucking on the head. Clark groaned and moved to sit on the couch, pulling her over to straddle him. He shoved her skirt above her waist and she sat down on him, feeling his hard cock filling her. 

“Oh god,” he moaned. “Lois!”

“Clark! God, can’t …” she panted as she thrust forcefully up and down. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as they moved together. 

Afterward, they lay on the couch, arms around each other. She kissed him.

“I’m sorry. About today.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t getting in trouble every other day. Besides, I’m sure you would have dealt with them yourself, eventually. It’s what I love most about you, Lois. You know how to take care of yourself. You don’t need me.”

“I’ll always need you Smallville. But I do mean you, not Superman.”

“I know what you mean,” he told her. He got up from the couch and helped her up. “Let’s go home.”

When they reached Lana’s house, it was in chaos. Lana and Pete’s children were pretty much the cause of it. Eight-year-old Pete Junior was pretending to be Superman, a sheet, which Clark assumed was supposed to be a cape of some sort, tied around his neck. 

Laura was three and as doe-eyed as her mother. She had long, dark curly hair and skin the colour of milk chocolate. 

“Uncle Clark, Uncle Clark,” she said. Clark lifted her in the air. 

“Hey kiddo, where’s your Mom?”

“Hi Clark, hi Lois,” Lana called from the kitchen. Clark carried his niece into the room. Lana was looking frazzled, trying to get her youngest child, Henry, to eat strained peas. 

“Yuck!” he said, grimacing and refusing to let his mother feed him.

“Hey, where’s Pete?” Lois asked. 

“Working late. Again. I thought this job with the mayor’s office would be better than being a corporate lawyer, but the hours are just as bad.”

Clark nodded. It had taken about a year for Pete and Lana to get together. While Lana had been studying at Gotham U, Pete had signed on as a roadie for a band, but after a few months he’d thought he was never going to win Lana by taking on dead-end jobs. Lana had protested she hadn’t cared about that, but he’d enrolled in pre-law and had earned his law degree before getting a job working for the Metropolis mayor.

Lana had finished her business degree and had opened up a coffee shop in Metropolis. As she’d once dreamed of doing, the coffee shop also housed a small gallery promoting local artists. While it wouldn’t make them millionaires, the couple were happy. 

Angela came in followed by eight-year-old Daniel and six-year-old Meg. Daniel and Pete Junior were, of course, best friends, as their fathers had once been. 

“Mom, do we have to go to the farm tomorrow,” Angela whined at her mother.

“Yes, we do. You know it’s Memorial Weekend.”

“But Moom …”

“We will discuss this when we get home. Now outside to the car you three.”

Angela looked sulky, but went out. Lois rolled her eyes, then hugged Lana.

“Thanks,” she said.

Lana smiled. “You’re welcome. And we’ll see you at the barbecue on Monday.”

Clark and Lois had bought a house in New Troy not long after they’d graduated college and started working full-time at the Daily Planet. It wasn’t a huge house, but it was big enough for them and their three troublemakers. 

The family still had the farm to go to on long weekends or holidays. Clark’s parents had long since moved to Washington D.C. His father had managed to open an investigation into Senator Ed Burke and when he’d been murdered, Lex being the main suspect, Dad had been offered the senator’s seat. 

Like everything Lex was involved in, they’d never been able to prove with absolute certainty that the bald billionaire had been behind Project Ares. He’d covered his tracks too well. Clark knew Lois thought he gave Lex too much leeway but he hoped that one day the good in Lex would eventually win out.

That wouldn’t happen any time soon, Clark thought with a sigh as he put the car away. Lex had become even more paranoid than ever. He often wondered if the electric shock treatment Lex had received had caused it or it had just exacerbated a problem that had always been there. Over the years, Lex had become steadily more unhinged. 

Still trying to figure out Clark’s secrets, Lex had stumbled across a project Lionel had been involved with years earlier. Called Veritas, it had been initiated by Virgil Swann. Lionel had had the records placed in a safety deposit box, leaving Clark the key which was sent to him after the older man’s death. However, Brainiac had managed to reform, once again manipulating Lex into chasing down an orb which Jor-El had created, hoping to keep it hidden from the world. He’d told Clark of the dangers that lay within the orb: DNA from several Kryptonians, including Zod.

With Brainiac working behind the scenes, Lex was more dangerous than ever. Worried that the brain interactive construct would try to use his family, Clark had asked Jor-El to help Lois with her training. She would never have Kryptonian strength but Jor-El had taught her to use her mind and she’d learned ways to manipulate the energy field around her. Clark had joked to her that it was rather like ‘the Force’ in Star Wars.

“You start babbling something about midichlorians and whatnot, you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a week, Pookie!” she’d teased. Clark rolled his eyes at the memory. She still liked to tease him by calling him that ridiculous pet name, but he often got her back by threatening to with-hold sex. She’d retort that he couldn’t go a week without it anyway, so she still won. He refused to admit it, but she was right. 

As he walked into the kitchen, Lois and their eldest daughter were in the middle of an argument. He snuck up behind his daughter, no mean feat since she’d developed super-hearing much earlier than him, and wrapped his arms around her waist, blowing a raspberry on her neck. 

“Daddy!” she groaned. “Quit that.”

“Never!” he chuckled.

She slapped at her neck. “I’m not a little kid anymore.”

Lois was pouring herself a cup of coffee from the coffee maker. Angela clearly didn’t like the attention being away from her. She was such a drama queen at times.

“Mom, this is important.”

Lois put her cup down.

“Okay, honey, you have our attention.”

“I want to go to the new Warrior Angel movie this weekend.”

“Uh uh, we told you. We’re going to the farm for Memorial Day weekend,” Clark told his daughter.

“But Daddy …”

“Besides, that movie is rated PG-13 and last time I checked you were not thirteen for another year,” Lois reminded her daughter.

“But Mom, it’s PG-13,” Angela whined. “Like they let you in if you have a parent with you. Everybody’s going. Kelley’s mom is taking her. Why can’t I stay with Kelley?”

“You are not staying in the city over the weekend.”

“I don’t have to. I can run to the city …” She trailed off at the sharp look from her father. “Okay, okay, I know I’m not supposed to use my powers …”

Clark shot his wife an exasperated look, pouring himself a cup of coffee. All his children had his powers to some degree and he'd been firm about ensuring they were sensible about using their abilities. Much to their dismay.

“Hit the nail on the head kiddo. You’re going to the farm with us this weekend and that’s final, or else you won’t be allowed to play basketball next year.”

Angela pouted, eliciting a sigh from her mother. Lois often said their daughter took after him when she pouted. Especially when she stuck out her bottom lip and gave them the puppy dog look.

“But Daddy, you promised I could play on the team!”

“And I can take back that promise if you keep whining,” he told her firmly. “Don’t even think of trying to wheedle your way out of it. Your cousins will be visiting this weekend and you’re to be on your best behaviour.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “Cousin Jonathan too?” she sighed.

“Yes, cousin Jonathan too,” Lois told her.

“But he’s so obnoxious.”

“He’s six. You could be just as obnoxious when you were that age.”

They’d both been thrilled when Chloe and Oliver had had a son six years earlier. It had been Chloe’s idea to name their first-born child Jonathan, after the man who exemplified everything Oliver looked up to. Oliver might be Green Arrow, but the senator was his hero.

The farm was going to be busy that weekend. Chloe and Oliver were visiting with their son and daughter and Lucy and her husband Ron were also going to be visiting on Memorial Day with her two children. The general had long since retired and was looking forward to the annual Kent family barbecue so he could spend time with his five grandchildren. He joked he might be getting old and decrepit but the moment he saw his grandchildren it was like he was a young man again.

Clark drove to the farm the next morning, trying to ignore the bickering children in the back seat.

“Daad, Meg’s pushing me,” Danny complained.

“Am not,” six-year-old Meg pouted.

Angela was still sulking in the corner, not saying a word, her arms folded. She was pretending to be sleeping. Clark glanced at his wife, who rolled her eyes.

“You two stop it or you’ll be walking to the farm,” Clark told his youngest children firmly. “Without your abilities.”

“But, but …”

“You heard your father. Not another word out of either of you.”

“Yes Mom,” they chorused.

Lois sighed. “Think we could throw them back?” she asked.

He grinned at her. “Aww, you’d miss them, you know you would.”

“Yeah I would,” she said. 

“Never mind, Consort,” he said softly. “They won’t be this obnoxious forever.”

“I should hope not,” she grumbled. “We wouldn’t want them taking after you,” she said snarkily.

“Are you saying I’m obnoxious?” he asked incredulously.

“Not in a million years, Pookie,” she replied, grinning.

“You are soo going to get punished for that, Consort,” he told her, grabbing her hand and lifting it to kiss the palm. 

She smirked. The children in the back seat exchanged exasperated looks and sighed. 

Clark turned into the driveway and parked behind the huge SUV which belonged to Oliver and Chloe. Another car, a Toyota Prius was in front of that. The three children in the back perked up at seeing the car, not waiting for Clark to stop before they jumped out and ran to the house.

Clark’s parents came out of the house and the children squealed. Clark and Lois had deliberately not told their children their grandparents would be at the farm that weekend, knowing it would be a welcome surprise.

“Mom-Mom! Pop-Pop!”

Clark grinned at his wife as their three troublemakers danced around their grandparents.

“Aw, we missed you so much,” Dad said, lifting Meg in his arms.

“We missed you too, Pop-Pop.”

Lois moved to Clark’s side, watching. Meg was a mini-Lois, exactly like her in so many ways while Danny was a mini-Clark. Angela had the best of both of them.

“Still want to throw them back?” Clark teased.

“Nah. I think I’ll keep ‘em,” she said.

They held hands as they walked to the house to greet their family.

THE END


End file.
